CWF: Cartoon Wrestling Federation
by JC 619
Summary: Now is the time, to show the World a new wrestling order. Check out the story and hope you will review. Thirty Eighth PPV is up. OVER 100 CHAPTERS! CWF Supershow is up! OVER 1,000 REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story. Only the show, the titles, Ms. Big E, and General Manager JC.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the TItantron.

CWF Ring Announcers Sticky Webb, and Sunny Bridges are sitting at the Announce Table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Sunny Bridges with the webmaster Sticky Webb." introduced Sunny.

"Cool we are the first African-American Announce Team, plus we are in Miami,Florida." said Sticky.

(U.S. Naruto Season 3 Theme Plays)

CWF Champion Naruto appears smiling as the Crowd Cheers "Naruto!, Naruto!"

"Here comes our CWF Champion Naruto Uzumaki whom at Wrestleversary, defeated Chiro to win the belt." said Sunny.

"Settle down Sunny, Naruto has something to say." replied Sticky.

"Last night I went through the greatest match of my career and came out as champion. Now tonight I had the option of staying out of the ring and relax but being the champion that I am, I am issuing an Open Challenge!" announced Naruto to the Crowd's Excitement.

"Sweet Baby Ray! Is it for the title?" asked an excited Sunny.

"No but the winner could be the number 1 contender." answered Sticky.

"I hope someone can be a true challenger. Believe it." announced Naruto as he headed out the Ring.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

This Match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" Announced The CWF Ring Announcer, Tripp Gordman to the Crowd's Cheering.

"Last Night Danny fought against the legendary Popeye the Sailor at Wrestleversary." said Sunny, Remembering the Match.

"Danny took a Popeye Haymaker but was able to nail a Specter Spike (Spinning DDT) to win the match." stated Sticky.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker! continued The Ring Announcer as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker is Danny's rival and tonight wants to take out Danny." said Sunny.

"Hey if you take down a legend, Your bound to be prey." said Sticky.

The Match begins with a Skulker taking the offensive with submission holds to the back. Skulker then tries to make Danny submit to a Torture Rack but Danny is able to grab the ropes in time. Skulker tries to nail another Torture Rack but Danny nails a German Suplex.

"Danny is going to the top rope. Is he going for it." said an excited Sunny.

Danny jumps and nails a Phantom Flip (Swanton Bomb) on Skulker.

"The Phantom Flip! He This match is almost over. yelled Sticky as Danny makes the Pin on Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Ring Announcer Tripp as The Crowd Cheers.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart Simpson appears at the top of the Entrance Ramp, and Claps his Hands in approval of Danny.

"Hey it's Bart Simpson and he's clapping for Danny?" asked Sunny, Confused at what was happening.

"Praise by Ceasar himself." replied Sticky.

(Backstage) Chiro is talking to some friends when Zuko appears

"Well, look at the Champ now, You lost the belt and your greatness." said a Cocky Zuko.

"Hey if you want to fight about it then I'll face you anytime." said a defiant Chiro.  
"How about at Still Standing?" asked Zuko.

"Done and Done." said Chiro.

(Commercial Break)

(Ed,Edd N' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring from Peach Creek: Ed!" Said Ring Announcer Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Ed's are the CWF Tag Team Champions and they have been champs for the past 6 months." stated Sticky.

"Yeah, but Team South Park has tried to win the titles to." also stated Sunny.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" announced Ring Announcer Tripp to a Mixed Reaction from the Crowd.

"Chris is a tweener like Bart Simpson and Team South Park." stated Sunny.

"Chris is also the son of Peter Griffin, A CWF Legend." said Sticky.

The match is pretty one sided as Ed easily nails Chris with an Edominator three minutes into the match.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner Ed!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Eddy suddenly makes his way to the Ring. Eddy grabs the microphone and begins to talk.

"Okay listen up, Naruto isn't the only one to make a challenge so at Still Standing the Erupting Ed's will put the titles on the line against anyone in the back." roared Eddy.

"Hey Sunny, How about you and me team up and try to win those belts?" questioned Sticky.

"Sorry Sticky but I don't fight." stated Sunny.

(Commercial Break)

General Manager JC appears in the ring.

"As you already know, Naruto will battle a superstar in an open challenge. But I have decided that if that superstar defeats Naruto, That superstar will face Naruto At Still Standing for the CWF title." Announced JC.

"Wow! JC made a wild announcement." said Sunny.

"That could be epic." said Sticky.

(Backstage)

A Woman named Miss Big E is seen with Peter Griffin.

"I am standing here with a living legend Peter Griffin. So what is on your mind Pete?" asked Miss Big E.

"Well, I have decided to accept the Open Challenge...

"Oh man, Peter's going up against Naruto?" asked Sunny.

"for the Ed's Tag Titles with my son Chris." finished Peter.

"Wow, Didn't see that coming." said Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring from Bikini Bottom, He is the United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" said the Ring Announcer to the Corwd Cheers.

"Spongebob is considered one of the toughest stars in CWF History." stated Sunny.

"Three time CWF Champion and United States Champion is no minor story." interated Sticky.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the Hardcore Champion: Omi!" said Tripp as Omi was given a Mixed reaction.

"This is a Champion vs. Champion match." stated Sunny.

"Neither Title is on the line but the winner could get bragging rights." said Sticky.

The match starts with Spongebob waving to the fans as Omi nails Spongebob with a chop. The match is a back and forth battle of Martial Arts, After Seven Minutes Omi misses an Ice Dragon kick and Spongebob nails his Sponge Suplex Pin.

Ref makes the count: 1,2,3 (Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner...

As the Announcer is about to say Spongebob's name, Omi attacks Spongebob for a minute until Meowth appears and gives Omi a Von Meowth Claw. After Omi leaves the ring he Meowth then holds Spongebob'S United States Title.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring from Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Ring Announcer Tripp Gordman as The Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto eariler tonight made an open challenge for any superstar here." said Sunny.

"Don't forget if the challenger wins, he/she will get a shot at the title at Still Standing." stated Sticky.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: "The American Dragon" Jake Long!" said Ring Announcer Tripp Gordman To the Crowd's Booing.

"Well looks like Jake is taking a shot at the champ." stated Sticky.

"The AmDrag better have brought is A game today." said Sunny.

The match starts with Naruto using a combination of head and arm locks to try and knock Jake out. Jake then turns the tables by thumbing Naruto in the eye and nails an Amdrag powerbomb.

Ref makes the count: 1,2, Naruto kicks out.

The match keeps going as Naruto now use quick kicks to take Jake out. Then Naruto begins to count.

"Naruto's going for his finisher." said Sunny Bridges.

"The Ninja Buzzsaw Kick." followed Sticky.

As Naruto is about to kick, Jake rolls him up and holds the bottom rope.

Ref makes the count: 1,2,3 (Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" announced The Ring Announcer.

"Come On! Jake Cheated to win the contendership." yelled Sunny.

"I'm angry to but Naruto is still champ though." said Sticky affirmedly.

Jake Long leaves the ring taunting Naruto by saying the belt will be his as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom def. Skulker

Ed def. Chris Griffin

Spongebob def. Omi (Champion vs. Champion)

Jake Long def. Naruto (Wins no.1 Contendership)

* * *

Okay I finished Week 1. Review please, and Week 2 will come as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything in the story: except the belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation: April week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the TItantron.

Sunny Bridges, and Sticky Webb are at the Announce Table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Sunny Bridges with the webmaster Sticky Webb, and it's gonna be a wild night here in Richmond, Virginia." said Sunny.

"Last Week we saw Jake Long become the number 1 contender for the CWF title but tonight Jake will face the CWF United States Champion Spongebob Squarepants." stated Sticky.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom! Announced Tripp Gordman as The Crowd Cheers.

"Last week Danny defeated Skulker but at the end we saw Bart Simpson applaud for Danny." said Sunny.

"Well word is there maybe a match at Still Standing for both of these guys." said Sticky.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"And his opponent, From the Fire Nation: Prince Zuko!" said Tripp to the Crowd Boos.

"Zuko is part of The Bounty Hunters with Skulker so he wants to avenge his tag partner." sated Sunny.

"Well Zuko is a Martial Arts master." mentioned Sticky.

The match starts with Zuko getting the shot by punching Danny. The next two minutes were Zuko trying to make Danny submit to an Anaconda Vice, but Danny was able to grab the ropes at the last minute.  
Then the battle became evenly matched with both stars exchanging fists, and chops. Then after the six minute mark Danny counters another Ananconda Vice and hits Zuko with the Specter Spike.

"The Specter Spike!" yelled Sunny.

"Zuko got all of that." said Sticky as Danny goes for the Pin.

Danny pins Zuko as the Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

As Danny is celebrating Skulker comes from behind and nails a Backcracker on Danny, and The Bounty Hunters start beating Danny up.

"This is not right here! Somebody do something." said Sunny, appualed at what was happening.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Well Sunny, looks like you got your wish." said Sticky.

Bart enters the ring and attacks Zuko, Then throws him out of the ring as Danny throws Skulker out as well. Bart then turns his attention to Danny as he grabs a mic.

"You know Danny, lately you have become a rising star in CWF, by beating legends like Popeye." stated Bart.

"That is true." said Sunny.

"But until you beat someone who has, and is still in this business, you won't get to that next level into your career. To make things more clear Danny; You and me at Still Standing in a Last Man Standing Match!" said Bart to the Roar of the Crowd.

Danny grabs Bart's mic and begins to speak.

"Deal!, I'll meet you at Still Standing." Answered Danny as the Crowd Cheers heavily more.

"That match may just steal the show!" said Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making her way into the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" Announced Tripp to the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim may just be one of the most exciting female stars we have in CWF today." said Sunny.

"Looks, Class, Agility, Staminal; Kim is almost CWF's Chyna; Only more Female." replied Sticky.

(You Just Don't Know Me At All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"And her opponent, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" announced Tripp to the Crowd Cheers.

"This match is to determine who will face Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship at Still Standing." stated Sunny.

"I'm predicting Kim is gonna win this match. said Sticky.

The match starts out as a counter the two girls each counter their opponent's moves.

"These girls in this match are skilled in the ring, Sunny." said Sticky to his pal Sunny.

"I'm agreeing with you there Sticky; They are not playing with kid gloves." replied Sunny.

Two minutes later in the match, Sam is about use her finisher The Window's Peak, but Kim counters with a clothesline. After that Kim went up to the top turnbuckle and nails the Kimpossible (One-Legged Moonsault).

"The Kimpossible perfectly exicuted." stated an excited Sunny.

"This match is pretty much over." said Sticky as Kim pins Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"So Kim Possible will face Juniper for the Women's Championship at Still Standing." said Sticky.

"Two High-Flying Divas in a title match? could be the best Women's title match yet." stated an excited Sunny.

(General Manager's JC's Office)

JC is sitting at his desk reading a copy of WWE Magazine as Meowth enters in.

"You wanted to see me boss?" asked Meowth.

"Yeah, Meowth what you did last week, saving the United States Champion was very respectful." said JC.

"Well Thanks GM..." said Meowth until he is interrupted by JC.

"I'm not finished though, I saw you holding the belt and I have decided that at Still Standing You will face Spongebob for the United States Championship." said JC.

"Thank You JC." said a smiling Meowth.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall making their way into the ring, from South Park,  
Colorado: Team South Park!" Said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park must feel a little bit cheated that it will be Peter and Chris Griffin going up against the Erupting Eds at Still Standing for the Tag Titles." said Sunny.

"Well tonight Peter, and the Eds aren't here so Chris Griffin will have to find another tag partner." stated Sticky.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)  
"And their Opponents, First from Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week Chris was easilly defeated by Ed in under four minutes." stated Sunny.

"Well the last laugh my belong to The Griffins if they win the Tag Belts." said Sticky.

(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Shugazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro has stepped in to fight against Team South Park." said Sunny.

"Chiro can use the this match as practice for his match against Zuko at Still Standing." said Sticky.

Team South Park is being represented by Stan, and Kenny. The match starts with Kenny being given a bearhug by Chris. After nearly crushing Kenny, Chris tags Chiro who nails a leg drop and goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2 .. Stan breaks the pin, after that Stan is tagged in and Stan delievers a Stanner (Stunner)  
onto Chiro and then tries to due the same to Chris. Chris counters and tries to bearhug Stan but as the ref tries to regain order, Cartman comes into the ring and nails a Big Boy Splash. Stan then tags Kenny to cover Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Bell Rings)

"Here are your winners Team South Park!" said Tripp as Kenny's Hand is raised.

"But Cartman interferred, how come there wasn't a DQ?" asked Sunny.

"The Ref most likely didn't see it." answered Sticky.

(Backstage)

Naruto is seen entering the arena.

"What's Naruto doing here?" asked Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From New York, New York:  
The American Dragon Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long will face Naruto at Still Standing for the CWF Championship, Naruto could give us a preview tonight." said Sunny.

"Yeah, But we still don't know why Naruto is here." said Sticky, mentioning at what transpired earlier.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his Opponent, From Bikini Bottom, He is the United States Champion:  
Spongebob Sqaurepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob will have to not only focus on this match but also his title defense against Meowth at Still Standing." said Sunny.

"Well Spongebob hopefully can multitask here tonight." stated Sticky as Spongebob gets into the Ring.

The match starts with Spongebob trying to psyche out Jake Long by trying to get him into a suplex pin. A minute later Jake tries to fight dirty by using the ropes for leverage in a submission hold. The next three minutes was Jake toying with Spongebob by kicking him when he was down.

"What a dirty trick!" yelled Sunny.

As Jake Long is about to nail a Dragon DDT, Spongebob catches Jake in a roll up.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as Jake looks upset that he got punked.

As Spongebob is celebrating the victory, Jake Long comes form behind and starts beating up Spongebob.

"What a poor sport." said Sticky, disliking what Jake is doing.

"Somebody has gotta help Spongebob!" said Sunny.

As Sunny said the line, Naruto runs into the and as Naruto is about to attack Jake Long, Jake leaves the ring.

"Not only is Jake a sore loser, he's also a coward." stated Sunny.

"Well Jake maybe waiting to face Naruto at Still Standing." said Sticky.

Naruto checks on Spongebob as the show draws to a close.

Results:

Danny Phantom def. Zuko

Kim Possible def. Sam Manson (Wins number 1 contendership)

Team South Park def. Chris Griffin and Chiro

Spongebob Squarepants def. Jake Long


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Superstars, Only the Belts, JC, and Johnny Santoni

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation: April week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Sunny Bridges with the webmaster Sticky Webb." stated Sunny.

"Tonight we are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and our Main Event is Naruto versus Jake Long's pick." said Sticky.

"Jake will pick a superstar to represent him." said Sunny, Stating somewhat the obvious.

(Team Rocket Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Next Week at Still Standing it will be Meowth vs. Spongebob for the United States Title." said Sunny.

"Meowth has gold in his eyes but he better remember to keep his focus." said Sticky.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, He is the Hardcore Champion: Omi! said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Two weeks ago Omi was given the Von Meowth Claw while he was attacking Spongebob." said Sunny.

"Well tonight, Omi can get his revenge against Meowth in the ring." said Sticky.

The match starts with Omi slapping Meowth's body with chops, but after nearly a minute Meowth uses an armlock to try and break Omi down. Omi grabs the ropes in which Meowth breaks the hold.  
Omi grabs Meowth and gives him the Trantula (If anybody ever saw Tajiri wrestle will get the idea) in which Omi is the given the five count to let go of the hold. After Omi let Meowth go, Omi was gearing up for his finisher: The Ice Dragon Kick. As Omi was about to hit the finsher, Meowth nails his fininsher.

"The Von Meowth Claw has been applied!" said Sunny ecstatically.

"And Omi's tapping out!" said Sticky as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, Meowth!" said Tripp.

Meowth began to celebrate by breakdancing in the middle of the ring.

"Meowth is sure happy of his victory over Omi." said Sunny.

"Well Meowth better not get cocky or he may lose out on the United States title." stated Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, please welcome Kim Possible!" said Tripp as Kim walks down the Entrance Ramp to the Crowd Cheering.

"Kim will face Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship at Still Standing." said Sunny.

"But right now Kim is joining us at ringside." said Sticky as Kim heads towards the Announce Table.

"Hey guys, I can't wait to see this match." said Kim as she sat next to Sunny, and Sticky.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making her way into the ring, From Orchid Bay, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"You know I can't wait for our match at Still Standing so I'm on a scouting report." said Kim, Giving a reason as to why she is here.

"Well, Juniper Lee is nearly as fast as you and stronger as well." stated Sunny.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponent: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This is going to be interesting, He have the Women's champ vs. the contender's rival,  
with the contender here ringside. stated Sticky.

"What, are getting the idea that I could benefit having my rival beating up my opponent before our title match?" asked Kim.

"No, Not really." replied Sticky.

The match begins with a test of strength that nearly goes on for a minute until June puts Shego in a headlock. Shego then counters with an elbow to the stomach and a DDT as Shego goes for a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. June kicks out with Shego looking stunned.

Shego then decides to use her finisher: Green Chokehold, but Juniper counters and rolls Shego up in a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Kim: Well guys, time to take my leave.

"Well good luck at Still Standing." said Sunny to Kim.

"You may need it against June." said Sticky.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Danny Phantom, and Chiro.

"I am standing here with Danny Phantom and Chiro who tonight take on the Bounty Hunters in Tag Team action. Danny, what do have to say to Skulker and Zuko?" asked John.

"Right Now John, I want to talk about Bart Simpson, Bart you maybe one of the most cunning stars out in CWF today. At Still Standing, I know you will give all you got, because I'm not holding anything back either. But about Zuko and Skulker, I've beaten them once, I can do it again." answered a confident Danny.

"Chiro, You face Zuko in one on one action at Still Standing. What are your thoughts of facing Zuko but Skulker as well?" asked John.

"Zuko, and I have business to take care of and with Skulker, It's like extra cheese on a Big Mac." said Chiro confidently.

"There you have it, that match is coming up next!" said John.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall, Making his way into the ring, From Amity Park:  
Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny will have to contend against the Bounty Hunters, but Danny is more focused on his Last Man Standing Match against Bart Simpson." said Sunny.

It is a good thing that Chiro is Danny's tag partner because if he wasn't, Danny maybe not be 100 for his match at Still Standing." stated Sticky.

(SRMTHFG! Theme plays)

"And his Tag Team partner, from Shuggahzoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Speaking of Still Standing, Chiro will face Zuko one on one." said Sunny.

"This match was created when Zuko questioned Chiro's ring abilities after losing the CWF Championship to Naruto at Wrestleversary." said Sticky.

(Rock Music (Like Dawg The Bounty Hunter without the lyrics) Plays)

"And their opponents, Skulker and Zuko: The Bounty Hunters!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Bounty Hunters are known to attack superstars and gain money off injuring them." said Sunny.

"Tonight they could gain injuring Chiro and Danny." stated Sticky.

The match starts with Chiro and Skulker in the ring with Skulker trying to put Chiro in a sleeper hold,  
but Chiro keeps countering out and then nailing Skulker with a rolling headscissors. Chiro then tagged Danny into the match. Danny tries to apply a Boston Crab but Skulker counters and tags Zuko in. Zuko grabs Danny and gives him the Anaconda Vice but Chiro breaks it up. Then Skulker gets into the match and attacks Chiro.

"This match is nearly out of control, I hope the ref can restore order." said Sunny.

As the ref was trying to get Chiro and Skulker out of the ring, Zuko hit a low blow on Danny and was about to win the match until, Bart Simpson came into the ring and nailed a Bartdog (Bulldog) then Danny made the cover.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, and Chiro!

"Danny gets help from Bart to win the match.

"But don't think we'll do the same at Still Standing." said Sunny.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF Still Standing.

Zuko vs. Chiro.

This match is about Chiro trying to still prove he is the man.

Kim Possible vs. Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship.

Two of the best divas in a title match? May be match of the year.

Peter and Chris Griffin vs. The Erupting Eds for the Tag Team Championship.

Peter accepted the Ed's open challenge now tends to win the belts with son.

Meowth vs. Spongebob for the United States Championship.

Meowth proved himself against a champion earlier tonight, can he do it again?

Bart Simpson vs. Danny Phantom in a Last Man Standing Match.

Two young guns ready to rumble in this match.

Finally; Jake Long vs. Naruto Uzumaki for CWF Championship.

Jake owns a victory over Naruto, but can he win the title?

Papa Roach's To Be Loved is the offical theme to Still Standing.

Still Standing is sponsored by FanFiction: Unleash your imagination.

(Season Three Naruto Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his into the ring, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto will have to defend the title against Jake Long at Still Standing but tonight, he will have to face a mysterious opponent." said Sunny.

"Who could this guy or even girl be?" asked Sticky.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From South Park, Colorado: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Oh man, I wonder how much Jake had to pay to get Cartman to fight." said Sunny in a jokingly manner.

"Probably two boxes full of Cheesy Poofs." replied Sticky.

The match starts with Cartman reaveling that he is wearing a Sumo outfit. (Tweek vs. Craig)  
Cartman tries to spear Naruto, but Naruto catches him with a suplex. Naruto begins to put Cartman in a Finger-Four Leglock, but Cartman grabs the ropes very quickly. Cartman then decides to try to keep Naruto down by grabbing Naruto's legs and pulling him down. Cartman then goes to the second rope and nails a flying knee to the face as Cartman goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Naruto kicks out.

Cartman then sets up for his finisher: The Big Boy Splash, connects, and makes the cover.

Ref makes the count 1,2 ... Naruto barely kicks out.

"Did you see that?" asked a suprised Sunny.

"I don't think anybody has kicked out of the Big Boy Splash." said a stunned Sticky.

Cartman then tries again but Naruto counters with a DDT. Naruto begins to count and nails a Ninja Buzzsaw Kick, and makes the cover.

Ref makes the count: 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto begins to celebrate before Jake Long's Theme Plays.

"Jake Long is here right now!" yelled an excited Sunny.

"But what is Jake going to do? questioned Sticky.

Jake just stands there at Naruto and the CWF Title as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Omi

Juniper Lee def. Shego

Danny Phantom and Chiro def. The Bounty Hunters

Naruto def. Cartman

* * *

Next Chapter is Still Standing so get ready to review guys. P.S. I want to change the CWF Announce Team so come up with a good enough duo and I may pick them. Review Please.


	4. Still Standing PPV

Okay fans, sorry about the wait. It this was my first PPV. I don't own any of the wrestlers, only the personal and the titles

* * *

CWF Still Standing: April week 4

To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays as the intro to Still Standing, Fireworks go off top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF's Still Standing, sponsored by FanFiction, I'm Sunny Bridges, and beside me is Sticky Webb." said Sunny, Introducing us to another CWF PPV.

"We are in San Diego, California for this PPV event which will feature Naruto and Jake Long for the CWF Championship." said Sticky.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro was defeated by Naruto at Wrestleversary for the CWF Championship." said Sunny.

"Zuko questioned Chiro's ring abilities a few days later which is why we are having this match." stated Sticky.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"And his opponent, From the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Zuko and Skulker both failed to defeat Chiro and Danny last week in tag action." stated Sunny.

"Well remember, Bart Simpson got involved in the match and cost them the victory." said Sticky.

The match starts with Chiro trying to end the match early by nailing the Thunder Punch on Zuko, but Zuko gets an armlock applied onto Chiro. Chiro grabs the ropes and then nails an enziguri to knock out Zuko. Chiro goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out to everyones surprise.

Chiro then decides to try to use the Thunder Punch, but Zuko counters by grabbing Chiro's fist and nearly breaking it in two. Zuko then uses the armlock on Chiro inwhich Chiro grabs the ropes. Zuko then keeps using the armlock despite the Ref's warning.

"Come on Ref! Disqualify him." roared Sunny.

"Looks like he just did." said Sticky as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, by Disqualification: Chiro!" said Tripp.

The fans start booing at Zuko for getting DQ'd as Chiro is holding his fist in pain.

(BacKstage)

Danny Phantom is talking to CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee.

"Good Luck in your match tonight against KP." said Danny.

"Your gonna need all the luck Danny in your match against Bart though." replied June.

"I guess your right on that one." said Danny as he then

Sunny: Danny will have to have all the luck of the Irish to fight against Bart Simpson in the Last Man Standing match.

Sticky: But right now we have a title match going on.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship, Making her way into the ring,  
From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim was able to defeat Sam Manson to gain the number 1 contendership for the Women's title a few weeks ago." said Sunny.

"Plus Kim has been a 2-time Women's Champion." stated Sticky.

(Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Ochird Bay, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Juniper has been the champ for the past three months, including winning the belt from Kim Possible." said Sunny.

"Juniper did defeat Shego in a one on one match last week." replied Sticky.

The match begins with Juniper going a DDT but Kim counters with a German Suplex. Kim then puts June in a Bow and Arrow submission hold, but June doesn't submit. Kim and June then stare each other down until June grabs Kim and puts her in a bearhug but Kim grabs the ropes. June then throws Kim into the middle of the ring and climbs the top turnbickle.

"Looks like June is going for it all here." said Sunny.

"The Frog Splash is coming!" said Sticky, Excited to see June hit her Finisher.

June nails The Frog Splash onto Kim and makes the cover.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner,and still CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as June's Hand is raised in victory.

"June was able to retain the Title tonight here at Still Standing." said Sunny.

"Yeah, but can Naruto retain the CWF Championship tonight against Jake Long? asked Sticky, Referencing what will be the Main Event.

(Promo)

Bart Simpson has dominated the CWF for many years along with his father Homer. Bart is considered a living legend, But all legends must end.

Danny Phantom is raising up in CWF as the possible future in this industry. But now he must prove his dominance against one of the greatest stars in the business today.

Danny Phantom vs. Bart Simpson in a Last Man Standing Match.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships, Making thier way into the ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Peter and Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Peter suprised everyone when he announced that Chris and himself would accept the open challenge against the Eds." stated Sunny.

"Peter is a former CWF,and Hardcore Champion, I'm sure he would love to have the Tag belts as well." said Sticky, Mentioning Peter's past accomplishments.

(Ed,Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Ed's made an open challenge a few weeks back, but never thought that the Griffins were come a knockin." said Sunny.

"Then again The Ed's have proven to be one of the best tag teams out there." replied Sticky.

The Ed's are being represented by Ed, and Eddy as Edd stays ringside. The match begins with Ed easily dominating Chris like he had done a few weeks back, but then tags Eddy in which he applies a Camel Clutch but Peter breaks it up. Eddy uses his speed to get past Chris nail a running Bulldog and then goes for the pin but Peter then grabs Eddy and throws him into the ring corner.

"The Ref is warning Peter not to get involved like that again." said Sunny.

"We could be either looking at a DQ or a Handicap Match if Peter does that again." explained Sticky.

Peter finally gets tagged in and goes after Eddy. Peter nails Eddy with a Petedriver (Piledriver) and goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2, Eddy's foot touches the bottom rope so it is a ropebreak.

Peter tries to pick up Eddy to do the move again but Eddy nails a kick to the gut to tag in Ed. Ed then uses a clothesline onto Peter and then sets Peter up for the Edominator as Eddy uses the SpearED on Chris, and Ed makes the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as Peter gets into the Ring to check on his Son.

"The Ed's survive maybe one of their toughtest opponents to date." said Sunny.

"I think that the Griffins could have won if Eddy hadn't gotten his foot on the ropes in time." explained Sticky.

(Backstage) Miss Big E is seen with Jake Long.

"I am standing here next to Jake Long who tonight may walk out of San Diego CWF Champ." said Miss Big E as she gave Jake the Mic.

"Thats right Miss, Because I am the AmDrag, I am better than any other star on television. My show is better than Teen Titans,  
Naruto, or even Danny Phantom for goodness sake. Plus any girl out there is in love me playas." spoke a cocky Jake.

"Okay Jake, 1: Teen Titans had 5 seasons, Naruto had I believe 9 seasons and now a spinoff, and Danny Phantom had 3 seasons before being finshed while your show had 2 seasons (one which changed your animation) before it was cancelled, and 2: Your not my kind of guy. But could you introduce me to Bart Simpson, he's dreamy." replied Miss Big E, Upsetting Jake.

"You know what? Interviews over!" said Jake as he walks out in a huff.

"Boy, Jake got served there." said Sunny.

"At least we didn't hear a corny rap." replied Sticky.

(Team Rocket Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship, Making his way into the ring: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Sunny: Meowth saved Spongebob from a vicious attack by Omi a few weeks ago to get a title shot as a reward.

Sticky: Don't forget Meowth also defeated Omi in a singles match as well.

(Spongebob Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob defeated the Hardcore Champ Omi a few weeks ago and also defeated Jake Long in a singles match." said Sunny.

"Still Sunny, Meowth has gold in his eyes, and he wants it really bad." replied Sticky.

The starts with Meowth trying to chokeout Spongebob, and then uses a suplex on him. Meowth then does a parody of John Cena and nails a five (or three in this case) knuckle shuffle. Meowth then does a Guerrero and uses a Boston Crab while holding onto the ropes.

"Come On Ref, Thats Cheating!" said an upset Sunny.

Meowth then lets go of the hold and uses the Von Meowth Claw on Spongebob. Meowth sees Spongebob passing out and begins to celebrate his victory. but what Meowth didn't see was that Spongebob grabbed the bottom rope.

"Meowth!, You didn't win the title yet, turn around!" yelled Sticky.

But before Meowth turns around, Spongebob rolls Meowth up for the pin.

Ref makes the cover 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!

"Spongebob pulls off an impressive victory here tonight." said Sunny.

"But you have to give Meowth credit, He nearly won the match and he title." said Sticky as Meowth still looks bamboozled.

(Promo)

At Wrestleversary, Naruto proved to everyone that he could be Champion of the World.

Now he must prove that be the Champ, You must beat all Challengers who come for it.

Jake Long vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship.

"This is the Last Man Standing Match. The rules are simple: There are no Pinfalls, Submissions, Count-Outs, and/or Disqualifications. The only way to win is to render your opponent unconsious so he cannot respond to a ten count." announced Tripp as the Crowd begins to Cheer.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Making his way into the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny has been on a major roll since defeating Popeye at Wrestleversary." said Sunny.

"Tonight he maybe in the fight that could make or break his career." said Sticky.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart made the challange to Danny for this match a few weeks ago." stated Sunny.

"Bart wants to make sure that Danny is ready for the big leagues here." said Sticky.

The match begins with Bart nailing Danny with a kung-fu kick and then runs and slides under the ring.

"What is Bart doing under the ring?" asked Sunny.

"I'm hoping that he isn't doing his impression of Hornswoggle (Finlay's litlle Leprechuan friend)." said Sticky, referencing WWE.

Danny gives chase but Bart secretly slides out from the other end with a Singapore Cane and nails Danny's back.  
Bart then throws Danny back into the ring and nails a DDT onto Danny. Danny begins to pass out as the Ref starts the count.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7... Danny jumps back up and dodges a Singapore Cane swing by Bart and hits a clothesline on him as well. Danny starts getting his second wind as he hits Bart with a Sidewalk Slam. Danny tries to nail another DDT onto Bart but reverses it into his finisher: The Bartdog (Bulldog)

"That's the Bartdog right there on Danny." said Sunny.

"Stick a fork into Danny right now, he's done." said Sticky.

Danny is knocked out as the Ref starts the count on Danny.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...Danny (Almost by sure impulse) Gets back up before the 10 was counted. Bart grabs the Singapore Cane again and tries to hit Danny but Danny grabs the cane and breaks it in two. Danny then dodges another Bartdog and nails a Specter Spike. Danny then goes to the top turnbuckle and nails a Phantom Flip onto Bart. Bart is knocked out as the Ref starts the count.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Chants "Danny's Awesome!"

"Danny just solidified himself as a major star here in CWF today." said Sunny.

"Hey, if you can face Bart Simpson and outlast the Bartman, You have a great future ahead of you. said Sticky.

Danny picks up Bart Simpson and shakes his hand in respect.

"And what a good sport, Shaking his opponent's hand." said Sunny.

"These guys definetly deserve praise for putting on one heck of a show." replied Sticky as the Crowd applauds both SUperstars.

(Backstage)

Naruto is begining to walk to the entrance for his title defense against Jake Long.

"All Right, Time to show them all what I got." said Naruto as he headed towards the Entrance Area.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship, Making his way into the ring, From New York,  
New York: Jake Long! said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake won the contendership by beating Naruto in contriversial fashion a few weeks back." said Sunny.

"Whether legal or not, Jake is getting his shot at the title tonight at Still Standing." replied Sticky.

(Naruto Season three Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Tonight Naruto puts his title on the line for the first time." said Sunny.

"But it could be his last time as well." said Sticky.

The match starts with Jake trying to get the crowd on his side, but the fans keep booing him. Naruto then sneaks up from behind and rolls Jake up for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2, Jake kicks out.

Naruto grabs Jake and gives Jake a suplex, and then tries a legdrop, but Jake dodges at the last second. Jake then kicks Naruto while he is down and then Naruto begins to fight back, Jake thumbs Naruto's right eye. Jake then nails a Back Breaker on Naruto and makes the cover.

Ref makes the count 1,2, Naruto kicks out.

Naruto then puts Jake Long in a headlock,but Jake nails a low blow without the Ref seeing it. Jake then uses his finisher: The Dragon DDT onto Naruto and then makes the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and new CWF Champion: Jake Long!

"Give me a darn break, Jake cheated to win the title!" said an upset Sunny.

"Well, the Ref didn't see it so Jake is the champ." said a dismissive Sticky.

The crowd Boos Jake as he holds up the title, even a few fans start throwing garbage at Jake as the show draws to a close.

Results

Chiro def. Zuko (DQ)

Juniper Lee def. Kim Possible (Retains Women's Title)

The Erupting Eds def. Peter & Chris Griffin (Retains Tag Titles)

Spongebob def. Meowth (Retains United States Title)

Danny Phantom def. Bart Simpson (Last Man Standing Match)

Jake Long def. Naruto Uzumaki (Wins CWF Title)

* * *

Okay, I want to give thanks to Phillip Clark for giving me the idea for a face/heel Announce Team so if anybody can come with a good enough duo, I will pick them. Also, I want to add another CWF Superstar to the roster. If you want to see Ditto (Ben 10 Episode Divided We Stand) Then put either yes or no on to the Review you are writing. So with that in mind Reviewing is up.


	5. Chapter 5

CWF is back again. So check it out. P.S. I own the belts, and JC. Nothing more.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation: May week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen

"Even though we are in Omaha,Nebraska We can't forget what happened in San Diego, with Jake Long winning the CWF Championship" said Sticky, Referencing what happened at Still Standing." said Sticky, referering to what happend at Still Standing.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

Jake walks into the ring with the belt on his shoulder. The fans are booing heavily as numerous signs say "Slay the Dragon!"

"YO, What is goin' on Corn Huskers? The ChampDrag is in the hizzle." roared Jake as the Crowd keeps booing the Champ.

"Jake is getting no love here tonight in Omaha." said Sunny.

"Then again, Nobody here probably understands him anyway." stated Sticky, joking about Jake's Slang.

"At Still Standing, we all saw a real winner in action when I easily beat Naruto to win the title." said Jake in a confident manner.

"Not the way I saw what happened at Still Standing." said Sunny.

"Settle down Sunny, The Champ is still talking." said Sticky, Calming his Broadcast Partner.

"Now since Naruto can't be here tonight due to an injury, I am going to show you how great of a champ I am." said Jake as he pointed to the Entrance Ramp.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Sunny.

(Rocky and Bullwinkle Theme Plays)

"Hey it's Bullwinkle, Former Tag Team and United States Champion!" yelled Sticky, Excited to see a CWF Hall of Famer.

Bullwinkle enters the ring as fans cheer the Whassmattah U Alumnai.

"Now where is a man or moose that was a Tag and United States Champion, But other than, he is nothing more than a furry Hat Rack for the "Flying" Squirrel Roccno." said Jake, Mocking the Iconic Moose.

Fans starts booing Jake for bad mouthing Bullwinkle. Then Bullwinkle grabs the Mic.

"Now listen here Long arm of the wrong, You can bad mouth me all you want, But nobody disses Rocky!" said Bullwinkle, Showing that he wasn't gonna take what Jake said laying down.

Fans start chanting Rocky!, Rocky!, Rocky!

Jake then decides to turn around and attack Bullwinkle as the fans boo.

"Why is Jake doing this? What is this supposed to prove?" asked an upset Sunny.

"Well somebody better save Bullwinkle here and now." said Sticky.

Bart Simpson then runs into the run and pulls off Jake Long. Bart is about to clothesline Jake, but Jake slides out of the ring.

"Jake got lucky and thats all I'm going to say." said Sunny, Who wanted Jake to get his comuppetence.

"But It is a good thing Bart showed up when he did." replied Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager's JC's Office)

JC is singing Karoake while Juniper Lee, Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible are watching.

"Sling us a web your the Spider-Man, Sling us a web tonight, 'Cause we'all in the mood for a hero now, And there Evildoers to fight." sang JC.

Jake barges into the office.

"Hey JC!, JC did you see what just happened out in the ring?" yelled Jake.

"Hold up, Okay guys party seems to be over, so see ya. (June, Kim, and Ron leave.) Yes, and I'm for one am upset at what happened out there." said JC.

"So, how long is Bart suspended? I believe he should be suspended for a year!" said Jake.

"No, I'm upset at you for beating up Bullwinkle, You know he is one of the greatest Tag stars of all time? And about Bart, I am rewarding him for his kindness. At Blaze of Glory, It will be Jake Long vs. Bart Simpson with the CWF Championship on the line." said JC.

"Say Wha?" asked Jake.

"Thats right, now Bart has a match later tonight against Eric Cartman so next week You and Bart will take part in a representatives match, where the winner will pick the match type." further stated JC.

"Awww Man!" whined Jake.

"Hey if you don't like it, Give up the Belt is what I would say." said JC.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Amity Park, Danny Phantom!" sad Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is a Mini-tournament for the #1 Contendership for the United States Championship." said Sunny.

"The winner of the tourney will face Spongebob for the United States title at Blaze of Glory." said Sticky.

(Team Rocket Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Meowth nearly won the United States title at Still Standing." said Sunny, referencing what happened at Still Standing.

"Can Meowth be able to get back in the title picture?" asked Sticky.

The match starts with Meowth trying to nail the Von Meowth Claw, but instead tries to tire Danny out. Danny then decides to use a runnig clothesline to slow up Meowth making him an easy victim for the Specter Spike. Meowth though falls out of the ring as the Ref starts the Ten Count.

1,2,3... Danny is to exhausted from chasing Meowth to move. 4,5,6,7... Meowth begins to get up. 8,9,10! Just as Meowth is going through the ropes. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, by Count-Out: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny gets his hand Raised in Victory.

"Man poor Meowth, So close but loses by Count-Out." said Sunny, seeing the look of dissappointment on Meowth's Face.

"Well Danny now has to face another guy to go up against Spongebob for the United States Title." said Sticky.

(Backstage) Miss Big E is seen with CWF Hardcore Champion Omi.

"I am standing here with CWF Hardcore Champion Omi, who will defend the title at Blaze of Glory." stated Miss Big E.

"That is right, so if there is any superstar out there who thinks he can topple the giant Canine, just Brought It Now!" said Omi, Confusing Miss Big E.

Kenny McCormick then confronts Omi. Kenny then Mumbles in his Hoodie.

"I believe Kenny is saying It's Big Dog, Just Bring It, and He will face you for the belt at Blaze of Glory." stated Miss Big E.

"Mumbles (Heck Yeah Sucka! replied Kenny.

(Commercial Break)

(Ed,Edd,and Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Peach Creek: Edd!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier before the show. we learned that it will be The Erupting Eds defending their Tag Titles against The Bounty Hunters at Blaze of Glory." stated Sunny.

"We also learned that Naruto will be out for a month due to a small ankle injury." said Sticky, Referencing at what Jake said earlier.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, from The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Next week, our mini tournament will continue with Zuko vs. Chiro, A rematch from Still Standing." stated Sunny.

"Chiro not only can Chiro get revenge for Zuko breaking his fist, He can get a shot at the United States title." said Sticky.

Eddy and Ed are standing ringside to watch Edd go up against Skulker in the match.

The match begins with Skulker beating Edd up easily. Edd is then given a Torture Rack on Edd, but Edd grabs the rope at the last second.  
Edd then grabs Skulker and uses the ropes to tangle Skulker's arm on the ropes. Edd then begins to run at Skulker nails a Clothesline from ED.  
Edd then pulls the knocked out Skulker off of the ropes and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Edd!" said Tripp as the Edd is ecstatic about his David over Goliath Victory.

"Amazing that Edd pulled off the victory." said an impressed Sunny.

"Well we will have to see if they can defend the belts at Blaze of Glory." said Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way into the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This match will add a third member to the Triple Threat match for the CWF Women's Championship at Blaze of Glory." stated Sticky.

"Yeah But, Who is Angelica's opponent?" questioned Sticky.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"And her opponent, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko!" yelled a stunned Sunny.

"I did not know Naruto had a sister." said Sunny.

Naruko is wearing a female verison of Naruto's jumpsuit.

The match starts with Angelica yelling at Naruko, but Naruko nails a jaw breaker and then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruko!" said Tripp as Naruko bows to the Audience.

"Well it will be Naruko, Kim, and June in a triple threat match for the Women's title." said Sunny.

"Hey Naruko does deserve her opportunity." said Sticky.

(Promo)

"Okay go!" said JC as he pointed to Abe Simpson, and Herbert.

"Back in my day, I used to wrestle Mrs. Roosevelt in a zoo full of Pandas." rambled Abe.

"That Jake Long is such a strong fellow. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH." said Herbert.

"Eeer No!" said a slightly disturbed JC.

"This match is set for one fall, meaning one fall will set this match, not two falls, one fall." repeated Mojo Jojo.

"Not bad, we'll call you possibly." replied JC.

"Awesome Green Goblin, You maybe the top runner." said an impressed JC.

"Thanks JC, But don't open that door there. replied Green Goblin.

JC sees that the wreckage of the hallway where the Goblin's Glider was at.

"Heh Heh, I don't get the job do I?" said Green Goblin sheepishly.

"Get Out." said JC as he is almost about to strangle Green Goblin.

We're Still looking for a new Announce Team.

"As you know, Me and Sticky are both joining other parts of the CWF. I'm working with the music of CWF." stated Sunny.

"I'm with Wade working on the CWF computer database." mentioned Sticky.

"So we are trying to find a new Announce Team for CWF." explained Sunny.

"Yeah, but they can never replace us." stated Sticky.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Still Standing Bart lost a Last Man Standing Match against Danny Phantom." said Sunny.

"But now he has the opportunity to add a Fourth CWF Championship Reign at Blaze of Glory." said Sticky.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From South Park, Colorado: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Kenny (who isn't with Cartman, Kyle, and Stan) will face Omi for the Hardcore title at Still Standing." stated Sunny.

"With or Without or the others, Cartman can be a tough opponent for any superstar." said Sticky.

The match starts with Cartman and Bart trying to get the crowd on their side. The crowd is dead even. Stan stays at ringside while Kyle heads to the back. Cartman takes the first swing by nailing Bart with a sidewalk slam. Cartman then tries to nail a Big Boy Splash but misses. Bart the grabs Cartman and gives him a STF Submission Hold. Cartman grabs the bottom rope. Bart then decides to end it the match by nailing a Bartdog on Cartman.

Suddenly Jake Long appears in the ring and attacks Bart ending the match in a No Contest. Jake is about to hit the Dragon DDT,  
but Bart counters and Jake slips out of the ring again.

"For the second time tonight, Jake sneaks out of the ring again." said Sunny.

"Not for long, look who's behind him." stated Sticky as Jake is about to get whats coming.

Bullwinkle, Stan, and Cartman all grab Jake, and threw him back into the ring as Bart nails a Bartdog onto Jake.

"Well, It looks like Jake may have to face the music when he faces Bart at Blaze of Glory." said Sunny.

"But next week, Jake and Bart will each have find a representative, because if thier rep wins, They get to choose which match they want." said Sticky.

Bart walks out of the ring looking back at the fallen Jake Long as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom def. Meowth via Count Out (Mini-Tournament for #1 Contendership for U.S. Title)

Edd def. Skulker

Naruko def. Angelica Pickles

Eric Cartman vs. Bart Simpson (No Contest)

* * *

Okay, I wanna give thanks to Righteous Fury for the ideas but I'm still looking. If anybody wants to see Ditto from Ben 10 be a member of the CWF roster, then say so in the Reviews. And with that in mind, Reviewing is now open.  
-


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everybody, another chapter of CWF. I don't own the wrestlers, only the belts, the GM, and the Backstage Announcers.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation: May week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Sunny Bridges with the webmaster Sticky Webb." said Sunny.

"Tonight in Seattle, Washington where our Main Event will be a Representative's Match, featuring Bart Simpson, and the CWF Champion Jake Long." stated Sticky.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro's hand is still partly injured due to Zuko in the match at Still Standing." said Sunny as he notices Chiro's Taped Hand.

"Chiro can not only get his revenge, but an opportunity at the #1 Contendership for the United States Championship at Blaze of Glory." stated Sticky.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"And his opponent, From the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The winner of this match will meet Danny Phantom next week to determine the #1 Contendership for the United States Championship." said Sunny.

"Danny and Chiro have both won the United States Championship before and both would love to win it again." said Sticky.

The match starts with Zuko trying to get his hands on Chiro's fist to reinjure it as he did at Still Standing. Zuko then grabs Chiro's leg and puts it in a leg lock, but Chiro reverses it into an Ankle Lock. Zuko grabs the rope so Chiro has to break the hold. Chiro then gets ready to nail a Lightning kick, but Zuko counters with a DDT and goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2, Chiro's foot touches the bottom rope at the last second.

Zuko grabs Chiro's fist and tries to break it, but Chiro then nails a Thunder Punch that knocks Zuko out cold as Chiro covers Zuko for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp as Chiro celebrates his win.

"Next week Chiro and Danny will face-off for the right to fight Spongebob for the United States Title at Blaze of Glory." said Sunny.

"Looks like Zuko may have to settle for the Tag titles at Blaze of Glory." said Sticky.

(Backstage)

Ed,Edd,and Eddy are discussing their match at Blaze of Glory.

"Great work on softening up Skulker last week Double D,now this week Skulker will be facing Ed and I in a Handicap Match". stated Eddy.

Suddenly Bart Simpson walks by the Ed's humming Deep,Deep,Trouble.

"Hey Bart, I heard you need a guy to represent you in the Main Event Tonight." said Eddy/

"What do want to know about it?" asked Bart.

"Well, for the low price of Twenty-Five Cents, You can pick either one of us three Eds!" offered Eddy.

"Thanks, but no thanks man." said Bart as he then walks away.

"Hahaha, We got shut down by Fart Simpson." laughed Ed.

"Shut Up Ed!" replied an annoyed Eddy.

(Commercial Break)

(Ed,Edd,and Eddy Theme Plays)

"This Handicap is set for one match fall. Making thier way into the ring, From Peach Creek: Ed,and Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week Edd pulled an upset over Skulker in a one on one match." said Sunny.

"But the question is can Eddy, and Ed be able to defeat Skulker?" asked Sticky.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker and Zuko will take on the Erupting Ed's at Blaze of Glory for the Tag Team Championships." said Sunny.

"Skulker is looking for a little revenge though tonight in this Handicap Match." said Sticky.

The match starts with Eddy in the ring as Ed waits near the Turnbuckle and Edd is at ringside. Eddy is getting physically dominated by Skulker, but Eddy keeps himself going in the match by sliding in and out of the ring. Eddy is then pulled into the ring by Skulker but tags Ed into the match. Ed the goes on the offensive, but he is cut down by a powerbomb by Skulker and is then pinned.

Ref makes the count 1,2, Eddy jumps in and saves the match.

Eddy then tries to nail his finisher, SpearED but is then countered as Skulker grabs Ed, and Eddy, and gives them a Chokeslam as he pins both Eds with an evil smile on his face.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker may have just proved his loss last week was mostly a hoax." said Sunny.

Skulker then glares at Double D as he shows his thumb pretending to go across his throat ala Benoit. (RIP)

"And he just sent that message first to Edd." stated Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Miss Big E is seen with Naruko.

"I am here with Naruko, who last week defeated Angelica Pickles to be in the triple threat match for the Women's Championship at Blaze of Glory, So do you have anything to talk about?" asked Miss Big E.

"Yes, During the past week people have been asking me the same question over, and over again. That question is: Can a pretty face be able to be the top of the Women's Division? Well it will, and I plan on it." replied Naruko as she winked at the Audience.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Kenny McCormick!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Blaze of Glory, we will see Kenny try to win the Hardcore Championship from Omi." stated Sunny.

"But tonight, he will have to take on Chris Griffin." said Sticky.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris will face Eric Cartman at Blaze of Glory in a Tables match, but tonight he can take out 1/4 of Team Sout Park." said Sunny.

"Not quite though because Cartman is at ringside." said Sticky.

The match starts with Kenny going ballistic and nailing numerous punches at Chris. Chris then grabs Kenny and gives him a Bearhug, but Kenny is able to grab the ropes. Kenny then counters another attempted Bearhug (Which is Chris's finisher), and throws Chris into the turnbuckle. Kenny then goes to the dianglnal turnbuckle and begins running.

"Kenny is going for his finishing move." said Sunny.

"Not the Spin Blossom Nut Squash! (Edge's Spear from one corner to another.)" stated Sticky.

Kenny nails the Spin Blossom Nut Sqaush, but Chris falls onto Kenny and crushes him for the pin.

"Oh My God! He Killed Kenny!" yelled Sunny.

"I'd like to say the other line but, this is TV-PG so, You Jerkwads!" paraphrased Sticky.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chris Griffin!" announced Tripp.

As Chris is celebrating, Cartman comes to the ring and sets up a table. Then he grabs Chris and nails a bulldog right thru the table.

"Cartman has just sent a message to Chris for Blaze of Glory." said Sunny.

"Yeah but up next, It is the Representatives match that will determine who will pick the match type at Blaze of Glory." stated Sticky.

(Backstage)

Bart is standing outside of a locker room with the door slightly opened.

"Hey, I know we have had our run-ins in the past, but tonight, I know you can do the right thing and win, I have seen you done before. Are ready,  
because the match is in a few minutes." said Bart into the Locker Room.

The person then gives Bart a Thumbs Up.

"Okay man, see you out there." said Bart as he headed to the Ring.

"Who is Bart's Rep?" asked Sunny.

"We'll find out next." stated Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"This match is a Representatives match set for one fall, where the winner's Representative will pick the match type for Blaze of Glory.  
Making his way into ring, He is representing the CWF Champion Jake Long, He is the Hardcore Champion: Omi!" Announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well no surprise there, Omi and Jake were once the Hong Kong Dragons, Numerous contenders for the Tag Team Titles." stated Sunny.

"Yeah but who is going to represent Bart Simpson?" asked Sticky.

"And his opponent, Representing Bart Simpson." announced Tripp until...

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"What!" screamed Sunny.

"No Stinking Way!" yelled Sticky.

"From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" finished Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"I can not Believe this!" said an excited Sunny.

"Wasn't it at Still Standing that Danny defeated Bart in a powerful Last Man Standing Match, This is nuts." stated a stunned Sticky.

The match begins with Bart and Jake at ringside as Danny and Omi do a Test of Strength in which Omi wins by giving Danny an Arm Toss.  
Omi then uses a combo of Judo chops, and kicks to knock Danny out, but Danny dodges the last kick and converts into a Finger-Four LegLock.

"Figure-Four LegLock, Just like Buddy Rogers, and Ric Flair (Both were called the Nature Boys)." stated Sunny.

"Well Danny has the same white hair as Ric Flair." quoted Sticky.

Omi is able to grab the bottom rope so Danny is forced to break the hold. Danny tries to pin Omi put Omi counters with a roll-up pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Danny kicks out.

Omi then tries to nail an Ice Dragon kick but Danny counters and nails a Specter Spike. Danny then clmbs to the top of the turnbuckle to set up for the Phantom Flip, But Jake tries to interfere. Suddenly, Bart comes out of nowhere and nails a Spear and a slew of punches onto Jake as Danny nails the Phantom Flip onto Omi and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as Bart gets into the Ring.

"Thanks to a little help from the Bartman himself, Danny is able to pick up the victory." said Sunny.

"Not only that, Bart now can choose which match type he wants at Blaze of Glory." added Sticky.

Danny and Bart are shaking hands in the middle of the ring with Omi knocked out on the mat, and Jake knocked out at the ringside floor as the show draws to a close.

Results

Chiro def Zuko (Mini-Tournament for #1 Contendership for U.S. Title)

Skulker def. Ed & Eddy (Handicap Match)

Chris Griffin def. Kenny McCormick

Danny Phantom def. Omi (Representatives Match)

* * *

I am still in need for a good Announce team if anybody has a good idea, Plus after the next** CWF PPV All Out Brawl Out**, I will have a special Announcement. Now everyone can Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, This Chapter is dedicated and is featuring Darren Mathias (a fellow author of Fanfiction.) I do not own any of the characters except JC of course, or the music, or websites/companies mentioned.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation: May week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Sunny Bridges with the webmaster Sticky Webb." introduced Sunny.

"We are live in Singapore City, where Bart Simpson will announce the match type for Blaze of Glory." stated Sticky.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Please welcome your hometown hero: Darren Mathias!" announced Tripp as the Fans get on their feet.

(Transformers Theme Plays)

A Yellow Camaro drives into the arena, Darren then opens the car door and walks into the middle of the ring.

"Darren Mathias is a longtime friend of our General Manager JC." said Sunny.

"But he's also a legend in Singapore. He's the only person to hold a perfect wrestling record in Singapore with 102 wins, 15 of those by winning in less than a minute." mentioned Sticky.

Darren tries to talk into the mic but the fans keep screaming his name: Darren, Darren, Darren!

"Wow!, I can not believe that I am right here in this arena for such an awesome event. I would like to thank first the fans here, without you guys I wouldn't be the top star I am today, next is of course JC for allowing me to appear here in my favorite wrestling league, and most of all, I would like to thank..." stated an excited Darren until.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"What is Jake Long doing here?" asked Sunny.

"Maybe he wants to talk to Darren." replied Sticky.

"First off, I want to say that what ever that deviantant Bart Simpson is planning for at Blaze of Gloy, I will be ready for it. Secondly, Why are we giving this bum here a stinkin' celebration, while I got jack squat for winning the CWF Championship?" asked Jake, Mocking the Singapore Crowd.

"Because I am a national hero in this country, while your not even considered a hero even in your hometown." replied Darren.

"This coming from a member of the jobber of the month club?" asked an irked Jake.

"Does a jobber have a perfect record of 102 victories in the ring you overgrown newt?" touted Darren.

"You wanna make somthin' about it?" replied Jake, Ready to fight.

(I'm Comin By Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC appears at the top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Hold on there you two, Now Jake I know you have a match against Bart at Blaze of Glory, But for tonight it will be Jake Long going one on one against Singapore's own Darren Mathias!" said JC as the Crowd Cheers at this.

"My Lord!, Did you hear that!" said a stunned Sunny.

"Darren Mathias versus Jake Long, What a Main Event that's gonna be." replied Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

"Well I can't believe it, I've never such great talk and insightful ideas in broadcasting history, and all from what again?" asked JC.

"Drinking a lovely glass of Jasmine Tea and listening to the mighty winds my young friend." replied a relaxed Iroh as he drank a Cup of Tea.

"I didn't really catch all of what you just said but You're Hired as one half of our New Announce Team." replied JC.

"There is only one thing I would like in my contract though." said Iroh.

"What would that be sir?" asked JC.

"For me to have my own tea to sell." replied a smiling Iroh.

"Deal!" replied JC as he shook Iroh's Hand.

(SRMTHFG Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This match here will determine who will face Spongebob at Blaze of Glory for the United States Championship." said Sunny.

"But what about the fact that Iroh will be one half of the new CWF Announce Team, That is nuts!" exclaimed Sticky.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Both Danny and Chiro defeated their opponents to be in this match tonight." said Sunny.

"When an opportunity to win a Championship, You know only the best will come for it." said Sticky.

The match starts with a staredown in which Chiro won with a quick roll up.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out.

Danny grabs Chiro and tries to give him a Torture Rack, but Chiro reverses it into a Crucifix Powerbomb, Chiro then tries to choke Danny out with a Tazmission, but Danny grabs the bottom rope. Chiro begins to prime himself up for his finsher: Thunder Punch. Chiro misses the punch, and Danny nails a desperation Specter Spike as he falls on Chiro with both of their shoulders on the mat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Who won the match?" asked Sunny, who was confused about the Pin.

"Is it Danny or Chiro that is going to face Spongebob at Blaze of Glory." stated Sticky, also wanting to know what happened.

"The Ref has made his decision: This match is a draw!" announced Tripp as the Crowd remains confused by this developement.

"But what does that mean?" asked Sunny.

"Do we have someone going to face Spongebob or not?" questioned Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC'S Office)

JC is reading Catcher In The Rye by J.D. Salinger when Danny, Chiro, and the Ref enter the Office.

Danny, and Chiro begin to plead their case to JC.

"Okay listen, I saw the match, and I've cleared things up with the United States Champ. At Blaze of Glory it will be Spongebob Squarepants defending his United States Championship against... Chiro!" said JC.

"Yeah!" said an ecstatic Chiro.

"What!" asked Danny.

"I'm not finished, and Danny Phantom!" finished JC.

"Cool!" exclaimed Danny.

"I'm okay with that then." replied Chiro.

(Ed,Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Peach Creek: Ed!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is an Intergender Tag Team match, where the men will battle the men and the women will battle the women." said Sunny, Explaining the Match.

"Yeah but, which girl will be teaming up with Ed?" asked Sticky.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"And his Tag Team partner, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Naruko will be part of the Triple Threat Match for the CWF Women's Championship at Blaze of Glory." said Sunny.

"But the question is this, is there a connection between her and Naruto?" asked Sticky.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"And their opponents, first from the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Zuko and Skulker will face off against the Ed's for the Tag Team Championship at Blaze of Glory." said Sunny.

"And with Skulker beating Ed, and Eddy in a Handicap Match you know The Bounty Hunters may have the momentum going into Blaze of Glory." stated Sticky.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team partner: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica was Naruko's first victim two weeks ago, and she wasn't happy about it." said Sunny.

"One Jawbreaker was all it took to take the Diamond Diva out." stated Sticky.

The match begins with Ed and Zuko in the ring. Ed numerously tries to keep Zuko down on the mat with quick strikes but Zuko keeps getting up. Zuko then easily nails a slingshot, knocking Ed out cold on the ringpost. Zuko nails an Anaconda Vice, but Angelica tags herself into the match right before Ed submits.

"Angelica is in so Naruko will have to fight her." said Sunny.

"But Zuko was about to win this match, Why would she do something that stupid?" asked Sticky.

Naruko dodges Angelica's attempt for a Chick Kick and nails a Jawbreaker like the last time they met. Naruko then runs to the ropes and nails Angelica with a running kick and then pins Angelica.

"What do you call that finisher?" asked Sunny.

"How about the Kitsune Kick?" replied Sticky.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Ed, and Naruko!" announced Tripp.

Ed and Naruko are in the middle of the ring celebrating when Naruko kisses Ed and he faints.

"Well Ed and Naruko may have won the match, but can they each pull off a victory at Blaze of Glory?" questioned Sunny.

"Hey, if Angelica didn't interfere and let her pride get the best of her, Zuko and Angelica would have won this match." replied Sticky.

(Backstage) Toph is seen Backstage.

Hello, I'm Toph filling in for Miss Big E. Standing next to me is CWF Champion Jake Long. Now Jake..." said Toph as she Accidentally turns the wrong direction and faces a big hairy fat guy.

"How are you planning to face a man who has never been defeated in the ring?" asked Toph to the Fat Guy.

"Hey genius, I'm over here, What are you blind?" asked Jake, slightly insulting Toph.

"Yes I am, and I would like an apology before I decide to make you take a literal dirt nap." threatened Toph.

"Fine, Sorry. Anyway, I don't if this guy has 100, 1000, or a Jillion wins. All I know is that after I take down that clown, Bart Simpson is next." said Jake as he then walks away.

"That guy is a buttmonkey and a half." said Toph.

"I'll say, last time I checked. Crocs were better company than him." replied the Fat Guy.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as Bart makes his way to the Ring.

"Last week, Bart's rep Danny won the Main Event to give Bart the choice of what match Bart and Jake will have at Blaze of Glory." said Sunny.

"The question is What match has Bart decided on? Cage, Ladder, Cell Match. Anything is possible." replied Sticky.

"Last Week we all saw me take that Hip-Hop reject Jake Long to school in the Representatives match. Well, after much consideration, I have decided that at Blaze of Glory I, Bart Simpson will battle Jake Long in a Skate Park Match!" announced Bart to the Crowd's Cheering.

"What!" said Sunny.

"What kind of match will that be?" asked Sticky.

"It is basically a Street Fight, but fought in a Locked Skate Park, Only me, Jake and the Ref will be the only people in the Skate Park. Anything in the Skate Park can and will be used as a weapon, including Skateboards. The only way to win is by pinfall." elaberated Bart.

"I can not wait for this match to happen." said Sunny.

"Word is that Bart was remembering his old Skateboard styles and was getting a little tired of Jake ripping them off as his own." replied Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. First, Making his way into the ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This is another Tag match that will feature superstars that will be fighting at Blaze of Glory." said Sunny.

"We'll have Eric Cartman fighting Chris Griffin in a Tables Match, and Omi will put the Hardcore Championship on the line against Kenny McCormick." stated Sticky.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team partner, He is the Hardcore Champion: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week Omi was representing Jake Long and lost to Danny Phantom." said Sunny.

"But if Bart had not have done the right thing, and stopped Jake, Omi would have won, and Jake would have picked the match type." mentioned Sticky.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado: Kenny and Cartman, Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Sunny: It is just Cartman and Kenny out here tonight for this match.

Sticky: Cartman and Kenny have usually proven that one member of Team South Park is as deadly as the whole team.

The match begins with Cartman and Omi in the ring. Cartman is wearing a cop uniform (Chickenlover) and begins to put Omi in a Headlock. Cartman then converts it into a runng Bulldog and tags in Kenny. Kenny then tries to put Omi in a STF hold but Omi grabs the bottom rope. Omi then reverses an attempted jab with a leg sweep and tags in Chris. Chris bench presses Kenny onto the mat and nails his own version of the Big Boy Splash and pins Kenny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Cartman breaks up the count.

Kenny rolls out of the ring while Chris follows him but Cartman clotheslines Chris and throws him back into the ring. Kenny then tags Cartman back in and while Cartman nails a Big Boy Splash on Chris, Kenny attacks Omi as Cartman goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Team South Park!" said Tripp as Kenny, and Cartman celebrate.

"Cartman and Kenny are successful here tonight but can they be able to win at Blaze of Glory?" asked Sunny.

"Either way, I believe Kenny and Cartman will make it out of Blaze of Glory as winners." replied Sticky.

(Backstage)

Darren Mathias is in the locker room when a red haired girl opens the door.

"Your match is up next Mr. Mathias." said Will (From W.I.T.C.H)

"Thanks Will." replied Darren.

"Good Luck!, Oh and can I have your autograph please?" asked Will.

"Sure!" replied Darren as he signs a photo of himself and gives it to Will.

"You may want to hold on to that, Because after I beat Jake Long, That will be worth a King Booker's Ransom." replied Darren as headed towards the Ring.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for Blaze of Glory.

Cartman vs. Chris Griffin in a Tables Match.

Cartman has had Chris's number the past two weeks, Can Cartman make it 3 for 3?

Kenny McCormick vs. Omi for the Hardcore Championship.

One Kung-Fu warrior against a Sabu-esqe Colorado Native? One heck of a title match here.

The Erupting Eds vs. The Bounty Hunters for the Tag Team Championship.

Skulker last week destroyed Ed, and Eddy but can he do the same with Eddwith Zuko for the belts?

Kim Possible vs. Naruko vs. Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship.

Three beautiful but deadly divas in a title match? Awesome!

Danny Phantom vs. Chiro vs. Spongebob for the United States Championship.

Both Danny and Chiro were made the top contenders after what had happened earlier tonight.

Finally; Bart Simpson vs. Jake Long in a Skate Park Match for the CWF Championship.

Bart made the match, but can he back it up with a victory against the AmDrag?

Theory of a Deadman's Deadly Game is the official theme for Blaze of Glory.

Blaze of Glory is sponsored by YouTube: Broadcast Yourself.

(Transformers Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Singpore, He has a 102-0 record:  
Darren Mathias!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Look at the crowds reaction here for their hometown hero." said Sunny as the Crowd is on it's feet for their Hero.

"And tonight they could see their hero beat the CWF Champion in the middle of the ring." added Sticky.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent. From New York, New York, He is the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake not only has a chance to end the streak of Darren Mathias, He can also defeat Bart Simpson at Blaze of Glory to retain his title." said Sunny.

"But we will have to see how Jake will manage in that Skate Park Match." mentions Sticky.

The match starts with Darren waving his right hand to the crowd and blowing kisses as well as the fans cheer loudly. Jake tries to do the same but the crowd boos him heavily. Jake and Darren tie up with Jake nailing a DDT. Jake then starts kicking at Darren as the crowd roars their hatred towards Jake. As Jake tries an Orton-esqe knee to Darren's skull, Darren rolls Jake up for a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out.

Darren now goes on the offensive and nails Jake with a swinging neckbreaker and a Rolling Thunder (RVD Move). Darren then grabs Jake's leg and gives him an Ankle Lock, but Jake counters and sends Darren crashing into the Ref, knocking the Ref out. Jake takes this to his advantage by sliding out of the ring and taking his title belt to the ring. Jake then positions himslef to nail Darren with the CWF Championship.

"Come On! Not this way." pleaded Sunny.

"I really hope someone tries to stop Jake from what he is doing." states Sticky, not wanting to see this End this way.

Suddenly Bart Simpson runs into the ring and attacks Jake Long. Jake Long fights him off but is then cut off guard by Darren Mathias who nails a RKO.

"An RKO on the champ!" roared an excited Sunny.

"He pretty much has this match won now." stated Sticky.

Darren does a few push-ups for show and then pins Jake as the Ref gets back up.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Darren Mathias!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers immensely.

"Darren is now 103 wins and zero defeats!" said Sunny.

"And part of that can go to Bart for saving Darren from Jake's cheating." mentions Sticky.

"Well remember at Blaze of Glory, Jake will have to defend his belt against Bart in that Skate Park Match." said Sunny.

"But tonight, It is Darren Mathias that has pinned the champ." replied Sticky.

Darren stands in the middle of the ring with the fans cheering as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom vs. Chiro (No Contest) (Mini-Tournament for #1 Contendership for U.S. Title)

Ed and Naruko def. Zuko and Angelica Pickles

Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman def. Omi and Chris Griffin

Darren Mathias def. Jake Long

* * *

There goes another chapter. I only need one more Announcer for the new Announce Team, and remember that after All Out Brawl Out, I will make a Special Announcement that will concern CWF. Reviews are open everybody.


	8. Blaze of Glory PPV

Okay everybody, I am back in the CWF Saddle again and I now have the Blaze of Glory PPV up and running. Check it out. P.S. Thanks to Darren Mathias for giving positive feedback from last chapter. I also don't own anything but the ideas and JC.

* * *

CWF Blaze of Glory: May week 4

Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman plays as the intro to Blaze of Glory, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF'S Blaze of Glory, sponsored by YouTube, I'm Sunny Bridges, and beside me is Sticky Webb." said Sunny.

"We are in Detroit, Michigan for this PPV event which will feature Jake Long and Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship in a Skate Park match." said Sticky.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is a Tables Match. Making his way into the ring, From South Park Colorado: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Cartman has had his opponent Chris's number over the past few weeks." said Sunny.

"Including pinning him in a Tag Team match and putting him through a table." said Sticky.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris Griffin did defeat Kenny McCormick two weeks ago in a one on one match. said Sunny.

"Then again, Chris did just crush Kenny for the pinfall." mentioned Sticky.

The match starts with Cartman taking off his jacket revealing that he is wearing a Polka outfit (Chef Aid) and goes at Chris, but Chris trips up Cartman. Cartman then slides out of the ring, grabs a Table and throws it back in. Chris grabs Cartman and tries to put Cartman in a Bearhug, but Cartman thumbs Chris right in the eye blinding him.

"Cartman just blinded Chris with that cheap trick." yelled Sunny.

"Well remember, There is no DQ in this match as well as Pinfalls, Count-Outs, or Submissions." said Sticky.

Cartman takes this to his advantage and nails a face-buster on Chris. Cartman then sets up the table and Irish Whips Chris onto the table. Cartman then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Big Boy Splash onto Chris thru the table to win the match.

"Here is your winner: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as Cartman stands over the fallen Chris.

"Cartman makes it 3 for 3 with this victory over Chris tonight." stated Sunny as he makes reference to Cartman's Wins.

"But lets remember, Kenny from Team South Park will have a Hardcore Title match against Omi." stated Stciky.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Kenny.

"I am live here with Kenny McCormick who will have the opportunity to win the Hardcore Championship against Omi. What are your plans to face the Champ Ken?" asked John.

Kenny then Mumbles about the match and his plans to beat Omi.

"Riiiiggghht. Anyway, good luck in your match and hope for the best." said John as he walked away.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his into the ring, South Park, Colorado. Kenny McCormick!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Already we have seen Cartman from Team South Park get a victory over Chris Griffin in a Tables match but. can Kenny win the CWF Hardcore Championship over Omi?" asked Sunny.

"Kenny could have a 1-up here over his friends by being the only member with a solo Championship." replied Sticky.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Omi!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"When you combine weaponry and a martial Artist like Omi, You know you are going to see a major battle unfold." said Sunny.

"But where is Omi, He has not come into the ring." said Sticky, Wondering where Omi is at.

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Omi!" said Tripp, but once again Omi doesn't come to the Ring.

"I don't know whats happening here Sticky." said a confused Sunny.

"Me neither Sunny, Omi is not coming out to the ring." replied Sticky.

The Ref then is saying something to the Ring Announcer about the situation.

I have been informed by the Ref that since Omi has not made his way into the ring, that it will count as a Forfeit." said Tripp as the Crowd Boos at this.

"WHAT!" said a shocked Sunny.

"Omi Forfeits! yelled Sticky, also shocked by this.

"There for as a result of a forfeit, The winner of this match and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Kenny McCormick!" said Tripp as Kenny celebrates his Victory.

"This has to be one of the strangiest Title changes I have ever seen." said Sunny.

"Kenny wins the title without even pinning the Champ." stated Sticky.

(Promo) General Manager JC appears.

Hello, I'm General Manager of CWF JC. Next Month at All Out Brawl Out, I will make an important announcement that will concern the entire CWF roster." said JC.

"Even me, but I haven't even started here yet." said Iroh as he walks up to JC.

"Not quite there Iroh, But it will concern the CWF roster, anyway have a nice day." said JC as the Promo Ends.

"Wow, What do you think the announcement will be about?" asked Sunny.

"I have no clue, I guess the only way is to check out All Out Brawl Out next month." said Sticky.

(Rock Music (Like Dawg The Bounty Hunter without the lyrics) Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making thier way into the ring, Zuko and Skulker: The Bounty Hunters!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Two weeks ago, Skulker defeated both Eddy, and Ed in a Handi-cap match, but can he and Zuko win the the Tag Titles together?" said Sunny.

"Well for their sake they should." said Sticky.

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Edd was able to get a victory off of Skulker three weeks ago." said Sunny.

"But can the other Eds retain the belts?" asked Sticky.

The match starts with Edd, and Ed in the ring as Eddy stands ringside. Skulker goes at Ed with a test of strength, but Ed counters with a spinning kick. Ed then tags in Edd and nails a leg drop on Skulker and goes for a pin but Zuko runs in and nails a swinging Neckbreaker onto Edd. Zuko then puts Edd in a Anaconda Vice, but Edd grabbed the bottom rope. Edd then rolls out of the ring as Skulker follows. Eddy then uses a SpearEd onto Skulker as the Ref catches it.

"The Ref is sending Eddy to the backstage area!" said Sunny.

"Even though this is even match, This is a serious disadvantage for the Eds." mentioned Sticky.

Edd gets back into the ring as Skulker then tags Zuko into the match. Zuko uses a martial arts kick but, Edd dodges it and puts Zuko in a headlock.  
Zuko then counters with a Death Valley Driver. Zuko then grabs Edd and goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1, 2, ... Edd kicks out.

Zuko tries to nail another martial arts kick, but Edd nails a despersation spinebuster. Edd then crawls to the ring corner and tags Ed into the match.  
Ed starts on an offensive rampage nailing Skulker and Zuko chops to the chest, and then nails Skulker with a DDT to get Skulker out of the ring. Ed then sets Zuko up and nails the EDominator on Zuko for the cover.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winners and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as Eddy returns to the Ring.

"Well the Eds are able to overcome the Bounty Hunters to keep their Tag Titles." said Sunny.

"Ed and Edd were even able to win the match without Eddy's extra help." said Sticky.

(JC's Office)

JC is in his Office as Kenny comes in.

"Great that you came Kenny." said JC.

Kenny Mumbles to JC about what is going on.

"Well Kenny, It is about your victory, Now I went over the CWF Rulebook and I have found out a rule that the Ref didn't check." said JC as he grabbed the CWF Rule Book.

"What?" asked Kenny.

"In a result of a forfeit during a PPV Event, The title is vacated and a challenge will be set for the opportunity for someone to win said title." Read JC.

"Huh?" asked Kenny.

"It means this, Kenny, I am relinguishing you of your Hardcore Championship. But don't worry, You will be put of a Hardcore Battle Royal next week for the Hardcore Championship." said JC.

Kenny Mumbles something agreeing to JC and then gives him the belt.

"Thanks Kenny for being a good sport, Now I have to figure out what happened to Omi." said JC as Kenny leaves the Office.

"Well you heard it here folks, The Hardcore Championship is now vacant." said Sunny.

"But what did happen to Omi?" asked Sticky.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way into the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last month at Still Standing, Kim nearly won the Women's title from June but failed to do so." said Sunny.

"But don't forget Sunny, Kim will have another superstar to contend with in this match." said Sticky.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two weeks ago Naruko was able to defeat Angelica Pickles to win a spot in this title match though there is some controversy in this matter." said Sunny.

"What? Ever since her debut you've had some problem with Naruko." said Sticky.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Plays)

"And finally, From Orchid Bay, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last month June defeated Kim to retain her title, but she has yet to face Naruko in a match." said Sunny.

"Hey, Odds are the Dark Horse Naruko, could be walking out of Blaze of Glory the Women's Champion." said Sticky.

The match starts with Naruko and June trying to two on one on Kim with a double Chick Kick. Naruko then focuses her attacks on June, but June counters with a quick small package roll up for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruko kicks out.

June then shifts her attention to Kim and puts her in a leglock,but Kim counters and June is thrown out of the ring. Naruko then gives Kim a DDT and then goes for the pin on Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Kim kicks out.

Naruko then tries to nail the Kitsune Kick onto Kim, but Kim dodges and Naruko hits June who was just sliding back into the ring. With June incapacitated, Kim then got Naruko with a Suplex adn then goes to the top turnbuckle and nails the Kimpossible onto Naruko for the pinfall.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as Kim is given the Women's Championship.

"Kim is the new Women's Champion." said Sunny.

"Even though she did not pin June, she has gotten her title back from her." mentioned Sticky.

(Promo)

Jake Long: A Champion who even though is cocky, has proven to take on all comers for his Championship. But now, Bart Simpson has put the Champ in a match out of his element. Bart Simpson vs. Jake Long in a Skate Park Match for the CWF Championship.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States. Making his way into the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny has an opportunity tonight to win the CWF United Championship from Spongebob Squarepants." said Sunny.

"But can Danny also fend off Chiro as well?" stated Sticky.

(SRMTHFG Theme Plays)

"Next, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro! said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last week Chiro and Danny fought to a draw, and General Manager JC put both Danny and Chiro in this title match." said Sunny.

"Chiro is a former United States champ like Danny, and like Danny He wants the belt back on his waist." stated Sticky.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme)

"And finally, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob has a hard task ahead of him here tonight." said Sunny.

"Two former United States Champions gunnin' for his Championship? Sponge better pull out all the stops in this match." said Sticky.

The match begins with Chiro putting Spongebob in a headlock as Danny watched. Spongebob then countered with a sidewalk slam as Danny hits a flying elbow from the top rope. Danny then grabs Spongebob and tries to give him a Specter Spike, but Spongebob counters with a suplex pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Danny kicks out

Chiro then nails Spongebob and Danny with a double DDT and rolls Danny out of the ring. Chiro then nails a Lightning Kick onto Spongebob and then sizes up Spongebob for a Thunder Punch. As Chiro is about to nail the Thunder Punch onto Spongebob the lights in the arena all go dark inside the arena.

"What?" said a shocked Sunny.

"What's going on? Who turned out the lights?" Sticky asks.

As the lights go back on Chiro is standing there confused about just happened until Danny comes out of nowhere and nails a facebuster. Danny then starts to feel a urge to do the WORM (Scotty 2 Hotty's old finisher). Danny does the stomp and worm dance and then nails the WORM itself onto Chiro. Danny then tries to pin Chiro but, Spongebob then nails a Judo Chop on the back of Danny's head and knocks Danny out as he covers Chiro for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as Spongebob is abit confused at what happened.

"Spongebob takes an open advantage and still holds onto the United States Title." said Sunny.

"But the question is what was up with the arena going dark right before Chiro was about to win the match?" asks Sticky.

(Backstage)

Chiro is walking back into the Locker Room when he is stopped by Frankie Foster.

"Chiro, Your comments about what just happened. You were about to win the United States title when the whole arena went dark." said Frankie to Chiro.

"I don't know, But if this is some sort of challenge sent out to me, then bring it on." said Chiro as continued to make his way to the Back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now take you to the Skate Park match for the CWF Championship." said Sunny.

"The match is being held ten miles from where we are now." stated Sticky.

The camera changes to the the old Detroit Skate Park. the only things there are a Red Tractor Trailor, the CWF Champion Jake Long, Bart Simpson, and a Ref.

"This is the Skate Park match for the CWF Championship. First, from Springfield: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

The match begins with Bart nailing a running Clothesline onto Jake and then puts Jake into an STF even though there is no submissions in this match. Bart then goes for a Skateboard, but Jake grabs Bart's ankle and gives him an Ankle Lock. Bart is able to grab a Skateboard and uses it scare Jake to break the hold. Bart then uses the skateboard and skates to Jake and spears him, then goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out.

Bart then picks Jake up and throws him to the Tractor Trailor's side and is about to throw a punch put Jake dodges and rolls Bart up for a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out.

Bart the Irish Whips Jake back into the Trailer's back and opens the door to reveal that Omi is in the ruck and attacks Bart with a Buzzsaw Kick as Jake follows it up with a Dragon DDT.  
Jake then shakes Omi hand and then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart somehow kicks out.

Bart tries to fight Omi and Jake off by using a double Crossbody and then nails Omi with the Bartdog, But as Bart is about to turn his attention onto Jake, Jake nails a Skateboard on the back of Bart's head, and then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Jake Long!" Announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos heavily.

"Give me a Break! I can not believe that Jake would hire Omi to do his dirty work." yelled an upset Sunny.

"Well looks like Omi had better things to do then keep his Hardcore Title." said Sticky, Referencing on what transpired earlier here Tonight.

Jake then puts Bart onto the Skateboard and pushes it with his foot into a bowl where Bart falls face first into it.

"And not even any sympathy for the man who nearly won this match here." said Sunny.

"I don't think anybody is going to beat Jake as long as he is Champion." said Sticky sadly.

Jake then holds up his CWF title belt as the show draws to a close.

Results

Cartman def. Chris Griffin (Tables Match)

Kenny McCormick def. Omi (Forfeit) (Title Vacated)

The Erupting Eds def. The Bounty Hunters (Retains Tag Titles)

Kim Possible def. Naruko & Juniper Lee ( Wins Women's Title)

Spongebob def. Chiro & Danny Phantom (Retains United States Title)

Jake Long def. Bart Simpson (Skate Park Match) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

There you go CWF fans, another PPV written for the fans. If you have any ideas for CWF, or want to be featured. Just say so in your Reviews, Remember to **Review**, and please don't _Flame_ others.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everybody, I'm _Baaaccckkk!_ And now, another Chapter of CWF. P.S.: I only own JC, and nothing else.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 1

Before the Show: Omi and CWF Champion Jake Long make their way backstage into the Arena from the Parking Lot when they are confronted by General Manager JC.

"Aye Man, wazz..." greeted Jake until JC interrupts him.

"Jake, I don't have time for your antics, either leave, and let me speak to Omi, or risk being stripped of the Title." threatend JC.

Jake walks away not wanting to deal with JC in his current mood, JC then confronts Omi.

"Omi, what you did at Blaze of Glory was one of the most unprofessional, and irresponsible actions I have ever seen. Not only did you shirk your responsibilties as a Champion, but you also got involved in a match that you were not needed in. As a result of these infractions, I hereby ban you from the Hardcore Division for 1 year." ordered JC.

"What!" yelled Omi.

"Hey, you roll the dice, you pay the price." replied JC.

Omi walks away from JC.

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Sunny Bridges with the webmaster Sticky Webb, and Iroh." introduced Sunny.

"It is an honor I get to test my skills as one half of the new Announce Team here tonight." said Iroh.

"Anyway, we are in Dallas, Texas in which the Main Event is CWF Champion Jake Long going up against Danny Phantom." said Sticky.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory Chiro almost won the United States Championship from Spongebob Squarepants until the lights went out in the whole arena." said Sunny.

"After that, Chiro was blindsided by Danny Phantom who was in the match and nailed the WORM onto Chiro." said Sticky.

"But Spongebob was able to retain the Championship, Question is is Spongebob responsible for the stunt?" asked Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his Opponent. From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker has had an odd month as of late. He lost to Edd about a month ago." said Sunny.

"But he defeated both Ed, and Eddy in a Handi-Cap match the next week." added Sticky.

"Though at Blaze of Glory, He failed along with my Nephew in a valiant effort to win the CWF Tag Titles from the Eds." finished Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro dodging Skulker's submission holds, and then counters with a Head Scissors. Chiro then seems to look around the arena before getting his focus back onto Skulker.

"I wonder if Chiro was trying to scout out the mysterious person." said Sticky, acknowledging what Chiro is doing.

Skulker uses this as an advantage and nails a German Suplex onto Chiro. Skulker then picks Chiro up and Bench Presses him onto the mat again. Skulker then lays on the floor seemingly waiting for his Chiro's next move. As Chiro was getting up, Skulker grabs Chiro and gives him a Chokeslam, and then pinned Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Skulker!" said Tripp as Skulker stands over the fallen Chiro.

"Skulker needed that one second for him to win this match." said Sunny.

"Though it may look like Chiro may have spent a little bit to much time looking to see if the lights were going to go out again." stated Sticky.

Suddenly, the lights go out throughout the entire arena like at Blaze of Glory.

"Speak of the devil, The lights are out again." said Iroh.

When the arena lights went back on again, Chiro notices that Skulker left the ring, and a trail of Black goo was in the ring, Chiro then ran after the trail.

(Backstage)

Spongebob is at a Coffee table drinking some Cocoa when Chiro follows the black goo to him.

"Spongebob, you had something to do with this?" asked an upset Chiro.

"No, what are you even talking about?" asked a suprised Spongebob.

"The lights went out in the arena yet again, and this time there was black goo that led right to you." accused Chiro.

"I have been in this area the whole time. I couldn't have done that." replied Spongebob.

"Well for your sake you better have not." said Chiro.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

Danny is shown shadow boxing when Sam Manson and Tucker Foley show up.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Danny.

"Danny you have a major opportunity tonight against Jake Long." said Tucker.

"Tuck's right. If you beat Jake in the ring, odds are that you will be the Number 1 Contender for the CWF Championship." added Sam.

"So we decided to help you out by getting someone to help train you." said Tucker.

"Who is it?, Mickey, Homer, maybe Fred?" asked Danny.

"It's someone you mostly know." answered Sam.

Danny sees a figure behind him, and turns around to see Dash Baxter standing there.

"Heya Phantom, Ready to train man?" asked Dash.

"Uhh, Have fun." said Tucker as he walked away.

"Good luck Danny." added Sam as she kissed Danny.

"Okay bro, lets get you some weights." said Dash.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships, Making their way into the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Cartman was able to defeat Chris at Blaze of Glory in a tables match." said Iroh.

"Later tonight though, There is a Fifteen man Hardcore Battle Royal to determine the new CWF Hardcore Champion." said Sunny.

"Odds are that Kenny will be in that match." said Sticky.

(Ed,Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their Opponents, From Peach Creek, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory, Ed and Edd were able to defeat The Bounty Hunters to retain the Tag Belts." said Sunny.

"I admit that though my nephew is a great wrestler, the Eds were the better team." admitted Iroh.

"But the Eds are going to have to be careful, Team South Park has been gunning for the belts for over the past four months." added Sticky.

The Match begins with Ed and Eddy in representing the Eds, and Cartman and Stan Representing Team South Park as Edd, Kenny, and Kyle are sent to the back. Stan and Eddy are in the tieup as Eddy wins it with a sneaky poke in the eyes, and a DDT. Eddy then tries to put Stan in a Boston Crab, but Stan counters with a rollup pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Eddy Kicks out.

Eddy then Irish Whips Stan into the corner, and tags Ed into the match. Ed then lifts Stan, and Superplexs him off the top Turnbuckle. Ed then tries to put Stan in a Crossface but, Stan does a desperation Stanner, and then tags Cartman in to nail a Big Boy Splash, and pins Ed.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Ed kicks out to the shock of everyone.

Cartman then Irish Whips Ed into the ropes and tries to nail a Big Boot, but hits the ref instead. Cartman then runs to the ropes and hits a Crossbody onto Ed, and goes for a pinfall as the Ref rings the bell.

"Here are your winners as a result of a Disqualification: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd gives out a Mixed Reaction.

"The Eds retain the Tag Titles by DQ!" said Iroh.

"Well that one kick there did them in." stated Sunny.

"But if that had not have happened, Team South Park would have been the new Tag Champs." pondered Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(The CWF Wrestling Ring)

The ring is already filling up with CWF wrestlers and Legends for the 15 Man Battle Royal. Already in the ring are Fat Albert, Zuko, Kenny, Kyle, Skulker, Ron Stoppable, Spongebob, Chris Griffin, Chiro, Fred Flintstone, Meowth, and Barney Rubble.

"This is the Fifteen man Hardcore Battle Royal, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship." announced Tripp.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"Making his way into the ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Peter was once the Hardcore Champion in CWF." stated Iroh.

"Peter was also once the CWF Champion, and fought Homer Simpson in the first, and only Cell Match." said Sunny.

My money just maybe on Peter here tonight." said Sticky.

(Donald's trademark Tantrum Squawk plays followed by the Oregon Fight Song)

"Making his way into the ring, He is the first CWF Hardcore Champion: Donald Duck!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Hard to believe that a Duck that doesn't wear pants was the first ever CWF Hardcore Champ." said Iroh.

"Well that is true, as well as Donald ending Mickey Mouse's Ten Year reign as CWF Champion." added Sunny.

"Donald will definetly have the experience in this match." said Sticky.

(Do The Bartman By Bart Simpson Plays)

"Making his way into the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart is still banged up from his post match beatdown by Jake Long." said Sunny, Referencing what happened at Blaze of Glory.

"If it wasn't for Omi's interference, Bart may have become CWF Champion." added Sticky.

"Bart could get his revenge by winning the title that Omi was stripped of." said Iroh.

The match starts with some of the stars sliding under the ring to grab weapons, and others are starting to fight each other. Donald, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, and Meowth try to eliminate Fat Albert but, Fat Albert breaks them up, and eliminates Meowth. Ron tries to nail Skulker with a Chair, but Skulker catches him in Chokehold and slams him into a Table outside of the ring, eliminating him.

"Looks like Ron just got Stoppedable." quipped Iroh.

Skulker then grabs Chiro, and tries to eliminate him, but is saved by Spongebob in which he nails a kendo stick onto Skulker as the two eliminate Skulker. Kenny and Kyle team up Chris Griffin, and almost eliminate him until Peter comes up behind them, and nails a Peterriver onto Kenny. Peter then throws Kyle to the ropes in which Donald tries to run in with a Clothesline, but Donald misses Kyle, and is thrown over the ropes by Zuko eliminating him. Donald then throws a trademark fit as he is escourted to the back.  
Zuko then picks up, and eliminates Kenny. Kyle tries to nail a Kyle Kutter (RKO) onto Zuko, but Zuko grabs him and throws him over the Top rope eliminating him. Chris and Peter both eliminate Fred Flintstone, but Chris is eliminated when Fred pulls Chris over the top rope as Fred was about to be eliminated. Bart then comes out of nowhere and eliminates Peter with a Clothesline over the top rope.

"Wow! Bart just eliminated Peter!" said a suprised Sunny.

"That could be for Homer." added Sticky.

Chiro, and Spongebob double team, and eliminate Barney until Chiro eliminates Spongebob out of nowhere. Chiro then is eliminated by a Big Boot from Fat Albert.  
Fat Albert then puts Bart in a massive Bearhug until Bart passes out, and throws him down. Bart then rolls out of the ring. Zuko then attacks Fat Albert from behind with a chair.  
this causes Fat Albert to stumble towards the ring ropes in which Zuko then pushes Fat Albert over the top rope eliminating him. Bart then comes out of no where and eliminates Zuko for the win.

(Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner, And the new CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the Hardcore Title.

"I must admit, Bart pulled the wool over Zuko's eyes for the win there." said Iroh.

"Bart is now the CWF Hardcore Champion!" exclaimed Sunny.

"Bart was not eliminated, he only slid through the bottom rope." stated Sticky.

(Backstage)

Dash, and Danny both walked out of the Training Room.

"Not bad, Phantom. Your Right Hook is a tiny bit slow, but that Left Hook should take Jake out like a light. Anyway, Good luck, and I hope you win." said Dash as he gave a small Towel to Danny.

"Because of the fact I may become the Number 1 Contender?" asked Danny.

"No, Because I made a deal that if you won, I would get a throwback jersey of Elway." replied Dash.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" Announced as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny almost won the United States Championship at Blaze of Glory against Chiro, and Spongebob." said Sunny.

"Danny nailed the WORM onto Chiro, but Spongebob took advantage and got the pinfall." Iroh added.

"But tonight, Danny may just have cashed in a check for the CWF Championship." said Sticky.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake survived the Skate Park match at Blaze of Glory against Bart Simpson with some help by Omi." stated Sunny.

"But thanks to that, Omi has been banned from the Hardcore division for a year." added Sticky.

"I believe that Jake will have a tough road ahead in this match." predicted Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Jake in a staredown which Danny wins with a Left Hook easily knocking out the AmDrag. Danny then grabs Jake's legs, and puts him in a Sharpshooter, but Jake grabs the bottom rope. Jake then takes control by kicking Danny in the stomach, and nailing a Sidewalk Slam. Jake then goes to the top rope, and tries to nail Danny's Finisher the Phantom Flip. Jake nails it and goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Danny kicks out.

Jake then picks up Danny and tries to nail a Dragon DDT, but Danny nails a Specter Spike, and pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Jake's foot touches the bottom rope.

Danny tries to hit another Specter Spike, but Jake low blows Danny as the Ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

Jake then gets upset, and starts beating up Danny.

"That is not an honorable way for a Champion to accept defeat." states Iroh.

Suddenly a giant puff of gray smoke appears in the ring. Suddenly, someone bursts thru the smoke.

"By God! It's Naruto! yelled Sunny.

"Naruto is back! exclaimed an excited Sticky.

Naruto attacks Jake as Danny rolls out of the ring. Naruto hits Jake with a Spinebuster, and then nails Jake with a Ninja Buzzsaw Kick.

"Naruto is back, and he wants his belt back." said Sunny.

"Thank You for joining us tonight Iroh." replied Sticky.

"No problem, and I can not wait to see what Naruto will do to Jake Long." states Iroh.

Naruto picks up Jake's title, and holds it up as the show draws to a close.

Results

Skulker def. Chiro

The Erupting Eds def. Team South Park to retain the CWF Tag Team Championships (via DQ)

Bart Simpson wins the 15 Man Hardcore Battle Royal to win the CWF Hardcore Championship

Danny Phantom def. Jake Long (via DQ)

* * *

Okay **Reviewing** is on.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay there fans, I have something big to tell you all but first, lets take a look at another chapter of CWF. P.S. I still don't own any of the superstars featured.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Sunny Bridges with the webmaster Sticky Webb." said Sunny.

"We are in Las Vegas, Nevada where it will be Danny Phantom, and the returning Naruto Uzumaki teaming up against Jake Long, and a partner of his choosing." stated Sticky.

(Spongebob Theme plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last week, Spongebob was accused by Chiro that he was the one that planned the lights going out." said Sunny.

"Even though Spongebob told Chiro that it wasn't true, Black goo was right next to Spongebob when Chiro found the end of the trail." said Sticky.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"And his opponent, from the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Zuko almost became the new CWF Hardcore Champion last week, if not for Bart Simpson." stated Sunny.

"Well at All Out Brawl Out, Bart will defend his Hardcore belt against Zuko." added Sticky.

The match starts with Zuko, and Spongebob doing a battle of the chops which Zuko wins with a major chop that takes Spongebob down. Zuko then puts Spongebob in an Anaconda Vice, but Spongebob grabs the bottom rope to break the hold. Spongebob gains the upperhand by rolling up Zuko into a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out.

Spongebob uses a Karate kick onto Zuko, and then hits a rolling Headscissors. Spongebob then pulls Zuko to the middle of the ring,  
and goes for the Sponge Suplex Pin, but Zuko counters with a roll up pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out.

Spongebob tries to get Zuko into the Sponge Suplex Pin again, but Zuko counters, and nails Spongebob with a Death Valley Driver (Zuko's finisher,  
and pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner Zuko!" said Tripp as Zuko smile confidently.

"Zuko wins a hard fought match against Spongebob." said Sunny.

"I can tell ya, Spongebob being accused by Chiro maybe throwing off his mojo." states Sticky.

(General Manager JC'S Office)

General Manager JC is wearing a Danny Phantom T-Shirt when sombody knocks on the door.

"Come in!" says JC.

Danny Phantom walks in.

"Danny!, Just the superstar I wanted to see." said an elated JC.

"Hey JC, I noticed the new shirt you got." said Danny, noticing the Shirt.

"Yeah, I got it on-line." replied JC.

"Well, How about I autograph that shirt huh?" says Danny as he then autographs JC's shirt.

"Wow!, Thanks man. Anyway, Last Week you went up against the CWF Champion Jake Long, and even though you won by disqualification, you still defeated the champ in a match. So at All Out Brawl Out, it will be Danny Phantom going up against who ever Jake Long chooses as his Tag partner, The winner will be the number 1 contender for the CWF Championship." said JC.

"Wow!, Now that is cool!" said Danny, smiling.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

Miss Big E is seen with CWF Women's Champion Kim Possible.

"I am standing here with in my personal view, the greatest Women's Champion Kim Possible. So Kim, Since winning the belt, have you found an opponent yet for All Out Brawl Out." asks Miss Big E.

"Well..." said Kim until she is interrupted by Angelica Pickles.

"Hold on one stinking second, I deserve to be the Women's Champion not Kim Possible." states a cocky Angelica.

"What makes you think you should be champion?" asks Miss Big E.

"For one, I'm a prettier face in CWF. Two, I have better attires, and Three, I have great ring skills." replies Angelica.

"Really?, How about I find you an opponent for All Out Brawl Out?" asks Kim.

"Sure, Who do you have in mind?" says Angelica, answering Kim's question with one of her own.

"Me, for the CWF Women's Championship." replies Kim as she walks away leaving Angelica stunned with Miss Big E.

"Now that is a true Champion." says an impressed Miss Big E.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, it will be Spongebob defending his CWF United States Championship against Chiro." states Sunny.

"Chiro believes that Spongebob maybe invovled in the lights going out to possibly protect his title." implies Sticky.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And his opponent. From South Park, Colorado: Kyle Broflowski!" says Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well last week the Erupting Eds retained their Tag belts over Team South Park by Disqualifiaction." said Sunny.

"Many stated though that if Team South Park had not been DQ'd, They would be the Tag Champs by now." said Sticky.

The match starts with Kyle and Chiro in a tie up when Chiro hits Kyle with a Judo Kick, and then puts Kyle in a Crossface, but Kyle grabs the bottom rope. Kyle then slides out of the ring, and regains his composure, and Irish Whips Chiro to a ring corner. Kyle goes for a set of multiple punches, but Chiro stops him at three. Chiro then powerbombs Kyle off the Turnbuckle, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle barely kicks out.

Chiro then sets Kyle up for a Thunder Punch, but as he is about to do it, the lights go out again. This time a weird laugh is heard throughout the arena.  
After the lights go back on, Chiro became confused long enough for Kyle to nail the Kyle Kutter onto Chiro. After that, Kyle pinned Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner Kyle Brofloski!" said Tripp as Kyle's Arm is raised.

"Kyle wins this match." said Sunny.

"Yeah, but what was with the mysterious laugh?" questioned Sticky.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

Cartman, Stan, and Kenny are talking to General Manager JC about last week.

"All right, you guys to make an interesting case about las week's match so at All Out Brawl Out, it will be The Erupting Eds against Team South Park for the CWF Tag Team Championships." announced JC.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Cartman.

"Thats not all gentlemen, this match will be contested as a Steel Cage Match!" states JC.

"What?" asks a confused Stan.

JC walks off as he leaves the three in shock.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Sprinfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart won the Hardcore belt in a Battle Royal last week eliminating Zuko to win the title." said Sunny.

"But at All Out Brawl Out, Bart will have to defend the title against Zuko." states Sticky.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"And his opponent, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, it will Kim Possible (Ron's Girl) going womano e womano against Angelica Pickles with the Women's title on the line." states Sunny.

"Plus don't forget, there will be a major announcement concerning the CWF roster at All Out Brawl Out." says Sticky.

The match starts with Ron trying to put Bart in a submission hold. but Bart easily counters out of each attempt. Bart nails Ron with a legsweep, and goes for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Ron kicks out.

Ron then pulls Bart into a Boston Crab, but Bart reverses it into a roll up pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Ron kicks out.

Bart decides to end it by grabbing Ron, and nailing a Bartdog onto him, but befroe he does, Zuko appears on the ramp. Bart decides to exit the ring, and run towards Zuko. Zuko begins to run away but he trips. The Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,3,4... Bart then makes it to the top of the ramp, and confronts Zuko. 5,6,7... Bart then notices that the match is still going on. Bart runs to the ring. 8,9,... As Bart is about to get in the ring, Ron Baseball Slides Bart out again. 10! (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner by Count Out Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as Ron celebrates his Major Victory.

"Ron beats the Hardcore Champion!" says an ecstatic Sunny.

"But what will Bart do to Zuko since he costed him the match?" asks Sticky.

(Locker Room)

Naruto is seen doing some medidating when Danny enters the Locker Room.

"Hey Naruto, You ready man?" asks Danny.

"Yep! and hey, Are you bummed that at All Out Brawl Out I'll be facing Jake for the belt?" asks Naruto.

"Well, I will be facing Jake's partner at All Out Brawl Out for the Number One Contendership so not really." replied Danny.

"Good now, Let's roll." said Naruto as the two head out of the Locker Room.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park being accompanied by Sam Manson: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last week, Danny defeated Jake Long by disqualification, but as he was being attacked, Naruto returned, and somewhat saved Danny." said Sunny.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Danny will face whoever Jake chooses as his partner for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Championship." stated Sticky.

(Naruto Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team partner, From Konoha being accompanied by Naruko: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well there is the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship, and Naruko is with him." states Sunny.

"Well there goes my theory." mentions Sticky.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent. First, From New York, New York, He is the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out, it will be Jake defending his CWF title against Naruto." said Sunny.

"And Jake's partner will be facing off against Danny for the right to face the Champ." said Sticky.

(Shaolin Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner: Omi!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi was banned from the CWF Hardcore Division for a year last week after not showing up at Blaze of Glory to defend his Hardcore title,  
but instead helped Jake defeat Bart Simpson to retain the CWF Championship." said Sunny.

"Well it will be Omi and Danny at All Out Brawl Out for the number One contendership." states Sticky.

The match starts with Naruto and Omi in the ring. Omi tries to surprise Naruto with a Spining Kick, but Naruto dodges, and hits a Clothesline onto Omi. Naruto then puts Omi into a Dragon Sleeper, but Jake breaks it up. Naruto Irish Whips Omi into the Turnbuckle, and tags Danny into the match. Danny, and Naruto team together, and give Omi a double Clothesline. Danny then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi kicks out.

Danny then puts Omi in a Headlock, but Omi breaks away and tags Jake in. Jake lands a knee to the guts to Danny, and then gives Danny a Spinebuster. Jake then puts Danny in a Bow, and Arrow Submission Hold, But Danny fails to submit. Jake then tries to nail a Dragon DDT onto Danny, but Danny counters out. Danny Irish Whips him into the turnbuckle, and tags Naruto into the match. Danny pulls Jake onto the mat, as Naruto makes it to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Are they doing what I think they are doing?" asks Sunny, Knowing what might be happening.

Danny while Holding Jake Yells "Wassup!"

Naruto On the Top Turnbuckle replies with a "Testify!" as he connects with the Move.

Sticky: They just did the Dudley Boyz's move!

After nailing the move, Naruto, and Danny are standing in the ring when Naruto pushes Danny.

"Danny!" yells Naruto.

"What!" replies Danny.

"Get The Tables!" says Naruto.

Danny then slides to the outside of the ring, but is then attacked by Omi. Jake then low blows Naruto without the Ref looking, and nails a Dragon DDT onto Naruto as Omi throws Danny into the ring, and gives him an Ice Dragon Kick. Both Omi, and Jake pins Danny, and Naruto in the center of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Ring Bell)

"Here are your winners Omi, and the CWF Champion Jake Long!" said Tripp as The Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long uses the same dirty trick he used back at Still Standing to win the Tag match here tonight." said Sunny.

"But is this what we will be seeing at All Out Brawl Out in two weeks?" asks Sticky.

Omi, and Jake Long stand in the middle of the ring with Jake holding his title over Naruto as the show draws to a close.

Results

Zuko def. Spongebob

Kyle Brofloski def. Chiro

Ron Stoppable def. Bart Simpson (Count-Out)

Jake Long & Omi def. Naruto Uzumaki & Danny Phantom

* * *

Okay gang now for what I was going to tell you. CWF Champion Jake Long, and Danny Phantom made an appearance in DJ Diddy Dog's UCW Presents: The OneShot. Both Danny and Jake went mano-a-mano with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as the Special Guest Referee. So, Check the story out, see who wins, and remember to Review man.  
-


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Fans, Here is another chapter of CWF, This Chapter features Slpytlak, and airnaruto45 (fellow Fanfiction Authors) as reporters for the CWF Press Conference, Enjoy.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen please welcome the New CWF Announce Team, Iroh, and Bender!" said Tripp as Bender & Iroh are seen at the Announce Table.

"What's up meatbags? It's Bender, and along sides me is the Old Dragon of the West Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are here in the fast paced Atlanta, Georgia where tonight will be an official Press Conference between CWF Champion Jake Long, and Naruto Uzumaki." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"You know I've met girls that were twice as ugly as she is, but had a sunnier disposition." joked Bender.

"Well at All Out Brawl Out, Angelica will have to put up or shut up against Kim Possible." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Let me get this straight here, We have a knockout of a former CWF Women's Champion, whom at Blaze of Glory lost the belt, but wasn't pinned, so why is she not in the Title match?" asked Bender, mentioning the hypocracy.

"Well I guess she wants to prove that it's her way of the fist (not her way of the mouth) that should give her another shot at the title." replied Iroh.

The match starts with June going on the offensive by using a combination of chops, and kicks. June then puts Angelica in an arm lock, but Angelica wiggles her way out of it. June gets caught in a headlock, while Angelica uses a closed fist punch on top of June's head. The Ref then tells Angelica to stop that, or be Disqualified. June then rolls up Angelica during the confusion.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Angelica kicks out.

June picks up Angelica, and hits a rolling Headscissors onto Angelica. Angelica then rolls outside of the ring to regian her composure, but June follows here out, and Irish Whips her back into the ring. June then goes to the top turnbuckle, and plans on using her finisher The Frog Splash. June almost nails it, but Angelica rolls out of the way at the last second. Angelica then picks June up, and nails her finisher The Diamond Cutter onto June for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner Angelica Pic..." announced Tripp before Angelica interrupts him.

Suddenly, Angelica says something to the Ring Announcer.

"I'm sorry. Here is your winner, and future CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well it seems the Diamond Blonde is getting rather cocky about her future in CWF." said Bender.

"But with that performance, Will Kim be thinking of a way to keep her belt?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

Danny Phantom is chatting on a cell phone when Sam Manson shows up.

"Listen Dad, I gotta go, bye man." said Danny as he hung up his Phone.

"Listen Danny, I'm sorry about what happened Last Week, and I should have done something." apologized Sam.

"Hold it, If you would have done anything, the ref would have DQ'd us, besides this week I get revenge when you, and I face off against Shego, and Omi in Tag Team action later tonight." states Danny.

"Remember to keep yourself in check since at All Out Brawl Out you'll need everything to take out Omi to win the Number One Contendership." says Sam.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring, From Peach Creek being accompanied by Eddy,and Edd: Ed!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well at All Out Brawl Out, The Erupting Eds (Whatever that means) will face Team South Park in a Steel Cage Tag Match for the CWF Tag Team Championships." said Bender.

"There is only one way to win this match, and it is by escaping the Fifteen Foot high Cage." states Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From South Park, Colorado being accompanied by Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny: Stan Marsh!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This whole mess started when Fatty Mcgee, and the other guy (Cartman and Stan) got DQ'd during their Tag Team Title match which many stated that if they weren't DQ'd, They would have won the belts." said Bender.

"Well they have a shot at All Out Brawl Out, so lets see if they can win it there." said Iroh.

The match starts with Stan running at Ed, but is then caught in a Bearhug by Ed. Stan counters with a roll up pin, but Ed gets out before the ref starts the count. Ed, and Stan then tie up in the middle of the ring where Ed puts Stan in a choke hold. Stan then counters, and nail a Stanner onto Ed, and pins him. Right as the Ref is about to make the count, Edd, Eddy come into the ring to try to break the count, while Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny enter into the ring to stop them. The match ends in a No Contest as the Eds, and Team South Park start to brawl allover the ring until many of the Refs, and Security Guards seperate the two Tag Teams.

"This Rivalry is practically boiling over in this very ring." said Bender.

"Well hopefully, This will all come to ahead at All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC is listening to Bart Simpson,and Chiro's conplaints.

"Okay now, Bart, I can not do anything about last week, but I suggest you take that ball of rage that you have, and use it against Zuko in the Hardcore Title match at All Out Brawl Out." said JC to Bart.

Bart agrees, and leaves the office leaving only JC to talk to Chiro.

"Now with you Chiro, I have decided to put your match against Spongebob as a Ladder Match so that the only way to win is to climb the ladder, and retrieve the CWF United States Championship." said JC to Chiro.

"Well that does sound okay." replied Chiro.

Chiro leaves the Office, leaving JC inside his office.

JC suddenly goes into his desk, and pulls out a Referee's shirt. JC then puts the Ref shirt on.

"If YA Smmeeeeeeeellllllllllah! What JC is Cook-in?" said JC, Giving his best Rock impression.

"Well, That was just disturbing on more than one level." replied Bender.

"Anyway, Last Week UCW: Universal Championship Wrestling's The Oneshot featured a Special match that had the CWF Champion Jake Long going up against Danny Phantom with The Rock (Dwayne Johnson if want to know his real name) as the Special Guest Referee, with CWF United States Champion Spongebob Squarepants as one of the Announcers." states Iroh.

_(To see what took place, check out DJ Diddy Dog GUN FORM'S UCW Presents The OneShot!)_

"Did I see JC grab the Ref shirt?" asked Bender.

"Well JC has stated to be a fan of The Rock, and has even offered The Rock a CWF Contract." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom, and Sam Manson!" said Tripps as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well at All Out Brawl The Ghost Bruddah Danny will be taking on the Golden Cueball Omi to see who will get a shot for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"But also at All Out Brawl Out, There will be a Special Announcement concerning the CWF Roster." noted Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, Omi!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi, and Hip Hop's Number 1 Violater Jake Long defeated Danny, and Naruto in Tag Team action last week." said Bender.

"Well Omi is known as Xiolian Dragon of Water, and is known to unleash his fury onto his opponents." states Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Shego is without a shadow of a doubt, one of the toughest girls in CWF today." states Bender.

"She has not only won the CWF Women's Championship, She also won, and held onto the CWF Hardcore Championship for Three Months." added Iroh.

The match begins with Sam, and Shego in the ring. Sam dodges an array of Shego's punches, and hits a Running Clothesline. Sam then shows off her athletic moves by putting Shego in a Bow and Arrow Lock, until Omi breaks the hold up. Sam then nails a Rolling Thunder onto Shego, but Shego rolls out of the ring to regain her composure. Sam follows but, Omi tries to use this to an advantage to hit a Clothesline onto Sam, but Danny does a near Kamakaze-style jump onto Omi (Watch London&Kendrick, or Jeff Hardy to understand). Sam gets back into the ring, but is given a Green Chokeslam by Shego, and is pinned.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam just kicks out at the last second.

Shego again tries to apply a Green Chokeslam, but Sam counters, and hits a Widow's Peak onto Shego for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners Danny Phantom, and Sam Manson!" said Tripp as Sam gets her Hand raised in Victory.

"This was just basically a Diva's bout here, But I'm not complaining." said Bender.

"Yeah, but look what is happening outside of the ring now!" said Iroh.

Omi, and Danny are brawling outside of the ring with Danny getting the upperhand. Danny then is Irish Whipped into the steel steps by Omi, who then capitalizes on it by running high knee right into Danny's left shoulder.

"Omi might have just taken out his All Out Brawl Out opponent." said Bender.

"Danny is getting up now, but he is favoring that shoulder so there could be some injury." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Spongebob will now have to face Chiro in a Ladder match with the CWF United States Championship Belt on the line." said Bender.

"The only way to win the match is to retrieve the United States Title that is suspended in the air with a Ladder." states Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Hey, is that Special Announcement about getting rid of the tub of lards that we have here in CWF?" asked Bender.

"I don't really think so, but it will have to do with the CWF roster this sunday at All Out Brawl Out." replied Iroh.

The match is pretty much onesided with Spongebob hitting his Sponge Suplex Pin within Three Minutes of the match.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as Spongebob gets his Arm raised in Victory.

As Spongebob leaves the ring, he is confronted by Chiro with a microphone in his right hand.

"So at All Out Brawl Out, I finally get to take CWF United States Belt, and prove that your behind these stunts that have pulled on me." states Chiro.

"I told before, I'm not the one doing it." replied Spongebob.

"Then why has it been benifitting you in the ring?" asked Chiro.

Suddenly, The lights go off again. This time on the Titantron Screen shows two red eyes. The lights go on once again, but Spongebob is nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to the United States Champion?" asked a bewildered Bender.

"Whatever just happened Chiro may need some more assurance for his match." said Iroh.

(Backstage)

A split Screen shows CWF Champion Jake Long, and Naruto Uzumaki making there way from the back towards the ring.

"The Press Conference is up next!" screamed Bender.

"I can not wait for this." replied Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's All Out Brawl Out.

Zuko vs. Bart Simpson for the Hardcore Championship.

Will it be the Reign of the Fire Prince, or will the son of a Power Plant worker be able to keep the belt.

Team South Park will take on The Erupting Eds in a Steel Cage Match for the Tag Team Championships.

No Outside Interference, No Disqualifications, No Pinfalls, Submissions, or Countouts. Only way to win is to climb out of the Cage.

Angelica Pickles vs. Kim Possible for the Women's Championship.

The Platnium Diva already defeated a former Women's Champ, Can she do it for the Title?

Chiro vs. Spongebob in a Ladder Match now for the United States Championship.

Spongebob, and Chiro have had a mysterious force happen to them over the past few weeks, but now it will come to ahead.

Danny Phantom will face Omi where the winner will be the Number 1 Contender for the CWF Championship.

Omi may have the advantage due to the damage Omi did to Danny's Left Shoulder.

Finally; Naruto Uzumaki and Jake Long will battle it out for the CWF Championship.

Jake "stole" the belt at Still Standing, and now Naruto wants the belt back.

Paul Stanley's Live to Win is the theme for All Out Brawl Out.

All Out Brawl Out is sponsored by Deviantart: where ART meets application!

(The CWF Wrestling Ring)

JC is in the middle of the ring where there are two tables with microphones, and afew reporters near the ring.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Press Conference for the Main Event at All Out Brawl Out between the Challenger Naruto Uzumaki, and the CWF Champion Jake Long. So without further ado, Please welcome first, The challenger for the CWF Championship: Naruto Uzumaki!" states JC.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"Naruto not only lost the CWF Championship to Jake, but also suffered an injury that kept him out of action for a month." said Iroh.

"Two Weeks ago, Naruto made his return and made his claim for the CWF Championship at the upcoming PPV All Out Brawl Out." states Bender.

"Now Please welcome the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said JC as the Crowd Boos at the mention of Jake.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Jake has had a major amount of controversy surrounding his CWF Title reign ever since he won it back at Still Standing." said Iroh.

"Low Blowing the Champ behind the Ref's back, then using his old Tag Partner to help him beat Bart Simpson in that Skate Park Match at Blaze of Glory, Jake is considered to be one of the nastiest heels in CWF Championship history." adds Bender.

"All right you two, You will each answer afew of the questions our Reporters have, and then shake hands all right?" asked JC, Explaining the details of the Press Conference.

"Deal yo, Just don't expect me to share the mic with Ninja boy over there." said a cocky Naruto.

"I'm cool with it." replied Naruto.

"Okay.. You, sir what is your question about?" asks JC to Huey Freeman.

"Jake, Many consider you a sham not only in as a CWF Champion, but also your sterotypical "Gangsta" stlye, how do you feel about that?" asks Huey.

"First off, I am the greatest CWF Champion there has been in the past decade. Name one superstar that has been a better, more couragious CWF Champion than I. Secondly, I'm Hardcore Gangsta Broto, Why You Dissin'?" replied Jake as he answered Huey's Quesiton with on of his own.

"Okay, Raphael went two straight years as CWF Champion before retiring, Homer Simpson has numerously defended his CWF Title in dangerous matches, and Mickey Mouse held the CWF Championship for a decade before being defeated." replied Huey, deflating the Champ's Ego.

"All right there Captain Charisma, You time is up bro, so get ya self outta here, How's that for Gangsta?" yells an annoyed Jake.

"Okay... You mam your question?" asks JC to a Girl named Slpytlak.

"Naruto, You were out with an ankle injury, What was going thru your mind while recovering?" asks Slpytlak.

"I was mainly focusing on getting myself back into the ring, and entertain the fans once again." replied Naruto.

"What you should have been focusing on was your Retirement speech." touts Jake.

"Okay now Jake, Keep your answering when you get a question, Right now... You sir Your question." asks JC to airnaruto45.

"airnaruto45 is what people call me around these parts. Jake, I consider you one of the worst Champs in CWF history. Your past two Championship victories came under immense controversy, in fact many think that you can not even win a fair fight. My question is JC, Is it time to strip Jake of the title?" asks Air to JC.

"Wow, Now that is a hard one. Technically I can not do that unless Jake strikes an important official in CWF. So that seems to be the end of the questions. So Jake, Naruto, shake hands." states JC.

As Jake was about to shake Naruto's hand, he pulls it back, and slaps Naruto in the face. Naruto is about to attack, but JC gets between the two to stop them. They both seem to calm until Naruto superkicks JC unconscious, and begins to land a fury of punches onto Jake Long until he pulled off by Security Guards.

"Naruto not only attacked the CWF Champion Jake Long (who provoked him by the way), but also attacked the GM!" yelled Iroh.

"Naruto may have just sent his letter of resignation." states Bender.

Naruto is pulled out of the arena with JC still unconscious as the show draws to a close.

Results

Amgelica Pickles def. Juniper Lee

Ed vs. Stan Marsh (No Contest)

Danny Phantom and Sam Manson def. Omi and Shego

Spongebob def. Chris Griffin

* * *

Well, I didn't want to copyright DJ's Diddy Dog's UCW: The One Shot, If you want to see the Jake vs. Danny, check out UCW The One Shot. **Review**, and airnaruto45, and Slpytlak, Thanks for allowing me to use you guys for an appearance.


	12. All Out Brawl Out PPV

Hey everybody, I just finished up the PPV for everybody. Remember, there is a Special Announcement in this story so read on. I only own the JC, the Reporters, and the Belts, I don't own the wrestlers or the Avatar Spirit website.

* * *

CWF All Out Brawl Out: June week 4

Live to Win by Paul Stanley plays as the intro to All Out Brawl Out, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gents, Welcome to CWF'S All Out Brawl Out, sponsored by Deviantart, I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are in New Orleans, Louisiana, were our Main Event is supposedly Naruto going up against Jake Long for the CWF Championship, but after what happened last week, Rumors are spreading that Naruto might not have a shot for the belt." states Iroh, referring to what happened a week ago.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The son of the Fire lord has an opportunity of winning the Hardcore title from Bart here tonight." said Bender.

"My nephew almost won the Battle Royal, but was eliminated by Bart at the end to win the belt." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman By Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart won the Battle Royal, but the next week lost to Ron Stoppable by Count-Out." said Bender.

"Zuko was part of the blame due to his appearance." states Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko bringing a Singapore Cane into the ring, as Bart throws a Chair into the ring. Zuko tries to hit Bart with the Cane, but Bart dodges, and hits a side spinning Kick onto Zuko. Bart then secured the Chair onto the Turnbuckle. Bart uses an Irish Whip onto Zuko, but Zuko reverses it sending Bart's face right into the Chair. Zuko then puts Bart in an Anaconda Vice, but Bart's foot grabs the bottom rope. Zuko then grabs the Singapore Cane, and hits it onto Bart, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out.

Zuko then sets up for his Death Valley Driver, but Bart counters, and hits a face buster on Zuko. Bart then takes the chair that was on the Turnbuckle, puts it on Zuko, goes towards the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Moonsault onto Zuko for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart gets up again from the Move.

"Bart pulls off a Hard fought victory over Zuko." said Bender.

"Zuko does deserve some credit, He pulled a couple of aces out of his sleeve." adds Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with the CWF Tag Team Champions The Erupting Eds.

"I am here with the current CWF Tag Team Champions The Erupting Eds, who will face Team South Park in a Steel Cage match with the Tag Belts on the line. Any plans on how guys are going to beat the boys from Colorado?" asked John.

"Simple my good friend, The Erupting Eds will use their famous style of modesty, determination, and wit to defeat Team South Park tonight. By the way, Did you know that The Erupting Eds T-Shirt is only $19.99?" states Eddy, peddling some merchandise.

"Did not know that, Anyway good luck in match that is coming up next." said John.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is a Steel Cage Match where the only way to win is by escape, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park has been trying to get their hands on the Tag Titles for the past couple of months, but tonight might be their best chace to get it." said Bender.

"Especially since it is in this 15 Foot high Steel Cage." said Iroh.

(Ed,Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Erupting Eds retained their belts afew weeks back against Team South Park, even though many believe that if it wasn't for the DQ bell, Team South Park would be the Tag Champs." said Bender.

"But tonight is the night were all of the debates, talks, and threats will be put to rest." added Iroh.

Ed,and Edd go into the Cage for The Erupting Eds as Cartman, and Kyle to the same for Team South Park. Eddy, Stan, and Kenny are being escourted to the back. The Match starts with Edd trying to get out of the cage while Ed trys to fend off Kyle, and Cartman with a One man double clothesline. Edd is halfway to the top of the cage, but is pulled down by Kyle. Kyle then puts Edd in a STF to try to keep Edd down. Cartman, and Ed are doing a Chop Battle where Ed is getting the upper hand on Cartman until Cartman low blows Ed, and gives him a Scissors Kick. Cartman begins to climb the Cage while Kyle begins to head towards the Cage Door.

"It looks like The Erupting Eds are not going home with their Tag Titles." states Bender.

"Remember though, both members of the team have to escape the Cage in order to win the match." added Iroh.

Right as Kyle is about to walk out the Cage Door, Eddy comes out of nowhere, and slams the Cage Door right on him. Kyle is knocked back into the ring as Eddy runs thru the stands. Ed then gets back up, and starts to climb after Cartman, and grabbed his foot. Cartman began to try to shake off Ed, but Ed kept holding onto Cartman's foot. Edd was back up, and started beating up Kyle. Ed is able to pull Cartman off of the Cage wall, and starts to climb it until he is at the top of the cage, and drops on the other side of the Cage Wall onto the floor.

"Big Ed is out of the Cage!" yelled Bender in excitement.

"If Edd can get out of the Cage, The Eds retain the Tag Titles." said Iroh.

Edd was about to hit the Clothesline from Ed, but Cartman suplexs Edd at the midway point. Cartman then nails a Big Boy Splash onto Edd as Kyle begins to crawl towards the Cage Door again. Edd seems to be out cold as Cartman decides to climb the Cage Wall. Kyle was nearing the Cage Door while Cartman was at the top of the Cage. After afew seconds of catching his breath, Cartman climbed down to the other side of the Cage, and landed onto the floor safely.

"Cartman is now out of the Cage." stated Bender.

"This is anybody's Ballgame now." Added Iroh.

Kyle looks like he is about to escape the Cage, but Edd grabs Kyle's leg, and pulls him back into the ring. Kyle tries hit a Kyle Kutter onto Edd, but Edd dodges it, and hits an Enziguri on Kyle. Edd then starts to walk towards to Cage Door, and opens it up, but Kyle grabs Edd's Ankle, and gives him an Ankle Lock. Edd grabs onto the ropes, and uses his legs to throw Kyle into the Cage Wall. Edd then crawls through the Cage Door, and lands on the floor as the Bell Rings to end the match.

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Eds still retain the Belts inside the Steel Cage." states Bender.

"There is definately no arguments here on which Tag Team was the best." said Iroh.

(Promo)

General Manger JC is looking at afew Photographs of some of the CWF Hall of Famers.

"Ahh... Mickey, Bugs, Homer, even Mr. Burns, these great names made their names in CWF." said JC in a Nostalgic manner.

"Now, I have an Announcement that will shake the very foundation of CWF, I am introducing the First ever, CWF Superstar Search, Eight names will be featured, only two will be given CWF Contracts. So check back in two weeks, when CWF will select the proud Eight appear in CWF." Announced JC.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Angelica defeated Juniper Lee (The Former Women's Champ, whom never lost the Belt), and then had the Ring Announcer call her the next Cwf Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Angelica may have a cocky style, but she also has some power I can give her that." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Middleton, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Month at All Out Brawl Out, Kim pinned Naruko to win the CWF Women's Championship from Juniper Lee." stated Bender.

"But can Kim hold on to her title here tonight?" asks Iroh.

The match starts with Kim dodging a sneak attack by Angelica. Kim then dodges a set of chops by Angelica. Kim then gives Angelica a Headbutt, and then hits a Chick Kick to pin her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Angelica kicks out.

Kim tries to mount another offensive move, but Angelica counters with a suplex. Angelica then puts Kim in a Leg Lock while she is holding the middle rope for an advantage. Kim is able to grab the bottom rope, and break the hold. Kim then grabs Angelica, and tries to hit a Twist of Fate onto Angelica, but is countered with a clothesline from Angelica. Angelica then puts Kim in a Bow and Arrow Lock, but Kim is able to hold on without submitting. Kim then gains the upper hand by Irish Whipping Angelica into the Turnbuckle, and hitting a StratusFear onto Angelica, and accidently knocks out the Ref. Angelica then rolls out of the ring, and seeing her advantage, see grabs the Women's title is about hit Kim Possible with the belt.

"Wait a minute! Here comes Miss Big E!" said a shocked Bender.

"Is she trying to help KP out of this jam?" asked Iroh.

Miss Big E is trying to take the Women's Title away from Angelica, but Angelica hits her with the belt, knocking her out of the ring. Angelica then is about to nail Kim with the belt, but Kim dodges it, and hits Angelica with the KimPossibility (Spinning Facebuster), and then pins her as the Ref gets back on his feet.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as Kim leaves the Ring, and helps Miss Big E up.

"Kim retains the title, but what was up with Miss Big E?" asked Bender.

"Perhaps She wanted to see this match play out fair." replied Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC is reading Sports Illustrated with Ty Lee on the cover. (Check out the Avatar Spirit dot com for what I mean)

"Wow, I need to head to Ember Island more often." said an enticed JC.

Suddenly a knock is heard on the door.

"Come in." said JC as he puts the Magazine away.

Jake Long enters the Office.

"Hey Jake, What's the occasion?" asked JC.

"I'm here to personally thank you for proving that there rules in this business, and you are not afraid of using them to punish Deviants." said a joyful Jake.

"Run that by me again?" asked a confused JC.

"You suspended Naruto Uzumaki, and stripped him of his title shot right GM?" asked Jake.

"Oh that, I did take the measures, and Naruto is paying the price for what he did." replied JC.

"So, I'll be getting on out of here, and I'll see ya next week right?" asked Jake.

"Not exactly, You see, You still have a match tonight for the CWF Championship against Naruto." said JC.

"What? I thought you said Naruto was paying the price for what he did." said Jake.

"He is, all $4,000 worth of what he did. So, you better get ready for your match which is soon." replied JC.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This Match is a Ladder Match where the winner is the person who climbs the ladder, and retrieves the belt, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well, we have our Main Event for later tonight, but this Ladder Match has some big implications in it." said Bender.

"It all started at Blaze of Glory where Chiro nearly won the Belt, but due to the lights going out in the arena, and some help by Danny Phantom (who was also in the match) Spongebob was able to retain the title." stated Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Sqaurepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob has been in the centerpoint of all this controversy since it was his victory that started the fire." said Bender.

"Ever since a trail of black ooze led to him, and Chiro believed that Spongebob was responsible for all that was happening. Last week, After the lights went out. Spongebob disappeared." added Iroh.

The match starts with Chiro running at Spongebob, and hitting a Clothesline on him. Chiro then goes at Spongebob with a flurry of kicks while Spongebob is down. Chiro then slides out of the ring to grab the Ladder. Chiro grabs it, and slides back in with it. Chiro then puts the Ladder onto one of the Ring Posts, and Irish Whips Spongebob right into it. Chiro then tries to Clothesline Spongebob, but Spongebob counters, and hits a Drop Kick, sending Chiro into the Ladder. Spongebob then hits a Body Splash onto Chiro. Spongebob then takes Chiro out with a Running Bulldog. Spongebob then grabs the Ladder, and sets it up in the middle of the ring. Spongebob then starts climbing up the Ladder. As Spongebob is about to get to the top of the Ladder, Chiro starts climbing up as well.

"Both men are climbing the Ladder, but only one of these guys are going to grab the Title." Bender.

"The other guy will crash land below." added Iroh.

Chiro, and Spongebob begin fist fighting near the top of the Ladder. Chiro then hits a Chop onto Spongebob, but Spongebob grabs Chiro's arm, and throws him off of the Ladder. Chiro hits the mat, and is partially knocked out. Spongebob then regains himself, and starts to try to grab the belt. Spongebob's fingers are about to grab the Title, but Chiro gets back up, and pushes the Ladder knocking Spongebob off of the Ladder, and Spongebob falls onto the mat. Chiro then grabs Spongebob, and hits a Thunder Punch onto Spongebob. Chiro sets the Ladder on Spongebob, and starts to climb the Ladder. Chiro is at the top of the Ladder, and is about to grab the United States Championship until the lights go out once again.

"The lights have went out again!" yelled Bender.

"But what is going to happen now?" asked Iroh.

The light go back on again, This time, Chiro is down on mat, Knocked out while Spongebob is freed from the Ladder. Spongebob then climbs to the top of the Ladder, and grabs the Title as the Bell Rings to end the match.

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as Spongebob climbs down the Ladder with the U.S. Title.

"It has happened again, Is Spongebob responsible for this or not!" said Bender.

"I'm not sure, Spongebob was caught underneath the Ladder." said Iroh.

The arena lights go out once again as Chiro recovers in the middle of the ring.

"What the Heck is happening now?" questioned Bender.

"The lights have gone out for a second straight time!" exclaimed Iroh.

The lights go back on to see Skeleton King standing over Chiro, obviously beating Chiro up into submission.

"The Skeleton King was behind this! exclaimed Bender.

"He has put Chiro through his paces before, but he isn't even part of the CWF Roster." stated Iroh.

Skeleton King is about to beat Chiro up again,but Spongebob then attacks Skeleton King, nailing him with the United States Championship. Then Chiro, and Spongebob team up, and hit a 3D on Skeleton King. Spongebob then grabs the Mic, and begins to speak.

"There, Told ya that I wasn't involved in all this. Anyway, Chiro since now Skull Dunce is out of our hair, Next week: You, and me for the CWF United States Championship! How about it?" offered Spongebob.

"Deal!" agreed Chiro.

"Wow! A rematch next week for the United States Championship!" said Bender in excitement.

"That may just be an instant classic." replied Iroh.

(Promo)

Jake Long has had criticism after criticism come towards him. "Jake Long is a cancer to the CWF Championship!, Jake Long is a fraud!" Now, Jake must face the man he "stole" the CWF Championship from: Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Jake Long for the CWF Championship.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This match is to determine who will face the CWF Champ at the next CWF PPV Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Danny, and Omi would the opportunity to win the Championship, but only one will win that shot." states Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Omi got an upperhand by driving his knee into Danny's left shoulder." stated Bender.

"Danny was favoring the shoulder, but we do not have any word if the Shoulder is damaged, the again if it was serious, Danny would not be wrestling here tonight." said Iroh.

The match starts with Omi trying to get his hands on Danny's Left Shoulder, but Danny uses an array of kicks to keep Omi at bay. Danny then puts Omi in a STF Hold, but Omi grabs the bottom rope. Omi then grabs Danny's leg, and tries to put him in a leglock, but Danny also grabs the bottom rope. Omi then picks Danny up, and hits a Judo Kick onto him.  
Omi then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out.

Omi then goes to work on the shoulder he damaged the week before by putting Danny in an Armlock. Omi then continues on the hold by putting his knee onto the injured shoulder. Danny tries to break out of the hold, but Omi continues to put pressure on the shoulder. Danny is finally able to break the hold, but Omi then nailed a Knee to the skull of Danny, knocking him out. Omi decides to keep applying pressure onto the shoulder by applying another Armlock. Danny is near incaspasitated, and the Ref grabs Danny's right arm to see if Danny is knocked out.

"If the Ref drops Danny's arm, and it falls limp, Omi will win the match via KO!" said Bender.

"If that happens, Omi will be the Number 1 Contender." added Iroh.

The Ref drops Danny right arm, it falls limp that's one, Ref does it again, falls limp again that's two. The Ref drops Danny's one more time, but he keeps his arm up. Danny starts to jab his fist at Omi's head, until finally breaking out of the hold. Danny then gave Omi a Face Buster. Danny then regained his composure, and decided to end the match. Danny picked up Omi, and gave him the Specter Spike. Danny then decided to go to the top turnbuckle, and hit the Phantom Flip. After hitting it, Danny pins Omi in the center of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny slightly holds his Shoulder.

"Danny is the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship!" said Bender.

"Question is, How is his shoulder holding up?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage)

Naruto Uzumaki is walking towards the Entrance to the Ring.

"Naruto is ready for his rematch." said Bender.

"I wonder if Jake Long will be ready for this." pondered Iroh.

(Promo)

In the Southern part of the World, There is a tribe of Women, and Children. The Men have all gone to war. But there was one man who stayed behind, and trained a new generation of warriors, His name: Sokka. Now he comes to CWF to seek a challenge using his strength, and intelligence. There is only three things he will say: **SHOW NO FEAR!** Sokka is coming to CWF.

"Wow! First a CWF Superstar Search, and now Sokka is coming to CWF!" said an estatic Bender.

"The Southern Water Tribe Warrior will definetly spice things up in CWF." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing Naruto lost the CWF Championship to Jake Long, but Jake nailed a Lowblow to take advantage, and win the Title." said Bender.

"Well Naruto will get his rematch, and possibly his revenge." replied Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Cocky Champion is making his way into the ring with a massive amount of boos here tonight." said Bender.

"Jake Long has had his major share of hate, in fact many fans have considered Jake to be the least popular Champion in the past decade." stated Iroh.

The match starts with Naruto about to attack Jake, but Jake slides out of the ring. Jake begins to walk out of the arena, but Naruto catches him, and Irish Whips him back into the ring. Naruto begins to give Jake Chops, and Kicks, until Jake counters, and hits Naruto with a Spinebuster. Jake then puts Naruto in a Sleeper Hold, but Naruto counters out of the hold. Naruto grabs Jake's Legs, an puts him in a Sharpshooter ala' Bret Hart style. Jake is crawling towards the ropes trying to break the hold, but Naruto is applying pressure onto the hold. Jake Long is able to grab the ropes, and Naruto is forced to release the hold. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick on Jake Long, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out.

Naruto picks up Jake, and gives him a Sidewalk Slam, but Jake rolls away from Naruto before he could pin him. Jake then gets back up, and hits a Enzuigiri on Naruto. Jake then tries to hit a Dragon DDT on Naruto, but Naruto counters out, and hits a Triple German Suplex on Jake. Naruto then begins to count, and right before Naruto hits the Ninja Kick, Omi runs into the ring. Naruto hits Omi with the Ninja Kick, and Omi rolls out of the ring. Naruto then focuses on Jake, but Jake rolls Naruto up, and has his feet on the ropes for leverage without the Ref seeing it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The S.O.B, C.L.B cheated again to retain the Title!" yelled an angry Bender.

"And now Omi is getting back into the ring to add insult to injury." said Iroh.

Jake Long, and Omi start beating up on Naruto, until Danny Phantom runs into the ring. Danny takes turns at knocking down Omi, and Jake Long. Danny then hits Omi with the Specter Spike. Jake then sses his opening to run out of the ring, but Naruto grabs him, and gives him a Ninja Kick.

"Even though Jake is still the CWF Champ, Naruto got his revenge here tonight." said Bender.

"But now Jake will have to deal with Danny Phantom, how will he hold up?" pondered Iroh.

Danny, and Naruto are in the middle of the ring, shaking eachothers hands, while Omi, and Jake are outside of the ring retreating as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson def. Zuko (Retains Hardcore Title)

The Erupting Eds def. Team South Park (Steel Cage Match) (Retains Tag Titles)

Kim Possible def. Angelica Pickles (Retains Women's Title)

Spongebob def. Chiro (Ladder Match) (Retains United States Title)

Danny Phantom def. Omi (Wins No.1 Contendership)

Jake Long def. Naruto Uzumaki (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Okay everybody, Now that you saw the big Announcement, here is how you can get involved in adding the next great CWF Superstars. In the Reviews, just type in the name of a character, and the name of the show he/she/it is on. The Rules to that are 1. Said character had to have started as a Cartoon Character (though I do make exceptions). 2. Said Character has to least been on American Television, not just in Japan or somewhere else. 3. Only three characters can be suggested by an Author (sorry no OC's). 4. (Finally) I will make the final selections for the Eight Superstars. So with all that out of the way. **Review**, and let the Search Begin!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. This latest Chapter is dedicated to the memory of Lillian Ellison, also known as The Fabulous Moolah. She held the WWE Women's Championship for over 10,000 days (About 30 Years I believe). She recently passed away on November 2. Moolah, You will be missed, and always remembered (1923-2007).

And now, A brand new chapter of CWF: Cartoon Wrestling Federation.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey there Meatbags!, It's Bender, and as always Iroh is also here with me tonight." introduced Bender.

We are in Toronto, Ontario, Canada coming off what happened at All Out Brawl Out with Jake Long retaining the CWF Championship, and Danny Phantom becoming the Number One Contender for the Title." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" Announced Tripp.

Jake enters the ring with the CWF Championship on his right shoulder as the crowd boos him heavily. Jake then grabs the mic, and begins to speak.

"I am still the Champion baby, I defeated Naruto Uzumaki, and I will definately defeat Danny Phantom at Ultimate Showdown." said an arrogant Jake.

The Crowd keeps booing Jake Long.

"Now many people have been asking me how can the ChampDrag take out the Ghost Boy hmm? Well I have a clip of what I did to him at UCW: The One Shot to show you all how I beat Danny to an inch of his life." stated Jake as he pointed to the Titantron.

The video of the Match is shown on the Titantron. The video shows Jake hitting a Dragon uppercuton Danny before tossing him into the ring post.  
The next part shows Long nailing a lariat and tossing Phantom hard into the ring post. Long smashed Phantom into the post a few more times before nailing Phantom with a drop kick to the mug. The video then ends with Jake nailing the Dragon DDT on Danny.

"See y'all, Not only did I beat down Danny Phantom, The Rock even had a turn at giving that White haired freak a beatdown." said Jake.

Another video is shown. It shows The Rock pulling Danny in for the Rock Bottom, nailing Danny out on the mat.

"You know what? I should make this into a movie, I could probably get an Oscar for this." smiled Jake.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Well I have to say that was the biggest load of poop than Mark Henry on Laxatives. Now if you are done having a fantasy moment, Let me show the fans what really happened at UCW: The One Shot." stated Danny as he pointed to the Titantron.

Danny's video is now shown. It shows Danny Phantom hitting his Spectre Spike onto Jake. The next scene shows Danny Phantom punting Long's shoulder into the ring steps just Omi did to Danny weeks ago. The video ends with Danny hitting another Spectre Spike and pinned the AmDrag for the three count. UCW Announcer Megaman: 'Here is your winner, DANNY PHANTOM!'

The Rock raised Danny's hand in victory is then shown to end the video.

"Now, I'll admit I got Rock Bottom'd by The Rock, but You Jake certainly got the worst of The Rocks wrath." mentioned Danny as he pointed back to the Titantron.

One more video is shown. It shows The grabbing a microphone as Long covered Danny for the pin.

"'One... Two... IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THE ROCK COUNTS TO THREE!'" said The Rock.

Long, shocked by The Rock's defiance, went after the People's Champion, but that only earned him a Rock Bottom. The Rock then looked to the crowd with his infamous People's eyebrow and moved towards Jake's head, rolling Phantom away. Rock ripped off his referee's shirt and tossed it into the crowd, going side-to-side with the People's Elbow.

"Hey Long I have something to say to that." said Danny.

"You better not say it bro." replied Jake.

"If Ya Smeeeelllllllllllah, What The Rock is Cookin?" quoted Danny.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Okay you guys, If this is over I have tonight's Main Event all figured out. It will be Danny Phantom, and a partner of his choice going up against Omi, and Jake Long." stated JC.

"I wonder who Danny is going to pick." pondered Bender.

"Knowing Danny, he is going to keep an ace up his sleeve on this one." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

JC is walking back to his office when he is confronted by Team South Park.

"What's up guys?" asked JC.

"Listen JC, We would love to have one more shot at the Eds for the Tag Titles." stated Kyle.

"So can we please?" begged Stan.

"I have an idea for next week. There will be a Tag Team match where the winner will face the Erupting Ed's at Ultimate Showdown for the Tag Titles. It will be Stan and Kyle representing Team South Park going up against... Cartman and Kenny of Team South Park!" replied JC, shocking the Four Boys.

"What the Funky Chunky Cookies are you thinking?" asked Cartman.

"Hey, My mind is made up man." said JC.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Tonight my brother from a human mother Bart will take one Skulker, the other member of the Bounty Hunters." said Bender.

"Zuko was not successful in defeating Bart for thr Hardcore Title at All Out Brawl Out." added Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Metallic Hunter has his eyes on the Bartman." said Bender.

"If Skulker wins this match, He could be facing Bart for the Hardcore Title in the near future." said Iroh.

The match starts with Skulker, and Bart exchanging punches, until Bart hits a Spinning Kick onto Skulker. Bart then puts Skulker in a STF Hold, but Skulker is able to grab the ropes, and break the hold. Bart tries to hit a Facesmash, but Skulker counters with a Clothesline that nearly knocked Bart's head off. Skulker then hits a Powerbomb on Bart,  
and pins him in the ceter of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out.

Skulker decides to end the match by grabbing Bart, and hit the Chokeslam on him, but as he does it, Bart counters out of the Chokeslam. Bart then hits a Judo Chop onto Skulker. Bart then adds a Jawbreaker to the pain, and Skulker is on the mat. Bart puts Skulker in another STF Hold. Skulker screams in pain for the first time, but he refuses to submit. Skulker is finally able to grab the ropes, and break the hold, but not until Bart hits a Roundhouse Kick to knock Skulker out again. Bart then gets into a Orton-esqe waiting pose as Skulker is getting back up from the kick. Bart sees his window of opportunity, and hits the Bartdog on Skulker. Bart then pins Skulker in the middle of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart gets his Arm raised.

"Bart pulls off an impressive victory here tonight." said Bender.

"In two straight weeks, Bart has defeated both members of The Bounty Hunters." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC is sitting looking at some paperwork for the Superstar Search when Miss Big E enters the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Miss Big E.

"Yes, Now at All Out Brawl Out tell me what happened." said JC.

"Well, Bart, The Eds, Spongebob, and Jake all retained their titles, and Danny became the contender for the CWF Title." said Miss Big E, eluding to what happened.

"Well actually I'm talking about your involvement in the Women's Title match." said JC.

"JC, I'm so sorry about what I did, but I couldn't stand idley by, and see Kim lose her Championship that way." stated a remorseful Miss Big E.

"Miss Big E, I'm sorry to say this but, You're Fired." said JC.

"I understand sir." replied Miss. Big E.

Miss Big E begins to walk away sadly until.

"Hold on there, I do have another job for you if your up to it." said JC, stopping Miss Big E.

"I'll take whatever job you have." said Miss Big E.

"Okay, You are now the official Business Manager for Kim Possible!" stated JC.

Miss Big E is screaming like a schoolgirl, and hugging JC.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" said an excited Miss Big E.

(Commercial Break)

(I'm Comin by Silkk the Shocker Plays)

"Hey!, I didn't know that MVP was going to be on CWF tonight." said Bender.

"Apparently the Entrance Ramp looks just like the set for MVP's entrance.: added Iroh.

Suddenly, Meowth appears wearing the same style suit, necklace, and shades doing the MVP entrance.

"Well, Meowth starts with the letter M." said Bender, jokingly.

"And to consider, Meowth is a lot better than MVP." said Iroh.

"Now all of ya's are wonderin' why is Meowth dressed up as the WWE United States Champion MVP? The answer is quite simple. General Manager JC decided that one CWF Superstar would help him make a contendership match in anyway, shape, or form as long as it was appropriate. So I came with a great idea for the Number 1 Contendership for the Women's Championship. A Costume Ball Diva Battle Royal!, And JC chose mine, So lets get these girls out here, and ready to go." said an estatic Meowth.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This a Costume Ball Diva Battle Royal to determine the Number One Contender for the Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Orchid Bay:  
Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Whoa!, June is dressed up like Elvis Presley." Bender.

"Well when she hits her Frog Splash, That is a one way ticket to the Heartbreak Hotel." stated Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"Introucing next, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko is dressed up like a Fox like Girl." said Bender.

"Well, It is different than dressing up like a Cat Girl." replied Iroh.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"Introducing next: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica is dressed up as Cinderella." said Bender.

"I would have chosen the ugly stepsister if I was her." joked Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing next: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Shego is dressed up as a Punk Rocker." said Bender.

"Hopefully she won't use that Gutiar as a weapon for this match." quipped Iroh.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"And Finally making her way to the ring, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sam looks awesome as a Vampiress!" said Bender.

"She could definetly sink her teeth into having a shot for the Women's Title." added Iroh.

The match starts with Meowth standing outside of the ring as the Ref for the match as the girls battled in the ring. Shego, and June double-teamed Naruko, but Naruko dodges, and hits a Chick Kick on Shego. Sam and Angelica are in a tie-up where Sam wins by hitting a Jawbreaker onto Angelica. June grabs Naruko, and Irish Whips her to the ropes, but Naruko counters with her Kitsune Kick. Naruko then picks June up, and eliminates her by throwing her over the top rope. Sam then hits a Legdrop onto Angelica, but Shego then Irish Whips Sam into the ring post. Naruko then picks Angelica up, but Angelica Irish Whips her over the ropes, and hits a knock out punch to eliminate Naruko.

"What a punch by Angelica!" said an impressed Bender.

"She really wants to get another shot at the Women's Championship." said Iroh.

Angelica, and Shego start double-teaming Sam who is still on the ring post. Shego then Irish Whips Sam into the diagonal ring post. Shego is about to hit a running clothesline ontp Sam, but Angelica grabs Shego, and throws her over the top rope, and eliminates her. Angelica then heads for Sam, but Sam counters, and hits a Spear on Angelica. Sam then Irish Whips Angelica into the ropes, and Clothesline her over the top rope eliminating her ending the match.

"Here is your winner, and the Number 1 Contender: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Gothic Vampiress wins the Battle Royal for a shot at Kim's Title." said Bender.

"Sam may just well be the next Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Backstage)

Spongebob and Chiro are seen split screen getting ready for their U.S. Title match.

"Chiro vs. Spongebob for the United States Championship is up next!" said Bender.

"This will be a barn burner of a match." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship, Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers)

"At All Out Brawl Out, Spongebob retained the United States Title in a Ladder match, with some unwanted help by The Skeleton King." said Bender.

"But after what Spongebob, and Chiro did to him, I doubt that Skeleton King will show his face around hear again." added Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"After the beatdown of Skeleton King, Spongebob gave Chiro one more shot for the United States Championship here tonight." said Bender.

"Can Spongebob be able to counter the Power Primate?" asked Iroh.

The match starts with Chiro going for a Missile Dropkick, but Spongebob gets out of the way. Spongebob takes advantage of this, and hits a Lionsault. Spongebob is about to pin Chiro, but Chiro counters with a Leglock in the middle of the ring. Spongebob is crawling towards the ropes to break the hold, but Chiro is holding on. Spongebob is finally able to grab the ropes, and the hold is broken. Chiro grabs Spongebob, and is about hit a Thunder Punch, but Spongebob counters with a Sponge Suplex Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro kicks out.

Spongebob hits a Suplex onto Chiro to keep him down. Spongebob then puts Chiro in a Sleeper Hold. Chiro seems to be out like a light, but as The Ref is about to check, Chiro converts the Sleeper Hold into a Side Effect. Chiro, and Spongebob are both laid out on the mat, but after afew seconds, they begin to get up, and move again. Spongebob tries to hit the Sponge Suplex Pin, but Chiro counters, and hits a Lighting Kick. Chiro then waits for Spongebob to get up again, and Chiro hits the Thunder Punch, and pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as he is given the U.S. Title.

"Chiro has finally defeated Spongebob for the United States Championship!" said Bender.

"But what is next for the new U.S. Champ?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage)

Omi, and Jake Long are seen in the Hallway, discussing something about their match next.

"You think it's Naruto who is teaming with Danny?" asked Omi.

"Nah, Naruto is in Japan this week doing publicity for the Superstar Search." replied Jake.

"Maybe he got that new Sokka kid to fight." quipped Omi.

"Word is he ain't makin' an appearance until Ultimate Showdown." stated Jake.

"But who can it be then?" asked Omi.

"Whoever it is, I know that I could take them easy." said Jake.

"The Main Event is up next!" yelled Bender.

"Danny's partner better be ready." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

"Next Week on CWF: It will be the CWF Superstar Search! So get ready fans to see eight stars tryout to become CWF Superstars, only two will become CWF Superstars." announced JC.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York, He is the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Jake Long retained his CWF Championship against Naruto, but without some help from Omi." said Bender.

"But in the end, Danny, and Naruto stood tall in the middle of the ring as Jake, and Omi retreated from the ring." added Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team partner: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi lost an opportunity at getting a shot at the CWF Championship at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"But if he could injure Danny before Ultimate Showdown, Omi may actually have his shot at the Title." quipped Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Ultimate Showdown, It will be Danny Phantom going up against Jake Long for the CWF Championship!" said Bender.

"But who has Danny chosen as his Tag Partner?" asked Iroh.

"And his Tag Team Partner..." said Tripp.

(Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo Theme Plays)

"By God!, Bobobo has returned to the CWF!" said a shocked Bender.

"And he is going to be Danny's Tag Team Partner!" added a just as excited Iroh.

"And his Tag Team Partner: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!" finished Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Bobobo is seen doing the same entrance as ECW's Sandman as he shakes the fans hands.

"Bobobo is a bonafide CWF Legend, having won the CWF Championship within a year." said Bender.

"He also was a United States Champion, and even became part of the CWF Mangagement after his retirement." added Iroh.

Bobobo takes out a can, drinks the content, an smashes it repeatedly on his forehead.

"What is Bobobo drinking?" asked Bender.

"I think it's Motor Oil." answered Iroh.

The match starts with Bobobo, and Omi in the ring. Omi tries to hit Bobobo with a Judo Chop, but Bobobo counters, and wants to shake Omi's hand. Omi is reluctant, and continues to try to take Bobobo out, but Bobobo keeps dodging. Omi then decides to play Bobobo's game by shaking his hand, but Bobobo then hits Omi with a massive Head Butt. Bobobo then hits a mix of punches, and kicks until Omi is knocked out on the mat. Bobobo then tags in Danny to hit the Phantom Flip, but Jake gets tagged in by a quick Omi. Danny, and Jake stare eachother down, but right as two are about to tie-up, Jake tags Omi back in, and Jake leaves the ring with his Title leaving Omi to face the two.

"What is Jake doing to his Tag Partner?" asked a bewildered Bender.

"If I was Omi, I better hope I made out my will." replied Iroh.

Omi starts to hit a couple of Chops on Danny, but Danny hits a massive Suplex onto Omi. Danny then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Omi, but Omi counters out of a pinfall attempt.  
Omi then nails a Roundhouse Kick onto Danny. Omi then gets ready to hit the Ice Dragon Kick, but Danny tags Bobobo back into the match. Bobobo goes after Omi wanting a Hug, but Omi hits Bobobo with a Ice Dragon Kick. Omi is about to pin Bobobo, but Bobobo shockingly grabs Omi, and hits a Fist of the Nosehair (Power of the Punch without the Brass Knuckles. Bobobo then signals Danny to hit the Phantom Flip, and hits it. Bobobo, and Danny both pin Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are you winners: Bobobo, and Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd gets on their feet.

"Danny, and Bobobo are victorious here tonight in our Main Event." said Bender.

"But why did Jake Long walk out on his own Tag Team Partner?" asked Iroh.

Danny, and Bobobo are celebrating in the middle of the ring. Bobobo actually gives Danny a big friendly Bearhug as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson def. Skulker

Sam Manson wins Diva Costume Ball Battle Royal (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Chiro def. Spongebob (Wins United States Title)

Danny Phantom & Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo def. Jake Long & Omi

* * *

Okay, to bobobo the wiggin warrior: I already had Bobobo as a legend for CWF, so there you go he is in the story anyway (BTW the Series Finale was the same as the Anime in Japan, plus it;s a pun off how Animes always end without a proper resolution, and how Mangas follow after what happens in the Anime.

Also, I am allowing anyone who had wanted to put their wrestlers in the Superstar Search One final slot, meaning they can add one more Wrestler into their Reviews. So everybody **Review**, and Be prepared for The Superstar Search!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everybody! This Chapter here features the CWF Superstar Search. Also, This Chapter is dedicated to the memory of Eddie Guerrero. It will be two years since Eddie's passing this Tuesday November 15, 2007. Enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey there Meatbags!, It's Bender, and of cause Iroh is also here with me tonight." said Bender.

"Tonight in Phoenix, Arizona; We will start our CWF Superstar Search!" said an excited Iroh

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Cartman & Kenny!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, General Manager JC made this match between Team South Park having Kenny & Cartman battle against Kyle & Stan." said Bender.

"The winning team will face The Erupting Eds at Ultimate Showdown for the CWF Tag Team Championships." states Iroh.

(South Park Theme Continues)

"And their opponents, Also from South Park, Colorado: Kyle & Stan!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Over the past month, Team South Park has been gunnin' for The Erupting Eds's Tag Titles." said Bender.

"At All Out Brawl Out, The Erupting Eds were able to retain their Tag Team Gold inside a Steel Cage against Team South Park." added Iroh.

The match starts with Kenny, and Kyle in the ring. Kyle goes for an early Kyle Kutter, but Kenny counters, and hits a spinning Kick. Kenny then goes to work on Kyle's legs, by applying a Boston Crab onto Kyle. Kyle is able to grab the bottom rope to break the hold. Kenny tries to hit another Spinning Kick, but Kyle counters with an Arm Toss. Kyle tags Stan into the match. Stan grabs Kenny, and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Then Stan hits the Stanner onto Kenny, and pins him in the middle of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Cartman breaks up the pin.

Stan tries to hit another Stanner, but Kenny counters out. Kenny then does an array of luchadore moves, and then hits a Neckbreaker onto Stan. Kenny then tags his partner Cartman into the match. Cartman hits a Leg Drop onto Stan. Cartman tries to pin Stan, but Stan rolls out of the way. Stan then gets back up, and tries to take Cartman down, but Cartman uses his weight to keep his balance. Cartman then lifts Stan, and gives him a Powerbomb. Cartman then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Kyle breaks up the pin.

Stan then fights Cartman off, and tags Kyle back into the match. Kyle hits the Kyle Kutter, but Kenn comes into the ring to stop Kyle from pinning Cartman. Stan also gets into the ring as well. Kenny Irish Whips Stan into the Upperright Ringpost, as Cartman gets back up again. Cartman then hits Kyle with a DDT knocking Kyle out onto the mat. Kenny then hits a Spring Blossom Nut Squash onto Stan, as Cartman hits a Big Boy Splash onto Kyle for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: Cartman and Kenny!" announced Tripp.

"The Hooded Sabu, and the Pale Rikishi will now face the Erupting Eds for the Tag Titles!" exclaimed Bender.

"We will have to see if two heads are better than four though." replied Iroh.

(Backstage)

Bart is sitting with his Hardcore Championship on his right shoulder when someone comes into the Locker Room.

"Hey dad what's up?" asked Bart.

"Checkin' out my son the Hardcore Champion, What is shaken?" replied Homer.

"I have a Match next, Wanna come?" asked Bart.

"I'll stay here, and watch it from the Locker Room." replied Homer.

"Ok, See ya later man." said Bart as he walked out of the Locker Room.

"It's Bart vs. Ron Stoppable next." said Bender.

"This should be good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

"You wanted to see me JC?" asked Chiro.

"Hey listen, Congrats on winning the United States Championship last week man." congradulated JC.

"You're Welcome." replied Chiro.

"But listen to this for what I have planned for Ultimate Showdown. Chiro will be defending his CWF United Staes Championship in... a Gauntlet Match!" announced JC.

"So you want me to defend the United States Title against an undetermined amount of Superstars?" asked Chiro.

"It will only be three guys though." replied JC.

"I'm up for it, Thanks for the cool match." thanked Chiro.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Cheers/Boos.

"It was a month ago when Ron Stoppable defeated Bart Simpson by a Count-Out." states Bender.

"But it was partly due to Zuko's appearance that costed Bart that particular match." said Iroh.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"And his opponent, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Ron's Gal Kim will have to defend her Women's Championship against Sam Manson at Ultimate Showdown." states Bender.

"Though now, Miss Big E is the official Business Manager of Kim Possible." added Iroh.

The match starts with Ron keeping using more of a skilled doging ability on Bart. Ron then nails a Judo Kick onto Bart. Ron then does an Elbow Drop onto Bart, and tries to pin him. As he is about to, Bart reverses it, with a Leg Lock. Ron counters out of the Leg Lock, and hits a few punches, and follows it up with a Backbreaker. Ron then starts sensing that the end is near, so he picks Bart up, throws him into the ropes, and hits a Booyah! (Superfly Special) onto Bart. Right as Ron is about to pin Bart, Bart plays possum, and rolls Ron up in the middle of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as Bart gets his Arm raised.

"Bart pulls off an amazing victory here tonight." said Bender.

"But you can't bad mouth Ron, he had Bart's back on the ropes." said Iroh.

(Backstage)

Frankie Foster is seen with Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm here with Naruto Uzumaki, Who will now face Omi at Ultimate Showdown. Any thoughts on that?" asked Naruto.

Naruto: Just one, Omi, Treasure each moment you have from now until our match at Ultimate Showdown, because when that bell rings, Your nightmare will begin.

(Promo)

"Ladies, and Gentlemem, The CWF Superstar Search will begin Next! Stay tuned." said an excited JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

Homer is seen walking around the Backstage area when he is attacked by two masked men. Homer fights back by punching each of them, but eventually the numbers game is too much, and Homer is then given a Chokeslam, and then a Death Valley Driver. The two then rip their masks off to reveal Skulker, and Zuko.

"To think he won the CWF Championship in the first Cell Match." mocked Skulker.

"Let's go, We made our point." said Zuko.

The two leave Homer beaten in the middle of the Backstage Area.

(CWF Ring)

General Manager JC is standing in the middle of the ring smiling.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Ever since All Out Brawl Out, we have had many Superstars trying out for our CWF Superstar Search. But tonight, I'm proud to announce the Elite Eight that will gun for a CWF Contract. So for the Thousands here in the Arena, and for the Millions watching this on Television... LLLLLLLLet's Get Ready for the Searchhhhhhh!

A group of people then come down the Entrance Ramp, and into the ring.

"These stars are all here to participate for the Superstar Search, but first, Let's get to meet them starting with this lad right here. Sir what's your name, and where are you from?" asked JC.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I hail from Fuschia Town!" said Luffy.

Immediately fans start cheering the Straw Hatted Boy.

"Okay, what about you?, Where you from?" said JC.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and Karakura Town is where I'm from." said Ichigo.

"Not bad man, Hold the phone here. Are you two dudes in this together? Well tell the fans who you guys are." said JC.

"We are Mas y Menos. Born in Guatemala, Living in Steel City." said Mas y Menos in slightly broken English.

"Well the Tag Team Division may have a new team to deal with here. Okay, uhh... Who are you, and where are you from sir?" asked JC.

"My name is Buns Mahoney (Red Guy from Cow & Chicken), and I'm from He-ck, California." replied Buns.

"Wow!, And I thought Balls Mahoney had the creepy gene in the family tree. Next guy, What's your name, and where you from?" said JC.

"I am known as Wargreymon, and I hail from File Island." replied Wargreymon.

"That's Cool, You'll need to lose some of that armor for the challanges though. You sir, What's your name, and where you from?" asked JC.

"My name is Omega Red, and I am from Russia, Hail the once great Soviet Union!" replied Omega Red.

The crowd begins to boo at Omega Red heavily.

"Alright, Ohh..., a female superstar. What's your name, and where ya from?" said an interested JC.

"My name is Ember McLain, and I am from the Ghost Zone!" replied Ember.

Ember grabs her guitar, and starts playing a Riff while the fans cheer.

"Awesome!, Alright last guy here, What's your name, and where ya from?" said

"I am Mojo Jojo, and I am from the City of Townsville!" replied Mojo Jojo.

"I remember you from the Announcer Search man. Well here are the eight finalists, only two will be your next CWF Superstars!  
remember to vote see who will win!" announced JC.

(Backstage)

Jake Long is polishing his belt when Omi confronts him.

"Hey my Buddha Buddy, What's up?" asked Jake.

"What's Up!, You left me non-low, and unwet last week against Danny, and Bobobo!" replied an angry Omi.

"You mean high, and dry bro." said Jake, Correcting Omi's slang.

Omi: Whatever then, I just had a talk with General Manager JC, and he gave me the Main Event Match!

Jake: That doesn't really concern me.

Omi: No, It's going to because it is going to be Omi vs. Jake Long tonight!

Omi, and Jake have a staredown.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

Sokka is coming to CWF in two weeks at Ultimate Showdown. He will show his abilities in the ring that have never been seen before.  
The only three words that will be said are: **SHOW NO FEAR!**

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny will face off against Spongebob in a Nicktoons dream match!" said Bender.

"But remember, Danny will face off against Jake Long at Ultimate Showdown for the CWF Championship." added Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob lost the United States Championship to Chiro last week." said Bender.

"But with Chiro having to defend his new Title in a Gauntlet Match, Spongebob may just have a shot at getting his Title back." added Iroh.

The match starts with Spongebob, and Danny shaking hands, then Spongebob hits a Shoulder Block onto Danny. Spongebob then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Danny (doing a John Cena impression while doing it as well). Spongebob is about to go for a pin, but Danny catches him, and hits a Suplex. Danny then gets back up, and hits an Ankle Lock onto Spongebob. Spongebob reverses the Ankle Lock, and rolls Danny up for a pinfall.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out.

Spongebob hits a Karate Chop onto Danny to keep him down. Spongebob then goes to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Flying Press. Spongebob almost hits the Flying Press,  
but Danny uses his knees to hurt Spongebob aswell. Both superstars are down for a couple of seconds until Danny, and Spongebob slowly start getting back up again.  
Spongebob, and Danny again exchange blows until Spongebob is able to put Danny in a hold. Spongebob is about to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin on Danny, but Danny counters it into the Specter Spike. Danny then falls onto Spongebob for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny proves that he is the top dog for the Title tonight." said Danny.

"But can he beat Jake Long at Ultimate Showdown?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage)

Homer is loaded up onto a strecther, and is put into the Ambulance as it leaves the arena. Bart confronts JC on what was happening.

"Listen Bart, The Bounty Hunters got a jump on your dad, and did this to him. Don't worry though, They are suspended until Ultimate Showdown." said JC.

"What do you mean?" asked Bart.

"You and a partner of your choice will face The Bounty Hunters in a No DQ Tag Match at Ultimate Showdown." stated JC.

"I just have one thing to say to that JC."" said Bart.

"What Bart?" asked JC.

"I want Homer to be my Tag Partner." answered Bart.

(Commercial Break)

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi was livid that in last week's Tag Match, Jake Long left Omi to fend off Bobobo, and Danny." said Bender.

"Well now Omi will have his shot at revenge here tonight." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"During last week's Tag match when Jake was about to face off against Danny Phantom, Jake tagged in Omi, and left with his CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Omi was later the victim of a Fist of the Noisehair, and a Specter Spike in the match." added Iroh.

The match starts with Omi viciously attacking Jake with a flurry a Chops, and Judo Kicks. Jake tries to go on the offensive, but Omi easily counters, or reverses them. Omi tries to hit the Ice Dragon Kick, but Jake counters with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Jake then puts Omi in a Spinning Toe Hold. Omi is able to grab the bottom rope, and break the hold. Jake then tries to hit the Dragon DDT, bu Omi counters it into an Ice Dragon Kick. Omi then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake's foot is on the bottom rope.

Omi picks Jake up again and tries to hit another Ice Dragon Kick, but Jake counters by pushing Omi into the ref, knocking the ref out. Omi grabs Jake, but Jake hits a low blow, and then hits a Dragon DDT onto Omi. Jake then gets the ref back up, and Jake pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake is given the CWF Title.

"Jake pulls off another dirty trick to win a match again." said Bender.

"But can Jake defend his CWF Title even with cheating?" asked Iroh.

Jake is walking up the Entrance Ramp with his CWF Championship as the show draws to a close.

Results

Cartman & Kenny def. Kyle & Stan (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Bart Simpson def. Ron Stoppable

Danny Phantom def. Spongebob

Jake Long def. Omi

* * *

Okay fans, Here is how you can infuence the Superstar Search: When you review, You can rank the Contestants from 1-8 (1 being the lowest, 8 being the highest). The Contestant that has the least amount of points will be eliminated. Thanks to the Authors, and Fans of CWF for coming up with the contestants (Alot of interesting ones I had in here). So with all that being said. Review, and vote the next CWF Superstar!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello there CWF Fans. Sorry for the wait, but I want to thank you all for all the Reviews, and Votes for the Superstar Search (Took me a while to tally them all up). Here is another Chapter of CWF. I only own JC, The Championships, Miss Big E, and John Santoni. Everything else belongs to their respective peoples.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello Ladies, and Gentlebots. As always it is Bender, and Iroh calling the matches here tonight." greeted Bender.

"We are in Sioux Falls, South Dakota where tonight Jake Long is going to have a post Ultimate Showdown Victory Speech?" said a confused Iroh.

(Naruto Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Omi interfered in Naruto's Title rematch, and Jake Long was able to retain his CWF Championship." said Bender.

"But now at Ultimate Showdown, It will be Naruto and Omi in a one-on-one match." said Iroh.

(Team Rocket Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompained to the ring by Omi: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Two weeks ago, Jake Long left Omi to fend for himself against Bobobo, and Danny Phantom in a Tag Team match." said Bender.

"After that happened, Omi challenged Jake to a match last week, and was defeated by the CWF Champion." added Iroh.

The match starts with Meowth going on the offensive by attacking Naruto with a flurry of jabs. Naruto Shoulder Blocks Meowth, and both of them tie up. Meowth wins the tie up by hitting a Russian Leg Sweep onto Naruto. Naruto then counters out of an attempted pin by Meowth, and then puts Meowth in a Heel Hook. Meowth is screaming in pain, but grabs the middle rope to break the hold. Naruto then picks Meowth up to hit a Superkick, but Meowth counters with a Von Meowth Claw. Naruto though, is able to counter out, and hit a Superkick, and pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

As the Ring Announcer was finished announcing Naruto the winner, Omi jumped into the ring, and started beating Naruto up.

"Omi is taking an advantage here by beating Naruto up!" exclaimed Bender.

"Advantage or not, This proves that Omi is a coward." said Iroh.

Omi continues to beat up Naruto, until Naruto counters, and starts beating Omi up. Naruto is about to hit the Ninja Kick, but Omi slides out of the ring,  
and retreats to the Entrance Ramp.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Women's Champion Kim Possible.

"I am here with the CWF Women's Champion Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible's Business Manager Miss Big E. Kim, coming up next; You and Ron will face Sam Manson whom you will face for the Women's Title at Ultimate Showdown, and the Number 1 Contender for the CWF Title Danny Phantom. Any thoughts going into this match?" asked John.

Kim is about to answer until Miss Big E intterupts her.

"Let me answer this one Kim. KP has battled against many of CWF's Female superstars, and Sam is going to be the latest example tonight. And as for Danny, He better be focusing on the CWF Championship cause he definetly does not want a piece of Ron Stoppable!" replied Miss Big E.

"Wow, Well the Mixed Tag Match is up next." said John.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

This Sunday, The Southern Water Tribe's Greatest Warrior will make his CWF Debut at Ultimate Showdown. The only words that will be said are SHOW NO FEAR!

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Amtiy Park: Danny Phantom, and Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This Sunday, Sam will take on Kim Possible for the CWF Women's Championship while Danny will face Jake Long for the CWF Championship at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"So if Sam wins tonight, She may have some momentum going in for the Women's Title match this Sunday." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Being accompained to the ring by Miss Big E, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Now in these Inter-Gender Tag match, The men fight the men, and the women fight the women." stated Bender.

"You know, If Ron pins Danny Phantom, and Danny wins the CWF Championship, Ron would be in line for a Title Shot." said Iroh.

The match starts with Ron, and Danny in the ring. Danny puts Ron in a hold, but Ron counters, and hits a Judo Chop repeatedly on Danny. Danny grabs Ron's arm after the fifth Chop, and puts Ron in an Arm Lock. Danny then hits a Side Effect onto Ron. Danny tries to pin Ron, but Ron slides out of the ring. Ron regains his composure, and gets back in the ring. Ron Irish Whips Danny to the ropes, and tries to hit a Booyah!, but Danny counters with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Both Danny, and Ron are down. Danny begins to crawl towards his corner, and tags in Sam for the match.

"There's the tag, and now the Girls will have to fight." said Bender.

"This could be a preview of what's to come at Ultimate Showdown." states Iroh.

Sam, and Kim seem to trade holds, and counters. Kim Irish Whips Sam into the corner, and hits a Missle Dropkick on Sam. Kim then gets a Thumbs up from Ron, and Miss Big E to do the Bronco Buster, but as she is about to hit it, Sam counters, and Kim is caught on the ropes. Sam takes this to her advantage, and hits a German Suplex. Miss Big E then tells Ron to get involved, but Ron is met with a Big Boot by Danny. Danny, and Sam set Ron, and Kim up by Irish Whipping them into the ropes, but Miss Big E pulls Danny, and Sams feet, and trips them. Kim then hits the Kimpossibility as Ron hits the Booyah! on Danny. Kim, and Ron both pin Danny, and Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Ref raises Kim, and Ron's Arm up in Victory.

"Kim and Ron win this match, but with a little help from Miss Big E." stated Bender.

"The ref didn't see it, but I hope Miss Big E doesn't make a habit of it." said Bender.

(Backstage)

The CWF Superstar Search Contestants are walking to the Entrance Ramp Area.

"The first Challange of the Superstar Search is next." said Bender.

"But who will be going home tonight?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"Last Week fans, We met the Eight Finalists for the CWF Superstar Search. Tonight is going to be their first challenge. So without any further ado, Let's bring out the contestants." said JC as he points to the Entrance Ramp.

The 8 Finalists come to the Entrance Ramp while the fans are cheering for some, and booing for others.

"Okay before we begin the challenge, One of you will be sent home. The fans have been voting on who will stay, and who will go, and the person who had the lowest vote total would be eliminated. The person who is going home tonight is... Omega Red." said JC.

Omega Red shakes JC's hand, and heads to the back.

"I'm sorry, but your journey is over for now. Good luck in the near future though. Okay now to explain this challenge, I have a Special Guest coming to the Entrance Ramp right now." said JC as he again pointed to the Entrance Ramp.

(Megas XLR Theme Plays)

"Coop is here for the Search?" asked Bender.

"Coop is a former Hardcore, and United States Champion, and is a candidate for the Hall of Fame in the near future." said Iroh.

"Hello there contestants, and hello to the CWF Fans, been awhile since I have seen you all. Now the first Challenge is an Obstacle Course. The object of this is simple. You run down the Entrance Ramp, and around the ring. Now each side of the ring has something to becareful with. One side has a row of Tires you must walk through, another has a Balance Beam you must cross,  
and a small pool you must jump over. After doing that, you enter the ring, and must throw in two baskets. Finally, You race back up the Entrance Ramp. Fastest Time will be the winner." explained Coop.

"First up, Wargreymon. Get ready, Set, Go!" said Coop.

Wargreymon is running down the Ramp, but slips on his armor gauntlets. He takes the gauntlets off, and continues to run thru the tires, beam, and over the pool. Wargreymon gets in the ring, and after six attempts, He nails two baskets, and runs back up the Entrance Ramp.

"Well Wargreymon, The Good News is that you set the pace, Bad News is that you finished the Course in Four Minutes Twelve Seconds." stated Coop.

"I gave it my best shot, Though I should have taken those gauntlets off before the Course." said Wargreymon.

"Next up is Monkey D. Luffy. Ready, Set, Go!" said Coop.

Luffy was a little more faster going down the Ramp, but after going thru the tires, Luffy seemed to be favoring his right foot. Luffy was having a hard time on the balance beam, but easily got over the pool, and easily hit the two baskets. Luffy ran back up the Ramp to end his time.

"You okay there Luffy? Your Right Foot maybe hurt." said Coop, abit concerned about what happened.

"I'm fine for now, All I know is I had to finish the Course." replied Luffy.

"Well good for you since you have the fastest time, Two Minutes Fourty-Five Seconds. Next up is Ember. Ready, Set, Go!" said Coop.

Ember runs down the Ramp, and passes thru the tires easily. She slips off the Balance Beam, but gets back on, and crosses it quickly, and jumps over the pool. She has a hard time nailing two baskets, but ten tries, she does it, and runs back up the Ramp.

"Well Ember that wasn't a bad run, but unfortunatley you came in at Two Minutes Fourty-Nine Seconds, so you're not winning this challenge." said Coop.

"Oh man, Bummer." replied a dissapointed Ember.

"Okay, next up is Buns Mahoney. Get Ready, Set, Go!" said Coop.

Buns does an odd move by rolling down the Ramp. He gets up, and goes thru the tires with ease. Buns then rolled across the Balance Beam, and jumped over the pool. Buns then hits the two baskets, and runs up the Entrance Ramp.

"Well that was completely odd, But you did do it in the fastest time. Two Minutes Thirty-Seven Seconds." said Coop.

"I know, I was awesome wasn't I? WASN'T I!" exclaimed Buns.

"Yeah Sure, Next is Ichigo. Ready, Set, Go!" said Coop.

Ichigo darted down the Entrance Ramp, and went thru the tires within a blink of an eye. Ichigo went across the Beam, and over the pool without a problem. Ichigo made two baskets after five attempts, and raced back up the Ramp.

"Not bad there Ichigo. Your time is Two Minutes Twelve Seconds, Your now in the lead!" said Coop.

"Awesome, Knew I could do it." replied Ichigo.

"Next up is Mojo. Ready, Set, Go!" said Coop.

Mojo took his cape off, and raced down the Entrance Ramp. Mojo then got thru the tires okay, but stumbled across the Balance Beam. Mojo then went over the pool, and nailed two baskets within four attempts, and raced back up the Ramp.

"Good Job Mojo, but like Ember, you're not winning this Challenge. You came in at Two Minutes Fourty Seconds." said Coop.

"I did my best, Best is what I did." replied Mojo Jojo.

"You're a good sport Mojo. Finally, Mas Y Menos is up. You guys have to beat Two Minutes Twelve Seconds okay? Ready, Set, Go!" said Coop.

Mas, and Menos both darted down the Ramp like Ichigo did, and passed threw the tires without any problems. Mas then got on Meno's Shoulders, and crossed the Beam. They both jumped over the pool easily. Mas and Menos each made basket, and raced up the Ramp.

"Now that is teamwork. Not only that, You guys came in at Two Minutes Six Seconds! Mas Y Menos win the Challenge!" exclaimed Coop.

"Viva La Raza! (Little Eddie Humor there)" replied a happy Mas y Menos.

"Remember fans, You get to choose who will be staying or going, and we will have another challenge coming up at Ultimate Showdown!" said Coop.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Omega Red.

"Frankie Foster here with Omega Red, who just was eliminated by the fans from the Superstar Search. Any closing comments?" asked Frankie.

"It was okay, Stinks that my true red Soviet fans couldn't beat out any of the other votes, but it's been real." replied Omega Red.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"We have the debut of a new Tag Team here tonight in Zim and Dib." said Bender.

"Speaking of Tag Teams, It will be Cartman, and Kenny vs. The Erupting Eds for the CWF Tag Team Championships at Ultimate Showdown." stated Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, First, from Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Bart, and his dad Homer will face-off against the Bounty Hunters in a No-Disqualification Match." said Bender.

"Question is, Will Homer have recovered from the beating he got a week ago?" questioned Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his partner, From Shuggazoom City, He is the CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro will have to defend his United States Championship in a Gauntlet Match at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Word on the street is that Spongebob will be on of the partcipants." said Iroh.

The match starts with Zim, and Bart in the ring. Zim goes for a Super Kick, but Bart counters with a Spear, and a slew of punches. Bart then puts Zim in a Boston Crab, but Zim is able to grab the bottom rope to quickly break the hold. Zim hits a Mule Kick, and then hits an Elbow Drop onto Bart. Zim then tags in Dib. Dib apllies a Chokehold, but Bart counters out of it. Bart hits a Suplex onto Dib, but is unable to captialize it for a pin. Dib then sees his advantage, and goes to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Diving Headbutt. Dib hits the move, and pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Bart quickly crawls to the corner, and tags Chiro into the match. Chiro hits afew chops onto Dib, followed up by a Shoulder Block. Chiro does afew Stomps onto Dib. Chiro then picks up Dib, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Chiro climbs on Dib, and repeatedly hits a number of punches until getting off of him. Zim tags himself into the match, and then hits the Throwback onto Chiro. Zim then takes on Bart who enters the ring, and gives Bart a series of punches, and finishes it up with a Neckbreaker. Zim then puts his attention back on Chiro. Chiro tries to hit the Thunder Punch, but Zim dodges the punch, and gives Chiro an Irken Slam (Neckbreaker Slam). Zim then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp.

"Dib, and Zim have just sent a message to the Tag Team Division with that win here tonight." said Bender.

"I hope the Tag Champs are keeping an eye out for those guys as well." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Peach Creek: Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Erupting Eds will have to defend their Tag Titles against Kenny, and Cartman at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"But the question is, Can Cartman, and Kenny succeed where all of Team South Park failed to do, and win the Tag Titles?" questioned Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From South Park, Colorado: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Cartman, and Kenny did a number on Stan, and Kyle last week to win a shot at the Erupting Eds CWF Tag Team Championships." said Bender.

"Kyle, and Stan suffered some injuries, and will be out of action for afew months." said Iroh.

The match begins with Eddy trying to Suplex Cartman, but Cartman's weight is keeping him down. Cartman reverses it into a Slam. Cartman then hits the Big Boy Splash, and pins Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as Cartman celebrates his Win.

"Cartman dominates Eddy here tonight." said Bender.

"This could be a sign of things to come for Kenny, and Cartman." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Jake Long is chatting on a Cell Phone.

"Okay the cake is already at the arena, The Balloons, and streamers are all set up, and The Marching Band is in place. Thank You." said Jake.

Jake is then hearing something on the Phone.

"Payment? You should be honored that I even got you punks, Late." replied Jake.

"The post-Ultimate Showdown Victory Speech is next!" said Bender.

"This is going to be interesting." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Ultimate Showdown.

Sam Manson vs. Kim Possible for the CWF Women's Championship.

How will Miss Big E affect this match?

Bart, and Homer Simpson vs. The Bounty Hunters in a No Disqualification Tag Team Match.

My nephew may have to learn a lesson about respecting your elders the hard way.

Kenny, and Cartman vs. The Erupting Eds for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

With what we saw earlier, Cartman, and Kenny could be the next Tag Champs.

Chiro will run the Gauntlet with the CWF United States Championship on the line.

If the second guy beats Chiro for the Title, He'll have to defend it against the third guy.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Omi.

Two masters of Martial Arts goin at each other? Somebody maybe leaving on a Stretcher.

Finally; Danny Phantom vs. Jake Long for the CWF Championship.

Can the Ghost Boy outwit the AmDrag?

Saliva's Ladies, and Gentlemen is the official theme for Ultimate Showdown.

Ultimate Showdown is sponsored by The Simpsons Movie: In Theaters July 27th.

(CWF Ring)

A Marching Band starts to play the Theme of American Dragon: Jake Long, as the Champ arrives on top of a decked-out Hummer.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the Greatest CWF of All-Time: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This is supposedly Jake Long's Post Victory Speech." said Bender.

"Ultimate Showdown has yet to happen, and Jake Long is already to celebrate his win." said Iroh.

Jake Long climbs down the Hummer, and walks towards the Ring. Balloons are falling from the rafters, there is a cake in the ring, and a Dragon Mascot as well.

"Hello fans!, The ChampDrag is still in the Hizzle!" said Jake as the Crowd heavily Boos him.

"Now at Ultimate Showdown, I drounched that lousy wrestler known as Danny Phantom. Not only did I defeat him, but I retained my CWF Championship. I have proven my worth as Champion by defeating not only Danny Phantom, but Bart Simpson, and Naruto Uzumaki, and I will still take any superstar on in the back." said Jake.

Jake then notices the Dragon Mascot who had moved to the center of the ring. Jake then attacks the Mascot, and gives him a Dragon DDT in the center of the ring.

"So you think that you could get a jump on me, eh Danny? Well I'm not the CWF Champion for being just cool." replied a cocky Jake.

Jake pulls the Dragon head off to reveal it to be just a guy in a Costume. While Jake is perplexed by this, Danny bursts thru the cake, and attacks Jake Long.

"Danny was in the Cake the whole time!" exclaimed Bender.

"And Jake is getting his Just-Desserts here tonight." added Iroh.

Danny hits the Specter Spike onto Jake. Danny then holds the CWF Championship up high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruto def. Meowth

Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable def. Sam Manson & Danny Phantom

Dib & Zim def. Chiro & Bart Simpson

Eric Cartman def. Eddy

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update (New Feature): Mas Y Menos win the Obstacle Course Challenge. Omega Red was Eliminated from the Search.

Okay Fans, same voting style as Last Time only Seven is the highest number. I'll most likely have Ultimate Showdown up by Thanksgiving Weekend (Thursday thru Sunday) So continue to Review, and Vote for the next CWF Superstars.


	16. Ultimate Showdown PPV

All Right Folks! The newest CWF Chapter is ready, and it is The Ultimate Showdown! Check it all out. I do not own any of the characters in this story except JC, Miss Big E, and John Santoni. I also don't own any music, or movie media.

* * *

CWF Ultimate Showdown: July week 4

Ladies, and Gentlemen by Saliva plays as the intro to Ultimate Showdown, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gents, Welcome to CWF'S Ultimate Showdown, sponsored by The Simpsons Movie, I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in JC's Hometown, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where it will be Danny Phantom vs. Jake Long for the CWF Championship." stated Iroh.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sam won a Diva's Costume Battle Royal to win a shot at the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"With Danny in the CWF Title match later tonight, Sam, and Danny could be Champs of their division." added Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, Being Accompanied to the ring by Miss Big E, From Middleton, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim maybe a fan favorite, but Miss Big E has been adding afew boos from the crowd." said Bender.

"Miss Big E got involved in the Mixed Tag Team Match Last Week, to help Kim, and Ron to win the match." said Iroh.

The match starts with Kim, and Sam staring down each other until Sam hits a Chick Kick on Kim. Sam keeps going on the offensive until Kim counters a kick, and hits a Neckbreaker. Kim tries to roll-up Sam, but Sam rolls out of the attempt, and the two do another stare down. Sam puts Kim in a Sleeper Hold, but Kim gets out of the hold, and hits a Facebuster. Kim grabs Sam's Left Leg, and puts it in a Leg Lock, but Sam grabs the bottom rope. Kim tries to hit Sam with the Kimpossibility, but Sam counters, and hits The Widow's Peak onto Kim. Sam then pins Kim near the ropes.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Miss Big E puts Kim's foot on the ropes without the Ref noticing it, so the Ref tells Sam to break the pin.

Sam looks at Miss Big E irately. Sam then tries to hit another Widow's Peak, but Kim counters out of the hold. Kim then hits the Kimpossibility onto Sam. Kim then points out to the fans to signal her finishing move. Kim heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits the Kimpossible onto Sam for the pin. Sam has her foot on the ropes, but Miss Big E pushes it off before the Ref sees it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as Miss Big E grabs the Women's Title, and gives it to Kim.

"Miss Big E not only got involved in this match, but she did it twice!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well Kim doesn't seem to mind about it." replied Iroh.

(Backstage) Johnny Santoni is seen with Zim & Dib.

"I am here with Zim, and Dib, whom even though they don't have a match tonight, They will be keeping a close eye on the Tag Team Title match between Kenny, and Cartman, and The Erupting Eds." said John.

"That is right human Announcer, We have been watching the Tag Division for awhile now, and with this chaos, We will now takeover the Division very soon." said Zim in a booming voice.

"So Eds, Kenny, and Cartman, and whoever else in the Tag Team Division, Know one thing: The Invasion has begun." added Dib.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"This No Disaqualification Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Springfield: Homer Simpson, and the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Two weeks ago, Homer was beaten up by The Bounty Hunters in the Backstage Area." said Bender.

"When this match was made by JC, Bart demanded that his dad would be his Tag Team partner for the match." added Iroh.

(Rock Music (Like Dawg The Bounty Hunter without the lyrics) Plays)

"And their opponents, Zuko, and Skulker: The Bounty Hunters!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Bounty Hunters have failed over the past few weeks to win the Hardcore Title from Bart." said Bender.

"Well this match suits the current Hardcore Champ." states Iroh.

The march begins with Homer, and Skulker in the ring. Skulker, and Homer each trade punches to the face, and gut until Skulker knees Homer in the stomach, and hits a DDT onto Homer. Skulker then signals Zuko to throw him a Steel Chair. Zuko does it, and Skulker is about to hit Homer with the Chair, but Homer hits a Big Boot knocking Skulker's face into the Chair. Homer then does a Body Splash onto Skulker for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out.

Homer tags in Bart who does a series of Martial Arts Kicks onto Skulker. Skulker tags in Zuko, and Zuko begins to beat down on Bart. Zuko then grabs the same Steel Chair, and uses it to trip up Bart, and then Zuko hits a Backstabber onto Bart. Homer then comes into the match, and tries to stop Zuko, but is met with a Chokeslam by Skulker. Skulker then tells Zuko to size Bart up, and Skulker hits a Crack in the Mouth. Zuko then hits a Death Valley Driver onto Bart for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart barely kicks out.

Bart counters an attempted move from Zuko, and crawls to tag in Homer. Homer begins his assault by numerously punching Zuko, and Skulker, and then hitting a Spinebuster on Zuko. Skulker then Low Blows Homer to take him down. Zuko, and Skulker double team on Homer for a while until Zuko goes out of the ring. Zuko then picks up another Chair, and brings it back into the ring. Skulker then grabs the Chair already in the ring, and begin to get ready to hit the Con-Chair-To onto Homer. Right as they are about to do it, Bart spears Skulker, and Homer dodges Zuko's Chair shot. Homer then puts Zuko in his famous Homer Choke Hold (The Old Simpsons Bit), and pins Zuko to the mat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Bart, and Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers the Father Son Duo.

"Homer wins with the Homer Choke Hold!" exclaimed Bender.

"More importantly, Bart got his vegeance over The Bounty Hunters." said Iroh.

(Promo)

Tonight, The Warrior from the Southern Water Tribe will make his presense felt in CWF. The only words that will be heard: SHOW NO FEAR!

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team mtach is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Kenny McCormick,and Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Cartman, and Kenny won a shot at the Tag Titles afew weeks ago against Stan, and Kyle their teammates." stated Bender.

"Well now it's just Cartman, and Kenny going for the Tag Team Gold." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Eds were successful in defending their Tag Titles in a Cage match at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"But they have yet to fight both Kenny, and Cartman." states Iroh.

The match starts with Edd, and Eddy representing the Eds. Edd, and Kenny start the match by shoving each other. Kenny wins by hitting a Sidewalk Slam onto Edd. Kenny then tags in Cartman. Cartman almost hits Edd with a Big Boy Splash, but Edd rolls out of the way. Edd tags in Eddy who tries to hit a SpearEd on Cartman, but Cartman counters it, and hits a Clothesline on Eddy. Ed tries to get the fans on their side, but Kenny comes out of nowhere, and hits a Roundhouse Kick on Ed, knocking him out. Kenny then comes into the ring, and throws Edd to the Ringpost. Kenny then hits a Spring Blossom Nut Squash on Edd, as Cartman hits a Big Boy Splash onto Eddy for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: Kenny, and Cartman!" announced Tripp.

"Kenny, and Cartman have won the Tag Titles!" ex

"They may have knocked off the Tag Champs, But how long can they hold their new Tag Titles?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with CWF Champion Jake Long.

"I am here with CWF Champion Jake Long, who will defend his CWF Championship against Danny Phantom. Any plans on how to defeat Danny?" asked Frankie.

"Listen here Frank, I don't need any plans. I've been cruisin' my own way, and that is why I have been CWF Champion for a while. I do have something to say about Danny though. Some are born to sweet delights, Others are born to endless night." said Jake, Quoting John Morrison.

JC stands next to Jake Long, and the fans start screaming, and cheering for the Philly native.

"Really Jake, How much of your material is actually original? Anyway, I just want to let you know that if you try to cheat in your match against Danny, You will lose the CWF Championship." stated JC.

(CWF Ring)

Meowth is standing in the middle of the ring with a Mic in his hand.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen... Your Seven CWF Superstar Search Contestants!" said Meowth.

The seven Contestants make their way to the Ring wearing Philadelphia Uniforms (Eagles, Flyers, Phillies, Sixers, Soul, Phantoms, and KiXX)

"Okay you guys, Like last week we have to send one of you guys home before we get to the next Challenge. So without further ado, The Contestant going home is... Buns Mahoney." announced Meowth.

Buns seems to shed a tear, and shakes Meowth's hand, and give Ember a hug. Ember seems a little reluctant.

"It's been a wild ride, Good Luck in da Future. Now on to the Challenge... You will have to get that flag on the Ringpost. Simple? Oh I forgot two things. One: You have to do in 30 Seconds, and Two: You have to deal with this guy." explained Meowth as he pointed to the Titantron.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"What is Peter Griffin doing here, and why is he wearing a Sumo outfit?" asked Bender.

"I believe that he is suppose to be some sort of obstacle." said Iroh.

"The idea here is to get past our sumo here, and grab the Flag within 30 Seconds. So who wants to go first? Allright; Mas, Menos: Since you guys won the first Challenge, You guys can pick who goes first." said Meowth.

Mas, and Menos begin to talk it out among themselves. After a minute of talk, Mas grabs the Mic from Meowth.

"We pick ... ourselves!" replied Mas y Menos.

The Crowd starts to cheer for the duo's bravery.

"Okay then, Start the Clock, and Go!" said Meowth.

Mas climbs on Meno's shoulders to try to catapult him over Peter, but Peter catches Mas, but Menos Low Blows Peter. Mas then grabs the flag.

"That was dirty, I like that. Anyway, You guys clocked in at 28.09 Seconds." stated Meowth.

"Gracius. (Thank You, I believe that is how it is spelled)" replied Mas y Menos.

Mas, and Menos then helped Peter up.

"Go on ya little scamps, You remind of my son Stewie, always trying to hurt Lois." replied Peter.

"Okay, I'll pick next. Monkey D. Luffy is up. And, Go!" said Meowth.

Monkey D. Luffy tries to out wrestle Peter, but Peter matches him move for move. In the end, Luffy fails to grab the flag in time.

"Allright Luffy, Your out of the challenge." said Meowth.

"That was great wrestling Mr. Griffin." stated Luffy.

"Thank You Jack Sparrow." replied Peter.

"Next up is Ichigo. Get Ready, Go!" said Meowth.

Ichigo matches Peter's Grappble Moves hold for hold. Ichigo then Judo Flipped Peter, and grabbed the flag.

"Woah. Not only did you take out Pete, you did it in 21.15 seconds!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Hey, I've had some practice." said Ichigo.

"Next is Ember McLain. Hold up on sec. Peter doesn't seem like a good opposition for you, But I got someone just for ya." states Meowth as he again points to the Titantron.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"Ember has to take on Shego!" said Bender.

"This maybe a major mismatch." replied Iroh.

"Ready Ember, Go!" said Meowth.

Ember charges right at Shego. Shego seems to dominate Ember, but Ember is holding on, and battling back. The time runs out, but Ember, and Shego are still battling.

"Allright Let's break it up. Ember, you failed the Challenge, but good show against Shego." said Meowth.

"What can I say, She is a tough competitor, and I hope I can face her again." complimented Ember.

"Same here kid!" replied Shego.

"Okay, Next up is Mojo Jojo. Ready Mojo?" asked Meowth.

"I am ready, meaning that I am not unready." replied Mojo.

"Whatever, Go!" said Meowth.

Mojo uses afew Chops on Peter, but it doesn't seem to work on Peter. Mojo then decides to run at Peter, and try to Spear him. As he is about to, his Helmet falls off.

"Awesome, A free Monkey!" exclaimed Peter.

Peter grabs Mojo Jojo, and hugs it as the time expires.

"Well Mojo, You didn't complete the challenge. You did make Peter happy though." said Meowth.

"Will you let go of me?" asked Mojo.

"No way, I always wanted a pet Monkey since Chris's Monkey will only live in his closet." replied Peter.

"Allright now, Wargreymon is next. You have to beat 21.15 seconds to win the Challenge. Ready, Go!" said M

Wargreymon easily picks up Peter, and bench presses him out of the ring. Then easily grabs the flag.

"Wargreymon not only wins the Challenge with his time being 06.31 seconds, but he also took out Peter Griffin." said Meowth.

"Sorry about that Pete." said Wargreymon.

"I can't feel my butt." said an injured Peter.

"Well remember folks. You can vote on who will be the next CWF Superstars." said Meowth.

(Backstage) Naruto is seen gearing up for his match against Omi when John Santoni walks in.

"Naruto, Tonight you will be facing Omi (The man who partially costed you your shot at All Out Brawl Out) in a One-on-One match. Do you have any plans for this match?" asked John.

"Tonight, I'll unleash a brand move Finisher. That is all I have to say." replied Naruto.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This Match is a Gauntlet Match, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City, He is the CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro will have to defend his United Staes Championship against three other people here tonight." said Bender.

"Now a Gauntlet Match works like so, Chiro will face one wrestler. Whoever wins that match, will face the next superstar, and so on meaning that the second guy could beat Chiro for the Title,  
but lose to the third guy." explained Iroh.

"His First Opponent." said Tripp.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Bender: Spongebob, and Chiro had afew interesting U.S. Title bouts awhile back.

"It all culminated three weeks ago when Chiro finally defeated Spongebob to win the CWF United States Championship." said Iroh.

The match starts with Spongebob, and Chiro doing a Test of Strength which Spongebob wins with an Arm Takedown. Spongebob then hits a Leg Drop parodying Hulk Hogan. Spongebob tries to pin Chiro, but Chiro counters with an Ankle Lock. Spongebob is able to grab the bottom rope. Spongebob begins to fight back by unleashing some Chops onto Chiro, then hits a Judo Kick, following it up with an Irish Whip into the nearest Ringpost. Spongebob then hits a Stinger Splash onto Chiro. Spongebob then signals for a Sponge Suplex Pin. Spongebob grabs Chiro, and flips Suplexes him, but Chiro slips out of the pin. Chiro then sees his open advantage, and hits a Lightning Kick on Spongebob. Chiro then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still the CWF Untied States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as Chiro gets back up.

"Chiro beats his first opponent." said Bender.

"But now he will have to face his second opponent." stated Iroh.

"His Second Opponent." said Tripp.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris did have short U.S. Title reign a year ago." said Bender.

"Yes, But can he add another reign?" asked Iroh.

The match is pretty shortsided as Chiro hits a Thunder Punch Three minutes into the match. Chiro then pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still the CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp.

"Chiro easily wins the second match." said Bender.

"But here comes the final opponent." said Iroh.

"His Final Opponent." said Tripp.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"From The Southern Water Tribe: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Water Tribe Warrior is here for the Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"Chiro does seem to be weakened by the past two matches." said Iroh.

Sokka is wearing his Water Tribe War Paint (From The Avatar Returns)The match begins with Sokka hitting afew punches onto Chiro. Chiro counters with afew punches of his own, but Sokka counters with a Sidewalk Slam. Sokka then puts Chiro in a Boston Crab. Chiro is able to grab the ropes, but Sokka pulls Chiro to the middle of the ring. Chiro crawls to the ropes, and is able to fully grab the ropes to break the hold. Chiro tries to hit a Lightning Kick, but Sokka grabbed Chiro's Left Leg, and flips him. Chiro is down, and out on the mat. Sokka then Irish Whips him into the corner. Sokka then sets Chiro up on the ropes, and then hits his finisher The Ice Breaker (Original Sin) onto Chiro, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as Sokka stands tall.

"Sokka not only makes his debut here tonight, but he also wins the United States Championship!" exclaimed Bender.

"Big things are going to happen with this kid." said Iroh.

(Promo)

Jake Long has taken every chance he could take to keep his CWF Championship. But now, Jake Long can't try to take the easy way out, If he does, He will lose. his Title. Danny Phantom vs. Jake Long for the CWF Championship.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto says that tonight, He'll show off his brand new finisher." said Bender.

"Well what better to show it off than against the man that partially costed him the opportunity to regain the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi recently went up against Jake Long after Jake left Omi to be beaten by Bobobo, and Danny." said Bender.

"Jake was able to beat Omi, but it also proves that Omi won't be Jake's flunkie anymore." said Iroh.

The match starts with the two exchanging Chops. Omi then hits a Karate Kick, but Naruto ducks, and hits a Clothesline. Naruto then puts Omi in a STF Hold, but Omi is able to grab the bottom rope, and break the hold. Naruto Irish Whips Omi into the Ringpost. There, Naruto hits an array of punches onto Omi, following it up with a Knee to the gut. Omi then falls to the mat. Naruto then runs to the ropes, and then hits a Lionsault onto Omi. After a minute of recovering, Naruto pins Omi in the middle of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi kicks out.

Naruto tries to keep capitalizes on Omi, but Omi counters with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Omi then hits afew Kicks onto Naruto. Omi then hits a Crossbody onto Naruto. Omi tries to pin Naruto, but he counters with a Leg Lock. Omi gets out of the hold. Omi, and Naruto restart exchanging Chops. Omi then Irish Whips Naruto into the ropes. Omi tries to hit a Clothesline, but Naruto countered with a Spear, and aslew of punches. Naruto then sets himself up for the Ninja Kick. Naruto then is about to hit the Ninja Kick, but Omi also hits an Ice Dragon Kick onto Naruto. Both kicks hit eachother, and knocks eachother out on the mat.

The Ref begins his count: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. (Rings Bell)

"This match has been ruled a Draw!" said Tripp.

"That was one of the most powerful match-ups that I have seen." said Bender.

"Both of these men gave everything they had in this match." added Iroh.

Paramedics help both Naruto, and Omi to the Backstage Area.

(Backstage)

Danny is walking to the Entrance Area.

"It's Danny vs. Jake for the CWF Championship next." said Bender.

"Can Danny be the one to defeat Jake?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Buns Mahoney,

"Frankie Foster here with Buns Mahoney, who recently was eliminated from the Search. So Buns, Any closing comments about beign eliminated from the Superstar Search?" asked Frankie.

"Yes, I feel sad that I'm not going to be the next great CWF Superstar, but at least I can get rid of this wedgie." said Buns.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny won a Number One Contendership against Omi at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"But can he topple the American Dragon?" asked Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long has been holding on to the Championship Belt since he won it at Still Standing." said Bender.

"But if Jake tries to cheat in this match, He will lose the CWF Championship." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Jake in a staredown. Jake wins with a stomp to Danny's foot, and then hits a DDT. Jake then puts Danny in a Toe Hold, but Danny counters out of the hold. Danny then Irish Whips Jake into the ropes, Jake tries to counter with a Big Boot, but Danny does a Aerial Jump, and hits a Facebuster. Danny then putd Jake in a Figure Four Leglock. Danny has it locked in, but Jake is able to reverse the hold in his favor. Danny is crawling to the ropes while Jake is continuing to apply pressure on the hold. Danny is finally able to grab the ropes. Jake then Irish Whips Danny into the ropes, and then pulls off a Sitout Powerbomb for the pinfall.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out.

Jake tries to keep capitalizing on Danny, but Danny is able to counter an attempted Dragon DDT with an Shoulder Block. Danny then Irish Whips Jake into the Ringpost. Danny then hits a Running Clothesline onto Jake. Danny then pulls Jake off of the Ringpost, and throws him into the mat. Danny then climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Moonsault. Danny jumps to hit the Moonsault, but Jake is able to roll out of the way. Danny is able to land on his feet, but he seems to be in pain. The Ref sees if Danny is able to still compete, and Danny is okay. Jake tries to take advantage on Danny, but Danny is able to counter another Dragon DDT with a Bulldog. Danny then hits a Spector Spike onto Jake for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake just barely kicks out.

Danny tries to hit another Spector Spike, but Jake is able to counter out. Jake then hits a Spinning Kick ontto Danny. Jake then positions himself to deliever a Dragon DDT onto Danny. Jake hits the Dragon DDT onto Danny, but before he could pin him, Danny grabbed Jake's throat. Danny then does a jump up (Like The Rock does sometimes), and Irish Whips Jake into the Ringpost yet again. Danny then does afew punches onto Jake. Danny then lifts Jake up, and then does a Superplex off of the Top Turnbuckle. The impact not only knocks out Danny, and Jake, but The Ref as well.

"Danny, Jake, and The Ref are all down, and possibly out!" said Bender.

"It's anybody's Ballgame now." added Iroh.

Suddenly, Omi runs into the ring, and attacks Danny Phantom.

"What is Omi doing? I thought he wasn't working with Jake anymore." said a confused Bender.

"Whatever he's doing, He's doing it for himself." said Iroh.

Omi is about to hit an Ice Dragon Kick onto Danny when Naruto runs into the ring.

"Naruto is going to take out Omi!" exclaimed Bender.

"We're going to see that ending of the last match now." said Iroh.

Omi slides out of the ring leaving Naruto looking at Jake Long.

"What is Naruto doing to Jake?" asks Bender.

"Looks like Jake is going to receive Naruto's new Finishing Move." replied Iroh.

Naruto picks Jake up, and hits a Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver.

"Whoa! Naruto may have broken Jake in half." claimed Bender.

"Call that move the Curse Seal." said Iroh.

Naruto leaves the ring after hitting the Curse Seal. Danny then begins to get back up. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Phantom Flip onto Jake. Danny then pins Jake in the center of the ring.

"Danny has the Champ pinned!" shouted Bender.

"But The Ref is still down." said Iroh.

Suddenly, Tucker Foley runs to the ring. Tucker then begins to count the pinfall.

Tucker makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, And new CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as Danny is given the CWF Title.

"The Ghost Bro did it! He defeated the American Dorkgon for the CWF Championship!" exclaimed Bender.

"With a little help from Naruto, and Tucker By The Way." replied Iroh.

Sam, Danny's parents, Jazz, His other pals, Spongebob, Naruto, and General Manager JC come into the ring, and celebrate Danny's victory as Balloons and Streamers fall from the ceiling.

"Danny's friends and family are giving the new CWF Champion their love, and respect!" said Bender,

"Danny maybe the luckiest man here in Philadelphia tonight." stated Iroh.

Danny is held up by Naruto, and his dad. Danny then holds up the CWF Championship Belt as the show draws to a close.

Results

Kim Possible def. Sam Manson (Retains Women's Title)

Bart & Homer Simpson def. The Bounty Hunters (No DQ Tag Match)

Kenny & Cartman def. The Erupting Eds (Wins Tag Titles)

Chiro def. Spongebob (Retains United States Title)

Chiro def. Chris Griffin (Retains United States Title)

Sokka def. Chiro (Wins United States Title)

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Omi (Draw)

Danny Phantom def. Jake Long (Wins CWF Title)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Wargreymon wins the Flag Challenge. Buns Mahoney was eliminated from the Search.

Hey folks Happy Belated Thanksgiving anyway, Remember the Voting style (Six is the high number). So continue to Vote, and Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everybody. I got another Chapter of CWF up, and running. This Chapter goes out to one of favorite Authors -yellowhearts-. Recently she lost her Father to Cancer. I also lost my Grandpa to Cancer a long time ago so I partly feel her pain. I only own JC, John, Miss Big E, and the Titles.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF! Bender here! and as always, Iroh is with me." said Bender.

"We are in Atlantic City, New Jersey for tonights show, but fans are still remembering Danny Phantom winning the CWF Championship in Philly." stated Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" announced Tripp as The Crowd Cheers.

"Ya know, I'm a little bummed that JC wouldn't let me have the night off to go to Ceasar's Palace, but I give him props for finally setting the CWF Championship picture straight." stated Bender.

"I agree, Jake finally met his match in Danny Phantom at Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

"How are we all doin' Tonight!" said JC as the Crowd Cheers Heavily.

"As you all know out of the Four Title matches we had at Ultimate Showdown, Three Titles changed hands. Kenny, and Cartman became the new Tag Champs, Sokka became the new United States Champion, and Danny Phantom defeated Jake Long to become the new CWF Champion of the World!" said JC as the Crowd uproars with Cheers, and Danny Phantom Chants.

"Maybe one of the best Main Events we ever had in CWF." said Bender.

"Omi, Naruto, and even Tucker Foley got involved in the match." added Iroh.

"So in honor of all the Champs, I have an Ultimate Main Event for tonight. It will called: Champion of Champions Match! It will be the CWF Champ Danny Phantom teaming with the United States Champ Sokka going up against the Hardcore Champion Bart Simpson, and the new Tag Champs Kenny, and Cartman with The Women's Champ Kim Possible will be the Special Guest Ref. Also tonight, Zim, and Dib will face The Erupting Eds where the winnging team will face-off against Kenny, and Cartman for the Tag Titles at our next PPV Golden Opportunity, and Angelica, and Shego will take on Naruko, and Juniper Lee. I wonder if there should be another match on the card. Hmmm..." said JC until..

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"It's the former CWF Champion Jake Long!" said Bender.

"He doesn't seem to be in a good mood lately." stated Iroh.

"Why hello there Mr. Long.." greeted JC.

"Cut the jokes JC, I derserve to be still Champion! Tucker had no right to make the count!" yelled an upset Jake.

"Technically Tucker was allowed to count. You see... Tucker is part of the Backstage Crew since he works with the Circuitry, Now since The Ref was out, any Backstage Personal was allowed to become an impronto Ref. So the count was Legal, and Danny is the CWF Champion." explained JC.

"Then make me the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship!" roared Jake.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"Now hold on there Long. Last I checked, You got Curse Sealed, Phantom Flipped, and pinned for the 3-Count. That means you lost. Now since you lost, You should go to the back of the line." said Naruto.

"So you think that I should just work my back up to get a shot the Belt?" asked Jake.

"Yeah!" replied Naruto.

"Then I'll start by taking you down once again." said Jake.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"Okay listen up. First off: I didn't attack Danny for Jake's benefit, I attacked Danny for my benefit. After I was finished with that Ghost dork, I was going to set my sights on the CWF Champ, and get my CWF Title! Second: I'm the only one out of the three here that actually pinned Danny for the 3-Count." stated Omi.

"Hey I pinned both of you guys!" said Omi.

"I've beaten both of you guys to rubble numerously." said Naruto.

"Hold on, I think I got something! Tonight, It will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Omi vs. Jake Long in a Triple Threat Match. It will not be for a shot for the CWF Championship. but whoever wins will have the edge on who should be the Number One Contender." states JC.

"Naruto vs. Omi vs. Jake Long tonight?" asked Bender.

"Can not wait for that match!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Now this Tag match will be interesting because which ever Team wins will face each other next week where the winner of that match will face Kim Possible for the Women's Title at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Whoever faces Kim at Golden Opportunity better watch out for Miss Big E." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her Tag Team Partner, From Orchid Bay: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June would love to have a shot against Kim with the Title on the line." said Bender.

"Remember, Kim pinned Naruko to win the Women's Championship, not June." stated Iroh

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"And their Opponents, First: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica went up against Kim Possible for the Women's Championship back at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"That is also where Miss Big E helped Kim out the first time." added Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her Tag Team Partner: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Shego has been Kim's rival in CWF, and I bet cha' that she would love to get her hands on the Women's Title." said Bender.

"Not only would she have an opportunity to win the Belt, but also another shot to injure Kim Possible." stated Iroh.

The match starts off with Juniper, and Shego in the ring. Shego goes for a Clothesline, but June dodges, and hits a Chick Kick onto Shego. Shego doesn't seem affected by the kick, and goes after June. June goes to the top rope to hit an Asai Moonsault, but Shego catches her, and hits a Backbreaker onto her. Shego then throws June into the ropes, and then hits a Big Boot onto her. June is barley able to crawl to her corner to tag Naruko in. Naruko tries to hit a Jawbreaker onto Shego, but Shego instead hits the Green Chokehold onto Naruko. Angelica then taps Shego's shoulder, tagging her into the match, and pins Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Angelica Pickles, and Shego!" said Tripp as Shego, and Angelica stand tall in the Ring.

"Angelica took Shego's strength to her advantage, and got the pin." said Bender.

"But next week it will be Shego vs. Angelica for a shot at Kim Possible's Women's Title." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is standing next to the new CWF Champion Danny Phantom as the fans go nuts.

"Frankie Foster with the honor of talking to the new CWF Champ Danny Phantom. Tonight not only you will teaming with Sokka to go up against Kenny, Cartman,  
and Bart Simpson with Kim Possible as the Special Guest Ref in the Champion of Champions match, but Naruto, Omi, and Jake Long will face off in a match that could determine who you will face at Golden Opportunity. Anything to say about that?" asked Frankie.

"Yes. About tonight's match, I can't wait to battle Bart Simpson once again, I got Sokka possibly having my back, Kim's Reffing this match, and I can also get my hands on Kenny, and Cartman for the first time. As for Naruto, Omi, and Jake, Let me tell you a little story: Once during the reign of American Dragon, The CWF Championship stood for Greed, Dishonesty, Destruction, and Sorrow. But now During the reign of Danny Phantom, The CWF Championship can once again stand for Honor, Respect, Sportsmanship, and Truth. I'm going to hold on to the Belt until I'm to weak to carry it." replied a confident Danny.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring: Dib, and The Invader:  
Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim, and Dib made an impressive debut defeating the then U.S. Champ Chiro, and the Hardcore Champ Bart Simpson in Tag Team action two weeks ago." said Bender.

"This is only their second match, and if they win here, Their next match could be for the Tag Titles." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Eds were defeated by the team of Kenny, and Cartman for the Tag Titles at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Well the Eds could have their rematch at Golden Opportunity if they win here tonight." said Iroh.

Eddy, and Ed are representing The Eds as Edd stands ringside. The match starts with Zim, and Ed in the ring. Ed is able to hit an array of strikes onto Zim easily. Ed then Irish Whips Zim into the ropes, and then hits a Missile Drop Kick onto Zim. Ed is about to pin Zim, but Zim was playing Possum, and then hits an Ankle Lock ont Ed. Ed is easily able to grab the bottom rope to break the hold. Zim pulls Ed to where Dib is, and tags Dib into the match. Dib tries to hit a Clothesline onto Ed, but Ed counters with an Arm Toss. Ed then tags in Eddy. Eddy Irish Whips Dib into the ropes, then Eddy connects with the SpearED onto Dib in the center of the ring. Eddy then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim breaks up the count

Eddy gets into Zim's face about what had just happened when Dib comes from behind, and hits the Backstabber onto Eddy. Dib then puts Eddy in a Bow and Arrow Hold. Eddy seems to be in pain, but isn't submitting just yet. Dib then lets Eddy go from the Hold. Dib then heads to the Top Rope, and then hits his Finisher: 450 Splash onto Eddy. Dib then pins Eddy while Zim throws Ed into the ring, and hits the Irken Slam onto Ed.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as Zim & Dib get their Arms raised in Victory.

"There is that Tenacisity, and power that Zim, and Dib posess yet again." states Bender.

"Be alert Kenny, and Cartman. Zim, and Dib are on the prowl." said Iroh.

(Backstage) The CWF Superstar Search Contestants are seen walking to the Entrance Ramp.

"The Superstar Search continues next!" said Bender.

"Who will be leaving now?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring) General Manager JC is standing in the middle of the Ring.

"Now I want to thank Meowth for doing the Host duties for Ultimate Showdown so I could have a bit of time off, but now I'm back up, and running so without any delay: Let's bring out the Contestants!" announced JC.

The Superstar Search Contestants make their way down to the ring. The fans cheer when Ember blows kisses to the fans. Mas y Menos stay on top of the Ramp until they did their best impression of Paul London, and Brian Kendrick by running to the ring.

"Allright gang, Now this week we had you all go on camera, and talk about who you think should be eliminated from the Search. First Vid up is Wargreymon!" said JC as points to the Titantron. The Titantron's Screen shows Wargreymon standing.

"If it was up to me, I would eliminate Luffy. Only reason why I would say that is because of what happened Two Weeks ago during the Obstacle Course when Luffy injured his foot. I wouldn't want to feel guilty if he injures himself, and is forced to quit." said Wargreymon.

Luffy looks abit puzzled at what Wargreymon said in the interview.

JC: "Interesting view their Wargreymon. Next up is Ember's Vid." said JC. The Titantron's Screen now shows Ember's Video.

"If I could pick anybody in the Search to eliminate, I would pick... Wargreymon. I think it isn't fair that he gets to use all that Armor during the Challenges. That is my view of it all." said Ember.

Wargreymon gives an angry stare at Ember.

"Next Vid up is Mas y Menos." said JC. The Titantron's Screen now shows Mas y Menos's Video. The video has a Spanish/English Caption.

"(Begins to speak Spanish while the Caption reads English) We think that if it was up to us, We would pick Mojo to go home. The reason is that Mojo is pretty smart, He has used his intelligence over the past couple of weeks, and we think that Mojo have a better purpose in the wrestling biz like a Chairman, or a General Manager than a Wrestler." said Mas y Menos.

Mojo seems to nod a little about what Mas y Menos said in the video.

"Hmm, That could be a tide turner in this Search. Next Video up is Monkey D. Luffy." said JC. The Titantron's Screen now shows Monkey D. Luffy's Video.

"If I could eliminate someone, I would most likely pick Ember. Don't get me wrong Ember is a great Guitarist, and Singer, but I think that she should spend another few months training, and being in the Gym before trying out as a wrestler. I think Ember has a future in wrestling, just not now." said Luffy.

Ember frowns abit, but seems to put it past her.

"Wow. Mojo Jojo has the next Video." said JC. The Titantron's Screen now shows Mojo's video.

"If I could pick someone to be eliminated from the Search, It would be Ichigo. Ichigo I think has been holding back in the Challenges. He didn't win the Obstacle Course, and didn't win the Flag Challenge either." said Mojo.

Ichigo looks a little stunned at what Mojo said.

"A little low, but informative. Ichigo has the final Video." said JC. The Titantron's Screen finally shows Ichigo's Video.

"If I could eliminate someone from the Search, I would choose Mas y Menos. Mas y Menos are great kids, I mean I have had fun with these guys over the past few weeks. The only why I chose them is because they're still young. Maybe in another year or so, and I think they could be the next big thing in CWF." said Ichigo.

Mas y Menos seem to be shocked, but smiling feeling that they were being respected.

"Very interesting. Now is the time that I'm not really a fan about. Time to find out who will be leaving The Search. The Contestant going home this week is... Mojo Jojo." said JC.

Mojo walks to JC, and shakes his hand. Mojo then heads to the back.

"Remember fans, You have the power to choose the next great CWF Superstars!" said JC.

(Backstage) Jake Long, Omi, and Naruto are seen via split-screen walking to the Entrance Area.

"The Triple Threat Match is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"One of these men could be facing Danny Phantom at Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC seems to be having a discussion with a mysterious person on a Cell Phone.

"Well I saw the whole thing Mr. K, and I thought it was really great. There is some potential.." said JC on a Cell Phone.

Suddenly Ron Stoppable enters the Office.

"Allright, I have to go now, See-Ya Mr.K!" said JC as he hung up.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Miss Big E came by my office earlier today. Now she told me about your recent successes in the ring." said JC.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ron.

"You've beaten Bart Simpson in a match, and you pinned Danny Phantom a week before he became CWF Champion." said JC.

"Well, I defeated Bart by Count-Out, and Danny wasn't the CWF Champ when I pinned him." replied Ron.

"Anyway, Next week I'm giving you match against Chiro, and if you win you get a shot at Bart Simpson's Hardcore Championhsip at Golden Opportunity." said JC.

"Wow! Thank you Mr. JC." exclaimed Ron.

"Don't mention it." said JC.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier tonight, JC made this match after an argument came about who would become the Number One Contender for Danny's CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Now this match is not to determine the Number One Contender, but could definetly consider who deserves it." said Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"Introducing next: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Ultimate Showdown Omi, and Naruto fought to a draw." said Bender.

"Later that night Omi got involved in the CWF Title match by beating Danny up for his own gain." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Finally, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake was defeated for the CWF Championship by Danny Phantom at Ultimate Showdown." stated Bender.

"Earlier he wanted JC to make him the Number One Contender for the Title." said Iroh.

The match starts with Omi, and Jake seeming to make an alliance against Naruto. Jake is about to attak Naruto when Omi double crosses him by Superkicking him in the back of his head. Naruto then hits a Clothesline onto Omi. Naruto then picks Jake up, and Irish Whips him over the ropes sending him out of the ring. Omi then gets Naruto in a Tie-Up, and Omi hits afew Chops onto Naruto, following it up with a Facebuster. Jake Long then slides back into the ring, and capitalizes by attacking Omi. Jake then Irish Whips Omi into the ropes, and then hits a Swinging Neckbeaker onto Omi. Jake then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto breaks up the count

Jake picks up Naruto, and Bench Presses him, but Naruto counters, and pushes Jakes into the ropes. Omi gets back up, and hits a Spinning Kick onto Naruto. Omi then puts Naruto in a Boston Crab. Naruto easily grabs the bottom rope to break the hold. Jake grabs Omi, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Omi, but Omi counters out, and Naruto hits a Running Clothesline onto Jake. Omi then hits afew more Chops onto Naruto. Omi tries to follow it up with a Spinning Kick, but Naruto counters, and hits a GTS onto Omi.  
Jake is back up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto a distracted Naruto, but Naruto reverses with a Curse Seal. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto has done something he hasn't done in a long time. He pinned Jake Long!" stated Bender.

"Danny better be watching this match over,and over because that be his future." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Cartman, and Kenny are seen talking out stratgies for the match.

"Listen Ken, He one of us either pins the CWF, or at least the U.S. Champ we could have a definite shot at that Title." said Cartman.

Kenny mumbles in his Hoodie in agreement.

Suddenly, Bart enters the fray.

"Listen you guys. I don't care what you do to Sokka, but if you hurt the CWF Champ, I will not hesitate to you guys out." stated Bart.

"Why would you care about the Champ? He defeated you in that Last Man Standing Match at Still Standing." mentioned Cartman.

"I know, I still have some unfinished business with him." said Bart.

"The Champion of Champions match is next!" said Bender.

"This is going to be good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

Mojo Jojo is standing besides John Santoni.

"I'm here with Mojo Jojo, who was eliminated from the Superstar Search. Any parting words Mr. Jojo?" asked John.

"Yes. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup. I'm comin' back to Townsville Baby!" exclaimed Mojo.

Mojo slaps John in the back and runs off.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This is the Champion of Champions Match set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton, She is the CWF Women's Champion, and the Special Guest Ref: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim is Reffing tonights Main Event, Since she is the Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Kim won the Women's Championship back at Blaze of Glory, and she has a new Business Manager in Miss Big E." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing First, From South Park, Colorado, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Kenny, and Cartman won the Tag Titles at Ultimate Showdown, but earlier in the month, They had to beat Stan, and Kyle for their shot." stated Bender.

"Being half of the famous Team South Park can make you very powerful." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their Partner, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart has had the Hardcore Title since he won it in a Hardcore Battle Royal the week after Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"Bart recently teamed-up with his dad to beat The Bounty Hunters in a No-DQ Tag Match at Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And their opponents First, From The Southern Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka won the United States Title at Ultimate Showdown in a Gauntlet Match." stated Bender.

"Sokka maybe U.S. Champ now, but he could be CWF Champ in a year if he keeps up the good work." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his Partner, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny won the CWF Championship at Ultimate Showdown by beating Jake Long." said Bender.

"Danny has proven that he can be the next big thing in CWF." said Iroh.

The match starts with Sokka, and Bart in the ring. Sokka, and Bart each exchange Chops, but Sokka gets the upperhand by hitting a Jawbreaker. Sokka then hits a Kick DDT Combo on Bart. Sokka then hits a Legdrop onto Bart. Bart slides out of an attempted pin from Sokka, and tags in Cartman. Cartman hits a Running Clothesline onto Sokka. Cartman tries to hit a Big Boy Splash onto Sokka, but Sokka moves out of the way in the nick of time. Sokka takes advantage by picking up Cartman, and throws him into the ropes. Sokka then catches Cartman, and hits a powerful Somoan Drop onto Cartman in the middle of the ring. Sokka then pins Cartman.

Kim makes the count 1,2,... Cartman kicks out.

Sokka then tags in Danny. The fans go nuts seeing the new CWF Champion in action. Danny connects with a Spinebuster onto Cartman. Danny tries to capitalize, but Cartman crawls to the Ring Corner, and tags in Kenny. Kenny comes into the match by hitting a few punches onto Danny, but Danny isn't falling down. Kenny the Irish Whips Danny into the Ringpost. Kenny sees this as his opening, and tries hit a Spring Blossom Nut Squash. Danny gets out of the way just in time, and Kenny hits the Turnbuckle hard. Danny takes advantage, and hits a Specter Spike onto Kenny. Danny then goes to the top rope, and hits a Phantom Flip. Bart, and Cartman try to stop Danny from pinning Kenny, but Sokka decks both of them with a Double Running Clothesline. Danny then pins Kenny.

Kim makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Sokka, and Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd is on their Feet.

Danny, and Sokka are celebrating in the ring when General Manager JC appears on the Entrance Ramp.

"Not bad there Danny! I have decided the Main Event for Golden Opportunity, but I will announce it Next Week. I can tell you one thing though, I will be bringing something back for this." stated JC.

"I really can't wait for Next Week!" exclaimed Bender.

"But what does he mean Brining something back?" asked Iroh.

JC heads to the Backstage Area, leaving Danny pondering as the show draws to a close.

Results

Angelica Pickles & Shego def. Naruko & Juniper Lee

Dib & Zim def. The Erupting Eds (Wins No.1 Contendership)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Omi & Jake Long (Triple Threat Match)

Danny Phantom & Sokka def. Bart Simpson & Kenny & Cartman (Special Guest Ref: Kim Possible) (Champion of Champions Match)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Mojo Jojo was eliminated from the Search

Okay fans, I almost missed my projected Deadline because I got Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 this weekend! Anyway, The Search Ranking is 1 to 5 (5 us the highest). So Reviewing is up, and I most likely will update in a week (two if I get hooked on Smackdown vs. Raw 2008). Also, Remember to vote for the CWF Superstar.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait, I just released a brand new story so I pushed back the next Chapter of CWF to a later date, but now it's here so enjoy folks! P.S. I only own Miss Big E, JC, John Santoni, and the Championship Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 2

Before the Show: General Manager JC is in his office watching an old Wreslting Video when CWF Champion Danny Phantom comes in.

"Hey Danny, What's up?" asked JC.

Danny: Hi JC, I want to know whom I'm suppose to defend my Title against at Golden Opportunity.

"Listen Danny, I'll explain everything tonight on what is going to happen at Golden Opportunity. As for you Danny, tonight I have two major Main Event Matches. The first being Omi vs. Naruto. The second, You vs. Jake Long in a Non-Title match. Your is later tonight, but ya better head to the gym to train." said JC.

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF! Bender here! and as always, Iroh is with me." greeted Bender.

"We are in Cleveland, Ohio where not only we have Naruto vs. Omi as our Main Event, but Danny vs. Jake as well." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number 1 Contendership for the Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last week Shego, and Angelica defeated Juniper Lee, and Naruko in a Tag Match to make it here to this match." said Bender.

"But don't forget, Shego did most of the work, Angelica got the pinfall." said Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponent: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The winner of the match will face Kim Possible at Golden Opportunity for the Women's Championship." stated Bender.

"Whoever wins will have to be careful of Miss Big E though." said Iroh.

The starts with Angelica hitting afew slaps, but it doesn't seem to affect Shego. Shego hits a slap, and knocks Angelica right out on the mat. Shego picks Angelica up, and Irish Whips her into the Ringpost. Shego then hits a Running Clothesline right onto her. Shego then grabs Angelica, and hits a Green Chokehold. Angelica then Submits. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender:Shego!" announced Tripp as Shego stood over Angelica.

"Shego just dominated Angelica." said Bender.

"Question is, Can she dominate the Women's Champion?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm here with the new UCW King of Anime: Naruto Uzumaki, Who will face Omi later tonight in an Ultimate Showdown rematch. So Naruto, Any strategy for this match?" asked Frankie.

"Listen Frankie, I know everybody out there wants to hear me talk on how I'm gonna go out there, and how I'm going smack Omi around, and then pin Omi for the Three-Count. But, Instead I'm just going to go out there, and fight because Actions speak louder than Words." replied Naruto.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC is yet again watching a video when Sokka walks in.

"You wanted to see me JC?" asked Sokka.

"Hey Sokka, I just wanted to tell you that at Golden Opportunity, You will be defending your United States Championship." said JC.

"Cool, but against who?" asked Sokka.

"You will be facing a man you most likely know. His name is Zuko." said JC.

"I should thank you, because not only will I keep the Title, I'm also going to bury my Rival once and fall." said Sokka.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the CWF Hardcore Champion, and the UCW No Holds Barred Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Great to see you here Bartdude!" said Bender.

"Always a pleasure man." said Bart.

"I'm pretty sure I know why you are out here tonight." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Tonight Ron Stoppable will face off against Chiro here, and if Ron wins, he gets a shot at your Hardcore Title Bart." said Bender.

"I'm aware of the facts that General Manager JC layed down last week." stated Bart.

"Well Ron could be the next in line for the Hardcore Title." said Iroh.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"And his opponent, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable! said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Ron did beat you a while back Bart in a non-Title match." said Bender.

"Yeah, but that was because of a Count-Out that had Zuko involved, but I took care of that Spokesman for Burn Victums, and his Metallic Sideshow act with my dad. Now about Ron: Has Ron ever won a Hardcore Battle Royal?, Has he ever hit a Moonsault on a Steel Chair?, Has he ever had to climb a Ladder to grab a Title while fighting off a Darkened Superhero, a Dog, and some Elfman from Middle Earth? No, No, and Heck No! Ron Stoppable is not Hardcore." replied Bart.

"Wow! Some strong words there Bart." replied Iroh.

The match starts with Chiro putting Ron in a Headlock. Chiro then hits a DDT onto Ron. Chiro then tries to put Ron in a Leg Lock, but Ron is able to counter out of the hold. Ron hits afew punches followed up with a Knee to the jaw, taking Chiro down. Ron then puts Chiro in a Sleeper Hold. Chiro seems to be fainting fast, but his arm is trying to grab the ropes. Chiro is able to grab the ropes, and break the hold. Ron then tries to hit a Lionsault, but Chiro gets out of the way in time. Chiro then does a Bridge Pin onto Ron for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Ron kicks out.

Chiro Irish Whips Ron into the ropes, and hits a Spinebuster onto Ron. Chiro then does a Thumbs Up, Thumbs Down Taunt that got the crowd going. Chiro then went to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Ron. Chiro tries to pin Ron, but Ron rolls out of the ring to get himself together. Ron re-enters the ring, and is met by a Big Boot by Chiro in the middle of the ring. Chiro then gets himself ready to hit a Thunder Punch. Ron dodges the Thunder Punch, and throws Chiro into the ropes. Ron then hits a Booyah! onto Chiro, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp.

"Well Bart, Looks like you will be facing off against Ron at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"It was cool that you joined us here Bart." thanked Iroh.

"No prob, But I got something to do before I go." replied Bart.

Bart stand up, and grabs a microphone. Bart then directed his attention to Ron.

"Listen up Ronny, You maybe my opponent at Golden Opportunity for the Hardcore Title, But there is one thing that you're not that I'm am: EXTREME!" yelled Bart.

Bart then grabs his Belts, and heads to the Entrance Ramp. Ron looks stunned at what Bart had said about him.

(Backstage) The CWF Superstar Search Contestants head towards the ring.

"The Superstar Search continues next!" exclaimed Bender.

"What will happen with these guys next?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring) Bugs Bunny is seen in the middle of the Ring, which drives the fans wild to see the Living Legend here tonight.

"Ehhh... What's up Docs? Now recently, I've been checking out the Superstar Search, and I have to say... It maybe one of the best things I've seen in a while. So without any futher ado... Let's bring out the Superstar Search Contestants!" said Bugs Bunny.

The Contestants make their way to the ring. The fans are Cheering for the Contestants.

"Allright now.. Before we get going, We have to learn who will leave tonight, And sadly that Superstar is... Wargreymon." said Bugs.

Wargreymon looks down, and respectfully shakes Bugs's Hands.

"You're a good sport there kid." states Bugs.

Wargreymon then leaves the Ring.

"Okay now, Over the past few weeks, You guys have been showing off abilities that will help you become a Wrestler. But, If you are like me.. A World famous Ring Announcer, and A former General Manager of CWF, You need to have Showman Skills. Tonight is a Talent Challenge!" exclaimed Bugs.

"Talent Challenge?" questioned Bender.

"Hey! Bugs is considered to be one of the greatest characters of all-time." replied Iroh.

"All Right, Up first will be Monkey D. Luffy. So Monkey, What's your talent?" asked Bugs.

"Well... I can Breakdance." replied Luffy.

"Okay then, Let's get some Hip-Hop Music going." said Bugs.

Hip-Hop Music Plays as Luffy does some Breakdancing. The Crowd is laughing abit at Luffy's moves.

"Not Bad, Straw Hat Boy. Next is Ichigo Kurosaki. What do you got?" asked Bugs.

"Give me that flat 2x4 over there Bugs." said Ichigo.

"Sure Doc." said Bugs.

Bugs grabs the 2x4, and Holds it. Ichigo then does a Chop, and Kick Combo that shatters the 2x4.

"Good thing that wasn't me. Next up is Mas y Menos. What can you guys do?" questioned Bugs.

Mas whispers something to his brother, then Menos whipsers something to Bugs.

Bugs: Okay folks, Mas y Menos are going to make a sculpture of me out of clay. Let's get some clay out here fellas.

Some of the CWF Crew get a slab of clay into the ring. Mas, and Menos holds their hands, and easily make a Bugs Sculpture within a couple of seconds.

"Wow! That's what I call art. Finally, It's Ember McLain's turn. What do have to show all of us?" asked Bugs.

"Since I got my Guitar on me, How about I play it for all of the fans here?" asked Ember.

The fans begin to cheer wildly.

"Allright Ember, You got the Spotlight." replied Bugs.

Ember begins by play a Guitar Riff that drive the fans nuts, then hits some soft, then Heavy Metal Notes. Then she finishes up with a Power Slide.

"Awesome there Ember! One of the best things I've ever seen. Okay fans, Who do you think should win the Talent Challenge?" asked Bugs to the Crowd.

Bugs held his hand over Luffy as the Crowd lets off a small cheer. Bugs then held his hand over Ichigo as the crowd cheered slightly louder. Bugs then did the same to Mas y Menos with the crowd responding the same as Ichigo. Bugs finally gets to Ember, and the Crowd goes crazy with Cheers.

"Well with that much of an applause, I hereby declare Ember the winnr of the Talent Challenge!" announced Bugs.

Ember hugs Bugs, and does a Rockstar pose as the fans keep cheering.

"Remember fans, You have the power to pick who will be the next CWF Superstar." said Bugs.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Skulker is seen walking Backstage when he hears Kim, and Miss Big E laughing.

"You laughing at me!" said an annoyed Skulker.

Suddenly Ron walks up to Skulker.

"Listen buddy, If you have a beef, take it outside." said Ron.

Skulker then sucker punches Ron, and is about to attack Kim when Spongebob comes out of nowhere, and defends Kim. Spongebob hits afew Chops onto Skulker until the two are seperated by Security.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall: Making his way to the ring: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Omi and Naruto fought to a draw in a very powerful match." said Bender.

"Though Omi, and Naruto got involved later in the CWF Title match." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto won a Triple-Threat match against Omi, and Jake Long last week." said Bender.

"Naruto was able to pin Jake Long for the Three-Count." stated Iroh.

The match starts with Omi, and Naruto staring eachother down. Omi tries to hit a Judo Kick, but Naruto catches it, and hits an Elbow Drop onto Omi's Right Leg (The Leg he's holding). Naruto then grabs the leg, and puts it in a Toe Hold. Omi is able to grab the ropes, and break the hold. Omi hits afew Chops on Naruto, followed up with a Facebuster. Omi Irish Whips Naruto into the Ringpost. Omi tries to hit a Missile Drop Kick, but Naruto gets out of the way, and Omi hits the Ringpost hard. Naruto then hits a DDT, and pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi kicks out

Omi is still moving, but Naruto is still in control of the match. Naruto does Ninja Kick on Omi that knocks Omi out. Naruto tries to capitalize, but Omi was playing possum, and locks in a Boston Crab on Naruto. Naruto is easily able to grab the ropes, and break the hold. Omi then gets ready to hit An Ice Dragon Kick, onto Naruto. Naruto ducks the Ice Dragon Kick, and then hits a Curse Seal onto Omi. Naruto then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto wins the rematch!" exclaimed Bender.

"Question is, Is Naruto the Number One Contender?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing near Wargreymon.

"I'm here with Wargreymon, who was eliminated from the Superstar Search. Any parting words Wargreymon?" asked John.

"Well it stinks that I'm not in the Final Four, but I should be glad that alot of people voted for me so that is a plus from where I'm standing." replied Wargreymon.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is finishing up watching the video when Skulker, and Spongebob burst in brawling with Security trying to break them.

"Allright now, Break it up you two! I don't know how this fight started, but by Owen, I'm going to end it. At Golden Opportunity, it will be Skulker vs. Spongebob. Now get out of my office, All of you!" yelled JC.

Everybody leaves General Manager JC's Office. JC then shuts off the tape.

"I have everything I need to my make announcement." said JC.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Jake was pinned by Naruto in a Triple Threat match." said Bender.

"It was somewhat justified after the pasy few times that Jake has defeated Naruto." replied Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny, and Sokka defeated Kenny, and Cartman, and Bart in a Champion of Champions match with Kim Possible as the Ref Last Week." stated Bender.

"Danny though has been concerned on who he will be facing at Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

The match starts with Jake trying to attack Danny as he is coming into the ring, but Danny fights back, and hits a Spinebuster onto Jake. Danny then puts Jake in a Sharpshooter. Jake is crawling towards the ropes while Danny has the Sharpshooter locked in. Jake is finally able to grabs the ropes to break the hold. Jake then gets back up, and hits a Backbreaker onto Danny. Jake then rolls up Danny, not only pulling up Danny's pants, but also is holding the ropes for leverage.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out to Jake's surprise

Jake capitializes by hitting a Kick to Danny's face. Jake then puts Danny in a STF Hold. Jake has the hold locked in. Danny though begins to push himself upwards,and almost like Bobby Lashley (Since Lashley has that Strength) breaks out of the hold. Danny, and Jake get into a Tie-up where Jake wins with a Thumb to the eyes of Danny. Jake then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam. Jake then mocks Danny as he gets ready to hit a Dragon DDT onto Danny. Jake picks up Danny, and is about to hit a Dragon DDT, but Danny counters with a Specter Spike out of nowhere. Danny then gets to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Jake for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny gets his arm raised in Victory.

Danny is celebrating when Jake comes from behind, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Danny. Jake then continues to attack Danny.

Bender: Jake Long is attacking the champ!

Iroh: Someone better help out Danny.

Suddenly, Naruto runs into the ring, and attacks Jake. Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto Jake. Omi then runs to the ring, and hits an Ice Dragon Kick onto Naruto. Danny, and Jake get back up again, and it turns into a Four man Brawl in the middle of the ring.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Allright you four, Break up this fight now. I have something important to say to all four of you. After reviewing a classic CWF tape, Calling up some people, and getting some clearances from the higher-ups, I have officially made the Main Event for Golden Opportunity. It will be Danny Phantom defending his CWF Championship against Naruto Uzumaki!, and Omi, and Jake Long! in a match that has only been used once in it's entire exsistence, A match that was also for the CWF Championship. That match is: The Cell!" announced JC.

"Sweet Mom Almighty!" exclaimed Bender.

"The Cell is coming back at Golden Opportunity!" added Bender.

The Fans are cheering when they hear of The Cell coming back while the four wrestlers in the ring are shocked at what they heard as the show draws to a close.

Results

Shego def. Angelica Pickles (Wins Number One Contendership)

Ron Stoppable def. Chiro

Naruto Uzumaki def. Omi

Danny Phantom def. Jake Long

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Ember McLain wins the Talent Challenge. Wargreymon was eliminated from the Search.

Special Shootout to DJ Diddy Dog for allowing me to post some the UCW Champs in CWF (Thanks man). Anyway Folks, The vote now is 1 to 4 with four being the highest number. So Review, and Vote. At Golden Opportunity: The Search will have it's winners!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there Fans, CWF is back up with a new Chapter. I only own JC, Miss Big E, John Santoni, and the Titles, nothing else.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Welcome CWF Fans! It's old pal Bender, and sitting next to me is Mr. Lightning Bender Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Stamford, Connecticut WWE Country where General Manager JC will have a Press Conference about Golden Opportunity, and it's Main Event being the return of The Cell." stated Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp Crowd Cheers.

"Tonight, All four Superstars involved in The Cell will be in action tonight." said Bender.

"Even though that will keep the four at top Physical Peak, I don't know if it will be a good thing or not." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The AmDrag lost the CWF Championship at Ultimate Showdown to Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"Jake has considered that the match was a farce since Tucker Foley made the pin." said Iroh.

The match starts with Jake trying to hit a Martial Arts Kick, but Chiro grabs Jake Right Leg, and begins to punch at it. Chiro then uses a Leg Takedown to knock Jake onto the mat. Chiro begins to hit a Ground Punches onto Jake. Chiro then continues until Jake grabs on to Chiro's Left Fist, and gets out of the hold. Chiro, and Jake tie up with Chiro winning it with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. Chiro then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Jake for a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Jake kicks out

Chiro then picks up Jake, and tries to hit a Thunder Punch, but Jake dodges it. Jake begins to mount an offense with a set of Chops, followed up with an Uppercut. Jake then hits a Knee Facebreaker onto Chiro taking him down. Jake then strikes a pose which the fans start booing at him. Jake then setes up to hit a Dragon DDT, but Chiro counters out of the hold Chiro then tries to hit a Thunder Punch, but Jake counters, and hits a Dragon DDT. Jake then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake gets his Arm raised by the Ref.

"Jake Long wins his match without cheating!" said Bender.

"Well Jake will not have to worry about cheating when he is in The Cell!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to CWF Tag Team Champions Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick.

"I am here with the CWF Tag Team Champions: Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. Now, You guys will face off against Zim & Dib for the Tag Titles at Golden Opportunity. Any plans to takedown the up and comers?" asked John.

"Well Kenny, and I are ready for whatever the nerd, and the green freakshow throw at us." said Cartman.

Suddenly, 1/3 of the UCW 6-Man Tag Team Championship holders Eddy comes walks up to Cartman and Kenny.

"Listen here, I'm not your biggest fan, and I would rather never wrestle again then to be your wrestling sidekick, but I'll be cursed for the rest of my days if I see those two clowns win the Tag Team Championships! So I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse. Hire me, and the Eds for 25 cents, and We'll gurantee that that those two jabronis will not be going home with the Tag Titles." stated Eddy.

"No deal shorty! We can take care of the freaks on our own, Right Kenny?" replied Cartman.

"Yeah Tiny Tot." added Kenny as he mumbled through his Hoodie.

"Fine then, Looks like I'll have to take care of it on my own then." said Eddy as he walked away.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

It was a match that was designed to end a Rivalry. "Homer Simpson will defend his CWF Championship against Peter Griffin inside The Cell.  
A match that was built for pain. "24 feet tall, It is the Doom for all!" A battle takes it's opponents to the edge. "Homer has fallen off of The Cell, and crashed trough the Announce Table." A match where the victor gulls the spoils. "Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Homer Simpson! The Cell Returns at Golden Opportunity.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Zuko has a shot at winning the United States Championship at Golden Opportunity against Sokka." said Bender.

"Well Sokka, and Zuko have been rivals for awhile, so don't expect anyone of the two to be holding back." added Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his Partner, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker will face Spongebob at Golden Opportunity in what I call a Massacrae." said Bender.

"Don't count out Spongebob, Remember he was a former a CWF, and U.S. Champion." added Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And their Opponents, First from Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob stopped Skulker from starting a fight with Kim Possible, but he may have dug himself a Six foot hole in the ground for himself." said Bender.

"Well remember, Spongebob is known as a good guy, and I know he has something up his sleeve." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And his Partner, From The Southern Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka could be the next big thing here in CWF, but he will have to prove himself at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Zuko will be a tough challenge for Sokka." stated Iroh.

The match starts with Sokka, and Skulker in the ring. Skulker hits a few punches, following it up with a Chop to the back. Skulker then picks Sokka up,  
and puts him in a Torture Rack. Sokka doesn't seem to be in pain, but he is fading fast. Sokka though is able wiggle out of the hold. Sokka then tags in Spongebob, who goes in hitting Skulker with a Flying Clothesline. Spongebob then hits a Missile Drop Kick onto Zuko, knocking him out of the ring. Spongebob then turns his attention back on Skulker, but is met with a Chokeslam instead. Skulker then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka breaks up the count

Skulker picks up Spongebob, and Irish Whips him into the corner where Zuko is at. Skulker then tags in Zuko, and both hit a Double Clothesline onto Spongebob. Zuko then points to Sokka stating "This is you come Golden Opportunity!" as Zuko slaps an Anaconda Vice onto Spongebob. Spongebob seems to be fading fast, and then falls to the mat. Zuko then is about to pin Zuko, but Spongebob was actually playing Possum, and then hits a Sponge Suplex onto Zuko. Spongebob then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Spongebob sees his window of opportunity, and is about to tag in Sokka, but Zuko pulls on Spongebob's Left Ankle. Spongebob wiggles out of his left shoe, and tags in Sokka. Zuko, and Sokka began to brawl in the middle of the Ring. Zuko then tries to hit an Anaconda Vice onto Sokka, but Sokka is able to counter out of the Hold. Sokka then tries to hit a Spinebuster, but Zuko counters reverses it to a Side Effect. Zuko then sets Sokka up for a Death Valley Driver, but Zuko counters, and tosses Zuko into the Ringpost. Sokka then sets Zuko up, and hits The Ice Breaker onto Zuko. Spongebob then attacks Skulker as Sokka pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Sokka, and Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka, and Spongebob pull off an upset here tonight." said Bender.

"But can they be successful at Golden Opportunity?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking to Miss Big E.

"Listen Miss Big E, Kim has final say on whether she wants you as her Business Manager, but if she doesn't want you to be Business Manager, I'll give you back your job as Backstage Announcer." said JC.

"Mr. JC Thank You, but I don't think that Kim is going to fire me." replied Miss Big E.

Suddenly, Kim comes into the Office.

"Mr. JC, You better come out here quick!" exclaimed Kim.

JC comes out of the Office, and sees that Shego is knocked out Backstage.

"Did anybody see what happened here?" asked JC.

"I tried asking, but no one seems to know what happened." replied Kim.

"Listen, I don't have time for this, I have to get ready for the Press Conference. If anybody finds out about what happened, Tell me okay?" asks JC.

(CWF Ring) Sunny Bridges is in the middle of the Ring.

"Hello there Fans, It is pretty cool that I'm back in front of the CWF Cameras again. Anyway, I'm here to introduce the Superstar Search Contestants. Let's bring them out now!" announced Sunny.

The Contestants come to the ring. Ichigo, and Luffy are seen discussing something, while Mas y Menos were the first to make it into the ring.

"Before we go on with the Search, I have to tell someone that they are eliminated from the Search, and that person is... Mas y Menos." announced Sunny.

Mas y Menos respectfully shake Luffy's, Ember's, Ichigo's, and Sunny's hands, and then head up the Entrance Ramp.

"Okay now, At Golden Opportunity two of you will become CWF superstars. Tonight is your last chance to sway the fans on your side. You will each have something to say to the fans on why you should be a CWF Superstar. First up, Ember McLain since she is a lady." said Sunny.

Ember McLain is given the Mic.

"Thank You Sunny. So fans do you want an awesome Rocker, and a kick butt girl as the next CWF Superstar? Then pick me then!" exclaimed Sunny.

"Very good Ember. Next up is Monkey D. Luffy." said Sunny.

Monkey D. Luffy is given the Mic.

"Listen up my Straw Hat Fans, The Captain here wants his Crew of fans to cheer him on, and help him gain the biggest prize of all, To be the next CWF Superstar!" stated Monkey D. Luffy.

"Looks like you got alot of Crew Members out there cheering for you. Finally, It's Ichigo Kurosaki's turn." said Sunny.

Ichigo Kurosaki is given the Mic.

"Hey there fans, I wanna tell you that I have faith in you all, and I know you will pick the right Superstar." said Ichigo.

"That was good there Ichigo. Remember fans, You have the power to pick which Contestant will become CWF Superstars." said Sunny.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Mas y Menos.

"I'm here with Mas y Menos, Who where just eliminated from the Superstar Search. Anything to say to the Fans out there?" asked Frankie.

"We want to thank the fans out there for voting for us. It stinks that We are not going to be Supersatrs, but at least we made it the Final Four." said Mas y Menos via Subtitles.

(Commercial Break)

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This is of course another match that will feature one of the four Superstars in The Cell Match." said Bender.

"Later tonight, Danny Phantom will team up with Naruto Uzumaki in the Main Event." said Iroh.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"And his opponent, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity, Ron will face Bart Simpson for the Hardcore Championship." stated Bender.

"Last week though, Bart stated that Ron isn't Extreme enough to win the Hardcore Championship." said Iroh.

Right before the match begins Do the Bartman By Bart Simpson Plays as Bart walks to the Announce Table like last week.

"Pleasure to see you out here again Bart." said Bender.

"Pleasure's all mine Bender." replied Bart.

"You seem to be taking a study towards Ron here Bart." said Iroh.

"Listen, I'm making sure that Stoppable isn't going to try anything funny on me at Golden Opportunity. I still meant what I said too Last week if you're going to ask me that." said Bart.

The match begins with Ron, and Omi trading Chops. Omi then gets the upperhand by hitting a Clothesline onto Ron. Omi then puts Ron in a STF Hold. Ron tries to break out of the hold, but Omi has the Hold completely locked in. Ron then pulls his arms out enough to grab the bottom rope, and to break the Hold. Omi tries to continue his onslaught, but Ron gets the upperhand by hitting a Sidewalk Slam onto Omi. Ron then starts getting the crowd on his side by hitting three German Suplexes onto Omi ala Eddie Guerrero. Ron then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Omi. Ron then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi kicks out

Ron continues on the offensive by hitting a set of punches following it up with a Facebreaker. Ron then Irish Whips Omi into the ropes, and tries to hit a Booyah!, but Omi counters with a Tackle, and Punches onto Ron. Omi then picks Ron up, and gives him a Backbreaker. Omi then tries to apply a Camel Clutch onto Ron, but is able to counter out, and hits a DDT onto Omi. Ron then picks up Omi, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Omi gets himself tangled on the ropes, as Ron thinks about doing Rey's Finishing Move: The 619. Ron is about to hit the move but, Bart comes behind, and hits his Harcore Championship, and No Holds Barred Championship Belts onto the back of Ron's head. Omi then take advantage, and hits an Ice Dragon Kick. Omi then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Omi!" said Tripp.

"Bart costs Ron the match, but sent a meassge to the Contender." said Bender.

"I hope Bart knows what he is getting himself into." said Iroh.

(Backstage) JC is seen walking towards the Entrance Area.

"The Press Conference is up next." said Bender.

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong." replies Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF General Manager: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is a Press Conference discussing The Cell match at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Last time we had a Press Conference, JC got Superkicked by Naruto." added Iroh.

"Thank You everyone for coming. Now the last time The Cell was ever was in 2004 when Homer Simpson battled Peter Griffin with the CWF Championship on the line. This match was designed to end the ten-month rivalry once, and for all. The Cell was construct as the same style as the WWE HIAC, but it's Height is 24 feet tall, 4 feet taller than the WWE version. The match itself was one of the most exciting matches of all time. In the end, Homer was able to retain the CWF Championship, but had to retire the Championship due to injury. Now I actually have Live via Sattelite none other than Peter Griffin." said JC as he pointed to the Titantron.

The Titantron Screen shows Peter Griffin onscreen wearing a ripped up shirt. The fans go nuts seeing the Quahog native onscreen.

"Hey Peter, What's up with the shirt?" asked JC, noticing the damage on Peter.

"Oh, That Giant Chicken came by about five minutes ago, You just missed him." said Peter.

"I'll get it on tape, Anyway do you have a memories about The Cell?" asked JC.

Peter: Only afew. One when the match began, and Homer slapped a Chokehold on me. Another when I Irish Whipped Homer, and he fell off of the Cell. The last thing I can remember about The Cell is being carted away on a Stretcher.

"Is that all you remember about that match?" asked JC.

"Yep, This match in my view is one of the most dangerous matches of all-time. I hope the four men in the match will take that advice, and keep themselves from ending up not being able to wrestle." said Peter.

"Thank You Peter. Unfortunately, Homer was unable for contact, But he did give me a Statement about The Cell. "The Cell was a match that I had to give up the Title due to The Cell. I wouldn't wish that match on my worst enemy." Well, That is all then, and see you all at Golden Opportunity." said JC.

(Locker Room) Naruto is getting ready for the match as Danny appears.

"Listen Naruto. I know that you, and I have to face off at Golden Opportunity with Omi, and Jake in The Cell. But tonight, Let Bygones be Bygones okay? Let's just go on out there, and beat whoever we face." offered Danny.

"Deal, But after that, All bets are off." said Naruto.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Golden Opportunity.

Shego vs. Kim Possible for the CWF Women's Championship.

We don't know if Shego will be 100 percent for this match.

Skulker vs. Spongebob Squarepants.

Spongebob maybe a gallant Superstar, but can he handle The Bounty Hunter?

Ron Stoppable vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Ron may have some motivation going for him after what happened a little while ago.

Zim & Dib vs. Cartman & Kenny for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

What role will the Eds play in this match?

Zuko vs. Sokka for the CWF United States Championship.

This match will definetly not have Kid Gloves here.

Finally; Danny Phantom will defend his CWF Championship against Omi, Jake Long, and Naruto Uzumaki in The Cell.

This could be the end of someone's career.

AC/DC's For Those About To Rock (We Salute You) is the official theme for Golden Opportunity.

Golden Opportunity is sponsored by Jakks Pacific.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny will have to team with Naruto in this match." said Bender.

"Well added to that, Danny will have to fend off Naruto, Jake, and Omi in The Cell at Golden Opportunity." quoted Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"And his Partner, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto, and Danny made a deal that they wouldn't try to attack each other during this match." said Bender.

"Well both are respectful, but it would be wise to try to get an advantage on the other." said Iroh.

(Mr. McMahon Theme Plays)

"What is WWE Chairman Vince McMahon doing here?" asked a shocked Bender.

"Well this is WWE Country we're in." stated Iroh.

"Well if it isn't the so-called Champion, and some sort of Ninja wannabe eh? I bet Jimmy Wang Yang, and The Boogeyman could wipe the floor with you two within a minute. (Crowd Boos Heavily) Anyway, JC made a deal with me that he could have his Side-Show act here in Stamford as long as I Vincent Kennedy McMahon can have a WWE Tag Team be represented here in this twobit operation. So without further ado, Here is my choice:" said Mr. Mcmahon.

(Deuce 'N Domino Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From The other side of the Tracks: Deuce 'N Domino!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Deuce, and Domino arrive to the ring with Cherry in a Silver Caddilac.

"Deuce 'N Domino are here in CWF, and Cherry too." said Bender.

"The odds may have just shifted towards the WWE veterans." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Deuce in the ring. Deuce hits a few punches onto Danny, following it up with an Arm Toss. Deuce then stomps on Danny while the fans are booing. Deuce then hits a Fistdrop onto Danny. Deuce tries to hit a necklock on Danny, but Danny counters out, and tags in Naruto. Naruto then goes an assault on Deuce by hitting numerous Chops as the fans yell "Wooooo". Naruto then tries to hit a Ninja Kick, but Deuce ducks, and hits a Cutter. Deuce then tags in Domino, and the two then double team Naruto by hitting a West Side Stomp onto Naruto. Domino then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny breaks up the cover

Domino then picks up Naruto, and like Deuce hits a few punches until following it up with a Vertical Suplex Piledriver. Domino then puts Naruto in a Camel Clutch. The earlier two-on-one move weakened Naruto, and he seems to be fading fast. Naruto begins to crawl to the ropes as Domino applies pressure on the Camel Clutch. Naruto is about nearly an inch away from touching the ropes, but Domino then lets go of the Clutch. Domino then picks Naruto up, and hits a Tornado DDT. Domino then tells Deuce to come into the ring. Cherry distracts The Ref long enough for Deuce, and Domino to hit the Crack 'em in the Mouth. Domino then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto just barely kicks out

Domino tries to hit another Camel Clutch, but Naruto rolls out of the way. Naruto then tags in Danny. Danny goes on a rampage by knocking out Deuce, and Domino with repeated punches, Danny then hits a People's Punch onto Deuce sending him rolling out of the ring. Domino is able to hit a Vetical Suplex Piledriver onto Danny. Domino then tries to pin Danny, but Danny is able to reverse it into an Ankle Lock. Deuce then comes back into the ring, and breaks up the Ankel Lock. Deuce, and Domino the set Danny up for a Crack 'em in the Mouth, but Naruto saves Danny by hitting a Ninja Kick onto Deuce. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Domino, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Naruto Uzumaki, and Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny, and Naruto defeated Deuce, and Domino!" said Bender.

"Danny, and Naruto were able to co-exist in this match." stated Iroh.

Danny grabs his Title, and celebrates his victory with Naruto. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Danny, leveling the Champ.

"Naruto just knocked the Champ flat out on the mat." said a shocked Bender.

"Naruto has just sent a message to the Champ." stated Iroh.

Naruto picks up the CWF Championship, and holds it up over Danny's head as the show draws to a close.

Results

Jake Long def. Chiro

Sokka & Spongebob Squarepants def. Skulker & Zuko

Omi def. Ron Stoppable

Danny Phantom & Naruto Uzumaki def. Deuce 'N Domino

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Mas Y Menos was eliminated from the Search.

Well fans, It's time for the Finale of the Search. The rankings are the same, though it will be 1 to 3 (3 High, 1 Low). The Two highest will become CWF Superstars. I'll have the Next Chapter (Golden Opportunity) up during Christmas Week. So **Review, Vote**, and,_ Merry Christmas_, and _Happy Kwanzaa_ (Don't know many people who celebrate it, but it's nice to observe other Holidays).


	20. Golden Opportunity PPV

Hey folks. I thought I could drop by, and give all my CWF Fans an early Christmas present. Of course this is the Finale of the CWF Superstar Search as well. Check it out everybody. I only own JC, Miss Big E, John Santoni, and the CWF Championship Titles.

* * *

CWF Golden Opportunity: August week 4

For Those About To Rock (We Salute You) by AC/DC plays as the intro to All Out Brawl Out, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies, and Gentlebots, Welcome to CWF'S Golden Opportunity, sponsored by Jakks Pacific, I am of course Bender,  
unfortunately Iroh couldn't make it to the show due to some Stomach problems so it looks like I'll have to Announce this show by myself." said Bender.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome tonights Special Guest Ring Announcer: Miko Kawaguchi!" said Tripp.

Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers plays as Miko walks down the Entrance Ramp, and heads to the Announce Table.

"Hey Bender, What's Up?" asked Bender.

"Nothing much, But tell the fans where we at, and what's the Main Event." said Bender.

"Okay, We are in Baltimore, Maryland where it will be Danny Phantom defending his CWF Championship against Omi, Jake Long,  
and Naruto in The Cell." replied Miko.

(Aggressive Rock Music plays)

"This match set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego getting some Tweener props here tonight." said Bender.

"Well lets hope that Shego here is 100 after what happened to her last week." said Miko.

(Kim Possible Theme plays)

"And her opponent, From Middleton, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers, but starts Booing when Miss Big E appears.

"No surprise here that Miss Big E would be here." said Bender.

"Well let's see how this match will go down." said Miko.

The match starts with Shego pointing to Miss Big E, and saying "Stay out of this!" to her. Kim takes the distraction to her advantage, and his a Backstabber onto Shego. Kim tries to pin Shego, but Shego counters with a Von Erich Claw. Shego's face is showing an evil face as the Champ seems to be fading. Kim though is playing possum, and as Shego lets go of the Claw, Kim hits a Twist of Fate onto Shego. Kim then goes to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits the Kimpossible. Kim then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

Kim picks Shego up, and tries to hit a Kimpossibility, but Shego counters with a Thunderous Clothesline. Shego then hits a DDT onto Kim. Shego then goes on a poweful Rampage hitting Suplex, after Suplex onto Kim. Kim seems to be knocked out on the mat. Shego then senses that Kim legitamently knocked out, and then gets herself ready to hit the Green Choke Hold. Miss Big E tries to stop Shego, but Shego punches her onto the floor, Shego hits the Green Choke Hold on Kim. Kim is about to submit, but Miss Big E comes in, and hits Shego with the Women's Title.

Ref Rings the Bell.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Shego wins the match, but not the Title!" states Bender.

"Correct there Bender. A Championship can not channge hands via a DQ." said Miko.

Miss Big E then beats up Shego repeatedly until Kim stops her. Miss Big E then stands there until she hits Kim with the Title.

"What did Miss Big E just do that for!" said a confused Bender.

"I don't know, but it looks like she may have to pay for it." replied Miko.

Shego comes from behind, and hits a Green Choke Hold onto Miss Big E. Miss Big E then submits as Shego threw her to the mat like a towel.  
Kim then grabs a Mic and begins to speak into it.

"Miss Big E, You're Fired!" yelled Kim.

Kim then shakes her Rival's hand as Shego does the same.

"Well that about ends Miss Big E's run as a Manager." said Bender.

"Hope we don't see here manage anyone else anytime soon." said Miko.

(Overhead) The Cell is seen hovering over the CWF Ring.

"There it is, The Cell. Four Superstars going in, Most likely one will come out." said Bender.

"Glad it ain't me wrestling in that match." quoted a relieved Miko.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Sqaurepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob recently stopped an upset Skulker from hurting the Women's Champ Kim Possible." said Bender.

"But he has definitely incured the wrath of the hunter." said Miko.

(Punk Rock Music plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker hasn't had much of a good thing going for him lately." stated Bender.

"He failed to win the Hardcore Championship, He, and Zuko failed to take out Bart, and Homer Simpson, and word is the Bounty Hunters have split." quoted Miko.

The match begins with Spongebob trying to get the crowd on his side, but Skulker starts beating down Spongebob with a flurry of Boxing Punches.  
Skulker then tries to hit a Spinebuster, but Spongebob counters with a DDT. Spongebob then puts Skulker in a Toe Hold. Skulker easily breaks out of the hold. Spongebob then continues to try to keep Skulker down, but Skulker counters out. Spongebob then Irish Whips Skulker into the then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Skulker kicks out

Spongebob then heads to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Moonsault, but Skulker hits a powerful Spear/Spinebuster right onto Spongebob. "Oh My God"  
is said Miko as the Crowd yelled out "That Was Wicked!". Skulker then does a Batista Thumbs Up, Thumbs Down signaling that the end was coming for Spongebob. Skulker then grabs Spongebob, and hits a powerful Chokeslam right onto Spongebob. Skulker then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Skulker!" said Tripp as Skulker stands over the fallen Spongebob.

Bender: Skulker easily wins this bout.

Miko: But you got to give Spongebob credit for going up against him.

Skulker then picks up Spongebob, and hits another Chokeslam on him.

"Skulker again with a Chokeslam." said Bender.

"Come on! You won the match, Leave him alone." yelled Miko.

Skulker leaves the ring as EMTs come in to help Spongebob up as the fans clap for Spongebob getting help.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is next to Zim & Dib with their new manager Gaz.

"I'm here with Zim & Dib along with their new Manager Gaz. Now tonight, You guys will face off against Cartman & Kenny for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Any plans, plus how to feel about Eddy's comments last week?" asked Frankie.

"First off, Zim & I aren't going to reveal any of our plans anytime soon. Secondly, That Head rest of a Superstar you guys call Eddy is nothing but all talk. Not only are we going to silence our critics, We're going to silence the Tag Team Champions tonight!" said Dib.

(Naked Mole Rap plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ron has had victories over Bart Simpson, and Chiro over the past few months." said Bender.

"But Bart has stated that Ron isn't Extreme enough to win his CWF Hardcore Championship." said Miko.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last week, Bart nailed his CWF Hardcore, and UCW No Holds Barred Titles onto the back of Ron, costing him the match against Omi." said Bender.

"Bart though has been an Icon in the Hardcore Division." said Miko.

The match starts with Bart grabbing a Kendo Stick from under the ring. Ron stops Bart by Irish Whipping Bart into the ropes. Ron tries to hit a Booyah! on Bart, but Bart counters with the Kendo Stick, breaking it in half. Bart then puts Ron in a STF Hold. Ron seems to be helpless, but Rufus (who was in Ron's Pocket)  
crawls out, and bites Bart's Hands. Bart then has to let go of the Hold. Bart tries to go after Rufus, but is met with a Clothesline by Ron. Ron then grabs a Chair,  
sets it up, and puts Bart on it. Ron runs to the ropes, and hit a Spinning Headscissors onto Bart. Ron then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out.

Bart gains the upperhand by hitting an Uppercut onto Ron. Bart then tries to hit a Bartdog onto Ron, but Ron counters with a Judo Chop to the chest. Ron then tries to hit a Splash onto Bart with a Chair, but Bart rolls out of the way in time. Bart takes this to an advantage by putting Ron in a Sleeper Hold. Ron is fighting back but,  
The Hold is locked in. Ron seems to be fading until he pulls something out of his pocket. He then shoots something out into Bart's Eyes, Bart let's go of the Hold as he screams in pain. Ron then hits a Corkscrew Neckbreaker right onto Bart. Ron then pins Bart in the middle of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Ref gives Ron the Hardcore Title.

"Ron wins the Title, but what was that item that blinded Bart?" asked Bender.

"Looks like it was Hot Sauce." said Miko.

(Promo)

It is a Match that has been dormant for years. They are four Superstars that are considered future Legends. Tonight, They may just end their futures. Danny Phantom defends the CWF Championship against Naruto Uzumaki, Jake Long, and Omi in The Cell tonight.

(CWF Ring) JC is seen in the CWF Ring as the fans begin to Cheer.

"Well it is finally time for the Finale of the Superstar Search. Let's bring out our Three Finalists." said JC.

The Three Contestants walk down the Entrance Ramp, and into the Ring. The fans are cheering the Three.

"Allright now folks. Before the final results, I just have ask each of you guys one question. How would you feel if you became a CWF Superstar. Ember, You're up first." said JC.

"If I became a CWF Superstar, I would be exicted to start a reign of becoming the greastest Multi-Promomotional Star, Bigger then The Rock himself! But, I would definetly thank my fans by proving to all that I am the next big thing in CWF." said Ember.

"Cool! Next up is Monkey D. Luffy." said JC.

"One thing would come to mind if I became a CWF Superstar, and would be becoming Champion of CWF, And I would do it for all of the Straw Hat Crew Members out there." said Luffy.

"Nice Luffy. Finally, Ichigo is up." said JC.

"If I become the next CWF Superstar, I would be happy that the fans chose me, and I would repay them all by proving to eveyone that I can be the next Legend in CWF." said Ichigo.

"Good one Ichigo. Okay I have the Envelope here, and now the winners of the Superstar Search..." announced JC until.

(Orchestral Music Plays)

"Could it be? It is! Mickey Mouse is in CWF!" exclaimed Bender.

"The Man or should I say Mouse that held the CWF Championship for 10 Years, and current UCW Champion is here in Baltimore tonight." said Miko.

Mickey is wearing a King Robe, and Crown as he grabs a Microphone.

"How the mighty have fallen in the once great Empire of CWF. Back in my day the talent was made from the greatest competitors, and they were loved, and respected by the fans.  
Now becoming a CWF Superstar is as simple as picking a name out of a hat. I have a royal message to you three: You will become nothing more than flavors of the month here in CWF because these inbasilic fans will turn on you like they had the guts they did to me in UCW." said Mickey in a regal tone.

The Crowd begins to boo at King Mickey when JC grabs the Mic.

"Now listen here Mr. Mouse, I know that GM DJ Diddy Dog wouldn't put up with that jabroni treatment even if it was the greatest Champion in history so I'm gonna let my three finalists here tell you something." said JC as he gave the Three the Mic.

"Hey Mick, I remember watching some of your matches when I was a little girl, and when you where in the ring, Fans liked you because you weren't the cocky, smug, arrogant clown I'm seeing right now!" mocked Ember.

"You know what was great about you in the past Mickey? You didn't have to go around, and say that you had a great past because you had no past!" said Luffy.

"I'll agree with my pals here King Mickey, Nowadays you keep holding on to the past, and allowing your ego, and lackeys do all the work." stated Ichigo.

King Mickey seems irate. Mickey then drops the Mic, and heads to the back ticked off.

"Allright now where were we? Oh yes the Winners of the CWF Superstar Search. Will all three Contestants come foward?" asked JC.

All three of the Search Contestants move to the center of the Ring.

"The first winner of the CWF Superstar Search is... Monkey D. Luffy!" said JC.

Monkey D. Luffy hugs Ember, and shakes Ichigo's, and JC's hands as he celebrates the victory.

"Okay now, The second, and final winner of the CWF Superstar Search is... Ichigo Kurosaki!" said JC.

Ichigo hugs Ember, and shakes JC's hand.

"Ember before you go, I want to tell you that you put on one heck of a show here, anything to say to the fans before you leave?" asked JC.

"Yes, Sorry I didn't make good on my word there, but I thank you guys out there who voted for me, and I love you all, and for just one more time Who do ya love?" asked Ember to the Crowd.

The Crowd screams Ember's name one last time as she leaves the ring.

"Thank you fans for all the voting, and CWF's newest Superstars!" said JC.

(Locker Room) Kenny is seen without his hoodie, and is punching at a Heavybag when Cartman (Who is in his Hall Monitor Outfit) walks in.

"Hey Ken, You ready to defend the Tag Titles man?" asked Cartman.

"Yeah! But what do you think those Eds are going to do tonight?" asked Kenny.

"Listen Kenny, Whatever any of those Tag Team clowns throw at us tonight, I gurantee that we will walk out of here with the Tag Titles still around our waist." replied Cartman.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, Being accompianed by Gaz: Dib & The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib have been a dominating force in CWF's Tag Team Division as of late." said Bender.

"And tonight that hard work could finally lead to a big pay off." said Miko.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last month at Ultimate Showdown, Cartman, and Kenny defeated The Erupting Eds to win the CWF Tag Team Championships." said Bender.

"But can Kenny, and Cartman defeat these guys, remember they have yet to be defeated."pondered Miko.

The match begins with Dib, and Kenny in the ring. Kenny hits a few punches follwed up with a Spinning DDT. Kenny then puts Dib in a Leg Lock, but Dib is able to reverse the Hold onto Kenny. Kenny is able to grab the ropes, and break the Leg Lock. Dib then puts Kenny in a Full Nelson, but Kenny is able to break out of it, and tags in Cartman. Cartman, and Dib are in the Tie-up, and Dib hits a Jawbreaker onto Cartman to stun him. Dib then runs to the ropes, and then hits a Running Clothesline onto Cartman to knock him down on the mat. Dib then goes up to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a 450 Splash onto Cartman. Dib then pins Cartman.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kenny breaks up the count

Dib heads to his corner, and tags in Zim as Cartman got back up again. Zim tries to hit a Clothesline, but Cartman uses his weight as a sheild, and Zim crashes into Cartman. Cartman them tries to hit a Big Boy Splash, but Zim rolls out of the way just in time. Zim then gains the advantage by putting Cartman in a Headlock. Cartman breaks out of the Headlock, but Zim then hits a Facebuster. Zim then Irish Whips Cartman into the corner, and hits a Running Clothesline. Cartman crawls to his corner, and tags in Kenny. Kenny tries to hit a Backbreaker on Zim, but Zim is able to counter out, and then hits an Irken Slam right onto Kenny. Zim then tells Dib to hit a 450 Splash but suddenly, Eddy wearing a Black Mask (Jingle Jingle Jangle) comes down the Entrance Ramp, and near the Ring.

"What is Eddy doing here?" asked Bender.

"Eddy said he was going to take care of Zim and Dib." said Miko.

Eddy then grabs Gaz from ringside. Gaz tries to fight back, but Eddy uses his UCW 6-Man Tag Title to hold Gaz. Eddy (with Gaz) then runs to up the Entrance Ramp.

"Eddy just kidnapped Gaz!" exclaimed Bender.

"And now Dib giving chase!" added Miko.

With Dib now gone, Zim is distracted, and Kenny rolls Zim up for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Cartman & Kenny!" said Tripp as the Crowd remains confused at what happened.

"Cartman & Kenny have defeated Zim & Dib!" said Bender.

"But where is Eddy going with Gaz?" asked Miko.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing near the CWF United States Champion Sokka.

"I am here with Sokka, who in just minutes will take on Zuko with the United States Championship on the line. Any thoughts on going into this match not only with your U.S. Title on the line, but also facing a longtime rival as well?" asked John.

"Afew toughts have come to mind lately John, Can I defend my Title against my greatest rival?, Can I retain the Gold by pinfall or Submission?, If I order the Double Cheeseburger, and combine it with another Double Cheeseburger, is it called a Quadruple Cheeseburger? The only way I'm gonna answer those wuestions is by going out to the ring, and find out for myself." replied Sokka.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Zuko is a master of Firebending, and is considered to be the Steve Blackman of CWF." said Bender.

"But can the Prince of the Fire Nation win the United States Championship?" questioned Miko.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And his opponent, From the Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka won the United States Championship in a Gauntlet Match at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Sokka has been considered though to be a future CWF Champion." said Miko.

The match starts with Sokka, and Zuko in a staredown which Sokka tries to hit a Left Hook, but Zuko counters with an awesome Martial Arts Combo onto Sokka, knocking him down onto the mat. Zuko then puts Sokka in an Ankle Lock. Sokka seems to be in pain, nut reverses the Lock, and nearly pins Zuko, but Zuko wiggles out of the way before the Ref could count the pin. Zuko, and Sokka then stare each other down again which Sokka does a Clothesline onto Zuko. Sokka tries to hit a Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Zuko rolls out of the way. Zuko then gains the advantage by hitting a Leg Drop onto Sokka. Zuko then puts Sokka in a STF Hold. Sokka tries to get out of the Hold, but Zuko is applying pressure. Sokka reverses it into a Pinfall, but Zuko then reverses it into a Pinfall onto Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

The fans start cheering "This is Awesome!" to both Sokka, and Zuko. Zuko seems to lighten up abit on his behavior when he hears the fans, Zuko then picks up Sokka, and sets him up for a Death Valley Driver, but Sokka pulls his arms out long enough to to grab the Ropes. Zuko tries to hit the move, but Sokka pulls himself out of the Hold. Sokka, and Zuko then get into a tie-up, and Sokka Irish Whips Zuko into the Ringpost. Sokka begins to hit a couple of punches onto Zuko, and tries to hit an Ice Breaker onto Zuko, but Zuko counters out. Zuko then sets Sokka up once again for a Death Valley Driver, but Sokka counters out again. Zuko decides to end this by putting Sokka in an Anaconda Vice, but Sokka out of nowhere hits a Roll-Up Pin onto Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Sokka!

"Sokka pulls off a heck of a victory to keep his U.S. Title." said Bender.

"But you have to give Zuko props, He pulled out all the stops here tonight." added Miko.

Both Sokka, and Zuko standing near each other. Zuko then extends his arm, wanting a handshake. Sokka reluctantly shakes Zuko's hand.

"Definately some respect between these two guys here." said Bender.

"Both deserve their respect here for an awesome match." added Miko.

(Overhead)

"Well, It looks like it's time for our Main Event." said Bender.

"The return of The Cell!" exclaimed Miko.

"This is The Cell match, There are no Count-Outs, or Disqualifications. The only way to win is to pin your opponent, or make said opponent submit. This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship." announced Tripp as the Crowd gets on their Feet.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake was defeated by Danny for the CWF Championship at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Tonight Jake could get his Title back." stated Miko.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"Introducing next: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos

"Omi has been the only one out of the three contenders that has actually pinned Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"Omi has also been associated with Jake Long, but now Omi is standing alone." added Miko.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto defeated Jake Long in a Triple Threat match with Omi Three weeks ago, pinned Omi two weeks ago, and with Danny defeated Deuce 'N Domino last week." stated Bender.

"Plus Naruto Ninja Kicked Danny after the match as well." mentioned Miko.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing last, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom! (Crowd Cheers)" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Danny Phantom won the CWF Championship against Jake Long." said Bender.

"But Danny will have to defend his Title against three other guys here, He has a 25 percent chance at retaining the Title." stated Miko.

The Cell is now being lowered down from the Rafters, and is finally landed onto the Floor casing the Ring.

The match begins with Jake trying to attack Danny, but Danny dodges, and hits a Spinebuster. Naruto, and Omi each exchange Chops until Omi misses a Judo Kick, which Naruto then hits a DDT onto Omi. Danny Irish Whips Jake over the Ropes, and Jake lands onto the floor while Naruto sits on Omi, and delievers a set of punches onto Omi. Danny picks up Jake, but Jake throws Danny into the Cell wall. Jake then Irish Whips Danny into the Cell wall once again knocking Danny out. Naruto then picks Omi up, and hits a Bearhug onto Omi, but Omi breaks out of the Hold, and hits a Super Kick onto Naruto. Jake then heads to the Door, and Unlocks it. Jake then Irish Whips Danny Danny through the Door. Jake then walks out of The Cell with Danny as Omi stands over Naruto. Jake then pins Danny outside of The Cell.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out.

Jake seems frustrated about this, and then picks Danny up to hit a Dragon DDT. Danny though reverses it, and hits a Suplex. Omi then heads out of The Cell, and hits an Ice Dragon Kick onto Danny. Before Omi pins Danny, Naruto appears, an Irish Whips Omi into the Cell's outer wall. Omi grabs to the outer wall, and climbs to the top of The Cell. Danny, and Naruto then give chase as well. Jake then gets back up, and climbs up wall as well. Now, All four Superstars are on top of The Cell. Danny grappled with Omi as Jake tangled with Naruto. Omi hits a couple of Chops, followed up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Jake, and Naruto exchange blows on top of The Cell until Jake Irish Whipped Naruto to the edge of The Cell. Jake then is about to hit a Dragon DDT, but Naruto grabs him, and throws Jake, and himself off of The Cell.

"Heads up Miko!" yelled Bender.

"Whaaa!" screamed Miko.

Bender pushes Miko out of the way in time as Naruto, and Jake Long crash on through the Announce Table. The impact knocks Bender's head off of his body.

"Thank You Bender, Are you okay?" asked Miko.

"I hope my insurance will cover this." replied Bender.

"That was wicked" chants starts filling the Arena as Jake, and Naruto are both Knocked out. Omi senses that this is his chance as he sets Danny up for an Ice Dragon Kick. Omi almost hits the kick, but Danny hits a powerful Spear onto Omi. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Omi which breaks a part of the roof of The Cell, sending Omi straight down to the mat below. Danny then looks to the fans as of signalling something that RVD, Shane McMahon, or Jeff Hardy would do something incredible. Danny then does a Cross sign, and then jumps through the Hole of The Cell, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Omi. The Crowd goes insane after what they had just saw. Danny seems to be immobilized after hitting it, but after a minute Danny pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Fans go crazy.

"Danny retains his CWF Championship in this Frankenstein-like structure here tonight." said Bender.

"Though it also had it reprecussions here though." added Miko.

Naruto, and Jake Long are being carted off by EMTs. Danny is barley able to move around, but he holds up his CWF Championship as the show draws to a close.

Results

Shego def. Kim Possible (DQ) (Kim Retains Women's Title)

Skulker def. Spongebob

Ron Stoppable def. Bart Simpson (Wins Hardcore Title)

Kenny & Cartman def. Zim & Dib (Retains Tag Team Titles)

Sokka def. Zuko (Retains United States Title)

Danny Phantom def. Omi, Jake Long& Naruto Uzumaki (The Cell) (Retains CWF Championship)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Monkey D. Luffy & Ichigo Kurosaki win the Superstar Search.

Props go to Darren Mathias who wanted Miko Kawaguchi to make an appearance in CWF (What better way then have call the Matches). Well fans The next Chapter will most likely come after the New Year. So Review fans, Thank You for Voting for The Superstar Search, and **Happy New Year.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hiya Fans, I got another Chapter done Before New Years (Hooray!) Anyway to aceman88, All is forgiven, and I'm sorry I didn't include that in the last chapter (Christmas is crazy). I do not own any of the Characters in CWF except for the OC's

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): September week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF Fans, Bender is here, and returning along sides me is Iroh, Welcome back man." said Bender.

"Thank You Bender, and Thank You Miko for filling in for me. We are in Green Bay, Wisconsin coming off one impressive Cell match with Danny Phantom retaining his CWF Championship." stated Iroh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF Superstar Winners Ichigo Kurosaki, and Monkey D. Luffy!" announced Tripp as Monkey D. Luffy, and Ichigo Kurosaki walk down the Entrance Ramp, and into the CWF Ring.

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm an official CWF Superstar!" exclaimed Luffy.

"It has been a long road for us, and I thank the fans of CWF." said Ichigo.

"Even though I'm better than you man." quoted Luffy.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking. Remember, Your show was hideously Americanized, I mean The Theme Song alone was worse then the show itself." replied Ichigo.

"Look who's talking, Your show is second rate next to a show like Naruto." said Luffy.

"Allright then, Listen I don't want to start anything so let's say truce okay?" offered Ichigo.

"Okay then." responded Luffy.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Now hold up you guys. What both of you guys said is true, But now your CWF Superstars, and you can't just walk away out of problems, So right now it will be Ichigo Kurosaki vs... Monkey D. Luffy!" stated JC.

"Wow!" said Bender.

"Welcome to your first lesson in CWF." added Iroh.

"Let's get a Ref out here." said JC as a Ref runs down into the Ring.

The match begins with Ichigo, and Luffy in a tie-up where Ichigo hits a Jawbreaker onto Luffy. Luffy then counters with a Leg Sweep as he falls to the mat, knocking both of them onto the mat. Luffy does a Ric Flair "Wooooo" as he locks in a Figure Four Leg Lock onto Ichigo. Ichigo tries to roll his body around to reverse it, but Luffy has it locked in. Ichigo crawls, and grabs than does an amazing Roll-Up style pin on Luffy.

Ref makes the cover 1,2,... Luffy kicks out

Ichigo then picks Luffy up, but Luffy counters a Foot Stomp, Ichigo then dodges an attempted Punch by Luffy, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker. Ichigo then catches his breath, and then puts Luffy in a Chin Lock. Luffy is easily able to get out of the Chin Lock. Luffy tries to hit a Powerful looking punch onto Ichigo, but Ichigo dodges. Ichigo then hits a couple of powerful Chops on Luffy, and then hits a Falling Slam onto Luffy.

Ref makes the pin 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ichigo Kurosaki!" sad Tripp.

Ichigo then looks at Luffy, and then hits another Falling Slam onto Luffy.

"I wonder what was that for." said Bender.

"That was a dirty move from Ichigo." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) CWF Champion Danny Phantom is seen walking into the CWF Arena, still stubbling with Sam helping him out.

"Thanks Sam."said Danny.

"No problem Danny." replied Sam.

JC then walks up to Danny, and Sam.

"Well Danny Congrats are in order for your victory in that Cell match." congradulated JC.

"Thanks there JC. You know it isn't exactly something I'll be doing again in the near future." said Danny.

"Well, I know that you are slightly hurt, but tonight you have to face Omi in a non-title match." stated JC.

"Wha... Why did you make that match man?" asked Danny, Who was still hurt.

"Omi requested the match Danny, but remember it is non-title." responded JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Middleton, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Ron used a Hot Sauce packet to take out the maybe the most extreme person I know here at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Ron did have an inventive way to defeat Bart, and the match was of course under Extreme Rules." stated Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart is livid over the fact that Ron defeated him for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"But this match though is not under Extreme Rules." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart going after the new Hardcore Champion with a flurry of punches. Bart is pushed back Ron, an Ron hits a Spinning Heel Kick. Ron then puts Bart in a Collar tie. Bart though is able to reverses it into some sort of power slam. Bart then Irish Whips Ron into the Ringpost. Bart sets Ron up, heads to the other corner of the Ring, and hits a Tree of Woe right onto Ron. Bart then throws Ron down to the mat, and hits a Rolling Thunder onto Ron for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Ron kicks out

Bart looks frustrated over the call. Bart then lifts Ron up, but Ron hits a Jawbreaker to take Bart down. Ron then decides to pretend to be Scotty 2 Hotty, and tries to hit a WORM onto Bart. Ron almost hits the WORM, but Bart rolled out of the ring in time. Bart is now ticked off, and slides back into the ring, and attacks Ron viciously. Bart is pulled from The Ref, and is warned that if he does it again, he will be DQ'd. Ron then hits a Roll-Up pin right onto Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp.

Right after Ron's hand is lifted up, Bart attacked Ron for defeating him yet again. Bart then signals some other guy to enter the Ring.

"Who is that kid?" asked Bender.

"That's Milhouse Van Houten, Bart's best pal." said Iroh.

Both Bart, and Milhouse double team on Ron, and hits an Omega Event. Then Bart signals Milhouse to grab a Table from under the Ring. Milhouse brings the Table into the ring, sets it up, and both Bart, and Milhouse hit a 3D onto Ron thru the Table.

"Bart, and Milhouse just decimated Ron." said Bender.

"It looks like even the Hardcore Champion wasn't extreme enough to take those two out." said Iroh.

(Undisclosed Location) Gaz is seen being tied up to a Chair, and is also busy playing a Video Game. Eddy then appears.

"Hey there Zim & Dib. It's your old pal Eddy with something that belongs to you: Your Manager Gaz. Now come to think of it you have something that you stole from the other Eds, and I. You know that is Zim or Dib? Our pride You stinkin' chumps! You made us look like noobs afew weeks ago, and nobody laughs at Eddy! So I'm gonna make a deal with you. Next week, in the Number One Contendership Tag match you both lay down on the mat, and let The other Eds pin you for the victory. If you don't, then I think somebody might have an unpleasent ride in the future. See ya next week." said Eddy as he then leaves with Gaz.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking on the phone.

"Hey there Mr.K, You know it has been a while, but listen I have afew ideas for something big." talked JC.

Suddenly Naruto enters the General Manager's Office. Naruto is seen walking on a Crutch.

"Sorry, I'll have to talk to you later man." said JC as he hung up.

"Hey Naruto, How you holdin' up?" asked JC.

"I'm a little bit sore, and I have some bumps, and bruises, but I'll survive. Anyway, I have question about my Contract Clause." said Naruto.

"Okay then, shoot Naruto." said JC.

"I'm entitled to a Contendership Match at any PPV is that correct?" asked Naruto.

"Let me look at the Contract Clause." said JC.

Naruto gives JC the Contract. JC begins to look over the Contract.

"Hmmm... Looks like this Contract Clause legit, so at Cold Blood (next PPV) You Naruto will face the winner of next weeks Fatal Four Way match." said JC.

"Cool man." said Naruto.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From the Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker came off of a victory over Spongebob at Golden Opportunity, Sidelining Spongebob with a back injury." said Bender.

"But he did have some words with Zuko in the Backstage Area." stated Iroh.

(Video Clip) Skulker is walking up to Zuko after Zuko had his match with Sokka.

"What was that I saw out there man?" asked Skulker.

"Hey Sokka put on a fair fight out there, and I respect that." replied Zuko.

"Oh, so now the son of the Fire Lord has become soft. Whats next, You gonna start acting all loving to the Divas?" mocked Skulker.

"Listen Tin-tin, If you want a fight, Meet me in the Ring." replied Zuko.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko, and Sokka pulled off a great match at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"It seems that Zuko has gotten a little more respect from the Fans." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Skulker in a Test of Strength battle which Zuko wins with a Kick-DDT Combo. Zuko then puts Skulker in a Crossface.  
Skulker is able to grab the ropes, and breaks the Hold. Skulker then hits a Spear onto Zuko. Skulker then picks Zuko up, and then tries to hit a Powerbomb,  
but Zuko counters it with a DDT onto Skulker. Zuko then puts Skulker in an Anaconda Vice Lock. Skulker is in pain, but he counters, and Slams Zuko onto the mat. Skulker then hits an Bionic Elbow onto Zuko, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Zuko is picked up, and is about to be hit with a Skulker Chokeslam, when Sokka then comes down the Entrance Ramp. Skulker throws Zuko back onto the mat, and Skulker begins to go after Sokka who is coming towards the ring. Sokka ducks an attempted Clothesline, and runs back towards the ring. Skulker gives chase, and is met with a Big Boot by Zuko when he gets back in the ring. Zuko then picks up Skulker, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Skulker. Zuko then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Zuko!" announced Tripp.

"Sokka helps out Zuko defeat Skulker." said Bender.

"But what is up with that?" asked Iroh.

Suddenly, Zuko grabs the Mic, and begins to speak.

"So I have been getting alot of questions on why I have been respectful towards the U.S. Champ. Well, We have one thing in common, We have always been under some sort of rule throughout our lives. Myself, I was forced out of my rightful home by my father to hunt down the Avatar." stated Zuko.

"As for me, even though I respect ya Aang I have been behind you in the adventures, I was the smarts in the group. Zuko, and I are taking over CWF with our leader." said Sokka.

"Taking Over CWF?" asked Bender.

"Who is the leader of this group?" further questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Omi is walking towards the Entrance Ramp, Omi seems to be in Full health, and is walking confidently.

"Omi vs. Danny is next!" said Bender.

"Omi is ready for this match, is Danny?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"This match is set for fall. Making his wat to the ring: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi was pinned by Danny at Golden Opportunity in The Cell." said Bender.

"But Omi was the least damaged in that match, Jake was supposedly in a Wheelchair for three days." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompianed to the ring by Sam Manson, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny has Sam backing him up for this match up." said Bender.

"I'm not surprised, Danny is still sore from The Cell match at Golden Opportunity." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Omi in a Staredown where Danny tries to hit a punch on Omi, but Omi counters with a Chop. Omi then hits a Kick towards Danny's stomach,and hits a Headlock onto Danny. Danny crawls, and grabs the ropes to break the hold. Danny hits a couple of punches onto Omi, and then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Omi. Danny tries to pin Omi, but Danny can't capitalize due to his hurt knee. Omi gets back up, and hits a Knee to the Spine of Danny. Danny falls onto the mat in pain. Omi then hits a Lionsault onto Danny, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Omi then picks Danny up to hit an Ice Dragon Kick, but Sam stands up on the ring. Sam is pleading Omi not to hurt him, but Omi ignores him. Danny gets back up, and is about to hit a Clothesline, but Omi ducks, and Danny hits Sam instead. Sam falls on the floor below, and is knocked unconscious. Danny is shocked about what happened, and is visably upset about it. Omi then hits a Kick to Danny's back. Danny's mood then changes into anger as he literally goes after Omi like a savage animal. Danny then pins Omi down, and begins to violently attack Omi. The Ref warns him to stop, but Danny fails to listen to him. The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, by Disqualification: Omi!" said Tripp.

"Omi wins the match, but Danny is still attacking Omi." said Bender.

"Danny is taking out his anger all out on Omi." said Iroh.

Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Omi. Omi is knocked back onto the mat beaten, and bruised. Danny then checks on Sam outside of the Ring. Danny screams with anger, and sadness as the show draws to a close.

Results

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Monkey D. Luffy

Ron Stoppable def. Bart Simpson

Zuko def. Skulker

Omi def. Danny Phantom (via DQ)

* * *

One Chapter written, and sent. I'm gonna slow up on the story for a bit because I'm working on another, but don't worry, Next Chapter should be ready between 1 to 2 Weeks. So Review CWF Fans.  
-


	22. Chapter 22

I'm up, and running with a new Chapter of CWF people. I also have an announcement in this story so check it out. I only own the OC's, and the Titles.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): September week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Welcome Fans, It is Bender on one side of the Announce Table, The other side is occupaied by Iroh." said Bender.

"We are stationed in St. Louis, Missouri where it will be a Fatal Four Way to determine Naruto's opponent at Cold Blood where the winner of that match will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last week, Danny got himslef DQ'd against Omi in their match after Danny accidentally injured Sam." said Bender.

"I have never seen a superstar turn that psychotic in one quick moment." said Iroh.

"Okay before I begin, I want to let everybody know that the rumors are true: CWF has reached a deal with Cartoon Anime Society Z, and there will be a Special PPV in the near future." said JC as the Crowd Cheers.

"That is true, Mr.K was Jean Kazuhiza, the Owner of CASZ. At the CASZ PPV, There was an annoucement about the two shows battling." explained Bender.

"Well I can not wait for that PPV. CASZ is a pretty good company." said Iroh.

"Now last week, We had a major incident in CWF regarding the CWF Champion. Now to let all of you know, Sam, Omi, and Danny are at their homes this week, but one of them have agreed to be feautred via satellite. So Good Evening Omi." said JC as he turned his attention to the Titantron.

The Titantron Screen reveals Omi at his Shaolian Home, Omi's face still has some of the bruises from last week.

"Hello Mr. JC. As you all know, I am recovering from my injuries that were handed to me by that thug you call a Champion Danny Phantom. There is one thing though I am proud of from what I did last week. I did something that my former clown pal Jake Long never even thought of doing, not even Naruto, or even Popeye or any other star did, and that was to attack the heart of Danny Phantom, and when I get back in the ring, I will continue to do so until Danny wishes he was nothing left, and I will grant that wish." states Omi.

"Some strong words coming from a man who last time had a Championship, he whizzed it away to help out a Former Champion. Well anyway..." said JC until.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Danny Phantom is here!" exclaimed Bender.

"I thought he was home tonight." said Iroh.

The lights in the area all go out while Danny's Entrance Theme is still playing. When the lights come back on, Danny has his hand wrapped on JC's Neck.

"You are going to give me what I want, or I will have the pleasure to end your career within a heartbeat." threatened Danny.

"Danny is serious about this man." said Bender.

"Someone better help JC out quick!" exclaimed Iroh.

"Okay, Okay anything you name it." choked JC.

"I want Omi, Cold Blood, No Holds Barred." stated Danny.

"You want Omi, You got him!, No Holds Barred at Cold Blood." said JC.

Danny then throws JC down onto the mat as the lights go out once again. When the lights return, Danny is gone.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) JC is seen walking back to his Office when Frankie Foster walks up to him.

"JC, What do you have to say about what happened to you?" asked Frankie.

"Listen, The match stands, but Danny isn't going to get everything he wants. I'm adding Danny's CWF Championship into the mix." stated JC.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This Tag Tag match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championships, Making their way to the ring: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last week, Eddy appeared with Gaz, and stated that if they want to see Gaz again, and in good health, They must take a dive in this match." said Bender.

"But this could be their shot at finally getting the Tag Titles, I think something has to be done about this." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek: Edd, and Ed!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"No surprise that Eddy isn't with these guys." said Bender.

"I don't even know if Ed, and Edd are with Eddy on this one here." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zim, and Edd in the ring. Edd puts Zim in a Headlock, but Zim os easily able to break out of it, and hits a Swinging DDT onto Edd. Zim then puts Edd in an Arm Lock, but Edd is able to break out of it as well. Edd then tags in Ed. Ed begins to hit a couple of punches onto Zim, and then hits a powerful NFL style Shoulder Tackle onto Zim. Ed then rolls Zim on his back, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim kicks out

Ed then picks up Zim, and tries to hit a EDominator onto Zim, but Zim reverses it into a Side Effect onto Ed. Zim then crawls to his corner, and tags in Dib. Dib gets into the ring, and attacks Ed with a Super Kick. Dib then hits a Clothesline onto Edd knocking out of the ring. Dib then is met by a Big Boot by Ed. Zim then gets into the ring, and battles with Ed as Edd gets into the ring as well. Zim then changes his attention towards Edd, and then hits an Irkin Slam onto Edd. Dib then hits a Suplex onto Ed. Dib then heads up to the Top Turnbuckle, and is about to hit the 450 Splash onto Edd when Eddy appears on the Titantron Screen.

"Hey! Remember our deal? You guys take a Dive, or Gaz goes bye-bye. If you think I'm bluffing well look where I'm at." said Eddy. The camera now shows that Eddy, and Gaz are at the St. Louis docks near the Missouri River. "You have about maybe 20 seconds to lay on the mat, and allow my teammates to pin you or Gaz here will be taking a Submarine trip. The clock is ticking." said Eddy.

Zim, and Dib looked shocked about what will happen so they decide to lay down on the mat. Ed, and Edd reluctantly pin Zim, and Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as he Crowd Boos.

"The Eds are going to face Cartman, and Kenny for the Tag Titles at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"I can't believe this fraud of a battle, I'm not even sure if the Eds were up for this." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Cartoon Wrestling Federation has been a dominating force in wrestling for over thirty years. CASZ is an up, and coming wrestling company that has already been breaking records in the wrestling game. Now these two companies will clash. CWF/CASZ: Clash coming soon on PPV.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Mixed Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity Ron won the Hardcore Championship while Kim retained the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Though remember Ron was beaten up by both Bart, and Milhouse the week after, and Kim only won because Miss Big E interferred." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Ring Announcer: And their opponents, first, being accompained to the ring by Milhouse Van Houten, From Springfield: Bart Simpson! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Last week Bart brought out his friend Milhouse to show Ron some Hardcore basics by putting him through a table." said Bender.

"Ron will have to keep himself on his toes tough in this match." said Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"and his partner: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego almost won the Women's Title, but Miss Big E got Kim DQ'd in their match at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Well Miss Big E is gone now so Shego could another shot at Kim's Women's Title." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart, and Ron in the ring. Bart tackles the Hardcore Champion, and precides to hit a barrage of punches onto Ron. Bart then picks Ron up, and Irish Whips him into the Ringpost. Bart then throws Ron into the Ringpost again. Bart then tags in Shego as he throws Ron over the top rope. Shego tries to hit a Big Boot, but Kim counters with a Twilt-a-Whirl Head Scissors onto Shego. Kim then tries to put Shego in a STF Hold, but Shego counters out, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Kim. Outside of the ring Bart throws Ron onto the barricade. Kim is distracted by this, and falls victim to a Green Choke Hold by Shego. Kim though counters, and rolls up Shego in a pinfall.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

Kim, and Shego then get into a tie up as Bart throws Ron back into the ring. Ron, and Bart continue to brawl even though they are not legally in tagged in. Shego then uses this towards her advantage to try to hit another Green Choke Hold, but Kim counters with a DDT. Kim then gets ready to deliever a Kimpossibility onto Shego, but Milhouse slides into the ring, and trips Kim up while the Ref is distracted. Shego then lifts Kim up, and delievers a White Russian Leg Sweep onto Kim. Shego then pins Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Bart Simpson & Shego!" said Tripp.

Milhouse then joins Bart in double teaming Ron, and the two then grab Ron, and drag him up the Entrance Ramp, and into the Backstage Area.

"Well, Bart & Shego win the match, but added towards that, Ron is now being kidnapped by Bart & Milhouse." said Bender.

"We need more security around here, This is happening way to much." stated Iroh.

Suddenly, Miss Big E appears on the Ramp.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks who down on the mat like a tackling dummy. Now I know the old phrase "Never kick a lion when it's down." but, to me this is going to be payback for firing me. You see, I had one final say as your Business Manager before you fired me, and that was your match at Cold Blood. I decided on how you were going to defend your title, It is going to be you defending your Women's Championship against Shego!, and Naruko!, and another Superstar that will make her debut at Cold Blood. Get ready Kim, cause this is where my revenge begins." states Miss Big E.

"Kim is gonna have to face three other girls with her Women's Title on the line." said Bender.

"With one of three making her debut at Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Ron is being thrown around the Backstage Area by Bart & Milhouse. Bart then tells Milhouse to set him up for a 3-D on Ron, but before they could hit it onto Ron, Security breaks them up.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker is taking on Sokka here tonight, Last week though he lost to his former teammate of The Bounty Hunters Zuko." said Bender.

"Well Skulker has revenge on his mind in this match." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompanied to the ring by Zuko, From the Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last week we saw both Zuko, and Sokka say that they were going to take over CWF with their leader." said Bender.

"Word is that their leader maybe someone who has felt the same pain as Sokka, and Zuko." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker taunting at Skulker as he, and Sokka got in a tie up. Sokka tries to knee Skulker in the stomach to break out of the tie up, but Skulker hits a Shoulder Breaker onto Sokka. Skulker then picks Sokka up, and puts him in the Toture Rack. Sokka though is able to get himself free from the Toture Rack. Sokka tries to capitalize, but Skulker hits a powerful punch onto Sokka's stomach almost knocking out every organ that was in his body. Sokka flopped back on the mat as if he was a bag of Potatoes. Skulker then looks to go for the kill, but then he heads out of the ring, and hits a Chokeslam onto Zuko. Skulker then heads back into the ring, and pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Skulker is livid over the fact that Sokka kicked out. Skulker begins to argue with the Ref. As Skulker is arguing with the Ref, Sokka gets back up, and then slides out of the ring. Sokka then helps Zuko up who then gives him something, and Sokka slides back into the ring. Sokka, and Skulker then get back in a tie up with Sokka hitting a Sidewalk Slam onto Skulker. Sokka then signals that the end is near. Sokka picks up Skulker, and tries to Irish Whips Skulker to a Ringpost, but Skulker counters out. Skulker then is about to hit a Chokeslam on Sokka when Zuko gets into the ring. As the Ref tells Zuko to get out of the ring. Sokka uses the Brass Knuckles that Zuko gave him on Skulker knocking Skulker out on the mat. Sokka then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka wins with some help by Zuko, and some Brass Knucks." said Bender.

"This alliance between these two have definatly been having afew heads turn." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing near Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm here with Naruto Uzumaki. Now Naruto, Tonight you will learn who you will face at Cold Blood in a Number One Contender's match for the CWF Championship. Now surprisingly, None of the four wrestlers have even been mentioned." said John.

Naruto grabs the Mic from John.

"You know John, I do not need to know alot about who's who as long as I know who I'm gonna fight at Cold Blood." said Naruto.

(Commercial Break)

"This match is a Fatal Four way match set for one fall. The winner of this match will face Naruto Uzumaki at Cold Blood in a Number One Contendership match." said Tripp.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Fuschia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"So Monkey D. Luffy is one of the four in this match." said Bender.

"A Luffy vs. Naruto showdown could be a big draw." said Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ichigo wearing an odd looking Skull mask as he is entering the ring." said Bender.

"Mask or no mask, Ichigo is a force to be reckoned with." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From South Park, Colorado: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Cartman, and Kenny must be wondering about the Eds after what transpired a while ago." said Bender.

"That whole deal stinks, and I hope that JC will do something about it." hopes Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Introducing last, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.  
"Last time we saw the American Dragon was at Golden Opportunity when he, and Naruto crashed through the Announce Table." said Bender.

"Jake was stuck in a Wheelchair for three days after that match." stated Iroh.

The match starts with Cartman, and Ichigo double teaming Luffy as Jake slides out of the ring. Luffy is able to fight off Cartman, but Ichigo hits a Clothesline that takes Luffy down. Cartman then sets his sights on Jake Long. Jake tries to run from Cartman, but Cartman an inverted Lionsault that propels himself out of the ring, and onto Jake. The Crowd begins to chant "This is awesome!" as Ichigo puts Luffy in a Full Nelson. Cartman then get back up, and throws Jake back in the ring. Cartman Irish Whips Jake into the ropes, but Ichigo hits a Shoulder Block onto Jake that knocks him back out of the ring. Luffy then sees this to his advantage, and hits his finisher the Gum-Gum Rocket (Power of the Punch) onto Ichigo. Luffy then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Cartman breaks up the count

Cartman tries to hit a German Suplex onto Luffy, but Luffy counters with a DDT onto Ichigo. Luffy then goes to the Top Turnbuckle, and positions himself for a big move. Luffy then does a Superfly Splash onto Ichigo as Cartman is able to slide out of the way just in the nick of time. Luffy tries to pin Ichigo, but Cartman pulls Luffy by his Left leg off of Ichigo. Cartman then tries to hit a Big Boy Splash onto Luffy but Luffy is able to roll out of the way. Jake then crawls back into the ring, and then hits a Dragon DDT onto Ichigo. Cartman then notices Jake trying to sneak in a victory, and then tries to hit a Drop Kick, but Jake throws him over the ropes. Luffy then tries to hit a Power of the Punch onto Jake, but counters by rolling Luffy up, and holding onto the ropes for leverage without the Ref seeing it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Jake will face Naruto Uzumaki at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"This could be bad, Naruto has never pinned Jake in a one-on-one match yet." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

Naruto stands at the top of the Entrance Ramp looking at Jake Long.

"Naruto is staring down at his opponent at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Even though the PPV is called Cold Blood, those two Blood's will be boiling." said Iroh.

Naruto, and Jake continue to stare each other down at where they stood as the show draws to a close.

Results

The Erupting Eds def. Zim & Dib (Wins No. 1 Contendership)

Bart Simpson & Shego def. Ron Stoppable & Kim Possible

Sokka def. Skulker

Jake Long def. Monkey D. Luffy, Eric Cartman, and Ichigo Kurosaki (Fatal Four Way)

* * *

There you go folks. I'll have the next Chapter up soon, and the CASZ/CWF Special up soon as well. Props to JeanKazuhiza for allowing me to use his company. Anyway, **Review** fans.  
-


	23. Chapter 23

I'm up, and running with a new Chapter of CWF people. I also have an announcement in this story so check it out. I only own the OC's, and the Titles.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): September week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wassup CWF Fans, Bender's manning his Mic as Iroh is manning the other." said Bender.

"We are in Mobile, Alabama where our Main Event will be Danny Phantom teaming with Naruto Uzumaki against Omi, and Jake Long." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Peach Creek: Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Thanks to Eddy's master planning, The Erupting Eds are now a win away from regaining their CWF Tag Team Titles." said Bender.

"Planning?... Eddy kidnapped Zim & Dib's Manager, Threatened them to lose in the Tag Team Contender's match, and had Ed & Edd pin them. That isn't planning." vented Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Being Accompanied to the ring by Zim, and Gaz: Dib!" said Trip as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well it looks like Dib has brought out his Cavilry for this match." stated Bender.

"Zim & Gaz might have some revenge tonight in this match." said Iroh.

The match starts with Eddy trying to hit a Clothesline, but Dib counters with a Sit Down Powerbomb. Dib then begins to go to work on Eddy's legs by putting him in a Boston Crab. Eddy crawls towards the ropes to break the hold, but Dib has the Boston Crab locked in. Eddy though is able to counter out of the Boston Crab. Eddy then hits a Chop onto Dib's Chest that knocks him onto the mat, and then Eddy hits an Atomic Legdrop onto Dib for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Dib kicks out

Eddy then looks over at Zim, and then spits in his face. Zim climbs, into the ring, and tries to attack Eddy, but the Ref stops him, and ejects him to the Backstage Area. While this is happening, Eddy does an Eye Poke onto Dib, and then hits a Low Blow, followed up with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. Dib is now down as Eddy gets himself ready to deliever his finishing move onto Dib. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Dib. Eddy then pins Dib with one foot covering him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Eddy!" said Tripp.

"Eddy is still on top baby." said Bender.

"But can the Erupting Eds keep each other together against Kenny & Cartman?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC'S Office) JC talking to Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Skulker about some issues.

"Allright, Allright Stop! Let me speak! Ron, I know you have dealing with Bart & Milhouse for weeks now so I got it all covered: at Cold Blood you will defend the Hardcore Title against the two, but to make things fair, Bart & Milhouse will be on different sides as it will be a Triple Threat Match!" said JC.

"I can live with that, Thanks." said Ron.

"Now Kim, Miss Big E made your a Fatal Four-Way Women's Title match, and I can't change that, But I can give you an opportunity to find out who will be the mystery opponent. If you beat Naruko later tonight, You will find out who it is." said JC.

Kim nods in agreement, and leaves with Ron.

"Okay Skulker, Tonight you face off in a Handicap Match against Zuko & Sokka in afew minutes, but at Cold Blood you face the two in a Tag Team match with a partner of your choosing, Okay?" asked JC.

"Deal!" replied Skulker.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This Handicap match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ever since Golden Opportunity, Sokka, and Zuko have been a United front here in CWF, and a pain to Skulker's Shiny Metal Lower Area." said Bender.

"The main reason why these two have teamed up is simple, They are tired of being the Second-in-Command." said Iroh.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko & Skulker were once considered friends as The Bounty Hunters, but now they are rivals." said Bender.

"Well Zuko better remember that Skulker is dangerous on his own." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And their opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker has been pretty good when it comes to Handicap Matches." said Bender.

"But at Cold Blood, He will have to find a Tag Partner to battle Zuko & Sokka." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka in the ring battling Skulker. Sokka hits a couple of Chops onto Skulker, and tries to follow it up with a Takedown, but Skulker counters by throwing Sokka into the Ringpost. Skulker then sets Sokka up, and then hits a Tree of Woe onto Sokka. Skulker the tries to pin Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the ring. Skulker gives chase to Sokka, but is met with a Big Boot by Zuko. Sokka then gets back in the ring with Skulker, and tags in Zuko. Zuko then hits a Facebuster onto Skulker, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Skulker kicks out

Skulker gets back up, and blocks Zuko's punches. Skulker then hits a Body Slam onto Zuko. Skulker then picks up Zuko, and puts him in a Toture Rack. Zuko pulls one of his arms out of the Hold, and grabs the ropes. Skulker lets go of the Hold, and is met with an attempted Death Valley Driver, but Skulker grabs onto the ropes to get out of the Death Valley Driver. Skulker then grabs Zuko, and is about to hit a Chokeslam, but Sokka breaks it up. Skulker then grabs Sokka, and delievers a double Chokeslam on the two. Skulker then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko almost by instinct, kicks out

Skulker is irate that he didn't get the three count, and begins to argue with the Ref. Sokka, and Zuko see this as an advantage, and Sokka Irish Whips Skulker from behind into the Ringpost. Zuko then hits a powerful Clothesline onto Skulker. Zuko then picks up, heads towards the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a powerful Death Valley Driver onto Skulker, nearly breaking him in half. Zuko then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Zuko, and Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka, and Zuko continue their winning streak over Skulker." said Bender.

"But I wonder who will Skulker pick as his partner." pondered Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Eddy.

"I'm here with Eddy of The Erupting Eds. Now Eddy, Do you feel proud about what you have done recently just because you wanted a shot at the Tag Titles?" asked Frankie.

"Listen Frank! I have been getting that kind of question for the past few weeks, and you what? I'd do it all again across the board because thanks to me, The Erupting Eds will be the CWF Tag Champs once again." replied Eddy.

JC then walks up to Eddy.

"You know much trouble you have gotten CWF into? I have complaint calls, angry letters, and petitions coming out of the woodwork about this. Not only that, but Zim & Dib could actually sue CWF for everything it's worth! So I have decided to make a deal with them. They don't press any charges, and they get a shot at the Tag Titles." said JC.

"Your giving them our Title Shot?" asked Eddy.

"Not quite. At Cold Blood it will be The Erupting Eds, Zim & Dib, and Cartman & Kenny with the CWF Tag Team Championships on the line." replied JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Video Clip) CWF General Manager JC, and CASZ Owner Jean Kazuhiza are seen.

"Thank you fans for checking out CWF/CASZ: Clash Special." said JC.

"It was one of the best PPV Crossovers yet." said Jean.

"I think it was the only PPV Crossover man." replied JC.

"Well, Thanks away fans." said Jean.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this match is somewhat a preview for the Women's Title match at Cold Blood." explained Bender.

"Kim will have to defend her Women's Title against Naruko, Shego, and a mystery opponent." stated Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"And her opponent, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"If Kim wins this match, She will find out who the mystery Diva will be." stated Bender.

"One thing is for sure, It will be a debuting Diva as said by Miss Big E." said Iroh.

The match starts with Kim, and Naruko in a tie-up, with Kim winning it by hitting a Suplex onto Naruko. Kim is a little more determined, and more focused in the match. Kim then puts Naruko in a Toe Hold. Naruko though counters out of it, and hits a Leg Drop. Naruko then gets the crowd excited as she heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Naruko then puts on some Goggles over her eyes, and then hits a Flying Elbow Drop onto Kim. Naruko then tries to pin Kim, but Kim rolls out of the ring. Kim gets herself together,  
and then slides back into the ring. Kim tries to hit a DDT onto Naruko, but Naruko hits a Jawbreaker onto Kim, and then pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kim kicks out

Kim, and Naruko then get in a tie-up again. Naruko thought hits a few punches followed up by a Rolling Head Scissors. Naruko then tries to go to the Top Turnbuckle, but Kim stops her. Kim then tries to put Naruko in a Headlock, but Naruko is able to counter with an Arm Takedown. Naruko then does a Rolling Thunder onto Kim. Naruko then tries to Kim, but Kim catches her with a Possum Pin, but Naruko counters with an Arm Wrench. Naruko then sets Kim up to hit the Kitsune Kick onto her. Naruko almosts hit it, but Kim ducks at the last second. Kim then hits a Kimpossibility onto Naruko, but before she pins her, The lights go out in the arena.

"What's going on Iroh?" asked Bender.

"I have no clue, This wasn't part of the show." answered Iroh.

"So Kim, You want to know who I am eh? Well, I don't believe in giving away spoilers so I think that I'll keep my name silent until Cold Blood." said a Mysterious Voice.

After she said that, Blue Pyro go off on the Entrance Ramp. After that, The lights go back on. Kim is looking around to see what else happened when she met by Naruko, and is given a Kitsune Kick. Naruko then pins Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruko!" said Tripp

"Well Kim lost so she will have to find out who is the mysterious new girl at Cold Blood like the rest of us." said Bender.

"But what a win for Naruko, she might have an edge going into Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Danny is shadow boxing when a General Manager JC appears.

"Hey listen Danny, Ten minutes ago I made tonight's Tag Match an Extreme Rules Tag Match so you can relax, and vent some anger on Omi." said JC.

"Your still thinking that I'm going to injure you aren't you?" asked Danny.

"A little bit." said JC.

"Relax, I won't. If you don't get in my way." said Danny.

Danny walks away from JC. JC looks a little confused, and worried.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Cold Blood: Kim Possible will defend her CWF Women's Championship against Shego, Naruko, and a mystery opponent in a Fatal Four Way Match.

Well, We might have learned who the fourth person was, but the Mystery opponent kept it quiet for now.

Bart Simpson vs. Milhouse Van Houten vs. Ron Stoppable for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Bart & Milhouse have been a great taking out Ron together, but how will they work out when they are both competitors?

Zuko & Sokka battles Skulker & a Partner of his choosing.

I've also been hearing that the leader of the Zuko's & Sokka's Alliance will make an appearance at Cold Blood.

Kenny & Cartman defend their CWF Tag Team Championships against The Erupting Eds, and Zim & Dib.

With the add on of Zim & Dib, Kenny & Cartman might not be walking out of Cold Blood Tag Champs.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Jake Long where the winner will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship.

Can Naruto actually pin Jake for the 3 count, or will Jake be confronting the CWF Champ.

Finally; Omi vs. Danny Phantom in a No Holds Barred Match for the CWF Championship.

Omi has the Champ going somewhat mental, Will this be the end of Danny's reign as CWF Champ?

Alice Cooper's No More Mr. Nice Guy is the official theme for Cold Blood.

Cold Blood is sponsored by Marvel Comics.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is under Extreme Rules. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Cold Blood Naruto, and Jake Long will add another chapter in their rivalry, Where the winner will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Even though Naruto has beem coming out a winner over Jake afew times, Jake has pinned Naruto for the victory every time when it came down towards a one-on-one match." said Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"I don't know if Omi is doing the right idea in having Danny getting all ticked off here." said Bender.

"Well it is considered that if Omi can take Danny out mentally, He could take him out physically as well." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well the King of Anime might be King of CWF once again if he beats Jake LOng at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Naruto only held the CWF Title for a month before Jake Long "stole" it from him." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The CWF Champion Danny has his chance to vent some steam onto Omi here tonight." said Bender.

"But can the Champ keep himself emotionally checked in this match, and at Cold Blood?" asked Iroh.

Danny, and Jake are both in the ring. The match starts with Danny eyeing Omi, but Jake makes the first move by hitting a Takedown onto Danny. Jake then puts Danny in a Leg Lock, but Danny counters out of it. Danny then tags in Naruto, not wanting to face Jake. Naruto then stared down at Jake, and the two exchange Chops. Jake gets the Upperhand, when he thumbs Naruto's Left Eye, and hits a Neckbreaker. Jake then hits a Kneedrop onto Naruto. Jake then gets abit cocky, and tries to hit a Leg Drop, but Naruto gets out of the way. Naruto then hits a Fist Drop, and then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi breaks up the count

Danny tries to get at Omi, but the Ref tells him to stay in his corner as Omi, and Jake Double-Team Naruto. Naruto then tries to counter out, but Omi, and Jake hit a Double Clothesline. Jake then tells Omi to go back to his corner, and then he tags Omi in. Omi then begins to pound at Naruto, pointing at Danny saying that this will be him at Cold Blood. Naruto though counters, and then tags in Danny. Danny charges at Omi, and begins to attack him. Danny then does a Marcus Cor Von style Takedown Punch onto Omi. Danny then grabs a Kendo Stick (Extreme Rules Remember?), and begins to swing at Omi as Omi leaves to the Backstage Area, with Danny chasing him.

"Omi, and Danny are leaving the Ring." said Bender.

"Well it looks like it's one-on-one now." said Iroh.

Jake grabs a chair, and tries to hit Naruto, but Naruto ducks out of the way. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Jake. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom & Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

"Well, Naruto, and Danny win this Tag Team Match, but what happened to Danny, and Omi?" wondered Iroh.

"I'm actually getting some info that they are Backstage still fighting." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Danny, and Omi are still brawling, with Danny gaining the upperhand. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Omi. Danny then sees the Circuit Box, and rips off the Cover of it. Danny then positions Omi up for a Knee right at the opened Cicuit Box, but CWF Refs, and Security stop Danny. Danny is then forcefully pulled away from Omi by Security. Danny then yells at Omi saying "You can't run at Cold Blood.".

"Omi has definetly woken a sleeping giant." said Bender.

"But can Danny keep himself in check at Cold Blood?" questioned Iroh.

Omi is seen getting help from Backstage Personal as the show draws to a close.

Results

Eddy def. Dib

Zuko & Sokka def. Skulker (Handicap Match)

Naruko def. Kim Possible

Danny Phantom & Naruto Uzumaki def. Jake Long & Omi (Extreme Rules)

* * *

Next Chapter is of course the Cold Blood PPV. If you haven't checked out CWF CASZ: Clash yet, Check it out then. _Reviews_, and_ Ideas_ are welcomed.


	24. Cold Blood PPV

Hi CWF Fans. Well, One day after Super Bowl 42 There is no joy in Mudville as the Pats lost to the Giants (I'm not much of a NY, or NE fan, But that was a shocker). Here is a new Chapter of CWF. I only own My OC's, and the Titles.

* * *

CWF Cold Blood: September week 4

No More Mr. Nice Guy by Alice Cooper plays as the intro to Cold Blood, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hola', and welcome to CWF Cold Blood, Sponsored by Marvel Comics. I'm Bender, and sitting next to me is my amigo Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Mexico City, Mexico where Danny Phantom will defend his CWF Championship against Omi in a No Holds Barred match." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Women's Champ has a hard road ahead of her in this match." said Bender.

"Well she is facing two tough Diva's, and mysterious opponent as well." said Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing next: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego would live to get her hands on the Women's Title since Miss Big E is no longer Kim's Manager." stated Bender.

"But she will have to go through two other girls to." added Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"Introducing next, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko has a pin fall victory over Kim recently." said Bender.

"Well it would be good for her to add another victory, by winning the Women's Title." said Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"Introducing last, Being accompanied to the ring by Miss Big E, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

As Azula walks down the Ramp, Blue Pyro goes off as she touches her fingers on the Ramp.

"Azula is the mystery girl?" asked Bender.

"I really hope Kim, and the others keep their heads in this match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Azula staring down Shego as Naruko begins to battle with Kim. Azula then hits a nasty Slap right onto Shego, almost knocking Shego's Lips off. Azula then follows it up with a Clothesline. Kim, and Naruko are exchanging Chops until Kim hits a Swinging Head Scissors sending Naruko out of the ring. Azula then catches Kim off guard with a Takedown, and begins to Ground Punches onto Kim. Then Azula hits picks Kim up, and hits a Suplex Pin onto Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego breaks up the count

Shego then pulls Azula off of Kim, and stares here down. Outside of the ring, Miss Big E tries to beat up Naruko, but Naruko counters with a Jawbreaker. Shego, and Azula start exchanging Punches until Kim hits a Kimpossibility onto Shego from behind. Azula then puts Kim in a powerful Bear Hug, but Kim is able to counter out of it. Kim then tries to hit a Kimpossibility onto Azula, but Azula counters out. Azula then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Kim, but Naruko comes out of nowhere, and throws Azula out of the ring. Naruko then pins Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Naruko!" said Tripp as Naruko is given the Women's Title.

"Naruko wins the Women's Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"But she may have made an enemy out of Azula." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Skulker is seen talking to a mysterious man in the Locker Room.

"Listen, I know your kinda new to this whole team up, but with you teaming up with me, It wouldn't even matter if they have Pariah Dark as their leader. You got that man?" asked Skulker.

The figure gives Skulker a Thumbs Up.

"All right then." said Skulker.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making their way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"It's interesting that these two guys are entering the ring together since this is a Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"Well they must have a plan on how to take Ron out." said Iroh.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"And his opponent, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity, Ron defeated Bart to win the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"But how is he going to fight off Bart, and Milhouse?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Bart going after Ron as Milhouse looks for a weapon under the ring. Milhouse finds a Guitar as Bart puts Ron in a Sleeper Hold. Ron seems to be fading, but he gets his Left Foot on the ropes. Bart then signals Milhouse to enter the ring, and try to hit Ron with the Guitar, but Ron counters, and throws Milhouse into the ropes. Ron then hits a DDT onto Bart. Ron then gets an urge, and hits a 619 onto Milhouse. Then Ron hits a West Coast Pop onto Milhouse for the pin while fans applaud Ron for his Mysterio impression.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Bart breaks up the count

Bart then hits afew jabs at Ron followed up with a Sidewalk Slam. Bart then gets Milhouse back up, and they both Double Team Ron. Ron is able to counter a Milhouse Clothesline, but is then met by a Super Kick by Bart. Bart then grabs a Chair from under the ring. Bart positions the Chair in the middle of the ring, and then sets Ron up on the Top Turnbuckle. Bart then gets onto the Chair, and then hits a Super Bartdog onto Ron, clearly knocking him out. Suddenly, Milhouse grabs the Guitar, and hits Bart with it, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the new CWF Hardcore Champion: Milhouse van Houten!" said Tripp is given the Hardcore Title.

"Milhouse betrayed his friend!" exclaimed Bender.

"Remember Bender, This was a Triple Threat Match." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Jake Long.

"I'm standing here with the American Dragon Jake Long, who might be the Number One..." said John until...

Jake suddenly grabs the Mic from John.

"Might be?, Listen!, I will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship. It doesn't matter if the CWF Champion is Danny, Omi, or even John Cena wearing a Panda Costume, I will be the CWF Champion once again, and no one will stop me." stated Jake.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From the Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Sokka, and Zuko have been on a roll since they formed their alliance afew weeks ago." said Bender.

"They both told Fans that they were tired of being in the shadow of their friends & family." said Iroh.

(Fire Nation National Anthem Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From the Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"I wonder how Zuko feels about his sister now being in CWF." pondered Bender.

"Zuko has a little more mercy, and humanity than Azula in my view." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Over the past weeks, Skulker has had to deal with the two." said Bender.

"Well tonight, He will have back-up in a Tag Team Partner." said Iroh.

"And his Tag Team Partner..." said Tripp.

(Tiger Roar is heard followed by El Tigre Theme Plays)

"From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"So Skulker brought up the Latino Tiger from Miracle City." said Bender.

"So this is El Tigre's Debut in CWF." stated Iroh.

El Tigre, and Sokka start off in the ring. The match begins with El Tigre winning the Stare Down by hitting a Clothesline onto Sokka. El Tigre then puts Sokka in a Choke Hold. Sokka though easily gets out of the Hold, and then tags in Zuko. Zuko then goes after El Tigre with a set of Chops, but El Tigre is able to counter the last Chop, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Zuko. El Tigre then tags in Skulker. Skulker looks over his fallen former friend, and then hits a Chokeslam onto Zuko. Skulker then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Skulker then tags El Tigre in as the two Double Team Zuko. The two hit a Double Clothesline onto Zuko. El Tigre then takes over by hitting a Knee Drop onto Zuko. Zuko gets back up, and then Irish Whips El Tigre into the Corner. Zuko then tags Sokka in as El Tigre tags Skulker in. Skulker begins to pound at Sokka, but Sokka counters, and then hits a Drop Kick, Taking Skulker down. Sokka then picks Skulker up, and throws him to the Ringpost. Sokka then sets Skulker up, and then delievers an Ice Breaker. Sokka then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Zuko & Sokka!" said Tripp.

Skulker then gets back up, and has a Staredown against Sokka. Zuko then grabs the Mic.

"We have now proven ourselves to the masses Leader, Now it is time for you to make your presence felt." said Zuko.

Skulker then changes his attention towards the Entrance Ramp, but suddenly, El Tigre attacks him from behind.

"What is El Tigre doing to his Tag Team Partner?" asked Bender.

"I'm thinking that El Tigre is the Leader." said Iroh.

El Tigre then hits an Iron Claw onto Skulker, making him submit. El Tigre then grabs the Mic from Zuko.

El Tigre: You've done well my fellow partners in crime. Much like you two, I have been used as a second man by others. My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps as a Hero, as my Grandfather wanted me to be a Villian like him. Well to both of them: I don't need their advice because unlike them, I've yet to reach my prime, and I'm definetly sure I'm not past it. So then I decided that there's alot of talent here that would benefit if I united them, and formed an alliance to take over CWF, And as of right now, Sokka,  
Zuko, and I are now calling our group, The Nick World Order!

"You hear that Iroh?, The Nick World Order is taking over CWF." stated Bender.

"With these El Tigre leading the group, and Zuko & Sokka backing him up, The Nick World Order might be a force to be reckoned with." said Iroh.

(Promo)

A Champion driven over the edge. A Challenger attacking a Warrior's Heart. A match that is No Holds Barred! Omi vs. Danny Phantom in a No Holds Barred Match for the CWF Championship.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers for Ed, and Eddy, but Boos for Eddy.

"The Eds won a Number One Contendership match by beating Zim & Dib thanks to some help by Eddy." said Bender.

"If by helping you mean kidnapping, and holding a Manager for Ransom." replied Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"Introducing next: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib were close to winning the Tag Titles at Golden Opportunity, That was their first time losing as a team." said Bender.

"Well it is honorable that JC gave them another shot for the Tag Team Gold." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing last, From South Park, Colorado, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Cartman & Kenny were able to slip by Zim & Dib thanks to Eddy." said Bender.

"But now they have to take on two other Teams." said Iroh.

The Eds are being represented by Eddy, and Edd. Eddy, Zim, and Cartman start off in the ring. Cartman goes after Zim while Eddy slides out of the ring. Cartman does a Samoan Drop onto Zim. Cartman then looks over at Eddy, and tags in Kenny. While Kenny is battling Zim, Cartman then does an impersenation of Bam Bam Bigelow, and does a Moonsault style jump through the ropes, and nearly crushes Eddy. Kenny then Irish Whips Zim into the ropes, and tries to hit Scoop Slam, but Zim counters with a Super Kick. Zim then tags in Dib. Dib gets to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a 450 Splash onto Kenny for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Eddy pulls the Ref out of the ring

Eddy then slides into the ring, and tags in Ed. Ed then picks Dib up, and hits a Body Slam. Ed then starts cleaning house as he punches out Zim, Kenny, and Cartman. Ed then picks Kenny up, and then hits a Powerbomb onto Kenny. Ed is going nuts as he does a Hulk Hogan Impersonation. Ed is attacked by Dib from behind. Dib then Irish Whips Ed into the ropes, and then hits a Bulldog onto Ed. Eddy then attacks Kenny, and Dib with a Super Kick each. Eddy then grabs Gaz, and throws her into the ring. Eddy then signals Ed to both hit a Doomsday Device onto Gaz, but Ed just stands there. Edd then gets into the ring, and grabs Ed's hand as they both walk up the Entrance Ramp.

"Ed, and Edd have left Eddy to fend for himself." stated Bender.

"Hey, It was Eddy's idea to hurt Gaz." said Iroh.

Eddy looks shocked as he sees his friends leave the Ring. Kenny then hits a Backstabber a Cutter (almost like Kyle's), and then pins Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winners, and still the CWF Tag Team Champions: Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick!" said Tripp as Cartman, and Kenny are given the Tag Belts.

"Kenny & Cartman retain the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"But Eddy is somewhat now alone." replied Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Omi, who is wearing a Black Tunic, and a Red Martial Arts Belt.

"I'm here with Omi, Who will face Danny in a No Holds Barred match later tonight for the CWF Championship. Now Omi, Danny has pretty much gone after you for what happened to Sam. Are you worried that since this is No Holds Barred, that Danny might end your career here tonight?" asked Frankie.

"Okay, I don't have much regret towards Danny, but I will apologize to Sam, So Sam, I am Sorry, I'm Sorry that I will take your Boyfriend down for the count tonight." said Omi.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and the Winner will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Konoha's Favorite son has a big mountain ahead of him." stated Bender.

"If he can beat Jake here tonight, He will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Earlier tonight, Jake Long stated that nobody was going to get in his way to get back the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

"The odds are at Jake's favor since Naruto has yet to pins Naruto in a One-on-One match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake, and Naruto in a staredown. Naruto makes the first move with a Headlock, but Jake counters it with an Arm Bar. Jake then hits an Elbow onto Naruto's head to take him down. Jake then applies a Camel Clutch onto Naruto. Naruto crawls to try to get to the ropes, but Jake is applying pressure to it. Naruto puts his Right Hand onto the Ropes to break the Camel Clutch. Jake then tries to slap ont another Camel Clutch, but Naruto counters, and begins to Ground Pound at Jake. Naruto then picks Jake up, and does a Rob Van Dam style kick onto Jake, Knocking him onto the mat. Naruto then runs towards the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault onto Jake for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Naruto tries to pick Jake up, but Jake counters with a Thumb to the Eyes. Jake then capitalize by hitting a Leg Sweep onto Naruto. Jake then starts Stomping Naruto, but Naruto grabs Jake's Left Leg, and then counters with a Leg Lock. Jake though is able to get out of the Leg Lock. Jake then puts Naruto in a Headlock, and then hits a Neckbreaker onto Naruto. Jake is getting fired up as he feels that he s going to get his CWF Title back very soon. Jake then picks Naruto up, and is about to hit a Dragon DDT, but Naruto counters at the last second with a Side Effect. Naruto then gets prepered to hit a Ninja Kick onto Jake. Jake ducks out of the way at the last second, and hits a Dragon DDT. Jake then pins Naruto. As the Ref is making the count, Naruto's foot sits on the ropes without the Ref noticing.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Corwd Boos the Decision.

"Jake is the new Number One Contender for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"But Naruto had his foot on the ropes, It shouldn't count." argued Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Now hold on there Jake. Even though the Ref counted to three, Naruto had his foot on the ropes, So the Count should have stopped. Therefore, This match will continue." stated JC.

"The match is continuing?" asked a confused Bender.

"Good call JC." said Iroh.

Jake is upset about this, and gets reluctantly gets back into the match. Jake tries to hit another Dragon DDT, but Naruto counters, and hits a Curse Seal onto Jake. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Thanks to JC, Naruto will have another shot at the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"But Jake looks ticked off about this." said Iroh.

(Promo)

3 Companies... Cartoon Wrestling Federation, Cartoon Anime Society Z, Universal Championship Wrestling. Each of these 3 has their claim to fame (CWF Champ Danny Phantom, CASZ Champ Grifter, and UCW Champ Bugs Bunny are shown), 1 Night to prove what they are worth. UCW, CASZ, and CWF Present: Three Chains of Destiny live on Pay Per View...

Suddenly, The screen changes to the Toon Wrestling Action Logo. Mysterious Voice ... "Very Soon." said a Mysterious Voice.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"This Match is a No Holds Barred match set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi has had the Champ going unstable as of late." said Bender.

"Even though Omi isn't my favorite person, I kinda feel sorry for him." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Danny is seen wearing a Dark Danny style suit.

"Looks like this could be Danny's last stand, He's even brought out the Dark Danny Outfit." said Bender.

"I hope Danny can get a grip on himself." said Iroh.

The match starts with Danny going after Omi with an array of Chops. Omi ducks the first two, but is hit by the third Chop. Danny then puts Omi in a Choke Hold, but Omi is able to counter out of it. Omi then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Omi then puts Danny in a STF Hold. Danny looks to be struggling out of the Hold, but then he bites Omi's hands, Danny then grabs Omi, and throws him out of the ring. Danny then grabs a Trash Can Lid from under the ring, and tries to Omi with it, but Omi ducks out of the way. Omi then hits an Ice Dragon Kick onto the Trash Can Lid, sending it rigt at Danny, knocking him flat on the floor. Omi then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Omi then tries to continue to attack Danny, but Danny grabs him by his throat, and then Irish Whips him into the Barricade Wall. Danny then begins to hit a couple of Punches onto Omi. Danny then tries pick Omi up, but Omi counters out, and a Low Blow onto Danny (It's Legal). Omi then Irish Whips Danny up towards the Entrance Ramp. Danny, and Omi then exchange Punches as the two walk up the Entrance Ramp. Danny then Irish Whips Omi next to the Titantron. Danny then gets an idea as he grabs Omi, and begins to climb up the Titantron. After about a minute, The two are now on the top of the Titantron. Danny, and Omi exchange Chops, until Danny ducks, and hits a Superkick onto Omi. Danny then picks Omi up then Slaps a Choke Hold onto onto Omi as he walks to the edge of the Titantron.

"Danny is gonna Chokeslam Omi off of the Titantron!" exclaimed Bender.

"Don't do it Danny, For the love of CWF, Don't do it!" pleaded Iroh.

Danny is about to do it, until Sam runs to the Entrance Ramp from Backstage. Sam begins pleading to Danny to not do it. Danny then gets a second thought, and let's Omi go. Omi then climbs down the Titantron as Danny gives chase, Omi tries to hit another Ice Dragon Kick onto Danny, but Sam Super Kicks Omi in the back of the head. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Omi. Danny then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny wins, but I wanted to see Omi flattened into a fine paste." whined Bender.

"Listen Bender, Danny won, and most of all, He didn't become a monster, and Sam got some revenge as well." said Iroh.

Danny holds up his CWF Title with Sam on the Entrance Ramp as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruko def. Kim Possible, Shego, & Azula (Fatal Four Way) (Wins Women's Title)

Milhouse van Houten def. Bart Simpson & Ron Stoppable (Triple Threat Match) (Wins Hardcore Title)

Zuko & Sokka def. Skulker & El Tigre

Cartman & Kenny def. Zim & Dib, & The Erupting Eds (Triple Threat Tag Team Match) (Retains Tag Titles)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Jake Long (Wins No. 1 Contendership)

Danny Phantom def. Omi (No Holds Barred) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Well that is all finished up. Anyway, I have been asked a certain question a couple of times, and that question is about CWF's History. Well, I have CWF Hall of Fame made up, and do have some basic ideas on CWF's History, Though I'll let you fans decide whether you want to hear it as a seperate story, or discussed on a future Chapter of CWF. As always: **_Review_**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello Fans. I heard your calls, and CWF Old School will be online soon. CWF Old School will feature the History of CWF, CWF Hall of Fame, and Great Moments in CWF History. In the meantime, I have a new Chapter of CWF here. **Notice:** I only own my OC's

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF! Bender here! and as always, Iroh is with me." said Bender.

"We are in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma where we come off the heels of Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From Konoha, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko came off an impressive victory at Cold Blood, Winning the CWF Women's Championship." said Bender.

"She had to go thru three other top Divas in that match." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"And her opponent: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Angelica here has been trying to get her hands on Naruko for awhile." said Bender.

"Ever since Naruko's debut, Angelica has always been under Naruko's foot." said Iroh.

The match begins with Angelica taunting Naruko, stating that the Women's Title will be soon hers. Naruko then tries to hit a Jawbreaker on Angelica, but Angelica is smart enough to counter out of her fate. Angelica then puts Naruko in an Arm Lock, but Naruko counters with a Monkey Flip. Naruko then picks Angelica back up, and then hits a Clothesline on Angelica. Naruko then does a Rolling Thunder, and pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Angelica gets her foot on the ropes

Naruko is stunned, but continues on the offensive. Naruko tries to hit a Kitsune Kick onto Angelica, but is instead met with a Big Boot by Angelica. Angelica then slaps Naruko around abit, and then hits a Headscissors onto Naruko. Angelica then goes up to the Top Turnbuckle, and then begins to brag that she will become the new CWF Women's Champion. Angelica then hits a Splash for the pin, but Naruko counters it with a Roll-Up Pin on Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruko!" said Tripp as Naruko's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruko pulls off an impressive counter to win this match." said Bender.

"Naruko is showing that she is the Women's Champ." said Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

Azula, and Miss Big E both walk down the Entrance Ramp, but stop near the ring.

"Well, Well, Look who thinks she's Miss Greatness. Azula should have won that match you Blonde Runt, but don't think that's all I'm saying cause..." stated Miss Big E.

Suddenly, Azula grabs the Mic from Miss Big E.

"Two Weeks Naruko, In two weeks we will face-off for the Women's Championship, and when the smoke is cleared, I will be standing over your fallen body with the Women's Title held over your head." said Azula.

"Whoa! In two weeks we see the Women's Champion defend her Title against Azula?" asked Bender.

"Naruko better start Training, Eating her Vitamins, and Saying her Prayers." referenced Iroh.

(Backstage) Mas y Menos are seen walking to the Entrance Area, but then decide to head to the Restroom.

"Mas y Meno's CWF Debut is next." said Bender.

"They could have a shot at the CWF Tag Titles here tonight." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen please welcome the CWF Tag Team Champions: Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick!" announced Tripp.

Cartman & Kenny join Iroh & Bender at the Announce Table.

"Hey Cartman, Kenny what's up?" asked Bender.

"Well other than retainig our Tag Titles, Nothing much." said Cartman.

Kenny Mumbles in agreeement.

"Well this match coming up will determine who you will battle at Dark Horizon with the Tag Titles on the line." stated Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall, and it is to determine the Number One Contender for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, Being accompanied to the ring by Gaz: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well guys this team came very close to winning the Tag Titles on afew occasions." said Bender.

"What?, Listen Bender, When it comes to who wins, and who losses, We are still on top." said Iroh.

Kenny Mumbles (Yeah!)

"Zim & Dib could have another at the Tag Titles here tonight." said Iroh

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Guatemala, now residing in Steel City: Mas y Menos" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Mas y Menos walk down the Entrance Ramp, but without their manager Paulina, and the two look kinda odd.

"Is it me, or did Mas y Menos gain some weight or something." said Bender.

"What are you talking about, They look normal to me." said Cartman.

Kenny Mumbles (I don't know about that.)

"Anyway, Mas y Menos made their debut at CWF/CASZ: Clash during the Tag Team Turmoil match, and actually winning the match." said Iroh.

Mas & Zim are in the ring as Menos, and Dib are at the corner. The match begins with Mas winning a Staredown by hitting a Left Hook. Mas then connects with a Headlock, but Zim is able to counter out of it. Zim then tries to hit a DDT, but Mas counters it, and hits a Suplex. Mas then tags in Menos. Menos then tries to hit a Throwback onto Zim, but Zim hits Suplex onto Menos. Zim then tags in Dib. Dib then climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a 450 Splash onto Menos for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas breaks up the count

Dib then picks Menos up, and then hits a Body Slam. Dib then tries to put Menos in a Leg Lock, but Menos reverses with a Leg Lock of his own. Dib crawls to the ropes, and grabs onto them to break the Lock. Dib, and Menos then get into a Tie-Up which Menos wins by hitting a Pump Handle Slam. Menos then tags in Mas. The two then begin to Double Team Dib. Zim then comes into the Ring, and it is a total Free-for-All until Mas hits a Stanner onto Zim, and Menos hits a Kyle Kutter onto Dib. Mas then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners..." announed Tripp until.

Just then, Mas & Menos remove there Goggles, and Head Masks to reveal that it's really Stan & Kyle.

"Here are your winners and the Number One Contenders: Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski!" announced Tripp.

"Stan & Kyle pull the wool even over the Tag Champs's eyes." said Bender.

"I can't believe this, They should be DQ'd!" yelled Cartman.

Kenny starts Mumbling with concern.

"Well good luck on facing these guys at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is seen looking into the Camera.

"Hello CWF Fans, I have exciting news to tell. Next week Naruto, and Danny Phantom will be part of a Pick your Poison Match, Where Naruto will pick Danny's Opponent, and Danny will pick Naruto's Opponent. Also,..." said JC until he is interrupted.

Jake Long then enters the Office.

"Jake what's going on man?" asked JC.

"Nothing much, Though I did find something interesting in my CWF Contract." stated Jake.

"Really, What is it?" asked JC.

"It turns out that I can make one match, and pick any type of match it is." said Jake.

"So let me guess, You're gonna use it to add yourself in the CWF Title match at Dark Horizon." pondered JC.

"No. You see there has been someone that I have been dying to get my hands on for a long time, Someone who has been holding me back from reaching my full potential." said Jake.

"Who is it?" asked JC.

"You. That is why at Dark Horizon, It will be Jake Long vs. CWF General Manager JC in a Loser Leaves CWF Match." said Jake.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood El Tigre was revealed as the Leader of Sokka's & Zuko's Alliance, and then christened themselves the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"But what about what we just heard? JC wrestling against Jake Long where the loser has to leave CWF? That is nuts!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Yellow Warrior has returned to CWF." stated Bender.

"Spongebob has been on the shelf for over a month, and he is ready for action." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob, and Zuko in a Test of Strength which Zuko wins, and hits a DDT. Zuko then puts Spongebob in a STF Hold, but Spongebob is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Spongebob then hits afew Chops onto Zuko while the Crowd starts yelling "Wooooo". Spongebob then hits a Inverted Suplex onto Zuko. Spongebob then gets the Crowd cheering as he does a Ric Flair style Strut. Spongebob then puts Zuko in Finger Four Leg Lock onto Zuko. Zuko though counters out, and then hits a Powerful Clothesline. Zuko then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Spongebob gets back up, but is then met with a Big Boot by Zuko. Zuko then signals that the end is coming very soon for Spongebob. Zuko then picks Spongebob up,  
and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver onto Spongebob, but Spongebob counters out of it at the last second. Zuko seems stunned, but then is met by a Karate Chop by Spongebob. Spongebob then picks Zuko up, and then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Zuko, thus pinning Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

Spongebob is celebrating until El Tigre, and Sokka run down to the ring, and attack Spongebob.

"The Nick World Order are taking out Spongebob!" exclaimed Bender.

"Spongebob just went through a tough match, Leave him be." said Iroh.

Sokka then delievered a Neckbreaker onto Spongebob. Then Zuko picked Spongebob up to hit a Death Valley Driver. Finally, El Tigre slapped a Tigre Claw onto Spongebob.  
Sokka then pulled out a Orange Spray Can and wrote nWo onto Spongebob's back.

"The Nick World Order just branded their first victim." said Bender.

"This is not right!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Backstage) Naruto is gearing up for his match when Danny walks by.

"Good luck tonight Naruto." said Danny.

"Okay, Thanks then." said Naruto.

Naruto then walks towards the Entrance Area.

"The Main Event is next!" stated Bender.

"I wonder what was that all about?" wondered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to CWF Hardcore Champion Milhouse Van Houten.

"I'm here with Milhouse, who won the Hardcore Title at Cold Blood. Now Milhouse, You had to betray Bart to win the Title." said John.

Milhouse then grabs the Mic from John.

"Betray? Last time I checked it was a Triple Threat Match, So I was allowed to win the Hardcore Title. Now on the matter of Bart, I have been taking orders from Bart for years, Never having an opportunity to speak for myself. So when JC made that match at Cold Blood, I made my voice be heard by slamming that Guitar on Bart, and winning the Hardcore Title." said Milhouse.

Suddenly Bart comes out of nowhere, and attacks Milhouse from behind. The two then continue to battle in the Backstage Area until Security breaks them up.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto defeated Jake Long to win a shot at the CWF Champion Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"At Dark Horizon it will be Naruto vs. Danny Phantom with the CWF Championship on the line." said Iroh.

(Team Rocket Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Meowth is taking on Naruto." said Bender.

"If Meowth wins here tonight, Meowth could be the next CWF Champ in a way." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"What is Danny doing here?" asked Bender.

"Looks like he is gonna watch the match." stated Iroh.

Danny stands on the Entrance Ramp, grabs a Chair, and sits down to watch the match.

The match begins with Meowth, and Naruto in a Staredown. Naruto then puts Meowth in a Headlock, but Meowth is able to counter out. Meowth then hits an Iron Claw onto Naruto, but Naruto easily is able to get out of the Claw. Naruto then hits a Swinging DDT onto Meowth. Naruto then tries to put Meowth in a STF Hold, but Meowth is able to grab onto the ropes. Meowth then Thumbs Naruto's eyes, and then hits a Spinning Backhand. Meowth then follows it up with a Hero Attack onto Naruto. Meowth then grabs Naruto's Headband, and puts it on. Meowth then mocks Naruto, and then hits Naruto's Ninja Kick onto him. Meowth then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Meowth looks stunned as Naruto gets back up again. Meowth tries to hit another Iron Claw, but Naruto counters with an Arm Lock. Meowth screams in pain, but is able to break out of the Arm Lock. Meowth then gets into a Tie-Up with Naruto. Naruto then puts Meowth in a Sleeper Hold. Meowth though reverses it into a Body Slam. Meowth then tries to hit a Suplex onto Naruto, but Naruto is able to counter out, and then hits a Ninja Kick onto Meowth. Naruto then grabs Meowth, and hits a Curse Seal onto Meowth. Naruto then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

"Naruto pulls off an impressive victory over Meowth." said Bender.

"But remember, He will have to face Danny Phantom for the CWF Title." stated Iroh.

Danny then walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

"We could have a preview of Dark Horizon right now Iroh." said Bender.

"This could be big." said Iroh.

Danny & Naruto are in a heavy Staredown as Danny raises his CWF Title up as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruko def. Angelica Pickles

Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski def. Zim & Dib (Win No. 1 Contendership)

Spongebob def. Zuko

Naruto Uzumaki def. Meowth

* * *

Well that is all for now. Anyway, Reviews are up to Fans, and keep your eyes open for CWF Old School.


	26. Chapter 26

Another Chapter of CWF is here Fans. I only own my OCs, and the Titles.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What is up Fans! I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are in London, England chaps where not only will CWF Champion Danny Phantom, and Naruto Uzumaki take part in a Pick your Poison Match, but JC & Jake Long will signing the Contract for their match at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto is first up for this Pick your Poison match." said Bender.

"Danny will choose which opponent Naruto will fight." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny grabs a Mic as he stood on the top of the Entrance Ramp.

"So Naruto, You want to know which Wrestler I chose to fight you. It wasn't an easy challenge, but I found a guy in the back who knows you a bit." said Danny.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Fushia City: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Luffy, and Naruto are both famed Anime Stars, and tonight they are going at it." said Bender.

"This is a Dream Match we're seeing here tonight." said Iroh.

The match starts with Luffy, and Naruto in a Chop Battle where Luffy wins, and then hits a Headbutt onto Luffy. Naruto then follows it up with a Stomp style kick onto Luffy (Imagine the Uzumaki Barrage, but without the Shadow Clones). Luffy falls to the mat, as Naruto puts Luffy in a Leg Lock. Luffy then hits a couple of punches onto Naruto. Luffy then breaks out of the Lock, then hits an impressive Powerbomb onto Naruto from out of nowhere. Luffy then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Naruto gets back up, and both Naruto, and Luffy are in a Tie Up. Luffy then lifts Naruto up, and throws Naruto onto the Ropes. Naruto falls back into the ring. Luffy then tries to pin Naruto, but Naruto counters with a Boston Crab. Luffy crawls to the Ropes to break the Hold. Luffy, and Naruto then exchange Chops again with Naruto winning, and then hits a NFL Tackle onto Luffy. Naruto seems to be running on empty, but he dodges an attempted Gum Gum Rocket by Luffy, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Luffy. Naruto then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

"Naruto wins this Anime Dream Match set up by the CWF Champ." said Bender.

"Later tonight, Danny will face Naruto's pick." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to the Nick World Order.

"I'm standing next to the Nick World Order, Whom at an episode of Cartoon Anime Society Z, Failed to invade the Arena due to Rocko who was donning a well... Sting-like Attire." stated John, Refering to what happened on CASZ.

El Tigre then grabs the Mic away from John, as Zuko throws John out of their way. The Camera then focuses on the Nick World Order.

"Listen up Spongebutt, We are not in a pleasant mood this week. Not only did our plan to invade CASZ fail due to that Nobody Aussie, but CWF Officials just made a match where I have to fight you and if you win, You get to pick which one of us you want to fight at Dark Horizon, and stipulations will it have. So Sponge, For the sake of not wanting to see those stupid kids cry their eyes out when they see their Icon being carried off in a Stretcher, Do us a favor, and forfeit now." said El Tigre.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Locker Room) Eddy walks in to see his friends Ed, and Edd sitting there.

"Whoa Guys, Hey I've been trying to reach you guys for the past week. What's been going on?" asked Eddy.

"Listen Eddy, Over the past few years, Ed and I took orders because even though you can be a big jerk, You were still a good guy at heart. But with recently kidnapping, and threatening Gaz? Ed & I think that maybe it's time that we go our seperate ways." said Edd.

"Sorry Eddy." added Ed.

"Hold up guys, I just to say that I'm sorry, and that I just talked to CWF Management, and they agreed that we would have one last match at Dark Horizon together. So how about it guys, One last Hurrah for The Erupting Eds?" asked Eddy.

"Sure Eddy." replied Edd.

"Okay." said Ed.

(El Tigre Roar is heard, followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Tonight if Spongebob beats El Tigre, Spongebob will choose which Nick World Order member he will fight at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Plus he will pick what the Stipulations of that match." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last week, Spongebob was victorious in his CWF return match against Zuko, but was later beaten up, and branded by the other members of the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Well Spongebob could have revenge here tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob & El Tigre in a Tie-Up with Spongebob hitting an inverted Suplex onto El Tigre. Spongebob then began to put El Tigre in a STF Hold. El Tigre though is able to get out of the Hold. El Tigre tries to hit an Iron Claw onto Spongebob, but Spongebob counters out, and hits a Clothesline onto El Tigre. Spongebob then picks El Tigre up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Spongebob then hits a Bronco Buster onto El Tigre. Spongebob then throws El Tigre off of the Ring Post, Heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Moonsault onto El Tigre, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

El Tigre gets back up, and begins a series of Chops onto Spongebob. El Tigre then hits a DDT onto Spongebob. El Tigre then puts Spongebob in a Headlock. Sponegbob is able to get out of the Headlock, and hits a Suplex onto El Tigre. Spongebob then gets the Crowd going as he does a Hulk Hogan Style Leg Drop. Spongebob is sending his signal out to the fans that the end is shortly coming. Spongebob gets ready to grab El Tigre, but Sokka comes running into the Ring, and tries to attack Spongebob, but Spongebob gets out of the way, and attacks Sokka as The Ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

Spongebob continues to attack Sokka with some Chops. El Tigre then slides out of the Ring, and gets Sokka out of the Ring as well. The two are retreating to the top of the Entrance Ramp as Spongebob grabs a Mic.

"Hold up their Nick World Odor. I just made up my mind on which one of you I'm gonna fight at Dark Horizon. I choose... Sokka. Now, For the Stipulation. That match will be... For your United States Championship!" stated Spongebob.

"Can Spongebob make a Title Match?" wondered Bender.

"Spongebob was allowed to make the match so it's true then." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to General Manager of CWF JC.

"I'm here with Cartoon Wrestling Federation's General Manager JC. Now JC sir.." said Frankie until JC interrupted her.

"Just JC Frankie, Please." said JC.

"Okay, Now JC You will have to face Jake Long in a Loser Leaves CWF match at Dark Horizon, but tonight is the official Contract Signing. So how are you feeling about this?" asked Frankie.

"Well first, I want to announce that next week, I will announce the Team representing CWF at Three Chains of Destiny. Now about Jake, He may think that I'm just gonna back down, and go away, but I have afew tricks up my sleeve come Dark Horizon, and I plan on still being in CWF after our match, and to take quote from a WWE Superstar: And That's the bottom line, Cause JC says so!" stated JC.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making thier way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last week, Kyle & Stan impersonated Mas y Menos, and then defeated Zim & Dib to become the Number One Contenders for Cartman & Kenny's Tag Titles." said Bender.

"At Dark Horizon, It will be Cartman & Kenny defending their Tag Titles against Stan & Kyle." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And their opponents, Being Accompanied to the ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Guatemala, Now residing in Steel City: Mas y Menos! (Crowd Cheers)

Bender: Well this is the real CWF Debut of Mas y Menos along with their Manager Paulina Guerrera.

Iroh: Will these guys will their first CWF match.

Mas & Stan start off in the ring. The match begins with Mas putting Stan in a Headlock, but Stan counters with a Rolling Head Scissors. Stan then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Running Fist Drop onto Mas. Stan then puts Mas in a Boston Crab. Mas is in pain, but he is able to grab the Bottom Rope to break the Hold. Mas then hits a couple of Punches onto Stan, and then follows it up with a Guerrero Style Suplex. Mas then tags in Menos. Menos instructed Mas to get on the Top Turnbuckle. Menos then climbed the Top Turnbuckle, and then Mas, and then hits an Eddie Guerrero style Frog Splash. The Crowd starts chanting Eddie's name as Menos pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan kicks out

Stan gets back up, and tags Kyle in. Kyle hits a Clothesline onto Menos, and then hits a Knee Drop. Kyle then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, but then notices that Cartman & Kenny are walking down the E Entrance Ramp. Kyle ignores this, and then tries to hit a Splash, but Menos gets out of the way at the last second. Menos then puts Kyle in a Texas Cloverleaf Hold. Kyle is in pain as he desperately crawls to the Ropes. Kyle is able to get to the Ropes, but The Ref is distracted when Cartman tries to enter the Ring. Kenny then comes into the Ring from behind, and hits a Knee onto Kyle. The Ref then gets back to see Kyle knocked out. The Ref looks at Kyle, and then calls for the Bell.

"Here are your winners by Submission: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp.

"The Guatemala Brothers win their First Official CWF Match with some help from Cartman & Kenny." said Bender.

"Well this fuels the Rivalry between the two South Park Teams." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Kim Possible is seen knocked out on the Backstage Floor as Azula stands over her. Miss Big E then stomps on Kim with her foot.

"Well Kim, Looks like it was possible to take you down. Finish her off Azula." instructed Miss Big E.

Azula picks Kim up, and then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Kim. Kim is flat on the floor.

"Practice Complete. Next week, The Test begins." said Azula.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Eariler tonight, Naruto defeated Danny's pick Luffy in a match." stated Bender.

"Well now it is Naruto's turn to pick a Superstar." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"Well Danny, that match you had me fight in was a Rocket-Buster. Now I had a little bit of a problem in finding a person for you to face tonight, but I found someone who has a thing for Ghosts." said Naruto.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ichigo a.k.a The Soul Reaper will be battling Danny." said Bender.

"This one could be a Slobber Knocker." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny & Ichigo in a Test of Strength which Ichigo wins by hitting a Front Slam. Ichigo then puts Danny in a Bow & Arrow Hold. Danny tries to use his weight to force it into a pin, but Ichigo has it locked in. Danny though is able to break out of the Hold. Danny does a few Stomps onto Ichigo, and then hits a Scissors Kick onto Ichigo. Danny then goes on the offensive, and puts Ichigo in an Ankle Lock. Ichigo gets his body up, and reverses out of the Lock. Ichigo then hits a Judo Chop onto Danny nearly breaking Danny's Ribs, and then hits a Powerful Buzzsaw Kick onto Danny. Ichigo then grabs his Mask, and then places it Danny's face. Ichigo then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny just kicks out

Ichigo is surprised by this, and argues with the Ref. Danny gets back up, removes the Mask, and then put Ichigo in a Sleeper Hold. Ichigo though fights out of it, and then hits a Cutter onto Danny. Ichigo then puts Danny in an Indian Deathlock. Danny is in pain, and begins to try to grab the Ropes. Ichigo continues to apply pressure on the Deathlock as Danny conitinues to try to grab the Ropes. Danny is able to grabs the Ropes to break the Lock. Ichigo holds onto the Deathlock for Four Count before letting go (Five Count, and Ichigo would be DQ'd). Ichigo then picks Danny up, and then tries to hit a Reaper Slam (Falling Slam) onto Danny, but Danny counters, and hits a Specter Spike instead. Danny then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny is able to defeat Naruto's pick." said Bender.

"But who will have the upperhand when it comes to one-on-one at Dark Horizon?" questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) JC & Jake Long are seen via Spilt-Screen walking to the Entrance Area.

"The Official Contract Signing is next." said Bender.

"This should be good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

The Ring has a red carpet over the mat, with a Table, and two Chairs placed as well. Owner of CWF Mr. Burns stands in the middle of the Ring.

"Hello there CWF Fans, I am of course CWF's Owner, and Founder, C. Montgomery Burns or of course since you wild young rascals call me C.M. Burns." joked Mr. Burns.

Crowd mixes abit of Cheers, and Boos at Burns's joke about the ECW Superstar C.M. Punk while afew start yelling C.M. Burns.

"Now I haven't been watching CWF lately, but it seems that the guy I left CWF to run Mr. JC has been challenged to a Loser Leaves CWF match by a lad named Jacob Long. Now tonight is the Official Contract Signing. I have added a special ruling. If JC attacks Jake Long after he signs the Contract, He will put on Temporary Leave as CWF General Manager. If Jake Long attacks JC after he signs the Contract, He will be Suepened for Six Months. So without further ado Let's introduce the Challengers. First, The American Dragon: Jacob Long!" said Mr. Burns.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

Jake walks down the Entrance Ramp, and then sits in one of the Chairs.

"And now The General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Mr. Burns.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

JC walks down the Entrance Ramp, shakes Mr. Burns's hand, and then sits in the other Chair.

Mr. Burns looked pleased as both JC & Jake sign the Contract each.

"Excellent. Now it is official: JC will..." said Mr. Burns until...

Suddenly, Jake Long attacks JC by landing afew Punches onto JC. Jake Long then picks JC up, and then hits a Dragon DDT onto JC knocking him unconscious.

"That's it, You're Suspended for Six Months!" yelled Mr. Burns.

"Not quite Burns, I never signed the Contract." said Jake.

Jake then grabs the Contract, and then signs it. Jake then throws the Contract onto JC's KO'd body.

"Jake just sent a message to JC." said Bender.

"I hate to say it, but Jake may have the advantage come Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

Jake Long walks up the Entrance Ramp as JC is still unconscious in the middle of the Ring. Medics check on JC as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruto Uzumaki def. Monkey D. Luffy (Pick Your Poison Match)

Spongebob def. El Tigre (Disqualification)

Mas y Menos def. Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski

Danny Phantom def. Ichigo Kurosaki (Pick Your Poison Match)

* * *

Another Chapter is done folks. The next Chapter is coming up in about a week. **Reviews** are open.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey CWF Fans, I recently checked out the Roster for Smash Bros. Brawl & My biggest shock was (Warning Spolier Ahead!) Mewtwo was cut from the Roster. He'll get something back though, He'll get something back. I only own my OC's & The Championships.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What is going down Meatwads? Bender is manning Mic one as Iroh is rocking the second Mic." said Bender.

"We are in Houston, Texas where Naruko will defend her Women's Championship against Azula." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman By Bart Simpson Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Being Accompanied by Kyle Brofloski: Stan Marsh & Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Just before the Show, It was announced that Bart will battle his former friend Milhouse for the CWF Hardcore Championship at Dark Horizon." stated Bender.

"Bart against Milhouse in a Knockdown, Dragout fight? I never thought I would see the day." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Being Accompanied by Eric Cartman: Kenny McCormick & Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Also at Dark Horizon Cartman & Kenny defend their Tag Titles against Stan & Kyle." said Bender.

"Alot of Friends vs. Friends matches on the Card here Bender." stated Iroh.

Stan & Milhouse start in the Ring. The match begins with Stan & Milhouse in a Tie-Up. Milhouse hits a Front Suplex onto Stan, and then follows it up with a Knee Drop. Milhouse then puts Stan in an Arm Lock. Stan though uses his other arm to put Milhouse in an Ankle Lock. Milhouse lets go of Stan's arm, and crawls to tag in Kenny. Kenny comes into the match, and hits a Diving Headbutt from the Second Rope. Kenny then picks Stan up, and hits a Scissors Kick onto Stan. Kenny then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan kicks out

Stan gets back up, and Irish Whips Kenny into the Ring Post. Stan then tags in Bart, and the two hit a Double Drop Kick onto Kenny. Bart then throws Kenny onto the mat, and then hits a Splash off of the Second Rope. Bart then puts Kenny in a Choke Hold as he points to Milhouse. Bart then lets go of Kenny, and then clotheslines Milhouse (Who is trying to breakup the Hold). Bart then hits a Bartdog onto Milhouse. Stan then hits a Stanner onto Kenny, and Bart pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Bart Simpson & Stan Marsh!" said Tripp

As the two are standing in the Ring, Cartman & Milhouse attack them. Kyle then comes in, and Kenny gets back up, in it turns into a Brawl Fest as Bart takes out Milhouse with a Bartdog, Stan delievers another Stanner onto Kenny, and Cartman falls victim to a Kyle Kutter.

"This is nuts man!" exclaimed Bender.

"At Dark Horizon, These Elements are going to Combust." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni who is wearing a Neck Brace is standing next to the Nick World Order.

"I'm standing here with the Nick World Order again to talk about what's going on..." said John until...

El Tigre takes the Mic from John Santoni. John then runs from the Three.

"Allright First off, I got word yesterday that at Three Chains of Destiny, We have to take on that Wallaby Freak, Two of his Co-Horts, and some FBI team from TWA? Well listen up, and Listen good: For the FBI dorks, Just walk away, and you will be spared. As for Rockso, and his flunkies: We are going to make sure that you won't be able to go into a Ring again without remembering the nightmares that was spawned by the Nick World Order." said El Tigre.

Sokka then grabs the Mic.

"As for my opponent Spongebob, my pals won't be Ringside unfortunately due some business they have to do, so it will be just you & I in the Ring.  
One thing you should remember though, One is still a dangerous number." said Sokka.

(Commercial Break)

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring, From Peach Creek: Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Eddy & The other Eds will have one more match together at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"It is going to be The Erupting Eds last Hurrah if you will." said Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Also at Dark Horizon, it will be Sokka defending his U.S. Title against Spongebob." said Bender.

"Spongebob might take the only Gold in the Groups aresenal come Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

The match begins with Omi hitting Eddy with afew Chops, followed up with a Swinging DDT. Omi then puts Eddy in a Double Arm Lock. Eddy is in pain as he tries to get himself up, and break out of the Lock. Eddy eventually does it, and then reverses it into a Suplex. Eddy then hits a Leg Drop onto Omi. Eddy then puts Omi in a Headlock. Omi though counters out, and the two get into a Tie Up. Omi tries to hit a Neckbreaker, but Eddy counters with a Neckbreaker of his own. Eddy then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi kicks out

Eddy tries to pin Omi again, but Omi counters out, and lands a Punch on Eddy's jaw. Omi then Knees Eddy's gut, and then hits a DDT onto Eddy. Omi then gets ready to hit an Ice Dragon Kick onto Eddy. Omi tries to hit the Kick onto Eddy, but Eddy counters, and hits a STO onto Omi. Eddy then catches his breath, and then gets himself focused, and ready. Omi gets back up, and Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Omi. Eddy then goes to the Top Turnbuckle, and flexes his arms, and then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Eddy!" said Tripp as Eddy's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Eddy picks up some steam heading towards Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"But what will happen when it comes to the other Eds?" questioned Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen putting some of his belongings in a Box as Naruto walks in.

"What are you doin'?" asked Iroh.

"Just putting some of my things away incase." said JC.

"Hold on JC. I know Jake got under your skin last week, But you can't just quit man." said Naruto.

"Maybe your right Naruto." said JC.

"Darn straight JC, You know why I'm right?" asked Naruto.

"Why?" questioned JC.

"Because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be a CWF Superstar." answered Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto for the Pep Talk. Now if you excuse me, I got afew things to say." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) JC: A General Manager who is considered to be a kind-hearted man. Jake Long: A Former Champ who wants vengeance for his own crimes. Only one will be still in CWF. JC vs. Jake Long in a Loser Leaves CWF Match at CWF's Dark Horizon. Live on Pay-Per-View.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen Please Welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"JC will have to battle Jake Long in a Loser Leaves CWF Match at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"JC was a victim of a Jake Long sneak attack Last Week at the Contract Signing." said Iroh.

"Well Fans before I speak as JC: The man who has to face Jake Long in a fight for his very own Career, I must speak as JC: The General Manager of CWF. Last Week I announced that I will reveal the five Superstars Representing Team CWF at Three Chains of Destiny in a Week, and well my week is up, and it is time to reveal the Five men representing Team CWF." said JC.

The Titantron Screen shows some Clips of some of the CWF Superstars that JC chose.

"First off, The CWF United States Champion: Sokka!, CWF's most Dangerous Man: Ichigo Kurosaki!, One Half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Eric Cartman!, The Unsung Hero of CWF: Chiro!, and the Captain of Team CWF will be either Danny Phantom! or Naruto Uzumaki! That will depend on who wins the CWF Title at Dark Horizon. The winner of that match will represent CWF in the Champions Fatal Four Way match, as the loser will be Captain of Team CWF." announced JC as the Crowd Cheers the Names.

"Wow! That might be the Team to beat at Three Chains of Destiny." exclaimed Bender.

"But the Captain is yet to be decided." stated Iroh.

"Now, I want to talk about..." said JC until...

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Now hold on there JC... You should let the professional speak before the Chumps do. You see, ever since I won the CWF Championship against that Wannabe Goku: Naruto, You were on my case 24/7 to try and take the Title off of my Chest. At Ultimate Showdown you succeded in doing that, You even celebrated with the new Champ Danny Phantom. And what was the worst was the fact at Cold Blood, You took my earned victory away!" exclaimed an angry Jake.

"Naruto had his foot on the Ropes, The Victory didn't count." stated JC.

"I am sick of listening to your lies, and when I defeat you, I will not only regain the CWF Championship, but I will reign CWF once again." said Jake.

"You know something Long, I have done nice things in the past, and got treated like dirt in return. I don't want bad things to happen to people, but I'm making an exception come Dark Horizon! Everybody wants to see Jake Long out of CWF, And I'm on top of that list!" roared a Ticked Off JC.

"Strong words by the General Manager of CWF." said Bender.

"I think that JC might just got his second wind." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro is of course one of the five representing Team CWF at Three Chains of Destiny." said Bender.

"A former CWF, and U.S. Champ Chiro could be the X-Factor for Team CWF." added Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well tonight Danny & Naruto are in the building, but aren't in wrestling action." stated Bender.

"This will get them ready for the Title match at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro hitting a couple of Chops, and then hits a Clothesline onto Chris. Chiro then puts Chris in a Leg Lock, but Chris is able to get out of the Lock. Chris then counters Chiro's attempted attack with a Spinebuster. Chris then hits picks Chiro up, and hits an Atomic Drop onto Chiro. Chiro then rolls out of the Ring to regain his composure. Chris gives chase to Chiro, but Chiro is able to counter, and throws Chris face first into the Steel Steps. Chiro then grabs Chris, and throws him into the Ring again. Chiro then hits a Leg Drop, and then pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chris kicks out

Chiro picks Chris up, but Chris counters with a Bearhug onto Chiro. Chiro tries to break out of the Bearhug, but has it locked in. Chiro then does an unexpected move as he Headbutts Chris numerously until Chris breaks the Hold. Chiro then puts Chris in a Headlock, but Chris gets out of it. Chris then hits afew Punches onto Chiro. Chris then picks up Chiro, and hits a Samoan Drop. Chris then picks Chiro up, an then hits a Backbreaker onto Chiro. Chris then is ready to put Chiro into a Bearhug, but Chiro is able to counter out of the Bearhug, and hits a Thunder Punch onto Chris. Chiro then picks Chris up to hit a Lightning Kick. Chiro then pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Suddenly, A figure in a Dark Hood appears on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Who is that?" asked Bender.

"I have no clue, But I doubt it's one of Chiro's friends." said Iroh.

The Lights then go off in the Arena. When the Lights return, The Figure has disappeared.

"What was that all about?" questioned Bender.

"No clue, but odds are we have yet to see the last of it." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Naruko is walking to the Entrance Area with the Women's Championship on her waist.

"The Women's Championship is on the line next." said Bender.

"Naruko might be in trouble." states Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Announcer Table)

"Iroh, I just got word that later tonight I will be interviewing both Naruto, and CWF Champion Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"That is gonna be interesting." replied Iroh.

The Official Card for CWF's Dark Horizon.

The Erupting Eds will take on a mystery team in a Six Man Tag Team match.

This is the Ed's last match together, What will happen?

Bart Simpson vs. Milhouse van Houten for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

These two were once best friends but, now are fierce rivals.

Stan & Kyle vs. Cartman & Kenny for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

Yet again another friend vs. friend or in this case friends vs. friends match.

Spongebob Squarepants vs. Sokka for the United States Championship.

The Nick World Order will not be showing up so Sokka is gonna have to fight this one on his own.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship.

Two of the biggest names in CWF today going at it for the Title.

Finally; General Manager JC vs. Jake Long in a Loser Leaves CWF Match.

One of these two will leave CWF for good.

Metallica's St. Anger is the official Theme for Dark Horizon.

Dark Horizon is sponsored by Nintendo.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, Being Accompanied by Miss Big E, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Azula almost won the Women's Championship after hitting a Fisherman Suplex onto Kim, but Naruko got the win, and the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Well Azula took some of her rage out on Kim Possible Last Week." stated Iroh.

(Aerosmith's Nine Lives Plays)

"And her opponent, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this is Naruko's first Title Defense." said Bender.

"Unfortunately, This might be her only Title Defense." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruko, and Azula in a Staredown. Naruko then hits a Slap onto Azula. Naruko begins to hit afew Kicks onto Azula, and then follows it up with a DDT. Azula though gets back up, and delievers a Clothesline onto Naruko. Azula then picks Naruko up, and throws her into the Ring Post. Azula tries to hit a Big Boot, but Naruko countered with a Sunset Flip. Naruko tries to capitalize, but she is unable to. Azula gets back up, and tries to hit a Powerbomb, but Naruko counters yet again, and then hits a Jawbreaker onto Azula. Naruko then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula kicks out

Naruko tries to hit a Knee Drop, but Azula counters. Azula then puts Naruko in a Headlock. Naruko tries to use her fists to break out of the Lock, but instead she grabs onto the Ropes to break the Headlock. Naruko then hits a Neckbreaker onto Azula. Naruko then gets ready to hit a Kitsune Kick onto Azula. Naruko tries to hit a Kitsune Kick, but Miss Big E trips Naruko. Naruko then grabs Miss Big E, and hits a Jawbreaker onto her. Naruko then tries to hit anohter Kitsune Kick, but Azula counters, and then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Naruko. Azula then pins Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Azula!" said Tripp as she is given the Women's Title.

"Thanks to Miss Big E, Azula wins the Women's Title." stated Bender.

"I hope someone can stop her though." said Iroh.

"Well Iroh, Wish me luck man." said Bender.

"The Interview is up next." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

3 Companies... Cartoon Wrestling Federation, Cartoon Anime Society Z, Universal Championship Wrestling. Each of these 3 has their claim to fame (CWF Champ Danny Phantom, CASZ Champ Grifter, and UCW Champ Bugs Bunny are shown), 1 Night to prove what they are worth. UCW, CASZ, and CWF Present: Three Chains of Destiny live on Pay Per View... Suddenly, The screen changes to the Toon Wrestling Action Logo.

"Very Soon." said a Mysterious Voice.

(CWF Ring)

"Allright Ladies & Gentlebots, It is now time for me to Interview the CWF Champion & The Contender." said Bender.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, The Challenger: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Bender.

"Naruto is Konoha's Favorite Son, and he might have his CWF Championship again." said Iroh.

Naruto walks into the Ring & Shakes Bender's Hand.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, The CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Bender.

"Danny won the Title at Ultimate Showdown, and has proven to be a tough Champion." said Iroh.

Danny slides into the Ring & Shakes Bender's Hand.

"Now guys the big question is this: What is going on with you guys, and What are the Fans gonna see come Dark Horizon?" asked Bender.

Naruto grabs the Mic first.

"You know Danny, I haven't had a real shot at the CWF Championship in awhile, and I am going to make sure that I will not fail in reclaiming the CWF Championship!" said Naruto.

Danny then grabs the Mic from Naruto.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me Two Months ago. Now, I have taken on alot of Superstars to get the Championship, and I'm planning to hold on to the Title for awhile longer." stated Danny.

"Allright then..." said Bender until...

Suddenly, Naruto hits a Ninja Kick right onto Bender, Knocking Bender out. Naruto then turned his attention towards Danny. Danny then lifts up his CWF Title. The two continue to Stare each other down as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson & Stan Marsh def. Milhouse van Houten & Kenny McCormick

Eddy def. Omi

Chiro def. Chris Griffin

Azula def. Naruko (Wins Women's Title)

* * *

Well there is Team CWF for you fans. Next Chapter is Dark Horizon. **_Reviews_ **are up.


	28. Dark Horizon PPV

Hey Fans! I have a new Chapter of CWF ready to go so Enjoy! **Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's & The Championships.

* * *

CWF Dark Horizon: October week 4

St. Anger by Metallica plays as the intro to Dark Horizon, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hello again CWF Fans & Welcome to CWF's Dark Horizon, Sponsored by Nintendo. I'm Sunny Bridges filling in for Bender & besides me is a surprise, Meowth who is replacing Iroh." greeted Sunny.

"We are in Indiapolis, Indiana where we have two Main Events, First: Danny Phantom defends his CWF Championship against Naruto Uzumaki & then it will be JC vs. Jake Long in a Loser Leaves CWF Match." said Meowth.

(Ed, Edd, & Eddy Theme Plays)

"This Six Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers for Ed & Edd, but Boos Eddy.

"This is The Erupting Eds last match as a team here tonight." said Sunny.

"Well History is gonna be made tonight when Long eliminates JC from CWF, but this is cool too." said Meowth.

"And their opponents..." announced Tripp.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"El Tigre & Zuko: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"The Nick World Order are facing The Erupting Eds? This is nuts." stated Bender.

"Hold on Sunny, There are two of these guys, so The Eds have the advantage." said Meowth.

El Tigre then grab a Mic.

"That is right folks. The Nick World Order is gonna take care of these Hooligans here tonight, but one thing is wrong with this picture: They have Three guys, and we only have two. That doesn't seem to be very fair at all." said El Tigre.

Zuko then takes the Mic.

"Don't worry about it El Tigre, See I "Showed" someone our cause in the back & he is happy to join us in our crusade." said Zuko as he pointed to the Entrance Ramp.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"That's Skulker! Skulker is the new member of the Nick World Order." said Sunny.

"Well these guys "Showed" Skulker the truth." replied Meowth.

"And their partner, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Skulker & Ed start off in the Ring. The match starts with Ed ducking Skulker's Clothesline, and hits a Leg Sweep to take the big man down. Ed then puts Skulker in an Arm Lock. Skulker counters out, and then tags in Zuko. Zuko hits a Big Boot onto Ed. Zuko then hits a Fist Drop onto Ed. Zuko then Irish Whips Ed into the Ropes & tries to hit another Big Boot, but Ed counters with a Crossbody onto Zuko. Ed then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Ed then tags in Edd. Edd is a little worried, but he hits afew Punches onto Zuko. Zuko though hits a DDT onto Edd. Zuko then tags in Skulker, and Skulker puts Edd in a Toture Rack. Edd is in pain, but he is able to wiggle out of the Hold. Edd then hits a hits a Missile Drop Kick onto Skulker. Edd then gets back up again & then hits a desperation Clothesline From Ed onto Skulker. Edd then crawls to Eddy, & tags him in. Eddy is about to pin Skulker when he tags in Edd, and then leaves the Ring.

"What is Eddy doing?" asking a shocked Sunny.

"He is doing the smartest thing he has ever done, Leaving his past behind him." replied Meowth.

Edd & Ed are stunned at this, and try to keep on the offensive, but Skulker hits a Big Boot onto Edd. Skulker then tags in El Tigre. El Tigre hits afew Stomps onto Edd as Skulker then throws Ed into the Ring. El Tigre throws Edd to Zuko, and Zuko delievers a Death Valley Driver onto Edd. Skulker then hits a Chokeslam onto Ed. El Tigre then picks up both Ed & Edd, and hits an Iron Claw onto both of them. El Tigre then throws them down & pins Edd.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Nick World Order wins here tonight, but the Big Story is that Eddy left his two pals to suffer." said Sunny.

"Hey Eddy deserves to be on his own, and he does not need two clowns behind him like they are his Entourage." said Meowth.

El Tigre then grabs the Mic again.

"First off, Shut your stinkin' mouth Sunny! We don't need commentary from some Music Man who knows noting about Wrestling.  
Secondly, What we are about to do is just for TWA's FBI, So watch closely fellas." said El Tigre.

El Tigre then instructs Zuko to hit another Death Valley Driver onto Edd, and Skulker to hit another Chokeslam onto Ed. El Tigre then hits another Iron Claw onto both of them. After that, El Tigre grabs a Spray Can & Writes NWO 4 EVER on Ed in Orange Letters & FBI R.I.P. on Edd in Orange Letters.

(Backstage) Eddy is seen walking out of the Arena when he is confronted by Frankie Foster.

"Eddy! What was that all about, Why did you leave Ed & Edd to fend for themselves?" asked Frankie.

"Because I've outgrown them & When you outgrow something, You throw it to the side, and walk on." stated Eddy.

(CWF Ring) Miss Big E is seen wearing a Fire Nation Outfit.

"Last Week, My Client Azula won the CWF Women's Championship from that Street Bum Naruko. Now many of you are asking why am I wearing this darling get-up? Well, We are going to celebrate Azula's Title Victory!" stated an excited Miss Big E.

The Crowd begins to erupt with Boos upon hearing about this.

"First, Let's bring out the CWF Women's Champion: Azula!" said Miss Big E.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

Azula walks down the Entrance Ramp. Blue Pyro goes off as her Hand touches the Entrance Ramp.

"Thank You for the celebration Miss Big E. It is great that CWF has an actual Women's Champion than another idiotic pretty face." said Azula/

The Crowd continues to Boo her over what she just said.

"Now Azula, I had gotten a Band to play, and a Person to present you with the CWF Women's Championship here." said Miss Big E.

Miss Big E then instructs the Band to Play. The Person holding the Women's Championship is seen Backstage walking to the Entrance Ramp. Suddenly,  
The Person is attacked by a Mysterious Figure. After that, The Titantron Screen goes black.

"Who's runing this Celebration? If that's Naruko, then come out here, and fight!" demanded Miss Big E.

(Remember Plays)

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Sunny.

"What's she doin' here?" questioned Meowth.

The Crowd Cheers as they see Ember McLain appear on top of the Entrance Ramp. Ember then shows that she is using the Women's Title as a Guitar Strap.

"Hellloooo Indy! I just have one question for you all... Who do you love?" asked Ember.

The Crowd begins to chant Ember's name.

"Give Azula back her Title this instant! You have no right in holding that Championship." stated Miss Big E.

"Listen here Miss Big E, You're about as popular here as Tom Brady. Now Recently, I signed a little deal with CWF, and I wanted to make a major impact here, and since Azula is the Women's Champion... I had an idea." said Ember.

"And what's that?" asked Miss Big E.

"To challenge Azula for the Women's Championship!" answered Ember.

"And what if I refuse to give you a shot at my Title?" asked Azula.

"Well then I'll just hold on to your Championship then. So Long." said Ember.

Ember heads to the Backstage Area. Azula & then Miss Big E give chase.

"Ember steals the Women's Championship for real!" exclaimed Sunny.

"Now that's my kind of girl." replied Meowth.

(CWF Locker Room) Danny is seen talking to Chiro.

"So that is all I know about facing Naruto at Wrestleversary." explained Chiro.

"Thanks for the Info Chiro. If I retain the Title, I might give you a shot in the future." said Danny.

"Thanks man." said Chiro.

Chiro steps out of the Locker Room, and is then confronted by a Hooded Figure, The Figure then reveals himself to be Shark Boy, and begins to attack Chiro.

"Shark Boy is going after Chiro." said Sunny.

"One of Team TWA's Superstars is attacking one of our own." said Meowth.

Shark Boy is about to finish off Chiro when another Hooded Figure appears, and attacks Shark Boy.

"The real Hooded Figure is attacking Shark Boy." said Sunny.

"I guess that Hooded Figure wants Chiro all to itself." stated Meowth.

The Figure then throws Shark Boy out the Door. Then the Figure looks at Chiro. The Figure then showed his Red eyes to Chiro, and then spoke in a dark voice.

"I will make my presence felt soon." said the Hooded Figure.

The Hooded Figure then left. Chiro is then stunned.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Golden Opportunity, Milhouse shocked the world when he turned on his long time friend Bart Simpson to win the Hardcore Championship." said Sunny.

"Okay listen, It was a Triple Threat Match with Ron Stoppable in it. Milhouse did the smartest thing, and got the Championship when he had the chance." said Meowth.

(Rap Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Milhouse van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Also tonight in a Friend vs. Friend fight, Cartman & Kenny defend their CWF Tag Team Championships against Stan & Kyle." said Sunny.

"A South Park battle, I like that." stated Meowth.

The match begins with Bart going after Milhouse with some Punches. Milhouse slides out of the Ring, and then grabs a Chair from under the Ring. Bart then Springboards out of the Ring, and onto Milhouse. The Fans start Chanting "That was Wicked!" as Bart Irish Whips Milhouse into the Barricade. Bart then tries to Clothesline Milhouse, but he counters, and Bart crashes into the Barricade. Milhouse then grabs a Kendo Stick, and hits it on Bart. Bart seems to be down, and Milhouse tries to finish him off, but Bart counters with a Roll Up, and pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Milhouse kicks out

Bart then gets back up, but is then met with a Super Kick (Milhouse's Finisher). Milhouse then grabs a Table, and then puts Bart onto the Table. Milhouse then heads back to the Ring, and then climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and then tries to hit a Stage Dive onto Bart, but Bart is able to get out of the way at the last second, and Milhouse crashes through the Table. Milhouse is knocked out as Bart starts to get back up. Bart then does an Orton like Stance, and waits for Milhouse to get up. Bart then hits a Bartdog onto Milhouse. Bart then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp.

"Bart regains the Hardcore Championship." states Sunny.

"What a heck of a match." said Meowth.

(Promo)

A Champion who has taken on any and all comers, A Former Champion trying to regain what was stolen from him. Two of the most Popular CWF Stars Battle it out. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Afew weeks ago, Stan & Kyle won a Number One Contendership Match by impersonating Mas Y Menos." said Sunny.

"Well I don't care if they had to dress up as Too Cool, As long as you win, That is what matters." said Meowth.

(South Park Theme Continues)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Cartman & Kenny were the ones who defeated Stan & Kyle afew months back, to get a shot at the Tag Titles." said Sunny.

"Well these guys are going to have a fine example of a Gut Check." stated Meowth.

Cartman & Stan start out in the Ring. The match starts with Cartman, and Stan in a Test of Strength where Cartman wins with a Headbutt. Cartman then hits a DDT onto Stan. Cartman starts taunting Kyle as Cartman puts Stan in a Choke Hold. Stan counters though, and then tags in Kyle. Kyle goes after Cartman with a barrage of Chops, and follows it up with a German Suplex. Kyle then puts Cartman in a Toe Hold, but Cartman gets out of it, and then tags in Kenny. Kenny & Kyle both exchange Punches until Kenny hits a Headbutt onto Kyle. Kenny then follows it up with a Scissors Kick onto Kyle. Kenny then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan breaks up the Count

Cartman comes into the Ring, and tries to attack Stan as Kyle & Kenny continue to battle. Kyle hits a Head Scissors onto Kenny as Stan, and Cartman now fight outside of the Ring. Cartman throws Stan into the Barricade, and then hits a Crossbody onto Stan. Meanwhile: Kyle throws Kenny into the Ring Post, and hits a Clothesline, followed up by a Running Bulldog. Cartman then decides to head near the Announce Table, and grabs one of the CWF Tag Titles. Stan though does the same afew seconds later. Kyle then hits a Kyle Kutter right onto Kenny. Kyle then tries to pin Kenny, but Cartman & Stan come into the Ring, and both hit eachother with the Titles. The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"This match is a Double Disqualification! Therefore as a result, Still CWF Tag Team Champions: Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick!" said Tripp as the Crowd is confused by this.

"A Double DQ, This must be a first here in CWF." said Sunny.

"Either way Sunny, This feud ain't over just yet." said Meowth.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to UCW's King of Anime Champion Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm standing next to Naruto Uzumaki, Who tonight might become the CWF Champion. Now Naruto, If you don't win you will be made the Team Captain of Team CWF for Three Chains of Destiny. Do you think that the others would trust you with you being a UCW Champ?" asked John.

"Listen here, I want to tell my possible Teammates that if I am Captain of CWF, I will be loyal to my Company, but if you decide not to then don't be surprised if you end up on the other side of a Ninja Kick. Now if I win the CWF Championship (Which might happen) I'll have alot more on my plate, but then again, That's something I really like." answered Naruto.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob was attacked by the Nick World Order afew weeks back when he defeated Zuko in his Return to CWF." said Sunny.

"Though a week later, he got a victory over El Tigre in a match were if he won, He would pick which member of the Nick World Order he'd fight, and under what circumstances." added Meowth.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by The Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka won the United States Championship in his debut at Ultimate Showdown back in July." stated Sunny.

"Well all I can say is this: Sokka better hope that the Nick World Order doesn't kick him out if he loses here tonight." mentioned Meowth.

The match starts with Spongebob trying to hit a Spinning Kick onto Sokka, but Sokka counters with a Leg Sweep. Sokka then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock in the middle of the Ring. Spongebob is in pain as he crawls to the Ropes. Spongebob is able to get to the Ropes to break the Ankle Lock. Spongebob & Sokka get into a Tie Up and Spongebob hits a Neckbreaker. Spongebob then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, but Sokka gets back up , and throws Spongebob off the Turnbuckle, and onto the Mat below. Sokka then does the same thing Spongebob just did, and then hits a Diving Headbutt onto Spongebob. Sokka then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Sokka picks up Spongebob, and tries to hit a Suplex, but Spongebob counters with a Roll Up Pin, though Sokka wiggles out before the Ref can make the count. Sokka capitalizes by hitting a Judo Kick at the back of Spongebob. Sokka picks Spongebob up & Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Sokka tries to hit a Clothesline, but Spongebob counters with Spear onto Sokka. Sokka rolls out of the Ring, and then grabs his United States Championship, and starts walking as The Ref starts The 10 Count. 1,2,3,... Spongebob decides to stop this by going after Sokka. 4,5,6,7... Spongebob catches up to Sokka, but Sokka levels Spongebob with the United States Championship. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner by Disqualification: Spongebob Squarepants!

"Spongebob wins the match, but not the Title thanks to Sokka." said Sunny.

"Hey Sokka was smart. He knew that Spongebob was too much for him, and he made sure that he was leaving with the Title." stated Meowth.

(Promo) JC: A General Manager who is considered to be a kind-hearted man. Jake Long: A Former Champ who wants vengeance for his own crimes. Only one will be still in CWF. JC vs. Jake Long in a Loser Leaves CWF Match.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Kohona: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto has his chance to win back the CWF Championship here tonight." said Sunny.

"Let me tell ya, Naruto may win here tonight, but if he doesn't he might have to deal with some of the things he said earlier tonight." said Meowth.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny won the CWF Championship at Ultimate Showdown back in July, and has been on a successful reign as Champ." said Sunny.

"Yeah, I put 4G's on him back at Golden Opportunity, and he didn't dissapoint me." said Meowth.

The match starts with the two having a Two minute Staredown until Danny nailed Naruto with a Left Hook. Naruto then hits a Left Hook of his own, Knock Danny onto the Mat. Naruto then puts Danny in a Leg Lock. Danny crawls to the Ropes, and is able to grab them to break the Lock. Danny then counters another Naruto attempt at the Leg Lock, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Naruto. Danny gets back up, and then delievers an Elbow Drop onto Naruto. Danny tries to hit a Choke Hold, but Naruto counters, and hits a Jawbreaker onto Danny. Naruto then gets psyched up, and gets ready to hit a Ninja Kick. Naruto tries to hit a Ninja Kick, but Danny counters with a Specter Spike. Danny then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Danny picks Naruto up, and tries to hit a Specter Spike again, but Naruto counters, and hits a Side Effect. Naruto & Danny are both down, but Naruto is able to get back on his feet first. Naruto picks Danny up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Danny. Naruto then puts Danny in a Boston Crab. Danny is vivsibly in pain, but isn't giving up. Danny crawls to the Ropes, and gets his hand onto the Ropes. The Ref instructs Naruto to let go, and he does after the Ref counts to three. Naruto then picks Danny up, and then tries to hit a Ninja Kick again. Danny counters, but instead is met by another Ninja Kick by Naruto. Naruto then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Naruto is stunned that Danny kicked out. Naruto then picks Danny up, and tries to hit a Curse Seal onto Danny. Danny counters, and then hits a Suplex onto Naruto. Danny stops for a minute to catch his breath, and then hits a Running Knee to Naruto's gut. Danny then does a Ric Flair Taunt, and then signals that the end is coming. Danny climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and gets himslef ready to hit a Phantom Flip. Danny makes the jump, but Naruto rolls out of the way at the last second. Both men are down, but Naruto begins to get back up. Danny gets back up as well, and ducks an attempted Ninja Kick. Danny then tries to hit a Specter Spike on Naruto, but Naruto counters, and hits the Curse Seal on Danny. Naruto then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto is given the CWF Title.

Naruto holds up the CWF Championship (That is now his). Then he picks Danny up, and he shakes his opponent's hand in respect.

"Naruto finally gets the CWF Championship back." states Sunny.

"This was one of the biggest matches I've ever seen. Both of these guys deserve their props here man." said Meowth/

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC is seen punching at a Heavybag when the Door opens.

"It's time Mr. JC." said a Ref.

"Okay!" said JC.

JC then walks out of his Office, But before he does that, He points up to the sky, and then says "Hope you got my back man." Then he walks out.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and the Loser of this must Leave CWF. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake has had enough of General Manager JC, and his rules so he made this match in hopes of finally get rid of JC." said Sunny.

"Tonight, Jake Long is gonna get rid of JC end of story." said Meowth.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"And his opponent, From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, He is the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"JC is a General Manager, He ain't a Wrestler." states Sunny.

"Even though I have money on Jake, JC is a pretty tough guy I've heard." said Meowth.

JC is wearing Red, and Black Wrestling Shorts. The match starts with JC taking an Old School Style Boxing Pose as Jake Long begins to laugh at this. Jake then tells JC that he could get one free shot right him. JC takes him up on the offer, and then hits a powerful Left Hook right onto Jake's jaw. Jake is stunned as JC captializes with a Barrage of Boxing Jabs. Jake then stops kidding and hits a Leg Sweep onto JC. Jake then puts him a Figure Four Leg Lock, but JC reverses it so Jake is feeling the pain. Jake is able to get to the Ropes to break the Lock. Jake then hits a thunderous DDT right onto JC. JC looks like he is out. Jake then confidently pins JC.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... JC just barely kicks out

The Crowd starts Chanting "JC!, JC!" as JC gets back up. Jake keeps Punching JC, but JC seems unaffected. JC then does his Hulk Hogan-esqe Hulkin' up, and then hits a Powerful Haymaker Punch onto Jake. JC then picks up Jake and then does a People's Punch onto him, sending him into the Ring Post. JC tries to hit a Clothesline onto Jake, but Jake counters with a Big Boot instead. Jake then hits a Clothesline onto JC, and then follows it up with a Face Breaker. Jake Long then gets ready to finish off JC, But as he tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto JC, JC starts to counter it by punching at Jake's Stomach. JC pushes Jake into the Ref, and knocks the Ref out. Jake then hits a Big Boot onto JC, and then grabs a Chair.

"Come on man. Not this way!" exclaimed Sunny.

"JC better get ready to brace himself." said Meowth.

Jake heads to the Ring, and is about to level JC with the Chair until...

(Spider-Man Theme Plays)

"What!" exclaimed Sunny.

"Could it be?" questioned Meowth.

Suddenly, Spider-Man (in his Black Suit, His coolest) Swings down from the Rafters, and into the Ring.

"By Ray Charles! It's Spider-Man!" exclaimed Sunny.

"Spidey is going to help JC? This is crazy!" said a stunned Meowth.

Jake Long tries to hit Spider-Man with Chair, but Spidey counters, and then hits a Swinging Head Scissors onto Jake. Spider-Man then headed to the corner to wait for Jake to get back up. Jake then gets back up, and Spider-Man hits a Spider Bite onto him (Spear). Spider-Man then leaves the Ring. JC gets back up, and then walks over to Jake Long. JC sees the ef getting up, and is about to pin Jake, but then decides not to. JC then stands over Jake Long, and then runs to the Ropes. JC then runs to the other side of the Ring, and then hits a People's Elbow onto Jake Long. JC then pins Jake Long in the middle of the Ring as the Ref is fully up, and functional.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: JC!" said Tripp as JC's Arm is raised in Victory.

"JC did it! JC did it! JC Stays in CWF!" exclaimed Sunny.

"What? Jake Long You bum, You lost me 7 Grand!" yelled Meowth.

Jake Long gets back up, and begins to walk up the Ramp with his head held down low. JC then grabs a Mic.

"Hey Jake, Hold on man. I have one thing to say." said JC.

Jake looks back to see JC.

"Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey: Goodbye!" sang JC.

The Crowd then starts joining in as well. Jake then continues to walk up the Ramp irate about this.

"Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye Jake Long!" sung Sunny.

"I'm even gonna join in. Jake Long costed me $7,000!" said Meowth.

Spider-Man then joins JC in the middle of the Ring. Spider-Man removes his mask to reveal that it's Danny Phantom.

"Danny helped JC defeat Jake Long!" stated Sunny.

"This is just great. If Danny didn't stick his nose in this, I wouldn't have lost..." said Meowth until Sunny interrupted him.

"Yes I know $7,000. Here, Have $7,000 to stop complaining." said Sunny as he gave Meowth $7,000.

"Thanks Sunny." said Meowth.

Danny & JC shake Hands, and JC then celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nick World Order def. The Erupting Eds (Six Man Tag)

Bart Simpson def. Milhouse van Houten (Wins Hardcore Title)

Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski vs. Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick (Double DQ) (Cartman & Kenny Retains Tag Titles)

Spongebob Squarepants def. Sokka (DQ) (Sokka Retains U.S. Title)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Danny Phantom (Wins CWF Title)

JC def. Jake Long (Loser Leaves CWF Match)

* * *

Well that is that Folks. I'm gonna take a week or so break from this story so I could get started on CWF Classics if that is cool with all of you.** Reviews** are up & I'm open to Ideas too.


	29. Chapter 29

A new Chapter of CWF is up. I'm excited about the WWE Hall of Fame because The Rock will Induct his Dad (Rocky Johnson), and his Grandpa (The Late High Chief Peter Maivia) I should update my The Rock Story soon. Anyway, I only own My OC's

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"I'm back baby! Bender is up and running, and so is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Roswell, New Mexico Where General Manager JC will start us off here tonight." said Iroh, slightly revealing what happened at Dark Horizon.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF General Manager: JC!" announced Tripp.

"JC pulled off one of the most impressive feats by defeating Jake Long in a Loser Leaves CWF Match at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"With a little help from Danny Phantom (who was pretending to be Spider-Man) I might add." mentioned Iroh.

"Hmmmm... What seems to be different around here? I had the same Catering at my Office, Makeup Department was all the same, The CWF Intro, and my Entrance Theme was all the same as usual, What's dierent? Oh yeah, No more Jake Long. Anyway, I'm here tonight to talk about moving forward in CWF, But first, Tell me Ring Announcer, Could you please Announce the winner of the last match?" asked JC as he was joking around.

"Here is your winner: JC!" announced Tripp.

"JC is getting a little over confident here." said Bender.

"Looks like his ego is inflating." added Iroh.

"Okay now I had my fun for now. Anyway, Now onto Business. Coming up soon is the Crossover PPV Three Chains of Destiny. Now, that Dark Horizon is over, We now know all the Superstars that will represent Team CWF: The Team Captain Danny Phantom, Sokka, Eric Cartman, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Chiro. We also know that Naruto will represent CWF in the Champions match. Now recently, UCW sent a letter to me stating that it would like to see some CWF Matches on it's PPV. So I have decided to make two matches." stated JC.

"Two CWF Matches at Three Chains of Destiny?" asked Bender.

"This could be interesting." said Iroh.

"Now you all might be wondering, Why only two matches? Well these matches will not only be big, but it feature Superstars that can only be found here in CWF! The First match will be a Triple Threat Tag Team Match that will have Kim Possible & Naruko going up against Ember McLain & Shego, and the team of The CWF Women's Champion Azula & Angelica Pickles. Now as for the second match, It will be Nick World Order's Skulker vs. Spongebob in a Steel Cage Match!" states JC.

"Skulker vs. Spongebob in a Cage!" exclaimed Bender.

"Skulker was the one who put Spongebob on the shelf awhile back." said Iroh.

"Now onto Naruto... Naruto you have proven to me that you are a tough son of a gun when you put your mind on something. So in Honor of that, I will let you choose your opponent at Full Contact. Don't let us down dawg." said JC.

"Naruto will choose his opponent at Full Contact?" asked Bender.

"Naruto is a smart guy. I'm sure he'll pick a winner." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Stan & Kyle.

"I'm standing here with Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski, Now you guys battled to a Double DQ at Dark Horizon against Cartman & Kenny, meaning that Cartman & Kenny are still the Tag Team Champions." said John.

"Darn right they're still the Champs, but we want a rematch at Full Contact." said Stan.

"Yeah! We want Fatwad! Kenny, You're still cool." added Kyle.

Suddenly, Mas y Menos & Paulina walk up to Stan & Kyle.

"Now hold on just a uno momento! My amingos have been proving themselves in CWF including beating you two in the Ring. You guys had your shot, now it's my boys turn." said Paulina.

Zim & Dib then walk up to the teams.

"Hold on, We deserve a shot at the Titles. We were robbed at Golden Opportunity, and we haven't had a rematch yet!" stated Dib.

The teams then continue to argue with each other.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula had her CWF Women's Championship stolen by the debuting Ember McLain at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Ember promises to give it back if she gets a shot at the Title." said Iroh.

(Remember by Ember McLain Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This is Ember's first match in CWF." said Bender.

"This match is not for the Women's Title though." said Iroh.

The match begins with the two in a Staredown with Ember hitting a Jab onto Azula. Ember then hits ahampions Takedown onto Azula. Ember tries to put Azula in a STF Hold, but Azula counters. Azula puts Ember in a Hold, and then follows it up with a reverse Bulldog. Azula then walks out of the ring, grabs her Women's Championship, and then heads up the Entrance Ramp. Ember then gets wind of this & goes after her. Ember then grabs Azula, and throws her back into the ring. Ember picks Azula up, and hits a Super Kick on her. Ember then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula kicks out

Azula gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Ember. Azula picks Ember back up, and tries to hit a Fisherman Suplex, but Ember counters with a Side Effect. Ember starts getting the Crowd on her side as she hits afew Stomps onto Azula. Ember then picks Azula up, and then hits a Facebreaker. Ember tries to put Azula in a Leg Lock, but Azula counters, and then hits a Powerbomb. Azula then laughs at Ember's attempts, and then picks her up. Azula tries to hit a Fisherman Suplex, but Ember counters with a Roll-Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, Ember McLain!" announced Tripp.

Ember then is attacked by Miss Big E from behind. Miss Big E then grabs the Women's Championship, and gets Azula back up as the two then continue to beat up Ember.

"Azula & Miss Big E are giving Ember a lesson on Theivery here." said Bender.

"Someone has to help her out." said Iroh.

Suddenly, Juniper Lee runs into the Ring, and battles the two.

"It's June!" exclaimed Bender.

"June hasn't been seen much lately, but she is here tonight." said Iroh.

June battles Azula & Miss Big E as Ember gets back up. June & Ember then Clothesline both of them over the Top Rope, and onto the floor. Azula & Miss Big E then retreat with the Women's Championship to the Backstage Area.

"Azula might have the Title back, but now she has two problems to deal with." said Bender.

"June is ready to take back the Title she never lost." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is watching some Superhero Shows.

"Legion of Superheroes? Teen Titans was way better than that. I wonder when somebody will make a new Spider-Man Cartoon." said JC.

Danny then enters the Office.

"Hey Danny my boy! What's going on?" asked JC.

"You wanted to see sir." replied Danny.

"Oh yeah, Listen: I owe you big time for what you did Dark Horizon. If it wasn't for you, Jake Long probably would be running the rackets in CWF." said JC.

"Thanks then, But you have to do anything special." said Danny.

"Oh but I should. I'm giving you a favor that you can use anytime you want. Could be today, Could be next week, anytime you want something, That favor is your way of cashing it in. Also, I'm making you the Number One Contender for the United States Championship." said JC.

"But what about Sokka? I have to team with him at Three Chains of Destiny." replied Danny.

"What better way to know your partner by fighting him." said JC.

Danny then begins to walk out of the Office, but before he exits, he says one more thing to JC.

"You know who Naruto is going to pick right?" asked Danny.

"I might possibly know." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Stan Marsh!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Stan & Kyle were close in winning the Tag Titles at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"But due to the Double DQ, Cartman & Kenny retained the Tag Titles." stated Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Now residing in Steel City: Mas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is a one on one match between the two teams here. No teammates, or valets." said Bender.

"I wonder what is going to happen since these guys are more into Tag Matches." pondered Iroh.

The match begins with Mas, and Stan in a Shoving Contest with Stan winning with a Takedown. Stan then puts Mas in a Headlock, but Mas is able to get his hand on the ropes. Stan tries to put Mas in another Headlock, but Mas counters with a Rollover Kick. Mas then runs to the ropes, and hits a Crossbody onto Stan. Mas then gets the crowd going as he heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Mas tries to hit a Frog Splash, but Stan rolls out of the way at the last second. Both Stan & Mas are down as the Ref starts doing the Ten count. At Four, Stan gets back up, and pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas kicks out

Stan picks Mas up, and tries to hit a Stanner, but Mas counters. Mas then hits a Clothesline onto Stan. Mas then puts Stan in a Texas Cloverleaf Hold like he did weeks before. Stan crawls to try and grab the ropes, but Mas has the Hold locked in. Stan is about to submit when suddenly, Zim & Dib run into the ring. The two then both attack Stan & Mas as the Ref calls for the Bell to be rung. This doesn't stop them as Zim hits an Irken Slam on Mas. Menos, and Kyle then run into the ring as the three teams start going at each other.

"These teams are going at it in an all out war." said Bender.

"They all want a shot at the Tag Titles, and they are willing to beat each other to the bitter end to get it." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Chiro.

"I'm with Chiro, Now over the past few weeks a mysterious figure has been observing you, and at Dark Horizon attacked Shark Boy. Do you have a clue on who might be doing this?" asked Frankie.

"I have afew hints on who's behind it, but I have one thing to say to this figure. You wanna make your presence felt soon? That's fine with me, But I'm not gonna back down anytime soon." said Chiro.

(Commercial Break)

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart won the Hardcore Championship at Dark Horizon by beating Milhouse." said Bender.

"The two put one a clinic out there at Dark Horizon." stated Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris & Bart are sons of Peter Griffin & Homer Simpson, One of the Greatest Rivalries in CWF." said Bender.

"Both of these guys are the same kind of tenacity that their dads each had." said Bender.

The match starts with Chris going after Bart with a Big Boot, but Bart counters with a Backhand. Bart then hits a Missile Drop Kick to take Chris down. Bart then hits a Knee Drop onto Chris. Chris gets back up, and tries to put Bart in a Bearhug, but Bart counters with a Punch to the gut. Bart then hits a Clothesline to take Chris down again. Bart puts Chris in a Headlock, but Chris breaks out. Chris then hits afew punches onto Bart. Then Chris hits a Samoan Drop onto Bart. Chris then runs to the Ropes, and then does a Splash onto Bart for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Bart gets back up, and hits afew punches on Chris's gut, and then hits a Headbutt. Bart then hits a DDT onto Chris. Bart then tries to put Chris in an Arm Lock, but Chris pushes Bart away. Bart then falls back onto the Ref, Knocking the Ref out. Chris then hits a Clothesline onto Bart. Bart is about ready to go for the kill, but then Peter Griffin runs into the Ring. Peter then attacks Bart, and then hits a Peterdriver onto Bart. Bart is layed out on the mat as the Ref starts to get back up. Chris then hits an Elbow Drop off of the Top Rope. Chris then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Chris Griffin!

Bender: Peter helps his boy win!

Iroh: I'm feeling a family feud coming on.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) A bland stick figure is seen walking to his Couch. He then grabs a Remote, and clicks the TV on. CWF Wrestling starts playing. Suddenly, The stick figure changes into Naruto Uzumaki. He starts yelling, and cheering at what is happening on TV. Three more stick figures then sit on the Couch. They turn into Juniper Lee, Danny Phantom, and Kim Possible. The four then continue to watch CWF. "CWF, Escape from Reality"

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Three Chains of Destiny Spongebob will battle the man who put him on the shelf months back in a Cage Match." said Bender.

"Skulker won't have any of his Nick World Order pals to help in this match." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro! said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro will be one of the five men competing for Team CWF in the Survivor Series Match at Three Chains of Destiny." said Bender.

"But tonight, he has to team up with Spongebob." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Zuko & Skulker: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Nick World Order will have to deal with Rocko, Black Jack, & Ren Hoek, and the FBI at Three Chains of Destiny." said Bender.

"Plus Sokka will be part of Team CWF as well." said Iroh.

Zuko & Chiro start off in the ring. The match starts with Chiro winning a Chop Battle, and hits a Mule Kick onto Zuko. Chiro then hits a Knee Drop onto Zuko. Chiro tags in Spongebob, and Spongebob hits an Elbow Drop onto Zuko. Zuko gets back up, and the two get into a Chop Battle. Zuko gets the upperhand by hitting a powerful Chop onto Spongebob, and then follows it up with a Judo style Take Down. Zuko then tags in Skulker. Skulker seems a little reluctant to fight Spongebob, but he doesn't have much of a choice when Spongebob goes on the attack. Skulker though counters by picking up Spongebob, and throws him into the Ring Post. Skulker then pins the fallen Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Skulker continues to pummel Spongebob as the Ref tells him to stop. Skulker then throws Spongebob to the ropes, but Spongebob counters with a Crossbody. Spongebob crawls over to his corner, and tags in Chiro. Chiro hits a barrage of Punches onto Skulker to take the metal ghost down. Chiro then hits a Enziguri onto Skulker. Chiro gets ready to hit a Thunder Punch when the Mysterious Hooded Figure appears on top of the Entrance Ramp. Chiro is stunned by this, and tags in Spongebob as he goes after the Figure. Spongebob is a little confused, but fights Skulker. Spongebob almost hits a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Skulker counters, and hits a Chokeslam. Skulker then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Zuko & Skulker: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Zuko & Skulker then attack Spongebob by hitting a Double Clothesline. Then the two start Stomping on him.

"Without Chiro, Spongebob is helpless." stated Bender.

"Somebody better help him." said Iroh.

Zuko & Skulker continue to beat up Spongebob when Ron Stoppable comes into the Ring, and defends Spongebob. Zuko & Skulker then leave the ring, and walk up the Entrance Ramp.

"Ron just saved Spongebob from the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Looks like Spongebob might have an ally in his war." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Naruto is walking Backstage with his CWF Championship & UCW King of Anime Championship.

"Naruto will make his announcement next." said Bender.

"This is gonna be huge!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

And Now a Sneak Preview of some of the matches for Three Chains of Destiny.

The matches are set, but The Wrestlers in them are subject to change.

Team CWF will be part of a Survivor Series Match against Team UCW, Team TWA, and Team CASZ.

Team CWF is comprised of Chiro, Ichigo Kurosaki, The U.S. Champ Sokka, One Half of the CWF Tag Champs Eric Cartman & The Captain Danny Phantom.

The CWF Champion will battle against the UCW Champ, the CASZ Champ, and the TWA Champ in a Champions Fatal Four Way Match.

So currently it will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Bugs Bunny vs. Grifter vs. Alexander Armington 2, but anything can happen.

CWF's Nick World Order do battle with CASZ's Rocko, Black Jack, & Ren Hoek & TWA's FBI in a Triple Threat Team Match.

The Nick World Order will have their numbers stretched at Three Chains of Destiny.

CWF will respresent with two big matches first being Kim Possible & Naruko vs. Shego & Ember McLain vs. Azula & Angelica Pickles.

Six Girls, Three Teams, Two on Each Team, One Winning Team. This is gonna be good.

And Spongebob will face Skulker inside a Steel Cage.

No help from the Nick World Order, No help from Outside Sources, Only these two guys can help themselves.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen please welcome the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"We have been waiting on pins & needles for Naruto to announce who will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Naruto won the Championship at Dark Horizon by beating Danny Phantom in a great match." said Iroh.

Naruto steps into the Ring, and holds his Championship Belts high as the Crowd Cheers. Naruto then grabs a Mic.

"I'm back in the saddle again! I am not only the King of Anime, but I am also CWF Champion of the World. Now, I am supposed to pick whom I am going to face at Full Contact with the CWF Championship on the line. There are alot of Superstars that deserve a shot at this Title I mean Danny Phantom doesdeserve a rematch, Bart Simpson has proven to be a tough Wrestler, Even Eddy has some rights to a fair shot at this Championship." stated Naruto.

Crowd starts to Boo about that

"Okay now, I have had alot of thoughts, and there has been one guy that I have wanted to face, One guy that always seem to one up me in every battle, One guy that has also been my friend. The Person I want to fight at Full Contact is... Sasuke Uchiha!" said Naruto.

"Sasuke? He isn't a CWF Superstar!" exclaimed Bender.

"What is General Manager JC going to do about this?" asked Iroh.

JC appears on the Titantron Screen.

"Well Naruto, You put me in tough predicament. If you lose to Sasuke, CWF won't have a Champion, But I will allow this to go down..." said JC.

Crowd Starts Cheering when they hear this

"Under one condition, In two weeks you defend the CWF Championship against this man..." said JC.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

Monkey D. Luffy stands at the Entrance Ramp.

"It's gonna be Monkey D. Luffy vs. Naruto Uzumaki in two weeks with the CWF Championship on the line." announced Bender.

"Afew weeks ago, Naruto defeated Luffy, but now it's a Title match." said Iroh.

Naruto looks at Monkey D. Luffy, and lifts his Championship up as the show draws to a close.

Results

Ember McLain def. Azula

Stan Marsh vs. Mas (No Contest)

Chris Griffin def. Bart Simpson

Nick World Order def. Chiro & Spongebob

* * *

There you go, Another Chapter of CWF up. Reviews are up, and Ideas are welcomed (Though I usually check them out first to see if they work).


	30. Chapter 30

Hiya Fans! I have yet another Chapter of CWF. Notice: I only own my OC's & the Championships

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF Fans. I am Bender, and beside me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Portland, Oregon where we will see the CWF Champion Naruto Uzumaki & Monkey D. Luffy in action." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Being Accompanied to the ring by Paulina Guerrera, Currently residing in Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Before the show, JC made a Tag Title match for Full Contact." said Bender.

"A Fatal Four Way match, Cartman & Kenny will defend their Tag Titles against two qualifying teams, and a team to be named later." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This isn't right." said Bender.

"Last I checked the Match Card, It was Mas y Menos vs. Dib & Zim." stated Iroh.

"And their opponents, Dib & The Invader: Zim: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"These guys just joined the Nick World Order!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well this is a shock to some fans here Bender." replied Iroh.

Zim & Mas start in the ring. The match begins with Zim stomping on Mas's foot, and then hits a Clothesline. Zim then puts Mas in a Leg Lock, but Mas easily counters out. Mas then runs to the ropes, and hits a Sliding Kick onto Zim. Mas then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Double Axe Handle, but Dib pushes Mas off of the Turnbuckle, and crashes on the mat. Zim then picks Mas up, and then hits an Irken Slam onto Mas. Zim then pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos breaks up the pin

Mas dodges an attack from Zim, and tags in Menos as Zim tags in Dib. The two get into a Tie-Up, and Menos hits a take down onto Dib. Menos then Irish Whips Dib into the Ring Post, and then does a DX Salute, followed up with a Bronco Buster. Menos then tags in Mas as the two hit a Double Mule Kick onto Dib. Mas then tries to put Dib in an Anaconda Vice, but Dib counters. Dib tries to hit a DDT, but Mas counters. Zim then attacks Menos outside the ring. Mas is distracted by this long enough for Dib to roll up Mas for the pin. Dib also grabs the Bottom Rope for leverage.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Zim & Dib!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The new Nick World Order Members now have a shot for the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Zim & Dib just stole one from Mas y Menos." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is standing near Juniper Lee.

"I'm standing here with Juniper Lee. Now June, You help saved Ember McLain from Miss Big E & Azula. Now you will face Azula & Ember in a Triple Threat Match for the Women's Championship at Full Contact. Any plans agoing into that match?" asked Frankie.

"I have alot a respect for Ember, and I am aware that Azula is one of the most dangerous Women in CWF, But I am not going to back down from a fight. I'm gonna get my Title back." said June.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Six man Tag Match is set for one fall. Introducing First, The team of Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, & Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact Danny Phantom will face Sokka for the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Also just announced for Full Contact, Spongebob & Team Possible will take on The Nick World Order in a Six Person Mixed Tag Match." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, El Tigre, Sokka, and Skulker: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Sokka & Danny will be part of Team CWF at Three Chains of Destiny." said Bender.

"Also at Three Chains of Destiny it will be Nick World Order's Skulker vs. Spongebob in a Cage Match, and Zim, Zuko, and El Tigre will battle TWA's FBI, and CASZ's Ren, Rocko & Black Jack." said Iroh.

Ron & El Tigre start off in the ring. The match starts with El Tigre countering a Chop, and putting him in a Headlock. El Tigre then follows it up with a Side Belly to Belly Suplex. El Tigre then tags in Sokka. Sokka hits a Knee Drop onto Ron. Sokka tries to put Ron in an Ankle Lock, but Ron counters, and tags in Danny. Danny, and Sokka get into a Tie-Up, and Danny hits a DDT. Danny then picks up Sokka, and Irish Whips him Sokka into the Ring Post. Danny then hits a Dudley Dog onto Sokka. Danny then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre breaks up the pin

Danny then tries to continue the momentum, but Sokka counters. Sokka then tags in Skulker. Skulker grabs Danny, and puts him in a Torture Rack. Danny is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Danny then crawls to his Team's Corner, and tags in Spongebob. Spongebob goes at Skulker with numerous Chops onto Skulker. Spongebob then follows it up with a Judo Kick. Skulker gets back up, and almost hits a Chokeslam onto Spongebob, but Spongebob counters it. El Tigre tries to interfere, byh spearing Spongebob, but is met by a Double Edge Spinebuster by Danny as Spongebob hits a Sponge Suplex onto Skulker for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are winners: Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, and Ron Stoppable!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Three of these guys just defeated the Nick World Order here tonight." said Bender.

"But can they be successful come Full Contact when they each face them alone." pondered Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to Chiro.

"I am here with Chiro. Now Chiro, You have something to say about Full Contact right?" asked John.

"That is right, At Full Contact I will be part of the Fatal Four Way Tag Team Title match with a brand new CWF Superstar." said Chiro.

"That is pretty cool there Chiro, but what about the Hooded Figure that has been appearing over the past couple of weeks?" asked John.

Chiro is about to anwser the question when the lights begin to flicker on, & off as a Mysterious Voice begins to speak.

"So... Chiro will have some back up eh?... Well I hope you bring an army with you beacuse at Full Contact, I will make my presence felt! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said a Mysterious Voice.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Twenty men... Five Members... Four Companies... One Match... One Key Rule: Survive! Team CWF battles Team UCW, Team CASZ, and Team TWA in a Four Team Survivor Series Match at Three Chains of Destiny Live on Pay Per View soon.

Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Next Week Naruto defends his CWF Championship against Monkey D. Luffy." stated Bender.

"If Naruto wins, He gets to defend his Championship against Sasuke Uchiha at Full Contact. If Luffy wins though,  
Luffy will defend the Championship against a Superstar of JC's Choosing." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Chris Griffin defeated the CWF Hardcore Champion Bart Simpson with some from his dad Peter." said Bender.

"Well Bart is a little about this though." said Iroh.

Before Chris gets into the Ring, Bart & his dad Homer then appear, and attack Chris. Bart, and Homer Irish Whip Chris into a Barricade, and Bart hits a Bartdog on Chris. Homer then hits a Homer Choke Hold on Chris as Security then pulls the three from each other.

"This Family Feud is getting out of hand!" said Bender.

"Thank goodness that Security stopped this, but who is Naruto going to face now?" asked Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Now before I announce who Naruto's opponent will be, I want to announce that at Full Contact, Bart Simpson will battle Chris Griffin with the Hardcore Championship on the line. Also, Next Week Bart & Homer will battle Chris & Peter Griffin. Now as for your opponent Naruto, He is kinda new here, but he has a friend with him so say to your opponent." said JC.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Eddy, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson is making his CWF Debut!" said Bender.

"And he has Eddy as his Manager." said Iroh.

Eddy then instructs the Ring Announcer on something.

"Excuse me... Being Accompanied to the ring by Mr. Eddy!" states Tripp.

"Well Mr. Eddy wants to treated like Royalty I guess." said Bender.

"He is kinda acting like a Royal pain." replied Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson going at Naruto with afew Punches, and then follows it up with a DDT. Nelson then grabs Naruto, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Nelson then hits a couple of Boxing Jabs onto Naruto's face. Nelson then hits a Missile Drop Kick onto Naruto. The Ref then tells Nelson to allow Naruto to get back up or be Disqualified. While the Ref has his back turned, Mr. Eddy gets afew Cheap Shots on Naruto. Nelson then pulls Naruto into the middle of the ring, and then hits his Finisher The Haw Haw! (Full Throttle). Nelson then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto just kicks out

Mr. Eddy instructs Nelson to hit The Haw Haw! again on Naruto. Nelson tries to do it, but Naruto hits him in the gut, and then reverses it. Naruto begins to mount a comeback by hitting afew Chops onto Nelson. Naruto then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Nelson. Naruto then tries to hit a Running Knee to the head, but is tripped by Mr. Eddy. The Ref then ejects Mr. Eddy from the match. Nelson then Eye Pokes Naruto without the Ref looking, and then tries to hit The Haw Haw!, But Naruto is able to counter with a Roll-Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruto just barely survives this match, But in my view could be a preview of next week's match against Luffy." said Bender.

Naruto then delievers a Ninja Kick onto from behind.

"Now that could be a preview of next week's match against Luffy." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Next Week on CWF, Naruto Uzumaki defends his CWF Championship against Monkey D. Luffy. Also, An appearance by Sasuke Uchiha. Catch CWF next week.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Fushia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well next week, Luffy & Naruto will battle for the CWF Championship." stated Bender.

"This could be Luffy's big break in CWF." said Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Boos)

"Ichigo, and Luffy were the winners for the CWF Superstar Search, and in their first match, They were against each other, and Ichigo defeated Luffy." stated Bender.

"I'm sure both of these guys know their history." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ichigo landing afew Chops onto Luffy, and then hits a Judo Flip on Luffy. Ichigo then puts Luffy in an Armbar, but Luffy is able to counter out of the Hold. Luffy hits a couple of quick Boxing Jabs, and then follows it up with a Side Effect. Luffy then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Double Axe Handle, but Ichigo counters, and hits a DDT onto Luffy. Ichigo then puts his Mask on signalling that the end is coming. Ichigo picks Luffy up, and then hits a Reaper Slam. Ichigo then puts his mask onto Luffy, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Luffy kicks out

Luffy removes the mask, and tries to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo counters, and hits a strong Elbow right into Luffy's gut. Luffy looks abit winded as Ichigo hits afew more Chops, and then follows it up with a Clothesline. Ichigo puts Luffy in a Choke Hold. Luffy is fading fast as the Ref begins to raise Luffy's arm to see if he is out. After his arm fell twice. The Ref does it once more, but Luffy is able to get his hand up just in the nick of time. After countering out of the Hold, Luffy ducks a Clothesline from Ichigo, and hits a Gum Gum Rocket right onto Ichigo. Luffy then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp.

"Luffy pulls off an impressive performance here tonight." said Bender.

"But can he win the CWF Championship next week?" asked Iroh.

Naruto then appears on the Titantron Screen.

"Hey Luffy! Just to let you know, Next week I will be on all cylinders when it comes to our Title Match so be ready... Believe It!" stated Naruto.

Luffy smiles at Naruto's little speech, and seems mentally prepared for Next week's match as the show draws to a close.

Results

Zim & Dib def. Mas y Menos

Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, & Ron Stoppable def. Nick World Order

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Chris Griffin (No Contest)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Nelson Muntz

Monkey D. Luffy def. Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

There you go folks. I'm also working on another Chapter of CWF Classics as well, and I'm nearing completion of a new Chapter for my Fic about The Rock (Been a long time comin). **Reviews** are Open!


	31. Chapter 31

Hiya Fans! I have a new Chapter of CWF up & ready to read. I only own My OC's & The Titles

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello Fans. Bender here, and of course besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Charlotte, North Carolina where are Main Event is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy with the CWF Championship on the line." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This match is to determine which team will be part of the Fatal Fourway Tag Team Title Match at Full Contact." said Bender.

"Already in is Cartman & Kenny (The Tag Champs), Zim & Dib of the Nick World Order, and Chiro and a partner of his choosing." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"What a sec Iroh, Where are Ed, and Edd?" asked Bender.

"I do not know what is going on, but I just got some word in the back about something going down." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Ed & Edd are getting beaten up by Nelson Muntz & in the Backstage Area. Nelson then hits Edd with the Haw Haw! as Mr. Eddy hits a SpearED onto Ed. Mr. Eddy, and Nelson then head to the Entrance Ramp.

"Mr. Eddy & Nelson are headed to the ring." said Bender.

"Well it looks like they want a shot at the Belts." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy then grabs a Mic as the two enter the ring.

"Now you all want to know what are we doing? Well we want, now we demand an opportunity to prove ourselves as a Tag Team here tonight." said Mr. Eddy.

Nelson then gets ahold of the Mic.

"Well since we took out those dingusses, We're the only Tag Team left. So that means we qualify. Haw Haw!" stated Nelson.

The Ref seems to agree, and the match starts with Nelson, and Stan in the ring. The match begins with Nelson hitting a Football style Tackle on Stan. Nelson then goes for afew punches, but Stan counters. Stan then goes on the offensive, and delievers a Takedown on Nelson. Stan then goes to the Ropes, and hits a Rolling Thunder on Nelson. Stan then tags in Kyle. Kyle picks Nelson up, and tries to hit a DDT, but Nelson counters with a powerful punch to the spine. Nelson then hits a Backbreaker, and pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson lifts Kyle up

Nelson then tags in Mr. Eddy, and the two begin to Double Team Kyle. Mr. Eddy, and Nelson both hit a Double Missile Dropkick on Kyle. Mr. Eddy then hits Kyle with a Knee Drop. Mr. Eddy then instructs Nelson to hit a Flying Press onto Kyle. The Ref then threatens Mr. Eddy that he will disqualify the team. Mr. Eddy doesn't seem to care, as Nelson hits the Haw Haw onto Kyle. Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Kyle as the Ref signals to Bell to be rung.

"Here are your winners by Disqualification: Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski!" said Tripp.

Mr. Eddy, and Nelson continue to beat up on Stan & Kyle. Suddenly Chiro runs into the ring, and begins to fight off Nelson & Mr. Eddy.  
Chiro then throws Mr. Eddy over the ropes, and then hits a Thunder Punch onto Nelson. Chiro then grabs a Mic,

"I don't know who has been hounding me over the past few weeks, but at Full Contact, I don't I demand you make your appearance because I'm getting pretty sick of having to play Columbo around here." said Chiro.

"Strong words from a man who also might become a Tag Team Champion." said Bender.

"But Chiro might be cruising for a bruising." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC is seen looking at afew letters from different companies.

"UCW, TWA, VGPW?, FGWE? Man, alot of different Wrestling companies out there today, and afew want to have us in it." said JC.

JC is continuing looking at the Letters when Mas y Menos & their Manager Paulina Guerrera enter the office.

"Hey you guys what is up?" asked JC.

JC shakes Mas y Meno's hands, and hugs Paulina.

"Well you did call us up to your Office." replied Paulina.

"Oh yes, Ms. Guerrera can you translate what I say to Mas & Menos? This concerns them." stated JC.

"Sure." replied Paulina.

"First off, Congradulations on winning your match with The Wild Kru. Now that means you will represent Team Universal Championship Wrestling at Three Chains of Destiny in the Four Team Survivor Series match. Now like you guys, and everybody else on the other rosters, We want our shows to win, but I want to make sure that if Team CWF wins, It will be legit, and since you guys are also CWF Wrestlers I'm worried that some of the guys in the back might try to take you guys out so you wouldn't be able to be in the match at Three Chains of Destiny. So as of this moment: You guys are on Vacation!" stated JC.

Mas y Menos have an odd look on their faces when Paulina tells them this.

"Basically, You're still going to be paid but until Three Chains of Destiny you guys are allowed to skip CWF Shows, and not be fined or repremanded so go to Steel City, Head to Guatemala, but after Three Chains of Destiny, You guys must be back doing CWF shows okay?" asked JC.

Mas y Menos begin to talk to their manager about this.

"One question though, What will I do?" asked Paulina.

"Well I guess you can them then, Since I don't think you need to hang around here without a team to manage." said JC.

"Thanks then JC." said Paulina.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring. From Springfield: Homer & Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Over the past few weeks, The Griffin Wrestlers, and the Simpson Wrestlers have been going at it." said Bender.

"Two weeks ago Peter Griffin helped his son defeat Bart Simpson, and last week Homer & Bart Simpson attacked Chris Griffin." added Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Peter & Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Full Contact, Bart Simpson will defend his Hardcore Championship against Chris Griffin." said Bender.

"General Manager JC states that this match is not only a flashback from days of old CWF, and a preview of Full Contact." said Iroh.

Bart & Chris start off in the ring. The match begins with Chris hitting afew powerful punches onto Bart. Chris then tries to hit a Powerbomb on Bart, but Bart counters with a Facebreaker. Bart then hits afew ground punches onto Chris. Bart then picks Chris up, and tries to hit a Bartdog, but Chris counters, and tags in Peter. Peter goes after Bart, and hits a Powerbomb. Peter then throws around Bart abit much to Homer's anger. Peter then picks up Bart, and tries to hit a Petedriver, but Bart gets out of the Hold, and tags in Homer.

"It's Homer & Peter in the middle of the ring." said Bender.

"The memories of these two Mastadons battling it out are coming back." said Iroh.

Peter, and Homer exchange powerful punches like they were World Champion Boxers in Las Vegas. Peter then hits a Thumb to the eyes of Homer, and then hits a DDT. Peter then puts Homer in a Headlock, but Homer is able to break the Hold. Homer & Peter get into a Tie-Up and Homer hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Peter. Homer then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits an Elbow Drop on Peter. Homer is flexing until Chris attacks him. Bart then helps out his dad by giving hitting a Bartdog on Chris. Homer then hits a Homer Choke Hold onto Peter, putting him down on the mat for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Homer & Bart Simpson!" said Tripp.

"Homer & his son pull off a victory here tonight." said Bender.

"But at Full Contact, Bart has to take on Chris by himself." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Team Possible.

"I am here with Team Possible. Now at Full Contact, You guys will be teaming up with Spongebob to battle the Nick World Order in a Six Person Mixed Tag Team Match, Any thoughts?" asked John.

"Well I believe that..." said Kim unti...

Suddenly, Spongebob appears wearing a Black Turtleneck, and Blue Camo Pants.

"Hey guys! Like my outfit? I made it myself from my Eyelashes." said Spongebob as he flaunted the Threads.

"Neat." replied Ron.

"Odd... Anyway, Since Spongebob is a valuable comrade, and I am sure that we can beat the Nick World Order." said Kim.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Tonight, A match that determines two destinies... For one, Facing his Rival in a match could shatter CWF. For the other, Untold Opportunities. Monkey D. Luffy vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This mixed Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact Danny Phantom will battle Sokka for the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Both Danny & Sokka will be part of Team CWF at Three Chains of Destiny." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Juniper Lee will face Azula & Ember McLain in a Triple Threat Match for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"June is hoping to win back the Championship she never lost." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by The Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has been the United States Champion since winning it back in July at Ultimate Showdown." stated Bender.

"But remember, Danny was also a United States Champion & CWF Champion." said Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula will be part of Three Chains of Destiny also as she teams with Angelica Pickles and battle Kim Possible & Naruko, and Shego & Ember McLain in a Triple Threat Tag Match." said Bender.

"The other CWF-only match is Skulker vs. Spongebob in a Cage Match." stated Iroh.

Juniper Lee and Azula start off in the ring. The match begins with June hitting afew punches onto Azula. Azula seems unaffected, and then hits a Clothesline onto June. Azula picks June up, and hits another Clothesline. Azula then hits a Knee Drop onto June, and puts her in a Leg Lock. Azula tries to pick up June, but June counters out, and then tags in Danny. Sokka now enters the match, and ducks one of Danny's attackes, and then hits a Spinning Neckbreaker. Sokka then pins Danny.

1,2,... Danny kicks out

Sokka tries to put Danny in a Boston Crab, but Danny reverses it into a Figure Four Leglock. Sokka tries to grab onto the ropes, but Danny has it locked in. Sokka is about to submit until Azula comes in and breaks the Leglock. June then comes into the match, and goes after Azula. The Ref then gets knocked out by Azula. The four continue to brawl in the ring until the Zuko enters, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Danny. Ember then comes out of nowhere, and hits a Rock & Roller (Spinning RKO) on Azula. Spongebob then runs into the ring, and attacks Sokka & Zuko. June then rolls up Azula for the pin as the Ref is back up.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom & Juniper Lee!" said Tripp.

Danny & June then get attacked by Skulker, and Azula as Zim, Dib, & El Tigre run into the ring. Spongebob tries to fight off Skulker, but is no match for the others. Kim & Ron then run into the ring, and evens the odds as the Nick World Order begins to retreat from the Ring. Sokka gets out of the Ring with his United States Title as June, Ron, Kim, Spongebob, Ember, and Danny stand tall in the ring.

"The Nick World Order are leaving the Ring." said Bender.

"Well the Nick World Order will have nowhere to run when it's members will be involved in their matches at Full Contact." said Iroh.  
(Backstage) Monkey D. Luffy is seen shadow boxing when he is met by Nami & Zolo (The Straw Hat Crew)

"Hey guys, Cool that you came!" said an excited Luffy.

"Well since it is your first crack at the CWF Championship, We're here to support you from Backstage." said Nami.

"Anyway, After the match Win or Lose, We're gonna go to Gray Crustacean to celebrate." said Zolo.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Good luck Luffy." said Zolo, and Nami.

"The Title match is next! said Bender.

"This is gonna be a rocket-buster." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) A video is shown of Chiro entering the Ring, and then performing some wrestling moves. Chiro then hits a Thunder Punch, and then a Lightning Kick onto an opponent. Then afew words appear: Don't try this at home.

"Everyone on CWF are trained at what they do so leave this stuff to the Pros kids." said Chiro.

The Offical Card for CWF'S Full Contact.

Azula defends her CWF Women's Championship against Ember McLain & Juniper in a Triple Threat Match.

June wants the Championship she never was pinned for, Ember is gunning to get the Title Legitimately, and Azula is gonna hold on to the Belt for as long as she can, Something's got to give.

Chris Griffin vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

The son of a Brewery Worker vs. The son of a Power Plant Worker with all weapons available, It's gonna be a riot.

Team Possible & Spongebob Squarepants vs. The Nick World Order in a Six Person Mixed Tag Match.

Who will be the Nick World Order's first female member?

Kenny & Cartman defend their CWF Tag Team Championships against Zim & Dib, Stan & Kyle, and Chiro and a partner of his choosing.

Who is Chiro's friend, and most of all, Who is mystery man stalking Chiro?

Danny Phantom vs. Sokka for the CWF United States Championship.

Danny maybe a former CWF Champ, but Sokka does have his NWO buddies behind him.

Finally; It will be either Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiua with the CWF Championship on the line or Monkey D. Luffy vs. An Opponent of JC's Choosing with the CWF Championship on the line.

I would love to see Naruto vs. Sasuke, but with the ramifications there, I'm gonna hope we see the ladder.

Fall Out Boy's Thnks Fr Th Mmrs is the official theme for Full Contact.

Full Contact is sponsored by Spider-Man 3 on DVD.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Fucshia Town, Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Monkey D. Luffy may have treasure coming his way if he beats Naruto." said Bender.

"But if he wins, He will have to defend his Title against a Superstar of JC's Choosing at Full Contact." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"If Naruto wins here tonight, He will battle Sasuke Uchihua with the CWF Championship on the line." said Bender.

"Sasuke has been signed for one match only so if Sasuke wins, I don't know what will happen." said Iroh.

The match begins with Luffy & Naruto in a staredown. Naruto then hits a Chop onto Luffy. Naruto then tries to hit a Suplex on Luffy, but Luffy counters with a Sidewalk Slam. Luffy then puts Naruto in a STF Hold, but Naruto counters out of it. Luffy and Naruto then exchange Chops until Naruto Irish Whips Luffy into the Ring Post. Naruto then hits a Rolling Head Scissors onto Luffy. Naruto then begins to get ready to hit a Ninja Kick onto Luffy. Naruto almosts hits it, but Luffy ducks at the very last second, and then hits a Gum Gum Rocket right onto Naruto's jaw. Luffy then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

"That was Wicked!" Chants start up by the Fans as Naruto gets the upperhand on Luffy by hitting a Clothesline. Naruto then puts Luffy in a Choke Hold. Luffy though is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Luffy then hits a Suplex on Naruto. Luffy then gets ready to hit a Gum Gum Rocket on Naruto. Luffy tries to hit a Gum Gum Rocket, but Naruto is able to counter, and then hits an Arm Lock onto Luffy. Luffy is in pain, but he is able to get himself out of the Arm Lock. Luffy tries to get the upperhand on Naruto, but Naruto hits a Ninja Kick on Luffy. Naruto then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Luffy kicks out

Luffy then gets back up, and hits a Spinning Kick onto Naruto. Luffy then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Diving Double Axe Handle onto Naruto. Luffy then gets the Crowd going as he then picks Naruto up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam. Luffy then puts Naruto in a Cobra Clutch. Naruto is in major pain as he desperately tries to get his arms to the Ropes. Naruto continues to crawl until he finally gets his hand onto the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Luffy then gets ready to hit another Gum Gum Rocket, but Naruto dodges, and hits a Curse Seal. Naruto then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner and still CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto is given the CWF Title.

"So it is official, Naruto vs. Sasuke at Full Contact." said Bender.

Suddenly, Sasuke Uchihua walks down the Entrance Ramp, and confronts Naruto in the ring.

"But it looks like we're gonna get a preview of this match now." said Iroh.

Naruto, and Sasuke stare eachother down. Naruto then holds his CWF Championship above his head as the show draws to a close.

Results

Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski vs. The Erupting Eds (No Contest)

Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski def. Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz (Disqualification)

Homer & Bart Simpson def. Peter & Chris Griffin

Danny Phantom & Juniper Lee def. Sokka & Azula

Naruto Uzumaki def. Monkey D. Luffy (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Another Chapter finished. I'm a little bit stuck on CWF Classics, but I'm sure I can come up with another Chapter soon.** Reviews** are up!


	32. Full Contact PPV

Man what a wild Wrestlemania Weekend it was, The Hall of Fame with The Rock making an appearance, a new ECW Champ in Kane, Taker goes 16-0, Ric Flair is now retired, and on Raw... CRYME TYME is back! Anyway, A new CWF Chapter is up. I only own JC, My other OC's, and the Championships.

* * *

CWF Full Contact: November week 4

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy plays as the intro to Full Contact, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hello, and Welcome to CWF's Full Contact, Sponsored by Spider-Man 3 on DVD. I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Anchorage, Alaska, Where our Main Event is Sasuke Uchihua vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(The Life & Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Juniper is a former CWF Women's Champ. In fact her last reign ended at Blaze of Glory in a Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"Technically, June was never pinned for the Women's Championship." said Iroh.

(Remember by Ember McLain Plays)

"Introducing next, From The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember made her debut last month at Dark Horizon, and stole the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Now Ember has an opportunity to legitimately gain the Championship." said Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"Introducing last, Being Accompanied to the ring by Miss Big E, From the Fire Nation, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Azula!" said Bender as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula has dominated some of the toughest Divas in CWF." said Bender.

"Kim Possible, Shego, Naruko. The list is growing, and with the Women's Title on her, The list is gonna keep growing pretty quick." said Iroh.

The match begins with Azula double Clotheslining June & Ember. Azula then picks June up, and throws her into the ropes, but June hits a Cross Body onto Azula. Ember then hits a Bulldog onto June. Ember gets the crowd cheering as she heads to the Top Turnbuckle,and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Azula. June starts getting back up, and counters a move from Ember, and hits a Suplex onto Ember. June then goes climbs up the Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Ember. June then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula breaks up the count

Azula picks June up, and then hits a Big Boot onto June. Azula is given a Thumbs up from Miss Big E, and then tells her to finish her off. Azula then picks June up, but she counters with a Leg Sweep. June then tries to hit a Running Knee, but Miss Big E pulls her out of the ring. June then Sucker Punches Miss Big E, and goes back into the ring. June then hits a Drop Kick onto Azula. Ember then comes out of nowhere, and hits a Rock & Roller onto June. Ember then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!

Bender: Ember wins the Women's Title!

Iroh: And what a match it was too.

(Backstage) General Manager JC is walking Backstage. He is then confronted by John Santoni.

"JC, I have afew questions about tonight's Main Event, and Three Chains of Destiny." said John.

"Okay listen, Sasuke is signed for a One Match Contract okay. Also, I'm allowing Eddy to take on Jean at Three Chains of Destiny. I am also announcing a Preview Match of Three Chains of Destiny, It will be a Four Way Tag Team Match where it will be Two CWF Stars vs. Two UCW Stars vs. Two CASZ Stars vs. Two TWA Stars, and that will be in two weeks." stated JC.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris is the son of Peter Griffin, a Former CWF Hardcore, and CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Well Chris is a former United States Champion, and Hardcore Champ too." stated Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart is an accomplished Superstar in CWF, and it's hard to argue since his dad is also a Legend." said Bender.

"Well tonight is the Next Gen Griffin vs. Simpson." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart grabbing a Chair, as Chris charges right at him. Chris dodges the Chair shot, and tackles Bart. Chris then does some Ground Punches, and then headbutts Bart. Chris then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Body Splash, but Bart rolls out of the way. Bart then grabs a Kendo Stick, and hits Chris with it. The Kendo Stick broke in half, but Chris is still standing. Chris then powebombs Bart. Chris the grabs the Chair, and puts it on Bart, and then does a Banzai Drop. Chris then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Bart gets back up, and dodges a Haymaker from Chris. Bart then hits a flying Clothesline on Chris. Bart then gets ready to try and hit a Bartdog. Bart almost hits the Bartdog, but Chris throws him out of the ring instead. Bart looks like he is knocked out. Chris then rolls out of the ring, and gives Bart a Legdrop. Chris then grabs a Chair, and puts it on Bart, and tries to hit a Body Splash on Bart, but Bart uses the Chair as a Sheild, and knocks Chris out. Bart then sets Chris up, and hits a Bartdog. Bart then pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Bart holds on to the Hardcore Title!" said Bender.

"But it was a major gut check." replied Iroh.

(Promo) Naruto has been one of the greatest names in CWF. CWF Champion, CWF Rumble Winner, But before that... He was just a Ninja trying to prove himself against his rival, Now he can do it here. Sasuke Uchihua vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Six Person Mixed Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Over the past few months, Spongebob has been clashing with the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"At Three Chains of Destiny, Spongebob will battle the man who put him on the shelve a while back, Skulker in a Cage Match." states Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partners, From Middleton: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Spongebob found some friends in two of the most accomplished Superstars in CWF." said Bender.

"Kim is a former Women's Champion, Ron is a former Hardcore Champion, and both were the first mixed Tag Team to win the CWF Tag Team Titles." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Zuko & El Tigre: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko & El Tigre are representing the Nick World Order here tonight." said Bender.

"But who will be the First Female Nick World Order Member?" asked Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula is the new member, but she just had a match. What condition is she in?" asked Bender.

"Well knowing that she lost her Women's Title, She is ticked." stated Iroh.

Spongebob & Zuko start off in the ring. The match begins with Spongebob & Zuko exchanging Chops. Zuko gets the upperhand, and hits a massive Chop onto Spongebob. Zuko then picks up Spongebob, and Irish Whips into the Ringpost. Zuko looks like he is going to tag in Azula, but tags in El Tigre instead. The two then hit a Double Drop Kick onto Spongebob. El Tigre yells "Here's a sneak peek Rocko!" before El Tigre hits a DDT onto Spongebob. El Tigre struts around, and then picks Spongebob up, but Spongebob counters, and tags in Ron who rips El Tigre's Mask off.

"El Tigre has been unmasked!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well most know El Tigre is Manny Rivera." stated Iroh.

El Tigre is shocked about what had happened, and tags Azula in aburptly. Azula clotheslines Ron, and then ducks one of Kim's attacks, and then hits a Big Boot on Kim. Azula is fired up with anger over losing the Title without being pinned. Azula then picks Kim up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Kim. Azula then attacks Spongebob & Ron with a Double Clothesline. Azula is going crazy with power. Azula then picks Kim up, and tries to hit a Fisherman Suplex on her, but Kim counters, and hits a Kimpossibility. Kim then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

"Spongebob & his team were able to thwart the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"But another bad break for Azula, Losing two big matches in one night." said Iroh.

Kim, Ron, and Spongebob are celebrating in the ring, but then they are attacked by Azula, Zuko, and El Tigre. El Tigre hits an Iron Claw onto Spongebob, Zuko hits a Death Valley Driver onto Ron, and Azula hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Kim. The three then each grab a Spray Can, and then spray NWO on the three's backs in Orange letters.

"Even in defeat, The Nick World Order stands tall." said Bender.

"What will these guys do next?" questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I'm here with Ichigo Kurosaki, who will be one of the five men representing Team CWF at Three Chains of Destiny." said Frankie.

"Yeah that's right, and I know I'm not a well liked figure in CWF, but I have an announcement to make that might make you turn your heads abit. Next week on CWF, I am challenging any member of the Armington Dynasty to a one-on-one match. I don't care if it's Alexander the First, The Second, The Third, Sky, or Grandma Taters Armington. Next week, Be there." said Ichigo.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Stan Marsh & Kyle Brofloski!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Stan & Kyle battled their friends, and Tag Champs Cartman & Kenny at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"The match ended in a Double DQ when the two teams attacked each other with the Tag Titles." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing the Nick World Order: Dib & The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib shocked many when they alligned themselves with the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Well they could add more gold to the Nick World Order tonight." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Chiro is taking a big risk here with that mysterious figure lurking around." said Bender.

"Well Chiro is gonna have some back up in his Tag Partner, whomever it is." said Iroh.

"And his Tag Team Partner..." started Tripp.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"From The Northern Air Temple, He is the Avatar: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang is in CWF!" exclaimed Bender.

"The Avatar has made it to CWF, and he is Chiro's Tag Partner for tonight." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From South Park, Colorado: Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"I'm abit of a gambling Bot, but I'm not sure what the odds are for Cartman & Kenny to retain their Tag Titles here tonight." said Bender.

"I agree, They have a Twenty-Five Percent Chance at keeping their Tag Titles." added Iroh.

Chiro, Cartman, Zim, and Stan are in the ring. The match begins with Cartman going after Stan with a Clothesline as Chiro hits a Chop onto Zim. Chiro then throws Zim into the Ringpost, and tags in Aang. Aang hits a Superplex onto Zim as Cartman Bench presses Stan out of the ring. Cartman then tags Kenny as he goes after Stan. Kenny tries to hit a Missile Dropkick on Aang, but Aang counters and Superkicks Kenny. Outside of the ring, Cartman is beating up Stan, but Kyle throws Stan back into the ring, and has Stan tag him in. Kyle then goes after Kenny, and Aang. Kyle hits a Double Clothesline on the two as Zim tags in Dib. Dib hits a 450 Splash on Kenny, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle breaks up the count

Kyle hits a Kyle Kutter onto Aang, but Dib stops Kyle from pinning him. As the two continue to battle, Aang crawls towards Chiro, and then tags him in. Chiro runs at Kenny, and hits a Cor Von style Takedown Punch. Chiro is building up some steam as he hits a Double Dropkick onto Kyle, and Dib. Cartman tries a sneak attack, but Chiro catches him, and hits a Powerbomb onto Cartman. Chiro is giving a Thumbs Up, and then a Thumbs Down Taunt signaling that the end is near. Chiro tries to Thunder Punch on Kenny, but Kenny ducks, and Chiro knocks out the Ref. Chiro dodges an attempted Super Kick from Dib, and hits a Thunder Punch on Dib. Suddenly, The Lights go out in the entire arena.

"It's happening!" screamed Bender.

"The mysterious figure is here." said Iroh.

The lights go back up, but nothing happened. Chiro tries to hit a Lightning Kick onto Kenny, but a hand breaks through the mat, and grabs Chiro's leg. The figure then reveals his true face to Chiro and the fans.

"It's Skeleton King! He is back to get his revenge on Chiro." exclaimed Bender.

"Skeleton King was behind the attacks afew months back, but Chiro took him out at All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

Skeleton King then pulls Chiro into the mat. Aang tries to help Chiro, but he is too late. Aang then hits a DDT onto Kenny. The Ref begins to get back up again as Kyle tags in Stan. Stan then hits a Stanner onto Dib, but is then Irish Whipped into the ropes by Aang. Stan then is hit with an Air Basher (Jamaican Buzzsaw). Aang is then attacked by Kenny from behind. Kenny tries to hit a Sidewalk Slam, but Aang counters, and throws Kenny over the ropes. Aang is then rolled up in a School Boy Pin by Dib as The Ref sees the pin. Zim also knocks Kyle, and Cartman onto the mat below to make sure the Pin isn't broken.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: Dib & Zim!" said Tripp as they are given the Tag Titles.

"The Nick World Order now has the Tag Titles!" exclaimed Bender.

"But what has happened to Chiro?" questioned Iroh.

(Promo) Twenty men... Five Members... Four Companies... One Match... One Key Rule: Survive! Team CWF battles Team UCW, Team CASZ, and Team TWA in a Four Team Survivor Series Match at Three Chains of Destiny Live on Pay Per View soon.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny got a shot at Sokka's U.S. Title from General Manager JC." said Bender.

"Well Danny is a former CWF Champion, and U.S. Champion." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by The Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka won the United States Championship at Ultimate Showdown back in July." said Bender.

"Well Sokka also has the Nick World Order behind his back." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Danny in a Test of Strength with Sokka winning with a Body Slam. Sokka then puts Danny in a Boston Crab. Danny though is easily able to grab the ropes, and break the Hold. Danny then gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Sokka. Danny then picks Sokka up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Danny then hits a Powerful Drop Kick onto Sokka. Danny then throws Sokka onto the mat. Danny climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Phantom Flip, but Sokka gets out of the way in time. Sokka then puts Danny in an Ankle Lock. Danny though, counters, and rolls up Sokka for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Sokka gets back up, and hits a Chop onto Danny. Sokka then follows it up with a DDT. Sokka then picks Danny up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to position Danny for the Icebreaker, but Danny fights out of it, and counters with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors. Danny slides out of the ring for a second to regain his composure, and then enters the ring again. Danny picks Sokka up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Sokka. Danny then puts Sokka in a Leg Lock, but Sokka is able to get out of it. Sokka tries to hit a DDT, but Danny counters, and then hits a Specter Spike onto Sokka. Danny is about to pin Sokka when El Tigre, Zuko, and Skulker appear, and beat Danny up. The Ref calls for the bell to be rung.

"The winner of this match as a result of a Disqualification: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos this.

"Danny wins the match, but Sokka retains the Title yet again." said Bender.

"And now Sokka is sitting back allowing the Nick World Order members to beat Danny up." said Iroh.

El Tigre, Zuko, & Skulker continue to beat Danny up. El Tigre then tells the two lift Danny up. El Tigre then grabs a Spray Can, and is about to brand Danny, but then Aang runs into the ring.

"The Avatar is gonna save Danny!" exclaimed Bender.

"The numbers game may have just tilted to the good guys." said Iroh.

El Tigre signals the two to attack Aang. Aang ducks Zuko's Clothesline, and hits Skulker with a Superkick. Aang then hits a Flying Crossbody onto Zuko. El Tigre then goes after Aang, and tries to hit a Iron Claw onto Aang, but Aang counters, and hits an Air Buster onto El Tigre. Aang then stares at Sokka, and then leaves the ring.

Bender: The Avatar just confronted his old friend.

"Looks like Sokka better keep himself in check." said Iroh.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Over the past week, We talked to some of Konoha's finest to see who would tonight's match." stated Bender.

"It was a talked about subject as well." added Iroh.

(Interview in Konoha) John Santoni is seen standing with some of the Genins, and Jonins of Konoha.

"Well it is great to see some of Konoha's biggest CWF Fans, So who do you think will win at Full Contact?" asked John.

"I think Naruto will win, but Sasuke won't go down so easily." said Shino.

"I'm guessing a draw, and can I say hi to a CWF Superstar?" asked Chouji.

"Uhh... Sure." replied John.

"Hi Cartman! Chubbies Rule!" exclaimed Chouji, Saluting his Fellow Fat Fighter.

"I'm picking my boy Sasuke to take down Naruto." said Ino.

"What a drag, I don't even watch CWF Wrestling, I'm more focused on missions." moaned Shikamaru.

"I think it will come down to whoever has anything left in the tank, and that is I'm going to say about it." said Kakashi.

"Uhh... maybe Naruto." said Hinata.

"I really can't decide, Sasuke is my favorite person, but Naruto is a great Superstar... I'm just stuck on this one." said Sakura.

"Well that is about all we have folks..." said John until

Suddenly, Tsunade appears with a suitcase full of money.

"Is this where I can bet on the Sasuke/Naruto fight?" asked Tsunade.

"Maam, You do know that is being recorded." replied John.

"Oh... Wrong place then." said Tsunade.

(Naruto U.S. Season Five Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Sasuke Uchihua!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Sasuke is wearing a Black Outfit like in his battle against Gaara.

"As we have been told, Sasuke has been signed for a One Match Contract, So if Sasuke wins here tonight, He can leave CWF with the CWF Championship in his possession." said Bender.

"I really hope Naruto wins this match." stated Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Three Chains of Destiny, Naruto or Sasuke hopefully will represent CWF in a Champions Fatal Four Way Match." said Bender.

"It will be the CWF Champ vs. the UCW Champ vs. the CASZ Champ vs. the TWA Champ." explained Iroh.

Naruto rips his Orange Jacket off, and charges into the ring. The match begins with the two exchanging Chops. Naruto gains the upperhand by hitting a Judo Kick onto Sasuke. Naruto then puts Sasuke in a Bear Hug, but Sasuke headbutts Naruto repeatedly to break it. Sasuke then hits afew Chops followed up by a Code Breaker to the Jaw of Naruto. Sasuke then grabs Naruto arms, and puts him in a Double Arm Lock. Naruto is in pain, but refuses to submit to his rival. Naruto stuggles, but is able to break out of the Hold. Naruto begins to fight back, and then hits a desperation Ninja Kick onto Sasuke. Naruto then pins Sasuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sasuke kicks out

Sasuke gets back up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruto. Sasuke then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Diving Headbutt onto Naruto. Sasuke then smiles as he puts Naruto in a Headlock. Naruto counters out, and then puts Sasuke in a Triangle Chokehold. Sasuke is in pain as he tries to break out of the hold. Sasuke then suddenly rolls Naruto up in a Pinfall attempt.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Naruto is stunned at what had almost just happened. Sasuke almosts hits a Ninja Kick of his own onto Naruto, but he ducks at the last second. Naruto then tries to hit a Curse Seal onto Sasuke, but Sasuke grabs onto the ropes ast the last second. Sasuke gets back up again easily. Naruto struggles to get back up, but he ducks an attempted strike from Sasuke, and tries to hit another Curse Seal, but Sasuke counters once again, and hits a Lightning Strike (Samoan Spike) onto Naruto. Naruto is out on the mat, But before Sasuke can pin him, The lights go out. When the lights return a minute later, Both Superstars are down and out.

"What just happened?" asked Bender.

"Both of these men are out, and the Ref is calling for the bell." said Iroh.

"This match has just been ruled a Draw. Therefore, Naruto Uzumaki retains the CWF Championship!" announced Tripp as the Crowd is confused by what happened.

"Naruto retains the Title, but who or what just happened?" questioned Bender.

"Something happened Bender, And Knowing JC, He's gonna find out." said Iroh.

Naruto & Sasuke are still out on the mat as the show draws to a close.

Results

Ember McLain def. Azula & Juniper Lee (Wins Women's Title)

Bart Simpson def. Chris Griffin (Retains Hardcore Title)

Spongebob, Ron Stoppable & Kim Possible def. Nick World Order

Zim & Dib def. Stan & Kyle, Chiro & Aang, and Cartman & Kenny (Wins Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom def. Sokka (DQ) (Sokka Retains U.S. Title)

Sasuke Uchihua vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Draw) (Naruto retains CWF Title)

* * *

Another Chapter of CWF Finished. Anyway: DJ, Jean, Charles: The match idea is that it's two Superstars from each of the teams that will be in the Survivor Series Team Match fighting in a Fatal Fouryway Tag Team Match. **Reviews** are open.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello CWF Fans! I have anew Chapter of CWF up. I only own my OC's, and the Titles for the umpteenth time.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Good Evening, I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in San Juan, Puerto Rico Where we are coming off a Controversial Full Contact." stated Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF General Manager: JC!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"JC has alot on his plate here tonight." said Bender.

"Yeah, What happened at Full Contact, of course the Three Chains of Destiny PPV coming up." said Iroh.

"As you all know, the CWF Champion Naruto & Sasuke Uchihua were supposedly attacked by someone during the the Main Event at Full Contact. Now I have some people working on some leads, and let me assure you that when I find out who had done this, They will be fired, and sued so fast..." stated JC until..

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"Naruto is here!" exclaimed Bender.

"He is definetely showing bravery here tonight by appearing after that attack." said Iroh.

"Listen JC, I have absolutely no clue on who attacked me, but I demand that whoever did, I want a piece of them." said Naruto.

The Crowd then cheers upon hearing this.

"Okay then Naruto, but under afew conditions. First, It will happen at Heavy Impact for the CWF Championship. Second, that match will be a Konoha Street Fight, meaning it will be under Extreme Rules, and any unsharpened Ninja Weapons will be available. Third, Well tonight I'll give you a warm up match tonight against Omi, then I'll tell you what it will be." said JC.

"JC is laying down some major rules for Naruto, and a Konoha Street Fight at Heavy Impact?" asked Bender.

"That match will be for the CWF Championship, but what is the third thing JC is gonna annouce for Naruto?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) The Nick World Order is seen drinking Ginger Ale in fancy glasses.

"Aw Man, This is awesome, Sokka is still the United States Champion even with Aang's appearance, Zim & Dib are of course the Tag Team Champions of the world." stated El Tigre.

"Say, That Belt would be cool on me." said Zuko.

"Not so fast Burned Faced Human Teen Boy." stated Zim.

"Yeah, Remember our deal: We join the Nick World Order, and you guys insure our Tag Team Championship reign." said Dib.

"I heard that there is a Number One Contendership match for the Hardcore Championship later tonight, It will be Meowth vs. Milhouse vs. Chris Griffin. I say one of us should get involved." said Skulker.

"Smart idea, Skulker since I believe that Hardcore Wrestling is your turf, You can represent us." stated El Tigre.

"No problem El Tigre." replied Skulker.

(Commercial Break)

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley Freeman is making his debut here tonight." stated Bender.

"The Hip-Hop Rap fan is known for his trash talking, and his Street fighting style." said Iroh.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Fushia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two weeks ago, Monkey D. Luffy failed to win the CWF Championship against Naruto Uzumaki." said Bender.

"Well Luffy put up a good fight, and got alot of praise from the Fans." added Iroh.

The match begins with Luffy trying to hit a Punch onto Riley, but Riley counters, and hits an elbow onto Luffy's arm. Riley then hits a Front Slam. Riley then impersonates Cactus Jack doing the "Bang-Bang!" Taunt to the Crowd. Riley then tries to pin Luffy, but Luffy was playing possum, and puts Riley in a Boston Crab. Riley crawls to the ropes, and grabs them to break the hold. Riley then tries to hit a DDT, but Luffy counters again, and rolls Riley up in a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Riley seems ticked, and attacks Luffy with a set of kicks, and stomps onto Luffy. The Ref seperates the two, and warns Riley to stop before he is Disqualified. Riley then picks up Luffy, and tries to hit a Suplex, but Luffy counters yet again with a DDT. Luffy then gets ready to hit a Gum Gum Rocket onto Riley. Luffy tries to hit the Gum Gum Rocket, but Riley catches him in his Finisher, The Rap Up (Playmaker) Riley then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Riley Freeman!" announced Tripp as Riley gets his arm raised in Victory.

"An impressive debut victory by this young kid." said Bender.

"I hate to admit it, but he fought well." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Ichigo Kurosaki with a Cardboard Cutout of a TWA Fan.

"I'm here with Ichigo Kurosaki. Now Ichigo, You challenged any member of the Armington Wrestling Dynasty last week, and Alexander Armington the Second who is the TWA Champion answered that Challenge." said Frankie.

"I already know all of that from General Manager JC, But let me tell you this is gonna be big for so many people. One thing is that TWA, and the other shows may benefit if I get hurt, meaning that Team CWF could be in a serious disadvantage at Three Chains of Destiny. But, CWF and even King Mickey could actually benefit if I possibly injure Alexander Armington 2. Now I really hope that every member of the Armington Dynasty will be watching this match, because when I'm finished with Alex, TWA's time will come." replied Ichigo.

(Commercial Break)

(The Titantron Screen shows Matches though out 80 years and it say 192808 before two voices are heard, Alex II: WHOW That alot of History, Alex I: Let Make More. The Screen then the names of Alex I, Alex II, Alex III, Alex IV, Sky Armington, Razor Armignton I, Razor Armington II, Ace Armington, John Armington, Rochester Armington, Scott Armington, Fifi La Fume Armington, Pepe La Pew (Family memeber), Lisa Simpsion Armington, Slappy Squrrial Armington, Skippy Squrrial Armington, Mariana Raccoon Armington Vanilla The Rabbit Armington, Cream The Rabbit Armington, and Shadow The Hedgehog Armington are shown in Gold Letters, Then the whole Armington Family is shown. Boom!)

(Babadawa By Kid Rock then Plays)

"This interpromotional Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Northville Michigan, He is the TWA World Champion: Alexander Armington II!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Alexander Armington II is wearing a Detroit Pistons Uniform with his TWA Championship held up as Fireworks go off.

"Alexander Armington II is the TWA Champion, and event though he is considered a great man in TWA, He is getting Booed here in CWF." said Bender.

"Alex is known for his bravery, but he might be writing a Check he might not be able to cash in." states Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well even though Ichigo is a heel, He is getting alot of praise here tonight." stated Bender.

"Well it could be a double-edged Sword in this match, Either Team CWF could be at a Disadvantage at Three Chains of Destiny, or TWA may have an injured or tired out Champion at Three Chains of Destiny." said Iroh.

Ichigo brings the Cardboard Cutout of a TWA Fan into the ring, and uses his Samurai Sword to slice it to pieces, which ticks Alexander II off.

The match begins with Alexander II hitting Ichigo with a flurry of Chops, followed up with a Lucha styled Suplex onto Ichigo. Alex II then puts Ichigo in a Bow & Arrow Submission Hold. Alex II has the Hold locked, and positioned so that he doesn't have his shoulders on the mat. Ichigo looks like he is in pain, but Ichigo is eventually able to get out of the Hold. Ichigo then gets back up, but is met with a Missile Drop Kick. Alexander then takes off the Jersey to reveal a White Shirt with TWA printed in Black Letters. Alex II then hits an Armingtons Flash Back (Reverse DDT/Spining Neckbarker), and pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo kicks out

Ichigo gets on the offensive by hitting afew punches followed up by a Neckbreaker onto Alex II. Ichigo then revealed a Red Shirt with CWF printed in Black Letters as he then puts Alex II in a Headlock. Alexander II is easily able to get out of the Hold. Alexander II then walks out of the ring, and oddly sets up a Table on the outside of the ring. Alex II then gets back in the ring, and tries to hit another Armingtons Flash Back, but Ichigo is able to counter, and hits a Suplex. Ichigo then grabs his trademark Skull Mask, and then hits a Reaper Slam onto Alexander II. Ichigo then puts his mask on Alex II's face as he pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ichigo begins to celebrate his victory when Sky Armington comes from behind, and attacks Ichigo. He then rolls Alexander II out of the ring.

Bender: I can't believe this, Sky Armington is attacking one of our members of Team CWF.

Iroh: Well he also just got his brother out of the ring to protect him until Three Chains of Destiny.

Sky Armington then tries hits a Skyprettier (Unprettier) onto Ichigo, but Ichigo counters and throws him over the ropes, and thru the Table.

"Yeah, that is what I'm talking about." said Bender.

"Ichigo proves that he is a CWF Superstar: Never backs down & Never quits." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking to a who isn't shown..

"Listen, I don't know how all this CSI, Law & Order, Cold Case Criminal thing is done, but since I know you have alot of history being a Criminal, and being a Law man as well, You're the best pick for this kind of work: Fillmore." stated JC.

Fillmore is then seen.

"No problem JC, Jean's all cool with this, and I can solve this mystery. I'm first gonna go talk with some the Superstars to see if there is anybody on the roster who might know anything about who had done it." said Fillmore.

Fillmore then leaves. After that, Riley Freeman appears, and confronts JC.

"Yo, My Broto from another Moto!" said Riley.

"Not bad slang talk there Riles." said JC.

"Due to the act that you have a strict order against cussin'" said Riley.

"Is that what you wanted to see me all about or is there something else." stated JC.

"Oh yeah, Can I have shot at a Championship?" asked Riley.

"Uh... No." replied JC.

"What! I beat some Fruitcake who thinks he some Johnny Depp wannabe in my first match, and I don't get a shot at the Title? That's low man." stated Riley.

"Well, I could do something for you. At Heavy Impact, Sokka is defending his United States Championship against Danny Phantom where if Sokka gets DQ'd or Counted Out, he will lose the U.S. Title, But I could add you into that match if next week you beat a Superstar of Sokka's choosing." said JC.

"You see? That is why you are the Mack Daddy of CWF man. Thanks!" replied Riley.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Chiro who is visibly shaken

"I'm here with Chiro. Now Chiro, At Full Contact you were pull down into the ring by Skeleton King, what was like, and what happened?" asked John.

"What was that like?, What was that like! It was like being pulled down to the darkest depths of the Underworld by your darkest demons. Now, I want to get something off of my chest. Skeleton King, I want a match with you... at Heavy Impact! I'm tired of being a target." said Chiro.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall where the winner will be the Number One Contender for the Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"The winner of this match will face Bart Simpson for the Hardcore Championship at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Well Chris nearly came close to beating Bart at Full Contact." said Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"From Springfield: Milhouse van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Milhouse shocked the world when he attacked his longtime friend Bart to win the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Well the two put on one of the greatest Hardcore Matches of all time at Dark Horizon." stated Iroh.

(Team Rocket Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Meowth has been quiet on the Title hunts, but he not a Scaredy Cat." said Bender.

"He gave the former U.S. Champ Spongebob a run for his money afew months back." stated Iroh.

The match is about to begin until the Nick World Order Theme Plays. Skulker then walks down to the ring, and begins to talk on a Mic.

"Well, well, well, It seems that three slices of meat think that they are extreme eh? Well I just got the okay from General Manager JC to turn this match into Fatal Four Way match!" announced Skulker.

The match begins with Meowth, Milhouse, and Chris trying to Triple team the Nick World Order member, but Skulker takes out all three with seperate Punches. Skulker then Irish Whips Chris into the ropes, and hits a Clothesline. Skulker then throws Milhouse into the Ringpost, and hits afew Punches onto Milhouse. Meowth then tries to hit a Backcracker onto Skulker, but Skulker counters it. Skulker then picks up Meowth, and Bench Presses him over the ropes, and Meowth's head hits the Announce Table. Back the ring, Skulker then throws Milhouse out of the corner, and hits a Suplex on him. Skulker then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chris breaks up the pin

Skulker looks irate at Chris. Skulker then hits Chris with afew Punches followed up with a Sidewalk Slam. Skulker then picks Milhouse up, and hits a Russian Leg Sweep onto Milhouse. Skulker is smiling confidently at the waste he had just laid, and then decides to finish the job. Skulker picks up Milhouse, and then Chokeslams him. Skulker is about to pin him, but then decides not to. Skulker then picks up Chris, and hits a Chokeslams him as well. Skulker is about to pin Chris, but then decides not to. Skulker then picks both Chris, and Milhouse up, and Chokeslams both of them. Skulker then puts his foot on Milhouse to signal a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Skulker!" said Tripp as Skulker stands tall.

Skulker laughs as he his proud of himself over the destruction he has caused.

"Skulker is now the Number One Contender for Bart's Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Skulker is a sick monster, and I hope Bart can slay him." stated Iroh.

Meowth is then being carried off by EMTs.

(Backstage) Fillmore is seen talking to Danny Phantom when Aang, and Spongebob walk up to him.

"Can we have a word with Danny please?" asked Aang.

"Unfortunately, I have to monitor your conversation in case there might be a lead on the Naruto case."

"Fine then, Danny next week Aang & I are facing the Nick World Order in a Six Man Tag Match, and we need one more Superstar to make our team complete, So how about joining our cause?" asked Spongebob.

"Sure I'll team with you guys, I still have some business with the Nick World Order to take care of." said Danny.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Naruto & Sasuke were attacked by a mysterious person during the match." said Bender.

"I have alot of respect for Naruto here wanting to fight the guy who did this, but he might be in over his head." said Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"You know, Omi and Naruto have fought in the past, You think he might have done it?" asked Bender.

Iroh: Anybody could have done it Bender, even one of us.

The match begins with Naruto trying to hit a Chop onto Omi, but Omi counters. Omi then hits afew Chops onto Naruto, followed by a Drop Kick. Omi then puts Naruto in a Ankle Lock, but Naruto easily crawls to the ropes, and breaks the hold. Naruto gets back up, and hits an Arm Drag onto Omi. Naruto then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Double Axe Handle, but Omi ducks out of the way, and Naruto crashes onto the mat. Omi sees his big opening, and gets ready to hit an Ice Dragon Kick onto Naruto. Naruto gets up, and shockenly ducks the Ice Dragon Kick, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Omi. Naruto then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi kicks out

Omi gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Naruto, but Naruto hits a Clothesline to take Omi down. Naruto then puts Omi in a STF Hold. Omi seems to be fading, but Omi starts fighting back. Omi then breaks out of the hold, and hits a Swinging Head Scissors onto Naruto. Omi then picks Naruto up, and lands a Judo Kick. Naruto looks like he is fully out of it. Omi then puts Naruto in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref begins to check if Naruto is knocked out. The Ref drops Naruto's arm twice, but the third time, His arm is up, and he battles Omi off. Naruto then hits a desperation Curse Seal onto Omi. Naruto pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

"Naruto barely defeats Omi here tonight." said Bender.

"But what about that third thing JC was going to mention?" asked Iroh.

Just then, General Manager JC appears on the Titantron Screen.

"Well Naruto, You probably want to know what the third condition is eh? I'll tell it to ya straight. Since this "Attacker might try to take you out again before Heavy Impact, I am officially assigning you a Bodyguard." said JC.

"A Bodyguard? Who is it going to be?" asked Bender.

"Could it be someone from CWF?" added Iroh.

"It is someone you know very well Naruto." said JC.

Suddenly, A Forest is seen on the Titantron Screen moving very fast. As it is being shown, A Gentle Ochestral Music plays, then a Village is seen as a person now says "Is Cookin!" as The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays.

"My God! The Rock's gonna be Naruto's Bodyguard!" exclaimed Bender.

"But how does The Rock know Naruto?" asked Iroh.

Suddenly, Rock Lee walks down the Entrance Ramp showcasing some of his Martial Art Moves.

"Well Rock Lee, The Rock Lee I guess?" asked Bender.

"Rock Lee is an interesting choice due to his quickness, and skills." said Iroh.

Rock Lee then enters the Ring, and faces Naruto. Just then Rock Lee hits a Superkick onto Omi who was just about to attack Naruto. Naruto is stunned about what had just happened as Rock Lee stands relaxed.

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC is on the Phone as Fillmore walks into the room.

"What was the Phone Call about JC?" asked Fillmore.

"That was just some of the Big guys in CWF making the decision about next week's Main Event." said JC.

"And that is?" asked Fillmore.

"It will be a Preview of the Three Chains of Destiny Survivor Series match. It will Two members of Team CWF vs. Two members of Team UCW vs. Two members of Team CASZ vs. Two members of Team TWA." said JC.

Fillmore: Neat, Anyway I have a list of Suspects already made up if you want to hear them.

"You work pretty fast. Okay, shoot!" said JC.

"Mr. Eddy & Nelson were not at the PPV that night, but were in the area so they are suspects. Danny Phantom wasn't seen after his match, and even though his alibi did seem solid he is also a suspect. Afew of the Nick World Orer Members were in seen running around oddly, and nobody exactly knew if all of them were together so anyone of those guys or all of them are suspects. I also have one big suspect if you want know who it is." said Fillmore.

"Who is it?" asked JC.

"You!" said Fillmore.

JC has a shocked expression on his face.

"Why would I be a suspect?" asked JC.

"Because you owed Danny a favor after he helped you out at Dark Horizon. Plus, You might have spearheaded this whole Investigation to throw people of your trail. I'll be keeping an eye on you, and the others." stated Fillmore.

Fillmore then leaves. JC contemplates on if he really is a Suspect as the show draws to a close.

Results

Riley Freeman def. Monkey D. Luffy

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Alexander Armington II (CWF vs. TWA)

Skulker def. Meowth, Chris Griffin & Milhouse van Houten (Fatal Four Way) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Naruto Uzunaki def. Omi

* * *

Thanks to Charles Roberts & Jean Kazuhiza for allowing me to use some of their Superstars. _Reviews_ are up.


	34. Chapter 34

I have a new Chapter of CWF up for my fans. P.S. Chauncey: Thanks for all the props, I'm not really sure about adding Jenny to the Roster but you I could add her for the Superstar Search when I possibly do it again, same for Ben. I own my OC's & Jean, Charles, and DJ all own their Companies.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 2

(Before the Show)A Black Limo pulls into the Arena, and stops. The Doors open, and CASZ's Dave the Barbarian & Eek The Cat wearing his Crystal Armor walk out of the Limo.

"Bajabbers Eek! We are in CWF territory, Are you sure that no CWF Superstar are gonna attack us?" asked a worried Dave.

"Relax fellow warrior. JC & Jean are respectable Businessmen. Besides, We are in an area that is restricted so no CWF Superstars can try anything funny." said Eek.

"Allright then, If your sure." said Dave.

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What is up CWF Fans! Bender is on Mic one, and Iroh is on Mic two." said Bender.

"We are in Helena, Montana where our Main Event is is a Preview of Three Chains of Destiny's Survivor Series Match." said Iroh.

"It will be two members of Team CWF vs. two members of Team UCW vs. two members of Team CASZ vs. two members of Team TWA." explained Bender.

"We already know that Crystal Eek, and Dave the Barbarian will represent Team CASZ, But what about the other three teams?" asked Iroh.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From the Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last week Riley made his debut by defeating Monkey D. Luffy, and then wanted a shot at a CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Well JC gave him this match, Riley has to defeat a Superstar of Sokka's choosing if he wants to be part of the U.S Title match at Heavy Impact." stated Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard, followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Sokka's choice is the leader of the Nick World Order? Somewhat simple." said Bender.

"Well Riley has to defeat El Tigre or no Title Shot." said Iroh.

The match begins with Riley hitting afew Punches onto El Tigre, and tries to hit a Facebreaker, but El Tigre counters, and hits a Backbreaker. El Tigre then puts Riley in a Texas Cloverleaf Hold. Riley crawls to the ropes, and is able to break the Hold. Riley gets back up, but El Tigre hits a Leg Sweep taking Riley down again. El Tigre tries to put Riley in another Texas Cloverlear, but Riley bites El Tigre's Leg. El Tigre lets go of the Hold, and Riley rolls El Tigre up in a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

El Tigre argues with the Ref over the bite until Riley hits a Suplex onto El Tigre out of nowhere. Riley finally gets on the offensive as he hits a Fist Drop onto El Tigre. Riley then puts El Tigre in a Leg Lock. El Tigre reverses the Leg Lock, but Riley breaks out of it. Riley then picks El Tigre up, and tries to hit The Rap Up, but El Tigre counters, and then hits the Iron Claw onto Riley. Riley grabs the ropes, and counters out. Riley then hits the Rap Up onto El Tigre, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp.

"Riley Freeman is now in the United States Championship Match at Heavy Impact." stated Bender.

"I bet that Sokka isn't happy about this one bit." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking to Fillmore about the case.

"So, is there ay new leads on the case Fillmore?" asked JC.

"Well I have been checking the Cameras in the arena, and most of them were on the fritz due to some electrical problems." said Fillmore.

"Well the Truck where most of the Cameras are connected was outside of the arena, Maybe there was some interference." states JC.

"Actually, It was an inside job JC. Someone must have payed off one of the workers to mess with the Cameras." said Fillmore.

"Oh dear, This isn't good." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Please welcome: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker decimated Meowth, Milhouse van Houten, and Chris Griffin last week to win a shot at the Hardcore Champion Bart Simpson at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Well I'm hoping that Bart is able to survive that match, let alone keep the Title." said Iroh.

"In just afew weeks, I will not only be the new CWF Hardcore Champion, but I will also destroy Spongebob Squarepants inside a Steel Cage. You see, at Three Chains of Destiny, I will be facing Spongebob (The Lovable Loser for you forsaken whelps) in a Steel Cage Match. Now, I would actually like to ask the Hardcore Champion Bart Simpson to come into the ring, and actually just relinguish the CWF Hardcore Championship to me becuase unlike you yahoos out there, Everyone else exactly knows what is going to happen." said Skulker.

"Skulker is telling Bart to give him the Hardcore Title?" asked Bender.

"I can't believe this! Bart isn't gonna give him the Belt." vented Iroh.

"Come on Shrimp! This is a Two Hour Show you know." stated Skulker.

(Enter Sandman by Metallica Plays)

"What!" exclaimed Bender.

"This isn't ECW on SciFi!" stated Iroh.

Suddenly, Meowth is seen wearing The Sandman's Attire, and interacting with the Fans as he also is holding a Singapore Cane, & a Soda Can.

"It's Meowth! He is impersonating The ECW Original The Sandman." said Bender.

"I believe that Halloween was afew weeks ago." said Iroh.

Meowth then does his Sandman Entrance, and enters the ring as Skulker looks bewildered.

"Hello Skulker." greeted Meowth.

"What are you doing in that idiotic clothing?" asked Skulker.

"Well it is all thanks to you Skulky. You see, When you threw me over the ring, and my head banged onto the Announce Table, Something was knocked out of my head. I began to act more tougher, angrier, and more dangerous. Then I thought to myself that I needed to use this new agression on making a bigger impact in CWF, and then it hit me. It is time for the Jester of Crime to go HARDCORE!, and the only way to do that is by becoming the CWF Hardcore Champion!" announced Skulker.

"Hold on there! I won the Title shot, I'm facing Bart!" exclaimed Bender.

"Now I'm not gonna take your shot away, All I'm saying is that next week you & I face off in a match, If I win, I get added to the match." said Meowth.

"Deal then, But I'm not gonna lose!" yelled Skulker.

Skulker shakes Meowth's hand. Skulker then tries to Clothesline Meowth, but Meowth ducks, and hits the Singapore Cane onto Skulker, knocking the Nick World Order member out on the mat.

"Meowth just took out Skulker!" exclaimed Bender.

"This could be a preview of next week's match." said Bender.

(Parking Lot) Another Limo pulls up into the Arena. The Doors open, and UCW's Daffy Duck & Sylvester The Cat walk out of the Limo.

"Well Daf, Are you ready to kick some CWF Superstars around tonight?" asked Slyvester.

"Listen Sylvester, I don't have anything against the CWF Superstars or the CASZ Superstars. But, What TWA did to our leader during Internet Incident is just plain dispicable. Tonight, You & I are gonna take TWA's Wrestlers out." replied Daffy.

"Yeah, An eye for an eye is what I say." said Slyvester.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, The team of: Spongebob Squarepants, Aang, and Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Heavy Impact, It will be Danny Phantom vs. Sokka & now vs. Riley Freeman for the United States Championship." said Bender.

"And if Sokka gets Disqualified, or is Counted Out, He will lose the United States Championship." mentioned Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Representing The Nick World Order: Zuko, Dib, and The Invader Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"The Nick World Order will be in some big match ups come Three Chains of Destiny." said Bender.

"Sokka will be part of Team CWF, Skulker will face Spongebob in a Cage Match, and The other members will face the TWA FBI, and CASZ'S Equality Union." said Iroh.

Danny & Zim start of in the ring. The match begins with Zim trying to hit a Cheap Shot on Danny, but Danny counters, and hits a DDT onto Zim. Danny then puts Zim in a Boston Crab, but Dib breaks the hold. Zim then tags in Zuko. Zuko goes after Danny with some powerful, and quick Punches. Zuko then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Zuko then picks up Danny, and then tries to hit a Death Valley Driver, but Danny counters, and tags in Aang. Aang hits afew Chops onto Zuko, and follows it up with a Headscissors. Aang then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Aang tries to hit a Leg Drop onto Zuko, but Zuko rolls out of the way. Zuko then tags Dib into the match. Dib ducks an attempted Clothesline from Aang, and hits a Missile Drop Kick onto Spongebob, knock him onto the mat. Dib though is met by a Clothesline from Aang. Aang tries to put Dib in a Bow & Arrow Lock, but Zim breaks the Hold. Aang then tags in an angry Spongebob who Double Clothesline Zim & Dib. Spongebob then signals Danny & Aang to come into the ring. Danny then hits a Specter Spike on Zim, Aang hits an Airbuster on Zuko, and Spongebob hits a Sponge Suplex Pin on Dib, Spongebob then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, Aang, & Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Three Nick stars are successful here tonight." said Bender.

"The Nick World Order though is not going to take this defeat very well." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to General Manager JC, & Fillmore.

"I'm here with General Manager JC, and Fillmore. Now, You guys have an announcement to make about the invsetigation, Correct?" asked John.

"Yes, I am nearing the end of the case, and will have it solved very soon." said Fillmore.

"So next week, We will find out who attacked Naruto & Sasuke in live in the middle of the ring." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This Mixed Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Being accompanied to the ring by Rock Lee, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"We learned last week that Naruto will face his attacker in a Konoha Street Fight at Heavy Impact for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"That match will feature unsharpened Ninja Weaponry, and Rock Lee will be an Enforcer." mentioned Iroh.

(The Life & Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And his tag team partner, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Before the show, We learned that June will face Ember McLain at Heavy Impact for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Ember won the Title by actually pinning June in a Triple Threat Match thay had the former Champ Azula in it." stated Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last week, Omi met the end of Rock Lee's Boot when Omi tried to sneak attack Naruto." said Bender.

"Well Rock Lee is Naruto's Bodyguard so Omi can't get his hands on him." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"And his tag team partner: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"There has been word going around that Angelica has been trying to become a member of the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Well I hope that the Nick World Order doesn't, Because we won't hear the end of this if they do." said Iroh.

June & Angelica start the match off. The match begins with Angelica trying to hit a Bulldog on June, but June easily counters with a Body Slam. June then puts Angelica in an Arm Lock. Angelica knees June's gut, and then breaks out of the Lock. Angelica then grabs June, and hits a Neckbreaker. Angelica gets a little cocky, and heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Angelica tries to hit June's move The Frog Splash, but June rolls out of the way. June then returns the favor by picking Angelica up, and hits a Diamond Cutter onto Angelica. June pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi breaks up the count

June picks Angelica up, and tries to hit a DDT, but Angelica counters, and tags in Omi. Naruto then comes into the match. Omi hits afew Punches followed up by a Clothesline. Omi then puts Naruto in a Headlock as he points to Rock Lee, and mocks him. Naruto begins to fight back, and breaks out of the Headlock. Naruto then hits a Knee Lift onto Omi. Naruto then puts Omi in an Ankle Lock, but Omi quickly counters out. Omi then hits a Takedown onto Naruto. Omi then sizes Naruto up to hit an Ice Dragon Kick on him, but Naruto counters, and rolls Omi up for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Juniper Lee & Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

Omi then attacks Naruto from behind as Angelica does the same to June. Rock Lee then enters the ring to protect Naruto. Omi throws Naruto down, and goes after Rock Lee with some Chops. Omi then tries to hit an Ice Dragon Kick, but Rock Lee ducks, and then hits a Leaf Hurricane (Twist of Fate) onto Omi. June then Irish Whips Angelica over the ropes, and onto the floor outside of the ring. The two then retreat to the the top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Rock Lee showing off some powerful moves here tonight." said Bender.

"Good thing that he's protecting Naruto." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Zuko of the Nick World Order

"I'm standing here with one member of the Nick World Order: Zuko. Now you and some of the members of your group were defeated by Spongebob, Danny, and Aang just a little while ago, and..." said Frankie until...

Zuko then grabs the Mic.

"I already know what happened, Now I want to talk about one person who has been a thorn in the Nick World Order's side, and that is Spongebob Squarepants. I know that you have a Cage Match against Skulker, but at Heavy Impact, I am challenging you to a one-on-one match." said a tciked Zuko.

Suddenly, Spongebob walks up to Zuko.

"Really, A simple one-on-one match? Come on Zukey! Nobody wants to see a one-on-one match on a PPV! So how about this, Spongebob Squarepants vs. Zuko at Haevy Impact, but if Zuko wins, Spongebob must join the Nick World Order?" asked Spongebob.

"To finally keep your mouth shut? Deal." said Zuko.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Four Champions... (Here is your winner & new CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!) Four Great Superstars (Here is your winner & still CASZ World Champion: Grifter!) Four Powerful Companies (Here is your winner & still UCW Undisputed Champion of the World: Bugs Bunny!) Four Proud Men who won't back down (Here is your winner & still TWA World Champion: Alexander Armington II!) In a match that will make one superior... CWF Champion Naruto Uzumaki vs. UCW Champion Bugs Bunny vs. CASZ Champion Grifter vs. TWA Champion Alexander Armington II in a Fatal Four Way Match at Three Chains of Destiny Live on Pay Per View soon.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Please welcome: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last week Chiro issued a Challenge to the Skeleton King for a match." said Bender.

"Well there has been no word yet about Skeleton King's reply." said Iroh.

"Allright, Last week I made a direct challenge to The Skeleton King, and I want to know right now if you accept the Match!" states Chiro.

(Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven Plays)

Skeleton King begins to walk down the Entrance Ramp as Black Pyro explodes on the Stage.

"There is The Skeleton King, Chiro's possible opponent for Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"But what will Skeleton King's answer be?" asked Iroh.

"So boy, You want to finally end this battle eh? Well I accept your match under one major condition." said Skeleton King.

"And that is?" asked Chiro.

"Let's make this our final battle by making this match a BURIED ALIVE MATCH!" yelled Skeleton King.

"Deal!" agreed Chiro.

Skeleton King tries to attack Chiro with an Evil Claw (Iron Claw), but Chiro counters, and hits a Thunder Punch onto Skeleton King. Just then, The Monkey Team ran into the ring, and attacked Chiro.

"What is going on? Why are Sparx, Antauri, Nova, Gibson, and Otto attacking their leader!" exclaimed Bender.

"I have no clue Bender, but this is not good at all." said Iroh.

Skeleton King then tells the Monkey Team to pick Chiro up. Then Skeleton King hits a Chokeslam onto Chiro.

(Parking Lot) Another Limo is seen as it pulls up into the Arena. The Doors open, and TWA's Shark Boy & Shadow the Hedgehog walk out of the Limo.

"So this is the rundown Bingo Hall Shark Boy & Shadow have to fight in? Awww Shell no! This is like Scumburg USA. Anyway, You ready to kick some Bass Shadow?" asked Shark Boy.

"Yes, But remember Shark Boy, We aren't here to beat up people. We are here to make an impact, Now let's do this thing." replied Shadow.

"The Big Tag Match is up next!" exclaimed Bender.

"I can't wait!" added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Rock You Like a Hurricane by Scorpions Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Representing Team CASZ: Dave The Barbarian & Crystal Eek!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team CASZ has Crystal Eek as their Captain, Dave The Barbarian, Megatron, Eddward Elric & a Mystery Fifth Member." said Bender.

"I think it is going to be Red-Dust because I know he wants to get revenge against both CWF & UCW." states Iroh.

(Don't Question my Heart by Saliva with Brent Smith Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing Team UCW: Sylvester Cat & Daffy Duck!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team UCW will have Daffy Duck, Sylvester Cat, CWF's own Mas y Menos & a Mysterious Fifth Member that will be the Captain for the team." said Bender.

"Word is that Red Tiger a Legend in Hardcore Wrestling Federation & Xtreme League Wrestling is 50/50 after suffering an injury back at Internet Incident." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"Introducing next, Representing Team TWA: Shark Boy & Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Team TWA has Eddie Mofesta Jr. as their Captain, Him, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blue Machismo Buster Bunny, & Stone Cold Shark Boy." said Bender.

"Last time we saw Shark Boy, He was trying to take out Chiro." said Iroh.

(Going The Distance by Cake Plays)

"And Introducing Last, Representing Team CWF: Ichigo Kurosaki & Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Team CWF has Danny Phantom as the Captain for the team, Ichigo Kurosaki, Chiro, Eric Cartman, & Sokka." said Bender.

"Well Team CWF maybe the team to beat in my view." stated Iroh.

Ichigo, Shadow, Daffy, and Dave start off in the ring. The match begins with Daffy going after Shadow with a Takedown, and a flurry of Punches as Ichigo hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Dave. Ichigo then puts Dave in an Arm Lock. Shadow fends off Daffy, and then puts Daffy in a Headlock, followed up with a Neckbreaker. Shadow then attacks Ichigo with a Superkick. Ichigo goes down, releasing his Hold on Dave. Shadow then tags in Shark Boy as Daffy crawls to his corner and tags in Sylester. Sylvester stops Shark Boy from pinning Ichigo, by hitting a Jawbreaker. Dave then gets up, and tries to hit a Powerbomb on Ichigo, but Ichigo counters with a DDT, and then pins Dave.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Dave kicks out

Ichigo then tags in Sokka as Shark Boy Irish Whips Sylvester into the ropes, but Sylvester counters with a Tackle. Sokka tries to hit a Code Breaker on Dave, but Dave counters, and tags in Crystal Eek. Crystal Eek dodges a Clothesline from Sokka, and hits a Missile Drop Kick onto Sylvester. Shark Boy then tries to get the upperhand by hitting a Stunner, but Sokka counters with an Irish Whip over the Ropes. Sokka then knocks him out of the ring, and goes after him. Ichigo is then grabbed by Shadow, and the two spar outside of the ring as well. Crystal Eek tries to hit an Aurora Implosion (Wrist-Clutch Fisherman Buster), but Sylvester counters, and hits a DDT, and then a Wrong Animal Splash onto Crystal Eek for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Sylvester Cat & Daffy Duck." announced Tripp.

The two celebrate their victory in the ring, but suddenly, a Muscular Man is seen breaking thru the Crowd, and enters the ring.

"Who is this freakshow?" asked Bender.

"That's Larry Williams, A multi-time Champion in TWA, and in other Wrestling Organizations. Even though he isn't a member of Team TWA, He is a key member of the roster." stated Iroh.

Larry hits a Powerbomb on Sylvester as he then nails a Superkick so powerful on Daffy, His beak is knocked off. Larry then picks Crystal Eek up, and Benchpresses him out of the ring, and sends him crashing on the mat outside of the ring. Dave tries to get away, but Larry grabs him, and delievers a Spinebuster on him. Sokka runs into the ring to try and hit a sneak attack, but Larry counters, and hits a Spear nearly breaking Sokka in half. Ichigo then hits afew Chops, but none seem to effect him. Larry then picks Ichigo up, and hits a Jackhammer onto Ichigo.

"This monster has just layed out Team CWF, UCW, and CASZ in felt swoop!" exclaimed Bender.

"TWA didn't win the match, but they defintely made an impact." said Iroh.

Larry Williams stand in the middle of the ring roaring like Goldberg. Shark Boy & Shadow stand on top of the Entrance Ramp as the show draws to a close.

Results

Riley Freeman def. El Tigre

Danny Phantom, Aang, & Spongebob Squarepants def. Nick World Order

Naruto Uzumaki & Juniper Lee def. Omi & Angelica Pickles

Sylvester Cat & Daffy Duck def. Crystal Eek & Dave The Barbarian, Shadow the Hedgehog & Shark Boy, and Sokka & Ichigo Kurosaki (Fatal Fourway Tag Team Match)

* * *

Props to Jean, Charles, and DJ for allowing me to make the Main Event Match. **Reviews** are Open!


	35. Chapter 35

Hi everyone! Sorry about the Long Wait, but what better day to Update CWF then on The Rock's Birthday! Yay! Anyway, I only own my OC's and Titles. Props to Jean Kazuhiza for allowing me to use Fillmore (Who is on the CASZ Roster)

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What up Fans! I am Bender & with me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Louisville, Kentucky Where we will learn who attacked Naruto & Sasuke back at Full Contact." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, It will be Juniper Lee going up against Ember McLain for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Well tonight, Ember is gonna face a blast from the past." said Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponent: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember once confronted Shego back at the Superstar Search during Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"The two were evenly matched in that challenge." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Shego, and Ember going at it in a Chop Battle until Ember hits a Bicycle Kick onto Shego. Ember then puts Shego in a Bow and Arrow Hold. Shego tries to move so she could try to pin Ember. Ember knows this, and lets go off Shego. Shego then tries to roll up Ember in a pin, but Ember reverses with a kick, knocking Ember down. Ember then hits a Legdrop on Shego, and pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

Shego gets up, and hits afew Punches followed up with a DDT onto Ember. Shego then puts Ember in a Leglock, but Ember is able to grab the ropes, and break the Hold. Ember gets back up, and tries to hit a Suplex on Shego, but Shego counters out. Shego then puts Ember in a headlock, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker. Shego then gets ready to hit her finisher onto Ember, but Ember counters, and hits a Rock & Roll Cutter onto Shego. Ember then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as Ember's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Ember wins this match, but can she retain the Title at Heavy Impact?" asked Bender.

"June is ready, and I hope Ember is too." said Iroh.

(Backstage) The Nick World Order are talking over what happened last week.

"I can't believe that Riley is in my match, I already have enough trouble as it is with Danny!" exclaimed a frustrated Sokka.

"Hey, Don't blame me man about this." replied El Tigre.

JC then walks up to the group.

"You know instead of arguing about Riley Freeman, How about tonight you face him in a match?" asked JC.

"What's in it for me?" asked Sokka back.

"Well if you win, Riley's out of the match." replied JC.

"Deal!" replied Sokka.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last week, Skulker allowed a new more extreme Meowth to face him in a match where if he wins, He will be part of the Hardcore Title match at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Well I got word before the show that Bart gave the okay to make this match, so he is cool with the possibility of having a Triple Threat Hardcore Title Match." said Iroh.

(Come Out & Play by The Offspring Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Meowth walks down the Entrance Ramp dressed as WWE Raven along with a Shopping Cart full of Wrestling Weapons.

"Well Last week it was Sandman, now it is Raven that Meowth is impersonating." said Bender.

"At least he has the little Frankenstein Doll." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth hitting Skulker with a Drop Kick, and then puts Skulker in a Headlock. Skulker bites Meowth's hand for him to break the Hold. The Ref then instructs Skulker that if he does it again, he will be DQ'd. Skulker then puts Meowth in a Torture Rack. Meowth tries to counter out, but then Skulker hits a Samoan Drop. Skulker then tries to pin Meowth, but Meowth rolls out of the ring. Skulkert then grabs Meowth, and chucks him back in the ring. Skulker then hits an Elbow Drop followed up by a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Skulker seems frustrated that Meowth is still moving, and then puts Meowth in a Sleeper Hold. Meowth begins to close his eyes as the Ref sees if Meowth is out. Meowth suddenly bites Skulker's arm to break the Hold. Skulker has enough of this, and walks out of the ring. Skulker then grabs a Chair from Meowth's Cart, and heads back to the ring. Skulker tries to hit Meowth with the Chair, but Meowth dodges it. Meowth then grabs the Chair abd throws it out of the ring. Meowth then hits a Raven Effect DDT, and pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Meowth!" said Tripp.

"Meowth is now in the Hardcore Title match at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Can Bart handle not only Skulker, but Meowth too?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) A Black Screen is shown. Suddenly, Two red streaks appear, and form a red X.

"I'm coming soon." said a Mysterious Voice.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is standing next to Danny Phantom.

"I'm here with Danny Phantom, A Former CWF, and U.S. Champion. Now Danny, At Heavy Impact, You will have another shot at Sokka's U.S. Title, but Riley Freeman will also be in that match. Also important is that you are a suspect in the mysterious attack afew weeks ago at Full Contact. What are your thoughts?" asked Frankie.

"Okay, First Frankie I want to tell Sokka that I am not gonna get punk'd by your NWO Buddies like last time, and I don't mind if Riley is in this match, because that just plays the odds against you. Second, I have alot respect for Naruto, and I am telling you the Gospel truth that I didn't attack Naruto or Sasuke, and Third, Last Week Larry Williams made an appearnace at CWF, and decimated not only our team, but Team UCW, and Team CASZ as well. Now I'm not gonna go out on a tirade and say that TWA is the living embodiment of losers, and make some big plan on going over there, and break Alexander II's Leg. I'm gonna lead Team CWF at Three Chains of Destiny, and we are gonna gurantee a victory for all of CWF, and to quote a great Legend in WWE: Just when they think they have the answer, I change the question!" stated Danny,  
Quoting Rowdy Roddy Piper.

(Gansta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From the Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last week, Riley defeated El Tigre to be part of the U.S. Title match at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Well Sokka has a shot to get Riley back out of the match." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by The Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Knowing Sokka, Having Riley in the U.S. Title match is really making him sour." said Bender.

"Remember Bender, Danny is in that too, and if Sokka gets DQ'd or Counted Count he will lose the U.S. Title." added Iroh.

The match begins with Riley trying to hit afew Punches onto Sokka, but Sokka hits a Ric Flair style Chop onto Riley. Sokka then hits an Atomic Drop onto Riley, followed up by a Big Boot. Sokka then puts Riley in a Headlock. Riley though counters, and hits a Side Effect. Riley then runs to the ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault, but Sokka dodges at the last second. Sokka picks Riley up, and hits a Knee to the jaw. Sokka then goes to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Flying Press onto Riley. Sokka then tries to position Riley for an Ice Breaker, but Riley counters with a School Boy Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Riley then puts Sokka in a Camel Clutch, but Sokka is easily able to grab the ropes and break the hold. Sokka then gets up, and hits a Clothesline onto Riley. Sokka then Irish Whips Riley into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to hit an Ice Breaker onto Riley, but Riley counters. Riley then hits a Big Boot onto Sokka. Riley then hits afew Stomps, and then an Elbow Drop. Sokka dodges an attack, and puts Riley in a Boston Crab. Riley is in pain as it seems that he is out. Sokka lets go, and tries to pin him, but Riley is playing Possum, and rolls Sokka up in a School Boy Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp.

"Riley Freeman is still in the match!" exclaimed Bender.

"Sokka & The Nick World Order are not gonna be happy about this." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Please Welcome: The Skeleton King!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last week, The Skeleton King accepted the Buried Alive match against Chiro for Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"But we were all shocked to see the Robot Monkeys attack Chiro." said Iroh.

Skeleton King then directs the Robot Monkeys to enter the ring.

"As you can see Boy, The odds are yet again not in your favor. The reason why your former subportants are working for me is simple, I have used my darkness to corrupt your friends, now they work for me and at Heavy Impact, They will see that you will Rest In Peace!" stated Skulker.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Chiro is here!" exclaimed an excited Bender.

"This is gonna be good." said Iroh.

Chiro charges into the ring, and goes after Skeleton King. The Robot Monkeys try to pull Chiro off of their new master, but Chiro continues to beat Skeleton King down.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Stop it, Stop it now! Allright, I have decided that this match will have another incentive come Heavy Impact. Not only it will be a Buried Alive Match, but Sparx, Otto, Nova, Antauri & Gibson will be Special Guest Enforcers!" stated JC.

"What an announcement!" said Bender.

"Now this is gonna be good." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Heavy Impact it will be Spongebob Squarepants vs. NWO's Zuko in a match if Spongebob loses, He will join the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Spongebob joining the Nick World Order? Impossible!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since his return, Spongebob has been fighting the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"It might be an odd moment if Spongebob loses at Heavy Impact." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob hitting afew Punches, followed up with a Tackle onto Zim. Spongebob is showing off some of his Showmanship as the Crowd cheers. Spongebob then puts Zim in a STF Hold. Zim crawls around the ring, desperately trying to grab the ropes. He finally does, and Spongebob is forced to break the Hold. Spongebob tries to hit a Suplex on Zim, but Zim counters with a Suplex of his own. Zim then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock. Spongebob is easily able to break out of the Leg Lock. Zim then ducks a Clothesline, and puts Spongebob in a Headlock. Zim then hits a DDT onto Spongebob. Zim then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Spongebob gets back up, and hits a Super Kick onto Zim. Spongebob then puts Zim in a Sleeper Hold. Zim though breaks out of it. Zim hits afew Chops at Spongebob, and then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker. Zim then signals someone from the back. Zuko then runs down the Entrance Ramp, and into the ring. Zim grabs Spongebob, and tells Zuko to hit Spongebob. Zuko tries to, but Spongebob ducks, and Zuko decks Zim. Spongebob then Irish Whips Zuko over the Ropes, and then Kicks him out of the Ring. Spongebob then focuses on Zim, and then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin on Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

"The Nick World Order are Zero for Three here tonight." stated Bender.

"Spongebob maybe on top here, but remember about Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

(Backstage) General Manager JC & Fillmore are seen walking to the Entrance Ramp.

"We find out who attacked Naruto next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Who is the Perp?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's Heavy Impact.

Chiro vs. The Skeleton King in a Buried Alive Match.

Not only that, but now the Robot Monkey Team will be Special Guest Enorcers.

Ember McLain vs. Juniper Lee with the CWF Women's Championship on the line.

June is gunning to get back the Title she never lost.

Bart Simpson defends his CWF Hardcore Championship against not only Skulker, but Meowth in a Triple Threat Match.

Can the Bartman keep his Title against the NWO member, and the Extreme Pokemon?

Zuko vs. Spongebob, If Spongebob loses he will join the Nick World Order.

Spongebob is gonna have to pull out all the stops in this match.

Riley Freeman vs. Danny Phantom vs. Sokka for the CWF United States Championship.

Remember, If Sokka gets DQ'd or Counted Out he loses the Title.

Finally; It will be Naruto vs. His attacker in a Konoha Street Fight with the CWF Championship on the line.

Whoever attacked Naruto better be eating their vitamins, and say their prayers.

Alien Ant Farm's Smooth Criminal is the official theme for Heavy Impact.

Heavy Impact is sponsored by THQ.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Please welcome CWF General Manager: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Full Contact, Naruto was defending his Championship against Sasuke Uchihua when the lights went out in the Arena." said Bender.

"When the lights went back on, Both Naruto, and Sasuke where knocked out." said Iroh.

"Right now I would like all of the suspects to make their way to the ring please." said JC.

After afew seconds, Danny, Mr. Eddy, Nelson, and The Nick World Order all enter the ring.

"Now, One of us including me is the one who attacked Naruto, and Sasuke so let's just be fair, and one of us admit okay?" asked JC.

The Superstars aren't really budging on this.

"Okay you forced my hand, Fillmore." said JC.

Fillmore's face is seen on the Titantron Screen.

"Hey JC, I have the evidence that proves who actually did the crime. Okay, First I'm gonna show you what happened." stated Fillmore.

The Titantron Screen shows nothing as afew hitting noises are heard. Then Screen then shows Naruto, and Sasuke knocked out on the mat.

"Well that doesn't really help anybody there Fillmore." said JC.

"Yes but, watch now when I enhance the Video using infrared, and a Night Scope." commented Fillmore.

The Screen shows the Video again, but this time, a small Infrared Figure is seen attacking Naruto, and Sasuke. Then the figure leaves thru the Crowd.

"Not bad, but can you alter the video enough to see the person?" asked JC.

"Been there, Done that." replied Fillmore.

The Screen then shows the Infrared Figure being fixed. It is Mr. Eddy.

"So Mr. Eddy attacked Naruto, and Sasuke why did you do it?" asked JC.

Mr. Eddy grabs the Mic.

"Simple, I'm tired of allowing some Joe Schmo Champ pick whomever he wants. I have been in this Business for years, and I have never had a Title match just handed to me on a platter! I attacked Naruto to make a statement." confessed Mr. Eddy.

"Well you know you will have to face Naruto at Heavy Impact." said JC.

"I know, and I will have Nelson behind my back not only that, I will make sure I will win the CWF Championship. Believe It!" mocked Mr. Eddy.

Suddenly, Naruto runs into the ring from the Stands, and attacks Mr. Eddy from behind. Danny, JC, and the Nick World Order leave the ring as Nelson then helps Mr. Eddy double team Naruto. Rock Lee then runs into the ring to even the score. Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto Mr. Eddy as Nelson is hit with a Leaf Hurricane by Rock Lee. Mr. Eddy, and Nelson then retreat to the Entrance Ramp.

"Mr. Eddy can run, but he can't hide come Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Let's hope Mr. Eddy can survive the Konoha Street Fight." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy & Nelson run to the back while Naruto, and Rock Lee stand in the ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Ember McLain def. Shego

Meowth def. Skulker

Riley Freeman def. Sokka

Spongebob Squarepants def. Zim

* * *

Okay Fans, Another Chapter is done. Next Chapter is Heavy Impact. **Reviews** Are Open! P.S. Happy Birthday to The Rock!


	36. Heavy Impact PPV

Allright my CWF Fans! I have a new Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OC's, and the Championship Belts.

* * *

CWF Heavy Impact: December week 4

Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm plays as the intro to Heavy Impact, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"What is up and welcome to CWF's Heavy Impact, Sponsored by THQ. I am Bender, and along sides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Where our Main Event is vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship in a Konoha Street Fight." said Iroh.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, This match is a Buried Alive Match, The rules are simple: There are no Pinfalls, Submissions, Disqualifications, and/or Count-Outs. The only way to win is to put your Opponent inside the Casket. Then you can Bury your Opponent." explained Tripp.

(Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, Being accompanied to the ring by the Robot Monkey Team: The Skeleton King!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"What a way to start this PPV, With a Buried Alive Match." said Bender.

"And what a Rivalry it has been between these two. Skeleton King tormented Chiro afew months back, and then resurfing afew weeks ago." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew weeks ago, Chiro made a Challenge to Skeleton King, and Skeleton King accepted it, but then the Monkey Team attacked Chiro." said Bender.

"Well the Monkey Team will be Special Enforcers for this Buried Alive Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with the Monkey Team outside of the ring as Chiro hits a Running Clothesline on Skeleton King. Skeleton King gets back up and then levels Chiro with a Right Hook. Skeleton King then picks Chiro up by his throat, and throws him out of the ring. The Monkey Team then walk near Chiro as the Skeleton King walks out of the ring. Skeleton King then directs the Monkey Team to pick Chiro up, and drag him to where the Casket is (Next to the Entrance Ramp). The Monkey Team then drags Chiro up the Ramp.

"This isn't looking good for Chiro folks." said Bender.

"Come on Chiro! Fight back!" roared Iroh.

Chiro is dragged to where the Casket is at by the Monkey Team. Chiro then attacks The Monkey Team by delievering a Thunder Punch onto Gibson, Otto, and Sparx. Chiro then ducks an attack from Nova, and Antauri, and delievers a Double Lightning Kick on both of them. Skeleton King then comes out of nowhere, and hits an Orton like Knee to the Skull of Chiro. Skeleton King then picks Chiro up, and hits a Chokeslam on Chiro right on top of the Casket. Skeleton King tries to put Chiro in the Casket, but The Monkey Team then attacks Skeleton King.

"The Monkey Team's rebelling against their new leader!" exclaimed Bender.

"Go Monkey Team Go!" yelled an excited Iroh.

Sparx & Antauri hit Skeleton King with a double Clothesline as Gibson, Otto, and Nova gets Chiro back up. Chiro dodges an thanks the Team, and tells them that he wants Skeleton King alone. The Team agrees as Chiro goes after Skeleton King. Skelton King grabs Chiro's Neck, and tries to Chokebomb him into the Casket, but Chiro counters out at the last second. Chiro then hits afew Chops on Skeleton King, and then follows it up with a DDT. Chiro then opens the Caseket. Skeleton King tries to hit another Knee to the Skull, but Chiro counters with a Thunder Punch that knocks Skeleton King in the Casket, and closes the door. Ref calls for the Bell.

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Corwd Cheers.

"Chiro survives!" exclaimed Bender.

"And The Monkey Team are back on Chiro's side." said Iroh.

Chiro & The Monkey Team then signal the Dump Truck to Dump the massive amount of Dirt onto the Casket, Thus Burying it.

"So long Skeleton King." said Bender.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Skeleton King isn't coming back anytime soon." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to General Manager JC.

"I'm here with the General Manager of CWF JC. Now JC, You have afew things to say about not only about our Main Event for this evening, but afew things as well." said Frankie.

"Yes, First off, This week will not only have CWF action, but CWF, UCW, CASZ, & TWA finally collide at Three Chains of Destiny, and I have got everybody ready for the show. Now tonight, I want to talk about Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy, let me tell you a little story: One day you counting up all your little play money to see how much you had so you could buy yourself a new toupe' because someone thought Grandpa shrunk another Six Inches when all of a sudden your house started to shake, the heavens opened up, and God Himself spoke to you and said this: "Eugene... But my name's Eddy." "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Point is tonight, Nelson will have your back, but Naruto can still take you out!" stated JC, Parodying The Rock.

(The Life & Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory, Juniper lost the Women's Championship to Kim Possible in a Triple Threat Match when Kim pinned Naruko." said Bender.

"June has had that held over her head for months since she was never pinned to lose her Title." added Iroh.

(Remember by Ember McLain Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Ghost Zone, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Full Contact, Ember won the CWF Women's Championship by pinning June, even though Azula was the former Champ." said Bender.

"Another example of Triple Threat Rules." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ember & June matching Punch for Punch like experienced Boxers. June then hits a Leg Sweep that takes Ember down. June then puts Ember in a Spinning Toe Hold. Ember screams in pain, but crawls towards the Ropes, and is able to grab the Ropes to break the Hold. Ember then gets back up, and hits a Chick Kick onto June. Ember then positions June for something. Embert then goes to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Leg Drop onto June. June looks hurt as Ember begins to go for the kill. Ember tries to hit a Rock & Roll Cutter on June but then she sees Azula and Miss Big E on top of the Entrance Ramp. June though, rolls up Ember in a School Boy (School Girl in this case) Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Ember gets back into the match by hitting a Verical Suplex onto June. Ember then puts June in a Leg Lock. June though quickly counters out of the Leg Lock, and then puts Ember in a Headlock. Ember though begins to wiggle herself out of the Headlock. Ember breaks out of the Headlock, and puts June, and herself in a Tie-Up. As Ember puts June in a Headlock, Azula & Miss Big E begin to walk down the Entrace Ramp. June counters with another Leg Sweep, and then puts Ember in a Boston Crab. June then sees Azula, and Miss Big E coming near the ring, and breaks the Hold. She tells them to get out of here, but Ember hits a Roll Up Pin onto June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp.

As Ember has her hand raised. Azula enters the ring, and attacks Ember. Azula Punches at Ember, and then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Ember. She then does the same to June.

"What is the meaning of this? Why has she attacked those two?" asked Bender.

"I think she just sent a message that she wants the Women's Championship." said Iroh.

(Promo) A Match that ended with Controversy... What just happenend? (Naruto, and Sasuke are knocked out on the mat). An Ivestigation to find out who done it... I demand that whoever did, I want a piece of them. The Culprit's Confession... I attacked Naruto to make a statement. Now, He must pay the price. Mr. Eddy vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship in a Konoha Street Fight Tonight.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Nick World Order has already captured the Tag Team, United States, and tonight they could have the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Skulker is a force to be reckoned with, and with the Nick World Order behind him, He may be unstoppable." said Iroh.

(Tajiri's WWE Theme Plays)

"Introducing next: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last week, Meowth (dressed as Raven) defeated Skulker to be part of this Hardcore Title match." said Bender.

"Well Meowth who is decked out as Tajiri might be the new champ." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing last, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Bart has his work cut out for him here tonight." said Bender.

"Remember, He doesn't have to be pinned, or Submitted to lose the Hardcore Title." mentioned Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth going at Bart with a set of Martial Art style Kicks as Skulker slinks away to grab afew weapons from under the ring. Bart grabs Meowth's leg, and uses it to put Meowth in a nasty Leg Lock. Meowth crawls to the ropes, and breaks the Hold. Skulker then comes into the ring with a Chair, and Kendo Stick. Skulker uses the Kendo Stick to knock Meowth out, and tries to hit a Chair Shot onto Bart, but Bart gets out of the way. Bart then hits a Bicycle Kick onto Skulker, and knocks Skulker on the mat. Bart then grabs the Chair, runs to the Ropes, and hits an Atomic Arabian Facebuster onto Skulker with the Chair (Sabu's Famed Finisher). Bart then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth breaks up the count

Meowth Irish Whips Bart into the ropes, and then puts him into a Tarantula. Bart is in pain as Meowth is grinning. Skulker than gets back up, and Clotheslines Meowth, knocking Bart out of the ring. Skulker then layed Meowth out on the mat with afew Punches. Skulker then puts Meowth in a STF Hold. Meowth is squiming around the ring to try, and grab the ropes as Skulker is applying pressure. Meowth is about to tap when Bart hits his Hardcore Title on the back of Skulker, causing him to release the Hold. Bart then picks Skulker up, and hits a Bartdog on Skulker. Suddenly, Meowth spits a Green Mist into Bart's eyes, and hits a Buzzsaw Kick onto Bart. Meowth then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as Meowth is given the Hardcore Title.

"Meowth does it, He is the new Hardcore Champion!" said Bender.

"Meowth is now the King of Extremists." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka, and Zuko of the Nick World Order begin talking about something.

"Man Zuko, if you win, That pest Spongebob will finally be out of our hair for good." said Sokka.

"Yeah, but you gotta make sure that U.S. Title stays in Nick World Order." said Zuko.

Suddenly, Aang appears, and has a fierce staredown with Sokka.

"Good luck in your match tonight Sokka." said Aang.

Aang then extends his hand indictaing a Handshake. Sokka then shakes it, and pulls Aang close to him. Sokka then leaves along with Zuko.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Spongebob challenged Zuko to a match where if Spongebob loses, He will join the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"I'm not sure if Spongebob is smart enough to do this." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Zuko could be getting some big credit if he wins this match tonight." said Bender.

"Yes because then Spongebob would no longer be a problem to the group." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob, and Zuko in a Tie-Up until Spongebob hits afew Chops onto Zuko. Spongebob then hits a DDT. Zuko is on the mat as Spongebob makes it to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Flying Leg Drop onto Zuko. Spongebob then puts Zuko in a Double Leg Lock, but Zuko easily counters. Zuko gets back up, and hits a Judo Chop onto Spongebob. Zuko then picks Spongebob up, and then hits a Delayed Verical Suplex. Zuko then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock. Spongebob crawls to the Ropes, and grabs it to break the Hold. Spongebob tries to mount an offense, but Zuko counters, and hits a Side Effect onto Spongebob. Zuko then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Zuko picks up Spongebob, and puts Spongebob in an Anaconda Vice. Spongebob tries battling out of it as Zuko is continously applying pressure. The Ref sees if Spongebob os unable to continue, but Spongebob begins battling back. Spongebob eventually is able to break out of the Anaconda Vice. Spongebob, and Zuko get back in a Tie-Up with Zuko then hits a Vertical Suplex onto Spongebob. Zuko then puts Spongebob in a Headlock. Spongebob reverses it into a Choke Hold as Zuko grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Zuko gets back up, and tries to hit a Clothesline, but Spongebob ducks, and hits a Karate Kick on the back of Zuko. Zuko is unfazed, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver, but Spongebob counters, and hits a Sponge Suplex Pin on Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as Spongebob's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Well Nick World Order won't have a new member tonight." said Bender.

"Spongebob yet again, Defeats a member of the Nick World Order." said Iroh.

(Promo) A Black Screen is shown. Suddenly, Two red streaks appear, and form a red X.

"I'm coming soon." stated a Mysterious Voice.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last month at Full Contact, Danny nearly had the United States Championship won until The Nick World Order interferred." stated Bender.

"Thankfully, Aang came to save Danny from being Branded by the NWO." said Iroh.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"Introducing next, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"For a Punk kid who has been in CWF for less then a month, He has already secured himself a shot at a Championship here tonight." said Bender.

"Three straight wins, and his fourth one here could be a Title victory." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by The Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing last, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The odds are stacked against Sokka's favor here tonight, He doesn't have to be pinned or submitted to lose his U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Plus if Sokka gets DQ'd or is Counted Out, He also loses the U.S Title." added Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Riley going after Sokka. Sokka dodges a Clothesline from Riley, but is hit by a Big Boot from Danny. Danny then puts Sokka in an Arm Lock until Riley breaks it up, and throws Danny out of the ring. Riley then hits afew Ground Pounds on Sokka followed up with a Fist Drop. Riley then taunts Sokka until Danny comes from behind and hits a Throwback onto Riley. Danny picks up Sokka, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Danny then hits a Running Missile Drop Kick onto Sokka, followed up with a Bronco Buster. Danny then ducks an attack from Riley, and hits German Suplex onto Riley. Danny tries to put Riley in an Arm Lock, but Riley counters, and hits a DDT. Riley then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Riley is ticked by this, and argues with the Ref about this. Sokka then tries to pin Danny, but Riley was aware of this, and attacks Sokka. Riley picks up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Sokka. Riley then starts stomping on Sokka. Danny then grabs Riley, and hits a Jawbreaker on him. Danny then grabs both Riley, and Sokka, and delievers a Double Headbutt on both of them. Danny then signals that the end is coming as Sokka rolls out of the ring. Danny picks up Riley, and then hits a Specter Spike on Riley. Danny then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Phantom Flip, but Sokka grabs Danny's Leg, and the two battle until Sokka pushes Danny off, and sends him crashing onto the mat. Sokka then enters the ring, and then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still the United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka retains the U.S. Title by himself here tonight." said Bender.

"It was sneaky, but he didn't cheat in this match." said Iroh.

(Promo) It is a Match that comes only once a year... One Star's dream to headline the Main Event is the reward... Thirty Superstars battle for that... Only One will capture that Dream. CWF Rumble Live on Pay Per View soon.

(Drop The Bombshell by Powerman 5000 Plays)

"This match is a Konoha Street Fight, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, Being accompanied by Nelson Muntz, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy has turned to the dark side over the past few months. First, Ditching, and attacking his longtime friends Ed, and Edd, Aligning himself with Nelson Muntz, and now attacking Naruto & Sasuke during Full Contact." said Bender.

"Well tonight, Mr. Eddy maybe facing Judgment in the form of Naruto." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompanied by Rock Lee, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This match has some unsharpened Ninja Weapons, An actual Ramen Cart, and some other items here tonight." said Bender.

"This match also has no Disqualifications as well, so Nelson, and Rock Lee can interfere in this match." added Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto viciously attacking Mr. Eddy with a barrage of Punches until Nelson comes into the ring to pull Naruto off of Eddy. Nelson tries to hit Naruto with some unsharp Kunai, but Naruto Ninja Kicks Nelson over the Ropes, and out of the ring. Naruto then focuses back on Eddy, but Mr. Eddy throws Salt that was in his pocket into the eyes of Naruto. Mr. Eddy then hits a DDT on the blinded Naruto. Mr. Eddy then mocks Naruto, and then grabs a Bo Staff from Nelson. Mr. Eddy tries to hit Naruto with it, but Naruto counters, and hits a Clothesline on Mr. Eddy. Rock Lee enters the ring, and gives Naruto a wet towel to clear his vision. Naruto then takes the Staff, and hits Mr. Eddy with it, knocking him out. Naruto then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson breaks up the count

Nelson then Irish Whipped Naruto over the Ropes, and out of the ring. Nelson then follows, and conitues his attack on Naruto. Nelson then Irish Whips Naruto again, this time into the Ramen Cart. Nelson tries to continue attacking Naruto, but Naruto counters causing Nelson to burn his fists on the Warm Ramen. As Nelson is in pain, Naruto connects with a Ninja Kick onto Nelson, sending him thru the Ramen Cart. Naruto then gets back into the ring, and continues his battle with Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy then attacks Naruto as he got back in the ring with a Spear, and a barrage of Punches. Mr. Eddy then puts Naruto in a Leg Lock. Naruto slinks to the Ropes as quick as he can, and then grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Mr. Eddy then waits for Naruto to get up. Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED right onto Naruto. Mr. Eddy then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Mr. Eddy then waits again to try and hit another SpearED, but Naruto dodges the attack, sending Mr. Eddy into the Ring Post. Naruto puts Mr. Eddy in a Tree of Woe. Naruto then hits a Baseball Slide onto Mr. Eddy, knocking him off of the Ring Post. Naruto then picks Mr. Eddy up to hit a Curse Seal, but Mr. Eddy counters with a Side Effect. Mr. Eddy then puts Naruto in a Bow & Arrow Lock. Naruto tries to break out of it while Mr. Eddy made sure that his Shoulders weren't pinned on the mat. Mr. Eddy decides to break the Hold, and then gets ready to hit another SpearED onto Naruto. Mr. Eddy is about to hit it, but Naruto out of nowhere counters with a Ninja Kick, and then hits a Curse Seal right onto Mr. Eddy. Nelson tries to get into the ring, but Rock Lee hits a Leaf Hurricane on Nelson. Naruto then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

"Naruto gets his revenge here tonight." said Bender.

"Plus Naruto holds onto the CWF Championship as well." added Iroh.

Naruto holds up the CWF Championship in the middle of thhe ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Chiro def. Skeleton King (Buried Alive Match)

Ember McLain def. Juniper Lee (Retains Women's Title)

Meowth def. Bart Simpson & Skulker (Wins Hardcore Title)

Spongebob def. Zuko

Sokka def. Danny Phantom & Riley Freeman (Retains U.S. Title)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Mr. Eddy (Konoha Street Fight) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Another CWF PPV in the books, and The end of the Calendar Year for CWF. Anyway, **Reviews** are up!


	37. Chapter 37

Hello Again CWF Fans! I have another Chapter of CWF for you all. I only Own my OC'S, and the Championship Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Good Evening CWF Fans, I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Dover, Delaware where we are gearing up for the CWF Rumble." stated Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Pease Welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well like you said Iroh, We are on the road to the CWF Rumble PPV." said Bender.

"And who can forget what happened last year when Naruto started out as the Number 1 Seed, and won the Rumble Match to go on, and defeat Chiro for the CWF Title at Wrestleversary." remembered Iroh.

"Hello Delaware! As you all know it is a new Calendar Year, but as For CWF, It is time for us to get ready for one of the most time honored traditions: The CWF Rumble!" announced JC.

The Crowd begins to Cheer when they hear this.

"But tonight, We are gonna have a little preview of the Rumble here in that very ring." said JC.

"A preview of the Rumble?" asked Bender.

"Here tonight." said Iroh.

"In the Main Event, it will be a Ten Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal where the winner of that match will become the Number One Contener for the CWF Championship at CWF Rumble." said JC.

"The Rumble is coming a little early here tonight." said Bender.

"Plus someone could be cashing in their dream to headline Wrestleversary a little early." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, Azula attacked Juniper Lee, and Ember after the Women's Championship match." said Bender.

"Azula wanted to prove a point that she was the dominate Diva in CWF." added Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June came close to winning the Women's Title, but Ember was able to defeat her, and retain the Championship." said Bender.

"Well June could get back on the right track here tonight with a win." said Iroh.

The match begins with June hitting afew Chops on Azula followed up with a DDT. June then tries to put Azula in a Leg Lock, but Azula counters. Azula then picks June up, and Bench Presses her onto the Ropes. Azula then picks throws June off of the Ropes, and onto the mat. Azula then puts June in a Headlock. June though easily counters out. Azula, and June begin to exchange Chops until June hits a Bulldog on Azula, and then pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Azula kicks out

Azula gets back up, and tries to hit a Big Boot on June, but June counters with a Clothesline. June then puts Azula in a Toe Hold. Azula seems to be in pain, but eventually grabs onto the Ropes to break the Hold. June tries to keep Azula down, but Azula gets back up again, and delievers a Massive Headbutt onto June. Azula then picks June up, and then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Juniper. Azula then puts her foot on June to signal a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Azula!" said Tripp.

Azula stands tall in the middle of the ring when Angelica Pickles ran into the ring, and hit a Diamond Cutter on Azula from behind.

"Why did Angelica just attack Azula?" asked Bender.

"Perhaps Angelica wants to make a claim for the Women's Championship." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is watching The Simpsons Movie on DVD when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." said JC.

Danny Phantom enters the Office.

"Danny, What's up?" asked JC.

"I want you to do something for me." said Danny.

"Let me guess, You want revenge against Ichigo for attacking you after the Survivor Series Match at Three Chains of Destiny, or a Rematch against Sokka for the U.S. Title." stated JC.

"Nah, Revenge is for chumps. I want in on the CWF Rumble, and you're my main ticket since you owe one for the save at Dark Horizon." said Danny.

"Well, Okay then you are in the CWF Rumble." stated JC.

Danny then begins to leave the Office when JC stops him.

"One more thing Danny, Tonight you have a match that might be very important to you." said JC.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"You see, I have come up with a way to add more hype, and excitement to the CWF Rumble. Over the next few weeks, There will be matches that will feature Superstars already qualified for the Rumble where the winners of those matches will face off in a Battle Royal Match where the winner will receive the most sought after number in the Rumble, Number 30! So get ready Danny, Because your match is next!" said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) A Black Screen is shown. Suddenly, Two red streaks appear, and form a red X.

"I'm coming soon." said a Mysterious Voice.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This match along with afew others will have ramifications for the Rumble Match." said Bender.

"Whoever wins these matches will receive shots at a Battle Royal for the Number 30 Slot." stated Iroh.

(One of a Kind by Breaking Point Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well the New Hardcore Champion Meowth is dressed up as Rob Van Dam for this contest." stated Bender.

"But can Meowth defeat The Ghost Boy tonight?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth hitting Danny with afew Martial Arts Kicks followed up by a Takedown. Meowth then hits a Leg Drop on Danny. Meowth then does the RVD Taunt as Danny rolls out of the Ring for a minute. Danny gets back in the ring, and delievers a Clothesline onto Meowth. Danny then puts Meowth in a Headlock. Meowth though is easily able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Meowth gets back up, and then hits a DDT onto Danny. Meowth then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Danny, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Danny gets back up, and hits a Shoulder Block onto Meowth. Danny then picks Meowth up, and hits a Suplex Pin onto Meowth, but Meowth gets out of it before the Ref could make the count. Meowth then hits a Spinning Kick onto Danny, and then follows it up with a Spinning Neckbreaker. Meowth then gets a little smile on his face as he then climbs up to the Top Turnbuckle. Meowth then tries to hit a Five Star Frog Splash onto Danny, but Danny rolls out of the way at the last second. Danny gets back up, picks Meowth up, and hits a Specter Spike onto Meowth, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Danny survives this hard fought match." said Bender.

"But can Danny get the Number 30 Slot in the Battle Royal in afew weeks?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to CWF Champion Naruto Uzumaki.

"I am here with Naruto Uzumaki, the CWF Champion. Now Naruto, You might have an uphill battle coming up soon due to the fact that your opponent will be the one who wins tonight's Over the Top Rope Battle Royal. So any thoughts on that?" asked Frankie.

"You know Frankie, I have been in an uphill battle for the last Four Months. At Cold Blood, I finally pinned The American Dragon Jake Long. At Dark Horizon, I regained the CWF Championship from Danny Phantom. At Full Contact, I fought Sasuke in a match that was interrupted by Mr. Eddy. At Heavy Impact, I got my revenge against Mr. Eddy, and just recently at Three Chains of Destiny, I won the Champions Fatal Four Way Elimination match by defeating Grifter, Bugs Bunny, and Alexander Armington II. So if you're saying that I'm worried, I'm not, and I'll be ready for whomever wins that match tonight." replied Naruto.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This is actually a rematch from Heavy Impact, but instead of this being a Nick World Order Membership Match, This is actually another Rumble Qualification Match." said Bender.

"So it's Spongebob vs. Zuko for a spot on the Battle Royal Match in afew weeks." mentioned Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob has been tangling with the Nick World Order for months now." said Bender.

"I don't think Spongebob is ready to stop fighting anytime soon." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob & Zuko in a Tie-Up with Zuko hitting a DDT. Zuko then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock. Spongebob begins to crawl to the Ropes as Zuko applies pressure to the Hold. Zuko then starts Stomping on Spongebob, but Spongebob counters out. Spongebob then puts Zuko in a Bearhug, but Zuko is easily counters out, and hits a Double Knee to the jaw of Spongebob. Zuko then puts Spongebob in an Anaconda Vice in the middle of the ring. Zuko lets go of the Hold after seeing Spongebob looking like he has passed out. Spongebob though was playing possum, and rolls Zuko up in a School Boy Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Zuko is annoyed by this, and goes after Spongebob with a couple of Punches, followed up by a Clothesline onto Spongebob. Zuko then grabs Spongebob, and puts him in another Anaconda Vice. Spongebob though is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and tries to hit a Chop on Zuko, but Zuko counters, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Spongebob. Zuko then puts Spongebob in a STF Hold. Spongebob is in pain, but he is eventually able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Zuko then signals that the end is near as he picks Spongebob up, tries to hit a Death Valley Driver. Spongebob though counters with a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!

"Spongebob pulls off an impressive win here tonight yet again." said Bender.

"Spongebob joins Danny in the Battle Royal for the Number 30 Slot in afew weeks." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Aang is seen looking at a Poster of the CWF Rumble on the wall. He then walks away.

"The Ten Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Who is Naruto going to face?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) General Manager JC is seen sitting near his desk.

"Hello Fans, Next week I have decided to make CWF a CWF Roulette Night, Meaning that there will be Five Matches that will be determined by the spin of a Wheel carrying Ten different Match Options, So check out Next week's Episode." said JC.

(CWF Ring) Skulker, Chris Griffin, Milhouse Van Houten, Eric Cartman, and Nelson Muntz are already in the ring.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"This is the Ten Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal where the winner will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Fushia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Luffy could be one of Ten men here tonight will face Naruto at the CWF Rumble for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Well seeing Luffy & Naruto battle each other again would be entertaining." added Iroh.

(Bombshell By Powerman 5000 Plays)

"Introducing next, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy is getting a shot here tonight? I thought JC would have suspended him!" stated an upset Bender.

"Well looks like your wrong Bender." replied Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"Introducing next: From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Three Chains of Destiny, Ichigo attacked Danny Phantom after Team UCW defeated Team CWF in the Survivor Series Team Fatal Four Way." said Bender.

"Well Ichigo is walking past this now, and he is focused on the Rumble." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka recently defended his United States Championship against Danny Phantom & Riley Freeman." said Bender.

"Well Sokka could add the CWF Championship to his impressive resume." added Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"Introducing last, From The Southern Air Temple, He is the Avatar: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang has been somewhat keeping his eye on Sokka over the past few months." said Bender.

"Well these two are or were good buddies, but it seems that there is something odd going on here." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker, and Sokka teaming up to go after Chris as Mr. Eddy & Nelson try to eliminate Aang. Milhouse is the first one eliminated from the match when Cartman throws him over the Top Rope, and hits a Clothesline sending Milhouse to the mat below. Mr. Eddy & Nelson Irish Whip Aang to the Ropes, but Aang counters with Double Spinning Kick on the two. Skulker tries to hit a Chokeslam on Chris, but Chris counters, and hits a Facebuster. Sokka though grabs Chris, and throws Chris out of the ring, Eliminating him. Luffy & Aang team up to hit a Double Suplex onto Mr. Eddy & Nelson as Ichigo hits a Reaper Slam onto Cartman in the middle of the ring.

"This is getting a little out of control." said Bender.

"But only one of these guys will face Naruto at CWF Rumble." mentioned Iroh.

Sokka then picks up the fallen Cartman, and throws him over the Top Rope, but Cartman counters with a Jawbreaker to avoid being Eliminated. Skulker meanwhile grabs Aang, and tries to eliminate him, but Aang counters, and hits an Air Basher onto Skulker, which sends him over the Ropes, and eliminates him. Aang then ducks a sneak attack from Mr. Eddy, and eliminates him to. Nelson, and Ichigo battle each other near the Ropes as Cartman comes back into the ring. Cartman Irish Whips Sokka over the Ropes, but Sokka ducks Cartman's Clothesline, and throws Cartman out of the ring,  
eliminating him from the match.

"Cartman crashes & burns here tonight." said Bender.

"Well the Fans love this!" exclaimed Iroh.

The Crowd starts chanting "That was Wicked!" as Ichigo battled against Sokka who was still over the Ropes. Luffy tries to hit a Gum Gum Rocket onto Nelson, but Nelson counters, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Luffy goes over the Ropes, but hangs on to the Top Rope. Nelson though does a Dirty Move, and bites Luffy's hands, forcing him to let go, and be eliminated. Aang though comes out of nowhere, and hits another Air Basher onto Nelson, and eliminates him. Aang then notices what is going on with Sokka & Ichigo, and then runs to help, but Ichigo gets out of the way at the last second causing Aang to eliminate Sokka via Clothesline, and Ichigo throws Aang over the Ropes as well to be eliminated. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner & The Number One Contender: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp.

"Thanks to Aang's little screw up there, Ichigo will now face Naruto for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Question is was Aang trying to help Sokka or eliminate Sokka?" asked Iroh.

Ichigo stands in the middle of the ring with his Skull Mask on as he asks for a Mic, and gets one.

"Naruto... Your soul... Will... be... Taken... by... ME!" spoke Ichigo.

Ichigo continues to stand in the middle of the ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Azula def. Juniper Lee

Danny Phantom def. Meowth

Spongebob Squarepants def. Zuko

Ichigo Kurosaki wins 10 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal (Wins No. 1 Contendership)

* * *

Well another Chapter is done. Also, I just got my newest Issue of WWE Magazine, and on June 10th: **The Rock: The Most Electrifying Man In Sports Entertainment** will be out on WWE DVD! Anyway, **Reviews Are Open!**


	38. Chapter 38

What is up CWF Fans? I have another Chapter of CWF but First, I'm going to answer afew Questions:

**Last Samurai Ryu-san:** Meowth will Parody Superstars that have been in the Original ECW (Sandman, Sabu, Dreamer etc.), The New ECW (C.M. Punk, Kofi Kingston etc.) or has won the WWE Hardcore Championship (Mankind, Hardcore Holly etc.)

**Darren Mathias & airnaruto45:** Both of you will have to wait & see what I have in store at the Rumble.

**Silent Scope:** I have no clue about the Matches, Check out WWE SHOP.

I only own my OC's by the way.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 2

Before the Show: General Manager JC is seen playing with a giant Roulette Wheel.

"Hello CWF Fans, Tonight is CWF Roulette here in Charleston, West Virginia. Now, Five Matches are on tonight's card, and they will be determined by one of the Ten Options on the Roulette Wheel. The Ten Match Options are: Cage Match, Pillow Fight, Superstar Dress-Up, Legend Killer, Special Guest, Street Fight, Capture the Flag, Blindfold Match, Submission Match, and Tables Match. Now, I'm going to kick things off by seeing what our Main Event is going to be for Tonight." said JC.

JC spins the CWF Roulette Wheel, and eventually it winds up on... Cage Match.

"Excellent, So tonight's Main Event will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ichigo Kurosaki in a Non-Title Cage Match." stated JC.

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Good Evening CWF Fans, I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Charleston, West Virginia where we are gearing up for the CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Angelica delievered a Diamond Cutter onto Azula from behind." said Bender.

"She sent a major statement that she wanted a shot at the Women's Championship." said Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula defeated June last week in a One-on-One match featuring two girls that never lost their Championships." said Bender.

"Correct, Both were never pinned to lose the Women's Championship." said Iroh.

(The Life & Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June has been on a mission to reclaim the Women's Championship, but as of late it hasn't been going well." said Bender.

"She was pinned by Ember at Full Contact for Ember to win the Women's Title, and that is about as far she has come." said Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"And Introducing Last, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here is one tough Chica who should be due for another shot at the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"She defeated Kim Possible in a Fatal Four Way Match back at Cold Blood, only to be defeated by Azula three weeks later." said Iroh.

The match is about to begin until JC appears on the Titantron Screen.

"Hello Ladies! As you know tonight is CWF Roulette Night, so let's find out what match you Four will be competing in." said JC.

JC spins the CWF Roulette Wheel, and it lands on... Pillow Fight.

"Okay then, This match is now a Fatal Four Way Pillow Fight. Now that means the only weapons allowed in this match are simply Pillows." explained JC.

A Backstage Personal runs down to the ring, and throws some Pillows across the ring. The match begins with Azula clotheslining Angelica as June grabs a Pillow, and tries to hit Naruko with it. Naruko ducks, and hits June with a Pillow of her own. Azula then puts Angelica in a Headlock, but Angelica grabs the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Azula tries to continue attacking Angelica, but Angelica counters with a Pillow to the face, and then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula kicks out

Azula gets back up, and throws Angelica out of the ring as Naruko, and June then Double Team Azula. Azula counters June's Windmill Kick, but gets with by Naruko's Suplex. Naruko & June then hit a Double Leg Drop onto Azula. June then hits Naruko with a Pillow, and follows it up with a Side Effect. June then goes up to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Frog Splash onto Naruko. After that, Angelica pulls June off of Naruko, and then pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp.

"Angelica pulls off a sneaky victory here tonight." said Bender.

"But has she bitten off more than she could chew?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Frankie here with Naruto, Now tonight You are going to face your opponent at CWF Rumble in a Cage Match. How do you plan on facing Ichigo?" asked Frankie.

"How am I going to face Ichigo? More like how is Ichigo going face me? I am ready for anything this Reaper is going to throw at me whether it is tonight in a Cage or at CWF Rumble for the Title." answered Naruto.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with the CWF Roulette Wheel.

"Well, Next Match is another CWF Rumble Qualifier, Winner goes on to a Special Battle Royal where the Winner gets Number 30. Let's see what Match it is going to be eh?" said JC.

JC spins the CWF Roulette Wheel, and it lands on... Legend Killer.

"Nice! So that means a Legend will be part of this match, So let's get it on." states JC.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Sokka was one of the Ten Superstars in the Over the Top Rope Battle Royal to determine who will face Naruto at the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"But Aang somewhat accidentally eliminated Sokka, and himself from the match." said Iroh.

"And his opponent..." said Tripp.

(Mucha Lucha! Theme Plays)

"No Way!" exclaimed Bender.

"He's Back!" added Iroh.

"From The World Renowned International School of Lucha: Rikochet!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rikochet, The youngest CWF Champion to date is here to face Sokka." said Bender.

"Rikochet is also in the Rumble then? Awesome!" replied Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Rikochet in a Staredown until Rikochet hits a Stomp, and follows it up with a Spinning DDT. Rikochet then climbs onto the Ropes, and hits a Flying Press, Driving the Crowd into a frenzy. Rikochet picks Sokka up, and tries to hit a Code Breaker, but Sokka counters, and hits a Sidewalk Slam. Sokka then puts Rikochet in a Leg Lock, but Rikochet easily gets out of it. Sokka tries to continue his momentum, but Rikochet counters, and hits a Pulverizing Pinball (A Snuka Special ending with a Spear). Rikochet then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka gets his foot on the Ropes.

Sokka gets back up, and puts Rikochet in a Arm Lock, but Rikochet again counters out. Rikochet then hits a Bulldog onto Sokka, and then puts him in a Chicken Wing Hold. Sokka is in pain, but begins to fight out of it, and then breaks the Hold. Sokka, and Rikochet get into a Tie Up, and Rikochet hits a DDT onto Sokka. El Tigre tries to run into the ring, and help, but Rikochet does a 619 to scare El Tigre off. Sokka takes advantage of the distraction, Irish Whips Rikochet into the Ring Post, and then hits an Ice Breaker onto Rikochet. Sokka then pins Rikochet.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as Sokka's Arm is raised in Victory.

"With an assist by The Nick World Order Leader, Sokka will get a shot at claiming Number 30 at the Rumble." said Bender.

"Well some fans aren't happy about this, but Sokka did get the win." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I am here with Ichigo Kurosaki, Who tonight may make a major statement when he faces Naruto in a Cage Match." said John.

Ichigo suddenly grabs the Mic from John.

"At CWF Rumble, I'm gonna take everything from you. Tonight is just the preview." said Ichigo.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park are back together again." said Bender.

"And their goal is simple, to regain the Tag Titles." said Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powerman5000 Plays)

"Introducing next: Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy & Nelson are probably Number One on the Most Hated List in CWF." said Bender.

"Well tonight, They could become contenders for the CWF Tag Titles." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing last, Being Accompanied to the ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Guatemala Brothers & Their Latina Manager are back in CWF." said Bender.

"Mas y Menos were part of Team UCW back at Three Chains of Destiny." said Iroh.

The match is about to begin until JC appears on the Titantron Screen.

"Okay now, Let's see what match are we going to have here." said JC.

JC spins the Roulette Wheel, and it lands on... Special Guest.

"Finally! I have two guys I met earlier today that were dying to meet or should I say beat some CWF Superstars up, So let's meet the Special Guest Enforcers for tonight's match." said an excited JC.

(American Gladiator Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Special Guest Enforcers, From The American Gladiators TV Show: Toa & Wolf!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Toa does some Trash Talking in his Native Tounge as Wolf does his Trademark Howl.

"Two of the new American Gladiators are here tonight? This is nuts!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well a fact here Bender is that Toa is the Cousin & Stand-In Double of "The Rock" Dwayne Johnson." stated Iroh.

The match begins with the Gladiators outside as Mas, Cartman, & Nelson start off in the ring (Cartman & Stan are in the match). Cartman, and Nelson try to Double Team Mas, but Mas ducks, and Nelson goes over the Ropes. Wolf, and Toa begins to attack as Mas hits a Martial Arts Kick on Cartman. Mas then tags in Menos, and the two hit a Double Elbow Drop onto Cartman. Nelson gets back into the ring, and puts Menos in a Half Nelson as Cartman tags Stan in. Stan hits a Clothesline on the two, and then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos kicks out

Nelson gets up, and attacks Stan as Menos heads to the Turnbuckle to get himself back together. Nelson hits a Powerbomb on Stan, and then tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy tries to easily pin Stan, but Menos hits a Tackle onto Mr. Eddy, and lands afew Punches as well. Menos then puts Stan in a Texas Clover Hold, but Stan is able get out of the Hold. Stan then hits a Stanner onto Menos, but Mr. Eddy then tries to hit a Stanner on Stan. Stan counters, and throws Mr. Eddy out of the ring, where Toa & Wolf are. Stan then pins Menos as Toa & Wolf pound Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: Team South Park!" said Tripp.

"Team South Park are going to take on Zim & Dib for the Tag Titles!" states Bender.

"I wonder if the whole team will be on the same page." pondered Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with the CWF Roulette Wheel.

"Well this is the last time I'm Spinning the CWF Roulette Wheel so let's see what it's going to be." said JC.

JC spins the Roulette Wheel, and it lands on... Superstar Dress Up.

"Awww Yeah! This is gonna be fun, and that match is next!" said an excited JC.

(Commercial Break)

"This match is a Superstar Dress-Up Match, Where the Superstars have to dress like any Wrestling Superstar." explained Tripp.

(My Time is Now by John Cena Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Ron walks down the Entrance Ramp dressed as John Cena.

"Ron is geared up a true member of the Chain Gang Assault Battalion." said Bender.

"But can he regret nothing, and fear less?" asked Iroh, Quoting the Cena Phrase.

Ron then grabs the Mic.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! The Champ is here. So Rumble Time is almost here & Ron boy is again Bottom Tier. No chance they're saying for me to win, But overconfidence can a sin. Because one rule in the Rumble is that you can't tell what's going down, Odds are the Winner is gonna be Charlie Brown! But I know I got it all like a wish from a Genie, Cause I'm like Casper, You can't see me!" rapped Ron.

(The Undertaker's Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Danny walks down the Entrance Ramp dressed as The Undertaker.

"Looks like we might have to change Danny's name to Danny Phenom here tonight." said Bender.

"The Ghost Boy is decked out as The Dead Man here tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny & Ron in a Tie-Up when Ron hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Ron then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Danny while doing it just like John Cena. Ron then puts Danny in an Armbar, but Danny is able to get out of it. Danny gets back up, and ducks a Clothesline from Ron, and hits a desperation DDT on Ron. After a minute, The two get back up. Danny Irish Whips Ron to the Ring Post. Danny then does the Vintage Snake Eyes onto Ron. Danny then waits for Ron to get back up, and then hits a Chokeslam onto Ron. Danny then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ron kicks out

Ron gets back up, and hits a Knee to Danny's jaw. Ron tries to put Danny in a Sleeper Hold, but Danny is able to get out of the Hold. Danny gets back up, and tries to hit a Chop on Ron, but Ron counters with a Throwback. Ron then stands, and presses on his pumps. Ron then puts Danny in the STFU. Danny is in pain, but he starts to crawl to the Ropes. Danny is luckily able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Danny gets up, and tries to Super Kick Ron, but Ron counters. Ron grabs Danny, and tries to hit the FU, but Danny counters, and hits a Tombstone Piledriver on Ron. Danny then pins Ron like the Phenom.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Both of these guys pulled off great impersonations of their respective Superstars." said Bender.

"But at the Rumble, will one of these two win the Rumble?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) The Nick World Order are seen talking.

"So, Are any of you guys in the Rumble too?" asked Sokka.

"I'm in it, but I just talked to JC, and he made a big deal for us." said Skulker.

"What?" asked Sokka.

"He'll allow me to fight Spongebob in a No DQ match before the Rumble, But he gets to make a match featuring anyone of us." stated Skulker.

"You sure that's a good idea?" questioned Sokka.

JC suddenly walks up to Sokka.

"It's a great idea, and I just came up with a match. You see Sokka, You are going to defend your United States Championship at CWF Rumble against a man you have alot of history with, A man who is almost like a brother, That man will be... El Tigre!" stated JC.

JC walks away as Sokka, and Skulker are shocked by this.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) A Black Screen is shown. Suddenly, Two red streaks appear, and form a red X.

"I'm coming soon." said a Mysterious Voice.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is a Cage Match where the only way to win is by Pinfall, Submission, or Escape. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"In two weeks, Naruto will defend his CWF Championship against Ichigo Kurosaki at CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"But tonight, Ichigo & Naruto will fight in a Steel Cage." said Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Three Chains of Destiny, Ichigo layed out Danny Phantom after Team UCW won the Four Company Survivor Series Match." said Bender.

"Well with guys like Danny Phantom, Monkey D. Luffy, & Max Goof on the Soul Reaper's List, Naruto might want to worry about being next." stated Iroh.

The Cage then lowers as Ichigo enters the Ring. The match begins with Ichigo going at Naruto with a flurry of Chops, followed up by a Suplex into the Cage Wall. Ichigo then picks Naruto up, and tries to hit another Suplex, but Naruto counters, and hits a Jawbreaker onto Ichigo. Naruto sees his opening, and begins to climb up the Cage Wall to escape. Ichigo though gets back up, and pulls Naruto off of the Cage Wall, and onto the mat without even trying. Ichigo then hits afew Stomps onto Naruto. Ichigo then tries to put Naruto in an Ankle Lock, but Naruto reverses it into a Roll Up Pin on Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo kicks out

Ichigo gets back up, but Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto Ichigo. Naruto then begins to climb the Cage Wall again. As Naruto is halfway up the Cage Wall, Ichigo gets back up, and gives chase. Naruto is almost over the Cage Wall when Ichigo grabs his Right Leg. Naruto tries to fight back, but Ichigo eventually pulls Naruto off of the Cage Wall, and back onto the mat in a hard thud. Ichigo then climbs to the top of Cage, but then stops, and looks down at Naruto. Ichigo then yells out "99 Percent Mine!" as he then hits a Massive Shooting Star Press right onto Naruto from the top of the Cage. The Crowd screams "OMG, OMG!" as Ichigo pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp.

"I can't believe what had just happened. Ichigo basically just crushed Naruto." said Bender.

"I think this might be an omen for what may come." said Iroh.

Ichigo puts on his Skull Mask and walks up the Ramp as the show draws to a close.

Results

Angelica Pickles def. Azula, Naruko, & Juniper Lee (Fatal Four Way Pillow Fight)

Sokka def. Rikochet (Legend Killer Match)

Team South Park def. Mas y Menos & Mr. Eddy & Nelson (Triple Threat Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Danny Phantom def. Ron Stoppable (Superstar Dress Up Match)

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Naruto Uzumaki (Cage Match)

* * *

Well, I finish this wild Chapter. _**REVIEWS ARE OPEN!**_


	39. Chapter 39

What's up CWF Fans! I have another Chapter of CWF up & ready for your viewing pleasure. I only own my OCs & Titles

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"The Rumble is coming, I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Columbia, South Carolina where our Main Event is going to be a Battle Royal for the Number 30 Slot at the Rumble." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This is I believe the last Rumble Qualifier before Tonight's Main Event." said Bender.

"Whoever wins that, Gets the sought after Number 30." stated Iroh.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos)

"Until Heavy Impact, Riley had an impressive unbeaten streak going." said Bender.

"Well he might be Number 30 in the Rumble if he wins here tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chris over powering Riley with his strength as he picks Riley up, and Bench Presses him out of the ring. Riley gets back into the ring, and takes Chris down by attacking the back of his kness. Riley then hits afew Ground Pounds onto Chris. Chris though fights back, and throws Riley into the Ring Post. Chris then hits a Clothesline onto Riley.  
Chris then throws Riley on the mat, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley gets his foot on the Ropes.

Riley gets back up, and hits afew Punches on Chris, and then follows it up with a Headlock. Chris though begins to fight back as hits afew Punches, and breaks out of the Hold. Chris then hits a Vertical Suplex onto Riley. Chris is getting excited as he then puts Riley in a Bearhug. Riley seemingly passes out, and Chris let's go of the Hold thinking he won the match. Riley though was playing Possum, and hits a Rap Up onto Chris. Riley then pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as Riley's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Riley pulls off a big win here tonight." said Bender.

"But can he win The Battle Royal later on?" questioned Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is listening to numerous CWF Divas arguing with each other.

"Alright now settle! Now I haven't determined who is going to face Ember for the Women's Title at CWF Rumble, But since it seems that alot of you believe that you deserve shot, I'm gonna do something about it. It is going to be Juniper Lee vs. Azula vs. Angelica Pickles vs. Naruko vs. Kim Possible vs. Shego in a Six Diva One Fall to the Finish Match. Whoever gets the First Pinfall or Submission will face Ember at CWF Rumble. By thw way, That match is next." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Six Divas Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this is a smart way to figure out who should get a shot against Ember." said Bender.

"I agree here Bender, But I think Kim might be the Odds on Favorite, She is a Multi-Time Women's Champion." added Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula was last Champ before Ember won the Title back at Full Contact." said Bender.

"But remember Bender, It was a Triple Threat Match where Ember pinned June to win the Title." said Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego & Ember share alot of respect for each other, probably because they both are considered Tough Girls." said Bender.

"Well Shego would also like to take the Women's Title off of Ember." added Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"Introducing next: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica has been making a major stride in trying to win the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"So far Angelica has been the only girl to pin Ember & that was at Three Chains of Destiny." said Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko is another former Women's Champion who would love another reign." said Bender.

"Naruko held the Belt for Three Weeks before Azula won it from her." said Iroh.

(The Life & Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And Introducing Last, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June has been on a major quest to reclaim the Title she never lost, but so far it has been for naught." said Bender.

"Nice Vocab there Bender, but Yes. June hasn't won back the Title for quite awhile." said Iroh.

The match begins with Azula going after Angelica as the other four battle against each other. Azula begins to cloober Angelica with a set of Chops as Kim & Shego Double Team Naruko. June decides wait outside of the Ring, and pick her spot. Azula then sets her on June by picking her up, and throwing her inside the ring. Kim, and Shego though hit a Double Big Boot on Azula. Shego then hits Kim with a Green Chokehold, and then pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruko breaks up the count

Naruko begins to hit aset of Martial Arts Styled Kicks on Shego until Shego grabs one of her legs, and then puts her in a Leg Lock. June then gets back up, and hits a Lionsault onto Kim. June tries to capitalize, but Angelica pulls her off of Kim, and hits a Diamond Cutter onto June. Angelica then attacks both Naruko, and Shego by hitting a Chick Kick onto Naruko, and Irish Whipping Shego out of the ring. Azula though picks up Angelica from behind and hits a Fisherman's Suplex onto Angelica. Azula then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Azula!" said Tripp.

"Azula takes out Angelica, and will now face Ember for the Women's Title at CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"The Rock n' Roll Spirit vs. The Fire Nation Femme Fatale, I love it." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Sokka.

"I am standing next to the United States Champion Sokka. Now Sokka, Not only will you be in the Rumble match, but you will have to defend your Title against your fellow NWO colleage El Tigre at the CWF Rumble. How do you feel about this?" asked Frankie.

"You know, I could go around & petition the match. I could flat out refuse to participate in the match. Hey I could just walk out of here right now, and never return. But all that will do is prove my critics we're wrong, and make some big lawsuit. So, I'm gonna fight El Tigre, and I'm gonna fight at the Rumble so I can prove that I Show No Fear!" exclaimed Sokka.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) A Black Screen is shown. Suddenly, Two red streaks appear, and form a red X.

"I'm coming soon." said a Mysterious Voice.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"This Handicap Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last week, Ichigo defeated Naruto inside a Steel Cage." said Bender.

"Well no one has seen Naruto since that match." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And his opponents, Being accompanied to the ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos are somewhat going to be the sacrificial Lambs for the Soul Reaper here tonight." said Bender.

"I don't know about that Bender, Mas y Menos have some impressive skills." said Iroh.

Mas starts out in the ring. The match begins with Mas hitting afew Chops, an tries to follow it up with a DDT, but Ichigo counters, and hits a powerful Punch onto Mas's Stomach. Ichigo then puts Mas in a Headlock, but Mas is able to break out of it. Mas tries to tag in Menos, but Ichigo grabs him, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Mas. Ichigo then puts Mas in a Leg Lock, but Mas is somehow able to get break out, and tag in Menos. Menos tries to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo hits a Suplex on Menos, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas breaks up the pin

Mas starts attacking Ichigo while Menos tries to get himself together. The Ref then tells Mas to head back to his Corner or his team will be Disqualified. Mas heads back to the Corner as Menos hits a Leg Drop on Ichigo. Menos tries to continue keeping Ichigo down, but Ichigo is able to get back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Menos. Ichigo then puts Menos in a Choke Hold, but Mas is able to break it up. Ichigo gets annoyed, and hits a Reaper Slam onto Mas. Ichigo then picks up Menos, and hits a Reaper Slam onto Menos. Ichigo then pins both Mas & Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp.

"Ichigo wins here tonight, but can he defeat Naruto come CWF Rumble?" asked Bender.

"Well Ichigo has alot of confidence going into that match." said Iroh.

Ichigo is about to leave the ring when he sees Paulina going into the ring to check on her Wrestlers. Ichigo then walks back into the ring, and grabs Paulina.

"Don't do it! She's defenseless!" pleaded Bender.

"Somebody better do something." said Iroh.

Ichigo is about to hit a Reaper Slam onto Paulina when Naruto comes out of nowhere, and attacks Ichigo. Paulina rolls out of the ring as Naruto hits a DDT onto Ichigo. Naruto waits for Ichigo to get back up, and almost hits a Ninja Kick, but Ichigo ducks, and leaves the ring.

"Naruto saves the day, but Ichigo is still standing." said Bender.

"This will all come to ahead at CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Announce Table)

"Well The CWF Rumble is just around the Corner, and the Main Event as always is the Rumble Match." said Bender.

"Now if you're a first timer watching the Rumble, We have a Special Guest to explain the Rumble in our Video Package." stated Iroh.

The Titantron Screen shows Sonic the Hedgehog standing in the Middle of a Wrestling Ring.

"Hey what is up CWF Fans! It's the one & only CWF Legend Sonic the Hedgehog. Now the CWF Rumble is one of my all time favortie PPVs, and the Rumble match itself is something to look forward to. Now the CWF Rumble, and the Rumble Match began in 1993 in which the winner was some guy who was Number 3 in the match, Oh yeah me! Anyway, since 2002, The Rules of the Rumble have been this: 1. Six Superstars start off in the Match to add a little more fast paced action. 2. A Superstar is eliminated if he is thrown over the Ropes, and both feet hit the Floor. 3. After a Superstar has been eliminated, A 30 Second Countdown will begin, After that, another Superstar will enter the ring. 4. Last Superstar in the Ring wins, and goes onto Wrestleversary to face the CWF Champion. See you there Fans!" said Sonic as he then ran off.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Danny Phantom.

"I'm here with Danny Phantom, Who in just afew minutes will part of the Battle Royal to determine who gets Number 30 in the CWF Rumble. Now Danny, What do you planned going into this match that could possibly help you win the Rumble?" asked John.

"Listen John, I'm gonna go out there, and fight like I always do. But remember something, Anything can, and sometimes will happen in the Rumble." replied Danny.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's CWF Rumble.

Team South Park vs. Zim & Dib for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

With all four of the guys back together, Can they beat the two Nick World Order members?

Azula vs. Ember McLain for the CWF Women's Championship.

Azula is a powerful force who wants her Championship back, Ember better be careful.

Spongebob Squarepants vs. Skulker in a No Disqualification Match.

Skulker has guranteed that Spongebob won't make it to the Rumble Match, Will he deliever?

Sokka defends his CWF United States Championship against El Tigre.

Sokka was stunned by this last week, Can he actually go through with this match?

Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship.

The Soul Reaper & The Konoha Ninja duke it out for the biggest prize in CWF.

Finally; The CWF Rumble Match, Where the Winner will face the CWF Champion at Wrestleversary.

30 Men Enter this match, and only one will have their Moment in the sun.

Lynard Skynyrd's Sweet Home Alabama is the official theme for CWF Rumble.

CWF Rumble is sponsored by WalMart.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Match is a Battle Royal where the winner will be the Number 30 Entrant in the CWF Rumble Match. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny was the First Qualifier for this match by defeating Meowth Two Weeks ago." stated Bender.

"Danny was in Last Years Rumble, but was eliminated by Naruto when it was just those two, Spongebob, and Zuko." referenced Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob defeated Zuko in a rematch from Heavy Impact to Qualify Two Weeks ago." said Bender.

"Spongebob also has that No DQ match against Skulker at the Rumble." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week Sokka defeated Rikochet in the Third Qualifiying Match a little while before he learned that he was going to defend his U.S. Title against El Tigre." said Bender.

"Let's hope Sokka has his head in the game here tonight." said Iroh.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"Introducing last, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley won the last Qualifier against Chris Griffin earlier tonight." said Bender.

"Riley might be abit sore but that could change if he wins here tonight." said Iroh.

Before the match begins, General Manager JC appears on the Titantron.

"Hey Fans! As you know This Match is for the Number 30 Slot in the Rumble Match. These four Superstars in the Ring have proven that they want that opportunity to headline Wrestleversary. But something is missing... I know! How about another Superstar to shake things up abit?" pondered JC.

The Crowd starts Cheering when they hear this.

"Okay then! This match will now have Five CWF Superstars, So let's find out who it is shall we?" said a stoked JC.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Introducing last, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is Rock Lee's debut match!" exclaimed Bender.

"And what a debut Match it could be if he wins it." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Spongebob going after Sokka as Rock Lee battles Riley. Riley hits afew Punches, and tries to follow it up with a DDT, but Rock Lee counters with a Spinning Heel Kick. Spongebob, and Danny meanwhile Double Team Sokka by hitting a Double Clothesline onto Sokka, and then following hit up with a Double Leg Drop. Spongebob then hits a Head Scissors onto Danny as Rock Lee delievers a Diving Headbutt onto Riley. Rock Lee gets Riley up, but Riley counters with a Clothesline. Riley then tries to hit a Rap Up, but Rock Lee counters, and hits a Leaf Hurricane. Rock Lee then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Riley Freeman has been eliminated." said Tripp.

Riley is told by the Ref to leave the ring. As he does, he hits a Low Blow onto Rock Lee. Sokka tries to take advantage by pinning Rock Lee, but Danny stops him. Danny puts Sokka in a Headlock, but Sokka is able to break out of it. Sokka then connects with a Side Russian Leg Sweep onto Danny. Spongebob meanwhile puts Rock Lee in a Camel Clutch, but Rock Lee gets his hand on the Ropes to break the hold. Sokka then puts Danny in an Arm Lock, but Danny counters, and hits a Specter Spike. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle to finish Sokka off with a Phantom Flip, but Rock Lee comes out of nowhere, and hits a Superplex onto Danny. Rock Lee then pins Danny as the Crowd Chants "Rock Lee, Rock Lee!"

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Danny Phantom has been eliminated." said Tripp.

As Rock Lee is recovering, Sokka comes up from behind, and hits a Back Cracker onto Rock Lee. Sokka then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Rock Lee has been eliminated." said Tripp.

Sokka then turns his attention to Spongebob as Spongebob stares Sokka down. Spongebob, and Sokka go at it with a series of back and forth Punches until Spongebob gains the upperhand by delievering a Takedown onto Sokka. Spongebob then puts Sokka in a Spinning Toe Hold. Sokka screams in pain, but he is able to grab the Ropes to break the Hold. Sokka gets back up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka then tries to hit an Ice Breaker onto Spongebob, but Spongebob is able counter out. Sokka tries to hit a Clothesline, but Spongebob is able to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin on Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is going be Number 30 in the Rumble Match!" exclaimed Bender.

"But still, It could be anybody's Rumble Bender." said Iroh.

Spongebob is seen celebrating in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Riley Freeman def. Chris Griffin

Azula wins the Six Divas One Fall to the Finish Match (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Mas y Menos (Handicap Match)

Spongebob def. Danny Phantom, Sokka, Rock Lee, & Riley Freeman (Five Man Battle Royal) (Wins Number 30 Slot)

* * *

Okay Fans, There is your next Chapter, and the Rules of the CWF Rumble Match. The Next Chapter will probably take awhile to finish so hold on for abit. Anyway, **REVIEW!**


	40. CWF Rumble PPV

Hi CWF Fans, I know it has been awhile since the last Update so sorry about that. Anyway, alot happened when I was working on the Rumble. WWE Draft, Mcmahon's Million Dollar Mania, Punk winning the World Title, and some Controversy junk (That's all I'm gonna say about it). Anyway, Here is the Newest Chapter. P.S. I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF Rumble: January week 4

Sweet Home Alabama by Lynard Skynyrd plays as the intro to CWF Rumble, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"The Road to Wrestleversary begins tonight, Welcome to CWF Rumble, Sponsored by WalMart. I'm Bender, and next to me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Huntsville, Alabama where our Main Event is of course the CWF Rumble Match." stated Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"It has been awhile since we have seen all four of these guys together." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, The Team South Park Reunion could end with a Title Victory." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Dib & The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Zim, and Dib walk down the Entrance Ramp along with Zuko, and Gaz.

"Well The Tag Champs brought some backup here tonight." said Bender.

"The Nick World Order did make a deal to help the Current Tag Champs out." said Iroh.

Kyle & Stan are the two representing Team South Park. Stan & Zim start off in the ring. Stan & Zim start the match with a Chop Battle with Zim winning it. Zim then hits a Leg Sweep onto Stan, and puts him a Knee Lock. Stan is able to counter, and then tags in Kyle. Kyle then puts Zim in a Headlock, and delievers a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Zim. Kyle then tries to put Zim in a Boston Crab, but Zim counters with a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle kicks out

Zim tags in Dib, and Dib hits a Windmill Kick onto Kyle. Dib then puts Kyle in a STF Hold. Kyle crawls to the Ropes, and is able to break out of the Hold. Kyle then hits a Desperation Side Effect onto Dib, knocking both of them down. The Ref begins the Ten Count as the two begin to crawl to their Corners, and tag in their Partners. Stan, and Zim battle it out until Zim tries to hit an Irken Slam, but Stan counters, and delievers a Stanner. Stan pins Zim as Kyle, Cartman, & Kenny take out Gaz, Zuko & Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: Team South Park!" said Tripp.

"Team South Park regains the Tag Team Gold!" exclaimed Bender.

"I'm sure the Nick World Order is liking this in the back though." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to General Manager JC.

"I'm here with General Manager JC. Now JC, You have some big announcements about the CWF Rumble, and something am I correct?" asked John.

"Yes, First, There are afew empty slots in the CWF Rumble that afew fans have been wondering about. Well, I'll tell you that those slots are going to be filled because tonight in the CWF Rumble, Afew of the Participants will include: A Deubting CWF Superstar, A Returning CWF Superstar, Two CWF Legends, & A Special Guest from CWF's Past. Also tonight, I will have some added help in the Rumble Match. Now on to more bigger news, Next week CWF will begin with an International Tour ending at the next PPV Final Hour Live in Tokyo, Japan. For the Next month, I will be taking a vacation, and I have appointed a Interim GM starting next week." said JC.

"Who is it?" asked John.

"All will be revealed in due time Mr. Santoni, Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to my Office." replied JC.

(CWF Announce Table)

"An Interim General Manager?" asked Bender.

"I wonder who's it gonna be." pondered Iroh.

"Anyway, Starting Next Week, CWF will start it's International Tour." said Bender.

"It will begin in Kingston, Jamaica, Then in we're headed to Rome, Italy, We'll then be in Sydney, Austraila, Finally; Our PPV Event Final Hour will be in Tokyo, Japan." explained Iroh.

"It is going to be a major treat for all of our CWF Fans around the world." said Bender.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Azula won a Multiple Divas Match to get a shot at the Women's Title." said Bender.

"Well she would love to get the Title she was never defeated for." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Ghost Zone, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember has been taking on anyone who wants her Championship." said Bender.

"Well tonight, She could be writing a check that she might not be able to cash." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ember trying to hit a punch, but Azula grabs her fist, and forces an Arm Lock onto Ember. Ember is in pain, but she begins to counter, and eventually is able to break out of the Hold. Ember then gets in a Tie-Up with Azula, and then hits a Vertical Suplex onto Azula. Ember then puts Azula in a Headlock. Azula though is easily able to counter out, and hits a Judo Kick onto Ember. Azula then picks Ember up, and tries to hit a Fisherman Suplex, but Ember reverses it into a Roll Up Pin onto Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula kicks out

Azula gets back up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Ember. Azula then starts hitting afew Ground Punches onto Ember, but the Ref tells her to stop or risk being DQ'd. Azula stops, and picks Ember up. Azula tries to hit a Powerbomb on Ember, but Ember counters with a DDT. Ember then puts Azula in a Leg Lock, but Azula counters out. Ember then tries to hit a Jawbreaker, but Azula counters, and hits a Big Boot onto Ember. Azula then is about to hit a Fisherman Suplex on Ember, but Ember counters,  
and hits a Rock & Roll Cutter. Ember pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp.

"Ember pulls of a win to keep her Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well Azula won't be happy about that when she gets back up." said Iroh.

(Promo) A Champion who has taken on anyone, and beaten them all. A Challenger gunning for more than the Gold. A Match that might cost the Champion his Soul! Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is a No Disqualifications match set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob won The Battle Royal Last Week to claim the Number 30 Slot in the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"But can he even make it to the Rumble match here tonight?" asked Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker was the one to put Spongebob on the shelf for afew months back at Golden Opportunity." stated Bender.

"Well Skulker could add insult to injury here tonight if he is able to injure Spongebob before the Rumble Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker grabbing a Lead Pipe, and trying to hit Spongebob with it, but Spongebob ducks, and hits Skulker with a Roundhouse Kick. Spongebob then puts Skulker in a Double Leg Lock, but Skulker breaks free. Skulker then throws Spongebob out of the Ring, and hits a flying Crossbody onto Spongebob outside of the ring. Skulker then grabs a Steel Chair, and places it on Spongebob. Skulker then hits a Leg Drop onto Spongebob. Skulker then grabs the Chair again, and hits an Arabian Death Drop onto Spongebob. Skulker then throws Spongebob back into the Ring, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Skulker is annoyed that Spongebob kicked out, and begins to hit afew Ground Punches onto Spongebob. Spongebob looks like he is beaten, but he gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Skulker. Spongebob then grabs a Steel Chain, and wraps it around his fist. Spongebob then waits for Skulker to get back up. Skulker gets back up, and Spongebob hits Skulker with a Knock Out Punch. Spongebob then uses the Chain, and puts Skulker in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref sees if Skulker is knocked out. The Ref then picks Skulker's Arm up, and for three straight times, Skulker's arm drops. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Knock Out: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

"Spongebob taking down his Nick World Order Rival." said Bender.

"But does the Sponge have enough left in the tank for the Rumble Match?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to CWF Champion Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm here with Naruto Uzumaki, Who tonight defends his CWF Championship against Ichigo Kurosaki, and..." said Frankie until.

Naruto suddenly grabs the Mic from Frankie.

"Listen, I am getting tired of answering the same question over & over about me being scared or that I'm worried about losing the CWF Championship. What I have to say is simple, I don't know when I'll lose the CWF Championship. It might be tonight, It might be at Wrestleversary, Heck, It could even be Twenty Years from now, But the thing that is keeping me going in the ring is simple: I live for the Moment!" exclaimed Naruto.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Many Fans were shocked to hear afew weeks ago about this match, but I bet ya El Tigre, Sokka, & The rest of the Nick World Order were shocked the most." said Bender.

"Well this whether the outcome, Someone in the Nick World Order will be the U.S. Champion." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well it has been interesting on how Aang wished him luck at Last Month's PPV Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"I think that Aang still thinks of Sokka as his friend rather than his rival." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka & El Tigre shaking hands, then in a Tie-Up. Sokka then hits a Vertical Suplex onto El Tigre. Sokka then puts El Tigre in a STF Hold, but El Tigre is able get his hand on the Ropes. El Tigre then gets back up, and hits a Spinning Judo Kick onto Sokka. El Tigre then puts Sokka in an Illegal Choke Hold. The Ref begins to count to Five or El Tigre will be DQ'd. El Tigre lets go at the Four Count. El Tigre tries to continue his assault, but Sokka counters, and hits a Side Effect. Sokka then picks El Tigre up, and delievers a Cutter onto El Tigre. Sokka then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

Sokka picks up El Tigre, and then tries to connect with a Swinging DDT, but El Tigre counters with a Headlock. Sokka though gets out of it, and hits a Leg Sweep onto El Tigre. Suddenly, Aang appears on the Entrance Ramp. Sokka is distracted by this, and misses his chance to finish off El Tigre. El Tigre gets back up, and hits a Scissors Kick onto Sokka. El Tigre then gets ready, and hits an Iron Claw onto Sokka. Sokka begins to fight back, even though El Tigre has the Hold locked in. Sokka begins to stumble, and the Ref looks to see if Sokka is Knocked Out. The Ref then sees that Sokka's Shoulders are on the mat indicating a Pin Fall.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: El Tigre!" said Tripp as El Tigre is given the United States Title.

"The leader of the Nick World Order now has the Second Biggest Prize in the game, The U.S. Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"Question is was Aang's appearance ment to cause Sokka to lose the Title, or was it accidental?" asked Iroh.

(Promo) It is match that is held once a Year, A Match that Thirty Superstars go to try & make dreams realized, A match where only one will headline Wrestleversary. The CWF Rumble Match Tonight.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ichigo defeated Naruto in a Cage Match two weeks ago so Ichigo may have the edge goin into this match." said Bender.

"Ichigo is not only looking to win the Title here, but to take Naruto's Soul." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto has to be feeling some of that pain he got in the Cage Match including in my view, a bruised Ego." said Bender.

"Now hold on there Bender, Naruto has been in some tough spots before, But I don't think Naruto needs an Ego." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ichigo ducking an attempted Clothesline from Naruto, and then hitting a Neckbreaker onto Naruto. Ichigo then puts Naruto in an Ankle Lock, but Naruto easily breaks out of it. Naruto gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Ichigo, followed up by a Takedown. Naruto begins to hit afew Ground Punches onto Ichigo incluing afew Headbutts until Ichigo counters out. Ichigo then Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes, and hits a Double Edge Spinebuster onto Naruto. Ichigo then grabs his Skull Mask, and puts it on Naruto's Face. Ichigo then picks Naruto up, and then delievers a Reaper Slam onto Naruto. Ichigo then pins Naruto in the middle of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Naruto gets back up, and hits a Judo Kick onto Ichigo. Naruto then rips off the Skull Mask, and throws it into the Crowd. Naruto then puts Ichigo in a Spinning Toe Hold. Ichigo crawls to the Ropes, and able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the hold. Ichigo gets back up, and the two end up in a Tie Up. Ichigo wins the Tie Up by hitting a DDT onto Naruto. Ichigo then puts Naruto in a STF Hold. Naruto is in pain, but he begins to crawl to the Ropes. Eventually, Naruto grabs the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Ichigo tries to hit a another Reaper Slam, but Naruto counters with a Ninja Kick. Naruto then picks Ichigo up, and delievers a Curse Seal onto Ichigo. Naruto then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto retains the Title! I can't believe this!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well what Naruto allways says Bender: Believe It!" replied Iroh.

Naruto grabs a Mic, and begins to speak.

"I know this might be a little early, but you can all gurantee that I will be at Wrestleversay defending the CWF Champion. Believe It!" stated Naruto.

(Backstage) General Manager JC is seen walking from the Arena to his Limo. As he is walking, He is also on his Cell.

"Okay, The Rumble Match is on the TV in the Limo so I'll see the winner while I'm on the Road. The Contract Renewals are all taken care of, Hold on I have another Call." said JC.

JC then clicks on his Cell Phone.

"Hello? Hey! Next week It's all you man, You make the Matches for the next Month, Including the PPV. So Good Luck Mr. M, and see you in Japan!" said JC.

JC then enters the Limo, and it drives off.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, It is now time for the CWF Rumble Match where the winner will face the CWF Champion at CWF's Wrestleversary!" said Tripp as the Crowd gets on their Feet.

(Transformers Theme Plays)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Please Welcome Darren Mathias & Miko Karaguchi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Hey! Darren & Miko are back in CWF again!" exclaimed Bender.

"I wonder what they are doing here." pondered Iroh.

"As you know JC said there was going to be some added help so JC assigned me, my girl Miko, and afew other friends of JC to monitor tonight's Rumble Match." said Darren.

"In other words: We're the Special Guest Referees!" replied Miko.

"So let's introduce the other guys here." said Darren.

(Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling's Stings Theme Plays)

"The Ninja Master himself: Airnaruto45!" said Darren as the Crowd Cheers.

"Airnaruto45 was one of the Reporters back during the Jake Long/ Naruto Uzumaki Press Conference." said Bender.

"But he is also a skilled Martial Artist, and fair man so I hope nobody doesn't cross him." added Iroh.

(The Kings by Run DMC Plays)

"And The King of Heartbreak: Rateddx!" said Darren as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rateddx is a major CWF Fan!" said Bender.

"Well tonight he gets to help Ref one." said Iroh.

"I can't believe it! I'm in an actual CWF Ring. I just have one thing to ask... Are you ready?" asked Rateddx.

The Crowd begins to Cheer.

"No, No, No, ARE YOU READYYYYY!" said Rateddx.

The Crowd Cheers even louder.

"Then for the Thousands in Attendance, and the Millions watching at Home... LLLLet's get ready to..." said Rateddx until.

Airnaruto45 grabs the Mic from Rateddx.

"As much as I want to hear the last part, The CWF Rumble is a Three Hour PPV, Plus WWE might be thinking about slapping a Copyright Infringement by now." said Airnaruto45.

"Okay then, Let the CWF Rumble Match start!" exclaimed Miko.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number One: The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Last Year, Naruto won the Rumble at Number One, but I have serious doubts that Zim will win here tonight." said Bender.

"Well Zim is abit ticked that he & Dib lost the CWF Tag Titles, but it would be something if one of them were to headline Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Two, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro headlined Last Year's Wrestleversary where he was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Chiro would love to get back in the CWF Title Picture, and winning the CWF Rumble could be his in." stated Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Three, From Springfield: Milhouse van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"You know this match could help Milhouse finally escape the shadow of Bart." said Bender.

"Well Milhouse better hope that he isn't on anybody's Enemy List." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Four, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko has had much Gold around his waist in awhile, but if he wins the Rumble, He could be CWF Champ." said Bender.

"Well The Nick World Order already has the U.S. Title, and had the Tag Titles so the CWF Title could be great for them." said Iroh.

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Five: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Omi almost won the CWF Title back at Cold Blood, but failed to do so." said Bender.

"Well tonight, Omi could get another shot at getting the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown on the Titantron)

"And Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Six, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee in my view might be the Dark Horse in this match." said Bender.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Rock Lee wins here, and faces off against Naruto at Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Zim Double Teaming Rock Lee as Chiro battles Omi. Milhouse stands in the middle of the Ring, and tries to dodge all of the action. Zim & Zuko hit a Double Clothesline onto Rock Lee, and try to eliminate him, but Rock Lee is able to break free. Chiro meanwhile delievers a Judo Kick onto Omi, knocking off of his feet. Milhouse tries to sneak attack Chiro, but Chiro gets wind of this, and doges Milhouse. Chiro then throws Milhouse over the Top Rope, and eliminates Milhouse. The Thrity Second Clock Counts down. Chiro then helps out Rock Lee by hitting a Thunder Punch onto Zim as Rock Lee hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam onto Zuko. Omi begins to get back up as the Buzzer Sounds meaning a New Superstar can enter the Match.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 7 Entrant: Eric Cartman! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Cartman enters the ring, and begins to attack Rock Lee. Omi then tries to pick Zuko up, and eliminate him, but Zuko counters with a Big Boot. Zuko then picks Omi up, and eliminates him from the match. The Thirty Second Clock begins to count down as Zuko is met with a Takedown from Cartman. Zim picks Cartman up, and hits an Irken Slam onto Cartman. Zuko then sets his sights onto Chiro, and the two begin to tangle near the Ropes. Zuko is thrown over the Ropes as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

Number 8 Entrant: Dib! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Dib runs into the ring, and gets Zim up, Meanwhile Chiro tries to eliminate Zuko from the Match, but Rock Lee then pushes Chiro over the Ropes eliminating both Zuko, and Chiro. The Thirty Second Clock begins to count down as Dib picks Zim up, and then hits a DDT onto his Tag Partner.

"Well this is everyman for himself here tonight." said Bender.

"Well I am abit surprise that these two are going to start fighting now." said Iroh.

As Dib & Zim are fighting, Rock Lee picks Cartman up, and hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Cartman. Then the Buzzer Sounds.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

Number 9 Entrant: Monkey D. Luffy! (Crowd Cheers)

Monkey D. Luffy begins to go after Rock Lee as the Thirty Second Clock counts down again. Luffy ducks a Clothesline from Rock Lee, and then hits a Gum Gum Rocket, laying Rock Lee out on the mat. Dib then goes to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a 450 Splash onto Zim, but rolls out of the way at the last second. Dib crashes onto the mat below as Cartman tries to eliminate Luffy from the match by Irish Whipping him over the Ropes. Luffy though does an amazing Skin the Cat move, and gets back into the ring as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

Number 10 Entrant: Ron Stoppable! (Crowd Cheers)

Ron runs into the ring and is met with a Clothesline by Cartman. Zim picks Dib up, and throws him over the Ropes, believing to have eliminated him, but Dib is hanging onto the Ropes. Zim tries to Clothesline Dib, but Dib grabs Zim, and the two go over the Ropes, and are eliminated from the match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Rock Lee gets back, and battles Cartman as Ron ducks an attempted Gum Gum Rocket from Luffy, and hits a Neckbreaker. Cartman counters a Leaf Hurricane, and hits a Suplex onto Rock Lee, and then follows it up with a Big Boy Splash as the Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 11 Entrant: Kyle Brofloski! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Kyle entrers the ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down again. Kyle, and Cartman team up to deliever a Double Drop Kick onto Rock Lee. Meanwhile Ron picks Luffy up, and tries to hits a Booyah! onto Luffy, but Luffy counters, and puts Ron in a Boston Crab. Cartman then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then instructs Kyle to pick up Rock Lee. Kyle picks Rock Lee up, and Cartman hits a Double Axe Handle onto Rock Lee. Ron begins to counter out of the Boston Crab, and then hits a Spinning DDT onto Luffy as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Huka Blues by Harry Slash & The Slashtones Plays)

Number 12 Entrant: Meowth! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Check it out, Meowth is decked out as the Homicidal, Genocidal, Suicidal, Death-Defying Sabu!" said Bender.

"Well the current CWF Hardcore Champ might use the Bombay Native's Extreme Attitude to win tonight's Rumble." said Iroh.

Before entering the ring, Meowth (Dressed as Sabu) sets up a Table as Darren & Rateddx warn Meowth to get into the ring. Meowth enters the ring, and begins to battle Cartman. Ron then picks Luffy up, and tries to hit the Booyah! again, but Luffy dropkicks Ron over the ropes, and elimintaes him from the match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Cartman tries to hit a Powerbomb onto Meowth, only to have Meowth counter it into a DDT. Kyle tries to attack Meowth, but Meowth counters, and then pulls off an Arabian Facebuster onto Kyle as the Crowd yells out "That Was Wicked!" repeatedly. Luffy then battles Meowth as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Popeye The Sailor Theme Plays)

Number 13 Entrant: Popeye the Sailorman! (Crowd Cheers)

Popeye pulls out a can of Spinach, and devours it before he runs into the ring, and lays a Smackdown on anyone moving. Luffy then tries to hit a Gum Gum Rocket onto Meowth, but Meowth counters, and hits a Dropkick, causing Luffy to go over the Ropes, and to be eliminated from the match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Popeye battles with Cartman near the Ropes. Popeye falls over the Ropes, but saves himself from elimination. Meowth meanwhile is put in a Headlock by Kyle, but is able to eventually break out of it. Meowth Irish Whips Kyle into the Ring Post, and tries to hit a Spear, but Kyle jumps out of the way causing Meowth to crash onto the Ring Post. Meowth is visably injured as the Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 14 Entrant: Stan Marsh! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Stan runs into the ring, and with the help of Kyle, the two eliminate Meowth by Irish Whipping him over the Ropes, and onto the Table outside of the ring. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Darren Mathias, and Miko Kawaguchi pick Meowth off, and help him get back up. The Fans chant "Meowth's Hardcore!" as Meowth heads to the back. Back in the Ring, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan try to take out Rock Lee, but Rock Lee dodges, and hits rolls to the other side of the Ring. The three then decide to try, and eliminate Popeye. The three overpowered Popeye, but before the Popeye was over the Ropes, He hit a Haymaker onto Kyle, and got himself free as the Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 15 Entrant: Kenny McCormick! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Kenny slides into the ring, and gets Cartman, Kyle, and Stan back up. The Four then team up, and are able to eliminate Popeye from the match. But right after Popeye is eliminated, Cartman pushes Kyle, Stan, and Kenny over the Ropes, and eliminates his teammates.

"Cartman just pulled the wool over his Teammates Eyes." said Bender.

"It will be all worth it if Cartman wins the Rumble." replied Iroh.

The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Cartman celebrates his "victory" over his friends. Cartman then tries to eliminate Rock Lee, but Rock Lee hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Cartman as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

Number 16 Entrant: Chris Griffin! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Chris walks into the Ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down. Chris then decides to sign a quick Autograph, and then enters the Ring as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Number 17 Entrant: Skulker! (Crowd Boos)

Skulker walks down the Entrance Ramp, Still banged up, and bruised from his match against Spongebob earlier in the night. Skulker though gets into the Ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down. Skulker begins to beat down Chris easily, but Rock Lee hits a Super Kick onto Skulker to help Chris out. Cartman gets back up, and then hits a Big Boy Slam onto Skulker as Chirs puts Rock Lee into a Bearhug. Rock Lee is about to pass out as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Mucha Lucha! Theme Plays)

Number 18 Entrant: Rikochet! (Crowd Cheers)

Rikochet runs down into the Ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down. Rikochet attacks Chris with a Barrage of Kicks which forces Chris to let go of Rock Lee. Cartman sees an opportunity to eliminate Rock Lee, but Rock Lee shocks Cartman, and eliminates him from the match. Rock Lee is then picked up by Skulker as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Theme Plays)

Number 19 Entrant: Ed! (Crowd Cheers)

Ed slowly walks down the Ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down. Ed seems a little worried, but he runs into the Ring, and Clothesline Rikochet, and repeatedly hits afew Stomps onto The Luchadore. Skulker tries to Bench Press Rock Lee out of the Ring, but Rock Lee counters it into a DDT. Rock Lee then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Chris, and hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Chris. Rock Lee then holds his arm in pain as if he injured it. Skulker then sees his opening, and puts Rock Lee in a Arm Lock, futhering the damaging Lee's injured Arm. Lee though is able to break out of the Hold as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Theme Plays)

Number 20 Entrant: Edd! (Crowd Cheers)

Edd runs into the Ring, and decide to help Ed Double Team Rikochet. The two Eds pick Rikochet up, and hit a Double Cutter onto Rikochet. Meanwhile Rock Lee, and Skulker Double Team on Chris, and Irish Whip Chris into the Ropes. Chris stops himself from being Eliminated, but is met with a Double Kick from Rock Lee, and Skulker, and Chris goes over the Ropes, Eliminated from the match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Skulker tries to eliminate Rock Lee in quick fashion, but Rock Lee is able to counter, and hits a Judo Kick onto Skulker. Ed, and Edd continue to Double Team Rikochet until the Buzzer Sounds.

(Bombshell by Powerman 5000 Plays)

Number 21 Entrant: Mr. Eddy! (Crowd Boos)

Mr. Eddy is alittle hostile on going into the Ring that has his former friends, and stands outside of the Ring calmly. Rateddx then decides to "help" Mr. Eddy out by throwing him into the Ring. Mr. Eddy then stands infront of Ed, and Edd, and the two Eds begin to beat down on their former friend, and back stabber. Rikochet gets back up, and he and Rock Lee then team up, and both eliminate Skulker from the match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Ed, and Edd continue to attack Mr. Eddy . Ed then picks Mr. Eddy up , and hits a Edominator onto Mr. Eddy . Then Edd picks Mr. Eddy up , and hits a Clohtesline From Ed as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

Number 22 Entrant: Aang! (Crowd Cheers)

Aang runs into the Ring as Rock Lee eliminates Rikochet with a Clothesline from behind. The Thirty Second Clocks counts down as Aang hits an Air Basher onto Rock Lee, Knocking him out. Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Ed, and Edd as the Buzzer Sounds.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Number 23 Entrant: Sokka! (Crowd Cheers)

Sokka gets into the ring, and confronts Aang. The two have a major staredown until Ed tries to eliminate the two. Aang, and Sokka though turn the tables, and throw Ed over the Ropes, eliminating him from the match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Aang, and Sokka also Double Team, and eliminate Edd, and Mr. Eddy in easy succession. Aang, and Sokka seem to be on the same page, and working together until Sokka throws Aang over the ropes, and eliminates him from the match. Sokka just shrugs his shoulders at Aang as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

Number 24 Entrant: Riley Freeman! (Crowd Boos)

Riley runs down the Entrance Ramp wearing a Business Suit along with Shades, and begins to attack Sokka as the Thirty Second Clock counts down. Riley hits a DDT onto Sokka, but then is met by a Super Kick from Rock Lee. Rock Lee tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane onto Riley, but Rock Lee is still hurt, and Riley is able to get out of it, and hits a Rap Up onto Rock Lee as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Number 25 Entrant: Danny Phantom! (Crowd Cheers)

Danny runs down the Entrance Ramp, and slides into the ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down. Riley notices Danny, and tries to eliminate Danny, but Danny counters with a Specter Spike. Sokka then picks Riley, and throws him over the ropes, but Riley is able to hold on at the last second. Sokka tries to kick Riley off of the Ropes, but Riley grabs Sokka, and the two fall onto the mat below eliminated from the match. Danny is then met with a Ninja Kick from Rock Lee as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Teen Titans Theme Plays)

Number 26 Entrant: Cyborg! (Crowd Cheers)

"Check it out! It's Teen Titans own Cyborg!" exclaimed Bender.

"Cyborg, and the rest of the Titans once made an appearance back in 2006, and Cyborg defeated Omi in a match." stated Iroh.

Cyborg goes into the ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down. Cyborg picks up Danny, and hits a Powerbomb onto Danny. Rock Lee then tries to take down Cyborg, but Cy proves to strong for the Genin. Cyborg then puts Rock Lee in a Bearhug until Lee passes out. Cyborg then lets go of him as the Buzzer Sounds.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

Number 27 Entrant: Jake Long! (Crowd Boos)

"What? I thought he left CWF for good!" yelled Bender.

"Bender remember, nobody in wrestling stays gone for good." responded Iroh.

Jake Long comes into the ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down. Jake hits a Lowblow onto Cyborg (which is Legal in this match), and follows it up with a Dragon DDT. Jake then Irish Whips Danny into the Ring Post, and tries to eliminate him, but Danny hits a Big Boot onto Jake, and follows it up with a Flying Clothesline onto Jake as the Buzzer Sounds.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

Number 28 Entrant: Red X! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Red X is making his debut here in this match, It would be a shock if he won this." said Bender.

"Well Red X is known for being a man who walks on both the Shadows of Good, and Evil so we'll have to see what he does here." said Iroh.

Red X enters the ring as the Thirty Second Clock counts down, and begins to battle Cyborg. Cyborg tries to eliminate Red X from the match, but Red X uses some Judo style moves to take Cyborg down. Rock Lee then attacks Red X with some Martial Art Moves of his own. Jake tries to take out Danny, but Danny counters as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

Number 29 Entrant: Nelson Muntz! (Crowd Boos)

Nelson runs down the Ramp, and enters the Ring. Nelson starts showboating to the Crowd as they boo him, but Cyborg comes from behind, and hits a Powerbomb onto Nelson. Cyborg picks Nelson, and him and Danny quickly eliminate Nelson from the match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Red X then hits a Red X Factor onto Rock Lee. Red X tries to do the same to Cyborg, but Cyborg counters, and Bench Presses Red X out of the ring, Eliminating him from the match. Cyborg then tries to do the same to Danny, but Danny counters as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

Number 30 Entrant: Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd Cheers)

Spongebob walks to the Ring, still battered, and bruised up with a Black Eye from earlier in the night, but enters the ring, and begins to beat up Rock Lee. Jake tries to eliminate Danny by throwing him over the ropes. Danny though grabs the Ropes, and holds on at the last second. Jake tries to finish Danny off, but Danny does a Headscissors to eliminate Jake from the match. Jake is ticked off, and tries to pull Danny off of the Ropes, but Airnaruto45 stops him. Jake is even more ticked, and punches Airnaruto45 in the face. Airnaruto45 then delievers a Muscle Buster onto Jake Long. Airnaruto45, and Jake continued to battle until the two were on the Entrance where Airnaruto45 finished Jake off with a Scorpion Death Drop onto Jake Long on top of the Entrance Ramp. Medical Staff then help Jake up, and carry him out of the way. Danny meanwhile gets back into the ring where Spongebob, Rock Lee, and Cyborg stand.

"The Final Four Superstars left in this match." said Bender.

"Only of these guys are gonna headline Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

Rock Lee tries to hit a Clothesline onto Cyborg, but Cyborg is able to counter, and picks up Rock Lee. Rock Lee tries to counter, but Cyborg Bench Presses Rock Lee out of the Ring, Eliminationg him from the match. Rock Lee is helped up by Darren, and Miko, and he is eventually able to walk up the Entrance Ramp as the Crowd Chants "Rock Lee, Rock Lee". Meanwhile, Danny, and Spongebob try to Double Team Cyborg. Spongebob, and Danny hit a Double Dropkick onto Cyborg, and try to follow it up with a Double Clothesline, but Cyborg counters with a Double Clothesline of his own. Spongebob gets back up, and tries to hit a Sponge Suplex, but Cyborg counters, and throws Spongebob over the ropes, and eliminating him. Cyborg then tries to eliminate Danny, but Danny fights back with a series of Punches to Cyborg. Eventually the two end up goin over the Top Rope, and crashing onto the floor, but Danny grabbed the middle Rope to save himself from being eliminated. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your Rumble Winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd gets on their Feet with Cheers.

Bender: Danny won the Rumble, He is going to Wrestleversary!

Iroh: Danny proved that anything can happen at the CWF Rumble.

Danny stands on the Top Turnbuckle, and points at the Wrestleversary sign as the show draws to a close.

Results

Team South Park def. Zim & Dib (Wins Tag Titles)

Ember McLain def. Azula (Retains Women's Title)

Spongebob Squarepants def. Skulker (No Disqualification)

El Tigre def. Sokka (Wins U.S. Title)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Ichigo Kurosaki (Retains CWF Title)

Danny Phantom wins CWF Rumble Match (Wins Number One Contendership at Wrestlevesary)

* * *

One of my biggest Chapters to date finished! Anyway, Happy 4th of July folks, and infact, Tomorrow is actually my First full year in FanFiction (Wow! I really need to finish some of my old stories). Anyway, The Next Chapter might be here in a week or two. _Reviews_ are Open.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey Fans! I have another Chapter of CWF up for all of you. Note: I only own my OC'S and the Championships.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Good Evening CWF Fans, I am Bender, besides me is Iroh, and we are off the heels of an awesome CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"We are live in Kingston, Jamaica where we know that it will be Danny Phantom vs. the CWF Champ at Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

"But the question here tonight is this: Who is the Interim General Manager?" questioned Bender.

"Well we are going to find out who it is now." answered Iroh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome your Interim General Manager..." said Tripp.

(Born to Reign by Will Smith Plays)

Mewtwo walks down the Entrance Ramp wearing a Business Suit.

"From Cinnabar Island: Mewtwo!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"No Way. Mr.150 is the New GM?" asked Bender.

"JC made an interesting choice on whom was going to be running the asylum." said Iroh.

Mewtwo uses his Telekinetic Powers to grab the Mic from the Ring Announcers Hand.

"Greetings Fans, and Loyal Patrons to tonight's Broadcast of Cartoon Wrestling Federation. As you all know, JC is taking a Month long Vacation, and has left me in charge since it would seem that I am the pretty much the smartest Pokemon out there." stated a confident Mewtwo.

The Crowd gives a Mixed Reaction to what Mewtwo had just said.

"All right now, Settle Down. Okay, Recently Naruto Uzumaki yet again retained the CWF Championship against The Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki in my view another "Mickey Mouse" Match. Now, You are all probably wondering who is going to face Naruto next? Well, I have decided that it is time that the Champ proves what he is worth. I've noticed numerous CWF Wrestlers that have been doing well in CWF, So with that, at Final Hour it will Naruto defending his Title in a Six Man Battle Royale!" announced Mewtwo.

"What!" exclaimed Bender.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto isn't happy about that." said Iroh.

"Now I have made four Qualifying Matches that will happen over the next few weeks. Now you all are probably thinking "Wait dude, That's only Five!" Well I have already chosen the Sixth man for this match. Now, This Superstar proved himself at the CWF Rumble not only lasting the longest in the Ring, but had the most Eliminations in that match. He is none other than: Rock Lee!" said Mewtwo.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown on the Titantron)

Rock Lee walks down the Entrance Ramp, and shakes Mewtwo's Hand.

"Thank You Mr. Mewtwo sir. I know that I didn't succeed in winning the CWF Rumble, and I know that Naruto, and I have alot of respect for eachother, But come Final Hour, Time will be up for Naruto." said Rock Lee.

"Rock Lee, Laying down the law for his old pal Naruto." said Bender.

"Remember Bender, There will be Four Superstars that need to Qualify for that match to." mentioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Danny is seen chatting with his friends Sam, and Tucker.

"Awesome show out there Danny, Now you just need to beat whoever is the Champ at Wrestleversary to be Champion of CWF again." said Sam.

"I'm really hoping though that it isn't Naruto though." stated Tucker.

"Listen guys, I don't care whether or not that it is Naruto, Rock Lee, or even John Cena. All I know is that I gotta take each match one at a time." said Danny.

Suddenly, Paulina Gurrera appears, and hugs Danny.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm meeting my favorite Wrestler ever! Oh, hey guys." said Paulina as she hugged Danny.

"Hi Paulina." said Sam.

"What's up? Other than the Fan Girlism." asked Tucker, Noting The Latina's emotion.

"Okay, Danny I just talked to the Interim GM, and he told me that in afew minutes that you will team up with my team Mas y Menos in a Six Man Tag Match!" exclaimed Paulina.

"Well, I was hoping for a night off..." said Danny.

"Aww Please? Mas y Menos have always wanted to meet you." pleaded Paulina.

"Okay, As long as Sam, and Tuck can be Ringside to." replied Danny.

"Yay! See you there!" exclaimed Paulina as she hugged Danny again.

"That was nice, But don't let her kiss you!" threatened Sam.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF Tag Team Champions: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny make their way to the CWF Announce Table.

"Hey guys, Great to see you four back together again." said Bender.

"Thanks Bendy, Always great to not only have the family back, but also the CWF Tag Titles as well." said Cartman.

"What are you four doing out here?" asked Iroh.

"We are here to see our competition in action." answered Kyle.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Six Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making there way to the ring, Being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson, The team of: Mas y Menos, and Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Danny walks down the Ramp with his pals as Mas y Menos are dressed as Danny.

"Somehow this reminds me of a Faction or something." stated Bender.

"Well before the show, It was Announced that it will be Team South Park vs. Mas y Menos with the Tag Titles on the line at Final Hour." said Iroh.

"Well listen here Iroh, We are back, and better than ever, and we are not going to let some Spin-Off Hero Team take the Gold from us." retorted Stan.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, The Team of Zuko, Zim, and Dib: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well here comes the team that you guys defeated for the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"I'm pretty sure that those guys are ticked off." states Iroh.

Kenny Mumbles abit (Hey, If they want another beating, They know where we are at).

Danny, and Zim start off in the ring. The match begins with Danny, and Zim in a Shoving Contest which Danny wins, and hits afew Punches onto Zim. Danny tries to follow it up with a Front Suplex, but Zim counters, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Danny. Zim then puts Danny in a Headlock, but Danny is able to break out. Danny then tags in Mas, and Mas hits a Flying Press onto Zim. Mas tries to pin Zim, but Zim kicks out, and tags in Zuko. Zuko hits a Judo Flip onto Mas. Zuko then hits a Leg Drop, and pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny breaks up the count

Zuko picks Mas up, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver, but Mas is able to wiggle out, and tags in his brother Menos. Menos runs in, and hits afew Kicks onto Zuko, and follows it up with a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam. Menos then goes to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault, but Zuko rolls out of the way. Zuko then tags in Dib, and Dib hits a DDT onto Menos. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a 450 Splash, but Menos gets out of the way in time. Menos then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Shooting Star Press onto Dib. Menos pins Dib as Danny, and Mas attack Zuko, and Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom & Mas y Menos!" said Tripp.

Danny, Mas y Menos, Paulina, Sam, and Tucker celebrate in the Ring as the Nick World Order walks up the Entrance Ramp.

"The Rumble Champ, and the Top Contenders for the Tag Titles succeed in winning tonight's match." said Bender.

"Look out Team South Park, Mas y Menos mean business." said iroh.

Team South Park leaves the Announce Table, and head up the Ramp without saying anything.

(Commercial Break)

(Mucha Lucha! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The World Renowned International School of Lucha: Rikochet!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well at the Rumble, Rikochet was eliminated by Rock Lee from the match." said Bender.

"Well tonight, Rikochet has volunteered to take on the new U.S. Champ." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At CWF Rumble, El Tigre defeated Sokka to win the U.S. Title with some possible help by Aang." said Bender.

"There is no clue though whether or not Aang was trying to cost Sokka the U.S. Title." stated Iroh.

The match begins with El Tigre trying to end it early with an Iron Claw, but Rikochet dodges, and hits an Armdrag onto El Tigre. Rikochet then puts El Tigre in a Boston Crab, but El Tigre is able to grab the Ropes. El Tigre gets back up, and Irish Whips Rikochet into a Ring Post. El Tigre then capitalizes by hitting afew Chops onto Rikochet, and following it up with a Headscissors onto Rikochet. El Tigre then picks up Rikochet, and tries to hit a successful Iron Claw, but Rikochet counters with a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

El Tigre begins to viciously attack Rikochet with afew Chops along with a hard Punch to the Gut. The Ref stops El Tigre, and threatens to DQ him if he continues. El Tigre stops, but is then hit with a Super Kick from Rikochet. Rikochet then puts El Tigre in a Headlock, but El Tigre is able to break out of it. El Tigre then hits a successful Iron Claw onto Rikochet. Rikochet seems to be down, and out, but he begins to battle back by hitting El Tigre with afew Chops. Even though it is working, El Tigre has the Hold locked in, and eventually Rikochet submits. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: El Tigre!" said Tripp.

El Tigre begins to celebrate in the Ring, but then notices Rikochet is defenseless. El Tigre then starts to try, and pull Rikochet's Mask.

"Hey! This isn't a Mascara contra Mascara (Mask versus Mask)!"

"Someone better stop this, Rikochet's Mask is like his own honor." said Iroh.

El Tigre is about to pull Rikochet's Mask off when Spongebob runs down into the Ring, and pulls El Tigre off of Rikochet. Spongebob tries to beat up El Tigre, but El Tigre counters out, and leaves the Ring with his U.S. Title.

"Spongebob almost had El Tigre where he wanted him." said Bender.

"I don't think that this will be the end of it." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Interim General Manager Mewtwo's Office)

Mewtwo is seen sitting as Naruto walks into his Office.

"Well if it isn't the CWF Champion Naruto. So what do you need?" asked Mewtwo.

"Listen Mewtwo, I'm not gonna complain, or whine about my upcoming Title Defense. I just want ask one question." said Naruto.

"Shoot." said Mewtwo.

"Do have something against me?" asked Naruto.

"What?" questioned Mewtwo.

"Listen, Just because my Anime is alittle more cooler than yours doesn't mean you have to be jealous and such." said Naruto.

"Listen Kid, I have alot of respect for you, But in my view, You are just using your Chrisma as your saving grace in winning matches. You are a brilliant fighter, but you are also lazy. The reason why I made the match is because I want to see if you have that spark you have in wrestling like the one you have in being a character. So, You have two options: You can prove me wrong, and Vacate the CWF Title or You can start going inside yourself, and find that spark." stated Mewtwo.

"Thanks for the info." said Naruto.

Naruto walks out of the Office.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker went through a powerful match with Spongebob at the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Indeed, Even though Spongebob won, It was a tough going for both of those guys." stated Iroh.

(Eddie Guerrero's WWE Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Meowth drives onto the Entrance Ramp with a Red, and White Lowrider, and is dressed as Eddie Guerrero.

"Well it was a matter of time we would Meowth dress up as Mr. Latino Heat." said Bender.

"Eddie was an ECW Original, and a WWE Champion as well." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth doing some of Eddie's old Taunts until Skulker hits a Bearhug onto Meowth. Meowth easily is able to break out of the Hold, and hits a DDT onto Skulker. Meowth then puts Skulker in a Spinning Toe Hold. Skulker screams in pain, but he is able to crawl to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and tries to hit a Spinebuster onto Meowth, but Meowth counters, and hits the Three Amigos onto Skulker. Meowth then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and begins to taunt Skulker. Meowth then hits a Frog Splash onto Skulker,  
and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out

Skulker Irish Whips Meowth, but Meowth accidently falls on the Ref, and knocks the Ref out. Skulker then picks up Meowth, and hits a Chokeslam onto Meowth. Skulker then tries to get the Ref back up as Meowth rolls out of the Ring. Meowth then checks under the Ring Apron, and grabs a Steel Chair. Meowth thenthrows the Chair in the Ring as he slides in the Ring. The Ref begins to get up as Meowth has the Chair. Meowth then smashes the Chair on the Mat, and he pretends to be knocked out as he throws the Chair into Skulker's Hands. The Ref gets back up, and sees what Skulker has supossedly done, and calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: Meowth!" said Tripp.

"Meowth is getting good with his Wrestling Impressions." said Bender.

"Definetly, and he pulls off another win here tonight." said Iroh.

Skulker is angry about this, and smashes the Chair onto the Ring Post.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) General Manager JC is seen laying on a Hammack near the Jamaica Beach.

"I shot the Sheriff, But I did not shoot the Deputy, Oh no ohhh... Hhhmmm, I wonder when they'll put that Honey I Shrunk The Kids Series on DVD." stated JC.

JC then sees a guy walking around the Beach stepping on a Kid's Sand Castle.

"Hey! You crushed my Sand Castle!" said the Kid.

"Ah Cram it you stupid Kid." yelled the Guy.

JC then confronts the Man.

"Hey Hey, What do you want punk?" asked the Guy.

"Looks like there might be some trouble in Paradise." quoted JC.

The Screen goes black as some Punching Sounds are heard. The Screen returns to see the Guy is buried in the Sand with his head sticking out as the Kid, and JC are building a Sand Castle near him.

"Sweet." said JC.

(CWF Ring)

"This match is set for one fall, where the winner will be part of the CWF Title Match at Final Hour." announced Tripp.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Word has spread around CWF that Sokka has been seldom seen since his defeat at the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Well we will have to see if Sokka can focus on this match." said Iroh.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well both Riley, and Sokka are considered to be top choices in being Contenders for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Sokka held onto the U.S. Title for almost Six Months, and Riley is a tough Superstar." said Iroh.

The match begins with Riley putting Sokka in a Headlock, but Sokka is able to get out of it easily. Sokka then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Riley. Sokka then puts Riley in an Ankle Lock. Riley is in pain, but he is eventually able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Riley gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Sokka, and follows it up with a Jawbreaker. The Ref tells him not to do it again as Riley puts Sokka in a Boston Crab. Sokka is able to get out of the Hold, and kicks Riley in the back of the head. Sokka then puts Riley in a Kneelock, but Riley counters out. Riley tries to hit a Takedown, but Sokka counters with a Double Edge Spinebuster. Sokka then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Riley gets back up, and hits a Backbreaker onto Sokka. Riley then tries to capitalize, but Sokka quickly gets back up, and hits a Bulldog onto Riley. Sokka then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Flying Leg Drop onto Riley. Sokka then picks Riley, and tries to Irish Whip him into the Ring Post, but Riley counters with a Side Effect. Riley is the first to get back on his feet, and waits for Sokka to get back up. Sokka gets back up, and Riley tries to hit a Rap Up onto Sokka, but Sokka counters. Sokka then Irish Whips Riley into the Ring Post. Sokka then sets Riley up, and hits the Ice Breaker onto Riley. Sokka then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka is going to Final Hour, and he could the Dark Horse in that match." said Bender.

"But remember, There will be Three other Opponents as well." said Iroh.

Sokka leaves the Ring, and walks up the Entrance Ramp as the show draws to a close

Results

Danny Phantom & Mas y Menos def. Nick World Order

El Tigre def. Rikochet

Meowth def. Skulker (DQ)

Sokka def. Riley Freeman (Final Hour CWF Championship Qualifier)

* * *

Well That Chapter is finally done. Also Fans, That will be the Last CWF Chapter for abit due to the fact that I'm going on Vacation. So **REVIEW**, and I'll see ya when I see ya!


	42. Chapter 42

Well Fans, I am back from my Vacation, and I have another Chapter of CWF ready to go. P.S. This Chapter is dedicated to the Late Bernie Mac & ""Mr. Chef & Shaft Himself" Isaac Hayes. I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Good Evening CWF Fans, I am Bender, besides me as always is Iroh" said Bender.

"We are live in Rome, Italy where we will have another match to determine who will be in the CWF Title Battle Royal at Final Hour." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Announced before the Show, It will be Spongebob vs. El Tigre for the U.S. Title at Final Hour!" announced Bender.

"Well Spongebob would love another reign as United States Champ, and beating the leader of the Nick World Order would be icing on the cake." said Iroh.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"And his opponent, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well awhile back, Ron, and Kim teamed up with Spongebob to battle the Nick World Order for awhile." said Bender.

"Yes, It was back at Full Contact where Spongebob, and Team Possible defeated the Nick World Order in a Six Person Inter Gender Match." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob hitting a Clothesline onto Ron, and then following it up with a Leg Drop. Spongebob then puts Ron in a Headlock, but Ron counters out with an Elbow to Spongebob's Chest. Ron then hits a Scissors Kick onto Spongebob to take him down. Ron then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock, but Spongebob is able to crawl to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and hits a Super Kick onto Ron. Spongebob then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ron kicks out

Ron gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Spongebob, Followed up by a Takedown. Ron then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Flying Press, but Spongebob rolls out of the way in time which causes Ron to crash onto the mat. Spongebob then picks Ron up, and sets him up for a Sponge Suplex Pin when Zuko runs down the Entrance Ramp, and tries to enter the Ring but the Ref stops him. While the Ref is distracted, El Tigre comes into the Ring, and hits Spongebob with the U.S. Title. El Tigre then gets out of the Ring, but not before putting Ron on Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp.

"El Tigre just used his Nick World Order buddies to jip Spongebob out of a victory here tonight." said Bender.

"Well this will definetely fuel Spongebob's fire for Final Hour." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Interim General Manager Mewtwo's Office)

Mewtwo is seen reading up on an Article about Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"Okay, I can partially understand that they didn't need me, But what where they thinking making another Fox Clone?" asked Mewtwo.

Just then, Skulker enters the Office.

"Salutations Skulker, What are you doing here." said Mewtwo.

"Listen Mewtwo, You saw how Last Week Meowth costed me that match by cheating." stated an angry Skulker.

"Yes I did see, and I agree with you Skulker." said Mewtwo.

"You do?" asked Skulker.

"Yes, And to make sure that Meowth learns his lesson, at Final Hour he will fight you with the Hardcore Championship on the line." said Mewtwo.

"Thank you sir." said Skulker.

(CWF Ring)

"This match is a Diva Over The Top Rope Battle Royal, Where the Winner will face Ember McLain for the Women's Championship at Final Hour." announced Tripp.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula has been butting heads with Ember over the past few Months." said Bender.

"Including the match the two recently had at CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"A former Women's Champion, Kim Possible would love another reign as Queen of CWF." said Bender.

"Well a KP vs. Ember Match might be an entertaining bout." stated Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next: Shego!" said Tripp Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego has been keeping quiet for awhile here in CWF, but I think she is ready to bring the noise back here tonight." said Bender.

"Indeed, Shego could get back the fast track as Women's Champion here tonight." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Month, Angelica was on a Hot streak here in CWF." said Bender.

"Well she could re-ignite it with a win here." added Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko was Women's Champ for about Three Weeks so I know she wants another reign as Champ." said Bender.

"Naruko is also one of the quickest Superstars in the Women's Division as well." added Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next: Gaz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"I guess this is Gaz's Debut Wrestling Match here." stated Bender.

"Well The Nick World Order must want the Women's Championship since both Azula, and Gaz are members." said Iroh.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sam has been taking a back seat for awhile, but knowing her, She is ready to bash some heads in." said Bender.

"It would be something if Sam had the Women's Championship, and Danny won the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June has been in a funk lately, but June seems to be focused for this match." said Bender.

"Well June will do everything she can to get back the Women's Championship." said Iroh.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

"And Introducing Last, From the Park 'n' Flush in Peach Creek: Lee, Marie, and May Kanker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Kanker Sisters are making their debut here tonight." said Bender.

"The Kankers are famed for their Smash Mouth Backyard Brawl Styled Fighting." said Iroh.

The match begins with The Kankers going after all of the Girls in the Ring. May Kanker eliminates Angelica by Irish Whipping her over the Ropes, and Clotheslining her onto the Floor. May tries to eliminate Sam, but then she is Double Teamed by Azula, and Gaz. May is about to be eliminated, but Lee comes to her rescue, and hits a Drop Kick onto Gaz. June sees this opening, and eliminates Azula from the match. Marie Kanker ducks a Double Clothesline from Shego, and Kim, and hits a Flying Cross Body onto both of the girls.

"These Kankers are wicked Strong!" exclaimed an impressed Bender.

"The Bond of Sisterhood is very powerful Bender." said Iroh.

Naruko hits a Jawbreaker onto Lee to slow her down as June tries to eliminate May. June has her over the Ropes, but May holds on. June then is met with a Chick Kick to eliminate June. Marie meanwhile, Picks Kim up, and throws her to the Ropes. She then ducks an atempted Clothesline from Shego, and accidently eliminates Kim. Marie then sees her opening, and eliminates Shego. Naruko then picks Lee up, and tries to hit a Kitsune Kick, but May attacks her from behind, and eliminates her. Lee, and Marie then both eliminate Sam, and Gaz leaving the three left in the Ring.

"The Kankers are the only ones left in this match!" said Bender.

"But only one of these girls will head to Final Hour." said Iroh.

The Three girls begin to battle it out amongst themselves. Marie hits Lee with a Chick Kick, but May comes out of nowhere with a Rolling Head Scissors. The three continue to battle until Lee Irish Whips both May, and Marie over the Ropes. Lee goes for a Spear, but May, and Marie grab her, and the three fall off, and hit the Floor at the same time. The Bell then Rings.

"Who won?" asked Bender.

"I don't know, They all landed like at the same time." said Iroh.

The Officials begin to argue with eachother as the The Kankers argue as well.

(Born to Reign by Will Smith Plays)

"Hold it. Hold it Folks! Now this is a pretty hard question right here, Three Divas being eliminated at the same time. But instead of seeing the Glass Half Empty, I think we need to see this Glass Half Full. I don't see three losers, I see three winners, So at Final Hour it will be Ember McLain vs. The Kankers in a Fatal Four Way Match for the Women's Championship!" said Mewtwo.

"What a wild Idea!" said Bender.

"I hope Ember will be ready." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) General Manager JC is seen taking Photos of the Roman Colosseum.

"Man, It would have been soooo awesome if CWF was allowed to have a show here." said an impressed JC.

JC then heads to a Restaurant, and orders some Pizza, and Spaghetti.

JC is given an odd style of Pizza.

"Uhhh, What kind of Pizza is this?" asked JC.

"Pizza: Lazio Style." said The Chef.

JC starts eating the Pizza, and seems fine.

"Not bad, My Italian Friend." said JC.

JC is then given his Spaghetti with a Meatball.

JC devours it, but smoke begins to come out of his mouth, though he just smiles.

"Now That's a Spicy Meatball!" replied JC.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Danny boy has been keeping himself together ever since he won the CWF Rumble Match." said Bender.

"Danny, along with Interim GM Mewtwo states that he doesn't want to be Rusty before Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Back in July, Danny defeated Jake at Ultimate Showdown to win the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"And knowing Jake, This could be revenge, and pay dirt if he takes out the Top Contender." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake trying to hit a Sucker Punch onto Danny, but Danny counters, and hits a Takedown onto Jake. Danny then puts Jake in a Leg Lock, but Jake is able to counters out of it. Jake then hits a Punch to the Gut of Danny, and then follows it up with a DDT. Jake then begins to Showboat as he hits an Elbow Drop onto Danny. Jake then picks Danny up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Danny counters with a Spinning Neckbreaker. Danny then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Leg Drop onto Jake. Danny then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Jake gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Danny, followed up by a Side Effect. Jake then puts Danny in a STF Hold. Danny begins to crawl to the Ropes though, and he is eventually able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Danny gets back up, and tries to hit a Specter Spike onto Jake, but Jake is able to counter, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Jake then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to parody Danny's Finisher: The Phantom Flip, but Danny rolls out of the way at the last second. Danny gets back up, and hits Jake with a Specter Spike. Danny then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Danny survives another big battle here tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Will he run himself out before Wrestleversary?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Sokka.

"I'm here with Sokka, Now you, Rock Lee, and three other Superstars will face Naruto in a Six Man Battle Royal for the CWF Championship at Final Hour. Do you think that you might become Champ, and might have to face Danny at Wrestleversary?" asked Frankie.

Sokka grabs the Mic in a quick manner.

"Listen, I have been quiet about this, but the first person I'm coming after if, and when I'm CWF Champion is someone I have a little beef with." said Sokka.

Sokka then walks away leaving Frankie confused.

(CWF Ring)

"This match is set for one fall, where the winner will be part of the CWF Title Match at Final Hour." said Tripp.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the Ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro was at Last Year's Wrestleversary where he lost the Championship to Naruto." said Bender.

"Well if Chiro wins, He could have his revenge come Final Hour." stated Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang might have to keep his eyes open just in case Sokka wants to mess with him." said Bender.

"I still believe that Aang didn't mean to cost Sokka the U.S. Title Bender." said Iroh.

The match begins with Aang, and Chiro in a Tie-Up where Chiro puts Aang in a Bearhug. Aang though is able to counter out of it, and hits an Arm Drag onto Chiro. Aang then hits a Windmill Kick onto Chiro to take him down. Aang then sets Chiro up, and hits a Leg Drop onto Chiro. Chiro gets back up though, and hits a Running Knee Lift onto Aang. Chiro then puts Aang in a Leg Lock, but Aang is able to reverse it into a Leg Lock onto Chiro. Chiro is in pain, but he eventually able to crawl to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Chiro tries to hit a Lightning Kick onto Aang, but Aang hits a Takedown, and then follows it up with a Standing Moonsault. Aang then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro kicks out

Chiro gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Aang. Chiro then tries to put Aang in a Boston Crab, but Aang is able to counter out of it. Aang then ducks an attempted Judo Chop from Chiro, and then hits a Swinging Necbreaker onto Chiro. Aang then puts Chiro in a unique Headlock, but Chiro is able to counter out of it. As this is happening, Sokka appears on top of the Entrance Ramp. Aang ducks an attempted Lightning Kick from Chiro to deliever a Takedown. Aang then gets ready to hit an Air Buster when he sees Sokka. Aang is distracted long enough for Chiro to hit a Thunder Punch onto Aang. Chiro then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp.

"Sokka just costed Aang his chance at the CWF Championship!" exclaimed Bender.

"This is starting to get really ugly between these two." said Iroh.

Chiro celebrates in the Ring while Sokka heads to the back as the show draws to a close

Results

Ron Stoppable def. Spongebob

Lee, Marie & May Kanker wins Diva Battle Royal (Wins Number One Contendership)

Danny Phantom def. Jake Long

Chiro def. Aang (Final Hour CWF Championship Qualifier)

* * *

Well it is great to be back Folks. I'll have another Chapter of CWF in about a week or so. _Reviews_ are Up.


	43. Chapter 43

Hiya Fans! Sorry if I'm a little late, But I finally fine tuned the Newest Chapter of CWF. I only own OC'S, and the Championship Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What's Up CWF Fans! I'm Bender, and besides me as usual is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Sydney, Austrailia where not only will we have a match for the Fifth Spot in the CWF Battle Royal at Final Hour, but an Over the Top Rope Battle Royal for the Final Slot." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Danny is in action yet again, Question is: Should he take a break?" asked Bender.

"I don't know Bender, Danny isn't one to just sit back with Wrestleversary almost a month away." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well El Tigre looks abit cocky coming down to the Ring." said Bender.

"At Final Hour, It will be El Tigre vs. Spongebob with the U.S. Title on the line." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and El Tigre in a staredown until Danny attacks him with a slew of Punches. Danny then puts El Tigre in an Ankle Lock. El Tigre though is able to crawl to the Ropes, and break the Hold. El Tigre gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Danny. El Tigre then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Running Body Splash onto Danny. El Tigre then pins Danny with his foot in a Cocky manner.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Danny Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes, and then puts him in a Headlock. El Tigre then bites Danny to break the Hold. The Ref warns El Tigre not to do it again or else he'll be DQ'd. El Tigre then hits a DDT onto Danny, and then follows it up with a Leg Drop. El Tigre begins to go for the kill as he hits an Iron Claw onto Danny until he sees Spongebob on the Entrance Ramp. El Tigre is about to go after him, but Danny grabs him, and hits a Specter Spike onto El Tigre. Danny then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny wins with some help from Spongebob!" exclaimed Bender.

"An Eye for an Eye is what I have to say about that." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Kyle Brofloski!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well at Final Hour, It will be Team South Park defending their Tag Titles against Mas Y Menos." stated Bender.

"Question is, Will the Numbers Game be a factor?" asked Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Currently risiding Steel City: Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Both of these guys are going at it alone here." said Bender.

"No Managers, No Tag Partners, This oughta be good." said Iroh.

The match begins with Menos, and Kyle in a Shoving Contest with Menos winning it by hitting a Lightning Fast Kick onto Kyle. Menos then hits a Leg Drop onto Kyle. Kyle quickly gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Menos, followed up by an NFL Style Tackle. Kyle then puts Menos in a Leg Lock, but Menos is easily able to get out of it. Menos then ducks an attempted Clothesline, and hits a Hurricarana right off of the Ropes. It takes afew seconds for Menos to recooperate, but then he pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle kicks out

Kyle gets back up, and hits a Jawbreaker onto Menos. Kyle then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Splash onto Menos. Kyle tries to pin Menos, but Menos gets his foot on the Ropes before the Ref could count it. Kyle picks up Menos, and tries to hit a Kyle Kutter, but Menos pushes Kyle into the Ropes. Menos tries to take advantage of this, but Kyle countered with a Spinning Neckbreaker. Kyle then picks Menos up again, and hits a Kyle Kutter. As this happens, Mas runs to the Ring to try, and help Menos, but so does Stan, Cartman, and Kenny as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Team South Park, and Mas y Menos are going at it pretty early." said Bender.

"Though the numbers might not be good for the Challengers." stated Iroh.

Mas y Menos beat down on Stan & Kenny, but Cartman, and Kyle take Mas y Menos down. The four begin to take advantage, and try to hit their Finishers, but Mas & Menos were able to escape from the Ring, and retreat onto the Entrance Ramp.

"Mas y Menos barely get out of this one." said Bender.

"But remember, It's gonna be 2-On-2 come Final Hour." said Iroh.

(Interim General Manager Mewtwo's Office)

Mewtwo is seen sitting in near his Desk like he is about to give a Presidential Address.

"Good Evening, As you know Next Week is Final Hour live in Tokyo, Japan. Now, There are already numerous Matches made for the PPV but I have one more Match Idea that in my view will be entertaining. For the First Time Ever it will be: Danny Phantom going up against Aang! Also, I talked to JC who will be back in at CWF Final Hour, and he gave me the go ahead to make a Match for CWF Wrestleversary. So at Wrestleversary, Also for the First Time Ever it will be Nick World Order's Sokka vs. ... Aang!" announced Mewtwo.

(Commercial Break)

"This match is set for one fall, where the winner will be part of the CWF Title Match at Final Hour." said Tripp.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Nelson might be on his way to winning the CWF Championship if he wins here tonight." said Bender.

"This might make him more then Mr. Eddy's Muscle Man." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And his opponent: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X made his debut at CWF Rumble afew weeks ago, but this is his first One-on-One Match." said Bender.

"Let's see if he has the skills it takes to be a CWF Star." said Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson taking down Red X, and hitting numerous Ground Pounds onto him. Nelson then picks up Red X, and tries to hit a Clothesline, but Red X counters with a Super Kick to take Nelson down. Red X then puts Nelson in an Arm Lock as he also holds the Ropes for a quick second for leverage. Nelson though is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Nelson then grabs Red X, and hits a Powerbomb onto Red X. Instead of pinning Red X, Nelson decides to try, and unmask him, but Red X shockingly, counters with a School Boy Pin onto Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson gets back up, and tries to hit a DDT onto Red X, but Red X counters with a Tilt-A-Whirl Slam. Red X then puts Nelson in a Headlock, but Nelson muscles his way out of it. Nelson then tries to his a Haw-Haw onto Red X, but Red X counters with a Side Effect taking both Superstars down. The Ref begins the Ten Count. The Ref is at Five when Red X begins to get up. Nelson is up by Six, and tries again to hit a Haw-Haw, but Red X counters, and hits a Leg Sweep. Red X then gets back up, and then hits a Red X Factor onto Nelson. Red X then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Red X1" said Tripp as Red X's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Red X has secured his slot at Final Hour." said Bender.

"I wonder though, who will get the Final Slot." pondered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) General Manager JC is seen eating a Vegemite Sandwich.

"Not bad. Not as good as Nutella, but still pretty good." said JC as he continues Eating.

JC then sees a Kangaroo hoping towards him. Then the Kangaroo starts to nibble on the Sandwich.

"Hmmm... I may never get an opportunity to do this again sooo..." said JC.

The Screen goes black as some grunts are heard. The Screen returns to see JC inside of the Kangaroo's Pouch. The Kangaroo is somewhat able to carry JC as it slowly hops around.

"Boy, This is as fun as Peter said it was." said JC.

(CWF Announce Table)

The Offial Card for CWF's Final Hour.

Skulker vs. Meowth for the CWF Harcore Championship.

Meowth maybe the King of Extreme, But Skulker plans on taking the Title.

Mas y Menos vs. Team South Park for the CWF Tag Team Championships

The Latino Duo vs. The Midwest quartet, This should be good.

Lee Kanker vs. Marie Kanker vs. May Kanker vs. Ember McLain for the CWF Women's Championship.

Can Ember even survive these four Powerhouses?

For the First Time Ever it will Aang going up against Danny Phantom.

The Avatar & The Ghost Boy maybe a wild match, but will Danny have anything left in the tank for Wrestleversary?

Spongebob vs. El Tigre for the CWF United States Title.

Spongebob has another chance to win the U.S. Title from a NWO Member.

Finally; Naruto Uzumaki will defend his CWF Championship against Sokka, Rock Lee, Red X, Chiro, and the Winner of the Over The Top Rope Battle Royal in a Six Man Battle Royal.

The odds of Naruto retaining the Championship could be very slim.

John Cena's If It All Ended Tomorrow is the official theme for Final Hour.

Final Hour is sponsored by Viz Media.

(CWF Ring)

All ready in the Ring are Ron Stoppable, Zim, Zuko, Milhouse, and Omi.

"This Match is a Ten Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal where the Winner will be part of the CWF Title Match at Final Hour." announced Tripp.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"Introducing First: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson failed in his bid to be part of the Battle Royal at Final Hour, but Mr. Eddy might be able to get a win here." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy would probably love the chance take Naruto's Title away from him." said Iroh.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From Fucshia City: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Luffy, and Naruto are big names in the Anime Business, and seeing these again along with Lee, Red X, and Sokka could be a Rocket Buster." said Bender.

"Knowing Luffy, He is ready to have another chance at beating Naruto." said Iroh.

(The Flintstones Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From Bedrock: Fred Flintstone!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Whoa! The First CWF Champ is in this match? This is Nuts!" exclaimed Bender.

"I do think that if Fred Flintstone defeated Naruto, Odds are the Space Time Continuim would probably be destroyed." said Iroh.

(Popeye The Sailor Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From Santa Monica, California: Popeye the Sailor!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Popeye The Sailor? What is Mewtwo thinking?" asked Bender.

"Hold on there Bender, Popeye was a great CWF, and U.S. Champ, I'm sure if he wins he can put up a good fight." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Okay, Now this is pretty awesome!" exclaimed Bender.

"Mewtwo must be a fan of the Classics." said Iroh.

The Match begins with the ten going after each other. Zim tries to eliminate Omi, but Omi counters with an Ice Dragon Kick. Zuko hits a spinebuster onto Popeye, but is then met with a Knock Out Punch by Fred. Milhouse is the first one to be Eliminated after Luffy throws him over the ropes, and onto the Floor. Mr. Eddy ducks a Clothesline from Ron, and hits a SpearED onto Ron. Luffy, and Popeye begin to Double Team on Zuko, and deliever a Double Takedown. Fred meanwhile Irish Whips Omi into the Ropes. Fred tries to finish Omi off, but Omi counters, and Fred goes over the ropes, and onto the floor to be Eliminated. Omi celebrates, but he to is thrown out of the Ring, and the Match by Peter.

"These Old Schoolers are really proving themselves here tonight." said Bender.

"To them Bender, It's another chance to be in the Limelight." stated Iroh.

Peter ducks an attempted attack from Mr. Eddy, and hits a Petedriver onto Mr. Eddy. Meanwhile, Zuko gets back up, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Popeye. Zuko then Clotheslines Luffy over the ropes, and Elminates him. Zim then teams up with Zuko, and the two try to Eliminate Peter, but Peter counters, and hits a Powerbomb onto Zuko. Peter then throws Zim out of the Ring, and the match. Ron attempts to hit a Booyah! onto Mr. Eddy, Mr. Eddy but counters, and throws Ron over the ropes. Ron though holds on, and gets back in the Ring. Popeye then hits a Haymaker onto Ron, and Ron goes over the ropes, and out of the Ring. Mr. Eddy then attacks Popeye from behind, but Peter then throws both of them out of the Ring. The Ref calls for the Beel to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp.

"Peter is now the Final Member of the Championship Battle Royal!" exclaimed Bender.

"So it will be Naruto vs. Rock Lee vs. Sokka vs. Chiro vs. Red X vs. Peter Griffin all battling at Final Hour with the CWF Championship on the line." said Iroh.

Peter Celebrates in the Middle of the Ring as the show draws to a close

Results

Danny Phantom def. El Tigre

Menos vs. Kyle Brofloski (No Contest)

Red X def. Nelson Muntz (Final Hour CWF Championship Qualifier)

Peter Griffin wins Ten Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal (Final Hour CWF Championship Qualifier)

* * *

Allright Fans, There you have another Chapter of CWF. I'll have the Final Hour PPV coming up. So _Reviews_ are Up!


	44. Final Hour PPV

Hello CWF Fans, I have finally finished the newest Chapter of CWF for you all. Also, This Chapter is Dedicated to the Memory of Toonami (Without it: DBZ, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam, One Piece, and Naruto wouldn't have made a major impact on our culture), 1997-2008. Anyway Folks, Read On! P.S. Bang! P.S.S. I Only own my OC's

* * *

CWF Final Hour: February week 4

If It All Ended Tomorrow by John Cena plays as the intro to Final Hour, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Welcome to CWF's Final Hour, Sponsored by Viz Media. I'm of course Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Tokyo, Japan where our Main Event will be Naruto defending his CWF Championship against Sokka, Rock Lee, Chiro, Red X, and Peter Griffin in a Six Man Battle Royal." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Afew weeks ago, Meowth defeated Skulker in a non-Title match by DQ, but there was some controveresy from that match." said Bender.

"See Meowth pulled a Guerrero Move making look like Skulker layed Meowth out with the Chair, and was DQ'd. Well Mewtwo made this match for Skulker." said Iroh.

(Man in the Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well, We're a little far from Yonkers, New York, but tonight Meowth is now Tommy Dreamer." stated Bender.

"Let's hope that Meowth has the same spark that The Innovator of Violence has or else Skulker is gonna leave with the Hardcore Championship." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker hitting Meowth in the gut, and ripping the ECW Shirt off of Meowth. Skulker then puts Meowth in a Torture Rack. Meowth is in pain, but he refuses to submit. Skulker then throws Meowth out of the Ring, and then shows off to the Crowd. Meowth though grabs a Kendo Stick from under the Ring, and goes after Skulker. Meowth hits Skulker with the Kendo Stick, but Skulker seems unaffected. Skulker then grabs Meowth, and hits a Spinebuster. Skulker then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Meowth gets back up, and Irish Whips Skulker into the Ring Post. Meowth then puts Skulker in a Tree of Woe position. Meowth goes to the middle of the Ring, hits a Dreamer style Kick onto Skulker. Meowth is then puts Skulker in a Leg Lock but Skulker is able to break out of it. Skulker then hits a massive Kick onto Meowth to take him down. Skulker the grabs a Kendo Stick, and tries to deliever the final blow onto Meowth, but Meowth gets out of the way, and hits a Dreamer DDT onto Skulker from out of nowhere. Meowth then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as he is given the Hardcore Title.

"Meowth proves that if you have the heart like Tommy Dreamer has, You can be a Champion." said Bender.

"Well I'm sure that the Nick World Order won't be happy about this." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to Rock Lee.

"I'm standing with Rock Lee, Whom later tonight will be part of the Six Man Battle Royal for the CWF Championship. Now Lee, What are your thoughts of possibly going one-on-one with your old pal Naruto?" asked John.

"To answer your question , It would be an honor to face my old friend for the Championship, but it is also great that I am in a match that also features the Legendary Peter Griffin, A so to be a Household Name Sokka, and Red X a great Newbie. Hopefully though, I will leave Final Hour as CWF Champion." responded Rock Lee.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making thier way to the ring, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Mas y Menos tonight have a shot at winning the Tag Titles here tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Can the Duo from Steel City beat the South Park Four?" asked Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last week, Team South Park got involved in the Menos vs. Kyle Match." said Bender.

"Tonight though, It's Two on Two, not Four on Two." stated Iroh.

Stan, and Kyle Represent Team South Park. The match begins with Menos, and Stan in the Ring doing a Test of Strength with Stan winning it. Stan then hits a Jaw Breaker onto Menos. Stan then puts Menos in an Arm Lock, but Menos counters, and flips Stan onto the mat. Menos then puts Stan in a Boston Crab. Stan though refuses to submit so Menos decides to tag in Mas. Mas then hits a Hurricanrana onto Stan, but Kyle then hits a Dropkick onto Mas. The Ref threatens to DQ Team South Park if they do it again, but behind the Ref's back, Cartman hits a Big Boy Splash onto Mas. Stan then pins Mas without the Ref seeing what had happened.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos breaks up the count

Stan tags in Kyle, and the two hit a Double Dropkick knock Menos out of the Ring, and Mas onto the mat. Kyle then picks up Mas, and tries to hit a Kyle Kutter, but Mas pushes Kyle into the Ropes, and follows it up with a Running Bulldog. Mas then heads to the Ropes, and connects with a Missile Dropkick onto Kyle. Mas then tags in Menos, and the two begin a Two-on-One attack onto Kyle. Mas y Menos then set Kyle up for a Doomsday Device, but Stan stops them. Both Teams begin to battle it out in the Ring, but then Zim & Dib, Mr. Eddy, and Nelson run into the ring, and begin to beat the Teams down as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"This match being called a Draw here due to Interference." stated Bender.

"But why are Zim & Dib, and & Nelson attacking the Tag Champs, and Mas y Menos?" questioned Iroh.

Cartman, and Kenny get into the Ring to help out Kyle, and Stan. Eventually, Team South Park clears the Ring as Mr. Eddy, Nelson, Zim, and Dib, & Mas y Menos are thrown out of the ring.

"These Tag Teams are all gunnin' for the Titles." said Bender.

"I wonder what will happen next." said Iroh.

(Promo) One Man who has taken on the World, and has proven that he is CWF Champion (I live for the Moment!, I will be at Wrestleversay defending the CWF Champion. Believe It!) But now, He must face Five of CWF's Toughest, Smartest, and Greatest Superstars in CWF Today. Rock Lee vs. Sokka vs. Chiro vs. Peter Griffin vs. Red X vs. Naruto Uzumaki in a Six Man Battle Royal for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making their way to the ring, From The Park n' Flush in Peach Creak: May, Lee, and Marie Kanker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Kankers won a Diva's Over the Top Rope Battle Royal to face Ember here tonight." said Bender.

"The question is can the which Kanker will turn on the other two since this is a Fatal Four Way Match." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"And their opponent, From The Ghost Zone, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember maybe walking into a match she can't win." said Bender.

"That hasn't stopped Ember before, and I know Ember will pull something big out of her hat." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ember goin after all three Girls, and hitting a Takedown onto Lee. Ember then Irish Whips May into the Ropes, an Kicks her out of the Ring. Marie though attacks Ember from behind with a reverse DDT. Marie then puts Ember in a Double Arm Lock, but Ember begins to fight back, and counters out of it. Ember then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Lee, and hits a Bulldog onto Lee. May then tries to get back in the Ring, but Ember hits a Drop Kick sending May onto the mat out of the Ring. Ember though is then attacked by Marie again. Marie, and Lee hit a Double Drop Kick onto Ember. Marie then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Lee looks at Marie with an angry glare, but the two then hold Ember up as May finally gets back in the Ring. May gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Double Axe Handle onto Ember. The Kankers then begin to Stomp on Ember until The Ref tells them to stop or be DQ'd. The Kankers then pick Ember up, but Ember begins to fight back by hitting a Rock N' Roll Kutter onto May, and then hits a Drop kick onto Lee before Marie hits a Bicycle Kick onto Ember. Marie then hits her Finisher: The Ladie's Leg Drop onto Ember. May then gets back, and hits her Finisher: Roundhouse Kick onto Ember. Lee then tells her sisters to pick Ember up, and Lee hits her Finisher: The Spear onto Ember. All three girls though pin Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"What just happened?" asked a confused Bender.

"We know we have a New Women's Champion but who is it." said Iroh.

The Ref begins to talk with the Ring Announcer, and then heads back into the Ring.

"The Ref has just informed me that since all three Kankers pinned Ember at the same time, It counts as One Pinfall. Therefore... The winners of this match, and new CWF Women's Champion: The Kankers!" said Tripp.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Bender.

"Three Superstars holding one Championship? This is nuts!" said Iroh.

(Interim General Manager Mewtwo's Office) Interim General Manager Mewtwo is seen cleaning up his Desk when CWF Champion Naruto walks in.

"So I see you're cleaning out your Desk." said Naruto.

"Yes, But I know there is a reason for you being here, So what's up?" asked Mewtwo.

"Nothing, I'm just hoping you'll stick around for Tonight's Main Event, That's all." said Naruto.

"Oh, I'm staying Champ." said Mewtwo.

Naruto then leaves the Office, only to come back in seconds later.

"By the way, I'm gonna win Tonight, Believe It!" stated Naruto.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At the CWF Rumble, Danny won the Rumble match, and will face the CWF Champion at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"But tonight, Danny Phantom will face Aang for the First Time Ever!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Interim GM Mewtwo made this match as well as Aang vs. Sokka at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"And let me tell you, That match will be a Showstopper!" exclaimed Iroh.

The match begins with Aang, and Danny in a Staredown with Aang hitting a Lariat onto Danny. Aang then tries to hit an Elbow Drop onto Danny, but Danny rolls out of the way. Danny then gets back up, and hits a Judo Kick onto Aang. Danny then puts Aang in a Headlock, but Aang is able to break out of it. Aang gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ring Post. Aang then hits afew Punches onto Danny, and then hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam onto Danny. Aang then gets ready to hit an Air Buster onto Danny, but Danny ducks at the last second, and hits a Side Effect onto Aang. Danny begins to get back, and heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Aang. Danny then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

The Fans start Chanting "OMG!, OMG!, OMG!" as Aang gets back up, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Danny. Aang then puts Danny in a STF Hold. Danny begins to crawl to the Ropes, but Aang continues to apply pressure. Danny grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Danny then begins to hit Aang with afew Chops followed up with a Suplex. Danny then sets Aang up for a Specter Spike, but Aang counters, and hits a Spinebuster onto Danny. Aang then sets himself up, and hits an Air Buster onto Danny. Aang then gets ready to pins Danny when Danny apparently played Possum, and tries to roll up Aang, but Aang counters, and accidentally hits his head onto the Ring Post, and falls to the mat. The Ref then checks Aang, and calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"What just happened!" exclaimed Bender.

"I think the Ref just stopped this match." said Iroh.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, The Ref has stopped this match. Therefore, The winner of this match via Knock-Out: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny wins this match, but what is going to happen to Aang?" asked Bender.

"Well I hope that this won't intefere with his Match against Sokka at Wrestleversary." said a concerned Iroh.

The EMTs come to the Ring with a Stretcher to wheel him out of the Ring. Danny also goes along with the EMTs.

(Promo) It is an Event that only comes once a year... (We Welcome you to Wrestleversary) An Event that makes Rookies into Legends... (It's The Irresistable Force Teaming with The Legendary Hero), It is an Event that changes the Face of CWF... (He's done it, He's finally the Champion!) It is... Wrestleversary! Coming next Month.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Can you believe it Iroh? Wrestleversary is only a Month away!" exclaimed Bender.

"I know Bender, Wrestleversary is of course the Biggest Event in the CWF Calendar." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Over the past few months, Spongebob has been waging a One Man or Sponge War against the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Tonight though, Spongebob can not only defeat the Leader of the Nick World Order, but also become the U.S. Champ again." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida, He is the CWF United States Champion: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre won the U.S. Championship back at the CWF Rumble against fellow Nick World Order Member Sokka." said Bender.

"Well can El Tigre keep the U.S. Title in the Ranks of the Nick World Order." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob hitting El Tigre with a Superkick. Spongebob then puts El Tigre in a Boston Crab, but El Tigre is able to counter out of it. El Tigre tries to get back up, and mount an offense, but Spongebob hits an Elbow Drop onto El Tigre to keep him on the mat. Spongebob then tries to hit a Standing Moonsault onto El Tigre, but El Tigre rolls out of the way at the last second. El Tigre then picks up Spongebob, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. El Tigre then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Spongebob as Spongebob came back. El Tigre then hits a Leg Drop onto Spongebob. El Tigre then tries to pin Spongebob, but Spongebob counters with a Thumb to the eyes. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto El Tigre for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

El Tigre gets back up, and begins to get back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Spongebob. El Tigre then puts Spongebob in a Camel Clutch much like the Iron Sheik. Spongebob begins to battle out of it as El Tigre applies pressure to the Hold. Spongebob breaks out of the Hold, but El Tigre falls back, and knocks out the Ref. Spongebob then tries to hit a DDT onto Spongebob, but El Tigre counters with a Neckbreaker. El Tigre then signals Zuko to enter the Ring. Zuko then hits a Death Valley Driver onto Spongebob, and then leaves the Ring. El Tigre then picks up Spongebob, and hits an Iron Claw onto Spongebob. The Ref gets back up, and sees what is happening. The Ref sees if Spongebob can continue the match, but Spongebob is forced to submit. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Submission, and still CWF United States Champion: El Tigre!" said Tripp.

"El Tigre is still the United States Champion!" exclaimed Bender.

"But he uses his Nick World Order Cohort to do the job." said Iroh.

Suddenly, El Tigre signals Skulker, and Zuko to enter the ring. Zuko, and Skulker then lift Spongebob up, and El Tigre knocks Spongebob out with the U.S. Title.

"The Nick World Order sending a message to Spongebob here tonight." said Bender.

"Spongebob again robbed of his chance for the U.S. Title." said Iroh.

(Promo) General Manager JC is seen eating Ramen when he sees something.

"Wait a second, Is that who I think it is?" asked JC.

JC walks up to the person, and it turns out to be...

"By Owen Hart, You're... You're... Tiger Mask!" exclaimed JC.

"Well it is nice to see an American remember a Icon from Japan." said Tiger Mask.

"Well in my view dude, Without you, Lucha Libre in Japan would never been big, Plus, Many great Wrestlers were honored to don the Mask." said JC.

"Thank you sir." said Tiger Mask.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is a Six Man Battle Royal, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro was once the CWF Champion until Naruto defeated him for the Belt at Wrestleversary Last Year." said Bender.

"Well Chiro finally has a shot at winning back the Title." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"Introducing Next: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X made his debut back at CWF Rumble, and he now he has a chance at winning the Title." said Bender.

"Well Red X has said that he won't sell the Belt so that's good to hear." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Peter is a former CWF Champion, and Hardcore Champion, Not to mention that he in the first Cell Match." said Bender.

"Peter Griffin looks like he is ready for a chance at another reign as Champion." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka must be thinking about the condition of his Wrestleversary opponent Aang after what happened." said Bender.

"Well he better keep himself focused because this is his biggest match to date." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee could be the odds on favorite in this match." said Bender.

"Well he knows Naruto very well, and That could be his in." said Iroh.

(Nartuo U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers

"Naruto maybe walking into the ring with the CWF Championship for the final time." said Bender.

"Don't count Naruto out Bender, He did defeat the CASZ, UCW, and TWA Champions in an Elimination Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto staring at the five Superstars looking at him. Lee then attacks Red X out of no where as Sokka, Chiro and Peter go after Naruto. Rock Lee tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane onto Red X, But Red X counters with a Suplex. Sokka meanwhile hits a Clothesline onto Naruto as Peter, and Chiro join in by hitting afew Stomps onto the Champ. Peter then lifts Naruto up, but Naruto counters by Irish Whipping Peter into the Ropes as Naruto hits a Judo Kick onto Sokka, but gets taken down by a Tackle from Chiro. Red X sees his opening, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Chiro. Red X then gears himself up, and almost hits a Red X Factor onto Chiro, but Peter hits a Takedown onto Red X. Peter then picks up Red X, and hits a Peter Driver. Peter then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Red X has been eliminated." said Tripp.

Peter then tries to the same to Chiro, but Chiro counters, and throws Peter over the Ropes. Chiro then goes after Rock Lee. Meanwhile, Sokka puts Naruto in a STF Hold, but Naruto is able to break out of the Hold. Naruto then begins to hit afew Punches, and follows it up with a DDT. Naruto then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, but Peter comes out of nowhere, and pushes Naruto off sending him crashing onto the outside mat. Peter then gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a massive Body Splash onto Sokka. Chiro meanwhile had Rock Lee on the Ring Post, and was hitting afew Chops onto Lee. Chiro then Irish Whips Rock Lee, but Lee counters with a Spinning Kick onto Chiro. Chiro gets back up, and tries to hit a Thunder Punch onto Rock Lee, but Lee ducks, and hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Chiro. Rock Lee pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Chiro has been eliminated." said Tripp.

Peter picks up Sokka, and tries to hit a Powerbomb, but Sokka counters with a DDT. Sokka then puts Peter in a Boston Crab. Peter begins to crawl to the Ropes, and is able grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Naruto begins to get back up, and slides back into the Ring. Naruto then hits a Takedown onto Sokka, and follows it up with afew Punches as well. Rock Lee meanwhile ducks an attempted Clothesline from Peter, and hits a Judo Kick. Lee then tries to put Peter in a Headlock, but Peter counters. Meanwhile, Sokka gets back up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to set Naruto up for an Ice Breaker, but Naruto hits a Big Boot onto Sokka to distract him long enough to hit a Ninja Kick onto Sokka. Naruto then picks Sokka up, and hits a Curse Seal as well. Naruto then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Sokka has been eliminated." said Tripp.

Naruto then helps out Rock Lee by hitting a Throwback onto Peter. Rock Lee, and Naruto begin to Double Team Peter by applying a Double Leg Lock. Peter though begins tries to battle out of the Holds, and breaks out. Peter then starts going after the two by hitting a Headbutt onto Rock Lee, and an Uppercut onto Naruto. Peter then picks Naruto up, and pulls off a Old School Helicopter Spin leaving Naruto disoriented. Peter then hits a Powerbomb onto Naruto. Peter then tries to do the same to Rock Lee, but Lee counters with a German Suplex. Lee then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault onto Peter, but Peter puts his knees up, and hits Lee's Chest. Peter then picks up Rock Lee, and hits a Peter Driver onto Lee. Peter though is then met with a Ninja by Naruto from out of nowhere. Naruto then pins Peter.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Peter Griffin has been eliminated." said Tripp.

Naruto then looks over at Rock Lee and is about to pin him for the possible easy victory, but he decides not to. Rock Lee then gets back up, and the two have a major Staredown with Naruto winning by hitting a Clothesline onto Lee. Naruto then tries to put a Leg Lock onto Lee, but Rock Lee counters, and hits a Jawbreaker onto Naruto. Rock Lee then puts Naruto in a Double Arm Lock onto Naruto, but Naruto fights out of it. Naruto, and Lee then have a Chop Battle in which Lee wins after hitting a DDT onto the Champ. Lee then picks up Naruto, and tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane, but Naruto counters by pushing Lee onto the Ropes, and then hitting a Ninja Kick onto Rock Lee. Naruto then picks up Lee, and hits a Curse Seal onto Rock Lee. Naruto then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

"Naruto is going to Wrestleversary!" exclaimed Bender.

"But can he hold onto the Championship against Danny Phantom?" asked Iroh.

Naruto picks Lee up, and he shakes Lee's Hand.

"Well Lee almost had Naruto's Number here tonight." said Bender.

"I wouldn't mind seeing these two guys fight again." said Iroh.

Naruto holds his Championship up high as he celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Skulker (Retains Hardcore Title)

Mas y Menos vs. Team South Park (Draw) (Team South Park Retains Tag Titles)

May, Marie & Lee Kanker def. Ember McLain (Wins Women'S Title)

Danny Phantom def. Aang (Knock-Out)

El Tigre def. Spongebob (Retains U.S. Title)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Rock Lee, Sokka, Peter Griffin, Red X, & Chiro (Six Man Battle Royal) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Another Chapter Finished. The Next Chapter will be coming soon. In the Meantime: REVIEW!


	45. Chapter 45

Hey CWF Fans, I have a new Chapter ready for everyone. P.S. I only own my OC's, and Championships.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 1

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"We are Countin' Down to Wrestleversary People! I'm Bender, and of course, Iroh is beside me." said Bender.

"We are live in Boise, Idaho where we come off the heels of Final Hour, and of course, Waiting for Wrestleversary to come." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well it is great to see the Bartman back here in CWF." said Bender.

"There were some rumors going around that Bart was releashed from CWF, but it seems that it wasn't true." said Iroh.

Bart grabs the Mic, but before he could speak, the Fans begin to chant his name.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, I know it has been awhile since you saw the Springfield Native in CWF Action, and I do owe you all an explanation. After CWF Heavy Impact, I suffered some aches, and the Doctors told me that I needed to take a Vacation to rest myself. Now, I was against it since I would miss the CWF Rumble, and possibly have a shot at the CWF Championship, but I knew that if I continued to do so, I would probably miss Wrestleversary, and alot more months in CWF so I took a break, But now I am back and..." said Bart until...

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Skulker appears on top of the Entrance Ramp, and begins to speak on a Mic.

"Listen here Bart. I know what you're going to say "I'm gonna challenge Meowth, and get my Hardcore Championship back at Wrestleversary"  
But there is one thing that you didn't count on." said Skulker.

"What?" questioned Bart.

"Me! Because I am going to confront Meowth, and challenge him for the Hardcore Championship again, and this time I'm gonna win." stated Skulker.

"I don't know, Last time you tried to beat him, You lost!" said Bart.

Skulker gets ticked, and runs down the Entrance Ramp to confront Bart.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"General Manager JC is back!" exclaimed Bender.

"JC has been on a Month long Vacation while CWF did it's International Tour." explained Iroh.

"Now, I know I've been away from CWF for about a Month, but that doesn't mean that I know what's been goin' down. Now Skulker, You did lose to Meowth in a Title Match at Final Hour, and that means that you won't face Meowth for the Hardcore Title. Bart, You haven't been in action in about Three Months, and that means you won't face Meowth for the Hardcore Title. Now, I will make a deal with both of you though: Next week, You two will face in a Match where the Winner will face Meowth, and a Third Superstar in a Triple Threat Match at Wreslteversary for the Hardcore Title!" announced JC.

"Bart vs. Skulker Next Week! Awesome!" said Bender.

"But who is the Third Guy?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to Danny Phantom.

"I am standing with Danny Phantom. Now Danny, You must have alot on your mind since not only that you will face Naruto at Wrestleversary for the CWF Championship, but you also injured Aang during your match with him at Final Hour..." said John until...

Danny then grabs the Mic from John.

"Listen John, Aang's Head Injury was accidental, and I did apologize to Aang on numerous occasions. Now as for Naruto, Naruto, and I go way back, We have been Partners on numerous occasions, P.S. I haven't forgotten about that Ninja Kick you gave me after we defeated Deuce n' Domino, And we have been Opponents, In fact that is why Naruto is the Champ, Because he pinned me for the 3 Count. Now at Wrestlversary, It will be the Ladder, and I know that when that match is over, Nothing else will need to be said." explained Danny.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Dib, and The Invader Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Final Hour, Zim & Dib, and Mr. Eddy, and Nelson interferred in the Mas y Menos vs. Team South Park Tag Title Match." said Bender.

"Well after that, Interim GM Mewtwo decided that at Wrestleversary, The Tag Titles will be defended in a Fatal Four Team Ladder Match with Three Matches to determine which Three Teams will face Team South Park." stated Iroh.

(The Flintstones Theme Plays)

"And their Opponents, From Bedrock: Fred Flintstone, and Barney Rubble!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Fred, and Barney have been one of the best Tag Teams in History." said Bender.

"It would be great to see these guys at Wreslteversary." added Iroh.

Fred, and Zim start off in the Ring. The match begins with Fred, and Zim in a Test of Strength with Fred winning by hitting Zim with a Takedown. Fred then begins to hit some Ground Punches onto Zim until Zim counters out of it. Zim then outs Fred in a Headlock, and tags in Dib who kicks Fred in the gut. Dib then puts Fred in a Boston Crab, but Fred is able to break out of it. Fred picks Dib up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam. Fred then tags in Barney, and the two hit a Double Powerbomb right onto Dib. The Crowd shouts "That Was Wicked!" as Barney pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim breaks up the count.

Barney picks up Dib, and hits a Spinebuster onto Dib. Barney tries to pin Dib, but Zim enters the ring, and tries to stop him. Fred then enters the ring, and the two begin to Double Team Zim. Fred then throws Zim out of the ring, and goes after him. As the Ref is distracted by this, Skulker slides into the ring, and attacks Barney by hitting him with a Clothesline. Skulker then picks up Barney, and hits a Chokeslam onto Barney. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 450 Splash onto Barney as Skulker leaves the ring. Dib then pins Barney as the Ref sees it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Dib, and The Invader Zim!" said Tripp.

"Zim & Dib get help from the Nick World Order to win this match." said Bender.

"They may have friends in high places, but that might not help them come Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

"Man, 3 more weeks til' Wrestleversary, I can hardly wait." said JC.

Just then, Jake Long appears.

"Yo JC Dawg, What's Up?" asked Jake.

"Well Jake, I'm not sure what you want, So I'll just ask: What do you want?" asked JC.

"I want to be a part of Wrestleversary broto, Seeing since Last Year, I wasn't in it." said Jake.

"First off, You were featured at Wrestleversary, but not in a match. Second, You can't be a part of Wrestleversary without earning your spot so I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do. Tonight, You will face Monkey D. Luffy, and if you win, I'll put you in a Match at Wrestleversary." said JC.

"Thanks Dude." said Jake.

(Remember Plays)

"This Six Diva Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, The team of: Shego, Naruko, and Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Final Hour, The Kankers defeated Ember McLain to win the CWF Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Now that means Lee, Marie, and May have equal power as Tag Champs." said Iroh.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

"And their opponents, From The Park n' Flush in Peach Creek, They are the CWF Women's Champion: May, Lee, and Marie Kanker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well this will be an even match up here, 3 on 3." said Bender.

"Well I would still give the advantage to the Kankers." said Iroh.

May, and Ember start off in the ring. The match begins with Ember hitting a Clothesline onto May. Ember then begins to hit a couple of Ground Pounds onto May Kanker until the Ref tells her to stop. Ember then tags in Shego, and the two hit a Double Takedown onto May. Shego then puts may in a Double Leg Lock, but she quickly reverses it onto Shego. Shego is in pain, but she is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. May then tags in Marie, and the two hit a Double Elbow Drop onto Shego to keep her down. Marie then picks Shego up, and Irish Whips her into the Ring Post. Marie then hits a Roll Up, and pins Shego using the Ropes as leverage.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

Marie is shocked by this, but she is then met by a Big Boot from Shego. Shego then tags in Naruko, and the two hit a Double DDT onto Marie. Naruko then tries to pin Marie, but She gets her foot on the Ropes. Marie then gets back up, and tags in Lee. Lee immediately goes after Naruko with a series of Chops, but Naruko is able to fend for herself. Naruko then tries to hit a Jawbreaker, but Lee counters with a Punch to the Gut. Lee then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Naruko. Lee then picks Naruko up, and hits The Spear onto Naruko. Lee then pins Naruko as May, and Marie attack Ember, and Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Kankers!" said Tripp.

"The Kankers continue their winning streak!" exclaimed Bender.

"As a team, They are tough, but as Champions, They maybe unstoppable." said Iroh.

(Promo) It is an Event that only comes once a year... (We Welcome you to Wrestleversary) An Event that makes Rookies into Legends... (It's The Irresistable Force Teaming with The Legendary Hero), It is an Event that changes the Face of CWF... (He's done it, He's finally the Champion!) It is... Wrestleversary! Coming in Three Weeks.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Sokka is seen sitting checking his Cell Phone when El Tigre appears.

"Hey listen Sokka, It isn't your fault that Aang got injured. At least you have an easy victory come Wrestleversary." said El Tigre.

"Listen here man, I wanna beat Aang at Wreslteversary, but I wanna beat him fair and square, not on some technicality like you." stated Sokka.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked El Tigre.

"You needed Zuko to repeatedly help you beat Spongebob when I didn't anybody to fight my battles for me!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Hey, I'm runnin' the Nick World Order here, and I'm the U.S. Champ!" yelled El Tigre.

"Well How about I challenge you for it Next Week?" asked Sokka.

"Deal!" agreed El Tigre.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Fushia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"So Next Week it will be Sokka vs. El Tigre for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"That will be an awesome rematch!" exclaimed Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: "The American Dragon" Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"If Jake Long wins tonight, He will be have a match of Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Well let's see if the American Dragon can defeat Luffy." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake hitting Luffy with a Suplex, and trying to pin him, but Luffy is able to counter out of it. Luffy then begins to hit a series of Boxing Jabs onto Jake, but Jake ducks when Luffy tries to hit an Uppercut. Jake then hits a Headbutt, and follows it up with a Takedown onto Luffy. Jake then puts Luffy in a Headlock, but Luffy uses his arms to break out of the Hold. Luffy gets back up, and hits a Tackle onto Jake, and then puts him in a Crossface. Jake is in pain, but he is able to get to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Jake gets back up, and tries to hit Luffy, but Luffy counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Jake gets back up, and Irish Whips Luffy into the Ringpost. Jake then hits a Running Knee onto Luffy, and then throws him onto the mat. Jake then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Diving Headbutt, but Luffy rolls out of the way at the last second, and Jake hits the mat hard. Luffy is able to get back up, and puts Jake in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref checks to see if Jake can continue. Jake begins to move, and he is eventually able to break out of the Hold. Luffy then tries to hit a Gum Gum Rocket onto Jake, but Jake counters, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Luffy. Jake then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Jake Long will now be in a Match at Wrestleversary!" exclaimed Bender.

"The reason Long won here is that he was focused, and he wasn't cocky." stated Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Okay now Jake, Since you did win your match, You will be part of Wrestleversary. Now for your match, You will be in: The Hall of Fame Match!" stated JC.

"Whoah!" exclaimed Bender.

"The Hall of Fame Match is where a CWF Superstar battles a CWF Legend, and This year Jake's the CWF Superstar." said Iroh.

"As for your Opponent, Well, He'll be at Wrestleversary waiting for you." said JC.

"So it will be Jake Long in the Hall of Fame Match." said Bender.

"But who will be the Legend?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Final Hour, Naruto was able to survive the Six Man Battle Royal to keep the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"But at Wrestleversary, Naruto will face off against Danny Phantom with the CWF Championship on the line." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris's Father Peter was part of the Battle Royal at Final Hour." said Bender.

"Even though Peter lost, He still has some fight left in him." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chris putting Naruto in a Bearhug, but Naruto easily counters out of it. Naruto then hits a DDT onto Chris. Naruto then puts Chris in a Leg Lock. Chris begins to crawl towards the Ropes as Naruto continues to apply pressure. Chris eventually grabs the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Chris gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Naruto. Chris then follows it up with a Powerbomb. Chris then tries to pin Naruto, but Naruto gets his foot on the Ropes. Naruto gets back up, and picks up Chris. The Crowd is stunned to see this as Naruto nails a GTS onto Chris. The Crowd begins to chant "That was Wicked!" repeatedly as Naruto pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto wins here tonight, but will he be ready for Wrestleversary?" asked Bender.

"Only time will tell Bender." replied Iroh.

Suddenly, Danny runs down into the Ring, and confronts Naruto.

"The Number One Contender is standing in the face of the Champion." said Bender.

"I wonder what is going to go down." pondered Iroh.

Danny then grabs a Mic, and begins to speak.

"Listen here Naruto, I know you heard what I said earlier on, but recently I had something runnin' though my mind. When I said "I know that when that match is over, Nothing else will need to be said." I began to consider it was the truth, So at Wrestleversary, I want to add a little something extra to that match." said Danny.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"I want to make our match... An Ironman Match!" exclaimed Danny.

"An Ironman Match?" asked Bender.

"Almost like shades of Wrestlemania 12 between Shawn Micheals, and Bret Hart." stated Iroh.

"So, What do you say to that?" asked Danny.

"An Ironman Match to determine the Champion, Sounds like a sweet deal to me, You're on!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto vs. Danny Phantom in an Ironman Match at Wreslteversary." said Bender.

"This could be the best Wrestleversary Main Event yet!" proclaimed Iroh.

Danny then leaves the ring while Naruto holds his Championship up as the show draws to a close.

Results

Zim & Dib def. Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble

May, Marie & Lee Kanker def. Shego, Ember McLain & Naruko

Jake Long def. Monkey D. Luffy

Naruto Uzumaki def. Chris Griffin

* * *

Another Chapter Finished Fans, I hope Everyone has a Good Early Happy Halloween, and to those who are from the U.S., and are of Legal Voting Age, Go out, and Vote on Tuesday (I am too). Anyway, _Reviews_ are Up!


	46. Chapter 46

Wazzup CWF Fans! I'm back yet again with a Brand New Chapter of CWF. I only own my OC's, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"We are just Two Weeks Away from the Biggest Event in CWF: Wrestleversary! I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Montreal, Quebec, Canada where the Main Event will be Sokka vs. El Tigre for the United States Championship." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Bart Simpson made his return, and in Skulker's belief, wanted to challenge Meowth for the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Skulker did lose to Meowth at Final Hour as well." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This is Bart's first match since Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Will Ring Rust be Bart's undoing?" questioned Iroh.

The match begins with Bart hitting afew Chops onto Skulker followed up with a Sidewalk Slam. Bart then puts Skulker in a Sleeper Hold,  
but Skulker quickly gets out of it. Skulker then hits Bart with a Knee to the Gut, and hits a DDT onto Bart. Skulker then picks up Bart,  
and Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes, but Bart hits a Takedown, and lands afew Punches onto Skulker before the Ref tells him to stop. Bart then hits a Leg Drop onto Skulker, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out

Skulker gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Bart. Skulker then tries to hit a Choke Hold onto Bart, but Bart is able to counter out of it. Bart then Irish Whips Skulker into the Ring Post. Bart then hits a afew Punches onto Skulker, and Tries to hit a Super RKO onto Skulker, throws Bart onto the Mat. Skulker then tries to hit a Chokeslam, but Bart hits a desperation Side Effect that knocks them both out. The Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! (Rings Bell)

"This Match is a Draw as a Result of a Double Count-Out!" said Tripp as the Crowd gives a Mixed Reaction to this.

"What?" asked Bender.

"Isn't the Ref going to do something about this?" pondered Iroh.

Bart, and Skulker get back up, and begin to argue with the Ref over the decision until...

(Goldust Theme Plays)

"What's happening now?" asked Bender.

"Checkout the Titantron Screen." said Iroh.

(Meowth Dressed as Goldust is seen on the Screen)

"They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far. Robert Downey Jr., Iron Man, 2008. " quoted Meowth.

"Now as it seems, I want to prove to everyone out there that I am the grrreatest of all the Hardcore Superstars so I'm going to make a decision all of my own. Skulker, and Bart: You will be part of the Hardcore Championship Match at Wrestleversary along with the Mystery Opponent, Whom I'll face Next Week in a Fatal Four Way Match. Be forewarned though, Because when I am finished, All will know the name... (Inhales) Goolllldust." stated Meowth.

Suddenly, Meowth appears in the Ring, and hits a Curtain Call onto Skulker. Bart then grabs Meowth, and tries to hit a Bartdog, but Meowth counters, and Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Meowth then hits The Shattered Dreams onto Bart.

"Meowth just told two of his three opponents that he is going to retain the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Next week, He'll have to face the Third though." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to Jake Long.

"I'm here with The American Dragon Jake Long. Now Jake, At Wrestleversary, You will face a CWF Hall of Famer in the Annual Hall of Fame Match. Who do you think you will face?" asked John.

"Listen Johnny Boy, I don't care if it's Mickey Mouse (Who is a hasbeen), Fred Flintstone (Who in my view should be buried like the Old ECW), or even if it's Homer Simpson (Two Words Dawg: Slim Fast) I can take on any of those old Fossils, and come Wrestleversary, I'm gonna prove it." said Jake.

(Bombshell by Powerman 5000 Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Nelson Muntz & Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This is the second match to determine which Three Teams will battle in the Ladder Match at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Team South Park, and Zim & Dib are in, Which Team will be next?" asked Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Awhile back, The Erupting Eds were one of the greatest Tag Teams in CWF, but that was before Eddy turned his back on his fellow Teammates." said Bender.

"Tonight, Ed, and Edd may finally get their revenge." said Iroh.

Ed, and Nelson start off in the ring. The match begins with Ed, and Nelson exchanging Punches until Nelson hits a Thumbs to the eyes of Ed. Nelson then follows it up with a DDT. Nelson then begins to hit a set of Ground Pounds onto Ed. Nelson continues until Ed counters with a Headbutt onto Nelson. Ed gets back up, and nails afew Chops onto Nelson. Ed then picks Nelson up, an delievers a Powerbomb. Ed then tags in Edd as Nelson tries to tag in , though tells him to continue fighting. Edd grabs Nelson, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Edd then hits a Drop Kick onto Nelson. Edd then pins Nelson in a Roll Up.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Edd signals at to face him if he was tough enough as Edd hits a Leg Drop to keep Nelson down. Edd then puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock with Nelson screaming in pain. Nelson begins to crawl to the Ropes while Edd continues to apply pressure. Nelson is finally able to grab the Ropes, and Edd is forced to break the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Edd. Nelson then picks up Edd, and Irish Whips him in to the Ropes. Edd tries to counter with the Clothesline From Ed, but Nelson ducks, and then hits a Haw-Haw onto Edd. Mr. Eddy then does a Blind man Tag, and hits a SpearED onto Ed as Ed tries to enter the Ring. Mr. Eddy then pins Edd.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Nelson Muntz, and Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp.

"So now , and Nelson will highlight the Tag Team Ladder Match as well at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"We will find out the final team next week." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

"In Two Weeks, Wrestleversary will be happening, and of course that means major Championship Matches, and Unforgettable Moments. Recently, I've been getting some issues about the CWF Women's Championship, and who should be holding it so at Wrestleversary, The Kankers will defend the Women's Championship against the winners of the Fatal Fourway Diva's Tag Team Match, and another who will make her debut at Wrestleversary. Also, Next Week, Danny Phantom, and Naruto Uzumaki will battle Team South Park in a Tag Team Match One Week before their Wrestleversary Match." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) It is an Event that only comes once a year... (We Welcome you to Wrestleversary) An Event that makes Rookies into Legends... (It's The Irresistable Force Teaming with The Legendary Hero), It is an Event that changes the Face of CWF... (He's done it, He's finally the Champion!) It is... Wrestleversary! Coming in Two Weeks.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Fourway Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: The Team of Kim Possible, and Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim, and June are former CWF Women's Champions, and odds are they would love a shot the Kankers at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Well there is that debuting Girl as well." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next: The team of Angelica Pickles, and Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula was also a recently former Women's Champion, Unlike Angelica." said Bender.

"Hold On Bender, Angelica has made alot of plans to win the Women's Championship in the past, and she might succeed very soon." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"Introducing Next: The team of Ember McLain, and Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Ember is probably licking her chops at the chance to get back her Women's Championship from The Kankers." said Bender.

"Don't forget that Shego is also primed at the chance to be a Champ again." said Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"Introducing Last: The team of Naruko, and Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko only held the Women's Championship for about Three Weeks before Azula defeated her the week before Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Don't forget about Sam, She almost defeated Kim for the Women's Championship back at Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

Naruko, Shego, Azula, and Kim start off in the ring. The Match begins with Shego, Kim, and Naruko going after Azula. Azula is able to fight off Shego, and Naruko, but falls victim to a Hurricarana by Kim. Kim then begins to hit afew Ground Punches onto Azula as Shego Irish Whips Naruko into the Ropes. Naruko counters with a Big Boot onto Shego, and then tags in Sam. Azula gets up, and hits a Takedown onto Kim as Sam puts Shego in a Leg Lock. Shego breaks out of the Hold, and then tags in Ember, the two then decide to work together and both Super Kick Kim, and Azula out of the Ring. Ember then gets the jump on Sam, and tries to hit a Rock N' Roll Cutter, but Sam hits a Suplex Pin instead, Pinning Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Sam picks up Ember, and tries to finish her off with a The Widow's Peak, but Ember counters, and hits a Drop Kick onto Sam. Azula then comes from behind, and hits a Shoulder Tackle onto Ember. Azula then tags in Angelica, and the two hit a Double Leg Drop onto Ember. Angelica then puts Ember in a Boston Crab, but Sam hits a Clothesline onto Angelica. Sam then picks Angelica up, and hits a Widow's Peak onto Angelica. Sam is about to pin Angelica when Ember hits a Rock N' Roll Cutter onto Sam. Ember though is then hit with a Kimpossibility by Kim from out of nowhere, and tags in June. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Ember. June then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Kim Possible & Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as Kim, and June's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Kim, and June are goin' to Wrestleversary!" exclaimed Bender.

"But who is the Girl that is gonna debut at Wrestleversary?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Danny Phantom is seen sitting in the Locker Room when Naruto appears.

"Whats Up Naruto?" asked Danny.

"Listen, I don't know if you heard, but Next Week we have to team up against the Tag Champs Team South Park." said Naruto.

"So, What do you want?" asked Danny.

"I want to make a truce until Wrestleversary so that at least we are on even grounds." offered Naruto.

"Okay, Deal!" accepted Danny.

Danny, and Naruto then shake hands.

"Oh, and Naruto... When that Bell Rings at Wrestleversary, All bets are off!" added Danny.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"We know at Wrestleversary that it will be Aang vs. Sokka for the first time ever, but with Aang's Injury, We still don't know if the match will happen." said Bender.

"Hopefully for our fans, That match will happen." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida, He is the CWF United States Champion: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, El Tigre somewhat mocked Sokka's Old Friendship with Aang." said Bender.

"Remember, El Tigre defeated Sokka back at CWF Rumble for the U.S. Title." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka hitting a series of Chops onto El Tigre, and then follows it up with a DDT. Sokka then puts El Tigre in a Double Leg Lock, but El Tigre is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. El Tigre gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Sokka. El Tigre then tries to put Sokka in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Sokka easily counters out of it. Sokka tries to mount an offense, but El Tigre counters by Irish Whipping Sokka into the Ring Post. El Tigre hits afew Chops onto Sokka, and then throws him back onto the mat. El Tigre then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Moonsault, but Sokka rolls out of the way at the last second, and El Tigre crashes, and burns. Sokka then rolls El Tigre on his back, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

Sokka looks shocked that El Tigre kicked out, and then puts him in a Sleeper Hold. El Tigre though bites the arm of Sokka, and then hits a thunderous DDT onto Sokka. The Ref then threatens to Disqualify El Tigre if he did it again. El Tigre then picks Sokka up, and tries to hit an Iron Claw onto Sokka, but Sokka counters, and Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes. Sokka then hits a Takedown onto El Tigre. Sokka then picks up El Tigre, and tries to finish him off, but El Tigre counters, and hits an Iron Claw onto Sokka. Sokka looks like he is fading fast, and falls to the mat. El Tigre lets Sokka go, and thinks he has won, but Sokka gets back up, and Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker onto El Tigre. Sokka then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as Sokka is given the U.S. Title.

"Sokka regains the U.S. Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"Sokka now has a Second Reign as United States Champion."s

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC appears on the Entrance Ramp.

"Well Sokka, I must admit. I had alot riding on this match, and thanks to you: Wrestleversary is going to get alot better! You see: Recently, I got a call from Aang, and he is going to be at Wrestleversary!" stated JC.

"Aang will fight Sokka at Wrestleversary!" exclaimed Bender.

"The match is still on." said Iroh.

"Now, I also made a major change for Wrestleversary: If Aang wins at Wrestleversary, He will become the new United States Champion, But if You win, Aang will join the Nick World Order!" announced JC.

"That is gonna be wicked!" exclaimed Bender.

"Title vs. Membership, JC has done it again." said Iroh.

Sokka holds the U.S. Title up high at JC as the show draws to a close.

Results

Skulker vs. Bart Simpson (Draw)

Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz def. The Erupting Eds

Kim Possible & Juniper Lee def. Azula & Angelica, Shego & Ember McLain & Naruko & Sam Manson (Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match)

Sokka def. El Tigre (Wins U.S. Title)

* * *

Well Fans, One Chapter left til Wrestleversary, It will probably be up in about a Week or so. So have an Early Happy Thanksgiving (I'm Thankful that Cena won the World Title in Boston, and I got to Vote For the President this Year Since The Fire has died down abit on this Subject, I voted for Obama since I respect the man's Ideas.) Anyway, **Reviews** are up, and Ideas are partially welcomed from time to time.


	47. Chapter 47

What's Up Fans! I have another new Chapter of CWF. But first things I have to say to afew Authors.

**Airnaruto45:** I like your idea about doing a Shoot, but I'll leave that for Wrestleversary.

**Roscoso**: I have a neat idea about your DX plan come Wrestleversary.

Now since that is finished, Here is the New Chapter! I only own my OCs, and the Championships.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"This is the Final Stop before Wrestleversary! I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in where Danny Phantom will team up Naruto Uzumaki to face Team South Park a week before their Iron Man Match at Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well This week Meowth is pretending to be C.M. Punk." said Bender.

"But who is Meowth's Opponent?" asked Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"So Chiro is the mystery man that will be in the Fatal Four Way Match for the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Well Chiro is one superstar I know that can be extreme." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro, and Meowth in a Test of Strength with Chiro winning by hitting a Suplex onto Meowth. Chiro then puts Meowth in a Headlock, but Meowth is able to counter out of it. Meowth then hits a Clothesline onto Chiro, and follows it up with a Leg Drop. Meowth then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Diving Headbutt onto Chiro, but Chiro rolls out of the way, and Meowth crashes onto the mat. Chiro then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Meowth gets back up, and then puts Chiro in an Anaconda Vice. Chiro begins to counter out, but Meowth has the Hold locked in. Chiro is about to tap out when Skulker runs down the Entrance Ramp, and tries to enter the Ring. Meow the lets go of Chiro, and knocks Skulker out of the Ring. While the Ref's back is turned. Bart comes out of nowhere, and hits a Bartdog onto Chiro. Meowth focuses his attention back at Chiro, an hits a Go To Sleep onto Chiro. Meowth then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Meowth!" said Tripp.

"Meowth wins here tonight with a little help from Bart." said Bender.

"But when Wrestleversary comes around, It will be every man for himself." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Jake Long.

"I'm here with Jake Long, Whom at Wrestleversary will face a CWF Hall of Famer in the Annual Hall Of Fame Match." said Frankie.

Jake suddenly grabs the Mic.

"Hey Listen, I don't need to be reminded of which Old Schooler I have to face. Let Me tell you all a little story about all of the CWF Hall of Famers. Once there where alot of Old Fossils who thought that they could live one more moment in the Sun at a little event called Wrestleversary. But then, They were instantly squashed under the foot the mighty AmDrag Jake Long. The End." told Jake.

Suddenly, General Manager JC walks up to Jake.

"Sup' Jake, Just to let you know that I'm going to give you a little hint or two on who your opponent will be. First: Like you he held the CWF Championship. Two: He also know Martial Arts. Good Luck at Wrestleversary." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Rap Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Milhouse van Houten!" said Tripp Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, In maybe one of the biggest Matches we will ever see it will be: Sokka vs. Aang!" said Bender.

"If Aang wins the match, He will win Sokka's U.S. Title. If Sokka wins, Aang joins the Nick World Order." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Bender as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Sokka defeated El Tigre to win back the United States Championship." said Bender.

"You wonder though what is going through the mind of the United States Champion right now." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka hitting afew Chops onto Milhouse followed up with a DDT onto Milhouse. Sokka then puts Milhouse in a Boston Crab, but Milhouse counters out of it. Milhouse gets back up, and Irish Whips Sokka into the Ringpost. Milhouse hits a few Chops, and then finishes with a Missile Drop Kick. Sokka gets back up, and ducks a Clothesline from Milhouse. Sokka then hits a Bicycle Kick onto Milhouse. Sokka tries to pin Milhouse, but Milhouse rolls out of the ring for a moment. Sokka though grabs Milhouse, and throws him back in the ring. Sokka then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Milhouse kicks out

Milhouse begins to try, and leave the Ring, but Sokka isn't allowing any of this, and hits Milhouse with a Big Boot. Sokka then puts Milhouse in an Ankle Lock, but Milhouse is able to break out of it. Milhouse then hits a Drop Kick onto Sokka, Knowing that he'll have to fight now. Milhouse then hits a couple of Stomps onto Sokka. Milhouse begins to get more tougher as he continuosly kicks Sokka as the Ref is warning him that he will be DQ'd if he contines. Sokka gets back up, and is able to hit an Irish Whip onto Milhouse into the Ringpost. Sokka then hits an Icebreaker, and pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka wins here tonight, But will he be successful at Wrestleversary?" asked Bender.

"If not, He won't be going home with his United States Championship." replied Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) It is an Event that only comes once a year... (We Welcome you to Wrestleversary) An Event that makes Rookies into Legends... (It's The Irresistable Force Teaming with The Legendary Hero), It is an Event that changes the Face of CWF... (He's done it, He's finally the Champion!) It is... Wrestleversary! Coming Next Week.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making thier way to the ring, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This match is to determine the Final Slot for the Fatal Four Way Tag Team Ladder Match at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Mas y Menos nearly won the Tag Titles back at Final Hour, So I'm sure that is what motivationg these two here to win tonight." said Iroh.

(Rocky & Bullwinkle Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Frostbite Falls, Minnesota: Rocky, and Bullwinkle!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rocky & Bullwinkle are back in CWF again!" exclaimed Bender.

"These two Hall of Famers were not only Tag Team Champions, but were also Co- United States Champions." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Mas, and Bullwinkle in the ring. Mas tries to hit a Spinning Kick, but Bullwinkle ducks, and hits a Powerful Headbutt onto Mas. Bullwinkle then puts Mas in a Headlock. Mas begins to fight back, and is eventually able to break out of the Hold. Mas then tags in Menos, and the two try to Double Team Bullwinkle. Bullwinkle though counters, and hits a Double Clothesline onto Mas, and Menos. Bullwinkle then tags in Rocky. Rocky then heads to the Top Tunrbuckle, and then hits a SuperSquirrel Splash (Superfly Splash) onto Menos. Rocky then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas breaks up the count.

Rocky Irish Whips Mas out of the ring, and sets his focus back on Menos. Menos tries to mount an offense, but Rocky is able to hit a Sidewalk Slam onto Menos. Rocky then tags in Bullwinkle. Bullwinkle picks Menos up, and tries to hit a DDT, but Menos is able to counter out of it, and hits a Leg Sweep. Menos then crawls to his Croner to tag in Mas. Mas runs at Bullwinkle, but is caught, and Bullwinkle hits a Wossamotta U Slam (Flapjack Spinebuster) onto Mas. Bullwinkle then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and stands on the Top Turnbuckle, Rocky then perches himself on top of Bullwinkle, and hits a Massive SuperSquirrel Splash, but Mas hits an Inside Cradle, and pins Rocky.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as Mas, and Menos celebrate in the Ring.

"Mas y Menos will be the Final Team in the Fatal Four Way Tag Team Ladder Match at Wrestleversary!" proclaimed Bender.

"But let me tell you, This was a heck of a Match." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Naruto is seen walking to the Entrance Stage when he is confronted by Danny Phantom.

"You ready for this?" asked Danny.

"Somewhat Man, Just remember at Wrestleversary: All Bets are Off!" replied Naruto.

"Our Main Event is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"I can't wait!" added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's Wrestleversary.

Jake Long will take on one of CWF's Hall of Famers in The Hall of Fame Match.

Jake Long maybe confident, but he still doesn't know who'll he be facing.

The Kankers defend their Women's Championship against Kim Possible, Juniper Lee, and a Debuting Diva.

Can any of these girls defeat The Kanker Sisters?

Skulker vs. Bart Simpson vs. Chiro vs. Meowth in a Fatal Four Way Match for the Harcore Championship.

Meowth maybe the Ultimate Extremist, but can he defeat three other Superstars?

Team South Park defends their Tag Team Championships against Mas y Menos, Mr. Eddy, & Nelson, and Zim, & Dib in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Ladder Match.

This match maybe the biggest Tag Match we have ever seen in CWF.

Aang vs. Sokka for the United States Championship.

If Aang wins, He's the new U.S. Champ. If Sokka wins, Aang joins Nick World Order.

Finally; Danny Phantom vs. Naruto Uzumaki in an Iron Man Match for the CWF Championship.

60 Minutes of Nonstop Action for the Biggest Prize in the game, Awesome!

Limp Bizkit's My Way is the official theme for Wrestleversary.

Wrestleversary is sponsored by Pepsi-Cola.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny can pretty much remember that Naruto defeated him for the CWF Championship back at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Don't forget, Naruto also nailed a Niinja Kick on him the week before Golden Opportunity as well." added Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto has taken on anyone who has stood in his way when it comes to the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Then again, He has competed in an Iron Man Match before either." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Team South Park!"Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park has been a Powerful Team over the past few years." said Bender.

"But I wonder if they can hold their own during the Tag Ladder Match." pondered Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"What's General Manager JC doing here?" asked Bender.

"Something big probably." said Iroh.

"Okay, Okay, I'm a fool. You see, Last Week I said that Team South Park will battle Danny Phantom, and Naruto Uzumaki, but I made an error. See this isn't a 2 on 2 Tag Match... It's a 4 on 2 Handicap Tag Match!" stated JC.

"Whoah!" said a shocked Bender.

"This has majorly changed the dynamics of this Main Event!" exclaimed Iroh.

The Match begins with Naruto, and Cartman in the ring. Cartman tries to hit a Clothesline onto Naruto, but Naruto ducks, and hits a Takedown onto Cartman. Naruto then puts Cartman in a Boston Crab but, Cartman is able to break out of the Hold. Cartman ducks a Drop Kick from Naruto, and then tags in Stan. Stan hits a DDT onto Naruto, and then follows it up with a Leg Drop. Stan then points to Danny as he puts Naruto in a Leg Lock. Naruto though is able to grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and tries to hit a Ninja Kick, but Stan counters, and ias able to hit a Stanner onto Naruto. Stan then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Stan tries to hit another Stanner onto Naruto, but Naruto counters, and hits a Ninja Kick, which knocks Naruto into the Corner near Danny. Danny then tags himself in as Stan tags in Kenny. Kenny tries to hit a Suplex onto Danny, but Danny counters, and hits a Facebuster onto Kenny. Danny then puts Kenny in a Sleeper Hold, but Kenny counters, and hits a Body Slam onto Danny. Kenny then tags in Kyle. Kyle then hits a Takedown onto Danny, and follows it up with a Kneedrop onto Danny. Kyle then Irish Whips Danny, but Danny counters, and hits a Clothesline onto Kyle. Kyle gets back up, and tries to hit a Kyle Kutter, but Danny counters with a Specter Spike. Danny then pins Kyle as Naruto fights off Cartman, Kenny, and Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Naruto Uzumaki, and Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd is on their Feet.

"Naruto, and Danny win here tonight in one heck of a match." said Bender.

"But only one of these guys will have their hands raised come Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

Danny then stares at Naruto, and Naruto does the same while holding the CWF Championship up high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Chiro

Sokka def. Milhouse van Houten

Mas y Menos def. Rocky & Bullwinkle

Danny Phantom & Naruto Uzumaki def. Team South Park (Handicap Match)

* * *

Allright Fans, Next Chapter Maybe up before Christmas, But I'll be working on it as soon as I can. **Reviews** Are Up!


	48. Wrestleversary PPV

Twas the Night before Christmas, And all through this Site, The CWF Fans were ready for a Fight! Hi Fans, I've Finally have the Wrestleversary PPV Chapter up, and Ready for everybody, and I have an Important Announcement to Make. First though, I have some things to say to some fans

**airnaruto45:** You got your wish man, I we'll talk in the near future about your idea.

**Roscoso:** I'm not looking for a Tag Team Currently, But I can always feature Authors as Special Guests.

**Wade1234:** I'll probably do the Superstar Search again, So keep some of those Superstar Ideas ready.

**Cornholio4**: I'll feature you in the near future, though I may use the Twisted Sister Version though due to my feelings for Ready To Rumble (David Arquette as World Champ? Worst Idea EVER!)

Anyway, Now since that is all done, Read On Folks! P.S. I only own my OC's, and Titles, and Such.

* * *

CWF Wrestleversary: March week 4

Promo: It is an Event that once a Year changes the format of CWF Wrestling... (We welcome you all to the Biggest Stage of them all, Wrestleversary!) A Night were Impossible Dreams become Reality... (By God! Hogan, and Mickey just nailed a Double Leg Drop onto Piper, and Donald!), And were Immortality is ultimately gained... (Naruto has done it, He has become CWF Champion of the World)  
This is Wrestleversary, and it begins... Now!

My Way by Limp Bizkit Plays as the intro to Wrestleversary, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen we welcome you to the Big Time: CWF Wrestleversary! I'm Bender, and sitting next to me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in New York City, New York where our Main Event is Danny Phantom vs. Naruto Uzumaki in an 60 Iron Man Match for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome our Special Guest Ring Announcers for this Match, CWF Hall of Famer Bugs Bunny!, and Former CWF United States Champion: Coop!" said Tripp.

(Looney Tunes Theme Plays)

"What?" asked Bender.

"The Legendary Bugs Bunny, and Future Hall of Famer Coop are here at Wrestleversary!" exclaimed Iroh.

Bugs, and Coop then sit a vacant Announce Table.

"What's Up Docs? Bugs is back Announing another CWF Match!" said Bugs.

"And what a Match this is, It's the Hall of Fame Match where one Superstar battles a CWF Hall of Famer." said Coop.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This is the Hall of Fame Match set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well The AmDrag is getting not alot of Love here from his home City of New York." said Bugs.

"Hey, Jake was the one mocking some of the greatest Wrestlers in CWF over the past few weeks." said Coop.

Jake then grabs the Mic.

"Yo! What up My Homies in New York? AmDrag in his home!" said Jake.

Crowd seems to Cheer but Boos also come from the Crowd.

"What ev, Anyway, Tonight I'm gonna make some major history because I'm going to destroy one of the Greatest CWF Hall of Famers right here, Right Now!" exclaimed Jake.

"And his opponent..." said Tripp.

(Samurai Jack Theme Plays)

"Oh my God! He's Back!" exclaimed Bugs.

"The Sword Weilding Superstar is here!" added Coop.

"From Japan, He is a Former CWF Champion, and Hardcore Champion: Samurai Jack!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Samurai Jack was once CWF Champion, and he also held the Hardcore Championship." said Bugs.

"You can also put that Samurai Jack has never lost a Match by Tap Out." added Iroh.

The match begins with Jack taking off his Robe to reveal a Wrestling Tunic. Jake tries to hits a Boot onto Jack, but Jack counters with a Clothesline. Jack hits an Elbow Drop onto Jake. Jake then gets back up, and tries to hit a DDT, but Jake is able to counter, and hits a Powerful Chop onto Jake, and follows it up with a Judo Flip, taking Jake down. Jack tries to pin Jake, but Jake pokes Jack in the eye, and then hits a Dragon DDT onto Jack. Jake then pins Jack with his foot.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jack kicks out

Jack gets back up, and hits afew Tae Kwon Do Style Kicks onto Jake, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam. Jack then tries to pick Jake up, but Jake rolls out of the ring to recooperate himself. Jake then decides that he has enough of this, and tries to head up the Entrance Ramp. Jack is confused by this, and tries to stop Jake, but Jake Irish Whips Jack back into the ring. Jake then continues to walk up the Entrance Ramp as The Ref starts up the Ten Count.

"I can't believe this! Jake Long is just walking out." said Bugs.

"Well he isn't getting any sympathy from me Bugs, He's just being a wuss." stated Coop.

(Sting's 1st TNA Theme Plays)

"Who in the Blue Bonnet is that?' asked Bugs.

"It's Airnaruto45, One of the Biggest Jake Long Critics in Wrestling, I guess he doesn't want this match to end in such a wussy way either." stated Coop.

Airnaruto45 (Dressed as his Wrestling Hero: Sting), grab his Black Baseball Bat, and began to chase Jake Long back down the Entrance Ramp. Jake then runs around the ring right as Airnaruto45 misses hitting Jake with the Baseball Bat. Jake then sees his opening, and Low Blows Airnaruto45, and hits a Dragon DDT as well. Unfortunately for Jake, Jack gets behind Jake, and Throws him back into the Ring. Jakes tries to get out of the ring again, but Jack stops him, and hits his Finisher: Crane Kick onto Jake Long. Jack then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Samurai Jack!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well The Hall of Famers have something to smile about: Jack defeated Jake Long." said Bugs, Smiling.

"More like he layed the Jackdown on Jake Long." joked Coop.

Jake Long gets back up, and tries to shake off the damage when Airnaruto comes from behind, and nails Jake with the Baseball Bat. Airnaruto45 then picks Jake up, and hits a Scorpion Death Drop onto Jake. Airnaruto45 then picks grabs a Mic.

"Jake! Jakey, Jakey, Wakey, Wakey..." said Airnaruto45.

Airnaruto45 pulls Jake's Head up. Jake though is able to speak.

"Well, Look what the Cat Dragged in. The Wannabe of a WCW Hasbeen who costed me the CWF Rumble." said Jake.

"First off Jake this why a lot of people don't you. You're like that veteran who won't pass the young guys the torch just so you can keep your spot, so you can, hold on to your stinking paycheck, it's guys like you and the Nick World Order that make me sick because all you guys want to do is take, take, take, and not give, give, give! Jake, and the NWO I have a newsflash for you so listen good, this isn't WCW, WWE, TNA, ROH, heck it's not even the second rate piece of garbage backyard promotion CZW. This is CWF and I'm not gonna stand for it anymore! I'm giving you Five Weeks Jake. Because in Five Weeks it's going to be you and four NWO members of your choice against me and four guys of my choosing in a Suvivor Series Style Match Under Extreme Rules! The Reason Why it's gonna be on CWF is because I want the Whole Stinkin' World to see that you, and the Nick World Order as what you are: Nothing!" exclaimed Airnaruto45.

Airnaruto45 leave the ring chanting "Tick Tock, Tick Tock!" as Jake is barely moving around in the ring.

"Strong Words from The Apprentice of Sting, and the match is gonna be explosive!" exclaimed Bugs.

"But also a great match here, and now we take it back to Iroh & Bender." said Coop.

"Thanks Coop." thanked Bender.

"And now I believe we have an Interview Segment." said Iroh.

(Backstage)

Miss Big E is seen standing next to Bart Simpson.

"I know it's been awhile since I was on the mic, but I'm back again, and I am here with Bart Simpson. Now Bart, Wrestleversary has been a PPV that has made you an Icon here in CWF. Tonight, You have a chance at making another historic moment in the Fatal Four Way Hardcore Title Match. Anything about that?" asked Miss Big E.

"Yes, Meowth has proven he can hang with the Extremists, but unless you can OutDo The Bartman, You aren't a Champion. Now as for Skulker, and Chiro: Just keep out of my way." said Bart.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Allright now, The Kankers hold the Women's Championship due to the fact they pinned the former Champ at once, but JC here has somewhat evened the odds here with Three opponents for the Kankers." said Bender.

"Well Kim is a former Women's Champ, and She has proven that she can do pretty much anything." said Iroh.

(The Life of Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June has probably been itching to get another shot at the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Her last reign ended at Blaze of Glory where Kim pinned Naruko in a Triple Threat Match." said Iroh.

"And now, Making her CWF Debut..." said Tripp.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"What?" asked a startled Bender.

"The sister of U.S. Champion Sokka is the Newest Superstar in CWF!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Last, From The Park n' Flush in Peach Creek, They are the CWF Women's Champions: The Kankers!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Kankers have been holding their own, but I wonder how they will fare when the Numbers are even." said Bender.

"Well we are about to find out." said Iroh.

The match begins with May going after Kim as Katara, and June team up on Marie, and Lee Kanker. Marie Irish Whips Kim into the Ropes, and hits a Facebuster onto Kim. Katara, and June both duck a Clothesline from May, and hit a Double Kick onto Lee. Katara then puts Lee in a Leg Lock as June Hits a Swinging Head Scissors onto May. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Frog Splash, but Marie pushes June out of the Ring, and June crashes outside of the ring. Marie, and May then Double Team Kim by hitting a Double Slam onto Kim. Katara tries to stop them but Katara falls victim to Roll Up Pin from behind by Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara kicks out

Katara ducks a Clothesline from Marie, and hits a Takedown onto May. Lee though pulls Katara off of her. The Three then begin to pull their Triple Threat (All Three of their Finishers) as May hits her Roundhouse Kick onto Katara, and then Marie hits her Ladie's Leg Drop onto Katara as well. Lee is about to finish Katara off with The Spear when Kim grabs her Legs, and trips her up. Marie, and May then try to attack Kim, but Katara comes out of nowhere as she hits a Drop Kick onto Marie, Knocking her out of the Ring. Katara then hits her Finisher: Water Whip (Spinning Backbreaker) onto May. Katara then pins May as Lee hits a Clothesline onto Kim without knowing what's happening.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as Katara is given the Women's Title.

"What an explosive Debut, Katara wins the Women's Championship!" excalimed Bender.

"Hey, Her bro won the U.S. Title back at Ultimate Showdown, You know she wasn't gonna be showed up." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

"Mannn, Wrestleversary in Madison Square Garden. In these Hallowed Halls, Hulk Hogan, The Rock, Andre The Giant, Triple H, Steve Austin, and more have made their names here. To bad not one of the Wrestling Legends appeared here tonight." said JC in a Nostalgic Tone.

Suddenly, Someone knocked at the Door.

"Come in." said JC.

Trish Stratus then appears.

"Wha? You're.. You're..." said a stunned JC.

"Trish Stratus, or Trish for short." replied Trish.

"You were a Seven Times Women's Champion (The Most Times ever), and you were Diva of the Decade! What are you even doing here?" asked JC.

"Well, I thought since I heard about Wrestleversary on the News, I wanted to check it out for abit." said Trish.

"Well hey, Why don't you stay awhile? I can get you Front Row Seats, or Backstage Pass." said JC.

"Thanks, You know can really guranteed the Stratusfaction." replied Trish.

Trish then kisses JC, and leaves.

"I love Wrestleversary." said a smiling JC.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro was revealed to be the Mystery Opponent Last week when he was defeated by Meowth." said Bender.

"Chiro is one tough guy, and him as Hardcore Champion could make it true." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker has been trying to win the Hardcore Championship since Heavy Impact but has been unsuccessful in doing so." said Bender.

"Tonight could be Skulkers in." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart was the last Hardcore Champ before Meowth pinned him back at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Well Bart can reclaim the Championship, and make another great Wrestleversary Moment here tonight." stated Iroh.

"Introducing Last, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

(Degeneration X's Theme Plays)

Suddenly, Meowth is seen dressed Road Dogg Jesse James along with Roscoso, and Rateddx dressed as Triple H, and Shawn Michaels, Kirby (The Nintendo Character) as X-Pac, Chris Griffin as Billy Gunn, and Shego as Chyna.

"Hey Check it out, It's a Degeneration X Reunion." said Bender.

"Only at Wrestleversary can we see this." states Iroh.

"Hello there Ladies, and Gents, I hope you all are having a Fun Time here tonight, but before we can go any further, We fine folks here At DX have one thing to say..." said Roscoso.

Roscoso then gives the Mic to Meowth, Shego, Kirby, and Chris.

"Are You Ready?" said DX.

The Crowd Cheers

"No, no, no, No! This is Wreslteversary we're talking about! Arrreee Yoouuu Reaadddyy!" said Roscoso.

The Crowd Cheers even Louder

"Then for the Thousands in Attendance, and for the Millions, and Millions, (Little Rock Joke there), Watching at Home... Lllllllet's get ready to Shut It!" roared Roscoso.

"Hey! Those aren't the words man." said Rateddx.

"Sorry, It was the only way we could do this without WWE Slapping a Lawsuit." replied Roscoso.

"Oh, Okay Then. And if you're not down with that, then we got two words for ya!" yelled Rateddx.

"Shut It!" said DX, and The Crowd.

Meowth stays in the as the other DX Members leave the ring. The match begins with Skulker going after Meowth as Chiro goes after Bart. Chiro tries to hit a Clothesline onto Bart, but Bart counters with a Suplex. Meanwhile Meowth ducks a barrage of Punches from Skulker, and hits a Knee to the Gut of Skulker, and follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Meowth then grabs a Kendo Stick from under the ring, tries to hit Skulker with it, but Skulker grabs it, and breaks it in half. Skulker then throws Meowth out of the ring as he walked out of the ring seconds later. Bart then Irish Whipped Chiro out of the ring. Then Bart walked to the middle of the ring, and ran back to the Ropes to hit a Massive Near Suicidal Body Splash onto Skulker, Chiro, and Meowth.

"By God! Bart just nearly broke every bone he has!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well there is another Moment that Bart Simpson has made here at Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

Bart gets back up, and tries to pin Chiro, but Skulker stops him by Irish Whipping him into the Steel Steps. Meowth then gets back up, and grabs a Steel Chair from under the Ring. Meowth then takes the Chair, and hits Skulker in the back, taking him down. Chiro gets back up, and throws Bart back in the ring, as Meowth puts Skulker in a Boston Crab. Chiro then waits for Bart to get back up, and then hits a Thunder Punch onto Bart. Chiro though decides not to pin him, but waits to hit a Lightning Kick to finish Bart off. Chiro tries to hit a Lightning Kick, but Bart catches him off guard, and then hits a Bartdog onto Chiro. Bart then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth breaks up the count.

Meowth tries to hit a DDT onto Bart, but Bart counters with a Jawbreaker. Bart then slides out of the Ring, and pulls out a Table. Bart then throws the Table into the Ring. Skulker then hits a Clothesline onto Bart. Skulker then gets back into the ring, and then sets up the Table. Skulker then sets his sights onto Meowth Skulker picks Meowth up, and tries to hit a Chokeslam onto the Table, but Chiro attacks Skulker. Skulker let's go of Meowth, and then pushes Chiro out of the Ring. Meowth then comes out of nowhere, and throws Skulker onto the Table. Meowth then hits Pumphandle Drop onto Skulker through the Table. Meowth then does a DX Salute, and pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp.

"Meowth retains the Hardcore Championship!" said Bender.

"I guess Meowth can call himself the King of Extreme." stated Iroh.

(Promo) Sixty Minutes... Things can change in Sixty Minutes. Sixty Minutes... Where one Reign can end, and another Begins. Danny Phantom vs. Naruto Uzumaki for the CWF Championship in a Sixty Minute Iron Man Match tonight.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This is the Fatal Four Way Ladder Match, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Which ever Team is able to climb the Ladder, and retrieve the Titles first will win the Tag Titles, and let me tell you, This is gonna be good!" said Bender.

"Well Zim & Dib were able to defeat the Legendary Team of Fred Flintstone, and Barney Rubble so that's saying something." said Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"Introducing Next: Mr. Eddy, and Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy, and Nelson were able to beat Eddy's old Crew The Erupting Eds to get shot here tonight." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy is a Tag Team Specialist so he, and Nelson could be the favorites." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos were able to be in this match by getting a victory over Rocky & Bullwinkle." said Bender.

"Well we'll see if these two young guns will have what it takes to win the Gold here." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From South Park, Colorado, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park have been one of the Best Tags Teams are there, but I'm not even sure they can come of this one allright." said Bender.

"They have a Twenty Five Percent Chance at retaining the Tag Titles tonight at Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

Cartman, and Stan enter the ring, as Kyle, and Kenny head to the back due to the Ref's demands. The match begins with Mas y Menos, and Zim & Dib battling Cartman, and Stan as Mr. Eddy, and Nelson grab a Ladder from under the ring. Zim, and Dib then see what Mr. Eddy, and Nelson are doing, and go after them. Zim, and Dib both hit a Double Clothesline onto Mr. Eddy, but Nelson takes both of them down by hitting both with a Headbutt. Mas and Menos meanwhile Irish Whip Cartman, and Kenny into the Ring Post, and then Irish Whip them again so the two crash into each other. Nelson grabs the Ladder, and then puts in the ring as Mr. Eddy gets back in the ring to fight Mas and Menos. Nelson tries to grab the Titles, but Mas is able to get past Mr. Eddy, and push the Ladder so Nelson crashes outside of the ring.

"Nelson almost had the Titles within his grasp!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well now the Kid's kissing the Outside Mat." replied Iroh.

Mas, and Menos then hit a Double Takedown onto Mr. Eddy as Zim, and Dib come back into the ring. Mas then tries to hit a Drop Kick onto Zim, but Zim ducks, and throws Mas over the Ropes. Zim, and Dib double team on Menos by hitting a Double Drop Kick onto Menos. Zim, and Dib then dispose of Mr. Eddy by throwing him out of the ring as the two then begin to climb the Ladder. Suddenly, Cartman, and Stan get back into the ring, Cartman pulls Zim off from the Ladder, and climbs up it, and confronts Dib. the two then begin to battle it out until Cartman trips up. This gives Dib a Chance to go for the Titles, but Cartman grabs onto the Titles as well. Stan, and Dib then knock the Ladder off leaving Cartman, and Zim stranded with the Title Belts.

"Cartman and Dib are just holding on for dear life!" exclaimed Bender.

"Shades of an Old TLC Match." said Iroh, Referencing an Old TLC Match.

Dib throws Stan out of the ring as Zim, and Cartman hold on with everything they have. Dib then tries to set the Ladder up again, but is met with a Clothesline from Mr. Eddy. Cartman tries to grab the Titles, but his hands slip, and crashes onto the mat in a thunderous manner. "OMG!, OMG!, OMG!" is chanted by the Fans as Mr. Eddy sets up the Ladder, and begins to climb it. Mas, and Menos then get back into the ring as Nelson is back up, and battles with Stan outside of the ring. Mr. Eddy then gets to the top of the Ladder, and hits a SpearED right onto Zim, and the two crash onto the mat. The Crowd Continues to Cheer as Mr. Eddy tries to climb the Ladder again, but before he can get to the top, Mas grabs Mr. Eddy 's Leg, and holds him as Menos climbs the Ladder, and Unhooks the Belts. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp.

"The Titan Tots have won the Titles!" exclaimed Bender.

"Though this was a heck of a match Bender." said Iroh.

The Crowd continues to Cheer as the Tag Teams are given a standing ovation.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Danny Phantom, Who'll face Naruto Uzumaki tonight in an Ironman Match for the CWF Championship. Now Danny, Do you have any strategies for this match?" asked John.

"I do have a plan, Try to get the First Pinfall, and Run out the Clock. I'm pretty sure that' Naruto's plan as well so I'm just gonna go out there, and give it everything I got tonight." said Danny.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"If Aang wins here tonight, He will win the United States Championship, Otherwise, He has to join the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"This is gonna be one for the DVD's Bender." stated Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this match was made even before Final Hour so the Hype for this Match is huge!" exclaimed Bender.

"There have been times where we wanted to see these two battle, and now we are gonna get it." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Aang in a Staredown. Aang looks like he wants to shake Sokka's Hand, but Sokka doesn't buy it. Sokka makes the first move by hitting a Chop onto Aang, and follows it with a Leg Sweep. Sokka then tries to put Aang in a Headlock, but Aang is able to roll out of the Hold. Aang then hits a series of Kicks to take Sokka down. Aang then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Sokka. Aang then tries to pin Sokka, but Sokka immediately kicks out. Sokka gets back up, and tries to hit a DDT, but Aang counters with an Arm Lock. Sokka eventually breaks free from the Hold, and tries to Irish Whip Aang into the Ring Post, but Aang counters, and then hits an Air Buster onto Sokka. Aang then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Aang tries to hit another Air Buster, but Sokka cataches Aang's Leg, and puts him in an Ankle Lock. Sokka has the Hold locked in and the two are in the middle of the ring, but Aang gives it all he has to try to make it to the Ropes. Aang eventually is able to grab the Bottom Rope, and breaks the Hold. Aang gets back up, and the two begin to trade Chops. Aang then is able to hit a Jawbreaker onto Sokka. Aang then picks Sokka up, and tries to hit a Spin Kick, but Sokka grabs Aang's Leg again, but Aang is wise to this, and uses his Leg to flip Sokka. Aang then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Flying Elbow Drop, but Sokka rolls out of the way at the last second. Sokka then picks Aang up, and Irish Whips Aang into the Ringpost, and then follows it up with an Ice Breaker. Sokka then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka retains the U.S. Title!" yells Sokka.

"That means Aang is now a member of the Nick World Order." stated Iroh.

Sokka picks Aang up and looks like he is about to finish Aang off, but insteads offers a Handshake. Aang is confused by this, but puts his hand as well, and the two Shake Hands.

"Well there is another great Wrestleversary Moment right there." said Bender.

"Great to see Sokka, and Aang become friends again." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Naruto is seen getting himself ready for his Ironman Match when Rock Lee appears.

"What's up Rock?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I wish you Luck in your match." said Rock Lee.

"Thanks Lee, But this isn't gonna be about Luck, It's gonna be about who is the Champion." said Naruto.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen This is an Iron Man Match. Whoever has the Most Falls in Sixty Minutes will win this Match, and it is for the CWF Championship." said Tripp as the Crowd gets on their Feet.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at CWF Rumble, Danny won the Rumble Match secure his spot here tonight at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"This could be Danny's biggest moment ever." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha, He is the CWF Champion: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Dark Horizon, Naruto defeated Danny to win the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Naruto made a great moment at Last Year's Wrestleversary, Can he make another." said Iroh.

The Match Begins with Danny, and Naruto in a Staredown as The Sixty Minute Clock Counts Down. Naruto draws the First Attack by hitting a Suplex onto Danny. Naruto then tries to hit a STF Hold onto Danny, but Danny is able to counter, and puts Naruto into a Figure Four Leg Lock. Naruto is in pain, but he is able to crawl to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Naruto gets back back up, and hits a couple of Chops of Danny, and then follows it up with a Spinning DDT. Naruto then tries to set Danny up for a Ninja Kick, but Danny is able to duck out of the way, and tries to hit a Roll Up Pin, but Naruto wiggles out of it. Naruto tries to hit a Backbreaker, but Danny is able to counter, and hits a Spinebuster onto Naruto. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Naruto. Danny then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

**Danny** _1,_ **Naruto** _0._ **Time Left:** _47 Minutes, 18 Seconds._

Danny tries to head to the Top Turnbuckle again, but Naruto grabs onto Danny's leg, and puts him in a Leg Lock. Danny tries to break out it, but Naruto has the Hold locked in. Danny crawls to the Ropes, and tries to grab them, but Naruto pulls Danny into the center of the ring. Danny looks hurt, and continues to crawl to the Ropes as Naruto continues to apply pressure. Danny is finally able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold, but he holds his leg in pain. Naruto then hits afew Kicks ont Danny, and then hits a Takedown. Naruto then tries another Leg Lock, but Danny counters out of it. Danny then tries to hit a Specter Spike, but Naruto reverses it, and hits a Suplex onto Danny. Naruto then puts Danny in a Leg Lock in the center of the ring. Danny though is knocked out, and Naruto pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

**Danny **_1,_ **Naruto** _1._ **Time Left:** _31 Minutes, 9 Seconds._

Naruto tries to pin Danny again, but Danny kicks out before the Ref begins the count. Danny gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Naruto. Danny then puts Naruto in a Sleeper Hold, but Naruto is able to counter out of it. Naruto then tries to hit an Irish Whip onto Danny, but Danny hits an Irish Whip as well, and sends Naruto into the Ring Post. Danny hits afew Chops, and then follows it up with a Superplex onto Naruto from the Second Rope. Danny holds his leg, but quickly gets back into the fight. Danny then tries to hit a Rolling Thunder onto Naruto, but Naruto uses his knees to counter it. Danny holds his chest in pain as Naruto gets back up. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Danny. Naruto then picks Danny up, and hits a Curse Seal onto Danny. Naruto then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

**Danny** _1,_ **Naruto** _2._ **Time Left:** _12 Minutes, 45 Seconds._

Naruto begins a defensive style to make sure the Championship remains his as Danny gets back up. Danny tries to hit afew Punches, but Naruto is able to duck them all. Naruto then hits a Takedown onto Danny, and then follows it up with some Ground Punches. Naruto then puts Danny in another Leg Lock. Danny is in pain again as Naruto applies pressure. Danny begins to crawl to the Ropes, and is able to grab onto the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Danny tries to hit a Clothesline onto Naruto, but Naruto ducks, and hits a Drop Kick onto Danny. Naruto then tries to put Danny in an Ankle Lock, But Danny is able to push Naruto into the Ropes. Danny is able to get back up, and hits a Body Slam onto Naruto. Danny then picks Naruto up, and then hits a Specter Spike onto Naruto. Danny then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

**Danny** _2,_ **Naruto** _2._ **Time Left:** _4 Minutes, 36 Seconds._

Danny looks at the Clock, and knows that he's gonna have to pull something off big unless he can muster up something in Overtime. Danny puts Naruto in a Headlock, but Naruto elbows Danny in the Stomach. Naruto then Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes, and hits a Suplex onto Danny. Naruto then sets himself up, and then tries to hit a Ninja Kick onto Danny, but Danny grabs onto Naruto's Leg, and puts him in a Leg Lock, but then converts into a Sharp Shooter (In shades of Bret Hart, Owen Hart, and Chris Benoit). Danny has the Hold locked in as the Clock shows that One Minute is left in the Match. Naruto is holding on, But Danny continues to applying pressure. Naruto tries to make it to the Ropes, but Danny continues to keep the Sharp Shooter locked in. Naruto tries to make it to the Ropes once more, But Naruto then submits as the Buzzer Sounds.

**Danny** _3,_ **Naruto** _2._ **Time Left:** _0 Minutes, 0 Seconds._

"Here us your winner, and new CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd is on their Feet Cheering.

Danny is given the Championship Belt as Black, and White Confetti rain down the from the Rafters.

"Danny does it! He's CWF Champion again!" exclaimed Bender.

"Let me tell you, This was one of the Best Iron Man Matches I've ever seen!" added Iroh.

Danny picks Naruto up, and shakes his hand.

"What Showmanship, and Sportsmanship we've seen here tonight." said Bender.

"This has got to be one of if not the Best Wrestleversary Yet." stated Iroh.

Danny walks to the top of the Entrance Ramp, and holds up the Championship as the show draws to a close.

Results

Samurai Jack def. Jake Long

Katara def. Kim Possible, Juniper Lee, and May, Marie, & Lee Kanker (Wins Women's Title)

Meowth def. Chiro, Bart Simpson, and Skulker (Fatal Four Way Match) (Retains Hardcore Title)

Mas y Menos def. Team South Park, Zim & Dib, and Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz (Fatal Four Way Ladder Match) (Wins Tag Titles)

Sokka def. Aang (Retains U.S. Title)

Danny Phantom def. Naruto Uzumaki (60 Minute Iron Man Match) (Wins CWF Championship)

* * *

Well, CWF's Wrestling Year is Finished. Now for my Announcement: I'm going to take a break from Writing CWF so that I can take some time off, and work on afew of my other Stories, and Finish acouple too. Don't Worry, I'll probably have CWF back up again by March at least. Anyway, **Review,** and _Merry Christmas!_


	49. Chapter 49

Ladies, and Gentlemen: CWF is Back! It's been a while (Wrestlemania 25, Test's Passing, The Wrestler, The Rock vs. John Cena?) Anyway, Here is the Newest Chapter of CWF. P.S. I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Bender, and next to me is none other than Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Buffalo, New York where we came off from one of the biggest Wrestleversarys yet." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well we saw the Tag Team, Women's & CWF Championship change hands at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Don't forget, We also saw the U.S. & Hardcore Championship change hands." added Iroh.

"How is everybody doing tonight?" asked JC.

The Crowd begins to massively Cheer.

"Well folks, Wrestleversary was indeed something major, I mean we saw Sokka & Aang put on a Wrestling Clinic, Airnaruto45 smacked Jake Long around, and in near shades of HBK at Wrestlemania 12, Danny Phantom won the CWF Championship!" stated JC.

Crowd Cheers even Louder.

"Yeah, That was an awesome Match wasn't it? Anyway, Tonight Danny Phantom will not be in action, But instead Danny will be here for a Championship Ceremony!" announced JC.

"A Championship Ceremony?" asked Bender.

"Well you gotta give JC some credit, He doesn't want the new Champ to burn out so quickly." said Iroh.

(Backsatge) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Jake Long.

"I'm here with Jake Long, Now Jake at Wrestleversary, Airnaruto45 challenged you, and the Nick World Order in a Survivor Series Elimination Tag Match under Extreme Rules in Four Weeks." said Frankie.

Jake then grabs the Mic.

"Listen, I don't really give a crud about Airnaruto45 or his Extreme Tag Elimination Match. I', gonna be focusing my attention on none other then United States Champion Sokka, Because unlike that South Pole Wannabe Warrior, I am an American." said Jake.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Zuko, and Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko maybe one of the Four Members of the Nick World Order that will team up with Jake Long against Airnaruto45's Team in afew weeks, If Jake even cares about that match." said Bender.

"Don't forget, Aang, and Katara just recently joined the Group so Nick World Order could be force." added Iroh.

(No More Words by EndeversafteR Plays)

"What?" asked Bender.

"Jeff Hardy?, What's he doing here?" added Iroh.

"And their opponents, From Kannapolis, North Carolina: Airnaruto45!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"I thought he was a Sting Fanboy." said Bender.

"Well if Meowth can impersonate Superstars, I quess he can to." added Iroh.

(Live For The Moment by Monster Magnet Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well since Airnaruto is Jeff, It's appropriate that Meowth is Matt Hardy." said Bender.

"Both were Tag Team, European, and Hardcore Champions." added Iroh.

Zuko, and Airnaruto45 start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Airnaruto45, and Zuko battle in a Chop Battle with Zuko winning, and then hitting a Clothesline onto Airnaruto45. Zuko then tries to put Airnaruto45 in a Anaconda Vice, but Airnaruto45 quickly counters out of it. Airnaruto45 then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Zuko, and goes as far as hitting numerous Ground Punches until Skulker removes him from Zuko. Airnaruto45 then tags in Meowth, and hits a Sitout Jawbreaker onto Zuko. Meowth then heads to thr Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Springboard Moonsault onto Zuko. Meowth then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker breaks up the count.

Meowth tires to hit a Twist of Fate onto Skulker, but Skulker counters, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Meowth. The Ref tells Skulker to go back to his Corner, and he does just as Zuko tags him in. Skulker then tries to hit a Chokeslam, but Meowth counters with a Jawbreaker. Meowth then tags in Airnaruto45, and the two both Irish Whip Zuko, and Skulker into two different Ring Posts, and hit a Poetry in Motion on both of them. Airnaruto45 then throws Skulker down onto the Mat, and then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Swanton Bomb onto Skulker as Meowth hits a Twist of Fate onto Zuko. Airnaruto45 then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Airnaruto45, and Meowth!" said Tripp.

"The Hardy Boyz" win here tonight." said Bender.

"But I wonder if Jake Long saw any of that match." pondered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen watching The Spectacular Spider-Man.

"Wow! This is probaly the best Spider-Man Series yet!" said an impressed JC.

Suddenly, Azula enters JC's Office, and breaks JC's TV.

"Hey, I was watching that." said JC.

"See that?, That is what is going to happen to Katara when I get my hands on her, So give a shot at her Championship." ordered Azula.

"Hold up, Katara is part of the Nick World Order now, Why do you want to fight her?" asked JC.

"Because if their is going to be a Women's Champion in the Nick World Order, It's going to be me!" said Azula.

"Okay, But Next Week you will have to face The Kanker Sisters in a Three on One Elimination Handicap Match if you want a shot at the Title." said JC.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart was part of the Fatal Foutway Hardcore Title Match at Wrestleversary, but Meowth was able to retain the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Don't forget, Skulker, and Chiro were in that match to." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee is a master of Taijutsu, So comparing that to the Near Jeff Hardy like style to Bart, This could be an entertaining Match." said Bender.

"This is gonna be good." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Rock Lee dodging a Punch from Bart, and countering with an Irish Whip towards the Ropes, but Bart counters, and throws Rock Lee over the Ropes, and onto the Floor below. Bart then runs towards the Ropes, and hits a Asai Moonsault onto Rock Lee, causing the Crowd to yell "That was Wicked!, That was Wicked!". The Ref begins the Ten Count as Bart, and Rock Lee appear to be out of it. The Ref is at Six when both Bart, and Lee begin to get up, and both are shockingly able to get back into the Ring before the Ten Count. Rock Lee tries to hit a Ninja Kick onto Bart, but Bart counters with a BartDog onto Rock Lee. Bart then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Bart is surprised by this, and tries to hit another BartDog, but Rock Lee counters with a DDT. Rock Lee then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, snd nearly hits a Flying Press, but Bart rolls out of the way at the last second. Bart then puts Rock Lee in a Spinning Toe Hold. Rock Lee is in pain, but he begins to fight out of the Hold by punching Bart. Eventually, Rock Lee breaks out of the Hold, snd tosses Bart into the Ropes. Bart though hits Rock Lee with a Rebound Spear, and Punch Combo. Bart then tries to hit another BartDog onto Rock Lee, but Rock Lee reverses it, and hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Bart Simpson. Rock Lee then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as Rock Lee's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Rock Lee pulls off an impressive victory here tonight." said Bender.

"Definetly a Five Star Match." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with the NEW CWF Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, You came off one of the Biggest Main Events at Wrestleversary by defeating Naruto Uzumaki in a Sixty Minute Iron Man Match. Question is how are you feeling?" asked John.

"Well first off, Your Finkel Impersonation is getting better. Now, I have to give props to Naruto, The guy made me dig pretty deep to win the Match, and I can pretty much say that he outperformed me, but I outwrestled him. Anyway, Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time. Later!" quoted Danny.

(Commercial Break)

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Mas y Menos won the Tag Titles in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Ladder Match." said Bender.

"That match featured some major moments including seeing Nelson Muntz crashing outside of the ring." said Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"And their opponents: Nelson Muntz, and Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy, and Nelson came very close to winning the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"It was Mas & Menos that costed both members a chance at winning the Titles." said Iroh.

Mas, and Nelson start off in the ring. The Match begins with Mas trying to hit a Crossbody, but Nelson catches him, and hits a Body Slam onto Mas. Nelson then Stomps on Mas afew times, and tags in as then hits a Leg Drop onto Mas. This ticks off Menos, and Menos tries to get at , but the Ref stops him, and tells him to return to his corner. As this is happening, & Nelson Double Team on Mas, and the two hit a Double Atomic Drop onto Mas. then puts Mas in a Headlock, and it looks like Mas is fully out of it. Mr. Eddy then pulls a Rick Rude by swinging his hips around. As he is doing this, Mas grabs , and hits a Roll Up Pin on Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Mr. Eddy is livid about this, and repeatedly hits Mas with afew Punches until the Ref threatens to Disqualify him, and Nelson. Mr. Eddy then Irish Whips Mas into a Ring Post, and tries to finish off Mas by hitting a SpearED, but Mas ducks out of the way at the last second, and causes Mr. Eddy to crash onto the Post. Mas then tags in Menos. Menos grabs Mr. Eddy, and hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam onto Mr. Eddy. Menos then ducks a sneak attack from Nelson, and Mas helps throw Nelson over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Mas then hits a Diving Attack onto Nelson. Menos meanwhile heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Shooting Star Press onto Mr. Eddy. Menos then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winners: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp.

"The Tag Champs are on a major roll!" exclaimed Bender.

"I hate to see who's next on Mas y Menos's List." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Team South Park is seen standing on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"What are those guys doing?" asked Bender.

Cartman then shows makes a notion that they want the Tag Titles back.

"Looks like they want the Tag Team Champs in a rematch." said Iroh.

(Commcercial Break)

(Backstage) Airnaruto45 is seen talking to Rock Lee.

"Why is Airnaruto45 talking to Rock Lee?" asked Bender.

"Perheps Lee, and Airnaruto45 might have a deal going on." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob has been a major fighter against the Nick World Order over the past few Months." said Bender.

"Well I wonder how is he going to fare against their newest member." said Iroh.

("The Avatar is back!" is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang & Sokka put one heck of a show at Wrestleversary fpr the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"But it was Sokka who retained the Gold and Aang is now a Nick World Order member." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob hitting a Super Kick onto Aang. Spongebob then hits afew Stomps onto Aang. Spongebob then picks up Aang, and tries to hit a DDT, but Aang counters with a Side Effect onto Spongebob. Aang then tries to head to the Top Turnbuckle, but Spongebob is able to get back up, and pulls Aang off of the Turnbuckle, and onto the mat. Spongebob then heads to the Top Turnbuckle himself, and hits a Flying Elbow Drop onto Aang. Spongebob tries to pin Aang, but Aang's foot is on the Ropes. Spongebob then Irish Whips Aang onto the Ropes, and then tries to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Aang counters by hitting an Air Buster onto Spongebob. Aang then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp.

As Spongebob is getting back up, Aang offers a friendly Handshake towards Spongebob. Spongebob is about to shake Aang's Hand when Skulker runs into the Ring, and attacks Spongebob.

"What is Skulker doing?" asked Bender.

"Apparently, He didn't like what Aang was going to do." said Iroh.

Skulker then picks up Spongebob, and hits a Chokeslam onto Spongebob. Skulker then shoves Aang out of the Ring, and forces him to head up the Entrance Ramp.

"Looks like Skulker doesn't like Aang's attitude." said Bender.

"Well there could be some major infighting with the Nick World Order." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring) The Ring is decked with Black & White Ballons, and Streamers as the Ring Ropes are now White.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the New CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Sam, Paulina, & Ember are seen at the Top of the Entrance Ramp wearing Gothic Punk Rock outifts.

The Girls play Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde as Danny Phantom walks down the Entrance Ramp with the CWF Championship on his waist.

"At Wrestleversary Danny Phantom may have given us his biggest performance to date as he defeated Naruto in a Sixty Minute Iron Man Match." said Bender.

"It actually came down to the last second of the Match for Danny to win." noted Iroh.

Danny enters the Ring, and holds the Championship Belt high as Fireworks go off from the Ring Posts. Then Danny grabs a Mic.

"Wow, In a Championship at a Major PPV, and get a Celebration. Sounds like a sweet deal. Anyway, I gotta admit it was a Hard, Lengthy Road to regain the CWF Championship. I mean, I went into the CWF Rumble, and Lastly Eliminated Cyborg to win the Rumble and that definetly was harder then it looked. Then, I had to face off against Aang at Final Hour though I will admit that in the near future, I want a rematch because nobody wanted that ending, Then the Week Before The Biggest PPV of my Life, Naruto & I had to take on Team South Park in a Handicap Match. Then Finally, At Wrestleversary, In what could considered to be my Greatest Moment I..." said Danny until..

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"What is El Tigre doing here?" asked Bender.

"I don't know, But he isn't making Danny's Friends List I know that much." said Iroh.

"Well I have to admit, You really are the there is in this Business alone. I mean, Going One Hour with some Wannabe Jackie Chan, and beating him at the Last Second that was good." said El Tigre.

"What's you point Manuel!" stated Danny.

"Listen, Nick World Order, We're nearly Unstoppable, We have the Women's Championship, The U.S. Championship, And we Have the Biggest Names in our Crew, and I would be Honored if you were to join the Nick World Order as my Right Hand Man." offered El Tigre.

"What?" asked Bender.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" roared Iroh.

El Tigre holds out his hand. Danny then looks like he is about to shake it, But pulls back at the last second.

"Sorry, But I'm a Lefty." said Danny.

Danny then decks El Tigre with a Left Hook. El Tgire then rolls out of the ring, and cowardly walks up the Entrance Ramp.

"You thinks you're so big now with the Title, But just remember something. If you're not with us, You're Against Us!" exclaimed El Tigre.

El Tigre heads to the Backstage Area. Danny holds up the CWF Championship as the show draws to a close.

Results

Airnaruto45 & Meowth def. Nick World Order

Rock Lee def. Bart Simpson

Mas y Menos def. Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz

Spongebob Squarepants def. Aang

* * *

Allright, I'm still trying to get of my Old Stories back up, and Such, But I'll have the Next Chapter up in a Week or so. So, **Reviewing** is Up! P.S. It is great to be back Again!


	50. Chapter 50

Hello Folks, I have another Chapter of CWF Up for Ya's. First though, This Chapter is dedicated to Harry Kalas (Legendary Phillies Announcer) who Passed Away Last Week, John Madden (Iconic Football Announcer/ Sports Video Game Czar) who recently Retired, & Tazz (WWE Announcer/Former Wrestler) Who is Taking a Break from WWE. Those Guys were Awesome on the Mic. P.S. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Sup meatos? Bender here, and across me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are Live in Dover, Delaware where we will have a Fatal Four Way Match to determine the Number One Contendership for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. making his way to the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris Griffin is a Player in the Hardcore Division." said Bender.

"Chris has been a Former Hardcore Champion, and United States Champion." said Iroh.

(Desperado by The Eagles Plays)

"And his opponent, he is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Meowth is coming to the Ring as The Lord of Hardcore Terry Funk." said Bender.

"Funk was not only an NWA champ, but also was an ECW champ." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chris trying to dominate the match early, but Meowth counters, and hits a snap DDT onto Chris Griffin. Meowth puts Chris in an Arm Lock, but Chris battles out of it easily. Chris then tries to hit a Bearhug onto Meowth, but Meowth counters by biting Chris's nose. The Ref threatens Meowth with a Disqualification if he does it again. Meowth then hits afew Kicks, followed up with a Suplex onto Chris. Meowth tries to pin Chris, but Chris is playing possum, and picks Meowth up, and hits a Body Slam onto Meowth. Chris then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Meowth gets back up, but is met with a Clothesline from Chris. Chris then hits a Leg Drop onto Meowth. Chris then puts Meowth in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref sees if Meowth is Knocked Out as he picks Meowth's arm up. Meowth's arm drops twice, but he is able to get his arm up before it fell the third time. Meowth begins to break out of the Sleeper Hold, and then pushes Chris into the Ropes. Meowth then follows it up with a Drop Kick to knock Chris flat on the mat. Meowth then picks Chris up, and hits a Piledriver onto Chris. Meowth then puts Chris in a Spinning Toe Hold. Chris is in too much pain, and taps. Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Submission: Meowth!" said Tripp.

"Meowth pulls off a big victory here tonight." said Bender.

"Hey, He is the Hardcore Champ." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"It's Bart Simpson, What's he doing here?" asked Bender.

"Well I'm not sure, but I know it's something big." said Iroh.

"Now hold up there Meowth, I'm not gonna attack you or anything. You see, You've become a major superstar in the Hardcore Division, You're even bigger than me. but, technically you have never pinned me in a One on One title match. So how about at Still Standing You & I battle for the Hardcore Title?" offered Bart.

"Well, If I said no, Many would think that I'm a coward. Allright. You're on!" said Meowth.

"So at Still Standing, It will be Bart Simpson vs. Meowth with the Hardcore Championship on the line." said Bender.

"Well that match will be a Rocket Buster." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to Skulker.

"I am here with Skulker. Now Skulker as I was just told, You are actually challenging Aang to a match at Still Standing is that correct?" asked John.

"Yes." replied Skulker.

"Okay, Why? Since he is part of the Nick World Order." wondered John.

"Consider the match his initiation. To me, Aang is just a wimpy goody-goody. Nick World Order doesn't stand for that kind of garbage, So at Still Standing Aang is gonna learn how to be tough or learn how eat through a straw." said Skulker.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Handicap match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, JC made a deal with Azula: Win this Handicap Match, And she gets to face Katara for the Women's Championship at Still Standing." said Bender.

"I have to admit, My Niece Azula has never battled three people at once in her life. If she wins here, She derserves her shot." said Iroh.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponents, From The Park n' Flush in Peach Creak: May, Lee, and Marie Kanker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"These three girls held the Women's Championship at one time before losing the Belt to Katara at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Don't forget, Juniper Lee, and Kim Possible were both in that match as well." mentioned Iroh.

May starts off the match. The match begins with Azula trying to hit a Big Boot onto May, but May counters, and puts Azula in a Leg Lock. Azula though easily breaks out of the hold. Azula then throws May into the Ring Post. Azula then hits a Super Kick onto May. May gets back up, and decides to tag Marie into the match. Marie hits a couple Chops, and tries to hit a Jawbreaker onto Azula, but Azula reverses it into Choke Hold. Marie though is able to break out of it. Marie then ducks a punch from Azula, and hits a Drop Kick, taking Azula down. Marie then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Azula. Marie then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula kicks out

Azula picks Marie up, and tries to Bench Press her out of the ring, But Marie tags in Lee, and Lee attacks Azula causing Marie to wiggle free. Lee then throws Azula into the Ring Post, and continues to thrash at Azula until the Ref pulls her off. Lee then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Azula, and hits a Spinning Head Scissors onto Azula. Lee then instructs her sisters to enter the Ring to finish off Azula. Marie, and May enter the Ring to get ready to hit the Triple Threat onto Azula. May tries to hit a Roundhouse Kick onto Azula, but she grabs May's leg, and throws her out of the ring. Azula then dodges Lee as she accidentally hits Marie with The Spear, and then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Lee. Azula then pins Lee Kanker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Azula!" said Tripp as Azula's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Well it looks like it will be Azula vs. Katara for the Women's Title come Still Standing." said Bender.

"I am not looking forward to Katara's future." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking to Team South Park & Mr. Eddy and Nelson.

"JC, We deserve a shot at the Tag Titles, We came closest to winning the Tag Ladder Match." said Mr. Eddy.

"Shut It Mini-Me, We were the Former Tag Champs!" replied Cartman.

"You got something to say Tubs?" threatened Nelson.

"Allright, Allright, Stop! Now, Team South Park does have point, They were the Tag Champs before Mas Y Menos won." said JC.

"Aww come on..." argued Mr. Eddy, and Nelson.

"Hold on you two, You guys did come pretty close to winning the Tag Titles to so Next Week, It will be Mr. Eddy & Nelson vs. Team South Park for the Number One Contendership for the Tag Team Titles." finished JC.

"Awesome." said Stan.

"I'm cool with it." added Nelson.

(U.S. Naruto Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto looks primed up for his match tonight." said Bender.

"He came off a Powerful Iron Man Match back at Wrestleversary, I'm sure he's ready to ride again." said Iroh.

(Living in America by James Brown Plays)

"What?" said Bender.

"This isn't Rocky 4!" said Iroh.

"And his opponent, from New York, New York, The American Dragon: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Jake is seen wearing Patriotic Clothing, an Uncle Sam styled hat. and waving an American Flag on a Pole.

"Jake is going to face Airnaruto45 in afew weeks, But recently he made a challenge to the United States Champion: Sokka." said Bender.

"Well Jake's claim for the Belt is that he is an American." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake trying to start a "USA" Chant, But is Booed. Naruto then grabs Jake, and hits a Drop Kick onto Jake. Naruto then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock, but Jake is able to break out of it. Jake then gets back up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Jake then follows it up with a Bulldog onto Naruto. Jake then does a Military Salute, and follows it up with a Fist Drop onto Naruto. Jake then tries to pin Naruto, but Naruto gets his Foot on the Ropes. Jake picks Naruto up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Naruto pushes Jake onto the Ropes. Jake ducks a Ninja Kick from Naruto, and hits a Neck Breaker onto Naruto. Jake then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Naruto gets back up, and tries to hit a Curse Seal onto Jake, but Jake counters with another Dragon DDT. Jake looks like he has the match won until.

(What's Up? by R-Truth Plays)

"What the Robot Heck is happening?" asked a confused Bender.

"Look up in the Stands!" said Iroh as he pointed to the Stands.

Suddenly, Airnaruto45 (Dressed as R-Truth) is seen walking down the Stands, beginning to rap.

_"Whats up? stand up and say whats up. whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up woah! people over there what's up feel me, stand up and say whats up whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up you can get with this. or you can get with that you better get with this cuz this is where its at what's up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up._  
_I'm just kickin' and jumpin! leavin' the competition! makin' em' disappear like your favourite magician I'm gonna ride these fools till the wheels fall off, I'm not saying junk so lets get this on! Move, they're trying to see me trying to be civil, all you gonna do is pop like a pimple! I'm statin' my claim to fame to be one of the big time brawlers to ever set foot in this game and I havent even started yet! you have better believe it! when i say it man! what's up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up."_ sung Airnaruto45, Impersonating R-Truth.

Jake is distracted by this, and doesn't notice Naruto getting back up. Jake then turns around, and is hit with a Ninja Kick from Naruto. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (rings bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

"Naruto wins with a little help from Airnaruto45." said Bender.

"Or Air-Truth." joked Iroh.

"Hey Jake-N-Ape... What's Up?" asked Airnaruto45.

Jake is livid, and Breaks his U.S. Flag Pole in half.

"Well Jake is getting ticked off with Airnaruto45." said Bender.

"Then again, Can Jake focus on his two main targets?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"This Fatal Four Way is set for one fall, and the Winner be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship!" announced Trip.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"It's abit odd seeing Homer Simpson in this match Iroh." said Bender.

"Hey, Back at Final Hour Peter Griffin was in that Six Man Battle Royal for the CWF Title, so I know Homer doesn't want to shown up." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is a Multitime CWF Champion, and a U.S. Champ too." said Bender.

"I do admit, Danny vs. Spongebob for the CWF Title could be neat." mentioned Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Soul Reaper would love to take on the Ghost Boy for the Title at Still Standing." said Bender.

"That could be Supernatural match up." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard, followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, El Tigre wanted Danny to join the Nick World Order, but Danny refused." said Bender.

"Well El Tigre told Danny that if he isn't with the Nick World Order, He's against it." stated Iroh.

The match begins with El tigre, and Ichigo teaming up to fight Homer, and Spongebob. Ichigo Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ropes, and tries to hit a Spear, but Spongebob ducks, and hits a Drop Kick onto Ichigo. Homer, and El Tigre fight in a Chop Battle, with Homer winning, and then hits a Powerbomb onto El Tigre. Homer then attacks Spongebob, and hits a Suplex onto Spongebob. Homer is going wild as he then hits a Spinebuster onto Ichigo. The Crowd starts cheering "Homer! Homer!" as Homer heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a massive Body Splash onto Ichigo, nearly crushing the Soul Reaper. Homer then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre breaks up the count.

El Tigre picks Homer up, and Irish Whips him out of the Ring. El Tigre then tries to hit a DDT onto Ichigo, but Ichigo is able to counter with a Leg Sweep. Ichigo then grabs his Skull Mask, and tries to hit a Reaper Slam onto El Tigre, but Spongebob hits a Spinning Head Scissors onto Ichigo. Spongebob rips the Skull Mask off of El Tigre, and then begins to hit numerous Ground Punches onto El Tigre until the Ref tells him to stop. Homer gets back into the ring, and then hits a Homer Choke Hold onto Spongebob. Spongebob looks like he is down, and out, but then El Tigre hits a Code Breaker onto Homer from out of nowhere. El Tigre then slaps an Iron Claw onto Homer, and Homer is forced to submit. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: El Tigre!" said Tripp as El Tigre's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Well he did it. The Leader of the Nick World Order is gonna get his shot at the Title." said Bender.

"I betcha Danny is abit excited about it." replied Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"It looks like we're gonna get a preview right now." said Bender.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Iroh.

El Tigre looks ready to face Danny when Danny comes through the Crowd, and attacks him from behind. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto El Tigre. Danny then grabs a can of black spraypaint, and sprays "DP" onto El Tigre's back.

"Man, Danny got El Tigre's goat there." said Bender.

"I'm not so sure Bender, Danny will be facing El tigre, but he might be going up against an army." stated a concerned Iroh.

Danny walks up the Entrance Ramp as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Chris Griffin

Azula def. May, Marie, & Lee Kanker (Handicap Match)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Jake Long

El Tigre def. Homer Simpson, Spongebob Squarepants, & Ichigo Kurosaki (Fatal Four Way Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

* * *

I had a hard time finding th R-Truth Lyrics, So I had to wing it abit. Anyway, The Next Chapter will be up Soon, So**_ Review!_**


	51. Chapter 51

Hey Fans! I have another Chapter of CWF up, and Happy Belated Birthday to The Rock (Or Dwayne Johnson to those Non-Wrestling Folks). I only own my OC's

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans, Bender Here, and With me again is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Trenton, New Jersey were our Main Event will be Danny Phantom vs. Zuko." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall,and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park were the former Tag Champs before Wrestleversary when Mas y Menos won it inthe Fatal Four Way Tag Team Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Well tonight, They might have an opportunity to get back the Tag Titles." said Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"And their opponents: Nelson Muntz, and Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Now here is a Team that came close in that same match to winning Tag Team Gold too." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy & Nelson make a pretty good Team out there, Tonight could be there night." said Iroh.

Stan & Kyle represent Team South Park. Stan, and Nelson start off the Match. The Match begins with Stan trying to hit a DDT onto Nelson,  
but Nelson counters with a Takedown. Nelson then picks up Stan, and then tosses him into the Ring Post. Nelson then taunts at Kyle. Kyle tries to get into the Match, but the Ref stops as Mr. Eddy, and Nelson beat up Stan from behind. Cartman though gets in the ring, and takes out Nelson, and Mr. Eddy behind the Ref's back. Stan gets back up, and pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Stan then tags in Kyle, and the two Double Team on Nelson. Kyle then hits a Facebuster onto Nelson. Kyle then puts Nelson in a STF Hold, but Nelson easily counters out of it. Nelson then tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy, and Kyle then get into a Chop Battle with Kyle winning it by hitting an Uppercut onto Mr. Eddy. Kyle then picks Mr. Eddy up, and tries to hit a Kyle Kutter, but Mr. Eddy pushes Kyle into the Ropes, and then hits a SpearED onto Kyle. Mr. Eddy pins Kyle as Nelson attacks Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp.

"So it will be Nelson Muntz & Mr. Eddy taking on Mas y Menos for the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Mas y Menos hopefully will have an Ace up their Sleeves." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Jake Long (Who is wearing an American Flag Business Suit).

"I am here with "The American Dragon" Jake Long. Now Jake, Tonight you will team with your Longtime Friend Omi to take on Sokka, and Aang. Any thoughts?" asked John.

"Yes, You see unlike Sokka, or Aang, or even Omi, I am a True American Wrester, and should be the United States Champion." said Jake.

Sokka then walks up to Jake.

"Whoa! Now you're throwing the fact that you should be a Champ because you're American? You really are desperate. Tell me, Who was the Only President to serve two Non-Consecutive Terms?" asked Sokka.

"Lincoln." answered Jake.

"Wrong, Grover Cleveland." said Sokka.

"Who cares about a dumb Sesame Street Character anyway." said Jake.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing, Katara will defend her Women's Championship against Azula." said Bender.

"Azula wants to prove that she is the top Girl in CWF." said Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponent: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"You think Azula's tough? Shego can break you half within a Minute." said Bender.

"I will admit that Azula vs. Shego would be a Powerful Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Shego, and Katara in a Staredown with Shego winning by hitting a Clothesline onto Katara. Shego then picks up Katara, and puts Katara in a Bearhug. Katara though is able to break out of the Hold. Katara tries to hit a Chick Kick onto Shego, but Shego counters it with a Sidewalk Slam. Shego then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault onto Katara, but Katara is able to roll out of the way causing Shego to crash and burn. Katara then grabs Shego, and hits a Roll Up Pin on Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Shego kicks out

Shego gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Katara. Shego then puts Katara in a Double Arm Lock. Katara is in pain, but she begins to fight back, and eventually breaks out of the Hold. Katara tries to fight back, but Shego counters by hitting a Choke Toss, and sending Katara into the Ring Post. Shego then hits afew Punches onto Katara. and then follows it up with a Bulldog onto Katara. Shego signals that the end is coming. Shego then picks up Katara, and then hits a Green Chokehold onto Katara. Katara tries to fight it, but eventually Submits. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Submission: Shego!" said Tripp.

Shego is about to leave the Ring when Azula appears, and attacks Shego. Shego fights back, but Azula then hits a Fisherman Suplex on Shego. Azula then eyes Katara, and then puts her Foot onto Katara's Stomach. Azula then forces the Ref to give her the Women's Championship, and then she holds the Title over Katara.

"Azula just owned Shego!" said Bender.

"And now she's adding insult by "Prevailing" over Katara." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking to Bart Simpson.

"Allright now, At Still Standing Bart, You will face Meowth for the Hardcore Championship." said JC.

"Cool Man. I can't wait to win back my Hardcore Title." said Bart.

Suddenly, Airnaruto45 appears.

"Hey JC." said Airnaruto45.

"Sup' Airnaruto45, What can I do for you?" asked JC.

"Listen JC, Could I have some Interview Time after the Next Match?" asked Airnaruto45.

"Well, Okay then." said JC.

"Thanks man." said Airnaruto45.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Aang, and Sokka, The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing, Aang will have his "Initiation" by going One on One with Skulker." said Bender.

"Don't forget, Sokka has to defend his U.S. Title against Jake Long." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Omi, and Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"I wonder if Jake knows that in two weeks, He'll have to face Airnaruto45 & A team of Wrestlers in a 5 on 5 Extreme Survivor Series Match." said Bender.

"In my view, Jake doesn't really care about, and that could be his Famous Last Words." said Iroh.

Omi & Sokka start off the Match. The match begins with Sokka, and Aang in a Chop Battle with Sokka winning by hitting a Drop Kick onto Omi. Sokka then puts Omi in a Leg Lock. Omi though, breaks out of it, and hits a Judo Kick onto Sokka. Omi then tries to end the match early by hitting an Ice Dragon Kick, but Jake then tags himself into the Match. Jake tries to confidently pin Sokka, but Sokka counters, and hits a Sharpshooter onto Jake. Jake is in pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Sokka is forced to break the Hold. Jake tries to hit a Clothesline, but Sokka counters again with a School Boy Pin onto Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Jake gets back up, and begins to argue with the Ref. As this is happening, Sokka tags in Aang, and Aang hits a Throwback onto Jake. Aang then puts Jake in a Crossface. Jake constantly tries to get to the Ropes, but Aang keeps the Hold locked in. Eventually, Jake grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Jake gets back up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Aang. Jake then tries to hit a Figure Four Leg Lock, but Aang breaks out of it. Aang then runs towards the Ropes, but suddenly, Skulker pulls the Ropes under Aang, and Aang falls out of the Ring. Skulker then attacks Aang as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here are your winners by Disqualification: Aang & Sokka!" said Tripp.

As Skulker continues to attack Aang, Jake & Omi Double Team on Sokka.

"Without Aang, Sokka is being pummeled!" said Bender.

"Someone better do something." pleaded Iroh.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Airnaruto45 (Dressed as Christian) runs down the Entrance Ramp, and attacks Jake, and Omi. Jake is able to roll out of the Ring, and escape, but Omi isn't so lucky as Airnaruto45 hits the Killswitch (Unprettier's New Name) onto Omi. Frankie Foster then runs down the Entrance Ramp, and asks for a Mic.

"I'm here with Airnaruto45, Now you just asked for an Interview moments ago, and You just now layed the Smackdown onto Omi, What is on Your mind?" asked Frankie.

"Well Frankie I came to the CWF for two main reasons; Number 1. Was show my ability and perform for the fans, And as you can see, Mission Accomplished. Number 2, And this is my most important one: Cut the cancer known as The American Dragon Jake Long, and the Nick World Order. Now, The Reason why I wanted this Interview was this: Jake, In Two Weeks, You & I will finally collide in may very well be the Biggest Match in CWF History, and Jake, If you're just planning on forgetting, Know this: If you Run, I will Chase You. If you Hide. I will Find You, and If you Attack, I will End You. Now, At Still Standing, Danny I'll have your back incase the Nick World Order tries to tip the odds in their favor and El Tigre if you do manage to come out with the Title I will save it from your claws by challenging for it and at Blaze of Glory, I'm walking in the challenger but I'm walking out the new CWF champion BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I ROLL!" exclaimed Airnaruto45.

"Powerful words from Airnaruto45." said Bender.

"Let's hope that Jake won't just shake it off." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Danny Phantom is seen heading to the Entrance Ramp.

"Danny Phantom vs. Zuko is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Will El Tigre make an appearance?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Still Standing.

Aang vs. Skulker.

Can Aang survive Skulker's "Initiation", Or will Skulker add the Avatar in his collection.

Azula vs. Katara for the Women's Championship.

Another NWO vs. NWO Match, Azula wants to prove she's the Top Girl in this Business.

Bart Simpson vs. Meowth for the Hardcore Championship.

Meowth's new Hardcore Demeanor has made him a Champion, But he has yet to pin Bart in a One-on One Match.

Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz vs. Mas y Menos for the Tag Team Championship.

Earlier Tonight, Mr. Eddy & Nelson won their Shot at the Titles, Can they Accomplish their Goal at Still Standing?

Jake Long vs. Sokka for the United States Championship.

Will Jake become U.S. Champion, Or will he have extra anger on him when he faces Airnaruto45's Team in a Five-on-Five Extreme Rules Tag Match in Two Weeks.

Finally; El Tigre vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship.

The CWF Title could be in the NWO's Possession come Still Standing.

Thin Lizzy's Jailbreak is the official theme for Still Standing.

Still Standing is sponsored by Columbia Records.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing, Danny Phantom will face El Tigre with the CWF Championship on the line." said Bender.

"Knowing Danny, He'll be ready for this." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko has a major opportunity here tonight for his NWO Boss." said Bender.

"If Zuko could inkure or weaken Danny, El Tigre could be leaving Still Standing as CWF Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko hitting afew Chops onto Danny, and then hits a Takedown onto Danny. Zuko then tries to end the match early with an Anaconda Vice, but Danny is able to break out of the Hold. Danny then gets back up, and hits a Dropkick onto Zuko, sending Zuko into the Ropes. Danny then hits a Clothesline that sends Zuko over the Ropes, and onto the floor below. Danny then gets out of the ring as the Ref begins the Ten Count. Danny, and Zuko battle outside of the ring until Zuko gains the upperhand with a UpperCut, and throws Danny back into the ring. Zuko then measures Danny up, and hits a DDT onto Danny. Zuko then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Danny gets back up, and hits a Tackle onto Zuko. Danny then hits afew Ground Punches onto Zuko. Danny then picks up Zuko, but Zuko quickly hits a Side Effect onto Danny. Zuko then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Diving Headbutt onto Danny, but Danny rolls out of the way at the last second, and Zuko crashes, and burns. Danny gets back up, and gets himself ready to finish off Zuko. Zuko gets back up, and Danny tries to hit a Specter Spike, but Zuko counters, and sets Danny up for a Death Valley Driver, but Danny counters with a Specter Spike. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Zuko. Danny pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny's Arm is Raised in Victory.

"Danny wins here tonight, but will he be able to defend hit Championship against El Tigre come Still Standing?" asked Bender.

"We'll have that answer very soon Bender." said Iroh.

Danny leaves the Ring, and heads towards the Entrance Ramp as the show draws to a close.

Results

Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz def. Team South Park (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Shego def. Katara

Aang & Sokka def. Jake Long & Omi (DQ)

Danny Phantom def. Zuko

* * *

Allright Folks, I'll have the Next Chapter (Still Standing) up soon. In the Meantime: _**Review!**_


	52. Still Standing PPV 2

Wazzup? I have Still Standing PPV up, and Running. I only own My OC's, and Championships.

* * *

CWF Still Standing: April week 4

Jailbreak by Thin Lizzy plays as the intro to Still Standing, Fireworks go off top of the Titantron.

"Sistah's & Broto's, Welcome to CWF's Still Standing, sponsored by Columbia Records. I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Jacksonville, Florida were our Main Event is El Tigre vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

("The Avatar is back!" is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Sokka defeated Aang in a Match that if Aang Lost, He had to join Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Ever since that match, Skulker has been keeping a keen eye on Aang." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Continues)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker wants Aang to be tough as nails, not sweet as candy." said Bender.

"Skulker was the one who injured Spongebob afew months back." added Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker, and Aang engaging in a Shoving Contest with Skulker winning it. Skulker then hits afew Ground Punches onto Aang before the Ref tells him to stop. Skulker then picks Aang up, and tries to Bench Press him out of the ring, but Aang counters,  
and pushes Skulker over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Aang then Leap Frogs over the Ropes, and lands on Skulker outside of the Ring.  
Aang gets back up, and tries to get Skulker back into the Ring, But Skulker rams Aang into a Ring Post. Skulker then chucks Aang back into the Ring, and pins with one foot on him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out at the last second.

Skulker is shocked, but impressed by this developement as he picks Aang up to hit a Chokeslam. Aang though is able to counter out of it, and hit a DDT onto Skulker. Aang then puts Skulker in a Leg Lock. Skulker though is quickly able to get to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and Irish Whips Aang into the Ropes. Aang though counters with a Mid-Air Style Tackle onto Skulker. Aang then picks Skulker up, and hits an Air Buster onto Skulker. Aang then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is you winner: Aang!" said Tripp.

Aang is then jumped from behind by Zim, Dib & Zuko as Skulker joins the fray.

"I can't believe this, Aang is a Member for Pete's sake!" exclaimed Bender.

"I think this is the Initiation Skulker was talking about." said Iroh.

Zim hits an Irken Slam onto Aang. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 45o Splash onto Aang. Zuko then picks Aang up, and hits a Death Valley Driver. Skulker then picks up Aang, and utters "Welcome to the Nick World Order!" as he hits a Chokeslam onto Aang. Skulker then grabs an Orange Spray Can, and writes "NWO 4EVER" onto Aang.

"Well, The NWO has just branded Aang." said Bender.

"I can't even believe this." said a disgusted Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to El Tigre.

"I'm here with El Tigre, Now El Tigre you had Last Week off surprisingly, but tonight you have a chance to bring the CWF Championship to the Nick World Order." said Frankie.

El Tigre then snatches the Mic from Frankie.

"Listen Frankie, Last Week I wasn't just Sitting on the Couch watching Television, I was training, and studying on my opponent. Now, If you will excuse me, I have to get ready for my Championship Victory." said El Tigre.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula had to go through The Kanker Sisters yo get this shot against Katara." said Bender.

"Hopefully Katara will know what she is dealing with." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Continues)

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Katara won the Women's Championship, and tonight is her first big test as Champion." said Bender.

"Well, It gets no bigger than facing my Niece thats for sure." replied Iroh.

The match begins with Azula gaining the early upprehand by hitting a Clothesline onto Katara. Azula then puts Katara in a Bow & Arrow Hold. Katara though is able to get out of it. Katara then gets back up, and hits a Spinning Kick onto Azula. Katara then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault, but Azula rolls out of the way at the last second. Azula then hits a Takedown onto Katara. Azula then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Splash, but Katara somehow reverses it into a Roll Up Pin onto Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula kicks out

Azula then gets back up, and tries to hit another Takedown onto Katara, but Katara counters with a Sidewalk Slam. Katara then puts Azula in a STF Hold. Azula is in pain, but she she is able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Azula then hits a Big Boot onto Katara taking her down. Azula then picks Katara up, and tries to hit a Fisherman Suplex onto Katara, but Katara is able to counter out of it. Katara then hits a Water Whip onto Azula. Katara then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp.

"Katara Retains the Gold!" exclaimed Bender.

"Katara definetly pulled off a successful victory here tonight." said Iroh.

(Promo) A Champion given an Offer "Listen, Nick World Order, We're nearly Unstoppable, We have the Women's Championship, The U.S. Championship, And we Have the Biggest Names in our Crew, and I would be Honored if you were to join the Nick World Order as my Right Hand Man." A Champion... Denies! "Sorry, But I'm a Lefty." But can A Champion battle a man who has an army behind him? "If you're not with us, You're Against Us!" El Tigre vs. Danny for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Two Weeks ago, Bart challenged Meowth to a Match for the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Well Meowth has never pinned Bart in a One-on-One Match before." said Iroh.

(S.O.S. by Collie Buddz Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Tonight, Meowth is the Jamaican Sensation, Kofi Kingston." said Bender.

"Back at Heavy Impact, Meowth defeated Skulker, and Bart Simpson in a Triple Threat Match for the Hardcore Title." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth doing Kingston's Fighting Stance as Bart charges at him. Meowth jumps over Bart, and then lands a Kick sending Bart into the Ring Post. Meowth tries to pull off a move, but Bart counters with a Boot to Meowth's Face. Bart then slides out of the ring, and grabs a Steel Chair. Bart then enters the ring, and tries to hit Meowth, but Meowth ducks out of the way, and hits a Spinning Kick onto the Chair, and having it smack onto Bart's face. Meowth then hits the Boom-Boom-Boom (Running jumping high-angle double Leg Drop) onto Bart. Meowth tries to hit a Jamaican Buzzsaw onto Bart, but Bart counters by using the Chair, and taking Meowth's Legs out. Bart then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Bart begins to pick apart Meowth's Legs by putting him a Figure Four Leg Lock. Meowth is in pain as Bart has the Hold locked in. Meowth to try, and grab the Ropes, but Bart pulls him back into the middle of the Ring. Meowth suddenly uses his arms to grab the Chair, and hits it onto Bart, Causing him to release the Hold. Meowth then goes after Bart with the Chair, but Bart hits a Clothesline to take Meowth down. Bart tries to hit another Figure Four Leg Lock, but Meowth counters out of it quickly. Bart then tries to hit a BartDog, but Meowth is able to counter out of it, and then hits a Jamaican Buzzsaw onto Bart from out of nowhere. Meowth then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as Mewoth is given the Hardcore Title.

"Meowth beats Bart!" exclaims Bender.

"Meowth can definetly call himself a Hardcore Icon now." said Iroh.

Meowth then picks up Bart, and shakes Bart hand.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing to CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"I'm here with the CWF Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, You have alot of momentum going into your match against El Tigre. The question is what might happen if El Tigre pulls his Nick World Order Card." said John.

"Listen John, If El Tigre tries anything major like that, I've got an ace up my sleeve." said Danny.

Airnaruto45 appears besides Danny.

"Sup." said Airnaruto45.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring: Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last week, Mr. Eddy & Nelson defeated Team South Park for this shot against the Tag Champs." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy of course is Multi-Time Tag Champ, and Nelson would love his first taste of Gold." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, The Quatemala Duo won the Tag Titles in a Fatal Fourway Tag Team Ladder Match." said Bender.

"This is Mas y Menos first real challenge as Tag Champs." said Iroh.

Mas & Nelson start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mas ducking Nelson's attempted Clothesline, and hits a Crossbody onto Nelson. Mas then tries to pin Nelson to end the match early, but Nelson counters, and throws Mas out of the Ring. Nelson then then throws Menos into the Ring, and hits a Backbreaker onto Menos. The Ref threatens to Disqualify Nelson if he doesn't stop attacking Menos, but then Mas hits a Springboard Drop Kick onto Nelson, knocking him down. Mas then tries to hit a Lionsault, but Nelson rolls out of the way, and tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy then grabs Mas, and hits a Neck Breaker onto Mas. Mr. Eddy then confidently pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas kicks out

Mr. Eddy gets annoyed by this, and begins to pummel Mas. Mas eventually escapes, and then tags in Menos. Menos, and Mr. Eddy engage in a Chop Battle with Menos winning it, and following it up with a Drop Kick onto Mr. Eddy. Menos then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Moonsault onto Mr. Eddy, but Nelson pushes Menos off of the Top Turnbuckle, and crashes onto the mat. Mr. Eddy then sets Menos up, and hits a SpearED onto Menos. Mr. Eddy then runs, and hits a Drop Kick onto Mas, Knocking him onto the oustide of the Ring. Mr. Eddy is about to pin Menos when suddenly, Ed & Edd are seen standing on top of the Entrance Ramp.

Bender: It's Ed, & Edd! What are the other Erupting Eds doing here?

Iroh: I don't exactly know Bender.

Mr. Eddy begins to bad mouth his former Tag Partners when Menos then hits a School Boy Roll Up Pin from behind onto Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp.

"Mas y Menos retain the Tag Titles!" said Bender.

"With some help from The Erupting Eds." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy is livid as he punches Nelson, as Ed & Edd leave with the Tag Champs.

(Promo) A Man who has made it a mission to purify CWF, and he has set his sight to Eliminate the Cancers of in this Business. Team Airnaruto45 vs. Team Jake Long in a Survivor Series Tag Match under Extreme Rules. Next Week.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake layed down the Challenge afew weeks ago to Sokka." said Bender.

"Even though Next Week he'll have to find Four guys to help him battle Airnaruto45's Crew." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka is of course a Two-Time United States Champion, Having won the U.S. Title Two Weeks before Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Sokka also defeated Aang at Wrestleversary aswell." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Jake in a Staredown with Jake winning it by slapping Sokka in the face, and then following it up with a Takedown. Jake then hits afew Stomps onto Sokka. Sokka gets back up, and tries to hit a DDT, but Jake counters, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Sokka instead. Jake then grabs Sokka, and shouts "New U.S. Champ Comin' Up!" as he tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Sokka, but Sokka is able to break out of it, and then hits a Spinebuster onto Jake. Sokka then leans on the Ropes for a moment to catch his breath. After a moment of catching his breath, Sokka picked Jake up, and then hits a Powerbomb onto Jake. Sokka then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Sokka then Irish Whips Jake into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to set Jake up for an Ice Breaker, but Jake counters by pushing Sokka into the Ref. Jake then tries to hit a Super Kick onto Sokka, but Sokka ducks, and Jake accidentally Super Kicks the Ref. The Ref is now Knocked Out, Sokka tries to hit a Suplex onto Jake, but Jake Low Blows Sokka, and then heads out of the Ring, and grabs the U.S. Championship. Jake then heads back into the Ring, and then sets Sokka up for the Dragon DDT wuth Sokka's Face aimed at the Championship Belt until...

(The Time is Now by John Cena Plays)

"What?" asked Bender.

"Is that John Cena?" added Iroh.

Airnaruto45 (Dressed as John Cena) is seen running down the Entrance Ramp, and into the Ring. Jake tries to fight him off, but Airnaruto45 lifts Jake up, and then hits an Attitude Adjustment onto Jake. Airnaruto45 then throws the U.S. Title out of the Ring, and then pulls Sokka over Jake's Body. Airnaruto45 then heads back up the Ramp as the Ref regains consciousness, and sees the Pinfall.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka with the help of Airnaruto45 holds onto the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"I'm sure that Jake is gonna be livid about this." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking on the Phone.

"Yeah, The Superstar Search is gonna be back, and I'm thinking about something massive for a Future PPV." said JC.

Suddenly, Mr. Eddy enters the Office.

"Did you see what happened JC?" asked Mr. Eddy.

"What?" asked JC.

"Ed & Edd got involved in my Match! I demand Justice!" yelled Mr. Eddy.

"Okay then, Next Week, We'll have a Rematch for the Tag Titles." said JC.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre won a Fatal Fourway Match to get a shot against Danny tonight." said Bender.

"The Nick World Order would love to have the CWF Title in their Faction." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary Danny was able to defeat Naruto in an Iron Man Match." said Bender.

"Danny has proven to be a tough Champion before, Can he do it again?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and El Tigre in a Shoving Contest with Danny winning it, and then hitting Jawbreaker onto El Tigre. Danny then tries to put El Tigre in an Ankle Lock, but El Tigre quickly counters out of the Hold. El Tigre then ducks a Clothesline from Danny, and hits a Drop Kick onto Danny. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps onto Danny. El Tigre then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to Danny's Finisher the Phantom Flip. Danny though rolls out of the way at the last second, and El Tigre crashes onto the mat. Danny the picks El Tigre up, and then hits a Swinging DDT onto El Tigre. Danny then picks El Tigre up, and hits a Specter Spike onto El Tigre. Danny then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

Danny gets back up, and then heads to the Top Turnbuckle. El Tigre though cataches up to Danny, and puts Danny in a Tree of Woe position. El Tigre then hits a Baseball Slide onto Danny. The Fans begins to Boo El Tigre as he then shows off in front of the Crowd. Danny gets back up, and hits a Throwback onto El Tigre from behind. Danny then hits a couple of Stomps, and then follows it up with a Knee Drop onto El Tigre. Danny then tries to hit another Specter Spike onto El Tigre, but El Tigre counters out, and hits a Sidewalk Slam. El Tigre then sets Danny up for an Iron Claw, but Danny counters, and then puts El Tigre in a Sharpshooter. Danny has the Hold locked in, but as it looks like El Tigre is gonna Tap, Skulker, Zim, & Dib come into the Ring, and attack Danny. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Disqualfication, and still CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

Danny is being beaten up by Skulker, Zim, & Dib as El Tigre exits the Ring, and grabs an Orange Spray Can. Airnaruto45 runs down the Entrance Ramp to try, and help Danny, but as he is about to get into the Ring, He is ambushed from behind by Jake Long. Jake then hits a Dragon DDT onto Airnaruto45 outside of the Ring.

"This is a Dang Mugging!" said Bender.

"Danny is still Champion, but it looks like the war is far from over." said Iroh.

El Tigre then sprays "NWO" onto Danny as the show draws to a close.

Results

Aang def. Skulker

Katara def. Azula (Retains Women's Title)

Meowth def. Bart Simpson (Retains Hardcore Title)

Mas y Menos def. Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz (Retains Tag Title)

Sokka def. Jake Long (Retains United States Title)

Danny Phantom def. El Tigre (DQ) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Allright, The First PPV of the Wrestling Year is Done._** Reviews**_ are up.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey Fans, I have anew Chapter of CWF up. This Chapter is dedicated and is featuring Airnaruto45. I only own the Championships, and my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): May week 1

Before the Show: General Manager JC is seen at his Desk, and ready to address the Fans.

"Good Evening CWF Fans. Tonight our Main Event will be One of the Biggest in CWF History as Airnaruto45 & his Team of Four Wrestlers battle against Jake Long, and the Nick World Order. In light of recent events happening at Still Standing, I have broker a Deal with CWF Champion Danny Phantom. For him not getting involved in Tonight's Main Event, He will face off against a Member of NWO tonight. Thank You, and Enjoy tonight's Show." said JC.

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Sup' Fanboys, & Girls! Big Bad Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Orlando, Florida where our Main Event is Airnaruto45 & His Team of Four Wrestlers vs. Jake Long & Nick World Order in a Survivor Series Elimination Tag Match under Extreme Rules." stated Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring: Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Still Standing The Erupting Eds made an appearance during Nelson, & Mr. Eddy's Tag Title Match against Mas y Menos, and in the end, Mas y Menos retained the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Ed, & Edd in some people's view want revenge for what Mr. Eddy did back at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos are probably alittle steamed that they have to defend their Tag Titles again." said Bender.

"Well Mas y Menos are from Titans East, They know that they have to constantly save the day." replied Iroh.

Menos, and Mr. Eddy start off in the Ring. The match begins with Menos trying to hit a Drop Kick onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy dodges, and hits a Takedown onto Menos. Mr. Eddy then puts Menos in a Leg Lock. Menos is in pain, but is able to break out of the Hold. Menos then hits a Spinning Kick onto Mr. Eddy. Menos then tags Mas into the match. Mas then hits Mr. Eddy with a Rolling Headscissors. Mas then tries to hit a Rolling Thunder onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy counters by using his Knees. Mr. Eddy then tags in Nelson, and Nelson hits a Leg Drop onto Mas. Nelson then picks up Mas, and then delivers the Haw-Haw onto Mas. Nelson then pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas gets his foot on the Ropes

Nelson picks Mas back up, and begins to Bench Press him, and throws him into the Ring Post. Nelson then hits an Overhead Chop onto Mas. Nelson then Irish Whips Mas into the Ropes, but accdentally collides with the Ref. With the Ref knocked out, Mr. Eddy gets into the Ring, and the two hit a Double Takedown onto Mas. Menos tries to help out his Bro, but Nelson takes out Menos. Mr. Eddy then heads outside of the Ring, and grabs the Tag Titles, and heads back into the Ring. Mr. Eddy is about hit Mas with the Tag Titles, but Ed, and Edd run into the Ring, and attack Mr. Eddy, and Nelson. Ed hits a EDominator on Nelson as Edd hits a Clothesline from Ed onto Mr. Eddy. Ed, and Edd leave the Ring as the Ref begins to get back up. Mas crawls onto Nelson, Pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp.

"Ed, and Edd did it again!" exclaimed Bender.

"Man, Mr. Eddy is gonna be ticked off about this." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Jake Long, and the Nick World Order.

"I am here with the Nick World Order, and Jake Long. Now tonight, You guys have a Chance to take out Airnaruto45, and his team. Any thoughts about that?" asked John.

Jake grabs the Mic.

"Listen, When Airnaruto45 costed me the U.S. Title, I vowed to get revenge against him. Now I don't care who his Tag buddies are, But then again that's why the Nick World Order is with me, Because I'm gonna be the one who beats Airnaruto45 in the Ring." said a confident Jake.

(Rap Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Milhouse van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Milhouse's old friend Bart put up a valiant effort against Meowth at Still Standing in a Hardcore Title Match." said Bender.

"Yeah but Meowth retained the Hardcore Championship in the end." said Iroh.

(Phantom Lord by Metallica Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Meowth is pretending to be one of ECW's Most controversial Wrestlers Mike Awesome." said Bender.

"Awesome was a Two Time ECW Champion whom at one point in his Career signed onto WCW while he was ECW Champ." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth, and Milhouse in a Tie-Up whit Milhouse hitting a Knee to the Jaw of Meowth. Milhouse then hits afew Stomps onto Meowth, and follows it up with a Knee Drop onto Meowth. Meowth gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Milhouse. Meowth then puts Milhouse in a Headlock, but Milhouse counters with a Suplex. Milhouse then hits a couple of Ground Punches onto Meowth. Milhouse then gets abit cocky, and tries to hit a Super Kick onto Meowth. Meowth though ducks, and Irish Whips Milhouse out of the Ring. Meowth then pulls off a Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive onto Milhouse outside of the Ring. "OMG!, OMG!" is chanted from the Fans as Meowth rolls Milhouse back into the Ring, and Meowth pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Milhouse just kicks out

Milhouse tries to hit a DDT onto Meowth, but Meowth counters, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Milhouse. Meowth then heads to the Top Turnbuckle to try, and hit a Moonsault, but Milhouse rolls out of the way at the last second causing Meowth to crash, and burn. Milhouse then puts Meowth in a Choke Hold. Meowth is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Meowth then hits a Swinging Neck breaker onto Milhouse. Meowth then tires to put Milhouse in an Ankle Lock, But Milhouse is able to counter out of it. Milhouse tries to hit a Suplex onto Meowth, but Meowth counters out of it. Meowth then picks up Milhouse, and hits an Awesome Bomb onto Milhouse. Meowth then decides to head up to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits an Awesome Splash onto Milhouse, but Milhouse converts it into a Roll Up Pin onto Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Milhouse van Houten!" said Tripp as Milhouse's Arm is Raised in Victory.

"Milhouse did what Bart failed to do, Pin the Hardcore Champ." said Bender.

"This could be an interesting case in the near future." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen sitting writing some stuff down when Mr. Eddy, and Nelson enter the Room.

"I want them gone JC!" excalimed a furious Mr. Eddy.

"Oh Boy, Here we go again." replied JC.

"I want 'em Gone Now!" again roared Mr. Eddy.

"Allright, You know what? I'll make you a deal. At Blaze of Glory, It will be The Erupting Eds vs. Mr. Eddy, & Nelson Muntz in a Loser Leaves CWF Match." said JC.

"If that's the only way I can get rid of those two, then I'm cool with it." said Mr. Eddy.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing, Danny was attacked by the Nick World Order during his match against NWO Leader El Tigre." said Bender.

"Well Danny will get his hands on one of the Nick World Order Members here, and now." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Zim is going to be the scarificial Lamb in this match." said Bender.

"Though if Zim wins, He could have a future shot at the Title." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zim trying to be Defensive by bascially hopping around the Ring, and trying to evade Danny's attacks, but Danny simply hits a Spear to take Zim down. Danny then begins to Pummel Zim repeatedly yntil the Ref pulls him off of Zim. Danny then picks Zim up, and throws him into the Ring Post. Zim hits afew Chops onto Danny, but it doesn't seem to stop Danny from hitting afew Chops of his own. Danny then hits a Body Splash onto Zim, and follows it up with a Takedown onto Zim. Danny then puts Zim in a Ankle Lock, but Zim is able to get out of it. Zim tries to hit an Irken Slam onto Danny, but Danny counters, and hits a Specter Spike onto Zim. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Phantom Flip onto Zim. Danny then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

Danny then hits another Specter Spike onto Zim. Danny then grabs a Black Spray Can and writes NWO RIP onto Zim.

"Danny was all business tonight" said Danny.

"Nick World Order better keep their eyes peeled on Danny." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Airnaruto45 is seen (Dressed as Sting) walking Backstage towards the Ring.

"The Big Tag Match is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"I can't wait." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This is a Survivor Series Tag Team match, and it is under Extreme Rules. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long, and Airnaruto45 have had numerous confrontations over the past few Months, From The CWF Rumble, To Wrestleversary, Even up to Still Standing." said Bender.

"Well tonight, It will finally end." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partners: The Team of Zuko, Skulker, Dib, and El Tigre: The Nick World Order!" said Tipp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Now a Survivor Series Tag Match is basically an Elimination Tag Match, Last Teaming standing Wins." explained Bender.

"Earlier Tonight, Zim was pummeled by Danny Phantom so the NWO might be looking for some revenge here." said Iroh.

(Slay Me by Dave Oliver Plays) (That's Sting's Theme)

"And Their Opponents, First, From Kannapolis, North Carolina: Airnaruto45!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here is Airnaruto45's opportunity to "Purify" CWF from Jake Long." said Bender.

"I wonder who he has found to team with him?" asked Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partners, First, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Awhile Back, Airnaruto45 was seen talking to Naruto, and Rock Lee." said Bender.

"I guess that was what Airnaruto45 was talking to them about." said Iroh.

(Mortal Kombat Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Earthrealm: Sub-Zero!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sub-Zero is a UCW Superstar that is making an appearance for tonight's Match." said Bender.

"Hopefully Sub-Zero can "Freeze" The Nick World Order." joked Iroh.

(Mortal Kombat Theme Continues)

"Introducing Last, From The Earthrealm: Bo' Rai Cho!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Bo' Rai Cho my look like a Pudgey Fool, but he helped trained Legendary Martial Artist Liu Kang." said Bender.

"Let's see whats he got." said Iroh.

Bo' Rai Cho, and Skulker start off in the Ring. The match begins with Skulker easily Man handling Bo' Rai Cho with afew Body Blows, and then follows it up with a Body Slam onto Bo' Rai Cho. Skulker is then shocked to see that Bo' bounches right back up, and then hits afew Chops, and flips Skulker onto the mat. Bo' then tags in Naruto, and the two lift Skulker up, and hit a Double Judo Kick onto Skulker. Naruto then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault onto Skulker, but Skulker counters by putting his knees up. Skulker then Bench Presses Naruto around, and hits a Back Breaker onto Naruto. Skulker then picks Naruto up, and tries to hit a Chokeslam onto Naruto, but Naruto counters, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Skulker. Naruto then picks Skulker up, and hits a Curse Seal onto Skulker. Naruto then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Skulker has been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

Dib then enters as Naruto was signalling him to attack. Dib tried to hit a Clothesline onto Naruto, but Naruto easily countered Dib by Flipping him over the Ropes. Naruto tried to knock Dib out of the Ring, but Dib headbutts Naruto, and then uses the Ropes to hit a Jawbreaker onto Naruto. Dib then grabs a Chair from outside of the Ring, and brings it into the Ring with him. Dib tries to use the Chair onto Naruto, but Naruto hits a Dropkick connecting the Chair right onto Dib's face. Naruto then picks the Chair up, and throws it out of his way. Naruto then picks Dib up, but as he does, Dib pulls out a Stun Gun out of his Pocket, and uses it on Naruto. Naruto is stunned, and falls onto the Mat. Dib then confidentally climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 450 Splash onto Naruto. Dib then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been Eliminated." announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Come On! That's Unfair!" yelled Bender.

"It is Extreme Rules Bender, Anything goes." said Iroh.

Rock Lee enters the Ring as Dib tags in Zuko. Zuko, and Rock Lee get into a Chop Battle with Lee winning it, and then hitting a Shoulder Block onto Zuko. Rock Lee then tries to hit a Leg Drop, but Zuko rolls out of the way. Zuko then picks Lee up, and hits a Fallaway Slam onto Lee. Zuko then tags in Jake. Jake then begins to Stomp on Rock Lee with a cocky style, and finishes it up with a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Lee. Jake then picks Lee up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Lee counters with a German Suplex. Lee then puts Jake in a Double Leg Lock. Jake is in pain, but he is able to get his Hands onto the Ropes to break the Hold. Rock Lee ducks Jake's Attempted Clothesline, and then hits a Super Kick onto Jake. Rock Lee then picks Jake up, and tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane, but Jake counters with a Roll Up Pin as he also grabs onto the Ropes for Leverage.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Rock Lee has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

Jake begins to Break Dance as Airnaruto45 enters the Ring with the trademark Baseball Bat. Jake's Tag Partners tell him to turn around as Jake stops Break Dancing to see Airnaruto45 standing in front of him (This was inspired by Survivor Series 2001 WWE vs. Alliance.) Jake quickly tags Dib in before Airnaruto45 can get at him. Dib is shocked by this, but recluctently enters the Ring. Dib tries to use the Stun Gun onto Airnaruto45, but Airnaruto45 knocks it away. Dib tries to tag in El Tigre, but Airnaruto45 stops him by hitting him with the Baseball Bat. Airnaruto45 then picks Dib up, and then hits a Scorpion Death Drop onto Dib. Airnaruto45 then puts Dib in a Scorpion Deathlock. Dib is in massive pain, and tries to reach the Ropes, but Airnaruto45 has the Hold locked in. Dib then has no choice but to Tap Out.

"Dib has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

Airnaruto then tags in Sub-Zero as El Tigre enters the Ring. Sub-Zero hits afew Powerful Chops, and then follows it up with a DDT onto El Tigre. Sub-Zero then exits the Ring grabs a Table from under the Ring. Sub-Zero then enters the Ring with the Table, and sets it up. Sub-Zero then picks El Tigre up, and Irish Whips El Tigre onto the Table. Sub-Zero tries to hit a Glacier Bomb onto El Tigre, but El Tigre counters, and throws Sub-Zero off of the Table. El Tigre then tags in Zuko as Sub-Zero tries to crawl to his Corner to tag in Bo' Rai. Sub-Zero is about to tag in Bo' Rai, but Zuko pulls Sub-Zero away from his Corner. The tow engage in a Chop between Fire & Ice with Zuko eventually winning it, and hitting a Judo Flip onto Sub-Zero. Zuko then throws Sub-Zero onto the Table, and then hits a Death Valley Driver onto Sub-Zero thru the Table. Zuko then pins Sub-Zero.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Sub-Zero has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

Bo' Rai then enters the Ring. Zuko, and Bo' Rai then begin to Face Off when Jake runs into the Ring, and attacks Airnaruto45, Knocking him out of the Ring. With the distraction, Zuko tags in El Tigre, and El Tigre hits an Iron Claw onto Bo' Rai. Bo' Rai tries to fight back, but El Tigre has the Hold locked in. Airnaruto45 tries to help Bo' Rai, but unfortunately Bo' Rai is forced to Submit to El Tigre's Iron Claw.

"Bo' Rai Cho has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

"It's Three on One with the Odds on Jake's Side!" exclaimed Bender.

"Airnaruto45 can still beat them, He just has to do it One at a time." said Iroh.

Airnaruto45, and El Tigre begins a Chop Battle with Airnaruto45 winning it, and then hits a Suplex onto El Tigre. Airnaruto45 then grabs his Baseball Bat, and uses it on El Tigre as a way to immobilize El Tigre's Arm. Airnaruto45 then takes El Tigre, and gives him a Head bash onto the Turnbuckle afew times. Airnaruto45 then hits a Scorpion Death Drop onto El Tigre. Airnaruto45 then pins El Tigre with his foot as he holds his Baseball to ward off Jake, and Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"El Tigre has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

Zuko gets into the Ring in which Jake is happy about it. Airnaruto45, and Zuko battle in a Chop Battle with Zuko winning, and then hitting a Clothesline onto Airnaruto45. Zuko then tries to put Airnaruto45 in a Anaconda Vice, but Airnaruto45 quickly counters out of it. Airnaruto45 then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Zuko, and goes as far as hitting numerous Ground Punches until Zuko counters with a Headbutt. Zuko then fights back, and hits a Jawbreaker onto Airnaruto45. Zuko then tries to tag in Jake, but Jake refuses. Annoyed by this, Zuko willingly lays down on the Mat, and tells Airnaruto45 to pin him. Airnaruto45 then pins Zuko without an argument.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Zuko has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

"The Final Battle is here." said Bender.

"Jake vs. Airnaruto45." stated Iroh.

Jake confronts Airnaruto45 with hostility. Jake then Headbutts Airnaruto45, and hits a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Airnaruto45. Jake then has a smug look on his face as he then grabs a Chair, and puts the Chair on Airnaruto45's Leg. Airnaruto45 then grabs another Chair from under the Ring, and is about to use to break Airnaruto45's Leg. Airnaruto45 though uses his free Leg to hit the Chair onto Jake's Face. Airnaruto45 then gets back up, and pulls the Chair off of his Leg. Airnaruto45 then grabs the Chair, as Jake grabs another Chair, and the two hit eachother with a Massive Chair Shot. They both fall as the Ref begins to start the Ten Count. 1,2,3... Both Stars are down. 4,5,6... Jake, and Airnaruto45 begin to stand up. 7,8,9... Jake, and Airnaruto45 get up, but Jake faints onto the Mat as the Ref reaches 10. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here are your winners: Sub-Zero, Bo' Rai Cho, Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, and Airnaruto45!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Airnaruto45, and his Team wins this Rocket Buster of a Match." said Bender.

"Both Teams pull off an Impressive Showing here tonight." said Iroh.

Team Airnaruto45 stands in the middle of the Ring, Celebrating as the show draws to a close.

Results

Mas y Menos def. Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz (Retains Tag Titles)

Milhouse Van Houten def. Meowth

Danny Phantom def. Zim

Team Airnaruto45 def. Team Jake Long (5-on-5 Survivor Series Tag Match, Extreme Rules)

* * *

Allright it took me awhile, but I finished it up. Anyway, **REVIEWING IS UP!**


	54. Chapter 54

Hiya Folks, Before I show off the Newest Chapter of CWF, I have start off with a Rant (Wow!, My First One). Anyway, I got alot of Mixed Views over the Airnaruto45/Jake Long Rivalry. So, I have decided that Authors can appear on CWF, But only for One Chapter (Like a Cameo Appearance or Something). That's All, so Enjoy. _P.S. I only own my OC's._

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): May week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello Fans. Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are Live in Atlanta, Georgia where We learn about The Main Event for Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Blaze of Glory it will be The Erupting Eds vs. Mr. Eddy, and Nelson Muntz in a Loser Leaves CWF Tag Match" said Bender.

"One way or another, An Ed will no longer be part of CWF." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek: Ed!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This will be an interesting Match between two Strongmen here in CWF." said Bender.

"Word on the Street was that Mr. Eddy taught Nelson afew of the same Moves Ed uses incase this would happen." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ed, and Nelson in a Test of Strength with Ed winning it, and then following it up with a Suplex onto Nelson. Ed then puts Nelson in a Headlock. Nelson looks like he is fading fast, but he then breaks out of the Hold. Nelson then hits a Thumb to the Eye of Ed, and follows it up with a DDT onto Ed. Nelson then Irish Whips Ed into the Ropes, and tries to hit a Clothesline, but Ed counters with a Big Boot onto Nelson. Ed then picks Nelson up, and then hits a Spinebuster onto Nelson. Ed then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Ed. Nelson then hits a DDT onto Ed. Nelson gloats as the Crowd Boos him. Nelson then puts Ed in a STF Hold. Ed is in severe pain, but refuses to Submit. Ed crawls towards the Ropes as Nelson applies pressure to the Hold. Ed is fianlly able to grab onto the Ropes, and Nelson is forced to release the Hold. Nelson then picks Ed up, and tries to hit a Haw-Haw onto Ed, but Ed counters of it, and then hits an Irish Whip onto Nelson to send him into the Ropes. Ed then catches Nelson, and hits an EDominator onto Nelson. Ed then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ed!" said Tripp as Ed's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Big Ed wins here tonight, but Come Blaze of Glory can he, and Edd keep their Jobs?" asked Bender.

"If not Bender, Then Ed, and Edd better find themselves a new Career." replied Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen eating as Jake Long enters.

"What's Up Jake?" asked JC.

"Listen, I want another shot against Sokka for the U.S. Title since Airnaruto45 conned me out back at Still Standing." said Jake.

"About that, I can't exactly give you a shot, You have to earn it." said JC.

"Fine then, Who am I facing?" asked Jake.

"Red X wanted a shot at the U.S. Title so you'll have to face him." said JC.

"That sounds easy enough." said Jake.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Zuko, and Dib: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Before the Show it was announced that at Blaze of Glory Mas y Menos will defend their Tag Titles against Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"After Last Week, Zim could be questionable Wrestling wise." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos defended their Tag Titles twice recently." said Bender.

"Both times against Mr. Eddy, and Nelson Muntz." stated Iroh.

Zuko, and Menos start off in the ring. The match begins with Menos trying to hit a Drop Kick omto Zuko, but Zuko hits a Clothesline onto Menos. Zuko then puts Menos in an Anaconda Vice. Menos tries to fight out of it, and is able to go the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Menos then tags in Mas. Mas ducks a Big Boot from Zuko, and then hits a Missile Drop Kick onto Zuko. Mas then puts Zuko in a Sleeper Hold, but Zuko breaks out of it. Zuko then tags in Dib. Dib, and Mas get into a Chop Battle with Dib winning it, and then hits a Spinning DDT onto Mas. Dib then pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas kicks out

Mas gets back up, and tries to hit a German Suplex onto Dib, but Dib counters out of it. Dib then hits a Low Kick onto Mas, and then follows it up with a Suplex onto Mas. Dib then tries to put Mas in an Ankle Lock, but Mas quickly counters out of it, and tags Menos into the match. As that happened, Zim slowly walks down the Entrance Ramp. Menos then hits a Crossbody onto Dib, and tries to pin him, but Zim appears trying to Interfere, but the Ref is tells Zim to leave. With the Ref distracted, Zuko hits Menos with the one of the Tag Titles. Dib then hits a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Mas. Dib pins Mas as the Ref turns around.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Zuko, and Dib!" said Tripp.

"With help from Zim, Dib & Zuko win here tonight." said Bender.

"Could this be an Omen for Blaze of Glory?" questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is standing next to Milhouse Van Houten.

"I am here with Milhouse Van Houten. Now Milhouse, You recently did something that your old buddy Bart failed to do, Defeat the Hardcore Champion Meowth." said Frankie.

Milhouse grabs the Mic from Frankie.

"That's right Frankie. Now I talked to General Manager JC about that, and he decided that at Blaze of Glory Meowth, an I will battle for the Hardcore Title." said Milhouse.

(Commercial Break)

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall and it is for the Number 1 Contendership for the Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica has been not only trying to win the Women's Championship, but word is she's trying to join Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Well tonight could be her lucky break." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim's last reign as Women's Champion had some controversy thanks to Miss Big E." said Bender.

"Well Kim no longer has Miss Big E as her Manager, and she's ready to be Women's Champion again." stated Iroh.

(The Life of Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Introducing last, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Blaze of Glory, June lost the Women's Championship when Kim pinned Naruko in a Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"June has been heavily patient about getting her Title back, but it's been nearly a Year since she held the Gold." said Iroh.

The match begins with June, and Kim trading Chops as Angelica slyly rolls out of the Ring. Kim then ducks June's Attempted Clothesline, and hits a Bicycle Kick onto June. Kim then hits a Baseball Slide onto Angelica outside of the ring. Kim then heads to the Top Tunrbuckle, but June quickly recovers, and launches herslef onto Kim, and throws her off of the Top Turnbuckle. June then hits a Diving Leg Drop onto Kim as the Fans Scream "OMG!, OMG!". June tries to pin Kim, but Angelica pulls her out of the Ring, and Knocks her out with a Right Hook. Angelica then slides into the Ring, and pins Kim with her foot as she blows kisses to the Crowd.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kim kicks out

Angelica is annoyed by this, and begins to argue with the Ref. June then comes from behind, and hits a Back Stabber onto Angelica. June then throws Angelica out of the Ring. June then picks Kim up, and tries to hit a Dudley Dog onto Kim, but Kim counters by throwing June onto the mat. Kim then picks June up, and tries to hit a Suplex, but June counters with a Leg Sweep. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Frog Splash, but Angelica appears on the Ring Post. June knocks her off of the Ring Post, but Kim then hits a Back Breaker onto June. Kim then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a KimPossible onto June. Kim then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim will face Katara at Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"That should be an entertaining match." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with CWF Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny..." said John until...

Danny then swipes the Mic from John Santoni.

"Sorry, but I've got something to say. Nick World Order, You beat me down at Still Standing. Last Week, I practicully broke Zim into pieces. All I know is this: Somethings gotta give, and I'm gonna make sure I'm standing tall." said Danny.

(Commercial Break)

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number 1 Contendership for the United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Jake & Nick World Order were defeated by Airnaruto45, and his team in a Survivor Series Tag Match." said Bender.

"Well Jake has turned his attention back towards the U.S. Championship." stated Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And his opponent: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Earlier tonight, It was revealed by JC that Red X wanted a shot at the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Whomever wins here, Faces Sokka at Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake hitting a afew Chops onto Red X, and then following it up with a Face Buster. Jake then puts Red X in a Leg Lock, but Red X is quick enough to break out of the Hold. Red X gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Jake. Red X then puts Jake in an Anaconda Vice. Jake is in pain, but he is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Jake then gets serious as he Irish Whips Red X into the Ropes, and follows it up a Bulldog onto Red X. Jake then picks Red X up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT, But Red X counters with a Suplex. Red X then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Jake. Red X then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Jake gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Red X. Jake then puts Red X in a Leg Lock. Red X is in pain, but Red X is able to break out of the Hold. Red X ducks an attempted Clothesline from Jake, and hits a Flying Takedown onto Jake. Red X then rests near the Ropes for afew seconds, and hits a Running Leg Drop onto Jake. Red X then picks Jake up, but Jake then hits a Jawbreaker onto Red X. Jake then picks Red X up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Red X, but Red X again counters with a Suplex. Red X then signals the end as he then hits a Red X Factor onto Jake. Red X then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Red X!" said Tripp.

"Red X will now face Sokka for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Boy, Jake must be annoyed by this." said Iroh.

(Commerical Break)

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome CWF General Manager: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"General JC is going to announce the Main Event for Blaze of Glory tonight." said Bender.

"Knowing that it will be the Main Event, Odds are The CWF Champion Danny Phantom will be involved." said Iroh.

"Allright, Now may I please have Danny Phantom come to the ring please." said JC.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"At Still Standing Danny defeated El Tigre by Disqualification due to Nick World Order interferring." said Bender.

"Last week Danny got some revenge by beating Zim." added Iroh.

"Now Danny, At Still Standing you defeated El Tigre due to Nick World Order getting involved. Recently, I began to think about that Match.  
You see, I wondered what would have happened if Nick World Order had not got involved. Odds are, El Tigre might have won the Title." said JC, Getting an odd reaction from the Crowd.

"I don't think that was the same Match I saw." said Bender.

"That could have happened Bender." replied Iroh.

"Anyway, I also know that You want revenge against Nick World Order, and what you said earlier made a very interesting point. So at Blaze of Glory, It will be Danny Phantom vs. El Tigre!" announced JC.

"A rematch of Still Standing?" asked Bender.

"That could be big." said Iroh.

"Hold on, Hold on, I'm not finished. And Skulker, and Zuko in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match for The CWF Championship!" further announced JC, Again gaining a Mixed Reaction.

"A Handicap Match for the CWF Championship?" questioned Bender.

"I'm not sure JC is thinking straight." stated Bender.

"JC, I'm game for it, But I have one thing to say to Nick World Order: Come Blaze of Glory, You will Burn!" exclaimed Danny.

Danny leaves the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Ed def. Nelson Muntz

Zuko & Dib def. Mas y Menos

Kim Possible def. Juniper Lee & Angelica Pickles (Wins Number One Contendership)

Red X def. Jake Long (Wins Number One Contendership)

* * *

Allright Folks, _**Reviews Are Up!**_


	55. Chapter 55

Hiya CWF Fans, I have a whole new Chapter of CWF up, and running. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): May week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF Fans. Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Green Bay, Wisconsin where our Main Event will be Danny Phantom & Spongebob vs. El Tigre & Skulker of Nick World Order." said Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Blaze of Glory, Mr. Eddy & Nelson will battle The Erupting Eds in a Loser Leaves CWF Tag Team Match." said Bender.

"Hopefully Mr. Eddy will be leaving." stated Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek: Edd!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Let me tell ya Iroh, Mr. Eddy is a heck of a Wrestler, and when he ditched the RTard, and Wimpy, He became better." said Bender.

"Bender, Without Ed, and Edd; Eddy would have been nothing." said Iroh.

The match begins with Edd trying to hit a DDT onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy counters, and hits a Suplex. Mr. Eddy then puts Edd in a Leg Lock in the middle of the Ring. Edd is in pain, but he is able to get his hand onto the Ropes to force Mr. Eddy to break the Hold. Mr. Eddy tries to continue his offensive attacks, but Edd counters with a Tackle, and afew Punches following it up. Edd then puts Mr. Eddy in a Figure Four Leg Lock, but Mr. Eddy reverses the Move. Edd breaks out of it quickly, and then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Mr. Eddy gets alittle steamed, and begins to pummel Edd. The Ref threatens to DQ Mr. Eddy so Mr. Eddy stops. Mr. Eddy then picks Edd up, and then hits a Suplex onto Edd. Mr. Eddy then puts Edd in a Sleeper Hold. Edd tries to fight out of it, but it seems that Edd is out of it. The Ref checks to see if Edd is unconsious, but Edd is willing to go on, and fights out of the Hold. Edd gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Mr. Eddy. Edd then tries to hit a Clothesline from Ed, but as runs towards Mr. Eddy, Mr. Eddy shockenly hits a SpearED onto Edd. Mr. Eddy then pins Edd.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as The Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy wins here tonight." said Bender.

"But can he, and Nelson win at Blaze of Glory, or is this the last time we see Mr. Eddy in CWF." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable.

"I am here with Kim Possibble, and Ron Stoppable. Now you guys face off against United States Champion Sokka, and his sister the Women's Champion Katara. Any plans going into this Match?" asked Tripp.

"I know that at Blaze of Glory, I take on Katara for the Women's Title, But if I win here tonight, I can get the advantage because Katara beating me is Impossible!" said Kim.

"Yeah, And sooner or later I'm gonna be Unstoppable in the U.S. Title picture." said a confident Ron.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This tag team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake has been on a Losing Streak sort of speak lately." said Bender.

"Losing to Sokka for the U.S. Title, Being defeated by Airnaruto45 in a Survivor Series Match, and losing to Red X for a shot at the U.S. Title." said Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Blaze of Glory Milhouse will face Meowth for the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Milhouse defeated Meowth Two Weeks ago, Can he do it again?" asked Iroh.

(Jungle Boogie by Kool & The Gang Plays)

"And their opponents, First, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Meowth this week is none other than 2 Cold Scorpion." said Bender.

"Also known as Flash Funk in WWE, Scorpion was a Four Time ECW TV Champion." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Red X defeated Jake to become Number One Contender for Sokka's U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Red X better be ready for Sokka though come Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

Meowth, and Milhouse start off in the Ring. The match begins with Meowth putting Milhouse in a Headlock. Milhouse breaks out of it, and tries to hit a Takedown, but Meowth counters with a Superkick. Meowth then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Diving Leg Drop onto Milhouse. Meowth then tries to put Milhouse in a Leg Lock, but Milhouse counters out of it. Milhouse then hits a Knee to the Jaw of Meowth, and follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam. Milhouse then tries to finish off Meowth by hitting a DDT, but as he picks Meowth up, Meowth counters, and hits a Powerbomb. Meowth then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Scorpio Splash onto Milhouse. Meowth then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake breaks up the pin

Meowth tags in Red X, and Red X tries to hit an Elbow Drop, but Milhouse rolls out of the way, and tags in Jake. Jake capitalizies by putting Red X in a STF Hold. Red X seems to bide his time, and then easily breaks out of the Hold. Red X then picks Jake up, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes only for Jake to counter with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Red X. Jake then picks Red X up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Red X reverses it into a Suplex. Milhouse tries to hit a Super Kick onto Red X, but Meowth quickly enters the Ring, and the two begin to brawl. The Ref tries to retain order while Jake hits a Dragon DDT onto Red X. Jake pins Red X with the Ref watching.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Milhouse Van Houten, and Jake Long!" said Tripp.

"Jake, and Milhouse win this Tag Match." said Bender.

"Could Jake have some bragging rights?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen drawing something on a Piece of Paper.

"Hmm... Perheps this could be CWF's Premeir Match." stated JC.

Jake then enters the Office.

"Heya JCizzle." said Jake

"Oh, Hey Jake what's going on now?" asked JC.

"Did you see what happened out there?" asked Jake.

"Yeah." said JC.

"I beat Red X, Now I really deserve to be Number One Contender for the U.S. Title!" stated Jake.

"Tell Ya what. At Blaze of Glory, You are now in the U.S. Title as a Triple Threat Competitor." said JC.

"You mean Red X is still in it?" asked Jake.

"That's all I'm gonna do, Now please leave." said JC.

Jake leaves the Office.

"Can't he see an Artist at work?" said an annoyed JC.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match os set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory, Katara will defend her Women's Championship against Kim." said Bender.

"Kim defeated June, and Angelica Last Week to win this Shot against Katara so Kim has to be ready." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And thier opponents, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka, and Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka is the United States Champion as Katara is the Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Will they still have their Titles after Blaze of Glory?" asked Iroh.

Sokka, and Ron start off in the Ring. The match begins with Sokka hitting a Clothesline onto Ron. Sokka then puts Ron in a Double Leg Lock. Ron is in pain, but Ron uses his arms to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Ron then ducks an attempted attack from Sokka, and hits a Suplex onto Sokka. Ron then picks Sokka up, and tries to hit a Booyaa onto Sokka, but Sokka counters, and hits a Leg Sweep. Sokka then tags in Katara meaning Kim is allowed into the Match. Kim ducks a Clothesline from Katara, and hits a Drop Kick onto Katara. Kim then hteads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits and hits a KimPossible onto Katara. Kim then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara gets her foot on the Ropes

Kim picks Katara up, and tries to hit a Facebreaker, but Katara counters with a Leg Sweep. Katara then puts Kim in an Arm Lock. Kim is in pain she is able to fight out of it. Kim then gets back up, and tags in Ron. Sokka gets back into the Ring, and the two engage in a Chop Battle with Sokka winning it. Sokka then Irish Whips Ron into the Ring Post. Sokka then tries to set Ron up for an Ice Breaker, but Ron fights out of it. Ron tries to tag Kim in, but Sokka grabs before he can do it. Kim then enters the ring to help, but Katara hits a Tackle onto Kim. Sokka Irish Whips Ron into the Ring Post again, and hits an Ice Breaker onto Ron. Sokka then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Katara, and Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Katara, and Sokka in the Battle between Siblings, and Couples." said Bender.

"Call me odd, but Sokka, and Katara are a great Mixed Tag Team." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Danny is seen with Spongebob playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Danny's Paper beating Spongebob's Rock.

"Danny & Spongebob vs. El Tigre & Skulker is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Big Tag Team Action is coming up." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's Blaze of Glory.

Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz vs. The Erupting Eds in a Loser Leaves CWF Tag Match.

Can Mr. Eddy truly be free without the other Eds holding him back?

Milhouse Van Houten vs. Meowth for the Hardcore Championship.

Milhouse could do something Bart has yet to do, and that's pin the Hardcore Champion in a Title Match.

Kim Possible vs. Katara for the Women's Championship.

Two of the Most Exciting Divas in CWF, This is gonna be good.

Zim & Dib vs. Mas y Menos for the Tag Team Championship.

The Titans East Members have been sharp, but Zim & Dib want to be Champs again.

Sokka defends the United States Championship against Jake Long, and Red X in a Triple Threat Match.

Sokka loves a challenge, but this could be too much.

Finally; Danny Phantom defends the CWF Championship against NWO's El Tigre, Skulker, and Zuko in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match.

Danny is a strong fighter, but even the odds might be too much for him.

Hoobastank's Did You is the official theme for Blaze of Glory.

Blaze of Glory is sponsored by IGN dot Com.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory Danny will defend his CWF Championship against Nick World Order's El Tigre, Zuko, and Skulker in a Three on One Handicap Match." said Bender.

"Tonight though, Things are gonna be abit even sided." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob has had his runins with the NWO, Including that Membership Match against Zuko back at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Spongebob would love nothing more than to take out Nick World Order." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"An their opponents, El Tigre, and Skulker: Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Still Standing Danny defeated El Tigre mainly because of Nick World Order's Interference." said Bender.

"With the Numbers on NWO's Side, Could Danny's days as Champion be numbered come Blaze of Glory?" asked Iroh.

Spongebob, and El Tigre start off in the Ring. The match begins with Spongebob, and El Tigre shoving each other until El Tigre hits Spongebob in the Stomach, and follows it up with a DDT. El Tigre then puts Spongebob in a Camel Clutch much like the Iron Sheik. Spongebob begins to battle out of it as El Tigre applies pressure to the Hold. Spongebob is then able to his hand on the Ropes, and El Tigre is forced to let go of the Hold. Spongebob then tags in Danny. Danny tries to go after El Tigre, but El Tigre wisely tags in Skulker. Skulker, and Danny exchange Punches, but Skulker gets the upperhand by hitting a Powerbomb onto Danny. Skulker then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Danny gets back up, but is then quickly put in a Torture Rack Hold by Skulker. Danny is in pain, but he is eventually able to break out of the Hold. Danny then hits afew Chops, and then follows it up with a Samaon Drop onto Skulker. Danny then tags Spongebob into the match. Spongebob ducks an attempted Clothesline from Skulker, and then hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam onto Skulker. Spongebob then sets Skulker up for a Sponge Suplex Pin, but El Tigre then attacks Spongebob. The Ref then tells El Tigre to head back to his Corner, But El Tigre then punches the Ref in the Face. The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here are your winners by Disqualification: Danny Phantom & Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

El Tigre then continues to attack Spongebob, But Danny then enters the Ring, and saves Spongebob. Danny then tries to hit a Specter Spike onto El Tigre, but he is attacked by Zuko, Dib, Zim, and Azula. The Nick World Order then picks both Danny, and Spongebob up as El Tigre hits an Iron Claw onto both of them. El Tigre then grabs an Orange Spray Can, and writes "NWO CHAMPS" onto Danny, and Spongebob.

"Danny & Spongebob may have won the Match, but NWO might be the ones winning this war." said Bender.

"I shudder to think what may happen come Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

The Nick World Order stands over Spongebob, and Danny as the show draws to a close.

Results

Mr. Edd def. Edd

Milhouse Van Houten & Jake Long def. Red X & Meowth

Sokka & Katara def Ron Stoppable & Kim Possible

Spongebob Squarepants & Danny Phantom def. El Tigre & Skulker (DQ)

* * *

Allright CWF Fans, **_REVIEWS_ **are up, and Blaze of Glory will be up in a Week or So.


	56. Blaze of Glory PPV 2

Allright CWF Fans, I have a new Chapter of CWF for You All, and A Happy Early Fourth of July to you, and as well as my Two Year Anniversary of being here! Anyway, Read on! _P.S. I only own my OCs._

* * *

CWF Blaze of Glory: May week 4

Did You by Hoobastank plays as the intro to Blaze of Glory, Fireworks go off top of the Titantron.

"What is Up, and Welcome to CWF's Blaze of Glory, sponsored by IGN dot Com. I'm Bender, and besides me is my Partner in Crime Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Chicago, Illinois where our Main Event is Danny Phantom defending the CWF Championship against the Nick World Order in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd, & Eddy Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and the Losers of this must Leave CWF. Making their way to the ring, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Dark Horizon, Eddy turned his back on The Erupting Eds, and teamed up Nelson Muntz." said Bender.

"Well the Eds could have their revenge by eliminating Mr. Eddy from CWF." said Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powerman 5000 Plays)

"And their opponents: Nelson Muntz, and Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy could finally have Ed, and Edd out of his for good tonight." said Bender.

"Let's not forget Bender, The Erupting Eds were a successful Tag Team." said Iroh.

Edd, and Nelson start off in the Ring. The match begins with Nelson easily Pummeling Edd with a Barrage of Punches. Nelson then picks Edd up, and hits a DDT on Edd. Nelson the puts Edd in an Ankle Lock. Edd is in pain, but Edd refuses to surrender as he then fights out of the Hold. Edd then tags in Ed, and Ed hits a Drop Kick onto Nelson. Ed then hits afew Ground Punches onto Nelson before hitting an Elbow Drop onto Nelson. Ed then picks Nelson up, and tries to hit an EDominator onto Nelson, but Nelson counters out of it. Nelson then hits a DDT onto Ed, and pins Ed.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ed kicks out

Ed ducks an attempted Clothesline from Nelson, and then hits a Takedown onto Nelson. Ed then puts Nelson in a Crossface. Nelson begins to fight out of it, and eventually breaks out of the Hold. Nelson then puts Ed in a Headlock. Ed seems to be fading, but he is able to his Hand onto the Ropes to force Nelson to break the Hold. Nelson then throws Edd into the Ring, and then tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Edd. Mr. Eddy then tells Nelson to hold Ed up. Nelson complies, and Mr. Eddy hits a SpearED onto Ed as well. Mr. Eddy then puts his feet on Ed, and Edd to signal a Pinfall.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Nelson Muntz, and Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp.

"Mr. Eddy has done it, He is now rid of the two biggest thorns in his side." said Bender.

"I wonder what will be next for Mr. Eddy, and Nelson." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy, and Nelson then grab Ed, and Edd, and drag them put of the Ring, and up the Entrance Ramp.

"What the Heck are these two doing?" asked Bender.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it." said Iroh.

(Backstage)

Mr. Eddy, and Nelson are seen dragging Ed, and Edd near the Exit of the Arena.

"Last Stop, Loserville!" said Mr. Eddy.

Mr. Eddy, and Nelson then chuck Ed, and Edd out of the Arena.

"Goodbye, and Good Riddance!" said Mr. Eddy.

"Haw-Haw!" said Nelson.

(Rap Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Afew weeks Back, Milhouse defeated Meowth in a Non Title Match." said Bender.

"Well tonight, Milhouse maybe leaving Chicago Hardcore Champion." said Iroh.

(Eye of The Hurricane by Jim Johnson Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Meowth rides down the Entrance Ramp as The Hurricane (Greg Helms Superhero Form) in the Hurricycle.

"Check it out it's The Meowthicane!" joked Bender.

"Joke all you want Bender, but Greg "The Hurricane" Helms has held the Cruiserweight, and Hardcore Titles in WWE & WCW along as being World Tag Team Champ, & European Champ." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth putting his Cape to the side, and runs at Milhouse. Milhouse sees this coming, and then hits a Takedown onto Meowth. Milhouse then puts Meowth in a Leg Lock. Meowth tries to fight back, but Milhouse applies pressure to the Hold. Meowth though is able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Meowth gets back up, and then hits a Sidewalk onto Milhouse. Meowth then grabs a Chair from under the Ring, and tries to hit Milhouse with it, but Milhouse counters, Grabs the Chair, and hits Meowth with the Chair. Milhouse then lays the Chair down on the Mat, Picks Meowth up, and slams him onto the Chair. Milhouse then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Milhouse is annoyed by this, and grabs another Chair from under the Ring. Milhouse then brings the Chair to the Ring, but Meowth hits a Hurri-Kick onto Milhouse. Meowth then hits a Double Underhook Mat Slam onto Milhouse. Meowth then puts Milhouse in a Choke Hold, but Milhouse counters out of it quickly. Milhouse then hits a Jawbreaker onto Meowth. Milhouse then positions the Chair under Meowth. Milhouse picks Meowth up, and tries to slam him again, but Meowth counters, and hits an Eye of the Hurricane (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop) onto Milhouse. Meowth then uses his Cape he discarded, and uses it to put Milhouse in a STF Hold. Milhouse quickly though Submits. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as Meowth is given the Hardcore Title.

"Meowth retains the Hardcore Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"It was probably smart for Milhouse to Submit." said Iroh.

(Promo) At Still Standing, He won the Battle, But not the War. The Odds are against him, But he vows to go down fighting. Nick World Order's El Tigre, Skulker, and Zuko vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match Tonight.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim has been a former Women's Champion multiple Times, So this isn't really new to her." said Bender.

"Then again, This is really the First time she's face Katara One on One." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Despite being a Member of Nick World Order, Katara is a very likeable Diva here in CWF."said Bender.

"Actually, Katara, and Kim are 2 of the Popular Divas in CWF." said Iroh.

The match begins with Kim, and Katara shaking Hands before getting in a Tie Up. Kim then hits a Suplex onto Katara. Kim then puts Katara in a Leg Lock, but Katara counters out of it. Katara then hits afew Chops, and follows it up with a Judo Kick onto Kim. Katara then heads to the Ropes, and tries hitting a Lionsault, but Kim rolls out of the way at the last second. Katara though lands on her feet, but Kim takes Katara down with a Tackle. Kim then tries to put Katara in another Leg Lock, but Katara reverses it into a Boston Crab. Kim is in pain, but she is able to break out of the Hold. Kim then grabs Katara, and tries to hit a KimPossibility, but Katara counters, and hits a Water Whip onto Kim. Katara then pins Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kim gets her foot on the Ropes

Katara tries to hit another Water Whip again, but Kim is able to reverse it into a DDT. Kim then leans on the Ropes for a moment to catch her breath. Kim then puts Katara in a Spinning Toe Hold. Katara tries to fight out of it, but she insteads crawls to the Ropes, and grabs onto the Ropes. Kim lets go of the Hold. Katara gets back up, and the two yet again get in a Tie Up with Katara hitting a Leg Sweep onto Kim. Katara then picks Kim up, and Irish Whips Kim into the Ropes, but Kim hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Katara. Kim then picks Katara, and tries to hit a KimPossiblity, but Katara counters out of it. Katara then tries to hit the Water Whip again, but Kim reverses it into a Roll Up Pinfall onto Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as Kim is given the Women's Title.

"Kim regains the Women's Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"This was a Back, and Forth Match too." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen working on something important.

"Now do I want this Event on Ultimate Showdown or Golden Opportunity? Golden Opportunity would seem smarter since the Superstar Search will end at Golden Opportunity." stated JC.

Suddenly, Spongebob Squarepants walks into JC's Office.

"What's up Sponge?" asked JC.

"Listen JC, I know Danny is has a heck of alotta heart to Face NWO, and defend his Championship, But He has no clue what those guy can do to him when the Numbers Game is in their Corner." said Spongebob.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked JC.

"I want in on the Match." said Spongebob.

"I can't do that Spongebob, But I can do something just as good." said JC.

"What?" asked Spongebob.

"You, and afew other guys can patrol the CWF Backstage Area, Just in case Nick World Order tries to add more on the Numbers Game." said JC.

"Okay then." replied Spongebob.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Mkaing their way to the Ring, Being accompianed by Gaz, Zim, and Dib: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim, and Dib tonight have a shot at reclaiming the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Back at Full Contact, Zim, and Dib won the Tag Titles in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match." stated Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos won the Tag Titles back at Wrestleversary, and have been pretty successful in defending the Belts." said Bender.

"Well don't forget Bender, Zim, and Dib were pretty successful as Tag Champs." said Iroh.

Mas, and Dib start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mas hitting afew Chops onto Dib, and then following it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Mas then puts Dib in a Leg Lock, but Dib counters out of it. Dib then gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Mas. Dib then tags in Zim, and the two Double Team on Mas. Menos tries to help out his Brother, and Tag Partner, but Zim knocks Menos out of the Ring. Zim then Irish Whips Mas into the Ropes, but Mas hits a Tackle, and a flurry of Punches onto Zim. Mas then tags Menos into the Match. Menos ducks an attempted Clothesline from Zim, and then hits a Tilt a Whirl Slam onto Zim. Menos then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Moonsault onto Zim. Menos then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim kicks out

Menos tries to hit a Rolling Thunder onto Zim, but Zim uses his knees to counter. Zim then tags Dib back into the Match. Dib picks Menos up, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Menos. Dib then puts Menos in an Ankle Lock. Menos is in pain, but Menos is able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Menos then tags in Mas into the match again. Mas, and Dib exchange Chops until Mas gains the upperhand by hitting an European Uppercut onto Dib, and then following it up with a Bulldog. Mas then runs towards the Ropes, but Gaz grabs Mas's Leg, and trips him up. Paulina then attacks Gaz by tackling her. Mas turns around to see this as Dib then hits a Back Breaker onto Mas from behind. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 450 Splash onto Mas. Dib then pins Mas as Zim attacks Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: Zim, and Dib!" said Tripp as Zim, and Dib are given the Tag Belts.

"Zim, and Dib are now Two Time Tag Team Champions." said Bender.

"The Nick World Order might have Lost the Women's Title, but they gained the Tag Titles." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with CWF Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, Even though JC has afew Superstars doing Security Checks around the Arena, Are you worried about the Numbers Game tonight when you face Nick World Order?" asked John.

"Numbers Game? Listen Johnny boy, I have defeated Skulker, El Tigre, and Zuko in One on One action in the past. It's just that I have to it with all three of them fighting me at once." replied Danny.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Afew weeks back, Red X defeated Jake Long to get a shot at Sokka's U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Yeah, But the Next Week Jake pinned Red X in a Tag Team Match which allowed Jake to be part of this match." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake has been trying to win the United States Title for awhile now." said Bender.

"He nearly won it back at Still Standing, but Airnaruto45 somewhat put a damper on it." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has been a force to be reckoned with since his debut back at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Two Time U.S. Champ, Victories over afew Former CWF Champions, Sokka is definetely going places." said Iroh.

The match begins with Red X, and Jake Double Teaming Sokka. Red X then tells Jake hold Sokka up as Jake willingly holds Sokka up. Red X then shockingly decks Jake with a Right Hook. Red X then hits afew Ground Punches until Sokka grabs him, and throws him out of the Ring. Sokka then puts Jake in a Headlock, but Jake quickly counters out of it. Jake then hits a DDT onto Sokka. Jake tries to pin Sokka, but Red X pulls him out of the Ring. Red X then hits a Takedown onto Jake, and then enters the Ring. Red X then tries to hit a Red X Factor onto Sokka, but Sokka counters, and hits a German Suplex onto Red X. Sokka then Irish Whips Red X into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to hit an Ice Breaker onto Red X, but Jake gets back into the Ring, and hits a Code Breaker onto Sokka. Jake then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X breaks up the Count

Jake gets annoyed by this, and starts Pummeling Red X. Sokka rolls out of the Ring as Jake continues to Pummel Red X. Jake then picks Red X up, and Irish Whips Red X into the Ropes, and then follows it up with a Facebreaker. Jake then puts Red X in an Arm Lock. Red X is in pain, but he begins to fight out of the Hold. Red X eventually is able to break out of the Hold. Red X then ducks an attempted Big Boot from Jake, and then hits a Takedown onto Jake. Red X then picks Jake up, and hits a Red X Factor onto Jake. Red X tries to pin Jake, but Sokka suddenly gets back into the Ring, pulls Red X off of Jake. Sokka then Irish Whips Red X into the Ring Post. Sokka the delievers an Ice Breaker onto Red X. Jake gets back up, and tries to stop Sokka, but Sokka throws Jake out of the Ring. Sokka then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka gets the last laugh if you will in this Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"Sokka is no fool when it comes to these kind of Matches." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Spongebob, Airnaruto45, Chiro, and Naruto are seen walking around the Arena.

"Hopefully Danny will be able to take care of NWO tonght." said Spongebob.

"As long as we're here, Danny doesn't have to worry about The Numbers Game increasing on him." stated Airnaruto45.

Just then, The lights go out. When the Lights return a moment later, The Four are all Knocked Out.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Handicap Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making their way to the Ring, Zuko, Skulker, and El Tigre: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Still Standing, El Tigre was defeated by Danny Phantom due to Nick Wolrd Order Interfering in the Match." said Bender.

"Question here is that who wants to be Champion?" asked Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"I'll give Danny credit, He is willingly going to defend his Title against these Three Guys here." said Bender.

"Danny isn't afraid of being part of any fight." said Iroh.

The match begins with El Tigre starting off against Danny. El Tigre starts off by hitting a Sucker Punch onto Danny, and then following it up with a DDT. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps onto Danny. El Tigre then puts Danny in a Sleeper Hold, but Danny quickly breaks out of it. Danny Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes, and then follows it up with a Double Edge Spinebuster. Danny then tries to hit a Phantom Flip, but Skulker runs into the Ring, and attacks Danny. Skulker tries to hit a Powerbomb onto Danny, but Danny counters, and throws Skulker out of the Ring. El Tigre then tags Zuko into the Match. Zuko hits afew Chops onto Danny, and then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Danny. Zuko then puts Danny in an Anaconda Vice. Danny is in pain, but is able to break out of the Hold. Danny tries to hit a Specter Spike, but Zuko counters, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Danny. Zuko then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny gets his foot on the Ropes

Zuko tries to hit another Death Valley Driver, but Danny counters out of it. Skulker then tags himself into the Match by tapping on Zuko's Shoulder. Skulker hits afew Powerful Punches onto Danny, and then follows it up with a Tackle onto Danny. Skulker then hits a set of Head Bashes onto Danny until the Ref tells him to stop. Skulker then picks Danny up, and then tags in El Tigre. El Tigre then instructs Skulker to pick him up as El Tigre heads to the Top Turnbuckle. El Tigre tries to hit a Doomsday Device but Danny ducks at the last second, causing El Tigre to crash, and burn. Danny then hits a Head Scissors onto Skulker. Danny then ducks a sneak attack from Zuko, and accidentally knocks him into the Refm causing the Ref to be Knocked out. Danny then picks El Tigre up, but El Tigre then Low Blows him. El Tigre then lets out a Tiger Roar, and suddenly Aang runs thru the Crowd, and enters the Ring.

"By Mom! The Avatar got past the Enforcers!" exclaimed Bender.

"But is he going to do what El Tigre wants him to do?" asked Iroh.

El Tigre then instructs Aang to hit an Air Buster onto Danny. Aang then willingly hits an Air Buster onto Danny. The two then somewhat Celebrate until Aang hits an Air Buster onto an un suspecting El Tigre. Aang then pulls Danny's Body onto El Tigre, and leaves the Ring as the Ref gets back up, and sees the Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny retains thanks to Aang!" said a shocked Bender.

"Question is though, How will Nick World Order feel about this?" questioned Iroh.

Aang is seen taunting El Tigre on top of the Entrance Ramp while Danny is holding his CWF Title Belt as the show draws to a close.

Results

Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz def The Erupting Eds (Loser Leaves CWF Match)

Meowth def Milhouse Van Houten (Retains Hardcore Title)

Kim Possible def Katara (Wins Women's Title)

Zim & Dib def Mas y Menos (Wins Tag Titles)

Sokka def. Red X & Jake Long (Retains United States Title)

Danny Phantom def. Nick World Order (Handicap Match) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Another Chapter Finished. Anyway Folks, _REVIEWS ARE OPEN!_


	57. Chapter 57

Hi CWF Fans, Here is a Brand New Chapter of CWF! I only own My OCs, and Such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 1

Before the Show: General Manager JC is seen at his Desk.

"Good Evening Ladies, and Gentlemen, Tonight I have to decided to make up a Tournament to determine the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship at All Out Brawl Out. The Quarterfinal Matches which will all be held Tonight will have Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jake Long, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang, Monkey D. Luffy vs. Spongebob Squarepants, and Rock Lee vs. A CWF Hall of Famer. Enjoy the Show." said JC.

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Meatos? Bender Here, and Alongsides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Madison, Wisconsin where We will have the First Round of the Number One Contender Tournament." said Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"This is the First Match in the Number One Contendership Tournament Quarterfinals." announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Over the past few Months, Jake has been trying to win the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Jake could be happy if he wins the CWF Title." said Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ichigo faced Naruto for the Title back at CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"It would be great for him to be back in the Title Picture." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ichigo, and Jake in a Shoving Contest with Ichigo winning it. Ichigo then Tackles Jake, and follows it up with a Barrage of Punches. Ichigo then puts Jake in a Boston Crab. Jake though quickly fights out of the Hold. Jake then Thumbs Ichigo's Eyes, and then follows it up with a DDT onto Ichigo. Jake then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto the Soul Reaper. Jake then puts Ichigo in a Headlock, but Ichigo then turns the Tables onto Jake. Ichigo then hits a Suplex onto Jake. Ichigo then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Jake gets back up, and then hits a Spinning Kick onto Ichigo. Jake then tries to Ichigo in a Leg Lock, but Ichigo counters out of it. Ichigo then gets back up, and hits a Judo Flip onto Jake. Ichigo then tries to grab his Skull Mask, but Jake then comes out of nowhere, and hits a Throwback onto Ichigo. Jake then sees the Skull Mask, and he puts it on himself, and begins to mock Ichigo. Jake then lifts Ichigo up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Ichigo counters out of it. Ichigo then hits a Reaper Slam onto Jake. Ichigo then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp.

"Ichigo advances to the Next Round!" exclaimed Bender.

"He'll face the Winner of the Naruto vs. Aang Match Next Week." said Iroh.

Ichigo grabs his Mask off of Jake, and then puts on himself. Ichigo then grabs a Mic.

"Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..." said Ichigo.

"What was that all about?" asked Bender,

"I'm not really sure Bender." answered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to Mr. Eddy.

"I am here with Mr. Eddy, Now at Blaze of Glory, You got rid of Ed, and Edd your old Friends from The Erupting Eds days." said Tripp until...

Mr. Eddy suddenly grabs the Mic.

"Johnny Boy, My Life is going great Because without those two Sandbags holding me down, I can finally fly high in CWF. You see, Unlike some Parasites who feed on their Family, and Friends, I am the only one who has made a name for myself." said Mr. Eddy.

Suddenly, Bart Simpson confronts Mr. Eddy.

"Excuse me?" questioned Bart.

"What, All I'm saying is that..." said Mr. Eddy.

"Listen Eddy, If you are assuming that I had help from my Dad all because both of us were in CWF at one time, You are sadly mistaken. I made a name for myself because I was "The Bartman!", Not because I was Homer Simpson's Son. So you might wanna forget what you said, and go back using your Rogaine." said Bart.

(CWF Ring)

"This is the Second Match in the Number One Contendership Tournament Quarterfinals." announced Tripp.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto would love another chance at facing Danny Phantom for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"They first faced off at Dark Horizon, then at Wrestleversary, Could we see a Third Time?" asked Iroh.

("The Avatar is back!" is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory, Aang helped Danny defeat the Nick World to retain the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Aang has supposedly said that he was getting Payback from the Beatdown he got at Still Standing." said Iroh.

As Aang is about to enter the Ring, El Tigre runs down the Entrance Ramp, and attacks Aang. El Tigre then hits an Iron Claw onto Aang. Aang tries to fight back, but El Tigre has the Hold Locked in. Aang is then knocked out. El Tigre then leaves as the Ref checks on Aang. The Ref then signals something to the Ring Announcer.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, I have just been informed that Aang is unable to wrestle, There fore as a result of a Forfeit, Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Corwd Boos at what has trnaspired.

"I can't believe this! Aang got another swindled again." said an upset B

"Well we now know Naruto and Ichigo will battle Next Week in the Semis." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"I wonder what June is going to do." pondered Bender.

"Especially since she's wearing a Female Business Suit." said Iroh.

"Hello, Now as you may know Kim defeated Katara to win the CWF Women's Championship at Blaze of Glory. Now you maybe asking why am I talking about this? Last year, Kim Possible won the Women's Title at the last Blaze of Glory in a Match where I was Champion, and I wan't even pinned." stated June.

"She's right you know." said Bender.

"Kim pinned Naruko at Blaze of Glory Last Year in a Triple Threat Match." added Iroh.

"It's been about a Year since then, and I have yet to win back the Title, So i have decided to offer Kim a deal. I'm laying out all my Cards here on this. At All Out Brawl Out, You defend your Women's Championship against me, and if you win... I will Retire from CWF forever." said June, Shocking the Crowd.

"What?" asked Bender.

"She's gonna go all or nothing here." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

Kim appears on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Hmmm... An interesting sitch. Either I lose the Title, or I lose one of my most Toughest Rivals. You know what? You're on then at All Out Brawl Out." said Kim as the Crowd Cheers.

"There you have it, Kim vs. June at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"Championship vs. Career, I like it!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Backstage) Spongebob is seen gearing up for his match.

"Spongebob vs. Luffy is next." said Bender.

"Can't wait for that!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"This is the Third Match in the Number One Contendership Tournament Quarterfinals." said Tripp.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Fushia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Luffy would love a shot at the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"This is gonna be an odd match up." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is a former CWF Champ, and knowing him he would love to have the Belt around his waist again." said Bender.

"Spongebob vs. Danny for the CWF Title would be neat." added Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob trying to hit a Suplex onto Luffy, but Luffy counters out of it. Luffy then hits a Clothesline onto Spongebob. Luffy then hits afew Ground Punches onto Spongebob. Spongebob gets back up, and then hits a Tackle onto Luffy. Spongebob then puts Luffy in a Spinning Toe Hold. Luffy tries to fight out of it, But Spongebob has the Hold locked in. Luffy then grabs onto the Ropes, and Spongebob is forced to break the Hold. Luffy then gets back up, and Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ring Post. Luffy then hits a Dudley Dog onto Spongebob. Luffy then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Luffy is impressed by this, and tries to hit a Body Slam onto Spongebob, but Spongebob counters, and throws Luffy out of the Ring. Spongebob then takes a breather as the Ref begins a Ten Count with Luffy Knocked Out outside of the Ring. 1,2,3... Luffy begins to stand up as Spongebob waits in the Ring. 4,5,6... Luffy begins to get back into the Ring. 7,8,9... Luffy is back in the Ring. Luffy tries to hit a Clothesline, but Spongebob counters with a German Suplex onto Luffy. Spongebob then hits an Elbow Drop onto Luffy. Spongebob then sets Luffy up, and then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Luffy, Pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as Spongebob's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Spongebob wins his Match here tonight." said Bender.

"Spongebob will face either Rock Lee or a CWF Hall of Famer Next Week in the Semis." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next to Rock Lee.

"I am here with Rock Lee, Now Lee you are set to face a CWF Hall of Famer Next. Are there any concerns about the Mystery about who your opponent is?" asked Frankie.

"Frankie, There are numerous Concerns about who I am facing. Then again, I am a Ninja, and a master of Taijutsu, So I know I will be able to take on anyone." said Rock Lee.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"This is the Fourth, and Final Match in the Number One Contendership Tournament Quarterfinals." announced Tripp.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier on, Rock Lee's buddy Naruto won his Quarterfinal Match with some controversy." said Bender.

"Well we could see Naruto vs. Lee in the Finals." said Iroh.

"And his opponent..." said Tripp.

(Big Pete's Trademark Laugh is heard followed by Rock Music Plays)

"From Spoonerville: Big Bad Pete!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ohh man, Big Bad Pete is Lee's Opponent? This is gonna be bad for Lee." said Bender.

"Pete is a former CWF Champion, and is one of the baddest Wrestlers in CWF's History." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Rock Lee trying to hit afew Chops onto Pete, but Pete seems to be uneffected by the Chops. Pete then hits a Massive Punch onto Rock Lee's Stomach, Knocking the Wind out of the Konoha Native. Pete then Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ring Post. Pete then hits a Powerful Chop onto Rock Lee's Chest that nearly cracks Rock Lee's Ribs. Pete then gets an idea as he seems to walk to the Center of the Ring. Pete then runs towards the Ring Post to crush Rock Lee, but Rock Lee moves out of the way at the last second causing Pete to crash into the Post hard. Rock Lee then hits a Bulldog onto Pete causing the Massive Old Schooler to be knocked off his feet for the first time in the Match. Rock Lee then pins Pete.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Pete kicks out

Pete gets back up, and Bench Presses Rock Lee out of the Ring. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Rock Lee is laying Outside of the Ring. Rock Lee gets up though and is able to get back into the Ring As the Ref was up to Eight. Rock Lee then hits a Drop Kick onto Pete's Leg, Making Pete kneel down abit. Rock Lee then hits a DDT onto Pete. Rock Lee then tries to put Pete in a STF Hold, but Pete is too Massive for Lee to lock the Hold in. Pete knocks Rock Lee off of him, and then hits a Big Boot onto Rock Lee. Pete then sets Rock Lee up to hit the Big Bad Body Slam (World's Strongest Slam), but Rock Lee somehow counters out of it. Rock Lee then hits another Drop Kick onto Pete's Leg, and then hits a Massively Quick Leaf Hurricane onto Pete. Rock Lee then pins Pete.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell).

"Here is your winner: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee pulls off an impressive Victory." said Bender.

"He'll face Spongebob Next Week." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is seen watching the Match with CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"Well Danny, Next week Ichigo vs. Naruto & Spongebob vs. Rock Lee in the Semifinals. Tell me that ain't Bad." said JC.

"It isn't bad JC, I have to admit though, Anyone of those guys could be a good opponent." stated Danny.

Just then, The Electricity goes out for about a Minute. When the lights return. R.I.P. DP is seen on the Television before it explodes.

"What the Hello Dolly just happened." said a shocked JC.

"I don't know." replied Danny.

JC, & Danny look perplexed as the show draws to a close.

Results

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Jake Long (Quarter Finals Match of Number 1 Contendership Tournament)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Aang (Forfeit) (Quarter Finals Match of Number 1 Contendership Tournament)

Spongebob Squarepants def. Monkey D. Luffy (Quarter Finals Match of Number 1 Contendership Tournament)

Rock Lee def. Big Bad Pete (Quarter Finals Match of Number 1 Contendership Tournament)

* * *

There you are Folks. I'll have another Chapter up in about a Week or so. In the Meantime _REVIEW!_


	58. Chapter 58

Heya CWF Fans! I have a new Chapter of CWF Coming at Ya! I only own my OC's, and Such what not.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans! Big Bender here, and alongsides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Kansas City, Missouri where we have our Semifinal Matches of the Number One Contender Tournament." said Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi's One Year Ban from the Hardcore Division was recently finished up, and now He want's to be back in the Title Picture." said Bender.

"Though alot has changed in the Hardcore Division." said Iroh.

(Perfect Strangers by Deep Purple Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well it was only a matter of time until Meowth impersonated Shane Douglas." said Bender.

"Shane Douglas was a 4 Time ECW Champion, and somewhat instrumental in bringing the "Extreme" into Extreme Championship Wrestling." informed Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth pulling out a Steel Chain, and tries to use it early on, but Omi counters with a Judo Flip. Omi then grabs the Chain, and tries to Choke out Meowth. Meowth though surprisingly fights out of it. Meowth then hits a Jawbreaker onto Omi, and follows it up with a Neck Breaker. Meowth then grabs a Chair from outside of the Ring, and tries to hit Omi with it, but Omi ducks, and hits a Tackle onto Meowth. Omi then grabs a Kendo Stick from outside of the Ring, and then hits Meowth with it two times before it breaks. Omi then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Meowth Omi tries to use the Chair Meowth brought in to take him out, but Meowth rolls out of the way. Meowth then ducks an attempted Chairshot from Omi, and hits a Takedown onto Omi. Meowth then puts Omi in a Leg Lock, but Omi is quickly able to break out of the Hold. Omi then hits a Spinning DDT onto Meowth. Omi then puts the Chair onto Meowth, and then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Meowth. Omi then gets ready to hit an Ice Dragon onto Meowth, but Meowth is able to duck, and then hits a Pittsburgh Plunge (Fisherman Buster) onto Omi. Meowth then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!

Meowth is about to grab his Title, when Riley Freeman comes out of nowhere, and attacks Meowth. Riley then grabs the Steel Chain, and puts Meowth in a Sleeper Hold with it until Meowth is Knocked Out.

"What was that all about?" asked Bender.

Riley then holds up the Hardcore Title over Meowth's fallen Body.

"I think that answers your question." answered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen standing next Juniper Lee.

"I am here with Juniper, Whom in at All Out Brawl Out, Will face Kim Possible for the Women's Title where if she loses, She will Retire from CWF. This pretty massive June, Any plans going into that match?" asked Frankie.

"Frankie, I have a little History Lesson for the CWF Fans out there. In 2006, I began my Career in CWF with only a Duffel Bag of Clothes, and a small Wad of Cash. Eversince, I've held the Women's Title Three Different Times in my Career, and either I'm getting gonna have a Fourth Reign, or I'm Walking out of the CWF Locker Room for the last time." said June.

(CWF Ring)

"This is the First Match in the Number One Contendership Tournament Semifinals." said Tripp.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week in the Quarterfinals, Ichigo defeated Jake Long to advance in the Tournament." said Bender.

"Let's not forget the whole odd message after the Match." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Naruto Uzmaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week in the Quarterfinals, Naruto defeated Aang to advance in the Tournament due to Aang being assaulted by El Tigre before the Match began." said Bender.

"Well Aang is recovering from the attacks, and Next Week El Tigre will be explaining his actions." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto hitting afew Chops onto Ichigo, and then following it up with a Takedown. Naruto then puts Ichigo in a Double Leg Lock. Ichigo though us easily able to break out of the Hold. Ichigo gets back up, and the two end up in a Tie Up. Ichigo wins the Tie Up by hitting a DDT onto Naruto. Ichigo then grabs his Skull Mask, and tries to end the Match early by hitting a Reaper Slam onto Naruto, but Naruto reverses it into a Sidewalk Slam. Naruto then sets Ichig up, and then tries to hit a Ninja Kick, but Ichigo ducks at the last second. Ichigo tries to capitalize, but Naruto quickly hits another Ninja Kick onto Ichigo. Naruto then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo kicks out

Naruto tries to hit a Leg Drop onto Ichigo, but Ichigo rolls out of the way. Ichigo then leaves the Ring for a moment to regain his thoughts. Naruto though sees this as an open advantage, and hits an Asai Moonsault onto Ichigo. Naruto, and Ichigo are both Knocked Out as the Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,3... Naruto is barely moving as Ichigo seemingly begins to get up. 4,5,... Both Wrestlers begin to get back onto their feet. 6,7... Naruto, and Ichigo try to get back into the Ring, While they fight the other from entering the Ring. 8,9... Ichigo then ducks a Punch from Naruto, and then throws him into the Steel Steps. Ichigo then slides into the Ring. 10! The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Count Out: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp.

"Ichigo beats out Naruto to Advance to the Finals!" exclaimed Bender.

"He'll face the winner of the Spongebob vs. Rock Lee Match." said Iroh.

(General Manger JC's Office)

JC is seen setting up a New TV Set.

"Ohh boy, I can't wait to watch Total Drama Island on this thing." said JC.

Just then, Jake enters the Room, and accidentally cause JC to break the TV.

"Ohh Come on... That's the Third TV now!" said an annoyed JC.

"Sorry Broto, Anyway can I ask you a Favor?" asked Jake.

"What?" asked JC.

"I want just one more at Sokka's U.S. Title, Pleeeaassssee?" pleaded Jake.

"Allright Fine! But I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do. At All Out Brawl Out, Jake Long vs. Sokka for the U.S. Title in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match, and if Sokka wins, You won't get another shot as long as Sokka is Champion." said JC.

"Deal." said Jake.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Before the Show, It was announced that Team South Park will face Zim & Dib for the Tag Ttitles at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"Next Week though, Mas y Menos, and Paulina Guerrera will fight Zim, Dib, and Gaz in a 6 Person Tag Match." said Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Spingfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Also Announced is Bart Simpson vs. Mr. Eddy in an Extreme Rules Match." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy was the one who supposedly asked for the Match." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, He is One Half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Dib!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Blaze of Glory, Zim & Dib defeated Mas y Menos to win the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Zim & Dib are now Two time Tag Team Champions." said Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as thr Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy was all smiles Last Week when he was boasting about his eradification of his former Friends Ed, and Edd." said Bender.

"Well Mr. Eddy might be more happier if he defeats Bart at All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy, and Cartman start off in the Ring. The match begins with Cartman hitting a Takedown ont Mr. Eddy. Cartman then tries to end the match early by hitting a Big Boy Splash onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy rolls out of the way at the last second. Mr. Eddy then tags in Dib. Dib then tries to put Cart in a Headlock, but Cartman is able break out of the Hold. Cartman then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Dib. Cartman then tags Bart into the match. Bart hits a Kick onto Dib's Chest, and Knocked him over onto his Back. Bart then hits a Leg Drop onto Dib. Bart then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Flying Press, but Mr. Eddy pushes Bart off, and causes Bart to crash onto the Ring Mat. Dib then rolls over onto Bart, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart just kicks out

Dib tries to mount an offense onto Bart, but Bart counters by putting Dib in an Ankle Lock. Dib is in pain, but he is able to crawl to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Dib tries to tag in Mr. Eddy, but Bart stops him. Bart then tags in Cartman, and the two hit a Double Clothesline onto Dib. Cartman then picks Dib up, and puts him in a Bearhug. Dib is in pain, and is about to Submit when Mr. Eddy attacks Cartman from behind to break the Hold. Cartman then is about to attack Mr. Eddy, but Bart then hits a Spear onto Mr. Eddy, and the two roll out of the Ring. Dib then tries to hit a Jaw Breaker, but Cartman counters it with a Body Slam, and then follows it up with a Big Boy Splash. Cartman then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Bart Simpson, and Eric Cartman!" said Tripp.

"Bart, and Cartman win here tonight Iroh." said Bender.

"But can they win at All Out Brawl Out in their respective Matches?" wondered Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with CWF Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, Last week..." said John until..

Right as John is about to aks the Question, A Stage Light falls afew Inches near Danny, and shatters.

"You know what, I'm gettins alittle tired of these games here, Whomever is doing this, Show yourself!" demanded Danny.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"This is the Second, and Final Match in the Number One Contendership Tournament Semifinals." announced Tripp.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week in the Quarterfinals, Spongebob defeated Monkey D. Luffy advance in the Tournament." said Bender.

"Spongebob is a natural in this Business, and he might be proving it again here tonight." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week in the Quarterfinals, Rock Lee defeated CWF Hall of Famer Big Bad Pete to advance in the Tournament." said Bender.

"It was impressive to see Rock Lee take down a Massive Star like Pete, but can he do the same to someone like Spongebob?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Rock Lee, and Spongebob exchanging Chops until Rock Lee hits a Side Kick onto Spongebob, and then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Spongebob. Rock Lee then puts Spongebob in a Cobra Clutch. Spongebob is in Pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold, and suprises Rock lee with a Knee to the Jaw, Followed up with a Spinning DDT onto Rock Lee. Spongebob then heads to the Ropes, and then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Rock Lee. Spongebob then puts Rock Lee in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Rock Lee counters, and kicks Spongebob into the Ring Post. Rock Lee then tries to hit a Ninja (Springboard Bulldog) onto Spongebob, but Spongebob throws Rock Lee, causing him to crash, and burn on the Mat. Spongebob then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Spongebob tries to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Rock Lee, but Rock Lee is able to counter out of it, and hits a Clothesline onto Spongebob. Rock Lee then puts Spongebob in a Headlock, but Spongebob easily breaks out of it. Spongebob then hits a Side Effect onto Rock Lee. After a moment of Spongebob catching his breath, Spongebob then hits a Running Leg Drop onto Rock Lee. Spongebob then puts Rock Lee in an Ankle Lock. Rock Lee is in pain, he is able to crawl to the Ropes, and grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Spongebob then again tries to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Rock Lee, but Rock Lee counters with a DDT onto Spongebob. Rock Lee then picks Spongebob up, and hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Spongebob. Rock Lee then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Rock Lee!

"Rock Lee will now battle Ichigo in the Finals!" exclaimed Bender.

"That will be an impressive Match." said Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

Ichigo Kurosaki is then seen standing on top of the Entrance Ramp, Holding a Mic.

"Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..." said Ichigo.

"Again Ichigo is speaking ominously." said Bender.

"Well it could mean that Rock Lee's Time maybe up Next Week." said Iroh.

Rock Lee taunts Ichigo in the Middle of the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Omi (Retains Hardcore Title)

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Naruto Uzumaki (Semi Finals Match of Number 1 Contendership Tournament)

Eric Cartman & Bart Simpson def. Mr. Eddy & Dib

Rock Lee def. Spongebob Squarepants (Semi Finals Match of Number 1 Contendership Tournament)

* * *

Allright Fans, I'll have another Chapter Possibly Up by The **_Night of Champions PPV_ **which I'll be at. In the Meantime: _REVIEW!_


	59. Chapter 59

Allright CWF Fans, I have a New Chapter of CWF up, and Running (And A Day before Night of Champions) For you all. Anyway, I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans! Bender rockin' it here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Colorado Springs, Colorado where our Main Event is the Finals of the Number One Contendership Tournament Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Rock Lee." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Jake Long will battle Sokka in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"If Sokka wins that Match, Jake won't get another shot at the Title as long as Sokka is the Champ." said Iroh.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Before the Show, It was announced that Meowth will defend his Hardcore Title against Riley Freeman at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"Riley made a shocking Appearance taking out Meowth Last Week." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Southern Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has defeated Jake Long twice now when it comes to the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Sokka could make it three for three." said Iroh.

(Hardcore Holly Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This week Meowth is none other than Hardcore Holly." said Bender.

"Hardcore Holly is a 3 Time WWE Tag Champ, and 6 Time Hardcore Champ." said Iroh.

Meowth, and Jake Long start off in the Ring. The match begins with Meowth hitting a Clothesline onto Jake. Meowth then hits a Knee Drop onto Jake. Meowth then puts Jake in a Half Nelson. Jake though fights out of it, and then hits a Side Effect onto Meowth. Jake then tags in Riley Freeman. Riley then Stomps on Meowth repeatedly. Riley then picks Meowth up, and then throws him into the Ring Post. Riley then tries to Drop Kick Meowth, but Meowth gets out of the way at the Last Second, causing Riley to crash into the Ring Post. Meowth then takes at advantage, and hits an Alabama Slam onto Riley. Meowth then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Riley gets his foot on the Ropes.

Meowth then tags in Sokka. Sokka hits a Leg Drop onto Riley. Sokka then tries to put Riley in a Double Leg Lock, but Riley is able to break out of it. Riley gets back up, and hits a Drop Kick onto Sokka. Riley then hits afew Ground Punches onto Sokka, and then follows it up with a Leg Drop. Riley then puts Sokka in an attempted Sharpshooter, but Sokka counters it into an attempted Roll Up Pin, but Riley breaks out of it. Riley tries to hit the Rap Up onto Sokka, but Sokka counters by throwing him into the Ropes. Riley tags Jake in, but Sokka doesn't see it, and hits a Spinebuster onto Riley. Jake then comes from behind, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Sokka. Jake then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Riley Freeman, & Jake Long!" said Tripp.

"Jake, and Riley win here tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"But can they become Champs at All Out Brawl Out?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Sam Manson is seen talking to Juniper Lee.

"I'm pulling for you to win at All Out Brawl Out, Cause it would be a shame without you around." said Sam.

"Hey, I've done alot here in my time, If I lose, I lose." said June.

Paulina Guerrera then walks up to Sam.

"Sam, Thank goodness I got to you!" said Paulina as she hugged Sam.

"Errr, What's up Paulina?" asked a confused Sam.

"I need you to sub for me in the Tag Match, I'm a Manager not a Wrestler!" said Paulina.

"Whoah Calm down. Listen, You are a Former Cheerleader so you do have Agiliy Skills that can help you. Plus this is a Tag Match so when there's Trouble you know who to call..." said Sam.

"Teen Titans!" replied June.

"Well okay then, Thanks." said Paulina.

Paulina leaves, and Sam looks at June.

"I'm definetly gonna miss that Humor if you lose." said Sam.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Six Person Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring: Gaz, and the CWF Tag Team Champions: Dib & Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Blaze of Glory, Zim & Dib won the CWF Tag Team Championships from Mas y Menos." said Bender.

"Even though it was Gaz who someone helped her Team win." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Paulina Guerrera, & Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Paulina was abit frazzled here alittle while back, but hopefully Sam's advice will help her." said Bender.

"Remember, The Guys fight the Guys, and the Girls fight the Girls." stated Iroh.

Mas, and Dib start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mas, and Dib exchanging Chops. Mas then hits a Jawbreaker onto Dib to take him down. Mas then puts Dib in an Arm Lock, but Dib quickly grabs onto the Ropes to break the Hold. Dib then hits a Dropkick onto Mas, and tags in Zim. Zim then hit a Leg Drop onto Mas. Zim then picks Mas up, and tries to hit an Irken Slam onto Mas, but Mas counters with a Spinning DDT. Mas crawls towards the Ring Post, and tags in Menos. Menos heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Zim. Menos the ducks an attempted attack from Dib, and throws him out of the Ring. Menos then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim kicks out

Zim gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Menos. Zim then puts Menos in an Ankle Lock. Menos is in pain, but Menos is able to crawls to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Menos gets back up, and hits a Suplex taking out Zim, and himself. Menos crawls towards the Ropes, and suprsingly, Paulina tags in forcing Gaz to enter the Ring. Paulina seems nervous about this as Gaz runs at her. Paulina though jumps over Gaz, and then hits a Spinning Kick onto Gaz. Paulina is even Shocked to see what she did. Paulina then hits afew Chops onto Gaz, and follows it up with a Clothesline. Mas & Menos then attack Zim and Dib as Paulina hits her Finisher: Latina Heat (Stratusfaction). Paulina then pins Gaz.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Mas y Menos, and Paulina Guerrera!" said Tripp.

Paulina, and Mas y Menos celebrate until Zim, Dib, and Gaz attack the three. Gaz then hits her Finisher: Dark Bomb (Inverted Powerbomb) onto Paulina as Zim hits an Irken Slam onto Menos, and Dib hits a DDT onto Mas.

"Mas y Menos, and Paulina might have won, but Zim & Dib, and Gaz are the ones left standing." said Bender.

"Team South Park might want to keep their eyes open." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with El Tigre.

"I am here with Nick World Order Leader El Tigre. Now two weeks ago, You attacked Aang before his Match. Why?" asked Frankie.

"The reason is this: I have been annoyed with Aang ever since he made his Debut. Aang has tried to undermine the Nick World Order, and even costed us the Championship, So it was to teach Aang an Lesson: Don't cross the Boss." replied El Tigre.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Juniper Lee will put it all on the Line as she faces Kim Possible for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"If June loses, June will retire." added Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula might have the honor in making June's last Night on CWF a losing one." said Bender.

"With June possibly out of the way, Azula could have another run as Women's Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with June hitting afew Chops on Azula, but Azula takes June down by hitting a Headbutt onto her. Azula then picks June up, and tries to hit Powerbomb onto June, but June counters with a DDT. June then puts Azula in a STF Hold. Azula though easily breaks out of the Hold. Azula then hits a Clothesline onto June. Azula then puts June in a Leg Lock. June tries to crawl to the Ropes, but Azula applies Pressure to the Hold. June is able to grab the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. June gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline, and then hits a Drop Kick onto Azula. June then picks Azula up, and tries to hit a Punch, but Azula counters, and hits a Powerbomb onto June. Azula then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... June kicks out

Azula tries to pick June up, and hit a Fisherman Suplex to end the Match, but June counters out, and hits a Jawbreaker onto Azula. June then hits a Takedown onto the stunned Azula. June then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Azula. June then puts Azula in a Spinning Toe Hold. Azula though begins to fight back, and breaks out of the Hold. Azula then hits a Knock Out Punch onto June, taking her down. Azula then picks June up, and then Bench Presses her around, and then thorws her ono the Mat. Azula then picks June up, and tries to finish her off by hitting a Fisherman's Suplex onto June, but June counters with a DDT/ June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Five Star Frog Splash onto Azula. June then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as June's Arm is raised in Victory.

"June wins here Tonight, But will it be the case come All Out Brawl Out?" asked Bender.

"If not, This is pretty much the last time we'll see June in CWF." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Rock Lee.

"I am here with Rock Lee, Whom tonight faces Ichigo Kurosaki in the Finals of the Number One Contendership Tournament. Any thoughts going intp this Match?

"All I know is that if I win, I face Danny for the Title at All Out Brawl Out, That's the only thing that is keeping me going." said Rock Lee.

"The Finals In the Tournament is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"I can't wait." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is seen talking to Bart.

"So you're ready for the Extreme Rules Match at All Out Brawl Out?" asked JC.

"Hey, I've been Hardcore Champion before right, I'm ready for anything." siad Bart.

"Then maybe you'll be ready for what I have in store come Golden Opportunity." said JC.

(CWF Ring)

"I wonder what's JC is talking about." pondered Bender.

"Well Golden Opportunity is Two Months away Bender, So let's stay in the present with All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

The Official Card for CWF's All Out Brawl Out.

Mr. Eddy vs. Bart Simpson in an Extreme Rules Match.

Bart seems to be ready to shut Mr. Eddy's Mouth.

Riley Freeman vs. Meowth for the Hardcore Championship.

Riley won earlier Tonight, Can he do it again with the Title on the Line?

Juniper Lee vs. Kim Possible for the Women's Championship in a Championship vs. Career Match.

Simply put: June Wins, and She becomes Champ. Kim Wins, and June leaves CWF forever.

Team South Park vs. Zim & Dib for the Tag Team Championship.

Team South Park are Multi-Time Tag Champs, and they're hoping to add another Reign.

Jake Long vs. Sokka in a 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the U.S. Championship.

If Jake Loses, He can't Challenge for the Belt as long as Sokka is Champ.

Finally; The Winner of the Number One Contendership Tournament will Battle Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship.

Danny vs. Ichigo, or Danny vs. Rock Lee. Either way, It's gonna be good.

Mercy Drive's Burn in My Light is the official theme for All Out Brawl Out.

All Out Brawl Out is sponsored by Marvel Studios.

(CWF Ring)

"This is The Final Match in the Number One Contendership Tournament where the Winner will Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship at All Out Brawl Out." announced Tripp.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Jake Long, and Naruto Uzumaki to make it to the Finals." said Bender.

"The Soul Reaper could very well be the Next CWF Champion." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee defeated CWF Hall of Famer Big Bad Pete, and Spongebob Squarepants to make it to the Finals." said Bender.

"Rock Lee's Martial Arts Skills could be his Advantage here." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Rock Lee hitting afew Chops onto Ichigo, and then follows it up with a Judo Takedown onto Ichigo. Rock Lee then puts Ichigo in a Leg Lock. Ichigo though is able to break out of it. Ichigo gets back up, and hits a Jawbreaker onto Rock Lee. Ichigo then takes Rock Lee down with a Clothesline. Ichigo then puts Rock Lee in a STF Hold. Rock Lee is in pain, but he refuses to Give Up. Rock Lee then begins fighting out of the Hold. Eventually Rock Lee broke out of the Hold. Rock Lee then ducked an attempted Punch from Ichigo, and then hits a Windmill Kick onto Ichigo. Rock Lee then puts on a Fighting Stance, Signalling the end. Ichigo then gets back up, and Rock Lee hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Ichigo. Rock Lee then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo barely kicks out

Rock Lee is stunned by this since no one has ever Kicked Out of the Leaf Hurricane before. Rock Lee tries to hit another Leaf Hurricane, but Ichigo counters, and throws Rock Lee into the Ropes. Ichigo then hits a Face Breaker onto Rock Lee as he came back. Ichigo then grabs his Skull Mask from the Ring Corner. Ichigo then picks up the Skull Mask, and puts it in his Sleeve. Rock Lee gets back up, and hits a Spinning DDT onto Ichigo. Rock Lee then puts Ichigo in a Leg Lock. Ichigo is in pain, but he is able to Reverse the Hold so Rock Lee is in Pain. Rock Lee though breaks out of the Hold. Rock Lee then tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane onto Ichigo, but Ichigo counters, and hits a Reaper Slam onto Rock Lee. Ichigo then puts the Skull Mask onto Rock Lee as he pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Here is Your Winner of the Number One Contendership Tournament: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp.

"Ichigo wins the Tournament!" exclaimed Bender.

"He will now face Danny Phantom for the CWF Title at All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny is seen at the top of the Entrance Ramp holding up the CWF Championship as Ichigo grabs a Mic.

"Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Gong!" said Ichigo.

Suddenly, A Lightning Bolt strikes Danny Phantom, Knocking him Out.

"Oh my Gosh! Danny's been KO'd by a Lighning Bolt!" yelled a shocked Bender.

"Well we now know who's been behind the Weird Attacks." said Iroh.

Ichigo laughs at this as Paramedics tend to Danny as the show draws to a close.

Results

Jake Long & Riley Freeman def. Meowth & Sokka

Mas y Menos & Paulina Guerrera def. Zim, Dib, and Gaz

Juniper Lee def. Azula

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Rock Lee (Finals Match of the Number 1 Contendership Tournament) (Wins Number One Contendership)

* * *

Well it is good to be finished Before Night of Champions. Anyway, I'll have the Next Chapter up Soon, So in the Meantime:**_ REVIEW!_**


	60. All Out Brawl Out PPV 2

Heya Fans, Well Night of Champions was pretty Fun (Though If I was a Gamblin' Man, I would probably be selling alot of stuff to pay off me Debt). Anyway, Here is the Newest Chapter of CWF. I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF All Out Brawl Out: June week 4

Burn in My Light by Mercy Drive plays as the intro to All Out Brawl Out, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gents, Welcome to CWF'S All Out Brawl Out, sponsored by Marvel Studios, I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Honolulu, Hawaii were our Main Event is Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship." stated Iroh.

"Hold up Iroh, Wasn't Danny struck by Lightning thanks to Ichigo?" asked Bender.

"Yeah, but word is that Danny is in the Building, and will compete here Tonight." replied Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is under Extreme Rules. Making his way to the ring, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Afew weeks back, Mr. Eddy made some comments that insulted Bart." said Bender.

"Well Mr. Eddy was being abit cocky since he recently got rid off Ed, and Edd." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart has been known as a Veteran when it comes Extreme Bouts." said Bender.

"Bart was a CWF Hardcore Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart grabbing a Steel Chair from underneath the Ring. Mr. Eddy meanwhile grabs a Singapore Can from the Ring as well. Mr. Eddy ducks the attempted Chair Shot from Bart, and then hits the Cane onto Bart. Mr. Eddy then hits Bart a couple more times with the Cane. Mr. Eddy then puts Bart in an Ankle Lock. Bart is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Bart then hits afew Chops onto Mr. Eddy, and then follows it up with a Swinging DDT onto Mr. Eddy. Bart then grabs the Chair, and then heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Bart then hits a Diving Leg Drop onto Mr. Eddy along with the Chair. "Holy Cow!, Holy Cow!" is chanted by the Fans as Bart then rolls over onto Mr. Eddy, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Bart tries to hit a BartDog onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy Low Blows Bart (Which is Legal). Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a Face Breaker. Mr. Eddy then confidently puts Bart in a Camel Clutch. Bart is slipping out of it, and the Ref checks to see if Bart can still Wrestle. Bart suddenly begins to fight out of the Hold. Mr. Eddy tries to keep Bart locked in, but Bart eventually breaks out of the Hold. Bart then tries grabbing the Chair, but Mr. Eddy hits a Drop Kick, Knocking Bart out of the Ring. Bart secretly grabs a Night Stick from under the Ring, and crawls back into the Ring. Mr. Eddy then tries to hit a SpearED onto Bart, but Bart knocks Mr. Eddy out with the Night Stick. Bart then picks Mr. Eddy up, and hits a BartDog onto Mr. Eddy. Bart then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Bart wins here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"The Bartman proves he can fight for himself." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Miss Big E is seen standing next to CWF Women's Champion Kim Possible.

"Heya Folks, I am here with CWF Women's Champion Kim Possible." said Miss Big E.

"Wait a Second, What are you even doing here?" asked Kim.

"Well I was asked to fill in for Frankie Foster. Anyway, Tonight you have to Possible Honor of ending the Career of Juniper Lee if you defeat her." said Miss Big E.

"Now hold on, June is a Great Wreslter, and What you're saying is pretty much Egotistical." said Kim.

"Excuse Me, I was the one who helped you Retained the Title afew times Last Year." retorted Miss Big E.

"You Cheated to make sure I retained the Title, Which I didn't need you to do!" yelled Kim.

"Whatever then, I'm outta here." said Miss Big E.

Miss Big E walks away from Kim.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Two Weeks Ago, Riley Freeman attacked Meowth after Meowth retained the Hardcore Title in a Match against Omi." said Bender.

"Last Week, Riley & Jake Long defeated Meowth, and Sokka in a Tag Team Match." said Iroh.

(Wreck by Jim Johnson Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This time Meowth is none other than Mick Foley's Most Famous Alter Ego: Mankind!" said an excited Bender.

"Mankind alone won 3 WWE Titles, Numerous Tag Team Titles, and was the First WWE Hardcore Champion." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth hitting a Clothesline onto Riley Freeman. Meowth then began biting Riley's Forehead repeatedly. Meowth then picks up Riley, and hits a Pulling Piledriver onto Riley. Meowth then puts Riley in an Ankle Lock, but Riley grabs onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Riley then grabs a Steel Pipe from under the Ring. Riley then heads back into the Ring, and uses the Pipe to knock Meowth Out. Riley then puts Meowth in a Sleeper Hold. Meowth is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Meowth then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Riley, and hits a Big Boot onto Riley. Meowth then grabs Mr. Socko from his Tights, and puts Mr. Socko on his Hand. Meowth then hits a Mandible Claw onto Riley, Pinning him to the Mat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Riley gets back up, and hits a DDT onto Meowth. Riley then heads out of the Ring, and grabs a Steel Chair from under the Ring. Riley then slides back into the Ring, and sets up the Chair. Riley picks Meowth up, and tries to hit a Rap Up onto Meowth on the Chair, but Meowth counters with a Leg Sweep onto Riley. Meowth then hits afew Stomps onto Riley, and then follows it up with a Leg Drop onto Riley. Meowth then picks Riley up, and then hits a Double Arm Bulldog onto Riley. Meowth then puts Riley in a Leg Lock. Riley is in pain, but Riley crawls towards the Ropes, and he is eventually able to grab the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Meowth then again tries to hit a Mandible Claw on Riley, but Riley trips Meowth, sending him face first into the Steel Chair. Riley then picks Meowth up, and hits a Rap Up onto Meowth. Riley then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as Riley is given the Hardcore Title.

"Riley is the New Hardcore Champ!" exclaimed Bender.

"It stinks that Meowth's Reign as Champion is over, but Riley's Reign has just begun." said Iroh.

(Promo)

Last Year, A Challenge was thrown Down...

"I am introducing the First ever, CWF Superstar Search, Eight names will be featured, only two will be given CWF Contracts." said JC.

Eight Superstars Came... Two Won Contracts...

"The first winner of the CWF Superstar Search is... Monkey D. Luffy!" said JC.

"Okay now, The second, and final winner of the CWF Superstar Search is... Ichigo Kurosaki!" said JC.

Now it is time to... (Record Scratches)

"Do it all again. The Second CWF Superstar Search. Eight names will be featured, only tow will be given CWF Contracts. So check back in two weeks, when CWF will select the proud Eight appear in CWF." said JC.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Ohh boy, The Superstar Search is back!" exclaimed Bender.

"Remember, Ichigo, and Luffy won the Contracts though Mas y Menos, and Ember were later Signed as well." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This match is set fot one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Orchid Bay: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp Crowd Cheers.

"Well here it is, Crunch time for June." said Bender.

"If June loses here, She retires from CWF for good." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"An her opponent, From Middleton, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim got in an argument with Miss Big E Earlier Tonight, Hope that doesn't throw her off her game." said Bender.

"Well Kim didn't become a Mutiple Time Women's Champion because of Thrown off Game." stated Iroh.

The match begins with June shaking Kim's Hand before the Two enter in a Tie Up. Kim wins it by hitting afew Punches, and then following it up with a Takedown onto June. Kim then tries to put June in an Arm Lock, But June counters out of it. June gets back up, and then hits a Jawbreaker onto Kim. June then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Kim. June then puts Kim in a STF Hold. Kim though is easily able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Kim ducks an attempted attack from June, and then hits a Spinning DDT onto June. Kim then positions June to the middle of the Ring. Kim then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then says "Thanks for the Memories" to before she hits the Kimpossible onto June. Kim then pins June in the middle of the Ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... June just barely kicks out

June gets back up to everyone's Shock, Even Kim is suprised by this. June then hits a DDT onto Kim. June then hits a Leg Drop onto Kim. June then tries to pin Kim, but Kim gets her foot on the Ropes before the Ref could count. Kim then gets back up, and hits a Drop Kick onto June. Kim decides to get a little bit creative as she picks June up, gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and hits an Old School onto June (Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop). Kim then stand near the Ring Post to take a quick breather. June begins to get back up, and then tries to hit a Drop Kick onto Kim, but Kim counters. Kim then tries to hit a KimPossibility onto June, but June suprisingly counters out of it, and hits a Spinning DDT onto Kim. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Five Star Frog Splash onto Kim. June then pins Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp. June is given the Women's Title as the Crowd Cheers.

"June is the Women's Champion Again!" exclaimed Bender.

"Her 13 Month Trek has finally come to fruition." said Iroh.

June then picks Kim up, and shakes her Hand.

"That is a nice gesture from June to Kim." said Bender.

"Though question is, Can June still hack it as a Champion?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen standing next to Jake Long.

"I am here with The American Dragon Jake Long. Now Jake, If you fail to beat Sokka in this 2 Out of 3 Falls Match..." said John until.

Jake grabs the Mic from John before he could finish.

"If Ifs & Buts were Candy & Nuts then we'd all have a Merry Christmas, But that ain't going to be the Case. Tonight, I'm gonna beat Sokka, and become the U.S. Champion." said Jake.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park kinda has the One Up on Zim, and Dib because Team South Park defeated Zim & Dib for the Tag belts back at CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Team South Park could make it two for two here Tonight." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Back at Blaze of Glory, Zim, and Dib became Two Time Tag Team Champions after defeating Mas y Menos." said Bender.

"Well it was partially due to the Help of their Valet Gaz." said Iroh.

Cartman, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Kenny, and Zim start off in the Ring. Zim starts off the Match by hitting afew Kicks onto Kenny, and then following it up with a Sidewalk Slam. Zim then puts Kenny in a Leg Lock, but Kenny quickly breaks out of the Hold. Kenny then hits a Chop onto Zim, and then follows it up with a Clothesline onto Zim. Kenny then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault onto Zim, but Zim rolls out of the way, causing Kenny to crash, and burn. Zim then tags in Dib, and the two Double Team Kenny. Dib then tries to finish off Kenny by heading to the Top Turnbuckle, but before he could hit a 450 Splash, Cartman pushes Dib onto the Mat. Kenny then gets back up, and tags in Cartman. Cartman then hits a Big Boy Splash onto Dib. Cartman then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim breaks up the Count.

Cartman grabs Zim, and then throws him over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Cartman then Irish Whips Dib into his Corner, and tags in Kenny. Kenny hits afew Chops onto Dib, and then follows it up with a Spinning Neckbreaker. Kenny then hits a Running Leg Drop onto Dib. Kenny then puts Dib in a Leg Lock. Dib is screaming in pain, but Dib begins to crawl towards the Ropes. Kenny has the Hold locked in, but Dib is successfully able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Kenny picks Dib up, but Dib hits a Jawbreaker onto Kenny, causing the two to be knocked down. The two then try to crawl to tag in their Partners with Dib tagging Zim in first as suddenly El Tigre comes from under the Ring, and pulls Cartman off of his Corner before Kenny could tag him in. Zim then easily hits an Irken Slam onto Kenny. Zim then pins Kenny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Zim & Dib!" said Tripp.

"Zim, and Dib successfully Retain the Tag Titles!" yelled Bender.

"With help from their NWO Leader El Tigre." said Iroh.

El Tigre then enters the Ring, and instructs Zim, and Dib to hold Kenny up, El Tigre then hits an Iron Claw onto Kenny until Kenny collapses onto the Mat. El Tigre then is about to Spray Kenny with a Black Spray Can, but then Aang runs into the Ring, and attacks Zim, and Dib as El Tigre slides out of the Ring.

"Aang is back!" screamed Bender.

"And it looks like he has his sight set on El Tigre." said Iroh.

Aang then grabs a Mic, and begins to speak.

"So you wanna teach me a Lesson eh? Well here's a Lesson you're gonna learn Next Week: Make sure you Finish what you Start!" said Aang.

"I wonder what that means?" asked Bender.

"Well it's gonna be Aang vs. El Tigre Next Week on CWF." said Iroh.

(Promo) A Champion who has taken on all comers stands Alone. "Danny Phantom, Still CWF Champion of the World." A Challenger who has taken out his Competition to stand out on top "Ichigo Kurosaki has won the Number One Contendership Tournament." Only one will stand tall. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is a Two Out of Three Falls Match, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"It is do or die time for Jake here Tonight." said Bender.

"If he fails to win this match, He can't challenge for the U.S. Title as long as Sokka is Champion." states Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka, and Jake have had a series of bout for the U.S. Title with Sokka coming out on top." said Bender.

"Then again, Sokka hasn't been in a Two out of Three Falls Match before." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake, and Sokka in a Staredown with Jake about to Slap Sokka, until Sokka counters it, and hits a Takedown onto Jake. Sokka then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock, but Jake is able to easily get out of the Hold. Jake then tries to hit a DDT onto Sokka, but Sokka counters with a German Suplex onto Jake. Sokka then hits a Leg Drop onto Jake. Sokka then picks Jake up, and tries to Irish Whip him into the Ring Post, but Jake counters with an Irish Whip of his own sending Sokka into the Ring Post. Jake hits afew Chops onto Sokka, and then follows it up with a Bulldog onto Sokka. Jake then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and begins to Gloat. Sokka gets back up though, and grabs an unsuspecting Jake, and hits a SuperPlex off of the Top Turnbuckle. The Crowd Chants "That was Wicked!" as Sokka pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"The Winner of the First Fall: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Allright, It's gonna be Crunch Time for Jake now." said Bender.

"Jake's Gotta get the Next Fall or he's not getting another Title Shot." added Iroh.

Sokka tries to pin Jake again, but Jake kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Jake gets back up, and then hits a DDT onto Sokka. Jake then repeatedly Stomps Sokka until the Ref tells him to stop. Jake then picks Sokka up, and then Irish Whips Sokka into the Ropes. Sokka though counters coming back, by hitting a Spear, and following it up with a slew of Punches. Sokka then puts Jake in a Double Leg Lock. Jake is in pain, but he begins to crawl towards the Ropes. Jake eventually grabs onto the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Sokka tries to put Jake in the same Hold again, but Jake counters with a Leg Sweep. Jake then hits a Fist Drop onto Sokka. Jake then picks Sokka up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Sokka, but Sokka counters with a Roll Up, But before the Ref could make the Count, Jake converts it into a Roll Up of his own, and even puts his Foot on the Ropes for Leverage as The Ref doesn't see his Foot.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"The Winner of the Second Fall: Jake Long!" said Tripp.

"It's Anybody's Game Now!" exclaimed Bender.

"Jake might have Cheated there, but It could come back to haunt him." said Iroh.

Jake, and Sokka begin to trade Blows until Sokka gains the Upperhand by hitting a Left Hook onto Jake. Sokka then follows it up, by hitting a Fall away DDT onto Jake. Sokka though trips back abit, and accidentally knocks off the Turnbuckle's Protective Padding leaving it Exposed. Sokka then leans on the Ropes to regain his compsure. Sokka then picks Jake up, and then hits a Body Slam onto Jake. Sokka tries to then follow it up with a STF Hold, but Jake is quickly able to counter out of it. Jake then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Sokka, and then hits a Big Boot onto Sokka. Jake then tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Sokka, but Sokka counters, and pushes Jake into the Ring Post where the Exposed Turnbuckle is at. Jake absorbs the Blow abit as Sokka tries to hit a Stinger Splash onto Jake. Jake ducks, and Sokka hits the Exposed Turnbuckle face first. Jake then grabs a dazed Sokka, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Sokka. Jake then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake is given the U.S. Title.

"Jake is the New U.S. Champion!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well sadly, Sokka fell for by his own hand in away." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen playing around with some Wrestling Figures.

"And The Rock is Climbing the Ladder as The Miz had just been Rock Bottomed back to Earth." said JC as he continues to play.

Just then, Naruto Uzumaki enters the Office without JC knowing.

"The Rock is sooo Close to the Briefcase, He can taste it. Annnddd... The Rock's Got It! The Rock's Got it!" exclaimed JC.

"Hurray for The Rock!" said Naruto, startling JC.

"Whoah! Where did you come from?" asked a shocked JC.

"Right as The Rock was Climbing The Ladder, Anyway, Aren't you alittle Old to be Playing with Figurines?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe, But I'm using them as a test for something Big!" stated JC.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, and I'll announce what it's going to be at Ultimate Showdown." said JC.

(CWF Announce Table)

"At Our Next PPV Event, Ultimate Showdown, We'll Learn about JC's Plan." said Bender.

"I wonder what it is?" questioned Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ichigo went through Jake Long, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee to get where he is at Right Now." said Bender.

"Well, He has One Obstacle to go, The CWF Champion Danny Phantom." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Danny is looking alot better considering he was struck by Lightning Last Week." said Bender.

"Danny has defeated Ichigo awhile back, He could do it again." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny & Ichigo in a Test of Strength which Ichigo wins by hitting a Front Slam onto Danny. Ichigo then puts Danny in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Danny is able to quickly grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Danny ducks an attempted attack from Ichigo, and then hits a Scissors Kick onto Ichigo. Danny then heads to the Ropes, and then hits a Diving Splash from the Second Rope onto Ichigo. Danny then picks Ichigo up, and tries to hit a Specter Spike onto Ichigo, but Ichigo counters with a Leg Sweep. Ichigo then puts Danny in an Anaconda Vice. Danny is in pain, but he begins to fight out of the Hold. Danny eventually breaks out of the Hold, and hits a Drop Kick onto Ichigo. Danny then picks Ichigo up, and tries to hit a Specter Spike again, but Ichigo reverses it, and hits a Reaper Slam onto Danny. Ichigo then pins Danny as he puts on his Skull Mask.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny gets his foot on the Ropes

Ichigo is annoyed by this because he thought he Won the match. Ichigo then drags Danny to the Middle of the Ring, and tries to hit another Reaper Slam, but Danny counters with a Roll Up Pin. Ichigo though kicks out before the Ref could count. Ichigo then hits a Big Boot onto Danny, Taking him down. Ichigo then removes his Mask as he then puts Danny in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref sees that Danny is beginning to fade. The Ref then grabs Danny's Arm, and Drops it twice. The Ref than lifts it the Third Time, but Danny holds his arm up. Danny then breaks out of the Sleeper Hold. Ichigo tries to hit a Reaper Slam onto Danny, but Danny counters it. Danny then hits a Specter Spiker onto Ichigo. Danny then heads up toward the Top Turnbuckle. Danny then hits a Phantom Flip onto Ichigo Kurosaki. Danny then pins Ichigo in the middle of the Ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny Retains The CWF Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"Ichigo had him afew times, but Danny is still the CWF Champion." said Iroh.

Danny leaves the Ring, Holding the CWF Title high up as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson def. Mr. Eddy (Extreme Rules)

Riley Freeman def. Meowth (Wins Hardcore Title)

Juniper Lee def. Kim Possible (Wins Women's Title)

Zim & Dib def. Team South Park (Retains Tag Titles)

Jake Long def. Sokka (Two out Three Falls) (Wins United States Title)

Danny Phantom def. Ichigo Kurosaki (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Allright, The Rules are All the Same from Last Year. In the Reviews, just type in the name of a character, and the name of the show he/she/it is on. The Rules to that are 1. Said character had to have started as a Cartoon Character (though I do make exceptions). 2. Said Character has to least been on American Television, not just in Japan or somewhere else. 3. Only three characters can be suggested by an Author (sorry no OC's). 4. (Finally) I will make the final selections for the Eight Superstars. So with all that out of the way. **Review**, and let the Search **Begin!**


	61. Chapter 61

Hey Fans. I have a Brand Spanking New Chapter of CWF For you all, So Check it out. I only Own my OC's.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wazzup Folks? Big Bad Bender is here Along with Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Montreal, Quebec, Canada where we are coming off the heels of All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart defeated Mr. Eddy in an Extreme Rules Match at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"Question is, What's he doing out here?" questioned Iroh.

"As you may know, I pummeled the Wannabe Jabroni named Mr. Eddy at All Out Brawl out. Now, You probably also know that Danny Phantom successfully defended his CWF Championship against Ichigo Kurosaki at All Out Brawl Out. Now that means that there has to be a New Contender for the Championship, and I am throwing my old Red Hat into the Ring, and I am Challenging Danny Phantom for the Tilte at Ultimate Showdown!" announced Bart.

"Oh My!, Bart has challenged Danny for the Title." said Bender.

"That could be a Rocket Buster!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

"Check it out, It's Ichigo Kurosaki!" exclaimed Bender.

"Ichigo almost defeated Danny at All Out Brawl Out for the Title." said Iroh.

"Now hold up there Bart. Last I checked, I'm still one of the Top Wrestlers here in CWF. I won an Eight Man Tournament in which I defeated two Former CWF Champions. Now Tell me Bart, When was the Last Time you defeated Two Former CWF Champs in Two Consecutive Weeks?" asked Ichigo.

Bart stares at Ichigo, and doesn't give an Answer.

"That's what I though, None. Therefore, I derseve to Face Danny Phantom for the CWF Title at Ultimate Showdown." stated Ichigo.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Well, It seems that I'm not the only one with an opinion on who should Face Danny for the Title. Anyway, Unlike you two though, I have yet to receive a Shot at Danny's Championship, and with my performance during the Tournament, I believe that I should have a Title Shot, and I am not afraid of having to go through you two to get it." said Rock Lee.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Now hold up here, Let's not start a war over the Championship. Ichigo, You have a valid point since you did win the Tournament. Bart,  
You also have a point since You haven't been in the Title Picture in awhile. Rock Lee, You made the Most Valid Point out of the three since You have yet to have a Championship Match. Now, I was thinking about maybe a Fatal Four Way Match at Ultimate Showdown for the Championship!" stated JC.

The Crowd Begins to Cheer upon hearing that.

"But... I have another Idea, You See at Ultimate Showdown, I will Announce something Major that will change CWF Forever. In the Meantime,  
I am making major Matches to keep the Fans Entertained, and in their Seats. Now, I was inspired by an Idea that ECW had a Unique Idea that will fit the Bill here. Tonight will be the Start of CWF's Championship Chase!" exclaimed JC.

"A Chamionship Chase?" questioned Bender.

"This could be good." said Iroh.

"Three Matches in which Whomever is Pinned, or Submits will be Eliminated from the Chase. Last Wrestler standing will Face Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship at Ultimate Showdown." explained JC.

"Wait a second, Why Three Matches since there are only Three of us?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh there will be a Fourth Superstar in the Match, but I'm gonna look around in the Back before I'll announce anything." said JC.

"I wonder who's gonna be the Fourth Guy?" asked Bender.

"I wonder who's gonna be Eliminated First." pondered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob was in the Number One Contendership Tournament, but was Eliminated by Rock Lee in the Semi Finals." said Bender.

"Well Spongebob is allways ready for a Fight." said Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out Riley Freeman defeated Meowth to win the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"The Hardcore Championship is Riley's first Championship." said Iroh.

The match begins with Riley trying to hit a Big Boot, but Spongebob grabs his Foot, and reverses it into an Ankle Lock. Riley is in pain, but he is able to grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Riley gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Spongebob. Riley then hits afew Stomps onto Spongebob, and then hits a Fist Drop onto Spongebob. Riley then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock, but Spongebob quickly breaks out of it. Spongebob tries to hit a DDT, but Riley counters with a Suplex. Riley then tries to put Spongebob in a Sleeper Hold, but Spongebob counters it into a School Boy Pin onto Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Spongebob tries to continue his Offensive attack, but Riley counters with a Judo Flip onto Spongebob. Riley then puts Spongebob in an Arm Lock. Spongebob though is able to fight out of the Hold. Spongebob then Irish Whips Riley into the Ring Post. Spongebob then hits afew Chops onto Riley, and then follows it up, and with a Stinger Splash onto Riley. Spongebob then tries to hit a Bulldog onto Riley, but Riley counters by throwing Spongebob out of the Ring. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Spongebob crashes outside the Ring, and slides Headfirst into the Annoucer's Table. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Count..." said Tripp until..

JC appears on the Titantron.

"Hold on there Ref. This was getting alittle bit Entertaining, and I know the Fans didn't pay to see a Count Out Victory. So I am Officially Restarting this Match! Ring the Bell Ref." ordered JC.

Riley is confused by this, and talks to the Ref about it, but Riley is then caught off guard by Spongebob. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Sqaurepants!" said Tripp.

"Spongebob beats the Hardcore Champ!" exclaimed Bender.

"Spongebob has gotta be Thanking JC here.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Aang.

"I am here with Aang, Who will Face El Tigre Later Tonight. Now you have something Important to say about this Match am I right?" asked John.

"Yes. El Tigre, I have just had a talk with General Manager JC, and he has made an Interesting Stipulation for Our Match Tonight. If I win: I'm Allowed to Leave Nick World Order. If You win: I will be your Assistant for the Rest of My Career." announced Aang.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Juniper Lee defeated Kim to become Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Kim is still on top of her Game though." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here is another Former Women's Champion Azula." said Bender.

"Knowing my Niece, She would love to pummel Kim so she could get hands on the Champion." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Azula nailing Kim with a Powerful Big Boot. Azula then begins to Pummel Kim with a set of Ground Punches until the Ref tells her to stop. Azula then picks Kim up, and tries to end the Match early by hitting a Fisherman Suplex onto Kim, But Kim counters with a Spinning DDT. Kim then puts Azula in a Spinning Toe Hold. Azula though is able to break out of the Hold. Azula then hits a Clothesline onto Kim. Azula then drags Kim near the Ring Post. Azula the heads towards the Top Tunrbuckle, and then hits a Double Stomp From the Top Turnbuckle onto Kim. Azula then pulls Kim to the Middle of the Ring, and pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kim kicks out

Kim gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Azula. Kim then tries to put Azula in a Sleeper Hold, but Azula easily breaks out of the Hold. Azula then Bench Presses Kim, and throws her into the Ring Post. Azula hits afew Chops onto Kim, and then follows it up with a Facebreaker onto Kim. Azula then puts Kim in a Leg Lock. Kim is in pain as Azula applies Pressure. Kim begins to fight back as she crawls towards the Ropes. Kim eventually wraps her Arms around the Ropes, and Azula is forced to release the Hold. Kim then ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Azula, and then hits a Spiringboard Takedown using the Ropes. Kim then picks Azula, and hits a KimPossibility onto Azula. Kim then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Kim Possible!" announced Tripp.

"Kim pulls off a Victory here Tonight." said Bender.

"She's still on top of her game, Bender." added Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen looking over some of the Applications for the Superstar Search.

"Hmmm... Nope, Yes, No, Maybe, That's a Major No." said JC as he was checking the Papers.

JC then turns towards the Camera.

"Next Week, The Superstar Search will Begin!" said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Sokka.

"I am here with Former CWF U.S. Champion Sokka. Now Sokka, At All Out Brawl Out, Jake Long defeated you in a Two out of Three Falls Match for the U.S. Title. How are you going to regain the Title?" asked Frankie.

"Simple: I'm not." responded Sokka.

"Huh?" questioned Frankie.

"You see Frankie, I've been on the CWF Roster for Nearly a Year now, and I have yet to reach my Fullest Potential. I mean, I have pinned Former CWF Champions like Chiro, Jake Long, Heck; I've even Pinned King Mickey once. Therefore, I am making it a Mission for me to become CWF Champion of the World." said Sokka.

("The Avatar is back!" is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is a Big Match for Cueball here. If he wins, He is freed from his Deal that he had to hold back at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"At Wrestleversary, Sokka defeated Aang in a Match that forced Aang to join Nick World Order, Though if Aang had won, He would have become U.S. Champion." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This Match could Benefit El Tigre too. If El Tigre wins, Aang will become El Tigre's Assistant for the rest of Aang's Career." said Bender.

"I'm pulling for Aang to win." said Iroh.

The match begins with Aang extending his Hand to a Fair Fight, but El Tigre slaps him in the Face. Aang then Decks El Tigre, and begins to hit afew Ground Punches onto El Tigre until the Ref pulls him off. Aang then waits for El Tigre to get back up. El Tigre then tries to hit a Punch, but Aang catches El Tigre's Fist, and starts Crushing it causing El Tigre to cry in pain. Aang then hits a Judo Flip onto El Tigre, and then puts El Tigre in an Arm Lock. El Tigre is in pain, but El Tigre breaks out of the Hold. Skulker then appears on top of the Entrance Ramp. Aang is distracted by this, and begins to tell Skulker to get lost. El Tigre takes advantage of this, and Rolls up Aang in a School Boy Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Aang decides to keep his Focus on El Tigre rather then Skulker. Aang then puts El Tigre in a Headlock. El Tigre though breaks out of the Hold. El Tigre then hits a Clothesline onto Aang to take him down. El Tigre then puts Aang in a Leg Lock. Aang is in pain,but he is able to crawl towards the Ropes, and grab the Ropes to break the Hold. El Tigre then tries to hit an Iron Claw onto Aang, but El Tigre's Hand is injured, so El Tigre lets go of the Hold. El Tigre holds his Fist in pain as The Ref considers ending the Match. El Tigre continues to fight though as he tries to hit a DDT, but Aang counters by Irish Whipping El Tigre into the Ropes. Aang then hits El Tigre with an Air Buster. Aang then pins El Tigre

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang is free from Nick World Order!" exclaimed Bender.

"Yeah, but that might be a bad thing." said Iroh.

Skulker then enters the Ring, and Attacks Aang. El Tigre then gets back up, and the Two Double Team on Aang. Just then, Naruto runs into the Ring, and attacks Skulker as Aang battles El Tigre. Naruto, and Aang then throw El Tigre, and Skulker out of the Ring.

"Naruto just basically saved Aang's Behind." said Bender.

"I wonder why?" questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Bart, Ichigo, and Rock Lee are seen via Split Screen walking towards the Entrance Ramp.

"The Elimination Chase Begins Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"But Who's the Fourth?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Danny heads towards the Announcers Table, and sits with Bender, and Iroh.

"Well it looks like Danny is joining us here." said Bender.

"What's up Danny?" asked Iroh.

"Well I wanna check this whole Chase out." responded Danny.

(CWF Ring)

"This is an Elimination Chase Match where whomever is Pinned, or Submits is Eliminated from the Chase." said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the ring, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ichigo nearly defeated you back at All Out Brawl Out for the Title Danny." said Bender.

"Let's not forget that he did win that Tournament to face you as well." said Iroh.

"Well if he wants another Rematch, I'm Game for it." stated Danny.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Time Bart had a CWF Championship Match was Last Year's Blaze of Glory in that Skate Park Match against Jake Long." said Bender.

"Last Time Bart faced Danny was at Last Year's Still Standing." added Iroh.

"It was an amazing Last Man Standing Match, and I'll be glad to face Bart again if he wins." said Danny.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee has been a quiet, but a Powerful Superstar." said Bender.

"I wouldn't be suprised to see Danny vs. Rock Lee in the near future." said Iroh.

"Rock Lee could be an interesting Challenge for me." said Danny.

"Introducing Last..." said Tripp.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"From The Southern Water Tirbe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka is the Fourth Man!" exclaimed Bender.

"Earlier Tonight, He stated that he was gunning for the CWF Title." said Iroh.

"I'll admit, I've thought about a Match with Sokka, and that might happen." said Danny.

The match begins with Sokka, and Rock Lee going after Bart, and Ichigo. Bart hits a Clothesline onto Sokka as Rock Lee hits a Drop Kick onto Ichigo. Bart then picks Sokka up, and throws him out of the Ring as Rock Lee then puts Ichigo in a Spinning Toe Hold. Ichigo though is able to counter out of the Hold. Meanwhile, Bart exits the Ring, and begins to fight on the Outside, but Sokka gains the Upperhand as he Irish Whips Bart into the Steel Steps. Ichigo ducks an attempted Takedown from Rock Lee, and hits a Judo Flip onto Rock Lee. Ichigo then hits a Leg Drop onto Rock Lee. Sokka gets back into the Ring, and tries to hit a DDT onto Ichigo, but Ichigo counters with a Sidewalk Slam. Ichigo then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Sokka gets back up, and hits a Leg Sweep onto Ichigo. Bart then begins to crawl back into the Ring, and tries to attack Sokka, but Rock Lee then hits a Scissors Kick to take Bart down. Rock Lee then puts Bart in a Camel Clutch. Bart is in pain, but he is able to get his hand on the Ropes to break the Hold. Meanwhile Sokka picks Ichigo up, and tries to Irish Whip him into the Ropes, but Ichigo counters with an Irish Whip of hi own, and Sokka is thrown out of the Ring again. Ichigo then picks up Rock Lee, and then hits a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Rock Lee. Ichigo then throws Rock Lee out of the Ring as he then sets his sights onto Bart. Bart though catches Ichigo by suprise with a BartDog. Bart then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Ichigo Kurosaki has been Eliminated from the Championship Chase!" announced Tripp.

"One Down, Three to go." said Bender.

"Well Ichigo won't be facing you, Danny at Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

"Sokka, Bart, and Rock Lee are still in this Guys." stated Danny.

Bart stands in the Middle of the Ring with a Smile on his face as the show draws to a close.

Results

Spongebob Squarepants def. Riley Freeman

Kim Possible def. Azula

Aang def. El Tigre

Ichigo Kurosaki is Eliminated from the Championship Chase

* * *

Okay, I am allowing anyone who had wanted to put their wrestlers in the Superstar Search One final slot, meaning they can add one more Wrestler into their Reviews (Namely Because the Choices aren't Bad, Just Need afew More Choices). Anyway,**_ Reviews_ **are Up, and Get Ready for the Superstar Search!


	62. Chapter 62

Hiya Folks! This Chapter here features the CWF Superstar Search. I only Own my OC's, and Such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hi Folks, Bender's here, and along sides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma where we will start our CWF Superstar Search & The Continuation of The Elimination Chase." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long! (Crowd Boos.

"Before the Show, Jake Long offered an Open Challenge to anyone in the CWF Locker Room." said Bender.

"Well Jake might have to eat his words if the Superstar Beats him." said Iroh.

"And his opponent..." said Tripp.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi has answered the Challenge." said Bender.

"Is this some sort of plot from Jake?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Jake looking alittle dumbfounded. Jake then laughs abit as he tells Omi to simple lay down so Jake can pin him.  
Omi though hits a Drop Kick onto Jake. Omi then puts Jake in a Lego Lock, but Jake easily breaks out of the Hold. Jake then gets ticked by this, and hits afew Punches onto Omi, Following it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker. Jake then puts Omi in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Omi grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Omi tries to mount an Offense, but Jake counters with a DDT. Jake then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi kicks out

Omi gers back up, and ducks an attempted Takedown from Jake. Omi then hits a Crossbody onto Jake. Omi then heads to the Top Turnbuckle,  
and tries to hit a Diving Headbutt onto Jake, but Jake rolls out of the way causing Omi to crash, and burn. Jake gets up, and confidently stands over Omi. Jake then picks Omi up, and easily hits a Dragon DDT onto Omi. Jake struts abit in a cocky manner, and is about to pin Omi when Omi counters with a Roll Up Pinfall onto Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Omi!" said Tripp as Omi's Arm is raised in Victory.

Bender: Omi pulls the Wool over Jake's Eyes.

Iroh: This could be trouble for Jake in the near future.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is standing next to CWF Hardcore Champion Riley Freeman.

"I am here with CWF Hardcore Champion Riley Freeman. Now Riley, At Ultimate Showdown, You will defend your Hardcore Title against Spongebob..." said Frankie until..

Riley quickly grabs the Mic.

"Hey Yo, Riley here Speakin' som Smack, Sponge Boob is just whack Mack. See I'm Hardcore top Battle Tier Spongey is all Mouseketeer. Come Showdown I'll still be Champ, Spongey B will just be Damp. What What." raps Riley.

Spongebob then appears, and grabs the Mic.

"Okay Check it. R. Freeman wanna bust a Rhyme on me? Better make like a Tree, & Leave. YO! CWF is Mine! If it ain't it's Spongey Time! now this ain't the Time nor the Place, 2 Get this Sponge right in your Face. Hahahaha... Word to Your Mother!" Rapped back Spongebob. (If you want to see the Inspiration for this, Go on Youtube, and Search Rikishi Rap owns john cena)

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park came close to Regaining the Tag Team Championships at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"But it was thanks to El Tigre who helped Zim, and Dib Retain the Tag Belts." mentioned Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"Introducing Next: Mr. Eddy, and Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy has been a Multi-Time Tag Champ with The Erupting Eds so he has alot of Experience here." said Bender.

"Don't forget that Nelson has some tough skills a Brawler." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing last, Being Accompanied to the ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos really want another taste of Tag Team Gold." said Bender.

"Zim and Dib did defeat the Titans East Duo back at Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

Kyle, and Kenny are representing Team South Park. The match begins with Mas, Nelson, and Kenny in the Ring. Mas, and Kenny begin to Double Team Nelson by hitting a Double Dropkick onto Nelson. Mas then hits a Cobra Clutch onto Kenny from behind, but Kenny counters with a Reversal, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Mas. Kenny then tags in Kyle as Nelson gets back up. Kyle tries to hit a Kyle Kutter onto Mas, but Nelson hits a Big Boot, Knocking Kyle out of the Ring.  
Nelson then hits a Body Slam onto Mas. Nelson then pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas kicks out

Mas rolls toward the Ring Post, and tags in Menos as Kyle crawls back into the Ring. Menos, and Kyle try a Double Team Move on Nelson, but Nelson counters with a Double Clothesline onto Menos, and Kyle. Nelson then tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy then picks Menos up, and Irish Whips him out of the Ring. Mr. Eddy then sets his sights onto Kyle. Kyle though quickly tags in Kenny, and the two go at it in a Chop Battle with Kenny winning it by hitting a Suplex onto Mr. Eddy. Kenny then sets Mr. Eddy up, and hits a Spring Blossom Nut Squash onto Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy though reverses Kenny's Pin attempt with a Roll Up Pin of his own.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: Mr. Eddy, and Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy, and Nelson are gonna face Zim & Dib at Ultimate Showdown!" said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy though better have something planned for the Tag Champs cause a Simple Roll Up Pin won't defeat them easily." said Iroh.

(Promo)

"Ladies, and Gentlemem, The CWF Superstar Search will begin Next! Stay tuned." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

General Manager JC is standing in the middle of the ring smiling.

"Well Fans, It is Time again. I'm proud to announce the Elite Eight that will gun for a CWF Contract. So for the Thousands here in the Arena, and for the Millions watching this on Television... LLLLLLLLet's Get Ready for the Searchhhhhhh!" announced JC.

A group of people then come down the Entrance Ramp, and into the ring.

"These stars are all here to participate for the Superstar Search, but first, Let's get to meet them starting with this lad right here. Sir what's your name, and where are you from?" asked JC.

"First Off, I ain't no Lad. The name's Yusuke Urameshi, and I hail from Japan." replied Yusuke.

"Okay then, What about You?, Where you from?" asked JC.

"I am known as Inuyasha, and I am also from Japan." answered Inuyasha.

"Allright, Two Major Dudes from Japan. Now Who are You, and Where are you From Sir?" asked JC.

"Uhhh... My name is Pppatrick Star, and I liveeeee... In Bi-Ki-Ni Bot-tom." stuttered Patrick.

The Fans kinda Laugh at this.

"Well Spongebob is probably Rooting for You. Allright, What's Your Name, and Where you From kid?" said JC.

"Actually, I'm an Adult. My Name is Gwizdo, and I am from The Snoring Dragon Inn in Parts Unknown." responded Gwizdo.

"Hmmm... Parts Unknown. I'll have to look that up. Ohh..., a female superstar. What's your name, and where ya from?" asked JC.

"I am known as Rose, The HuntsGirl, and I hail from New York City, New York." replied Rose.

"Well it looks like Jake pulled afew Strings. Anyway, What's Your name, and Where ya From?" asked JC.

"My Name is Phillip J. Fry, Though People just call me Fry, and I am also from New York, New York." responded Phillip.

"Allright, I gotta make sure my CWF Employees aren't pulling afew strings here. What's Your Name, and Where you From?" asked JC.

"I'ma Known as Fuzzy Lumpkins, and I'm from da Outskirts of Townsville." said Fuzzy.

"Okay then, Allright now our Superstar is a Tag Team. Okay what are your Names, and Where are you two from?" asked JC.

"We are The Swat Kats Razor, and T-Bone, and we hail from MegaCat City." said both Razor, and T-Bone.

"Great to see another Tag Team here. Well here are the eight finalists, only two will be your next CWF Superstars!  
remember to vote see who will win!" said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

Kim, June, and General Manager JC are seen signing a Contract.

"Okay, So at Ultimate Showdown, It will be Juniper Lee defending her Women's Championship against Kim Possible." said JC.

"Cool." said Kim.

"I can't wait for it." responded June.

"Hold on, Since I have a Major Announcement coming up at Ultimate Showdown, I should make this Match a little more interesting." said JC.

JC then begins to write on the Contract.

"Okay, At Ultimate Showdown, It will be Kim vs. June in a Ladder Match!" announced JC.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, El Tigre, and Skulker: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Aang defeated El Tigre to be freed from his Nick World Order duties." said Bender.

"But the Big Suprise was when Naruto came into the Ring, and Aang from a Two on One attack." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And their opponents: Naruto, and Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang is finally free from the Nick World Order, and he is loving it." said Bender.

"Tonight, He could be getting some payback." said Iroh.

Aang, and Skulker start off in the ring. The Match begins with Skulker, and Aang engaging in a Shoving Contest with Skulker winning it. Skulker then tries to hit a DDT, but Aang counters with a Leg Sweep onto Skulker. Aang then puts Skulker in a Leg Lock. Skulker though is quickly able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Aang then tags in Naruto as Skulker tries to tag El Tigre in, but Naruto pulls Skulker into the middle of the Ring, and puts Skulker in a STF Hold. Skulker though breaks out of the Hold. Skulker then hits a Clothesline onto Naruto. Skulker then follows it up Body Splash, and then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Skulker picks Naruto up, and tries to hit a Chokeslam onto Naruto, but Naruto counters it with a Drop Kick onto Skulker. Skulker though crashes into the Ring Post, and El Tigre tags himself into the Match. El Tigre hits afew Chops onto Naruto, and then follows it up with a Takedown. El Tigre then sets Naruto up to hit an Iron Claw, but Naruto ducks, and hits a desperation Ninja Kick onto El Tigre. Naruto then crawls to his Corner, and tags in Aang. Aang gets into the Ring, and Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes. Aang then hits an Air Buster onto El Tigre as he bounces back. Aang then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Aang, and Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

"Naruto, and Aang defeat the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"The two put on one heck of a performance." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Bart, Sokka, and Rock Lee are seen via Split Screen walking towards the Entrance Ramp.

"The Championship Chase Continues Next!" exclaims Bender.

"Who's Going Home?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"This is an Elimination Chase Match where whomever is Pinned, or Submits is Eliminated from the Chase." announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing First, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Bart was the one whom Eliminated Ichigo from the Championship Chase." said Bender.

"Well Bart wants to be CWF Champion again." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has made it a Mission to become CWF Champion." said Bender.

"He's a former U.S. Champion, and possibly the Future of CWF." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Introducing Last, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee has been proving himself for awhile here in CWF." said Bender.

"Plus he made a Valid Point on the fact he has yet to receive a Title Shot." added Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Rock Lee Double Teaming Bart. Rock Lee, and Sokka then hit a Double DDT onto Bart. Sokka then Irish Whips Rock Lee out of the Ring. Sokka then puts Bart in a STF Hold. Bart is in pain. but he is able to reverse himself out of the Hold. Bart then hits a Clothesline onto Sokka as Rock Lee sneaks back into the Ring. Rock Lee tries to hit a Throwback onto Bart, but Bart counters it. Bart then hits a Judo Flip onto Rock Lee. Bart then puts Rock Lee in an Ankle Lock. Rock Lee though breaks out of the Hold. Sokka gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Bart. Sokka then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Bart gets back up, and throws Sokka over the Ropes, but Sokka holds on by using the Skin the Cat Technique to re-enter the Ring. Rock Lee then hits a Spinning DDT onto Bart. Rock Lee then picks Bart up, and tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane onto Bart, but Sokka breaks it up as he then hits a Leg Sweep onto Bart. Sokka then puts Rock Lee in a Sleeper Hold. Rock Lee is fading, but he is able to fight out of the Hold. Sokka tries to hit a DDT onto Rock Lee, Rock Lee counters with a Suplex. Rock Lee tries to prepare to hit a Leaf Hurricane, but Bart then hits a Bartdog onto Rock Lee from behind. Sokka though throws Bart out of the Ring, and pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Rock Lee has been Eliminated from the Championship Chase!" said Tripp.

"Well it is now down to Bart, and Sokka." said Bender.

"Next week is gonna be good." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Now hold on you guys. Now Next Week, You two will face off where the Winner will face me at Ultimate Showdown for the CWF Title. But Next Week, I will be the Special Guest Ref in you're Match." announced Danny.

"What an Announcement!" exclaimed Bender.

"Now I can't wait for Next Week." said Iroh.

Danny Phantom holds up his CWF Champion towards Sokka, and Bart as the show draws to a close.

Results

Omi def. Jake Long

Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz def. Mas y Menos & Team South Park (Triple Threat Tag Team Match) (Wins Number One Contendership)

Naruto Uzumaki & Aang def. Nick World Order

Rock Lee is Eliminated from the Championship Chase

* * *

Okay fans, Here is how you can infuence the Superstar Search: When you review, You can rank the Contestants from 1-8 (1 being the lowest, 8 being the highest). The Contestant that has the least amount of points will be eliminated. Thanks to the Authors, and Fans of CWF for coming up with the contestants (Alot of interesting ones I had in here). So with all that being said. Review, and vote the next CWF Superstar!


	63. Chapter 63

Heya Fans, I have anew Chapter of CWF up, and Running! I only own my OC's

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hi Fans, Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Washington D.C. where our Main Event is between Sokka, and Bart Simpson in the Final Elimination Chase Match." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"It was Announced Before the Show that Naruto will battle Aang at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"This will be a Rematch from their First Round Tournament Match over a Month Back." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Naruto, and Aang defeated El Tigre, and Skulker in a Tag Team Match." said Bender.

"But now we get to see these two fight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker pushing Naruto into the Ropes, and tries to hit a Knockout Punch to end the Match early, but Naruto ducks, and hits a Backwards Kick onto Skulker. Naruto then puts Skulker in a STF Hold, but Skulker quickly breaks out of the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and hits a Powerful Punch into the Gut of Naruto. Skulker then hits a DDT onto Naruto. Skulker then puts Naruto in a Sleeper Hold. Naruto though breaks out of the Hold. Naruto tries to hit a Ninja Kick onto Skulker counters with a Powerful Front Slam onto Naruto. Skulker then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Naruto gets back up, and is then met by a Big Boot from Skulker. Skulker then puts Naruto in a Headlock. Naruto seems to be fading fast, but Naruto begins to get his second wind as he Elbows Skulker afew times to break out of the Hold. Naruto then Ties Up with Skulker, with Naruto winning by hitting a Side Effect onto Skulker. Naruto then gets back up, and gets ready to hit a Ninja Kick onto Skulker. Skulker though ducks out of the way. Skulker then tries to hit a Chokeslam onto Naruto, but Naruto counters, and hits a Curse Seal onto Skulker. Naruto then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruto wins here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"But will he have the same luck At Ultimate Showdown?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to CWF United States Champion Jake Long.

"I am here with Jake Long. Now Jake, It was recently announced that You will face Omi for the U.S. Title at Ultimate Showdown. Any thoughts on that?" asked John.

"Yeah, I was the one who has helped Omi become a Name in CWF, and this is how he Repays ME? Get Ready Omi, Cause it looks like I'm gonna have to destroy my creation!" said Jake.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Mr. Eddy, and Nelson will face Team South Park for the Tag Team Championship." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy will be looking for his first Tag Team Championship without the The Erupting Eds." said Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Also at Ultimate Showdown, Riley Freeman will defend his Hardcore Championship against Spongebob Squarepants." stated Bender.

"Riley was abit miffed after Spongebob "Served" Riley Last Week." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Spongebob, and Nelson are not here Tonight." stated Bender.

"But they will be at Ultimate Showdown." added Iroh.

Cartman, and Stan represent Team South Park. Stan, and Riley start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Riley talking Smack towards Stan until Stan hits a DDT onto Riley. Stan then puts Riley in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Riley counters out of the Hold. Riley then tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy hits afew Chops onto Stan, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Stan. Mr. Eddy then puts Stan in a Boston Crab. Stan is in pain. but he is able to grab onto the Ropes. Mr. Eddy then tries to hit a Piledriver onto Stan, but Stan counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley breaks up the Pin.

Riley then begins to Pummel Stan as Mr. Eddy gets back up, and joins in. The Ref then tells Riley to head back to his Corner. Mr. Eddy then tries to hit a Spinebuster onto Stan, but Stan counters out of it, and then tags in Cartman. Cartman then begins to knock down not only Mr. Eddy, but onto Riley as well. Cartman then grabs the fallen Riley, and Bench Presses Riley out of the Ring. Mr. Eddy then tries to hit a SpearED onto Cartman from behind but Cartman gets out of the way at the last second, and Mr. Eddy crashes into the Ring Post. Cartman then hits a Big Boy Splash onto the fallen Mr. Eddy. Cartman then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Team South Park!" said Tripp.

"Team South Park takes the Winner's Share of the Purse here Tonight." said Bender.

"The Boys from Colorado have the Momentum Edge for Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

(Backstage)

The CWF Superstar Search Contestants are walking to the Entrance Ramp Area.

"The first Challenge of the Superstar Search is next." said Bender.

"But who will be going home tonight?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"Last Week fans, We met the Eight Finalists for the CWF Superstar Search. Tonight is going to be their first challenge. So without any further ado, Let's bring out the contestants." announced JC.

The 8 Finalists come to the Entrance Ramp while the fans are cheering for some, and booing for others.

"Okay before we begin the challenge, One of you will be sent home. The fans have been voting on who will stay, and who will go, and the person who had the lowest vote total would be eliminated. The person who is going home tonight is.  
Gwizdo." stated JC.

Gwizdo looks abit shocked, but he Shakes JC's Hand, and heads to the back.

"I'm sorry, but your journey is over for now. Good luck in the near future though. Allright now. Any Superstar knows that being Physically fit is important so the first Challenge is a Push Up Contest. Whomever can be able to do the Most Push Ups without stopping wins. Allright Go!" exclaimed JC.

The Contestants quickly then begin doing Push Ups with he Exception of Patrick who simply falls over so He's Eliminated from the Challenge.

"Okay, Pat's Out." said JC.

The Contestants get to about Fifteen Push Ups until Fry falls flat on the Mat, Eliminating him from the Challenge. The Contestants make it past 30 Push Ups until Fuzzy drops out of the Challenge due to an Arm Cramp. The Contestants get to 40 Push Ups until Yusuke decides bow out of the Challenge due to Boredom. After Fifty Push Ups, Both Rose, and T-Bone slip up, and Fall onto the Mat, Eliminating themselves. At around 65 Push Ups, Razor finally gives out.

"Okay, Inuyasha Wins the Challenge! Remember fans, You get to choose who will be staying or going, and we will have another challenge coming up at Ultimate Showdown!" said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Search.

"Frankie Foster here with Gwizdo, who just was eliminated by the fans from the Superstar Search. Any closing comments?" asked Frankie.

"Well it stinks that I'm the first to be Eliminated, but it was abit fun here, and heck, if JC needs to get rid of Jake Long, He's got my card." replied Gwizdo.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Kim Possible, and the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Kim & June will fight for the Women's Title in a Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Tonight though, They will be Tagging it up." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Azula, and Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica recently joined the Ranks of the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"But so far, Angelica has mainly been a Gofer for the NWO." mentioned Iroh.

Kim, and Angelica start off in the Ring. The match begins with Kim, and Angelica in a Tie Up with Kim winning it with a Suplex onto Angelica. Kim then puts Angelica in an Ankle Lock, but Angelica counters out of the Hold. Angelica then hits afew Quick Kicks, and then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Kim. Angelica then showboats abit, and then then hits a Running Leg Drop onto Kim. Angelica then decides to tag in Azula. Azula enters the Ring, picks Kim up, and then hits a Big Boot onto Kim. Azula then tries to put Kim in a Leg Lock, but Kim counters it. Kim tries to mount an Offensive, but Azula hits a Massive Clothesline. Azula then pins Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kim kicks out

Kim gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Azula. Kim then hits a Takedown onto Azula. Kim then tags in June. June then hits an Elbow Drop onto Azula. June tries to put Azula in a Sleeper Hold, but Azula breaks out of the Hold. Azula then hits a Powerful Big Boot onto June, Nearly taking her head off. Azula then picks June up, and then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto June. Azula is about to pin June until Angelica tags herself into the Match. Angelica picks June up, and tries to hit a Diamond Cutter onto June, but June counters with a DDT. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Five Star Frog Splash onto Angelica. June then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Kim Possible, and Juniper Lee!" said Tripp.

"KP, and June win here Tonight." said Bender.

"But who will be Standing Tall come Ultimate Showdown?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka is seen putting on some War Paint as Bart is Gulping Down a Squishee via Split Screen.

"The Final Match of the Elimination Chase is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Who is going on to Ultimate Showdown?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Ultimate Showdown.

Kim Possible vs. Juniper for the Women's Championship in a Ladder Match.

This will be the First actual Diva's Ladder Match so I can't wait for that.

Spongebob Squarepants vs. Riley Freeman for the Hardcore Championship.

Spongebob is an accomplished Wrestler, The Hardcore Title could add another notch on Spongebob's Belt.

Mr. Eddy & Nelson vs. Zim, and Dib for the Tag Team Championship.

Zim, and Dib have been doing well as the Champs, But Mr. Eddy is a Pro when it comes to Tag Matches.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang.

Aang, and Naruto are good friends, but at Ultimate Showdown, They are Opponents.

Omi vs. Jake Long for the U.S. Championship.

Two Old Friends turned Rivals, This is gonna be Good.

Finally; The Winner of the Elimination Chase will Battle Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship.

Danny vs. Sokka, or Danny vs. Bart. Either way, Everybody wins here.

Godsmack's I Stand Alone is the official theme for Ultimate Showdown.

Ultimate Showdown is sponsored by Mars. Incorporated.

(CWF Ring)

"This is the Final Match in the Elimination Chase." announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Special Guest Referee, The CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Danny announced that he was the Special Guest Ref to Sokka, and Bart." said Bender.

"Well Danny said that he will be fair here, and won't be playing Favorites." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing First, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Bender as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart Eliminated Ichigo from The Chase Two Weeks Ago." said Bender.

"Well Bart hasn't been CWF Champion in awhile, so He would love another Reign." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka Eliminated Rock Lee from the Chase Last Week." said Bender.

"Sokka is One Step away from his Shot at the CWF Title here Tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Bart in a shoving contest with Sokka winning it. Sokka then begins to Stomp on Bart. Sokka then puts Bart in an Ankle Lock, but Bart counters out of the Hold. Bart then ducks an attempted Clothesline, and hits a Corkscrew Kick onto Sokka. Bart then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Diving Splash, but Sokka rolls out of the way, Causing Sokka to crash, and burn. Sokka then hits a Leg Drop onto Bart. Sokka then picks Bart up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to hit an Ice Breaker onto Bart, but Bart counters out of it, and hits a DDT onto Sokka.  
Bart then pins Sokka.

Danny makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Bart picks Sokka up, and tries to hit a BartDog onto Sokka, but Sokka pushes Bart into the Ropes. Sokka then tries to Clothesline Bart out of the Ring, but Bart ducks, and throws Sokka out of the Ring. Bart takes a couple of Seconds to recooperate as Sokka begins to get back up. Sokka then gets back into the Ring as Bart tries to hit a Quick Move onto Sokka, but Sokka counters. Sokka then hits a Drop Kick onto Bart, taking Bart down. Sokka then signals that the end is coming as he then picks Bart up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka then gets ready to hit an Ice Breaker onto Bart, but Bart yet again counters it. Bart then hits a BartDog onto Sokka. Bart then pins Sokka.

Danny makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner of the Elimination Chase, and The Number One Contender: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Bart Dude is now going to Face Danny for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Sokka put on one heck of a Show, but it just wasn't enough." said Iroh.

Danny then confronts Bart. Danny tries to rise his CWF Championship up, but Bart then hits a BartDog onto Danny. Bart then grabs then Title, and buts it around his waist as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruto Uzumaki def. Aang

Team South Park def. Mr. Eddy & Riley Freeman

Juniper Lee & Kim Possible def. Angelica Pickles & Azula

Bart Simpson def. Sokka (Elimination Chase) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update (Returning Feature): Inuyasha wins the Push Ups Challenge. Gwizdo was Eliminated from the Search.

Okay Fans, same voting style as Last Time only Seven is the highest number. I kinda need some Ideas for the Superstar Search Challenges because I don't want to repeat what I did las time. So continue to Review, and Vote for the next CWF Superstars.


	64. Ultimate Showdown PPV 2

Wassup CWF Fans? I have the Newest CWF Chapter featuring Authors **Cornholio4, & Airnaruto45** (Yes, He's Here again). Anyway, I only own my OC's

* * *

CWF Ultimate Showdown: July week 4

I Stand Alone by Godsmack plays as the intro to Ultimate Showdown, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to CWF'S Ultimate Showdown, sponsored by Mars Incorporated, I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are in Las Vegas, Nevada where it will be Bart Simpson vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Match is a Ladder Match where the winner is the person who climbs the ladder, and retrieves the belt, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Kim was defeated by June for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Well Kim has her shot at regaining the Title here Tonight." stated Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Orchid Bay, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June has been on Cloud 9 since reclaiming the Women's Title." said Bender.

"Well she maybe hitting the Earth here Tonight in this Ladder Match." quoted Iroh.

The Match begins with Kim, and June trading Chops, and Reversals for about a Minute until Kim gets the Upperhand with a Takedown onto June. Kim then heads out of the Ring, and grabs the Ladder. Kim then throws the Ladder into the Ring, and head starts setting it up. June then hits a Drop Kick onto Kim's Legs, taking down to her Knees, and June hits a Leg Drop to take Kim down. June then begins to climb the Ladder. June is halfway there when Kim pulls her off of the Ladder. Kim then picks June up, and then hits a KimPossibility onto June. Kim then begins to climb up the Ladder.

"Kim is climbing up the Ladder." said Bender.

"This one could be over." said Iroh.

Kim tries to grab the Women's Title, but shockingly June grabs Kim's Leg. Kim tries to fight off June, but June pulls Kim off of the Ladder. June then puts Kim in a Leg Lock, but Kim counters out of it. Kim then picks June up, and Irish Whips her into the Ring Post. June though counters with a DDT onto Kim. June then climbs up the Ladder. June then notices Kim, and changes her attention from the Title onto Kim. June then hits a Five Star Frog Splash onto Kim. "Holy Cow!" the Crowd Chants as June then slowly gets back up, and Climbs the Ladder. Kim though slowly crawls up the other side of the Ladder. Both are at the Top of the Ladder, but June hits a Qucik Uppercut, and throws Kim off of the Ladder. June then grabs the Title as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June pulls off an impressive Victory against Kim." said Bender.

"Kim put some heart in this Match, but June is still Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bart Simpson is seen eating some Food with Cornholio4.

"So, You ready for Tonight's Title Match?" asked Cornholio4.

"Dude, I'm ready for anything man." said Bart.

Just then Frankie Foster walks up to Bart.

"I am here with..." said Frankie until...

"You're alittle late Frankie, Later." said Bart.

Bart then leaves leaving Frankie abit stunned.

"Has anybody told you that you could be a pretty good Wrestler?" asked Cornholio4.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Riley Freeman defeated Meowth to win the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"But the Next Week, He lost to Spongebob." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is an accomplished CWF Superstar." said Bender.

"CWF Championship, U.S. Championship, CWF Rumble Winner, Spongebob is a bonafide Icon." added Iroh.

The match begins with Riley pulling out a Steel Chain from his Pocket, and tries to attack Spongebob. Spongebob though ducks out of the way, and hits a Leg Sweep onto Riley. Spongebob then heads out of the Ring, and grabs a Steel Chair from under the Ring. Riley heads out of the Ring to ambush Spongebob, but Spongebob is wise enough to know this, and hits the Chair onto the Side of Riley's Face.  
Spongebob then puts the Chair onto Riley's Chest, and then climbs up onto the Top Turnbuckle. Spongebob then hits a Moonsault onto Riley, and the Chair. After about a moment of recovery, Spongebob then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Spongebob is abit stunned by this, but he picks Riley up, and Irish Whips him back into the Ring. Spongebob grabs the Chair, and heads back into the Ring. Spoingebob is about to do the same thing again, but Riley is playing Possum as he grabs the Chair, and hits Spongebob with it. Riley then uses the Steel Chain, and puts Spongebob in a STF Hold. Spongebob begins to pass out despite fighting it. The Ref checks to see if Spongebob can continue. Spongebob though somehow breaks out of the Hold. Spongebob ducks an attempted Punch from Riley, and hits a Drop Kick onto Riley. Spongebob then tries to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Riley, but Riley Low Blows Spongebob, and hits a Rap Up onto Spongebob. Riley then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as Riley is given the Hardcore Title.

"Riley uses a Quick Move to retain the Hardcore Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"Spongebob dominated the match, but Riley is the one leaving with the Title around his waist." said Iroh.

(Promo) Last Time thay met, Only one was the Last Man Standing. Now, they meet again, but this time, It is all for the Gold. Bart Simpson vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"This Match is is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the Ring: Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy & Nelson won a Shot at the Titles in a Triple Threat Tag Match Two Weeks ago." said Bender.

"You have the Experience of Tag Wrestling with Mr. Eddy, and The Brute Force with Nelson this Team could be the Next Tag Champs." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib have been a Major Tour de Force in CWF lately." said Bender.

"They won the Tag Titles back at Blaze of Glory, and they have been doing well for themselves since." said Iroh.

Zim, and Nelson star off in the Ring. The match begins with Nelson hits afew Powerful Punches onto Zim. Nelson then picks Zim up, and Bench Presses him around abit, but Zim is able to get himself free, and trips Nelson. Zim then puts Nelson in a Headlock, but Nelson gets his hand onto the Ropes. Nelson tries to hit a DDT onto Zim, and Zim counters out of it, and then tags in Dib. Dib, and Zim then hits a Double Drop Kick onto Nelson taking the Big Guy down. Dib then puts Nelson in a Boston Crab. Nelson is in pain, but he is able to make it to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Nelson then tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy ducks an attempted Clothesline from Dib, and then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Dib while using some leverage.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Dib kicks out

Mr. Eddy argues with the Ref until Dib hits a Reverse DDT onto Mr. Eddy. Dib then hits an Elbow Drop onto Mr. Eddy. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a 450 Splash, but Nelson pushes Dib, causing him to crash, and burn. Mr. Eddy then puts Dib in a Spinning Toe Hold. Dib is in pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes. Dib then tags in Zim. Mr. Eddy though easily gets the jump onto Zim with a DDT. Nelson then notices Skulker walking down the Entrance Ramp, and tries to confront him. Mr. Eddy is abit tired, and tries to tag in Nelson, but he can't due to Nelson's absense. Zim then grabs Mr. Eddy, and hits an Irken Slam onto Mr. Eddy. Zim then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Zim & Dib!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Thanks to alittle distraction from Skulker, Zim & Dib retain the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy will probably not be happy here." said Iroh.

Nelson knocks Skulker out is then shocked about forgetting his Tag Partner, and heads back into the Ring. Nelson picks Mr. Eddy up, and begins to apologize. Mr. Eddy then shakes Nelson hand, but then Low Blows Nelson. Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Nelson. Mr. Eddy then leaves the Ring.

"Mr. Eddy is ticked off at Nelson for what happened." said Bender.

"Well it looks like these two might be going there seperate ways." added Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Naruto Uzumaki.

"I am here with Naruto Uzumaki. Tonight, You are going up against Aang. Any reason why you two..." said John until.

Naruto grabs the Mic from John.

"John, Over a Month ago I defeated Aang by Forfeit in a Tournament for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Championship. For awhile, I questioned myself on whether or not I could actually beat Aang, So Tonight is the Night to see who will win: The Konoha Ninja or The Air Bending Monk." said Naruto.

(CWF Ring) Coop is seen in the Middle of the Ring.

"Wassup Vegas! How are we all doin' Tonight?" asked Coop.

Crowd Cheers heavily.

"Well folks without furthur ado... Your Seven CWF Superstar Search Contestants!" announced Coop.

The Seven Contestants then walk down the Entrance Ramp, and into the Ring.

"Okay you guys, Like last week we have to send one of you guys home before we get to the next Challenge. So without further ado, The Contestant going home is... Fuzzy Lumpkins." said Coop.

Fuzzy is abit annoyed by this, but he shakes Coop's Hand.

"Allright now. Vegas has always been known for it's Entertainment Value. Elvis really let himslef go singing here along with putting every 99 Cent Buffet out of business, and Those two European Goofs did all of those Magic Tricks here until one of the Tigers ate them or something. Anyway, Tonight is where you all get to show off some Musical Talents, and the Fans will Judge you all. First up is... Fry." said Coop.

Fry pulls out his Holophonor, and plays Real American by Rick Derringer with Hulk's Titantron showing until Fry slips up abit, and it show Fry in his Underwear instead.

"Okay, That was odd. Next is Patrick." said Coop.

Patrick grabs the Mic, and begins to sing the Soviet Union National Anthem until.

(Slay Me by Dave Oliver Plays)

Airnaruto45 is seen on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Him again?" asked an oddened Bender.

"It's Vegas Bender." answered Iroh.

"Patrick, no offense to you but I'm giving you last place especially since you can't hear this crowd chanting USA USA Crowd: USA! USA! USA! USA!" chanted Airnaruto45.

The Crowd then continues the Chant.

"Boy, That guy keeps coming up like Ma's Chowder. Next up is Rose." stated Coop.

Rose beigns to sing "Who Are You" by The Who.

"Looks like you got the Fans on your side here." said Coop.

"Well it was that "Baba O'Reily or "Won't Get Fooled Again" that was the CSI Theme." replied Rose.

"Next up is Inuyahsa." said Coop.

Inuyasha tries to sing a Song in Japanesse, but the Fans aren't really into it.

"Good Try Inuyasha. Next are the Swat Kats." said Coop.

Razor, and T-Bone start singing the Theme to the Tag Team Demolition.

"Awesome Guys! Last is Yusuke Urameshi." stated Coop.

Yusuke grabs the Mic, then drops it, and leaves.

"Alright then. Well The Fans seem split between the Swat Kats, and Rose so they win here. Remember fans, You get to choose who will be staying or going." said Coop.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Frankie Foster here with Fuzzy Lumpkins, who recently was eliminated from the Search. So Fuzzy, Any closing comments about being eliminated from the Superstar Search?" asked Frankie.

"Well it stinks, Because I brought Joe." replied Frankie.

"Joe?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah!" said Fuzzy.

Fuzzy then grabs his Banjo, and begins to Play it.

"This has been quite a Day." said Frankie.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Bender as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Time Naruto was in a PPV was Wrestleversary." stated Bender.

"I'm sure that the Konoha Native is itchin' to be here tonight." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang recently defeated El Tigre to win his freedom from the NWO." said Bender.

"Well this match will see teo great Styles of Martial Arts." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Aang, and Naruto shaking Hands, and the two begin to circle each other until they enter a Tie Up. Naruto wins it by pushing Aang into the Ring Post. Naruto hits afew Chops onto Naruto, and then hits a Ninja onto Aang. Naruto then tries to put Aang in a Sleeper Hold, but Aang counters out of it. Aang then hits a Judo Flip onto Naruto. Aang then tries a Bridge Style Pin onto Naruto, but Naruto quickly counters out of it. Naruto then hits afew Quick Chops onto Aang, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Aang. Naruto then puts Aang in a Boston Crab. Aang is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes. Aang then ducks an Attempted Ninja Kick, and hits an Air Buster onto Naruto. Aang then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Aang is abit stunned by this, and tries to pin Naruot again, but Naruto rolls out of the Ring. Naruto tries to regain himself, but Aang then does a Asai Moonsault, and lands onto Naruto. The Ref begins the Ten Count as two Lay KO'd Outside the Ring. 1,2,3... Naruto, and Aang begin to get up. 4,5,6... Aang then gets into the Ring as Naruto is still dazed. 7,8,9. Naruto gets back into the Ring. Naruto, and Aang then get into a Tie Up again with Aang winning it by hitting a DDT onto Naruto. Aang then gets ready to hit another Air Buster onto Naruto, but Naruto ducks, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Naruto. Naruto then picks Ang up, and hits a Curse Seal onto Aang. Naruto then pins Aang in the middle of the Ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruto wins in this True Blue Gut Check." said Bender.

"They left it all in the Ring, and I wouldn't mind seeing these two Fight again in the Near Future." said Iroh.

(Promo) Golden Opportunity Is One Month Away, and their will be something waiting. The Announcement is now!

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome CWF General Manager: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well the time has come for JC's Announcement." said Bender.

"What is it?" asked Iroh.

General Manager JC stands on top of the Entrance Ramp with something covered in a White Blanket.

"As you may know, CWF has been a Driving Force in Wrestling. There has been one thing bothering me though, CWF doesn't have it's own Match! I mean WWE has The Elimination Chamber, TNA has King of the Mountain, UCW has Numerous Specialty Matches, and even the Late NoDQ CAW had the Trip to Oblivion Match. Well now, I have a Brand New Match that will Debut at Golden Opportunity called... The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match!" announced JC.

JC pulls the Blanket off to reveal a Replica Ring, Ladder, and Four Briefcases suspended by Fishing Lines.

"There will be Four Briefcases suspended above the Ring, Whomever can Climb the Ladder, and obtain one of the Briefcases, wins that Briefcase, So that means that there will be Four Winners in this Match. Now what's in the Briefcase you may ask? Well in those Cases are Contracts for a Shot at a Specific Championship Match that can be used anytime. So If you win a Case you may have either the CWF, U.S., Tag Team, or Hardcore Championship Shot awaiting you in the Near Future.  
Now there will be Ten Wrestlers involved..." explained JC until...

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Sokka is here!" exclaimed Bender.

"But why is he interrupting JC's Announcement?" asked Iroh.

"Hello JC, Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask a Favor." said Sokka.

"And that is?" asked JC.

"I want in on the Ladder Match seeing that I'm on the Ultimate Showdown Card." responded Sokka.

"Well I am considering you to be in that Match, but if you want in... You have to prove yourself Next Week against a Former CWF Champion." said JC.

"Whoa!" said a shocked Bender.

"That could be Epic." said Iroh.

"Deal." responded Sokka.

"What an Announcement! Sokka vs. A Former CWF Champion." said Bender.

"If Sokka wins, He's part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Backstage) Danny Phantom is seen Training when he is confronted by Homer Simpson.

"What's up Homer?" asked Danny.

"Listen Danny, I just to tell you Good Luck Tonight." said Homer.

"That's it. No sneak Attack, or Pre Match Beatdown?" questioned Danny.

"Dannyboy, Us Simpsons aren't much into the Dirty Tactics. We leave it all in the Ring." responded Homer.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi pulled off an upset Victory over Jake Two Weeks Ago." said Bender.

"If Omi wins here again, He could be U.S. Champion." stated Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake defeated Sokka Last Month in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match at All Out Brawl Out for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Jake is hoping to continue his reign as United States Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake hitting afew Chops onto Omi. Jake then tries to end the Match early by hitting a Dragon DDT, but Omi counters with a Leg Sweep onto Jake. Omi then puts Jake in a Leg Lock. Jake though is able to counter out of it. Jake then hits afew Punches, and then Irish Whips Omi into the Ring Post. Jake then hits a Bulldog onto Omi. Jake then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then Showboats abit. Jake then tries to hit a Shooting Star Press onto Omi, but Omi rolls out of the way, causing Jake to crash, and burn. Omi then sets Jake up to hit an Ice Dragon Kick onto Jake. Omi then hits an Ice Dragon Kick onto Jake. Omi then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake gets his Foot on the Ropes

Omi then pulls Jake into the Middle of the Ring, and tries to hit another Ice Dragon Kick, but Jake counters it, and then hits an Ankle Lock onto Omi. Omi is in pain as Jake begins to apply Pressure on the Hold. Omi begins to crawl towards the Ropes. Just as Omi grabs the Ropes, Jake pulls Omi back into the Middle of the Ring, and continues with the Ankle Lock. Omi desperately crawls to the Ropes again though Jake continues to apply Pressure. Omi then grabs onto the Ropes. Omi tries to get an Offense going, but he can barely move around due the Damage done. Jake then easily hits a Suplex onto Omi. Jake then in a Cocky manner picks Omi up, and then hits a Dragon DDT onto Omi. Jake then puts his Foot onto Omi signalling a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake is given the U.S. Title.

"The AmDrag is still U.S. Champion." said Bender.

"The Ankle Lock was the Beginning of the End for Omi." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seeing something on his Laptop.

"Hmmm... Stocks seem to be going big for CWF though I wonder who has been this Mystery Buyer that so far has Twenty Six Percent of the Stock?" asked JC.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart won an Elimination Chase to get his Shot at the CWF Champion." stated Bender.

"Bart had to go through Rock Lee, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Sokka." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Time these two met One on One was at Still Standing Last Year in a Last Man Standing Match." said Bender.

"Danny won that Match, but Bart could get even here, and even become CWF Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart, and Danny slapping Hands, and the two then get into a Tie Up. Danny wins it by hitting a Sidewalk Slam onto Bart. Danny then tries to puts Bart in a Sharpshooter, but Bart hits afew Punches onto Danny, and breaks out of the Hold. Bart Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes, and then hits a Body Slam onto Danny. Bart then hits afew Stomps onto Danny. Bart then hits a Bionic Elbow onto Danny. Bart then picks Danny up, and tries to hit a BartDog onto Danny, but Danny Bart into the Ropes. Bart though hits a Spear onto Danny as heads towards Danny. Bart then puts Danny in an Ankle Lock, but Danny is wise to this, and counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Bart. Danny then pins Bart in the middle of the Ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Danny is shocked by this, and pins Bart again, but Bart kicks out again. Bart then gets back up, and begins to hit Danny with afew Punches, and then follows it up with a Spine Buster onto Danny. Bart then hits afew Ground Punches onto Danny. Bart then puts Danny in a Figure Four Leg Lock. Danny is in pain, but begins to try, and Reverse it. Bart though has the Hold locked in so Danny is forced to crawl towards the Ropes. Danny uses all of strength to grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Danny then gets into a Tie Up with Bart with Bart hitting a Knee to the Gut of Danny. Bart then again tries to hit a BartDog, but Danny counters it again, and then hits a Specter Spike onto Bart. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Bart. Danny then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny is given the CWF Title.

"Danny retains the Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"A Good Match by both Men here, But Danny is still the Champ." said Iroh.

Danny walks out of the Ring with the Title over his Shoulder as the show draws to a close.

Results

Juniper Lee def. Kim Possible (Ladder Match) (Retains Women's Title)

Riley Freeman def. Spongebob Squarepants (Retains Hardcore Title)

Zim & Dib def. Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz (Retains Tag Titles)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Aang

Jake Long def. Omi (Retains U.S. Title)

Danny Phantom def. Bart Simpson (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Swat Kats & Rose win the Talent Challenge. Fuzzy Lumpkins was eliminated from the Search.

Okay Folks, Remember the Voting style (Six is the high number). So continue to Vote, and Review.


	65. Chapter 65

Sup' Everybody! I have a New Chapter of CWF so Check it out! I only own my OC's & Such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wazzup Folks? Big Bad Bender is here Along with Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Toronto, Ontario, Canada where we are coming off the heels of Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X has been stating that he would love a Shot at a CWF Championship, and He believes that he can defeat Riley Freeman." said Bender.

"Well he better focus on his Opponent Tonight." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris Griffin maybe a fool, But he is a tough Superstar." said Chris.

"He is a former Hardcore, and U.S. Champion." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Red X hitting afe Chops onto Chris, and then tries to hit a DDT, but Chris knocks Red X out. Chris then picks Red X up, and tries to put Bart in a Bearhug, but Red X hits a Headbutt onto Chris to break out of it. Red X then hits a White Russian Leg Sweep onto Chris. Red X then puts Chris in an Arm Bar, but Chris is able to get his Foot on the Ropes. Red X then hits an Elbow onto the Back of Chris. Red X then picks Chris up, but Chris counters, and hits a Takedown onto Red X. Chris then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Elbow Drop onto Red X. Chris then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Chris then picks Red X up, and tries to a Bearhug, but Red X counters again. Red X then gets into a Tie Up with Chris, and Chris wins with a Scoop Slam onto Red X. Chris then hits afew Ground Punches onto Red X until the Ref tells him to stop. Chris then picks Red X up, and then Bench Presses around for show until Red X pulls off a Spinning DDT onto Chris. Red X then sets Chris up to hit the Red X Factor, but then Riley Freeman appears on the Entrance Ramp. Red X then yells at Riley to back off, but then Red X is then hit with a Bearhug from Chris. With no time to fight out of it, Red X Submits. Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, By Submission: Chris Griffin!" announced Tripp as Chris's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Thanks to Riley, Chris Wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"Well Red X might have to prove himself abit more before he's gonna get a Shot at Riley's Title." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is standing next to Sokka.

"I am here with Sokka. Now Sokka, You have a Match againsta Former CWF Champion, and if you win, You will be in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Frankie.

"Listen Frankie, I have defeated like Four Former CWF Champions, and I don't care if I'm facing Homer, Raph, or Peter. I'm gonna be in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match, and I'm guranteeing it." said Sokka.

(Commercial Break)

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)  
"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Being accompanied to the ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos still have some unfinished Business with Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"Well they could be the Number One Contenders Next Week if they beat Team South Park." added Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"And their opponents, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten, and Nelson Muntz" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Mr. Eddy attacked Nelson after they were defeated by Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"Well Mr. Eddy was reported saying that from now one, "He's Looking out for Number One: Himself!" quoted Iroh.

Nelson, and Mas start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mas trying to hit afew Quick Kicks onto Nelson, but Nelson quickly hits a Powerful Headbutt onto Mas to take the Quickster down. Nelson then picks Mas up, and then throws Mas around for fun. Nelson then tags Milhouse into the Match. Milhouse then picks Mas up, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Mas though pulls off a Counter Splash onto Milhouse. Mas then tags in Menos. Menos then hits a Diving Leg Drop onto Milhouse. Menos then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Milhouse. Mas then signals Menos that he wants back in. Menos thags in Mas, and Mas hits a Rolling Thunder as well. Mas then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson breaks up the Count.

Nelson then throws Mas into the Ropes, and hits a Scoop Slam onto Mas. Nelson then is told by the Ref to either head back into his Corner, or be Disqualified. Nelson heads back into his Corner as Milhouse gets back up, and puts Mas in a Leg Lock. Mas is in pain, but he begins to fight out of it. Eventually, Mas is able to his hands onto the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Mas then tags in Menos despite Milhouse trying to stop Mas. Menos then hits a series of Clotheslines onto Milhouse, eventually following it up with a Corkscrew Scissors Kick onto Milhouse. Menos then heads up to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Shooting Star Press onto Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp.

"Mas y Menos score a Major win here in their quest for the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"But can they beat Team South Park Next Week?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with General Manager JC.

"I am here with General Manager JC, Now at Ultimate Showdown, You revealed that at Golden Opportunity, You will debut the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said John.

"Yes I did Johnny boy." said JC.

"Can we have more Information?" asked John.

"Okay, There will be no Pinfalls, Submissions, DQs, Count Outs, or Eliminations so as long as One of the Four Cases are Left unclaimed, It's Anybodies BallGame." explained JC.

Jake Long then confronts JC.

"Heya there JC." said Jake.

"Okay, What's up?" asked JC.

"Nothing, It's just that you have Ten Stars facing off in this Match, and I would love it if I was one of those Ten." said Jake.

"First off, You're already the United States Champion so what's gonna happen if you get the U.S. Title Case? Secondly, You already have a Match at Golden Opportunity." replied JC.

"Against who?" asked Jake.

"Against the Man who know the Man you defeated at All Out Brawl Out for the U.S. Title: Aang!" answered JC.

Jake is stunned by this.

"Now if you'll excuse me, The Superstar Search is coming up Next." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Outside the Arena)

(Total Drama Island Theme Plays)

"Yo everybody! It's The Host of Total Drama Island! Chris McLean droppin' by CWF to do this Weeks CWF Superstar Search. Allright, Here are the Six Remaining Contestants!" said Chris McLean.

The Six Remaining Contestants enter the Set which looks like The Bonfire Ceremony of TDI.

"Allright, Now if you have ever seen Total Drama Island! This Scene you would probably Remember. This is the Infamous Campfire Ceremony where I will present all but one of you a Marshmellow. Whomever doesn't get a Marshmellow must immediately walk down "Our Improvised" Dock of Shame, and Board the "Impromtu" Boat of Losers. And you can never come back. EEVVEERR!" stated Chris.

"Dude, Get on with it." said an impatient Yusuke.

"Jeeze, Alittle Antzy are we. Anyway, Yusuke, Rose, Inuyasha, and Swat Kats get a Marshmellow." said Chris as he gives them group there Marshmellows.

"This is the Final Marshmellow, And it goes to... Fry." said Chris.

"Sorry Pat, But you're Out." said Chris.

"Wahoo! I lose!" cheered Patrick.

Patrick then runs around all foolish until Yusuke Irish Whips him onto the Dock of Shame.

"Wow, I didn't know Lindsay's "Condition" was Contagious. Anyway, Today's Challenge will be a Six Person Tag Team Match." stated Chris.

"Neat." said Inuyasha.

"Cool." replied Rose.

"Finally!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"It will be the Swat Kats & Rose vs. Fry, Inuyasha, & Yusuke. Just one thing though, You will all have to be Blind Folded." stated Chris.

"Ohh Come on!" said Rose.

"Of Course!" added Yusuke.

After the Groups are Blindfolded, They are thrown into a small Wrestling Ring. Razor, and Yusuke start off in the Ring. Razor, and Yusuke move around the Ring abit until they both bump into each other. Yusuke hits a Punch onto Razor, and then falls on him to signal a Pin, but Razor kicks out. Razor then tries to move away from Yusuke as Yusuke himself tries to find the Ring Post to tag in Inuyasha or Fry. Chris then throws a Latte' at Yusuke. Yusuke then pulls off his Blindfold, and then goes after Chris in anger. Inuyasha, T-Bone, Rose, and Fry then all rip off their Blindfolds, and battle it out in the Ring. Chef Hatchet then enters the Ring, and clears everyone out of the Ring. Chris then appears with afew Bruises.

"Allright, That didn't go according to plan, But the Ratings I heard are through the Roof! Anyway, I'll call it a Draw this Week. Remember fans, You get to choose who will be staying or going. Plus, Don't forget about Total... Drama ... Island!" said Chris.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny was able to retain the CWF Championship against Bart Simpson at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Well Danny has been on a Winning streak as of late." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee has been making his way up the CWF Ladder to getting a Shot at the CWF Title." said Bender.

"If he beats the Champ, It could prove his worth." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, ans Rock Lee in a Staredown with Rock Lee winning it with a quick Chop to the side of Danny. Rock Lee then hits a set of Chops onto Danny, and then follows it up with Judo Flip to take Danny down. Rock Lee then puts Danny in an Ankle Lock, but Danny is able to quickly break out of it. Danny then hits a DDT onto Rock Lee. Danny then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault onto Rock Lee, but Rock Lee rolls out of the way at the last second. Danny lands on his feet though, but he's momentarily distracted, and Rock Lee hits a Takedown onto Danny. Rock Lee then picks Danny up, and tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane, but Danny counters, and hits a Specter Spike onto Rock Lee. Danny then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Danny is abit stunned by this, but picks Rock Lee up, and tires to hit another Specter Spike, but Rock Lee elbows Danny out of it. Rock Lee then Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes, but Danny counters with a Spear onto Rock Lee. Danny then hits afew Stomps onto Rock Lee, and then hits a Leg Drop onto Rock Lee. Danny then tries to pin Rock Lee, but Rock Lee counters with a Sleeper Hold. Danny though breaks out of the Sleeper Hold with ease. Danny then ducks an attempted Kick from Rock Lee, and then hits a Specter Spike onto Rock Lee. After a Moment of recooperating Danny heads up the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Phantom Flip onto Rock Lee. Rock Lee though absorbs the Hit, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as Rock Lee's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Rock Lee pinned the Champ!" exclaimed Bender.

"Rock Lee now has some bragging Rights." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Spongebob Squarepants is Standing next to Patrick Star.

"I am here with my Buddy Patrick, whom Sadly, was recently eliminated from the Search. Well anything to say Pat before you go?" asked Spongebob.

"Uhhhh... 619?" replied Patrick.

(Commercial Break)

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, where the Winner will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has a Chance to be part of one of the Most Exciting Matches to date!" exclaimed Bender.

"But remember, He has to face a Former CWF Champion." said Iroh.

"And his opponent, He is a Former CWF Champion..." said Tripp.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"From Springfield: Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ohh boy, Sokka is gonna have his Hands full here." said Bender.

"Homer was a Former CWF, and Hardcore Champion." stated Iroh.

The Match begins with Sokka, and Homer in a Tie Up with Homer winning it by Shoving Sokka into the Ring Post. Homer then hits afew Powerful Punches onto the Stomach of Sokka. Homer then tosses Sokka onto the Mat. Homer then gets the Crowd Going as he then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Diving Headbutt, but Sokka rolls out of the way at the last second, Leaving Homer to crash, and burn. Sokka then puts an Arm Lock onto Homer. Homer is in pain, but Homer is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Homer gets back up, and hits a set of Chops onto Sokka. Homer then hits a DDT onto Sokka. Homer then heads towards the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Powerful Body Splash onto Sokka. Homer then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Homer is abit shocked by this, but he then puts Sokka in a Sleeper Hold. Sokka is struggling to break out of the Hold, but Homer has it locked in. Sokka begins to fade as the Ref sees if Sokka can continue. The Ref then puts Sokka's Arm up, and it drops. The Ref does it again, and his Arm drops again. The Ref then tries it on more time, but Sokka pulls his Arm up, Proving that he can continue. Sokka then begins to fight out of the Sleeper Hold. Sokka then breaks out of the Hold, and then Irish Whips Homer into the Ropes. Homer then counters by hitting The Homer Choke Hold. It looks like Homer is about to win the Match, but Sokka pulls off an Irish Whip into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker onto Homer. Sokka then pins Homer.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka is gonna be in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match!" exclaimed Bender.

"He also defeated another Former CWF Champion as well." said Iroh.

Sokka celebrates his Victory as the show draws to a close.

Results

Chris Griffin def. Red X

Mas y Menos def. Nelson Muntz & Milhouse Van Houten

Rock Lee def. Danny Phantom

Sokka def. Homer Simpson (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

CWF Superstar Search Update: Patrick Star was eliminated from the Search

* * *

The Search Ranking is 1 to 5 (5 is the highest). So Reviewing is up! Late _CWF Fans!_


	66. Chapter 66

Okay Folks, Day Before the **SMACKDOWN 10TH ANNIVERSARY SHOW!** So it looks like now would be a Good time to make the Newest Chapter of CWF. I only own myself BTW

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Meatbags! Big Bender is here Along with Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Roswell, New Mexico where we will have 2 More Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifiers." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park faced Zim, and Dib back at All Out Brawl Out for the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Well it was thanks to El Tigre that Zim, and Dib retained the Titles." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Currently Residing in Steel City, being Accompanied by Paulina Guerrera: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Mas y Menos defeated Milhouse, and Nelson in a Tag Match to get here Tonight." said Bender.

"Before Blaze of Glory, Mas y Menos were the Tag Team Champs." stated Iroh.

Cartman, and Kyle represent Team South Park. Cartman, and Menos start off in the Ring. Cartman, and Menos start off in a Test of Strength with Cartman easily winning it, and hits a Body Slam onto Menos. Cartman then tries to hit a Big Boy Splash to quickly end the Match, but Menos rolls out of the Ring. Menos then puts Cartman in a Leg Lock, but Cartman breaks out of the Hold. Cartman hits a Tackle onto Menos, and then tags in Kyle. Kyle grabs Menos, and then hits a Spinning DDT onto Menos. Kyle then pins Menos.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Menos kicks out

Menos gets back up, and then tags in Mas. Mas hits a quick Drop Kick onto Kyle. Mas then hits another Drop Kick onto Cartman. Mas then sets his sights towards Kyle. Kyle though hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Mas. Kyle then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Mas. Kyle then puts Mas in a STF Hold, but Mas counters out of it. Mas then heads towards the Ropes, and hits a Corkscrew Scissors Kick onto Kyle. Mas then tries to head to the Top Turnbuckle, but then Zim & Dib run into the Ring, and attacks Mas y Menos, and Team South Park. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"It looks like this match is a Draw thanks to Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"That means Zim & Dib won't have to face any Tag Team at Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

Zim, and Dib leave the Ring when Stan, and Kenny run into the Ring to help their Friends. Zim, and Dib then hold the Tag Title Belts high.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking on the Phone with someone.

"I know this is pretty odd, This Mystery Stock Holder has been doing well with his Share." said JC.

Just then, Sam Manson, Katara, and Naruko enter the Room.

"I'll have to call ya back. What's up Sistahs?" asked JC.

"JC, We have been noticing that lately we are being phased out." said Sam.

"What do you mean by that?" asked JC.

"There haven't been alot of Divas Matches lately, and nothing Sexist here, but we would love abit more Match Time." explained Katara.

"Hmmm... Good point, You know I have been thinking about making a Female Eqivalant to the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said JC.

"Really?" asked Naruko.

"Yes, Allright get this: A 15 Diva Over The Top Rope Battle Royal for the Women's Championship." said JC.

"That sounds cool." replied Sam.

"Yes, You Gals are gonna be in as well as June, Kim, and afew others." said JC.

"Allright, That's Pretty Cool then." said Naruko.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, where the Winner will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making his way to the ring, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy is now pretty much looking out for himself since he "dumped" Nelson Muntz back at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"If he wins a Case at Golden Opportunity, He could have a Future Shot at a Championship." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Mr. Eddy is gonna have his hands full tonight with his former Tag Partner." stated Bender.

"After their Match at Ultimate Showdown, Mr. Eddy layed the Smackdown on his former Partner." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Nelson hitting Mr. Eddy with afew Powerful Punches. Nelson then hits a Spinebuster onto Mr. Eddy. Nelson then puts Mr. Eddy in a Sleeper Hold. Mr. Eddy though grabs onto the Ropes to breaks the Hold. Mr. Eddy then tries calling a Time Out, and then leaves the Ring for a moment. Nelson follows Mr. Eddy outside of the Ring, and tries to throw him back into the Ring. Mr. Eddy though pulls out some Salt, and throws it into Nelson's Eyes, Blinding him without the Ref seeing it. Mr. Eddy then throws Nelson back into the Ring, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson is still abit Blind from the Salt, but he is able to hit a Tackle onto Mr. Eddy. Nelson then hits afe Ground Punches onto Mr. Eddy. Nelson then walks abit to find the Ring Post, and then starts to climb the Turnbuckle. Nelson then tries to hit a Splash form the Top Turnbuckle, but Mr. Eddy rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing Nelson to crash, and burn. Mr. Eddy then gets smug as he prepares to hit a SpearED onto Nelson. Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Nelson Muntz. Feeling abit unfinished, Mr. Eddy decides to hit another SpearED onto Nelson. Mr. Eddy pins Nelson Muntz.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as Mr. Eddy's arm is raised in Victory.

"Mr. Eddy is gonna be in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy is abit Smug now, but he's gotta face Nine Other Guys for a Shot at any of the Titles." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with CWF Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, It was announced Before the Show that you will face Rock Lee at Golden Opportunity with the CWF Championship on the line, And..." said John until.

Danny then grabs the Mic from John.

"Listen John, I know that Rock Lee pinned me for the Three Count, and I actually respect that. Next week, You and I will be in a Tag Team Match, and I got your back granted if you have mine, but when it is time to battle, I won't be holding back." stated Danny.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring) General Manager JC is seen in the Ring.

"Before we begin with this Week's Superstar Search, I have an announcement concerning what happened Earlier Tonight. At Golden Opportunity, it will be Zim & Dib defending their Tag Team Championship against Mas y Menos, and Team South Park in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match!" stated JC.

"That won't sit well with Zim, and Dib." said Bender.

"It serves them right for breaking up the Tag Match earlier." said Iroh.

"Anyway, Let's bring out the Contestants!" announced JC.

The Five CWF Superstar Search Contestants walk down the Entrance Ramp, and enter the Ring.

"Allright Guys, Before we get to the Next Challenge, I have to announce who is going to be Eliminated. The Superstar leaving Tonight is... Fry." said JC.

Fry is abit sad by this, but he shakes JC's Hand, and leaves the Ring.

"Okay, This Week's Challenge will be a Five Person Over the Top Rope Battle Royal. P.S. This Match is going to start... Now!" announced JC,

JC slides out of the Ring, and the Match Begins. The Swat Kats begin to use their Double Team moves to take care of the other Three. Razor, and T-Bone then picks Rose up, and throw her over the Top Rope, and Eliminating her from the Match. Razor, and T-Bone continue their strategy on Inuyasha, but Inuyasha holds onto the Ropes, and then launches himself to hit a Springboard onto Razor. Yusuke meanwhile takes the opening to throw T-Bone over the Ropes, Razor gets back up, and then ducks an attack from Inuyasha. Razor then Irish Whips Inuyasha over the Ropes, and then Eliminates him. Razor then charges at Yusuke, but Yusuke ducks out of the way, and Razor, & T-Bone almost collide. The two though are distracted long enough for Yusuke to eliminate both of them from the Battle Royal.

"Allright, Yusuke wins the Battle Royal. Remember fans, You get to choose who will be staying." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Fry.

"I am here with Fry, who recently was eliminated from the Search. Anything you wanna say Fry?" asked Frankie.

"Well it was abit fun, and besides, If CWF needs a Delivery Boy, I'll be there." said Fry.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity, It will be Aang vs. Jake Long for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Well Aang would love to be United State Champion." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Before the Show, It was announced that Red X will fight Riley Freeman for the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Last Week, Riley got involved in Red X's Match against Chris Griffin." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake won the U.S Championship back at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"He retained the Title against Omi at Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley has been doing well for himself as Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"At Ultimate Showdown, He defeated Spongebob to retain the Title." said Iroh.

Aang, and Riley start off in the Ring. Aang charges at Riley, and hits a Spinning Kick onto Riley. Aang then puts Riley in a Leg Lock. Riley though is able to break out of the Hold. Riley then tags in Jake. Jake ducks an attempted Chop from Aang, and then hits a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Aang. Jake then puts Aang in a Sleeper Hold, but Aang breaks out of it rather quickly. Aang then hits a Side Effect onto Jake. Aang then crawls to his Corner, and then tags in Red X. Red X grabs Jake, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Jake though hits a Spear onto Red X. Jake then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Jake then picks Red X up, and then tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Red X, but Red X counters by pushing Jake over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Red X leaves to Ring to follow suit. Red X tries to hit a Takedown, but Riley attacks him from behind with a Knee to the Back. Riley then throws Red X back into the Ring as Jake slides back into the Ring as well. Jake then picks Red X up, and then hits a Sucker Punch, Sending Aang outside of the Ring. Jake then focuses on Red X, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Red X, but Red X counters, and then hits a Red X Factor onto Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Red X & Aang!" said Tripp.

Just then, Riley Freeman attacks Red X from behind. Riley then hits a Rap Up onto Red X.

"Riley has just sent a Message to Red X." said Bender.

"Red X, and Aang may have won the Match, But Riley is the Last Man Standing here." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Naruto Uzumaki is seen walking towards the Entrance Ramp.

"The Main Event Match is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Another Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier is Comin' Up." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, where the Winner will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto has a Chance to be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Naruto is a Former CWF Champ, So I know he's up for this." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: So far Mr. Eddy, and Sokka have Qualified for the Superstar Search.

Iroh: So that means that there are still Seven Slots open after this Match here.

The match begins with El Tigre trying to end the Match early by hitting an Iron Claw onto Naruto, but Naruto counters out of the Hold. Naruto then hits a German Suplex onto El Tigre. Naruto then puts El Tigre in a Leg Lock. El Tigre though counters, and then puts El Tigre in a Headlock. Naruto seems to be fading fast as the Ref considers stopping the Match. Naruto though begins to fight out of it, and then hits a Judo Flip onto El Tigre. Naruto then signals the End is coming as he then picks El Tigre up, and then hits a Ninja Kick onto El Tigre. Naruto then takes a moment to catch his breath, and then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

Naruto is abit suprised by this, but decides to try, and hit another Ninja Kick onto El Tigre. El Tigre though ducks, and Naruto accidentally KO's The Ref. Naruto is stunned by this as he tries to get The Ref back up. Just then, Skulker runs down then Entrance Ramp, and attacks Naruto from behind. Skulker, and El Tigre then Double Team Naruto by hitting a Double Takedown onto Naruto. El Tigre then instructs Skulker to hold up Naruto as he heads up the Top Turnbuckle. El Tigre tries to hit a Doomsday Device, but Naruto ducks at the last second, and hits a Reverse Takedown onto Skulker. After throwing Skulker out of the Ring, Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto the fallen El Tigre. Naruto then pins El Tigre as the Ref gets back on his feet.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruto is advancing to the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match!" said Bender.

"Sokka, Mr. Eddy, Now Naruto? I can't wait for this Match!" said an excited Iroh.

Naruto celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Team South Park vs. Mas y Menos (No Contest)

Mr. Eddy def. Nelson Muntz (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

Aang & Red X def. Jake Long & Riley Freeman

Naruto Uzumaki def. El Tigre (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

CWF Superstar Search Update: Yusuke Urameshi wins Battle Royal, Fry was eliminated from the Search

* * *

The vote now is 1 to 4 with four being the highest number. So Review, and Vote. At_ Golden Opportunity_: The Search will have it's winners!


	67. Chapter 67

Hey Fans, It's been awhile, but I have a new CWF Chapter up. This Chapter is Dedicated to Capt. Lou Albano who had recently Passed Away (1933-2009). I only own My OC's.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello Fanboys, and Fangirls. Bender here, and Along sides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Columbia, South Carolina where we will have a Battle Royal to determine a Slot in The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Plays)

"This Six Diva Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Kim Possible,  
Sam Manson, and the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity There is going to be a 15 Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Title." said Bender.

"June has said that she will take on all Comers for the Title, Well it's gonna be Put Up or Shut Up Time." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Angelica Pickles, Gaz, and Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Nick World Order already has the World Tag Titles, They would love to have the Women's Title again." said Bender.

"June has had enough trouble with some of the Divas, But she barely has 7 Percent Chance of Retaining the Title." said Iroh.

June, and Azula start off in the Ring. The match begins with June, and Azula trade Chops until Azula wins the Chop Battle with a Big Boot onto June. Azula then puts June in a Sleeper Hold. June though is able to break out of the Hold rahter quickly. June then hits to the Ropes, and hits a Drop Kick onto Azula. June then tags in Kim as Kim then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Azula. Kim then tries to go for a Pin, but Angelica breaks up the Count. Azula gets back up, and tags in Gaz. Gaz then hits a Running Bulldog onto Kim. Gaz then pins Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kim kicks out

Gaz then picks Kim up, and then Irish Whips Kim into the Ring Post. Gaz then hits afew Chops, and follows it up with a Face Buster onto Kim. Gaz then tags in Angelica. Angelica then puts Kim in a Spinning Toe Hold. Kim is in pain, but she begins to fight out of it. Eventually, Kim reverse it into a Roll Up Pin, but Angelica kicks out of it. Kim then tags in Sam. Angelica tries to hit a Diamond Cutter onto Sam, but Sam counters out of it, and then hits a Widow's Peak onto Angelica. Sam then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Kim Possible, Juniper Lee, and Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sam picks up the Win for her team." said Bender.

"At Golden Opportunity though, It's every Woman for herself." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Naruto Uzumaki.

"I am here with Naruto Uzumaki. Now Naruto, You will be part of the First Golden Opportunity Ladder Match at Golden Opportunity, But Your Buddy Rock Lee will face Danny Phantom for the CWF Title at Golden Opportunity as well." said John.

"I see where you're getting at, If I win the CWF Title Case, am I gonna use it right after the Title Match even if Lee wins. Well, I'll just leave it to your imagination. Believe It!" stated Naruto.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake will have to defend his U.S. Title against Aang at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Can Jake beat the Avatar?" asked Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob, Zuko, Ichigo, and Chiro were recently announced as Competitors for The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"They'll join Mr. Eddy, Sokka, and Naruto in the Match." added Iroh.

The match begins with Jake Thumbing Spongebob in the Eyes, and then follows it up with a Side Slam. Jake then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock. Spongebob is in pain, but he is able to crawl to the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Spongebob then gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Jake. Spongebob then runs towards the Ropes, and hits a Leg Drop onto Jake. Spongebob tries to pin Jake, but Jake gets his foot on the Ropes. Spongebob then tries to end the Match by hitting a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Jake, but Jake counters it, and hits a DDT onto Spongebob. Jake then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Jake then picks Spongebob up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Spongebob, but Spongebob accidentally pushes Jake into the Ref, and knocks him out. Spongebob tries to pick Jake up, but Jake Low Blows Spongebob. Jake then walks out of the Ring, and grabs his U.S. Title. Jake then heads back into the Ring with the Title, and is about to clobber Spongebob with it until Aang runs into the Ring, and pulls the Title away from Jake. Jake then decks Aang, and Aang rolls out of the Ring. Jake though falls prey to Spongebob's Sponge Suplex Pin from behind.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

"Spongebob wins here with a little help from Aang." said Bender.

"This might though fuel Jake's Fire for Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

(Backstage) The CWF Superstar Search Contestants are seen heading to the Ring.

"The Search is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"We're getting down to the Nitty Gritty, Who's going home Now?" asked Iroh.

(Commcercial Break)

(Promo) It is a new Concept in Pro Wrestling (_Whomever can Climb the Ladder, and obtain one of the Briefcases, wins that Briefcase_), A Match invovling 10 CWF Superstars (_Naruto Uzumaki, Sokka, Mr. Eddy_), A Match with a Unique Twist (_those Cases are Contracts for a Shot at a Specific Championship Match that can be used anytime_). It is... The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match! Debuting at Golden Opportunity.

(CWF Ring) General Manager JC is seen in the Ring.

"Hello Fans! Now without any delay, Here are the Four Remaining Contestants!" said JC.

The Final Four all head into the Ring.

"Okay, Before we can go any further, I have to announce which one of you will be Leaving Tonight. That person is... Rose." said JC.

Rose is stunned by this, but she accepts this, and Shakes JC's Hand, and leaves the Ring.

"Okay, Now that thats out of the way, Tonight I have a unique challenge: You three will display your own Finishing Moves!" stated JC.

"Wow!" exclaimed Bender.

"This is could be neat." said Iroh.

"Allright, Inuyasha will be up first." said JC.

JC gives Inuyasha a Wrestling Dummy to use.

Inuyasha looks at the Dummy, and then hits an Enzuigiri.

"Good, What do you call it?" asked JC.

"Don't really have a Name for it." answered Inuyasha.

"Eh, That's Okay, Ok Swat Kats, You guys are up." said JC.

T-Bone picks up the Dummy, and positions it onto his Shoulders as Razor heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Sliced Bread #2 onto the Dummy with T-Bone following it up with a Powerbomb.

"Wicked Guys, What do you call that?" asked JC.

"The Nine Lifeless." answered The Swat Kats

"Cool. Okay Yusuke, You're up." said JC.

Yusuke sees the Dummy, and throws it onto the Mat. Yusuke then asks a Security Personal to enter the Ring. Yusuke the hits an Electric Chair Drop.

"Well that was unexpected, but pretty good. What do you call that?" questioned JC.

"Spirit Breaker." replied Yusuke.

"Well Allright Remember fans, You have the power to pick which Contestant will become CWF Superstars." said JC.

JC begins to leave the Ring, but then he turns around for a moment.

"One more thing, I have a unique incentive for the Two Winners of the Search. Whichever two Wins, They will be part of the Golden Oppoortunity Ladder Match!" announced JC.

"Oh Mom, That's Wicked!" exclaimed Bender.

"I better start Voting." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Rose.

"I'm here with Rose, Who was just eliminated from the Superstar Search. Anything to say to the Fans out there?" asked Frankie.

"Well Thanks for getting me to the Final Four, But sadly it wasn't enough my Fans, Still Love Ya though." said Rose.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks back, Danny was pinned by Rock Lee in a One on One Match." said Bender.

"Yeah, but at Golden Opportunity, if Rock Lee pins Danny again, Lee's CWF Champion." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee, and Danny are Teaming it up here Tonight." said Bender.

"Question is can they keep it a Tag Match, and not try to take the other out?" asked Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Zim & Dib!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Golden Opportunity, Zim & Dib will have to defend their Tag Titles against Team South Park, and Mas y Menos." said Bender.

"Those odds do not look good for the Champs Bender." stated Iroh.

Danny, and Zim start off in the Ring. Zim tries to hit a Punch onto Danny, but Danny counters with Punch of his own. Danny then hits a Leg Drop onto Zim. Danny tags in Rock Lee as Rock Lee then puts Zim in a STF Hold. Zim is in pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Zim then tags in Dib, and the two then Double Team Rock Lee. Zim, and Dib then both hit a Double Drop Kick onto Rock Lee. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a 450 Splash, but Rock Lee rolls out of the way at the last second, causing Dib to crash, and burn. Rock Lee then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Dib kicks out

Dib gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Rock Lee, and then hits a Takedown onto Rock Lee. Dib then puts Rock Lee in an Ankle Lock. Rock Lee though easily breaks out of the Hold. Rock Lee then tags in Danny, and Danny hits a Clothesline onto Dib. Danny then picks Dib up, and Irish Whips Dib into the Ropes, and then follows it up with a Samoan Drop. Danny then gets ready to finish Dib off. Danny then grabs Dib, and is about to hit a Specter Spike, but Zim tries to stop it. Rock Lee though gets invovled by hitting a Ninja Kick onto Danny by mistake along with Zim. Danny falls over, but pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, and Rock Lee!" said Tripp.

"Danny, and Rock Lee wins here, but Lee is the Last Man Standing." said Bender.

"I know Lee didn't do this on purpose, But Danny is gonna carry that going into Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Bart Simpson is seen walking out of the Locker Room.

"The Battle Royal is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"One Last Slot to Fill." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Golden Opportunity.

15 Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship.

Juniper Lee maybe in the Fight for her life.

Red X vs. Riley Freeman for the Hardcore Championship.

These two have been butting Heads for awhile, and it all comes to ahead at Golden Opportunity.

Zim & Dib defend their Tag Team Championship against Team South Park, and Mas y Menos in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match.

Zim, and Dib have a Thirty-Three Percent chance of Leaving with the Tag Titles.

Aang vs. Jake Long for the United States Championship.

Jake may have defeated The South Pole Warrior, But can he beat The Avatar?

10 Superstars will Take Part fo the First Ever Golden Opportunity Ladder Match.

With Four Championship Opportunities on the Line, It's gonna be anybody's Game.

Finally; Danny Phantom will defend his CWF Championship against Rock Lee

Rock Lee has had Danny KO'd Twice, Third Time could be the Charm.

John Cena's The Time Is Now is the official theme for Golden Opportunity.

Golden Opportunity is sponsored by SUBWAY.

(CWF Ring) Chris Griffin, Skulker, Milhouse Van Houten, and Omi are in the Ring.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This is an Eight Man Over The Top Battle Royal, and it is for a Spot in The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making his way to the ring,  
From Quahog, Rhode Island: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Peter would love another run as a Champion in CWF." said Bender.

"Imagine if Peter would win the Tag Titles Case, Him and Chris could be Tag Team Champions." said Iroh.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Fucshia Town, Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Luffy hasn't been getting alot of Title Shots Lately in CWF." said Bender.

"Well Luffy could be the Pirate King if he gets a Case at Golden Opportunity." stated Iroh.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ron has been quiet around CWF for awhile." said Bender.

"He could really make noise if he got the CWF Title Case." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart failed to defeat Danny Phantom at Ultimate Showdown for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Bart would love another shot at Danny if he can get the CWF Title Case." said Iroh.

The Match begins with the Eight all going at it in the Ring. Chris & Peter then decide to join forces as the Two hit a Double Dropkick onto Ron Stoppable, Sending him out of the Ring, and out of the Match. Omi meanwhile tries to hit Skulker with an Ice Dragon Kick, but Skulker counters, and hits a Chokeslam onto Omi. Milhouse, and Bart then Double Team on Skulker, and tries to Eliminate him, but Skulker counters out of it, and throws Milhouse out of the Ring, and out of the Match. Peter, and Chris then pick Omi up, and then Eliminates him from the Match. Luffy then tries to hit a German Suplex onto Skulker, but Skulker counters with a DDT onto Luffy.

"This is getting Good!" said Bender.

"Only One of these Guys is going to Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

Chris, and Peter then hug, but Peter then throws Chris out of the Ring, and Eliminates him. Chris is upset by this, but Peter throws him a Lollipop, and Chris forgets about it. Skulker meanwhile is Exchanging Punches with Bart with Bart one upping Skulker with an Uppercut, and then follows it with a DDT. Luffy gets back up, and tries to throws Bart over the Ropes, but Bart counters, and Eliminates Luffy by throwing him over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Skulker then targets Bart, and tries to hit a Running Clothesline, but Bart ducks, and sends him out of the Ring, Eliminating him. Peter then tries the same, but Bart throws him over the Ropes as well. Peter though holds on, but Bart hits a Drop Kick, and Eliinates Peter. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Bartman claims the Final Slot for the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Bart might just be the Top Competitor for this Match." said Iroh.

Bart Celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Sam Manson, Kim Possible, and Juniper Lee def. Azula, Gaz, and Angelica Pickles

Spongebob Squarepants def. Jake Long

Danny Phantom & Rock Lee def. Zim & Dib

Bart Simpson wins 8 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

CWF Superstar Search Update: Rose was eliminated from the Search

* * *

Well fans, It's time for the Finale of the Search. The rankings are the same, though it will be 1 to 3 (3 High, 1 Low). The Two highest will become CWF Superstars, and will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. I'll have the Next Chapter (Golden Opportunity) up very Soon. So, **_REVIEW, AND VOTE!_**


	68. Golden Opportunity PPV 2

Heya Fans, Well I finally got The PPV Chapter up (Of course this is the Finale of the CWF Superstar Search as well). I only own myself

* * *

CWF Golden Opportunity: August week 4

The Time Is Now by John Cena plays as the intro to Golden Opportunity, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hello, and Welcome to CWF's Golden Opportunity, sponsored by SUBWAY. I am Bender, and Besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in St. Paul, Minnesota where not only we have the First Ever Golden Opportunity Ladder Match, Danny Phantom will defend the CWF Championship against Rock Lee." said Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"This is a 15 Diva Battle Royal, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship." said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing First, Azula, Gaz, Angelica Pickles: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well our First Match is the Diva's Battle Royal." said Bender.

"15 of CWF's Most Powerful Girls will battle for the Title." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Middelton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim is of course, No stranger to the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Kim holds the Record with over 5 Reigns as Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Country Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Park n' Flush in Peach Creak: May, Lee, and Marie Kanker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Kankers once all held the Women's Title back at Final Hour." said Bender.

"Well imagine if they can win it again." said Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Naurko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko was Women's Champion for almost a month before being defeated by Azula." said Bender.

"Naruko is lightning quick though, She could be the Next Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara in her debut Match won the Women's Championship back at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"I have her in action before, and she can be a powerful threat in the Ring." said Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music plays)

"Intorducing Next: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Speaking of threats in the Ring, You can't count out Shego." said Bender.

"Indeed, Her strength is second to none." said Iroh.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sam is abit of a Dark Horse in this Match." said Bender.

"She did get the Pinfall in Last Week's Six Diva Tag Match." said Iroh.

(International Woman by Dara Shindler Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park: Paulina Guerrera!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Mas y Meno's Manager is getting in on this Match." said Bender.

"Hey, She did win a 6 Person Tag Match awhile back." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember has been a Women's Champion before, She even stole the Title from Azula." said Bender.

"Well The Rock Chick maybe making a Sequel Title Reign." said Iroh.

(The Muppet Show Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Des Moines, Iowa, She is the First CWF Women's Champion: Miss Piggy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well this is a Delight for Fans." said Bender sarcastically.

"Come on Bender, Miss Piggy was the First Women's Champion." stated Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Orchid Bay, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June has her work cut out for her Tonight." said Bender.

"Knowing June, She was burning the Midnight Oil studying to win this Match." said Iroh.

The Match begins with the Girls all fighting eachother in a massive melee. Angelica Pickles is the first one to be Eliminated by Miss Piggy after hitting a Hi-Yah (Martial Arts Power Chop) onto Angelica. Miss Piggy is then attacked from behind by The Kankers in a 3 on 1 Attack. June meanwhile teams with Kim, and both Eliminate Gaz from the Match. Azula then grabs Lee Kanker, and throws her out of the Ring, Eliminating her. May, and Marie then ditch Miss Piggy, and then Double Team on Azula. Azula though throws the two out of the Ring, Eliminating them too Shego tries to attack Azula from behind, and Azula counters, and Eliminates Shego as well.

"Azula is on fire here Tonight!" said Bender.

"This is for the Women's Title, Everyone has to be on their A-Game." said Iroh.

Paulina tries to hit a Latina Heat onto Katara, but Katara counters with a Water Whip. Katara then is attacked from behind by Sam Manson, Who Eliminates Katara from the Match. Sam then grabs Paulina, and Eliminates her as well. Naruko then attacks June, but Kim throws her out of the Ring, Eliminating her. Azula then sets her sights onto Ember, and the two exchange Punches until Ember gains the Upperhand, and knocks Azula over the Ropes, Eliminating her from the Match. June, and Kim then Eliminate Miss Piggy from the Match. June then Eliminates Kim from behind. Sam then hits a Dropkick onto June nearly Eliminating her. Sam tries to finish off June, but June counters, and Eliminates her from the Match. Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp.

"June pulls off an impressive if not impossible Victory!" said Bender.

"Well you can't say that the Other Divas didn't fight for the Title here." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Sokka.

"I am here with Sokka. Now Sokka, You have an opportunity to get a Future Championship Shot Tonight in the First Ever Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Sokka.

"Listen John, I have an Opportunity Yes I know that. Tonight, I'm going for it, and Hopefully I will get a Shot at the CWF Title." said Sokka.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X, and Riley have been clashing for abit." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, Red X can get the One Up here by winning the Hardcore Title." said Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Riley defeated Meowth to win the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"The Rap Gangsta has had a pretty good Reign as Champ, but that could all end soon." said Iroh.

The match begins with Red X pulling out a Lead Pipe, and tries to hit Riley with it, but Riley counters, and hits a DDT onto Red X. Riley then grabs his Steel Chain, and puts Red X in a STF Hold. Red X is in pain, but he is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Red X then gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Riley. Red X then hits afew Ground Punches onto Riley before stopping. Red X then heads out of the Ring, and grabs a Chair from under the Ring. Red X then re enters the Ring, and tries to hit a Chair Shot onto Riley, but Riley counters, and hits a DDT onto Red X. Riley then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Riley then grabs the Chair, and hits it onto Red X's Back. Riley then grabs his Steel Chain again, and then tries to finish off Red X with a STF Hold until...

(No More Words by EndeversafteR Plays)

"What?" said a stunned Bender.

"Is that who I think it is?" questioned Bender.

Just then, Meowth dressed as Jeff Hardy appears on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Meowth's Back!" exclaimed Bender.

"And as former Hardcore, Intercontinental, and Tag Champ Jeff Hardy." stated Iroh.

Riley is stunned by this, but he is then caught from behind by Red X. Red X then hits a Red X Factor onto Riley. Red X then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Red X!" said Tripp as Red X is given the Hardcore Title.

"Red X has won the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"But also, Meowth is back in CWF." said Iroh.

Meowth then runs down into the Ring, and hits a Twist of Fate onto Riley. Meowth then follows it up with a Swanton Bomb from the Top Turnbuckle.

"Meowth adds injury to insult." said Bender.

"I think you mean insult to injury, but that's okay." adds Iroh.

(Promo) It is a new Concept in Pro Wrestling (Whomever can Climb the Ladder, and obtain one of the Briefcases, wins that Briefcase), A Match invovling 10 CWF Superstars (Naruto Uzumaki, Sokka, Mr. Eddy), A Match with a Unique Twist (those Cases are Contracts for a Shot at a Specific Championship Match that can be used anytime). It is... The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match! It Debuts Tonight.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Two Weeks ago, Zim, and Dib interferred in a Tag Match to determine who would face them here Tonight." said Bender.

"Well GM JC are making them pay the price here." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, Currently Residing in Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos are kinda like Team South Park, Eager Kids who want to be Champions again." said Bender.

"Well they aren't with their usual Manager/ Image Consultant Tonight so they migh not have an advantage here tonight." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Dib, and Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim and Dib have been Tag Champs since winning the Belts at Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"Tonight though, They're taking one two Teams instead of one." stated Iroh.

Cartman, and Kyle represent Team South Park. The Match begins with Menos, Kyle, and Dib in the Ring. Kyle, and Menos Double Team on Dib, and the two hit a Double Dropkick onto Kyle. Menos then puts Dib in a Texas Cloverleaf Hold. Kyle though decides to break up the Hold. Kyle then throws Menos into the Ring Post, and then tags in Cartman. Cartman gets into the Ring, and hits a Tackle onto Dib. Cartman then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Dib until the Ref tells him to stop. Cartman then hits a Big Boy Splash onto Dib. Cartman then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos breaks up the count.

Cartman gets ticked off about this, and hits a Headbutt onto Menos. Dib crawls to his Corner, and then tags in Zim. Zim then ducks a Clothesline form Cartman, and hits a Takedown onto Cartman. Menos meanwhile tags in Mas. Mas then hits a Dropkick onto Zim. Mas then puts Cartman in a Leg Lock, but Cartman breaks out of the Hold. Cartman then Irish Whips Mas into the Ropes, and then hits a Spear onto Mas, nearly breaking him in half. Cartman tries to pins Mas, but Zim grabs Cartman, and throws him into Kyle, knocking the two out of the Ring. Zim then pins Mas as Dib attacks Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Zim, and Dib!" said Tripp.

"These two did it! They Retained the Titles!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well the Odds were against them, but they are still Tag Team Champions." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Rock Lee.

"I am here with Rock Lee. Now Lee, Tonight you have an opportunity to become CWF Champion by Beating Danny Phantom. People have been asking..." said Frankie until..

"I know what you are going to say to me, and No, The whole Ninja Kick onto Danny was not on purpose. It got the job doen though, and I think that's important. Tonight, I'm gonna do what I do, and hopefully pull off a Win here." said Rock Lee.

(CWF Ring) General Manager JC is in the Ring.

"Well it is finally time for the Finale of the Superstar Search. Let's bring out our Three Finalists." said JC.

The Three Contestants walk down the Entrance Ramp, and into the Ring. The fans are cheering the Three.

"Okay you guys, In afew moments, Two of you will become Official CWF Superstars while One of you will have the Honor of just being in the CWF Ring. Also, You will be part of the First Ever Golden Opportunity Ladder Match! So without further ado, Let's see who will be part of CWF. Will all three Contestants come foward?" asked JC.

All three of the Search Contestants move to the center of the Ring.

"The first winner of the CWF Superstar Search is... Inuyasha!" said JC.

Inuyasha shakes, T-Bone, Razor, Yusuke, and JC's Hand as he celebrates.

"Okay now, The second, and final winner of the CWF Superstar Search is... Yusuke Urameshi!" said JC.

Yusuke shakes T-Bone, Razor, and JC's Hand as he holds his Arm up in Victory.

"T-Bone, Razor, You guys put on one heck of a Show, Anything to say guys before you leave?" asked JC.

"Well Thanks to the Fans for getting us to the Final Three is oen thing, and We will be at Wrestleversary this Year." said T-Bone.

"Yeah, We're saving up for Front Row Seats, So Thanks again Fans, You Rock!" exclaimed Razor.

"Thank you fans for all the voting, and CWF's newest Superstars!" said JC.

(Promo) He has held the Championship without any problems. Though recently his Championship Road has gotten more bumpy, and it could lead to a Dead End for the Champ. Rock Lee vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang finally got out of the Nick World Order, and is looking to be U.S. Champion." said Bender.

"Aang has alot of footwork that could make him a threat to Jake." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Jake defeated Sokka in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match to become U.S. Champion." said Bender.

"Jake also retained the Title against Omi at Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake trying to hit a Takedown onto Aang, but Aang counters, and then Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes. Aang then leaps over a running Jake, and hits a Windmill Kick onto the back Jake, taking him down. Aang then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock. Jake though is able to get his hands onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Jake gets back up, and puts Aang in a Half Nelson Hold, but Aang is able to break out of the Hold. Aang then hits a kick onto Jake, and then hits a Spinning DDT onto Jake. Aang then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, a and then hits a Moonsault onto Jake. Aang then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Aang is abit shocked by this, but he continues his attack by putting Jake in a Boston Crab. Jake though is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Jake then gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Aang. Jake then hits afew Ground Punches onto Aang until the Ref orders him to stop. Jake then sets Aang up to hit a Dragon DDT, but Aang counters with a Leg Sweep onto Jake. Aang then picks Jake up, and then Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes. Aang tries to hit an Air Buster onto Jake, but Jake ducks out of the way. Jake then picks Aang up, and then hits a Dragon DDT. Jake then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp.

"Jake retains the U.S. Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"Jake got may have gotten lucky, but a Pinfall is a Pinfall." said Iroh.

(Overhead) The Four Briefcases are seen suspended above the Ring.

"Well it's Time for the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

(CWF Ring)

"This is the Goldern Opportunity Ladder Match!" said Tripp as the Crowd is on their Feet.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing First, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This is the First ever Golden Opportunity Ladder Match in CWF History." said Bender.

"Well Zuko might be one of it's First Winners." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro is considered by many as the Old Guard here in CWF." said Bender.

"Well if he can win a Case here, It can turn his Career all around." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Sqaurepants Theme)

"Introducing Next, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Now The Four Cases suspended above each hold a Shot at a Certain Championship in CWF." said Bender.

"I wonder what would happen if Spongebob won the Tag Title Case?" pondered Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy defeated his old Buddy Nelson Muntz to win a Slot here." said Bender.

"I hope Mr. Eddy doesn't win a Case here, Then we wouldn't hear the end of it." said Iroh.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"What a Night it could be for Inuyasha here." said Bender.

"Yeah, Becoming a CWF Superstar, and a Future Champion all in one night could be a feat." said Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Yusuke is also a winner of the Superstar Search." said Bender.

"Well Yusuke has has a chip on his Shoulder so Tonight he can let it all out." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto defeated El Tigre to get his Slot here." said Bender.

"Naruto could be getting a future CWF Title Rematch if he gets the CWF Title Case." said Iroh.

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Next Week, The Winners will learn what Case they obtained in the Match." said Bender.

"I probably know that Ichigo wants the CWF Title Case." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart won a Battle Royale to get his Slot here in the Match." said Bender.

"Bart has been silent about this, but then again Actions speak louder than Words." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka is on a quest to become CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Will his road be smoother if he wins a Case?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with the Ten Superstars going at it in the Ring. Yusuke though decides to play it smart as he slides out of the Ring, and fetches a Ladder, and returns to the Ring. Yusuke then clears out most of the Combatants with the Ladder. Yusuke then sets the Ladder up, and begins to climb it. Naruto though gets back up, and begins to climb up the Ladder as well. The two then begin to Exchange Chops until Bart then pushes the Ladder causing the two to crash, and burn outside the of the Ring. Bart then sets up the Ladder again, and then climbs the Ladder, and obtains a Case.

"Bart Simpson has obtained a Championship Case." said Tripp.

"Now Bart will be escourted out of the Ring." said Bender.

"Three Cases left in play." said Iroh.

Ichigo gets back up, and then tries to hit a Reaper Slam onto Inuyasha, but Inuyasha counters with a Suplex. Inuyasha then begins to climb the Ladder, but instead of grabbing a Case. He hits a Diving Leg Drop onto Ichigo. Meanwhile, Spongebob throws Mr. Eddy out of the Ring, and Mr. Eddy hits the Mat pretty hard. Spongebob though falls prey to a Death Valley Driver by Zuko from behind. Zuko is then confronted by Sokka, but Zuko hits a Chop to the gut of Sokka, and follows it up with a Neckbreaker. Chiro then tries to climb the Ladder, but he is met by a Dropkick from Inuyasha. Inuyasha then tries to hit an Enzuigiri onto Chiro, But Chiro moves out of the way. Chiro then hits a Thunder Punch onto Inuyasha. Chiro then climbs the Ladder, and gains a Case.

"Chiro has obtained a Championship Case." said Tripp.

"Chiro is now leaving the Ring with his Case." said Tripp.

"Only Two Cases left." said Iroh.

Zuko gets back up, and then hits a DDT onto Naruto who had returned to the Ring. Yusuke then heads back into the Ring, and tries to hit a Spirit Breaker onto Sokka, but Sokka counters by Irish Whipping Yusuke into the Ring Post. Sokka then sets Yusuke up, and then hits an Ice Breaker onto Yusuke. Meanwhile Spongebob tries to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Zuko, but Zuko counters with a Takedown. Zuko then begins to climb up the Ladder, but Sokka then grabs another Ladder, and sets it up as a Ramp. Sokka charges towards Zuko, but Zuko grabs a Case just as Sokka spears him.

"Zuko has obtained a Championship Case." said Tripp.

"Zuko grabbed a Case, but Sokka definetely just gave us the Play of the Game." said Bender.

"One Case left though, It's anybody's Match." said Iroh.

Sokka is knocked out as Backstage Personel drags Zuko out of the Ring. Spongebob gets back up, and then sees the fallen Ladders. Spongebob then sets up one of the Ladders, and tries to climb it. but Yusuke grabs onto Spongebob's Leg, and throws him off of the Ladder. Yusuke then though is met with a Clothesline from Inuyasha. Sokka thought jumps back up (Like HBK),and then suprising everyone as he takes out everyone in the Ring with a series of Spears. Sokka then begins to to climb the Ladder even though he is abit worn out. Sokka is just about to grab the Last Case until Mr. Eddy enters the Ring, and levels Sokka with a Chair. Sokka falls to the Mat as Mr. Eddy climbs the Ladder, and obtains the Final Case. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Your Winners of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match: Zuko, Bart Simpson, Chiro, and Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp.

"Well that was the First Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Unfortunately for Sokka, He failed at possibly getting a shot at the CWF Title." stated Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen checking out his Laptop.

"Wow, The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match really got Fans Buying the Show." said JC.

Just then, JC sees an E-Mail Addressed to him.

"I'm taking over CWF Management Soon, Ta Ta." Read JC.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee has been making a name for himself in CWF lately." said Bender.

"Well he could Capitalize it by winning the CWF Title." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny has not only been pinned by Rock Lee, but also has been Ko'd by him as well." said Bender.

"Well Danny better focus himself or he's leaving Golden Opportunity without the CWF Title." said Iroh.

The match begins with Rock Lee trying to hit a Chop onto Danny, but Danny counters with a Headbutt onto Rock Lee. Danny then tries to follow it up with a DDT, but Rock Lee counters, and hits a Suplex onto Danny. Rock Lee then puts Danny in a Bow, and Arrow Submission Hold. Danny is in pain, but he breaks out of it. Danny then hits a Clothesline onto Rock Lee. Danny then puts Rock Lee in a Ankle Lock, but Rock Lee easily breaks out of the Hold. Rock Lee then hits a Knock Out Kick onto Danny. Danny is laid out, but Rock Lee picks Danny up, and then hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Danny. Rock Lee then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny gets his foot on the Ropes.

Rock Lee picks Danny up, and tries to hit another Leaf Hurricane, but Danny fights out of it. Danny then hits a Leg Sweep onto Rock Lee. Danny then gets back up, and then hits an Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Rock Lee. Danny then picks Rock Lee up to hit a Specter Spike, but Rock Lee counters with a Face Breaker. Rock Lee then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault onto Danny. Rock Lee then signals that the end is coming. Rock Lee picks Danny up, and tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane, but Danny counters, and hits a Specter Spike onto Rock Lee. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Rock Lee. Danny then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny is given the CWF Title.

"Danny retains the CWF Title in this Back, and Forth Match." said Bender.

"Question is, Will the CWF Title Case Holder target the Champion sooner?" asked Iroh.

Danny holds up the CWF Championship as the show draws to a close.

Results

Juniper Lee wins the 15 Diva Battle Royal (Retains Women's Title)

Red X def. Riley Freeman (Wins Hardcore Title)

Zim & Dib def. Team South Park &Mas y Menos (Triple Threat Tag Match) (Retains Tag Titles)

Jake Long def. Aang (Retains United States Title)

Zuko, Bart Simpson, Chiro, and Mr. Eddy win Championship Cases in Golden Opportunity Ladder Match

Danny Phantom def. Rock Lee (Retains CWF Championship)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Inuyasha & Yusuke Urameshi win the Superstar Search.

Thanks to you Fans for Voting (The Votes were so close, I had to flip a Coin to determine who would win). Anyway, _**Reviews**_ Are Up, and Everyone have a **Happy Halloween**.


	69. Chapter 69

Hey CWF Fans, I have a New Chapter of CWF up. I only own My OC's, and Titles.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): September week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hi Folks, Bender's here, and along sides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Springfield, Illonois where we are off the heels of Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes JC, and He's been in a rather odd mindset here Tonight." said Bender.

"Word is somebody trying to buy CWF." said Iroh.

"How are we all doing Tonight folks!" said JC.

(Crowd Cheers)

"Allright, At Golden Opportunity, Mr. Eddy, Zuko, Chiro, and Bart Simpson won their Case. Now Tonight, We'll find out which Shot they will get. Also, At Golden Opportunity, Danny Phantom retained the CWF Championship. Now at Cold Blood, Danny Phantom will defend the CWF Championship against not just one Superstar, but Two." said JC.

"Two Superstars?" asked Bender.

"A Triple Threat Match, Neat!" said an excited Iroh.

"Okay, Now there will be two Mini-Tournaments to determine the Two opponents for Danny. One will feature Superstars who have been CWF Champions. The Other will feature Superstars who have yet to win the Championship Belt. So, Let's all have a good night here, and enjoy the Show." said JC.

"I wonder who's gonna win the Tournaments." said Bender.

"Don't forget, One of the Four Case Winners has a shot for the CWF Title." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Sokka.

"I am here with Sokka. Now Sokka, You came sooo Close to..." said Frankie until...

Sokka grabs the Mic.

"I get it Frankie, I came Sooo Close to winning a Case, and possibly a Shot at the CWF Championship. But I am not gonna let Mr. Eddy, or anyone else stop me! Tonight, I'm gonna be in the Tournament, and I will get my shot!" said a determined Sokka.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Golden Opportunity, Riley was defeated by Red X for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Well it was partially because of Meowth's Return to CWF." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson is known for his Brute Strength, and Force." said Bender.

"One thing though, He also has an explosive temper." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And their opponents, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X is of course the New CWF Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"Well, We will have to wait, and see if he can defend the Title." said Iroh.

("Survive (If I Let You)" by Harry Slash & The Slashtones Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Meowth is not only back in CWF, But back to the whole Extremeist Gimmick." said Bender.

"Well now he is ECW Champ, ECW TV Champ, WWE Hardcore Champ, and Commentator Tazz." stated Iroh.

Red X, and Nelson start off in the Ring. The match begins with Red X hitting a Clothesline onto Nelson. Red X then puts Nelson in an Arm Lock. Nelson though breaks out of the Hold. Nelson then Irish Whips Red X into the Ring Post, and hits a flurry of Punches onto Red X. Nelson then throws Red X onto the Mat. Nelson then tags in Riley. Riley then hits a Leg Drop onto Red X. Riley then puts Red X in a STF Hold. Red X though is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Red X then gets back up, but is met by a Big Boot from Rilet Freeman. Riley then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Riley picks Red X up, and tries to finish Red X off with a Rap Up, but Red X counters with a Leg Sweep. Red X then crawls to his Corner, and then tags in Meowth. Meowth storms into the Match, and hits a Clothesline onto Riley, and onto Nelson as well. Meowth then thorws Nelson out of the Ring. Riley though hits a Back Breaker onto Meowth from behind. Riley then throws Red X back into the Ring, and hits a Rap Up onto Red X. Riley then Showboats abit until Meowth hits a Tazzmission onto Riley from behind. Riley tries to fight out of it, but Riley eventually Taps Out. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here are your winners: Meowth, and Red X!" said Tripp.

"Red X, and Meowth win here Tonight." said Bender.

"But you know this might not be the end of the Meowth vs. Riley Rivalry just yet." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula was part of the 15 Diva Battle Royal at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"A Match that had Juniper Lee retain her Women's Championship." said Iroh.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"And her opponent, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sam was very close to winning the Women's Championship at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Word on the Street is that Sam has been heavily training for a possible shot." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sam trying yo hit a Takedown onto Azula, but Azula counters with a Punch onto the Back of Sam. Azula then puts Sam in a Bearhug. Sam is in pain, but hits a Headbutt to break out of the Hold. Sam then hits a Takedown onto Azula. Sam then puts Azula in an Ankle Lock, but Azula quickly breaks out of the Hold. Azula then Irish Whips Sam into the Ropes, but Sam bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Cross Body onto Azula. Sam then signals then end is coming as she prepares to hit a Widow's Peak, but Azula counters, and then hits a Powerbomb onto Sam. Azula then pins Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam kicks out

Azula is suprised by this, but quickly gets over this by putting Sam in a Sleeper Hold. Sam looks like she is out of it as the Ref grabs her Arm, and drops it twice. The Ref picks Sam's Arm up a third time, but Sam gets her Arm up to show that she is not out of it. Sam then fights out of Azula's Hold. Sam gets back up, and then tries to hit a Clothesline onto Azula, but Azula counters. Azula then grabs Sam, and tries to hit a Fisherman Suplex onto Sam, but Sam counters out of it, and then hits a Widow's Peak onto Azula. Sam then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as Sam's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Sam pulls off an impressive win here tonight." said Bender.

"This could be a Major Step for Sam to become Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with Mr. Eddy, Bart Simpson, Zuko, and Chiro.

"Okay Gentlemen, As you know. You all won Cases back at Golden Opportunity. Now, Before we reveal which Title Shots you all get, I have a Business Deal here. I will pay you $50,000 Dollars if anyone of you willingly gives your Case to me. So, Anybody up for it." offered JC.

The Four just simply stand with their Cases.

"Okay then. Bart, You're up first." said JC.

Bart gives JC his Case. JC then opens the Case in front of the Viewing Audience.

"Allright Bart, You now have a future Tag Team Title Shot, You also have the opportunity to choose which Superstar will be your Tag Partner." stated JC.

"Okay man." said Bart.

"Okay, Next up is Zuko." said JC.

Zuko gives JC his Case. JC then opens the Case.

"Well Zuko, You now have a future Hardcore Title Shot." stated JC.

"Darn, I was hoping for a U.S. Shot, but Beggers can be choosers." said Zuko.

"Allright now, Mr. Eddy, Chiro, You guys are up. I'm gonna reveal both Cases." said JC.

Chiro, and Mr. Eddy give JC both Cases. JC then opens both Cases to reveal...

"Chiro, You now have a future United States Title Shot, and Mr. Eddy, You have a future CWF Title Shot." stated JC.

"That's Cool." said Chiro.

"Score!" exclaimed Mr. Eddy.

"Remember, You guys can cash these Cases in at anytime so plan your Shots carefully." said JC.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well This Mini-Tournament here will determine which Former CWF Champion will face Danny Phantom in the Triple Threat Match at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Spongebob is a former CWF Champ, and he would love another reign as Champion of CWF." said Iroh.

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well even though Jake is U.S. Champion, He also was CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Man don't remind me." replied Iroh.

The match begins with Jake, and Spongebob trying to hit the First Move until Jake hits a Thumb to the Eyes to Spongebob, and then follows it up with a DDT. Jake then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock. Spongebob though breaks out of the Hold with ease. Spongebob then gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Jake. Spongebob then hits a Leg Drop onto Jake. Spongebob then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Splash onto Jake, but Jake rolls out of the way at the last second causing Spongebob to crash, and burn on the mat. Jake then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Spongebob gets back up, and tries to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Jake counters with a Sidewalk Slam onto Spongebob. Jake then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock, but Spongebob breaks out of the Hold. Spongebob then heads to the Ropes to hit a Cross Body, but Jake ducks, and then hits a Face Breaker onto Spongebob. Jake then showboats abit as he then signals the End is coming. Jake picks Spongebob up, and hits Dragon DDT onto Spongebob. Jake pins Spongebob, but the Ref refuses to count because Spongebob's Foot is on the Ropes. Jake argues with the Ref, but is then hit with a Sponge Suplex Pin from Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob pulls the wool over Jake's Eyes to win this match." said Bender.

"He'll face the winner of Next Week's Naruto vs. Homer Match." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is with CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with CWF Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, You have been Champion for about Five Months Now." said John.

"Yes I am aware of that." said Danny.

"Well at Cold Blood, You'll have to face Two Superstars in the Ring instead of One." said John.

"I know that Johnny. Remember, Last Year at Golden Opportunity I retained the CWF Title in a Fatal Four Way Match inside the Cell. At Blaze of Glory, I defeated the Nick World Order in a Handicap Match. All I know is this, I will be ready for whatever comes my way." said Danny.

(Commercial Break)

(Rap Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well This Mini-Tournament here will determine which Non CWF Champion will face Danny Phantom in the Triple Threat Match at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Milhouse was a Hardcore Champion, So he knows abit about being a Champion." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang has great Skills in the Ring, and he has proven it." said Bender.

"Aang had Sokka on the Ropes back at Wrestleversary for the U.S. Title." said Iroh.

The match begins with Aang ducking an attempted Punch from Milhouse, and then hits a Drop Kick onto Milhouse. Aang runs to the Ropes, and then hits a Boom Drop onto Milhouse. Aang then tries to put Milhouse in a Sleeper Hold, but Milhouse counters out of it. Milhouse then picks Aang up, and then Irish Whips Aang into the Ropes. Milhouse then hits a Takedown onto Aang. Milhouse then picks Aang up, but Aang counters. Aang then tries to hit an Air Buster onto Milhouse, but Milhouse ducks. Milhouse then hits a Super Kick onto Aang. Milhouse then puts his foot onto Aang signalling a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Milhouse picks Aang up, and tries to hit another Super Kick, but Aang counters out of it. Aang then hits a Drop Kick onto Milhouse that sends Milhouse to the Ropes. Milhouse regains his composure, and then charges at Aang. Aang though jumps over Milhouse, Confusing the Fool. Aang then hits a Back Stabber onto Milhouse from behind. Aang then heads to the Ropes, and follows it up with a Lionsault onto Milhouse. Aang then picks Milhouse up, and Irish Whips Milhouse into the Ropes. As Milhouse bounces back from the Ropes, Aang hits an Air Buster onto Milhouse. Aang then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp as Aang's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Aang wins his Match." said Bender.

"He'll face the winner of Next Week's Sokka vs. Yusuke Match." said Iroh.

Aang is seen celebrating in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth & Red X def. Nelson Muntz & Riley Freeman

Sam Manson def. Azula

Spongebob Squarepants def. Jake Long

Aang def. Milhouse Van Houten

* * *

Allright Folks, Another Chapter is Done. In the Meantime, _REVIEW!_


	70. Chapter 70

Hey Fans, I have a new Chapter of CWF up. Check it out. I only own Myself.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): September week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Meatbags. Bender is Here, and alongsides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada where we continue with the Mini Tournaments." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, It was revealed that Bart had obtained the Tag Team Title Case." said Bender.

"Bart also has the obtain of choosing his Tag Team Partner." added Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, He is One Half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim, and Dib barely survived their Triple Threat Tag Title Match at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"But with Bart holding the Tag Title Case, It is only a matter of time before the Sword of Damocles falls." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Bart, and Zim in a Test of Strength with Bart winning it. Bart then hits a Jawbreaker onto Zim. Bart then puts Zim in a Leg Lock. Zim though breaks out of the Hold. Zim then gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Bart. Zim then hits afew Ground Punches onto Bart until the Ref tells him to stop. Zim then picks Bart up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Zim then tries to hit a Stinger Splash onto Bart, but Bart gets out of the way at the Last Second causing Zim to crash into the Ring Post. Bart then hits a School Boy Pin onto Zim while putting his Legs on the Ropes for leverage.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim kicks out

Zim gets back up, and complains to the Ref about Bart, but is hit from behind with a Dropkick from Bart. Bart then tries to put Zim in a STF Hold, but Zim counters out of it. Zim then puts Bart in an Arm Lock. Bart is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Bart tries to hit a Bartdog onto Zim, but Zim counters it with a Leg Sweep. Zim then hits a Leg Drop onto Bart. Zim then picks Bart up, and tries to hit an Irken Slam onto Bart, but Bart counters out of it, and hits a Bartdog onto Zim. Bart then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp.

Bart barely has a moment to celebrate his victory as he is attacked from behind by Dib. Zim then gets back up, and joins in.

"Zim, and Dib are sending Bart a message right to him!" said Bender.

Just then, Milhouse runs down the Entrance Ramp, and slides into the Ring. Milhouse then attacks the two, and eventually Zim, and Dib roll out of the Ring, and retreat to the Back.

"Milhouse just saved his old buddy Bart!" exclaimed Bender.

"It looks like Bart might have found himself a Partner." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Sokka.

"I am here with Sokka. Tonight, You'll be facing Yusuke Urameshi in a Mini- Tournament Match. Question is Sokka, How would feel if you were to face Aang Next Week for a shot at Danny's Championship?" asked Frankie.

"Well..." said Sokka until...

Yusuke then butts in.

"I know I might be sounding like a shrill Middle Aged Lady, but EXCUSE ME! The way you're talkin' Frank you think that Sokka is gonna be the Next CWF Champ. Sokka, You better focus on me Tonight, Because if you don't, It's gonna be Me going up against Aang Next Week!" said Yusuke.

(Commercial Break)

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes one of the Winners of CWF's Superstar Search Inuyasha." said Bender.

"The Young Demon-Dog Guy? here is in his First One on One Match." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro has been having a Good Luck since he won the U.S. Title Case back at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"His Good Luck could continue if he wins here Tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro, and Inuyasha bowing to each other before the two Tie Up. Chiro wins it by hitting an Uppercut, and then following it up with a Leg Sweep. Chiro then puts Inuyasha in a Leg Lock, but Inuyasha breaks out of the Hold. Inuyasha then hits a series of Chops onto Chiro's Chest, and then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Chiro. Inuyasha then puts Chiro in an Arm Lock. Chiro is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Chiro gets back up, and tries to hit a Thunder Punch onto Inuyasha, but Inuyasha counters, and hits an Enzuigiri onto Chiro. Inuyasha then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro gets his foot on the Ropes

Inuyasha thinks he has won, but the Ref tells him what has happened. Inuyasha is abit stunned, but he pulls Chiro to the center of the Ring. Inuyasha then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault, but Chiro rolls out of the way causing Inuyasha to fall onto the Mat in pain. Chiro then sees the opening he needs, and then hits a Drop Kick onto Inuyasha. Chiro then waits until Inuyasha gets back up, and then hits a Thunder Punch onto Inuyasha's Chest. Inuyasha is in pain as Chiro finishes Inuyasha off with a Lightning Kick. Chiro then pins Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp.

"Chiro's Luck is continuing with this win here tonight." said Bender.

"Though an impressive Bout between these two." said Iroh.

Chiro then grabs a Mic.

"Well, It seems like now is a good time to reveal when I'm gonna cash in my U.S. Title Case. At Cold Blood, I will officially challenge Jake Long for the U.S. Title by cashing my Case in." states Chiro.

"Well there you have it, Chiro vs. Jake at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Jake is probably gonna be ticked, but Technically the Match will stand." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manger JC's Office)

General Manager JC is talking to Sam Manson, and CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"Okay Sam, At Cold Blood you will face June for the Women's Championship, But Next Week you, and Danny will be in Mixed Tag Action." said JC.

"Why do you want me in that Match?" asked Danny.

"Simple, Don't want you to get Ring Rust before your Title Match at Cold Blood." said JC.

"Besides Danny, If you keep the Title, and I win the Women's Title; We can be like Edge, and Lita." stated Sam.

Just then, Riley Freeman enters the Office.

"Yo JC! I need to talk to ya." said Riley.

"Allright, What is it?" asked JC.

"I want a Rematch with Red X at Cold Blood!" exclaimed Riley.

"Allright. I'll let you have a Rematch with Red X, Under the Condition that Meowth will be part of that match, and Hardcore Title will be on the line." said JC.

"Okay then, I've been tired of that freak Job for awhile now anyway." said Riley.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here is the second Mini-Tournament Match to determine which Former CWF Champion will be part of the Triple Threat Title Match at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Naruto was the CWF Champion before Wrestleversary so he would love another shot at the Champ." said Iroh.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Homer knows alot about being CWF Champion, He's a Six Time Champion." said Bender.

"Whoever wins will face Spongebob Next Week." said Iroh.

The match begins with Homer ducking an attempted Chop from Naruto, and then hits a Punch onto Naruto's Gut. Homer then follows it up with a DDT onto Konoha's Favorite Son. Homer then puts Naruto in a STF Hold. Naruto though grabs onto the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and then pushes Homer into the Ring Post. Naruto then hits afew Chops onto Homer. Naruto then tries to hit a Bulldog onto Homer, but Homer counters by throwing him onto the Mat. Homer then hits a Running Leg Drop onto Naruto. Homer then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Naruto gets back up, and ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Homer. Naruto then hits a Crossbody onto Homer. Naruto then tries to put Homer in a Sharpshooter, but Homer counters out of the Hold. Homer then hits a Powerful Punch onto Naruto's Back. Homer then takes advantage by putting Naruto in a Torture Rack. Naruto is in pain, but he begins to try to fight out of the Hold. Eventually, Naruto is able to break out of the Hold, and then hits a DDT onto Homer. Naruto then hops back up, and then preps himself up to hit a Ninja Kick onto Homer.  
Homer gets back up, and Naruto hits a Ninja onto Homer. Naruto then pins Homer.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruto will now face Spongebob Next Week for a shot at the CWF Title." said Bender.

"But a wicked Match by both participants." stated Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Bart is seen talking to Milhouse.

"Hey man, What's with you helping me out?" asked Bart.

"Listen Bart, I know you, and I have been on different Fences since what Happened Last Year, but I thinks we should bury the Hatchet." said Milhouse.

"This is because I have the Tag Title Case right?" questioned Bart.

"Somewhat, but hey you, and I have been friends for Years, So we know eachother's Moves." said Milhouse.

"Eh, Okay then." said Bart.

(Commercial Break)

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has been heavily focused for this Match against Yusuke Urameshi." said Bender.

"Well this is the second Mini-Tournament Match to determine which Non-CWF Champion will be part of the Triple Threat Title Match at Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Yusuke is abit brash, but He might have that Spark that could make him a Future Champion." said Bender.

"Whoever wins will face Aang Next Week." said Iroh.

The match begins with Yusuke hitting a Punch to the Gut of Sokka, and then hits a series of Chops onto Sokka. Yusuke then finishes it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Sokka. Yusuke then hits afew Stomps onto Sokka until the Ref tells him to stop. Yusuke then tries to put Sokka in a Sleeper Hold, but Sokka breaks out of the Hold. Sokka gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Yusuke. Sokka then hits acouple of Ground Punches onto Yusuke. Yusuke then gets up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Sokka, and then hits a Drop Kick onto Sokka. Yusuke then hits an Elbow Drop onto Sokka. Yusuke then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Yusuke picks Sokka up, and tries to hit a Spirit Breaker, but Sokka counters with a Head Scissors. Sokka then picks Yusuke up, but Yusuke hits a Thumbs to the Eye of Sokka. Yusuke then hits a Neck Breaker onto Sokka. Yusuke then puts Sokka in a Sleeper Hold. Sokka begins to fade fast as the Ref checks to see if Sokka wants to surrender. Sokka though refuses to submit, and begins to fight out of the Hold. Sokka breaks out of the Hold, and then Irish Whips Yusuke into the Ring Post. Sokka then sets Yusuke up, and then hits an Ice Breaker onto Yusuke. Sokka then pulls Yusuke to the middle of the Ring, and then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka will now face Aang Next Week for a shot at the CWF Title." said Bender.

"The Wrestleversary Rematch is Coming!" exclaimed Iroh.

Sokka walks out of the Ring with his Arm held high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson def. Zim

Chiro def. Inuyasha

Naruto Uzumaki def. Homer Simpson

Sokka def. Yusuke Urameshi

* * *

Another Chapter Completed. And almost before **WWE's Survivor Series** (There would be no way to Duplicate that PPV in my View). Anyway, _REVIEWS_ are Up!


	71. Chapter 71

Hey CWF Fanboys, and FanGirls! I have a new Chapter of CWF. Check it out:_ I only own my OCs._

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): September week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello Fans. Bender is Here, and alongsides me is Mr. Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Houston, Texas where we will have the Finales of our Two Mini Tournaments." stated Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This 6-Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Cold Blood, Chiro will face Jake Long for the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Last Week, Chiro cashed in his Championship Case for that Match." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, First, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Red X will defend his Hardcore Title in a Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"He'll be facing Meowth, and Riley Freeman two former Hardcore Champs." said Iroh.

(Evan Bourne's Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Meowth is parodying Evan Bourne this week." said Bender.

"Maybe he can Evan's Extreme High Flying Style to gain some Momentum for Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From New York, New York, He is the CWF Unites States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Word on the street is that Jake was upset about having to face Chiro at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Hey, Chiro was the one who cashed the Case in." replied Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, First, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley was the Former Hardcore Champion before Red X defeated him at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Riley won the Belt from Meowth back at All Out Brawl Out." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson Muntz has been having a rough time." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy ditching him, Losing a shot at the Golden Opportunity, Nelson is not in a happy mood." said Iroh.

Meowth, and Nelson start off in the Ring. The match begins with Nelson trying to hit a Headbutt onto Meowth, but Meowth counters. and hits a Cross Body onto Nelson. Red X then tags himself into the match, causing some tension between the two. Nelson takes advantage by throwing Meowth out of the Ring, and then hits a Takedown onto Red X. Nelson then hits a set of Ground Punches onto Red X. Nelson picks Red X up, and then tags in Riley. Riley then hits a Scissors Kick onto Red X. Riley then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Red X gets back up, and then hits a Drop Kick onto Riley. Red X then crawls to his Corner, and tags in Chiro. Chiro charges at Riley, but Riley tags in Jake Long. Jake ducks an attempted Clothesline from Chiro, and hits a Drop Kick onto Chiro. Jake then puts Chiro in a STF Hold. Chiro though breaks out of the Hold. Chiro tries to hit a Thunder Punch, but Jake hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Chiro. Meowth, and Red X then enter the Ring, and go after Jake, though Nelson, and Riley do as well. The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung as the Six all go at it.

"Well the Ref is calling this match a No Contest." states Bender.

"But that ain't stopping these guys from Fightning." said Iroh.

Meowth heads to the Top Rope, and then hits an Air-Bourne onto Riley. Meowth though is then picked up by Nelson, and is taken out by a Headbutt from Nelson. Jake meanwhile hits a Dragon DDT onto Chiro. Red X then decides to play it safe as he simply slides out of the Ring, and heads up the Ramp. Nelson then shakes Jake's Hand, but Jake hits a Dragon DDT onto Nelson as well.

"Red X makes a smart move by getting out of Dodge here." said Bender.

"Both the U.S. Champ, and the Hardcore Champ are looking powerful going into Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Aang.

"I am here with Aang. Now Aang, Tonight you face Sokka for a shot at the CWF Championship at Cold Blood. Any thoughts on that?" asked John.

"Well I know that Sokka won our First Fight at Wrestleversary, But I've improved in the Ring, and I am definetely going to get it all Tonight." said Aang.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Mixed Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Amity Park: Sam Manson, and the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well at Cold Blood, Sam will face Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"All the while, Danny will defend his CWF Title in a Triple Threat Match at Cold Blood." added Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Orchid Bay, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June won the Women's Title back at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"June is not one of those "Transitional" Champions Bender." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And her Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Bart will Cash in his Tag Team Title Case, and him & Milhouse will face Zim, and Dib for the CWF Tag Titles." stated Bender.

"Question is can Milhouse, and Bart co-exist as a Tag Team again?" asked Iroh.

Bart, and Danny start off in the Ring. The match begins with Bart hitting a Clotheline onto Danny. Bart then puts Danny in an Arm Lock, but Danny counters out of the Hold. Danny then hits an Uppercut onto Bart, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Bart. Danny then hits an Elbow Drop onto Bart. Danny then decides to tag in Sam. Sam gets into the Ring, and June is forced to enter the Ring as well. June ducks an attempted Clothesline from Sam, and then hits a Cross Body onto Sam. June then heads to the Middle Rope, and hits a Hurricarana onto Sam. June then pins Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam kicks out

Sam gets back up, but is met by a Big Boot from June. June then puts Sam in a Leg Lock. Sam is in pain, but she begins to crawl to the Ropes. Sam eventually is able to grabs the Ropes, and break the hold. Sam gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto June. Sam then tags in Danny as Bart then enters the Ring. Danny hits a Drop Kick onto Bart. Danny then tries to put Bart in a Sleeper Hold, but Bart counters out of it. Bart then hits a Jawbreaker onto Danny. Bart then picks Danny up, and tries to hit a Bartdog onto Danny, but Danny counters, and then hits a Specter Spike onto Bart. Danny then pins Bart as Sam stops June from trying to interfere.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Sam Manson, and Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny, and Sam win here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"If they can both win at Cold Blood, They both will have Championship Gold around their waists." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Spongebob, and Naruto are seen via Split Screen heading to the Ring.

"The Finals of The Former Champ Mini-Tournament is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"One of these two will be in the Triple Threat Match." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking to Peter Griffin.

"Soo... You are part of a new Wrestling League ami I right?" asked JC.

"That's right JC. It's Called Universal Wrestling Federation. It's currently up, and running right now so if you are Ever in the Neighborhood, Check it out." replied Peter.

"Allright then, Hey Peter. Do you anybody with a vast knowledge of Financial intellect whom might try to take over a Wrestling Company?" questioned JC.

"Well my Father in Law is pretty smart, but he thinks Wrestling is for Hillbillies, and Loopy Looloos. Maybe Stewie is the one." stated Peter.

Stewie then appears dressed as Hornswoggle.

"I already have enough weird things going on Right now sooo... Later!" replied Stewie.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here we are, This Match will determine which Former Champ will face Danny at Cold Blood in the Triple Threat Match for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Spongebob has been training to face Naruto here, and I know he is ready." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto is another competitor hungry for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Naruto wants the Championship back, and he is a Step away from possibly winning it back." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob, and Naruto trading Chops until Naruto hits a Knee to the Gut of Naruto, and follows it up with a Suplex onto Spongebob. Naruto then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock, but Spongebob quickly breaks out of it. Spongebob then gets back, and hits a Takedown onto Naruto. Spongebob then hits a Leg Drop onto Naruto. Spongebob then tries to put Naruto in a STF Hold, but Naruto counters out of the Hold. Naruto then Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ropes. Naruto tries to hit a Running Spear onto Spongebob, but Spongebob counters with a Monkey Flip, and Rolls up Aang in a School Boy Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Naruto gets back up, and hits a Drop Kick onto Spongebob. Naruto then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock. Spongebob is in pain, but he is able to grabs the Ropes, and break the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Naruto. Spongebob then hits a German Suplex onto Naruto. Spongebob then signals the end is coming as he is about to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin. Naruto though is able to break free from the Hold. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Spongebob. Naruto then picks Spongebob up, and then hits a Curse Seal onto Spongebob. Naruto then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruto is now in the Triple Threat Title Match." said Bender.

"The Konoha Kid's somewhat gonna get his Rematch." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Team South Park.

"I am here with Team South Park, And from what I am hearing, They have an Official Announcement." said Frankie.

"You bet your 22 Year Daywalker Buns we do!" replied Cartman.

"For awhile now, We have been treated like a Second Hand Spirit Squad here in CWF." said Stan.

"That's Right. So at Cold Blood, We are offering an Open Challenge to any Tag Team in CWF whether it is a New Team or an Old One." announced Kyle.

Kenny just Mumbles.

"Whoa. I don't even know if the Censors will allow that to be said." said Frankie.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Strong words from one of CWF's Toughest Tag Teams." said Bender.

"Anyway, Iwonder who's gonna face them? asked Iroh.

The Official Card for CWF'S Cold Blood: Team South Park will Offer an Open Challenge.

Any Old School or New CWF Tag Team is allowed in this Tag Match.

Sam Manson vs. Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship.

Sam has been the Dark Horse in CWF, Can she become Women's Champ?

Red X will defend his Hardcore Championship against Meowth, and Riley Freeman in a Triple Threat Match.

These 3 are Extremely Powerful Forces about to collide!

Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten vs. Zim, and Dib for the Tag Team Championship.

Can Bart, and Milhouse co-exist again as a Team?

Chiro vs. Jake Long for the United States Championship

Chiro is cashing in his U.S. Title Case, Will it Pay off?

Finally; Danny Phantom will defend the CWF Championship against Naruto Uzumaki, and the Winner of the Aang vs. Sokka Match in a Triple Threat Match.

Aang has some great Agility while Sokka has that Spark to be Champion. Whomever wins, Danny might be in trouble come Cold Blood.

Brent Smith & Saliva's Don't Question My Heart is the official theme for Cold Blood.

Cold Blood is sponsored by Funimation.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This Match will determine which Non Champ will face Danny at Cold Blood in the Triple Threat Match for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Aang's Agility is pretty wicked, and could help him here Tonight." siad Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has had an intense Focus when it comes to gaing a shot at the CWF Title." said Bender.

"I know that both Danny, and Naruto are watching this Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Aang shaking hands before entering a Tie-Up. Aang wins the Tie-Up by hitting a DDT onto Sokka. Aang then puts Sokka in a Sleeper Hold, but Sokka counters out of the Hold. Sokka gets back up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Aang. Sokka then hits a Fist Drop onto Aang. Sokka then picks Aang up, and tries to Irish Whip Aang into the Ring Post, but Aang counters, and then follows it up with a Spinning Spinebuster onto Sokka. Aang then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Hurricarana, but Sokka rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing Aang to Crash, and Burn onto the mat. Sokka then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Sokka picks Aang up, and then Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka then sets Aang up, and tries to hit an Ice Breaker onto Aang, but Aang counters by slipping out of the Ring. Sokka then slides out of the Ring, and goes after Aang. Sokka picks Aang up, and then Irish Whips him into the Ring. Sokka gets back into the Ring. Aang tries to hit an Air Buster onto Sokka, but Sokka ducks, and puts Aang in an Ankle Lock. Aang is in serious Pain as he tries to break out of the Hold. Aang then looks like he is knocked out by the pressure of the Hold. Sokka lets go of the Hold, and checks to see if Aang is out. Aang though is playing Possum, and rolls Sokka up for a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp as Aang's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Aang is going to be in the Triple Threat!" proclaimed Bender.

"It's going to be The Avatar, The Konoha Kid, and The Ghost Boy for the CWF Title." said Iroh.

Aang is celebrating in the Ring with Sokka leaving the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth, Red X, and Chiro vs. Nelson Muntz, Riley Freeman, and Jake Long (No Contest)

Danny Phantom & Sam Manson def. Bart Simpson & Juniper Lee

Naruto Uzumaki def. Spongebob Squarepants (Wins Number One Contendership)

Aang def. Sokka (Wins Number One Contendership)

* * *

Another CWF Chapter Done. Check out UWF: Universal Wrestling Federation by asheel. In the Meantime: _**REVIEW!**_


	72. Cold Blood PPV 2

Hey CWF Fans. I have a New Chapter of CWF up, and running. Check it out! I only own my OC's and such.

* * *

CWF Cold Blood: September week 4

Don't Question my Heart by Brent Smith & Saliva plays as the intro to Cold Blood, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ahoy Folks, and welcome to CWF Cold Blood, Sponsored by Funimation. I'm Bender, and sitting next to me is my pal Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in London, England where Danny Phantom will defend his CWF Championship against Naruto Uzumaki, and Aang in a Triple Threat Match." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park recently announced an Open Challenge to any Tag Team in the back." said Bender.

"Team South supposedly stated that they want to prove that they are still CWF's Toughest Tag Team." said Iroh.

"And their opponents..." said Tripp.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"From Steel City, Being Accompanied to the ring by Paulina Guerrera: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes Mas y Menos, Somewhat Team South Parks newest Rivals." said Bender.

"Mas y Menos are known for their Quickness, and High Flying Attacks." said Iroh.

Paulina then grabs the Mic as Mas, and Menos enter the Ring.

"Now hold on Uno Momento. Like yourselves, Mas y Menos are an elite Team, and yet they have been treated like Guano recently." said Paulina.

"Did she just refer her Team as Poop?" asked Bender.

"I think she just did." replied Iroh.

"Anyway, Tonight my Team accepts your Challenge." said Paulina.

Kyle, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Kyle, and Menos start off in the Ring. The match begins with Menos hitting a Drop Kick onto Kyle. Menos then puts Kyle in a Leg Lock. Kyle though quickly breaks out of the Hold. Kyle then Irish Whips Menos into the Ropes, but Stan tries to trip Menos. The Ref then decides to eject Cartman, and Stan from Ringside. back in the Ring. Menos hits a Takedown onto a confused Kyle. Menos then tags in Mas. Mas then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Kyle. Mas then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle kicks out.

Mas picks Kyle up, and tries to Irish Whip him, but Kyle counters with an Irish Whip of his own into the Ring Post. Kyle then tags in Stan, and the two then hit a Double Stomp onto Mas. Stan then picks up Mas, and then hits a Jawbreaker onto Mas. Stan then puts Mas in an Ankle Lock. Mas is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Stan picks Mas up, and then tries to hit a Stanner onto Mas, but Mas counters with a DDT. Mas then preps himself to head to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Shooting Star Press when suddenly Mr. Eddy runs into the Ring, and attacks Mas, and Stan with his Case. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"This match has been called a No Contest due to Mr. Eddy's Interference." said Bender.

"But what is Mr. Eddy doing here anyway?" questioned Iroh.

Mr. Eddy then knocks out Menos with his CWF Championship Case. Mr. Eddy then knocks Kyle as well with the Case. Mr. Eddy then sets Stan up, and hits a SpearED onto Stan. Mr. Eddy then leaves the Ring holding his Case held high.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen next to Naruto Uzumaki.

"I am here with Naruto Uzumaki. Now Naruto, Tonight you will be part of the Triple Threat Match for the CWF Championship. Are there any plans going into this Match?" asked Frankie.

"Well listen Frankie, I have afew plans for this match, but like a Ninja, I'm keeping those secret. You know, Hush hush, On the down low." said Naruto.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well ever since Golden Opportunity, Sam has been trying to prove that she could be a Champion." said Bender.

"If Sam wins, This will be here First Reign as Women's Champ." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Orchid Bay, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at All Out Brawl Out, June won the Women's Title from Kim Possible." said Bender.

"At Golden Opportunity, She retained the Title in a 15 Diva Battle Royal." said Iroh.

The match begins with June, and Sam engaging in a Staredown with Sam winning by hitting a Chop onto June. Sam then Irish Whips June into the Ropes, and follows it up with a Tackle onto June. Sam then tries to pin June, but June abruptly kicks out. June then gets back up, and hits a Face Buster onto Sam. June then puts Sam in a Headlock. Sam seems to fading fast, but Sam then grabs the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Sam then gets back up, and hits a Baseball Slide onto June. Sam then picks June up, and tries to hit a Widow's Peak onto June, but June counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam kicks out

June picks Sam up, and then Irish Whips Sam into the Ring Post. June then hits afew Chops onto Sam. June then hits a Bronco Buster onto Sam. June then pulls Sam into the middle of the Ring. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Five Star Frog Splash onto Sam, But Sam rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing June to Crash, and Burn. The Ref begins the Ten Count as both Sam, and June begin to slowly get back up. By the Seven Count, Both Girls are back up. June tries to hit a Takedown, but Sam counters, and then hits a Widow's Peak onto June. Sam then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as Sam is given the Women's Title.

"Sam Manson has won the Women's Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"I know that in the back, Danny is proud of seeing his GF as Champ." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Bart, and Milhouse are sitting together.

"Now you aren't gonna try, and Backstab me right?" asked Bart.

"No way man! Like you, I'm getting tired of those two Dorks running around as Champions." responded Milhouse.

"Allright, That's the Buddy I know, and Love to Plays Pranks with!" said a stoked Bart.

(Dude Love by Jim Johnson Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well we've seen Meowth portray Mankind, Now he is Dude Love, another Ego of Mick Foley." said Bender.

"I wonder when Meowth will portray You Know... Bang Bang!" quoted Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Golden Opportunity, Riley lost the Title to Red X." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, Riley can get revenge on two of his Rivals, and regain the Hardcore Title." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"Introducing Last, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X won the Hardcore Title back at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Well Red X is defending the Belt for the First Time here Tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with all three going under the Ring, Looking for Weapons to bring into the Match. Meowth grabs a Kendo Stick, Riley gets a Steel Chair, and Red X grabs a Sledgehammer, and the three re-enter the Ring. Meowth ducks a Chair Shot from Riley, and nails a Kendo Stick Shot onto Riley, snapping the Kendo Stick in half. Red X tries to hit a Sledgehammer Shot onto Meowth, but Meowth moves out of the way. Meowth then hits a Two Handed Bulldog onto Red X. Meowth then does a small Dance that drives the Crowd wild. Meowth then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley breaks up the Count.

Riley then picks Meowth up, and throws him out of the Ring. Riley then hits afew Stomps onto Red X. Riley then puts Red X in an Arm Lock. Red X is in pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Red X then rolls out of the way to regain his Composure. Riley is about to after him, but Meowth gets back into the Ring, and hits a Clothesline onto Riley. Meowth then heads to the Ring Post, and begins to Stomp. Riley begins to get back up, and is met by Sweet Shin Music from Meowth. Meowth then is met with a Sledgehammer Shot from behind by Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Red X!" said Tripp.

"Red X retains the Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"All I can say is that anything can happen in a Triple Threat Match." said Iroh.

(Promo) One is a Former CWF Champion (Naruto has to be one of the Most Eager CWF Champions in History.), One has yet to become CWF Champion (Aang has alot of Agility, and could be a Future Champion), and One is the CWF Champion (Danny Phantom maybe one of the Greatest Champs in CWF History). Danny Phantom defends his CWF Championship against Aang, and Naruto Uzumaki. Tonight.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart has chosen Milhouse as his Tag Partner after recently winning the CWF Tag Title Case back at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Question is, Will Milhouse, and Bart co-Exist as a Tag Team?" asked Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Zim, and Dib!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim, and Dib won the Tag Belts back at Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"They are the only Members of Nick World Order that are Currently Champions." said Iroh.

Zim, and Bart start off the in the Ring as Bart gives the Ref his Tag Title Case. The match begins with Zim, and Bart in a Tie-Up until Bart hits a Leg Sweep onto Zim. Bart then puts Zim in a Leg Lock. Zim though breaks out of the Hold. Zim gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Bart. Zim then hits afew Ground Punches onto Bart until the Ref tells him to stop. Zim then tags in Dib. Dib then puts Bart in a Side Headlock. Bart though breaks out of the Hold. Dib grabs Bart, and then Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Bart ducks an attempted Big Boot from Dib, and then hits a Throwback onto Dib. Bart then picks Dib up, and then hits a Bartdog onto Dib. Bart then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim breaks up the Count.

Zim, and Dib then Double Team on Bart by hitting a series of Multiple Stomps onto Bart. Zim then is told by the Ref to head back to his Corner. Zim complies as Dib picks Bart up, and then hits a Takedown onto Bart. Dib then heads to the Middle Turnbuckle to hit a Splash onto Bart, but Bart rolls out of the way. Both Dib, and Bart then crawl to their Corners. Bart tags in Milhouse first. Then Dib tags in Zim. Milhouse, and Zim begins to exchange Blows until Milhouse gains the Upperhand with a Stomp onto the Foot of Zim. Zim is distracted by this, and is met by a Super Kick onto Zim. Bart then knocks Dib out onto the Mat as Milhouse pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as Bart, and Milhouse are given the Tag Titles.

"Bart, and Milhouse win the Tag Titles!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well it looks like these two are on the same page." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Mr. Eddy.

"I am here with Mr. Eddy..." said John until Mr. Eddy interrupts John.

"Actually It's CWF Title Case Holder Mr. Eddy!" stated Mr. Eddy.

"Riiiiggghhttt. Anyway, You recently just attacked Team South Park, and Mas y Menos. Any reason behind the attacks?" asked John.

"Yeah! You see, Last Month I won the CWF Title Case back at Golden Opportunity, But has anybody talked about? HYas anybody covered it? NO! So what I did was a statement. That I'm in control of CWF Now!" exclaims Mr. Eddy.

Zuko then appears.

"Why don't calm down before you wet yourself. I won the Hardcore Title Case, and I haven't gotten any coverage either. But have I cried like a Toddler? No." said Zuko.

"You wanna make something of it Puko?" said Mr. Eddy.

"You know, Somebody needs to give you a Good Sound Spanking!" retorted Zuko.

Mr. Eddy then attacks Zuko, but Zuko evens the odds in this Brawl. Eventually, Security breaks the two up.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity, Chiro won the U.S. Title Case in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Well Chiro is a former U.S. Champion, So he has the experience." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Back at All Out Brawl Out, Jake Long defeated Sokka ina Two out of Three Falls Match for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Jake though has been an impressive Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro giving the Ref his U.S. Title Case. As he is doing this, Jake hits a quick Knee to the gut of Chiro. Jake then puts Chiro in a Bearhug, but Chiro hits a Headbutt to break out of it. Chiro then puts Jake in a Tie-Up, and follows it up with a Suplex onto Jake. Chiro then puts Jake in an Arm Lock. Jake though quickly breaks out of the Hold. Jake then hits a Knee to the Gut of Chiro again, and then follows it up with a Face Buster onto Chiro. Jake then showboats abit, and follows it up with a Leg Drop onto Chiro. Jake then puts Chiro in a Choke Hold, but Chiro breaks out of it. Chiro tries to hit a Thunder Punch, but Jake counters, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Chiro. Jake then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro barely kicks out

Jake is bugged by this, and then decides to leave the Ring. Jake then grabs the U.S. Title, and begins to head up the Ramp. Chiro though follows suit, and chases Jake up the Ramp. Chiro then grabs Jake, and then runs back to the Ring with him. Chiro then hits a series of Stomps onto Jake. Chiro then picks Jake up, but Jake Thumbs Chiro in the Eyes. Jake then hits a Takedown onto Chiro. Jake then begins to Showboat yet again as he then hits a Leg Drop onto Chiro. Jake then picks Chiro up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Chiro, but Chiro counters, and then hits a Thunder Punch onto Jake. Chiro then picks Jake up, and hits a Lightning Kick for good measure. Chiro then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as Chiro is given the U.S. Title.

"Chiro is U.S. Champion again!" excalimed Bender.

"2 for 2 on the Title Cases." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen checking something on his Laptop.

"Now this guy has Forty Percent of CWF's Stock, Odds are he could be Majority Owner within Weeks." said JC.

Bart then enters the Office.

"Hey JC." said Bart.

"Hey Bart, I gotta ask ya something." said JC.

"What man?" asked Bart.

"This Buyer seems to be from Springfield, Anybody you know might want to be interested in CWF?" questioned JC.

"I don't know man." replied Bart.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang defeated Milhouse, and his old pal Sokka to get in this Match." said Bender.

"Aang would love to get his Taste of Championship Gold, and it would be even sweeter if it was the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto had to go through Homer Simpson, and Spongebob Squarepants to get in this Match." said Bender.

"Naruto lost the Belt to Danny back at Wrestleversary, I'm sure Naruto wants the Belt back." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ever since Wrestleversary, Danny has been a Successful CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Nick World Order, Bart Simpson, Rock Lee, Ichigo Kurosaki, They have come & Gone, but Danny is still Champion." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Aang, and Naruto looking like they are going to Double Team Danny, but as Naruto is about to attack Danny, Aang hits a Back Stabber onto Naruto. Danny looks abit surprised as he, and Aang then hits a Series of Stomps onto Naruto. Aang then picks Naruto up, and him, and Danny Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes, though Naruto bounces back with a Double Clothesline onto Danny, and Aang. Naruto then picks Danny up, and then hits a DDT onto Danny. Danny though rolls out of the Ring. Naruto changes his sights to Aang. Naruto picks Aang up, and then Irish Whips Aang into the Ropes, but Aang counters with an Air Buster onto Naruto. Aang then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Naruto just kicks out

Naruto gets back up as Aang runs to the Ropes to try, and hit another Air Buster, but Naruto ducks, and Aang goes over the Ropes, and crashes outside of the Ring. Danny gets back into the Ring, and the two then trade Chops until Danny hits an Uppercut onto Naruto. Danny then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruto. Aang then gets back into the Ring, and then hits a Throwback onto Danny from behind. Aang then picks Naruto up, and thorws him out of the Ring. Aang then picks Danny up, and then tries to hit an Air Buster, but Danny ducks at the Last Second. Danny then hits a stunned Aang with a Specter Spike. Danny then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny survives the Triple Threat!" exclaimed Bender.

"These 3 pulled off an Impressive Match here Tonight." said Iroh.

Danny is about to leave the Ring when Sokka then attacks Danny from behind.

"What's Sokka doing?" asked a shocked Bender.

"Well Sokka has been trying to get a shot at the CWF Title, I guess now he is gonna make a Statement." said Iroh.

Sokka then Irish Whips Danny into the Ring Post. Sokka then sets Danny up, and hits an Ice Breaker onto Danny. Sokka then grabs the CWF Title as the show draws to a close.

Results

Team South Park vs. Mas y Menos (No Contest)

Sam Manson def. Juniper Lee (Wins Women's Title)

Red X def. Meowth, and Riley Freeman (Triple Threat Match) (Retains Hardcore Title)

Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten def. Zim & Dib (Wins Tag Titles)

Chiro def. Jake Long (Wins United States Title)

Danny Phantom def. Naruto Uzumaki, and Aang (Triple Threat Match (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Okay Fans, **REVIEWS** are Up!


	73. Chapter 73

Heya CWF Fans. Here's another CWF Chapter ready for you all. I only own my OC's, and Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans, Bender's here, and along sides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Norfolk, Virginia where we are coming off the Heels of Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Ladies, And Gentlemen, Please welcome: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Sokka attacked Danny Phantom after he retained the CWF Title at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Some are asking why he did it." stated Iroh.

Sokka grabs a Mic, and begins to speak.

"As many of you know, I attacked Danny Phantom after his Match at Cold Blood. Now many Fans have asked why I did it. Well... It is because... I am...Sick." said Sokka.

"Sick?" asked Bender.

"What?" questioned Iroh.

"That's Right, I am Sick... I am Sick of having to allways be so close to a Shot at the Title only to have it taken from me like an Adult taking a Toy from a Child. After All Out Brawl Out, I made it a Mission to become CWF Champion. I failed to win The Elimination Chase for the Title Shot at Ultimate Showdown, I nearly had the CWF Title Case, but failed to win it at Golden Opportunity, and I failed to obtain a Shot at Cold Blood. All I want is just one Shot at the Champ..." said Sokka until.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Allright now Sokka, Now I actually sympathieze with your plight. You have been in alot of Matches trying to get a Title Shot, But you have failed. Well I'm gonna give you an opportunity Tonight to become the Number One Contender for the CWF Title. All you have to do is Win Tonight's Main Event: Sokka vs. 3 Superstars in a Gauntlet Match! Good Luck Tonight." said JC.

"Well Sokka is gonna get his Shot." said Bender.

"Though it's gonna be in a Gauntlet Match." mentioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring:  
Zim, and Dib!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim, and Dib were the CWF Tag Champs before Cold Blood." said Bender.

"They have though acted upon their Rematch Clause." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, From Springfield, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Bart cashed in his Tag Title Case, and he along with Milhouse defeated Zim, and Dib for the Belts." said Bender.

"Knowing Nick World Order, They were not happy about that either." said Iroh.

Milhouse, and Dib start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Milhouse putting Dib in a Headlock. Dib though breaks out of it, and then hits a Leg Sweep onto Milhouse. Dib then hits a Series of Stomps onto Milhouse. Dib then puts Milhouse in a Leg Lock. Milhouse though, is able to break out of the Hold. Milhouse gets back up, and then tags in Bart. Bart ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Dib, and follows it up with a Takedown onto Dib. Bart then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault onto Dib. Bart then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Dib kicks out

Dib gets back up, and then hits a DDT onto Bart. Dub then tags in Zim. Zim, and Dib then both hit a Double Leg Drop onto Bart. Zim then puts Bart in a Sleeper Hold. Bart begins to fade away, but then fights out of the Hold. Bart then tags in Milhouse. Zim tries to tag in Dib, but Milhouse hits a Throwback onto Zim. Milhouse then picks Zim up, and then tries to hit a Super Kick onto Zim. but Dib interferes. Bart though then attacks Dib, and then hits a BartDog onto Dib, and rolls him out of the Ring. Milhouse then hits a Super Kick onto Zim. Milhouse then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp.

"Milhouse, and Bart retain the Belts!" exclaimed Bender.

"They are the real deal here Bender." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"What's up now?" questioned Bender.

"Team South Park is making their way to the Ramp." said Iroh.

"Listen Bart, and Milhouse. We wanna offer an Open Challenge Next Week. A Tag Team Match in which if we win, We get a Title shot at Dark Horizon." said Stan.

"And if we win?" asked Bart.

"How about some Sodas, and Tasty Snacks?" offered Cartman.

"Eh, Okay then." said Milhouse.

"Next Week, Team South Park vs. Bart, and Milhouse." stated Bender.

"I can't wait for that." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with U.S. Champion Chiro.

"I am here with the New United States Champion Chiro. How does it feel to be a Champion again?" asked Frankie.

"Well Frankie, It's great to be Unites States Champion again. You know, It was a great moment back at Golden Opportunity when..." said Chiro until..

Just then, Jake Long appears.

"Now hold on there Chiro. Don't think that I'm just gonna lay down, and let you parade around as Champion. I want a Rematch!" said Jake.

"You want a Rematch? Okay. But first, You gotta beat my Friend Next Week." said Chiro.

"Who?" asked Jake.

Aang then appears.

"Me!" replied Aang.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Zuko & Mr. Eddy got into a Brawl Backstage." said Bender.

"Zuko who holds the Hardcore Title Case was tired of Mr. Eddy's Whining about not being noticed since he won his CWF Title Case." siad Iroh.

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy won the CWF Title Case back at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Well Mr. Eddy is like an Attention Crazed Kid now with the CWF Title Case." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Mr. Eddy in a Tie Up with Zuko winning it by hitting a Neckbreaker onto Mr. Eddy. Zuko then hits a Knee Drop onto Mr. Eddy. Zuko then puts Mr. Eddy in a Leg Lock, but Mr. Eddy counters out of it. Mr. Eddy then hits a Drop Kick onto Zuko. Mr. Eddy then hits afew Stomps onto Zuko. Mr. Eddy then picks Zuko up, but Zuko counters with a Knee to the Jaw of Mr. Eddy. Zuko then picks Mr. Eddy up, and then Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Zuko then hits a Takedown onto Mr. Eddy as Mr. Eddy ran back towards the Ring. Zuko then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Zuko picks Mr. Eddy up, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy holds onto the Ropes, and pulls himself out of the Hold. Mr. Eddy then uses th Ropes to Springboard Attack Zuko, but Zuko ducks and Mr. Eddy takes out the Ref instead. Mr. Eddy then rolls out of the Ring as Zuko tries to get the Ref back up. Mr. Eddy meanwhile grabs his CWF Title Case, and heads back into the Ring with it. Mr. Eddy then hits the Case onto Zuko, Knocking him out. Mr. Eddy then throws the Case out of the Ring, and pins Zuko as the Ref regains Conciousness.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy wins using his Championship Case!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well Mr. Eddy is getting attention now." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking to Riley Freeman.

"Allright Riles, I'm abit busy here so what's Up?" asked JC.

"Listen JC, I want a Match against..." said Riley until he is interrupted JC.

"Lemme guess, Red X?" said JC.

"No, I wanna Face Meowth in a Match." answered Riley.

"Allright, How about You, and Meowth will have a Match Next Week then." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the CWF Women's Champion: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes the New CWF Women's Champion Sam Manson." said Bender.

"Sam won the Belt back at Cold Blood against Juniper Lee." stated Iroh.

"Hey Guys, Mind if I sit with you two here?" asked Sam.

"Okay." said Bender.

"Sure, Ready for this Match?" asked Bender.

"Yeah, This is gonna be good." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim is one CWF's Greatest Women's Champions of all Time." said Bender.

"Kim's Most Reign was from Blaze of Glory to All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

"Kim, and I are nearly one of the same. Two Great Female Stars who use their Skills, Not their Looks to Succeed." touted Sam.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" siad Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here is another Former Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Azula so far has had one Title Reign though." said Iroh.

"Hey Iroh, This is my First Reign as Champion too." stated Sam.

Azula grabs the Mic.

"Unlike what had happen to my Pathetic Brother Zuko, Tonight I will be Victorious in Battle." said Azula.

"Alittle Boastful isn't she?" questioned Bender.

"She kinda sounds like Sam, but more Calculating." said Iroh.

"Really?, I haven't noticed." said Sam.

The match begins with Azula gaining the early upprehand by hitting a Clothesline onto Kim. Azula then puts Katara in a Leg Lock, but Kim breaks out of the Hold. Kim gets back up, and ducks an attempted Big Boot from Azula, and then follows it up with a Takedown onto Azula. Kim then hits a Leg Drop onto Azula. Azula gets back up, and then hits a Chop onto Kim. Azula then follows it up with a Spinebuster onto Kim. Azula then gets back up, and then knocks Kim around before pinning Kim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kim kicks out

Azula gets annoyed by this, and then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Kim until The Ref forces her to stop. Azula then picks Kim up, and tries to hit a Fisherman's Suplex onto Kim, but Kim counters. Kim then hits a Takedown onto Azula. Kim then runs towards the Ropes, and then tries to hit a Lionsault, but Azula supposedly grabs Kim as she lands onto her. Azula gets back up, and then positions Kim. Azula then hits a Fisherman's Suplex onto Kim. Azula then picks Kim up, and delievers another Fisherman's Suplex onto Kim. Azula then puts her foot onto Kim signalling a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Azula!" said Tripp as Azula's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Azula wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"My Niece could be threat for you Sam." stated Iroh.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of taking Azula on." said Sam.

Azula then looks at Sam as she heads to the Announce Table. Azula then Gives Sam a Thumbs down.

(Backstage) Sokka is seen preparing himself Backstage.

"Sokka runs the Gauntlet Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Will Sokka finally become Number One Contender?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Match is a Gauntlet Match. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well it is crunch time for Sokka." said Bender.

"If Sokka wins the Gauntlet, He will face Danny Phantom at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

"His First Opponent." said Tripp.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto is Sokka's First Opponent." said Bender.

"Naruto was in the Triple Threat Match for the CWF Title at Cold Blood." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Naruto, and Sokka in a Chop Battle with Naruto winning it. Naruto then follows it up with a Suplex onto Sokka. Naruto then puts Sokka in an Ankle Lock. Sokka though is able to break out of the Hold. Sokka gets back up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Naruto. Sokka then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Naruto. Naruto gets back up though, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Sokka. Naruto then picks Sokka up, and then tries to hit a Curse Seal onto Sokka, but Sokka reverses it, and then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka has won his First Gauntlet Match." said Bender.

"One down, Two to go Bender!" said Iroh.

"His Second Opponent." said Tripp.

(Gangsta Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Riley will face Meowth Next Week." said Bender.

"Question is will Riley keep his focus on this Match?" asked Iroh.

The Match begins with Riley ducking an Attempted Clothesline from Sokka, and then hits a Takedown onto Sokka. Riley then hits afew Ground Pounds on Sokka followed up with a Fist Drop. Riley then taunts Sokka abit. Riley then picks Sokka up, and then puts Sokka in Headlock. Sokka though breaks out of the Hold. Sokka then Irish Whips Riley into the Ropes, but Riley couinters with a Swinging Neck Breaker. Riley then picks Sokka up, and tries to hit a Rap-Up onto Sokka, but Sokka counters, and Irish Whips Riley into the Ropes. Sokka then sets Riley up, and then hits an Ice Breaker onto Riley. Sokka then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp.

"Sokka only needs One More Win to get his Shot!" said an excited Bender.

"But who is his Last Opponent?" questioned Iroh.

"His Final Opponent." said Tripp.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ichigo is the Last Obstacle in Sokka's Path for the Title." said Bender.

"Soul Reaper vs. Water Tribe Warrior, This is gonna be good." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Sokka, and Ichigo in a Staredown until Ichigo hits a Chop onto Sokka, and follows it up with a DDT. Ichigo then puts Sokka in a STF Hold. Sokka is in pain, but he is able to grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Sokka then gets back up and hits a Leg Sweep onto Ichigo. Sokka then tries to put Ichigo in a Leg Lock, but Ichigo breaks out of the Hold rather quickly. Sokka tries to hit an Irish Whip onto Ichigo, but Ichigo then hits a Spinebuster onto Sokka. Ichigo then puts his Skull Mask on, and prepares to a Reaper Slam onto Sokka, but Sokka then counters with a Back Breaker onto Ichigo. Sokka then rolls Ichigo up in a School Boy Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has done it!" exclaimed Bender.

"It's now gonna be Sokka vs. Danny at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

Sokka is celebrating when Danny then Sokka from Behind.

"Well it looks Danny is getting Payback from Cold Blood." said Bender.

"This is gonna get ugly at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Sokka. Danny then holds the CWF Title over Sokka's Head as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten def. Zim & Dib (Retains Tag Titles)

Mr. Eddy def. Zuko

Azula def. Kim Possible

Sokka def. Naruto Uzumaki

Sokka def. Riley Freeman

Sokka def. Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

Another CWF Chapter Finished. _**Reviews are Up**_, and be sure to check out the **Dark Horizon PPV** coming up soon.


	74. Chapter 74

Wazzup Fans! I have a New Chapter of CWF up before Christmas! Enjoy! I only My OC's

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans, Bender's here, and along sides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Philadlephia, Pennsylvania where we will have the Official Contract Signing between Danny Phantom, ans Sokka." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From South Park,  
Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Team South Park made a Open Challenge to The New Tag Champs Bart, and Milhouse." said Bender.

"If Team South Park wins here, They will face Bart, and Milhouse for the Belts at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, From Springfield, they are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart, and Milhouse recently Defended their Titles against the Former Champs." said Bender.

"This is also their Reign as Tag Champs." said Iroh.

Cartman, and Stan represent Team South Park. Cartman, and Bart start off in the Ring. The match begins with Cartman, and Bart in a Tie-Up.  
Cartman takes the first swing by nailing Bart with a Sidewalk Slam onto Bart. Cartman then follows it up with a Leg Drop onto Bart. Cartman then tags in Stan. Stan then tries to put Bart in a STF Hold, but Bart counters out of it. Bart then hits a Knee to the Face, and then follows it up with a DDT onto Stan. Bart then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan kicks out

Bart then tags Milhouse. Milhouse tries to keep the Momentum going for his Team, but Stan trips Milhouse, and then puts Milhouse in a Boston Crab. Milhouse is in pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Milhouse gets back up, and then Irish Whips Stan into his Corner. Cartman tags himself into the Match, but Milhouse doesn't see it as he then hits a Super Kick onto Stan. Cartman gets attacks Milhouse from behind, and then hits a Takedown onto Milhouse. Cartman then hits a Big Boy Splash onto Milhouse. Cartman then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Team South Park!" said Tripp.

"Team South Park have pinned the Tag Champs!" said a Shocked Bender.

"But can they do it again at Dark Horizon?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Hardcore Champion Red X.

"I am here with CWF Hardcore Champion Red X. Now Red..." said John until...

Just then Nelson Muntz attacks Red X from behind with a Pipe. Nelson then picks Red X up, and hits The Haw-Haw onto Red X.

"And you call yourself Hardcore Champion." said an arrogant Nelson.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Riley was Hardcore Champion for awhile until Meowth made his return, and messed it up for him." said Bender.

"Iroh: Tonight, it's all coming to ahead." said Iroh.

(Stevie Richards' WWE Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Kinda smart that Meowth is protraying Stevie Richards here in Philly." said Bender.

"Richards is a Philly Native who won the ECW Tag Titles Twice, but also was a Mutli-Time WWE Hardcore Champ." stated Iroh.

The match begins with the two in a Shoving Contest until Meowth gains the upperhand with a Takedown onto Riley. Meowth then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Riley until the Ref tells him to stop. Meowth then picks Riley up, and tries to hit Suplex onto Riley, but Riley counters with a Thumb to the Eyes onto Meowth. Riley then hits a Leg Sweep onto Meowth. Riley then hits a series of Stomps onto Meowth. Riley then picks Meowth up, and tries to hit a Rap Up, but Meowth counters with a Stevie Kick (Super Kick) onto Riley. Meowth then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Meowth then picks Riley up, and then tries to hit a Stevie-T onto Riley, but Riley pushes Meowth into the Ropes to let himself free. Riley then hits a Clothesline onto Meowth, Knocking Meowth, out of the Ring. Riley then taunts the Fans as Meowth secretly grabs a Lead Pipe from under the Ring, and heads back to the Ring. Riley then sees Meowth re-enter the Ring, and then Knocks him out of the Ring again. Meowth then pulls out the Pipe, but Riley then grabs a Kendo Stick from under the Ring. The two then attack eachother with the Weapons as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"This Match is a Double Disqualification!" said Tripp, Leaving the Crowd abit confused.

Meowth, and Riley continue to fight eachother outside of the Ring.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Well it seems this was a Bust, So I'm gonna make this abit better. At Dark Horizon, You guys are gonna battle it out in a South Side Street Fight!" announced JC.

"Whoah!" exclaimed Bender.

"It's all coming to ahead at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Azula defeated Kim Possible in a One on One Match." said Bender.

"She also confronted CWF Women's Champion Sam Manson." added Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember vs. Sam would be a unique Battle for Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Ember will have to go through Azula first though." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ember, and Azula in a Staredown until Azula hits a Powerful Chop onto Ember. Azula then Irish Whips Ember into the Ropes, but Ember counters but Irish Whipping Azula over the Ropes. Ember then hits a Big Boot onto Ember, Knocking Azula out of the Ring. Ember then slides out of the Ring, and tries to Irish Whip Ember into the Ring Post, but Azula counters, and then throws Ember back into the Ring. Azula then slides back into the Ring, and then hits a Leg Drop onto Ember. Azula then picks Ember up, and hits a DDT onto Ember. Azula then pins Ember. Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out.

Ember gets back up, and hits a Chop onto Azula. Ember then puts Azula in a Headlock until Azula elbows her way out of the Hold. Ember then tries to hit a Rock & Roller onto Azula, but Azula throws Ember onto the mat. Azula then puts Ember in a STF Hold. Ember though breaks out of the Hold. Ember then gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Azula. Ember then puts Azula in an Ankle Lock, but Azula counters out of the Hold. Azula then gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Ember. Azula then picks Azula up, and then hits a Fisherman's Suplex onto Ember. Azula then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Azula!" said Tripp.

"Azula will face Sam for the Women's Title at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"I know Sam will be watching her back for awhile now." said Iroh.

(Commcercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Mr. Eddy.

"I am here with Mr. Eddy..." said Frankie until..

Mr. Eddy then grabs the Mic.

"It's CWF Championship Case Holder: Mr. Eddy." stated Mr. Eddy.

"You know what? You can do this Interview yourself." said an annoyed Frankie.

Frankie then leaves.

"Whatever, When the Time is right, I'm gonna cash this Baby in, and then you'll all gonna kiss my Feet!" exclaimed Mr. Eddy.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF United States Championship.  
Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"It was announced Last Week that Aang will battle Jake with the Winner going up against Chiro for the U.S. Title at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Both Aang, and Jake came off some tough Losses at Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Jake lost the U.S. Title to Chiro." said Bender.

"Knowing Jake, He wants the Title back." said Iroh.

The match begins with Aang, and Jake in a Staredown until Jake hits a Thumbs to the Eyes of Aang. With Aang slightly Blinded, Jake hits a Neck Breaker onto Aang. Jake then hits a Series of Stomps. Jake then picks Aang up, and tries to end the Match early with a Dragon DDT, but Aang counters with a Head Scissors onto Jake. Aang then heads to the Ropes, and then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Jake. Aang then puts Jake in a Bow, and Arrow Lock. Jake is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Jake then picks Aang up, and tries to Irish Whip him into the Ropes, but Aang counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Jake looks annoyed by this as he slugs Aang. The Ref warns Jake that if he does that again, He will be Disqualified. Jake then starts to hit a Seires of Grounds Punches onto Aang until he is reminded by the Ref to stop. Jake then puts Aang in a Sleeper Hold. Aang begins to fade as the Ref checks to see if Aang is out. Aang though begins to spring back up, and then fights out of the Hold. Aang then hits a DDT onto Jake. Aang then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault, but Jake rolls out of the way, Causing Aang to Crash, and Burn. Jake then picks Aang up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Aang counters with a Roll Up in which it looks like both Superstars have their Shoulders on the Mat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Who won?" asked Bender.

"Both Jake, and Aang were technically Pinned." said Iroh.

"I have been informed by the Ref that this match is a Draw!" announced Tripp, Leaving the Crowd with a confused Response.

"A Draw?" asked Bender.

"Who's gonna face Chiro at Dark Horizon?" conitnued Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka is seen heading towards to the Ring.

"The Contract Signing is next!" said Bender.

"I can't wait." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

General Manager JC is seen standng near a Table, and two Chairs.

"What is Philly up Fans? You guys excited about the Phightin' Phils?" asked a sotked JC.

The Crowd Cheers Heavily.

"Allright. As you all know, Sokka won his Shot at the CWF Title Last Week in a Gauntlet Match. Right Now though, Will be the Official Contract Signing for this Match. First, Let me Introduce the Challenger for the CWF Championship, The South Water Tribe Warrior: Sokka!" said JC.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Sokka enters the Ring, and Sits in one of the Chairs.

"And Now, The Champion, The Amity Park Power: Danny Phantom!" said JC.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny heads into the Ring, and Sits in the other Chair.

"Okay Gentlemen, This Contract will Officially Legalize Your Match for Dark Horizon, So Let's Sign away." said JC.

Sokka begins to Sign his Portion until he stops. Sokka then asks for a Mic.

"Sorry for being abit Nostalgic here, But I remember that this was the Place where I made my Debut, and won the CWF United States Championship in the Same Night." said a Nostalgic Sokka.

Sokka finishes his Sig, and Gives the Contract to Danny.

Danny begins to sign as well, but stops, and then asks for a Mic.

"Well Sokka, I gotta agree with you abit there. This was the Same Place where I won the CWF Championship. A Championship You have yet to Win." replied Danny in the same Nostaligc Tone.

Danny finishes his Sig, and then gives the Contract to JC.

"It is Official, At Dark Horizon..." said JC until he is interrupted by Sokka.

"You know Something Danny? I remember that Last Year, You Lost the CWF Title at Dark Horizon." stated Sokka.

"You lost at Dark Horizon as well." retorted Danny.

"But that was by DQ, I didn't lose the Title." said Sokka.

"Allright You two, Settle down here! As I was saying, At Dark Horizon, Danny Phantom will defend the CWF Championship against Sokka, and to make this Match Interesting... Whomever wins, The Loser will not have a Rematch as Long as the Winner is Champion." announced JC.

"What?" asked Bender.

"That's a Major Bombshell!" exclaimed Iroh.

Sokka stares at Danny as Danny Holds the CWF Title as the show draws to a close.

Results

Team South Park def. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten

Meowth vs. Riley Freeman (Double Disqualification)

Azula def. Ember McLain (Wins Number One Contendership)

Aang vs. Jake Long (Draw) (Number One Contender Match)

* * *

Well, I'll probably have the Next Chapter before New Years. So **Reviews** are Up, And **_Merry Christmas Fans!_**


	75. Chapter 75

Happy New Year, or New Decade Fans. I have the Newest Chapter of CWF up so Check it out. I only own myself.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello Fans, Bender's here, and along sides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Providence, Rhode Island where Sokka, and Katara will battle CWF Champion Danny Phantom, and CWF Women's Champion Sam Manson." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Red X was attacked by Riley Freeman Backstage." said Bender.

"At Dark Horizon Red X will face Nelson with the Hardcore Title on the line." said Iroh.

(Al Snow's WWE Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This Week Meowth is portraying 6 Time WWE Hardcore Champion Al Snow." said Bender.

"He even has his own Plastic Head." stated Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Riley will face Meowth in a South Side Street Fight." said Bender.

"This could end this Rivalry once and for all." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson has been venturing on his own for awhile." said Bender.

"But can he win his First Title at Dark Horizon?" questioned Iroh.

Meowth, and Nelson start off in the Ring. The match begins with Nelson trying to hit a Headbutt onto Meowth, but Meowth counters. and hits a Leg Sweep onto Nelson. Meowth then puts Nelson in a Headlock, but Nelson strong arms his way out of the Hold. Nelson then hits a Headbutt onto Meowth. Nelson then tags in Riley. Riley then begins to Stomp on Meowth until the Ref tells him to stop. Riley then picks Meowth up, and tries to hit a Rap Up, but Meowth counters, and then hits a Snow Plow (Scoop Brain Buster) onto Riley. Meowth then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson breaks up the Count.

Meowth Irish Whips Nelson over the Ring. Meowth then is attacked from behind by Riley. Riley then puts Meowth in a Leg Lock. Meowth is in pain, but Meowth is able to break out of the Hold. Meowth then crawls to the Corner, and then tags in Red X. Red X ducks an attempted Clothesline, and then hits a Takedown onto Riley. Red X then puts Riley in a Headlock, but Riley breaks out of the Hold. Red X then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Riley, and then tries to follow it up with a Red X Factor, but Nelson takes Red X out with a Clothesline. Riley then picks Red X up, and then hits a Rap Up onto Red X. Riley then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Riley Freeman, and Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp.

Riley then grabs Meowth, and hits a Rap Up onto Meowth as Nelson kicks Meowth's Plastic Head into the Crowd.

"Well Someone's Getting a Cool Souvie Tonight." joked Bender.

"Yeah, but will Riley, and Nelson be both successful come Dark Horizon?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking to Aang, and Jake Long.

"Okay you guys, I saw Last Week's Match, and it pretty much looked like a Draw." said JC.

"Ahh Come on!" complained Jake.

"What's gonna happen then JC." said Aang.

"Well the only way to make this fair is that Chiro will defend the U.S. Title against both of you guys at Dark Horizon." said JC.

"I'm cool with it." said Aang.

"Great, Now I gotta take out two Punks." stated a cocky Jake.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From South Park Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Team South Park will battle Bart & Milhouse for the CWF Tag Team Championship." said Bender.

"Tonight though, They'll face a New Tag Team." said Iroh.

(Naruto Shippuden U.S. Season 1 Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Rock Lee, and Naruto are Tagging it up here Tonight." said Bender.

"They actually call their Team: The Konoha Krew." added Iroh.

Kyle, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Naruto, and Kenny start off in the Ring. The match begins with Naruto hitting a Clothesline onto Kenny. Naruto then puts Kenny in an Ankle Lock, but Kenny breaks out of the Hold. Kenny then hits a Scissors Kick onto Naruto. Kenny then tags in Kyle. Kyle, and Kenny then hits a Double Sliding Kick onto Naruto. Kyle then puts Naruto in an Arm Lock. Naruto is in pain, but he then breaks out of the Hold. Naruto then gets back up, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Kyle. Naruto then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle gets his foot on the Ropes.

Naruto tries to hit a Curse Seal, but Kyle counters out of it. Kyle then hits a Kyle Kutter onto Naruto. Naruto though rolls out of the Ring. Kyle then follows Naruto out of the Ring. Kyle picks Naruto up, and then Irish Whips him back into the Ring. Naruto then tags in Rock Lee as Kyle re-enters the Ring. Kyle hits another Kyle Kutter onto Naruto without knowing about Rock Lee. Rock Lee then hits a Ninja Kick onto Kyle. Kenny then tries to interfere, but Rock Lee nails a Ninja Kick onto Kenny as well. Rock Lee then picks Kyle up, and hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Kyle. Rock Lee then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto, and Rock Lee are Victorious here Tonight." said Bender.

"Well this could be a Major Blow to Team South Park." stated Iroh,

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Tag Champ Milhouse Van Houten.

"I am here with CWF Tag Champ Milhouse Van Houten. Now Milhouse, After what you just saw, Do you think that you, and Bart will have an advantage come Dark Horizon?" asked John.

"Well me, and Bart are gonna go out there at Dark Horizon, and do what we always do, Win." replied Milhouse.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Azula will face Sam Manson for the Women's Title." stated Bender.

"Azula says that she'll become Champion again." quoted Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"And her opponent, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko remembers that Azula ended her Women's Title Reign at only Three Weeks." said Bender.

"Plus if she beats Azula, She might be next in line for the Women's Title." added Iroh.

The match begins with Naruko hitting a Series of Chops onto Azula, but to no effect. Azula then hits a Powerful Chop onto Naruko. Azula then hits a Takedown onto Naruko. Azula then puts Naruko in a Side Head Lock. Naruko though, Grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Naruko then hits a Jaw Breaker onto Azula, and then follows it up with a Clothesline onto Azula. Naruko then heads to the Ropes, and then tries to hit a Splash onto Azula, but Azula rolls out of the way causing Naruko to crash onto the Mat. Azula then pins Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruko kicks out

Azula then picks Naruko up, and then hits a Powerbomb onto Naruko. Azula then puts Naruko in a Leg Lock. Naruko is fading fast as the Ref checks to see if Naruko wants to Submit. Naruko though refuses to Submit, and then begins wo fight out of the Hold. Naruko then busts out of the Hold, and then hits a Takedown onto Azula. Naruko then sets Azula up for a Kitsune Kick. Naruko tries to hit a Kitsune Kick onto Azula, but Azula counters. Azula then cataches Naruko, and then hits a Fisherman's Suplex onto Naruko.  
Azula then pins Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Azula!" said Tripp as Azula's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Azula wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Can Sam stop her?" questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Sam & Danny, and Katara & Sokka are seen via Split Screen heading to the Ring.

"Our Main Event is Next." said Bender.

"Mixed Tag Action, This is gonna be Good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's Heavy Dark Horizon.

Meowth vs. Riley Freeman in a South Side Street Fight.

These Two are definetely going to rip eachother apart.

Azula vs. Sam Manson for the CWF Women's Championship.

The Fire Nation Princess vs. The Gothic Champion, Something has to give.

Nelson Muntz vs. Red X for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Will The Bully of Springfield gain his First Title Win?

Team South Park vs. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten for the CWF Tag Team Championships

Will The Rookie Tag Champs defend their Gold against the Veteran Team?

Chiro defends his United States Championship against Aang, and Jake Long in a Triple Threat Match.

Chiro, Aang, and Jake have their Unique Styles, but only one of these Guys are gonna leave with the Belt.

Finally; Sokka vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship.

Can Sokka finally Become CWF Champion?

One of a Kind by Breaking Point is the official Theme for Dark Horizon.

Dark Horizon is sponsored by Capcom.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Mixed Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole:  
Sokka, and Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka will face Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, Sokka can get some Momentum, and Katara could get some Bragging Rights for a Future Women's Title Shot." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Amity Park: The CWF Champion Danny Phantom, and CWF Women's Champion Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny will be defending his CWF Title against Sokka, but Sam will defend her Women's Title against Azula." said Bender.

"Question is, Will these two have their Belts after Dark Horizon?" asked Iroh.

Katara, and Sam start off in the Ring. The match begins with Sam, and Katara trading Punches until Sam hits an Uppercut onto Katara. Sam then follows it up with a Suplex onto Katara. Sam then puts Katara in a Sleeper Hold, but Katara breaks out of the Hold. Katara then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Sam, and then hits a Drop Kick onto Sam. Katara then hits a Leg Drop onto Sam. Katara then puts Sam in a Headlock, but Sam is able to break out of the Hold. Sam gets back up, and tries to hit a Widow's Peak onto Katara, but Katara counters, and then hits a Water Whip onto Sam. Katara then pins Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam just barely kicks out

Sam gets back up, and then ducks an attempted Kick from Katara. Sam then tags in Danny. Sokka then enters the Ring, and the two Face Off in a Staredown until Danny hits a Punch onto Sokka. The two then begin to Exchange Blows to each other until Sokka gains the Upperhand with a Punch to the Gut, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Sokka then hits a set of Stomps onto Danny. Sokka then picks Danny up, and then delievers a DDT onto Danny. Sokka then signals that the End is coming as he picks Danny up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ring Post. Danny though counters Sokka's Attempted Ice Breaker, and then hits a Specter Spike onto Sokka. Danny then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, and Sam Manson!" said Tripp.

"Danny's Team wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"With Danny pinning Sokka, Is this an Omen for things to come?" questioned Iroh.

Danny, and Sam leave the Ring with Katara checking on Sokka as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz & Riley Freeman def. Red X & Meowth

Konoha Krew def. Team South Park

Azula def. Naruko

Danny Phantom & Sam Manson def. Sokka & Katara

* * *

Okay Fans, Be sure to Check out CWF Dark Horizon when it's Posted in a week or so. Anyway, **_REVIEW!_**


	76. Dark Horizon PPV 2

Allright CWF Fans. Here is the New Chapter of CWF, and by the end of this Chapter, You all will be Talkin' about it. Read on! I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF Dark Horizon: October week 4

One of a Kind by Breaking Point plays as the intro to Dark Horizon, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hello CWF Fans & Welcome to CWF's Dark Horizon, Sponsored by Capcom." said Bender.

"We are live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where our Main Event will be Sokka vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This is a South Side Street, and it is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Sooo... Pittsburgh has a South Side? I thought Chicago was known as South Side." said Bender.

"It is, But this is pretty much an Extreme Rules Based Match." said Iroh.

(Cactus Jack's WWE Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here we Go! Meowth is portraying non other than Cactus Jack." said Bender.

"Meowth brought out Mick Foley's Most Violent Character to finally end this Rivalry Once, and for All." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth grabbing a Steel Pipe as Riley grabs a Hockey Stick. Meowth tries to hit Riley with the Pipe, but Riley knocks the Hockey Stick onto Meowth's Gut, Knocking the wind out of Meowth. Riley then hits a DDT onto Meowth. Riley then puts Meowth in a Leg Lock, but Meowth breaks out of the Hold. Meowth then ducks an Attempted Swing from Riley's Hockey Stick, and then hits a Takedown onto Riley. Meowth then heads under the Ring, and grabs a Steelers Helmet. Meowth then puts the Helmat on, and heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Meowth then hits a Diving Headbutt onto Riley. Meowth then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Meowth tries to hit a Headbutt onto Riley, but Riley trips him onto the Mat, and removes the Helmet. Riley then puts Meowth in a STF Hold. Meowth is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Riley then slides out of the Ring, and then grabs a Table from outside of the Ring. Meowth then slides out of the Ring to attack Riley. Riley sets the Table up, and then tries to put Meowth onto it. Meowth though Low Blows Riley, and then hits a DDT onto Riley. Meowth then puts Riley onto the Table, and heads back to the Ring. Meowth then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, Performs the "Bang-Bang!" Taunt, and then hits a Cactus Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop) onto Riley through the Table. Meowth then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Meowth!" said Tripp.

"Meowth wins the South Side Street Fight!" said Bender.

"Hopefully this will be the Last Time we see these two Duking it out in this Match again." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with CWF United States Champion Chiro.

"I am here with Chiro who will be defending the CWF U.S. Title against Aang, and Jake Long in a Triple Threat Match." said Frankie.

"Listen Frankie, Not trying to be rude but I just wanna get this over with." said Chiro.

"Okay, Any Plans going into this Match?" asked Frankie.

"Well Jake is a Brash, Cocky Competitor, and Aang has alot of Martial Art Skills, But I am not gonna be laying down, and allowing them to just pin me." said Chiro.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula has a shot at becoming Women's Champion again if she defeats Sam here." said Bender.

"Don't count the Women's Champ out yet Bender, Sam is no Pushover." said Iroh.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"And her opponent, From Amity Park, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Dark Horizon, Sam defeated Juniper Lee to become Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Tonight though, Sam is Defending her Belt for the first time." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sam hitting a Series of Chops, hoping to knock Azula down, but Azula seems unafeected by this as she then Headbutts Sam, Knocking her onto the Mat. Azula then puts Sam in a Choke Hold. Sam is in pain, but she refuses to Submit. Sam then breaks out of the Hold. Sam then runs into the Ropes, and hits a Clothesline onto Azula to take the Fire Nation Princess down. Sam then hits a series of Stomps onto Azula, and then follows it up with a Leg Drop onto Azula. Sam then decides to head to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Splash onto Azula, but Azula somehow grabs her as she then stands up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Sam. Azula then pins Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam kicks out

Sam gets back up, but is met with a Big Boot form Azula. Azula then again puts Sam in a Sleeper Hold. Sam appears to be fading fast as the Ref checks to see if Sam wants to Submit. The Ref then picks Sam's Arm, and drops it Twice. The Ref picks Sam's Arm a third time, but Sam shows that she is not out of it as her Arm stops from being dropped. Sam then begins to fight out of the Hold. Sam pushes Azula into the Ropes, Knocking her free. Sam then ducks an attmepted Clothesline from Azula, and then hits a Drop Kick onto Azula. Sam then picks Azula up, and then hits a Widow's Peak onto Azula. Sam then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as Sam is given the Women's Title.

"Sam retains the Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"It was a tough match, but The Gothic Gal pulls off an Impressive Victory." said Iroh.

(Promo) He is a Warrior who has made it a Mission to become CWF Champion (Shows Sokka in War Paint). He is a Champion who has proven his worth (Danny wearing the Title). Only one will win. Sokka vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson attacked the Hardcore Champ afew weeks ago, and Last Week defeated him Tag Team Action." said Bender.

"Well now it's One on One, Can Nelson win when it counts?" questioned Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Golden Opportunity, Red X defeated Riley for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Red X also successfully defended the Title against Riley, and Meowth at Cold Blood in a Triple Threat Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Red X Irish Whipping Nelson into the Ring Post. Red X then hits a set of Chops onto Nelson, and then follows it up with a Dudley Dog onto Nelson. Red X then tries to pin Nelson, but Nelson rolls out of the Ring. Nelson then secretly grabs a Kendo Stick from under the Ring. Red X then leaves the Ring, and confronts Nelson, but Nelson hits the Kendo Stick onto Red X. Nelson then picks Red X up, and then throws him back into the Ring. Nelson then gets back into the Ring, and then hits Red X with the Kendo Stick again. Nelson then throws the Cane away, and then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Nelson picks Red X up, and tries to hit a Haw-Haw onto Red X, but Red X counters with a Takedown onto Nelson. Red X then hits afew Ground Punches onto Nelson. Red X then heads out of the Ring, and grabs a Chair from inder the Ring. Red X then slides back into the Ring. Red X is about to clobber Nelson with it until Nelson Low Blows Red X. Nelson get backs up, and hits a Takedown onto Red X. Nelson then hits a Series of Stomps onto Red X. Nelson then grabs the Chair, and then positions it under Red X. Nelson then picks Red X up, and then hits the Haw-Haw onto Red X right onto the Chair. Nelson then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is you winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as Nelson is given the Hardcore Title.

"Springfield's Public Enemy is the New Hardcore Champion!" said Bender.

"Well I don't wanna cross paths with Nelson now." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Sokka is seen Punching at a Heavy Bag when Katara appears.

"Whoa, Whoa. Settle down there Sokka, You need your Strength for Tonight's Main Event." stated Katara.

"Sorry, I'm just focused on this Match. By the end of the Night, I could very well be CWF Champion." said Sokka.

"Well at least Relax yourself abit before you Pull something. Remember, If you Lose..." said Katara until Sokka interrupts her.

"I know, I can't get another Shot as long as Danny's Champ. Okay, I'll just get a Drink, and get into the Focus Zone, Thanks Katara." said Sokka.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Two Weeks back, Team South Park defeated Bart, and Milhouse for a Shot at the Titles." said Bender.

"But can they win the Belts when it counts?" asks Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, From Springfield, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Bart, and Milhouse defeated Zim, and Dib to win the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"These two are somewhat back on good terms as well." added Iroh.

Cartman, and Stan represent Team South Park. Cartman, and Milhouse start off in the Ring. The match begins with Cartman hitting a Series of Punches onto Milhouse, and then follows it up with a DDT onto Milhouse. Cartman then hits a Leg Drop onto Milhouse. Cartman then tries to put Milhouse in an Arm Lock, but Milhouse counters out of the Hold. Milhouse then hits a Drop Kick onto Cartman. Milhouse then tags in Bart. Bart then puts Cartman in a STF Hold. Cartman though fights out of it. Cartman gets back up, and then ducks an attempted Punch from Bart. Cartman then hits a Powerful Side Effect onto Bart. Cartman then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Cartman tries to hit a Big Boy Splash onto Bart, but Bart rolls out of the way. Bart then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Cartman until the Ref tells him to stop. Bart then tries to hit a BartDog onto Cartman, but Cartman counters. Cartman then tags in Stan. Stan enters the Ring, and then hits a Takedown onto Bart. Stan then puts Bart in a Leg Lock. Bart is in pain, but Bart is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Stan picks up Bart, and tries to hit a Stanner onto Bart, but Bart counters, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Stan. Bart then picks Stan up, and then hits a BartDog onto Stan. Bart then pins Stan as Milhouse hits a Takedown onto Cartman.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten! said Tripp.

"Bart, and Milhouse retain the Belts!" said Bender.

"Maybe their most impressive Victory yet."

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Danny Phantom, Who will be defending his CWF Championship against Sokka. Now Danny, What are your plans going into this Match?" asked John.

"Well listen, I have faced Sokka before, but this the First time I've actually come up with afew Possible Plans to beat Sokka." replied Danny.

"You wanna share them with the Fans?" asked John again.

"Sorry, Top Secret." replied Danny.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Aang, and Jake both fought to a Draw for a Shot at the U.S. Title" said Bender.

"Well in an odd coincidense. Last Month at Cold Blood Aang was in a Triple Threat Match for the CWF Title." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"From All Out Brawl Out to Cold Blood, Jake Long was the United States Champion." said Bender.

"Well Jake wants the Belt back, and he is willing to take both Aang, and Jake out to do it." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Shuggazoom City, He is the CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Cold Blood, Chiro defeated Jake to win the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"But can he retain the Belt here in a Triple Threat Match?" questioned Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro going after Aang as Jake slides out of the Ring for abit. As Aang, and Chiro trade Chops, Chiro then notices this, and shows Aang this. Aang, and Chiro then head out of the Ring, and then Attacks Jake in a Two on One assault. Aang then Irish Whips Jake back into the Ring. Aang then gets back into the Ring to try, and pin Jake, but Chiro pulls Aang off of Jake. Chiro then hits a DDT onto Aang. Chiro then picks Jake up, and tries to hit a Lightning Kick, but Jake counters, and grabs Chiro's Leg to make a Leg Flip onto Chiro. Jake then heads to the Middle Rope, and then hits a Splash onto Chiro. Jake then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang breaks up the Count.

Jake gets bugged by this as he then grabs Aang, and hits a Drop Kick onto Aang. Jake then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Aang until the Ref forces him to stop. Jake then changes his focus onto Chiro again as he sees the Current Champ getting back up. Jake tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Chiro, but Chiro counters by pushing Jake into the Ropes, Knocking Chiro free. Aang hits an Air Buster onto Jake from out of nowhere as it then sends Jake over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. "That was Wicked!" is Chanted as Aang tries to do the same to Chiro, but Chiro ducks, and then hits a Thunder Punch onto Aang. Chiro then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp.

"Chiro retains the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Well that was one heck of a Finish too." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is seen on a Laptop.

"Allright, Phillies win the World Series! Philadelphia finally gets a World Title since 83." said a stoked JC.

Just then, A Cell Phone Rings.

"Hello?, Hey Mr. Burns. What's Up? You want me to check out the Business Site?" asked JC.

JC then types up something on the Laptop. He then sees something Shocking.

"Oh no. What do we do now?" asked a concerned JC.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes Sokka, and for him it is Crunch Time." said Bender.

"Sokka has made it a Goal for him to become CWF Champion, and Tonight could be his Biggest Opportunity yet." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Danny has been Champion since Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Tonight though, His reign could be end." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Danny, and Sokka in a Staredown onto Sokka hits a Chop onto Danny. Sokka then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Sokka then puts Sokka in an Arm Lock, but Danny quickly breaks out of the Hold. Danny gets back up, and then hits a Powerful Drop Kick onto Sokka, Taking Sokka down. Danny then hits a Leg Drop onto Sokka. Danny then tries to put Sokka in a Sharpshooter, but Sokka converts into a Roll Up, though Danny kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Danny picks Sokka up, and hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Sokka. Danny then puts Sokka in a Leg Lock, but Sokka is able to get out of it. Danny then tries to hit a Specter Spike onto Sokka, but Sokka reverses it into a School Boy Pin onto Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Danny gets back up, and then Irish Whips Sokka into the Ring Post. Danny then hits a Clothesline onto Sokka. Danny then thorws Sokka into the middle of the Ring, Climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Missile Takedown onto Sokka. After about a Minute of trying to regain his Composure, Danny gets back up, and puts Sokka in a Sleeper Hold. Sokka seems to be fading fast, but as the Ref checks to see if Sokka Submits, Sokka refuses to give up. Sokka then begins to fight out of the Hold until he eventually does so. Sokka gets back up, and then hits a Code Breaker onto Danny. Sokka then picks Danny up, and tries to Irish Whip Danny into the Ring Post, but Danny counters, and hits a Specter Spike onto Sokka. Danny then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka just barely kicks out

Danny is shocked by this as he then heads to the Top Turnbuckle too try, and hit a Phantom Flip, and end the Match. Sokka though gets back up, Jumps onto the Turnbuckle, and hits a Superplex onto Danny, Taking Danny, and himself out as well. The Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,3... Both Danny, and Sokka seem to be out of it. 4,5... Sokka begins to get back up. 6,7,8... Danny begins to get back up as Sokka is fully up. 9... Danny is fully up. The two then get into a Tie Up. The two both seem to be giving whatever Energy they have left into this Tie Up. Eventually, Danny wins with a Headlock. Danny then tries to hit a Specter Spike onto Sokka, but Sokka pushes Danny into the Ring Post. Sokka then sets Danny up, and then hits an Ice Breaker onto Danny. Sokka then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Champion: Sokka!" said Tripp as Sokka is given the CWF Title while the Fans are on their Feet.

"Sokka has it, He is the CWF Champion!" said an excited Bender.

"Sokka has finally achieved his Goal to become Champion!" added Iroh.

Sokka holds up the Title Belt triumphently as the...

(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)

"What?" asked Bender.

"What is Mr. Eddy doing here?" questioned Iroh.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Your NEW CWF Champion... ME! I hereby Cash in My CWF Championship Case as of Right Now!" exclaimed Mr. Eddy.

"Can he do that?" questioned Bender.

"I think so, It is Legal." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy gives the Ref the Championship Case. The Ref calls for the Match to start. The match begins with Sokka mounting a small Offense as he hits afew Chops onto Mr. Eddy. Sokka tries to hit a DDT onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy counters with a Punch to the Gut of Sokka. Mr. Eddy then hits a Knee to the Jaw of Sokka, and follows it up with a Takedown onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Sokka until the Ref forces him to stop. Mr. Eddy then backs off, and then gets himself ready to Finish Sokka off. Sokka begins to get back, but then Mr. Eddy hits a SpearED onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then decides to pick Sokka up, and hits another SpearED onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as Mr. Eddy is given the CWF Championship.

"I can't believe this, Mr. Eddy is the New CWF Champion!" said an upset Bender.

"Mr. Eddy has shocked the CWF World." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy Celebrates with the Title in his hands as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Riley Freeman

Sam Manson def. Azula (Retains Women's Title)

Nelson Muntz def. Red X (Wins Hardcore Title)

Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten def. Team South Park (Retains Tag Titles)

Chiro def. Aang, and Jake Long (Triple Threat Match) (Retains United States Title)

Sokka def. Danny Phantom (Wins CWF Title)

Mr. Eddy def. Sokka (Wins CWF Title)

* * *

Well CWF Fans, All I can say is this: _**REVIEW!**_, and Check out Next Week's CWF Show when it is up.


	77. Chapter 77

Okay Fans, Here is another CWF Chapter for all of you, With of Course somewhat Part 2 of The Big Shock! I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 1

Before the Show: CWF Champion Mr. Eddy walking into the Arena confidently until he is confronted by General Manager JC.

"Hello Mr. JC." said Mr. Eddy.

"Mr. Eddy." said JC.

"Let me guess, You're upset about the Fact that I used the Case to my advantage, and you are gonna strip me of the Title eh?" questioned Mr. Eddy.

"Actually Mr. Eddy, There was no Rule against you using the Case after a Match, and you Won the Title Fairly." said JC.

"Well that's good to know." stated Mr. Eddy.

Mr. Eddy begins to walk away until.

"But that doesn't mean that I can give Sokka a Rematch for the Title Tonight." said JC.

"What?" questioned Mr. Eddy.

"You see Mr. Eddy, At Dark Horizon I learned that CWF was Officially Bought, For all we know this could be the Last CWF Show Ever! If that's the Case, Then I wanna end this with a Really Awesome Title Match Tonight!" stated JC.

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF Fans. Bender here, and Alongsides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Springfield, Massachusetts where we are coming off the Heels of a Shocking Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

(Steve Blackman's WWE Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well I thought Meowth was done being Hardcore, but now he's portraying Steve Blackman." said Bender.

"Blackman had the Longest Reign as WWE Hardcore Champion." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Nelson won the Hardcore Title by beating Red X." stated Bender.

"It was a Shock, but Nelson finally proved that he doesn't need to be a Second Banana." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth hitting a set of Chops onto Nelson. Meowth then tries to hit a DDT onto Nelson, but Nelson counters with a Takedown onto Meowth. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Meowth until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelsont then picks Meowth up, and puts him in a Headlock. Meowth though fights out of the Hold. Meowth then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Meowth then hits a Series of Punches onto Nelson. Meowth then pulls Nelson into the middle of the Ring, and hits a Bicycle Kick onto Nelson. Meowth then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Meowth picks Nelson up, and tries to hit another Bicycle Kick onto Nelson, but Nelson grabs Meowth's Leg, and puts Meowth in a Leg Lock. Meowth is in pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Meowth gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Nelson. Meowth then puts Nelson in a Sleeper Hold. Nelson looks like he is fading, but he refuses to Submit. Eventually, Nelson breaks out of the Hold. Nelson, and Meowth then get into a Chop Battle with Nelson winning it. Nelson then hits a Haw-Haw onto Meowth. Nelson then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp.

Nelson then grabs Meowth then grabs Meowth, and is about to hit another Haw-Haw, but Red X runs into the Ring, and attacks Nelson. Red X then hits a Red X Factor onto Nelson.

"Well it looks like Red X wants payback against Nelson." said Bender.

"I'm sure Nelson is gonna want to get his hands on Red X again." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Jake Long.

"I am here with Jake Long, Now you have something to say to CWF United States Champion Chiro." said John as he gave Jake the Mic.

"Yeah! Listen Chiro, I want a Rematch against you. You never pinned me at Dark Horizon so I deserve a Rematch!" said Jake.

Chiro then appears.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, CWF maybe coming to an end here, and all you care about is yourself as usual. The answer is no." said Chiro.

Chiro then leaves.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Skulker has taken some Time off to heal up, and he is back in action." said Bender.

"Though I wouldn't wanna be facing his Opponent on my return." replied Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny was defeated by Sokka for the CWF Title at Dark Horizon." stated Bender.

"Well we all know now that Mr. Eddy is Champion, and Sokka is getting a Rematch!" said an excited Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Skulker in a Chop Battle. Danny wins it, and then hits a Jaw Breaker onto Skulker. Danny then puts Skulker in a STF Hold. Skulker is in pain, but he breaks out of the Hold. Skulker then gets back up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Danny. Skulker then hits a Series of Stomps onto Danny. Skulker then tries to hit a Leg Drop onto Danny, but Danny rolls out of the way. Danny gets back up, and then hits an Elbow Drop onto Skulker. Danny then picks Skulker up, and hits a Samoan Drop onto Skulker. Danny then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out

Danny picks Skulker up, and tries to hit a Specter Spike onto Skulker, but Skulker counters. Skulker then puts Danny in a Torture Rack. Danny is in pain, but he begins to fight out of the Hold. Eventually, Danny is able to fight out of the Hold. Danny sees El Tigre suddenly making his way down the Entrance Ramp. Danny ignores this as he picks Skulker up, and then hits a Specter Spike onto Skulker. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Phantom Flip onto Skulker. El Tigre then jumps into the Ring, and distracts Danny. Skulker then bounches back up, and hits a Chokeslam onto Danny. Skulker then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Skulker!" Announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Skulker, and El Tigre then begins to attack Danny with a Two on One Assault.

"Skulker wins, but now El Tigre, and him are adding Salt to this Wound." said Bender.

"El Tigre is the reason why Skulker won this Match." added Iroh.

El Tigre then grabs an Orange Spray Can, and is about use on Danny when Aang, and Spongebob runs into the Ring, and attacks El Tigre, and Skulker. The two then fight off El Tigre, and Skulker as the two NWO Members leave the Ring, and head up the Ramp.

"Aang, and Spongebob make the save here." said a releived Bender.

"Looks like Danny might have some Allies if he ends up going to war with NWO." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Locker Room) CWF Champion Mr. Eddy is seen pacing with Riley Freeman sitting on a Chair.

"How can he do that to Me? How can he do that to the Champion of CWF?" vented Mr. Eddy.

"Yo Dawg, You gotta Chilax if you wanna beat that Sokka Foo." said Riley.

"You know what? You're right then. After all, I can only Lose the Title by Pinfall or Submission so I'm gonna play it cool." said Mr. Eddy.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica Pickles has recently made a deal with the Nick World Order." said Bender.

"If she would win the Women's Title in the future, She would become a Member of NWO." Iroh explained.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"And her opponent, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko, and Angelica were Rivals awhile back." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, The Rivalry could be renewed." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruko trying to hit a Jaw Breaker, but Angelica is wise about this, and counters. Angelica then hits a Leg Sweep onto Naruko. Angelica then puts Naruko in a Leg Lock. Naruko though counters out of the Hold. Naruko then hits a Chick Kick onto Angelica. Naruko tries to put Angelica in a Sleeper Hold, but Angelica counters out of the Hold. Angelica then Irish Whips Naruko into the Ropes, and then hits a Head Scissors onto Naruko. Angelica then picks Naruko up, and tries to hit a Diamond Cutter onto Naruko, but Naruko counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Angelica kicks out

Naruko picks Angelica up, and tries to hit a Kitsune Kick onto Angelica, but Angelica counters. Angelica then grabs Naruko, and puts her in an Ankle Lock. Naruko is in pain, but she is able to counter out of the Hold. Naruko then gets back up, and Irish Whips Angelica into the Ring Post. Naruko then hits afew Chops onto Angelica. Naruko then throws Angelica onto the Mat as she heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Naruko tries to hit a Flying Press, but Angelica rolls out of the way, causing Naruko to crash, and burn. Angelica gets back up, and takes advantage by picks Naruko up, and hitting a Diamond Cutter onto Naruko. Angelica then pins Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as Angelica's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Angelica wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Will she make do on her Deal?" questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka is seen heading to the Ring.

"The Rematch is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Can Sokka get the Title back?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Dark Horizon, Sokka finally climbed the Mountain as he won the CWF Championship from Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"Yeah, but that euphoria was short lived as we'll see in just afew Seconds." added Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy shocked the World when he cashed in his CWF Title Case after Sokka's Vicotry." said Bender.

"I'm shocked that Mr. Eddy got himself a New Entrance Theme." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka pounching on Mr. Eddy, and delievering Numerous Punches onto Mr. Eddy. The Ref pulls Sokka off of Mr. Eddy, and threatens him with a DQ if he does it again. Sokka complies as he, and Mr. Eddy enter a Tie Up. Sokka then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Mr. Eddy. Sokka then puts Mr. Eddy in a STF Hold, but Mr. Eddy counters out of it. Mr. Eddy then hits a Knee to the Skull of Sokka. Mr. Eddy then picks Sokka up, and then hits a Chop onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then hits a Leg Drop onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Mr. Eddy decides to end this by setting Sokka up for a SpearED. Mr. Eddy is about to hit a SpearED, but Sokka ducks out of the way, Causing Mr. Eddy to hit the Ring Post. Sokka gets back up, and takes advantage on this by hitting a DDT onto Mr. Eddy. Sokka then puts Mr. Eddy in a Figure Four Leg Lock. Mr. Eddy is in pain, but is able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. Sokka tries to hit a Face Breaker, but Mr. Eddy counters with a Suplex. Mr. Eddy then tries to set Sokka up for a SpearED, but Sokka counters. Sokka then Irish Whips Mr. Eddy into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker onto Mr. Eddy. Sokka is about to pin Mr. Eddy when Nelson, Riley, and Jake Long enter the Ring, and attack Sokka. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Sokka has been conned out of his Rematch!" yelled Bender.

"But why are Nelson, Riley, and Jake helping Mr. Eddy out?" asked Iroh.

Mr. Eddy then instructs the three to lift Sokka up. Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Sokka.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Stop this Right Now! Now I wanted something CWF Fans would remember if this was CWF's Last Episode, So you leave me no choice... Mr. Eddy: You're FFFFFIIIIRREE..." roared JC until..

(Classical Music Plays)

"What?" asked Bender.

"Who the Heck is that?" added Iroh.

Just then, Sideshow Bob walks onto the Entrance Ramp.

"That's Sideshow Bob, Famed TV Sidekick, and Former Crook!" stated a shocked Bender.

"What's he doing here?" asked Iroh.

"Sooo, Surprised to see me here in CWF JC? Well you probably should. You see, I was the one who was Buying Stock in CWF, and as of Dark Horizon, I am the Official Majority Owner of CWF!" said Bob, Leaving the CWF Crowd shocked.

"Oh My Mom!" exclaimed Bender.

"Bob owns CWF!" said a shocked Iroh.

"Now nothing would please me more than to eradicate this idiotic Program of Low Culture, But I had a better Idea. As of Momnets ago, I gave my Stock of CWF back to CWF Owner Mr. Burns to become the New General Manager of CWF!" announced Bob, Furthering the Shock of the Fans.

"What?" said a shocked Bender.

"He's the New GM?" questioned Iroh.

"That means So Long JC." said Bob.

Bob begins to Laugh menacingly as JC stands shocked as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Meowth

Skulker def. Danny Phantom

Angelica Pickles def. Naruko

Sokka def. Mr. Eddy (DQ) (Mr. Eddy Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Well CWF Fans, Like I said Last Time: _**REVIEWS are Up!**_


	78. Chapter 78

Hell CWF Fans! Here is a New Chapter of CWF. I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 2

Before the Show: Sideshow Bob is seen in his new General Manager's Office when he hears a Knock on the Door.

"Come in." said Bob.

Just then, Former GM JC enters the Office.

"Allright Bob, What do you want from me?" said JC.

"Yes, I would like to Thank You for all of your hard work the past few Years as GM." said Bob.

"Well Thanks, Though it doesn't sound so great coming from you." replied JC.

"Anyway, For some Composation, Here is $10,000." said Bob as he gave JC the Money.

"Thanks then." said JC.

JC then leaves, but then re-enters the Office.

"By the way, I made Two Important Acts before I was "replaced"." said JC.

"What are they?" questioned Bob.

"First, At Full Contact, Mr. Eddy will defend the CWF Championship against Sokka this time in a Steel Cage!" announced JC.

"Okay then, What is the Second?" asked Bob.

"I have recently Signed a Superstar to the CWF Roster, and he will be making his CWF Debut Soon." said JC.

"Who is he?" asked Bob.

"He'll make his name known." said JC.

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF Fans. Bender is here, and Along sides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Bridgeport, Conneticut where we are still shokced over what had happened Last Week." stated Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Team South Park failed to win the CWF Tag Titles from Bart, and Milhouse." said Bender.

"Well if they win here, They could get another shot." said Iroh.

(Naruto Shippuden U.S. Season 1 Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Konoha: Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki: The Konoha Krew!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is The Konoha Krew's Second Match together." said Bender.

"Thier Last match was a Victory against Team South Park so the Odds might be the Krew's Favor." stated Iroh.

Stan, and Kyle Represent Team South Park. Naruto, and Stan start off in the Ring. The match begins with Naruto hitting a Takedown onto Stan. Naruto then puts Stan in a Leg Lock, but Stan gets himself out of the Hold. Stan then Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Stan then hits afew Chops onto Naruto. Stan then hits a Drop Kick onto Naruto. Stan then throws Naruto on the Mat, and then tries to hit a Leg Drop, but Naruto rolls out of the way. Naruto then tags in Rock Lee. Rock Lee then hits a Spinning Kick onto Stan. Rock Lee then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan kicks out

Stan gets back up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Rock Lee. Stan then tags in Kyle. Kyle picks Rock Lee up, and then puts Rock Lee in a Headlock. Rock Lee seems to be fading fast. The Ref checks to see if Rock Lee can continue with the Match. Rock Lee complies, and then fights out of the Hold. Rock Lee then Irish Whips Kyle into the Ropes, and tries to hit a Ninja Kick onto Kyle, but Kyle counters with a Takedown. Kyle then picks Rock Lee up, and tries to hit a Kyle Kutter onto Rock Lee, but Rock Lee counters. Rock Lee then hits a Leaf Hurricance onto Kyle. Rock Lee then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Konoha Krew!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Konoha Krew are the New Number One Contenders!" exclaimed Bender.

"Let's hope they can they work well in the Tag Title Bout at Full Contact." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) El Tigre, Skulker, and Azula are seen talking to each other when Angelica appears.

"Hiya Guys!" greeted Angelica.

"What do you want Runt?" asked Azula.

"I just wanted to know of you guys decided if I'm in the Group." said Angelica.

"Allright, If you can face off against Sam, and win the Women's Title, then you're in." stated El Tigre.

"Goodie!" exclaimed Angelica.

Angelica then leaves.

"She's gonna get crushed." said Skulker.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom, He is the CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Dark Horizon, Chiro retained the U.S. Title against Jake Long." said Bender.

"Well Last Week, Chiro denied Jake a Rematch for the Belt." said Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Back at Dark Horizon, Riley Freeman was defeated by Meowth in a South Side Street Fight." stated Bender.

"Well Riley would probably love to be U.S. Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro hitting a Chop onto Riley. Chiro then follows it up with a Takedown onto Riley. Chiro then hits afew Ground Punches onto Riley until the Ref tells him to stop. Chiro then puts Riley in a Leg Lock. Riley though breaks out of the Hold. Riley then gets back up, and hits a DDT onto Chiro. Riley then hits afew Stomps onto Chiro. Riley then follows it up with an Elbow Drop onto Chiro. Riley then picks Chiro up, and tries to hit a Rap Up onto Chiro, but Chiro counters. Chiro then tries to hit a Lightning Kick, but Riley counters it with a Roll Up Pin onto Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro kicks out

Chiro gets back up, and then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Riley. Chiro then hits a Kick onto Riley, and then follows it up with a DDT. Chiro then puts Riley in a STF Hold, but Riley breaks out of the Hold. Riley gets up, and then hits afew Chops at Chiro. Riley then Irish Whips Chiro into the Ropes. Riley then hits a Headlock onto Chiro. Chiro though fights out of the Hold. Chiro then hits afew Chops onto Riley, and then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Riley. Chiro then picks Riley Freeman, and then hits a Thunder Punch onto Riley. Chiro then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp.

Chiro celebrates in the Ring, but is then attacked from behind, and attacks Chiro. Jake then hits a Dragon DDT onto Chiro. Jake then grabs Chiro's U.S. Title, and leaves with it.

"Jake just Stole The U.S. Title, Literraly!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well it looks like the Ball is in Jake's Court." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office) Bob is seen redocrating as someone Knocks on the Door.

"Come in." said Bob.

Just then, The CWF Tag Team Champions Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten appear.

"Allright Bob, What do you want?" said Bart.

"At Full Contact, You guys are going to face The Konoha Krew with The CWF Tag Team Championships on the line. Now, I would like to offer you deal." offered Bob.

"What kind of deal?" asked Milhouse.

"If you guys side with me, I can make sure your Reign as Tag Champs can be a Long Reign." said Bob.

"After all the Junk you've pulled over the Years on me, I rather go through Every Team CWF has ever had than side with You!" replied Bart.

"Allright, I understand. Just know this, Your Tag Match will now be a Ladder Match!" stated Bob.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Angelica is a Maam on a Mission with her future being in NWO." said Bender.

"The only way they're allowing her to be with the Group is if she wins the Women's Championship." stated Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music plays)

"And her opponent: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Angelica has a powerful obstacle ahead of her here." stated Bender.

"Shego is obviously no Feather Weight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Angelica hitting afew slaps, but it doesn't seem to affect Shego. Shego then hits a Headbutt onto Angelica, Knocking her onto the Mat. Shego then hits a series of Stomps onto Angelica. Angelica then plays Possum, and then tries to hit a Roll Up Pin onto Shego, but she kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Shego then picks Angelica, and Irish Whips Angelica into the Ring Post. Shego then hits a Running Clothesline onto Angelica. Shego then tries to hit a Green Choke Hold, but Angelica counters with a Headbutt. Angelica then puts Shego in an Arm Lock. Angelica tries to hit a Diamond Cutter, but Shego counters with a Takedown. Shego then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Angelica kicks out

Shego picks Angelica up, and then hits a Powerbomb onto Angelica. Angelica though rolls out of the Ring before Shego can pin her. Shego then goes after Angelica as the Ref begins the Ten Count. "1,2,3..." Shego picks Angelica up, but Angelica then Irish Whips Shego into the Barricade. "4,5,..." Angelica then hits afew Chops onto Shego, but Shego then grabs Angelica Arm, and puts her in an Arm Lock. "6,7..." Shego then throws Angelica back into the Ring. Shego then gets back into the Ring. Shego tries to hit a Green Choke Hold onto Angelica, but Angelica hits a Thumb to the eyes of Shego. Angelica then follows it up with a Diamond Cutter. Angelica then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and Number One Contender: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as Angelica's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Angelica is going to face Sam for the Women's Title!" said Bender.

"Well let's hope Angelica can actually beat the Women's Champ." replied Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Spongebob, Aang, and Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Spongebob, Aang, & Danny Phantom. Now at Full Contact, You three will face Nick World Order in Six Man Tag Action." stated John.

Spongebob then grabs the Mic from John.

"That's right John. Tonight though, Danny & I are goin to take on El Tigre, and Skulker." said Spongebob.

"And that match is next." stated Danny.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Skulker, and El Tigre: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos."

"Last week, Skulker defeated Danny with some help from El Tigre." said Bender.

"El Tigre, and Skulker then attacked Danny until Aang, and Spongebob made the save." added Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Being accompanied to the Ring by Aang: Spongebob Squarepants & Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Danny, Aang, & Spongebob will face Nick World Order in a Six Man Tag Match." said Bender.

"Well supposedly these three have a thing in common: They all hate NWO." stated Iroh.

Spongebob, and Skulker start off in the Ring. The match begins with Spongebob hitting Skulker with a Roundhouse Kick. Spongebob then puts Skulker in a Double Leg Lock, but Skulker breaks free. Skulker gets back up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Spongebob. Skulker then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Spongebob until the Ref tells him to stop. Skulker then picks Spongebob up, and then tries to hit a Big Boot onto Spongebob, but Spongebob counters. Spongebob then tags in Danny. Danny enters the Ring, and then hits a Takedown onto Skulker. Danny then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Skulker. Danny then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out

Skulker gets back up, and then throws Danny into the Ring Post. Skulker then tags in El Tigre. El Tigre then gets afew Punches onto Danny, and then follows it up with a Tackle onto Danny. El Tigre then throws Danny onto the mat. The Fans begins to Boo El Tigre as he then shows off in front of the Crowd. Danny gets back up, and hits a Throwback onto El Tigre from behind. Danny then puts El Tigre in a Sharpshooter. Skulker though enters the Ring, and breaks the Hold before El Tigre could Submit. Spongebob then gets into the Ring, and then Tackles Skulker. The Ref is tries to keep order as Aang then sneaks into the Ring, and then hits an Air Buster onto El Tigre. Danny then heads up the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip. Danny then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Spongebob Squarepants, and Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Corwd Cheers.

"With some help from Aang, Spongebob, and Danny one up the NWO." said Bender.

"But will it be the same come Full Contact?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

CWF Champion Mr. Eddy is in the Ring with Hardcore Champ Nelson Muntz, Riley Freeman, Jake Long, Yusuke Urameshis and The Kankers.

"As you may know, CWF has been Changed... For the Better!" stated Mr. Eddy.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Well the Changes are continuing because of I am making a New Faction: Power Incorporate!" announced Mr. Eddy.

The Crowd Continues to Boo as this.

"Shut up! Anyway, The Superstars that are in this Ring are the wisest Superstars in CWF, Mainly because they were Smart enough to join my little Alliance, The Star not in the Ring who's part of this Group is none other then Sideshow Bob, Our General Manager!" further Announced Tripp.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Wait a Second!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like Power Inc. is gonna meet The Southern Water Tribe Warrior!" exclaimed Iroh.

Red X then slides into the Ring from the Crowd, and then attacks Nelson.

"Hey!" said Bender.

"Red X is taking advantge by taking out the Hardcore Champion." said Iroh.

The Power Inc. Group then attack Red X as Mr. Eddy then retreats to the Entrance Ramp. Just then, Sokka appears behind him, and hits a DDT onto Mr. Eddy right on the Ramp.

"Sokka just took out Power Inc.'s Champ!" exclaimed Bender.

"Sokka is getting the Last Laugh for now." said Iroh.

Sokka then lays the CWF Title onto Mr. Eddy as the show draws to a close.

Results

Konoha Krew def. Team South Park (Wins Number One Contendership for Tag Titles)

Chiro def. Riley Freeman

Angelica Pickles def. Shego (Wins Number One Contendership for Women's Title)

Danny Phantom & Spongebob Squarepants def. Nick World Order

* * *

Okay Folks! Another Chapter done. In the Meantime, _Reviews_ are up!


	79. Chapter 79

Hiya CWF Fans. Well I was surprised to see that Edge Won The Royal Rumble This Year (I heard that he was gonna return, But Winning it was a Shock). Anyway, Here's the Next Chapter of CWF. I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What's Up CWF Fans. Bender is here, and Iroh is here as well." said Bender.

"We are live in Baltimore, Maryland where our Maine Event will be Mr. Eddy, and Nelson Muntz vs. Sokka, and Red X." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, The Konoha Krew will battle Bart Simpson & Nelson Muntz for the Tag Titles in a Ladder Match." said Bender.

"That was partially because of General Manager Sideshow Bob." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart has gotten some praise when he refused to be part of Power Inc." said Bender.

"Question is, Is this a Smart move by Bart, and Milhouse?" asked Iroh.

The Match begins with Bart, and Naruto in a Staredown until Bart hits a Chop onto Naruto. Bart then hits a Clothesline onto Naruto. Bart then tries to put Naruto in a STF Hold, but Naruto counters. Naruto then gets back up, and then hits a Series of Chops onto Bart until he follows it up with a DDT onto Bart. Naruto then hits a Leg Drop onto Bart. Naruto picks Bart up, and tries to hit a Ninja Kick onto Bart, but Bart counters, and then hits a Face Buster onto Naruto. Bart then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Bart picks Naruto up, and tries to hit a BartDog onto Naruto, but Naruto pushes Bart out of the Ring. Naruto heads out of the Ring, and the two begins to fight outside of the Ring as the Ref begins the Ten Count. After a Moment or two of Quick Strikes, Bart Irish Whips Naruto back into the Ring. Bart then re-enters the Ring, and then hits an Elbow Drop onto Naruto. Bart then psyches himself up, and then gets ready to hit a BartDog onto Naruto. Suddenly, Riley Freeman enters the Ring, and attacks Bart Simpson. Naruto tries to help, but he is also attacked by Riley. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"The Ref is calling this one a No Contest." said Bender.

"Bart is getting assaulted by Bob's Goons though!" exclaimed Iroh.

The attack continues until Milhouse, and Rock Lee run down into the Ring, and Chase Riley out of the Ring. Naruto, and Rock Lee help Bart up.

"It looks like these two Teams are on the same page." said Bender.

"But what possible trap will Bob deploy onto Bart, and Milhouse come Full Contact?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with CWF Women's Champion Sam Manson, and Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Women's Champ Sam Manson, and well..." said a concerned Frankie.

"You can say it, I don't mind." said Danny.

"Allright, Former CWF Champion Danny Phantom. Tonight, You guys will be facing Angelica Pickles, and Skulker in Mixed Tag Team Action which is unique because you will be facing your Opponents again at Full Contact. Anything to say about that?" asked Frankie.

"Angelica, I have to admit, I'm impressed with how you've been Improving. But that doesn't mean you're gonna become Women's Champion." said Sam.

"Skulker, I'm gonna actually go easy on you Tonight. Cause at Full Contact, I'm gonna break you in two!" stated Danny.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way, From Shuggazoom City, He is the CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Jake Long sole the CWF U.S. Title to from Chiro." said Bender.

"Well at Full Contact, The two will collide for the Belt." added Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Also announced for Full Contact, Nelson Muntz will defend the CWF Hardcore Title against Red X." stated Bender.

"Well those two will battle later Tonight in Tag Team Action." added Iroh.

Right before the Match begins, Jake Long appears with the U.S. Tilte around his Waist. The Match begins with Yusuke hitting a Back Breaker onto Chiro. Yusuke then hits a Series of Stomps onto Chiro. Yusuke then puts Chiro in a Headlock. Chiro though breaks out of the Hold. Chiro then Irish Whips Yusuke into the Ropes, and then hits a Spin Slam onto Yusuke. Chiro then hits a Leg Drop onto Yusuke. Chiro then gets ready to hit a Thunder Punch onto Yusike when Jake then appears on the Ropes. Chiro, and the Ref is distracted enough with for Yusuke to hit a Low Blow onto Chiro. Yusuke then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro kicks out

Yusuke picks Chiro up, and then tries to hit a Spirit Breaker onto Chiro, but Chiro counters out of it. Chiro then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Yusuke. Chiro keeps his focus onto Yusuke as he then puts Yusuke in an Arm Lock. Jake Long then tries to enter the Ring, but the Ref tells him to leave. Chiro though breaks his Hold, and then knocks Jake onto the Mat. Yusuke though again hits a Back Breaker onto Chiro. Yusuke picks Chiro up, and tries to hit a Spirit Breaker, but Chiro counters again, and then hits a Thunder Punch onto Yusuke. Chiro then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp.

Chiro is then attacked from behind by Jake Long with the U.S. Title.

"Jake just took a Cheap shot on the True U.S. Champ!" said an upset Bender.

"Well Jake is again proving that he should be the United States Champ." said Iroh.

Jake though is then attacked from behind by Inuyasha.

"Check it out! It's Inuyasha!" exclaimed Bender.

"Inuyasha has been Chiro's CWF Protege." said Iroh.

Inuyasha then hits an Enziguri onto Jake Long. Inuyasha then gives the U.S. Title to Chiro.

"Chiro has his Belt back." said Bender.

"But can he keep the Title at Full Contact?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Mixed Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From Amity Park: CWF Women's Champion Sam Manson, and Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Sam will defend the Women's Title against Angelica Pickles." said Bender.

"Well Angelica has made it a Mission to become Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Angelica Pickles, and Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Also at Full Contact, Nick World Order will battle Danny Phantom, Aang, and Spongebob Squarepants." informed Bender.

" I heard word though that my Nephew Zuko will not be involved in the Match." said Iroh.

Sam, and Angelica start off in the Ring. The match begins with the two exchanging Chops until Sam wins with a Sucker Punch onto Angelica. Sam then follows it up with a Suplex. Sam then puts Angelica in a Headlock, but Angelica breaks from the Hold. Angelica then quickly hits a Takedown onto Sam. Angelica then hits a series of Slaps onto Sam until the Ref tells her to stop. Angelica then picks Sam up, and tries to hit a Diamond Cutter, but Sam counters. Sam then tries to hit a Widow's Peak, but Angelica reverses it into a Roll Up Pin onto Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam kicks out

Angelica tries to make a move onto Sam, but Sam counters. Sam then tags in Danny. Skulker then enters the Ring due to this, and the Two clash in a Test of Strength with Danny winning it. Danny then hits a Samoan Drop onto Skulker. Danny then hits afew Stomps onto Skulker. Danny then puts Skulker in an Arm Lock, but Skulker counters out of the Hold. Skulker then hits a Knee to the Face of Danny. Skulker then picks Danny up, and is about to hit a Chokeslam onto Danny, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Skulker. Danny then pins Skulker as Sam stops Angelica from interferring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, and Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny, and Sam win here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"Question is, Will they be Successful come Full Contact?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Full Contact.

Angelica Pickles vs. Sam Manson for the CWF Women's Championship.

Angelica wants to be in NWO, and the only way for her to get in is to become Champ.

Red X vs. Nelson Muntz for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Red X wants the Belt back, but Nelson isn't gonna have any of it.

The Konoha Krew vs. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten for the CWF Tag Team Championship in a Ladder Match.

Can Bart, and Milhouse keep their Belts now with Bart's Nemisis in Command?

Aang, Spongebob Squarepants, and Danny Phantom vs. Nick World Order.

This Six Man Tag Natch is gonna be a Rocket Buster.

Jake Long vs. Chiro for the CWF United States Championship.

Jake "stole" the Belt Chiro for abit, but can he get Belt Legit?

Finally; It will be Sokka vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship.

Can Mr. Eddy retain the Belt while being Confined in a Cage?

Rev Theory's Voices is the official theme for Full Contact.

Full Contact is sponsored by Old Spice.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This Tag Team is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Nelson won the Hardcore Title from Red X." said Bender.

"Well at Full Contact, Red X gets his Rematch." said Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy shocked all of CWF when he defeated Sokka for the Belt at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Question is, Can he retain the Belt in a Cage?" questioned Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And their opponents. First: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X will be looking to reclaim his Hardcore Title at Full Contact." said Bender.

"Question is, Will Nelson have an ace on his sleeve?" asked Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka won the Title at Dark Horizon only to loose the Belt to Mr. Eddy moments later." said Bender.

"Well Sokka will get Mr. Eddy all to himself at Full Contact." stated Iroh.

Red X, and Mr. Eddy start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mr. Eddy hitting a Punch onto the Gut of Red X. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a Neckbreaker onto Red X. Mr. Eddy then begins to hit a Series of Ground Punches onto Red X until the Ref tells him to stop. Mr. Eddy then puts Red X in a Leg Lock. Red X though breaks out of the Hold. Red X then tags Sokka into the Match. Sokka goes after Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy tags in Nelson before Sokka could get his hands on him. Nelson tries to hit a Punch onto Sokka, but Sokka counters, and hits a Side Effect onto Nelson. Sokka then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Sokka picks Nelson up, and then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to hit an Ice Breaker, but Nelson counters out of it. Nelson knocks Sokka away as he then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Crossbody onto Sokka. Nelson then puts Sokka in a Sleeper Hold. Sokka seems that he is fading fast, but he then shockingly breaks out of the Hold. Sokka then hits a Series of Punches onto Nelson, and then nails a People's Punch onto Nelson. Sokka then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Nelson tries to tag Mr. Eddy in, but he steps off the Apron, and begins to head up the Ramp. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker onto Nelson. Sokka then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Red X, and Sokka!" announced Tripp.

"Red X, and Sokka win here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"Mr. Eddy maybe retreating, but he won't have anywhere to hide come Full Contact." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy walks to the Backstage Area with his Title while Sokka Celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson vs. Naruto Uzumaki (No Contest)

Chiro def. Yusuke Urameshi

Danny Phantom & Sam Manson def. Skulker & Angelica Pickles

Sokka & Red X def. Mr. Eddy & Nelson Muntz

* * *

Allright, Another Chapter Finished Up. In the Meantime, Reviews are up.


	80. Full Contact PPV 2

Hey Guys! Sorry if it's been awhile, but here is a New Chapter of CWF! I only own my OC's, and Belts

* * *

CWF Full Contact: November week 4

Voices by Rev Theory plays as the intro to Full Contact, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hello, and Welcome to CWF's Full Contact, Sponsored by Old Spice. I'm Bender, and with me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Dallas, Texas where our Main Event is Sokka vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship inside a Steel Cage." stated Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica made a deal with Nick World Order, If she won the Title, She gets to be part of NWO." stated Bender.

"Question is, Will she accomplish this goal?" asked Iroh.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"And her opponent, From Amity Park, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Cold Blood, Sam defeated Juniper Lee for the Title." said Bender.

"She's beaten Angelica before, Can she do it again?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with the two in a Staredown until Angelica hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Sam. Angelica then follows it up with a Legsweep onto Sam. Angelica then puts Sam in a Leg Lock, but Sam counters out of the Hold. Sam then gets back up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Angelica. Sam then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault, but Angelica rolls out of the way causing Sam to crash. Angelica takes advantage by Rolling Sam up in a School Girl Pin.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Sam kicks out

Angelica tries to hit a Diamon Cutter onto Sam to finish her off, but Sam counters with a Jawbreaker onto Angelica. Sam then puts Angelica in an Arm Lock. Angelica is in pain, but she is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Sam picks Angelica up, and tries to hit a Widow's Peak onto Angelica, but Angelica saves herself by grabbing the Ropes, and pulling herself out of the Hold. Angelica then grabs a confused Sam, and hits a Diamond Cutter onto Sam. Angelica then pins Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as Angelica is given the Women's Championship.

"I can't believe it, Angelica is the Women's Champ." said Bender.

"And she's part of NWO now as well." added Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF United States Champion Chiro.

"I am here with United States Champion Chiro. Now Chiro, You have been dealing with Jake Long ever since you defeated him for the Title back at Golden Opportunity, What are your plans for Tonight's Bout since the Belt is yet again on the Line?" asked Chiro.

"Two things I'm gonna do Tonight. One, Beat Jake Long as usual. Two, Walk out of here Still Champion." said Chiro.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Nelson defeated Red X for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Tonight though, Red X gets his Rematch." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson is part of Power Inc. along with CWF Champ Mr. Eddy, Jake Long, and afew other Names." said Bender.

"Nelson though can pretty much fend for himself." replied Irog.

The match begins with Nelson putting a Pair of Brass Knuckles on his Hands, and tries to hit afew Punches onto Red X. Red X though dodges the Punches, and hits a Legsweep onto Nelson. Red then puts Nelson in an Arm Lock, but Nelson breaks out of the Hold. Nelson hits a Powerful Punch onto Red X, but it knocks him out of the Ring. Nelson heads out of the Ring, but is then attacked by Red X with a Kendo Stick. Red X then hits Nelson afew more times with the Kendo Stick until it breaks. Red X then rolls Nelson back into the Ring, and then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson gets back up, but Red X continues with his Offensive Attack, and grabs the Brass Knuckles from Nelson. Red X then tries to hit a Red X Factor, but Nelson counters it. Nelson then Irish Whips Red X into the Ropes, but Red X hits a Spear, and a Slew of Punches onto Nelson. Red X then puts Nelson in a Sleeper Hold, but Nelson bites at Red X's Arm, and breaks out of the Hold. Nelson then hits afew Punches to the Gut of Red X, and follows it up with a DDT. Nelson then picks Red X up, and hits a Haw-Haw onto Red X. Nelson then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp.

"Nelson retains the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"But not for long..." stated Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Zuko appears on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Hold on there Nelson. You see, I have my Hardcore Title Case with me, and I think Now would be a good time to cash it in." said Zuko.

"He's taking a Page out of Mr. Eddy's Playbook!" stated Bender.

"He's a very Smart Lad." said Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson retreating from the Ring. Zuko though catches up to Nelson, and throws him back into the Ring. Zuko then grabs a Steel Chair, and walks back into the Ring. Nelson though hits a Big Boot onto Zuko. Nelson grabs, and then uses the Chair to hit Zuko in the Back. Nelson then puts Zuko in a STF Hold, but Zuko breaks out of it. Nelson tries to hit Zuko with the Chair, but Zuko hits a Big Boot onto the Chair, and the Chair collides with Nelson's Face, taking him down. Zuko then picks Nelson up, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Nelson. Zuko then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as Zuko is given the Hardcore Title.

"Zuko wins the Title, Though did you know about this Iroh?" asked Bender.

"I wasn't a General just because I drank Tea Bender." replied Iroh.

(Promo) For one Superstar, It was his Greatest Moment Ever..._ (Sokka has finally achieved his Goal to become Champion!), _But it was all taken away by another Superstar. _(Mr. Eddy has shocked the CWF World.)_ But now, These two will Clash! Sokka vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship inside a Steel Cage. Tonight.

(Naruto Shippuden U.S. Season One Theme Plays)

"This Match is a Ladder Match where the winner is the person who climbs the ladder, and retrieves the belt, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, From Konoha: Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki: The Konoha Krew!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Konoha Krew gets their First Tag Title shots here Tonight." said Bender.

"Well the odds maybe in their Favor since these two have been known for some Extreme Moves." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, From Springfield, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart & Milhouse maybe in a jam here Tonight." stated Bender.

"With Sideshow Bob as GM, He has somewhat stacked the Deck against the Champs here." said Iroh.

The match starts with the two Teams charging at eachother in almost a Game of Chicken, but Naruto, and Rock Lee leapfrog over Bart, and Milhouse, and they both deliever a Ninja Kick onto Milhouse, and Bart. Rock Lee then slides out of the Ring, and grabs a Ladder as Naruto picked Bart up, and tries to hit a Curse Seal onto Bart. Bart though counters, and hits a Takedown onto Naruto. Rock Lee then slides back into the Ring, and decks Bart with the Ladder. Rock Lee then sets up the Ladder, and begins to climb it. Milhouse though does the same, and the two begin to spar on top of the Ladder until Millhouse is knocked off the Ladder by Rock Lee.

"Rock Lee could win it for The Krew!" said an excited Bender.

"All he has to do is unhook the Belts." said Iroh.

Rock Lee is bout to grab the Belts, but Bart knocks the Ladder down, and Rock Lee crashes onto the Mat below. Bart then picks Rock Lee up, and then Irish Whips him over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Bart then picks Naruto up, and tries to hit a BartDog onto Naruto, but Naruto counters, and then hits a Curse Seal onto Bart. Naruto then sets the Ladder up again. Naruto sees that Milhouse is about to attack him, and then knocks Milhouse out with a Ninja Kick. Naruto then climbs the Ladder, but before he can grab the Belts, Riley Freeman runs into the Ring, and knocks the Ladder over with Naruto falling onto Mat.

"What the Heck is Riley Freeman doing out here?" questioned Bender.

"I don't know, But this is a No Disqualification Match." states Iroh.

Riley then sets the Ladder up again. Riley then sees Rock Lee re-enter the Ring, and hits a Rap Up onto Rock Lee. Riley then slides out of the Ring. Bart gets back up, and then begins to climb up the Ladder. After about a Moment, Bart grabs the Belts. The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp.

"Bart, and Milhouse win under some odd circumstances." said Bender.

"I still don't get why Riley took out Naruto, and Rock Lee." pondered Iroh.

Just then Riley Freeman enters the Ring, and Bart & Milhouse confronts him. After a Staredown, Bart, and Milhouse then shockingly shakes Riley's Hand. The Three then then Celebrate in the middle of the Ring.

"Aww Come On! This was all a Setup?" asked an upset Bender.

"It seems so Bender, Bart Simpson has Sold Out to Sideshow Bob." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Mr. Eddy is seen entering the Building with his CWF Champion all polished.

Frankie Foster then runs up to Mr. Eddy.

"Mr. Eddy, A word about tonight's Match?" asked Frankie.

"Sorry, I don't talk to Losers." replied Mr. Eddy.

Mr. Eddy then walks away.

"Son of..." said Frankie.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Six Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: El Tigre, Skulker, and Zim: The Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nick World Order has had a Good night Tonight." said Bender.

"They now hold the Hardcore, and Women's Title, but can they make it 3 for 3?" asked Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny is of course a Former CWF Champion who has dealt with NWO before." said Bender.

"Danny faced Nick World Order with the Belt on the Line in a Handicap Match back at Blaze of Glory." referenced Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob of course was practicully at War with Nick World Order." said Bender.

"He's pretty much taken on every Member of NWO." added Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang was forced to join Nick World Order after being defeated by Sokka at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"But he eventually won his freedom from the NWO by beating El Tigre." stated Iroh.

Danny & Zim start of in the ring. The match begins with Zim trying to hit a Cheap Shot on Danny, but Danny counters, and hits a DDT onto Zim. Danny then puts Zim in a Boston Crab, but Skulker breaks the Hold with a Big Boot onto Danny's Face. Zim then puts Danny in a Headlock. Danny is in pain, but he breaks out of the Hold. Danny then tags in Aang. Aang then hit a Spinning Kick onto Zim. Aang then tries to hit an Air Buster onto Zim, but Zim ducks, and tags in Skulker. Skulker then hits a Big Boot onto Aang. Skulker then picks Aang up, and then hits a Chokeslam onto Aang. Skulker then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Aang gets back up, and then counters Skulker's Attempted Chokeslam, and then hits a Takedown onto Skulker. Aang then heads to the Tope Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Splash onto Skulker. Aang then gets back up, and then put Skulker in a Sleeper Hold, but Skulker counters out of it. Skulker then tags in El Tigre. El Tigre then hits an Iron Claw onto Aang. El Tigre has the Hold locked in, but Aang begins to head to his Corner, and at the last moment tags in Spongebob. El Tigre thinks he has won the Match, but he then falls victum to a Chop from Spongebob. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, Aang, and Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob, and his Team win here tonight." said Bender.

"Well 2 out of 3 ain't bad for NWO." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka is seen walking into the Arena. Frankie then catches up to him.

"Care for a quick Interview?" asked Frankie.

"Sorry Frankie, I need to Focus." replied Sokka.

"I understand, You're way more polite than Mr. Eddy. Good Luck." said Frankie.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long has been trying to regain his U.S. Title ever since Chiro defeated him back at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Jake went as far as Stealing the U.S. Title from Chiro." added Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Shuggazoom City, He is the CWF United States Champion: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro cashed his U.S. Title Case at Cold Blood, and defeated Jake to win the Belt." said Bender.

"Chiro has proven that he is also a successful U.S. Champ." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro, and Jake in a Staredown until Jake hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Chiro. Jake then hits a DDT onto Chiro. Jake then puts Chiro in a STF Hold. Chiro though grabs the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Chiro then gets back up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Jake Long. Chiro then hits a series of Stomps onto Jake. Chiro then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Jake. Chiro then picks Jake up, and tries to finish Jake off with a Thunder Punch, but Jake ducks. Jake then hits a Punch to the Gut of Chiro, and then follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker.  
Jake then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2, Chiro kicks out

Jake picks Chiro up, and tries to end the match by hitting a Dragon DDT onto Chiro, but Chiro counters it with a Leg Sweep. Chiro then puts Jake in a Leg Lock. Jake though fights out of the Hold. Jake then gets back up, and hits a Knee to the Skull of Chiro. Jake then hits a Series of Punches onto Chiro until the Ref tells him to stop. Jake then picks Chiro up, and then tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Chiro, but Chiro again counters. Chiro then tries to hit a Lightning Kick, but Jake counters, and hits a Low Blow onto Chiro without the Ref seeing it. Jake then follows it up with a Dragon DDT onto Chiro. Jake then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake is given the U.S. Title.

"Jake regains the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"But you know Chiro isn't gonna take this laying down." stated Iroh.

(Overhead) The Cage is being Lowered.

"Here it is, Main Event Time!" exclaimed Bender.

"The CWF Championship Match." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays

"This match is a Steel Cage Match where the only way to win is by escape, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Month at Dark Horizon, Sokka defeated Danny Phantom to win the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"It was a Great Moment until Mr. Eddy quickly cashed in his CWF Title Case, and then defeated Sokka for the Belt." said Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy has pretty much alot of things going for him. CWF Title, Power Inc., and in good graces with the GM." stated Bender.

"But none of his Associates will be able to help him in the Cage Tonight." mentioned Iroh.

The Match begins with Mr. Eddy hitting a Takedown onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then begins to try, and exit the Cage, but Sokka grabs him, and throws him back onto the Mat. Sokka then hits a Series of Punches onto Mr. Eddy until the Ref tells him to stop. Sokka then picks Mr. Eddy up, and then Irish Whips Mr. Eddy into the Cage Wall, Smacking the Champ onto the Wall. Sokka then hits a Kick to the Gut of Mr. Eddy. Sokka then picks Mr. Eddy up, but Mr. Eddy hits a Thumbs to the Eyes of Sokka. Mr. Eddy then hits a DDT onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then gets set to hit a SpearED onto Sokka. Sokka though counters, and Mr. Eddy hits the Ring Post. Sokka then aets Mr. Eddy up, and hits an Ice Breaker onto Mr. Eddy.

"Sokka has hit the Ice Breaker!" said an excited Bender.

"All he has to do is Escape." said Iroh.

Sokka gets back up, and then begins to Climb the Cage Wall. He is almost at the Top of the Cage when Mr. Eddy bounces back up, and grabs Sokka's Legs. Mr. Eddy then pulls Sokka onto the Mat. El Tigre then walks down the Entrance Ramp. Mr. Eddy then picks Sokka up, and tries to hit a Swinging Neckbreaker, but Sokka hits a Side Effect that takes both guys Down. After about a Moment, The two then begin to get back up. Mr. Eddy begins to Climb the Cage as El Tigre then Opens the Cage Door. Sokka begins crawling towards the Cage Door as Mr. Eddy is halfway up the Cage. Mr. Eddy then gets to the Top of the Cage, but slips abit. Sokka is just about at the Door when El Tigre then Slams the Door right onto Sokka's Face.

"What just happened?" asked a shocked Bender.

"El Tigre has just slammed the Door onto his Teammate's Face." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy then gets to the Top of the Cage again, and then lands on his Feet onto the Mat. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy survives The Cage!" exclaimed Bender.

"But what is up with El Tigre?" asked Iroh.

Mr. Eddy then confronts El Tigre. El Tigre, and Mr. Eddy then shake Hands, Smile.

"Nick World Order is now apart of Power Inc.?" asked Bender.

"I'm pretty sure Sokka won't be happy about this." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy walks up the Entrance Ramp with the Belt on his Shoulder as the show draws to a close.

Results

Angelica Pickles def. Sam Manson (Wins Women's Title)

Nelson Muntz def. Red X (Retains Hardcore Title)

Zuko de.f Nelson Muntz (Wins Harcore Title)

Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten def. Konoha Krew (Ladder Match) (Retains Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants & Aang def. Nick World Order

Jake Long def. Chiro (Wins U.S. Title)

Mr. Eddy def. Sokka (Cage Match) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Well Guys, Another PPV is done. This Tuesday is the Last _ECW_ before it's changed to _WWE NXT_ so Watch it! In the meantime: **REVIEW!**


	81. Chapter 81

Hey CWF Fans. Here is the Newest CWF Chapter, Enjoy! (I only own my OCs).

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wazzup Everybody? Bender here, and along sides me this week is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Belfast, Ireland where we are coming off a Shocking Full Contact." stated Iroh.

(CWF Ring) In the Ring are Zuko, Angelica Pickles, Yusuke Urameshi, Jake Long, and The Kankers.

(Classical Music Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Please Welcome CWF General Manager: Sideshow Bob!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Month, Sideshow Bob bought the Position of GM in CWF." stated Bender.

"And since then, He has created Power Incorporated." said Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Please Welcome CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well at Full Contact, Mr. Eddy retained the Title in a Cage Match." said Bender.

"He did have help from El Tigre of Nick World Order." mentioned Iroh.

"As you can see Ladies, and Gentlemen. Power Inc. has gained more Prestige as we have added more Championships,  
and Members. New United States Champion: Jake Long. New Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles. New Hardcore Champion: Zuko.  
But all of these additions pale to comparison to the Two Biggest Additions to Power Inc. I'm talking about the Tag Team Champions:  
Milhouse Van Houten, and Bart Simpson!" announced Sideshow Bob.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart, and Milhouse walk down the Entrance Ramp as the Crowd heavily Boos them.

"Wassup?" said Milhouse.

Crowd Boos more Heavily.

"Allright, I know alot of you are Booing us because we somewhat made a Deal with the Devil. Originally, We refused to work for Bob.  
I mean, This Fool has constantly tried to do away with me every other year. Then, Before Full Contact, I had a Thought. CWF is changing, Evolving & I know that if Milhouse, and I wanted to survive this Evolvution, We had to side with Bob. We all sell out every day, might as well be on the winning team." stated Bart.

(Naruto Shippuden U.S. Season 1 Theme Plays)

"The Konoha Krew is here!" exclaimed Bender.

"And it looks like they mean Business." added Iroh.

"Listen here Bartman. Rock Lee, and I are abit upset. I mean, We actually respected you for turning down Bob's Offer. In fact, Out of all the Tag Teams in the Back: Lee, and I considered you our Equals." said Naruto.

"What do you two want?" questioned Sideshow Bob.

"A Rematch against Bart & Milhouse." said Rock Lee.

"Why should I make a Rematch?" asked Sideshow Bob.

"Simple, If we win, We get a shot at the Tag Belts at Heavy Impact. If we lose, Konoha Krew permanetly Disbands." replied Naruto.

"Allright then, You got the Main Event for Tonight." said Sideshow Bob.

"Well we have our Main Event for Tonight." said Bender.

"Konoha Krew vs. Bart & Milhouse, Should be good." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Danny, Spongebob, and Aang defeated Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Well Danny is trying to back in the Title Picture." stated Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre made a shocking move as he & NWO sided with Power Inc." said Bender.

"Well it was more shocking that he made the deal during the Title match with Sokka fighting for the Belt." said Iroh.

El Tigre is about to enter the Ring when Sokka runs down the Entrance Ramp, and then attacks El Tigre.

"Sokka is here, and he is going after El Tigre!" exclaimed Bender.

"We better get some Security out here." said Iroh.

Skulker, Zim, and Dib of Nick World Order then helps El Tigre out, and begins to assault Sokka. Danny then helps Sokka out, but he also falls to the Numbers Game. Spongebob, and Aang though run down the Entrance Ramp, and even the odds. Eventually, Nick World Order retreats to the Backstage Area as Sokka chases El Tigre through the Crowd. Danny, Aang, and Spongebob then enter the Ring, and each grab a Mic.

"Allright Listen up, Over the Past few weeks, I have hanging with Aang, and Spongebob here, and We've noticed afew things." said Danny.

"Yeah, We have alot of Differences. Like how Aang hasn't won a Title in CWF, While Danny & I are Former CWF Champs. Or how I don't have a Girlfriend while Aang, and Danny both have one. Let's not forget that Aang, and I have a Movie about us, and Danny doesn't." said Spongebob.

"But we do have two Major things that we agree with. One, We hate Nick World Order. Two, and Most Importantly, We dislike Mr. Eddy as Champion. So we have decided that we all want to Challenge Mr. Eddy to a Title Match at Heavy Impact in a Fatal Fourway Match!" announced Aang.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Bender.

"Can they actually do that?" questioned Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

Mr. Eddy then appears on the Titantron.

"Are you nuts? You think I'm gonna fall for some idiotic Teamwork Deal do you can overthrow me as Champ then you guys are dumber than you look! But I'll make you three a Deal: Next Week, You three will battle a Team of 3 Wrestlers of my Choice. If you guys win, I'll fight in your Match." said Mr. Eddy.

"Mr. Eddy might be making a risky move here." said Bender.

"Well we will have to see what Plan Mr. Eddy has up his Sleeve." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Sokka is seen still going after El Tigre.

"Where are you Manny?" asked Sokka.

Sokka then knocks afew Crates over looking for El Tigre.

"Boy, Sokka isn't gonna stop until he finds El Tigre." said Bender.

"Knowing El Tigre, He's probably a Mile away from the Arena." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Inuyasha, and Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Chiro was defeated by Jake Long for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, Chiro is teaming with his Apprentice to battle Jake & Tag Team Partner." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Yusuke Urameshi, and CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Yusuke, and Jake have formed quite a Friendship lately." said Bender.

"Well they are both Street Punks." stated Iroh.

Jake, and Inuyasha start off in the Ring. The match begins with Inuyasha hitting a set of Chops onto Jake. Inuyasha then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Jake. Inuyasha then puts Jake in a Headlock. Jake though fights out of the Hold. Jake then tags in Yusuke. Yusuke hits a Knee to the Gut of Inuyasha, and then follows it up with a DDT. Yusuke then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Inuyasha until the Ref tells him to stop. Yusuke then picks Inuyasha up, and tries to hit a Spirit Breaker onto Inuyasha, but Inuyasha counters, and hits an Enzugiri onto Yusuke. Inuyasha then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake breaks up the Count.

Inuyasha then tags in Chiro. Chiro tries to go after Jake, but Yusuke gets back up, and then hits a Back Stabber onto Chiro. Yusuke then hits a Series of Stomps onto Chiro. Yusuke then primes himself to hit a Knee to the Skull of Chiro. Chiro though moves his Head back at the Last Second. Chiro then hits a Takedown ont Yusuke. Chiro then picks Yusuke up, and Irish Whips him into the Corner where Jake is. Jake tags himself into the Match. Jake tries to hit a Suprise Attack onto Chiro, but Chiro counters with a Thunder Punch. Chiro then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Chiro, and Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro & Inuyasha win this Tag Team Match." said Bender.

"Yeah but also big is that Chiro pinned Jake." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with General Manager Sideshow Bob.

"I am here with CWF General Manager Sideshow Bob. Now Bob, We saw Sokka rampaging through the Arena looking for El Tigre." said Frankie.

"Yes, But I called Security to have him removed from the Building. Next week though, I will allow Sokka to return to the Ring, and have a Discussion with El Tigre." said Bob.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Full Contact, Nelson retained the Title against Red X." said Bender.

"But afterwards, Zuko cashed in his Hardcore Title Case, and defeated Nelson to win the Belt." added Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here comes Chris Griffin, A former Hardcore Champion himself." said Bender.

"Chris could gain some momentum if he defeated the former Champ." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chris hitting afew Punches onto Nelson. Chris then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Nelson. Chris then tries to put Nelson in a Sleeper Hold. Nelson though breaks out of the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and Irish Whips Chris into the Ring Post. Nelson then hits a set of Punches onto Chris. Nelson then backs away, and then hits a Running Splash onto Chris. Nelson then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Diving Elbow Drop onto Chris. Nelson then picks Chris up, but Chris counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Chris. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Chris until the Ref tells him to stop. Nelson then hits a Leg Drop onto Chris. Nelson then picks Chris up, and tries to hit a Haw-Haw onto Chris, but Chris counters. Chris then puts Nelson in a Bear Hug. Chris has the Hold locked in, but Nelson hits a Headbutt onto Chris, Causing Nelson to break out of the Hold. Nelson then runs toward the Ropes, and then uses the Ropes to propel himself, and hits a Big Boot onto Chris. Nelson then picks Chris up, and hits a Haw-Haw onto Chris. Nelson then pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp.

Nelson then grabs a Mic, and begins to speak.

"Zuko! I know you're watching, and I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm gonna get my Title back!" said Nelson.

Nelson then grabs Chris, and hits another Haw-Haw onto Chris. Nelson picks the Mic up again.

"Haw-Haw!" added Nelson.

"There you have it, Nelson wants a Rematch." said Bender.

"But Zuko is apart of Power Inc. How will Sideshow Bob feel about this?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Naruto, and Rock Lee are seen walking towards the Ring.

"The Main Event is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Will The Konoha Krew get their Rematch, or will they be forced to Break Up." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto Shippuden U.S. Season 1 Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee: The Konoha Krew!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well it is Crunch Time for The Konoha Krew. If they Lose, They will have to Disband." said Bender.

"But if they win, They get a Rematch for the Belts at Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

(So The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, From Springfield, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Full Contact, Bart & Milhouse retained their Tag Titles in a Ladder Match, With some help from Riley Freeman of Power Inc.' said Bender.

"Well we heared the Reason why they teamed with Power Inc., but the Fans aren't buying it." added Iroh.

Rock Lee, and Bart start off in the Ring. The Mtach begins with Rock Lee dodging a Punch from Bart, and countering with an Irish Whip towards the Ropes, but Bart counters with a Flip Takedown onto Rock Lee. Bart then hits a Series of Stomps onto Rock Lee. Bart then tags in Milhouse. Milhouse then tries to hit a Leg Drop, but Rock Lee rolls out of the way. Rock Lee then hits a Drop Kick onto Milhouse. Rock Lee then puts Milhouse in a STF Hold. Milhouse thought grabs the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Milhouse gets back up, but is then met with a Ninja Kick from Rock Lee. Rock Lee then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Milhouse kicks out

Milhouse gets back up, and tries to hit a Clothesline onto Rock Lee, but Rock Lee counters. Rock Lee then tags in Naruto. Naruto then ducks an attempted Punch from Milhouse, and then hits a Spinning Uppercut onto Milhouse. Naruto then puts Milhouse in a Sleeper Hold. Milhouse though fights out of the Hold. Milhouse then knocks the Ref out by accident. Milhouse tries to tag Bart in, but Naruto grabs Milhouse, and then hits a Curse Seal onto Milhouse. Bart then enters the Ring with a Chair, and then hits Naruto, and Rock Lee. Bart then picks up Naruto, and hits a BartDog onto Naruto. The Ref though sees this, and then Calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here are your winners by Disqualification: The Konoha Krew!" said Tripp.

"The Krew wins by DQ!" yelled Bender.

"Bart costed his Team the Match." said Iroh.

Bart is irate by this, and him & Milhouse begin to pummel Naruto, and Rock Lee. Just then, Monkey D. Luffy runs into the Ring, and begins to protect Naruto, and Rock Lee. Luffy holds them off, but is then attacked by Nelson Muntz who has snuck into the Ring from the Crowd. After about a Moment of Bart, Milhouse, and Nelson beating up Naruto, Rock Lee, and Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki enters the Ring, and chases Nelson, Bart, and Milhouse out of the Ring.

"Looks like The Krew has afew Friends in High Places." said Bender.

"What does this mean for The Tag Champs though?" asked Iroh.

Naruto gets back up, and then asks for a Mic. After getting the Mic, He begins to speak.

"Yo Bart, Milhouse. We win so get ready, Because you ain't gonna be defending the Belts against The Krew. Come Heavy Impact, You're gonna be facing: The Jump Superstars!" announced Naruto.

Nelson walks to the Back as Bart, and Milhouse hold up their Tag Belts in front of the Jump Superstars as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom vs. El Tigre (No Contest)

Chiro & Inuyasha def. Jake Long & Yusuke Urameshi

Nelson Muntz def. Chris Griffin

The Konoha Krew def. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten (DQ)

* * *

Hope everyone watched The Last Episode of _**ECW**_ Last Tuesday. I hope you all check out **WWE NXT **this Tuesday. In the Meantime, REVIEW!


	82. Chapter 82

Hey there CWF Fans, Sorry about the absense (I had the Stomach Flu Last Week), But I have the Newest CWF Chapter Up. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello My Robo Homies? Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Huntsville, Alabama where our Main Event will be Danny, Aang, and Spongebob vs.  
a 3 Man Team chosen by Mr. Eddy." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Full Contact, Angelica Pickles defeated Sam Manson to win the Belt along with a Membership to Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Since the past week, Angelica has been celebrating the Victory by partying, and during Media Shoots." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her From Orchid Bay: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June was the former Women's Champion before she was beaten by Sam back at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Well now June is trying to get back into the Game." said Iroh.

The match begins with Angelica hitting a Punch onto the jaw of June. Angelica then follows it up with a Takedown onto June. Angelica then showboats as she then hits a Fist Drop onto June. Angelica then puts June in a Headlock. June though fights out of the Hold. June gets back up, and then Irish Whips Angelica into the Ring Post. June then hits a Drop Kick onto Angelica. June then hits a Bronco Buster onto Angelica. June then picks Angelica up, and tries to hit a Suplex onto Angelica, but Angelica counters with a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... June kicks out

Angelica hits a Windmill Kick onto June to take her back down. Angelica then yet again Showboats as she puts June in a Leg Lock. June though reverses the Hold onto Angelica. Angelica is in pain, but she is able to grab onto the Ropes, and break the Hold. June, and Angelica then both get back up. The two try to go at eachother, but Angelica wins this battle, and hits a Side Suplex onto June. Angelica then gets back up, and begins to taunt June as June gets back up. Angelica then grabs June, and hits a Diamond Cutter onto June. Angelica then pins June. Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as The Crowd Boos.

Angelica then grabs a Mic.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen! Since I am in a Joyous mood tonight, I will sing!" said Angelica.

Crowd beigns to Boo Heavily as Angelica begins to badly sing We are the Champions by Queen.

"Oh Mom! Make it stop!" screamed Bender.

"Freddy Mercury must be rolling in his Grave." said Iroh.

Just then, Naruko runs into the Ring, and attacks Angelica. Angelica though, rolls out of the Ring, and retreats to the Entrance Ramp. Naruko then grabs the Mic.

"Yo Angie? Since you've won that Belt, You've been acting like some sort of Over Stereotyped Blonde Socialite. I don't mind celebrating a Victory, but you need to learn some Respect." stated Naruko.

"What are you gonna do about it?" questioned Angelica.

"I challenge you to a Match for the Title at Heavy Impact." said Naruko.

"Fine!, I've been dying to knock some respect to you recently." replied Angelica.

"So now Angelica will defend her Belt against Naruko at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"It'll be her First Defense." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, We saw the Formation of the Jump Superstars." said Bender.

"At Heavy Impact, The team will battle Bart & Milhouse for the Tag Titles." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto tonight will be going one on one with Power Inc.'s Yusuke." said Bender.

"Yusuke will probably be practice for Naruto here so he can focus on Bart." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto, and Yusuke exchanging Punches until Naruto wins it by hitting a Swinging DDT onto Yusuke. Naruto then puts Yusuke in an Arm Lock. Yusuke though fights out of the Hold. Yusuke then hits a Big Boot onto Naruto. Yusuke then picks Naruto up, and then puts him in a Torture Rack onto Naruto. Naruto is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Naruto then hits a series of Chops onto Yusuke, and then follows it up with a Takedown onto Yusuke. Naruto then gets back up, and sets Yusuke up for a Ninja Kick. Yusuke gets back up, and Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto Yusuke. Naruto then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yusuke kicks out

Yusuke gets back up, and then hits a Punch to the Gut of Naruto. Yusuke then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruto. Yusuke then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Naruto until the Ref tells him to stop. Yusuke then hits a Stomp onto Naruto's Face. Yusuke then puts Naruto in a Headlock. Naruto is fading fast, but he begins to make his way to the Ropes. Eventually, He is able to get his Hand onto the Rope. Yusuke picks Naruto up, and tries to hit a Spirit Breaker onto Naruto, but Naruto counters, and hits a Curse Seal onto Yusuke. Naruto then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp.

Naruto is celebrating his Victory when Bart comes from behind, and then hits a BartDog onto Naruto. Bart then confidently leaves the Ring.

"Well Bart just sent a Message to The Jump Superstars." said Bender.

"Well The Jump Superstars will be holding on to that Wound." said Iroh.

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office)

Sideshow Bob is seen discussing with Nelson.

"Listen Nelson, I implore infighting from my Faction. I can not allow you to challenge Zuko for the Hardcore Title." said Bob.

"Come on Dingus! You know I was Champion until he cashed that Case in, and took it from me!" said an irate Nelson.

"First, His Victory was Legit. Second, Call me that again, and I'll fire you!" retorted Bob.

Just then, Zuko enters the Office.

"You wanna shot at the Title? Sure, I'll fight you for the Belt at Heavy Impact." said Zuko.

Zuko then leaves.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with U.S. Champion Jake Long.

"I am here with United States Champion Jake Long. Now Jake, Last Week Chiro defeated you in Tag Team Action. It was also announced before the Show that you will defend the Title against Chiro at Heavy Impact." said Frankie.

"That is correct, But since this like our umptenth time, I propose to make this Match alittle more exciting." said Jake.

Chiro then confronts Jake.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Chiro.

"Let's make this our Final Fight?" offered Jake.

"Fine. But I want to choose the Match Type." said Chiro.

"Allright, What's the Match?" questioned Jake.

"Bull Rope Match!" stated Chiro.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Corwd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Sokka almost regained the CWF Title in a Cage Match." said Bender.

"Though El Tigre suddenly turned his back on Sokka, and sided with Power Inc." said Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley has been apart of Power Inc. since it's creation." said Bender.

"Riley is also a former Hardcore Champion." added Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka hitting a Takedown onto Riley. Sokka then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Riley until the Ref tells him to stop. Sokka then puts Riley in an Ankle Lock. Riley though grabs onto the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Riley gets back up, and is able to hit a Clothesline onto Sokka. Riley then hits a series of Stomps onto Sokka. Riley then hits a Knee Drop onto Sokka. Riley picks Sokka up, and then tries to hit a Rap Up onto Sokka, but Sokka counters. Sokka tries to hit a DDT, but Riley counters, and then hits a Rap Up onto Sokka. Riley then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Riley picks Sokka up, and tries to hit another Rap Up onto Sokka, but Sokka counters. Sokka then hits a Takedown onto Riley. Sokka then puts Riley in a Sleeper Hold. Riley though breaks out of the Hold. Riley then Irish Whips Sokka into the Ropes. Riley then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Sokka as he bounced back from the Ropes. Riley then hits an Elbow Drop onto Sokka. Riley then picks Sokka up, and then tries to hit a Rap Up onto Sokka, but Sokka knocks Riley into the Ring Post. Sokka then sets Riley up, and then hits an Ice Breaker onto Riley.  
Sokka then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp.

Sokka then grabs a Mic, and begins to speak.

"Manny! Time for you to take your Medicine!" yelled Sokka.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

El Tigre appears on top of the Entrance Ramp, but then grabs a Mic.

"Allright Sokka, Vent out your problems." said El Tigre.

"I helped form NWO because like you, I wanted to step out of the shadows, and become my own Person. But now, You converted our Team into a bunch of Hired Thugs." said Sokka.

"Well excuse me for being smart, I mean you didn't have any problems becoming CWF Champion for about three minutes." retorted El Tigre.

"Said the Guy who failed at winning the Belt twice." bounced back Sokka.

"You wanna make something of this?" questioned El Tigre.

"Yeah, At Heavy Impact, You & I in a Match. Winner controls NWO, Loser is kicked out." offered Sokka.

"Deal." said El Tigre.

"There you have it, Sokka vs. El Tigre for Control of Nick World Order." said Bender.

"That will definetely be a Gut Check." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Six Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, The team of: Danny Phantom, Aang, and Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, These Three challenged Mr. Eddy for the Title at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Well Mr. Eddy stated that the only way that will happen is if they where to defeat a Team of Three that he chose." stated Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

Mr. Eddy stands on top of the Entrance Ramp, and then begins to speak on the Mic.

"Allright You three, I have chosen your opponents, and here they are!" announced Mr. Eddy.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Skulker has had some experience with the Three." said Bender.

"Knowing Skulker, He'd love to take these guys out." added Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Just announced for Heavy Impact, Nelson will battle Zuko for the Hardcore Title." stated Bender.

"I know that Sideshow Bob doesn't like the idea of his Subordinates Fighting eachother." said Iroh.

(Big Pete's Trademark Laugh is heard followed by Rock Music Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From Spoonerville: Big Bad Pete!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Oh man, As if Skulker, and Nelson aren't Powerful enough." said Bender.

"Don't condemn them just yet Bender. Eddy's Team maybe Powerful, but Danny, Aang, and Spongebob are more Agile." said Iroh.

Aang, and Nelson start off in the Ring. The match begins with Aang ducking an attempted Clothesline from Nelson, and then following it up with a Spinning Head Scissors onto Nelson. Aang then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Nelson. Aang then tags in Danny. Danny then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Nelson. Danny tries to put Nelson in a STF Hold, but Nelson breaks out of it. Nelson then hits a Takedown onto Danny. Nelson then tags in Big Bad Pete. Big Bad Pete then hits a Massive Body Splash onto Danny, nearly crushing the Ghost Boy. Pete then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Pete picks Danny up, and tries to finish Danny off with a Big Bad Body Slam, but Danny counters out of the Hold. Danny then somehow hits a Side Effect onto Pete, taking himself out aswell. Both Pete, and Danny crawl towards their Corner. Danny tags in Spongebob as Pete tags in Skulker. Spongebob, and Skulker then exchange Chops until Skulker gains the Upperhand with a Stomp onto Spongebob's Foot. Skulker then hits a Takedown onto Spongebob. Skulker picks Spongebob up to hit a Chokeslam, but Spongebob counters. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Skulker. Spongebob then pins Skulker as Danny, and Aang knock Pete, and Nelson out of the Ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Dann Phantom, Aang, and Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"These Three have their shots at the Title." said Bender.

"Looks like Mr. Eddy's Championship days maybe numbered." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy looks shocked as Danny, Aang, and Spongebob celebrate as the show draws to a close.

Results

Angelica Pickles def. Juniper Lee

Naruto Uzumaki def. Yusuke Urameshi

Sokka def. Riley Freeman

Danny Phantom, Aang, & Spongebob Squarepants def. Nelson Muntz, Skulker, & Big Bad Pete (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

* * *

Allright Folks, Another Chapter is Done. Anyway, Reviews are Up!


	83. Chapter 83

Hey there CWF Fans! I have the Newest Chapter of CWF up! Check it out! I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello Fans. Big Bad Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Madison, Wisconsin where Mr. Eddy will battle Spongebob Squarepants in a Non-Title Match." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This Six Person Tag Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Konoha: Rock Lee, Naruko, and Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Heavy Impact, The Jump Superstars will battle Bart & Milhouse for the CWF Tag Team Championships." said Bender.

"Meanwhile, Naruko will go up against Angelica Pickles for the Women's Championship." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents: CWF Women's Champion Angelica Pickles, and CWF Tag Team Champions Bart Simpson,  
and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This Mixed Tag bout will have the Guys fight the Guys, and the Girls fight the Girls." explained Bender.

"Well all six of these Wrestlers will battle at Heavy Impact." stated Iroh.

Angelica, and Naruko start off in the Ring. The match begins with Naruko hitting a Chop onto Angelica. Naruko then follows it up with a German Suplex onto Angelica. Naruko then puts Angelica in a Headlock. Angelica though breaks out of the Hold. Angelica then hits a Leg Sweep onto Naruko. Angelica then tags in Bart. Naruto gets tagged in by Naruko. The two then exchange Punches until Naruto hits a Jaw Breaker onto Bart. Naruto then hits a Leg Drop onto Bart. Naruto then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Naruto sets Bart up for a Ninja Kick, but Bart ducks out of the way. Bart then takes advantage by putting Naruto in a Leg Lock. Naruto is in pain, but but he is able to Grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Naruto then tags in Rock Lee. Rock Lee then hits a Clothesline onto Bart. Rock Lee then picks Bart up, and tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane, but Bart counters, and tags in Milhouse. Milhouse, and Bart then Double Team Rock Lee, but Naruto enters the Ring, along with Angelica & Naruko. The Ref tries to restore order, but Yusuke slides into the Ring, and hits a Spirit Breaker onto Rock Lee without the Ref seeing it. Milhouse then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Angelica Pickles, Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Thanks to Yusuke, Bart, Milhouse, and Angelica win here tonight." said Bender.

"They may have the Momentum going into Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with CWF Hardcore Champion Zuko.

"I am here with Hardcore Champion Zuko. Now Zuko, Why are you willingly going to defend your Hardcore Title against Nelson?" asked Frankie.

"Simple, Competition. I know that we're part of Power Inc., But to me, He is nothing more than another Competitor." said Zuko.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro will be going up against Jake in a Bull Rope Match for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"The Bull Rope can be used as a Weapon." stated Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Water Tribe In The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Heavy Impact, Sokka will battle El Tigre where the Winner will take Leadership of Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Loser though gets kicked out." added Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From New York City, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake, and Chiro's bout will be considered the Final Battle between these two." said Bender.

"And Jake would nothing more than to end this Rivalry with him victorious." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre, and Nick World Order sided with Power Inc. back at Full Contact." said Bender.

"Well now he will have to deal with his Former Friend Sokka at Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

Sokka, and Jake start off in the Ring. The match begins with Sokka hitting a Takedown onto Jake. Sokka then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Jake until the Ref forces him to stop. Sokka then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock. Jake though grabs the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Jake then gets back up, and hits a Spinning DDT onto Sokka. Jake then tags in El Tigre. El Tigre then puts Sokka in a Headlock, but Sokka counters out of the Hold. Sokka then picks El Tigre up, and hits a Spinebuster onto El Tigre. Sokka then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

Sokka then picks El Tigre up, and then Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to prepare El Tigre for an Ice Breaker, but El Tigre counters, and hits an Iron Claw onto Sokka. El Tigre has the Hold locked in, but Sokka is able to tag Chiro into the Match. Chiro hits a Clothesline onto El Tigre, and frees Sokka from the Hold. Chiro then hits a Diving Fist Drop onto El Tigre. Chiro then picks El Tigre up, and tries to hit a Thunder Punch onto El Tigre, but El Tigre counters. Chiro though follows through with a Lightning Kick onto El Tigre. Chiro then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Chiro, and Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro, and Sokka are victorious here Tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Will they both be getting the Winner's Share of the Purse come Heavy Impact?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) He is a Superstar that his made his Name throughout the World.

"He just nearly broke himself in Half with that Dive." said a Commentator.

A Superstar that has shown that he isn't afraid of giving it all up for One Great Moment.

"I can't believe this, He's being carted out of the Ring, and He still wants to fight him." stated another Commentator.

And no matter how far he's come, He has always won Gold.

"He did it! He's won the World Title!" said a Third Commentator excitedly.

His Name is... ROJO BAT!, and He is coming to CWF!

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, Nelson will battle Zuko for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Back at Full Contact, Nelson was defeated by Zuko for the Belt." said Iroh.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Fucshia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Luffy, and Ichigo joined up with Rock Lee, and Naruto to form the Jump Superstars." said Bender.

"These guys also recently added Naruko to the Group." added Iroh.

The match begins with Luffy hitting a Series of Punches onto Nelson, and then follows it up with a Face Breaker onto Nelson. Luffy then tries to put Nelson in a STF Hold, but Nelson breaks out of it. Nelson gets back up, and then hits a Punch to the Gut of Luffy. Nelson then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Luffy. Nelson then hits a Series of Stomps onto Luffy. Nelson then puts Luffy in an Armbar, but Luffy counters out of the Hold. Nelson then tries to hit a Haw-Haw onto Luffy, but Luffy counters, and hits a DDT onto Nelson. Luffy then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson gets back up, and then Irish Whips Luffy over the Ropes. Luffy though hangs on. Nelson though knocks Luffy out of the Ring, and onto the Mat. Nelson then gets out of the Ring as The Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,... Nelson picks Luffy up, and then Irish Whips him into the Steel Steps. 3,4,5... Nelson then tries to hit a Knee onto Luffy, but Luffy counters, and Nelson smacks his Knee onto the Steps. 6,7,8... Luffy slides back into the Ring. Nelson tries to make it back into the Ring, but he is unable to. 9,10! (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as Luffy's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Luffy gets Lucky with a Victory here Tonight." said Bender.

"But what's the Damage on Nelson's Knee?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Spongebob, Aang, and Danny are seen talking.

"Allright Spongebob, We'll have your back Tonight in case Mr. Eddy or Power Inc. is planning something." said Danny.

"Thanks guys, I have a question though, What's the Plan come Heavy Impact?" asked Spongebob.

"I guess we can agree to fight as long as Mr. Eddy doesn't leave as Champion." said Aang.

"Hmm, Speaking like a Kid who hasn't won Gold." stated Spongebob.

"He has a good idea though." added Danny.

(Commercial Break)

The card for CWF's Heavy Impact.

Nelson Muntz vs. Zuko for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Zuko & Nelson are okay with fighting a fellow Power Inc. Member, But Sideshow Bob may have some issues with this.

Naruko vs. Angelica Pickles for the CWF Women's Championship.

Two of the most Powerful Blondes CWF has to offer will duke it out for the Gold, Should be good.

Sokka vs. El Tigre where the Winner will control Nick World Order.

Either The Water Tribe Warrior, or The Miracle City Tweener will be running the NWO Rackets.

The Jump Superstars vs. Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten for the CWF Tag Team Championship.

Bart & Milhouse maybe in for a though fight against the Jump Superstars.

Jake Long vs. Chiro for the CWF United States Championship in a Bull Rope Match.

These two have battled it out for awhile, This will be the End Game.

Finally; It will be Mr. Eddy vs. Spongebob Squarepants vs. Danny Phantom vs. Aang for the CWF Championship.

With only a Twenty-Five Percent chance of leaving Heavy Impact with the Title, Mr. Eddy's reign maybe coming to an end.

Drowning Pool's Rise Up is the official theme for Heavy Impact.

Heavy Impact is sponsored by AT&T.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Being Accompanied to the Ring by Aang, and Danny Phantom, From Bikini Bottom: Spongbob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob will be part of the Fatal Four Way Title Match at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Question is will Spongebob be the one leaving with the Title?" asked Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Mr. Eddy shocked the world when he defeated Sokka for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"He also defended the Belt successfully in a Cage Match at Full Contact against Sokka." mentioned Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob, and Mr. Eddy in a Chop Battle until Spongebob gains the upperhand with a Clothesline. Spongebob then puts Mr. Eddy in a Headlock. Mr. Eddy though breaks out of the Hold. Mr. Eddy then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Spongebob, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Spongebob. Mr. Eddy then hits a series of Stomps onto Spongebob. Mr. Eddy then hits a Knee Drop onto Spongebob. Mr. Eddy then sets Spongebob up for a SpearED. Mr. Eddy tries to hit a SpearED, but Spongebob though gets out of the way as Mr. Eddy hits the Ring Post. Spongebob the hits a Roll Up Pin onto Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Spongebob then tries to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Mr. Eddy counters. Mr. Eddy then hits a series of Chops onto Spongebob, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep. Mr. Eddy then puts Spongebob in a Boston Crab. Spongebob though is able to crawl to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Mr. Eddy then picks Spongebob up, and tries to hit a Sitout Powerbomb, but Spongebob counters with a Takedown onto Mr. Eddy. Spongebob then signals for the end as he picks Mr. Eddy up, and hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy reverses the Pin with a Roll Up Pin of his own as he grabs Spongebob's Tights without the Ref knowing it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp.

"Mr. Eddy sneaks a Victory here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"But can he win with the odds against him at Heavy Impact?" questioned Iroh.

Mr. Eddy quickly slides out of the Ring before Danny, and Aang could enter. Mr. Eddy then grabs the Title, and walks up the Entrance Ramp. Danny, Aang, and Spongebob then stare at Mr. Eddy as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson, Milhouse Van Houten, and Angelica Pickles def. Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, and Naruko

Sokka & Chiro def. Jake Long & El Tigre

Monkey D. Luffy def. Nelson Muntz (Count-Out)

Mr. Eddy def. Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

Allright, Another CWF Chapter done. **_Reviews are Up!_**


	84. Heavy Impact PPV  2

Hey CWF Fans. I have a New Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and Such.

* * *

CWF Heavy Impact: December week 4

Rise Up by Drowning Pool plays as the intro to Heavy Impact, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Greetings and welcome to CWF's Heavy Impact, Sponsored by AT&T. I'm Iroh, and usually Bender would introduce Tonight's Show, but he has taken the Night off to do some Gambling, But don't worry, We have a Stand in." said Iroh.

(This Is Extreme by Harry & The Slashtone Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen please welcome Tonight's Special Ring Announcer: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Meowth appears dressed as Paul Heyman, and then sits next to Iroh.

"Hey there Iroh, Thanks for allowing me to be your Partner for Tonight." said Meowth.

"No Problem." replied Iroh.

"Well we are live in Trenton, New Jersey where Mr. Eddy will defend the CWF Championship against Aang, Danny Phantom, and Spongebob Squarepants in a Fatal Four Way Match." said Meowth.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield:  
Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Month at Full Contact, Nelson lost the Belt to Zuko when the Fire Nation Prince cashed in his Hardcore Title Case." said Iroh.

"Question is though, How is Nelson's Knee holding up?" asked Meowth.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko was willing to defend the Belt despite Sideshow Bob's refusal to allow Power Inc. Members to fight eachother." said Iroh.

"All I know is, This Match is gonna be EXTREME!" exclaimed Meowth.

The match begins with Nelson pulling out some Brass Knuckles, and tries to use them on Zuko. Zuko though counters, and hits a Punch to the Jaw of Nelson. Zuko then heads out of the Ring, and then grabs a Kendo Stick. Zuko then slides back into the Ring. Zuko then hits afew Nelson with the Kendo Stick until it snaps. Zuko then puts Nelson in a Sleeper Hold. Nelson though breaks out of the Hold. Nelson then hits a Punch onto the Jaw of Zuko with the Knucks. Nelson then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Nelson picks Zuko up, and tries to hit a Haw-Haw onto Zuko, but Zuko counters out of it. Zuko then hits a Drop Kick onro Nelson's Injured Knee. Nelson cries out in pain, and rolls out of the Ring. Zuko leaves the Ring to check Nelson, but Nelson fools Zuko by spraying him Pepper Spray (Which is Legal). Nelson then decks Zuko with the Brass Knuckles again. Nelson then throws Zuko into the Ring. Nelson then picks Zuko up, and then hits a Haw-Haw onto Zuko. Nelson then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as Nelson is given the Hardcore Title.

"Nelson wins back the Hardcore Title with some help from some Pepper Spray." said Iroh.

"Hey, It was all Legal Iroh." said Meowth.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with CWF Tag Team Champions Bart & Milhouse, and Yusuke Urameshi.

"I am here with the CWF Tag Champs Bart, and Milhouse. Now you guys will be defending your Belts against The Jump Superstars. What's gonna be the Game Plan?" asked Frankie.

"Well, We beat Naruto, and Lee back at Full Contact. Plus, We have our Ace in the hole with Yusuke who will be Ringside." replied Bart.

"Simply put Frankie, Checkmate." said Milhouse.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew weeks back, Naruko challenged Angelica for the Title." said Iroh.

"Naruko has had Angelica's Number acouple of times in the past." said Meowth.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Full Contact, Angelica won the Women's Championship along with becoming a Member of Nick World Order." said Iroh.

"Angelica has actually proven that she's more than a semi-pretty face." added Meowth.

The match begins with Angelica hitting afew Chops onto Naruko until Naruko counters with a Punch to the Stomach of Angelica. Naruko then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Angelica. Naruko then puts Angelica in a Leg Lock, but Angelica breaks out of the Hold. Angelica gets back up, and tries to hit a Diamond Cutter onto Naruko, but Naruko counters. Naruko then hits a Kick onto Angelica, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep. Naruko then tries to hit a Kitsune Kick onto Angelica, but Angelica counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruko kicks out

Naruko gets back up, and then puts Angelica in an Arm Lock. Angelica though breaks out of the Hold. Angelica, and Naruko then get into a Tie Up. Naruko though wins it by hitting a Suplex onto Angelica. Naruko then tries to put Angelica in a Sleeper Hold, but Angelica counters out, and then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Naruko. Angelica then hits a Leg Sweep onto Naruko. Angelica then shows that the end is near as she then picks Naruko up, and hits a Diamond Cutter onto Naruko. Angelica then pins Naruko, and puts her Feet on the Ropes without the Ref knowing it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as Angelica is given the Women's Title.

"Angelica sneaks away with another Win again!" exclaimed Iroh.

"Hey, I didn't see a thing Iroh, My Monitor went out." said Meowth.

(Promo) A Champion who has used his connections to get where he is at today. Three Challengers who have put their differences aside to battle their foe. The Odds have never been higher. Mr. Eddy defends his CWF Championship against Danny Phantom, Aang, and Spongebob Squarepants in a Fatal Four Way Match Tonight.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Being accompanied to the ring by Katara, From The Southern Water Tirbe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Full Contact, Sokka was conned in his Title Match against Mr. Eddy thanks to El Tigre who has allowed NWO to team with Power Inc." said Iroh.

"Tonight though, Sokka could get his Revenge in Spades." stated Meowth.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Who ever wins this Match will become the Leader of Nick World Order as the Loser is kicked out." stated Iroh.

"All I know is that El Tigre's holding most of the Cards in this Match." said Meowth.

The match begins with Sokka tackling El Tigre, and hitting a Barrage of Punches onto El Tigre. The Ref then pulls Sokka off of El Tigre. Sokka, and El Tigre then get into a Tie Up. Sokka wins it by hitting a DDT onto El Tigre. Sokka then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto El Tigre until the Ref tells him to stop. The Ref threatens to Disqualify Sokka if he does it again. Sokka then picks El Tigre up, and then Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to hit an Ice Breaker, but El Tigre counters. El Tigre tries to hit an Iron Claw, but Sokka counters, and then hits a Spinebuster onto El Tigre. Sokka then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

Sokka picks El Tigre up, and then hits an Uppercut onto El Tigre, and then follows it up with a Takedown. Sokka then puts El Tigre in a Sleeper Hold, but El Tigre grabs the ropes, and breaks the hold. El Tigre gets back up, and then accidentally knocks the Ref out. Sokka then hits a Leg Sweep onto El Tigre. Suddenly, Skulker, Zim, Dib, and Zuko enter the Ring. Katara tries to save her Brother, but she is attacked from behind by Azula. El Tigre gets back up, and directs traffic as Skulker hits a Chokeslam onto Sokka. Zim then picks Sokka up, and hits an Irken Slam. Dib then hits a 450 Splash onto Sokka. Zuko then reluctantly picks Sokka up, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Sokka. The four then leave the Ring as El Tigre then pins Sokka with the Ref regaining Conciousness.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: El Tigre!" said Tripp.

"El Tigre now runs Nick World Order!" exclaimed Iroh.

"Well before this bout ended, We pretty much saw where the NWO Members stood in alliance." said Meowth.

El Tigre tells Azula to throws Katara in to the Ring. El Tigre then pulls out an Orange Spray Can, and writes NWO, and Power Inc. onto Katara, and Sokka.

(Backstage) Mr. Eddy is seen walking backstage with the CWF Title with GM Sideshow Bob alongside him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Eddy, but the Board refused to Pull this Match from the Card." apologized Sideshow Bob.

"Don't worry about it Bob, By I end of the Night, I'll still be Champ." said Mr. Eddy.

(Jump Superstars Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here come The Jump Superstars, Naruto, Rock Lee, Ichigo, and Luffy." said Iroh.

"Question is, Can these guys dethrone the Tag Champs?" asked Meowth.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, Being accompanied to the Ring by Yusuke Urameshi, From Springfield, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Tag Champs have an Ace up their Sleeve in the Form of Yusuke Urameshi." said Iroh.

"Yusuke isn't afraid to get invovled in these kind of fights." said Meowth.

Naruto, and Luffy represent Jump Superstars. Bart, and Luffy start off in the Ring. The match begins with the two exchanging Punches until Luffy gains the Upperhand with a Right Hook. Luffy then follows it up with a Takedown onto Bart. Luffy then puts Bart in a Headlock, but Bart counters out of it. Bart then hits a Punch to the Gut of Luffy, and then follows it up with a Neck Breaker onto Luffy. Bart then tags in Milhouse, and the two hit a Double Knee Drop onto Luffy. Milhouse then tries to put Luffy in a Leg Lock, but Luffy breaks out of the Hold. Luffy then hits a Gum Gum Rocket onto Milhouse. Luffy then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart break up the Count.

Yusuke then climbs up onto the Ring, and Distracts the Ref as Luffy is again Double Teamed by Bart, and Milhouse. Milhouse then picks Bart up, and then tries to finish Luffy off with a Super Kick, but Luffy ducks. Luffy then tags in Naruto. Naruto then hits a Series of Chops onto Milhouse, and onto Bart as well. The Ref then tries to get Bart out of the Ring as Yusuke sees this, and Distracts Naruto. Yusuke tries to hit a Punch onto Naruto, but Naruto ducks, and Yusuke accidentally KO's Milhouse. Naruto then picks Milhouse up, and hits a Curse Seal onto Milhouse. Bart tries to get involved, but Luffy hits a Takedown onto Bart. Naruto then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as The Jump Superstars are given the Tag Titles.

"The Jump Superstars are the New Tag Champs!" exclaimed Iroh.

"Hold on, Yusuke Caused this mess!" stated Meowth.

The Jump Superstars leave the Ring with the Tag Belts as Yusuke gets into the Ring. Milhouse gets back up along with Bart, and the two begin to Yell at Yusuke. Yusuke tries to apologize, but Milhouse smacks him. Yusuke then hits another Knock Out Punch onto Milhouse. Bart is shocked by this, and Yusuke then hits a Spirit Breaker onto Bart. Yusuke then leaves the Ring.

"Yusuke just took out Bart, and Milhouse!" exclaimed Iroh.

"Chaos causes Opportunity Iroh." said Meowth.

(Promo) He is Coming... _(Rojo Bat is making his way to the Ring to the Roar of the Crowd!)_ To bring his Unique Abilities... _(I almost though he Killed Himself doing that Moonsault!)_ And his Successfulness. _(We have a New Champion in Rojo Bat!)_ To CWF. Rojo Bat is coming to CWF soon.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This is a Bull Rope Match set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is the Final Battle between Chiro, and Jake." said Iroh.

"Chiro won the Belt back at Cold Blood against Jake, and Jake won it back at Full Contact." stated Meowth.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long! (Crowd Boos)

Iroh: Now a Bull Rope Match is a Simple One on One with the key factor being that the two Wrestler's will be bonded by a Bull Rope.

Meowth: Only way to win is by Pinfall. Submissions are not counted, and the Rope can be used as a Weapon.

The Ref grabs the Bull Rope, and puts it onto the Arm of Chiro, and Jake Long. The match begins with the two in a Tie Up with Jake winning it by hitting a Leg Sweep onto Chiro. Jake then uses the Rope, and tries to Choke out Chiro, but Chiro counters out of the Hold. Chiro thengets back up, and hits a Series of Punches onto Jake. Chiro then follows it up by using the Rope to trip up Jake, and then hitting a Takedown onto Jake. Chiro then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Jake until he willingly stops. Jake get backs up, and knocks Chiro down with a Leg Sweep. Jake heads to the Top Turnbuckle, but as he is about to make a move, Chiro thugs the Rope, causing Jake to lose his balance, and fall of the Turnbuckle, and onto the Mat. Chiro then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Chiro then sets Jake up for a Thunder Punch, but Jake ducks, and then uses the Rope again to try, and Choke Chiro out. Chiro seems out of it, but he is able to get himself out of it. Chiro gets back up, and then Irish Whips Jake, but pulls back on the Rope sending Jake onto the Mat with a Thud. Chiro then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Jake. Chiro then uses the Rope, and tries to Choke out Jake, but Jake counters with a Thumb to the Eyes of Chiro. Jake then hits a Punch to the Jaw of Chiro. Jake tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Chiro counters it. Chiro tries to hit a Lightning Kick onto Jake, but Jake uses the Rope to trip Chiro. Jake then picks Chiro up, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Chiro. Jake then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp.

"Jake wins this Final Showdown between these two." said Iroh.

"Impressive move by Jake at the end too." said Meowth.

(Backstage) Yusuke is seen walking Backstage as John Santoni meets up with him.

"Yusuke, You just costed Bart & Milhouse the CWF Tag Titles, and then attacked them. What do you have to say?" asked John.

Yusuke then just looks at John, and then Decks him. Yusuke then walks away.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is a former CWF Champion who would another Reign as CWF Champion." said Iroh.

"Yeah but he came off a Tough Loss to the Champ Last Week." said Meowth.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"Introducing next, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang is the only one out the Four here who doesn't have a Championship Reign to his Name." said Iroh.

"That all change Tonight if he wins this Match." said Meowth.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing next, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Before what went down at Dark Horizon, Danny was the CWF Champion." stated Iroh.

"That was before Sokka won the Belt, and then Mr. Eddy won it using his Championship Case." said Meowth.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy is in a Tough Spot here. He doesn't even have to be pinned to lose the Title." said Iroh.

"I don't know Iroh, Mr. Eddy better hope he has an ace up his sleeve." mentioned Meowth.

The match begins with the Four in the Ring. Just then, Mr. Eddy then falls onto the mat, Holding his Leg in pain. The Ref then calls for afew Medics to head to the Ring with a Stretcher. Within Moments, Mr. Eddy is put onto the Stretcher, and is carted off to the Back as Danny, Aang, and Spongebob stand there confused.

"What just happened?" asked Iroh.

"Apparently Mr. Eddy has Injured his Leg, Is this Match gonna even happen?" questioned Meowth.

Sideshow Bob then appears on the Titantron.

"Excuse me Folks, Tonight's Match will continue as scheduled. If Mr. Eddy is able to get himself back into the Ring, He'll still compete." said Sideshow Bob.

"Allright, We still have a Title Match." said Iroh.

"But Mr. Eddy isn't there to defend his Title!" said a concerned Meowth.

The continues with the three facing off in a Circle. Danny, and Aang then Double Team Spongebob with a Double Clothesline onto Spongebob. Aang then hits a Takedown onto Danny. Aang then throws Danny out of the Ring as he then changes his Focus onto Spongebob. Aang then hits a Series of Ground Punches until he willingly stops. Aang picks Spongebob up, and then hits a German Suplex onto Spongebob. Danny then gets back into the Ring, and hits a Knee onto Aang from behind. Danny then puts Aang in a Sleeper Hold. Aang though fights out of the Hold. Danny though then hits a Specter Spike onto Aang. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Danny from behind, Pinning Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Spongebob tries to hit another Sponge Suplex Pin onto Danny, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Spongebob. Aang then hits a Throwback onto Danny. Aang then puts Danny in an Ankle Lock. Danny is in pain, but he is able to Crawl to the Ropes, and break the Hold. Spongebob then tries to hit a Roll Up Pin onto Aang, but Danny breaks up the Count before the Ref can make the Count. Danny then tries to Irish Whip Spongebob out of the Ring, but Spongebob counters, and Danny gets throw out of the Ring. Spongebob then turns around, but is met by an Air Buster from Aang. Aang looks like his is about to win when all of the sudden, Mr. Eddy hits a SpearED onto Aang from out of nowhere. Mr. Eddy then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as Mr. Eddy is given the CWF Title.

"I can't believe this, Mr. Eddy basically just made those three do his Dirty Work." said Iroh.

"But He's okay, It's a Miracle!" said a stoked Mr. Eddy.

Mr. Eddy then sees Danny re-entering the Ring, and then hits a SpearED onto Danny.

"And of course, Mr. Eddy is now showboating." said Iroh.

"Gore! Gore! Gore!" quoted Meowth.

Mr. Eddy then celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Zuko (Wins Hardcore Title)

Angelica Pickles def. Naruko (Retains Women's Title)

El Tigre def. Sokka

The Jump Superstars def. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten (Wins Tag Title)

Jake Long def. Chiro (Bull Rope Match) (Retains U.S. Title)

Mr. Eddy def. Danny Phantom, Aang, and Spongebob Squarepants (Fatal Four Way Match) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

That's the Last PPV of the Calendar Year. Anyway, _Reviews_ are up!


	85. Chapter 85

Hey CWF Fans! On the Big Day of Wrestlemania 26, I have a New CWF Chapter up! Check it out! I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hi Fans. Bender's Back on the Mic alongside my Buddy Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Columbus, Ohio where we are coming of the Heels of Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well at Heavy Impact, Mr. Eddy pulled an Ace from his Sleeve when he feigned an injury during his CWF Title Match." said Bender.

"Eventually, Mr. Eddy slipped back into the Ring, and retained the CWF Title." said Iroh.

"And once again, Mr. Eddy silences all of the Critics as he is still CWF Champion!" exclaimed Mr. Eddy.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Now, CWF Rumble is coming up once again. Now I feel benevolent so I have decided that at CWF Rumble... I will NOT defend the Title Belt." said Mr. Eddy.

"What?" questioned Bender.

"I don't think he can do that!" said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

Aang walks down to the Ramp, and Enters the Ring.

"You know Mr. Eddy, You forgot one major thing: I nearly won the Title!" stated Aang.

"So?" asked Mr. Eddy.

"So, If you hadn't got back into the Ring, and SpearED me, I would be walking around as CWF Champion." said Aang.

"Well that's how Life is Aang." replied Aang.

"You know it's kinda funny, I mean you slipping thru the Cracks, and Retaining the CWF Title, Now you're not gonna Defend the Belt at CWF Rumble. Something tells me that you're a Coward." said Aang.

"What did you say Baldo?" questioned Mr. Eddy.

"Hey, Prove me wrong man. Tonight, Face me in a Match, If I win: I get a Rematch for the Title at CWF Rumble." said Aang.

"And if I win?" asked Mr. Eddy.

"Simple, Yet again you silence all the Critics, and You get to relax at CWF Rumble." said Aang.

"Allright then, You're on!" said Mr. Eddy.

"So it's Aang vs. Mr. Eddy Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"If Aang wins, He gets to face him again for the Belt at CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Danny Phantom. Now Danny, Being the Winner of Last Year's Rumble Match, Are you planning on repeating?" asked John.

"You know John, I have some good odds at The Rumble. Two Years back I was in the Final Four, and Last Year I finally won the Rumble. Who knows what will happen this Year." said Danny.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring,  
From Springfield: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, The Jump Superstars defeated Bart & Milhouse for the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"But they had some unintentional help from Yusuke Urameshi from Power Inc." said Iroh.

(Jump Superstars Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is the First Defense for this Team." said Bender.

"I hope they're ready for this Rematch." said Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"And Introducing the Special Guest Referee, From Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, Yusuke took out Bart & Milhouse, but it seems that the two reconsiled." said Bender.

"Looks like Power Inc. has influenced this Title Match again." added Iroh.

Ichigo, and Luffy represent The Jump Superstars. Luffy, and Bart start off in the Ring. The match begins with the two in a Tie Up until Bart hits a Legsweep onto Luffy. Bart then puts Luffy in a Leg Lock. Luffy though quickly breaks out of the Hold. Luffy then gets back up, and Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Luffy then hits a Barrage of Punches onto Bart until Yusuke tells him to stop. Luffy then tags in Ichigo, and the two hit a Double Drop Kick onto Bart. Ichigo then pins Bart.

Yusuke makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Ichigo picks Bart up, and tries to hit a Reaper Slam onto Bart, but Bart counters. Bart then hits a DDT onto Ichigo. Bart then puts Ichigo in a Headlock, but Ichigo breaks out of it. Bart then tags in Milhouse. Milhouse then hits a Series of Chops onto Ichigo, and then follows it up with a Neckbreaker. Milhouse then puts Ichigo in a Headlock like Bart did, But Ichigo refuses to Give Up, and Breaks out of it. Milhouse yells at Yusuke to do his Job as he then slaps him. Milhouse then hits a Super Kick onto Ichigo. Milhouse then pins Ichigo.

Yusuke makes the count 1,2,... Yusuke then Stops the Count.

"Yusuke Stopped the Count!" exclaimed Bender.

"Bart, and Milhouse were gonna win this Match." said Iroh.

Milhouse, and Bart are livid about this, and then try to Assault Yusuke. Yusuke counters though, and chucks Bart out of the Ring. Yusuke then finishes Milhouse off with a Spirit Breaker. Yusuke then pulls Ichigo over Milhouse, To indicate a Pin.

Yusuke makes the Count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp.

Yusuke then gives The Belts to Luffy, and Ichigo. Naruto then raises Yusuke's Arm up indicating that Yusuke is part of the Group.

"Yusuke's Part of the Jump Superstars!" exclaimed Bender.

"And the Team Retain the Tag Belts as well." said Iroh.

(Comercial Break)

(Promo) A Red Shadow is seen in a Black Screen.

I know many of you are asking many Questions about me: Who am I? Why am I coming to CWF? What am I gonna do? Well it is Simple.  
I am coming to do something I usually do... Win, and Eventually become Champion no matter who is The Champion. Ohh... And when am I coming to CWF you may ask? I will make my CWF Debut at... The CWF Rumble!

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Heavy Impact, Sokka was defeated by El Tigre in which Sokka was forced out of Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Well it seems that Katara was kicked out as well, Though it looks like she hasn't been crying herself to sleep." stated Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula was one of the NWO Members who helped El Tigre defeat Sokka at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Azula though might be cruising for a Bruising from an angry Katara." said Iroh.

The match begins with Katara hitting a series of Chops onto Azula, only to see that Azula is unaffected. Azula then hits a Clothesline onto Katara. Azula then puts Katara in a Leg Lock, but Katara counters out of it. Katara then gets back up, and hits a Spinning Kick onto Azula. Katara then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault, but Azula rolls out of the way at the last second. Azula then hits a Tackle onto Katara, and follows it with a Flurry of Punches. Azula then picks Katara up, and then hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Katara. Azula then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara kicks out

Azula picks Katara up, and tries to hit a Fisherman Suplex, but Katara counters out of it. Katara then Irish Whips Azula into the Ring Post. Katara then hits a Clothesline onto Azula. Katara then throws Azula onto the Mat, and then heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Katara then hits a Splash onto Azula. Katara picks Azula back up, and tries to hit a Water Whip onto Azula, but Azula counters. Azula then puts Katara in a Torture Rack. Katara is in pain, but she is able to break out of the Hold. Katara then ducks an Attempted attack from Azula, and hits a Water Whip onto Azula. Katara then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"She seems to getting bounching back up the Ranks again." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office) Sideshow Bob is seen at his Desk.

"Good Evening, Next Week, I will officially announce who will receive the Number 1 & 30 Slots for this Year's CWF Rumble Match." announced Sideshow Bob.

(Naked Mole Rap by Ron Stoppable Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes Ronnie Boy set for one on one action." said Bender.

"Ron hasn't wrestled in awhile, but He's been helping out with the Company." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, Nelson defeated Zuko to regain the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Later on that Night though, Nelson supposedly had a Confrontation with CWF Hall of Famer Coop." stated Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room, Catering Station)

Coop is seen looking over the Spread, and sees a Cheeseburger, but Nelson grabs it from him, and eats it.

"Hey man, I was gonna eat that." said Coop.

"So what, You don't even wrestle in CWF anymore." replied Nelson.

"Hey, Show me some Respect Punk, I was U.S. & Hardcore Champion while you were nothing." said Coop.

Nelson seems to agree, but then grabs a Platter, and Knocks Coop out with it.

(CWF Ring)

"Well I have to say that Nelson was a Jerk there." said Bender.

"Karma Bender, Remember about Karma." replied Iroh.

The match begins with Ron hitting a Series of Chops onto Nelson. Ron tries to follow it up with a Takedown, but Nelson counters. Nelson then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Ron. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Ron until the Ref tells him to stop. Nelson then Showboats as the Crowd Boos him. Ron gets back up, and then hits a Suplex onto Nelson. Ron then puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock. Nelson though breaks out of the Hold. Ron picks Nelson up, and tries to hit a Booyah!, but Nelson counters. Nelson then hits a Double Edge Spinebuster onto Ron. Nelson then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ron kicks out

Ron gets back up, and hits an Uppercut onto Nelson. Ron then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Nelson. Ron then puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock. Nelson though breaks from the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and the two exchange a series of Chops until Nelson wins it with a Punch to the Gut of Ron. Nelson then hits a DDT onto Ron. Nelson then hits a Series of Stomps onto Ron. Nelson then picks Ron up, and tries to hit Haw-Haw! onto Ron, but Ron counters. Ron then tries to hit a Side Effect onto Nelson, but Nelson pushes him onto the Ropes. Ron then gets stuck. Despite The Ref's warning, Nelson pummels a defenseless Ron. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp.

Nelson continues to attack Ron. Just then, Coop runs into the Ring from the Crowd, and attacks Nelson. After about a Minute of Coop owning Nelson, Coop finishes Nelson off with a MEGASlam (Reverse STO).

"Coop just delivered a Message to Nelson that he ain't washed up." said Bender.

"Nelson loses by DQ Tonight, and got beaten up by Coop, That could be a bad sign." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier Tonight, Aang goaded Mr. Eddy into making this Match happen." said Bender.

"Well if Aang wins, Mr. Eddy has to defend the Belt at CWF Rumble against Aang." said Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, Mr. Eddy faked an Injury to help him retain the CWF Championship." stated Bender.

"Mr. Eddy has been supposedly silencing all of his Critics for the past few months." said Iroh.

The match begins with Mr. Eddy, and Aang in a Staredown until Aang hits a Chop to the Gut of Mr. Eddy. Aang then follows it up with a Suplex onto Mr. Eddy. Aang then hits a Baseball Slide onto Mr. Eddy. Aang tries to put Mr. Eddy in an Ankle Lock, but Mr. Eddy counters out of it. Mr. Eddy then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Aang, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Aang. Mr. Eddy then hits a Series of Stomps onto Aang. Mr. Eddy then puts Aang in a Leg Lock, but Aang counters out of it. Aang then tries to hit an Air Buster onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr.  
Eddy counters, and then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Mr. Eddy argues with the Ref until Aang hits a Throwback onto Mr. Eddy from behind. Aang then puts Mr. Eddy in a Headlock. Mr. Eddy though breaks out of the Hold. Mr. Eddy then gets in a Tie Up with Aang. Aang wins it by hitting a Legsweep onto Mr. Eddy. Aang then tries to put Mr. Eddy in a Sleeper Hold, but Mr. Eddy counters with Takedown. Mr. Eddy then picks Aang up, and then hits a Suplex onto Aang. Mr. Eddy then primes himself to hit a SpearED onto Aang. Mr. Eddy charges at Aang, but Aang dodges, and Mr. Eddy crashes into the Ring Post. Aang then sees his opening, and hits an Air Buster onto Mr. Eddy. Aang then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp as Aang's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Aang pulls off an Impressive Win over the Champ." said Bender.

"I'm sure Mr. Eddy, and Sideshow Bob aren't gonna like this." said Iroh.

Aang celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

The Jump Superstars def. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten (Retains Tag Titles)

Katara def. Azula

Ron Stoppable def. Nelson Muntz (DQ)

Aang def. Mr. Eddy

* * *

All done with this Chapter. REVIEWS are Up, Now I gotta get Ready for **Wrestlemania 26**!


	86. Chapter 86

Hi Cwf Fans. Well Wrestlemania was pretty good (Plus, Swagger qucikly Cashes in & Wins the World Title). Here is the Newest Chaper fo you all. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Yo Fans. Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Tucson, Arizona where we will learn who will receive the Number 1, and 30 Slots for the CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, Angelica retained the Title by beating Naruko." said Bender.

"Tonight though, She maybe in a Tough Bout." replied Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Katara had an impressive win over Azula." said Bender.

"She could continue her impressive Streak if she beats the Champ." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Angelica, and Katara circuling eachother around the Ring until the two enter a Tie-Up. Katara wins it by hitting a Suplex onto Angelica. Katara then puts Angelica in a Spinning Toe Hold. Angelica though counters out of the Hold. Angelica gets back up, and then Irish Whips Katara into the Ring Post. Angelica then hits a Chop onto Katara. Angelica then throws Katara onto the Mat. Angelica waits for Katara to get back up, and then hits a Diamond Cutter onto Katara. Angelica then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara kicks out

Angelica argues with the Ref about this. Angelica then picks Katara up, and then tries to hit another Diamond Cutter, but Katara counters out of it.  
Katara then hits a Leg Sweep onto Angelica. Katara then puts Angelica in a Leg Lock. Angelica is in pain, but she grabbed the Ropes, and break the Hold. Angelica gets back up, and then tries to hit a Thumb to the Eyes of Katara, but Katara catches her, and then hits a Water Whip onto Angelica. Katara then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Katara!" said Tripp as Katara's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Katara pins the Champ!" exclaimed Bender.

"Katara could have Bragging Rights against Angelica." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Locker Room) The Jump Superstars except Luffy are seen in a Hot Tub relaxing.

"To Yusuke, The Greatest Actor whomever lived." said Naruto.

"Hey Luffy, Don't you wanna get in here?" asked Naruko.

"Uh, No Thanks. I'm not much into Water." said Luffy.

Just then, General Manager Sideshow Bob walks into the Locker Room.

"What the Heck is this?" asked an annoyed Sideshow Bob.

"Uh, It's called a Hot Tub Sir Isaac Newton." replied Ichigo.

"I know what it is, But how, and why is it here?" asked Bob.

"Do you really want us to explain how Six Wrestlers were able to Build a Hot Tub inside a Locker Room without anyone else noticing it?" retorted Rock Lee.

"Allright then, Later Tonight There will be a Triple Threat Tag Match to determine who you'll defend the Belts against at CWF Rumble. Also Tonight, Yusuke will battle Bart Simpson." said Sideshow Bob.

"Is that all?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes." said Sideshow Bob.

"Allright then, Splash him!" said Naruto.

The Jump Superstars then splash Sideshow Bob with the Hot Tub Water.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes Inuyasha, Who has supposedly Graduated from Chiro's Training Camp." said Bender.

"Tonight though, He'll be facing a Common opponent from Chiro's Past." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as thr Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long defeated Chiro in a Bull Rope Match at Heavy Impact to retain the Title." said Bender.

"Now he'll have to face Chiro's Young Apprentice." added Iroh.

The match begins with Jake hitting a Thumb to the Eyes of Inuyasha, and then following it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Jake then puts Inuyasha in an Ankle Lock. Inuyasha though breaks out of the Hold. Inuyasha then picks Jake up, and then Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes. Inuyasha then puts Jake in a Headlock when Jake bounces back. Jake though fights out of the Hold. Jake then gets into a Tie-Up with Inuyasha. Jake then wins it by hitting a Sidewalk Slam onto Inuyasha. Jake then pins Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Inuyasha kicks out

Jake then picks Inuyasha up, and then tries to finish him off with a Dragon DDT, but Inuyasha reverses it. Inuyasha then hits a Series of Chops onto Jake. Inuyasha then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Jake. Inuyasha then tries to put Jake in a Headlock, but Jake counters. Jake then hits a Jawbreaker onto Inuyasha. Jake then hits afew Ground Punches until the Ref tells him to stop. Jake then picks Inuyasha up, and then tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Inuyasha, but Inuyasha counters, and hits an Enzuigiri onto Jake. Inuyasha then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Inuyasha has just pinned the United States Champion." said Bender.

"Two straight times Tonight we've seen a Superstar pin a Champion." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Danny Phantom is seen talking to Aang.

"Good Luck with the Title Match against Mr. Eddy at CWF Rumble." said Danny.

"Good Luck in the Rumble. Who do you think will Sideshow Bob pick as Number 30 & Number 1?" asked Aang.

"Knowing him & Mr. Eddy, Someone from Power Inc. will be Entering at Number 30." said Danny.

"What about Number One?" asked Aang.

"Beats me, But one thing I've been thinking about is this Rojo Bat Guy." answered Danny.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well here comes the allways hungry for a Title Reign: Team South Park." said Bender.

"At Last Years CWF Rumble, Team South Park regained the Tag Belts which was their most Current Tag Reign." stated Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, Dib, and The Invader Zim: Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib have also been former Tag Champs as well." stated Bender.

"They might be Power Inc.'s Insurance Policy." added Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos have also been Tag Champs." said Bender.

"Their first, and only reign so far was at Wrestleversary." mentioned Iroh.

Stan, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Kenny, Mas, and Zim start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mas, and Kenny trying to Double Team Zim. Zim though is able to Irish Whip Mas out of the Ring, and then hits a Takedown onto Kenny. Zim then hits a Series of Stomps onto Kenny until Mas slides back into the Ring, and hits a Tackle onto Zim. Mas then tags in Menos, and the two then both hit a Rolling Thunder onto Zim. Kenny then tags in Stan, and Stan hits a Stanner onto Menos. Stan then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos gets his Foot on the Ropes

Stan then is hit from behind by Zim. Zim then puts Stan in a STF Hold. Stan is in pain, but he is able to grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Menos then pulls Zim off, and then hits a Leg Drop onto Stan. Zim then secretly tags in Dib as Menos puts Stan in an Ankle Lock. Stan though fights out of the Hold. Menos is knocked back, and Dib hits a Spinebuster onto Menos. Dib then picks Stan up, and hits a DDT onto Stan. Dib then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 450 Splash onto Stan. Dib then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and The Number One Contenders: Zim & Dib!" said Tripp.

"Zim & Dib will now face The Jump Superstars for the Belts at CWF Rumble." states Bender.

"This will be a Slobber-Knocker." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Frankie Foster is seen with Bart Simpson.

"I am here with Bart Simpson, Who will be facing Yusuke in afew Moments. Bart, Anything you wanna say before you face the Man who screwed you out of the Tag Title twice?" asked Frankie.

"You know what Frankie? I'm gonna let my Fists do the talking." replied Bart.

Bart then leaves.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) A Shadowy Red Figure is seen in a Black Background.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, The Time is drawing near. In 2 Weeks, I will debut at the CWF Rumble. My Ultimate Goal is to do something unexepected, and that is to win the Rumble Match itself. With that win, I will go onto Wrestleversary, and become Champion!

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Heavy Impact, Yusuke costed Bart & Milhouse the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Last Week, Yusuke then joined The Jump Superstars after turning his backs on Bart & Milhouse." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart said that he was gonna let his Fists do the talking for This Match." said Bender.

"Yusuke looks ready though." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart, and Yusuke in a Staredown until Yusuke hits a Punch to the Gut of Bart. Yusuke then follows it up with a Swinging DDT. Yusuke then puts Bart in an Ankle Lock. Bart though breaks out of the Hold. Bart then gets back up, and slides out of the Ring. Yusuke though follows suit, and Irish Whips Bart into the Barricade. Yusuke then throws Bart back into the Ring. Yusuke then prepares himself to hit a Spirit Breaker onto Bart, but Milhouse tries to the Ring, and Interfere. Yusuke though knocks Milhouse off of the Ropes, and onto the Mat. Bart then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yusuke kicks out

Bart tries to finish Yusuke off with a BartDog, but Yusuke counters out of it. Yusuke then hits a Back Breaker onto Bart. Yusuke then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Bart until the Ref tells him to stop. Yusuke then hits a Fist Drop onto Bart. Yusuke then picks Bart up, and tries to finish Bart off with a Spirit Breaker, but Bart is able to counter out of it. Bart then pushes Yusuke into the Ropes, and Milhouse trips Yusuke up from behind. Yusuke picks Milhouse up, and Knocks him back onto the Mat below. Yusuke turns around though, and is met with a BartDog from Bart Simpson. Bart then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Bart gets his revenge against Yusuke." said Bart.

"With some help from his friend Milhouse." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring) Sideshow Bob is seen in the Middle of the Ring with a Bingo Roller filled with Balls.

"Good Evening CWF Fans. As you know, The CWF Rumble is in Two Weeks. Usually we would have a Match or two to determine who would get the Number 30 Slot. But instead, I will choose who will get the Number 30, and Number 1 Slots. Now, To help me out is CWF Champion Mr. Eddy." announced Sideshow Bob.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

Mr. Eddy makes his way to the Ring holding the CWF Title up high, and then enters the Ring.

"Okay now, Let's See who will get the Number 30 Slot." said Sideshow Bob.

"Remember, Number 30 is considered the Best Number as you are the Last Entrant in the CWF Rumble Match." stated Mr. Eddy.

Sideshow Bob winds the Bingo Machine up, and then pulls out a Ball.

"The Superstar who will get the Number 30 Slot will be... Bart Simpson!" announced Sideshow Bob.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Okay now, Let's See who will get the Number 1 Slot." said Sideshow Bob.

"Remember, Number 1 is considered the Worst Number as you are the First Entrant in the CWF Rumble Match." stated Mr. Eddy.

Sideshow Bob winds the Bingo Machine up, and then pulls out a Ball.

"The Superstar who will get the Number 1 Slot will be... Rojo Bat!" announced Mr. Eddy.

The Crowd continues to Boo at this. Many are chanting "Champ's a Coward!"

"Well the Crowd looks like they are against the picks here." said Bender.

"Seems like Power Inc. is trying to make sure that a Power Inc. Member is CWF Champion after Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

Just then, The Arena goes Black. Red Pyro then goes off the Entrance Ramp, and on top of the Titantron. The Lights return with Mr. Eddy, and Sideshow Bob are abit confused as the Show draws to a close.

Results

Katara def. Angelica Pickles

Inuyasha def. Jake Long

Zim & Dib def. Team South Park, and Mas y Menos (Triple Threat Tag Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Bart Simpson def. Yusuke Urameshi

* * *

Okay then, Another Chapter done. **REVIEWS** are Open.


	87. Chapter 87

Allright Fans, Here is the Newest Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and Titles.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Howdy Fans. Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Louisville, Kentucky Where we will have an 8 Man Tag Match." said Iroh.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"This Mixed Tag Match is set for one fall. First, Making his way to the Ring, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Inuyasha defeated Jake Long in an One on One Match." said Bender.

"Well at CWF Rumble, Jake, and Inuyasha will have a Rematch with the U.S. Title on the Line." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Water Tribe In The South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week as well, Katara pinned the Women's Champ Angelica in a Match." said Bender.

"At The CWF Rumble, Katara will face Angelica for the Women's Title." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake stated that Last Week's Defeat was a Fluke." mentioned Bender.

"Well he better back it up at CWF Rumble or else he'll lose the Title." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica has been Women's Champion since Full Contact." stated Bender.

"She's defeated Sam Manson, and Naruko. Question is though, Can she beat Katara?" questioned Iroh.

Katara, and Angelica start off in the Ring. The match begins with Katara, and Angelica in a Staredown until Angelica wins it with a Takedown onto Katara. Angelica then hits a set of Slaps onto Katara. Angelica then puts Katara in an Ankle Lock. Katara though breaks out of the Hold. Katara then Irish Whips Angelica into the Ring Post. Katara then hits a Ninja Move onto Angelica. Katara then climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Diving Headbutt onto Angelica. Katara then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Angelica kicks out

Katara then picks Angelica up, and tries to hit a Water Whip onto Angelica, but Angelica counters. Angelica then tags in Jake. Inuyasha then is told he can enter the Match. Inuyasha ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Jake, and hits a Tackle onto Jake. Inuyasha then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock. Jake though grabs the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Iunyasha then tries to finish Jake off with an Enzuigiri, But Jake counters. Jake then hits a Thumb to Inuyasha's Eyes, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Inuyasha. Jake then pins Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Jake Long, and Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp.

"The Champs win here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"CWF Rumble will be the Rubber Match for these Four." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) The Jump Superstars are seen reading some Mangas.

"Man, Jump Superstars is an Awesome Read this Month, Which may I remind the Fans out there that these are available at your Local Book Stores or Online." quoted Naruto.

"Why do I have to read Shojo Beat?" asked Yusuke.

"There wasn't enough of Shonen Jump to go around." replied Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, You know that there's a Manga out there called Uzumaki?" said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Check it out." said Luffy.

Naruto reads the Manga for abit.

"Wha? Snail People, Mosquito Kids, Jack in Box, Spirals! This is obviously Crud." stated Naruto.

Frankie Foster then walks in on The Jump Superstars.  
"I am here with The Jump Superstars. Tonight, You guys will be teaming with Aang to take on Power Inc.'s Zim & Dib, Bart Simpson, and CWF Champion Mr. Eddy in an Eight Man Tag Team Match. Only Question is Who will be joining you as the Fourth Member?" asked Frankie.

"Well, We were thinking of having a Third Guy, but I kinda had a Thought. You see, The Jump Superstars represent the Shonen Jump World. That means We are giving Honorary Memberships to any, and all Shonen Jump Names. In fact, Here is our Tag Partner now!" said Naruto.

Airnaruto45 then walks up to Naruto.

The Crowd gives a Mixed Reaction about this.

"Oh sorry about that Folks. I'm not really with these guys, I just wanted to ask if I could the Current Issue of Shonen Jump Magazine, Which is only Twenty Six Dollars for a 12 Month Subscription. You can also subscribe Online, and get a Free Gift or two like Cards or a Demo Disk." said Airnaruto45.

"Anyway, Here comes our Tag Partner for Tonight's Match." said Naruto.

Just then, The Camera shuts off.

"I can't believe You got him to come here." said Frankie.

(CWF Announce Table)

"What happened?" asked Bender.

"The Camera went out, Looks like we'll have to see Who they picked later." replied Iroh.

(Gangtas Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley is of course a Member of Power Inc. along with Hardcore Champion Nelson Muntz." said Bender.

"Two Weeks ago, Nelson was attacked by Coop. Coop was looking for some revenge after what had happened Backstage awhile back." said Iroh.

(Megas XLR Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Jersey City, New Jersey: Coop!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At CWF Rumble, Coop will battle Nelson Muntz for the CWF Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"The Former U.S., and Hardcore Champion said that he can't wait to teach the Current Champ the Ropes." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Riley hitting a flurry of Punches onto Coop that doesn't seem to hurt him. Coop then hits a Skull Bash onto Riley, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Riley. Coop then puts Riley in an Arm Lock. Riley though breaks out of the Hold. Riley then gets back up, and Irish Whips Coop into the Ring Post. Riley then hits a Running Bulldog onto Coop. Riley then hits afew Stomps onto Coop, and follows it up with a Knee Drop onto Coop. Riley then picks Coop up, and hits a DDT onto Coop. Riley then pins Coop.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Coop kicks out

Riley then hits afew Stomps to keep Coop down. Coop though bounces back up, almost shaking the Ring like an Earthquake. Coop the hits a Takedown onto Riley. Coop then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Riley. Coop then Taunts to the Crowd, with The Crowd Cheering. Riley then gets back up, and then hits a Back Stabber onto Coop. Riley then hits a Knee Drop onto Coop. Riley then sets Coop up to hit a Rap Up. Riley tries to hit The Rap Up onto Coop, but Coop counters out of it. Coop then hits a MEGASlam onto Riley.  
Coop then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Coop!

Bender: Coop wins here Tonight.

Iroh: But can he beat Nelson for the Belt?

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) A Red Shadow is seen in front of a Black Blackground.

The CWF Rumble is getting so close now, and I have been placed Number 1. Seems like someone is running Scared. No matter though. Come CWF Rumble,  
I will make my Mark on CWF! See you then.

(CWF Ring) Skulker, Milhouse, Omi, El Tigre, Zuko, and Chris Griffin are allready in the Ring.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This is a Ten Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The CWF Rumble Match is the Main Event at CWF Rumble Where Thirty Superstars fight for a Shot at the CWF Belt at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Spongebob was in the Rumble Match Last Year at Number 30, The Best Number to get, But anyone has good odds going into the Rumble." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Rules are this 1. Six Superstars start off in the Match to add a little more fast paced action. 2. A Superstar is eliminated if he is thrown over the Ropes, and both feet hit the Floor. 3. After a Superstar has been eliminated, A 30 Second Countdown will begin, After that, another Superstar will enter the ring. 4. Last Superstar in the Ring wins, and goes onto Wrestleversary to face the CWF Champion." explained Bender.

"Chiro is looking forward to this Rumble as he feels that he has some Good Luck coming." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe In The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has been trying to regain his Stride since Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Sokka though said that he would love it if he Eliminated El Tigre from the Rumble." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny won Last Year's CWF Rumble Match, Which eventually lead him to the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Danny could be the First to Repeat as Rumble Winner since Bart Simpson in 1999, and 2000." stated Iroh.

The match begins with the 10 Superstars fighting in the Ring. Chris is the First to be Eliminated from the Match by Sokka. El Tigre, and Skulker then Double Team Sokka, and tries to Eliminate him, but Sokka counters. Milhouse meanwhile Irish Whips Danny into the Ring Post. Milhouse tries to hit a Tackle onto Danny, buy Danny ducks, and Milhouse crashes onto the Post. Danny then throws him over the Ropes, and Elminates him from the Match. Omi, and Spongebob battle it out with Spongebob gaining the Upperhand until Chiro hits a Lightning Kick onto Spongebob from out of nowhere. Chiro, and Omi then Eliminate Spongebob from the Match.

"This is getting Good." said Bender.

"Remember, These 10 will be in The CWF Rumble Match along with Bart Simpson, and The Debuting Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

Sokka fights off El Tigre, and then throws Skulker over the Ropes. El Tigre tries to hit a Clothesline onto Sokka, but Sokka ducks & El Tigre hits Skulker instead, Eliminating Skulker from the Match. Sokka then gets attacked by Zuko. Zuko, and El Tigre then Throw Sokka out of the Ring, Eliminating him from the Match. The two Celebrate until El Tigre throws Zuko out of the Ring, and Eliminates him to Zuko's Shock. Chiro then tries to Eliminate El Tigre, but El Tigre counters, and Eliminates Chiro as well. Omi, and Danny meanwhile are battling it out until Danny hits a Specter Spike onto Omi, and then throws Omi over the Ropes, and Eliminates him from the Match. El Tigre sees an opening, and tries to Eliminate Danny, but Danny turns the Tables, and Eliminates him from the Match. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

Danny stands in the Ring, Embracing his Victory until Bart Simpson runs into the Ring, and hits a BartDog onto Danny. Bart then picks Danny up, and then throws him out of the Ring.

"Danny may have won the Match, but Bart has just made a Message." said Bender.

"Bart maybe the Odds on Favorite for the CWF Rumble Match." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Mr. Eddy, and Zim & Dib walk towards the Entrance Ramp.

"The Eight Man Tag Match is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"But who is Jump Superstars's Extra Member?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's CWF Rumble.

Katara vs. Angelica Pickles for the CWF Women's Championship.

Can Katara defeat Nick World Order's Queen of Mean?

Coop vs. Nelson Muntz for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Coop looks to teach Nelson alittle Respect, and he also gain the Hardcore Title aswell.

Zim & Dib vs. The Jump Superstars for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

The Jump Superstars are unconventional, and that could help them out here.

Jake Long will defend his CWF United States Championship against Inuyasha.

Inuyasha might make his Mentor proud by winning his First Championship.

Aang vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship.

Will The Avatar conquer The Champ or will Mr. Eddy again reign Supreme.

Finally; The CWF Rumble Match, Where the Winner will face the CWF Champion at Wrestleversary.

We know that Bart has Number 30, and Rojo Bat has Number 1 but Remember, Anything can happen at the Rumble.

Bruce Springsteen's The Wrestler is the official theme for CWF Rumble.

CWF Rumble is sponsored by The Wrestler: In Theaters January 23.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This 8 Man Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Dib & The Invader: Zim: Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At CWF Rumble, Zim & Dib will face The Jump Superstars for the Tag Belts." said Bender.

"They won a Triple Threat Tag Match Last Week." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partners, First, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Earlier Tonight, Bart made a Statement when he took out Last Year's Rumble Winner Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"Bart does have the Number 30 Slot going into the Rumble Match." said Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy will be defending his CWF Title against Aang at CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy is looking for alittle momentum going into the CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Aang pinned Mr. Eddy to get a shot at the Title." said Bender.

"Aang almost won the Belt back at Heavy Impact, but Mr. Eddy pulled out a sneaky Victory." said Iroh.

(Jump Superstars Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partners, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Jump Superstars announced that they are allowing fellow Shonen Jump Guys as Honorary Members." said Bender.

"But who is their Honorary Member that will team with these guys?" asked Iroh.

(Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Theme Plays)

"And their Tag Partner, From New Domino City: Yusei Fudo!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Yusei rides down the Entrance Ramp on his Duel Runner.

"Check it out! The Satellite's Shooting Star is an Honorary Member!" exclaimed Bender.

"Yusei knows how to Duel, but can he Fight is the key question." said Iroh.

Yusuke, and Rock Lee represent The Jump Superstars. Mr. Eddy & Rock Lee start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mr. Eddy hitting a Thumbs to the Eyes of Rock Lee. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a DDT onto Rock Lee. Mr. Eddy then hits a Leg Drop onto Rock Lee. Mr. Eddy then tags in Zim with a Confident Smile. Zim tries to pin Rock Lee, but Rock Lee plays Possum and hits a Judo Kick onto Zim. Rock Lee then tags in Aang. Aang then picks Zim up, and puts Zim in a Headlock. Zim counters, and pushes Aang into the Ropes. Aang though bounces back, and hits an European Uppercut onto Zim.  
Aang then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim kicks out.

Aang then tags in Yusuke. Yusuke picks Zim up, and tries to hit a Spirit Breaker, but Zim counters, and tags in Dib. Dib hits afew Punches onto Yusuke, and then hits a Tackle onto Yusuke. Dib then puts Yusuke in a Sleeper Hold. Yusuke though breaks from the Hold. Yusuke the tags in Yusei as Dib races to tag in Bart. Both Yusei, and Bart exchange Punches onto eachother until Yusei gains the upperhand with a Knock Out Punch. Yusei picks Bart up, and then hits a Last Ride Powerbomb onto Bart. Yusei tries to pin Bart but then Dib, Zim, and Mr. Eddy rush into the Ring to break up the Count as Rock Lee, Yusuke, and Aang do the same as well. A full blown Brawl then breaks out in the Ring as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Looks like this Match is a No Contest." said Bender.

"But that doesn't seem to be stopping these two Teams, Not with so much at Stake come CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

The 8 stars continue to Brawl in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Angelica Pickles & Jake Long def. Katara & Inuyasha

Coop def. Riley Freeman

Danny Phantom wins 10 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal

Mr. Eddy, Zim & Dib, and Bart Simpson vs. Aang, The Jump Superstars, and Yusei Fudo (No Contest)

* * *

Okay Fans, CWF Rumble will take awhile to make so be patient okay? Anyway, Reviews are Up!


	88. CWF Rumble PPV 2

Heya CWF Fans! Sorry about the Wait, But I've finally Finished the Rumble, and just on the Same Day as**_ The Rock's Birthday!_ **Anyway, Check it Out. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF Rumble: January week 4

The Wrestler by Bruce Springsteen plays as the intro to CWF Rumble, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"The Road to Wrestleversary begins tonight, Welcome to CWF Rumble, Sponsored by The Wrestler. I'm Bender, and next to me is Iroh." stated Bender.

"We are in Newark, New Jersey where our Main Event is of course the CWF Rumble Match." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks Ago, Katara defeated Angelica in a Non-Title Match." said Bender.

"Katara is a Former Women's Champion, and She wants to win the Belt again." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica's been The Champion for afew Months now." said Bender.

"Question is though, Will her reign end with Katara?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Katara, and Angelica in a Stare Down until Angelica slaps Katara. Angelica then hits a Leg Sweep onto Katara. Angelica then hits afew Stomps onto Katara until Katara grabs Angelica's Foot, and trips her onto the Mat. Katara gets back up, and puts Angelica in a Bow and Arrow Hold. Angelica though breaks out of it. Angelica tries to pin Katara, but Katara rolls out of the way. Katara then picks Angelica up, and then Irish Whips Angelica into the Ropes. Angelica bounces back, but Katara hits a Spinning Back Breaker onto Angelica. Katara then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Angelica kicks out

Katara picks Angelica up, and tries to finish Angelica off with a Water Whip, but Angelica is able to counter it. Angelica then hits a Chop onto Katara, and then follows it up with an Arm Lock. Katara though fights out of the Hold. Katara hits afew Chops onto Angelica, and then follows it up German Suplex onto Angelica. Katara then sets Angelica up, and then tries to hit a Water Whip onto Angelica, but Angelica hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Katara. Katara is temporarily Blinded as Angelica then hits a Diamond Cutter onto Katara. Angelica then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as Angelica is given the Women's Title.

"Angelica Retains the Title again." said Bender.

"Katara put up a Heck of a Fight, but Angelica yet again gains the Winning Pinfall." said Iroh.

(Parking Lot) A Limo is seen making it's way to the Arena, and then stops.

"I think that might be the Limo carrying Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"We could be getting our First Peek at the Superstar right now." said Iroh.

The Limo Doors open, but The Camera shuts off.

"Come on, Not again!" exclaimed an annoyed Bender.

"Looks like we'll have to wait alittle while longer." said Iroh.

(Megas XLR Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Jersey City, New Jersey: Coop!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew Weeks Back, Nelson beat up Coop with a Platter, and Coop has been gunnin' for Nelson's Belt." stated Bender.

"It's all gonna come to ahead in afew Moments." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson is a Straight up Brawler in CWF, and the Hardcore Title proves that as well." said Bender.

"Question is though, Can he beat a Hall of Famer like Coop?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson, and Coop trading some Punches until Coop hits a Powerful Uppercut onto the Jaw of Nelson. Coop then hits a Spinebuster onto Nelson. Coop leaves the Ring, and then grabs a Steel Pipe. Coop returns to the Ring, but Nelson then hits a Takedown onto the shocked Coop. Nelson the grabs the Pipe, an hits Coop afew times with it. Nelson then heads out of the Ring, and grabs a Table. Nelson gets back into the Ring with the Table, and sets it up. Nelson picks Coop up, but Coop counters, and hits a Snapmire DDT onto Nelson. Coop then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Coop then slides out of the Ring, and grabs a Chair. Coop then heads back into the Ring. Nelson gets back up, and then ducks Coop's Chair Shot. Nelson punches Coop in the face, but Coop retaliates with a Chair Shot onto Nelson. Coop then puts Nelson is a Sleeper Hold. Nelson fights abit, but seems to be out of it. Coop willingly lets go of Nelson. Coop then sees the Table, and then gets an Idea. Coop grabs a Match, and then lights the Table on Fire to the Crowd's Cheer. Coop picks Nelson up, and is about to hit a MEGASlam, but Nelson counters, and then hits the Haw-Haw, sending Coop through the Burning Table. Nelson then pins Coop.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp.

"The Springfield Slugger is still Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"If Coop nailed the MEGASlam, That would have been a different Story." stated Coop.

(Promo) A Champion who has played his Cards right. _"And once again, Mr. Eddy silences all of the Critics as he is still CWF Champion!"_  
A Challenger who has taken the Champion to his Limits._ "Something tells me that you're a Coward."_ But now they will collide. Aang vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it si for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, Dib, and The Invader Zim: Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim and Dib won a Triple Threat Tag Match to get a Shot at the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Zim, and Dib are Two Time Tag Team Champs, and they wanna go for a Third Reign." said Iroh.

(Jump Superstars Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Yusuke, and Luffy Tonight will be defending the Belts as the others will take part in the CWF Rumble Match." said Bender.

"There could be some good odds that The Jump Superstars could be CWF, and Tag Champs" said Iroh.

Yusuke, and Zim start off in the Ring. The match begins with the Two in a Staredown until Zim hits a Punch to the Gut of Yusuke. Zim then hits an Elbow onto the Back of Yusuke, Knocking him onto the Mat. Zim then puts Yusuke in a Leg Lock. Yusuke though breaks out of the Hold. Yusuke gets back up, and pushes Zim into the Ring Post. Yusuke then hits 10 Punches onto Zim. Yusuke then tags in Luffy. Zim runs towards Luffy, but Luffy dodges out of the way. Luffy then hits a Throwback onto Zim. Luffy then hits a Series of Ground Punches until he willingly stops. Luffy then picks Zim up, and tries to hit a Gum Gum Rocket, but Zim counters. Zim then hits an Irken Slam onto Luffy. Zim then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Luffy kicks out

Zim picks Luffy up, and tries to hit another Irken Slam, but Luffy counters. Luffy then hits a Running Knee onto Zim. Luffy then puts an Arm Lock onto Zim. Zim though breaks out of it. Zim then tags in Dib. Dib hits a Drop Kick onto Luffy. Dib then hits a Series of Stomps onto Luffy. Dib then puts Luffy in a Sleeper Hold. Luffy begins to fade abit as the Ref sees if Luffy is out. Luffy though shows signs of Life, and then fights out of it. Luffy then ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Dib, and then follows it up with a Gum Gum Rocket. Dib is KO'd as Zim enters the Ring to attack Luffy. Yusuke though tackles Zim, and then Throws him out of the Ring. Luffy then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Jump Superstars successfully retain the Tag Belts." said Bender.

"These guys are on a Roll." added Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Bart Simpson.

"I am here with Bart Simpson, Who has obtained the Number 30 Slot. Any things going on in your mind right now?" asked John.

"Only that I have an ace up my Sleeve." said Bart.

Homer Simpson then appears.

"Heya son. You, and Me in the Rumble again like old times." said Homer.

"Remember, Whomever wins, We give the other the First Shot at the Belt." replied Bart.

Bart, and Homer then hug.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro has trained Inuyasha since his Debut, and afew weeks back, Inuyasha defeated the U.S. Champ Jake Long." said Bender.

"Tonight, Inuyasha could win his first Championship." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is the CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake's been a Tough U.S. Champ especially with his Rivalry with Chiro." said Bender.

"Jake, and Inuyasha both have a Pinfall Victory on eachother, This is the Rubber Match." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Jake hitting a Thumb to the Eyes of Inuyasha, and then hits a Sucker Punch onto Inuyasha, Knocking him onto the Mat. Jake then hits a Series of Stomps onto Inuyasha. Jake then puts Inuyasha in an Arm Lock. Inuyasha though grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Inuyasha gets back up, and then hits afew Chops onto Jake. Inuyasha then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Jake. Inuyasha then showboats for a moment, and then puts Jake in a STF Hold. Jake though counters out of the Hold. Jake then tries to hit a Running Knee onto Inuyasha, but Inuyasha ducks out of the way. Inuyasha then takes advantage of this, and hits an Enzuigiri onto Jake. Inuyasha then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Inuyasha then puts Jake in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Jake breaks out of the Hold. Jake then rolls out of the Ring, and then grabs his Championship. Jake then begins to head towards the Entrance Ramp as the Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,... Inuyasha then gets out of the Ring, and pursues Jake. 3,4,5... Inuyasha catches up to Jake, and grabs him. Inuyasha then runs toward the Ring with Jake, but Jake slams Inuyasha into the Ring Post. 6,7,... Jake then Irish Whips Inuyasha into the Steel Steps, Sending him thru the Steps in pain. 8,9... Jake then grabs Inuyasha, and throws him back into the Ring along with himself. Jake then picks Inuyasha up, and hits a Dragon DDT. Jake then picks Inuyasha up, and hits another Dragon DDT for good measure. Jake then pins Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake just punished Inuyasha to keep the Belt." said Bender.

"Chiro is probably abit livid by this." stated Iroh.

(Promo) It is match that is held once a Year, A Match that Thirty Superstars go to try & make dreams realized, A match where only one will headline Wrestleversary. The CWF Rumble Match Tonight.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Three Weeks back, Aang scored a Pinfall over Mr. Eddy to get this Title Shot." said Bender.

"Aang is looking to win his first Solo Title here tonight." said Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ever since Dark Horizon, Mr. Eddy has been CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Yeah, But he's been using every trick in the book to keep the Title." said Iroh.

The match begins with Aang, and Mr. Eddy in a Staredown until Aang hits a Chop onto Mr. Eddy. Aang then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Mr. Eddy. Aang then puts Mr. Eddy in an Ankle Lock, but Mr. Eddy breaks out of the Hold. Mr. Eddy gets back up, and then hits a Punch to the Gut of Aang. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Mr. Eddy then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Aang until the Ref forces him to stop. Mr. Eddy then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Diving Elbow onto Aang. Mr. Eddy primes himself to hit a SpearED onto Aang. Aang begins to get back as Mr. Eddy charges at Aang. Aang though at the Last Second hits a Leapfrog over Mr. Eddy. Aang then hits a Throwback onto Mr. Eddy. Aang then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Aang pick Mr. Eddy up, and then Irish Whip Mr. Eddy into the Ropes. Aang then tries to finish Mr. Eddy off with an Air Buster, but Mr. Eddy ducks it. Mr. Eddy then takes advantage by putting Aang in an Ankle Lock. Aang is in pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Aang gets back up, and then the two get into a Tie Up. Aang wins it by hitting a Leg Sweep onto Mr. Eddy. Aang then tries to put Mr. Eddy in a Boston Crab, but Mr. Eddy slips out of the Hold. Mr. Eddy then hits a Drop Kick onto Aang. Mr. Eddy then sets Aang up for a SpearED, but Aang gets out of the way in time, and Mr. Eddy hits the Ring Post. Aang then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy reverses it into a Roll Up Pin of his own onto Aang. Mr. Eddy puts his feet on the Ropes without the Ref seeing it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as Mr. Eddy is given the CWF Title.

"Mr. Eddy snatches another Victory to keep his Title." said Bender.

"Aang had Mr. Eddy afew times Bender, Mr. Eddy got lucky." stated Iroh.

(Locker Room) Frankie Foster is seen opening the Door Slightly.

"Rojo sir? One Minute until you're on so you might wanna start getting ready to go." said Frankie.

Rojo Bat then gives her a Thumbs up.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, It is now time for the CWF Rumble Match where the winner will face the CWF Champion at CWF's Wrestleversary!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Allright! The Rumble Match is finally Here." exclaimed Bender.

"This is Gonna be good because the First Guy in this match is making his Official CWF Debut." stated Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number One, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Rojo Bat appears wearing a Red Mask shaped like a Bat's Head. He is wearing Black Gloves, and Red Pants with Black Bats on them. He also wears Black Boots, and has Red Streamers on his Arms that look like Wings.

"Well here comes Rojo Bat, The Debuting Superstar here in CWF." said Bender.

"He's been around the World, But right now he is in the CWF Rumble Match." stated Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Two, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko won the Hardcore Title back at CWF Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Tonight though, Zuko could be the Number One Contender for the CWF Title." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Three, From South Park, Colorado: Kenny!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Year, Team South Park worked together for abit until Cartman Eliminated the other three." said Bender.

"That's The way this Match works, Only one person can win." stated Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Four, From Steel City: Mas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Could you imagine if Mas or Menos where the Last ones in the Rumble?" asked Bender.

"In the Rumble, Any Friend can become a Foe." replied Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Five, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Year, Spongebob was at the Number 30 Slot." said Bender.

"That Slot has been reserved though for Bart Simpson." stated Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Six, From Steel City: Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Oh boy, This is gonna be Good." said Bender.

"Zim, and Dib Eliminated themselves from Last Years Rumble. This could happen to these Guys." said Iroh.

The match begins with Kenny going after Rojo Bat only to be hit by Double Clothesline from Mas y Menos. Rojo Bat meanwhile is exchanging Punches with Zuko until Zuko hits a Jaw Breaker onto Rojo Bat. Spongebob sees an opening, and hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Zuko. Kenny gets back up, and tries to Eliminate Mas, but Menos comes from behind, and then hits a Back Stabber onto Kenny. Mas y Menos then pick Kenny up, and then Irish Whips him over the Ropes. Mas y Menos then hit a Double Drop, Knocking Kenny out of the Ring, and the Match. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits a Double Clothesline onto Mas y Menos. Spongebob then Irish Whips Zuko into the Ring Post. Spongebob tries to Eliminate Zuko, But Zuko counters with a Big Boot as the Buzzer Sounds meaning a New Superstar can enter the Match.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

Number 7 Entrant: Red X! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Red X enters the Ring as Zuko hits a Death Valley Driver onto Spongebob. Rojo Bat then targets Spongebob, and hits a Knee Drop onto Spongebob. Zuko then spots Red X, and then goes after him. Zuko hits afew Chops until Red X catches him, and Irish Whips him over the Ropes. Zuko tries to fight his way back into the Ring, but Red X knocks Zuko out of the Ring with a Big Boot, and out of the Match. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Red X is then met by a Double Clothesline from Mas y Menos. Rojo Bat meanwhile puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock, but Spongebob breaks out of the Hold. Mas y Menos then throw Red X over the Ropes, and Eliminates him as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

Number 8 Entrant: Ron Stoppable! (Crowd Cheers)

Ron runs into the Ring as The Thirty Second Clock Counts down. Mas y Menos begin to Double Team Rojo Bat. Ron enters the Ring, and then hits a German Suplex onto Spongebob. Ron then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock. Spongebob is in pain, but he fights out of the Hold. Spongebob then gets back up, and hits a Suplex onto Ron. Mas y Menos then try to Eliminate Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat counters with a Double Tackle onto Mas y Menos. Spongebob then Irish Whips Ron into the Ropes, but Ron bounces back with a Crossbody onto Spongebob. Rojo Bat meanwhile picks Mas up, an then hits a Sitout Power Bomb onto Mas. Rojo Bat then does the same to Menos just as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme Plays)

Number 9 Entrant: Omi (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Omi makes his way into the Match as Ron sets Spongebob up for a Booyah! Ron almost hits it, but Spongebob counters. Spongebob then pushes a confused Ron over the Ropes, and onto the Floor, Eliminating him from the Match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Rojo Bat tries to Eliminate Mas. Menos though saves his Brother by hitting a Low Blow onto Rojo Bat. Mas y Menos then Double Team Rojo Bat, and nearly Eliminate Rojo Bat from the Match. Rojo Bat though hangs onto the Bottom Rope, and slides back into the Ring. Omi then teams with Rojo Bat, and both hit a Judo Kick onto Mas y Menos. Omi then turns the tables on Rojo Bat by hitting an Ice Dragon Kick onto Rojo Bat just as the Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 10 Entrant: Kyle Brofroski! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Kyle heads into the Ring as Spongebob then picks Mas y Menos up. Mas y Menos knock Spongebob into the Ropes. Mas y Menos then try to Eliminate Spongebob, but Spongebob outsmarts them by pulling the Top Rope down causing the two to go over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below. Eliminating Mas y Menos from the Match. The Thirty Second Clock counts down as Spongebob then recooperates only for Kyle to hit a Kyle Kutter onto Spongebob. Omi meanwhile picks Rojo Bat up, and tries to Eliminate him by throwing him over the Ropes, but Rojo Bat counters out of it. Rojo Bat then hits a Jaw Breaker onto Omi. Kyle meanwhile tries to Eliminate Spongebob, but Spongebob counters with a Sponge Suplex Pin as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Number 11 Entrant: Zim! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Zim walks towards the Ring slowly due to his Recent Defeat as The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down. Zim enters the Ring, and hits a Takedown onto Spongebob. Zim then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Spongebob. Kyle grabs Rojo Bat, and tries to hit a Kyle Kutter, but Rojo Bat counters with a Sitout Power Bomb onto Kyle. Rojo Bat then picks Kyle up, and throws out of the Ring, and out of the Match. Zim tries to do the same with Spongebob, but Spongebob holds onto the Top Ropes, and does a Skin the Cat Move to get back into the Ring. Rojo Bat then ducks an attempted Ice Dragon Kick from Omi, and hits a Spinebuster onto Omi as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

Number 12 Entrant: Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Ichigo walks into the Ring as The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down. Ichigo then hits a Takedown onto Rojo Bat, and then puts Rojo Bat in a STF Hold. Rojo Bat is in pain, but he breaks out of the Hold. Spongebob meanwhile is getting Double Teamed by Zim, and Omi. Zim, and Omi then hit a Double Suplex onto Spongebob. Zim then hits an Irken Slam onto Omi from behind. Rojo Bat meanwhile heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Frog Splash onto Ichigo. Zim then grabs Rojo Bat, and tries to throw Rojo Bat out of the Ring, but Rojo Bat grabs the Middle Rope, and holds on until the Buzzer Sounds.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Number 13 Entrant: Dib! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Dib runs down into the Ring, and enters the Match. Zim & Dib try to Eliminate Rojo Bat, but Spongebob then hits a Takedown onto Dib. Zim then tackles Spongebob, and saves his Tag Team Partner as Rojo Bat rolls back into the Ring. Spongebo though fights off Zim, and throws Dib over the Ropes. Spongebob then pushes Dib out of the Ring, and Eliminates him. Just then, Zim throws Spongebob over the Ropes, and onto the Mat as well. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Zim is then hit by a Running Knee from Omi. Rojo Bat meanwhile tries to hit a DDT onto Ichigo, but Ichigo counters, and then hits a Reaper Slam. Ichigo then Showboats abit as The Buzzer Sounds.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

Number 14 Entrant: Rock Lee! (Crowd Cheers)

Rock Lee runs into the Ring as The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down. Rock Lee then jumps into the Ring, and hits a Spinning Kick onto Omi. Rock Lee then sets his sights on Zim. Rock Lee picks Zim up, and then hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Zim. After about a moment of recooperation, Rock Lee picks Zim up, and then throws Zim out of the Ring, and the Match. Rock Lee, and Ichigo then Double Team Rojo Bat by hitting a Double DDT onto Rojo Bat. Ichigo then grabs Rock Lee, and then hits a Reaper Slam onto Rock Lee. Ichigo though is then grabbed by Omi, and falls victum to a Judo Flip just as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Number 15 Entrant: Danny Phantom! (Crowd Cheers)

"Here comes Last Year's Rumble Winner!" said anexcited Bender.

"Can he Repeat here Tonight?" asked Iroh.

Danny walks down the Entrance Ramp, and signs a quick Autograph as The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down. Danny then slides into the Ring, and confronts Rojo Bat. The two then begin to exchange Chops until Danny gains the Upperhand. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto a befuddled Rojo Bat. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Rojo Bat. Danny though is attacked from behind by Rock Lee as The Buzzer Sounds.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

Number 16 Entrant: Chris Griffin! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Chris walks to the Ring, and then enters the Ring only to be met by a Takedown from Ichigo. Ichigo then tries to hit a Reaper Slam onto Chris, but he attacked from behind by Omi. Omi takes advantage of this, and throws Ichigo over the Ropes. Ichigo tries to hold on, but Omi hits a Martial Arts Kick onto Ichigo, And Ichigo falls to the Mat, Eliminating him from the Rumble. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Omi is met by a Big Boot by Rojo Bat. Rock Lee meanwhile hits a Leg Drop onto Danny. Rock Lee then puts Danny in a Spinning Toe Hold. Danny though is able to break out of the Hold. Danny then hits a Clothesline onto Rock Lee as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Soul-Crusher by White Zombie Plays)

Number 17 Entrant: Meowth! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: Check it out, Meowth is now portraying Chris Jericho.

Iroh: Y2J was the ECW TV Champion which eventually porpelled him to both WCW, and then into WWE Fame.

Meowth runs into the Ring, and then begins to attack Danny Phantom with a Series of Chops. Danny though hits a Spear onto Meowth, Taking him down. Rojo Bat meanwhile puts Omi in a Headlock. Omi seems to be out of it. Rojo Bat picks Omi up, and then throws Omi over the Ropes, and Omi falls to the Mat, Eliminating him from the Match. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Rock Lee gets back up, and hits a Leaf Hurricane onto an unsuspecting Danny. Meanwhile Chris picks Meowth up, and tries to hit a Bearhug onto Meowth, but Meowth counters with a Code Breaker onto Chris. Meowth then puts Chris in the Walls of Jericho as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Donald's trademark Tantrum Squawk plays followed by the Oregon Fight Song)

Number 18 Entrant: Donald Duck! (Crowd Cheers)

"Donald Duck is here!" exclaimed Bender.

"The First Hardcore Champion, and Former CWF Champion is in the Rumble." said Iroh.

Donald heads towards the Ring giving Handshakes to the Crowd. Donald then slides into the Ring. Rock Lee meanwhile picks Danny up, and Irish Whips him over the Ropes. Rock Lee tries to Eliminate Danny, but Danny is able to throw Rock Lee over the Top Rope as well. The two then battle to stay in the Match. Rock Lee charges at Danny, but Danny hits a Big Boot onto Rock Lee, and Rock Lee falls to the Mat, Eliminating him. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Chris breaks out of the Walls of Jericho. Chris sees his opening to try, and Eliminate Danny, but Danny turns the Tables as he pulls the Top Rope down, and Chris goes over it, and Gets Eliminated from the Rumble. Danny gets back into the Ring as Rojo Bat then hits a Clothesline onto Meowth as The Buzzer Sounds.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Number 19 Entrant: Skulker! (Crowd Boos)

Skulker walks into the Ring as The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down. Skulker enters the Ring, and hits a Knock Out Punch onto Donald Duck. Skulker then hits a Big Boot onto Danny. Skulker then grabs Rojo Bat, and hits a Chokeslam onto Rojo Bat. Meowth gets back up, and then tries to hit a Code Breaker onto Skulker, but Skulker counters it. Skulker then hits a Chokeslam onto Meowth as well. Skulker poses in the Ring as The Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 20 Entrant: Eric Cartman! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Cartman looks alittle hesitant about entering the Match, but Enters the Ring, and hits afew Punches onto Skulker. Skulker though is unaffected by this, and hits a Big Boot onto Cartman. Meowth jumps back up, and tries to hit a Code Breaker onto Skulker again, but Skulker catches him, and then drops him out of the Ring, and out of the Rumble. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Skulker laughs until he is knocked over the Ropes by a Missile Drop Kick from Danny. Skulker falls to the Mat, and is Eliminated from the Rumble. Skulker gets irate, and starts trying to attack Danny, but the Refs are able to restrain him, and Excort him to the Back as The Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 21 Entrant: Stan Marsh! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Stan runs into the Ring as The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down. Stan gets into the Ring, and him & Cartman Double Team Danny Phantom with a Double Takedown. Donald gets back up, along with Rojo Bat, and the exchange a Chop Battle. Donald gains the upperhand by hitting a Duck Duster (Brain Buster) onto Rojo Bat. Stan, and Cartman meanwhile pick Danny up, and throws him over the Ropes. Danny though grabs the Middle Rope, and saves himself from being Eliminated from the Rumble. Danny then rolls bavk into the Ring. Donald meanwhile picks Rojo Bat up, and tries to hit another Duck Duster onto Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat counters, and hits a Sitout Power Bomb onto Donald Duck as The Buzzer Sounds.

(Rap Music Plays)

Number 22 Entrant: Milhouse Van Houten! (Crowd Boos)

Milhouse showboats abit on the Ramp until he runs into the Ring, and is then met by a Cross Body from Cartman. Cartman then pulls Milhouse towards the Ring Post as Cartman then climbs the Turn Buckle, and hits a Banzai Drop onto Milhouse. Rojo Bat meanwhile picks Donald up, and then Irish Whips Donald over the Ropes. Donald hangs on, but Rojo Bat knocks Donald out of the Ring, and onto the Mat. Eliminating him from the Rumble. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Donald throws his Trademark Tantrum, and then heads Backstage. Stan then attacks Rojo Bat from behind. Danny meanwhile Double Team with Cartman onto Milhouse. Cartman, and Danny then hit a Double Leg Drop onto Milhouse just as The Buzzer Sounds.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

Number 23 Entrant: El Tigre! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

El Tigre makes his way to the Ring as Stan tries to hit a Stanner onto Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat then throws Stan over the Ropes, and onto the Mat, Eliminating him from the Rumble. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Cartman then hits a Clothesline onto Danny Phantom. El Tigre then joins in, and the two Double Team Danny by hitting a Double Clothesline onto Danny. Rojo Bat then hits a Running Knee onto El Tigre, and then follows it up with a Spinning DDT onto El Tigre. Cartman tries to get the jump onto Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat counters, and Irish Whips Cartman onto the Ring Post. Rojo Bat tries to Eliminate Cartman, But Cartman shows heavy resistance as The Buzzer Sounds.

(Gangtas Paradise by Coolio Plays)

Number 24 Entrant: Riley Freeman! (Crowd Boos)

Riley runs down into the Ring, and then hits a Quick Rap Up onto Milhouse. Meanwhile Rojo Bat continues to try, and Eliminate Cartman. Danny then joins in, and the two are able to Eliminate Cartman from the Match. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Danny, and Rojo Bat shake Hands until Rojo Bat throws Danny over the Ropes, and Eliminates him from the Rumble.

"There goes Danny, Danny is Eliminated!" said Bender.

"There goes Danny's chance at repeating." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat is then attacked from behind by El Tigre as The Buzzer Sounds.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

Number 25 Entrant: Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Naruto makes his way to the Ring as The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down. Naruto enters the Ring, and then hits a Ninja Kick onto El Tigre. Meanwhile, Riley grabs the fallen Rojo Bat, and puts him a Sleeper Hold. Rojo Bat though breaks out of the Hold. Milhouse gets back up, and he hits a Tackle onto Naruto. Milhouse, and Nelson then Double Team Naruto by hitting a Double Elbow Drop onto Naruto. The two then pick Naruto up, and tries to throw him over the Ropes, but Naruto is able to hold onto the Top Rope, and keep himself in the Match. Rojo Bat meanwhile hits a DDT onto Riley just as The Buzzer Sounds.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

Number 26 Entrant: Nelson Muntz! (Crowd Boos)

Nelson slowly walks towards the Ring due to his Recent Title defense Earlier in the Night. Nelson then slides into the Ring just as Rojo Bat throws Riley over the Ropes, and onto the Match, Eliminating Riley from the Rumble. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Nelson goes after Rojo Bat. Milhouse, and El Tigre then try to hit a Double Punch onto Naruto, but he takes both of them out with a Clothesline. Naruto then picks Milhouse up, and then hits a Curse Seal onto Milhouse. Naruto then does the same onto El Tigre as The Buzzer Sounds.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

Number 27 Entrant: Homer Simpson! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Homer walks down the Entrance Ramp, and stops to shake afew Hands with a couple of Fans. Homer slides into the Ring as Naruto picks Milhouse up, and Throws Milhouse over the Ropes. Milhouse grabs the Top Rope to keep himself in the Match, but is then met by a Ninja Kick from Naruto, and Milhouse falls to the Mat, and is Eliminated from the Rumble. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as Homer hits a Big Boot onto Nelson, and then puts Rojo Bat in the Famous Simpson Choke Hold. El Tigre gets back up, and hits an Iron Claw onto Naruto. Naruto is fading fast, but he is able to fight out of the Hold. Naruto then pushes El Tigre into the Ring Post. Nelson gets back up, and tries to take out Naruto from behind, but Naruto counters with a Jaw Breaker onto Nelson. Rojo Bat meanwhile breaks out of the Hold, and hits a DDT as The Buzzer Sounds.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

Number 28 Entrant: Chiro!(Crowd Cheers)

Chiro makes his way to the Ring, and Jumps into the Match. Naruto meanwhile picks Nelson up, and throws him out of the Ring, and out of the Rumble. The Thirty Second Clock Counts Down as El Tigretries to Eliminate Naruto, but Naruto ducks, and Knocks El Tigre over the Ropes, and onto the Mat with a Ninja Kick. El Tigre seems shocked that he's been Eliminated, but he is escorted without any issues. Chiro meanwhile hits a Thunder Punch onto Homer. Rojo Bat then hits a Takedown onto Chiro as The Buzzer Sounds.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Number 29 Entrant: Sokka! (Crowd Cheers)

Sokka walks towards the Ring as The Thirty Second Clock Counts down. Sokka then enters the Ring as Rojo Bat puts Homer in a STF Hold. Homer though is able to break from the Hold. Naruto ducks Sokka's Attempted Clothesline, and then hits a Takedown onto Sokka. Chiro then hits a Lightning Kick onto Rojo Bat. Chiro then puts Rojo Bat in an Ankle Lock. Rojo Bat though breaks out of the Hold. Homer then Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Ring Post as The Buzzer Sounds.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Number 30 Entrant: Bart Simpson! (Crowd Boos)

Bart walks down the Entrance Ramp with a Cocky Smile on his Face. Bart then enters the Ring. Chiro goes after Bart, but Bart counters, and then hits a BartDog onto Chiro. Bart then pick Chiro up, and then throws him out of the Ring, Eliminating Chiro from the Rumble. Homer tries to Eliminate Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat counters. Sokka gets back up, and then tries to hit a Back Stabber onto Homer, but Homer counters. Homer then puts Sokka in a Simpson Choke Hold. Sokka tries to fight out of it, but He fails to do so. Homer then throws Sokka over the Ropes, and Eliminates him from the Rumble. Naruto, Homer, Bart, and Rojo Bat then confront eachother in the Middle of The Ring.

"The Final Four Superstars left in this match." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat who came into this Match at Number 1, Naruto who has won the Rumble at Number One, Homer Simpson who has been a Two Time Rumble Winner, and Bart Simpson who has been a Two Time Rumble Winner as well. Only One will be heading to Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

The Four then Stare eachother Down in a Mexican Standoff. Bart makes the First Move as he tries to hit a BartDog onto Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat pushes Bart off of him. Naruto meanwhile hits a Ninja Kick on a Distracted Homer. Naruto then picks Homer up, and tries to Irish Whip Homer over the Ropes, but Homer counters with a Clohtesline onto Naruto. Meanwhile, Rojo Bat Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then picks Bart up, and then hits a Rojo Demise (Super TigerBomb) onto Bart. Homer meanwhile picks Naruto up, and then Irish Whips him over the Ropes. Naruto though holds onto the Ropes, and pulls himself up. Naruto then pulls Homer over the Ropes, but he hangs on as well. The two Trade Blows to keep themselves from being Eliminated from the Rumble until Homer hits an Uppercut onto Naruto. Homer then throws Naruto to the Floor, and Eliminates him from the Rumble. Homer stands triumpthant, and then poses like Tommy Dreamer until Bart pushes Homer onto the Mat, and Eliminates his Dad from the Rumble.

"What? Bart has just Eliminated his Father!" exclaimed a shocked Bender.

"I thought these two had a Deal." added Iroh.

Homer looks shocked at this as Bart just simply smirks at his Dad. Bart then hits a Quick BartDog onto Rojo Bat. Bart then picks Rojo Bat up, and says "I'm Winning The Rumble This Year!" as he throws Rojo Bat over the Ropes. Bart turns away as he Believes it to be over, But Rojo Bat was able to grab the Bottom Rope with his Legs to keep himself in the Match. Bart then sees this, and then tries to finish off Rojo Bat, But Rojo Bat grabs Bart, and flings him over the Ropes, and onto the Floor. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your Rumble Winner: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp. as the Crowd is on their Feet with Cheers.

"By Mom! Rojo's done it! He has won the CWF Rumble!" exclaimed Bender.

"In his Debut Match, he will now Highlight The Show of Shows." said Iroh.

(Classical Music Plays)

Sideshow Bob walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

"What the Heck is Sideshow Bob doing in the Ring?" asked Bender.

"Didn't the GM pretty much try, and make sure this guy didn't win the Rumble?" added Iroh.

Sideshow Bob just simply looks at Rojo Bat, and then Smiles, and sticks his Hand out. Rojo Bat then shakes his Hand, and Sideshow Bob holds Rojo Bat's Arm Up in Victory.

"I can't Believe this, Sideshow Bob has bought the Rumble Winner." said an upset Bender.

"It looks like Power Inc. Will most likely have the CWF Title after Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat, and Sideshow Bob Celebrate in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Angelica Pickles def. Katara (Retains Women's Title)

Nelson Muntz def. Coop (Retains Hardcore Title)

The Jump Superstars def. Zim & Dib (Retains Tag Titles)

Jake Long def. Inuyasha (Retains U.S. Title)

Mr. Eddy def. Aang (Retains CWF Title)

Rojo Bat wins CWF Rumble Match (Wins Number One Contendership at Wrestlevesary)

* * *

Finally!, It's Done. Anyway, Reviews Are up! **_If You Smell what JC 619 is cookin?_**


	89. Chapter 89

Hi CWF Fans. Here is a new Chapter of CWF. Enjoy, I only own myself.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hi Fans. Bender here, and Along with me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in St. Louis, Missouri where we are coming off the Heels of the CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome CWF United States Champion: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake retained his U.S. Title at CWF Rumble against Inuyasha." said Bender.

"I wonder though what's he doing?" asked Iroh.

"Yo, What up Folks? The AmChamp is in the House!" exclaimed Jake.

The Crowd Boos abit.

"Hey Shut up! I mean look at your Teams, The Blues can't score a Goal, The Rams are most likely gonna move to L.A. again, The only Good Team you got are the Cardinals, and we all know it's a matter of time befroe Pujols will do the right thing, and sign with the New York Yankees." said Jake.

The Crowd really Boos at Jake for this.

"Anyway, Tonight I thought I could show all of you in St. Loser what a Real Champion is like. I am calling out an Open Challenge to any Superstar in the Back to battle me for the United States Champion!" announced Jake.

"Jake's putting up his Title?" asked Bender.

"He just came off a win at CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

"Come on, I don't have all day." said Jake.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

Aang runs down the Ramp, and into the Ring. Aang then grabs the Mic.

"You know I'm still abit ticked that I failed at defeating Mr. Eddy for the CWF Title, but since you're offering up your Belt, Then I'll take my anger out on you!" announced Aang.

"Aang just accepted the Open Challenge!" exclaimed Bender.

"This could be a problem for Jake." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake, and Aang in a Chop Battle until Aang wins it with a Judo Chop onto Jake, and then follows it up with a Side Slam onto Jake. Aang then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock, but Jake grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Jake then slides out of the Ring for a moment to regain his Composure. Jake then slides back into the Ring, and then hits a Takedown onto Aang. Jake then hits afew Stomps Aang, and then follows it up with a Knee Drop. Jake then picks Aang up, and hits a Side Effect onto Aang. Jake then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Jake is stunned by this, and yells at the Ref. Jake then picks Aang up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Aang, but Aang counters out of it, and hits a Clothesline onto Jake. Aang then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault, but Jake rolls out of the way, Causing Aang to crash, and burn. Jake then takes advantage by putting Aang in a Sleeper Hold. Aang seems out of it, but Jake chucks Aang onto the Mat. Jake picks Aang up, and tries to finish Aang off with a Dragon DDT, but Aang counters, and then hits an Air Buster onto Jake. Aang then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Aang!" said Tripp as Aang is given the U.S. Title.

"Aang wins the United States Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"Boy, Jake just got Punked." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Bart Simpson.

"I am here with Bart Simpson. Now Bart," said John until...

Bart then grabs the Mic from John.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know what the question is & I am not gonna satisfy that with an Answer. All you have to know is that I made the right decision at CWF Rumble." replied Bart.

Bart then walks away.

(Rap Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here comes Milhouse of Power Inc., Led by CWF Champion Mr. Eddy." stated Bender.

"Tonight though Mr. Eddy will take on one of the Final Four Rumble Competitors Naruto." said Iroh.

(Tough Enough Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well now Meowth is portraying Season 1 Tough Enough Winner Maven." said Bender.

"Maven was also a 3 time Hardcore Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth, and Milhouse in a Chop Battle until Meowth hits a Jaw Breaker onto Milhouse. Meowth then puts Milhouse in a Leg Lock, but Milhouse breaks out of the Hold. Milhouse gets back up, and Irish Whips Meowth into the Ring Post. Milhouse then hits a Bronco Buster onto Meowth. Milhouse taunts to the Crowd, but the Crowd Boos him. Milhouse shirks it off, and pulls Meowth out of the Corner. Milhouse tries to hit a Super Kick onto Meowth, but Meowth ducks. Meowth then hits a Takedown onto Milhouse. Meowth then hits a Fist Drop onto Milhouse. Meowth then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Milhouse kicks out

Meowth picks Milhouse up, but Milhouse beats Meowth to the Punch by hitting a Thumb to the Eyes of Meowth. Milhouse then hits a Neck Breaker onto Meowth. Milhouse then puts Meowth in a Sleeper Hold. Meowth looks like he is out of it. The Ref checks to see if Meowth surrenders, but Meowth refuses. Meowth then breaks from the Hold. Milhouse tries to put Meowth in a Sleeper Hold again, but Meowth counters it. Meowth then positions himself near the Ring Post. Meowth then picks Milhouse up, and then hits a Halo DDT (Diving Implant DDT) onto Milhouse. Meowth then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Meowth!" said Tripp.

"Meowth scores a Win here Tonight." said Bender.

"But now he's grabbing a Mic." stated Iroh.

"Yo Nelson!, Listen up caus I'm gunna say this Once! I want a Shot at the Hardcore Title, I'm givin' ya til Next Week to respond!" said Meowth.

"A Bold Demand to the Champ." said Bender.

"Will Nelson respond?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At CWF Rumble, Danny failed to repeat as CWF Rumble Winner." said Bender.

"Tonight Danny will have keep his mind on his opponent though." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"There has been some word that Zuko has been having issues with El Tigre & Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Zuko though is primed about this Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Danny in a Staredown until Zuko hits a Punch onto Danny, and then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Danny. Zuko then puts Danny in an Armbar. Danny though is able to fight out of it. Danny gets back up, and then puts Zuko in a Headlock to slow his Momentum down. Danny then pushes Zuko into the Ropes, and then hits a Takedown onto Zuko. Danny then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Zuko. Danny then puts Zuko in an Ankle Lock. Zuko though breaks out of the Hold. Zuko gets back up, and then hits a Back Breaker onto Danny. Zuko then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Zuko is bugged by this, and picks Danny up. Zuko tries to finish Danny off with a Death Valley Driver onto Danny, But Danny counters out of it, and hits a DDT onto Zuko. Danny then puts Zuko in an Arm Lock, but Zuko breaks out of the Hold. Zuko gets back up, and then hits a Running Knee onto Danny. El Tigre then runs towards the Ring to show support for Zuko as Zuko then tells him to stay there. Zuko picks Danny up, and then tries to hit a Death Valley Driver, but Danny counters again. Danny runs towards the Ropes, but El Tigre trips him up. The Ref sees this, and Calls for the Bell to be Rung as Zuko hits a Death Valley Driver onto Danny without knowing whats going on.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

Zuko is shocked by this, and yells at the Ref.

"Zuko is irate by this!" exclaimed Bender.

"That's the way it goes, Outside Interference is grounds for Disqualification, and El Tigre did trip Danny Phantom." said Iroh.

Zuko looks at El Tigre, and yells at him. El Tigre then heads up the Ramp.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office)

Sideshow Bob is seen getting himself prepared for something important.

Just then, Frankie Foster enters the Office.

"Bob sir, A quick word about what you are doing?" asked Frankie.

"Yes, After Our Main Event Match, I will introduce the CWF Rumble Winner Rojo Bat!" announced Sideshow Bob.

"About that, How did you "corrupt" Rojo Bat?" asked Frankie.

"What?" replied Bob.

"I mean, You had to have some influence on persuading Rojo Bat to join your Faction." explained Frankie.

"You know you're treading on dangerous waters there Miss Francess." said Bob.

"Hey!, It's Frankie & I don't have to take that kind of crud." said Frankie.

"Oh yeah?" asked Bob.

"Yeah, I quit from being a Backstage Interviewer! I'm joining the Backstage Crew." replied Frankie.

Frankie then abruptly Leaves the Office.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto was in the Final Four at the CWF Rumble before being Eliminated by Homer." stated Bender.

"Naruto won the Rumble at the Number One Slot afew years back, just like Rojo Bat." added Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy was able to retain the CWF Title against Aang." said Bender.

"But he had to use the Ropes to help him keep the Belt." added Iroh.

The match begins with Mr. Eddy, and Naruto in a Staredown until Mr. Eddy hits a Stomp onto Naruto's Foot. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a DDT onto Naruto. Mr. Eddy then puts Naruto in a STF Hold. Naruto though quickly counters out of it. Naruto gets back up, and then gets into a Tie Up with Mr. Eddy. Naruto then hits a Suplex onto Mr. Eddy. Naruto then tries to put Mr. Eddy in an Ankle Lock, but Mr. Eddy quickly slides out of the Ring. Mr. Eddy then regains his composure, and slides back into the Ring. Naruto tries to hit a Ninja Kick onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy counters, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Naruto using the Ropes for Leverage.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Mr. Eddy is shocked by this, and argues with the Ref. Naruto hits a Throwback onto an unsuspecting Mr. Eddy. Naruto then puts Mr. Eddy in an Ankle Lock. Mr. Eddy is in pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Mr. Eddy gets back up, and then hits a Takedown onto Naruto. Mr. Eddy then hits afew Ground Punches onto Naruto until he is told to stop from the Ref. Mr. Eddy then slams Naruto's Head to the mat. Mr. Eddy then signals that the end is coming as he prepares to hit a SpearED onto Naruto. Mr. Eddy tries to hit a SpearED, but Naruto hits a Ninja Kick, Knocking Mr. Eddy out. Naruto then pins Mr. Eddy as "OMG! OMG!" is chanted by the Crowd.

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto has pinned the CWF Champion." said Bender.

"I'm sure Power Inc. isn't happy about this." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Sideshow Bob is heading towards the Ring.

"Sideshow Bob is coming to address the CWF Rumble Winner." said Bender.

"And that will happen next." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Classical Music Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the General Manager of CWF: Sideshow Bob!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Sideshow Bob must be smiling ever since Rojo Bat joined up with Power Inc." said Bender.

"It looks like that the CWF Championship will still be a part of Power Inc. after Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

"As you may know the CWF Rumble has come, and gone. Now we know who will precisely challenge the CWF Champion at the Main Event at Wrestleversary. So without further ado, Let me Introduce the CWF Rumble Winner: Rojo Bat!" announced Sideshow Bob.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

Rojo Bat makes his way down the Entrance Ramp smiling as he entered the Ring.

"Here comes the CWF Rumble Winner, and "International Journeyman" Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"I see you have some info on Rojo Bat, Care to divulge some of it to us?" asked Iroh.

"Maybe Next Week." said Bender.

"Okay then." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat gets into the Ring, and shakes Sideshow Bob's Hand. Sideshow then pulls out a Contract.

"Okay now Mr. Rojo or Bat or Whatever, Just sign this Contract & You will be Officially in the Main Event at Wrestleversary." stated Bob.

Rojo Bat grabs a Pen, and then willingly Signs the Contract.

"There you have it Ladies & Gentlemen, Rojo Bat will now Battle the Champion for the Belt at Wrestleversary." announced Bob.

Rojo Bat, and Sideshow Bob celebrate in the Ring until Rojo Bat grabs a Mic.

"Allright, Hold up a Sec. Now, I have a question about this Contract." said Rojo Bat.

"Okay, Ask away." said Bob.

"Now, This Contract guarantees that I will be in the Main Event at Wrestleversary correct?" asked Rojo Bat.

"That is correct." said Bob.

"That means the only way I can miss this is if I am injured right?" asked Rojo Bat.

"That is also correct." said Bob.

"That's Perfect, Because now I can do this..." said Rojo Bat.

Rojo Bat grabs Sideshow Bob, and hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Sideshow Bob.

"Rojo Bat has just Powerbombed the GM." said a shocked Bender.

"Somehow, I think Rojo Bat has outsmarted the Smartest man in CWF." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Aang def. Jake Long (Wins U.S. Title)

Meowth def. Milhouse Van Houten

Danny Phantom def. Zuko ( Via Disqualfication)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Mr. Eddy

* * *

Allright you guys. If you all wanna what Rojo Bat looks like, Check out the WWE Creative Community Online n the Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 Video Game. In the meantime: _REVIEW!_


	90. Chapter 90

Hello CWF Fans! Here is another Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hi Fans. Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Cincinatti, Ohio where we will Rojo Bat in his First Singles Match along with The Jump Superstars going up against Mr. Eddy, and Milhouse Van Houten." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Meowth layed out an open challenge to Nelson to face him for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Will Nelson say anything about this?" asked Iroh.

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And his opponent: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X is a Former CWF Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"He could get a momental Boost if he wins here Tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson, and Red X in a Tie Up. Red X wins it by hitting a Suplex onto Nelson. Red X then hits afew Stomps onto Nelson to weaken the Champ. Red X tries to put Nelson in a Sleeper Hold, but Nelson counters out of it. Nelson gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Red X. Nelson then Irish Whips Red X into the Ropes, and then hits a Tackle onto Red X. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Red X.  
Nelson then hits a Leg Drop onto Red X, and then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Nelson picks Red X up, and then tries to a Haw-Haw onto Red X, but Red X counters out of it. Red X then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Nelson. Red X then puts Nelson in a Leg Lock. Nelson though grabs the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Nelson gets back up, but is met by a Clothesline from Red X.  
Red X then picks Nelson up, and tries to hit a Red X Factor onto Nelson, but Nelson counters with a Takedown onto Red X. Nelson then picks Red X up, and hits a Haw-Haw onto Red X. Nelson then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp.

"Nelson wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"But I wonder if he's gonna say anything?" asked Iroh.

Nelson then grabs a Mic.

"Let me answer all of your questions regarding Meowth's Challenge by simply saying this: After Final Hour, You're gonna be in a Full Body Cast!" announced Nelson.

"Looks like Nelson just said Yes." said Bender.

"So it's gonna be Meowth vs. Nelson for the Hardcore Title." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the U.S. Title. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Zuko almost defeated Danny Phantom but lost by DQ thanks to El Tigre." said Bender.

"Supposedly they have patched things up, But Zuko still might have some issues here." stated Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Jake lost the U.S. Title to Aang." said Bender.

"Well Jake would love a Rematch against the Champ." said Iroh.

Jake is about to enter the Ring when Bart runs down the Entrance Ramp, and takes out Jake by throwing him into the Ring Post.

"What is Bart doing?" asked Bender.

"I think Bart's finally lost it." replied Iroh.

Bart then enters the Ring, and tells the Ref to start the Match. The Ref then starts the Match.

"It looks like we are gonna have this Match with Bart instead." said Bender.

"Zuko better be careful, Bart is not someone you want to mess with." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart hitting Zuko with a Powerful Punch to the Gut of Zuko, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Zuko. Bart then puts Zuko in a Boston Crab. Zuko though breaks out of the Hold, and then hits a Big Boot onto Bart. Zuko then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Bart until the Ref forces him to stop. Zuko then picks Bart up, and tries to finish off Bart with a Death Valley Driver, but Bart counters out of it. Bart then hits a Face Buster onto Zuko. Bart then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Bart picks Zuko up, and then tries to hit a BartDog onto Zuko, but Zuko pushes Bart off of him, and Bart goes over the Ropes. Zuko then knocks Bart out of the Ring. Zuko then leaves the Ring. Zuko picks Bart up, and then Irish Whips him into the Steel Steps. Zuko then throws Bart back into the Ring. Skulker then appears on top of the Entrance Ramp. Zuko tells Skulker to get outta here, but Skulker stays there, and watch. Zuko forgets about him, and heads back into the Ring. Bart though quickly hits a BartDog onto Zuko. Bart then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender for the U.S. Title: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart will now face Aang for the United States Title at Final Hour." said Bender.

"But you gotta admit that Zuko again might have been conned out by Nick World Order." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Announce Table)

"Well as you may know, Last Week Frankie Foster Quit working as CWF's Backsatge Announcer, and is working Backstage as a Medical Assistant." said Bender.

"Well we do have a new Face though, Let's give a warm Welcome to Bridgette." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen outside of a Private Locker Room.

"Hey Folks, I'm Bridgette, and I am stoked that my First Interview will be with CWF Rumble Winner Rojo Bat." greeted Bridgette.

Bridgette opens the Locker Room Door, and sees that the Room is Empty.

"Uhh, Mr. Bat? Are you in here?" asked Bridgette.

Bridgette then opens a Closet Door inside the Locker Room to reveal Rojo Bat scarfing down an Apple while hanging upside down.

Bridgette Screams a tiny bit.

"Whoah, Whoa, Sorry about that Miss Bridge." said Rojo Bat.

Rojo Bat then exits the Closet, and lands on his Feet. Rojo Bat then offers her an Apple.

"Apple?, I got a Barrel of the Stuff from some Guy's Cabana, I think his name was Carl something." offered Rojo Bat.

"No thanks, Anyway Tonight you have your first Singles Match since coming to CWF any thoughts?" asked Bridgette.

"Well I know that in another Month, I will be facing CWF Champion Mr. Eddy at Wrestleversary for the Belt. I also know that after what happened Last Week, Sideshow Bob would love nothing more than to make sure that I'm in a Hospital Bed by the time Wrestleversary comes around. Well, I have been all over the World & Battled afew of the most Powerful, and Threatening Guys out there Bob, So all I can say is bring it!" stated a confident Rojo Bat.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring: Milhouse Van Houten, and the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy was Defeated by Naruto Last Week." said Bender.

"Now at Final Hour, Naruto will face Mr. Eddy for the Title." announced Iroh.

"And their opponents..." announced Tripp.

((Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher by Jackie Wilson Plays)

Don Patch then appears in a Tuxedo.

"Ladies, and Gentle Please welcome for the Very First Time, Side by Side, Back to Back, Friends Forever after: Naruto Uzumaki & Bobobo-Bobo-Bobobo: The Jump Superstars!" said Don Patch as the Crowd Cheers.

Naruto, and Bobobo walk down then Entrance Ramp with Bobobo wearing Ice Skating Attire, and dancing around like one.

"Well Bobobo is apart of Shonen Jump so he tecnically is a Honorary Member." said Bender.

"Well The Jump Superstars maybe about Fun, and Mischef, but they are all Business as well." said Iroh.

Naruto, and Milhouse start off in the Ring. The match begins with Naruto winning a Chop Battle with Milhouse, and then hits a Takedown onto Milhouse. Naruto then puts Milhouse in an Ankle Lock, but Milhouse breaks out of it. Naruto then tags in Bobobo suprisingly. Bobobo picks Milhouse up, and thorws him onto the Ring Post. Bobobo then hits a Spinebuster onto Milhouse. Bobobo then spins around and does a Fake Figure 8 to the Laughter, and Applause to the Crowd. Bobobo then puts his foot onto Milhouse indicating a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy breaks up the Count.

Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto a stunned Bobobo. Mr. Eddy then drags Milhouse to hits Corner. Milhouse tags in Mr. Eddy, and Mr. Eddy puts Bobobo in a STF Hold. Bobobo is in pain, but he is able to grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Mr. Eddy hits afew Chops onto Bobobo, and tries to hit a DDT onto Bobobo, but Bobobo counters with a Takedown. Bobobo then smiles as he tags in a Smiling Naruto. Mr. Eddy tries to make a run for it, but Naruto tackles Mr. Eddy. Bobobo then knocks Milhouse out of the Ring as Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto Mr. Eddy. Naruto then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto, and Bobobo win here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"Naruto is on a roll." said Iroh.

Bobobo Celebrates in the Ring as Naruto grabs the Mic.

"Again, I have pinned The CWF Champion. Now I learned from Management that at Final Hour, I will face Mr. Eddy for the Belt. But I wanna kick this match up a notch.  
I want this to be a Ladder Match! Believe It!" announced Naruto.

"Wow! Naruto has just asked CWF Management to make the Title Match a Ladder Match!" exclaimed Bender.

"The Odds could be in Naruto's Favor." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Women's Champion Angelica Pickles.

"I am here with Angelica Pick..." said John until...

Angelica grabs the Mic from John.

"Excuse me? It's CWF Women's Champion Angelica Pickles!" exclaimed Angelica.

"Right, Right. Anyway, You wanted to say something about Final Hour?" asked John.

"Yes, I am offering an Open Challenge to any of the Girls in the Locker Room to face me for the Title at Final Hour. So if you..." announced Angelica until...

Shego then appears.

"You know Angie, You've been taking on alot of Pretty Faced Opponents lately, but you haven't faced anyone who can clean you clock yet so I accept!" said Shego.

Shego then hits a Knock Out Punch onto Angelica.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes Rojo Bat, His First Singles Match ever." said Bender.

"Bender, Last week you said that you had some Info on him, May we here it?" asked Iroh.

"Okay then. Rojo Bat was born in San Jose, California. During his Teen Years, He began his Career in a Minor League Lucha League. Supossedly, The First Title he won (AAA US-Mexico LightWeight Championship) was on the same day he Graduated High School. The past few Years he has been Traveling around the World fighting in afew Independent Leagues until recenlty when Former GM JC saw him, and had him Sign with CWF." stated Bender.

"A Unique Backstory, but We still need to see more out of this Guy." said Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley Freeman has been known to talk alot, and he has also backed it up as well." said Bender.

"Riley is also apart of Power Inc., No doubt that Sideshow Bob would use one of his own to try, and take out the Guy who Punked him." said Iroh.

The match begins with Rojo Bat, and Riley in a Staredown. Riley makes the First move by hitting an Uppercut onto Rojo Bat, and then following it up with a Leg Sweep onto the Luchadore. Riley then puts Rojo Bat in a Leg Lock. Rojo Bat though breaks out of the Hold. Rojo Bat then gets back up, and then hits a Clothesline onto Riley Freeman. Rojo Bat then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Mid Rope Splash onto Riley. Rojo Bat then tries to put Riley in an Armbar, but Riley rolls out of the Ring. Rojo Bat follows Riley out of the Ring, but Riley pushes Rojo Bat face first into the Ring Post. Riley then throws Rojo Bat back into the Ring, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Riley picks Rojo Bat up, and tries to hit a Rap Up onto Rojo Bat, But Rojo Bat counters out of it. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Riley into the Ropes, and hits a Bulldog onto Riley when he comes back. Rojo Bat then puts Riley in a STF Hold, but Riley is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Riley gets back up, and hits a Thumbs to the Eyes of Rojo Bat. Riley then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Rojo Bat. Riley then picks Rojo Bat up, and then hits a Rap Up onto Rojo Bat. Riley then tries to pin Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat played Possum, and hits a DDT onto Riley. Rojo Bat then climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Frog Splash onto Riley. Rojo Bat then pins Riley Freeman.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp.

Rojo Bat celebrates in the Ring until he is attacked bya Bandaged Jake Long from behind.

"What the heck is Jake still doing here?" asked Bender.

"Well it looks like he's doing something that Riley failed to do, Beat Up Rojo Bat." answered Iroh.

Jake continues to assault Rojo Bat. Riley gets back up, and joins in as well. Danny Phantom then runs into the Ring, and attacks Riley, and Jake Long. Eventually Riley, and Jake retreat from the Ring.

"Looks like Rojo Bat has someone on his side." said Bender.

"Danny Phantom might have helped out Rojo Bat, but he's also might have made himself a target for Power Inc." stated Iroh.

Danny helps Rojo Bat up while Riley, and Jake Long walk up the Entrance Ramp as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Red X

Jake Long vs. Zuko (No Contest)

Bart Simpson def. Zuko (Wins Number One Contendership for U.S. Title)

The Jump Superstars def. Mr. Eddy & Milhouse Van Houten

Rojo Bat def. Riley Freeman

* * *

Okay Fans. Another Chapter Done. Anyway, _REVIEWS_ are Up!


	91. Chapter 91

Sup, FanBoys, and FanGirls! Here is the Newest Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What up Fans? Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Grand Rapids, Michigan where our Main Event is Danny Phantom vs. Mr. Eddy." said Mr. Eddy.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here comes Team South Park, These guys are primed for this Matchup." said Bender.

"Before the Show, Sideshow Bob promised them a shot at the Tag Champs at Final Hour if they can beat The Jump Superstars in a Non-Title Match." said Iroh.

(Jump Superstars Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Naruto, and Honorary Member Bobobo defeated Milhouse, and Mr. Eddy." said Bender.

"The Team has been on a Roll since winning The Tag Belts awhile back." stated Iroh.

Stan, and Cartman represent Team South Park as Luffy, and Rock Lee represent The Jumps Superstars. Luffy, and Stan start off in the Ring.

The Match begins with Luffy ducking a Punch from Stan, and then hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam onto Stan. Luffy then tries to put Stan in a STF Hold, but Stan counters out of it. Stan then picks Luffy up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Stan then hits afew Punches onto Luffy knocking him onto the Mat. Stan then tries to hit a Bronco Buster onto Luffy, but Luffy rolls out of the way, and Stan gets tangled on the Ring Ropes. Luffy then tags in Rock Lee who then uses the Ropes to hit a Knock Out Kick onto Stan. Rock Lee then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan kicks out

Rock Lee picks Stan up, and tries to finish Stan off with a Leaf Hurricane onto Stan, but Stan counters with a Side Effect onto Rock Lee. Stan then tags in Cartman. Cartman enters the Ring, and hits a Leg Drop onto Rock Lee. Cartman thren puts Rock Lee in a Spinning Toe Hold. Rock Lee though breaks out of it. Rock Lee gets back up, and then hits a Ninja Kick onto Cartman. Rock Lee then picks Cartman up, and then tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane, but Cartman counters, and hits a Body Slam onto Rock Lee. Cartman then hits a Big Boy Splash onto Rock Lee. Cartman then pins Rock Lee as Stan attacks Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Team South Park!" said Tripp.

"Team South Park has just pinned the Tag Team Champions." said Bender.

"But can they do it again for the Titles?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is standing next to Bart Simpson.

"I am here with Bart Simpson who will face Aang at Final Hour for the United States Championship. Now Bart, Alot of people are asking..." said Bridgette until...

Bart then snatches the Mic from Bridgette.

"How many times do I have to tell these Impasilsic, Naive, Fools that I'm not Answering this, and that I've made the right decision at the Rumble. As for the U.S. Title, I felt that Jake has had too many wasted opportunities to be a Success. I just made my way." said Bart.

(Commercial Break)

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Air Temple, He is the CWF United States Champion: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Final Hour, Aang will defend the U.S. Title against Bart Simpson." said Bender.

"Bart is a formidable Foe, And lately has become more dangerous." added Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Final Hour, Nelson will defend the Hardcore Title against Meowth." said Bender.

"Nelson accepted the Match Last Week, but he maybe writing a Check he can't cash." said Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson trying to hit a Powerful Punch onto Aang, But Aang counters. Aang then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes. Aang then knocks Nelson out of the Ring with a Drop Kick. Aang then leaves the Ring. Aang picks Nelson up, but Nelson counters, and Irish Whips Aang into the Steel Steps. Nelson then hits afew Punches onto Aang. Nelson then throws Aang back into the Ring, and Nelson gets back into the Ring by the time the Ref counts to Six. Nelson then picks Aang up, and hits a Shoulder Breaker onto Aang. Nelson then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Nelson picks Aang up, and tries to hit a Haw-Haw onto Aang, but Aang counters it. Aang then hits a Suplex onto Nelson. Aang then quickly puts Nelson in a Boston Crab, but Nelson is able to break from the Hold. Nelson then gets back up, and hits a Punch onto Aang's Stomach, Knocking the wind out of Aang. Nelson then hits a Face Buster onto Aang. Nelson picks Aang up, and Irish Whips Aang into the Ropes. Aang though bounces back by hitting a Bicycle Kick onto Nelson. Aang then picks Naelson up, and then hits an Air Buster onto Nelson. Aang then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp.

Aang stands tall in the Middle of Ring when he is attacked by Bart Simpson from behind. Bart then hits a BartDog onto Aang. Bart then grabs the U.S. Title, and then lays on top of Aang.

"Bart Simpson has taken out the U.S. Champion." said Bender.

"Bart is making alot of statements lately, and this is another case." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office)

Sideshow Bob is seen talking to both Riley Freeman, and Jake Long.

"Now guys, Last Week was pretty Good, but you didn't get the Job done." said Bob.

"Hey hold up Dawg, We would have broken Rojo Bat if Danny Phantom hadn't got involved." replied Jake.

"Yeah, You should be bashing Danny." added Riley.

"Oh I'm not gonna bash you. I'm gonna give you guys another Shot. At Final Hour, Rojo Bat will Team with Danny Phantom, and they will face You two..." said Bob.

"The Gangstas!" said Jake, and Riley.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Zuko, and CWF Women's Champion Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Angelica will be defending her Women's Championship against Shego at Final Hour." said Bender.

"Question is, How is the Emotional State of her Tag Partner Zuko?" asked Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Team Possible have been a succesful Tandem when it comes to Intergender Tag Action." said Bender.

"This could be problematic for the Women's Champion, and the Fire Nation Kid." stated Iroh.

Ron, and Zuko start off in the Ring. The match begins with Zuko winning the Chop Battle against Ron. Zuko then hits a Takedown onto Ron. Zuko then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Ron until the Ref forces him to stop. Zuko then puts Ron in a STF Hold, but Ron counters out of it. Ron then gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Zuko. Ron then follows it up by putting Zuko in an Arm Lock, but Zuko counters out of it aswell. Zuko Irish Whips Ron into the Ropes, and then hits a Big Boot onto Ron. Zuko then picks Ron up, and hits a Back Breaker onto Ron.  
Zuko then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ron kicks out

Ron gets back up, and hits a Drop Kick onto Zuko. Ron then tags in Kim, Meaning Angelica has to enter the Match. Angelica reluctantly enters the Match, and the two end up in a Tie Up. Kim wins the Tie Up by hitting a Suplex onto Angelica. Kim then puts Angelica in an Arm Lock, But Angelica counters out of it. Angelica gets back up, and then hits a Leg Sweep onto Kim. Angelica then puts Kim in a Leg Lock, but she breaks out of it. Angelica then decides to tag in Zuko, Meaning Ron enters the Ring. Angelica then heads out of the Ring, and up the Entrance Ramp. Zuko yells to Angelica to get back into the Ring, But Zuko falls victum to a Roll Up Pin from Behind by Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ron, and Kim win here Tonight, But why is Angelica leaving?" asked Bender.

"Most likely to conserve her Strength for Final Hour." said Iroh.

Zuko gets upset by the Count, and argues with the Ref. Zuko then socks the Ref in the Jaw. Zuko then leaves the Ring.

"Zuko is getting reckless lately." said Bender.

"Well My nephew has been stressed lately, But he needs to relax." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Announce Table)

The Official Card for CWF's Final Hour.

Meowth vs. Nelson Muntz for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Nelson has been unstoppable lately, But Meowth has been channeling his Extreme Conscience for awhile now.

Shego vs. Angelica Pickles for the CWF Women's Championship.

Angelica has never faced a Powerhouse like Shego for the Title before.

Team South Park vs. The Jump Superstars for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

Team South Park has experience, But can they win another Tag Title reign?

Aang will defend the CWF United States Championship against Bart Simpson.

Bart has been on a Mean Streak, and Aang maybe his next Target.

Rojo Bat & Danny Phantom vs. The Gangstas Riley Freeman & Jake Long.

Sideshow Bob has made it so that Rojo Bat won't make it to Wrestleversary, but Rojo Bat has a Strong Ally with him.

Finally; Mr. Eddy will defend the CWF against Naruto Uzumaki in a Ladder Match.

Naruto looks to climb up the Ladder, and take the Title from Mr. Eddy.

Survivor's Eye of the Tiger is the official theme for Final Hour.

Final Hour is sponsored by Snickers.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"We recently learned that Danny will be teaming with Rojo Bat to face The Gangstas Riley Freeman, and Jake Long." said Bender.

"This stemmed from Last Week, When Danny saved Rojo Bat from a Two on One Beatdown by Riley, and Jake." referenced Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy meanwhile will defend the CWF Title against Naruto Uzumaki in a Ladder Match." stated Bender.

"Mr. Eddy has been in afew Ladder Matches during his Tag Team Career, But never in One on One Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Mr. Eddy, and Danny in a Tie Up with Danny winning by hitting a Leg Sweep onto Mr. Eddy. Danny then puts Mr. Eddy in a STF Hold, but Mr. Eddy breaks out of it. Mr. Eddy gets back up, and then hits afew Punches onto Danny. Mr. Eddy then hits an Uppercut onto Danny, and follows it up with Takedown onto Danny. Mr. Eddy then hits a Series of Stomps onto Danny. Mr. Eddy then hits a Knee Drop onto Danny. Danny gets back up, and ducks a Haymaker from Mr. Eddy. Danny then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a European Uppercut onto Mr. Eddy. Danny then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2, Mr. Eddy kicks out

Danny picks Mr. Eddy up, and tries to hit a Specter Spike onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy counters out of it. Mr. Eddy then Thumbs Danny in the Eye. Mr. Eddy then hits a Leg Sweep onto Danny. Mr. Eddy then hits a Leg Drop onto Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy then primes himself to hit a SpearED onto Danny. Mr. Eddy then tries to hit a SpearED onto Danny, but Danny moves out of the way. Mr. Eddy stops himself from hitting the Ring Post though. Danny hits a Drop Kick from behind, and knocks Mr. Eddy into the Ring Post. Danny then throws Mr. Eddy to the Mat, and heads up the Top Turnbuckle. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Mr. Eddy. But before he can get the pin, Jake Long, and Riley Freeman enter the Ring, and go after Danny. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Looks like this is a No Contest due to The Gangstas Interference." said Bender.

"Danny nearly had the Champ before this happened." said Iroh.

Danny is getting beaten up by the Gangstas until Rojo Bat, and Naruto Uzumaki run into the Ring, and even the odds. Mr. Eddy sees an opening, and leaves the Ring as Rojo Bat, Naruto Uzumaki, and Danny Phantom take out The Gangstas.

"Mr. Eddy is playing a Smart Move by not getting involved, and leaving with his Title." said Bender.

"But he won't be running come Final Hour." replied Iroh.

Rojo Bat, Danny Phantom, and Naruto stand tall in the Ring while Mr. Eddy raises the CWF Title up high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Team South Park def. The Jump Superstars

Aang def. Nelson Muntz

Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable def. Zuko & Azula

Danny Phantom vs. Mr. Eddy (No Contest)

* * *

Well Next Chapter is Final Hour, so It'll be about a Week or so before it'll be up. In the meantime: **_REVIEW!_**


	92. Final Hour PPV 2

Hi Folks, Here is the Newest CWF Chapter (Final Hour!). I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF Final Hour: February week 4

Eye of the Tiger by Survivor plays as the intro to Final Hour, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Welcome to CWF's Final Hour, Sponsored by Snickers. I'm of course Bender, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are in Topeka, Kansas where our Main Event will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mr. Eddy in a Ladder Match for the CWF Title." said Iroh.

(Roadhouse Blues by The Doors Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Meowth this time is dressed as The Extreme Luchadore: Super Crazy." said Bender.

"Super Crazy was also a ECW TV Champion." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here comes the Muntzter of Springfield, and Hardcore Champion Nelson Muntz." said Bender.

"Nelson has been a Dominate Champion since his Victory back at Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth hitting a Quick Drop Kick onto Nelson. Meowth then slides out of the Ring, and then grabs a Steel Chair. Meowth then slides back into the Ring with the Chair, and hits Nelson with it. Meowth then puts Nelson in a Leg Lock, but Nelson counters. Nelson then picks Meowth up, and throws him into the Ropes. Meowth bounces back, but is met by a Steel Chair from Nelson. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Meowth. Nelson picks Meowth up, and then hits a DDT onto Meowth. Nelson then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Meowth gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Nelson. Meowth then follows it up with a Headbutt onto Nelson to take hit down. Meowth leaves the Ring, and grabs a Kendo Stick. Meowth returns to the Ring, and then cracks the Kendo Stick onto Nelson's Stomach. Meowth then tries to finish off Nelson with a Crazy Bomb (Straight Jacket into a Powerbomb), but Nelson counters with a Thumb to the Eyes of Meowth. Nelson then hits a DDT onto Meowth. Nelson then positions the Steel Chair over Meowth, and hits a Haw-Haw onto Meowth right on the Chair. Nelson then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as Nelson is given the Hardcore Title.

Nelson picks Meowth up, and then hits another Haw-Haw onto Meowth. Nelson then stands on Meowth.

"Nelson is still Hardcore Champion!" exclaimed Bender.

"Nelson may just be unstoppable." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to CWF Tag Team Champion Rock Lee.

"I am here with Rock Lee, Who from what he have just learned is in a major bind. Are you willing to tell us about it?" asked John.

"Yeah, It seems that Power Inc. has again tried to play the Cards in their favor. Supposedly, The rest of my Team are stuck at the Airport because Luffy had some sort of "Foreign Vegetable" in their possesion. And now This match is gonna be an 8 Man Tag Match now. Odds are our GM wants it to end with The Jump Superstars forfeiting the Belts.  
There is just one problem with that." answered Rock Lee.

"What is it?" asked John.

"I have afew Fair weather friends that's gonna help me out." said Rock Lee.

Inuyasha then walks up to Rock Lee, and smiles at Rock Lee.

"I know I ain't a Shonen Jump Character, but like you I have a dislike of Power Inc. So I'll help out." said Inuyasha.

"Okay, I'll keep the last two Members queit of now." said Rock Lee.

(Aggressive Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego accepted Angelica's Open Challenge afew weeks ago." said Bender.

"Shego has said that Angelica has just mainly beaten Pretty Faced Opponents, and that she's never faced an actual Threat to the Belt." added Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica has been going through the Women's Division easily since winning the Belt." said Bender.

"Well Shego maybe her toughest challenge yet." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Shego, and Angelica in a Shoving Contest with Shego easily winning it. Shego then hits a Series of Stomps onto Angelica. Shego then puts Angelica in a Headlock, but Angelica breaks out of it. Angelica hits afew Chops onto Shego, but none of them seem to effect Shego. Shego then hits a Big Boot onto Angelica to knock the Champ down again. Shego then hits an Elbow Drop onto Angelica. Shego picks Angelica up, but Angelica hits a Thumb to the eyes of Shego. Angelica then delievers a Drop Kick onto Shego. Aangelica then hits a Leg Drop onto Shego. Angelica then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

Angelica is bugged by this, and argues with the Ref. Shego then hits a Punch on the back of Angelica's Head. Angelica rolls out of the Ring. Angelica grabs her Championship Belt, and begins to retreat to the back. Shego though leaves the Ring as the Ref begins the Ten Count. "1,2,3..." Shego is able to catch up to Angelica. "4,5,6..." Shego grabs Angelica, and throws her back into the Ring. Shego then re-enters the Ring as the Ref counts to 8. Shego then picks Angelica up, and tries to finish Angelica off with a Green Choke Hold, but Angelica hits a Headbutt onto Shego, and breaks out of it. Angelica then hits a Diamond Cutter onto Shego. Angelica then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as Angelica is given the Women's Title.

"Angelica again pulls out another Victory from the jaws of Defeat." quoted Bender.

"It seems like Angelica maybe has the Luck of the Irish in her Pocket." said Iroh.

(Promo) He has shocked the World with his Never say die Attitude, and Perserverance "Naruto Uzumaki has finally Climbed that Mountain, and become CWF Champion.". He has shocked the World with his Manipulative Abilities "I can't believe this, Mr. Eddy is the New CWF Champion!". These two's Wrestlemania Fates hang in the Balance. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship in a Ladder Match. Tonight.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This 8 Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park may or may not be happy about the idea of winning the Belts by forfeit, but I'm sure they like the fact that they are getting this Shot here." said Bender.

"Team South Park has been bouncing back abit, and they were able to The Jump Superstars Last Week for a Shot at the Belts." said Iroh.

(Jump Superstars Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Konoha, He is the CWF Tag Team Champion: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"With Naruto in the Main Event, and Ichigo, Yusuke, and Luffy being held up in an Airport, Rock Lee is the only Jump Superstar in this Match." said Bender.

"Rock Lee has said though he has afew Friends here that will help him out." said Iroh.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Inuyasha may not be part of Shonen Jump, but Like The Jump Superstars, He wants to stick it towards Power Inc." said Bender.

"I wonder who are the two other Members that Rock Lee got." said Iroh.

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner: Son Goku!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sweet Mom Almighty!, DBZ's Goku is here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"One of Shonen Jump's Biggest, and Greatest Names is gonna help out The Jump Superstars!" added Iroh.

(Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner: Yugi Muto!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Yugi is here aswell!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like Rock Lee made some good moves here." said Iroh.

Cartman, and Rock Lee start off in the Ring. The match begins with Cartman hitting aset of Punches onto Rock Lee until Rock Lee counters with a Judo Kick. Rock Lee then hits another Judo Kick to take Cartman down. Rock Lee then puts Cartman in a STF Hold, but Cartman breaks out of it. Cartman then hits a Splash onto Rock Lee. Cartman then tags in Kyle. Kyle hits afew Stomps onto Rock Lee. Kyle picks Rock Lee up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Yugi though tags himself into the Match. Yugi hits a Clothesline on Kyle. Yugi then puts Kyle in a Leg Lock, but Kyle counters out of it. Kyle then hits a School Boy Pin on Yugi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yugi kicks out

Kyle picks Yugi up, and tries to finish Off with a Kyle Kutter, but Yugi counters. Yugi then hits a Tackle onto Kyle. Yugi then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Kyle. Yugi then tags in Inuyasha. Inuyasha picks Kyle up, and tries to hit an Enzuigiri, but Kyle counters. Kyle then tags in Stan. Stan then delievers a Drop Kick onto Inuyasha. Stan then follows it up with a Fist Drop onto Inuyasha. Stan picks Inuyasha up, and tries to finish Inuyasha off with a Stanner, but Inuyasha counters. Stan then tags in Kenny. Kenny looks ready to go until Inuyasha tags in Goku. Kenny tries to tag one of his Teammates back in, but Goku catches him. Goku then hits a Saiyan Slam (Angle Slam) onto Kenny. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman try to interfere, but are met by The Jump Superstars as Goku pinned Kenny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp.

The Battle in the Ring continues as Yugi then hits a Cut the Deck (Final Cut) onto Kyle. Inuyasha then hits an Enzuigiri on Stan as Rock Lee hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Cartman.

"The Jump Superstars are able to stand tall with the Belts here Tonight." said Bender.

"Power Inc. & Sideshow Bob must be livid." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Rojo Bat is seen talking to Mas y Menos, and Paulina Guerrera.

"So Rojo, What to you think of me giving you an Attire Makeover?" asked Paulina.

"I'm up for it, Just don't mess with the Mask." replied Rojo Bat.

Suddenly, Danny appears.

"Rojo, We have abit of a situation here." said Danny.

"What's up?" asked Rojo Bat.

"I nearly got jumped by Milhouse in the Parking Lot, Thankfully I caught sight of him from the Rear View Mirror." explained Danny.

"Really?" asked Rojo Bat.

"Yeah, Odds are, Power Inc. is gonna try anything to make sure you do even Make it past Tonight's Match." said Danny.

"You know, You're right Danny. I might wanna get some sort of added insurance for Tonight." stated Rojo Bat.

"What's the plan?" asked Danny.

Rojo Bat walks away from Danny, and then meets up with a Green Mo-Hawked Guy.

"What's your name Dude?" asked Rojo Bat.

"Name's Duncan, What's it to you?" replied Duncan.

"You think you could do a Job for me?" questioned Rojo Bat.

"How much we talkin'?" asked Duncan.

"Three Hundred Dollars." offered Rojo Bat.

"I'm listening." said Duncan.

Rojo Bat then whispers something to Duncan.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart has been in his own sort of Mindset since the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Bart Eliminated his Dad at the Rumble, then attacked Jake Long before the Number One Contendership Match." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Souhern Air Temple, He is the CWF United States Champion: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang won the U.S. Title Three Weeks ago against Jake Long." stated Bender.

"Well this is Aang's first Title Defense, Lets see if he can defend it." said Iroh.

The match beings with Aang ducking an Attempted Clothesline from Bart. Aang then follows it up with a Bicycle Kick on Bart. Aang then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Bart. Bart quickly gets back up though, and hits a Series of Punches onto Aang until he connects with a Left Hook on Aang, Taking the Air Bender down. Bart then hits afew Stomps on Aang, and finishes it up with a Knee Drop. Bart then picks Aagn up, but Aang counters with a Chop onto Bart. Aang then hits afew more Chops until he finishes it up with a Head Scissors on Bart. Aang then signals for the end as he picks Bart up, and Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Aang then hits an Air Buster onto Bart as Bart bounces back. Aang then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Bart gets back up, and then puts Aang in an Arm Lock. Aang though quickly breaks out of the Hold. Aang then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Missile Drop Kick onto Bart. Aang then picks Bart up, but Bart counters by grabbing Aang, and tosses him into the Ring Post. Aang hits the Post hard. Bart takes advantage by hitting an Arm Bar Slam onto Aang. Bart then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Aang until the Ref forces him to stop. Bart then throws Aang back into the Ring Post. Aang is in pain, but he hits afew Punches onto Bart. Aang tries to hit another Air Buster, but Bart counters. Bart then hits a BartDog onto Aang. Bart then picks Aang up, and then hits another BartDog onto Aang. Bart then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp.

Bart grabs the Title, and raises it above Aang's head as he then spits at Aang's Face.

"Bart is the New U.S. Champion." said Bender.

"That Ring Post spelt the end for Aang, but now The Bartman has risen to a whole new Level of Bad." stated Iroh.

(Promo) A Dark Alley is shown where it is Raining with Sam Manson looking startled.

"You have a knack for getting in trouble." said Spider-Man.

"You have a knack for saving my life, I think I have a Superhero Stalker." joked Sam.

"I was in the Neighborhood." replied Spider-Man.

"You are Amazing." said Sam.

"Some People don't think so." replied Spider-Man.

"But you are." said Sam.

"Nice to have a Fan." said Spider-Man.

"Do I get to say Thank You this time?" asked Sam.

"Wait." replied Spider-Man.

Sam slowly peels the Mask off slightly to reveal Spidey's Mouth, and she is about to kiss him until...

"Watch it Darko, He's mine." said Miss Piggy.

Miss Piggy then rips Spidey's Mask off, revealing it to be Danny Phantom, and starts smooching him.

"Ugghh... Miss Piggy, Jeeze." said Danny.

"Okay, That's just wrong." replied an oddend Sam.

Wrestleversary Goes Hollywood In 4 Weeks.

"I hope I don't get Swine Flu." said Danny.

"What did you say?" asked an irked Miss Piggy.

"Nothing." replied Danny.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Month, Rojo Bat won the CWF Rumble to get a Shot at the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Power Inc. though would love it if Rojo Bat would be unable to make it to Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny maybe the only friend Rojo's got right now in CWF." said Bender.

"He was almost jumped by Milhouse Earlier Tonight, but he looks okay." said Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"And their opponents, Jake Long & Riley Freeman: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long, and Riley Freeman attacked Rojo Bat Two Weeks ago." said Bender.

"Well now they have a Legitimate shot at taking out the CWF Rumble Winner, Plus taking Danny Phantom out aswell." added Iroh.

Jake, and Danny start off in the ring. The match begins with Danny, and Jake exchanging Chops until Danny wins it by hitting a Knee to the Gut of Jake. Danny then follows it up with a Side Effect on Jake. Danny puts Jake in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Jake counters. Jake gets back up, and then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Danny. Jake then follows it with a Leg Sweep onto Danny. Jake then hits afew Stomps onto Danny. Jake then tags in Riley. Riley stands in front of Danny, and then picks Danny up. Riley then hits a Rap Up onto Danny. Riley picks Danny up again, and then forcibly tags in Rojo Bat. Riley smirks as he has unfinished business with Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat enters the Ring, and then hits an Uppercut onto Riley, taking out Riley. Rojo Bat then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Riley gets back up, and Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Ropes, and then knocks Rojo Bat out of the Ring. Jake sees an opening to attack Rojo Bat from behind, but is met by a Clothesline from Danny. Rojo Bat gets back into the Ring, and ducks an attempted Super Kick from Riley. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Flying Clothesline onto Riley. Rojo Bat then hits an Elbow Drop onto Riley. Riley gets back up, and tries to tag in Jake, but Rojo Bat stops him from doing so. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Riley into the Ropes. Riley counters when he bounces back, and hits a Tackle onto Rojo Bat. Riley picks Rojo Bat up, and tries to hit a Rap Up onto Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat counters. Rojo Bat then Picks up Riley, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then hits a Rojo Demise (Super Powerbomb) onto Riley. Milhouse though runs into the Ring, and attacks Rojo Bat as the Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"The winners of theis match as a Result of Disqualfication: Rojo Bat & Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Well Danny, and Rojo Bat win here Tonight, But it isn't over yet." said Bender.

"Looks like Power Inc. is gonna take care of this." added Iroh.

Milhouse, and Jake Double Team Rojo Bat until Danny interferes. Danny fights them off until Nelson Muntz comes from behind, and hits Danny with a Steel Chair to take him out. Nelson, Riley, Milhouse, and Jake then continue to Beat Down Rojo Bat. Just then, Mr. Eddy walks into the Ring as he then orders the four to hold Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then slaps Rojo Bat in the Face, and laughs at him. Mr. Eddy then grabs Rojo Bat's Mask, and starts to pull it off.

"Mr. Eddy is gonna Unmask Rojo Bat!" exclaimed Bender.

"I don't think Rojo Bat's gonna get out of this." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy is about to rip Rojo Bat's Mask off until the Whole Arena goes Pitch Black. After about a Moment of Confusion, The Lights go back on. Rojo Bat has disappeared with his Mask in Mr. Eddy's Hands.

"Rojo Bat has just pulled a Houdini on the CWF Champ!" said a shocked Bender.

"Looks like his buddy Duncan pulled through on his part." explained Iroh.

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office) Sideshow Bob is seen sitting at his Desk.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Next Week we will have the Official Contract Signing for the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary. Ta Ta!" said Bob.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This Match is a Ladder Match, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto defeated Mr. Eddy on afew Occasions the past Month." said Bender.

"Plus, Naruto was in the Final Four at the CWF Rumble, So his luck has been good." added Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy has been afew Ladder Matches back in his Erupting Eds Days, but this is first time on his own." said Bender.

"Tonight, He could retain the Title, or Fall by the wayside." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto, and Mr. Eddy in a Tie Up. Mr. Eddy wins it by hitting a Knee to the Gut of Naruto. Mr. Eddy them follows it up with a Face Breaker onto Naruto. Mr. Eddy then slides out of the Ring, and grabs the Ladder. Mr. Eddy then slides back into the Ring with the Ladder, and begins to set it up in the Ring. Naruto though hits a Takedown onto Mr. Eddy. Naruto then puts Mr. Eddy in a STF Hold, but Mr. Eddy breaks out of it. Mr. Eddy then knocks Naruto with the Ladder. Mr. Eddy then sets the Ladder up, and then begins to Climb the Ladder. Mr. Eddy makes it halfway up the Ladder until Naruto knocks Mr. Eddy off the Ladder. Naruto then picks Mr. Eddy up, and then hits a Ninja Kick onto Mr. Eddy. Naruto then begins to Climb the Ladder.

"Naruto's Climbing the Ladder!" exclaimed Bender.

"He's got a good chance at Winning the Belt." said Iroh.

Naruto climbs to the top of the Ladder, and then looks at Mr. Eddy below. Naruto then throws caution to the wind, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Mr. Eddy. "OMG, OMG!" is chanted by the Crowd as it looks like Naruto, and Mr. Eddy are KO'd. Naruto though, Suprisingly is the First one to get back up. Naruto then wearily climbs the Ladder, Mr. Eddy meanwhile gets back up, and climbs the Ladder aswell. The two then get to the top of the Ladder. The two then begin to exchange Punches onto eachother. Naruto gains the upperhand by hitting an Uppercut onto Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy seems to be down as Naruto makes a Grab for the Belt until Mr. Eddy lunges at Naruto with a Headbutt that then knocks Naruto off of the Ladder, and onto the Mat. Mr. Eddy then grabs the Belt. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mr. Eddy survives the Ladder Match!" said Bender.

"Looks like it will be Rojo Bat vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

Mr. Eddy then Climbs down from the Ladder, and grabs something from his Pocket. He pulls out Rojo Bat's Mask, and then puts it on Naruto. Mr. Eddy then sets Naruto up, and then hits a SpearED onto Naruto. Mr. Eddy then stands over Naruto holding the Belt up high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Meowth (Retains Hardcore Title)

Angelica Pickles def. Shego (Retains Women's Title)

The Jump Superstars def. Team South Park (Retains Tag Titles)

Bart Simpson def. Aang (Wins U.S. Title)

Rojo Bat & Danny Phantom def. The Gangstas (DQ)

Mr. Eddy def. Naruto Uzumaki (Ladder Match) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Well, 3 more Chaps before Wrestleversary... It's gonna be wild man. Anyway, **_REVIEWS_** are Up!


	93. Chapter 93

Hey Folks! Here is a New Chapter of CWF! I only own myself.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"We are Countin' Down to Wrestleversary People! I'm Bender, and of course, Iroh is beside me." said Bender.

"We are live in Berlin, Germany where we come off the heels of Final Hour, and of course, Waiting for Wrestleversary to come." stated Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Please Welcome CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Final Hour, Angelica was able to retain the Title against the Powerful Shego." said Bender.

"I hate to say it, but Angelica may just be unbeatable." said Iroh.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen as you know. It has been over 3 Months since I won the Women's Championship, and I have practically taken on, and defeated any major Diva in CWF! I've defeated Sam Manson, Naruko, Katara, and even Shego herself to prove that I am the Best Girl out there in CWF Today!" announced Angelica.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Looks like the Fans disagree." noted Bender.

"Still Angelica has proven that she can take on some tough customers." said Iroh.

"I have constantly defeated the Key Divas in CWF. Who's left? The Kankers can't hold a Candle towards me, I can crush Kim in a New York Minute, Juniper Lee is a Poser, Azula can't even touch..." said Angelica until..

(Remember Plays)

"What?" asked Bender.

"Ember McLain is here!" exclaimed Iroh.

"You know Ange, You have a point. I mean who else is left? Paulina, Frankie, and Bridgette aren't exactly Pro Wrestlers. Miss Piggy is probably in Anger Management right now. Oh wait a Second! I'm still here!" exclaimed Ember.

"Wait, You wanna take on the Greatest Women's Champion..." asked Angelica.

"Yes, I wanna Fight You at Wrestleversary for the Title, Now Shut it!" interrupted Ember.

"Ember's gunning for Angelica's Title at the Show of Shows!" said an excited Bender.

"What's gonna be her answer?" asked Iroh.

"No. I am not going to give you a Shot for my Belt." said Angelica.

Angelica then begins to leave the Ring.

"What's the Matter?, I didn't know you were a Coward?" mocked Angelica.

The Crowd begins to Chant "You're a Coward!" as Angelica walks up the Ramp. Eventually, Angelica stops.

"You know what? I'll give you a Shot at the Title... If you defeat an Opponent of my Choosing Next Week!" said Angelica.

"Deal!" said Ember.

"Looks like Angelica has had a Change of Heart." said Bender.

"But Ember will have to defeat an Opponent of Angelica's Choosing if she wants to face Angelica for the Belt." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office) Sideshow Bob is seen talking to Aang, Sokka, and Danny Phantom.

"Allright Gentlemen, As you may know: Wrestleversary is around the Corner, and you three AREN'T in the Main Event!" mocked Bob.

"Does this Conversation have a Point other than to mock us?" asked Danny.

"Yes, Yes it does. As you may also know, Your three have atleast tangled with my Sub-Group Nick World Order the past Year." stated Bob.

"Your point is sir?" asked Sokka.

"Simple, At Wrestleversary: Nick World Order will battle Team Avatar in a 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Match!" announced Bob.

"Really? What's the catch?" questioned Aang.

"Only that you need two More Wrestlers for your Team. And if you Fail to win, You all will join Power Inc." said Bob.

"I knew it, I'm out!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Not so fast. If you refuse to take part in this Match: You will be Suspended Indefinetely!" threatened Bob.

"Okay then, I'm in." said Sokka.

"Same here." added Danny.

"I'm game then." added Aang.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheer/Boos.

"Chris Griffin is in action against Hardcore Champion Nelson Muntz." said Bender.

"Chris is a former Hardcore Champ, and can stand on his own." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson retained the Belt against Meowth back at Final Hour." said Bender.

"Word on the Street is that Nelson will take part in the Hall of Fame Match at Wrestleversary." mentioned Iroh.

The match begins with Chris offering Nelson a Handshake, but Nelson hits a Left Hook onto Chris. Nelson then hits a Series of Stomps onto Chris. Nelson then puts Chris in a Headlock, but Chris breaks from the Hold. Chris gets back up, and Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Chris then hits afew Punches onto Nelson. Chris then tries to hit a Big Boot on Nelson, but Nelson ducks. Nelson then hits a Tackle onto Chris. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches on Chris until the Ref tells him to stop. Nelson then pins Chris with his Foot.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chris kicks out

Nelson picks Chris up, and then Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Nelson then hits a Spinning Neckbreaker onto Chris as Chris was bouncing back. Nelson then again hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Chris. Nelson then picks Chris up, and tries to hit a Haw-Haw! on Chris, but Chris counters out of it. Chris then hits a Bearhug on Nelson. Nelson though breaks out of it. Chris tries to hit another Bearhug, but Nelson headbutts Chris. Nelson then hits a Haw-Haw! onto Chris. Nelson then picks Chris up, and hits another Haw-Haw! onto Chris. Nelson then pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp.

"Nelson dominates Chris Griffin." said Bender.

"Looks like Nelson though ain't finished yet." said Iroh.

Nelson picks Chris up, and then Irish Whips him out of the Ring with a Thud. Nelson then exits the Ring, and beats Chris up. Nelson then Irish Whips Chris into the Steel Steps. Nelson then again Irish Whips Chris into the Barricade. Chris is Knocked Out as Nelson walks up the Entrance Ramp. EMTs then check on Chris.

"Nelson just took out Chris Griffin for no Reason!" exclaimed Bender.

"I don't know why he did it, but Nelson has sent a possible Message." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart Simpson defeated Aang to win the U.S. Title at Final Hour." stated Bender.

"Ever since CWF Rumble, Bart has been on a Roll." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro is a former U.S. Champ, and CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Afew Months back, Chiro had a Major U.S. Title Rivalry with Jake." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro, and Bart in a Chop Battle until Bart wins it. Bart then hits a Punch to the Gut of Chiro, and then follows it up with a Side Effect onto Chiro. Bart then puts Chiro in an Arm Lock, but Chiro grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Chiro gets back up, and Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Chiro then connects with a Tackle onto Bart. Chiro then puts Bart in a Headlock. Bart though counters out of the Hold. Bart then hits a Series of Chops onto Chiro, and then follows it up with a Clothesline on Chiro. Bart tries to pin Chiro, But Chiro was playing Possum, and hits a School Boy Pin on Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Chiro signals for the End as he tries to hit a Thunder Punch onto Bart. Bart ducks though, and then puts Chiro in an Arm Lock. Chiro is in pain, but he begins to fight out of it. Chiro eventually breaks out of the Hold. Chiro hits afew Punches onto Bart, and then follows it up with a Judo Flip on Bart. Chiro then hits a Leg Drop onto Bart. Chiro then picks Bart up, and tries to Finish Bart off with a Lightning Kick, but Bart grabs Chiro's Leg, and hits a Leg Sweep on Chiro. Bart then primes himself up to Finish off Chiro. Chiro gets up, and Bart hits a BartDog onto Chiro. Bart then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the U.S. Title.

"Bart Simpson wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"But it looks like he has something to say." said Iroh.

Bart then grabs the Mic from the Ring Announcer.

"As you can see, My Right Decisions have gotten me a Guaranteed Match at Wrestleversary. Now, Many of you impasilic Simpletons have been whining, and Crying that I've turned my back against my Father. Well let me tell you Something... I Was Saving My Own FUTURE!" exclaimed Bart.

"What?" asked Bender.

"Saving his own Future?" added Iroh.

Bart then leaves the Ring, and Heads up the Entrance Ramp with the U.S. Title.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Zuko.

"I am here with Zuko of Nick World Order. Now Zuko, We have just learned that Nick World Order will battle Team Avatar in a 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Match." said Bridgette.

"So?" asked Zuko.

"Well alot of CWF Fans believe that Nick World Order have been keeping you down, and Costing you alot of Important Matches." explained Bridgette.

"And what? The Fans think that I'm gonna join Team Avatar? Sorry, That ain't gonna happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Match Later Tonight." said Zuko.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park was unable to win the Tag Titles at Final Hour against The Jump Superstars." said Bender.

"Tonight though, They are planning to bounce back." said Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"And their opponents, Riley Freeman, and Jake Long: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Final Hour, The Gangstas failed to Defeat Danny Phantom, and Rojo Bat." stated Bender.

"Though they did help Rough up Rojo Bat." added Iroh.

Kyle, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Kyle, and Riley start off in the Ring. The match begins with Riley hitting a Thumb to the Eyes to Kyle, and then follows it up with a Suplex onto Kyle. Riley then begins a Series of Ground Punches on Kyle until the Ref forces him to stop. Riley then puts Kyle in a Headlock, but Kyle breaks out of it. Kyle then hits a Knee to the Jaw of Riley. Kyle then follows it up with a Face Breaker onto Riley. Kyle then tags in Kenny. Kenny picks Riley, and then hits a Tackle on Riley. Kenny then positions himself, and hits Spring Blossom Nut Squash onto Riley. Kenny then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake breaks up the Count.

Kenny knocks Jake over the Ropes. Riley though hits a Back Cracker onto Kenny from behind. Riley then tags in Jake. Jake enters the Match, and hits a Leg Drop onto Kenny. Kenny gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Jake, and follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Jake. Kenny then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock. Jake though grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Jake gets back up, and hits a Body Splash on Kenny. Jake then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Kenny. Jake then signals that the end is coming as Riley knocks Kyle onto the Mat below. Jake picks Riley up, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Riley. Jake then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as Jake, and Riley's Arms are raised in Victory.

"The Gangstas win their First Bout together." said Bender.

"They might have the Skills to be Champs." said Iroh.

(Promo) Yusuke Urameshi is seen walking in the Streets where he sees a Beaten Riley Freeman with his hand desperately trying to reach a Shotgun.

"Uh-Uh." said Yusuke.

Yusuke then points his Hand in front of Riley (Spirit Gun Attack).

"Now I know what you're Thinking: Did he Fire 6 Shots, Or was it only 5? Well to tell ya the truth, In all this Excitement I kinda lost track myself. But this being My Spirit Gun Attack, The Most Powerful Attack in the Spirit World, It would Blow your head Clean off your Shoulders. You have to ask yourself one Question: Do I feel Lucky? Well, Do ya Punk?" asked Yusuke.

Riley then moves his Hand away from the Shotgun as Yusuke picks it up, and begins to walk away.

"Hey!" yelled a weak Riley.

Yusuke turns around, and looks at Riley.

"I gots to know." said Riley.

Yusuke walks towards Riley, and readies his Spirit Gun Attack. Riley gasps as Yusuke's Spirit Gun... Does nothing. Yusuke then snickers as he walks away.

Wrestleversary Goes Hollywood In 3 Weeks.

"Son of a..." said Riley until...

Yusuke then turns around.

"What did you say?" asked Yusuke.

Yusuke then walks towards Riley, and then positions the Shotgun. Riley Gasps as Yusuke points the Shotgun at Riley. CWF Logo is shown as a Shot is Fired.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zuko has had some Issues with Nick World Order lately, He even went as far as Knock Out a Ref." said Bender.

"Zuko has stated though, that he will Team with NWO come Wrestleversary." added Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Interesting Match we're seeing here, These two were Founding Members of Nick World Order." stated Bender.

"This should be a Good Matchup." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Zuko in a Staredown with Zuko winning by hitting afew Chops onto Sokka. Zuko then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Sokka. Zuko then hits afew Stomps on Sokka. Zuko then puts Sokka in a STF Hold. Sokka though grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Sokka gets back up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits a Series of Chops on Zuko. Sokka then hits a Bulldog onto Zuko. Sokka then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Zuko. Sokka then puts Zuko in an Arm Lock. Zuko though breaks out of the Hold. Zuko then hits a Takedown onto Sokka. Zuko then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Sokka gets back up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ropes. Zuko counters on the Bounce back by hitting a Scissors Kick onto Sokka. Zuko then puts Sokka in an Arm Lock. Sokka though is able to grab the Ropes, and break the Hold. Sokka gets back up, and puts Zuko in a Headlock. Zuko seems to be Fading Fast, but Zuko fights out of it. Zuko then Irish Whips Sokka, but Sokka counters with an Uppercut onto Zuko. Sokka then picks Zuko up, and then Irish Whips Zuko into the Ring Post. Sokka then tries to Finish Zuko off with an Ice Breaker, but Zuko counters out of it. Zuko then stes Sokka up, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Sokka. Zuko then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Zuko!" said Tripp.

"Zuko wins here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like his Unlucky Streak maybe over." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

Aang walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring. Aang then extends his Hand out to Zuko.

"Looks like Aang is extending an Invitation to Join Team Avatar." said Bender.

"I'm not sure if Zuko's gonna accept." replied Iroh.

Zuko looks at Aang, but walks out of the Ring.

"Well it looks like Zuko's staying with NWO." stated Bender.

"But he did look tempted to join." said Bender.

(Backstage) Sideshow Bob, and Mr. Eddy are seen walking towards the Entrance Ramp Area.

"The Contract Signing is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Will it work out Nicely?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring) Sideshow Bob is seen standing in the Ring next to a Table, and two Chairs.

"Hello, Fans. Tonight is the Official Contract Signing for Wrestleversary's Main Event that will be between CWF Champion Mr. Eddy, and... Ughh... Rojo Bat. Anyway, Intorducing First, The CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" announced Bob.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"Mr. Eddy not only defended his Title against Naruto in a Ladder Match, But also Unmasked Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"Even though we didn't see Rojo's True Face, Mr. Eddy may have the Psychic Edge." stated Iroh.

Mr. Eddy slides into the Ring, and sits in a Chair.

"And know Introducing, The Winner of this Year's CWF Rumble Match: Rojo Bat!" announced Bob.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Rojo Bat was able to keep his Identity secret with some help from a Friend Backstage." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat though has now entered maybe his Toughest Route yet." stated Iroh.

Rojo Bat walks into the Ring, and sits on a Chair.

"Splendid. What I hold here in my Hands is the Contract for The Main Event at Wrestleversary. After both of you Sign it, The Match will become 100 Percent Official. Mr. Eddy, You'll sign first." said Bob.

Mr. Eddy grabs the Contract, and then Signs it.

"Now, Rojo Bat, You'll Sign the Contract." said Bob.

Rojo Bat is given the Contract, and Signs it.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, It is Official! At Wrestleversary Rojo Bat will battle Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship!" announced Bob.

Just then, Fireworks go off the Titantron. Rojo Bat, and Sideshow Bob look at the The Titantron in Shock, but then Mr. Eddy lunges at Rojo Bat, and begins to beat him up with Sideshow Bob looking on.

"Oh Come On!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like Mr. Eddy, and Sideshow Bob set Rojo Bat up." states Iroh.

Mr. Eddy then pulls out the Rojo Bat Mask he took at Final Hour, and put it over his Head. Mr. Eddy then mockingly gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy, and Sideshow Bob stand over Rojo Bat's Fallen Body as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Chris Griffin

Bart Simpson def. Chiro

The Gangstas def. Team South Park

Zuko def. Sokka

* * *

Only Two Chapters left until Wrestleversary... In the Meantime: **Review!**


	94. Chapter 94

Hey guys, Sorry for the Wait, but I was at **RAW** this Week. Anyway, Here is the Newest Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"We are just Two Weeks Away from the Biggest Event in CWF: Wrestleversary! I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Salt Lake City, Utah where Number One Contender Rojo Bat will be in Action Two Weeks before Wrestleversary, and supposedly Mr. Eddy will be Honored Tonight." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Ember threwdown a Challenge for Angelica to face her with the Women's Title on the Line at Wrestleversary." stated Bender.

"Angelica did accept, Under the Condition that Ember would have to beat a Superstar of her Choosing." said Iroh.

"And her opponent..." said Tripp.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Being Accompanied to the Ring by CWF Women's Champion Angelica Pickles, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula is a former Women's Champion much like Ember, and is a Member of NWO along with Angelica." said Bender.

"Ember will have her work cut out for her." said Iroh.

The match begins with Azula, and Ember in a Tie Up with Azula winning it by hitting a Side Slam onto Ember. Azula then hits afew Stomps onto Ember. Azula then puts Ember in an Arm Lock. Ember though fights out of the Hold. Ember then Irish Whips Azula into the Ring Post. after kncok Azula down onto the Mat. Ember then hits a Bronco Buster onto Azula. Ember gets the Crowd going as she pulls Azula into the Middle of the Ring, and puts her in a Leg Lock. Angelica pulls the Rope towards Azula secretly, and Azula grabs it. Ember is forced to let go of the Hold. Azula then hits a Tackle onto Ember. Azula then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Azula picks Ember up, and tries to Finish Ember off with a Fishermans Suplex, but Ember grabs onto the Ropes to pull herself out of the Hold. Ember then hits a Springboard Dive onto Azula to take her down. Angelica gets up on the Ring Apron, and tries to distract Ember, but is then met by a Big Boot from Ember. Angelica falls out of the Ring. Azula though hits a Takedown from behind onto Ember. Azula hit puts Ember in a Headlock, but Ember counters out of it. Ember gets back up, and then hits afew Chops onto Azula. Ember then follows it up with a Takedown. Ember then picks Azula up, and hits a Rock n' Roll Cutter onto Angelica. Ember then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as Ember's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Ember wins herself a Shot at the Women's Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"So at Wrestleversary, It will be Ember McLain vs. Angelica Pickles for the Women's Championship." said Iroh.

Angelica grabs the Mic, and enters the Ring to confront Ember.

"You think your so Smart since you beat my Choice eh? Well..." said Angelica.

Angelica picks Azula up, and hits a Diamond Cutter onto Azula.

"I can take her out aswell, And... I looked doing it too!" followed Angelica.

"You know, You like to brag about your Looks, Why don't you put your Looks on the Line?" asked Angelica.

"What do you mean?" questioned Angelica.

"Let's make this a Hair Match, Loser gets their Head Shaved!" announced Ember.

"To see you Shaved Bald would be perfect, Deal!" said Angelica.

"A Hair vs. Hair Match with the Women's Title on the line? Awesome!" said an excited Bender.

"Angelica has something to gain, but possibly alot to lose." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Zuko.

"I am here with Zuko, Who will be part of Nick World Order at Wrestleversary." said John.

"That's right." said Zuko.

"But what about what happened Last Week with Aang extending his Hand?" asked

"That was nothing to me." said Zuko.

Aang then appears in front of Zuko.

"Really? Listen Zuko, You have amazing potential, Sokka & I saw that Last Week. Nick World Order doesn't care about you man, Just think about it, and We'll talk again Next Week." said Aang.

Aang walks away, Leaving Zuko confused.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From San Jose, Califonia: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Rojo Bat is seen wearing his usual Mask, and Gloves, but is now wearing a Black Muscle Shirt with a Red Bat on it along with Black Tights with a Red Bat on each Leg. He is also wearing Red Boots, and a Red Belt.

"Rojo Bat is getting abit of a Tune-Up Match here against CWF Hardcore Champion Nelson Muntz." said Bender.

"Last Week, Mr. Eddy, and GM Sideshow Bob got the drop on Rojo Bat, and pummeled the Contender for the Belt." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Nelson decimated Chris Griffin in a One on One Match." said Bender.

"If that wasn't proof that Nelson is the Hardcore Champ, Then I don't know what is." said Iroh.

Nelson is walking down the Entrance Ramp when he is attacked from behind by Peter Griffin with a Chair.

"It's Peter Griffin, The Father of Chris Griffin, and former CWF, and Hardcore Champion!" said a shocked Bender.

"Looks like he's getting revenge for his Son here Tonight." said Iroh.

Peter continues to Pummel Nelson until he throws him into the Ring. Peter enters the Ring, picks Nelson up, and hits a Peter Driver onto Nelson. Peter Griffin then grabs a Mic as Rojo Bat leaves the Ring.

"Let me tell ya something you little Punk. I saw what happened Last Week, and I gotta admit that was pretty Awesome. But never the less, Wrong since it was my kid. So I had a talk with the GM, and You & I are gonna duke it out for the Hardcore Title at Wrestleversary!" announced Peter.

Peter then leaves the Ring, and heads up the Entrance Ramp.

"Peter just layed down the Law for what's to come at Wrestleversary for Nelson." said Bender.

Rojo Bat slides back into the Ring, and calls for the Ref to start the Match. The Ref does so, and The Match begins. Rojo Bat picks Nelson up, and hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp.

"Well, A win is a win for Rojo Bat here Tonight." said Bender.

"Atleast he'll have some time to relax before Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Naruto, and Rock Lee enter an Apartment with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman in it.

"Hey kids, Keep Chillin'. You know who we are? We're Associates of Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns. You do know Mr. Burns don't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." replied Stan.

"I'm sorry!, Did you say something?" asked Naruto.

"I said yes. C. Montgomery Burns of the CWF." answered Stan.

"Check out the Big Brain on you." said Naruto.

"You know what they call Wrestleversary in France?" questioned Rock Lee.

"This is good... Tell him Rock... Rock!" said Naruto.

"Wrestleversary." answered Rock Lee.

"That's Right, but do you when Wrestleversary is?" asked Naruto.

"In March?" replied Stan.

"Look at you! But if you're so smart, Why haven't you bought Tickets to said Wrestleversary?" asked Naruto.

"Because, They're Sold Out." explained Stan.

"But there is Pay-Per-View." stated Naruto.

"Somebody stole out PPV Box." said Stan.

"You hear that Rock, Somebody stole their PPV Box." said Naruto.

"That's a real shame." replied Rock Lee.

"Do you read the Bible Son?" asks Naruto.

"Yes." said Stan.

"You see I got this Passage memorized. Ezekiel 25:17: "Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is The Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee." Believe It!" quoted Naruto in a Loud Booming Voice.

Stan is shocked, but opens his eyes to see Naruto giving him Wrestleversary Tickets.

"Wrestleversary Tickets?" asked an excited Stan.

Wrestleversary Goes Hollywood In 2 Weeks.

"Man that felt Good!" said a stoked Naruto.

"Yeah, and we didn't have to use these for a Change." said Rock Lee.

Rock Lee pulls out a Ninja Paper Bomb.

"You know something, You dang Skippy..." said Naruto until...

Naruto accidentally knocks the Paper Bomb from Rock Lee's hand, and it flies off, and Explodes.

"Oh My God! We Killed Kenny!" replied Rock Lee.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Bart gave us a rather odd message about "Saving his own Future!".". quoted Bender.

"Well know Bart has agreed to discuss this with CWF World." said Iroh.

Bart enters the Ring, and grabs a Mic.

"Spotlight!" demanded Bart.

A Spotlight then shines on Bart.

"Last Week I said somethings that alot of you Fools mistook as usual. You all believed that I was Delusional, or Losing my Mind. Well again, I have to explain myself to the Great Unwashed." stated Bart.

Crowd Boos at this.

"This all started after I met my Father before the CWF Rumble Match. Now you all remembered what had transpired: We made a Deal that whomever won the Match, and eventually win the Title would give the other the First Shot. But then after I shook my Dad's Hand, Something snapped into my Mind. I began to see my Future, and I didn't like what I saw. I saw myself becoming just like my Old Man: A Has-Been. I saw myself constantly just barely Selling out VFW Homes, High School Gyms, and Bingo Halls to keep my Dying Career Afloat. I knew that if I didn't want to go down that Road, I had to make an Impact. That's why I Eliminated my Dad from the Rumble Match, and I'd do it again too!" announced Bart.

Crowd Boos Heavily at this.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

Homer Simpson stands on top of the Entrance Ramp with a Mic.

"You what Bart, I didn't mind when you joined Power Inc., I didn't mind when you began this whole Uptight, I'm better than You Attitude, Heck: I didn't mind when you Eliminated me from the Rumble! Odds are, I would've done the same to you if I had the chance. But you Mocking Legends like myself is where I draw the Line. I might not have taught you alot of Great Morals, and Lessons, but I taught you one Major Thing: Respect! That's something that you obviously Forgot." said Homer.

"Listen, Ever since I Eliminated you I've won the U.S. Champ, and I'm on the Fast Track to Wrestleversary while odds are You're gonna be trying to Sign Autographs for a Measly Buck outside of the Arena to a bunch of Old Farts who remembered the "Good Old Days"." replied Bart.

"Let's Remember something Bart, I've been a Former CWF Champion, A CWF Rumble Winner, and the First Winner of The Cell Match." stated Bart.

"I've Held the CWF Title aswell, A Rumble Winner, and held the Hardcore & U.S. Title!" argued Bart.

"You know what? in all of my Career, I never did hold the United States Championship." said Homer.

"What? You wanna try & make this into a Wrestleversary Match so you can teach me some Lesson about Respect? No!" said Bart.

"Huh?" questioned Homer.

"I'm Not giving you a Shot at the Belt because of Respect Issues, But I will give you a Shot at the Title at Wrestleversary because I want to Finish you off at the Biggest Show Out There!" stated Bart.

"Homer vs. Bart for the U.S. Title? This is Awesome!" yelled an estatic Bender.

"This Father vs. Son Battle is gonna be Epic." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Danny Phantom, and Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Nick World Order & The Gaang will battle it out in an Elimination Tag Match." said Bender.

"Just Recently, The Gaang is made up of Aang, Sokka, Danny Phantom, and recent choice: Spongebob Squarepants, but still needs a Fifth Member." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Skulker, and Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"NWO's Team will be comprised of El Tigre, Zuko, Skulker, and Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"Zuko was considered for the Gaang, but Zuko has decided to stay with Nick World Order." said Iroh.

Zuko, and Danny start off in the Ring. The match begins with Zuko, and Danny Phantom in a Chop Battle until Zuko wins it by hitting a Punch onto Danny's Jaw. Zuko then follows it up with a Leg Sweep on Danny. Zuko then puts Danny in a Leg Lock, but Danny countered out of it. Danny then gets back up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ropes. Danny then hits a Tackle on Zuko on the Bounce Back. Danny then puts Zuko in a STF Hold, but Breaks out of it. Zuko then tags in Skulker. Skulker hits afew Powerful Punches onto Danny, and then follows it up with a Takedown on Danny. Skulker then picks Danny up, and then hits a Powerbomb onto Danny. Skulker then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Danny gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Skulker. Danny then follows it up with a Spinning DDT. Danny then tags in Spongebob. Spongebob then hits a Leg Drop onto Skulker. Spongebob then hits a series of Ground Punches on Skulker until Skulker hits a Headbutt on Spongebob. Skulker then hits a Clothesline to take Spongebob down. Skulker then picks Spongebob up, and tries to finish Spongebob off with a Chokeslam, but Spongebob counters out of it. Spongebob then Irish Whips Skulker into the Ring Post. Zuko tags himself in, but Spongebob doesn't see this as he hits a Sponge Suplex Pin on Skulker. Zuko then grabs Spongebob, and then hits a Death Valley Driver onto Spongebob. Zuko then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is are your winners: Skulker, and Zuko!" said Tripp.

Zuko then grabs Danny, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Danny.

"Zuko wins again along with Skulker." said Bender.

"And it looks like Zuko has solidified his answer." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team is set for one fall, and it is for the Number 1 Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This Match will determine which Team will face The Jump Superstars at Wrestleversary for the Tag Titles." stated Bender.

"Team South Park would love a Rematch against The Champs." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos are without Paulina Guerrera Tonight due to her being on Assignment." said Bender.

"Still Mas y Menos have been successful with or without her." said Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, Riley Freeman, and Jake Long: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Gangstas are looking for their First shot at the Tag Champs." said Bender.

"The Team wants to make themselves known." added Iroh.

Kyle, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Riley, Menos, and Kyle start off in the Ring. The match begins with Menos, and Kyle Double Teaming Riley. The two then hit a Double Takedown on Riley, but then Menos hits a Clothesline onto Kyle. Menos then put Kyle in a Leg Lock, but Kyle breaks out of it. Kyle then Irish Whips Menos into the Ring Post. Kyle then hits afew Punches onto Menos. Kyle then tags in Kenny. Kenny then hits a Spring Blossom Nut Squash onto Menos. Riley then comes out of nowhere, and hits a Tackle onto Kenny. Riley then throws Kenny out of the Ring. Riley then tries to pin Menos, but Menos is playing Possum as he then turns the tables,  
and pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Riley hits afew Punches onto Menos, and follows it up with a Drop Kick onto Menos. Riley then tags in Jake as Kenny reenters the Ring. Jake then goes after Kenny. Menos then rolls to his Corner, and tags in Mas. Mas, Kenny, and Jake all Brawl in the Ring until Jake hits a Takedown onto Kenny. Mas sees an opening, and hits a Baseball Slide to knock Jake out of the Ring. Mas then picks Kenny up, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Kenny. Mas then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Shooting Star Press onto Kenny. Jake though sees his opening, and pulls Mas out of the Ring. Jake then picks Kenny up, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Kenny as Riley takes out both Kyle, and Menos.  
Jake then pins Kenny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: The Gangstas!" said Tripp.

"The Gangstas win themselves at shot at the Tag Belts at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"This could be there in." said Iroh.

Just then, Naruto, and Rock Lee of The Jump Superstars appear on the Entrance Ramp, and staredown at their opponents.

"Looks like The Jump Superstars are sizing up their Competition." said Bender.

"Naruto, and the rest of the Team might be in for a rude awakening." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Mr. Eddy is seen walking towards the Ring.

"The Champ is making his way to the CWF Ring." said Bender.

"He is going to be Honored Next." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Classical Music Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the General Manager of CWF: Sideshow Bob!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome your CWF Champion, and One of the Greatest Superstars of all Time: Mr. Eddy!" said Sideshow Bob as the Crowd Boos.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

Mr. Eddy walks down the Entrance Ramp, and into the Ring.

"Well Mr. Eddy, You now have been Honored by the CWF Polls for being the Most Popular CWF Champion." said Sideshow Bob.

Crowd Boos at this.

"Most Popular? I didn't hear about this Poll." said Bender.

"In a Pig's eye perhaps." joked Iroh.

Mr. Eddy is presented with a Plaque with a Gold Medal in it. Mr. Eddy then grabs a Mic.

"First off, I wanna Thank... Myself, Because I am simply perfect. Second, I wanna Thank Myself again since it was..." said Mr. Eddy until...

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Looks like Rojo Bat's had enough!" said Bender.

"Rojo looks like he's gonna get his revenge." said Iroh.

Just then, Milhouse walks down the Entrance Ramp, pretending to be Rojo Bat as he is wearing a Cheap Costume. Milhouse then enters the Ring.

"Yo Mr. Eddy, It's me Roho Batt, and I've come to geta my Revenge!" said Milhouse, poorly impersonating Rojo Bat.

Milhouse then goofishly trips over himself. Mr. Eddy then positions himself, and then hits a SpearED. Mr. Eddy then has Sideshow Bob perform the 3 Count.

"You see! That whats going to happen at Wrestleversary!" said Mr. Eddy.

Mr. Eddy holds the Title up high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Ember McLain def. Azula

Rojo Bat def. Nelson Muntz

Zuko & Skulker def. Spongebob Squarepants & Danny Phantom

The Gangstas def Team South Park, & Mas y Menos (Triple Threat Tag Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

* * *

One Chapter to go before Wrestleversary! Anyway, Reviews are **Up!**


	95. Chapter 95

Hey CWF Fans! Here is the Newest CWF Chapter, The Last One before **Wrestleversary!** I only own My OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"This is the Final Stop before Wrestleversary! I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are Live in Pierre, South Dakota where Rojo Bat, and Mr. Eddy will have a Final Confrontation before Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, The Jump Siperstars will defend their Tag Titles against The Gangstas." said Bender.

"Tonight though, It's Simply a One on One Contest." stated Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake has been in a Semi-Successful Tag Team with The Hong Kong Dragons." said Bender.

"Plus, Jake defeated Naruto back at Last Year's Still Standing." added Iroh.

The match begins with the two in a Tie Up with Jake winning with a Leg Sweep onto Naruto. Jake then hits a series of Stomps onto Naruto. Jake then picks Naruto up, and tries to finish Naruto off early with a Dragon DDT, but Naruto counters. Naruto then hits a Takedown onto Jake. Naruto then puts Jake in a STF Hold, but Jake is able to Grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Jake gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes at Naruto. Jake then hits a DDT on Naruto. Jake then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Jake picks Naruto up, and hits afew Chops on Naruto. Jake then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruto. Jake then hits afew Mounted Punches onto Naruto. Jake then puts Naruto in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref sees if Naruto is going to give up, but Naruto refuses to Submit. Naruto then fights out of the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes. Jake though bounces back, and hits a Big Boot onto Naruto. Jake then picks Naruto up, but Naruto suprises Jake with a Ninja Kick. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

Naruto begins to Celebrate his Victory, but is then attacked from behind by Riley Freeman. Riley then hits the Rap Up on Naruto. Rock Lee, Ichigo, and Luffy run into the Ring, but Riley, and Jake slide out of the Ring, and head up the Ramp.

"Looks like The Gangstas have just made a point by taking out Naruto." said Bender.

"Naruto may have won the Match, but The Gangstas might have the Mental Edge going into Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Ember McLain.

"I am here with Ember McLain, Who will battle CWF Women's Champion Angelica Pickles in a Hair Match. Now Ember, You have a 50/50 Chance at leaving Wrestleversary with the Title, and a 50/50 Chance at leaving Wrestleversary well..." said Bridgette until...

"I get it. If I lose, I get my Hair Shaved. Let me tell ya something Bridge, I wouldn't mind getting my Head Shaved because unlike Angelica, I don't need to act like some sort of Wannabe Model Loser." said Ember.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Last Week, It was made that Homer Simpson will battle his Son Bart for the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"This all started back at CWF Rumble when Bart Eliminated Homer in the Rumble Match." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well this is a unique Tag Team we have here." stated Bender.

"Both of these guys were Rivals back in the day, Now they have to Work Together Tonight." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, First, Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart Simpson accepted Homer's Offer for a Title Match at Wrestleversary Last Week stating that he wanted to Finish Homer off." said Bender.

"Well Bart believes that his Dad is holding him down, and by Eliminating him, He'll be able to control his Future." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, Nelson, and Peter will battle it out in The Hall of Fame Match for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"This all stemmed up after Nelson beat up Peter's Son Chris afew Weeks back." stated Iroh.

Bart, and Peter start of in the Ring. The match begins with Bart, and Homer exchanging Chops until Bart gains the upperhand with a Thumb to the Eyes. Bart then follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Peter. Bart then hits afew Ground Punches onto Peter until the Ref forces him to stop. Bart then tags in Nelson, and the two hit a Double Leg Drop onto Peter. Nelson then picks Peter up, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Nelson then hits a Face Breaker as Peter bounces back.  
Nelson then pins Peter.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Peter kicks out

Nelson picks Peter up, and tries to hit a Haw- Haw onto Peter, but Peter counters out of it. Peter then hits a Clothesline onto Nelson. Peter then tags in Homer. Homer then hits a Running Knee Drop onto Nelson. Homer picks Nelson up, and then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Homer then puts Nelson in a Tree of Woe, and then hits a Baseball Slide onto Nelson. Nelson crawls to his Corner, and tries to Tag in Bart, but Bart steps down onto the Mat, and Leaves the Ring. Homer then hits a Simpson Choke Hold onto Nelson. Homer then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Peter Griffin, and Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as Homer's, and Peter's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Homer, and Peter win here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"But it looks like Bart is saving his Battle with Homer for Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Rojo Bat is in a Courtroom wearing a Suit.

"I just have one more question: If you gave an order that Nelson Muntz not to interfere in your match, And your orders are allways followed, Then way were Nick World Order at Ringside? putting Sokka in danger?" asked Rojo Bat.

Mr. Eddy is on the Bench in a Military Suit.

"Nelson posed no threat to my opponent, I never said anything about NWO." replied Mr. Eddy.

"That's not what you said. You said that there'd be no Interference." stated Rojo Bat.

"Correct, But I..." said Mr. Eddy until...

"So he was in no Danger. Except Grave Danger, is there any other type of Danger?" interrupted Rojo Bat.

"I recalled what I said." answered Mr. Eddy.

"I can have the Court Reporter read it back if you want." retorted Rojo Bat.

"I know what I said! I don't have to have it read back to me like I'm some kind of Child." said Mr. Eddy.

"Why were NWO at Ringside? Coloniel?" questioned Rojo Bat.

"Sometimes Men take matters into their own hands." replied .

"No sir! You made it clear just a Moment ago that your men never take matters into their own hands! Your men follow orders or You lose the Championship! So Nelson, and NWO should have stayed away from Ringside. Am I right Coloniel?" asked Rojo Bat.

"Snot nosed Punk." grumbled Mr. Eddy.

"I liked an answer to the question Judge." stated Rojo Bat.

The Judge is Sideshow Bob wearing the traditional Military Judge Attire.

"Enough, or I'll hold you in contempt." said Sideshow Bob.

"Did you order NWO to interfere?" asked Rojo Bat.

"You don't have to answer that question." replied Sideshow Bob.

"I'll answer the question. You want answers?" asked Mr. Eddy.

"I think I'm entitled to them." said Rojo Bat.

"You Want Answers?" again asked Mr. Eddy.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" yelled Rojo Bat.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! Son, We live in a world where I am the Champion, and this Championship must be guarded by my Men at whatever cost. Who's gonna help me defend it? You Rojo? I have a greater responsibility than you can possibly fathom. You weep for Sokka, and you curse my men. You have that Luxuary. You have the Luxuary of not knowing what I know that Sokka's Loss while Tragic, Probably saved this Company. And my existence while grotesque, and incomprehensable to you Sells Pay Per Views. You don't want the truth because deep down in places you don't talk about at Parties, You want me to be Champion. At Wrestleversary, You need me to be Champion! We use words like Spectacle, Grandier, Majesty. We use these words the Backbone of an Event that is bigger than Life! At Wrestleversary in March, This will never be truer. I have neither the Time, nor the inclination to explian myself to a man who wishes he was half the Champion that I am, and he questions the matter in which I defend it! I would just rather you say "Thank You", and order the Pay-Per-View. Otherwise, I suggest you Lace up your Boots, and Meet me in the Ring. Eitherway, I don't gaive a Dang What you think you are entitled to." vented Mr. Eddy.

"Did you Order Ringside Interference?" asked Rojo Bat.

"I did what I had..." said Mr. Eddy.

"DID YOU ORDER THE RINGSIDE INTERFERENCE!" yelled Rojo Bat.

"YOU GOT DANG RIGHT I DID!" roared Mr. Eddy.

Wrestleversary goes Hollywood in 1 Week.

(Backstage)

John Santoni is seen with CWF Women's Champion Angelica Pickles.

"I am here with Angelica Pickles who..." said John until...

"Ahem!" interrupted Angelica.

"Right Sorry, I am here with CWF Women's Champion Angelica Pickles who will not only be defending the Belt against Ember McLain, but her Hair aswell." said John.

Angelica grabs the Mic.

"Listen Mr. Santino." said Angleica.

"It's Santoni." stated John.

"Whatever, Ember is nothing more than a Trash Punk Loser whose Music isn't worth the Price it was made on. At Wrestleversary, I'm gonna kick her Butt, and then Shave her Head Bald." said Angelica.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Being accompanied to the Ring by Zim & Dib, Zuko, and Skulker, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Wreslteversary, Nick World Order will Battle Team Avatar in a 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Match." said Bender.

"Tonight though, The Captains of each Team will Battle it out." stated Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompanied to the Ring by Danny Phantom, Sokka, and Spongebob Squarepants, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Much like NWO, Team Avatar is standing by their Leader." said Bender.

"Team Avatar though is down a Superstar." stated Iroh.

The match begins with El Tigre, and Aang in a Staredown until Aang hits a Judo Kick onto El Tigre. Aang then follows it up with a Side Effect on El Tigre. Aang then hits a Rolling Thunder onto El Tigre. Aang picks El Tigre up, but El Tigre hits a Punch to the Gut of Aang. El Tigre then follows it up with a Takedown on Aang. El Tigre then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Aang. El Tigre then puts Aang in a Sleeper Hold, but Aang breaks out of it. Aang then bounces off the Ropes, and then hits a Flying Takedown onto El Tigre. Aang then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

El Tigre gets back up, and ducks an Attempted Clothesline form Aang. El Tigre then hits a Takedown on Aang. El Tigre then puts Aang in a Headlock, but Aang is able to break out of it. Aang then tries to hit an Air Buster on El Tigre, but El Tigre counters. El Tigre then smacks an Iron Claw onto Aang. Aang is in pain as the Ref sees if Aang wants to Submit. Aang though refuses to quit, and begins to fight out of the Hold. Aang eventually Breaks from the Hold. El Tigre tries to hit another Iron Claw on Aang, but Aang counters. Aang then hits an Air Buster onto El Tigre. Aang then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp.

Aang is then jumped from behind by the other Members of NWO. Danny, Sokka, and Spongebob enter the Ring to try, and fight back, but they are outnumbered.

"Looks like Nick World Order has the upperhand in this Brawl." said Bender.

"Not for long." stated Iroh.

Iroh then leaves the Announce Table, and runs into the Ring. Iroh then helps out Team Avatar by hitting a Burn Down (Dream Street) onto Skulker. Eventually, Nick World Order retreats from the Ring.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen... The Fifth Member of Team Avatar: Iroh!" announced Aang.

Iroh poses in the Ring abit as the Crowd Cheers.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring: Azula, and the CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Both Angelica, and Ember had their say in Interviews, but they now have to battle Tonight." said Bender.

"This could be a precursor to Wrestleversary.

(Remember Plays)

"And their opponents: Shego, and Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, Ember will battle Angelica for the Women's Title." said Bender.

"Not only that, but the Lose will have their Head Shaved." added Iroh.

Shego, and Azula start off in the Ring. The match begins with Azula, and Shego in a Shoving Contest until Shego hits a Headbutt onto Azula. Shego then hits a Takedown onto Azula. Shego then hits afew Ground Punches onto Azula until Azula hits a Headbutt on Shego to bust out of it. Azula then hits afew Chops onto Shego, and then follows it up with a Side Slam onto Shego. Azula then puts Shego in a Leg Lock, but Shego gets out of it. Shego then tags in Ember. Ember then hits a Big Boot to take Azula down. Ember then hits an Elbow Drop onto Azula. Azula gets back up, and hits a Tackle on Ember. Ember pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Azula picks Ember up, and tries to finish Ember off with a Fisherman's Suplex, but Ember counters out of it. Ember then hits afew Punches onto Azula, but to no effect as Azula hit a Clothesline on Ember. Azula then puts Ember in a Sleeper Hold. Ember is fading fast as the Ref checks to see if Ember is going to Submit. Ember though refuses to Give, and Breaks out of the Hold. Ember then pushes Azula into the Ring Post. Angelica then secretly Tags herself into the Match without Ember knowing it. Ember then grabs Azula, and then hits a Rock N' Roll Cutter onto Azula. Angelica then comes out of nowhere, and hits a Diamond Cutter onto Ember. Angelica then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Azula, and Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp.

"The Champ pinned her Wrestleversary opponent." said Bender.

"But can she do it again with not only the Title, but her Hair on the line as well?" asked Iroh.

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office)

"You ready to this Champ?" asked Sideshow Bob.

"Yep." replied Mr. Eddy.

"You sure you don't want the Info I found to help you out?" said Sideshow Bob.

"Nope." said Mr. Eddy.

"Allright then." said Sideshow Bob.

"The Showdown is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"This is gonna be Epic." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's Wrestleversary.

Nelson Muntz will battle Peter Griffin in The Hall of Fame Match with the Hardcore Championship on the line.

Nelson maybe the Monster of the Hardcore Division, but Peter is a Hardcore Legend.

Nick World Order vs. Team Avatar in an Elimination Tag Match.

We now know both sides of the Team, Let's see how it will all turn out.

Ember McLain vs. Angelica Pickles in a Hair Match for the Women's Championship.

One is gonna leave with the Title, The other is gonna leave with their Hair Shaved off.

The Gangstas vs. The Jump Superstars for the Tag Team Championships.

We saw these Two Teams erupt abit Earlier Tonight, At Wrestleversary they're gonna explode!

Homer Simpson vs. Bart Simpson for the United States Championship.

The All Mighty Father going toe to toe against The Sinful Son in this Near Biblical Battle.

Finally; Rojo Bat vs. Mr. Eddy in an for the CWF Championship.

The Rumble Winner vs. The Champ for the Biggest Prize in the Game. This could be Epic.

3 Doors Down's Kryptonite is the official theme for Wrestleversary.

Wrestleversary is sponsored by Legends of Wrestlemania on Sale March 24.

(Classical Music Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome CWF General Manager: "Sideshow" Robert Terwilliger!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Sideshow Bob walks down the Entrance Ramp, and then enters the Ring.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, At Wrestleversary, Rojo Bat will battle Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship, but Tonight, The two will have a Final Showdown. So without further ado: The CWF Champion Mr. Eddy!" announced Bob.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"Here comes the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy." said Bender.

"He's been holding onto the Belt since Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy gets into the Ring.

"And now... The CWF Rumble Winner: Rojo Bat!" announced Bob.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Rojo Bat has been dealing with Power Inc., and Mr. Eddy for Months now." said Bender.

"At Wrestleversary, Rojo Bat could end Mr. Eddy's Title Reign." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat walks into the Ring. Both are Given a Mic.

"Allright Gentlemen... You each have One Minute to give a Quick Debate about your Opponent. Mr. Eddy, You're up." said Bob.

"You Rojo, I have taken on some of the Toughest Superstars in CWF: Danny Phantom, Naruto, Sokka, Aang, Spongebob, and Many others. And I noticed something in you that was different, Something that the others didn't have: Cowardice! I mean Two Weeks ago, I beat the snot out of you, and Last Week I mocked you, and did nothing about It! I seriously doubt that you will a threat to at Wrestleversary! You might aswell just lay down at Wrestleversary, and let me Pin You!" announced Mr. Eddy.

"Wow! Mr. Eddy just praticually Owned Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"I think that it was over a Minute though." said Iroh.

"Strong Words. Now, Rojo Bat is Up." said Bob.

Rojo Bat begins to speak, but his Mic seems to be Broken.

"Well that stinks then. Well Gentlemen, Both of you will Fight at Wrestleversary so Good Luck to..." said Bob until...

Rojo Bat then grabs Mr. Eddy's Mic.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, The Bat Says Whoa! I was given a Minute to Talk, and I'm gonna say what I gotta say! Mr. Eddy, If I was in the Same Position you were back at Dark Horizon, I would have the Same, But like everybody in the Back, You are nothing more than a Wannabe who just got Lucky. The Reason I haven't fought back recently is because I've been holding those Emotions back, and come Wrestleversary I will let those Emotions that I have been keeping down, and Let them go out Full Blast! After Wrestleversary, You won't think I'm a Coward, You'll think of me as Champion!" vented Rojo Bat.

Rojo Bat then confronts Mr. Eddy with Mr. Eddy holding up the Title as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruto Uzumaki def. Jake Long

Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin def. Bart Simpson & Nelson Muntz

Aang def. El Tigre

Angelica Pickles & Azula def. Ember McLain & Ember

* * *

Well Guys, Next Chapter is **WRESTLEVERSARY!** so be on your Toes. In the Meantime: _REVIEW!_


	96. Wrestleversary PPV 2

Hey Guys! Well it is, The Wrestleversary Chapter! Enjoy! I only own my OCs, and Belts.

* * *

CWF Wrestleversary: March week 4

(Promo) A Gladiator is seen kneeling in the Middle of a Coliseium Battlefield. Bart Simpson dressed in Roman Emporer Attire walks in to the Applause of the Crowd.

"Arise, Rise. Your Fame is well deserved. I don't think there's ever been a Gladiator that matched you." praised Bart.

The Gladiator begins to Rise, and Stand up.

"You must be Popeye Reborn. Or is it Mickey. Why doesn't the Hero reveal himself, and tell us all his Real Name?  
You do have a Name." questioned Bart.

"My name is Gladiator." replied The Gladiator.

The Gladiator begins to walk away to the Shock of the Crowd.

"How dare you show your back to me. Slave! You will remove your Helmet, and tell me your Name! Who Are You!" demanded Bart.

The Gladiator Stops in his tracks.

"I am the Champion of the Choke Hold. Cheif Butt Whooper of Sorry Sons of Flanders. Beer Drinker among Beer Drinkers.  
Truster of No One! And I will Stomp a Mudhole in you Face, and Walk it Dry." quoted The Gladiator.

The Crowd Applauds this until Bart silences them.

The Gladiator then turns aroud, and Removes his Mask, Revealing himself to be Homer Simpson.

"My name is Homer Jay Simpson, And Tonight... I UNLEASH HECK!" yelled Homer.

Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down Plays as the intro to Wrestleversary, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen we welcome you to the Big Time: CWF Wrestleversary! I'm Bender, and since Iroh will be in the NWO Team Avatar Match, My Broadcast Partner Tonight is the Legendary Bugs Bunny!" said Bender.

"Ehhh... What's up Doc? We are live in Hollywood: Los Angeles, California where our Main Event is Rojo Bat vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship." stated Bugs.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This is the Hall of Fame Match set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Peter wanted this Match against Nelson due to the Fact Nelson Pummeled Peter's Son Chris." said Bender.

"Well Peter could get his Revenge by winning the Belt Tonight at Wrestleversary." stated Bugs.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson has been the Hardcore Champion for the past couple of Months, and he has made his presense felt." said Bender.

"Well, I don't like Bullies Bender, and that's what I'm seeing right here." said Bugs.

The match begins with Nelson, and Peter sliding out of the Ring, and then throwing afew weapons into the Ring. Then both of them reenter the Ring. Nelson grabs a Kendo Stick, and hits Peter in the Gut, Breaking the Kendo Stick. Nelson then follows it up with a DDT onto Peter. Nelson grabs a Chair, and hits Peter afew times with it. Nelson then puts Peter in a Leg Lock, but Peter counters out of it. Peter then hits afew Punches on Nelson, and then throws him head first into the Ring Post. Peter then grabs Nelson, and hits a Powerbomb on Nelson. Peter then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Peter then grabs a Steel Pipe, and tries to hit Nelson with it, but Nelson counters. Nelson then hits a Leg Sweep onto Peter. Nelson then sets up a Table. Nelson picks Peter up, but Peter then counters. Peter then hits afew Ground Punches onto Nelson. Peter then puts Nelson in a Headlock, but Nelson is able to get the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Nelson then hits a Haw-Haw onto Peter. Instead of Pinning Peter, Nelson puts Peter on top of the Table. Nelson is about to Finish Peter off, but Peter counters at the Last Second. Peter then hits a Peter Driver onto Nelson, Sending him thru the Table. Peter then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as Peter is given the Hardcore Title.

"Peter gets his Revenge, and wins the Hardcore Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"I gotta admit, Nelson had him, but Peter Griffin yet again pulls off another Come from Behind Victory." said Bugs.

(Backstage) Zuko is seen getting ready for the Tag Match when he is approached by Iroh.

"Uncle, What are you doing here?" asked Zuko.

"I am here to talk to you for a brief moment." said Iroh.

"Allright, but make it quick. If NWO catches me with you, They'll Pound me." said Zuko.

"Zuko, I have watched you grown up to become a Great Warrior in the Ring. I believed that when you started NWO with Sokka, and El Tigre you were taking charge of your own Destiny, but now you have allowed yourself to be used El Tigre, and NWO's Plots. I have seen the expressions on your face, You don't have to take their Crud. Assert yourself Zuko!" said Iroh.

"See you in the Ring Uncle." replied Zuko.

Zuko then leaves.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This is an Elimination Tag Team Match. Being Accompanied to the Ring by Azula, The Team of Zuko, Skulker, Zim & Dib, and El Tigre: Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Nick World Order, and Team Avatar are gonna be battling it out in a 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Match." said Bender.

"The Rules are simple Doc, If you are Pinned or Tap Out, You're gone from the Match. Last Team Standing wins." explained Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And their opponents, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Sam Manson, and Katara, The Team of Sokka, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, and Aang: Team Avatar!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"And here comes Team Avatar, Ready to Rumble." said Bender.

"But where's Iroh?" asked Bugs

(Ultimo Dragon's WWE Theme Plays)

"And their Partner, From The Fire Nation: Iroh!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Iroh stands on the Entrance Ramp, and Shoots out Fire from his Mouth.

"I guess that's why he's called the Dragon of the West." joked Bender.

"Abit of a Ham though, but He is pretty tough though." said Bugs.

Zim, and Danny start off in the Ring. The match begins with Danny hitting a Haymaker onto Zim. Danny then hits afew Stomps onto Zim. Zim gets back up, and then Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes. Danny though bounces back as he hits a Clothesline on Zim. Danny then tags in Spongebob. Spongebob then puts Zim in a Leg Lock, but Zim counters out of it. Zim then hits afew Punches on Spongebob, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on Spongebob. Zim then tags in Skulker. Skulker hits a Running Leg Drop on Spongebob. Skulker then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Spongebob. Skulker then picks Spongebob up, and hits a Chokeslam on Spongebob. Skulker then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Spongebob Squarepants has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

Iroh gets into the Ring, and Confronts Skulker. Skulker laughs abit at seeing Iroh, but is then met with a Powerful Headbutt by Iroh in retaliation. Iroh then follows it up with a Leg Sweep to take Skulker down. Iroh then puts Skulker in a Headlock. Skulker though fights out of the Headlock. Skulker gets back up, and then hits afew Punches on Iroh. Skulker then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Iroh. Skulker then hits afew Ground Punches onto Iroh until the Ref tells him to stop. Skulker then picks Iroh up, and tries to hit a Chokeslam on Iroh, but Iroh counters. Iroh then hits a Burn Down on a distracted Skulker. Iron then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Skulker has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

Skulker is upset by this, and Socks Iroh in the Jaw. Zuko looks angered by this, but El Tigre stops him. Zim gets back into the Ring, and then hits an Elbow Drop on Iroh. Zim then tries to pin Iroh, but Iroh quickly kicks out. Iroh gets back up, and Irish Whips Zim into the Ring Post. Iroh then hits a Stinger Splash on Zim, Nearly crushing the Irken. Iroh then puts Zim in a Headlock, but Zim counters out of it. Zim then tries to hit an Irken Slam, but Iroh counters. Iroh then Irish Whips Zim into the Ropes, but Zim hits a Drop Kick on Iroh. Zim then picks Iroh up, but Iroh suprises Zim by hitting a Burn Downon the stunned Zim. Iroh then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Zim has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

El Tigre then enters the Ring, and attacks Iroh with a Series of Punches. El Tigre then puts Iroh in a Sleeper Hold, but Iroh break out of it. Iroh then tags in Sokka. Sokka hits a Series of Chops onto El Tigre, and follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker. Sokka then picks El Tigre up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka sets El Tigre up for an Ice Breaker, but El Tigre counters. El Tigre then grabs Sokka, and forces him to tag in Iroh. El Tigre then grabs Iroh, and hits an Iron Claw onto Iroh. Iroh tries to fight out of it, but eventually falls victim to the Iron Claw. El Tigre then tags in Zuko. El Tigre then tells him to Finish Iroh off. Zuko doesn't wanna do it, but El Tigre forces him to do it. Zuko reluctantly hits a Death Valley Driver on Iroh. Zuko then pins Iroh.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Iroh has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

"Iroh's gone thanks to Zuko." said Bender.

"But you see that Zuko wasn't gonna do it." stated Bugs.

Danny then enters the Ring as Zuko then tags in Dib. Dib, and Danny get into a Chop Battle until Danny hits a Punch to the Gut of Dib. Danny then hits a DDT onto Dib. Danny then puts Dib in a Sleeper Hold, but Dib grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Dib then Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes, and then hits a Takedown onto Danny. Dib then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Danny until The Ref forces him to stop. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a 450 Splash onto Danny, but Danny rolls out of the way. Dib crashes onto the Mat. Danny then picks Dib up, and hits a Specter Spike on Dib. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Dib. Danny then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Dib has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

Zuko enters the Ring, and then waits for Danny to get back up. El Tigre yells at Zuko to attack the downed Danny, but Zuko refuses. Danny gets back up, and then tags in Aang before Zuko could get him. Aang then hits afew Chops on Zuko until Zuko counters. Zuko then hits a Face Buster onto Aang. Zuko then puts Aang in a STF Hold. Aang is in pain, but he begins to fight out of it. Eventually, Aang breaks out of the Hold. Aang gets back up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ropes. Aang tries to finish Zuko off with an Air Buster, but Zuko ducks. Zuko then picks Aang up, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver, but Aang counters. Aang then runs towards the Ropes, and then hits an Air Buster onto Zuko. Aang then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Zuko has been Eliminated." said Tripp.

El Tigre gets into the Ring, and Knocks Aang out with a Sucker Punch. El Tigre then picks Zuko up, and berates him. Zuko tries to calm El Tigre down, but El Tigre then Punches him in the Face. Zuko then has enough, and attacks El Tigre. Zuko then continues to Pummel El Tigre until the Ref pulls him off. Zuko then picks El Tigre up, and hits a Death Valley Driver on El Tigre. Aang then gets back up, and tags in Sokka. Sokka picks El Tigre up, and Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker onto El Tigre. Sokka then tags in Danny. Danny heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip on El Tigre. Danny then tags in Aang. Aang picks El Tigre up, and hits an Air Buster on El Tigre. Aang then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Team Avatar!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Nick World Order just got crushed." said Bender.

"But Zuko has finally manned up, and Asserted himself." stated Bugs.

(General Manager Sideshow Bob's Office)

Sideshow Bob is seen sitting at his Desk, with a File in his Hands. Mr. Eddy then enters the Office.

"Ahh Mr. Eddy, Glad you dropped by." said Sideshow Bob.

"Hey, It's CWF Champion Mr. Eddy, and it's still gonna be CWF Champion Mr. Eddy when Wrestleversary is through." said Mr. Eddy.

"Anyway, I still have this File on Rojo Bat ready to go if you need it." replied Bob.

Mr. Eddy: Why would I need that? I'm gonna leave L.A. still CWF Champion because this like a Hollywood Movie: The Handsome Hero allways triumphs.

Mr. Eddy then leaves.

"Win, Lose, or Draw: Rojo Bat is in for a Big Suprise." stated Bob.

(Remember Plays)

"This is a Hair Match, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, From The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here comes Ember, The Rocker Girl Ghost." said Bender.

"She's been pretty confident lately, but can she win the Belt, or end up Bald.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Now whomever loses this Match, Will have their Head Shaved while the Winner leaves with the Women's Title." stated Bender.

"Well Angelica had held onto that Title for acouple of Months now, and with her Hair on the Line aswell, I don't think she'll willingly lose this Match." said Bugs.

The match begins with Angelica, and Ember in a Tie Up with Angelica winning by hitting a Knee to the Gut of Ember. Angelica then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Ember. Angelica then puts Ember in a Headlock, but Ember breaks out of it. Ember then gets back up, and Irish Whips Angelica into the Ropes. Angelica though bounces back, and hits a Takedown onto Ember. Angelica then tries another Headlock on Ember, but Ember counters with a Headlock. Ember then puts Angelica in a Leg Lock, but Angelica breaks out of it. Angelica then Irish Whips Ember into the Ropes, and hits a Big Boot onto Ember. Angelica then picks Ember up, and then hits a Diamond Cutter on Ember. Angelica then showboats abit. Angelica then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Angelica is shocked by this, and picks Ember up to try, and hit another Diamond Cutter on Ember. Ember though counters with a Side Effect. Ember then gets back up, and puts Angelica in a Leg Lock again. Angelica is in pain, but she is able to get out of the Hold. Angelica gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Ember. Angelica then hits a Samoan Drop onto Ember. Angelica again showboats to the Corwd's Booing. Angelica then picks Ember up, and tries to finish Ember off with a Diamond Cutter, but Ember counters. Ember then tries to hit a Rock n' Roll Cutter, but Angelica counters aswell. Angelica then goes for another Thumb to the Eyes, but Ember blocks it. Ember then hits a Rock n' Roller Cutter onto a bewildered Angelica. Ember then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as Ember is given the Women's Title.

"Ember again is Women's Champion." said Bender.

"But let's not forget about what happens to the Loser." said Bugs.

Angelica begins to get back up, and sees Ember with the Belt. Knowing that she lost, Angelica tries to sneak out of the Ring. Ember though is wise to this, and grabs Angelica by her hair. Ember then signals for an Electric Shaver, and is given one. Ember then puts Angelica in a Head Lock as Ember then shaves off Angelica's Hair. Ember then lets go of Angelica. Angelica now sees that her Head is Shaved, and runs off to the Back in embrassment.

"Angelica has been Shaved, and is running off." said Bender.

"Maybe she should've taken afew pieces of her Hair, They could make a Wig out of it." joked Bugs.

(Promo) One has been Champion using every resources he has been given. One has been the Challenger who has made his way to the Main Event. Now these two will clash on the Biggest Stage. Rojo Bat vs. Mr. Eddy for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, Riley Freeman, and Jake Long: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Gangstas won a shot for the Belts afew Weeks ago." said Bender.

"These Mooks have barely been a Team for a Month, I'm not sure that these guys are gonna win." stated Bugs.

(The Jump Superstars Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Jump Superstars have been dominating the Tag Division since winning the Belts back at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Ichigo, Luffy, Yusuke, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki. These Guys are like the DX of CWF." said Bugs.

Naruto, and Yusuke represent The Jump Superstars. Yusuke, and Riley start off in the Ring. The match begins with Yusuke, and Riley in a Chop Battle until Yusuke hits a Tackle onto Riley. Yusuke then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Riley until Riley headbutts Yusuke. Riley gets back up, and then Irish Whips Yusuke into the Ropes. Yusuke bounces back, and puts Riley in a Headlock. Riley though grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Riley then hits a Clothesline onto Yusuke. Riley then tags in Jake, and the two hit a Double Elbow Drop. Jake then puts Yusuke in an Ankle Lock. Yusuke though breaks out of the Hold. Yusuke then gets back up, and then ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Jake. Yusuke then hits a Side Effect onto Jake. Yusuke then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Yusuke picks Jake up, and tries to finish Jake off with a Spirit Breaker, but Jake counters. Yusuke then tags in Naruto. Naruto, and Jake then exchange Chops until Naruto hits a Big Boot onto Jake. Naruto then puts Jake in a Sleeper Hold. Jake is in pain, but he is able to fight out of it. Jake then Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Naruto hold onto the Ropes, and then ducks as Jake tries to hit a Splash onto Naruto. Jake falls out of the Ring, and Crashes onto Ichigo, and Luffy. After a Moment, Jake gets back into the Ring as Yusuke, and Rock Lee check on their Teammates. Jake then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Naruto, and then follows it up with a Dragon DDT onto Naruto. Riley then heads out of the Ring, and attacks Rock Lee, and Yusuke. Jake then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as The Gangstas are given the Tag Titles.

"The Gangstas have done it, They are the Tag Champs!" exclaimed Bender.

"It took one key distraction for the Superstars to lose the Belts." said Bugs.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to Rojo Bat.

"I am here with Rojo Bat. Now Rojo, Ever since CWF Rumble, You have had the odds stacked against you in CWF. Do you think you have a chance at winning the CWF Title Tonight?" asked John.

"If I didn't have a chance at winning the Title, I wouldn't be here right now John. I came to CWF to win the Title, and I am planning on doing it whether or not Mr. Eddy complies." replied Rojo Bat.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield: Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Bart, and Homer have had a Major Rivalry ever since the CWF Rumble." stated Bender.

"Bart believes that if he Defeats his Pop, His Future will be secured." said Bugs.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"These two battled for the CWF Belt back at Wrestleversary in 2000 with Homer winning the Match." said Bender.

"Well let's Remember that Bart has grown abit in CWF." replied Bugs.

The match begins with the two in a Staredown until Bart hits a Punch to the Gut of Homer. Bart then follows it up with a Side Slam onto Homer. Bart then puts Homer in an Arm Lock, but Homer counters out of it. Homer then hits afew Chops on Bart until he hits a Facebuster onto Bart. Homer then showboats to the Crowd with the Corwd Cheering on the Adult Simpson. Homer then puts Bart in a STF Hold. Bart is in pain but, he is able to grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Homer keeps the Hold locked in until the Ref gets to Four, and Homer lets go. Bart gets back up, and Irish Whips Homer over the Ropes. Bart tries to knock Homer out of the Ring, but Homer counters with a Headbutt onto Bart. Homer then gets back into the Ring, and hits a Spear onto the Bartman. Homer then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart gets his foot on the Ropes

Homer picks Bart up, and then hits a Simpson Choke Hold onto Bart. Bart looks like he is fading fast. The Ref sees if Bart wants to Submit, but Bart refuses to Give up. Bart begins to fight out of the Hold. Bart then hits a Headbutt onto Homer to Break out of the Hold. Bart then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Clothesline onto Homer. Bart then hits a Series of Ground Ounches onto Homer until the Ref forces him to stop. Bart then primes himself up to hit a BartDog onto his dad. Bart tries to finish off Homer, but Homer counters it. Homer then tries to hit another Simpson Choke Hold onto Bart, but Bart counters it as well. Bart then hits a Jawbreaker onto Homer. Bart then rips open a Turnbuckle. Bart picks Homer up, and then Irish Whips Homer into the exposed Turnbuckle. Bart then hits a BartDog onto the injured Homer. Bart then pins Homer.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the U.S. Title.

"Bart Simpson has Defeated his Father to retain the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"I think we have just seen the Start of Bart's Transformation into a Powerful Threat." said Bugs.

Bart leaves the Ring with the U.S. Title over his Shoulder as he is then confronted by Bridgette.

"Bart, What do you have to say after defeating your dad here Tonight?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, The Bart Simpson Era has begun." replied Bart.

"The Bart Simpson Era?" questioned Bender.

"Looks like Bart has his Future in his Pocket." said Bugs.

(Backstage) A Black Limo is pulling into the Area.

"I wonder whose Limo is that?" questioned Bender.

"Beats me, But they made it just in time for the Title Match." said Bugs.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Rojo Bat makes his way to the Ring wearing a Red Shirt with a Black Bat on it along with Black Sleeves. He also has Black Gauntlets, and Red & Black Gloves on. He also has Red Tights on with Black Bats on them along with Black Boots with Red Bats on them, and a Black Belt.

"Here comes Rojo Bat, The Man who won the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Well Rojo has dealt with the CWF Champion, The General Manager, and Power Inc. to get to this Main Event Match." stated Bugs.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And his opponent, From Peach Creek, He is the CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Mr. Eddy walks down the Entrance Ramp as Fake Dollar Bills with Mr. Eddy's Face on them rain from the Arena's Ceiling.

"Mr. Eddy has been CWF Champion ever since he cashed in his CWF Title Case back at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy holds all but one of the Cards going into this Match, and that is Determination." stated Bugs.

The match begins with the Two in an intense Staredown until Rojo Bat hits a Left Hook onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Samoan Drop onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then puts Mr. Eddy in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Mr. Eddy breaks out of the Hold. Mr. Eddy gets back up, and Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Ropes. Rojo Bat tough bounces back with a Flying Takedown onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat tries to pin Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy rolls out of the Ring to recooperate. Rojo Bat slides out of the Ring, and then hits afew Chops onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Mr. Eddy into the Steel Steps. Rojo Bat then throws Mr. Eddy back into the Ring. Rojo Bat then picks Mr. Eddy up, and then hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then heads to the Tope Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash. Rojo Bat then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Rojo Bat is abit suprised by this as he picks Mr. Eddy up. Mr. Eddy then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a DDT onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then puts Rojo Bat in a STF Hold. Rojo Bat is in pain, but he is able to grab the Ropes to break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat tries to hit a Lionsault, but Mr. Eddy rolls out of the way. Mr. Eddy then takes advantage of this by hitting a Throwback onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then hits afew Ground Punches onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy Mr. Eddy then gets ready to hit a SpearED on Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy charges at Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat jumps out of the way. Mr. Eddy though bounces off the Ring Ropes, and then hits a Clothesline onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then waits until Rojo Bat gets back up, and then hits a SpearED onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat just barely kicks out

Mr. Eddy is angered by this, and Argues with the Ref. Rojo Bat gets back up, and then Irish Whips Mr. Eddy into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat tries to hit a Stinger Splash, but Mr. Eddy ducks out of the way. Rojo Bat hits the Ring Post, and Mr. Eddy takes advantage by hitting a Takedown on Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then puts Rojo Bat in a Sleeper Hold. Rojo Bat looks like he is out of it. The Ref sees if Rojo Bat is KO'd as The Ref lifts Rojo Bat's Arm up, but Rojo Bat keeps his Arm up. Rojo Bat then fights out of the Sleeper Hold. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy counters with a Takedown onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then primes himself up to hit another SpearED on Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy tries to finish off Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat grabs him. Rojo Bat then makes it onto the Top Turnbuckle with Mr. Eddy, and then delievers a Rojo Demise onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd is on their feet with Cheers.

"Rojo Bat's done it! He's won the CWF Championship!" exclaimed Bender.

"Rojo Bat has done something that no one else has done in 5 Months: Beat Mr. Eddy." said Bugs.

Rojo Bat is given the CWF Title. Rojo Bat then celebrates in the Ring until...

(Classical Music Plays)

"Not so fast there Mr. Rojo Bat." said Sideshow Bob.

"What is Sideshow Bob doing out here?" asked Bender.

"Rojo Bat won the CWF Title fair, and square." stated Bugs.

"You see Mr. Bat, I had Nelson Muntz to some research on you, and I found something very interesting about you. You See, You had been in contact with Former GM JC about some Information. Also, There have been afew Reports where people was both of you in the Same Area, but not at the Same Time. I know what your secret is: You are really JC in Disguise!" accused Sideshow Bob.

"What?" asked Bender.

"Did he just accuse Rojo Bat of actually being Former GM JC?" questioned Bugs.

"Admit it JC, The only way you would be able to come back into CWF is if you became part of the Main Roster, and if you became Champion you couldn't be Fired from CWF. So why not save us all the trouble, and take off the Mask this instant." ordered Sideshow Bob.

Rojo Bat seems abit hesitant to do so, but begins to take off hit Mask until...

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

Suddenly, JC appears on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"It's JC he's Back!" exclaimed Bender.

"We haven't seen the Former GM since Early November." said Bugs.

"First off, What is up CWF?" asked JC.

The Crowd Cheers Heavily.

"Anyway Bob. You were right about Rojo Bat, and I being in Contact. Thing is, Rojo and I were somewhat Business Partners." said JC.

"Business Partners?" asked Bender.

"Whats he talkin' about?" questioned Bugs.

"You see when you made Rojo Bat Numbe One un the CWF Rumble Match, His odds were 1,000 to 1. I just happened to put 10,000 Dollars on him to win it, and made a Cool Million Dollars. The Past few Weeks I was in talks with Mr. Burns to buy my way back into CWF, and as of 5 Minutes ago... I am back as General Manager of CWF!" announced JC.

"JC's Back as GM!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like the Odds Bob set up for Rojo Bat has turned against him." said Bugs.

"That means, Bob... YYYOOOUUU''RREEEE FFFFIIIIIRREEEDD!" yelled JC, parodying Mr. Mcmahon

Sideshow Bob is upset by this, but then is hit by Rojo Bat with the CWF Title. Rojo Bat then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits Frog Splash onto Sideshow Bob. JC then enters the Ring, and with the Crowd's Approval, hits a People's Elbow onto Sideshow Bob.

"Looks like Power Inc. has gone Belly Up." said Bender.

"For now anyway, other than that it's great to JC back as GM again." said Bugs.

JC, and Rojo Bat celebrate in the Ring as Red, and Black Confetti rains from the Ceiling. Rojo Bat holds the CWF Title high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Peter Griffin def. Nelson Muntz (Wins Hardcore Title)

Team Avatar def. Nick World Order (5 on 5 Elimination Tag Match)

Ember McLain def. Angelica Pickles (Wins Womens Title)

The Gangstas def. The Jump Superstars (Wins Tag Titles)

Bart Simpson def. Homer Simpson (Retains U.S. Title)

Rojo Bat def. Mr. Eddy (Wins CWF Title)

* * *

And that wraps up another CWF Year. I'll take another 3 Month Break from CWF. I will most likely continue CWF (I mean, I'm 4 Chapters away from Chapter 100). The Third Year will most likely be the Final Year of CWF though as I felt I ran with this Fic as long as I could. Anyway, **Reviews are Up.**


	97. Chapter 97

Ladies, and Gentleman... Boys, and Girls... Children of All Ages... CWF is Back! Hey Folks, Here is the Start of the New Year of CWF! I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Bender, and next to me is none other than Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Jacksonville, Florida where we came off one heck of a Wrestleversary." replied Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Chris Griffin." said Tripp.

Chris Griffin stands on top of the Entrance Ramp where a Red Couch, and some Chairs stand.

"Hi Everybody! It's time for the A-List Aftermath, Starring Geoff. Tonight, Geoff welcomes CWF Champion Rojo Bat. And now: Captain Hollywood himself: Geoff!" announced Chris.

(Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas Plays)

Geoff (From Total Drama Series) Walks to the Seat.

"What is up CWF Fans!" said Geoff.

Crowd Cheers slightly.

"Anyway, Welcome to the First Episode of A-List Aftermath starring Me. Originally CWF wanted to hire Chris McLain to Host, but we probably would have had confusion between him, and Chris here. Then again, Chris over here doesn't spend his nights coming up with ways to torture People." joked Geoff.

Chris then Laughs abit.

"Infact, I checked out Chris's Facebook, and his Friends include: Joker, Kruger, Vorhees, and Barbara Streisand." continued Geoff.

Chris Laughs at this.

"Anyway, Our First Ever Guest is none other than the New CWF Champion, So give it up for Rojo Bat!" said Geoff.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

Rojo Bat walks up to Geoff with the CWF Title on him as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here he is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat defeated Power Inc.'s Key Player Mr. Eddy." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat then sits on a Chair.

"Allright, Now anyway all of CWF is pretty much asking what was it like to take out the Champ at the Biggest Stage of them all?" asked Geoff.

"Well First off, Thanks for allowing me to be your First Guest. Anyway, It was great to win the Belt in front of the Thousands of CWF Fans, and for the Millions watching at home. Secondly, It was great to prove that I didn't need to have Authority, Hired Hands, or Money to Gain the Champion, Just my skills." stated Rojo Bat.

"Well that's pretty noble, but you gotta admit that you like the fact that you got to POWN Mr. Eddy Big Time." said Geoff.

Chris then Laughs at this abit.

"Yeah, It was abit of a Joy to that." replied Rojo Bat.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

Mr. Eddy then appears on the Set.

"It's Mr. Eddy, The Former CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Looks like this Show's gonna get a Ratings Boost." stated Iroh.

"First off, I believe that you made a Terrible Move by not having me as your First Guest. Secondly, I am here to tell everyone that Rojo Bat got lucky when he defeated me at Wrestleversary." said Mr. Eddy.

"Really, Because I thought about having you the Show, but then I remembered that I would've had to return the Wide Angle Lenses." said Geoff.

Chris laughs at this.

"What is it that you want?" asked Rojo Bat.

"I want a Rematch tonight." said Mr. Eddy.

"Tell ya what, I'll face you Tonight in a Non-Title Match. If you lose, You're gone from the Title hunt as long as I'm Champ." offered Rojo Bat.

"What's in it for me?" asked Mr. Eddy.

"You win, I'll give you a shot at the Title at Still Standing." said Rojo Bat.

"Deal." replied Mr. Eddy.

"Well it looks like we are out of Time here, Sign us off Chris." said Geoff.

"Goodnight Everybody." said Chris.

"Well it looks like we have our Main Event for Tonight." said Bender.

"This is gonna be good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

JC appears to the Cheer of the Crowd.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen: It is great to be back in CWF. Now, I have made official that Tonight, Mr. Eddy & Rojo Bat will Battle. But also, I have a made a Match for Still Standing. It will be The Jump Superstars vs. The Gangstas in a Lumberjack Match for the CWF Tag Team Titles." announced JC.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, Bart Simpson defeated his Father Homer in an epice Battle to retain the U.S. Title." said bender.

"Well after the Match, He announced that the Bart Simpson Era had begun." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Power Primate Player has been looking to climb back up the CWF Ladder." said Bender.

"But going up against Bart could be dangerous." added Iroh.

The match begins with the two in a Tie-Up with Chiro winning it with a Side Slam onto Bart. Chiro then puts Bart in an Arm Lock until Bart breaks out of the Hold. Bart then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Snap-Style Kick onto Chiro. Bart then hits afew Stomps onto Chiro. Bart then puts Chiro in a STF Hold. Chiro though grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Chiro gets back up, and ducks an attempted BartDog from Bart. Chiro then hits a Takedown onto Bart. Chiro then gets back up, Heads to the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault onto Bart. Chiro then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Chiro picks up Bart, and puts Bart in a Sleeper Hold. Bart though counters out of the Sleeper Hold. Bart then Irish Whips Chiro into the Ring Post. Bart then hits afew Chops onto Chiro. Bart then puts Chiro in a Tree of Woe Position. Bart then hits a Baseball Slide onto Chiro. Bart then signals for the end as he tries to hit a BartDog onto Chiro. Chiro though pushes Bart into the Ropes. Chiro then hits a Tackle onto Bart on the Bounce back. Chiro then picks Bart up, and tries to finish off Bart with a Thunder Punch, but Bart ducks, and hits a BartDog onto Chiro. Bart then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the U.S. Title.

"Bart Simpson defeats Chiro here Tonight." said Bender.

"Bart states the Bart Simpson Era has begun, and it looks like it's beginning." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is standing next to CWF Women's Champion Ember McLain.

"I am here with CWF Women's Champion Ember McLain. Now Ember, At Wrestleversary you not won the Women's Championship, but also got to shave the head of Angelica Pickles completely Bald." stated Bridgette.

"Ohhhh yeah, I can relive that moment for awhile." said Ember.

"Same here, Anyway, Next Week there will be a Fatal Four Way Match to determine who'll you defend the Title against at Still Standing. Anyome you hoping to face?" asked Bridgette.

"Listen here Mali-May, I don't care who I face as long as I can kick out the Jams." replied Ember.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Naruto & The Jump Superstars were defeated by The Gangstas for the Tag Team Championships." said Bender.

"Tonight though, Naruto can get some retribution." said Iroh.

(Gangstas Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illonois, He is one half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley & Jake will have defend the Belts at Still Standing in a Lumberjack Match." stated Bender.

"That means there will be multiple Superstars surrounding the Ring, So it looks like The Gangstas won't have the option of getting Counted Out." explained Iroh.

The match begins with Riley, and Naruto in a Staredown with Naruto hitting a Chop onto the Chest of Riley. Naruto then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Riley. Naruto then puts Riley in an Ankle Lock, but Riley breaks out of it. Riley gets back up, and then puts Naruto in a Headlock. Naruto though breaks out of the Hold. Naruto then Irish Whips Riley into the Ropes, and then follows it up with a Takedown onto Riley. Naruto then runs into the Ropes, and tries to hit a Middle Rope Moonsault, but Riley rolls out of the way, Causing Naruto to crash and burn on the Mat. Riley takes advantage of this, and pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Riley picks Naruto up, and tries to finish Naruto off with a Rap Up, but Naruto counters. Naruto then hits a Suplex onto Riley. Naruto then puts Riley in an Arm Lock, but Riley counters out of it. Riley then hits a Drop Kick onto Naruto. Riley then puts Naruto in a STF Hold. Naruto is in pain, but he is able to fight out of the Hold. Riley picks Naruto up, and tries to finish off Naruto with a Rap Up, but Naruto counters with a Ninja Kick onto Riley. After a moment of recooperation, Naruto picks Riley up, and then hits a Curse Seal onto Riley. Naruto then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruto wins here Tonight against Riley Freeman." said Bender.

"But will the outcome be the same come Still Standing?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Team Avatar which had Danny on the Team defeated Nick World Order." said Bender.

"Don't forget, I was on the Team as well." touted Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Nick World Order not only lost at Wrestleversary, but Power Inc. fell aswell." said Bender.

"Lets not forget Bender, It was my nephew who helped defeat NWO." said Iroh.

The match begins with the two Superstars in a Tie Up with Danny winning it with a Suplex onto El Tigre. Danny then puts El Tigre in a STF Hold, but El Tigre grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. El Tigre gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Danny. El Tigre then follow it up with a Leg Sweep onto Danny. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps onto Danny. El Tigre then showboats abit to the Crowd as they Boo him. El Tigre then picks Danny up, and then tires to finish Danny off with an Iron Claw, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a DDT onto El Tigre. Danny then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

El Tigre gets back up, and Hits a Thumb to the eyes of Danny, Blinding him. El Tigre then follows it up with a Neck Breaker onto Danny. El Tigre picks Danny up, and then hits an Iron Claw on Danny. Danny looks like he is fading fast as the Ref checks to see if he is unable to continue the Match. Danny though shows sign of life, and begins to fight out of the Hold. Eventually Danny breaks out of the Hold. El Tigre tries to hit an Iron Claw again, but Danny counters it. Danny then hits a Spector Spike onto El Tigre. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Phantom Flip. Danny then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

Danny stands in the Ring as he is then jumped from behind by Zim, and Dib.

"El Tigre's Buddies are beating down on Danny!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like NWO isn't done yet." said Iroh.

Just then, Zuko then runs into the Ring, and attacks Zim, and Dib until Zuko knocks the two out of the Ring as he then helps Danny up.

"Zuko saved Danny's butt there." said Bender.

"And it looks like he has made more of an enemy in NWO." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Rojo Bat, and Mr. Eddy are seen via Split Screen walking towards the Entrance Ramp.

"The Main Event is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"This is gonna be Good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"This match is et for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Tonight, Mr. Eddy is getting a major opportunity at reclaiming the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Mr. Eddy was Champion before Rojo Bat defeated him." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat won the Belt back at Wrestleversary against Mr. Eddy." said Bender.

"Tonight, He could bump Mr. Eddy off the Title Picture." replied Iroh.

The match begins with the two in a Staredown with Mr. Eddy hitting a Thumb to the eyes of Rojo Bat, and then following it up with a Takedown. Mr. Eddy then puts Rojo Bat in a Leg Lock, But Rojo Bat counters out of it. Rojo Bat gets back up, and then Irish Whips Mr. Eddy into the Ropes. Rojo Bat then hits a Drop Kick onto Mr. Eddy as he bounces back. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to finish off Mr. Eddy early with a Frgo Splash, but Mr. Eddy rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing Rojo Bat to crash, and burn. Mr. Eddy sees his opening, and then hits a Face Buster onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Mr. Eddy sets himself up to hit a SpearED onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy charges at Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat dodges it. Mr. Eddy brakes himself to avoid hitting the Ring Post, but leaves himself open to be hit from behind by a Throwback from Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat then puts Mr. Eddy in a Headlock, but Mr. Eddy grabs the Rope to break the Hold. Mr. Eddy gets back up, and then hits a Punch to the Gut of Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then hits a Takedown onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy again prepares to hit a SpearED, but Rojo Bat again dodges, and Mr. Eddy accidentally Spears The Ref, Taking him out. Rojo Bat hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto a distracted Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Frog Splash, But then...

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

Suddenly, Wolfgang (Hey Arnold), Dash Baxter, and Brad Buttowski enter the Ring, and begin to attack Rojo Bat.

"What the Robot Heck is going on? Who are these guys?" asked a Shocked Bender.

"These guys are The Bullies. The top Baddies of WWECWA!" exclaimed Iroh.

Rojo Bat tries to hold his own against the three, but the Numbers Game is too much as Rojo Bat falls victim to Wolfgang's Wolf's Kick. The three then leave the Ring as Mr. Eddy then gets back up, and pins Rojo Bat just as The Ref regains consciousness.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"These Bullies have just screwed the CWF Champion." said Bender.

"I've been hearing these guys have been invading other Companies, Looks like CWF is next." stated Iroh.

Mr. Eddy stands triumphant in the Ring with Rojo Bat KO'd on the Mat as the show draws to a close.

Results

Bart Simpson def. Chiro

Naruto Uzumaki def. Riley Freeman

Danny Phantom def. El Tigre

Mr. Eddy def. Rojo Bat

* * *

Props to Toonwriter for allowing me to use The Bullies for this Chapter. Mr. Cartoon, I like your Idea, but I'm thinking of something Major so stay tuned. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


	98. Chapter 98

Hey CWF Dudes, and Dudettes. Here's a New Chapter. I only own my OC's, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 2

Before the Show: General Manager is seen at his Desk.

"Good Evening CWF Fans. As you may know, Last Week The Bullies (A Faction hailing from WWECWA) got involved in the Main Event between Rojo Bat, and Mr. Eddy. While I am upset at what had happened, The Ref's decision is final, and at Still Standing Rojo Bat will defend the Belt against Mr. Eddy. Now, Next Week I will aloow The Bullies to explain their actions on CWF, but Tonight Mr. Eddy, and Rojo Bat will battle it out against eachother in a Tag Team Match. Enjoy the Show Folks." said JC.

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey There Fans. I'm Bender, and next to me is none other than Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Atlanta, Georgia where Rojo Bat, and Mr. Eddy will battle in Tag Team Action." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion:  
Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, Peter Griffin defeated Nelson Muntz for the Hardcore Championship." stated Bender.

"Peter is pretty happy that he is Hardcore Champion again." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson was upset that he lost the Title against Peter at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Word is, If he wins this match he'll get a Rematch with Peter." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Peter, and Nelson in a Staredown with Peter winning with a Punch to the Gut, and then follows it up with a DDT onto Nelson. Peter then puts Nelson in an Arm Lock, but Nelson counters. Nelson gets back up, and Irish Whips Peter into the Ring Post.  
Nelson then hits afew Chops onto Peter until Peter stops him. Peter then hits afew Chops on Nelson to get out of the Corner. Peter then hits a Takedown onto Nelson. Peter then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Peter picks Nelson up, and tries to finish Nelson off with a Peterdriver, but Nelson counters out of it, and rolls out of the Ring. Peter follows Nelson, but gets a Big Boot to the Face from Nelson. Nelson then picks Peter up, and then Irish Whips him into the Steel Steps. Nelson then throws Peter back into the Ring, and gets back in aswell. Nelson then hits a Leg Drop onto Peter. Nelson then picks Peter up, and then hits a Haw Haw! onto Peter. Nelson then pins Peter.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as Nelson's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Nelson has just beaten the Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"Looks like he may have some Bragging Rights for a Rematch." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing next to CWF United States Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with the United States Champion Bart Simpson. Now Bart, You have something to say." said John.

"Yes I do Johnathan, I am offering an Open Challenge at Still Standing for anyone to try, and defeat me for the United States Championship." announced Bart.

"Any reason why?" asked John.

"Simple, To show anyone, and everyone that The Bart Simpson Era will not be stopped by anyone in the Back." said Bart.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Whoever wins this Match will face Ember McLain for the Women's Title at Still Standing." said Bender.

"Naruko is a former Women's Champ, and would love another reign." stated Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here is another Girl who is rather impressive, and deserves a Shot at the Belt." said Bender.

"Shego is Powerful, and her skills are a threat in the Ring." stated Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim has been abit out of the Title Picture for awhile, but this Win could bounce her back." said Bender.

"Kim's been looking for another Title run." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Angelica walks down the Entrance Ramp wearing a Fancy Hat on her Head.

"Looks like Angelica's covering her head until her Hair Grows back." said Bender.

"Her head was shaved by Ember at Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Kim going after Shego as Naruko hits a Clothesline onto Angelica. Naruko then tries to pull off Angelica's Hat, but Angelica knocks Naruko off of her. Meanwhile Shego, and Kim exchange Chops until Kim ducks an attempted Clothesline, and hits a Dropkick onto Shego. Kim then puts Shego in a Leg Lock until Angelica pulls Kim off Shego. Angelica then throws Kim out of the Ring. Angelica then puts Shego in a Headlock, but Shego muscles out of it. Shego then hits a Jaw Breaker onto Angelica. Naruko then comes out of nowhere, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

Naruko picks Shego up, and hits afew Chops on Shego, but Shego seems unaffected by them. Shego then levels Naruko with a Big Boot. Angelica then comes from behind, and hits a Takedown onto Shego. Angelica then hits afew Stomps onto Shego. Kim gets back into the Ring, but is met with a Clothesline from Angelica. Angelica picks Kim up, and hits a Diamond Duster onto Kim. Angelica then picks up Naruko, and does the same to Naruko. Angelica though fails to see Shego getting up, and is leveled by a Big Boot by Shego. Shego then pins Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Shego!" said Tripp.

"Shego has won the Fatal Four Way." said Bender.

"Ember better watch out, Shego may have her number." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen talking on the Phone.

"A Business Proposal you say, I'll have to think about that. So Long." said JC on a Cell Phone.

JC hangs up the Phone as The Gangstas, and The Jump Superstars enter the Office.

"Gentlemen, As you know at Still Standing you will both battle for the Tag Team Championships. Next Week though one Member of The Jump Superstars will go up against one Member of The Gangstas where the winner will choose who will be The Lumber Jacks. Is that understood?" questioned JC.

Both teams nod in agreement.

(Commercial Break)

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, El Tigre was beaten by Danny Phantom, but then sicked Zim & Dib onto Danny." said Bender.

"But they were stopped by his opponent Tonight." said Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Zuko finally stood up for himself, and Decked El Tigre." said Bender.

"It was about time my Nephew saw the truth." said a proud Iroh.

The match begins with a Staredown which Zuko wins by by hitting a Chop to the Chest of El Tigre. Zuko then does it afew more times, and then follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker onto El Tigre. Zuko then hits afe Ground Punches onto El Tigre until the Ref forces him to stop. Zuko then picks El Tigre up, and puts him in an Arm Lock. El Tigre though breaks out of the Hold. El Tigre then Irish Whips Zuko into the Ropes, and then hits a Clothesline onto Zuko as he bounces back. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps on Zuko. El Tigre then hits a Leg Drop onto Zuko. El Tigre then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

El Tigre picks Zuko up, and tries to finish Zuko off with an Iron Claw. El Tigre has the Hold locked in on Zuko. Zuko seems to be fading fast as The Ref sees if Zuko is unable to Battle. Zuko though shows signs of life as he then fights out of the Hold. Zuko then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto El Tigre. Zuko then puts El Tigre in an Anaconda Vice, but El Tigre breaks out of it. El Tigre then tries to hit another Iron Claw on Zuko, but Zuko counters. Zuko then grabs El Tigre, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto El Tigre. Zuko then tries to pin El Tigre, but Zim & Dib get into the Ring, and attack Zuko. Danny & Aang then run into the Ring, and even the odds. The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Looks like this gonna be a No Contest." said Bender.

"It looks like a warzone in there." stated Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Allright now, Break it up! It seems that you guys are getting pretty involved in eachothers Battles so at Still Standing, Danny, Zuko, and Aang will Battle El Tigre, Zim & Dib in a Six Man Tag Team Match!" announced JC.

"Wow!" exclaimed Bender.

"That's gonna be epic." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Rojo Bat is in the Locker Room with somone who is hiding from sight.

"You ready for this Tag Match right?" asked Rojo Bat.

The person then gives him a Thumbs up.

"Okay then." said Rojo Bat.

(Commercial Break)

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Mr. Eddy defeated Rojo Bat to get a Rematch against him at Still Standing." said Bender.

"Don't Forget Bender, It was The Bullies who helped out in a way." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Looks like The Bartman will be Teaming with Mr. Eddy." said Bender.

"Bart recently made an Open Challenge to anyone in the Back to face him for the U.S. Title at Still Standing." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat is looking for some revenge here against Mr. Eddy." said Bender.

"But who did he choose as his Partner?" asked Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Interesting Pick, Sokka is a former U.S., and CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Knowing him, He would love to get a piece at Mr. Eddy again." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat, and Bart Simpson start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Bart hitting a Chop to the Chest of Rojo Bat, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep on Rojo Bat. Bart then Stomps on Rojo Bat until Rojo Bat grabs Bart's Leg, and hits a Leg Takedown on Bart. Rojo Bart then puts Bart in a STF Hold, but Bart counters out of it. Bart then tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy then hits a Running Knee to the Face of Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then hits afew Ground Punches onto Rojo Bat until the Ref foreces him to stop. Mr. Eddy then sets Rojo Bat up for a SpearED. Rojo Bat though dodges, and then hits a Roll Up Pin onto a confused Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Mr. Eddy hits afew Chops onto Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat then counters with a Head Bash onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then tags in Sokka. Sokka then puts Mr. Eddy in an Ankle Lock. Mr. Eddy is in pain, but is able to grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Mr. Eddy then gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then bounces back up, and heads to his Corner to Tag in Bart, but Bart jumps off the Apron, and onto the Mat. Mr. Eddy becomes upset by this, and yells at Bart as Bart leaves the Ring with the Title. Sokka then grabs Mr. Eddy, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker onto Mr. Eddy. Sokka then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Rojo Bat, and Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat, and Sokka win the Tag Match here Tonight." said Bender.

"But let's not forget, Bart ditched his Tag Partner." said Iroh.

Sokka then grabs a Mic.

"Yo Bart! At Still Standing, I want the U.S. Title!" said Sokka.

"Sokka just accepted Bart's Challenge!" exclaimed Bender.

"Sokka maybe a force that Bart might not be able to stop." said Iroh.

Sokka, and Rojo Bat stand in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Peter Griffin

Shego def. Kim Possible, Naruko, & Angelica Pickles (Fatal Four Way) (Wins Number One Contendership)

Zuko vs. El Tigre (No Contest)

Rojo Bat & Sokka def. Mr. Eddy & Bart Simpson

* * *

Another Chapter Finished. Anyway, Tomorrow, I will be at **RAW** for the _King of The Ring Tournament!_ Look for the Sign that says _**4 out of 5 WWE Nerds agree Daniel Bryan Rocks!** _In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


	99. Chapter 99

Hey Guys, Here is the New CWF Chapter for you all. I only own my OCs, and Belts. P.S. RAW in Philly was Pretty Good.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans I'm Bender, and next to me is none other than my buddy Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Charlotte, North Carolina where we will learn the reason why The Bullies invaded CWF." said Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Chris Griffin." said Tripp.

Chris Griffin stands on top of the Entrance Ramp where a Red Couch, and some Chairs stand.

"Hi Everybody! It's time for the A-List Aftermath, Starring Geoff. Tonight, Geoff welcomes WWECWA Faction The Bullies. And now..." announced Chris until...

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

Just then, Wolfgang, Dash Baxter, and Brad Buttowski made their way to the Set. Wolfgang Grabs a Mic.

"Here come The Bullies, Making their way from WWECWA." stated Bender.

"No suprise about their rudeness here Tonight." said Iroh.

The Crowd begins to Boo at The Bullies.

"First off, Shut Up you Mass of Idiotic Twits!" yelled Wolfgang.

Crowd continues to Boo at them.

"It seems that everyone wants to know why The Bullies have been going around every Promotion, and Beating up anyone, and everyone in their sights. Well you wanna know why? It is because we are the Mecha of Wrestling Factions. I mean look at us! Even though there are only Three of us here Tonight, We took out CWF's Great Champion Rojo Bat in the middle of the Ring!" announced Wolfgang.

(Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas Plays)

Geoff then makes his way to the Set.

"Okay, Hold the Phone there Dudes." said Geoff.

Dash then Grabs the Mic from Wolfgang.

"Who are you to just Interrupt Wolfgang like that?" asked Dash.

"Well last I checked, I'm Geoff the Host of The A-List Aftermath, not you guys." replied Geoff.

Chris laughs at this.

"Didn't you guys check out the Script?" asked Geoff.

Geoff pulls out a Script from his pocket, and begins to read it.

"Let's See, Beginning of CWF Show 1.3: The Bullies invade CWF. Chris Griffin introduces The A-List Aftermath. Geoff aka me enters, and Cracks afew Jokes. I was thinking about making afew Jokes about the whole Conan, Leno issue thing, You think that would have worked Chris?" asked Geoff.

"I would've laughed abit." answered Chris.

"Then I would introduce you guys, and you would say what have to say." read Geoff.

"Well, I just had a new Idea. Gentlemen..." said Wolfgang.

Wolfgang, Dash, and Brad then surround Geoff. Chris though attacks the Bullies to save Geoff as Geoff runs to the Back. Chriss though is no match for The Bullies as the Numbers Game go to The Bullies. Wolfgang then lands a Wolf's Kick onto Chris, Taking out the Younger Griffin.  
The Bullies then start destroying the Set.

"Looks like The A-List Aftermath has been Cancelled." said Bender.

"Typical that these Bullies are acting like savages." added Iroh.

(Born to Reign by Will Smith Plays)

Just then, Mewtwo walks to the Damaged Set.

"Check it out, It's Mewtwo!" exclaimed Bender.

"Over a Year Ago, Mewtwo was Interim General Manager of CWF." said Iroh.

"First off, General Manager JC is not here Tonight due to a Business Meeting involving some powerful figureheads that The Bullies may know. Anyway, It seems that JC's Naive Behavior has gotten the best of him again. He actually believed that allowing you Guys to vent would be a Good thing. Obviously you Barbarians only know one thing: Violence! So Tonight, I'm gonna grant your wish. The Main Event will be The Bullies in a 6 Man Tag Match against CWF Champion Rojo Bat, and two former CWF Champs, Naruto Uzumaki, and Danny Phantom!" announced Mewtwo.

"Wow! What a Main Event!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like The Bullies are gonna get theirs Tonight." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Still Standing, Peter will defend the Belt against Nelson Muntz." stated Bender.

"Seeing that Chris was beaten up by The Bullies earlier, Peter may have more focused anger going ino the Match." mentioned Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Sokka accepted Bart's Open Challenge at Still Standing after Rojo Bat, and him defeated Bart Simpson & Mr. Eddy." said Bender.

"So at Still Standing it will be Sokka vs. Bart Simpson for the United States Championship." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, First, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, Nelson was defeated by Peter for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Last week though he defeated Peterin one on one action." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart has been United States Champion since Final Hour." said Bender.

"He did defeat his own Father Homer at Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

Sokka, and Nelson start off in the Ring. The match begins with Sokka ducking a Clothesline from Nelson, and then hits a Takedown onto Nelson. Sokka then puts Nelson in a Headlock, but Nelson counters out of it. Nelson gets back up, and hits a Boot to the Face of Sokka. Nelson then hits afew Stomps onto Sokka. Sokka gets back, and Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Sokka then tags in Peter who then Charges, and Flattens Nelson onto the Ring Post. Peter then picks Nelson up, and then hits a Powerbomb onto Nelson. Peter then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson gets back up, and hits a Punch onto Peter. Nelson then follows it up with a Takedown onto Peter. Nelson then tags in Bart. Bar then hits a Leg Drop onto Peter. Bart then puts Peter in a STF Hold. Peter is in pain, but he makes an effort to try to grab the Ropes. Peter Grabs onto the Ropes to break the Hold. Peter gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Bart. Peter then follows it up with an Uppercut onto Bart. Peter then takes Bart down with a DDT. Peter then picks Bart up to finish him off with a PeterDriver,  
but Bart counters, and hits a BartDog. Bart then pins Peter.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Nelson Muntz, and Bart Simpson!" said Tripp.

"Bart, and Nelson win here Tonight." said Bender.

"But will both of these guys be successful come Still Standing?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Naurto Uzumaki.

"I am here with Naruto Uzumaki. Now Naruto, Tonight you along with Danny Phantom, and Rojo Bat will battle The Bullies. Any plans going into that Match, and will this interfere with The Tag Title Match at Still Standing?" asked Tripp.

"Well John, A True Ninja can take anything that's coming to him. Tonight, I'm gonna join up with Rojo, and Danny & We're gonna..." said Naruto until...

Just then, Dash Baxter of The Bullies attacks Naruto from behind. Naruto fights back with afew Punches onto Dash to take him down. Naruto then gets ready to hit a Ninja Kick, but Dash ducks out of the way. Dash then hits a NFL Tackle onto Naurto. Dash then picks Naruto up, and hits a Varsity Victory (Angle Slam). Dash then stands over a hurt Naruto.

(Commercial Break)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, Zim & Dib: Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Still Standing, NWO will battle against Zuko, Aang, and Danny Phantom." stated Bender.

"This will somewhat be a Rematch from Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang was once forced to be a Member of Nick World Order." said Bender.

"But after beating El Tigre awhile back, He was allowed to leave." said Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko was a Founding Member of NWO." said Bender.

"But now, He is free to do what he wants to do." said Iroh.

Zuko, and Zim start off in the Ring. The match begins with Zuko hitting afew Chops onto Zim, and then follows it up with a DDT onto Zim. Zuko then hits afew Ground Punches onto Zim until Zim hits a Head Butt onto Zuko. Zim gets back up, and then hits a Knee to the jaw of Zuko. Zim then puts Zuko in an Ankle Lock. Zuko though quickly breaks out of it. Zuko then ducks an attempted Punch from Zim, and then Irish Whips Zim into the Ring Post. Zuko then tags Aang, and the two hit a High Low Takedown onto Zim. Aang then heads to the Ropes, and then hits a Lionsault onto Zim. Aang then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim kicks out

Zim gets back up, and then tags in Dib. Dib then hits a Boot to Aang, Knocking him down. Dib then puts Aang in a Spinning Toe Hold. Aang is in pain, but he makes an effort to make it to the Ropes. Eventually Aang is able to grab the Ropes, abd break the hold. Dib picks Aang up, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Aang. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a 450 Splash. Aang though rolls out of the way at the last second causing Dib to Crash, and Burn on the Mat. Aang then gets back up, and waits for Dib to get back up. Dib gets back up, and Aang then hits an Air Buster onto Dib. Aang then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Aang, and Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang, and Zuko win here Tonight." said Bender.

"El Tigre might not liked what he saw here." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen next to CWF Women's Champion Ember McLain, and Shego.

"I am here with both Shego, and the CWF Women's Champion Ember McLain. Now you two will Battle for the Belt at Still Standing. Anything you two wanna say beforehand?" asked Bridgette.

Shego grabs the Mic.

"Yeah, Last time you were Ember it took three Trailer Park Girls to take you out. At Still Standing, It's only gonna be One person, Me!" stated Shego.

Ember then grabs the Mic.

"You know Shego, You, and I have some unfinished Business if you can remember our confrontation back at Ultimate Showdown over a Year ago." said Ember.

"Okay then, Good Luck at Still Standing you two. I can't wait for the Match." said Bridgette.

(Commercial Break)

(American Dragon: Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York, He is one half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Whomever wins this Match Tonight will choose the Lumberjacks for the Tag Title Match at Still Standing." said Bender.

"And it could be an advantage for either Team." added Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier Tonight, The Bullies made their presense felt by not only Beating up Chris Griffin, but Dash taking out Naruto Backstage." stated Bender.

"We're still unsure if Naruto will be able to participate in the Main Event Tonight or if even he'll be in action at Still Standing." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake hitting a Sucker Punch onto Yusuke. Jake then follows it up with a Takedown onto Yusuke. Jaken then hits afew Ground Punches onto Yusuke until Yusuke counters with a Headbutt. Yusuke gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Jake. Yusuke then hits a Knee to the Jaw of Jake, Followed up with a Neck Breaker onto Jake. Yusuke then hits afew Stomps onto Jake. Yusuke then picks Jake up, and tries to Finish him with a Spirit Breaker. Jake though counters, and hits a Suplex onto Yusuke. Jake then puts Yusuke in a Headlock, but Yusuke counters out of it. Yusuke tries to mount an offense, but Jake counters with a Sidewalk Slam onto Yusuke. Jake then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yusuke kicks out

Jake picks Yusuke up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Yusuke, but Yusuke counters out of it. Yusuke then hits afew Punches onto Jake, Followed up by a Side Slam onto Jake. Yusuke then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock. Jake though grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Jake gets back up, and Irish Whips Yusuke into the Ropes. Jake then puts Yusuke in a Sleeper Hold as Yusuke Bounces back. Yusuke looks like he is out of it as The Ref checks it out. Yusuke though begins to show life again as he fights out of the Hold. Yusuke then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Jake. Yusuke then signals the End as he picks Jake up, and hits a Spirit Breaker onto Jake. Yusuke then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp.

"Yusuke wins, Meaning The Jump Superstars will choose The Lumberjacks!" said an excited Bender.

"The ball seems to be in their Courts." said Iroh.

(Interim General Manager Mewtwo's Office)

General Manager Mewtwo is seen with CWF Champion Rojo Bat, and Danny Phantom.

"Gentlemen, I just got word from the Doctor's Office. Naruto will be unable to Battle in Tonight's Main Event." said Mewtwo.

"What's gonna happen now?" asked Danny.

"Are we gonna fight in a Handicap Match?" questioned Rojo Bat.

"Not quite, I have a third guy set up for you two. He'll meet you in the Ring in afew minutes." said Mewtwo.

Rojo Bat, and Danny Phantom leave the Office.

"The Tag Team Main Event is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Who's the New Third Man?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Still Standing.

Nick World Order vs. Danny Phantom, Aang, and Zuko.

El Tigre, Zim, and Dib want revenge against Zuko, But Zuko ain't alone.

Nelson Muntz vs. Peter Griffin for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Nelson has a chance to regain the Title, Can he beat Peter to do so?

Shego vs. Ember McLain for the CWF Women's Championship.

Both of these Ladies are Power Players. This oughta be good.

The Jump Superstars cvs. The Gangstas for the CWF Tag Team Championships in a Lumber Jack Match.

With Yusuke winning earlier Tonight, The Jump Superstars will choose The Lumber Jacks.

Sokka vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF United States Championship.

Sokka is looking to stop the Bart Simpson Era before it even Begins.

Finally; Mr. Eddy vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship.

Both of these guys have a Win on eachother, Somethings gotta give.

Rage Against The Machine's Get On Your Knees is the Official Theme for Still Standing.

Still Standing is Sponsored by Coca-Cola.

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, Wolfgang, Dash Baxter, and Brad Buttowski: The Bullies!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Two Weeks agao, The Bullies made their CWF Invasion by taking out Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"Tonight however, They are in the Ring for a Match." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And their opponents. First, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat was attacked by these Punks 2 Weeks back." said Bender.

"Tonight, He could have his revenge." quoted Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny, and Rojo Bat teamed together back at Final Hour." said Bender.

"These two can do well, But who's Number 3?" asked Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"What? Mr. Eddy is the Third Member!" said a shocked Bender.

"Well hopefully, Mr. Eddy will be a Team Player for this Match." said Iroh.

Danny, and Dash start off in the Ring. The Match begins with the two in a Tie Up with Dash Strong Arming Danny until he hits a Side Slam onto Danny. Dash then hits afew Stomps onto Danny. Dash then puts Danny in a STF Hold, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a Throwback onto Dash. Danny then tags in Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy then hits an Elbow Drop onto Dash. Mr. Eddy then picks Dash up, and hits a Drop Kick onto Dash. Mr. Eddy gets cocky, and Showboats abit as Dash then tags in Brad, Brad then hits a Tackle from behind onto Mr. Eddy. Brad then hits afew Ground Punches onto Mr. Eddy until the Ref forces him to stop. Brad then picks Mr. Eddy up, and hits a Wet Willie (Inverted DDT) onto Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny Breaks up the Count

Danny slides out of the Ring as Dash gets in the Ring. The Ref then tells Dash to get back to his Spot as Mr. Eddy sees an opening, and hits a Low Blow onto Brad. Mr. Eddy then throws him into the Ring Post. Mr. Eddy again shows off, but Rojo Bat taps on Mr. Eddy's Shoulder indicating a Tag. Mr. Eddy is upset by this, but Rojo Bat focuses on Brad. Brad though quickly Tags in Wolfgang. Wolfgang, and Rojo Bat do a Test of Strength with Rojo Bat winning it. Rojo Bat then hits a Spinebuster onto Wolfgang. Dash, and Brad enter the Ring to stop Rojo Bat, but Danny knocks Dash out of the Ring, and attacks Brad. The Ref tries to regain control, Just then, Mr. Eddy hits a SpearED onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy leaves the Ring as Wolfgang crawls onto Rojo Bat, Pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Bullies!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"I can't Believe This! Mr. Eddy just gave this Match to the Bullies!" said an upset Bender.

"Though Mr. Eddy may have given himself an edge against Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy walks up the Entrance Ramp Smiling while The Bullies stand in the Ring Triumphant as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz & Bart Simpson def. Sokka

Aang & Zuko def. Zim & Dib

Yusuke Urameshi def. Jake Long

The Bullies def. Rojo Bat, Danny Phantom, and Mr. Eddy.

* * *

Well gang, Next Chapter is Chapter 100! What will I have in store? Stay Tuned... In the Meantime, **REVIEW!**


	100. Still Standing PPV 3

_On July 8 2007, CWF was first Posted. Now on December 31 2010, CWF has Finally hit Chapter 100!_ Hey guys, Well here it is Chapter One Hundred of CWF! **I am The Champ Baby!** I only own my OC's and such.

* * *

CWF Still Standing: April week 4

Get On Your Knees by Rage Against The Machine plays as the intro to Still Standing, Fireworks go off top of the Titantron.

"Lads, and Lasses. Welcome to CWF's Still Standing, sponsored by Coca-Cola. I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Dallas, Texas were our Main Event is Mr. Eddy vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring: El Tigre, Zuko, Dib: Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, Team Avatar defeated Nick World Order in an Elimination Tag Match." said Bender.

"Don't forget, I was on Team Avatar." added Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And their opponents: Zuko, Danny Phantom, and Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko's been improving lately in CWF." said Bender.

"Without NWO, Zuko has been showing alot of us he has true grit." said Iroh.

Danny, and Zim start off in the Ring. The match begins with Danny hitting afew Chops onto Zim, and then follows it up with a German Suplex. Danny then puts Zim in a Leg Lock, but Zim counters out of it. Zim then hits a Clothesline onto Danny. Zim then tags in Dib, and then two hit a Double Leg Drop onto Danny. Dib then hits afew Stomps onto Danny. Dib then tries to put Danny in a Sleeper Hold, but Danny counters. Danny then tags in Aang. Aang ducks an attempted Clothesline from Dib, and then hits a Scissors Kick onto Dib. Aang then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Dib kicks out

Aang sets Dib up to hit an Air Buster, but Dib ducks. Dib then tags in El Tigre. El Tigre then picks Aang up, ans slaps an Iron Claw onto Aang. Aang begisn to fade fast. The Ref sees if Aang is unable to continue. Aang though shows signs of life as he fights out of the Hold. Aang then hits a Monkey Flip onto El Tigre. Aang tags in Zuko, and the two hit a Double Elbow Drop onto El Tigre. Zuko then picks El Tigre up, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver, but El Tigre counters. El Tigre hits an Iron Claw onto Zuko, but Zuko somehow converts it into a Death Valley Driver onto El Tigre. Zuko then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Aang, Danny Phantom, and Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko scores the Win for his Team." said Bender.

"Zuko again proves that he's truly improved in CWF." said Iroh.

(Backstage)

The Bullies (Wolfgang, Dash Baxter, Brad Buttowski, and Francis of FOP) make their way from the Parking Lot. The four then stop.

"Well, Well, Well. What's this?" asked a smug Wolfgang.

Just then, Homer Simpson, and Big Bad Pete confront The Bullies.

"So you're the Guys who have been rampaging throughout all of Wrestling." said Peter.

"Yeah, and what: Are you guys suppose to be Security?" asked Dash.

"Listen, We were Bullies ourselves in our younger years. But we changed our ways, and Became Icons. Maybe you guys should focus on that then maybe someday, You guys would go down as one of the Greatest Stars ever." explained Homer.

The Bullies look unfazed by Homer's words of Wisdom.

"Okay then, Plan B." said Homer.

Homer then knees Wolfgang in the Groin. Pete then hits a Double Clothesline onto Dash, and Brad as Homer then goes after Francis. Homer, and Pete continue to beat up The Bullies, but The Numbers Game is too much for them as The Bullies take control. Francis then hits a Bearhug onto Homer to weaken him as Dash then follows it up with a Varsity Victory. Wolfgang then hits a Wolf Kick, Taking out Pete.

"Huh! Some Legends they are." said Brad.

"Come on guys, Let's go!" ordered Wolfgang.

The Bullies leave Pete, and Homer as thet enter the Arena.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson was the Former Hardcore Champ before Peter defeated him at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Yeah, But just moments ago, The Bullies are Invading CWF yet again. Plus they took out Homer, and Pete!" exclaimed Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Peter got revenge for his Son Chris by beating Nelson for the Belt." stated Bender.

"Well Nelson got this Rematch after beating Peter afew weeks ago." said Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson hitting Peter with an Uppercut, and then follows it up with a DDT onto Peter. Nelson then heads out of the Ring, and grabs a Chair from under the Ring. Nelson then gets back into the Ring, and hits Peter repeatedly with the Chair until it breaks. Nelson then puts Peter in an Ankle Lock. Peter though grabs onto the Ropes to break the Hold. Nelson picks Peter up, but Peter hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Nelson. Peter then hits a Takedown onto Nelson. Peter then puts Nelson in Leg Lock. Nelson though fights out of it. Nelson then hits a Big Boot onto Peter. Nelson then pins Peter.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Peter kicks out

Nelson then picks Peter up, and tries to hit a Haw-Haw onto Peter, but Peter counters with a Leg Sweep. Peter then grabs a Kendo Stick from under the Ring. Peter gets back in the Ring, and hits Nelson in the Back in the Stick. Peter then puts Nelson in a Half Nelson. Nelson though counters out of it. Nelson then grabs the Stick, and hits it across the Chest of Peter. Nelson then breaks it on Peter's Back. Nelson then tosses the Kendo Stick. Nelson then picks Peter up, and tries to finish Peter off with a Haw-Haw, but Peter suprisingly counters. Peter then sets Nelson up, and hits a PeterDriver onto Nelson. Peter then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as Peter is given the Hardcore Title.

"Peter pulls off a come from behind Victory to keep his Title." said Bender.

"Nelson put up a Fight, But Peter is still Hardcore Champion." said Iroh.

(Promo) At Wrestleversary, He defied the Odds to become Champion. Now, His must defend the Belt against the Former Champion wanting revenge. Mr. Eddy vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(Agrresive Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego won a Number One Contendership Match afew weeks back." said Bender.

"Shego's Strength is impressive, but can it help her win the Belt?" asked Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Ghost Zone, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember won the Belt at Wrestleversary, Defeating Angelica Pickles." said Bender.

"Plus, She shaved Angelica's Head let's not forget about that." added Iroh.

The match begins with Ember, and Shego shaking Hands & starting off with a Test of Strength. After about a Minute, Shego wins it, and hits a Leg Sweep onto Ember. Shego then hits afew Stomps onto Ember. Ember gets back up, and hits an Elbow to the Gut of Shego. Ember then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Shego. Ember then showboats to the Crowd for a Moment then puts Shego in an Arm Lock. Shego is in pain, but she is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Shego gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Ember. Shego then picks Ember up, and then hits a Power Bomb on Ember. Shego then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember barely kicks out

Shego seems impressed by Ember's Resilience as she picks Ember up again. Ember though hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Shego. Ember then hits afew Chops, and follows it up with a Takedown onto Shego. Ember then hits an Elbow Drop onto Shego. Shego gets back up, and puts Ember in a Green Choke Hold. Ember is in pain, and begins to fade fast. The Ref grabs Ember's Arm, and it drops twice. The Ref does it a third time, but Ember gets her Arm up, Revealing she's still in it. Ember then fights out of the Hold. Shego tries to hit another Green Choke Hold, but Ember couinters with an Elbow. Ember then hits a Kick to the Gut of Shego. Ember then hits a Rock N' Roll Cutter onto Shego. Ember then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as Ember is given the Women's Title.

"Ember reatins the Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"But this was an impressive Bout between these two." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Mr. Eddy.

"I am here with Mr. Eddy. Now Mr. Eddy, Tonight you have the opportunity to reclaim the CWF Championship from Rojo Bat. Any thoughts coming to mind?" asked Bridgette.

"Listen Bridge, If I go revealing my Masterstroke to all of these two bit hacks then I would have spoiled the whole show for everybody. Tonight I'm reclaiming the Belt for myself, and Thats all there is to it." said Mr. Eddy.

(Jump Superstars Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the Ring: The Jump Superstars!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Jump Superstars were the Former Tag Champs before they were Beaten by The Gangstas at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"That is ture, but remember The Jump Superstars get to pick the Lumber Jacks for this Match." stated Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, The Gangstas won the Tag Belts from The Jump Superstars." said Bender.

"These guys have been a Team for 2 Months, and allready they are Champs." said Iroh.

Naruto then grabs a Mic.

"Okay, You all wanna know who we chose as Lumber Jacks?" asked Naruto.

The Crowd Cheers about this.

"Allright then. Come on out Guys." said Naruto.

Just then: Yusei, Yugi, Goku & Bobobo walk down the Entrance Ramp.

"Check it out, It's afew of Shonen Jumps Characters." said Bender.

"Looks like The Jump Superstars have friends in high places." stated Iroh.

Rock Lee, and Naruto represent The Jump Superstars as Yusuke, Monkey D. Luffy, and Ichigo join the Lumber Jacks. Naruto, and Jake start off in the Ring. The match begins with Jake hitting afew Chops onto Naruto. Jake then hits a DDT onto Naruto. Jake then taunts The Lumber Jacks. Naruto gets back up, and pushes Jake out of the Ring. Jake then gets Pummeled abit by the Lumber Jacks. Yusuke then throws Jake back into the Ring after about a Minute. Jake ducks an attempted Clothesline from Naruto, and hits a Takedown onto Naruto. Jake then hits a Leg Drop onto Naruto. Jake tags in Riley, and the two hit an Elbow/Leg Drop Combo. Riley then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Naruto gets back up, and engages in a Tie Up with Riley. Naruto wins it, and Irish Whips Riley into the Ropes. Yugi grabs Riley's Feet, and drags him out of the Ring. The Lumber Jacks then beat Riley up abit. Jake though helps Riley out by taking out Yusei, Allowing Riley to slide into the Ring as Naruto tags in Rock Lee. Riley ducks an attempted Big Boot from Rock Lee, and hits a Flying Clothesline onto Rock Lee. Riley then puts Rock Lee in a Leg Lock. Rock Lee is about to Submit until Goku gets onto the Apron, and argues with Riley. The two argue with The Ref trying to break it up. Meanwhile, Jake yanks Naruto off the Apron, Knocking him out. Jake then runs off with the Lumber Jacks in pursuit. Riley then picks Rock Lee up, and hits a Rap Up onto Rock Lee. Riley then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Gangstas defied the Odds again!" said a shocked Bender.

"Jake set the play up, and Riley got the Win. That's all I'm gonna say." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Rojo Bat.

"I am here with CWF Champion Rojo Bat. Now Rojo, Tonight you face Mr. Eddy in a Rematch for the Belt. This time however, You are The Champion. Any thoughts going on about this, and about The Bullies?" asked John.

"Well John, Mr. Eddy talks a big game here in CWF, Though last I checked: The Bullies helped him beat me Afew Weeks back. As for The Bullies: Well let's just say they're gonna get theirs." said Rojo Bat.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it si for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka is a Former United States Champion, and briefly was CWF Champion too." said Bender.

"Sokka also looks to supposedly end the Bart Simpson Era." states Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Back at Final Hour, Bart defeated Aang to win the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"But his Victory over his Dad Homer started this whole Bart Simpson Era." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart, and Sokka in a staredown with Bart winning with a Chop to the Chest of Sokka. Bart then follows it up with a Headbutt onto Sokka, and then a Takedown onto the Water Tribe Warrior. Bart then hits afew Ground Punches onto Sokka. Bart then puts Sokka in a Headlock. Sokka though fights out of it. Sokka then Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to et Bart up for an Ice Breaker, but Bart counters. Bart then tries to hit a Clothesline, but Sokka ducks, and hits a Knee to the Jaw of Bart. Sokka then hits a Face Buster onto Bart. Sokka then pick Bart up, and then hits another Face Buster onto Bart.  
Sokka then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Sokka keeps Bart down, and then puts Bart in a STF Hold. Bart though is able to grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Sokka picks Bart up, but Bart hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Sokka, Temporarily Blinding him. Bart then follows it up with a Lariat onto Sokka. Bart then puts Sokka in a Leg Lock. Sokka is in pain, but he is able to fight out of it. Sokka gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Bart. Sokka then nails a Hymaker onto Bart. Sokka picks Bart up, and then Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Sokka sets Bart up, and tries to hit an Ice Breaker. Bart however keeps himself onto the Ropes. Bart then takes advantage, and hits a BartDog onto Sokka. Bart then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the U.S. Title.

"Bart retains the U.S. Title here Tonight." said Bender.

"The Bart Simpson Era continues." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) The Bullies are seen heading to the Entrance Ramp.

"The Bullies seem to be coming this way!" exclaimed Bender.

"What are these guys going to do?" asked Iroh.

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

The Bullies walk down the Entrance Ramp, and then enter the Ring as the Crowd Boos Heavily.

"The Bullies have been terrorizing CWF for afew Weeks now." said Bender.

"Last Week, These Guys defeated CWF's Elite partially due to Mr. Eddy getting involved." stated Iroh.

"Allright Listen up! As you can see, We have invaded this watered down Franchise yet again. This time we brought along another Member of our Group: Francis." said Wolfgang.

Francis grabs the Mic.

"Thanks Wolfgang. Tonight, We are hijacking CWF!" exclaimed Francis.

"What?" asked a shocked Bender.

"Can they even do that?" added Iroh.

Brad grabs the Mic.

"That's Right! We control CWF now, So goodbye to seeing Rojo Bat defend the Belt! We're running the Game now!" yelled Brad.

Dash then grabs the Mic.

"We've allready beaten up two of CWF's Most Legendary Superstars, We can do much worse." added Dash.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

General Manage JC walks to the Top of the Entrance Ramp with a Brief Case.

"Before I say what I have to say I must address something important. For those wondering, The Rumors are true: CWF will be involved in the PPV Mega Event: Clash of the Titans. One of the Matches will involve reviving the WWE Toon World Championship, CWF has chosen Bart Simpson to represent us for this Match. Also is another Match you Gentlemen The Bullies. CWF has offered to have Rojo Bat to be part of a Team that will Battle you." announced JC.

"Wow, CWF is back in the Game with Mega PPVs!" exclaimed Bender.

"Bart's gunnin' for the WWE Toon World Title, and Rojo Bat's part of The Anti-Bully Team." said Iroh.

"Anyway, I was abit naive when it came to Last Week allowing you to just explain your actions. This time however, I'm going to make you an Offer." said JC.

"An Offer." pondered Bender.

"What is he talking about?" asked Iroh.

JC then opens the Case to reveal a Massive Amount of Money.

"This Case holds Fifty Thousand Dollars. It can all be yours if you do one simple thing: Walk up this Ramp, Take the Cash, and Just walk away from CWF. So, Do we have a Deal?" offered JC.

"How this as a Counter-Offer: We walk up that Ramp, Take the Cash, and Beat you to a pulp." stated Wolfgang.

The Bullies then begin to leave the Ring.

"Hold up there you Guys! You know, I gotta give you guys credit where it's due. I mean your Nexus-Based attacks, and Style are pretty impressive." said JC.

"Is JC nuts?" quesioned Bender.

"Hold on Bender, I think JC's onto something." replied Iroh.

"I mean, You guys remind me of such Powerful Groups like The Fabulous Freebirds, nWo, Evolution and Main Event Mafia. In fact, I remember one Faction that was in CWF for awhile in the 90's. This Group was so Major that in Six Months time, They held the CWF, U.S., and Tag Team Championship at once. You know who I'm talking about?" asked JC.

"No. I don't." replied Wolfgang.

"I'm talkin' about Ripster, Jab, Streex, Big Slammu. The STREET SHARKS!" announced JC.

(Street Sharks Theme Plays)

"The Street Sharks are Here!" exclaimed Bender.

"CWF has not seen this Group in about Five Years!" added Iroh.

The Bullies are in the Ring waiting for The Street Sharks to walk down the Ramp. The Street Sharks however jump through the Crowd, and attack The Bullies from behind. The Street Sharks lay a Beatdown onto The Bullies with the Crowd Cheering. Big Slammu then hits a Seismic Slam (World's Strongest Slam) onto Francis. Jab then hits a Jabulous KO (Double Haymaker) onto Brad. Streex then hits a Street Smartz (Spine Buster) onto Dash. Ripster then hits a Rip Tide (TKO Cutter) onto Wolfgang. The Street Sharks then pick up the fallen Bullies, and leave the Ring with them.

"The Street Sharks just took out The Bullies!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like The Bullies have met their match in CWF." said Iroh.

(Promo) So many Companies... _(TWA Logo)_ So many Names... _(CASZ Logo)_ Now they will... _(WWECWA Logo)_ Finally ... _(CAWF Logo)_... Collide... _(AWF Logo)_ Seven of the Biggest Wrestling Companies... _(WWT Logo)_ Meet up for the Ulitmate... _(CWF Logo)_ PPV Event _(All the Logos Collide)_ Clash of the Titans! Live on Pay-Per-View Soon.

(CWF Parking Lot) The Street Sharks are seen walking towards the Back of a Mack Truck with The Bullies in tow.

"Allright guys, This is where we can dump these Guys." said Ripster.

"Okay then, On Three." stated Streex.

"One..." said Jab.

"Two..." said Big Slammu.

"Three!" exclaimed the Four together.

The Street Sharks then chuck The Bullies into the Trailer, and shut the Doors. The WWECWA Logo is on the Back of the Truck as it Starts up, and Drives off.

"Goodbye Bullies!" said a happy Bender.

"And Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish." added Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Back at Dark Horizon, Mr. Eddy shocked the World when he cashed in his CWF Title Case to win the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"However at Wrestleversary, Rojo Bat defeated him for the Belt." added Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is a Rematch from Last Month's PPV Event: Wrestleversary." stated Bender.

"This time however, Mr. Eddy is the Challenger, and Rojo Bat's the Champ." said Iroh.

The Match begins with the two in a Chop Battle with Mr. Eddy winning it. Mr. Eddy then hits a Suplex onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then puts Rojo Bat in an Ankle Lock. Rojo Bat though grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Mr. Eddy into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then hits a Stinger Splash onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat picks Mr. Eddy up, and tries to hit a Sit Out PowerBomb. but Mr. Eddy counters with a DDT. Mr. Eddy then heads to the Corner, and Primes himself up to hit a SpearED. Mr. Eddy then hits a SpearED onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy taunts to the Crowd for a Minute, and then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Mr. Eddy begins to argue with the Ref. Rojo Bat then gets back up, and hits a Throwback onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then puts Mr. Eddy in a Fiugre Four Leg Lock. Mr. Eddy however reverses it, Causing Rojo Bat pain. Rojo Bat crawls to the Ropes as Mr. Eddy applies pressure to the Hold. Rojo Bat eventually grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and the two exchange Chops until Mr. Eddy geains the Upperhand with a Thumb to the Eyes of Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Rojo Bat. Mr. Eddy then sets Rojo Bat up again to hit a SpearED, but Rojo Bat catches him, and hits a Sit Out Powerbomb. Rojo Bat then jumped onto the Top Turnbuckle, and hit a Frog Splash onto Mr. Eddy. Rojo Bat then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as Rojo Bat is given the CWF Title.

"Rojo Bat retains the Title." said Bender.

"Both Stars gave it their all, but The Champ wins out at the End." stated Iroh.

Rojo Bat walks up the Entrance Ramp with the Championship held up high. Just then Bart Simpson comes through the Crowd, and into the Ring. Bart then starts Pummeling Mr. Eddy.

"What the heck is Bart doing?" asked a shocked Bender.

"I don't know, but let's remember Bart's Odd behavior." said Iroh.

Bart then hits a Suplex onto Mr. Eddy. Bart then positions his U.S. Title correctly. Bart then picks Mr. Eddy up, and hits a BartDog onto Mr. Eddy, with Mr. Eddy's Face smacking right into the Title Plate. Mr. Eddy lays there Knocked Out as Bart stand over him.

"Bart has sent a Message to perhaps everyone in CWF." said Bender.

"The Bart Simpson Era will not stop for anybody." said Iroh.

Bart Simpson stares down at the Fallen Mr. Eddy as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom, Aang, and Zuko def. Nick World Order

Peter Griffin def. Nelson Muntz (Retains Hardcore Title)

Ember McLain def. Shego (Retains Women's Title)

The Gangstas def. The Jump Superstars (Lumber Jack Match) (Retains Tag Titles)

Bart Simpson def. Sokka (Retains U.S. Title)

Rojo Bat def. Mr. Eddy (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Well, Another Chapter Finished. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed CWF because hey, If it weren't for you Guys, I would not have made it to 100 Chapters. So, Thank You. Anyway, **REVIEWS** are Up! _Happy New Year as Well._


	101. Chapter 101

Hey Dudes, and Dudettes! Here is the Newest Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): May week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What is up CWF Fans?. Bender here, and Beside me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma where we coming off the heels of Still Standing." said Iroh.

(CWF Ring) "Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Bridgette." announced Tripp.

Bridgette stands on top of the Entrance Ramp where a Damaged Couch, and some Taped Chairs stand.

"Hello CWF Fans It's time for the A-List Aftermath, Starring Geoff. Tonight, Geoff welcomes CWF Unoted States Champion Bart Simpson. And now: Captain Hollywood himself, and my BBF: Geoff!" announced Bridgette.

(Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas Plays)

Geoff Walks to the Set, and gives Bridgette a Kiss.

"Hello there CWF. First off, Give it up for the Best Girl in CWF Bridgette!" said a stoked Geoff.

The Crowd Cheers abit.

"Anyway, As you can all see, The Set was pretty damaged from when The Bullies laid waste afew weeks ago. Also, Chris couldn't be here Tonight because of the Knee Injury from The Bullies." said Geoff.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Well of course those Punks got what they deserved when at Still Standing, The Street Sharks took The Bullies out. Infact, Here's some special footage I made." said Geoff.

Geoff shows the Video on the Titantron. The Video shows The Bullies being jumped from behind by The Street Sharks with The Theme From Jaws playing in the Background.

Bridgette giggles abit at the Video.

"See that? That was wayyyy better than Jaws: The Revenge." joked Geoff.

Bridgette laughs abit.

"Anyway, Our Guest Tonight is the Current United States Champion, So give it up for Bart Simpson!" announced Geoff.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Bart Simpson retained the Belt at Still Standing." said Bender.

"That wasn't the only thing Bart did however." added Iroh.

Bart then sits on a Chair.

"Hey Bart Dude! First, Congrats on keeping the Belt around your waist man." said Geoff.

"Thank You, Though hearing it from a wannabe Hefner kinda spoils it." stated Iroh.

Crowd Boos at this.

"Okay then... Anyway, Alot of People have been talking about what you did Later that Night however to Mr. Eddy." said Geoff.

"Actually, I got word Earlier Today that Mr. Eddy is gonna be out of Action for a Couple Months." stated Bridgette.

"Thanks Bridge, So the Fans wanna know: Why did you do it?" asked Geoff.

"You wanna know why I did it?" replied Bart.

"Uhhh, Yeah." said Geoff.

"Simple, Remember when I was in a Tag Match with Mr. Eddy?" asked Bart.

"I remember it." said Geoff.

"During the Match, I saw the truth in Mr. Eddy. He was nothing more than a arrogant prentender. So I left him to be taken down a peg. Then at Still Standing, I finally did what Rojo Bat should have done: Finish him off!" said a confident Bart.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

Yusuke Urameshi then walks onto the Set.

"Yusuke Urameshi everybody!" said Bridgette.

The Crowd Claps abit.

"Good save there Bridge, What's up Yusuke?" asked Geoff.

"First, Thanks for the Intro Bridgey. Second, I gotta hand to ya Bart, You did something alot of us wanted to do for a long time: Shut Mr. Eddy's Mouth." said Yusuke.

"What do you want?" asked Bart.

"Simple, Now that The Jump Superstars are going their seperate ways, I want the U.S. Title." said Yusuke.

"What makes you think you deserve to challenge me for the Belt?" asked Bart.

"Because I'm still the same guy who Knocked you Out afew Months back!" replied Yusuke.

The two then stand eye to eye, About ready to Fight eachother.

"Allright before we to refix the Set again let's call it a Night, Sign us off please Bridgette." said Geoff.

"Goodnight Everyone, Hope you enjoy Tonight's Matches." said Bridgette.

"Well it looks like someone is gunnin' for the Bartman." said Bender.

"Let's hope Yusuke knows what he's doing." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) General Manager JC is seen at his Desk.

"Good Evening CWF Fans. As you may know, Mr. Eddy will be out of Action for afew Months due to the Beating he suffered from Bart Simpson. In the meantime, CWF needs a new Number One Contender. Tonight we will have three Matches in which the Winners will battle in a Triple Threat Match Next Week for the Contendership. The First Match begins... Now." announced JC.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is a former CWF Champion, and he would love another opportunity to be Champion again." said Bender.

"Indeed, Spongebob is looking at this Match as a chance to be Champ." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson was defeated by the Hardcore Champion Peter Griffin at Still Standing." stated Bender.

"Nelson could catapult to the CWF Title Picture Tonight with a win." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob, and Nelson in a Tie up with Nelson winning with a Knee to the Gut of Spongebob. Nelson then hits a DDT onto Spongebob. Nelson hits afew Stomps onto Spongebob until the Ref tells him to stop. Nelson ignores the Ref, and continues to Stomp on Spongebob until the Ref threatens to Disqualify him. Nelson then picks Spongebob up, and hits a Takedown onto Spongebob. Nelson then hits afew Ground Punches onto Spongebob until the Ref tells him to stop. Nelson then showboats to the Crowd, but the Crowd Boos him. Nelson turns around, but Spongebob plays Possum, and hits a Sponge SUplex Pin onto Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson gets back up, and hits a Scissors Kick onto Spongebob. Nelson then picks Spongebob up, and puts him in a Headlock. Spongebob however, counters out of the Headlock. Spongebob then hits afew Chops onto Nelson, and then follows it up with a Knee to the Jaw of Nelson taking the Bully down. Spongebob then heads to the Ropes to hit a Diving Splash, but Nelson rolls out fof the way causing Spongebob to crash, and burn. Nelson gets back, and hits afew Stomps onto Spongebob until the Ref tells him to stop. Nelson then picks up Spongebob, and then hits a Haw-Haw! onto Spongebob. Nelson then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as Nelson stands over Spongebob.

"Nelson qualifies for Next Week's Match!" exclaimed Bender.

"The Springfield Bad Boy is one step closer to a Title Shot." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Rojo Bat.

"I am here with CWF Champion Rojo Bat. Now Rojo, You defeated Mr. Eddy to retain the CWF Title at Still Standing. Now..." said John until...

Rojo Bat grabs the Mic from John.

"Now I know what you're gonna say, What do I think of Bart taking out Mr. Eddy? Well listen, Bart & I have never been on the Same Page, and seeing him take out Mr. Eddy like that is something I'm not for. But one these days we will cross paths." said Rojo Bat.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been on a roll since turning his back on El Tigre at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"He could be looking at a Title Shot if it continues." added Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre was pinned by Zuko at Still Standing in a Six Man Tag Match." said Bender.

"El Tigre though could get revenge here Tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and El Tigre in a staredown. Zuko wins by hitting afew Chops to the Chest of El Tigre. Zuko then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto El Tigre. Zuko then hits a Knee Drop onto El Tigre. Zuko then hits afew Ground Punches ton El Tigre until El Tigre hits a Headbutt onto Zuko. El Tigre gets back up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ropes. Zuko ducks El Tigre on the Bounce Back, and hits a Spinning Kick onto El Tigre. Zuko then puts El Tigre in a Headlock, but El Tigre quickly counters out of it. El Tigre hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Zuko,  
and follows it up with a DDT onto Zuko. El Tigre then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

El Tigre picks Zuko up, and then hits an Iron Claw onto Zuko. Zuko tries to fight out of it, but El Tigre has the Hold locked in. Zuko begins to fade with the Ref checking to see if Zuko is unable to Compete. Zuko however isn't gonna give in, and begins to fight out of the Hold. Zuko then fights out of the Iron Claw. Zuko Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes. El Tigre holds onto the Ropes, but then Zuko hits a Clothesline that takes both of them out of the Ring. The Ref begins the Ten Count as El Tigre picks Zuko up. 1,2,3... El Tigre tries to hit an Iron Claw, but Zuko counters. 4,5,6... Zuko picks El Tigre up, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver. 7,8,9... Zuko hits a Death Valley, and tries to get back in the Ring. 10! Zuko then slides into the Ring as The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"This match has been declared a Double Count-Out!" said Tripp.

"What!" exclaimed Bender.

"So nobody is advancing?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Remember Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Ember McLain heads to the Announce Table, and sits with Bender, and Iroh.

"Hey you guys." said Ember.

"Hey Ember." said Bender.

"What are you doing here?" asked Iroh.

"I wanna check out this Match here." answered Ember.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sam has been a Women's Champion before." said Bender.

"She's also been able to hold her own in the Ring." added Iroh.

"I'll admit, I wouldn't mind defending the Belt against her." said Ember.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Orchid Bay: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June's also a former Women's Champ, and one of the best." stated Bender.

"Remember, Ember has been in the Ring with June." said Iroh.

"Yeah, June's a tough Superstar." said Ember.

The match begins with June, and Sam exchanging Chops until June hits a Clothesline onto Sam. June then puts Sam in a Leg Lock, but Sam quickly counters out of it. Sam then gets back up, and Irish Whips June into the Ring Post. Sam then hits a Spinning Kick onto June, Knocking her onto the Mat. Sam then climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and tries to hit a Diving Knee onto Juniper. June though rolls out of the way. causing Sam to crash, and burn. June then puts Sam in an Arm Lock. Sma is in pain, but Sam grabs onto the Ropes to break the Hold. June then picks Sam up, and hits a Scoop Slam onto Sam. June then pins Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam kicks out

June picks Sam up, but Sam hits an Elbow to the Hut of June. Sam then hits afew Chops onto June, and follows it up with a Spinning Takedown. Sam then hits a Leg Drop onto June. Sam then puts June in a Headlock. June however counters out of the Hold. June then gets back up, and Irish Whips Sam into the Ropes. June then hits a Monkey Flip onto Sam as she bounces back. June then hits a Double Knee Drop onto Sam. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and is about to hit a Five Star Frog Splash onto Sam. Sam however rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing June to Crash. Just then Azula runs into the Ring. Azula then picks up both Sam, and June, and then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Sam, and June as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Looks like this is gonna be a No Cotest." said Bender.

"But what is Azula doing out here?" questioned Iroh.

"I know what she wants." replied Ember.

Ember leaves the Announce Table, and walks into the Ring. Ember confronts Azula, and holds the Belt in front of Azula.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny is a former CWF Champion." stated Bender.

"Plus, He has teamed with Rojo Bat in the past." said Iroh.

(X Gon' Give it to Ya by DMX Plays)

"And his opponent: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Red X has been quiet abit in CWF." stated Bender.

"Hey if he wins, He can make alot of noise." said Iroh.

The match begins with Red X, and Danny in a Staredown. Danny wins it with an Uppercut on Red X. Danny then follows it up with a Takedown. Danny then hits afew Ground Punches onto Red X until Red X hits a Headbutt to knock Danny off of him. Red X gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ring Post. Red X then hits afew Chops onto Danny, and then follows it up with a Fall away Slam onto Danny. Red X then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault. Danny rolls out of the way though, but Red X lands on his feet. Red X then hits a Bicycle Kick onto Danny. Red X then heads to the Ropes, and successfully hits a Lionsault onto Danny. Red X then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Red X picks Danny up, and tries to finish Danny off with a Red X Factor, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a Samaon Drop onto Red X. Danny then puts Red X in an Ankle Lock. Red X is in Pain, but he is able to grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Red X gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes. Danny bounces back, but Red X then hits a Snapmare Slam onto Danny. Red X then takes a moment to catch his breath Red X then picks Danny up, and tries to a Red X Factor, but Danny again counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Red X. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Red X. Danny then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Danny secures his Slot for Next Week's Main Event." said Bender.

"But I wonder who will be the Third Participant?" asked Iroh.

Danny celebrates in the Ring. Nelson though enters the Ring, and Attacks Danny from behind. Nelson then hits a Haw-Haw! onto Danny. Nelson stands over Danny as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Spongebob Squarepants

Zuko vs. El Tigre (Double Count-Out)

Sam Manson vs. Juniper Lee (No Contest)

Danny Phantom def. Red X

* * *

Another Chapter is Finished. Nothing really to say but, _**REVIEWS** _are Up!


	102. Chapter 102

Hey CWF Fans! Here is a New Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): May week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey there Fans. It's Bender, and alongside me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Green Bay, Wisconsin where we will have a Triple Threat Match to determine the Number 1 Contender for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

"We allready know that Danny Phantom, and Nelson Muntz are in the Match but who is the Third Man?" asked Bender.

"Remember, El Tigre vs. Zuko ended in a Double Count Out so it's unknown if those two will even be in the Match." said Iroh.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the Ring, Zim & Dib: Nick World Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Nick World Order's been through some tough times lately, but they could rebound with a Win Tonight." said Bender.

"Zim & Dib are former Tag Champs." stated Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park are one of the Most Successful Tag Teams out there." said Bender.

"Knowing The Gangstas, They probably wouldn't want to face these guys." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing Last, Being accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos are one of the quickest Tag Teams in CWF." said Bender.

"They will bring the Energy in this Match." said Iroh.

Stan, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Stan, Zim, and Menos start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Menos, and Zim Double Teaming Stan. Menos, and Zim then hit a Double Leg Drop onto Stan. Zim then hits a Big Boot onto Menos. Zim then puts Stan in an Arm Lock. Stan however fights out of the Hold. Stan then Irish Whips Zim into the Ring Post. Menos gets back up, and Irish Whips Stan into the same Ring Post causing Stan, and Zim to crash into each other. Menos then hits a Double Takedown onto Zim & Dib. Menos then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan kicks out

Menos tags in Mas, and the two hit a Double Clothesline onto Stan. Zim gets back up, and tags in Dib. Dib then hits a Takedown onto Mas. Dib then hits a Series of Stomps onto Mas while Stan crawls to his Corner, and Tags in Kenny. Kenny then Tackles Zim, and then hits a Flurry of Munted Punches onto Zim until Mas hits a Big Boot into the Face of Kenny. Mas then heads to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Shooting Star Press onto Kenny, but Dib gets back up, and knocks Mas off of the Ring Post, and onto the outside. Kenny however sees an opening, and hits a Spring Blossom Nut Squash onto Dib. Kenny then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and Number One Contenders: Team South Park!" said Tripp.

"Team South Park will now Face The Gangstas for the Belts at Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"An impressive Bout by these 3 Teams though." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is at his Desk writing down some Documents when Someone Knocks on his Door.

"Come in." said JC.

Just then, Bridgette walks into the Office.

"Hi General Manager JC. As you may know, Tonight Danny & Nelson will be part of a Triple Threat Match to determine who will face Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship at Blaze of Glory." said Bridgette.

"Well I am the GM, So I would know that." said JC.

"Well Last Week, Zuko & El Tigre fought to a Double Count Out. The Question is will Zuko or El Tigre be apart of Tonight's Bout?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridge, Since both Superstars were Counted Out, Both will be Not be apart of Tonight's Main Event." stated JC.

"Okay then, So CWF Fans out there will see Danny Phantom going up against Nelson Muntz with the Winner..." announced Bridgette until JC interrupted her.

"Now hold on my Malibu Monarch. I didn't say that it was gonna be One on One. I will have a Third Superstar in the Match, but I will personally hand pick that Superstar. Speaking of Zuko & El Tigre, I have their Rivalry grow abit, and I believe that it's Time to put this Rivalry to rest. At Blaze of Glory, Zuko, and El Tigre will have their Final Battle in a Two out of Three Falls Match." stated JC.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week Azula showed her unbridal Power by taking out Juniper Lee, and Sam Manson." said Bender.

"Tonight however, She faces a more readied opponent." mentioned Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Ghost Zone, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well word is if Azula beats Ember here Tonight," said Bender.

"Azula made her mark Last Week, Can she deliever again?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Azula, and Ember in a Staredown until Ember hits a Chop to the Gut of Azula. Ember then hits a Takedown onto Azula. Ember then puts Azula in a Sleeper Hold. Azula however counters out of the Hold. Azula gets back up, and then picks Ember up. Azula then spins Ember around in a Show of Strength, and hits a Body Slam onto Ember. Azula then hits afew Stomps onto Ember until the Ref tells her to stop. Azula then picks Ember up, but Ember hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Azula. Ember then hits a Big Boot onto Azula. Ember is about to Azula, but Azula counters with a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Azula picks Ember up, and tries to Finish Ember off with a Fisherman Suplex. Ember however counters, and hits a Spinning Headscissors onto Azula. Ember then hits an Elbow Drop onto Azula. Ember showboats to the Crowd abit, and then heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Ember goes to hit a Falling Press, but Azula rolls out of the way at the last moment, Causing Ember to crash and burn. Azula picks Ember up, and then Hits a Powerful Clothesline onto Ember. Azula then picks Ember back up, and Finishes her off with a Fisherman Suplex. Azula then stands over Ember's Body for a moment. Azula then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Azula!" said Tripp as Azula's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Azula has just claimed her shot against Ember at Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"And with that performance, Azula maybe Champ." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with United States Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with the U.S. Champion Bart Simpson. Now Bart, Yusuke called you out Last Week during the A-List Aftermath. Anything you wanna say about that?" asked John.

"No comment." said Bart.

Bart then walks away.

(X Gon' Give it to Ya by DMX Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Red X took on Danny Phantom in a Match." said Bender.

"He lost to Danny though, but was still impressive." stated Iroh.

(Big Balls by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well it was announced Before the Show that Meowth would Battle Peter Griffin for the Harcore Title." said Bender.

"Meowth tonight is ECW Elite, Balls Mahoney who was a 3 Time Tag Champ." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Red X hitting Meowth with a slew of Punches, and then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Meowth. Red X then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Meowth, but Meowth hits a Headbutt onto Red X to break free. Meowth gets back up, and then hits afew Chops onto Red X. Meowth then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Red X. Meowth gets abit over excited, but calms himself down. Mewoth then puts Red X in an Ankle Lock. Red X however, Grabs onto the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Red X gets back up, and hits a Powerful Punch onto the Gut of Meowth. Red X then hits a Powerbomb onto Meowth. Red X then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Red X gets annoyed by this, and begins to argue with the Ref. Red X then forgets about it. Nelson then picks Meowth up, and tries to hit a Haw-Haw onto Meowth. Meowth however counters with an Elbow, and then converts it into a Leg Sweep. Meowth then puts Red X in an Arm Lock. Red X though is able to break out of the Hold. Nelson then gets back up, and Irish Whips Meowth into the Ring Post. Nelson then hits afew Chops onto Meowth. Red X then hits a Suplex onto Meowth. Red X then picks Meowth up, and again tries to hit a Red X Factor. Meowth though again counters out of it. Meowth then hits a Nutcracker Suite (Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver) onto Red X. Meowth then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Meowth!" said Tripp as Meowth's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Meowth pulls off a Victory here Tonight." said Bender.

"Peter isn't here Tonight, but you he was watching this." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Danny Phantom, and Nelson Muntz are seen heading towards the Ring via Split Screen.

"The Main Event is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"But who is the Third Competitor?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Rojo Bat makes his way to the Announce Table. Rojo Bat then sits with Bender, and Iroh.

"Hey Bender, Hey Iroh." greeted Rojo Bat.

"Hey there Rojo Bat. Good to see ya." said Bender.

"What are you doing here?" asked Iroh.

"Well I'm here to see who will face me at Blaze of Glory." replied Rojo Bat.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Championship. Introducing First, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny is a Former CWF Champion, and One of the Best." said Bender.

"Let's not forget, Danny, and Rojo Bat have teamed up in the Past." said Iroh.

"I'll admit that Danny, and I have been a successful Team in the Past & I may know afew tricks to defeat him if we face off." said Rojo Bat.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson is a Former Hardcore Champion, Who lost the Belt to Peter Griffin at Wreslteversary." said Bender.

"His Hardcore Bully Abilities make him a Dangerous Opponent." stated Iroh.

"Nelson's a Bully, But hey it took three of them to Beat me up." said Rojo Bat.

Ring Announcer: Introducing Last...

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Yusuke is the Third Man?" asked Bender.

"Yusuke is a Former Tag Champ, and has proven to hang on his own." said Iroh.

"Yusuke is a Strong Willed Wrestler, I wouldn't mind facing him." stated Rojo Bat.

The match begins with Danny ducking an attempted Clothesline from Nelson, but then getting hit by a Big Boot from Yusuke. Yusuke then hits a Takedown onto Nelson. Yusuke then puts Nelson in a Leg Lock. Nelson though counters out of it. Nelson gets back up, and gets in a Tie Up with Yusuke. Danny then steps in, and along with Nelson hits a Double Suplex onto Yusuke. Nelson then Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes. Nelson then follows it up with a Spinebuster onto Danny. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Danny. Nelson then is attacked from behind by Yusuke. Yusuke then picks Nelson up, and then hits a DDT onto Nelson. Danny though grabs Yusuke from behind, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yusuke kicks out

Danny then tries to finish off Yusuke with a Specter Spike, but Yusuke counters. Yusuke then hits a DDT onto Danny. Yusuke then puts Danny in a Leg Lock. Nelson however, breaks the Hold. Nelson then picks Danny up, and throws him over the Ropes. Danny grabs onto the Top Rope, but is met by a Powerful Headbutt from Nelson, Knocking him out of the Ring. Yusuke then grabs Nelson from behind, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Yusuke tries to hit a Chop, but Nelson counters. Nelson goes for a Big Boot, but hits the Ref by mistake, Taking him out. Yusuke then hits a Spirit Breaker onto Nelson. Just then, Bart Simpsonenters the Ring, and hits a BartDog onto Yusuke. Bart then leaves the Ring as Danny gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip. Danny then pins Yusuke as the Ref gets back up.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

"Danny wins his Shot against Rojo Bat but not without Contorversy." said Bender.

"Yusuke had this won, but Bart costed him the Match!" exclaimed Iroh.

"I am looking forward to Danny at Blaze of Glory, and I hope Yusuke gets back at Bart." said Rojo Bat.

"Thanks for joining in on this Match Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"It was a Treat." added Iroh.

"You're Welcome you guys." replied Rojo Bat.

Bart walks up the Entrance Ramp smiling as Danny celebrates in the Ring as the draws to a close.

Results

Team South Park def. Mas y Menos, and Nick World Order (Triple Threat Tag Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Azula def. Ember McLain

Meowth def. Red X

Danny Phantom def. Yusuke Urameshi, and Nelson Muntz (Triple Threat Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

* * *

Another Chapter Completed. The Royal Rumble is coming up, and Now with **40** Superstars in it, It's gonna be the Battle of the Year! In the Meantime, _REVIEW!_


	103. Chapter 103

Hey there Fans. Not only Today is the Pro Bowl, NHL All Star Game, and The Royal Rumble. I have a New Chapter of CWF up, Check it out! I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): May week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Dudes?, Geoff is in the House. I'm filling in for Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said a stoked Geoff.

"Yes, We are live in Baltimore, Maryland where our Main Event will be Rojo Bat vs. El Tigre." said Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"This Six Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making thier way to the Ring, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Blaze of Glory, The Gangstas will be defending the Tag Belts against Team South Park." said Geoff.

"Well Jake & Riley were legit when they defeated The Jump Superstars, They could do it again." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, The Bart Man got involved in our Triple Threat Main Event." said Geoff.

"If it wasn't for Bart, Yusuke would probably be facing Rojo Bat, Not Danny Phantom." stated Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"And their Opponents, First, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Yusuke can have his revenge at Blaze of Glory. He'll Face Bart for the U.S. Title." said Geoff.

"Yusuke is probably get himself a piece of Bart right here Tonight." replied Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his Tag Team Partners, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Last Week, These Dudes defeated Zim & Dib, and Mas y Menos to get a Shot against The Gangstas." said Geoff.

"Given the History, Team South Park may have the Edge coming up at Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

Stan, and Kyle represent Team South Park. Yusuke, and Jake start of in the Ring. The match begins with Jake hitting afew Chops onto Yusuke. Yusuke though is unaffected, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Jake. Yusuke then follows it up with a Samaon Drop onto Jake. Yusuke then tags in Kyle. Kyle puts Jake in a STF Hold, but Jake grabs onto the Ropes to break the Hold. Kyle tries to hit a Kyle Kutter, but Jake counters with a Backbreaker. Jake then tags in Riley. Jake, and Riley then both hit a Double Elbow Drop onto Kyle. Riley then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle kicks out

Riley picks Kyle up, and Irish Whips Kyle into the Ropes. Kyle though hits a Kick to the Skull of Riley on the Bounce back. Kyle then follows it up with a Side Effect onto Riley. Both Superstars are down as the Ref begins a Ten Count. Kyle, and Riley then get back up by the Five Count, and crawl to their Corners. Riley tags in Bart as Kyle tags in Yusuke. Yusuke charges at Bart, but Bart ducks, and hits a Takedown onto Yusuke. Bart then picks Yusuke up, and tries to hit a BartDog onto Yusuke, but Yusuke counters. Yusuke then hits a Spirit Breaker onto Bart. Yusuke then pins Bart while Kyle hits a Kyle Kutter on Jake, and Stan hits a Stanner on Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Yusuke Urameshi, and Team South Park!" said Tripp.

"Impressive, Yusuke pinned the United States Champion." said Geoff.

"Yeah, But will he & Team South Park win their Respective Titles at Blaze of Glory?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) So many Companies... (_TWA Logo_) So many Names... (_CASZ Logo_) Now they will... (_WWECWA Logo_) Finally ... (CAWF Logo)... Collide... (_AWF Logo_) Seven of the Biggest Wrestling Companies... (WWT Logo) Meet up for the Ulitmate... (_CWF Logo_) PPV Event (_All the Logos Collide_) Clash of the Titans! Live on Pay-Per-View Soon.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Blaze of Glory, Peter will be defending the Damaged Gold against The Hardcore Harliquin Meowth." said Geoff.

"Harlequin? That's a new one for Meowth." stated Iroh.

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi has been quiet in CWF for awhile." said Geoff.

"Well he could help Meowth if he makes sure Peter isn't at 100 percent." said Iroh.

The match begins with Omi hitting afew Chops onto Peter. Omi then follows it up with a Bicycle Kick onto Peter, Taking him down. Omi then hits afew Stomps onto Peter. Omi then puts Peter in a Leg Lock. Peter however, counters out of it. Peter gets back up, and Irish Whips Omi into the Ring Post. Peter hits afew Chops onto Omi until Omi ducks out of the way. Omi then hits a Spinning Head Scissors onto Peter. Omi then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Peter until the Ref tells him to stop. Omi then picks Peter up, and then hits a DDT onto Peter. Omi then pins Peter.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Peter kicks out

Omi waits for Peter to get back up, and tries to hit an Ice Dragon Kick onto Peter. Peter though ducks, but grabs Omi's Leg. Peter then converts the move into an Ankle Lock. Omi is in pain, but begins to fight out of the Hold. Omi then breaks out of the Ankle Lock, and hits a Big Boot onto Peter. Omi then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Diving Headbutt. Omi gets back up, and waits for Peter to get back up. Omi tries to hit an Ice Dragon Kick, but Peter again ducks. Peter then hits a Clothesline onto Omi. Peter then picks Omi up, and hits a PeterDriver onto Omi. Peter then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as Peter's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Yeah!, Peter pulls off a Victory here tonight." said a stoked Geoff.

"But will he retain the Belt at Blaze of Glory?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF Women's Champion Ember McLain.

"I am here with the Women's Champ Ember McLain. Now Ember, Azula defeated you Last Week to get a shot at the Women's Title at Blaze of Glory. Are you worried that Azula may defeat you again?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridge, I am the Women's Champion, and I know I got a job to do in defending the Belt..." said Ember until...

Just then, Azula comes from behind and attacks Ember. Ember fights back abit, but Azula hits a Knee to the Gut of Ember. Azula then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Ember. Azula then walks away as Ember lays there Knocked out.

(Commercial Break)

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory, Zuko will face against El Tigre in a Two out of Three Falls Match." states Geoff.

"JC stated that this will be the Final Battle between these two." quoted Iroh.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Fucshia City: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Recently, The Jump Superstars went their seperate ways." said Geoff.

"Luffy is looking to prove that he's powerful on his own." said Iroh.

The match begins with Luffy, and Zuko in a Chop Battle with Luffy winning it. Luffy then hits afew Jabs onto Zuko followed up by a Suplex onto Zuko. Luffy then puts Zuko in a STF Hold. Zuko though grabs onto the Ropes to break the Hold. Zuko gets back up, and Irish Whips Luffy over the Ropes. Luffy grabs onto the Ropes, and hits a Top Rope Takedown onto Zuko, Suprising many Fans. Luffy listens to the Fans applause as he then heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Luffy then hits a Diving Knee Drop onto Zuko. Luffy then gets back up, and waits for Zuko to get back up. Luffy then nails a Gum Gum Rocket onto Zuko. Luffy then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko just gets his Foot on the Ropes.

Luffy is impressed by Zuko's ambition not to lose, and then pulls Zuko to the middle of the Ring. Luffy then heads to the Ropes, and tries to hit a Lionsault. Zuko though rolls out of the way, Causing Luffy to crash, and burn. Zuko gains the upperhand now by hitting a German Suplex onto Luffy, but does it two more times afterwards. Zuko then gets back up, and takes a minute to regain his composure. Zuko then picks Luffy, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver, but Luffy grabs onto the Top Rope, to pulls himself off. Luffy then knocks Zuko away, and Tries to hit a Top Rope Move, but Zuko catches him, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Luffy. Zuko then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Zuko picks Luffy up, and Shakes Luffy's Hand.

"Allright, These guys showed us an awesome Match." said Geoff.

"Zuko however is gonna have to deal with a more intense Battle at Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

(Backstage) El Tigre and Rojo Bat are seen via Split Screen heading to the Entrance Ramp.

"The Main Event is up next!" exclaimed Geoff.

"This should be good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Blaze of Glory.

Zuko vs. El Tigre in a Two out of Three Falls Match.

This Rivalry will finally be put to rest at Blaze of Glory.

Azula vs. Ember McLain for the CWF Women's Championship.

Azula has been dominant over Ember the past few Weeks, Will she win it all?

Meowth vs. Peter Griffin the CWF Hardcore Championship.

The Hardcore Headcase going up against Quahog's Favorite Son, This is gonna get crazy.

Team South Park vs. The Gangstas the CWF Tag Team Championship.

Experience favors the Challengers, but we know The Gangstas will do whatever it takes to win.

Yusuke Urameshi vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF United States Championship.

Bart owns a Pinfall Victory over Yusuke, Can he do it again to keep the Title?

Finally; Danny Phantom vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship.

These two are CWF's Top Superstars, Something's gotta give at Blaze of Glory.

Nelly's Not in My House is the Official Theme for Blaze of Glory.

Blaze of Glory is Sponsored by DC Comics.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre may have his sights set on Zuko, but this can be a Good opportunity here." said Geoff.

"If El Tigre pins the Champ here, He could get a guranteed Shot in the near future." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory, Rojo Bat will defend the Title against Danny Phantom." said Geoff.

"Rojo Bat has teamed with Danny in the past, But will that help him fend off Danny." said Iroh.

The match begins with El Tigre, and Rojo Bat in a Staredown until El Tigre hits a Punch to the Gut of Rojo Bat. El Tigre then follows it up with a Takedown onto Rojo Bat. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat. El Tigre then picks Rojo Bat up, and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Rojo Bat though fights out of the Hold. Rojo Bat then hits a Scoop Slam onto El Tigre. Rojo Bat then hits afew Ground Punches onto El Tigre until El Tigre headbutts Rojo Bat. El Tigre then gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Rojo Bat. El Tigre then hits a Jaw Breaker onto Rojo Bat. El Tigre then hits a Leg Drop onto Rojo Bat. El Tigre then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

El Tigre hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. El Tigre then grabs at Rojo Bat's Mask, Trying to rip it off of his Face. The Ref stops him, and Threatens to Disqualify him. El Tigre then picks Rojo Bat up, and then hits an Iron Claw onto Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat tries to fight out of it, but El Tigre has the Hold locked in. Rojo Bat begins to fade as the Ref checks to see if he is Knocked Out. The Ref pulls Rojo Bat's Arm up, and drops it, but Rojo Bat is able to keep it up. Rojo Bat then fights out of the Hold. El Tigre tries to hit another Iron Claw, but Rojo Bat counters with a Spinebuster. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto El Tigre. Rojo Bat then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp.

Rojo Celebrates in the Ring, but is then attacked from behind by Zim, and Dib. El Tigre gets back up, and the trio continue to beat up Rojo Bat.

"Rojo Bat is getting a Beatdown from NWO." said Geoff.

"We know that Rojo Bat is not exactly good when it comes to the Numbers Game." stated Iroh.

Zuko, and Danny Phantom run into the Ring, and even the odds. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Zim as Danny nails a Specter Spike onto Dib. El Tigre then is knocked out of the Ring by Zuko who goes along as well. Danny then confronts Rojo Bat.

"Well these might have helped eachother here Tonight, At Blaze of Glory they will be Foes." said Geoff.

"It could turn into a Bonafide Slobberknocker at Blaze of Glory.

Rojo Bat, and Danny Phantom get into a Staredown. Rojo Bat raises the Title Belt up as the show draws to a close.

Results

Yusuke Urameshi & Team South Park def. Bart Simspon & The Gangstas

Peter Griffin def. Omi

Zuko def. Monkey D. Luffy

Rojo Bat def. El Tigre

* * *

Another Chapter Done. My Pics for the Rumble Match are Raw's John Cena or John Morrison, and Smackdown's Rey Mysterio or Alberto Del Rio. In the Meantime, **REVIEW!**


	104. Blaze of Glory PPV 3

Hey guys, Happy Valentines Day! _(Anybody Remember when WWE did a PPV on Valentines Day back in 99?)_ Here is a New Chapter of CWF! I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF Blaze of Glory: May week 4

Not in My House by Nelly plays as the intro to Blaze of Glory, Fireworks go off top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans. Welcome to CWF's Still Standing, sponsored by DC Comics. I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in St. Louis, Missouri were our Main Event is Danny Phantom vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This is a Two out of Three Falls Match. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been building himself up lately, and now could be making an impact." said Bender.

"The Former NWO Member can get a Major win if he beats El Tigre." stated Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre, and Zuko have had their issues, but Wrestleversary was when this Rivalry really exploded." said Bender.

"Tonight, It all comes to ahead." stated Iroh.

The Match begins with Zuko & El Tigre exchanging Chops until El Tigre gets the upperhand with a Thumb to the Eyes of Zuko. El Tigre then follows it up with a Jawbreaker onto Zuko. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps onto Zuko. El Tigre then puts Zuko in a Boston Crab, but Zuko grabs onto the Ropes to break the Hold. Zuko gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto El Tigre. Zuko then follows it up with a Takedown onto El Tigre. Zuko then picks El Tigre up, and then hits a Death Valley Driver onto El Tigre. Zuko then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"The Winner of the First Fall: Zuko!" announced Tripp.

"Zuko gets the First Fall!" said Bender.

"El Tigre has to get the Next one if he wants to win this Match." said Iroh.

Zuko waits for El Tigre to get back up. El Tigre gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Zuko. El Tigre then hits a Kick to the Gut of Zuko. El Tigre then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Zuko. El Tigre then puts Zuko in a Headlock. Zuko though counters out of it. Zuko gets up, and Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes. Zuko then puts El Tigre in a Torture Rack when El Tigre bounces back. El Tigre though slips out of the Hold. El Tigre then hits a DDT onto Zuko. El Tigre then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"The Winner of the Second Fall: El Tigre!" announced Tripp.

"El Tigre ties it all up." said Bender.

"It's anybody's Match now!" exclaimed Iroh.

El Tigre picks Zuko up, and then hits an Iron Claw onto Zuko. El Tigre has the Hold locked in as Zuko begins to fade. The Ref checks to see if Zuko is unable to Battle. The Ref grabs Zuko's Arm, and drops it. The Ref does it again, and the same thing happens. The Ref does it a third time, but Zuko gets his Arm up. Zuko then fights out of the Hold. El Tigre tries to hit another Iron Claw, but Zuko counters it. Zuko then grabs El Tigre, and then hits a Death Valley Driver onto El Tigre. Zuko then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has done it! He won this Powerful Match." said an excited Bender.

"Zuko has made a Major Step here in CWF." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF Tag Team Champions The Gangstas.

"I am here with The Gangstas, Who will be defending their Tag Titles against Team South Park. Now Guys, Do you..." said Bridgette until...

Jake grabs the Mic.

"Listen Bridge, We are the Most Awesomest Tag Team in CWF History. Lest you all forgot, We defeated The Jump Superstars twice." said Jake.

"Yeah, and Tonight we are gonna beat Team South Park in the middle of the Ring." added Riley.

(Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Over the past few Weeks, Azula has been on a Warpath even beating Ember in a Match." said Bender.

"Well it seems Azula is focused on this Match. Let's hope Ember is too." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Ghost Zone, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember has been Women's Champion since Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"But can she hold the Belt against Azula?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Azula, and Ember exchanging Chops until Azula hits a Headbutt onto Ember. Azula then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Ember. Azula then hits afew Stomps onto Ember. Azula then puts Ember in a Leg Lock. Ember however counters out of the Hold. Ember gets back up, and Irish Whips Azula into the Ropes. Azula though bounces back, and hits an Uppercut onto Ember. Azula then follows it up with a Takedown onto Ember. Azula then hits a Running Leg Drop onto Ember. Azula then puts her Foot onto Ember indicating a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Azula picks Ember up, and then Irish Whips Ember into the Ring Post. Azula then hits a Stinger Splash onto Ember. Ember though rolls out of the Ring. Azula then leaves the Ring as the Ref begins the Ten Count. Azula picks Ember up, but Ember hits a Punch onto Azula. Ember then throws Azula onto the Steel Steps. Ember enters the Ring as the Ref is at Five. Azula though is able to get back into the Ring as The Ref reaches Nine. Ember then ducks an attempted Clotehsline from Azula, and then hits a Scissor Kick onto Azula. Ember then picks Azula up, and hits a Rock N' Roll Cutter onto Azula. Ember then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as Ember is given the Women's Title.

"Ember retains the Women's Championship!" exclaimed Bender.

"Nothing seems to slow this Rocker down." said Iroh.

(Promo) Two Superstars who are considered the Best in the Business. One is the Current CWF Championship, and is nearly unstoppable. The other is a Former Multi-Time Champion, and is praticully an Icon. Now, They will Battle for the Biggest Prize in the Game. Danny Phantom vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(Here Comes the Money by Naughty by Nature Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Meowth this time is impersonating Shane Mcmahon who has been a Hardcore, and European Champion." said Bender.

"Looks like we should call him Shane -O- Meowth." commented Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Quahog, Rhode Island, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Peter Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Peter has been the Hardcore Champion since Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Peter has proven that he still got that Hardcore Swagger." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth pulling out a Lead Pipe, and trying to hit Peter with it. Peter though steps out of the way, and hits a Throwback onto Meowth. Peter then hits afew Stomps onto Meowth. Peter then heads out of the Ring, and grabs a Steel Chair. Peter then enters the Ring, and hits Meowth with the Chair. Meowth gets back up, and ducks away from another Chair Shot, and hits a Drop Kick onto Peter. Meowth then grabs the Steel Pipe, and hits it onto Peter afew times. Meowth then does some fancy feet work like Shane McMahon does. Meowth then picks Peter up, and hits a DDT onto Peter. Meowth then pins Peter.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Peter kicks out

Peter gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Meowth. Peter then grabs the Chair, and busts the Chair onto Meowth. Peter then picks Meowth up, and tries to finish him off with a Peter Driver, but Meowth counters with a Sunest Flip onto Peter. Meowth then exposes the Turnbuckle. Meowth then picks up Peter, and tries to Irish Whips Peter into the Ring Post, but Peter counters it with one of his own. Meowth stops himself from hitting the Exposed Turnbuckle. Peter tries to hit a Splash onto Meowth, though Meowth ducks, and Peter Knocks himself out on the Exposed Turnbuckle. Meowth then heads to another Ring Post, and hits a Coast to Coast Drop Kick onto Peter. Meowth then pulls Peter to the Center of the Ring, and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as Meowth is given the Hardcore Title.

"Meowth has become the Hardcore Champion again!" exclaimed Bender.

"Meowth got an opportunity, and went for it." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) General Manager JC is seen with CWF Champion Rojo Bat.

"So Rojo, You ready for Tonight's Title Match?" asked JC.

"Yeah, I'm ready for this Match. Just like when I'll be ready to take on The Bullies at Clash of the Titans." said Rojo Bat.

Just then, United States Champion Bart Simpson walks into the Office.

"Aren't you forgetting that at Clash of the Titans, I will be part of a Battle Royale that will determine who will be the WWE Toon World Champion." said Bart.

"You think that you can win the Belt?" asked JC.

"Obviously you haven't seen what I have done. After Clash, The Bart Simpson Era will be more Powerful." said Bart.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Afew Weeks back, Team South Park won a Triple Threat Tag Match to get a Shot at the Belt" said Bender.

"Experience favors the Challengers since these guys are considered one of the Best Teams ever." said Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Since Wrestleversary, Riley Freeman, and Jake Long have been the Tag Champs." said Bender.

"They defeated the Jump Superstars twice." stated Iroh.

Cartman, and Kyle represent Team South Park. Cartman, and Riley start off in the Ring. The match begins with Cartman hitting a Big Boot onto Riley. Cartman then goes for a Quick Splash, but Riley rolls out of the way. Riley then puts Cartman in an Ankle Lock. Cartman though kicks Riley off of him. Cartman then picks Riley up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Cartman goes for a Full Body Splash,  
and nearly crushes Riley. Cartman then tags in Kyle. Kyle then hits afew Stomps onto Riley. Kyle then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Elbow Drop onto Riley. Kyle waits for Riley to get back up, but Riley hits a Quick DDT onto Kyle. Riley then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle kicks out

Riley then tags in Jake. Jake, and Riley then hit afew Stomps onto Kyle until the Ref tells them to heads to his Corner as Jake puts Kyle in a Headlock. Kyle though fights out of the Hold. Kyle then hits afew Chops onto Jake. Kyle then follows it up with a Side Effect onto Jake. Kyle then picks Jake up, and tries to finish Jake off with a Kyle Kutter, but Jake counters. Jake then follows it up with a Samoan Drop. Jake then signals for the end as Riley runs into the Ring, and Knocks Cartman onto the Mat outside of the Ring. Jake then Low Blows Kyle while the Ref is distracted. Jake then hits a Dragon DDT onto Kyle. Jake then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as The Gangstas are given the Tag Titles.

"Again, The Gangstas defeat another Legit Tag Team to keep the Belts." said Bender.

"This team is continuing to work together to get the Job done." said Iroh.

(Promo) They have been Terrorizing The Biggest Promotions in Cartoon Wrestling. They have left nothing but Carnage in their Wake. But now, They will face a United Front. The Bullies go up against A Faction of Cartoon Wresltings Elite in an Elimination Tag Team Match. Clash of The Titans Live on Pay Per View Soon.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Afew Weeks Back, Yusuke called out Bart about taking out Mr. Eddy at Still Standing." said Bender.

"Yusuke has been a Tag Champ, but he would love to have his First Singles Title here Tonight." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart cost Yusuke a Shot at the CWF Championship afew Weeks ago." stated Bender.

"Yusuke may get revenge in spades." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Yusuke, and Bart in a Staredown with Bart winning it by hitting a Punch to the Gut of Yusuke. Bart then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Yusuke. Bart then tries to put Yusuke in a Leg Lock, but Yusuke counters out of it. Yusuke then Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Yusuke then hits afew Punches onto Bart, and then hits a Monkey Flip onto Bart. Yusuke then showboats to the Crowd for a Minute. Yusuke then puts Bart in a Headlock, but Bart gets himself out of the Hold. Bart then goes for a BartDog, but Yusuke chucks him onto the Mat. Yusuke then heads to the Ropes, and Tries to hit a Lionsault. Bart though gets his Knees up, and hurt Yusuke. Bart then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yusuke kicks out

Bart picks Yusuke up, and again goes for a BartDog, but Yusuke counters with a DDT. Yusuke then puts Bart in a STF Hold. Bart however grabs onto the Ropes, and breaks out of the Hold. Bart then ducks a Clothesline from Yusuke, and then hits a Takedown onto Yusuke. Bart then puts Yusuke in an Ankle Lock. Yusuke is in pain, but he is able to Grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Yusuke gets back up, and Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Yusuke then hits a Scoop Slam onto Bart as he Bounces Back. Yusuke then signals the End. Yusuke picks Bart up, and is about to hit a Spirit Breaker. Bart though counters it. Bart then hits a BartDog onto Yusuke. Bart then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the U.S. Title.

"Bart retains the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Looks like Bart maybe primed, and ready for Clash of the Titans." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is with CWF Hardcore Champion Meowth.

"I am here with the Hardcore Champion Meowth. Now Meowth, How does it feel to regain the Belt?" asked John.

"It feels great Johnny. Meowth - O - Mac is back on top!" exclaimed Meowth.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny won a Triple Threat Match to get into this Title Match." said Bender.

"Danny has been a Former CWF Champion, and I know he would love another reign as Champ." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat, and Danny Phantom have worked together in the Past, but now their on opposite sides." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat won the Belt at Wrestleversary, But will he be leaving with the Belt again?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Rojo Bat in a Chop Battle until Danny wins it. Danny then hits a Spin Kick onto Rojo Bat. Danny then puts Rojo Bat in an Ankle Lock, but Rojo Bat grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Danny. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Danny Phantom, but Danny reverses it sending Rojo Bat into the Ring Post. Danny then puts Rojo Bat in a Tree of Woe. Danny then hits a Baseball Slide onto Rojo Bat, Taking him down. Danny then hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat, Followed up with a Leg Drop. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Phantom Flip onto Rojo Bat. Danny then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Danny is suprised by this, and picks Rojo Bat up. Danny tries to finish Rojo Bat off with a Specter Spike, but Rojo Bat counters with a Sidewalk Slam. Rojo Bat then puts Danny in a Leg Lock. Danny is in pain, but he is able to Fight out of the Hold. Danny then gets back up, and then hits Punch after Punch onto Rojo Bat. Danny then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Danny. Danny then waits for Rojo Bat to get back up. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Counters Danny's Specter Spike. Rojo Bat then tries to hit a Sit-Out Powerbomb, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Phantom Flip when suddenly, The Lights go out.

"What's going on!" said a shocked Bender.

"Somebody better get the Power back on!" stated Iroh.

The Lights go back on, and both Rojo Bat, and Danny Phantom are out. Rojo Bat gets back up not knowing what transpired, and then heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Rojo Bat then hits a Frog Splash onto Danny. Rojo Bat then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as Rojo Bat is given the CWF Title.

"Rojo Bat retains the Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"But what happened to Danny?" asked Iroh.

Rojo Bat stands in the Ring with the Championship over his Shoulder as the show draws to a close.

Results

Zuko def. El Tigre (2 out 3 Falls)

Ember McLain def. Azula (Retains Womens Title)

Meowth def. Peter Griffin (Wins Hardcore Title)

The Gangstas def. Team South Park (Retains Tag Titles)

Bart Simpson def. Yusuke Urameshi (Retains U.S. Title)

Rojo Bat def. Danny Phantom (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

All Done here, And a Day before **MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3: FATE OF TWO WORLDS** is released! In the Meantime: **Review!**


	105. Chapter 105

Hey there CWF Fans. Well you all know that I am Stoked that **FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK... HOME!** Definetely getting the Wrestlemania PPV now. Anyway, Here's the New Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello Fans. Bender here, and alongsides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Seattle, Washington where we are coming off the Heels of a Shocking Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the CWF General Manager: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here is the GM of CWF, Who will be making an appearance at the Crossover PPV, Clash of the Titans." said Bender.

"I wonder what's he gonna say." wondered Iroh.

"How is everybody doing?" asked JC.

The Crowd Cheers after JC speaks.

"As you know, Danny Phantom was attacked during the Title Match at Blaze of Glory. Now, It is currently unknown who had done it, but CWF will investigate this incident. Speaking of the Title, Tonight there will be a Fatal Four Way Match to determine who will Face Rojo Bat for the Belt at All Out Brawl Out. Now, Let's get this Show on the Road with a Hardcore Championship Match!" Announced JC.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ron has been rather quiet for awhile, but He could be Hardcore Champ again." said Bender.

"Ron is an impressive Fighter, but he is rather small time." stated Iroh.

(Radio by Watt White Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Meowth this time is Zack Ryder, A Former WWE Tag Champ, but He wasn't an ECW Original." stated Bender.

"Well Ryder did develop the Long Island Loudmouth Gimmick in ECW so I guess it counts." replied Iroh.

The match begins with Ron hitting afew Chops onto Meowth, Knocking the Shades off of Meowth. Ron then hits a Judo Kick onto Meowth, Taking him down. Ron then grabs a Kendo Stick from under the Ring, and hits Meowth in the Back with it. Ron then puts Meowth in a Leg Lock. Meowth though knocks Ron off of him. Meowth then Irish Whips Ron into the Ring Post. Meowth then hits a Drop Kick onto Ron, Knocking him off the Post. Meowth then grabs the Kendo Stick, and then Breaks it onto Ron's Back. Meowth then picks Ron up, and goes for a Zack Attack (Inverted Overdrive), But Ron counters, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out.

Ron keeps Meowth down by hitting afew Stomps onto Meowth. Ron then hits an Elbow Drop onto Meowth. Meowth gets back up, and hits a Skull Bash onto Ron. Meowth then follows it up with a DDT onto Ron. Meowth then puts Ron in a Leg Lock. Ron though, Counters out of the Hold. Ron gets up, and hits a Knee to the Gut of Meowth. Ron then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Meowth. Ron then hits a Fist Drop onto Meowth. Ron then picks Meowth up, and then Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Ron goes for a Booyah!, but Meowth counters with a DDT. Meowth then picks Ron up, and hits a Zack Attack onto Ron. Meowth then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp.

Meowth then grabs a Mic.

"Yo! I gots somethin' to say. I recently talked it over with General Manager JC, and Now The CWF Hardcore Championship will only be defended against... Anime Superstars! Woo Woo Woo!  
You Know It!" quoted Meowth.

"Anime only?" asked Bender.

"Did JC really give him the Okay?" added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is with Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Danny Phantom. Now Danny, You were attacked at Blaze of Glory during your Title..." said Bridgette until Danny interrupted her.

"Sorry, I gotta stop you right there Bridge. I know what you're gonna say. You wanna know if I'm upset about this, and Yes I am. Thing is I don't know who did it. It could be a New Superstar trying to make a Name for himself. It could be an Old Foe. Hey, It could have been Rojo Bat himself, Trying to throw everybody off. I'm gonna get to the Bottom of it myself though." said Danny.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Gangstas again defeated a Legit Team in the form of Team South Park." said Bender.

"They've proving their Mettle as Tag Champs." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos are a Unique Squad since these guys are more Speed Type Wrestlers." said Bender.

"The Gangstas could have a Tough time with these two." stated Iroh.

Menos, and Riley start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Menos ducking an attempted Clothesline from Riley. Menos then hits a Spinning Kick onto Riley. Menos then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Riley.  
Riley gets back up, and then hits afew Chops onto Menos. Riley then follows it up with a DDT onto Menos. Riley then hits afew Ground Punches onto Menos until the Ref forces him to stop. Riley gets off of Menos, and then tags in Jake. Jake, and Riley then hit a Double Knee Drop onto Menos. Jake then puts Menos in a Headlock. Menos though counters out of it. Menos tries to mount an Offense, but Jake hits a Suplex onto Menos. Jake then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos kicks out

Jake picks Menos up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT onto Menos, but Menos counters. Menos tries to tag in Mas, but Jake grabs his Leg. Menos though knocks Jake off of him. Menos then tags in Mas. Mas gets into the Ring, and hits afew Punches onto Jake, and Riley. Jake though trips up Mas to knock him on the Mat. Jake then puts Mas in an Ankle Lock. Mas however, Grabs onto the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Jake then picks Mas up, but Mas hits a Punch to the Gut of Jake. Mas then hits a Spinning DDT onto Jake. Riley gets into the Ring, but Menos hits a Drop Kick onto Riley. Mas, and Menos then head to the Top Turnbuckle, and Both hit a Shooting Star Press. Mas then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos pull off an Impressive Upset on the Tag Champs." said an impressed Bender.

"Looks like they have a Claim for the Belts." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) They have been Terrorizing The Biggest Promotions in Cartoon Wrestling. They have left nothing but Carnage in their Wake. But now, They will face a United Front. The Bullies go up against A Faction of Cartoon Wresltings Elite in an Elimination Tag Team Match. Clash of The Titans Live on Pay Per View Soon.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been on a Roll as of Late." said Bender.

"Well his biggest win came at Blaze of Glory where he defeated El Tigre in a 2 Out of 3 Falls Match." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee has been taking some time off after The Jump Superstars Broke up." said Bender.

"It looks like Rock Lee is back on his own." said Iroh.

The match begins with the two in a Staredown. Rock Lee goes for a Chop, but Zuko catches it, and hits afew Chops on the stunned Rock Lee. Zuko then follows it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Rock Lee. Zuko then puts Rock Lee in a Head Lock. Rock Lee though grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Rock Lee gets back up, and hits afew Judo Kicks to the Sides of Zuko. Rock Lee then follows it up with a Takedown onto Zuko. Rock Lee then hits a Rollin Thunder onto Zuko. Rock Lee then picks Zuko up, and tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane, but Zuko counters. Zuko then tries to hit a Death Valley Drvier, but Rock Lee counters out as well. Rock Lee then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Rock Lee waits for Zuko to get up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ropes. Rock Lee then hits a Monkey Flip onto Zuko who Bounces back. Rock Lee then heads to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Moonsault, but Zuko rolls out of the way at the Last Second, Causing Rock Lee to Crash, and Burn on the Mat. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Both Stars are on the Mat, Not heavily Moving. By the Time The Ref gets to Five, Both Superstars begin to get back up. Zuko ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Rock Lee, and hits a Shoulder Block onto Rock Lee. Zuko then picks Rock Lee up, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver, but Rock Lee counters it. Rock Lee then hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as Rock Lee's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Rock Lee pulls off an Impressive Win over the Red Hot Zuko." said Bender.

"Zuko fought hard, but Rock Lee got the Pin." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

Naruto stands at the Entrance Ramp, and Applauds Rock Lee.

"Praise from Ceasar to Rock Lee." said Bender.

"But what does it mean?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Mas y Menos along with Paulina Guerrera.

"I am here Mas y Menos, and Their Image Consultant Paulina Guerrera. Now Guys, You just recently Knocked off the CWF Tag Champs in a Non Title Match. How does it feel?" asked John.

Paulina speaks to the Duo in Spanish, and Turns to John.

"Well John, Mas y Menos are happy that they Won, but won't be Fully Stoked until they Defeat The Gangstas for the Belts. Knowing my Boys, That will only be a Matter of time." translated Paulina.

"Well Thanks for your Time." said John.

Just then, The Gangstas attack Mas y Menos from behind. Jake then hits a Dragon DDT onto Mas as Riley hits a Rap Up onto Menos. The Gangstas then walk away smiling.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Tokyo, Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Inuyasha has been Trained abit by Chiro." said Bender.

"Inuyasha could make a Major step by Winning here Tonight." said Iroh.

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"The Soul Reaper is looking for a Shot at the Belt here Tonight." said Bender.

"Ichigo is a Tough Superstar, and can be a Threat in the Ring." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw is heard followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson was the CWF Hardcore Champion until he Lost the Belt to Peter Griffin at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Nelson must be bugged about Meowth's Announcement earlier, But he can take his anger out in this Match." said Iroh.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Introducing Last, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka had a very Short reign as CWF Champion back at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Well Sokka has a Shot to be back in the Title Picture." said Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson hitting a Big Boot onto Sokka as Inuyasha, and Ichigo exchange Chops until Ichigo gains the upperhand with a Punch to the Gut of Inuyasha. Ichigo then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Inuyasha. Nelson meanwhile hits afew Ground Punches onto Sokka until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson picks Sokka up, but Sokka Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits a Stinger Splash onto Nelson. Sokka though gets hit from behind by a Throwback from Ichigo. Ichigo then puts his Skull Mask on his Face as he sees Nelson. Ichigo then picks Nelson up, and hits a Reaper Slam onto Nelson. Inuyasha though pushes Ichigo out of the Ring. Inuyasha then hits a Roll Up Pin on Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson just barely kicks out

Inuyasha picks Nelson up, and goes for an Enzugiri, but Nelson counters it. Nelson then hits a Headbutt onto Inuyasha. Nelson then puts Inuyasha in an Arm Lock, but Ichigo Breaks up the Hold. Ichigo then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes. Nelson though hits a Tackle on the Bounce back onto Ichigo. Sokka gets back up, and puts Inuyasha in a Leg Lock. Inuyasha though Grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Nelson Meanwhile hits afew Ground Punches onto Ichigo until Ichigo hits a Headbutt onto Nelson. Ichigo then gets back up, and hits a DDT onto Nelson. Ichigo then grabs Inuyasha, and throws him over the Ropes, and Out of the Ring. Ichigo though is thrown into the Ring Post by Sokka. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker onto Ichigo. Sokka then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Nmber One Contender: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka wins here Tonight, and will Face Rojo Bat at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"That will be an Epic Match." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

Rojo Bat stands on top of the Entrance Ramp. Rojo Bat holds the Belt high while Sokka points at him, and saying "I'm Getting the Belt Back!" as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Ron Stoppable (Retains Hardcore Title)

Mas y Menos def. The Gangstas

Rock Lee def. Zuko

Sokka def. Nelson Muntz, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Inuyasha (Fatal Four Way) (Wins Number 1 Contendership for CWF Title)

* * *

Well that's Another Chapter Done. Anyway,** Reviews** are up!


	106. Chapter 106

Hey Guys. Here is another Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans. Bender boy here, and alongsides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Bridgeport, Conneticut where CWF Champion Rojo Bat will be in Action." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is ready to go here Tonight." said Bender.

"Spongebob was in a Match afew Weeks ago." stated Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partners, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Mas y Menos defeated The Gangstas in a Tag Match." said Bender.

"However, They were Attacked by the Champs later that Night." added Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"And their opponents, First, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Before the Show, It was Announced that The Gangstas would defend their Tag Belts at All Out Brawl Out against Mas y Menos." said Bender.

"Well Riley, and Jake have beaten some Tough Teams, but Mas y Menos maybe their toughest challenge yet." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw is heard followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson has pretty much had a Chip on his Shoulders for awhile now." said Bender.

"Nelson though has an opportunity Tonight to take his frustrations out." said Iroh.

Nelson, and Mas start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Mas dodging an Attempted Clothesline from Nelson. Mas then hits afew Quick Chops onto Nelson. Mas tries to follow it up with a Spinning Head Scissors, but Nelson counters, and Knocks Mas to the Ground with a Headbutt. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Mas until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson then picks Mas up, but Mas ducks a Big Boot. Mas tags in Spongebob. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson tags in Jake. Spongebob, and Jake then exchange Chops until Jake gains the Upperhand with a Thumb to the Eyes of Spongebob. Jake then follow it up with a DDT onto Spongebob Jake then hits afew Stomps onto Spongebob. Jake then tags in Riley, and the two hit a Double Elbow Drop onto Spongebob. Riley then picks Spongebob up, but Spongebob hits a Clothesline. Spongebob then tags in Menos. Menos hits afew Punches onto Riley. Menos then tries to hit a Clothesline, but Riley counters with a Rap Up onto Menos. Riley then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Nelson Muntz, and The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Corwd Boos.

"The Gangstas, and Nelson are Victorious here Tonight." said Bender.

"The Champs might have proved that Last Week was a Fluke." added Iroh.

Nelson leaves the Ring, but Jake, and Riley then beat up Mas y Menos again. Spongebob though attacks Jake, and Riley. Jake, and Riley then retreat from the Ring.

"Spongebob making the save for Mas y Menos there." said Bender.

"Looks like someone else has gotten tired of The Gangstas Attitude." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Naruto Uzumaki.

"I am here with Naruto. Now Naruto, You have an Announcement concerning Rock Lee." said John.

"Yes I do. Last Week Rock Lee, You defeated Zuko & I saw a Spark in you Lee, and I wanna see if you can fully ignite it. At All Out Brawl Out, I'm Challenging you to a Match. Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto then walks away.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, And it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara has been queit for awhile in the Women's Division, but Now is ready to make some noise." said Bender.

"Katara is a Former Women's Champion about a Year ago." atated Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula did face off against Ember for the Belt afew Weeks back." said Bender.

"Knowing Azula, She would love to get a Rematch."

The Match begins with Azula, and Katara in a Test of Strength with Azula winning it. Azula then hits a Scoop Slam onto Katara. Azula then puts Katara in a Leg Lock, but Katara breaks out of it. Katara gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Azula. Azula is unfazed though, and then hits a Punch to the Gut of Katara, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep. Azula hits afew Stomps onto Katara until The Ref forces her to stop. Azula then picks Katara up, and tries to finish her with a Fisherman's Suplex. Katara though counters with a DDT onto Azula. Katara then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula kicks out

Azula gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Katara. Azula then puts Katara in a Headlock. Katara looks like she is fading, but Katara somehow fights out of the Hold. Katara then Irish Whips Azula into the Ropes. Azula Bounces back, but Katara hits a Tackle onto Azula. Katara then hits a Leg Drop onto Azula. Katara then picks Azula up, and tries to hit a Water Whip, but Azula counters it. Azula then goes for a Fisherman's Suplex, but Katara grabs onto the Ropes. Katara then goes over the Ropes, Azula tries to hit a Clothesline, but Katara pulls the Top Rope whichs causes the two to crash onto the Mat below. The Ref begins the Ten Count, But both Girls are out by the time The Ref gets to 10. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, This Match has been ruled a Draw!" announced Tripp.

"A Draw!" exclaimed Bender.

"Who is the Number One Contender then?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Monkey D. Luffy.

"I am here with Monkey D. Luffy. Now Luffy, You said that you have a Challenge for the Hardcore Champion Meowth am I correct?" asked Bridgette.

"Yes, I want to challenge Meowth for the Hardcore Championship. Since Meowth has now made it so Only Anime Stars can get a Shot at the Belt, I'm gonna capitalize on this." said Luffy.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory, Danny was attacked by a Mysterous Force during the Title Match against Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"Danny says that he's keeping his eyes out for anything odd." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes the Power Primate Player, Ready for a Possible shot at the Belt." said Bender.

"Remember, These two once fought to a Draw, and were declared as Co-Contenders for the U.S. Title." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Chiro in a Chop Battle. Danny wins it by hitting a Headbutt onto Chiro. Danny then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Chiro. Danny then puts Chiro in a Leg Lock, but Chiro counters out of it. Chiro gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Danny. Chiro then follows it up with a German Suplex onto Danny. Chiro then does it two more times onto Danny.  
Chiro then puts Danny in an Arm Lock. Danny though reverses it into an Arm Lock of his own onto Chiro. Chiro grabs onto the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Chiro gets up, and then hits a Lightning Kick onto Danny Chiro then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Chiro waits for Danny to get back up, and goes for a Thunder Punch, but Danny moves out of the way just in time. Danny then Irish Whips Chiro into the Ring Post. Danny then hits afew Chops onto Chiro. Danny then hits a Head Scissors onto Chiro. Danny then picks Chiro up, and goes for a Specter Spike. Chiro however, counters with a STF Hold. Danny is in pain, but begins to fight out of the Hold. Danny then Breaks out of the Hold. Danny gets back up, and Ducks an attempted Clothesline from Chiro. Danny then hits a Big Boot onto Chiro. Danny then picks Chiro up, and hits a Specter Spike onto Chiro. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Chiro. Danny then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and The Number One Contender: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp.

Danny stands Victorious in the Ring until The Lights go out again. When The Lights get back on again, Danny is again Beaten up.

"Again, The Lights go out & Danny is attacked!" exclaimed Bender.

"We still don't know who's behind this." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with both Katara, and Azula.

"Okay. I saw your Match Earlier Tonight, and I have come to a Decision about the Number One Contendership. Now both of you were Counted Out of the Match so both of you lost. However, Since the was to determine the Number One Contender for the Women's Title I've decicded that you two have a Claim in it." said JC.

"Really?" asked Katara.

"Yes. So at All Out Brawl Out, It will be Ember McLain defending the Women's Championship against Katara, and Azula in a Triple Threat Match." announced JC.

"Great, Not only will I destroy My Rival, But I can claim the Belt at the same time." said Azula.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Rojo Bat will defend the Title against Sokka." said Bender.

"That should be an impressive Battle." said Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Milhouse has been looking to pop back up again in CWF." said Bender.

"If he beats the Champ, It could mean that He could be next in line Title wise." said Iroh.

The match begins with Milhouse hitting afew Chops onto Rojo Bat. Milhouse tries to follow it up a DDT, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat then hits a Big Boot onto Milhouse. Rojo Bat then puts Milhouse in an Ankle Lock, but Milhouse grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Milhouse gets up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Rojo Bat. Milhouse then hits a Knee to the Gut of Rojo Bat, and then follows it up with a Suplex. Milhouse then hits afew Stomps Rojo Bat. Milhouse then starts pulling at Rojo Bat's Mask until the Ref forces him to stop. Milhouse then lets go of Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat gets backup but is met with a Super Kick from Milhouse. Milhouse then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Milhouse picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for another Super Kick, but Rojo Bat ducks it. Rojo Bat then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Clothesline onto Milhouse. Rojo Bat then puts Milhouse in an Arm Lock, Milhouse though breaks out of the Hold. Milhouse then Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Ring Post. Milhouse then goes for a Drop Kick, and Nails it. Milhouse then sets Rojo Bat up to hit another Super Kick, but Rojo Bat grabs Milhouse's Leg, and then converts it into an Ankle Lock. Milhouse though Grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Milhouse gets back up, but Rojo Bat connects with a Big Boot onto Milhouse. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Milhouse. Rojo Bat then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp.

Rojo Bat Celebrates as he is given the Title. Just then, Milhouse comes from behind, and attacks him.

"After losing this Match, Milhouse is beating up Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"Milhouse put up a Good Fight, but this is pathetic." added Iroh.

Sokka then runs down into the Ring, and confronts Milhouse. Milhouse goes for a Super Kick, but Sokka ducks. Sokka then knocks Milhouse out of the Ring. Sokka then sees the CWF Title, and Rojo Bat getting up. Sokka then grabs the Belt, and drapes it onto Rojo Bat.

"Looks like Sokka was gonna KO Rojo Bat with the Belt." said Bender.

"Sokka has honor Bender, He'd rather defeat Rojo Bat in a Match." said Iroh.

Sokka leaves the Ring while Rojo Bat gets back up, and Celebrates as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz & The Gangstas def. Spongebob Squarepants & Mas y Menos

Katara vs. Azula (No Contest) (Both Named Number 1 Contender for Women's Title)

Danny Phantom def. Chiro (Wins Number 1 Contendership for United States Title)

Rojo Bat def. Milhouse Van Houten

* * *

Another Chapter Done. I'll have the Next one done soon. In the meantime: **REVIEW!**


	107. Chapter 107

Hey Guys. One more Week until **WRESTLEMANIA 27!** In the meantime, Here's a new Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): June week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hi Fans. Bender here, and alongsides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are Live in Santa Fe, New Mexico where Sokka, and Rojo Bat will Battle Milhouse Van Houten, and Nelson Muntz in Tag Team Action." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Spongebob was part of a Six Man Tag Match involving Mas y Menos, and The Gangstas along with Nelson Muntz." said Bender.

"After the Match, Spongebob saved Mas y Menos from a Beatdown by The Gangstas." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is One Half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley along with Mas y Menos are not here Tonight, But they will be at All Out Brawl Out with the Tag Titles on the Line." said Bender.

"The Gangstas have been Champs since Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob hitting afew Chops onto Jake until Jake grabs Spongebob's Arm, and puts it in an Arm Lock. Spongebob though breaks out of it. Spongebob then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Drop Kick onto Jake. Spongebob then hits a afew Stomps onto Jake, and then follows it up with an Elbow Drop. Spongebob then goes for a Leg Lock, but Jake counters out of it. Jake then Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ring Post. Jake goes for an Attack, but Spongebob kicks Jake in the Jaw. Spongebob then follows it up with a Tackle onto Jake. Spongebob then pins Jake.

Ref makes the 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Jake gets back up, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Spongebob, and then follows it up with a Suplex. Jake then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock. Spongebob though Grabs onto the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Spongebob Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes, but Jake counters with a Spinning Takedown on the Bounce Back. Jake then hits an Elbow Drop onto Spongebob. Jake then hits a Kick to the Gut of Spongebob. Jake then hits afew more Kicks onto Spongebob. Jake then showboats to the Crowd as the Crowd responds with Boos. Jake then picks Spongebob to hit a Dragon DDT, But Spongebob counters with a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Ring Bells)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

Before Spongebob can get back up, Jake grabs Spongebob, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Spongebob. Jake then smiles as he leaves the Ring.

"Well Spongebob Won the Match, but Jake is standing tall." said Bender.

"Yeah, but will this Lose linger on at All Out Brawl Out?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF United States Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with Bart Simpson. Now Bart, At All Out Brawl Out you will face Danny Phantom with the U.S. Title. Tonight however, You will team Azula to Battle Danny & Katara in Mixed Tag Action. Any strategy for this Match that might be used for the PPV?" asked John.

"Listen Johnny, I'm the United States Champion because I've beaten the Best out there, and I will do that Tonight & at All Out Brawl Out. Besides, The Mystery Attacker who has been Targeting Danny is no skin off my Bones." said Bart.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Naruto issued a Challenge to Rock Lee for a Match at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"We still haven't heard whether or not Rock Lee accepted." replied Iroh.

(Jungle Boogie by Kool & The Gang Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"It was announced before the show that Meowth will defend the Hardcore Belt against Monkey D. Luffy at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"Well this time Meowth is none other than 2 Cold Scorpio, A 4 Time ECW TV Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth hitting afew Chops onto Naruto. Naruto however is unaffected by this, and then hits a Headbutt onto Meowth. Naruto then follows it up with a Suplex. Naruto then puts Meowth in a Leg Lock, but Meowth counters. Meowth gets back up, and then Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Meowth then hits afew Chops onto Naruto until Naruto hits a Headbutt onto Meowth. Naruto then puts Meowth in a Boston Crab. Meowth however grabs the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Meowth then Kicks Naruto in the Gut, and follows it up with a DDT. Meowth then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Meowth then picks Naruto up, and goes for a Sleeper Hold, but Naruto breaks out of it. Naruto hits afew Chops onto Meowth, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Meowth. Naruto tries to put Meowth in a STF Hold, but Meowth counters. Meowth then hits afew Punches onto Naruto, and then follows it up with a Spinning Takedown onto Naruto. Meowth then hits afew Stomps onto Naruto until the Ref forces him to stop. Meowth then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and sets up to hit a Scorpio Splash (450 Splash). Meowth jumps, but Naruto rolls out of the way, Causing Meowth to Crash. Naruto then picks Meowth up, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Meowth. Naruto then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto wins here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"An Impressive showing by these two." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

Rock Lee then appears on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Naruto, Last Week you challenged me to a Match at All Out Brawl Out to test my Skills. I accept, but I'm gonna raise it by wanting to make this a Cage Match!" offered Rock Lee.

"Deal." replied Naruto.

"Woah!" excalimed Bender.

"Naruto vs. Rock Lee in a Cage Match." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Mixed Tag Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Danny will Battle Bart Simpson for the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Question is will the Mystery Person try to make an appearance at the Event?" asked Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara will be part of a Triple Threat Match for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"She'll face Azula, and the Champ Ember McLain whom isn't here Tonight." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart has been United States Champ since Final Hour." stated Bender.

"The Bart Simpson Era has been a Force to be reckoned with." added Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula was a Former Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Azula is known for her Power, and ferociousness." said Iroh.

Katara, and Azula start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Katara, and Azula trading Chops until Azula gains the upperhand. Azula then hits a Body Slam onto Katara. Azula then hits afew Stomps onto Katara until Katara grabs Azula Leg. Katara then pulls Azula down, and follows it up with a Leg Lock on Azula. Azula though fights out of the Hold. Azula then Irish Whips Katara into the Ropes, but Katara hits a Flying Clothesline on the Bounce Back. Katara then picks Azula up to hit a Water Whip, but Azula counters. Azula then goes for a Fisherman's Suplex, but Katara reverses it into a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Azula kicks out

Katara then tags Danny in. Bart then enters the Ring due to the Match Rules. Bart hits afew Kicks onto Danny. Bart then follows it up with a Side Effect. Bart then puts Danny in an Ankle Lock. Danny though grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Danny gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Bart. Danny then hits a Suplex onto Bart. Danny then puts Bart in a Headlock. Bart however, Breaks out of the Hold. Bart then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Danny, and then hits a Takedown onto Danny. Bart then picks Danny up, and goes for a BartDog, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Bart. Danny pins Bart as Katara hits a Takedown onto Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, and Katara!" said Tripp as Danny's and Katara's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Danny, and Katara got the Win here Tonight." said Bender.

"Danny though pinned Bart, Could we see this again at All Out Brawl Out?" asked Iroh.

Danny, and Katara stand Victorious in the Ring until The Lights go out again. When The Lights get back on again, Danny is again Beaten up.

"Who keeps doing this?" asked Bender.

"I don't know Bender, But I hope Danny will be okay by the time All Out Brawl Out rolls around." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Milhouse, and Nelson are gearing up for the Tag Match.

"So Nelson, You ready to Battle the Top two Stars?" asked a stoked Milhouse.

"Quiet Dingus. Tonight is my opportunity to take out the Champion, So stay out of my." replied Nelson.

"The Main Event is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"I can't wait." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S All Out Brawl Out.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee in a Steel Cage Match.

The Konoha Ninjas going at it in a Cage, Should be epic.

Monkey D. Luffy vs. Meowth for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Since Meowth made it that Anime Stars can only challenge for the Belt, The Pirate Boy has a Key shot for the Gold.

Ember McLain defends the CWF Women's Championship against Katara, and Azula in a Triple Threat Match.

Ember is a skilled Girl, but can she handle two former Champs?

Mas y Menos vs. The Gangstas for the CWF Tag Team Championship.

The Gangstas could go 3 for 3 on Legit Teams if they win at All Out Brawl Out.

Danny Phantom vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF United States Championship.

With this Mystery Man assaulting Danny, Can the Ghost Boy beat the Bartman?

Finally; Sokka vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship.

Will it be the Southern Water Tribe Warrior or the Luchadore who will be Hoisting the Title.

Creed's Young Grow Old is the Official Theme for All Out Brawl Out.

All Out Brawl Out is brought to you by Activision.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw is heard followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Nelson seems to be eyeing the CWF Champion here Tonight." said Bender.

"The Bully boy is known to take out his Opponents with his Fists." stated Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Milhouse was defeated by Rojo Bat in one on one action." said Bender.

"Well he could get revenge here Tonight." said Iroh.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka at one point was CWF Champion for only afew Minutes until Mr. Eddy defeated him for the Belt." said Bender.

"Knowing Sokka however, If he wins the Belt he's gonna be holding the Belt for awhile." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Wrestleversary, Rojo Bat has been Champion of CWF." said Bender.

"He's beaten Mr. Eddy, and Danny Phantom as Champion. Sokka could be next." said Iroh.

Sokka, and Milhouse start off in the Ring. The match begins with Sokka, and Milhouse in a Shoving Contest with Sokka winning by Knocking Milhouse to the Mat. Sokka then hits an Elbow Drop onto Milhouse. Sokka then puts Milhouse in a Leg Lock, but Milhouse counters out of it. Milhouse hits a Boot to the Face of Sokka. Milhouse then puts Sokka in a STF Hold, but Sokka counters, and Rolls out of the Ring for Nelson though grabs Sokka, and throws him back into the Ring. Milhouse then picks Sokka up, and hits a Suplex onto Sokka. Milhouse then sets Sokka up, and goes for a Super Kick on Sokka. Sokka ducks however, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Milhouse kicks out

Sokka then tags in Rojo Bat. Nelson then extends his Arm for Milhouse to tag. Milhouse then tags in Nelson. The two get in a Staredown until Nelson hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Rojo Bat. Nelson then follows it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Rojo Bat. Nelson then hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson then puts Rojo Bat in an Arm Lock. Rojo Bat is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to break the Hold. Nelson picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for the Haw Haw!. Rojo Bat however counters it with a DDT. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Frog Splash onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Sokka, and Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat, and Sokka win here Tonight in our Main Event." said Bender.

"Question is though, Who's gonna be Champion after All Out Brawl Out?" asked Iroh.

Rojo Bat, and Sokka shake Hands in the Middle of the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Spongebob Squarepants def. Jake Long

Naruto Uzumaki def. Meowth

Danny Phantom & Katara def. Bart Simpson & Azula

Rojo Bat & Sokka def. Nelson Muntz & Milhouse Van Houten

* * *

Another Chapter Done. Next Chapter maybe done before or after WM 27. In the meantime, **REVIEW!**


	108. All Out Brawl Out PPV 3

Hey there CWF Fans! Man wasn't Wrestlemania 27 Awesome? And now at Wrestlemania 28, It's gonna be **ROCK VS. CENA!** Anyway, Here is a New Chapter of CWF! I only own myself, and the Belts. P.S. **TEAM BRING IT ALL THE WAY!**

* * *

CWF All Out Brawl Out: June week 4

Young Grow Old by Creed plays as the intro to All Out Brawl Out, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gents, Welcome to CWF'S All Out Brawl Out, sponsored by Activison. I am Bender, and beside me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Boston, Massachusetts where Rojo Bat will defend his CWF Championship against Sokka in our Main Event." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is a Steel Cage Match. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Trip as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew Weeks back Naruto issued this Challenge to Rock Lee to see if he is on the Level as himself." said Bender.

"Both Naruto, and Rock Lee hail from Konoha." stated Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee accepted the Challenge Last Week under the condition that it would be in a Steel Cage." said Bender.

"Only way to win this Match is by Escape." stated Iroh.

The Cage then lowers onto the Ring Mat. The Match begins with Naruto, and Rock Lee meet in a Staredown. The two then trade nearly Lightning Quick Chops with Naruto gaining the Upperhand. Naruto then Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ropes, and hits a Scoop Slam onto Rock Lee on the Bounce back. Naruto then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Elbow Drop onto Rock Lee. Naruto picks Rock Lee up, and goes for a Ninja Kick, but Rock Lee ducks, and grabs Naruto's Leg converting into a Leg Lock. Rock Lee then throws Naruto into the Cage Wall. Naruto lands back on the Mat with a hard Thud.

"Ohhh, Naruto got a Hard Taste of the Cage Wall." said Bender.

"It looks like Rock Lee could have an opening to Escape the Cage." said Iroh.

Rock Lee then decides to start Climbing out of the Cage. Rock Lee Climbs up the Cage, and has his upperbody on the Top of the Cage. However, Naruto gets back up, and sees Rock Lee trying to escape. Naruto though grabs Rock Lee's Leg, and pulls him off the Wall, and Crashes onto the Mat. Naruto then jumps back onto the Mat, and then puts Rock Lee in a Leg Lock. Rock Lee is in pain, but he is able to break out of the Hold. Rock Lee tries to hit a Leaf Hurricane onto Naruto, but Naruto counters with a Ninja Kick. Naruto then climbs up the Cage Wall. Naruto then gets to the Top of the Cage, and is about to exit when he decides to stop for a Second.

"Wait, What Naruto doing?" asked Bender.

"Is Naruto going to do what I think he's going to do?" questioned Iroh.

Naruto then performs a Moonsault from the Cage Wall, and hits Rock Lee. "That Was Wicked" is Chanted by the Crowd as both Superstars are down. Eventually, Naruto gets back up, and begins to Climb up the Cage Wall. Rock Lee then gets back up, and begins to Climb up the same Cage Wall. Naruto gets to the Top, and Tries to use his Legs to knock Rock Lee off. Rock Lee though hangs on, and end up on top of the Cage as well. Naruto, and Rock Lee then both trade Chops until it looks like Naruto has the Upperhand. Naruto then tries to push Rock Lee off the Cage Wall, But Rock Lee counters with a Chop to the Gut, and Knocks Naruto off the Wall, and into the Ring with a Thud. Rock Lee then Climbs out the Cage. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: Rock Lee!" annouced Tripp as the Crowd is on their Feet Cheering.

"Rock Lee wins the Cage Match!" shouted Bender.

"Looks like Rock Lee can match Naruto's Skill, and what a way to kick off this PPV." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing with CWF United States Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with Bart Simpson who will defend the U.S. Title against Danny Tonight. Now Bart, Alot of people are questioning if you have a Hand in the Attacks on your opponent." said John.

Bart then grabs the Mic.

"Listen John, I'm not responsible for any of the attacks on Danny. If I wanted to take out Danny, I would've done it quickly, and in the Ring like I'm going to do Tonight." said Bart.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Fucshia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew weeks back, Monkey D. Luffy challenged Meowth for a Title Match." said Bender.

"The former member of The Jump Superstars is hoping to win his first Singles Title." said Iroh.

(WWE Perry Saturn's Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Nearly a Month ago, Meowth made it so that only Anime Characters can challenge for the Belt." stated Bender.

"Meowth this time is impersonating Perry Saturn, A Two Time WWE Hardcore Champ, and European Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth, and Luffy going outside the Ring, and each grab some Weapons. Both re-enter the Ring with a Chair. Luffy though ducks, and hits a Chair Shot onto the back of Meowth. Luffy then hits a Back Cracker onto Meowth. Luffy then puts Meowth in a Boston Crab. Meowth though breaks out of it. Meowth then Irish Whips Luffy into the Ring Post. Meowth then hits afew Punches onto Luffy, and then throws him onto the Mat. Meowth then grabs a Chair, and smacks it onto the Back of Luffy afew times until the Chair Breaks. Meowth then puts Luffy in a STF Hold, but Luffy reverses it into a Roll Up Pin onto Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Luffy then goes for a Gum Gum Rocket onto Meowth, but Meowth ducks out of the way. Meowth then hits afew Chops onto Luffy, and then follows it up with a Suplex. Meowth then leaves the Ring, and grabs a Mop (Moppy) from under the Ring. Meowth then enters the Ring, and hits Luffy in the Gut with Moppy. Meowth tries to do it again, but Luffy grabs Moppy, and throws it out of the Ring. Luffy then hits a Series of Punches onto Meowth. Luffy then follows it up with a DDT onto Meowth. Luffy then signals for the end as he goes for a Gum Gum Rocket. Meowth though ducks the Gum Gum Rocket again. Meowth then hits a Rings of Saturn (Scissored Armbar) onto Luffy. Meowth then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp.

Meowth then grabs a Mic from the Ring Announcer.

"CWF is Sponsored by J.R.'s Barbecue Sauce becasue Elephants don't eat Spare Ribs. You're Welcome." said Meowth.

"Well Meowth retains the Hardcore Title, Though may want to see a Doctor." said Bender.

"You don't know alot about Perry Saturn do you?" asked Iroh.

(Promo) He has been the Dominant Force in CWF for the Past Couple Months. But now, The Champ must face a Hungry Challenger who wants a Larger Taste of the Championship. Sokka vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew weeks back, Katara, and Azula faced off in a Number One Contendership Match." said Bender.

"Well the Match ended in a Double Count Out, But JC decided to make it a Triple Threat Match for the Belt." said Ior.h

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Both Azula, and Katara were at one point Women's Champion in CWF." said Bender.

"Knowing both, They want to be Champs again, but I'm sure Ember isn't gonna give up the Belt just yet." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"Introducing Last, From The Ghost Zone, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ember has held the Women's Championship since winning it back at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Ember has been impressive in her Defenses, but can she hold back Two Opponents?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Ember, and Katara going after Azula. Azula Irish Whips Katara into the Ring Post, but falls victim to a Takedown onto Azula. Ember then puts Azula in a Leg Lock. Azula though grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Katara then comes up from behind, and hits a Bulldog onto Ember. Katara then tries to pin Azula, but Azula gets up, and Hits a Knee to the Jaw of Katara. Azula then follows it up with Swinging Neck Breaker onto Katara. Azula then sees Ember, and then throws Ember out of the Ring. Azula then picks Katara up, and goes for a Fishermans Suplex. Katara tries to counter out of it, but Azula hits a Fishermans Suplex. Azula then pins Katara.

Ref makes the Count 1,2... Ember breaks up the Count.

Ember picks Azula up, and goes for a Rock N' Roll Cutter, but Azula counters out of it. Azula then hits a Scoop Slam onto Ember. Azula then hits afew Stomps onto Ember. Azula then puts Ember in a Leg Lock. Ember is in pain, but She is able to Grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Ember gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Azula. Ember then picks Katara up, and Irish Whips her into the Ring Post. Ember then hits afew Chops onto Katara. Azula though grabs Ember from behind, and hits a Back Stabber onto Ember. Azula then picks Katara up, and goes for a Fisherman's Suplex, but Katara counters with a DDT. Katara then picks Ember up, and hits a Water Whip onto Ember. Katara then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as Katara is given the Women's Title.

"Katara is once again Women's Champion!" exclaimed Bender.

"Ember stood strong, but a Triple Threat Match can be a Problem for some." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Sokka.

"I am here with Sokka, Who tonight will face Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship. Now Sokka, You were CWF Champion for afew Minutes before being defeated by Mr. Eddy back at Dark Horizon. If you in Tonight, Do you hope that this Reign will last Longer?" asked Bridgette.

"Yes, That would be nice Bridgette. Remember, Rojo Bat is an amazing Wrestler, but I've been known to defeat Champions." said Sokka.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos were Tag Champs back at Last Year's Wrestleversary in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Can they become Champions again Tonight?" questioned Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"And their opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Since Wrestleversary, The Gangstas have been Tag Champs, and taking out any teams in their way." said Bender.

"Question is, Will Mas y Menos be next?" asked Iroh.

Mas, and Riley start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mas hitting afew Kicks to the Gut of Riley, and then follows it up with a Spinning Takedown onto Riley. Mas then goes for a Rolling Thunder, But Riley gets his Knees up to hurt Mas's Chest. Riley then gets up, and hits afew Stomps onto Mas. Riley then picks Mas up, and Irish Whips him into a Ring Post. Riley then Tags in Jake, and the two hit afew Stomps onto Mas. Jake then pulls Mas into the Middle of the Ring, and puts him in a Leg Lock. Mas though breaks out of the Hold. Mas tries to tag Menos in, but Jake grabs his Leg, and then hits a Scoop Slam onto Mas. Jake then hits a Leg Drop onto Mas. Jake then pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas kicks out

Jake picks Mas up, and goes for a Dragon DDT, but Mas counters. Mas then Irish Whips Jake into a Ring Post, and then Tags in Menos. Mas y Menos then hit Poetry in Motion onto Jake. Menos then pulls Jake to the Middle of the Ring, and hits an Elbow Drop onto Jake. Menos then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Shooting Star Press, but Riley then tries to Interfere. Mas sees this, and takes Riley outside the Ring with a Baseball Slide. Menos tries to hit a Shooting Star Press, but Jake rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing Menos to Crash, and Burn. Jake then picks Menos up, and then hits Dragon DDT onto Menos. Jake then picks Menos up, and hits a Dragon DDT again. Jake then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as The Gangstas are given the Tag Titles.

Jake, and Riley grabs their Belts, and then begin to Beat Mas y Menos up.

"Come on, You guys Retained the Belts!" exclaimed an upset Bender.

"Again, The Gangstas show their true attitude." said Iroh.

Spongebob then runs into the Ring, and attacks Jake, and Riley. Despite the Numbers Game, Spongebob is able to Knock both Jake, and Riley out of the Ring. Spongebob then checks to see if Mas y Menos are okay.

"Again, Spongebob saves Mas y Menos from The Gangstas." stated Bender.

"Looks like The Gangstas may have a New Threat for their Belts." said Iroh.

(Promo) Monkey D. Luffy... Yusuke Urameshi... Ichigo Kurosaki... Yusuke Urameshi... All these Supersatrs got their start in CWF by being part of the CWF Superstar Search. And this Year, It's gonna happen again.

"The Third CWF Superstar Search. Eight names will be featured, only two will be given CWF Contracts. So check back in two weeks, when CWF will select the proud Eight appear in CWF." announced JC.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Ohh boy! The Superstar Search is back!" exclaimed Bender.

"Two new Names will be added to CWF's Roster." stated Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Blaze of Glory, A mysterious Character has been attacking Danny." said Bender.

"I'm sure Danny will be ready for another possible attack." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Back at Final Hour, Bart defeated Aang to win the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"Since then, The Bart Simpson Era has been pretty dominant in CWF." added Iroh.

The match begins with Bart, and Danny in a Tie up with Danny winning with a Suplex. Danny then tries to put Bart in an Ankle Lock, but Bart counters out of it. Bart gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes. Bart then hits a Spinebuster onto Danny on the Bounce Back. Bart then hits afew Stomps on Danny until the Ref tells him to stop. Bart then picks Danny up, and goes for a BartDog, but Danny counters it with a Leg Sweep. Danny then puts Bart in an Ankle Lock. Bart though Grabs onto the Ropes, and breaks the Hold. Bart gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Danny. Bart goes for a BartDog, but Danny again counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Bart. Danny then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Bart gets back up, and puts Danny in a Headlock. Danny is in pain, ut he is able to break out of the Hold. Danny then hits afew Chops onto Bart, and follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Bart. Danny then puts Bart in a STF Hold. Bart though Grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Bart gets back up, and hits a Scoop Slam onto Danny. Bart then hits an Elbow Drop onto Danny. Bart then picks Danny up, and goes for a BartDog, but Danny counters its yet again. Danny then hits afew Punches onto Bart, and then follows it up with a Suplex onto Bart. Danny then picks Bart up, and then hits another Specter Spike onto Bart. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Danny is about to hit a Phantom Flip, but the Lights go out again.

"Again?" questioned Bender.

"The Arena is Dark again CWF Fans!" exclaimed Iroh.

When the Lights return on, Danny is knocked out on the Mat. Bart then picks Danny up, and hits a BartDog onto Danny. Bart then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the U.S. Title.

"Bart retains the U.S. Title in some controversial fashion." said Bender.

"But who is responsible for all of these attacks?" asked Iroh.

Suddenly, The Lights go out again. When they turn back on, Skulker is standing over a Beaten Danny.

"It's Skulker! We haven't seen him since Wrestleversary!" said a shocked Bender.

"So he's been behind the attacks." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is at his Desk when The Gangstas enter the Office.

"Hey JC, We're getting tired of Spongebob getting involved in our Matches!" yelled Jake.

"Yeah, We wanna get rid of that Loser!" complained Riley.

"Technically, Spongebob has only confronted you guys after the Matches. However, I'll make it that Next Week you guys will face Spongebob in a Handicap Match." said JC.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka won a Number One Contendership Match afew Weeks back in a Fatal Four Way Match." said Bender.

"Sokka won the CWF Title back at Dark Horizon, but was defeated for the Belt by Mr. Eddy." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat has been CWF Champion since Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"So far, Rojo Bat has defeated Mr. Eddy, and Danny Phantom in his Title Defenses." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Rojo Bat in a Staredown with Sokka hitting afew Chops onto Rojo Bat. Sokka then follows it up with an Irish Whip onto Rojo Bat into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits a Stinger Splash onto Rojo Bat. Sokka then puts Rojo Bat in a Lebell Lock. Rojo Bat is in pain, but he is able to gab the Ropes to break the Hold. Sokka gets back up, and then hits a Suplex onto Rojo Bat, Sending Out of the Ring. Sokka then leaves the Ring, and hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat. Sokka picks Rojo Bat up, and Irish Whips him right into the Steel Steps. RojO Bat looks hurt as Sokka throws Rojo Bat back into the Ring. Sokka then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Diving Elbow Drop onto Rojo Bat. Sokka then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Sokka picks Rojo Bat up, and tries to Irish Whip Rojo Bat into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat however reverses it into an Irish Whip of his own, Sending Sokka into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat goes for a Running Splash, but Sokka moves out of the way. Rojo Bat stops himself from hitting the Ring Post, but Sokka hits a Bulldog onto Rojo Bat. Sokka then puts Rojo Bat in a STF Hold. Rojo Bat is in pain as the Ref checks to see if Rojo Bat wants to Give Up. Rojo Bat however refuses to Submit. Eventually, Rojo Bat breaks out of the Hold. Sokka though is able to Irish Whip Rojo Bat into the Ring Post. Sokka sets Rojo Bat up for an Ice Breaker, but Rojo Bat counters. Rojo Bat then throws Sokka into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then sets up, and hits a Rojo Demise onto Sokka. Rojo Bat then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Rojo Bat." said Tripp.

Rojo Bat tries to regain his composure, but then Nelson Muntz runs into the Ring, and attacks Rojo Bat.

"Wait a Minute, What is Nelson doing?" asked a stunned Bender.

Iroh: Nelson mentioned he wanted the Champ Last Week, Looks like he wants more.

Nelson then picks Rojo Bat up, and hits a Haw Haw onto Rojo Bat. Nelson then eyes the CWF Championship.

"Rojo Bat may have retained the Belt, but Nelson is standing tall with the Title." said Bender.

"Perhaps an omen of what might come." stated Iroh.

Nelson stands tall with the CWF Championship as the show draws to a close.

Results

Rock Lee def. Naruto Uzumaki (Steel Cage Match)

Meowth def. Monkey D. Luffy (Retains Hardcore Title)

Katara def. Azula, and Ember McLain (Tripled Threat Match) (Wins Women's Title)

The Gangstas def. Mas y Menos (Retains Tag Titles)

Bart Simpson def. Danny Phantom (Retains U.S. Title)

Rojo Bat def. Sokka (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Allright, The Rules are All the Same from Last Year. In the Reviews, just type in the name of a character, and the name of the show he/she/it is on. The Rules to that are 1. Said character had to have started as a Cartoon Character (though I do make exceptions). 2. Said Character has to least been on American Television, not just in Japan or somewhere else. 3. Only three characters can be suggested by an Author (sorry no OC's). 4. (Finally) I will make the final selections for the Eight Superstars. So with all that out of the way. **Review**, and let the Search **Begin!**


	109. Chapter 109

Hey Dudes! Here is a New Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"What's shakin' Fans. I'm Bender, and next to me is good buddy Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Phoenix, Arizona where we are coming off the heels of All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Bart retained the Belt against Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"Well also at PPV Mega Event Clash of the Titans, Bart won The Toon World Championship in a Battle Royale only to be defeated by Itachi Uchiha." stated Iroh.

"As you can see, I am still the United States Champion despite the "Mystery" of Danny's Attacker. Also, At Clash of the Titans, I defeated the Greatest Superstars from some of the Biggest Companies to become the Toon World Champion. However, The Reason why I do not have the Championship around my waist is that Itachi Uchiha used a Technicality to Challenge for the Belt, and defeated me for the Belt." addressed Bart.

"He is correct." said Bender.

"Itachi used his Money in the Bank Contract to obtain the Title Shot." stated Iroh.

"However, It is my belief that I should be named the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship!" announced Bart.

"Woah!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well he has a strong case." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

"First off, I want to thank every CWF Superstar who participated in the Clash of the Titans PPV, Impressive Work. Secondly, Bart I can not name you the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship." said JC.

"Why not? I won the Biggest Match in Crossover PPV History!" said an upset Bart.

"There are two reasons why. One: As long as you are the United States Champion, You can't challenge for the CWF Championship. It was talked about since the Days of Mickey Mouse as CWF Champion." replied JC.

"He is right." said Bender.

"So unless Bart loses the U.S. Title, He can;t go after the Champ." stated Iroh.

"Second, I have already chosen who be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship: Nelson Muntz." said JC.

"What?" asked Bender.

"The guy who took out Rojo Bat after defending the Belt gets a Title Shot? That's crazy!" exclaimed Iroh.

"Speaking of Title Shots, Tonight we will have a Triple Threat Match to determine who will face you Bart for the U.S. Title at Ultimate Showdown." said JC.

JC then leaves the Ring.

"So we now know that Nelson will battle Rojo Bat for the CWF Title at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Don't forget Bender that Tonight we'll also find out who will face Bart for U.S. Title too." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka came close to winning the CWF Title at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"It was impressive, but in the end Rojo Bat is still Champion." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw is heard followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here comes the Number One Contender for the CWF Title." stated Bender.

"Nelson has been eyeing the Champ Rojo Bat for afew weeks, and now could be Champion by the end of Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka hitting afew Chops onto Nelson. Sokka then follows it up with a Suplex onto Nelson. Sokka then puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock, but Nelson counters out of the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and Irish Whips Sokka into the Ring. Nelson then hits afew Punches to the Gut of Sokka. Nelson then throws Sokka onto the Mat, and Climbs the Turn Buckle. Nelson then goes for a Double Axe Handle as Sokka gets up, but Sokka ducks out of the way causing Nelson to Crash onto the Mat. Sokka then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault onto Nelson. Sokka then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Sokka picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes, but Nelson grabs onto the Ropes instead of Bouncing back. Sokka charges at Nelson, but Nelson pulls the Ropes to have Sokka go over them, and fall outside of the Ring. Nelson uses this Moment to regain his composure as Sokka gets back up, and re-enters the Ring. Sokka, and Nelson tehn exchange afew Chops on each other with Sokka winning it. Sokka then follows it up with a Swinging DDT onto Nelson. Sokka picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka sets up to hit an Ice Breaker onto Nelson, but Nelson counters. Nelson then hits a Haw Haw! on Sokka. Nelson then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson wins here Tonight, but will it be the same when Ultimate Showdown rolls along?" questioned Bender.

"Don't know Bender, But Nelson was impressive here." said Iroh.

Nelson then picks Sokka up, and hits another Haw Haw! onto Sokka.

"Now what was that for? The was over!" said an upset Bender.

"Nelson is a Bully Bender, He doesn't really care." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is with Spongebob Squarepants.

"I am here with Spongebob Squarepants. Now Spongebob, You will face The Gangstas in a Handicap Match. Any reason why you have been going after these guys?" asked Bridgette.

"Yes, I've been tired of seeing The Gangstas going around, and take out who they want because they're the Champs. I've been a former CWF, and U.S. Champ, but I've never beat up my Foes after my Matches." replied Spongebob.

"Well that is noble. Hope you do good." said Bridgette.

"Thanks Bridge." said Spongebob.

(Commercial Break)

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"This Handicap Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Gangstas defeated Mas y Menos ast All Out Brawl Out to retain the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"While they defeated another Team, They seem to have a New foe." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And their opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob has been going after these Guys for awhile now, and it looks like he's ready to fight." said Bender.

"Yeah but a Handicap Match against the Champs doesn't exactly put Spongebob in the Favorites to Win Catergory." stated Iroh.

Jake Long starts off in the Ring with Spongebob. The match begins with Spongebob hitting afew Chops onto Jake, and follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Jake. Spongebob then hits afew Stomps onto Jake. Jake gets back up, and Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ropes, but Spongebob reverses it into an Irish Whip of his own. Jake clings to the Ropes and hits a Kick on Spongebob. Jake then hits a Takedown onto Spongebob. Jake then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock. Spongebob though Grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and then hits a DDT onto Jake. Spongebob then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Jake kicks out

Jake gets back up, and hits a Takedown on Spongebob. Jake then tags in Riley. Riley, and Jake the hit a Double Elbow Drop onto Spongebob. Riley then puts Spongebob in an Arm Lock as Jake heads back to his Corner. Spongebob is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Riley. Spongebob then follows it up with a Spinning Head Scissors onto Riley. Spongebob is getting pumped as the Crowd begins to Cheer for Spongebob. Spongebob then picks Riley up, and goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Riley counters. Riley then hits a Rap Up on Spongebob. Riley then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Gangstas!" said Tripp.

Riley picks Spongebob up, and then hits another Rap Up onto Spongebob. Jake then comes into the Ring, picks Spongebob up, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Spongebob.

"Oh come on! The Match is over!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well it looks like The Gangstas have tooken care of their Foe." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen looking over some of the Applications for the Superstar Search.

"Hmmm... Nope, Yes, No, Maybe, That's a Major No." stated JC as he skimmed through the Applications.

JC then turns towards the Camera.

"Next Week, The Superstar Search will Begin!" said a stoked JC.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Danny was defeated by Bart in the U.S. Title Match." said Bender.

"But after the Match, We found out that it was Skulker who was behind all of the Attacks." said Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Yusuke was one of the Winners of Last Year's Superstar Search." said Bender.

"The other Superstar that got a Contract with Yusuke is Inuyasha." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Yusuke in a Staredown. Yusuke then hits a Punch to the Gut of Danny, and then follows it up with a Suplex onto Danny. Yusuke then hits afew Ground Punches onto Danny until the Ref forces him to stop. Yusuke then picks Danny up, and goes for a Spirit Breaker, but Danny counters. Danny then puts Yusuke in an Arm Lock. Yusuke though Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Yusuke then Irish Whips Danny into the Ring Post. Yusuke then puts Danny in a Tree of Woe Position. Yusuke then hits a Baseball Slide onto Danny. Yusuke then picks Danny up, and then hits a DDT onto Danny. Yusuke then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Danny kicks out

Danny gets back up, and Hits a Legsweep onto Yusuke. Danny then puts Yusuke in a Leg Lock. Yusuke is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Yusuke then gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes. Danny though hits a Tackle, and a flurry of Punches onto Yusuke on the Bounce Back. Danny then gets psyched up as the Crowd gets behind him. Danny picks Yusuke up, and goes for a Specter Spike. Yusuke however counters with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Danny. Yusuke then signals for the end. Yusuke picks Danny up, and then goes for a Spirit Breaker, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Yusuke. Suddenly, Skulker runs into the Ring, and attacks Danny as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Looks like this is gonna be a Non Contest thanks to Skulker." said Bender.

"But again Skulker is Attacking Danny." added Iroh.

Skulker then picks Danny up, and hits a Chokeslam onto Danny. Skulker then stands over Danny.

(Backstage) John Santoni is standing with CWF Champion Rojo Bat.

"I am here with CWF Champion Rojo Bat. Now Rojo, Nelson has officially been made the Number One Contender. What's your view about this?" asked John.

"Well John, Nelson is very different from my Past Foes. Mr. Eddy relied on his Resources to help him out while Danny, and Sokka had their Skills. Nelson is a Guy who only has his Fists. All I can say is that I'll be ready to Battle him." said Rojo Bat.

(Commercial Break)

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF United Staes Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been on abit of a Roll for awhile since Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"He could get a Shot here if he wins here Tonight." said Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by El Tigre Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Clash of the Titans, Nick World Order imploded as El Tigre was attacked by Zim, and Dib." stated Bender.

"Well El Tigre has been in Rivalry with El Tigre since Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro is a Former United States Champion along with being a CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Chiro would love another Shot as Champ." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Chiro Double Teaming El Tigre. Both then hit a Double Clothesline onto El Tigre. Chiro then hits a Suplex onto Zuko from behind. Chiro then puts Zuko in a Leg Lock. Zuko though counters out of the Hold. Zuko then Irish Whips Chiro into the Ring Post. El Tigre gets back up, and thorws Zuko out of the Ring. El Tigre then hits afew Chops onto Chiro. El Tigre then hits a Monkey Flip onto Chiro. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps onto Chiro until the Ref forces him to stop. El Tigre then sets Chiro up for an Iron Claw, but Chiro ducks from it. Chiro then goes fro a Thunder Punch, but El Tigre ducks aswell. El Tigre then hits a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro kicks out

Zuko gets back into the Ring as Chiro gets back up. Chiro then hits a Big Boot onto El Tigre but is the met with a Clothesline from Zuko. Zuko then puts Chiro in an Ankle Lock, but El Tigre Breaks up the Hold. El Tigre then picks Chiro up, and hits a DDT onto Chiro. El Tigre then rolls Chiro out of the Ring. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps onto Zuko until the Ref forces him to stop. El Tigre then waits for Zuko to get back up, and then hits an Iron Claw onto Zuko. Zuko seems to be fadng fast as El Tigre has the Hold locked in. The Ref checks to see if Zuko wants to Submit. Zuko however shows life, and then fights out of the Hold. Zuko then hits a Death Valley Driver onto El Tigre. Zuko then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko is the Number One Contender for the U.S. Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"This could be Zuko's big break." said Iroh.

Zuko celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Sokka

The Gangstas def. Spongebob Squarepants (Handicap Match)

Danny Phantom vs. Yusuke Urameshi (No Contest)

Zuko def. El Tigre & Chiro (Triple Threat Match) ( Wins Number One Contendership for U.S. Title)

* * *

Okay, I am allowing anyone who had wanted to put their wrestlers in the Superstar Search One final slot, meaning they can add one more Wrestler into their Reviews (Namely Because the Choices aren't Bad, Just Need afew More Choices). Anyway, _**Reviews**_ are Up, and Get Ready for the Superstar Search!


	110. Chapter 110

Hey ther CWF Fans! **Happy Belated Birthday to The Rock!** This Chapter here features the CWF Superstar Search. I only Own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF Fans. I'm Bender, and with me here is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada where not only we will start our CWF Superstar Search, But Rojo Bat is in action." said Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Before the Show, It was Announced that Katara will defend her Women's Championship at Ultimate Showdown in a Fatal Four Way Match." said Bender.

"Well this is one of Three Qualifying Matches that will take place in the Next Two Weeks." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"And her opponent: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica, and Naruko have been Rivals for since Naruko's Debut." said Bender.

"Well it looks like Angelica's Hair is slowly growing back." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruko, and Angelica in a Staredown. Naruko wins with afew Chops, and then follows it up with a Suplex onto Angelica. Naruko then puts Angelica in a Spinning Toe Hold, but Angelica counters out of it. Angelica gets back up, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Naruko. Angelica then follows it up with an Irish Whip into the Ropes. Angelica then completes her Move Chain with a Scoop Slam onto Naruko on the Bounce back. Angelica then puts her Foot on Naruko, Indicating a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruko kicks out

Angelica picks Naruko up, and then goes for a Diamond Cutter, but Naruko pushes Angelica over the Ropes. Angelica falls onto the Mat. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Naruko catches her breath. Angelica begins to get back up by the time the Ref gets to Five. Angelica then enters the Ring, and hits a Big Boot onto Naruko. Angelica then hits afew Stomps onto Naruko until the Ref forces her to stop. Angelica then picks Naruko up, and goes for a Diamond Cutter again, but Naruko counters. Naruko then connects with a Kitsune Kick right on Angelica. Naruko then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruko!" said Tripp as Naruko's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruko has punched her Ticket for Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Not only that, But she also scored a Win over her Rival." added Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is with Spongebob Squarepants.

"I am here with Spongebob. Now Spongebob, Last week you were defeated by The Gangstas in a Handicap Match. However, You have an Announcement for The Gangstas." said John.

"Yes, You see, JC has allowed me to face one of The Gangstas tonight. If I win, I get a Shot at the Tag Belts against The Gangstas at Ultimate Showdown." said Spongebob.

"Well that's pretty big." said John.

(Commercial Break)

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the way the Ring, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At All Out Brawl Out, Rock Lee defeated Naruto in a Steel Cage Match." said Bender.

"Naruto admitted that Rock Lee was the better Ninja that night, But he would love another One on One Match with Rock Lee." stated Iroh.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Tokyo, Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Inuyasha was one of Last Year's Superstar Search Winners along with Yusuke Urameshi." said Bender.

"I wonder who will be the New Class?" questioned Iroh.

The match begins with Inuyasha, and Rock Lee exchanging Chops until Rock Lee gains the Upperhand. Rock Lee then hits a Windmill Kick onto Inuyasha, Knocking him down. Rock Lee then puts Inuyasha in a Leg Lock, but Inuyasha counters out of it. Inuyasha then hits afew Chops onto Rock Lee, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on Rock Lee. Inuyasha then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault. Inuyasha tries to go for a Pin, but Rock Lee quickly Kicks out. Rock Lee gets back up, and goes for a Leaf Hurricane, but Inuyasha reverses it into a Roll Up Pin onto Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Inuyasha picks Rock Lee up, and goes fro an Enziguri, but Rock Lee counters it. Rock Lee then Irish Whips Inuyasha into the Ring Post. Rock Lee goes for a Chop, but Inuyasha hits a Headbutt onto Rock Lee. Inuyasha then tackles Rock Lee. Inuyasha then puts Rock Lee in a STF Hold. Rock Lee is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Inuyasha picks Rock Lee up, and goes for a Power Bomb. Rock Lee though reverses it into a DDT onto Inuyasha. Rock Lee bounces back up, and wiats for Inuyasha to get back up. Inuyasha gets up, and Rock Lee delievers a Leaf Hurricane onto Inuyasha. Rock Lee then pins Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee wins another Impressive Match." said Bender.

"Rock Lee's got the Skills Bender." said Iroh.

Rock Lee then grabs the Mic.

"Hey Meowth! I hereby Challenge you for the Hardcore Championship. Respond by Next Week." stated Rock Lee.

"Rock Lee made a Challenge to the Hardcore Champ." said Bender.

"That could be big." said Iroh.

(Promo)

"Ladies, and Gentlemem, The CWF Superstar Search will begin Next! Stay tuned." said an excited JC.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

General Manager JC is standing in the middle of the ring smiling.

"Well Fans, It is Time again. I'm proud to announce the Elite Eight that will gun for a CWF Contract. So for the Thousands here in the Arena, and for the Millions watching this on Television... LLLLLLLLet's Get Ready for the Searchhhhhhh!" announced JC.

A group of people then come down the Entrance Ramp, and into the ring.

"These stars are all here to participate for the Superstar Search, but first, Let's get to meet them starting with these two Guys here. What's your names, and where are you two from?" asked JC.

"Well, I'm Phineas, and that's my Step-Brother Ferb. We hail from Danville." replied Phineas.

"Okay then, Great to see a somewhat Brotherly Tag Team. What about You?, Where you from?" asked JC.

"My name is Stan Smith, and I hail from Langley Falls, Virginia, Part of the Greatest Nation in the World: The United States of America!" stated Stan Smith.

"Allright, Gotta love Patriotic Wrestlers. Okay What's your Name, and Where Ya from?" asked JC.

"My name is Light "Kira" Yagami, I am from Japan, and I am here to Save you all!" exclaimed Kira.

"Woah! Pretty deep. What's Your Name, and Where you From kid?" questioned JC.

"The Name's Reef and I am from Canada, and yes I'm Awesomely Single." said Reef.

"Okay then. Well here's a Female Challenger What's your name, and where ya from Maam?" asked JC.

"My name is Julie Makimoto, I hail from Australia & like Bakugan, I'm ready to roll!" replied Julie.

"Awesome! Love someone who's ready for this. What's your name, and Where you from?" asked JC.

"Name's Rex Salazar, I was born in Geneva, Switzerland." answered Rex.

"Interesting, Now I know this guy right here, but tell us man, What's your Name, and Where you from?" asked JC.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I hail from Pallet Town." replied Ash.

"Okay then, what is your Name, and Where are you from?" asked JC.

"My Name is Duncan, I'm from Canada, and unlike these Goofs here, I'm here to dominate!" stated Duncan.

"Well here are the eight finalists, only two will be your next CWF Superstars! Remember to vote see who will win!" said JC.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Zuko.

"I am here with Zuko who will face Bart for the United States Championship at Ultimate Showdown. Any ideas for the Match?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridge, I have afew Plans on taking on Bart, but I'm keeping it under my hat for awhile." said Zuko.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making hs way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Spongebob lost a Handicap Match to The Gangstas." said Bender.

"Tonight however, He'll face one of The Gangstas instead." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York, He is one half of the CWF Tag Team Cahmpions: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"It looks like Jake will be the one to Challenge Spongebob." said Bender.

"Well I'm abit suprised that Riley Freeman isn't around." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Jake hitting a Thumb to the Eyes of Spongebob. Jake then follows it up qith a Suplex on Spongebob. Jake then hits afew Ground Punches on Spongebob until Spongebob counters with a Skull Bash onto Jake. Spongebob gets back up, and hits afew Chops. Spongebob tries to follow it up with a Side Effect, but Jake counters with a Leg Sweep. Jake then hits a Knee Drop onto Spongebob. Jake then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock. Spongebob is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and Then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Jake kicks out.

Jake then hits a Quick Kick onto Spongebob, Knocking him down. Spongebob though quickly bounces back up, and hits a Super Kick onto Jake, Knock the AmDrag into the Ropes. Spongebob then Irish Whips Jake, and follows it up with a Tackle, and a Flurry of Punches onto Spongebob. Jake gets back up, and Pushes Spongebob into the Ref, Knocking the Ref out. Jake then hits a Neck Breaker onto Spongebob. Jake then signals for Riley Freeman to enter the Ring. Riley enters the Ring, and thr two are about to attack Spongebob when Spongebob counters, and Knocks Riley out of the Ring. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Jake as the Ref gets back up.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob now has a Shot at The Tag Titles!" exclaimed Bender.

"I bet The Gangstas aren't gonna be happy about this." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with Danny Phantom.

"Okay Danny, I have decided that at Ultimate Showdown, You and Skulker will face off in a Match." said JC.

"Thanks JC, I really wanna get Skulker off my back." said Danny.

"Really then, How about this? I'll make that Match an I Quit Match!" announced JC.

"Whoah. Well I'm for it." said Danny.

(Commerical Break)

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Rojo Bat will defend the Title against Nelson Muntz." said Bender.

"Well it will be Rojo's Lucha Libre Style vs. Nelson's Backyard Brawling Skills." stated Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well we just learned that at Ultimate Showdown, It will be Skulker vs. Danny Phantom in an I Quit Match." said Bender.

"Skulker won't have his Sneak Attacks work for him this time." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker hitting Rojo Bat with afew Punches to the Gut, Following it up with a Back Breaker onto Rojo Bat. Skulker then hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker then picks Rojo Bat, and tries to put him early with a Chokeslam, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Skulker into the Ropes, and hits a Bicycle Kick onto Skulker on the Bounce Back. Rojo Bat then hits a Leg Drop onto Skulker. Rojo Bat then puts Skulker in an Arm Lock, but Skulker grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Skulker then gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Rojo Bat. Skulker then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Skulker then begins to Choke out Rojo Bat, but the Ref threatens to Disqualify Skulker if he continues. Skulker then stops, and waits for Rojo Bat to get back up. Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Skulker, but Skulker is unaffected by this as he hits a Punch to the Gut of Rojo Bat. Skulker then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Rojo Bat. Skulker then puts Rojo Bat in an Ankle Lock. Rojo Bat is in Pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Skulker goes for a Choke Slam on Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat counters. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then hits a Rojo Demise onto Skulker. Nelson Muntz then runs into the Rin, ang attacks Rojo Bat as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Looks like this Match is a Draw due to Nelson's Interference here." stated Bender.

"Again Nelson is taking out the Champ in the Middle of the Ring." said Iroh.

Nelson then picks Rojo Bat up, and hits a Haw Haw! onto Rojo Bat. Nelson then leaves the Ring, and grabs the CWF Title. Nelson reenters the Ring, and holds the Title over the fallen Rojo Bat as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruko def. Angelica Pickles

Rock Lee def. Inuyasha

Spongebob Squarepants def. Jake Long

Rojo Bat vs. Skulker (No Contest)

* * *

Okay fans, Here is how you can infuence the Superstar Search: When you review, You can rank the Contestants from 1-8 (1 being the lowest, 8 being the highest). The Contestant that has the least amount of points will be eliminated. Thanks to the Authors, and Fans of CWF for coming up with the contestants (Alot of interesting ones I had in here). So with all that being said. **Review, and vote for the next CWF Superstar!**


	111. Chapter 111

Hey Fans. Here is a new Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): July week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey CWF Fans. I'm Bender, and mext to me here is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live Sponkane, Washington in where we will jave a Major Six Man Tag Team Match involving the CWF Champion, and the United States Champion." stated Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, The team of Azula, and Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This Match will determine the Final Two Girls for the Fatal Four Way Match at Ultimate Showdown for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Naruko won her Match Last Week while Katara is the Women's Champion so she is allready in it." said Iroh.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, The team of Kim Possible, and Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"All four of these Girls have been Women's Champion at one point in their Careers." said Bender.

"Yeah. And they know how it is to be the Hunter." added Iroh.

Azula, and June start off in the Ring. The match begins with Azula hitting afew Chops onto June. Azula then goes for a Clothesline, but June counters with a Leg Sweep on Azula. June then puts Azula in a Leg Lock. Azula though grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Azula gets back, and Irish Whips June into the Ring Post. Azula then hits a Tackle onto June. Azula then tags in Shego, and the two hit a Double Leg Drop onto June. Shego then picks June up, and Irish Whips her into the Ropes. June though suprises Shego on the Bounce back with a Roll Up Pin on Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

June tries to keep Shego down, but Shego gets back up, and hits a Skull Bash onto June. Shego then goes for a Green Choke Hold, but June counters it. June then hits a Side Effect onto Shego. Both June, and Shego are down in the middle of the Ring as the Ref begins the Ten Count. June begins to crawl to her Corner, and then Tags in Kim. Shego gets back up, and goes at Kim, but Kim dodges, and hits a Clothesline onto Shego. Kim then puts Shego in a Leg Lock, but Shego counters it. Shego then tags in Azula. Azula then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Kim as Shego knocks June out of the Ring. Azula then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Azula, and Shego!" said Tripp.

Azula then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Shego.

"Well Azula, and Shego have punched their Tickets for Ultimate Showdown, but Azula just made a statement on Shego." said Bender.

"At Ultimate Showdown it will be every Girl for herself." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Skulker.

"I am here with Skulker. Now Skulker, At Ultimate Showdown, You will face Danny Phantom in an I Quit where the Only way to win is to make your opponent say I Quit.  
The question is why have been targeting Danny?" asked John.

"Simple, I got injured thanks to Danny at Wrestleversary. Now, I wanna return the favor to Danny. Not only am I gonna make him say I quit, But I'm gonna take him out!" replied Skulker.

(Commercial Break)

(Loser by Beck Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Before the Show it was announced that Meowth will defend the Title against Rock Lee at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Meowth this time is Mikey Whipwreck an ECW TV, Tag Team, and World Champion." stated Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi is a Former Hardcore Champion, and his Martial Arts Moves are nearly the same as Rock Lee." said Bender.

"Don't be so sure, Omi's Style is Kung Fu very common in China while Rock Lee's Style is More Karate based from Japan." explained Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth hitting afew Punches onto Omi, and then follows it up with an Inverted Suplex. Meowth then puts Omi in a Leg Lock, but Omi breaks out of it. Omi gets back up, and hits Meowth in the Gut with a Side Kick, and then follows it up with a Judo Flip on Meowth. Omi then hits afew Stomps on Meowth. Omi then tries to put Meowth in a Boston Crab, but Meowth counters out of it. Omi picks Meowth up, and Irish Whips Meowth into the Ring Post. Omi hits afew Chops, and then follows it up with a Running Bulldog on Meowth. Omi then hits a Leg Drop onto Meowth. Omi then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Omi sizes Meowth up for an Ice Dragon Kick, but Meowth ducks as Omi goes for it. Meowth thries a Roll Up Pin, but Omi quickly Kicks Out before the Ref could make the Count. Omi gets up, and hits a Drop Kick, Laying out Meowth on the Mat. Omi then puts Meowth in a Leg Lock. Meowth is in Pain, but refuses to Submit. Meowth begins to Crawl to the Ropes as Omi has the Hold locked in. Meowth though Grabs onto the Rope, and Breaks the Hold. Meowth gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Omi. Meowth goes for a Clothesline, but Omi counters with a Scoop Slam. Omi tires to hit an Ice Dragon Kick on Meowth, but Meowth ducks. Meowth then hits a Whipper-Snapper (Three-Quarter Facelock Jawbreaker) on Omi. Meowth then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Meowth!" said Tripp as Meowth's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Meowth wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Will he still be Champion after Ultimate Showdown?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage)

The CWF Superstar Search Contestants are walking to the Entrance Ramp Area.

"The First Challenge of the Superstar Search is next." said Bender.

"But who will be going home tonight?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"Last Week fans, We met the Eight Finalists for the CWF Superstar Search. Tonight is going to be their first challenge. So without any further ado, Let's bring out the contestants." stated JC.

The 8 Finalists come to the Entrance Ramp while the fans are cheering for some, and booing for others.

"Okay before we begin the challenge, One of you will be sent home. The fans have been voting on who will stay, and who will go, and the person who had the lowest vote total would be eliminated. The person who is going home tonight is... Rex." said JC.

Rex looks stunned by this, but he Shakes JC's Hand, and heads to the back.

"I'm sorry, but your journey is over for now. Good luck in the near future though. Allright now. Behind me here is a Punch Meter. Now this Punch Meter will measure how Powerful your Punches are. However has the Best Punch, Wins. First up, Ash." said JC.

Ash preps himself up, and Punches the Punching Bag. Afew Lights then turn on as it shows how Powerful his Punch is.

"Okay then Ash, You got 198! Next up, Kira." said JC.

Kira then approaches the Heavy Bag, but before he Punches it, He grabs a Mic.

"Hold on a Moment, Before I show my Skills, Let me explain on how I am here to save all of you!" announced Kira.

"Hold on, Hold on Kira. Either Punch the Bag or give up man. We got Five other Wrestlers here." said an annoyed JC.

Kira reluctantly hits the Heavy Bag.

"Kira got 204! Kira is in the Lead." said JC.

"Now as I was saying, This world is full is Hypocrites who prey on..." said Kira until JC interrupts him.

"Allright, Allright cut it out! Next up, Julie." said JC.

Julie walks to the Heavy Bag, and hits a Haymaker on the Heavy Bag.

"Not bad Julie. Unfortunately, You only got 200 so Kira is still in the lead." stated JC.

"Awww, I was getting warmed up." said a bummed Julie.

"Next up, Reef." said JC.

Reef approaches the Heavy Bag, and does some quick Shadow Punches, and moves around abit. Reef then flexes for a moment.

"Hurray up will ya!" yelled JC.

Reef is shaken, but he hits a Right Hook on the Heavy Bag.

"Well Reef, You set the Bar with 210!" exclaimed JC.

"Yeah, I'm awesome." stated a Cocky Reef.

"Next up, Stan." said JC.

Stan goes up to the Heavy Bag, and hits it pretty hard.

"Okay Stan, You got 199! Reef is still in the lead." said JC.

"Are yo sure that's right? Maybe this thing is reading Metrics." complained Stan.

"Okay, Phineas & Ferb are up." said JC.

Phineas, and Ferb both hit the Heavy Bag at the same time.

"Not bad you guys, You both unfortunately got 205." replied JC.

"That's Okay, Hey where's Perry?" asked Phineas.

Ferb shrugs not knowing where Perry is at.

"Okay Duncan, You gotta beat 210 or else Reef wins here." said JC.

Duncan heads to the Heavy Bag, and hits it hard.

"Duncan, You got 209! Reef Wins!" announced JC.

"What!" Yelled Duncan.

Duncan then knocks over the Boxing Machine.

"Looks like someone is a sore Loser." said Bender.

"He came super close Bender." replied Iroh.

"Okay, Reef Wins the Challenge! Remember fans, You get to choose who will be staying or going, and we will have another challenge coming up at Ultimate Showdown!" announced JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Rex.

"Bridgette here with Rex, who just was eliminated by the fans from the Superstar Search. Any closing comments Rex?"

"Yeah, First off, It really Stinks that I'm the First One Gone. But hey, It was cool being here. Besides, Providence would've probably been bugging me anyway." replied Rex.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Spongebob defeated Jake Long to win a Shot at the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Questions have been arising on who will Team with Spongebob." stated Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois, He is one half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Ultimate Showdown, It will be The Gangstas Defending their Tag Titles against Spongebob, and a Partner of his Choosing." said Bender.

"I was hearing some word about some issues between the Gangstas after what happen Last Week but they may just be rumors." mentioned Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob, and Riley in a Test of Strength with Riley winning it. Riley then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Spongebob. Riley then hits afew Ground Punches onto Spongebob. Riley then puts Spongebob in a Headlock, but Spongebob breaks out of it. Spongebob gets back up, and Irish Whips Riley into the Ropes. Spongebob then hits a Scoop Slam onto Riley on the Bounce Back. Spongebob then puts Riley in an Ankle Lock, but Riley Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley then kicks Spongebob into the Ropes, and then follows it up with a Code Breaker onto Spongebob. Riley pulls Spongebob to the Middle Ring, and pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Riley is stunned by this, and Argues with the Ref. Riley though is caught off by Spongebob as he nails a Big Boot onto Riley. Spongebob then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Double Knee Drop onto Riley. Spongebob then tries to put Riley in a Leg Lock, but Riley hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Spongebob. Riley gets back up, and then Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ropes. Riley then puts Spongebob in a Sleeper Hold on Spongebob. Spongebob seems to be fading as the Ref checks to see if Spongebob wants to Submit. Spongebob however gets a Second Wind, and breaks out of the Hold. Riley tries to finish off Spongebob with a Rap Up, but Spongebob counters, and hits a Sponge Suplex Pin on Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp.

Spongebob celebrates in the Ring until he is attacked by Riley Freeman. Jake Long then enters the Ring, and the duo continue the beatdown on Spongebob.

"Spongebob is being taken out by The Gangstas!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like Spongebob may not make it to Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

Suddenly, Patrick Star runs down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring to save Spongebob.

"It's Patrick Star! Spongebob's Best Friend!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like he's here to save his Pal." said Iroh.

Patrick hits afew Punches onto Riley, and Jake until Spongebob gets back up. Spongebob, and Patrick then push Jake, and Riley out of the Ring. Jake, and Riley then head back up the Ramp.

"It looks like Patrick is gonna be Spongebob's Partner for Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Friends are the best kind of Tag Partners in my view." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Ultimate Showdown.

Rock Lee vs. Meowth for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Rock Lee is a skilled Superstar, but Meowth is a Hardcore Master.

Danny Phantom vs. Skulker in an I Quit Match.

Skulker has been taking out Danny due to his Injury back at Wrestleversary, but can he make the Ghost Boy say I Quit?

Katara defends the CWF Women's Championship in a Fatal Four Way Match against Naruko, Shego, and Azula.

Four Women who have held the Belt atleast once battling for the Title again? Could be good.

Just Announced, Spongebob Squarepants & Patrick Star will battle The Gangstas for the CWF Tag Team Championship.

Spongebob has his Tag Partner, but will it be enough for them to be the New Tag Champs?

Zuko vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF United States Championship.

Zuko has been showing the CWF World that he can be a Key Player, but can he topple Bart Simpson the Current Champ?

Finally; Nelson Muntz vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship.

Nelson has been dominating Rojo Bat over the past few Weeks, Will it lead to a Title win?

Ana Johnsson's We Are is the official theme for Ultimate Showdown.

Ultimate Showdown is sponsored by Slim Jim.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Six Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring: Zuko, Danny Phantom, and The CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this match is abit of a Preview for Ultimate Showdown as these Six Guys will be in Three Big Matches." said Bender.

"Zuko will battle Bart Simpson for the U.S. Title, Danny Phantom & Skulker will face off in an I Quit Match, and Rojo Bat will dfend the CWF Title against Nelson Muntz. This should be good." explained Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their Opponents: Skulker, Nelson Muntz, and The CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Even though Nelson is the Number One Contender for the CWF Title, Bart is also gunning at the Champ." said Bender.

"Yeah, but as long as he's U.S. Champion that won't happen." stated Iroh.

Bart, and Danny start off in the Ring. The match begins with Bart, and Danny exchanging Chops until Danny gains the upperhand. Danny then hits a Scoop Slam onto Bart. Danny goes for an Ankle Lock, but Bart counters. Bart then tags in Skulker. Skulker then hits afew Powerful Punches onto Danny. Skulker then goes for an early Chokeslam, but Danny reverses it into an Arm Lock. Skulker though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Danny then goes for a Specter Spiker, but Skulker counters. Danny then tags Zuko in the match while Bart tags himself in by tapping Skulker's Shoulder. Zuko goes for a Chop, but Bart counters, and hits a Back Breaker onto Zuko. Bart then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Bart tags in Nelson before Zuko gets back up. Nelson then hits a series of Mounted Punches onto Zuko until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson then picks Zuko up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ring Post. Nelson then hits a Flurry of Punches onto Zuko until Zuko hits a Skull Bash onto Nelson. Zuko hits afew Chops, and then follows it up with a Side Effect on Nelson, Taking the two out. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Zuko, and Nelson try to get to their Corners. By the Five Count, Zuko tags in Rojo Bat. Nelson gets up, and goes after Rojo Bat, but hits a Big Boot. Rojo Bat then picks Nelson Muntz, and then hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Nelson. Bart though enters the Ring, Grabs Rojo Bat, and hits a BartDog onto Rojo Bat. Bart then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Nelson Muntz, Skulker, and Bart Simpson!" said Tripp.

"What happened?" asked Bender.

"Bart was the Legal Man, I guess he tagged himself in again." said Iroh.

A Video Replay shows that Bart tapped on Nelson's Shoulder just as Rojo Bat hit the Sit Out Powerbomb.

"Well that proves it Bart, Nelson, and Skulker win here Tonight." said Bender.

"Yeah, But who will be on top after Ultimate Showdown?" asked Iroh.

Bart stands tall in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Azula & Shego def. Kim Possible & Juniper Lee

Meowth def. Omi

Spongebob Squarepants def. Riley Freeman

Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, and Skulker def. Rojo Bat, Danny Phantom, and Zuko

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update (Returning Feature): Reef wins the Punch Challenge. Rex was Eliminated from the Search.

Okay Fans, same voting style as Last Time only Seven is the highest number. I kinda need some Ideas for the Superstar Search Challenges because I don't want to repeat what I did las time. So continue to Review, and Vote for the next CWF Superstars.


	112. Ultimate Showdown PPV 3

Hey everybody! Here is the Newest Chapter of CWF for you all. This Chapter is dedicated to the Memory of _Macho Man Randy Savage 1952- 2011 Oh Yeah_! I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF Ultimate Showdown: July week 4

We Are by Ana Johnsson plays as the intro to Ultimate Showdown, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gents, Welcome to CWF'S Ultimate Showdown, sponsored by Slim Jim. I am Bender, and beside me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Louisville, Kentucky where Rojo Bat will defend his CWF Championship against Nelson Muntz in our Main Event." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee has been on a roll since he defeated Naruto in the Cage Match back at All Out Brawl Out." said Bender.

"Yeah, but Rock Lee has never held a Singles Title in CWF." stated Iroh.

(Rollin' By Limp Bizkit Plays)

"And his opponent, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

Meowth appears dressed as Biker Undertaker while on a Motorcycle, and rides down the Ring.

"Check it out! Meowth is the Biker Undertaker." said Bender.

"The Undertaker did hold the Hardcore Title in his Legendary Career." said Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth, and Rock Lee in a Chop Battle with Rock Lee winning it. Rock Lee then hits a Judo Flip onto Meowth. Rock Lee then hits a Knee Drop onto Meowth. Rock Lee then puts Meowth in a Spinning Toe Hold. Meowth though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Meowth gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Rock Lee. Meowth then follows it up with a Suplex onto Rock Lee. Meowth then hits afew Stomps onto Rock Lee. Meowth then picks Rock Lee up, sets him up near the Ring Post, and Meowth does an Old School (Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop) onto Rock Lee. Meowth then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Meowth heads outside the Ring, and grabs a Chair. Meowth re-enters the Ring, and hits Rock Lee in the Leg with the Chair. Meowth does it it againt, and then tosses the Chair aside. Meowth then picks Rock Lee up, and delivers a Choke Slam onto Rock Lee suprising everybody watching. Meowth then puts Rock Lee in a Leg Lock. Rock Lee is in pain, but Rock Lee is able to Grab the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Rock Lee then grabs the Chair, but Meowth then picks Rock Lee up, and tries to finish him off with a Last Ride Power Bomb. Rock Lee though hits Meowth in the face with the Chair to Break free, and then hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Meowth. Rock Lee then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as Rock Lee is given the Hardcore Title.

"Rock Lee wins the Hardcore Championship here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"An impressive win for the Konoha Native as he was able to use the Chair to save himself." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF United States Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with Bart Simpson, Who will bw defending the United States Championship against Zuko. Now Bart, You have been Champ since Final Hour, and Zuko has been seen by many here the one who could legitimately defeat you for the Belt Tonight. What are your thoughts on that?" asked Bridgette.

"Things will go according to plans Bridge, That's all I will say about it." replied Bart.

Bart then walks away.

(CWF Ring)

"This is an I Quit Match. The only way to win this Match is to make your opponent say I Quit!" announced Tripp.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"Making his way to the Ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Back at Wrestleversary, Skulker was injured during the 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Match involving Danny Phantom." said Bender.

"Skulker was behind a series of odd attacks on Danny starting at Blaze of Glory, Skulker eventually revealed himself as the one behind them at All Out Brawl Out." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny, and Skulker have battled it out in CWF multiple times." said Bender.

"Yeah, but never in an I Quit Match." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Skulker in a Chop Battle until Skulker hits a Powerful PUnch to the Gut of Danny. Skulker then follows it up with a Suplex on Danny. Skulker then puts Danny in a STF Hold, but Danny quickly Breaks out of it. Danny gets back up, and Irish Whips Skulker over the Ropes. Danny then Knocks Skulker out of the Ring. Danny then leaves the Ring, and Irish Whips Skulker into the Steel Steps. Danny then tries to continue on the attack, but Skulker Low Blows Danny. Skulker then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Skulker then puts Danny in a Torture Rack as the Ref grabs a Mic.

"Danny, Do you wanna Quit?" asked The Ref.

"No." replied Danny.

Skulker continues to apply pressure to the Torture Rack onto Danny however. Danny is in pain, but refuses to give in. Danny then breaks out of the Torture Rack. Danny then Irish Whips Skulker into the an Announce Table Danny then rips the top od the Table, and the Monitors off of the Table. Danny then tries to put Skulker onto the Table, but Skulker counters. Skulker rolls Danny on the Table, and gets on the Table. Skulker goes for a Powerbomb, but Danny counters out of it. Danny then Knocks Skulker the Table, and Danny then follows it up with a Knee Drop onto Skulker. Danny then puts Skulker in a Sharp Shooter as the Ref heads to Skulker with the Mic.

"Skulker, Do you wanna Quit?" asked The Ref.

"No." replied Skulker.

Skulker then breaks out of the Sharp Shooter. Skulker then grabs Danny, and Irish Whips him back into the Ring. Skulker gets back into the Ring, and exposes a Turnbuckle. Skulker picks Danny up, and Irish Whips him right into the Exposed Turnbuckle, causing Pain to Danny. Skulker then grabs Danny, and hits a Chokeslam onto Danny. Skulker then throws Danny out of the Ring. Skulker heads out of the Ring, but Danny springs back up, and Irish Whips Skulker onto the Table. Danny then grabs a Roll of Duct Tape, and pins Skulker to the Table. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and is about to hit a Phantom Flip until Skulker signals the Ref.

"Skulker, Do you wanna Quit?" asked The Ref.

"Yes, I Quit." answered Skulker.

Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung. Danny though decides to go for it anyway, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Skulker, Breaking the Announce Table.

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny is able to defeat Skulker in this I Quit Match." said Bender.

"Well he also made an Awesome Move there too." added Iroh.

(Promo) He is a Man who brings Honor to the Ring, He is a Man who is known to break the Rules. They're styles are different, but their Goals are the same: To be the Champ. Nelson Muntz vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko is one of Four Girls in this Match who has been a Women's Champion in CWF." said Bender.

"Hey, Her athletic Skills, and Agility makes her a threat." stated Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music Plays)

"Introdcuing Next: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego is like a Bulldozer with a Wrecking Ball attached to her, She can take out anyone." said Bender.

"Shego is Powerful, but can that help her Tonight?" asked Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula is another Power Wrestler, but she is also devious in the Ring." said Bender.

"Azula can definetely be a threat in any Match." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara has been Champion since winning the Belt back at All Out Brawl Out." stated Bender.

"That was in a Triple Threat Match with Azula, and Ember too, But can she retain the Belt with the Odds less in her favor?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Katara, and Naruko going after Azula, and Shego respectively. Katara hits afew Chops onto Azula, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep to take Azula down. Naruko goes for a Spinning Kick on Shego, but Shego blocks it. Shego then Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Shego then hits afew Punches onto Naruko while Katara puts Azula in an Arm Lock. Shego sees what is happening, and Breaks the Hold. Shego then grabs Katara, and throws her out of the Ring, and onto the Mat below. Shego then picks Azula up, and goes for a Green Choke Hold, but Azula counters. Azula then hits a Fisherman's Suplex onto Shego. Azula then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruko Breaks up the Count.

Azula picks Naruko up, and goes for another Fisherman's Suplex, but Naruko counters it. Naruko then heads to the Ropes, and then hits a Kitsune Kick onto Azula. Katara gets back into the Ring, and confronts Naruko. The two have a Staredown until Naruko hits a Punch to the gut of Katara. Naruko goes for a Kitsune Kick, but is met by a Clothesline from Shego. Shego then sets her sights on Katara. Shego then puts Katara in a Green Choke Hold. It looks like Katara is about to Submit until Azula breaks up the Hold. Shego is then met by a Big Boot from from Azula. Katara then ducks an attempted attack from Azula, and hits a Water Whip on Azula. Katara then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as Katara is given the Women's Title.

"Katara retains the Title here Tonight." said Bender.

"Not bad for a girl who had a Twenty-Five Percent at Retaining the Belt." replied Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Rojo Bat.

"I am here with Rojo Bat who will be defending the Belt Later Tonight against Nelson Muntz. Now Rojo, You have dealing with Nelson Muntz for awhile. But now it looks like Bart Simpson has his eyes on you. Care to comment on this?" asked John.

"Well John, I will deal with Bart in due time since he can't challenge me yet. Nelson on the other hand, Is actually a threat than most people believe he is. His Brawling Style isn't something to make fun of. Tonight however, I'm gonna Beat the Bully." replied Rojo Bat.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Chris Griffin." said Tripp.

Chris Griffin stands on top of the Entrance Ramp where a Red Couch, and some Chairs stand.

"Hi Everybody! It's time for the A-List Aftermath, Starring Geoff & Bridgette. Tonight, Geoff & Bridgette welcomes the Remaining Superstar Search Contenders. And Now, Heerrreeesss Geoff, and Bridgette!" announced Chris.

(Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas)

Geoff & Bridgette walk to their Seats, and Kiss for a moment.

"It is good to be back Hosting Dudes!" said a stoked Geoff.

Crowd Cheers abit.

"First off, Give it up for my Girl Bridgette now being the Co-Host, and Chris for making a Recovery!" said Geoff.

Crowd Applauds this abit.

"Thank You. And now give it up for the Seven CWF Superstar Search Contestants!" announced Bridgette.

The Seven Contestants then walk to the Set.

"Okay you guys, Like last week we have to send one of you guys home before we get to the next Challenge. So without further ado, The Contestant going home is... Kira "Light" Yagami." said Geoff.

"What!" yelled Kira.

"Sorry Kira, Looks like your Run ends here." said Bridgette.

"I can't believe this! I am here to Save You All!" roared Kira.

"Security!" said Bridgette.

Security Members then grabs Kira, and escort to the Back as he continues to rant.

"Now that that's out of the way, Today's Challenge will be how well you all can do on the Mic. Bridge, and I will each give you a Word, and You each will have 60 Seconds to discuss it." explained Geoff.

"First off, Ash. Your word is: Skill, Time starts when you start talking." said Bridgette.

"Skill, That is one thing I have to bring here in CWF. I mean it took alot of skill for me to become an excelent Trainer, and to also be an excelent Wrestler. But in CWF, You gotta have enought Skill to make you a Champ & I've got it." said Ash.

"Not bad there Ash. Next up, Julie." said Geoff.

"Your word Julie is: Rocks." said Bridgette.

"Okay, There are alot of Rock out there. You got Rock Stars whom I love alot. There's Rocks themselves. Then there's The Rock! The Greatest Wrestler ever, and like him I can Bring It!" exclaimed Julie.

"Pretty good Julie. You're Next Stan." said Geoff.

"Stan, Your word is: Foreign." said Bridgette.

"You know, I'm not a major person who is for Foreign things like French Toast, or Chinese Food. I am an American, All home grown & Natural, and I am proud to don the Red, White, and Blue Colors in the Ring." stated Stan.

"Okay, Very passionate. Next up, Reef." said Geoff.

"Your word Reef is: Humble." said Bridgette.

"Humble, Abit of a word that describes me. I mean, I got amazing Surf Skills, Got an Awesome Tattoo, and I look good. I don't brag alot about it though." said a confident Reef.

"Not bad Reef. Next up, Duncan." said Geoff.

"Okay Duncan, Your word is: Rainbows." said Bridgette.

"Really? Rainbows? You gotta be kiddin me. The onlt thing good about lousy Rainbows are that they come after a Powerful Storm, and that's what I am in the Ring!" said Duncan.

"Epic. Last up, Phineas, and Ferb." said Geoff.

"Okay then Phineas, and Ferb. Your word is: Individual." said Bridgette.

"You know being an Individual is important whether you want to be Wrestler or just being an average person. Just being yourself is the best thing you can be." said Phineas.

"Indeed." replied Ferb, sounding like Funaki.

"All right then, You all did pretty well on the Mic so I'll give you all a Passing Grade this Time." said Geoff.

"Remember fans, You get to choose who will be staying or going, Sign us off Chris." said Bridgette.

"Good Night Everybody!" said Chris.

(Locker Room) Bart Simpson is seen with the United States Championship on his waist as he is gearing up for the Title Match.

"Bart will defend the U.S. Title later tonight against Zuko." said Bender.

"That will be a Big Match." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob, and Patrick: The Bikini Bottom Boys!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is teaming with his Good old Pal Patrick for a shot at the Belts here Tonight." said Bender.

"For awhile, The Gangstas have been beating down on Spongebob, but the odds are now evened." said Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"And thier opponents, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Since Wrestleversary, The Gangstas have dominated the Tag Team Division." stated Bender.

"They've beaten The Jump Superstars, Team South Park, and Mas y Menos." said Iroh.

Jake, and Spongebob start off in the Ring. The match begins with Spongebob ducking an attempted Punch from Jake, and follows it up with a Tackle on Jake. Spongebob then hits afew Ground Punches onto Jake. Spongebob tries to put Jake in a STF Hold, but Jake counters out of it. Jake gets back up, and then Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ropes. Jake then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Spongebob on the Bounce back. Jake then hits afew Stomps onto Spongebob until the Ref forces him to stop. Jake then picks Spongebob up, and goes for a Dragon DDT, but Spongebob Counters. Spongebob then tries to go for a Sponge Suplex Pin only for Jake to Counter it with a DDT onto Spongebob. Jake then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Jake then tags in Riley, and the two hit a Double Knee Drop onto Spongebob. Riley then puts Spongebob in a Spinning Toe Hold. Spongebob is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Spongebob is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley picks Spongebob up, and goes for a Rap Up, but Spongebob counters with a Side Effect. Both are down as the Ref begins the Ten Count. Spongebob, and Riley begin to get up as the Ref gets to Four. Spongebob then tags in Patrick. Patrick rushes into the Match by hitting Powerful Punches onto both Riley, and Jake. Patrick then picks Riley up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Patrick then hits a Splash onto Riley, Knocking him down. Patrick then stes Riley up, Heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Starfish Stomp (Banzai Drop) onto Riley. Patrick then pins Riley as Spongebob hits a Clothesline onto Jake who is trying to Interfere.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Boys!" said Tripp as The Bikini Bottom Boyz are given the Tag Titles.

"Spongebob, and Patrick did it! They dethroned the Tag Champs." said Bender.

"These two teams pulled off an impressive Match, But the Challengers are going home with the Titles." said Iroh.

(Promo) Last Year, It was a Match that made Four Superstars Champions... _New Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse van Houten, New Hardcore Champion: Zuko, New United States Champion: Chiro, New CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!_ Now, It is back again. The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match returns to Golden Opportunity, Next Month on Pay Per View.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko's stock has been rising as a Superstar ever since Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Tonight, Zuko could become the United States Champion." stated Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfiled, He is the CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Bart has been U.S. Champ since Final Hour." said Bender.

"Bart has been eyeing the CWF Title lately, But as long as he is U.S. Champ, He can't challenge for the Belt." said Iroh.

The match begins with Bart, and Zuko in a staredown until Bart hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Zuko. Bart then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Zuko. Bart then hits afew Stomps onto Zuko until the Ref forces him to stop. Bart then backs away from Zuko until Zuko gets back up. Zuko though dodges an attempted Clothesline from Bart, and hits a Neck Breaker onto Bart. Zuko then hits a series of Ground Punches until Bart hits a Skull Bash onto Zuko, Knocking him back while Bart gets back up. Bart then hits afew Chops onto Zuko, and then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Zuko. Bart then tries to put Zuko in a STF Hold, but Zuko quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Zuko then gets back up, and goes for a DDT, but Bart counters with a Roll Up Pin on Zuko with Bart Grabbing the Ropes for leverage without the Ref knowing.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Bart looks flustered by this, but continues the Offense on Zuko by hitting afew Stomps onto Zuko until Zuko suprisingly grabs Bart Leg, and then converts in into an Ankle Lock onto Bart. Bart though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bart gets back up, and then Irish Whips Zuko into the Ropes. Zuko though hits a Big Boot onto Bart on the Bounce Back. Zuko then begins to set Bart up. Bart gets up, and Zuko goes for a Death Valley Driver. Bart though counters, and hits a Face Buster onto Zuko. Bart then signals for the end as he preps himself to hit a BartDog. Bart picks Zuko up, and goes for a BartDog, but suprisingly falls over onto the Mat in pain. Zuko looks abit stunned by this, but Bart says he wants to continue. Zuko then reluctantly pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as Zuko is given the U.S. Title.

"Zuko wins the U.S. Title in an odd fashion here." said Bender.

"Looks like Bart hurt his Leg apparently." said Iroh.

Bart then suddenly springs back up, and hits a BartDog onto Zuko. Bart then grabs the U.S. Title, and chucks it onto Zuko.

"Oh Man, Bart faked this whole thing!" yelled Bender.

"Well I may know why he did it though." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Kira.

"John Santoni here with Kira, who just was eliminated by the fans from the Superstar Search. Any closing comments Kira?" asked John.

"If you Great Unwashed are stupid enough to Eliminate your Saviour, Then you don't deserve to be saved." replied Kira.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw Haw! is heard as Dynamite by AC/DC Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson has made it clear that he wants to be CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Well he has been decimating the Competition, and now has the Chance to become Champion." added Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat has been CWF Champion since Wrestleversary." stated Bender.

"Well this should be good to see this Matchup here." said Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson, and Rojo Bat in a Tie Up with Nelson hitting a Headbutt onto Rojo Bat. Nelson then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Rojo Bat. Nelson then puts Rojo Bat in an Ankle Lock, but Rojo Bat quickly counters out of the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then puts Nelson in a Headlock, but Nelson hits an Elbow to Rojo Bat's Gut to Break out of the Hold. Nelson then hits afew Punches, but Rojo Bat grabs his Fist, and puts him in an Arm Lock. Nelson though breaks out of the Hold, and then hits a DDT onto Rojo Bat. Nelson then hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for a Haw Haw!, but Rojo Bat counters with a Suplex. Rojo Bat then hits a Running Leg Drop onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Rojo Bat picks Nelson up, and goes for a Sit Out Powerbomb, but Nelson reverses it into a DDT. Nelson then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Rojo Bat. Nelson then starts to ry, and rip Rojo Bat's Mask off, but the Ref threatens to Disqualify him if he does. Nelson lets go of Rojo Bat, and then waits for Rojo Bat to get back up. Rojo Bat gets up, and ducks an attempted Big Boot from Nelson. Rojo Bat then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Cross Body onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then gets psyched up. Rojo Bat picks Nelson up, and then goes for a Sit Out Powerbomb. Nelson though counters it. Nelson tries to finish Rojo Bat off with a Haw Haw!, but Rojo Bat counters with a Sidewalk Slam onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Frog Splash onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as Rojo Bat is given the CWF Title.

"Rojo Bat retains the Belt here Tonight!" exclaimed Bender.

"It was an impressive match, but the Champ wins out." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat then is jumped from behind by Bart Simpson. Bart then picks Rojo Bat up, and hits a BartDog onto Rojo Bat. Bart then lifts the CWF Title up high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Rock Lee def. Meowth (Wins Hardcore Title)

Danny Phantom def. Skulker (I Quit Match)

Katara def. Azula, Naruko, and Shego (Fatal Four Way) (Retains Womens Title)

The Bikini Bottom Boys def. The Gangstas (Wins Tag Titles)

Zuko def. Bart Simpson (Wins U.S. Title)

Rojo Bat def. Nelson Muntz (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Kira "Light" Yagami was eliminated from the Search.

Okay Folks, Remember the Voting style (Six is the high number). So continue to Vote, and Review.

_P.S. If you really got static take it up with me, And I'll Punk your butt for the World to See._


	113. Chapter 113

Hey CWF Fans! Here is a New Chapter of CWF up for ya's _(Except for Little Jimmy)_ I only own my Ocs, and Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wazzup Folks? Big Bad Bender is here Along with Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Montreal, Quebec, Canada where we are coming off the heels of Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcom: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Bart was defeated by Zuko for the United States Title." said Bender.

"Well alot of Fans saw that Bart kinda threw the Match away." stated Iroh.

"As you can see, I am no longer the United States Champion. I was defeated for the Championship by Zuko at Ultimate Showdown. Now many will probably suggest that after what happened at the end of the Show, I would now be challenging the CWF Rojo Bat for the Belt. Well..." announced Bart until..

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Well here comes the GM of CWF JC." said Bender.

"No doubt he will have something on his mind about what happened." said Iroh.

"Hold on there one moment Bart, I'd like to make an announcement. I have decided that Next Week, There will be 2 Matches that will determine who Rojo Bat will face at Golden Opportunity. These two Matches will be Fatal Four Way Matches. One of these will feature CWF Wrestlers who have yet to become CWF Champion. The other Match will involve Superstars who have been former CWF Champion. Bart, You will not be part of that Match however." stated JC.

"Why not." said Bart.

"The reason is because of what happened at Ultimate Showdown, You basically gave up the U.S. Title just because of a Technicality. I mean I'm not running a Company where you can just take a Chanpionship Belt, and throw it in the Garbage. So with that, I've decided not to include you the Match." stated JC.

"Woah!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like JC has brought the Hammer down on Bart's CWF Title dream." said Iroh.

"While I respect your decision JC, I'm actually not challenging Rojo Bat for the Championship at Golden Opportunity. Instead, I am going to take part in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. If I obtain the CWF Championship Case, I will have the Champion in my grasp." announced Bart.

"Understandable, I can't completely keep you off the PPV Card, and lord knows I don't wanna end up fighting for my Job again. I'm gonna allow to compete in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match... Under the Condition you win a Qualification Match in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match." said JC.

"Oh boy, Looks like JC has really stuck it to Bart." said Bender.

"JC wants to see if Bart really wants this Bender, He doesn't wanna see any Wrestler just not care for their Job." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Being accompanied to the Ring by Spongebob Squarepants, From Bikini Bottom, He is one half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Spongebob Patrick defeated The Gangstas to win the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Tonight though will be Patrick's First Solo Match." said Iroh.

(Gangstas Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well The Gangstas were sore about losing the Belts to The Bikini Bottom Boys." said Bender.

"Tonight, Riley gets a chance for some revenge." said Iroh.

The match begins with Riley hitting afew Chops onto Patrick, but is unaffected by this. Patrick hits a Punch to the Gut of Riley, and then follows it up with a DDT onto Riley. Patrick then puts Riley in an Ankle Lock, but Riley counters out of it. Riley gets back up, and Irish Whips Patrick into the Ring Post. Riley then hits afew Punches onto Patrick, and then follows it up with a Bulldog onto Patrick. Riley then hits afew Stomps onto Patirck until the Ref forces him to stop. Riley then hits a Leg Drop onto Patrick. Riley then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick kicks out

Riley picks Patrick up, and goes for a Rap Up. Patrick however, Counters it with a Leg Sweep onto Riley. Patrick then puts Riley in a Leg Lock, but Riley counters out of it. Riley then gets back up, and Irish Whips Patrick into the Ropes. Patrick bounces back, but Riley puts Patrick in a Sleeper Hold. Patrick looks like he is fading out, but he brgins to show signs of life as the Ref sees it. Patrick eventually is able to break out of the Hold. Riley tries go finish Patrick off with a Rap Up, but Patrick counters. Patrick Irish Whips Riley into the Ring Post. Patrick sets Riley up, and hits a Starfish Stomp on Riley. Patrick pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Patrick scores his first Victory in Singles competition here in CWF Tonight." said Bender.

"Hey, He pulled off an impressive Match here for his First Solo Bout." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF United States Champion Zuko.

"I am here with the New United States Champion Zuko. Now Zuko, Despite what went down with Bart at Ultimate Showdown, You did successfully defeat him for the Title." said Bridgette.

"While I admit that Bart kinda cheapened my Victory, Winning the U.S. Title was a Major Steeping stone in my Career. If you'll excuse me Bridge..." said Zuko until...

Nelson then attacks Zuko from behind. Nelson then picks Zuko up, and hits a Haw Haw! onto Zuko. Nelson then grabs the U.S. Title, and glares at it.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"It looks like all of Angelica's Hair has grown back so that means she is probably ready to fight again." stated Bender.

"Angelica is a skilled Wrestler Bender, Don't forget that she was a Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara was able to keep her Women's Title at Ultimate Showdown in a Fatal Four Way Match." said Bender.

"She beat her Rival Azula, along with the Powerful Shego, and the Agile Naruko." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Katara, and Angelica in a Chop Battle with Katara wins it. Katara then follows it up with a Suplex on Angelica. Katara then puts Angelica in a Leg Lock, but Angelica counters out of it. Angelica then gets up, and hits afew Chops onto Katara. Angelica then puts Katara in a Headlock, and follows it into a Judo Flip onto Katara. Angelica then hits afew Stomps onto Katara, and then puts Katara in an Arm Lock. Katara however breaks out of the Hold. Katara gets back up, and Irish Whips Angelica into the Ropes. Angelica though suprises Katara on the Bounce Back with a Roll up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara kicks out

Angelica tries to finish Katara off with a Diamond Cutter on Katara, but Katara counters it. Katara then hits a Scoop Slam onto Angelica. Katara then Hits a Leg Drop onto Angelica. Katara then puts Angelica in a Leg Lock. Angelica though Breaks out of the Hold. Angelica gets back up, and ducks a Clothesline from Katara. Angelica then follows it up with a Drop Kick onto Katara. Angelica then primes herself up, and waits for Katara to get back up. Angelica then goes for a Diamond Cutter, but Katara counters it. Katara then goes for a Water Whip, but Angelica counters it. Angelica then hits a Diamond Cutter onto Katara. Angelica then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp.

"Angelica pulls off an impressive upset over the Champ." said Bender.

"Perhaps Angelica maybe the one to overthrow Katara as Women's Champ." said Iroh.

(Locker Room) Riley is seen nursing his Injuries as Jake Long enters.

"Hey man, You okay?" asked Jake.

"Yo dawg, Where were ya? I got beat man!" yelled Riley.

"Sorry Riles, I was late." explained Jake.

"Just like at Ultimate Showdown when we lost the Belts!" replied Riley.

"Hey, Spongebob Clotheslined Me." retorted Jake.

"Listen, We have a shot Next Week to face the two again at Golden Opportunity, Don't screw it up." said Riley.

Riley then walks away.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Your Six Remaining Contestants in the Superstar Search!" announced JC.

The Six Remaining Contestants walk down the Entrance Ramp, and enter the Ring.

"Okay now, Before we get started, One of you will be Eliminated because of the Vote. The Superstar who is Leaving Tonight is... Reef." said JC.

Reef looks upset by this, but respectfully Shakes JC's Hand, and Leaves the Ring.

"Well atleast we didn't have to have Security get involved. Anyway, This week will be a Tug of War Challenge. Phineas, Ferb, and Ash vs. Julie, Stan, and Duncan." said JC.

JC then grabs a Rope, and gives it to the Group. JC then draws a Line onto the Mat.

"Whichever Squad pulls their Opponents across the Line wins. Ready, Set, Go!" said JC.

Both sides hold onto the Ropes, and begin to pull heavily, Neither side giving in at the Moment. Eventually, Phineas,and Ferb whisper something into Ash's Ear. Ash then lets up on the Rope as Julie, Stan, and Duncan begin to pull the Trio over the Line. Ash, Phineas, and Ferb then suddenly make a Massive Tug on the Rope that promptly pulls the others over the Line.

"Allright, Your winners of this Challenge are Phineas, Ferb, and Ash!" announced JC.

"Hey where's Perry?" asked Phineas.

"What's a Perry?" questioned Ash.

"He's a Platypus, There the only Mammals that lay Eggs." said Ferb.

"Okay CWF Fans, You get to choose who will be staying or going so go and vote Fans!" said JC.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Rojo Bat.

"I am here with the CWF Champion Rojo Bat. Now Rojo Bat, You were attacked at Ultimate Showdown by Bart Simpson who has announced that he wou;d be taking part in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. What are your thoughts on that?" asked John.

"Well John, Bart has to first make it to Golden Opportunity, and win the CWF Title Case. Anyway, If he does win, I wouldn't mind facing Bart one on one." said Rojo Bat.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, where the Winner will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny has an opportunity to star in his first Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Last Year, He was defending the CWF Championship at Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Year, Bart won the Tag Title Case, and chose Milhouse to be his Tag Team Partner." said Bender.

"Well later Tonight, Bart will be in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match to get in the Match." said Tripp.

The match begins with Milhouse, and Danny in a Chop Battle with Milhouse winning it. Milhouse then hits a DDT onto Danny. Milhouse then puts Danny in an Arm Lock, but Danny counters out of it. Danny then gets back up, and Irish Whips Milhouse into the Ring Post. Danny then puts Milhouse in a Tree of Woe Position. Danny then hits a Baseball Slide on Milhouse. Danny then pulls Milhouse to the Center of the Ring. Danny heads to the Ropes, and goes for a Lionsault, but Milhouse rolls out of the way, Causing Danny to crash, and Burn. Milhouse then picks Danny up, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Milhouse then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Milhouse seems stunned by this, but keeps his focus as he then puts Danny in a STF Hold. Danny is in pain, but he Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Danny gets back up, and ducks an attempted Super Kick from Milhouse. Danny then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Shoulder Block Tackle onto Milhouse. Danny then puts Milhouse in an Ankle Lock. Milhouse though counters out of it. Milhpuse gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Danny. Milhouse then hits a Face Buster onto Danny. Milhouse signals the end as Danny begins to get back up. Milhouse then goes for a Super Kick, but Danny ducks. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto a confused Milhouse. Danny then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny punches his Ticket for the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"An impressive Match by both wrestlers here, but The Ghost Boy wins out." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Reef.

"Bridgette here with Reef who just was eliminated by the fans from the Superstar Search. Any closing comments Reef?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridge, I know the Ladies who voted for me are crying into their Pillows because of this, but hey I'm still 100 plus Pounds of Awesome Sauce. Besides, Now I can get back to Surfing." replied Reef.

(Commercial Break)

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This is a Handicap Match, where the Winner will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well it is Crunch time for Bart here. If he wants to be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match, He's gotta win this Handicap Match." said Bender.

"The odds maybe against Bart, But you know he's been a calculating figure in CWF." stated Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, The team of: Dib, and The Invader Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib are a good Tag Team in CWF." said Bender.

"Well remember that Bart, and Milhouse did defeat them for the Tag Titles awhile back." mentioned Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"The Soul Reaper is the Third Member of this Handicap Match." said Bender.

"Bart may have keep his focus here." said Iroh.

Zim, and Bart start off in the Ring. The match begins with Bart, and Zim in a Chop Battle until Bart hits a Punch to the Gut of Zim. Bart then follows it up a Scoop Slam onto Zim. Bart then puts Zim in a Leg Lock, but Zim counters out of it. Zim gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Bart. Zim then follows it up with a Suplex onto Bart. Zim then tags in Dib. Zim, and Dib then hits a Double Knee Drop onto Bart. Dib then puts Bart in a Leg Lock, but Bart counters out of it. Bart tries to change the flow of the Match his way, but Dib hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Bart. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 450 Splash onto Bart. Dib then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Bart gets back up, and Irish Whips Dib into the Ropes. Bart then puts Dib in a Sleeper Hold onto the Dib on the Bounce Back. Dib though Grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Dib then tags in Ichigo. Ichigo then hits a Running Knee to the Gut of Bart, and follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Bart. Ichigo then puts Bart in an Arm Lock. Bart though Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bart gets up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Ichigo. Bart then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Ichigo. Bart then hits a Clothesline onto Zim, and Dib to knock them onto the Mat outside of the Ring. Bart then picks Ichigo up, and hits a BartDog onto Ichigo. Bart then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Well Bart Simpson will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Bartman will join Danny Phantom for an Title Opportunity." said Iroh.

Bart stands tall in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Patrick Star def. Riley Freeman

Angelica Pickles def. Katara

Danny Phantom def. Milhouse van Houten (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

Bart Simpson def. Zim & Dib, and Ichigo Kurosaki (Handicap Match) (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Phineas, Ferb, and Ash win the Tug of War Challenge. Reef was eliminated from the Search

Okay then, The Search Ranking is 1 to 5 (5 is the highest). So Reviewing is up! Late _CWF Fans!_


	114. Chapter 114

Hey there CWF Fans. Here is another Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs, and the Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wazzup Folks? Big Bad Bender is here Along with Iroh." greeted Bende.r

"We are live in Kansas City, Missouri where in a Double Main Event. We will have two Fatal Four Way Matches to determine who Rojo Bat will face at Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the Ring, Jake Long, and Riley Freeman: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Since they were defeated back at Ultimate Showdown, The Gangstas haven't been seeing eye to eye lately." said Bender.

"Tonight, They could bounce back into the Title picture again with a win." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Intorducing Next, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park have been quiet in the Tag Team Division for awhile now." said Bender.

"Well unlike The Gangstas at the moment, Team South Park has kept themselves together through the tough times." said Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, These guys along with Ichigo Kurosaki failed to defeat Bart Simpson in a Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier." said Bender.

"So far Bart, and Danny Phantom are part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." stated Iroh.

Stan, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Stan, Zim, and Riley start off in the Ring. The match begins with Stan, and Zim trading Punches while Riley waits for a Moment. Stan then hits a Scoop Slam onto Zim. Riley then sees his opening, and hits a Spinning Takedown onto Stan. Riley then hits afew Ground Punches onto Stan. Riley then picks Stan up, and puts Stan in a Headlock. Stan however, Counters out of it. Stan then Irish Whips Riley into the Ring Post. Stan then sees Zim charging at him, and dodges Zim which causes Zim to crash into Riley. Stan then hits a Roll Up Pin onto the disoriented Zim from behind.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley breaks up the Count.

Riley then picks Stan up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Zim though tags in Dib. Dib, and Riley then decide to Double Team by hitting a Double Drop Kick onto Stan. Riley then turns on Dib, and hits a German Suplex onto Dib. Stan meanwhile, Crawls to his Corner, and Tags in Kenny. Kenny then hits a Throwback onto Riley. Kenny then puts Riley in a Leg Lock. Riley though breaks out of the Hold. Riley then hits afew Punches onto Kenny, and then follows it up with a Neck Breaker onto Kenny. Riley gets himself psyched up to finish off Dib, but Jake then tags himself into the Match. Jake then hits a Dragon DDT onto Dib. Jake then pins Dib as Riley stands there abit shocked.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and Number One Contenders: The Gangstas!" said Tripp.

"The Gangstas get the job done, and will face The Bikini Bottom Boys for the Belts at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Yeah, But it seems there is still some issues with the two." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is with CWF Women's Champion Katara.

"I am here with the CWF Women's Champion Katara. Well Katara, Last Week Angelica defeated you in a Match, and recently announced for Golden Opportunity is that you will defend the Belt against Angelica. Do you think that you are at risk to losing the Belt?" asked John.

"I won the Belt in a Triple Threat Match afew months back, and Recently I was able to keep the Belt in a Fatal Four Way Match. I'm pretty sure that I won't lose the Women's Title to a Girl who spent the past few Months trying to regrow her Hair." replied Katara.

(Commercial Break)

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF Hardcore Champion, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Ultimate Showdown, Rock Lee defeated Meowth for the Hardcore Title." stated Bender.

"Since his win back at All Out Brawl Out, Rock Lee has made himself a known force in CWF." said Iroh.

Rock Lee grabs a Chair, and sits infront of the Announce Table.

"Looks like Rock Lee is just gonna watch the Match rather than Commentate." said Bender.

"Rock Lee is a focused Ninja Bender, He doesn't like to allways talk when he's studying." added Iroh.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Fucshia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Pirate Boy has teamed with Rock Lee in the Past, So it will be interesting to see these two Battle it out." said Bender.

"Luffy is looking for his first Solo Title, and the Hardcore Belt could be on his doorstep." said Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Yusuke also teamed with Rock Lee in the past as part of The Jump Superstars." stated Bender.

"These two will know eachother's Moves so no one will have the Advantage." said Iroh.

The match begins with Luffy, and Yusuke in a Staredown until Yusuke hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Luffy. Yusuke then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Luffy. Yusuke then hits a series of Stomps onto Luffy until the Ref forces him to stop. Yusuke picks Luffy up, and tries to finish Luffy off early with a Spirit Breaker, but Luffy counters with a Leg Sweep. Luffy then puts Yusuke in a Leg Lock, but Yusuke grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Luffy though keeps his offense by Irish Whipping Yusuke into the Ropes. Yusuke though counters with a Clothesline on the Bounce Back. Yusuke then picks Luffy up, and hits a DDT onto Luffy. Yusuke then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Luffy kicks out

Yusuke picks Luffy up, but Luffy hits a Punch to the gut of Yusuke. Luffy then hits a Series of Chops onto Yusuke, and follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Yusuke. Luffy then waits for Yusuke to get back up. Yusuke gets up as Luffy goes for a Gum Gum Rocket. Yusuke though grabs Luffy's Arm, and converts it into an Arm Lock. Luffy is in pain, but Luffy is able to Grab onto the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Luffy gets up, and Luffy, and Yusuke begin to trade Chops. Eventually, Yusuke gains the Upperhand by hitting an Uppercut onto Luffy. Yusuke then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Luffy. Yusuke picks Luffy up, and goes for a Spirit Breaker. Luffy though counters it, and hits a Gum Gum Rocket onto Yusuke. Luffy then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp.

Rock Lee silently gets up from his Chair, and heads to the Entrance Ramp without saying a Word.

"You think Rock Lee was impressed by Luffy's Victory?" asked Bender.

"I'm not sure Bender, but Rock Lee will defend the Belt against Luffy at Golden Opportunity." answered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

General Manager JC is in the Ring with Four Podiums.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Your Five Remaining Superstar Search Contestants!" said JC.

The Five Superstars walk down the Entrance Ramp, and then enter the Ring.

"Okay then Folks. Before we start This Week's Challenge, One of you will be now Voted Off. The Superstar who is going home This Week is... Julie Makimoto!" said JC.

Julie looks upset by this, but holds her head up high, Shakes JC's Hand, and Leaves the Ring waving to the Fans.

"Allright now guys, This weeks Challenge will be a Triva Challenge. I will ask Questions regarding Wrestling, CWF, or anything else & you each have to try, and get the Answer correct. First to Five Points Wins. Ready?" asked JC.

"Ready." said The Contestants.

"First Question, Who was the First CWF Champion..." asked JC until... Stan buzzes in.

"Fred Flintstone." answered Stan.

"Sorry Stan, You buzzed in too early. Who was the First CWF Champion to win the Belt Title in a Specialty Match?" continued JC.

Phineas, and Ferb buzzes in.

"Homer Simpson." said Phineas.

"Correct, Homer won the CWF in a Cage Match against Peter Griffin." explained JC.

"Next Question, What is a Triple Crown in Wrestling?" asked JC.

Duncan buzzes in.

"It's where a Wrestler has won a World, Tag Team, and Secondary Championship." explained Duncan.

"Correct." said JC.

"Next Question, How many Superstars are in The CWF Rumble Match?" questioned JC.

Stan buzzes in.

"Thirty." said Stan.

"Correct." said JC.

"Next Question, When was the Last time The Kansas City Royals were in the World Series?" asked JC.

Ash buzzes in.

"1980?" responded Ash.

"Incorrect." said JC.

Stan buzzes in.

"1985." said Stan.

"Correct, They lost the 1980 Series to Philly, but won the 85 Series against St. Louis." explained JC.

"Next Question, What was the Name of Koko B Ware's Parrot?" Asked JC.

Ash buzzes in.

"Frankie." said Ash.

"Correct. Everybody atleast has one Point." said JC.

"Next Question, Who has had the Longest reign as CWF Champion?" asked JC.

Stan buzzes in.

"Mickey Mouse." said Stan.

"Correct." said JC.

"Next Question. Who is known as The Bionic Redneck?" asked JC.

Duncan buzzes in.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin." said Duncan.

"Correct." said JC.

"Next Question, Who was the First U.S. Olympic Gold Medalist in WWE?" asked JC.

Stan buzzes in.

"Kurt Angle." said Stan.

"Correct, Stan needs one more point to win." said JC.

"Next Question is a 2 Pointer. Where did the Kansas City Kings move to in the NBA." questioned JC.

Phineas, and Ferb buzzes in. Phineas: Sacramento, California.

"Correct." said JC.

"Next 2 Point Question, Who were The Hurricane's Sidekicks?" asked JC.

Duncan buzzes in.

"Rosey, and... Mighty Molly." said Duncan.

"Correct. Duncan only needs a Point to win." said JC.

"This is a Three pointer Question. Who are the Only European Superstars to win the European Titile in WWE?" asked JC.

Phineas, and Ferb buzzes in.

"That would be William Regal, and The British Bulldog." answered Ferb.

"Correct, Phineas, and Ferb win!" said JC.

Phineas, and Ferb High Five as Ash, and Stan looks dissapointed, and Duncan looks ticked.

"Okay Fans, You have the choice on who stays in the Superstar Search." said JC.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Nelson Muntz.

"I am here with Nelson Muntz. Now Nelson, Last Week you viciously attacked the CWF U.S. Champion Zuko. Why did you do it?" asked Bridgette.

"Because Blondie, I am force that needs to be taken seriously! I mean I gave Rojo Bat a run for his Money at Ultimate Showdown, and I wasn't even given a Rematch! So if I can't be CWF Champion, I want the U.S. Title! I'm giving Zuko One Week to accept a Match at Golden Opportunity..." said Nelson until...

Suddenly, Zuko appears from behind, and Begins to Beat Nelson up. Nelson tries fighting back, but Zuko throws him into a Wall. Zuko then hits a Death Valley Driver onto Nelson. Zuko then kneels infront of a hurt Nelson.

"You want the U.S. Title? Come, and try to get it Golden Opportunity." said Zuko.

(Commcercial Break)

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match Announcer: This Tag Team match is set for one fall, where the Winners will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making their way to the Ring, From Steel City: Mas y Menos" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes The Quickest Tag Team in CWF! Mas y Menos in the House Tonight." said Bender.

"This Team could do well if they win this Qualifier." said Iroh.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, The team of Chris Griffin, and Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Chris is semi retired now, and mainly working as Announcer for the A List Aftermath." stated Bender.

"Yeah, but Chris, and Omi would never pass up an opportunity to get a Shot any Title." said Iroh.

Chris, and Menos start off in the Ring. The match begins with Menos hitting afew Chops onto Chris, but did doesn't seem to be doing anything. Chirs then hits a Powerful Punch to the Gut of Menos. Chris then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Menos. Chris then hits afew Stomps onto Menos. Chris then puts Menos in a Leg Lock, but Menos counters out of it. Menos then hits afew Quick Kicks onto the Side of Chris to bring him down to his level, and then hits a Jaw Breaker onto Chris. Menos tries to put Chris in a STF Hold, but Chris counters out of it. Chris then puts Menos in a Bearhug. Menos is in pain, but begins to fight out of it. Chris however, then converts the Bearhug into a Powerbomb onto Menos. Chris then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos barely kicks out

Menos gets back up, and bounces off the Ropes, hitting a Crossbody that takes both Menos, and Chris down. The Ref begins the Ten Count with Menos, and Chris KO'd. By the time The Ref gets to Four, Menos, and Chris begin to head to their Corners. Menos tags in Mas as Chris tags in Omi. Mas, and Omi then get into a Chop Battle until Omi ducks one of Mas's Chops, and puts Mas in an Arm Lock. Mas though Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Omi picks Mas up, and Irish Whips Mas into the Ropes. Mas though hits a Crossbody onto Omi on the Bounce back. Mas then picks Omi up, and hits a Suplex onto Omi, followed by another, and another Suplex onto Omi (Three Amigos) Mas then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Shooting Star Press onto Omi. Mas then pins Omi as Menos stops Chris from interfering.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Titanic Twins here are now part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Four of the Ten Slots are filled now." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Julie Makinoto.

"John Santoni here with Julie Makinoto who just was eliminated by the fans from the Superstar Search. Any Finals words to get off your Chest?" asked John.

"Well it stinks that I'm not gonna part of CWF's Divas Roster, But I wanna thank my Fans for keeping in this Search. This is for you!" said Julie.

Julie grabs the Camera, and Kisses the Screen.

(Commercial Break)

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Rojo Bat walks down the Entrance Ramp, and sits next to Bender, and Iroh on the Announce Table.

"Hey there Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"Well what brings down to Ringside?" asked Iroh.

"Sup dudes, I wanna personally see which two Guys in these Next Matches can prove themselves to face me at Golden Opportunity." replied Rojo Bat.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This is a Fatal Four Way Match set for one fall, and it is for a Number One Contendership Slot at Golden Opportunity. Making his way to the Ring,  
From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro is a former CWF Champion, and would love another run as the Champion." said Bender.

"He hasn't made alot of noise lately, but a Shot at the Belt could be good." said Iroh.

"The Power Primate vs. The Bat's Abilities, Could be neat." stated Rojo Bat.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Homer is a Proud Superstar who took on all comers while CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Hey Rojo, Imagine if this guy defeated you instead of Bart for the Belt." joked Iroh.

"I'll deal with Bart in due time Iroh." responded Rojo Bat.

(Big Pete's Trademark Laugh is heard followed by Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Spoonerville: Big Bad Pete!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Pete here is a monster back in the early days of CWF, Multi-Time CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Yeah, but his first reign was only for 30 Minutes." stated Iroh.

"Pete is a guy who can be able to use his size to his advantage. That's why he's still a threat in CWF." said Rojo Bat.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka was a CWF Champion albeit for afew Moments." said Bender.

"Sokka has been focused on getting the Belt back, I'd be worried if I was you Rojo." said Iroh.

"Sokka is a Proud Warrior, and I gotta admit I'd pick him as my opponent if I had the chance." said Rojo Bat.

The match begins with Sokka, Chiro, and Homer deciding to all attack Pete. Pete though knocks three off of him. Pete then picks Chiro up, and Irish Whips Chiro into the Ring Post. Sokka gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Pete. Pete is uneffected by this, and then Headbutts Sokka. Homer though hits a Tackle onto Pet from behind, taking Pete down. Homer then puts Pete in a STF Hold, but Peter Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Pete gets back up, but is met with a Double Clothesline from Homer, and Sokka. Sokka then hits a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Homer. Sokka then hits afew Ground Punches onto Homer until The Ref forces him to stop. Sokka picks Homer up, and then hits a Side Effect onto Homer. Chiro then gets back into the Ring, and hits a Lightning Kick onto Sokka. Chiro then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Pete breaks up the Count.

Pete picks Chiro up, and goes for a Big Bad Body Slam on Chiro. Chiro though quickly counters out of it. Chiro then hits a Series of Kicks, and Chops to the Gut of Pete. Chiro then follows it up with a Bicylce Kick onto Pete, Knocking Big Bad Pete down again. Homer then comes out of nowhere, and hits a Bulldog onto Chiro from behind. Homer then pulls off the Protective Padding from a Turnbuckle on a Ring Post. Homer picks Chiro up, and tries to Irish Whip Chiro into the Ring Post. Chiro though reverses it, sending to the Ring Post, but Homer stops himself from hitting the Exposed Turnbuckle. Homer turns around, and is then met with a Thunder Punch from Chiro, Knocking Homer out. Pete though then grabs Chiro, and then hits a Big Bad Body Slam onto Chiro. Sokka then pushes Pete into the Exposed Turnbuckle, Knocking Pete Senseless. Sokka then sets Pete up, and hits an Icebreaker onto Pete. Sokka then pins Pete.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Sokka!" said Tripp as Sokka's Arm is raised in Victory.

"okka wins this Fatal Four Way Match." said Bender.

"Well thats one Superstar we know will face Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

"Sokka proved himself right there that he can face me." stated Rojo Bat.

(Commercial Break)

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"This is a Fatal Four Way Match set for one fall, and it is for a Number One Contendership Slot at Golden Opportunity. Making his way to the Ring, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Inuyasha has been trained by Chiro since he won the Superstar Search Last Year." said Bender.

"Well he did once Defend the Tag Titles with The Jump Superstars that one time." stated Iroh.

"Inuyasha is a Tought Guy, If he can get the chance to shine." said Rojo Bat.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by El Tigre Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre is a Former CWF United States Champion." stated Bender.

"At one point, He did challenge Danny Phantom for the CWF Championship." added Iroh.

"El Tigre knows alot about Sokka, and I think I could have a run for my money here." said Rojo Bat.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Air Bender has had afew Shots at the Belt in the Past." said Bender.

"Aang is a former U.S. Champion." added Iroh.

"Aang is quick guy, I think my Speed can match his though." said Rojo Bat.

(What Does Everybody Want? by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing Next: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This time Meowth is portraying Al Snow, and he even has Head here to." said Bender.

"Al Snow was a WWE Hardcore, Tag Team, and European Champion." said Iroh.

"This could be the Big Break for Meowth if he wins here." commented Rojo Bat.

The Match begins with Meowth attacking Inuyasha as Aang goes after El Tigre. Aang hits afew Chops onto El Tigre then follows it up with a Spinning Head Scissors onto El Tigre. Meowth meanwhile puts Inuyasha in a Sleeper Hold. Inuyasha though fights out of it, and converts it into a Judo Flip onto Meowth. Inuyasha then goes for a Clothesline on Aang, but Aang ducks out of the way. Aang then hits a Scissors Kick onto Inuyasha. Aang then puts Inuyasha in an Ankle Lock until El Tigre Breaks the Hold up. El Tigre picks Aang up, and throws him over the Ropes. Aang though hangs on until El Tigre Sucker Punches Aang out of the Ring. Meowth gets back up, and then puts El Tigre in a Headlock. Meowth then hits a Spinning DDT onto El Tigre. Meowth then picks El Tigre up, and hits a Snow Plow (Scoop Brain Buster) onto El Tigre. Meowth then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre gets his Foot on the Ropes.

Meowth picks El Tigre up, and tries to hit another Snow Plow, but El Tigre counters. El Tigre then hits an Iron Claw onto Meowth. Meowth looks like he is gonna Submit until Aang jumps into the Ring, and Breaks up the Hold. Aang then Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes, and hits a Scoop Slam onto El Tigre on the Bounce Back. Inuyasha meanwhile climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits an Diving Elbow Drop onto Meowth. Aang meanwhile sets El Tigre up to hit an Air Buster. Aang goes for an Air Buster, but El Tigre counters it. El Tigre then puts Aang in an Ankle Lock. Aang is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Inuyasha meanwhile gets back up and sets Meowth up for an enzugiri. Inuyasha then hits an Enzugiri onto Meowth. Aang then ducks an attempted Iron Claw, and hits an Air Buster onto El Tigre. Inuyasha sees this, and hits an Enzugiri onto Aang. Inuyasha then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as Inuyasha's Arm is raised in Victory.

"So it's gonna be Inuyasha vs. Sokka vs. Rojo Bat at Golden Opportunity." explained Bender.

"Thanks for joining in on Commentary Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

"No prob. Now I gotta focus on the Main Event at Golden Opportunity." said Rojo Bat.

Inuyasha celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

The Gangstas def. Zim & Dib, and Team South Park (Triple Threat Tag Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendershipfor Tag Titles)

Monkey D. Luffy def. Yusuke Urameshi (Wins Number 1 Contendership for Hardcore Title)

Mas y Menos def. Omi, and Chris Griffin (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

Sokka def. Big Bad Pete, Homer Simpson, and Chiro (Fatal Four Way Match) (Wins Number One Contendership for CWF Title)

Inuyasha def. Aang, El Tigre, and Meowth (Fatal Four Way Match) (Wins Number One Contendership for CWF Title)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Phineas, and Ferb win the Trivia Challenge. Julie Makimoto was eliminated from the Search

Okay now CWF Fans, The vote now is 1 to 4 with four being the highest number. So Review, and Vote. At _Golden Opportunity_: The Search will have it's winners!


	115. Chapter 115

Hey there Fanboys, and Fangirls. Here is a New Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs, and such. P.S. Happy Post 4th of July Everybody.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): August week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wazzup Folks? Big Bad Bender is here Along with Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Portland, Oregon where Rojo Bat, Sokka, and Inuyasha will be in action." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw Haw! is heard as Dynamite by AC/DC Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, Making their way to the Ring, The team of: Angelica Pickles, and Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Golden Opportunity, Nelson will challegne Zuko for the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Well this stems from Nelson attacking Zuko afew weeks back during an Interview Segment." stated Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And their opponents, The team of: CWF Women's Champion Katara, and CWF United States Champion Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Golden Opportunity, Katara will defend her Women's Championship against Angelica Pickles." said Bender.

"Angelica has a Pin Fall Victory over the Champ, Can she do it again for the Belt?" asked Iroh.

Angelica, and Katara start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Katara, and Angelica trading Chops until Angelica hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Katara. Angelica then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Katara. Angelica then puts Katara in a Leg Lock. Katara though counters out of it. Katara gets back up, and hits a Clohtesline onto Angelica. Katara then hits a Leg Drop onto Angelica. Katara then puts Angelica in a Sleeper Hold. Angelica though grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Angelica gets up, and dodges a Big Boot from Katara. Angelica then hits a Takedown onto Katara. Angelica then hits a Double Leg Drop onto Katara. Angelica then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara kicks out

Angelica picks Katara up, and goes for a Diamond Cutter onto Katara. Katara however counters it. Katara then hits a Side Effect onto Angelica, Taking both girls down. The Ref begins a Ten Count as both Girls head to their Ring Conrers. Both Katara, and Angelica tag in their Partners respectively. Zuko, and Nelson then begin hit Punches onto eachother until Nelson hits a Punch to the Gut of Zuko. Nelson then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Zuko. Nelson then picks Zuko up, and then goes for a Haw Haw! Zuko though counters out of it. Zuko then hits a Leg Sweep onto Nelson. Zuko then picks Nelson up, and goes for a Death Valley Driver, but Nelson counters. Nelson then hits a Haw Haw! onto Zuko. Nelson then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Angelica Pickles, and Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Bully, and The Mean Girl win here Tonight." said Bender.

"They each own a Win over their Champion Foes, Could this be an omen?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF Champion Rojo Bat.

"I am here with Rojo Bat, Who will take part in a Tag Team Match later Tonight. Rojo, What are your views about Inuyasha, and Sokka since you will have to face them with the CWF Title on the line at Golden Opportunity?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridge, While this is gonna be a Big Match at Golden Opportunity, I gotta focus on Tonight as well. If I get hurt during the Match, I could lose the Belt easily at Golden Opportunity. I'll say this though Sokka, and Inuyasha are hungry competitors, but I ain't finished being Champion just yet." said Rojo Bat.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Being accompanied to the Ring by Patrick Star, From Bikini Bottom, He is one half of the CWF Tag Team Champions: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Ultimate Showdown, The Bikini Bottom Boys won the Tag Team Titles from The Gangstas." stated Bender.

"These guys are doing well as Champs, but only time will tell how far they can go." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accopanied to the Ring by Riley Freeman, From New York City, Neow York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Gangstas have been on a rickety divide since losing the Belts." said Bender.

"Well they have a chance at regaining the Tag Team Championships at Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

The match beigns with Spongebob, and Jake in a Staredown with Jake hitting a Thumb to the eyes of Spongebob. Jake then follows it up with a Face Buster onto Spongebob. Jake then hits afew Stomps onto Spongebob. Jake then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock, but Spongebob counters out of it. Spongebob gets back up, and Irish Whips Jake into the Ring Post. Spongebob then hits afew Chops onto Jake. Spongebob then puts Jake in a Tree of Woe Position. Spongebob then steps back abit, and hits a Drop Kick onto Jake, Taking him down. Spongebob then waits for Jake to get back up. Spongebob then goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Jake counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Spongebob. Jake also grabs the Ropes for leverage without the Ref seeing it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Jake argues with the Ref, but is suddenly met with a Clothesline from Spongebob. Spongebob then puts Jake in an Arm Lock. Jake though counters out of the Hold. Jake then gets back up, and puts Spongebob in a Headlock. Jake then converts it into a DDT onto Spongebob. Jake then puts Spongebob in a Sleeper Hold. Spongebob begins to fade as the Ref checks to see if Spongebob is KO'd. Spongebob though begins to fight out of the Hold. Spongebob then breaks out of the Sleeper Hold. Spongebob then hits afew Chops onto Jake. Spongebob then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Jake. Spongebob waits for Jake to get back up to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Riley climbs up to the Ring,  
and distracts Spongebob. Jake sees his opening, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Spongebob. Jake then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as The Crowd Boos.

"Jake, and Riley seem to be getting along again with this Win here." said Bender.

"Yeah, but will they hold the Titles again at Golden Opportunity?" asked Iroh.

(Promo)

Last Year, It was a Match that made Four Superstars Champions..._ New Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse van Houten, New Hardcore Champion: Zuko, New United States Champion: Chiro, New CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!_ Now, It is back again. The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match returns to Golden Opportunity, Next Week on Pay Per View.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring) Peter Griffin is in the Ring.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, The Max Weinberg 7." said Peter.

The Crowd Laughs abit.

"Okay seriously, Your Remaining CWF Superstar Search Contestants." said Peter.

The Remaining Superstars make their way into the Ring.

"Okay then, Before we start this weeks Challenge we must find out who's going home. The Superstar going home is... Duncan." announced Peter.

Duncan looks stunned by this, and walks up to Peter offering him a Handshake.

"Wow, Never thought you would be a Good Sport Duncan." said Peter.

Peter accepts Duncan's Handshake. Suddenly, Duncan then hits a Stunner onto Peter. Duncan then rips afew Turnbuckles off until Security takes him to the Back.

"Well Duncan just blew his stack there." said Bender.

"I wonder what's gonna happen now?" questioned Iroh.

General Manager JC then appears via Titan Tron.

"Well I didn't see that coming. Anyway, This week's Challenge will be a 8 Person Tag Team Match. You Guys vs. These CWF Stars." said JC.

(Rise by Flobots Plays)

Omi, Milhouse, Chris Griffin, and Yusuke Urameshi enter the Ring.

Omi, and Stan start off in the Ring. The match begins with Omi hitting afew Chops onto Stan. Omi then goes for an early Finish with an Ice Dragon Kick, but Stan counters with a Leg Lock. Omi though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Omi gets back up, and hits a Headbutt to the Gut of Stan. Omi then hits a DDT onto Stan. Omi then tags in Milhouse. Milhouse then hits afew Stomps onto Stan. Milhouse picks Stan up, but Stan hits a Clothesline onto Milhouse. Stan then tags in Phineas. Phineas then puts Phineas in a Leg Lock. Milhouse is in pain, but Counters out of it. Milhouse then Irish Whips Phineas into the Ropes, but Phineas hits a Tackles onto Milhouse on the Bounce Back. Phineas then hits a Leg Drop onto Milhouse. Phineas then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Milhouse kicks out

Milhouse gets back up, and then hits a Suplex onto Phineas. Milhouse then tags in Chris. Chrsi then gets on Phineas, and hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Phineas. Chris then picks Phineas up, and puts Phineas in a Bearhug. Phineas though is able to break out of the Hold. Phineas then tags in Ferb. Ferb ducks a Punch from Chris, and then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Chris. Ferb then puts Chris in a STF Hold. Chris though Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Chris goes for a Bearhug again, but Ferb counters. Ferb then tags in Ash as Yusuke gets tagged in by Chris. Yusuke then hits afew Punches onto Ash, and follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Ash. Yusuke then picks Ash, and goes for a Spirit Breaker, but Ash suprisingly counters with a Roll Up Pin onto Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Ash got the Pin on Yusuke in impressive fashion." said Bender.

"The Contestants defeated the Superstars." said Iroh.

"Impressive, You guys actually defeated these Four in a Match. Remember fans, You have the power to pick which Contestant will become CWF Superstars. Also, Whichever Two Stars win The Seacrh will take Part in This Year's Golden Opportunity Ladder Match!." said JC.

(Backstage) John Santoni is with Bart Simpson.

"I am here Bart Simpson. Now Bart, You are in the Golden Opportunity Ladder at Golden Opportunity. Are there any plans to further your goal since you have 10 percent Chance at even getting a Case?" asked John.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. I don't need to divulge any plans to the Great Unwashed here in Portland or anywhere else." responded Bart.

(Commercial Break)

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, where the Winners will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making their way to the Ring, The Team of: Ron Stoppable, and Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ron Stoppable, and Chiro are looking for a place at the Table for the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Well Chiro won the U.S. Title Case, and then won the Belt in the near future." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And their opponents, The team of Skulker, and El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, El Tigre failed to win a Shot at the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Well Skulker, and El Tigre would like a chance for a free Title opportunity." stated Iroh.

Skulker, and Ron start off in the Ring. The match begins with Ron hitting afew Chops onto Skulker, but Skulker is unaffected by them. Skulker then hits a Punch to the Gut of Ron, and follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Ron. Skulker then hits afew Ground Punches onto Ron until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker picks Ron up, and goes for a Chokeslam, but Ron counters. Ron then hits afew Kicks to the Sides of Skulker, and follows it with a Jaw Breaker onto Skulker. Ron then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault onto Skulker. Ron then tags in Chiro. Ron, and Chiro then hit a Double Leg Drop onto Skulker. Chiro then waits for Skulker to get back up. Skulker gets up, and Chiro hits a Thunder Punch onto Skulker. Chiro then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out

Skulker gets back up, and hits a Skull Bash onto Chiro. Skulker then tags El Tigre. El Tigre then puts Chiro in an Arm Lock. Chiro though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Chiro gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto El Tigre. Chiro then follows it up with a Spinning Head Scissors onto El Tigre. Chiro then puts El Tigre in a Leg Lock. El Tigre though, counters out of the Hold. El Tigre gets up, and then puts Chiro in an Iron Claw. Chiro is in pain, and the Ref checks to see if Chiro wants to Give Up. Chiro though refuses, and then Breaks out of the Hold. Chiro then Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes. Chiro then hits a Scoop Slam onto El Tigre on the Bounce Back. Chiro picks El Tigre up, and goes for a Lightning Kick, but El Tigre ducks, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Chiro as Skulker attacks Ron to make sure he doesn't interfere.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: El Tigre, and Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well El Tigre, and Skulker will be heading to the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"The two got lucky, but could it happen again at Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Duncan.

"John Santoni here with Duncan who just was eliminated by the fans from the Superstar Search. Any thing to say Duncan?" asked John.

Duncan just stands there for a moment, and grabs John. Duncan then slams John into the Wall, and follows it up with a Stunner. Duncan then sees the Camera, and destorys it as the Screen goes Static.

(Commercial Break)

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"This Handicap Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, The Team of: Monkey D. Luffy, Inuyasha, and Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity, Monkey D. Luffy will challenge Rock Lee for the Hardcore Championship." stated Bender.

"While Rock Lee has been silent about this, I heard that Luffy is stoked about facing his old pal for the Strap." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And their opponents, The team of: CWF Hardcore Champion Rock Lee, and CWF Champion Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Golden Opportunity, Rojo Bat will defend the CWF Championship against Inuyasha, and Sokka in a Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat doesn't have to be pinned or Submit to lose the Belt." stated Iroh.

Rojo Bat, and Luffy start off in the Ring. The match begins with Luffy, and Rojo Bat exchanging Chops until Luffy dodges one of Rojo Bat's Chop. Luffy then hits a Judo Flip onto Rojo Bat. Luffy then puts Rojo Bat in an Arm Lock, but Rojo Bat Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets up, and then Irish Whips Luffy into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then hits afew Punches onto Luffy. Rojo Bat then hits a Suplex onto Luffy. Rojo Bat then tags in Rock Lee. Rock Lee waits for Luffy to get up, and then hits afew Kicks onto Luffy. Rock Lee then goes for a Spinning Neck Breaker, but Luffy counters. Luffy then tags in Sokka. Sokka then ducks a Clothesline from Rock Lee, and then hits a Scoop Slam onto Rock Lee. Sokka then hits an Elbow Drop onto Rock Lee. Sokka then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Sokka picks Rock Lee up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka tires to finish Rock Lee off with an Ice Breaker, but Rock Lee counters. Rock Lee then tags in Rojo Bat as Sokka tags in Inuyasha. Rojo Bat goes for a Clothesline, but Inuyasha counters. Inuyasha then hits a Scoop Slam onto Rojo Bat. Inuyasha then puts Rojo Bat in Ankle Lock. Rojo Bat is in pain, but he is able to Grab onto the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Inuyasha picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for Enzugiri, but Rojo Bat counters. Rojo Bat then hits afew Chops onto Inuyasha. Rojo Bat then hits a Powerbomb onto Inuyasha. Rojo Bat heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and is gonna hit a Frog Splash, but Rock Lee tags himself in. Rojo Bat is confused by this as Sokka gets into the Match, and hits an Ice Breaker onto Rojo Bat. Inuyasha then sees an opening, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto a distracted Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Inuyasha, Monkey D. Luffy, and Sokka!" said Tripp.

"The Challengers have defeated The Champions here Tonight." said Bender.

"Inuyasha may got the Pin, but Sokka nailed the Ice Breaker onto Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Naruto Uzumaki is seen making his way to the Ring.

"A Triple Threat Match to determine another Spot in The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match is next." said Bender.

"I can't Wait." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Golden Opportunity.

Angelica Pickles vs. Katara for the Women's Championship.

Angelica looks to become Women's Champ again, but Katara won't let that happen.

Monkey D. Luffy vs. Rock Lee for the Hardcore Championship.

It's Pirate vs. Ninja for the Title, Should be epic.

The Gangstas vs. The Bikini Bottom Boys for the Tag Team Championships.

The Gangstas seem to be back on the Same Page so The Champs maybe weary.

Nelson Muntz vs. Zuko for the United States Championship.

These two have been duking it out for afew Weeks, and it will come to a head at Golden Opportunity.

It's Back Baby! 10 Superstars will Take Part in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match.

Last Year was wild, This Year could even more Wild with Four Future Title Shots on the Line.

Finally; Rojo Bat will defend his CWF Championship against Inuyasha, and Sokka in a Triple Threat Match.

From what we saw alittle bit ago, The Champ could be in danger.

Failsafe's Hope is the official theme for Golden Opportunity.

Golden Opportunity is sponsored by Mattel.

(Popeye The Sailor Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, where the Winner will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Making their way to the Ring, From Santa Monica, California: Popeye The Sailor!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Popeye is a former CWF Champion, and the First United States Champion." said Bender.

"Popeye could either another Shot at those two Belts or perhaps get chance to become Hardcore or Tag Champion." stated Bender.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Homer Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Homer failed to gain a Shot at Facing Rojo Bat for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Well he could have a Chance of being part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Konoha Kid could be looking to add some Championship Gear back on himself." said Bender.

"Naruto is a former CWF Champion along with begin a Tag Team Champion." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Popeye, and Homer Double Teaming Naruto. Homer then hits a Takedown onto Naruto. Popeye then waits while Homer hits some Ground Punches onto Naruto. Homer gets up, and then hits a Clohtesline onto Popeye. Homer then puts Popeye in a Spinning Toe Hold. Popeye though counters out of it. Naruto gets back up, and Irish Whips Homer out of the Ring. Naruto then hits afew Chops onto Popeye until Popeye hits an Uppercut onto Naruto. Popeye then hits afew Jabs onto Naruto, and follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruto. Popeye then hits afew Ground Punches, but Naruto hits a Skull Bash onto Popeye. Naruto gets back up, and then hits afew Chops onto Popeye. Naruto then follows it up with a Suplex onto Popeye. Naruto waits for Popeye to get back up. Popeye gets back up, and Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto Popeye. Naruto then pins Popeye.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Homer Breaks up the Count.

Homer gets fully back into the Ring, and him & Naruto Tie Up. Homer wins the Tie Up, and hits a Leg Sweep onto Naruto. Homer then puts Naruto in a Boston Crab. Naruto is in Pain, but he is able to Grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Homer. Naruto then puts Homer in a Headlock, but Homer reverses it into a Headlock of his own. Popeye though Breaks the Hold up. Popeye then Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Popeye then does the same to Homer, Causing him to nearly Flatten Naruto. Popeye then grabs Homer, and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Homer begins to fade as the Ref asks if Homer wants to Submit. Homer refuses though, and Fights out of the Hold. Homer then ducks a Haymaker from Popeye, and hits a Simpson Choke Hold. However, Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Homer. Naruto then pins Homer as Popeye is disoriented.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto earns a Slot for the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Naruto will join the Ranks of Bart, Danny, Mas, Menos, El Tigre, and Skulker." added Iroh.

Suddenly, Naruto is jumped from behind by Bart. Bart then Pummels Naruto until Danny Phantom rushes into the Ring, and attacks Bart. Eventually, Mas y Menos, El Tigre, and Skulker get into the Ring, and begin a Massive Brawl.

"These guys are all going at it in the Ring here!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well they will clash at Golden Opportunity, and it's gonna be a Slobber Knocker." replied Iroh.

The Participants continues to Brawl in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Angelica Pickles, and Nelson Muntz def. Katara, and Zuko

Jake Long def. Spongebob Squarepants

Skulker, and El Tigre def. Ron Stoppable, and Chiro (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

Monkey D. Luffy, Inuyasha, and Sokka def. Rojo Bat, and Rock Lee (Handicap Tag Team Match)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Homer Simpson, and Popeye the Sailor (Triple Threat Match) (Golden Opportunity Ladder Match Qualifier)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Phineas, Ferb, Stan Smith, and Ash Ketchum def. Omi, Chris Griffin, Milhouse, and Yusuke Urameshi. Duncan was eliminated from the Search

Well fans, It's time for the Finale of the Search. The rankings are the same, though it will be 1 to 3 (3 High, 1 Low). The Two highest will become CWF Superstars, and will be part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. I'll have the Next Chapter (Golden Opportunity) up very Soon. _**So, REVIEW, AND VOTE!**_

_**P.S. Due to some Controversy over Last Chapter's Voting Brought up by a Fellow Author, Only One Vote will Count per Review. (No Ballot Stuffing!)**_

_**P.S.S. Due to an Influx of Votes, and Possible Ballot Stuffing, I've decided to Temporarily Disable the Anonymus Reviews Option until Golden Opportunity is finished. Sorry for the Inconvience, But since this is CWF's Last Year I don't want to much Controversey.**_


	116. Golden Opportunity PPV 3

Hey there CWF Fans. Well after a Wild MITB PPV (Punk, and Christian are the Champs as Bryan, and Del Rio have a Future Shot at the Belt), I have completed the Golden Opportunity PPV with the Superstar Search Finale, Enjoy! I own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF Golden Opportunity: August week 4

Hope by Failsafe plays as the intro to Golden Opportunity, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hello, and Welcome to CWF's Golden Opportunity, sponsored by Mattel. I am Bender, and Besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Jacksonville, Florida where not only we have the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match, Rojo Bat will defend the CWF Championship against Sokka, and Inuyasha in a Triple Threat Match." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Last time Angelica was Women's Champion going into a PPV, She not only lost the Belt but her Hair too." stated Bender.

"Yeah, but she does have afew Wins over the Champion here." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole. She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara has been Women's Champion since Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"Katara's Brother Sokka is in the Triple Threat Match with Inuyasha, and Rojo Bat for the CWF Title." added Iroh.

The match begins with Angelica, and Katara in a Staredown until Angelica slaps Katara. Angelica then takes advantage by hitting a Takedown onto Katara, and following it up with a Series of Ground Punches until Katara counters with a Skull Bash onto Angelica. Katara gets up, and the two Tie Up. Katara wins it, and puts Angelica in an Arm Lock. Angelica however Breaks out of the Hold. Angelica then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Katara, and Irish Whips Katara into the Ring Post. Angelica then hits afew Chops onto Katara. Angelica then does a Monkey Flip onto Katara, Slamming her to the Mat. Angelica then picks Katara up, and then hits a Diamond Cutter onto Katara. Angelica then showboats for a moment, and pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara shockingly gets her Foot on the Bottom Rope.

Angelica pulls Katara to the middle of the Ring, and tries to pin her. Katara however counters it into a Leg Lock. Angelica though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Angelica gets back up, and Irish Whips Katara into the Ropes. Katara however hits a Flying Clothesline onto Angelica on the Bounce Back. Katara then picks Angelica up, and goes for a Water Whip, but Angelica counters. Angelica then hits a Neck Breaker onto Katara. Angelica then puts Katara in a STF Hold. Katara is in pain, but refuses to Give up. Katara crawls towards the Ropes as Angelica applies Pressure. Katara though Grabs to the Ropes to Break the Hold. Angelica picks Katara up, and goes for a Diamond Cutter, but Katara counters. Katara then hits a Water Whip onto Angelica. Katara then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as Katara is given the Women's Title.

"Katara wins this Impressive Women's Title Match." said Bender.

"Now that was a Good way to kick off Tonight's PPV." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is with Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Danny Phantom, Who will compete in his First Golden Opportunity Ladder Match. Now Danny, Is there a Certain Case you're going for Tonight?" asked Bridgette.

"I would love to be back in the CWF Title Picture again Bridge, but it's up to Lady Luck in a way on which Case I might get." replied Danny.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Fucshia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Luffy won a Number One Contendership Match afew Weeks back to face Rock Lee." said Bender.

"Less we forget that these two were pat of The Jump Superstars." stated Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee defeated Meowth Last Month at Ultimate Showdown to win the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Rock Lee is dangerously Quick, and in an Extreme Enviroment he can be more Dangerous there too." added Iroh.

The match begins with Luffy, and Rock Lee in a Tie Up with Rock Lee winning it with a Scoop Slam. Rock Lee then slides out of the Ring, and then brings in a Table from under the Ring. Rock Lee then is met with an Uppercut from Luffy. Luffy then follows it up with a Spinning Face Buster onto Rock Lee. Luffy then puts Rock Lee in an Ankle Lock. Rock Lee however, Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rock Lee gets back up, and the two exchange in a Chop Battle with Luffy winning it. Luffy then follows it up with a Samoan Drop on Rock Lee. Luffy then leaves the Ring, and heads back with the Hardcore Title. Luffy waits for Rock Lee to get back up, and then hits the Hardcore Title onto the face of Rock Lee. Monkey D. Luffy then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Luffy picks Rock Lee up, and goes for a Gum Gum Rocket. Rock Lee though ducks it, and then puts Luffy in an Arm Lock. Luffy is in pain, but Luffy he is able to Counter out of the Hold. Luffy then Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ring Post. Luffy then sees the Table, and then sets it up. Luffy then sets his attention back to Rock Lee, but Rock Lee hits a Big Boot onto Luffy. Rock Lee then hits afew Chops onto Luffy, and follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Luffy. Rock Lee then puts the Table to the Center of the Ring. Rock Lee picks Luffy up, but Luffy hits a Jawbreaker of his own onto Rock Lee. Luffy then throws Rock Lee onto the Table. Luffy gets on the Table, and picks Rock Lee up. Rock Lee though hits Luffy in the Gut, and then follows it up with a Leaf Hurrican onto Luffy, Breaking the Table in Half. Rock Lee then pins Luffy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as Rock Lee is given the Hardcore Title.

"The Leaf Ninja did it, He retained the Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"It was a Back and Forth Match between the two, but Rock Lee remains the Champ." said Iroh.

Rock Lee waits for Luffy to get back up. Rock Lee then offers a Handshake to Luffy. Luffy accepts, and the Shake hands.

"Now that's respectful right there by the Champ." said Bender.

"These two old Friends pulled off a Good Match Bender. They deserve some props." added Iroh.

(Promo)

Last Year, It was a Match that made Four Superstars Champions... New Tag Team Champions: Bart Simpson, and Milhouse van Houten, New Hardcore Champion: Zuko, New United States Champion: Chiro, New CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy! Now, It is back again. The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match returns to Golden Opportunity, Tonight.

(Heavy Rap Music Plays)

"This Tag Team is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, Riley Freeman & Jake Long: The Gangstas!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Month at Ultimate Showdown, The Gangstas were defeated for the Tag Belts against The Bikini Bottom Boys." said Bender.

"Yeah, and despite the friction between these two, They are back in the Title Picture again." stated Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Bikini Bottom, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions, Spongebob Squarepants & Patrick Star: The Bikini Bottom Boys!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"These two are good old Buddies, and won the Belts back at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Question is though will their First Title Defense be their Last?" asked Iroh.

Patrick, and Riley start off in the Ring. The match begins with Riley hitting afew Chops onto Partick. Patrick though is unaffected by this. Patrick then hits a powerful Chop onto Riley's Chest. Patrick then follows it up with a Power Slam onto Riley. Patrick then hits afew Ground Punches onto Riley until Riley counters with a Skull Bash. Riley gets back up, and hits a Running Clothesline onto Patrick. Riley then puts Patrick in a STF Hold. Patrick is in pain, but Patrick grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Patrick gets back up, and tags in Spongebob. Spongebob then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Riley, and hits a Bicycle Kick onto Riley. Spongebob then picks Riley up, and goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin. Riley however, Counters out of it. Riley then hits a Back Breaker onto Spongebob. Riley then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Riley picks Spongebob up, and goes for a Rap Up. Spongebob though counters it with a Leg Sweep. Spongebob then puts Riley in a Leg Lock. Riley though counters out of the Hold. Riley then tags in Jake. Jake, and Spongebob exchange Punches until Jake gains the upperhand with a Thumb to the Eyes of Spongebob. Jake then follows it up with a DDT onto Spongebob. Jake then puts Spongebob in an Ankle. Spongebob is in pain, but he begins to Crawl towards the Ropes as Jake apllies Pressure. Spongebob evenyually Grabs the Ropes to Break out of the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Jake. Jake though then counters another Chop, and hits a Takedown onto Spongebob. Jake primes himself up to hit a Dragon DDT, but Riley taps Jake's Shoulder to Tag himself in. Riley waits for Spongebob to get up again. Riley goes for a Rap Up, but Spongebob counters with a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Boys!" said Tripp as The Bikini Bottom BOyz are given the Tag Titles.

"Riley's error there in timing costed them the Match." said Bender.

"Yep, Team 3B's are still Tag Champs." replied Iroh.

Spongebob, and Patrick leave the Ring with the Belts. Riley gets up, and begins to argue with Jake. Jake, and Riley continue to argue until Jake shoves Riley. Riley then does the same to Jake. The two then begin to Fist Fight in the middle of the Ring.

"By Mom!, These guys have just exploded in the Ring with Rage!" exclaimed Bender.

"It pretty much looks like that The Gangstas have officially Broken up." said Iroh.

Security enters the Ring to remove Jake, and Riley from the Ring.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Inuyasha.

"I am here with Inuyasha, Who will be part of a Triple Threat Match for the CWF Championship. Now Inuyasha, This is your opportunity at winning the CWF Title. Any thoughts on that?" asked John.

"Well John, This is pretty big for me. Last Year, I was chosen as an Official CWF Superstar. One Year later, I could be the CWF Champion. I'm ready for this. I don't care about Rojo Bat or Sokka. I'm gunning for the Win man." replied Inuyasha.

(CWF Ring) "Well it is finally time for the Finale of the Superstar Search. Let's bring out our Three Finalists." said JC.

The Three Contestants walk down the Entrance Ramp, and into the Ring. The fans are cheering the Three.

"Okay you guys, In afew moments, Two of you will become Official CWF Superstars while One of you will have the Honor of just being in the CWF Ring. Also, You will be part of the First Ever Golden Opportunity Ladder Match! So without further ado, Let's see who will be part of CWF. Will all three Contestants come foward?" asked JC.

All Three of the Search Contestants move to the Center of the Ring.

"The First Winner of the CWF Superstar Search is... Stan Smith!" announced JC.

Stan shakes Phineas, Ferb's, Ash's, and JC's Hands as he Pumps his Fist in Victory.

"Okay then, The Second, and Final Winner of the CWF Superstar Search is... Phineas, and Ferb!" announced JC.

Phineas, and Ferb shake Ash, and JC's Hand as they celebrate.

"Well Ash, You were a pretty strong Superstar here. Anything you wanna say before you leave?" asked JC.

"Yeah. It does stink that I'm not gonna be part of CWF here. But that will mean that I'll have to train harder. Other than that, Thank You Fans for having on here." replied Ash.

"Thank You fans for all the Votes, and for the Newest Superstars of CWF." said JC.

(Backstage) Rojo Bat is seen entering the Arena with the CWF Title.

"There's Rojo Bat, He'll be defending the CWF Title against Sokka, and Inuyasha later Tonight." said Bender.

"Rojo has been in some Major Matches before, but He's never been in a Match where he has a 33% Chance at Keeping the Belt." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw Haw! is heard as Dynamite by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Month Nelson was in the CWF Championship Match at Ultimate Showdown against Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"Even though he lost, He's getting another shot at a Championship at a PPV." stated Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation, He is the CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Ultimate Showdown, Zuko defeated Bart to win the U.S. Title." said Bender.

"This is Zuko's First U.S. Title Defense." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko hitting a Punch to the Gut of Nelson. Zuko tries to put Nelson away early with a Death Valley Driver, but Nelson counters it with a DDT. Nelson then hits afew Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson then puts Zuko in a Leg Lock. Zuko though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson tries to put Zuko in a Full Nelson, but Zuko counters out of it. Zuko then hits a Judo Flip onto Nelson. Zuko then hits a Running Knee Drop onto Nelson. Zuko then waits for Nelson to get back up. Nelson gets up, and Zuko goes for a Death Valley Driver again, but Nelson grabs the Top Rope to pull himself off. Nels then Kicks Zuko away from him, and uses the Ropes to hit a Jumping Takedown onto Zuko. Nelson then hits an Elbow Drop onto Zuko. Nelson then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Nelson picks Zuko up, and goes for a Haw Haw! on Zuko. Zuko though counters it. Zuko then hits a Side Effect onto Nelson, Taking both of the Wrestlers down. The Ref begins the Ten Count. By the time the Ref gets to Six though, Both Wrestlers are back up again. Zuko, and Nelson exchange Punches until Nelson gains the Upperhand with a Punch to the Gut of Zuko. Nelson then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Zuko. Nelson then puts Zuko in a STF Hold. Zuko is in pain, but refuses to Submit as he begins to Fight out of the Hold. Zuko eventually Breaks out of the Hold. Zuko then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes. Nelson though hits a Clothesline on Zuko on the Bounce Back. Nelson then picks Zuko up, and tries to finish Zuko off with a Haw Haw!. Zuko though counters. Zuko then hits a Death Valley Driver onto Nelson. Zuko then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as Zuko is given the U.S. Title.

"Zuko pulls off an impressive Win to keep the United States Title." said Bender.

"This was a Back, and Forth Match we just saw but my Nephew is still Champ." said Iroh.

(Promo) Sokka: A Champion who only had a small taste of the Championship... Inuyasha: The Young Competitor who want to take the Next Step... Rojo Bat: The Current Champion holding the Belt no matter what... Something will have to give... Rojo Bat defend the CWF Championship against Sokka, and Inuyasha in a Triple Threat Match. Tonight.

(Overhead) The Four Briefcases are seen suspended above the Ring.

"Well it's Time for the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"4 Case, 10 Superstars: This is gonna be big." stated Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"This is the Goldern Opportunity Ladder Match!" announced Tripp.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"Introducing First, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto defeated Homer, and Popeye in a Triple Threat Match to get his Slot here." said Bender.

"Naruto could be getting a future CWF Title Match if he gets the CWF Title Case." stated Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker won his spot in a Tag Team Match with El Tigre." stated Bender.

"Knowing Skulker though, He'll take out anyone even El Tigre to get a Title Shot." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny is a former CWF, and United States Champion." said Bender.

"Danny obtained his slot by defeating Milhouse van Houten." stated Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by El Tigre Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre defeated Chiro & Ron Stoppable and in a Tag Match with Skulker to earn a Spot in this Match." said Bender.

"El Tigre would love the opportunity to take the U.S. Title from his old rival Zuko." added Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos won their Spots by defeating Chris Griffin & Omi in a Tag Match." stated Bender.

"Question is, Will these two work together or each go for their own Advancement." wondered Iroh.

(Phineas and Ferb Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Danville: Phineas, and Ferb!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here come the Phineas, and Ferb. These guys won the CWF Superstar Search." said Bender.

"These guys are making their Debut in this Match." said Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Stan the other Winner of the Superstar Search." stated Bender.

"Stan could be gunning for the U.S. Title." said Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Last, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart defeated Ichigo, Zim, and Dib to earn his Spot in this Match." said Bender.

"Will The Bart Simpson Era gain a Case?" questioned Iroh.

The match begins the Ten Superstars all going at it in the Middle of the Ring. Stan Smith then gets Knocked out of the Ring by Skulker with a Clohtesline. Mas meanwhile sneaks out of the Ring, and Grabs a Ladder. Mas then heads back to the Ring, and nearly takes out everybody in the Ring except Menos who ducks out of the way. Mas then sets the Ladder up. Mas is about to Climb up until Phineas knocks Mas off of the Ladder as Menos is Irish Whipped into the Ring Post by Ferb. Ferb then signals Phineas to head to the Top Turnbuckle. Phineas gets up, and hits a Doomsday Device onto Menos. Phineas, and Ferb then begin to Climb the Ladder until Skulker Knocks the Ladder over, Sending Phineas, and Ferb out of the Ring, and Crashing onto the Mat. Skulker then sets the Ladder up,  
and then Climbs up it. Skulker then Grabs a Case.

"Skulker has obtained a Championship Case." announced Tripp.

"Now Skulker will be escourted out of the Ring." explained Bender.

"Three Cases left in play." said Iroh.

Stan Smith gets back into the Ring, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Naruto. Stan Smith then hits a Powerbomb onto Naruto. Stan Smith then begins to Climb the Ladder until Bart gets on the other Side of the Ladder, and Climbs up it too. Stan Smith, and Bart then exchange Punches until Stan Smith grabs Bart, and throws Bart, and himself off of the Ladder, and onto the Mat below. Meanwhile Danny Irish Whips El Tigre out of the Ring. El Tigre secretly pulls a Lead Pipe from under the Ring. Danny exits the Ring, and is met with the Pipe from El Tigre. El Tigre enters he Ring, and takes out Mas, Menos, and Naruto. El Tigre fixes the Ladder, and begins to Climb it. El Tigre is nearly at the Top when Danny gets back into the Ring, and begins to climb the Ladder. El Tigre gets to the Top, and tries to Grab a Case, but Danny gets to the Top, and slams El Tigre's Face into one of the Cases. Danny then throws El Tigre off the Ladder, and Obtains a Case.

"Danny Phantom has obtained a Championship Case." announced Tripp.

"Danny is now leaving with his Case." said Bender.

"Only Two Cases left." said Iroh.

Naruto gets back up, and takes the Ladder. Naruto sees Stan Smith getting back into the Ring, and decks him with the Ladder. Bart then ducks a Ladder Shot from Naruto, and hits a Drop Kicks onto Naruto. Bart then grabs the Ladder, and sets it up. Bart begins to Climb the Ladder, only for Phineas to Climb up the Ladder as well. Ferb keeps watch over the Ladder Phineas, and Bart begin to Trade Punches on the Top of The Ladder. Bart then tries to Knock Phineas off of the Ladder, but Phineas ducks. Ferb sees Mas trying to Knock over the Ladder, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Menos though comes from behind, and hits a Throwback onto Ferb. Menos then Knocks over the Ladder sending Phineas, and Bart out of the Ring, and onto the outside Mat. Mas y Menos then sets up the Ladder. Mas, and Menos then Climb the Ladder together, and both Gain a Case.

"Mas y Menos has obtained a Championship Case." announced Tripp.

"Both Mas y Menos have Gotten a Case, and will be heading to the Back." said Bender.

"One Case left, It's anybody's Ball Game." stated Iroh.

Naruto gets back up as Stan Smith does as well. Stan, and Naruto then Exchange Chops until Ferb then hits a Clothesline onto both Naruto, and Stan. Ferb then Climbs the Ladder, and makes it to the Top. Ferb though notices Stan getting back up. Ferb then throws caution to the Wind, and hits a Diving Elbow onto Stan Smith. "That was Awesome!" is being Chanted by the Crowd as Ferb gets back up, and tries to Climb up the Ladder. Naruto though hits a Ninja Kick from out of nowhere onto Ferb. Naruto then falls over for a moment. Bart, and Phineas than get back into the Ring. Phineas tries to hit a Clohtesline, but Bart counters, and hits a BartDog onto Phineas. Bart then gets to the Ladder, and begins to Climb it. Naruto then does the same. Eventually the two make it to the Top. Naruto, and Bart trade some powerful Punches until Bart hits a Headbutt that Knocks Naruto loose. Bart then throws Naruto off of the Ladder. Bart then grabs the Case. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Your Winners of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match: Skulker,Danny Phantom, Mas y Menos, and Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp.

"Well there are our Winners for the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Bart got a Case like he said, but is it the CWF Title Case?" questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Jake Long, and Riley Freeman are seen Brawling again Backstage.

"I thought Security broke these guys up." said Bender.

"It looks like they are at it again Bender." said Iroh.

Jake then throws Riley onto a Table with Food on it. Riley though grabs a Metal Plate, and hits Jake with it. Jake is Knocked Out as Riley stands over him. Riley then spits in Jake's Face.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Inuyasha won a Fatal Four Way featuring El Tigre, Aang, and Meowth." stated Bender.

"Inuyasha is a true Up, and Comer in CWF, Tonigh could be his Night." said Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka won a Fatal Four Way featuring Chiro, Homer Simpson, and Big Bad Pete." said Bender.

"Sokka only had a small taste of Title Gold, He wants more." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Introducing Next, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat has been CWF Champion since defeating Mr. Eddy at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Question is, Can he fight off these two here Tonight?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Inuyasha Double Teaming Rojo Bat by hitting a Double Clohtesline on Rojo Bat. Sokka, and Inuyasha then both hit a Leg Drop onto Rojo Bat. Inuyasha then sees an opening, and Irish Whips Sokka into the Ring Post. Inuyasha then hits afew Chops onto Sokka. Inuyasha then follows it up with a Monkey Flip onto Sokka. Inuyasha then puts Sokka in a STF Hold, but Rojo Bat breaks the Hold. Rojo Bat picks Inuyasha up, and then hits a Scoop Slam onto Inuyasha. Rojo Bat then is hit from behind by Sokka. Sokka then heads to the Ropes, and goes for a Lionsault, but Rojo Bat rolls out of the way. Sokka lands on his feet, but is then met by a Leg Sweep from Inuyasha. Inuyasha then puts Sokka in an Ankle Lock. Sokka though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Sokka gets up, and ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Inuyasha. Sokka then converts it into a DDT onto Inuyasha. Sokka then ducks an attempted attack from Rojo Bat, and hits a Roll Up Pin on Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Sokka continues the offensive by picking up Rojo Bat, and Irish Whipping him into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to set Rojo Bat up for an Ice Breaker, but Rojo Bat counters out of it. Inuyasha then gets back up, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Sokka. Inuyasha then tries to hit a Code Breaker onto Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat grabs onto Inuyasha, and converts it into a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Inuyasha. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Frog Splash. Sokka however gets back up, and hits a Tackle onto Rojo Bat. Sokka then puts Rojo Bat in a Boston Crab. Rojo Bat is in pain, but he refuses to Submit. Rojo Bat then is able to get his Arms onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Sokka picks Rojo Bat up, and then hits a Samoan Drop onto Rojo Bat. Sokka then sees Inuyasha getting back up. Sokka goes for an attack, but then Inuyasha nails en Enzugiri onto Sokka. Inuyasha is about to pin Sokka when Rojo Bat grabs Inuyasha, and throws him out of the Ring. Rojo Bat quickly gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Sokka. Rojo Bat pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as Rojo Bat is given the CWF Title.

"Rojo Bat just barely makes it out with a the Title." said Bender.

"An Impressive Match by all three Stars here Bender, but Rojo Bat gets the Winner's Share of the Purse." stated Iroh.

Rojo Bat celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Katara def. Angelica Pickles (Retains Women's Title)

Rock Lee def. Monkey D. Luffy (Retains Hardcore Title)

The Bikini Bottom Boys def. The Gangstas (Retains Tag Titles)

Zuko def. Nelson Muntz (Retains U.S. Title)

Skulker, Danny Phantom, Mas y Menos, and Bart Simpson win Championship Cases in Golden Opportunity Ladder Match

Rojo Bat def. Sokka, and Inuyasha (Triple Threat Match) (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

CWF Superstar Search Update: Stan Smith, & Phineas, and Ferb win the Superstar Search

Well Fans, Thanks for all the Votes. I will be turning on a Anonymus Reviews again once this Chapter is up, and Thank You for Understanding. **REVIEWS** are Up.


	117. Chapter 117

Hi there CWF Fans. It's Mr. Cult of Personality here with the Newest Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): September week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hiya Folks? Big Bad Bender is here Along with my pal Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where we are coming off the heels of Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes JC, He seems to be in a Good Mood." said Bender.

"Well let's see what he has to say." added Iroh.

"How is everybody doing Tonight?" asked JC.

The Crowd Cheers abit.

"Well that doesn't sound very well, You sound like you're at a Pirates Game. Again, How is Everybody doing Tonight?" again asked JC.

The Crowd Cheers Louder.

"Alright, That's what I wanna hear. Anyway, We just had Golden Opportunity, and the Superstar Search is also finished." said JC.

"So it seems that right now, We need some excitement right?" questioned JC.

The Crowd Cheers abit.

"Okay then, Tonight we will have a Fatal Four Way where the winner will face Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship at Cold Blood." announced JC.

"A Fatal Four Way Match for a Shot at the Belt?" asked Bender.

"This could be big." responded Iroh.

"Now, those Four participating in the Match will be "The Konoha Kid" Naruto Uzumaki, One of the CWF Superstar Search Winners:  
Stan "The American Man" Smith, "The Unsung Hero of CWF" Chiro, and "Woodcrest's Most Wanted" Riley Freeman. And now, Let's start Tonight's Show with the other Winners of the Superstar Search: Phineas, and Ferb!" announced JC.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From Danville: Phineas & Ferb!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Phineas, and Ferb did win The Superstar Search along with Stan Smith at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Don't forget Bender, Ferb did do an Epic Move during the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well our Rookie Tag Team will face this Veteran Squad here Tonight." said Bender.

"Perhaps Phineas, and Ferb maybe just as successful as Team South Park." stated Iroh.

Cartman, and Kyle represent Team South Park. Phineas, and Kyle start off in the Ring. The match begins with Phineas, and Kyle exchanging Chops until Phineas hits an Uppercut onto Kyle. Phineas then follows it up with a Takedown onto Kyle. Phineas then puts Kyle in an Ankle Lock. Kyle however counters out of it. Kyle then gets back up, and hits a Knee to the Jaw of Phineas. Kyle then connects with a Face Buster onto Phineas. Kyle then hits afew Stomps onto Phineas. Kyle picks Phineas up, and goes for a Kyle Kutter, but Phineas counters, and hits an Epic Phin (Running Crucifix Powerbomb) onto Kyle. Phineas then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle barely gets his Foot on the Rope

Phineas is suprised by this, but picks Kyle up. Phineas goes for the Epic Phin again, but Kyle counters it. Phineas though tags in Ferb. Ferb hits a Tackle to take Kyle down. Ferb then puts Kyle in a Sleeper Hold. Kyle though is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Kyle gets back up, and then tags in Cartman. Cartman, and Ferb then exchange Chops until Cartman gains the upperhand with a Thumb to the Eyes. Cartman goes for a Big Boy Splash onto Ferb, but Ferb counters it. Ferb knocks Cartman into the Ring Post as Kyle secretly Tags himself in. Ferb doesn't notice, and puts Cartman in a Regal Stretch. Kyle then grabs Ferb, and hits a Kyle Kutter onto Ferb. Kyle then pins Ferb.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Team South Park!" said Tripp.

Cartman picks Ferb up, and hits a Big Boy Splash onto Ferb. Phineas tries to get some revenge, but Cartman does the same to Phineas.

"Looks like Phineas, and Ferb got themselves initiated into the CWF Tag Division." said Bender.

"That wasn't right Bender, but Team South Park did win fairly." responded Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Stan Smith.

"I am here with Stan Smith, One of the CWF Superstar Search Winners. Now Stan, Tonight you have an opportunity at becoming the Number One Contender for the CWF Title. Any plans going into the Fatal Four Way?" asked John.

"You see Johnathan, Much like Ronald Reagan, I'm abit of an Underdog here in CWF. However, I have the skills of pure American Atheletisim not some Japanese Ninja, or Magic Monkey, or Wannabe Gangster Style Fighting. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Match to prepare for." replied Stan.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here comes Shego, One of the toughest Women in CWF." said Bender.

"She is a Powerhouse, Only Azula seems to match her Brute Force." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara was able to keep the Belt after defeating a determined Angelica Pickles at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"It was impressive, but Shego is no pushover either." said Iroh.

The match begins with Shego hitting afew Powerful Chops onto Katara. Shego then hits a Takedown onto Katara. Shego goes for a STF Hold, but Katara counters out of it quickly. Katara gets back up, and nails a Kick to the side of Shego, Weakening the Green Gal. Katara then follows it up with a Spinning Headscissors onto Shego. Katara then tries to go for a quick Pin, but Shego quickly Kicks out before the Ref could start the Count. Shego, and Katara then get into a Tie Up with Shego overpowering Katara. Shego then goes for a Power Bomb, but Katara converts it into a DDT onto Shego. Katara then runs to the Ropes, and Nails a Picture Perfect Lionsault onto Shego. Katara then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

Katara is shocked, but impressed by this. Katara picks Shego up, and tries to finish her off with a Water Whip. Shego however counters out of it. Shego then hits a Suplex onto Katara. Shego then hits afew Stomps onto Katara until the Ref forces her to stop. Shego then wiat for Katara to get back. Katara gets up, but is met by a Green Choke Hold by Shego. Shego has the Hold locked in as Katara looks like she is gonna Pass Out. The Ref pulls Katara's Arm up, and it drops twice, However she is able to get it up before it falls the Third Time. Katara then fights out of the Hold. Shego tries to go for the Green Choke Hold again, but Katara counters. Katara then hits a Water Whip onto Shego. Katara then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara pulls off another Big Win here Tonight." said Bender.

"There is a reason why she is Women's Champion Bender." replied Iroh.

Suddenly, Katara is attacked from behind by Shego. Shego then puts Katara in the Green Choke Hold again. Katara looks like she is out of it until Juniper Lee runs into the Ring.

"Check it out! June's gonna help out Katara!" said Bender.

"June has alot of honor for the Women's Title." replied Iroh.

June, and Shego spar in the Middle of the Ring after Shego let Katara go. Shego goes for a Green Choke Hold on June, but June counters with a DDT. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Shego. June then picks Katara up, and helps her out of the Ring.

"Juniper Lee just saved the Women's Champion's Bacon." said Bender.

"June is a respectable person, Never forget that." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with Danny Phantom, Bart Simpson, Skulker, and Mas y Menos.

"Okay Gentlemen, As you know. You all won Cases back at Golden Opportunity. Now, Before we reveal which Title Shots you all get, I have a Business Deal here. I will pay you $50,000 Dollars if anyone of you willingly gives your Case to me. So, Anybody up for it." offered JC.

The Four just simply stand with their Cases.

"Okay then. Skulker, You're up first." said JC.

Skulker gives JC his Case. JC then opens the Case in front of the Viewing Audience.

"Okay Skulker, You now have a future Hardcore Title Shot meaning that you can bypass the Anime Only Requirement." stated JC.

"Perfect, Now I can hunt my prey down without Rules." responded Skulker.

"Next up, Mas y Menos." said JC.

Mas y Menos gives JC their Case. JC then opens the Case.

"Mas y Menos, You guys now have a future Tag Team Title Shot." said JC.

"Si, Gracius Senor JC." said Mas y Menos.

"Allright now, Danny & Bart, You guys are up. I'm gonna reveal both Cases." said JC.

Danny, and Bart give JC both Cases. JC then opens both Cases to reveal...

"Danny, You now have a future United States Title Shot, and Bart, You have a future CWF Title Shot." said JC.

"Well that's Cool." replied Danny.

"As it should be." said Bart.

"Remember, You guys can cash these Cases in at anytime so plan your Shots carefully." said JC.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Taijutsu Master was able to keep the Hardcore Title in his posession by defeating Monkey D. Luffy at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"I wonder how Rock Lee feels about Skulker getting the Hardcore Title Case." pondered Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard followed by El Tigre Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre came face to face with one of the Title Cases during the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"It was courtesy of Danny Phantom who now holds a Shot at the United States Championship." said Iroh.

The match begins with Rock Le hitting afew Chops onto El Tigre. Rock Lee then tries to follow it up with a DDT, but El Tigre counters out of it. El Tigre goes for an early Iron Claw, but Rock Lee Breaks out of the Hold. Rock Lee then hits a Judo Flip onto El Tigre. Rock Lee then puts El Tigre in an Arm Lock. El Tigre however counters out of the Hold. El Tigre then Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ropes. Rock Lee bounces back, and hits a Clothesline onto El Tigre. Rock Lee then hits a Leg Drop onto El Tigre. Rock Lee then tries to put El Tigre in a Boston Crab, but El Tigre quickly reverses it into a Roll Up Pin on Rock Lee. Rock Lee however Kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Rock Lee gets back up, and hits a Ninja Kick onto El Tigre. Rock Lee then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

Rock Lee waits for El Tigre to get back up. El Tigre gets up, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Rock Lee. El Tigre then follows it up with a Side Effect onto Rock Lee. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps on Rock Lee until the Ref forces him to stop. El Tigre then picks Rock Lee up, and goes for an Iron Claw. Rock Lee though counters it. Rock Lee then hits a Bicycle Kick onto El Tigre. Rock Lee then picks El Tigre up, and then goes for a Leaf Hurricane, but El Tigre counters with an Iron Claw. Rock Lee seems to be fading as El Tigre has the Hold locked in. The Ref checks to see if Rock Lee wants to Give Up, but Rock Lee refuses. Rock Lee then Breaks out of the Hold. Rock Lee then grabs El Tigre, and hits a Leaf Hurricane onto El Tigre. Rock Lee then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as Rock Lee is given the Hardcore Title.

"Rock Lee wins this Back, and Forth Battle here Tonight." said Bender.

"An Impressive show by both Stars I must say." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Chiro, Naruto, Stan Smith, and Riley Freeman are seen via Split Screen heading to the Ring.

"The Fatal Four Way Match is next!" exclaimed Bender.

"I can't wait." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Geoff, and Bridgette are seen sitting at some Fancy Lounge.

"Next Week on CWF, The A-List Aftermath makes it's Triumpthant Return!" said a stoked Geoff.

"And our Special Guests will be CWF U.S. Champion Zuko, and a Suprise Guest." added Bridgette.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four way Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto had an impressive showing in The Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"He almost took one of the Cases home with him." added Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Stan Smith was one of the Winners of the CWF Superstar Search." said Bender.

"Stan also took part in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." added Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro is considered a Great, and Underrated Superstars in CWF." said Bender.

"Knowing Chiro, He would love to become CWF Champion again." stated Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Riley Freeman however doesn't show up at the Entrance Ramp.

"Well apparently, Riley should be making his way to the Ring." said Bender.

"Hold up Bender, I'm getting some Backstage about a Fight Brewing." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Riley Freeman is seen getting beaten up by Jake Long. Jake then throws Riley onto a Wall, Stunning Riley. Jake then grabs Riley, and hits a Dragon DDT onto Riley, Knocking Out the Gangsta. Jake then heads towards the Ring.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

Jake walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

"What the heck is Jake doing?" questioned Bender.

"Apparently, Jake wants to take part in this match." responds Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC appears on the Titantron.

"Well, Since Riley is unable to compete here tonight. I will allow Jake to take his spot in this Match." said JC.

The match begins with Jake, and Stan Smith going after Chiro, and Naruto. Naruto though ducks an Attempted Clothesline from Jake, and follows it up with a Takedown onto Jake. Chiro meanwhile takes a Punch to the Gut from Stan Smith. Stan Smith then hits a Suplex onto Chiro. Stan Smith tries to put Chiro in an Ankle Lock, but Chiro counters out of it. Naruto meanwhile hits afew Ground Punches onto Jake until Jake counters with a Skull Bash onto Naruto. Jake then Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Jake then grabs Stan Smith, and does the same, having him crash right into Naruto. Jake then tries to do it again with Chiro, but Chiro counters with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Jake. Chiro then sees Stan Smith disoriented, and hits a Lightning Kick onto Stan Smith. Chiro then pins Stan Smith.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto breaks up the Count

Naruto Irish Whips Chiro over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Naruto though falls prey from a sneak attack by Jake from behind. Jake then puts Naruto in a STF Hold. Naruto is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Jake. Naruto tries to hit a Ninja Kick onto Jake, but Jake ducks out of the way, Knocking out Stan Smith who had just got back up. Jake then hits a Punch to the Gut of Naruto, and hits a DDT onto Naruto. Jake tries to pin Stan Smith, but is pulled down by Chiro who then slides back into the Ring. Jake gets back up, and goes for a Dragon DDT, but Chiro counters it. Chiro then hits a Lightning Kick onto Jake. Suddenly, Bart Simpson enters the Ring, and attacks the Four Superstars in the Ring as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Well it looks like this Match is going to be a No Contest due to Bart's Interference." said Bender.

"Yeah, but who is the Number One Contender?" asked Iroh.

Bart then nails all four of the Wrestlers with his CWF Title Case. Bart then grabs a Mic.

"Yo Rojo! Get out here right now!" ordered Bart.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

Rojo Bat stands at the Top of the Entrance Ramp with a Mic, and the CWF Title on his waist.

"What's up there Bart? Let me guess, You wanna Cash in the Title right now right? Or You want me to come down there, and fight you in a Brawl until you gain the Upperhand, and Knock me out. Then, You cash in the Case, and beat me for the Belt when I'm at my weakest right?" questioned Rojo Bat.

"Heh, heh, heh... Jeeze Rojo, You actually think I wanna give these Fans who worship an impesile Quarterback, and a C-List Gretzky a Championship win? You think to small Rojo. You see, I am going to Cash in the Case, but Not in this Dumpsite!" responded Bart.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"I am going to cash in the CWF Title Case at Cold Blood. The reason why is that I wanna take you on at your fullest so that when I Win the Belt, The Bart Simpson Era will be Perfect!" announced Bart.

"Fine then, You, and I at Cold Blood for the CWF Title. Bring It!" responded Rojo Bat.

"Bart is cashing in the Case at Cold Blood!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well it looks like Bart is somewhat our Number One Contender." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat raises the CWF Title. Bart then raises the CWF Title Case as the Show draws to a close.

Results

Team South Park def. Phineas & Ferb

Katara def. Shego

Rock Lee def. El Tigre

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Stan Smith, Chiro, and Jake Long (Fatal Four Way Match) (No Contest)

* * *

Another Chapter done. **REVIEWS** are Open, Except for you **LITTLE JIMMY!**


	118. Chapter 118

Hey there my Long Island Iced Zs? Here is a New Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs, and Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation) September week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Folks? Big Bad Bender is here Along with Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Frankfort, Kentucky where Rojo Bat, and Bart Simpson will be in Tag Team Action." said Iroh.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

"This 8 Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From Danville: Phineas & Ferb!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, These two made their Tag Team Debut." stated Bender.

"Despite losing to the Veteran Squad of Team South Park, Phineas & Ferb showed their skills well in the Ring." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partners, From Bikini Bottom, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity, These two successfully defended the Tag Belts against The Gangstas." said Bender.

"Yeah, and if you haven't noticed, Jake & Riley have been duking it out lately." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park defeated Phineas, and Ferb last week, and added insult to injury with two Big Boy Splashes." said Bender.

"Team South Park will probably benefit in this kind of Match here." added Iroh.

Kyle, and Ferb start off in the Ring. The match begins with Ferb, and Kyle in a Chop Battle until Ferb hits a Punch to the Jaw of Kyle. Ferb then follows it up with a German Suplex onto Kyle. Ferb then tries to quickly apply a Regal Stretch, but Kyle counters out of it. Kyle then Irish Whips Ferb into the Ring Post. Kyle then tags in Stan, and the two hit afew Mudhole Stomps onto Ferb. Stan then picks Ferb back up, and goes for a DDT, but Ferb counters it with a Jaw Breaker. Ferb then tags in Spongebob.  
Spongebob wiats for Stan to get back up, and then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan kicks out

Stan gets back up, and counters another Sponge Suplex Pin from Spongebob. Stan then hits a Legsweep onto Spongebob. Stan then hits afew Ground Stopms onto Spongebob until the Ref forces him to stop. Stan then picks Spongebob up, and goes for a Stanner, but Spongebob counters. Spongebob then tags in Phineas as Stan tags in Kenny. Kenny, and Phineas then exchange Chops until Kenny hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Phineas. Kenny then Irish Whips Phineas into the Ring Post. Phineas is taged out by Patrick who then hits a Big Boot onto Kenny. Kenny rolls to his corner, and tags in Cartman. the two Big Guys exchange Chops until Patrick gains the upperhand, and hits a Powerbomb onto Cartman. Patrick then pins Cartman.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Phineas, and Ferb, and The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"An impressive win by the current Tag Champs." said Bender.

"Yeah, but Team South Park were no jobbers here, I wouldn't be suprised if JC gave these guys a Shot at the Belts." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is with CWF Hardcore Champion Rock Lee.

"I am here with Hardcore Champion Rock Lee. Now Lee, We learned that Skulker has the Hardcore Championship Case. Any doubts about the possibility of having Skulker cash in his Casem abd take the Title?" asked John.

"Skulker likes to say he is a Hunter, but I'm not some easy prey he's gonna put in his Trophy Room. I can take Skulker on just like anyone else who wants my Belt." said Rock Lee.

(Commercial Break)

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From Orchid Bay City: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, June saved Katara from a massive beatdown by Shego." said Bender.

"Some people think though she did it so she could get a Title shot against Katara." stated Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponent: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Shego was livid about June getting involved Last Week, and wanted this Match." said Bender.

"Shego is a Power style Wrestler while June nears as Agile." said Iroh.

The match begins with June ducking afew Punches from Shego until Shego trips June up. Sehgo then connect with a Punch to the Jaw of June, Practicually Knocking her out. Shego then hits a series fo Ground Punches onto June until The Ref tells her to stop. Shego then puts June in an Arm Lock. June however Breaks out of the Hold. June gets back, and Irish Whips Shego into the Ropes. Shego goes for a Big Boot on the Bounce back, but June rolls out of the way in suprising fashion. June then hits a Throwback on a stunned Shego. June then heads to the Ropes, and goesfor a Lionsault, but Shego rolls out of the way. June though keeps her footing, and counters a Clothesline from Shego with a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

June picks Shego up, and tries to Irish Whip her again. Shego however, hits a Punch to the Gut of June. Shego then follows it up with a Suplex onto June. Shego roars to the Crowd getting a Mixed Reception from the Audience. Shego then picks June up, and puts her in a Green Chokehold. June seems to be fading fast as the Ref checks to see if June wants to Submit. June however refuses to Give Up. June begins to fight out of the Hold. Eventually, June knocks Shego into the Ropes to Break herself out of the Hold. Shego tries to hit a Green Chokehold again, but June counters with a Spinning Takedown onto Shego. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Shego. June then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June beats Shego in impressive fashion." said Bender.

"Looks like Katara may have to watch out for her in the near future." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Zuko is making his way to the Ring.

"Zuko is a Guest on the A-List Aftermath Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"But what is the suprise?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Chris Griffin." said Tripp.

Chris Griffin stands on top of the Entrance Ramp where a Red Couch, and some Chairs stand.

"Hi Everybody! It's time for the A-List Aftermath, Starring Geoff & Bridgette. Tonight, Geoff & Bridgette welcomes CWF United States Champion Zuko, and a Suprise Guest. And Now, Heerrreeesss Geoff, and Bridgette!" announced Chris.

(Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas)

Bridgette, and Geoff walk to the set, and both sit down though they quickly Kiss.

"Hey there Folks. Man it is cool to be in the Blue Grass State for this Episode of the A-List Aftermath." said Geoff.

"You know I do like Blue Grass, Though I'm suprised they haven't tried to make Red, or Purple Grass yet." joked Bridgette.

Chris Laughs abit.

"Okay now, Let's bring our guest at this time the Current CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Geoff.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Zuko walks onto the set, and sits on one of the Chairs.

"Welcome to the Show Zuko." said Geoff.

"Thank You." replied Zuko.

"Anyway, What a major change up your Career has taken the past few Months." said Geoff.

"Yeah, I mean you went from being a Lackey for El Tigre to being United States Champion." added Bridgette.

"I know, I'm abit suprised myself how successful I've become since knocking that Monkey off my back." stated El Tigre.

Chris laughs abit.

"Well, I think it is time to Introduce our Special Guest." said Geoff.

"He's a Superstar who you abit well, He is the Current Holder of the U.S. Championship Case: Danny Phantom!" announced Bridgette.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny Phantom makes his way onto the Set with the U.S. Title Case, and sits on a Chair.

"Suprising ain't it?" asked Geoff.

"I don't know Geoff, I'm sure afew Internet Snarks may have this one coming." stated Danny.

Chris laughs abit.

"Anyway, Danny what are your views about Zuko?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridge, I gotta give Zukes credit. I mean he went from Teaming with Skulker, and Getting Choked out by Homer to being part of some weird interpretation of NWO. I mean, Were you guys Villians, Tweeners or what?" asked Danny.

"I was a Tweener actually." responded Zuko.

"Anyway, You actually showed some guts, and Broke out on your own, and you are now the United States Champion, Congrats Zukes." said Danny.

"Thank You for giving me credit there Danny, I do admit you are one of the best Wrestlers in CWF." responded Zuko.

"Well I think that's a Good way to..." said Geoff until he is interrupted by Danny.

"Hold on a Sec there Geoff. You see while you did Retain the U.S. Title at Golden Opportunity against Nelson, I won the U.S. Title Case at Golden Opportunity. Now let's face it, I've never been the one to kick a Lion when it's down, and I know some people think I'm pulling a Bart Simpson, but at Cold Blood, I'm Cashing the Case against you!" announced Danny.

"You know Danny, I think I've never beaten you in a One on One Fight. All I know is as along as the U.S. Title is around my waist, I'm gonna win no matter what." said Zuko.

Danny approaches Zuko with the U.S. Title Case Held high as Zuko does the same with the U.S. Title Belt.

"Okay wow, Super tension Dude." said Geoff.

"You better sign us off Chris." said Bridgette.

"Bye Everybody!" said Chris.

Danny, and Zuko continue to hold their respective Items up high near eachother.

(Commercial Break)

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Even though Skulker had the Hardcore Title Case, Rock Lee will defend the Belt at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"The Soul Reaper would love an opportunity to become Hardcore Champion." stated Iroh.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Japan: Inuyasha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Inuyasha has been trained by Chiro since his Debut." said Bender.

"These two have some impressive Martial Art Skills." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Inuyasha, and Ichigo in a Chop Battle until Inuyasha counters with a Punch to the Gut of Ichigo. Inuyasha then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Ichigo. Inuyasha then puts Ichigo in an Arm Lock, but Ichigo counters out of it. Ichigo then gets back up, and Irish Whips Inuyasha into the Ropes. Ichigo though ducks an attempted Clohtesline from Inuyasha on the Bounce Back, and then hits a Big Boot onto Inuyasha. Ichigo then hits afew Stomps onto Inuyasha until the Ref forces him to stop. Ichigo then lifts Inuyasha up, and tries to finish him off with a Reaper Slam. Inuyasha however counters out of it. Inuyasha then hits an Enzuigiri onto Ichigo. Inuyasha then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo gets his foot on the Ropes.

Inuyasha then drags Ichigo to the center of the Ring to pin him. Ichigo though hits a Roll Up Pin onto Inuyasha, but Inuyasha quickly Kicks out. Inuyasha then grabs Ichigo's Legs, and puts him in a Boston Crab. Ichigo though Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Inuyasha then waits for Ichigo to get back up. Inuyasha tries to hit an Enzuigiri, but Ichigo counters it. Ichigo then hits a Neck Breaker onto Inuyasha. Ichigo then puts Inuyasha in a Sleeper Hold. Inuyasha looks like he is finished, but Inuyasha is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Inuyasha then gets back up, and Irish Whips Ichigo into the Ropes. Ichigo though hits a Clothesline on the Bounce back. Ichigo then straps a Skull Mask onto Inuyasha, and hits a Reaper Slam onto Inuyasha. Ichigo then pins Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, And the Number One Contender: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as Ichigo's Arm is raised in Victory.

"The Soul Reaper will face the Leaf Ninja for the Hardcore Title at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Ichigo was impressive, and he could be Champion just yet." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with Juniper Lee, Katara, and Shego.

"Okay Ladies, I have decided that at Cold Blood that Katara will defend the Women's Championship in a Triple Threat Match against June, and Shego." announced JC.

"Cool." said Juniper.

"I'm fine with that." added Katara.

"All the better to take these two out." said Shego.

The Girls then leave when Team South Park enters the Office.

"What can I help you guys with?" asked JC.

"Listen JC. We want a Shot at the Tag Titles at Cold Blood." said Stan.

"Yeah, We can beat those Underwater Underlings." stated Kyle.

"Okay then. I have seen major improvement with you guys so at Cold Blood you get The Bikini Bottom Boyz in a Tag Title Match." announced JC.

"Sweet!" said Cartman.

Kenny mumbles in agreement.

(Commercial Break)

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, It was announce that Bart Simpson will Cash in his CWF Case at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"So that means Rojo Bat will defend the CWF Championship against Bart Simpson." stated Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto was in Last Week's Fatal Four Way Match that would have determined the Number One Contender." said Bender.

"That was until Bart Simpson got involved." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents. First, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Golden Opportunity, Bart secured the CWF Title Case in the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Well we know that Bart is a Former CWF Champion, and with the Case in hand, He vows to become Champion once again." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long was involved in Last Week's Fatal Four Way Match, Replacing Riley Freeman." said Bender.

"Since Golden Opportunity, Riley, and Jake have been at war with eachother." said Iroh.

Bart, and Naruto start off in the Ring. The match begins with Naruto, and Bart in a Staredown until Bart hits a Chop to the Gut of Naruto. Bart then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Naruto. Bart then puts Naruto in a Leg Lock, but Naruto counters it. Naruto gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Bart. Naruto then hits a Takedown on Bart. Naruto then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Knee Drop onto Bart. Naruto then picks Bart up, and goes for a Ninja Kick. Bart though ducks out of the way. Bart then hits a Throwback onto Naruto. Bart then tags in Jake. Jake then picks Naruto up, and tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Naruto counters it. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Jake. Naruto then tags in Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Jake. Rojo Bat then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart breaks up the count.

Bart picks Rojo Bat up, and throws him into the Ring Post. The Ref then tells Bart to head back to his Corner or else be Disqualified. Bart heads back to his Corner as Jake gets back up. Jake then hits afew Punches onto Rojo Bat, and then follows it up with a Suplex onto Rojo Bat. Jake then gets ready to finish Rojo Bat off with a Dragon DDT when Riley Freeman appears at the top of the Entrance Ramp. Jake then tags in Bart, and leaves the Ring to go after Riley. Bart picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for a BartDog, but Rojo Bat counters. Rojo Bat then tags in Naruto. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Bart. Naruto then picks Bart up, and goes for a Curse Seal, but Bart counters. Bart then hits a BartDog onto Naruto. Bart then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Jake Long, and Bart Simpson!" said Tripp.

"Even though Jake dissed him, Bart was able to win the Match for his Team." said Bender.

"Bart may not have pinned the Champ, He does have a Victory over Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat confronts Bart in the Ring. Bart tries to hit a BartDog, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat then tires to hit a Sit Out Powerbomb on Bart, but Bart counters it as well. Bart then slides out of the Ring.

"An interesting Encounter there." said Bender.

"Something will have to give come Cold Blood." said Iroh.

Bart begins to head up the Entrance Ramp while Rojo Bat checks on Naruto as the show draws to a close.

Results

The Bikini Bottom Boyz and Phineas & Ferb def. Team South Park

Juniper Lee def. Shego

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Inuyasha (Wins Number One Contendership)

Bart Simpson & Jake Long def. Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Well that is Finished. And Tonight's **Summerslam** too! Anyway, Reviews are up!, and If you don't Like this, Well in the Immortal words of Cee Lo Green: _**FORGET YOU!**_


	119. Chapter 119

Hey there Fans. Here is a Brand New Chapter of CWF up for you all. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation) September week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Folks? Big Bad Bender is here Along with Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Des Moine, Iowa where Rojo Bat, and Bart Simpson will have a Final Showdown before their Title Match at Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Cold Blood, Danny Phantom will cash in his U.S. Title Case to face Zuko for the Strap." said Bender.

"Danny was at point in his career a United States Champion." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Cold Blood, Rock Lee will defend the Hardcore Championship against Ichigo Kurosaki." said Bender.

"Rock Lee is pretty skilled in Taijutsu, but can he beat the Soul Reaper?" asked Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Fire Nation, He is the CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Ultimate Showdown, Zuko has been the United States Champion." said Bender.

"My Nephew certainly has come a long way in the Business." stated a Proud Iroh.

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ichigo won a Number One Contendership Match Last Week." said Bender.

"Remember, The Hardcore Title is currently an Anime Only Championship which was started by Meowth." stated Iroh.

Zuko, and Rock Lee start off in the Ring. The macth begins with Zuko, and Rock Lee trading Chops until Rock Lee counters a Chop, and converts it into an Arm Lock onto Zuko. Zuko though Breaks out of the Hold. Zuko then Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ropes, but Rock Lee Bounces back, and Jumps over Zuko. Rock Lee then hits a Bicycle Kick onto Zuko. Rock Lee then tags in Danny. Danny then puts Zuko in a STF Hold, but Zuko Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Zuko gets up, and dodges an attempted Clothesline from Danny. Zuko then hits a Side Effect onto Danny. Zuko then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Zuko picks Danny off, and tries to finish Danny off with a Death Valley Driver, but Danny Grabs onto the Ropes to pull himself out of the Hold. Zuko though grabs Danny, and hits a Suplex onto Danny. Zuko then tags in Ichigo. Ichigo then hits a series of Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Ichigo then picks Danny up, and goes for a Reaper Slam, but Danny counters with a Leg Sweep. Danny then rolls his Corner, and Tags in Rock Lee. Rock Lee picks Ichigo up, and goes for a Leaf Hurricane, but Ichigo counters.  
Ichigo then goes for a Reaper Slam onto Rock Lee, but Rock Lee counverts it into a Roll Up Pin onto Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, and Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee pulls a Win for his Team out of Nowhere." said Bender.

"Well this was a pretty good Match between these Four." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room)

El Tigre is seen watching Danny, and Rock Lee Celebrating their Victory on a Small Television.

"I wonder what El Tigre is thinking about all this." pondered Bender.

"Afew Weeks back, Rock Lee defeated El Tigre in a Match, and at Golden Opportunity Danny took out El Tigre to gain the U.S. Title Case." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Shego.

"I am here with Shego. Now Shego, Despite Loosing to both Juniper Lee, and Katara in 2 straight Weeks; You will be part of a Triple Threat Match for the Women's Championship at Cold Blood." said Bridgette.

"Your Question Please?" asked Shego.

"Do you feel that the odds will be against you come Cold Blood?" asked Bridgette.

"Bridge, That isn't the best thing to ask a Person like me. I mean I'm a Powerhouse Woman here in CWF. If you think that a factoid about the Win/Lost Column is gonna frighten me, Then you have another thing comin'." replied Shego.

(The Life, and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From Orchid Bay City, California: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Juniper Saved Katara from an attack by Shego." said Bender.

"Some thought that it was a way to suck up to the Champ for a Title Shot, but June has never been known to Lick Boots to become a success." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara has taken on all comers for her Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Remember Bender, At Cold Blood she will take on both Juniper Lee, and Shego in Triple Threat Action." said Iroh.

The match begins with June, and Katara exchanging Chops until June ducks. June then Irish Whips Katara into the Ropes. Katara though Grabs onto the Ropes. June charges at Katara, but Katara hits a Big Boot onto June. Katara then uses the Ropes to hit a Splash onto June. Katara goes for a Pin, but June quickly Kicks Out. June gets back up, and puts Katara in an Arm Lock. Katara though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. June picks Katara up, and goes for a Neck Breaker, but Katara counters it. Katara then puts June in a Head Lock. June though Breaks out of the Hold. June then hits a DDT onto Katara. June then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara kicks out

June is suprised by this, and then puta Katara in a Knee Lock. Katara though quickly counters out of the Hold. Katara gets back up, and then Irish Whips June into the Ring Post. Katara then hits afew Chops June. Katara then hits a Ninja Move onto June. Katara stands there for a moment to catch her Breath. Katara picks June up, but June suprises Katara with a set of Chops on Katara. June then hits a Clothesline onto Katara. June then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Katara. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Five Star Frog Splash. June for the Five Star Frog Splash, but Katara rolls out of the way, Causing June to Crash & Burn. Katara then picks June up, and hits a Water Whip onto June. Katara then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Katara!" said Tripp as Katara is given the Women's Title.

"Katara gets the Winner's Share of the Purse here Tonight." said Bender.

"But will she be able to keep the Women's Title after Cold Blood?" asked Iroh.

(Commericial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Mas y Menos along with their Manager Paulina Gurrerra.

"I am here with Mas y Menos. Now guys, You won the Tag Team Title Case back at Golden Opportunity. Do you two have any plans to Cash in the Case anytime soon?" asked John.

Mas & Menos begin talking to Paulina.

"Mas y Menos are biding their time until they can both agree on a..." said Paulina until...

Suddenly, Skulker comes out of nowhere, and hits a Big Boot onto Mas. Menos tries to attack Skulker, but falls victum to a Chokeslam onto Menos. Skulker then grabs the Mic from John.

"Now how come you guys are talking about Mas y Menos, and not about me! I won the Hardcore Title Case, And that right there I was just did is how I'll take out the Hardcore Champion." said Skulker.

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto was part of the Golden Opportunity Ladder Match back at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"Despite not winning a Case, Naruto showed off some impressive Wrestling." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well this is almost a revival of this Classic Rivalry." said Bender.

"Yeah, but over the past Month, Jake has dealing with his former Tag Partner Riley Freeman." added Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto, and Jake in a staredown until Jake hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Naruto. Jake then follows it up with a Takedown onto Naruto. Jake then hits afew Ground Punches onto Naruto until the Ref forces him to stop. Jake then tries to put Naruto in a Head Lock, but Naruto counters out of it. Naruto gets up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Jake. Naruto then hits a Neck Breaker onto then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock. Jake is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Jake then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Naruto. Jake tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Naruto counters. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Jake. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Naruto picks Jake up, and tries to finish Jake off with a Curse Seal, but Jake counters it. Jake then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruto. Jake then hits afew Stomps onto Naruto. Jake then puts Naruto in a STF Hold. Riley Freeman though appears at the Top of the Entrance Ramp. Naruto though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Naruto gets up, and goes for a Ninja Kick, but Jake counters with a Takedown. Riley makes his way down the Ramp as Jake then prepares to hit a Dragon DDT onto Naruto. Jake then sees Riley, and confronts him from the Ring. Jake yells at Riley to leave, but Riley refuses. Jake then ignores him, and turns his attention back to the Ring. Jake though is hit by a Ninja Kick from Naruto. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp.

Riley gets into the Ring, and knocks Naruto out of the Ring. Riley then begins to hit a Series of Stomps onto Jake.

"Naruto wins here Tonight with some interference from Riley." said Bender.

"And now it looks like Riley is adding insult to injury." added Iroh.

Riley then picks Jake up, and goes for a Rap Up, but Jake counters. Jake then hits afew Chops onto Riley. Eventually Security runs into the Ring, and breaks the two up.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC is seen via Titantron.

"Allright now you guys, For about a Month you have been duking it out. How about we do this right. At Cold Blood, It will be Jake Long vs. Riley Freeman in a Street Fight!" announced JC.

"A Street Fight to settle this feud?" asked Bender.

"This ain't gonna be pretty." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Eric Cartman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Team South Park Park will take on The Bikini Bottom Boyz for the Tag Team Championships." said Bender.

"The Veteran Tag Team going up against the Current Champions." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Patrick Star!" said Crowd Cheers.

"Patirck is 1-0 in One on One Action." said Bender.

"These two guys are Big Men in CWF, Let's hope the Ring is reinforced for this Match." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Patrick, and Cartman exchanging Blows like Prizefighters. Patrick then hits a Kick to the Gut of Cartman, and follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Cartman. Patrick then tries to put Cartman in a Boston Crab, but Cartman counters out of it. Cartman then gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the eyes of Patrick. Cartman then follows it up with a Knee to the Face of Patrick. Cartman then hits a Clothesline onto Patrick to take him down. Cartman then hits afew Stomps onto Patrick. Cartman then puts Patrick in a STF Hold. Patrick is in pain, but he breaks out of the Hold. Patrick then getc back up, and hits a Chop to Cartman's Gut, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Cartman. Patrick then pins Cartman.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Cartman kicks out

Cartman gets back up, and Irish Whips Patrick into the Ropes. Cartman charges at him, and the two smack together in the Middle of the Ring, nearly shaking the Ring like an Earthquake. After afew seconds of standing their stunned, the two begin to trade Punches again until Cartman gains the upperhand with a Right Hook. Cartman then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Patrick. Cartman then puts Patrick in an Ankle Lock. Patrick is in pain, but he is able to get himself out of the Hold. Cartman grabs Patrick, and goes for a Big Boy Splash, but Patrick suprisingly counters it. Patrick then Irish Whips Cartman into the Ring Post. Patrick then hits afew Stomps onto Cartman. Patrick then positions himself,  
and hits a Starfish Stomp onto Cartman. Patrick then pins Cartman.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Patrick Star has won his Second Match in CWF." said Bender.

"That's true, but can him, and Spongebob keep the Belts after Cold Blood?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage)

Rojo Bat, and Bart Simpson areseen via split screen heading to the Ring.

"The Confrontation between Bart, and Rojo Bat is next!" said an excited Bender.

"This is gonna be good." said Iroh.

(Commericial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's Cold Blood.

Jake Long vs. Riley Freeman in a Street Fight.

The Once Tag Team Champions will now put their rivalry to rest.

Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Rock Lee for the Harcore Championship.

The Ninja from Konoha going up against The Soul Reaper for the Extreme Strap, This is gonna be good.

Katara defends her Women's Championship against Shego, and Juniper Lee in a Triple Threat Match.

Katara has beaten both Shego, and June. Can she do it at the same time?

The Bikini Bottom Boyz will defend their Tag Team Championships against Team South Park.

Team 3B may have been Champions for awhile, but now they face a True Legitimate Tag Team.

U.S. Champion Case Winner Danny Phantom vs. Zuko for the United States Championship.

Zuko wants to continue being U.S. Champion, but Danny Phantom has had Zuko's number in the past.

Finally; Rojo Bat will defend his CWF Championship against CWF Championship Case Winner Bart Simpson.

Will "The Age of Bart" finally happen or will Rojo Bat hold on to the Title for another Night?

Middleman's It's Not Over Yet is the official theme for Cold Blood.

Cold Blood is sponsored by Pizza Hut.

(CWF Ring) General Manager JC is already in the Ring.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. As you know at Cold Blood, Rojo Bat, and Bart Simpson will face off for the CWF Championship. Tonight however, I will allow them to speak to each other before this Match. First, Let me introduce the Challenger, He is the CWF Championship Case Holder: Bart Simpson!" said JC.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart Simpson makes his way down the Entrance Ramp with the CWF Title Case in hand. Bart then enters the Ring.

"And now, Let me introduce the Champion, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said JC.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

Rojo Bat walks down the Entrance Ramp with the CWF Championship draped over his Left Shoulder. Rojo Bat then enters the Ring.

"Allright then, Hear are your Mics. Now since Rojo Bat is the Champion, I will allow him to speak first. The Floor is all yours Rojo." stated JC.

"You know Bart, I watched alot of old CWF Videos when I was transitioning into CWF. While I was watching those Tapes, Alot of them had you in it. I gotta say I liked what you have done here in CWF, and I respect you as a Great Superstar. Now I would be wrong if I didn't say this, But I always wanted to face you in a One on One Match so this is pretty good for me. However, Ever since I got into the CWF I made one major promise to myself: Never Back Down from a Fight. I don't care if it's against you Bart, against Someone in the Back, Not even against JC here. I'm not gonna back down from this Fight, and I will make sure I'm leaving with the Belt around my waist. with the Title after Cold Blood." said Rojo Bat.

"Allright then. Bart you have the Floor." said JC.

"You know Rojo Bat, I'm not like those Internet Snarks or Fanboys who dislike you. In fact, I like you Rojo. I've actually seen afew your Matches in the Other Leagues & I was impressed. I mean you were a Main Eventer in some Leagues, You were a Curtain Jerker in other Leagues but no matter what, You brought it to the Ring every night. Infact, I remember the Members of the CWF Board said alittle bit after CWF Rumble that you were gonna be the Next Big Name in CWF, and that's what I have an issue with right there. You wanna know why?" questioned Bart.

"Okay then why?" asked Rojo Bat.

"Because that's the same thing they said to Danny Phantom when he defeated me at Still Standing along time ago. Infact, they said it again back when Rapheal won the CWF Championship against me in that CWF Title Tournament at suprisingly Cold Blood. They've said it to Samurai Jack, The Street Sharks, Sonic the Hedgehog, and to me. The only difference between all of them, and me is simply that the mostly all of them are gone from the Company. I mean when was it the last time we saw Raphael in the Locker Room? Sonic hasn't been on Live CWF TV for Years! I've been here since 95' & I'm still gunning for the Belt. That's what I'm gonna do at Cold Blood, and It's gonna be me, Not you that's leaving with the Title." vented Bart.

Bart drops his Mic, and confronts Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat simply raises the CWF Championship above him, and Bart.

"Okay then you guys. Shake Hands, and let's call it a Night." said JC.

Bart, and Rojo Bat then shake Hands. However, Rojo Bat pulls Bart towards him, and the two do a Staredown as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom & Rock Lee def. Zuko & Ichigo Kurosaki

Katara def. Juniper Lee

Naruto Uzumaki def. Jake Long

Patrick Star def. Eric Cartman

* * *

There you go, Another Chapter up. **Reviews** are up CWF Fans. P.S. I've uploaded Rojo Bat for **WWE SVR 2011** **Community Creation** if anyone is interested in seeing him again.


	120. Cold Blood PPV 3

Hey there CWF Fans. I have here the Newest Chapter of CWF up, and ready for you all. Enjoy, I own my OCs.

P.S. pika 331: I believe You have to have the SVR 2011 Game to see Rojo Bat on the Community Creations (That's where I uploaded him).

* * *

CWF Cold Blood: September week 4

It's Not Over Yet by Middleman plays as the intro to Cold Blood, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hiya Folks, and welcome to CWF Cold Blood, Sponsored by Pizza Hut. I'm Bender, and sitting next to me is my pal Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Springfield, Massachusetts where Rojo Bat will defend his CWF Championship against Bart Simpson." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This is a Street Fight set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long! (Crowd Boos.

"Last Month at Golden Opportunity, Jake Long, and Riley Freeman failed to regain the Tag Titles against The Bikini Bottom Boyz." stated Bender.

"After that, These two exploded at eachother." said Iroh.

(Gangstas Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"For the past Month these two have been taking the other out Backstage with sneak attacks." said Bender.

"Well tonight they can finally put this Rivalry to rest." commented Iroh.

The match begins with Jake, and Riley in a Staredown until Jake hits a Low Blow (which is Legal in this Match) onto Riley. Jake then follows it up with a DDT onto Riley. Jake then hits a flurry of Ground Punches onto Riley until Riley hits a Headbutt onto Jake. Riley leaves the Ring, and pulls out a Kendo Stick. Riley slides back in the Ring Riley is about to Strike Jake, but Jake quickly pulls out a Lead Pipe, and hits Riley in the Knee with it. Jake then knocks Riley in the Head with the Pip to take him down. Jake then grabs the Kendo Stick,  
and hits Riley with it until it Breaks in two. Jake then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Riley kicks out

Riley gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Jake. Riley then follows it up with a German Suplex onto Jake. Riley then leaves the Ring, and grabs a Chair. Riley gets back into the Ring with the Chair as Jake gets back up. Riley tries to hits Jake, but Jake ducks & Runs to the Ropes. Jake then bounces back with a Big Boot, Sending the Chair right to Riley's Face. Jake then takes the Chair, and smacks it onto the Back of Riley. Jake then puts Riley in an Ankle Lock. Riley though Breaks out of the Hold. Riley then goes for another Thumb to the Eyes, but Jake counters it. Jake then hits a Dragon DDT onto Riley. Jake then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Jake here wins our Opening Bout on Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Well it looks like The AmDrag is the top Gangsta in CWF." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Danny Phantom, Who will cahs in his U.S. Title Case tonight against The Current Champ Zuko. Danny, Given your track record against Zuko, Do you feel that cashing in legitimately was smarter than Cashing it in on a Downed Zuko?" asked Bridgette.

"Well I know I have abit of an advantage in Past Matches against Zuko, but hey Zuko has changed since his days wearing that Nick World Order Shirt.  
I know Zuko has the Skills to keep the Championship, but I like to see it to believe it." said Danny.

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, And it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Karakura Town: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ichigo won a Shot at Rock Lee afew Weeks ago." said Bender.

"Last Week however, Rock Lee defeated Ichigo in a Tag Team Match." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee won the Hardcore Title back at Ultimate Showdown." stated Bender.

"Even though Rock hasn't been vocal about his Wins, He's been a Superstar that has jumped up abit on the Ranks." said Iroh.

The match begins with Rock Lee, and Ichigo in a Chop Battle until Ichigo gains the upperhand with a Judo Flip onto Rock Lee. Ichigo then heads out of the Ring, and Grabs a Chair. Ichigo then heads back into the Ring. Rock Lee gets back up, and ducks the Chair Shot. Rock Lee then hits a Flying Clothesline onto Ichigo, Knocking the Chair away. Rock Lee then puts the Chair on the fallen Ichigo, and hits a Rolling Thunder onto Ichigo, and the Chair. Rock Lee rolls out of the Ring for a moment due to the hit, but then vaults himself over the Ropes, back into the Ring with a Double Stomp onto Ichigo to keep him down. Rock Lee then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo kicks out

Ichigo then gets back up, and ducks a Ninja Kick onto Rock Lee. Ichigo then hits Rock Lee in the Gut, and follows it up with a DDT. Ichigo then leaves the Ring again, and Grabs the Harcore Title. Ichigo then heads back into the Ring, and waits for Rock Lee to get back up. Rock Lee gets up, and is met with the Belt right to his Face. Rock Lee looks like he is almost KO'd. Ichigo picks Rock Lee up, and goes for a Reaper Slam. Rock Lee though reverses it into a Judo Flip of his own onto Ichigo. Rock Lee waits for Ichigo to get up, and hit a Leaf Hurricane. Ichigo though hits a Suprising Black Mist onto Rock Lee, Blinding the Leaf Ninja. Ichigo then hits a Reaper Slam onto Rock Lee. Ichigo then puts his Skull Mask onto Rock Lee as he pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New CWF Hardcore Champion: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as Ichigo is given the Hardcore Title.

"The Soul Reaper has just defeated The Leaf Ninja Devil for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Well The Black Mist is a new feature." said Iroh.

Ichigo Celebrates in the Ring as Skulker appears at the Top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Check it out, It's Skulker!" exclaimed Bender.

"Is he gonna cash in his Title Case?" asked Iroh.

Skulker, and Ichigo exchage a Brief Staredown until Skulker smirks & Walks away.

"It looks like Skulker is gonna let Ichigo have his moment in the sun." said Bender.

"Well I wait for when Skulker cashes it in." said Iroh

(Promo) He has been planning to achieve his Destiny for Months. He has been on top of the CWF Mountain for Months. Tonight an Era will be made or be destroyed. Bart Simpson vs. Rojo Bat for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her wy to the Ring: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This Triple Threat Match coame to be after Juner saved Katara from a Beatdown by Shego." said Bender.

"Well Shego could have the last laugh with a Title Win here Tonight." stated Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Orchid Bay, California: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"June much like Shego I should mention are former Women's Champions." said Bender.

"June is a skilled Superstar, and another Reign could be around the corner." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara has been Champion for afew Months, and She has survived these Triple Threat Bouts." said Bender.

"Let's see if she can continue her Reign as Champion." said Iroh.

The match begins with Katara, and June Double Teaming Shego. The two hit afew Chops onto Shego, and then Knock Shego down with a Double Super Kick. Katara then ducks an attempted Clothesline from June, and follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto June. Katara then puts June in a Knee Lock, but June counters out of it. Shego then gets back up, and Irish Whips June into the Ring Post. Shego then does the same to Katara, causing the two Girls to smack into eachother. Shego then hits a Scoop Slam onto Katara. June then jumps onto Shego's Back. Shego though rams June into the Ring Post to Knock her off. Shego then hits a Running Big Boot onto Katara who was getting back up. Shego then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... June breaks up the Count.

Shego picks Juniper up, and tries to Finish her off with a Green Choke Hold. Katara though Breaks the Hold. Katara, and June then hits afew Stomps onto Shego. June then hits a Clothesline onto Katara. June then puts Katara in a STF Hold. Katara is in pain, but she is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. June then picks Katara up, and then hits a Spinning Head Scissiors onto Katara. June then heads up to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Five Star Frog Splash, but as she jumps. Shego catches her in midair. Shego then chucks June out of the Ring, and onto the outside Mat. Shego then wauts for Katara to get back up. Katara gets back up, and then Shego hits a Green Choke Hold onto Katara. Katara tries to fight out of it, but Katara is KO'd. Shego then drops Katara, and pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New CWF Women's Champion: Shego!" said Tripp as Shego is given the Hardcore Title.

"Shego has won the Women's Title in Epic Fashion!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well this was an impressive Bout from all three, but in the End: Shego will be leaving with the Title." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Rojo Bat.

"I am here with Rojo Bat who will be defending the CWF Championship against Bart Simpson. Now Rojo, Bart is probably one of your most Toughest Opponents gunning for your Title, What are your plans to defeat him?" asked John.

"Actually John, I don't have a plan. I'm just gonna go out there like I've done the Past few Months, and do what I do best. I'm not a Master of the Mic like John Cena, but I can sure bring the House down like Rey Mysterio." replied Rojo Bat.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park has been making their Names felt recently against The Bikini Bottom Boyz." stated Bender.

"Yeah, but these guys are Legends in CWF's Tag Division." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Bikini Bottom, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Ultimate Showdown, Spongebob, and Patrick won the Tag Belts." said Bender.

"Well this will be their first Test against a Legit Tag Team." stated Iroh.

Cartman, and Kyle represent Team South Park. Kyle, and Patrick start off in the Ring. The match begins with Patrick hitting afew Powerful Chops onto Kyle. Patrick then puts Kyle in a Bearhug. Kyle though Breaks out of the Hold rather quickly. Kyle then hits a Leg Sweep onto Patrick, Bringing the Starfish down. Kyle then hits afew Stomps onto Patrick until the Ref tells him to stop. Kyle then hits an Elbow Drop onto Patrick. Patrick gets back, and ducks a Clothesline from Kyle. Patrick then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Tackle onto Kyle. Patrick then hits afew Ground Punches until Kyle counters with a Headbutt onto Patrick to free himself. Kyle then gets back up, and hits a Kyle Kutter onto Patrick. Kyle then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick kicks out

Patrick gets back up, but Kyle hits a Super Kick onto Patrick to take him down. Kyle then tags in Cartman. Cartman charges at the downed Patrick, and goes for the kill with a Big Boy Splash. Patrick though rolls out of the way, as Cartman crashes, and burns. Patrick then rolls to his corner, and tags in Spongebob. Spongebob puts Cartman in an Ankle Lock. Cartman however is able to Grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Cartman gets up, and hits afew Punches onto Spongebob. Cartman then Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ropes. Cartman then hits a Spinning Takedown onto Spongebob on the Bounce back. Cartman then tries to a hit a Big Boy Splash onto Spongebob this time, but Spongebob rolls out of the way. Spongebob then picks Cartman up, and hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Cartman.

Ref makes he count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as The Bikini Bottom Boyz are given the Tag Titles.

"Team 3B has retained the Tag Belts!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well it was one wrong move that spelled the end for Team South Park here Tonight." responded Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen sitting at his Desk when he hears someone Knock.

"Come in." said JC.

Just then, Bart Simpson enters the Office.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" asked Bart.

"Yes, I did. I just want to wish you Good Luck on Tonight's Main Event. Alot of CWF Fans are stoked by this Match, and I hope you & Rojo Bat can put on a Clinic." said JC.

JC then holds out his Hand for a Handshake.

Bart is about to Shake JC's Hand, but Bart pulls his Hand back.

"Thanks, but I don't take recognition from a Puppet for the Higher ups." replied Bart.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Golden Opportunity, Danny won the U.S. Title Case in the Golden Opportunirty Ladder Match." said Bender.

"He stated that he is Cashing in the Case here Tonight." said Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation, He is the CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Ultimate Showdown, Zuko has held onto the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Question is, Can he retain the Belt against a Guy he hasn't really defeated?" asked Iroh.

Danny gives his U.S. Title Case to the Ref. The match begins with Danny, and Zuko in a Tie up until Danny hits an Arm Drag onto Zuko. Danny then convets it into an Arm Lock, but Zuko quickly counters out of it. Zuko gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Danny. Zuko then follows it up with a DDT onto Danny. Zuko then puts Danny in an Ankle Lock. Danny though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Danny gets up, and is Irish Whipped into the Ring Post by Zuko. Zuko then climbs on top of Danny, and delievers Ten Punches onto Danny. Zuko then throws Danny onto the Mat. Zuko then puts Danny in a Sleeper Hold. Danny is in pain, but he fights out of the Hold. Danny gets up, and ducks a Clohtesline from Zuko. Danny then hits a Scissors Kick onto Zuko. Danny then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Danny picks Zuko up, and goes for a Specter Spike, but Zuko counters it. Zuko then hits a Skull Bash onto Danny, and follows it up with with a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Zuko then puts Danny in a STF Hold. Danny is in pain as Zuko has the Hold locked in. Danny though begins to head towards the Ropes. Eventually, Danny Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Zuko then picks Danny up, and tries to hit a Death Valley Driver onto Danny, but Danny Grabs onto the Ropes, and pulls himself out of the Hold. Danny ducks a Punch from Zuko, and knocks him away with with a Kick. Danny then launches himself off of the Ropes, and hits a Crossbody onto Zuko. Danny then sees his opening as he then climbs the Top Turnbuckle to hit a Phantom Flip. Suddenly, El Tigre enters the Ring, and Knocks Danny outside of the Ring. El Tigre then picks Zuko up, and hits an Iron Claw onto Zuko as the Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"It looks like this Match is gonna be declared a No Contest due to Interfere." stated Bender.

"Yeah but why is El Tigre doing this?" asked Iroh.

El Tigre then grabs the U.S. Title, and drapes it onto the fallen Zuko.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Women's Champion Shego.

"I am here with the New Women's Champion Shego. Well Shego, You finally regained the Women's Championship. How does it feel?" asked John.

"It's great that I am Women's Champion again John. I have been in the back of the Line for too long due to all these pretty Girls, but Now I'm on top of the world again & I'm not gonna lose the Belt anytime soon." replied Shego.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here comes Bart Simpson, Hoping that the Bart Simpson Era will reach it's Full point here Tonight." said Bender.

"Remember Bender, Bart won the CWF Championship Case back at Golden Opportunity & is using it Tonight." stated Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California, He is the CWF Champion: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat has the Champ since winning the Belt at Wrestleversary." stated Bender.

"But can he stop An Era here Tonight?" questioned Iroh.

Bart gives the Ref his CWF Title Case. The Match begins with Rojo Bat, and Bart in a Staredown until Rojo Bat hits a Chop onto Bart. Bart then does the same to Rojo Bat. The two continue to trade Chops until Rojo Bat gets the upperhand with an Arm Drag onto Bart. Rojo then tries to put Bart in a Sleeper Hold, but Bart counters out of it. Bart then gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Rojo Bat. Bart then hits afew Ground Punches onto Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Bart then puts Rojo Bat in a Leg Lock, but Rojo Bat counters out of it. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Rojo Bat then hits a Scoop Slam onto Bart on the Bounce back. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Frog Splash onto Bart. Rojo Bat then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Rojo Bat is stunned, but impressed by this. Rojo Bat then picks Bart up, and tries to hit a Powerbomb onto Bart. Bart though counters it into a DDT. Bart heads to the Corner of the Ring, and begins to almost stalk Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat begins to get back up as Bart charges at Rojo Bat, ready to hit a Knee into the Skull. Rojo Bat though moves out of the way at the Last Second, Leaving Bart temporarily disoriented. Rojo Bat then gains the upperhand by hitting a Spinning Head Scissors onto Bart. Rojo Bat then puts Bart in a Boston Crab. Bart is in pain, but then reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Rojo Bat though quickly Kicks Out of it. Rojo Bat gets back up, and puts Bart in a Headlock. Bart though counters out of it, and then hits a BartDog onto Rojo Bat. Bart then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Bart smirks abit at this as he picks Rojo Bat up. Bart goes for another BartDog, but Rojo Bat pushes him into the Ropes. Bart Bounces back, and is met with a Scoop Slam by Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat then puts Bart in an Ankle Lock, but Bart Quickly Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bart then gets back up, and then hits a Side Effect onto Rojo Bat, Taking both of them out. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Both Superstars seem out of it. By the time The Ref gets to Seven though, Rojo Bat, and Bart are back up again. Rojo Bat, and Bart trade Punches until Rojo Bat gains the upperhand with a Left Hook. Rojo Bat then put Bart in a Headlock again, but Bart counters. Bart goes for another BartDog, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat then hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Bart. Rojo Bat then head to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Frog Splash. Bart though pops back up, and connect with a BartDog onto Rojo Bat in mid-air. "OMG!, OMG!, OMG!" is chanted as Bart then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the CWF Title.

"Bart Simpson has done it! Bart is the New CWF Champion!" yelled an excited Bender.

"It looks like The Bart Simpson Era has fully engulfed CWF." stated Iroh.

Bart then heads to the Post with the Title on his Shoulders, and poses ala' Randy Orton with the Belt as the show draws to a close.

Results

Jake Long def. Riley Freeman (Street Fight)

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Rock Lee (Wins Hardcore Title)

Shego def. Juniper Lee, and Katara (Triple Threat Match) (Wins Women's Title)

The Bikini Bottom Boyz def. Team South Park (Retains Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom vs. Zuko (No Contest) (Zuko Retains U.S. Title)

Bart Simpson def. Rojo Bat (Wins CWF Title)

* * *

Well Fans, Another Chapter of CWF is done. REVIEWS are up. And to take a Quote from The Great One Himself: _"We Who Are Truly Brave Will Never Live In Fear."_ 9/11/01-9/11/11


	121. Chapter 121

Hey Dudes, Sorry for disappearing abit _(My Computer was on the Fritz)_ But, I'm back with a New Chpater of CWF, Enjoy! I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Folks? Bender is here Along with my pal Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Atlanta, Georgia where we are coming off the heels of a Wild Cold Blood." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Pleas welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes JC, I wonder what he has on his mind?" asked JC.

"Well at Cold Blood, Three out of the Five Title Belts changed Hands." stated Bender.

"Good Evening Fans! Did you all see what happened at Cold Blood?" asked JC.

The Crowd Cheers abit.

"Well if you didn't, You missed a heck of a PPV. Not only did we crown a New Hardcore Champion in Inchigo Kurosaki, and a New Women's Champion in Shego; But we also have a New CWF Champion in Bart Simpson." stated JC.

The Crowd gives a Mixed Reaction to this.

"Anyway, I don't have any bad blood against the Bartman. I mean you all saw that I wanted to wish him Luck in the Title Match.  
Anyway, What I'm about to show you though is something that has kinda inspired me to come out here Tonight."

JC points to the Titan Tron, That Titan Tron then shows a Video with Bridgette, and CWF Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with the New CWF Champion Bart Simpson. Anything to say to the CWF Fan Base out there?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, Thanks for nothing. You know I haven't been Champion in almost 4 Years because I have taking a Backseat to all of those "Next Big Things" Management promoted & That you all clamored. So if Management wants to make their "Next Big Things" come at me I say bring it on cause this Belt is gonna be on my waist for a long time." stated Bart as the Video then ends.

"Now, Bart has kind of given me an idea. You see, Our Next PPV Event is Dark Horizon. I gotta admit to ya, Dark Horizon has always been one of our more Controversial PPVs. I mean Last Year, Mr. Eddy cashed in his CWF Title Case, and defeated the New CWF Champion Sokka to win the Belt. The Year before that, I defeated Jake Long in a Loser Leaves CWF Match. So I think we need to up the anti abit here. Bart, This whole Age of Bart Simpson is pretty interesting, and I admit that you & Rojo Bat put on one heck of a Match for the CWF Fans. However, I wanna test this whole Age bit. At Dark Horizon, You will be defending the CWF Championship in a Five Men, One Fall to the Finish Battle Royal." said JC.

"What!" exclaimed Bender.

"JC is really getting creative here." said Iroh.

"Now over the Next 3 Weeks, I will have afew Qualifying Matches that will determine who will take part in this Match. Tonight will be the First that will have former Hardcore Champion Rock Lee battle against Riley Freeman. I would also like to announce that Rojo Bat has officially enacted his Rematch Clause, and will also take part in that Match. So that's it, Enjoy the Show." stated JC.

"Well I wonder how Bart is gonna feel about this?" asked Bender.

"So far we know that Rojo Bat will be in on this, and Rock Lee will battle Riley for a Shot here Tonight." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Karakura Town, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Ichigo defeated Rock Lee to win the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"Plus he debuted the Black Mist." added Iroh.

(Big Boss Man's Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This time Meowth is portraying The Big Boss Man." said Bender.

"The Cobb County Native was a 4 Time WWE Hardocre Champion, and a Tag Champ with Ken Shamrock." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth, and Ichigo in a Chop Battle until Ichigo gains the upperhand with an Uppercut onto then follows it up with a DDT onto Meowth. Ichigo then hits afew Stomps onto Meowth until The Ref forces him to stop. Ichigo then puts Meowth in an Arm Lock, but Meowth counters out of it. Meowth then gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto then follows it up with a Head Lock on Ichigo. Ichigo though Breaks Out of the Hold. Ichigo Irish Whips Meowth into the Ropes. Ichigo then hits a Takedown onto Meowth on the Bounce Back. Ichigo then pins Meowth.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Meowth kicks out

Ichigo then picks Meowth up, and goes for a Reaper Slam, but Meowth counters. Meowth then puts Ichigo in a Sleeper Hold. Meowth has the Hold Locked In as Ichigo begins to fade. The Ref checks to see if Ichigo is out, but Ichigo shows signs of continuing. Ichigo then Breaks out of the Hold. Ichigo then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Clothesline onto Meowth. Ichigo then hits a Leg Drop onto Meowth. Ichigo grabs his Skull Mask, and prepares to finish Meowth when Red X appears at the Top of the Entrance Ramp. Ichigo is slightly confused by this as Red X makes his way to the Ring. Ichigo is distracted long enough for Meowth to hit a Big Man Slam (Spinng Side Slam) onto Ichigo. Meowth then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Meowth!" said Tripp.

"Meowth has gotten a Victory over the Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"But what is Red X doing out here?" asked Iroh.

Red X gets into the Ring, and shakes Meowth's Hand. Red X then hits a Red X Factor on Meowth, Knocking him. Red X then looks at the Hardcore Title.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Rojo Bat.

"I am here with Rojo Bat. Now Rojo, You lost the CWF Title to Bart at Cold Blood, but at Dark Horizon you will have your Rematch at Dark Horizon along with three other Superstars. Do you think that was fair with what JC did?" asked John.

"Listen John, I have nothing against the GM here. At Cold Blood, Bart beat for the Title fair & square. I don't have anything to whine about like I wasn't ready, or someone else costing me the Belt, or someone pulling an Ace up their Sleeve. I just wanna get back in the Title Picture again." said Rojo Bat.

(Commercial Break)

(The Life & Times of Juniper Lee Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From Orchid Bay City, California: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Cold Blood, We crowned a New Women's Champion in Shego." said Bender.

"Though June had a big moment when she practicually became a Human Lawn Dart by Shego." stated Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"And her opponent, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Less we forget that Katara was the Former Champion going into the Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"Yeah, Well here comes Naruko who is ready to fight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruko, and June in a Staredown until Naruko hits a Side Kick onto June. Naruko then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto June. Naruko then puts June in a Leg Lock. June though reverses it into a Leg Lock onto Naruko. Naruko though breaks out of the Hold. Naruko gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from June. Naruko then hits a Tackle onto June. Naruko then heads to the Ropes, and goes for a Lionsault, but June rolls out of the way. Naruko lands on her feet, disoriented. June then takes advantage by hitting a Throwback onto Naruko. June then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Five Star Frog Splash, June goes for it, but Naruko reverses it into a Roll Up Pin onto June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... June kicks out

Naruko, and June both get back up, and exchange Chops. June then gains the upperhand with a Right Hook onto Naruko. June then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruko. June then puts Naruko in an Ankle Lock. Naruko though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Naruko then gets back up, and Irish Whips June into the Ring Post. Naruko then hits a Ninja Move onto June. Naruko then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Flying Press, but June rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing Naruko to Crash, and Burn. June then picks Naruko up, and goes for a DDT, but Naruko counters. Naruko then hits a Big Boot onto June. Naruko then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Kitsune Kick onto June. Naruko is about to pin June when Azula runs into the Ring, and attacks Naruko. The calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"It looks like this Match is gonna end in a No Contest due to Azula's Interference." stated Bender.

"Yeah, but does Azula want?" asked Iroh.

Azula picks up Naruko, and hits a Fisherman's Suplex onto Naruko. Azula then does the same to June. Suddenly, Shego appears at the Top of the Entrance Ramp. Azula points at Shego's Belt, and points to her waist saying "It's gonna be mine".

(General Manager JC's Office) Danny Phantom enters the GM Office.

"You wanted to see me JC?" asked Danny.

"Yes. After what happened at Cold Blood, The Board felt that you almost won the United States Championship had El Tigre not interfered. So I decided to give you this." said JC.

JC then gives Danny the CWF United States Championship Case.

"Well thanks JC." replied Danny.

"No prob, Now you got a Match in afew Minutes so go." said JC.

Danny then leaves the Office.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny is again holding the CWF U.S. Title Case." said Bender.

"Danny cashed it in at Cold Blood, but El Tigre interfered in the Match." stated Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker is the holder of the CWF Hardcore Title Case." said Bender.

"Well Danny, and Skulker have had a Rivalry in the past." acknowledged Skulker.

The match begins with Danny, and Skulker in a Chop Battle. Skulker then hits a Punch to the gut of Danny, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Skulker then hits a Series of Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker then picks Danny up, and quickly goes for the kill with a Chokeslam. Danny though reverses it into an Arm Lock onto Skulker. Skulker though Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Danny. Skulker then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Danny. Skulker then hits afew Stomps onto Danny until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker then picks Danny up, and hits a Sit Ou Powerbomb onto Danny.  
Skulker then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Skulker picks Danny up, and chuks him into the Ring Post. Skulker then hits afew Punches onto Danny. Skulker then throws Danny back onto the Mat. Skulker then oddly climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and waits for Danny to get back up. Danny gets up as Skulker goes for a Double Ax Handle onto Danny. Danny ducks out of the way as Skulker lands on his Feet awkwardly. Danny then hits a Drop Kick onto Skulker, Knocking both Superstars down. The Ref begins the Ten Count. By the time the Ref gets to Six, Both Wrestlers are back up. Skulker tries to finish off Danny with a Chokeslam, but Danny counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike onto Skulker. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Skulker. Danny then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Danny stands in the Ring as he is then jumped by El Tigre from behind. El Tigre then hits an Iron Claw onto Danny until Danny is Knocked Out. El Tigre then walks out of the Ring, and Grabs the U.S. Title Case. El Tigre then heads up the Ramp with the Case.

"El Tigre just took the U.S. Title Case!" yelled Bender.

"I'm sure that Danny isn't gonna be happy about this." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Riley Freeman, and Rock Lee are seen via Split Screen heading to the Ring.

"Riley Freeman vs. Rock Lee is next." said Bender.

"The winner will be part of the Five Man Battle Royal at Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) El Tigre is seen walking with the U.S. Title Case as Bridgette catches up to him.

"El Tigre, El Tigre. What was that all about?" asked Bridgette.

"Listen Bridge, If Danny hadn't smashed my Face into the Case back at Golden Opportunity, I would be the United States Champion by now. I'm taking what's mine & soon I'm getting the U.S. Title!" exclaimed El Tigre.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley was defeated by Jake Long in a Street Fight at Cold Blood." stated Bender.

"Tonight though, He could get a Chance to be CWF Champion." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee was defeated for the Hardcore Title at Cold Blood." said Bender.

"Earlier Tonight, Ichigo was defeated by Meowth due to Red X's appearance." said Iroh.

The match begins with Riley hitting a Chop to Chest of Rock Lee. Riley then hits afew more until Rock Lee counters with a Judo Flip onto Riley. Rock Lee then puts Riley in an Arm Lock. Riley though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley gets back up, and Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ropes. Rock Lee though ducks a Clothesline from Riley, and hits a Bicycle Kick onto Riley on the Bounce Back. Rock Lee then waits for Riley get back up. Riley gets up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Rock Lee. Riley then hits afew Punches to the Gut of Rock Lee. Riley then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Rock Lee. Riley then hits afew Ground Punches onto Rock Lee until Rock Lee counters with a Headbutt.  
Rock Lee gets back up, but is met with a Big Boot from Riley. Riley then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Riley picks Rock Lee up, and goes for the Rap Up, but Rock Lee counters it. Rock Lee then hits afew Kicks onto Riley. Rock Lee then follows it up with a Spinning DDT onto Riley. Rock Lee then put Riley in an Bow, and Aroow Hold, but Riley Breaks out of the Hold. Riley then ducks a Chop from Rock Lee, and follows it up with a German Suplex. Riley then puts Rock Lee in a Spinning Toe Hold. Rock Lee is in pain as Riley has the Hold Locked in. Rock Lee though Crawls towards the Ropes. Rock Lee then Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rock Lee gets back up, but is then met again with a Big Boot from Riley. Riley picks Rock Lee up, and goes for a Rap Up, but Rock Lee counters. Rock Lee then hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Riley. Rock Lee then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.(Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee takes home the Winner's share of the Purse here Tonight." said Bender.

"We know that Rojo Bat, and the Champ Bart Simpson are in the Title Match, Now Rock Lee is in." added Iroh.

Rock Lee celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Ichigo Kurosaki

Juniper Lee vs. Naruko (No Contest)

Danny Phantom def. Skulker

Rock Lee def. Riley Freeman

* * *

Another Chapter done. Anyway,_** REVIEWS** _are Up.


	122. Chapter 122

Hey Guys, Just recently Pre-Ordered_ WWE 12 (The People's Edition),_ and now a New Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Heya Fans. I am Bender, Please insert Liquor and Next to me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Birmingham, Alabama where we have another Qualifier for Dark Horizon's CWF Title Match: Jake Long vs.  
Naruto Uzumaki." said Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Azula attacked Juniper Lee, and Naruko during their Match." said Bender.

"Azula sent a Message to the Current Champ Shego that she wanted the Belt." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Katara was the Champion going into Cold Blood." said Bender.

"But in the end, She was beaten by Shego. Let's see if she can get back in the Title Picture." said Iroh.

The match begins with Azula, and Katara in a Chop Battle with Katara winning it. Katara then hits a Judo Flip onto Azula. Katara then puts Azula in an Arm Lock. Azula though Breaks out of the Hold. Azula gets back up, and hits afew Punches to the Gut of Katara. Azula then puts Katara in a Torture Rack, but Katara Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Katara then hits a Throwback onto Azula. Katara then tries to go for a Pin, but Azula rolls out of the Ring. Katara gets out of the Ring, but is met with a Big Boot from Azula. Azula throws Katara back into the Ring, and then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara kicks out

Katara gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Azula. Katara then bounces off the Ropes, and takes Azula down with a Clothesline. Katara then hits a Leg Drop onto Azula. Katara picks Azula up, and goes for a Water Whip, but Azula counters it. Azula then hits a Clothesline onto Katara. Azula then picks Katara up, and tries to Finish her off with a Fisherman Suplex. Katara though reverses it into a Roll Up Pin, but Azula Kicks out before the make the Count. Azula punches Katara in the Face, and then hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Katara. Azula then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Azula!" said Tripp as Azula's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Well there you have it, It will be Azula vs. Shego for the Women's Title." said Bender.

"I know that Shego was watching this in the Back, and will be making plans for Azula." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Red X.

"I am here with Red X. Now Red X, You appeared Last Week, and caused Ichigo Kurosaki to be defeated by Meowth. What was the reason behind this?" asked John.

"Kinda simple John, I've been held back for abit too long for my liking. I wanted to make a Splash, and I wanna get back in the Title Picture." replied Red X.

"But Red X, The Hardcore Championship at the Moment can only be defended against Anime Superstars." stated John.

"That's the point Johnny boy. X can mean eXception." replied Red X.

(Commercial Break)

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley has been in a Funk recently, Losing a Street Fight, and a Shot at the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Looks like he's gonna take his frustrations out on a Champ tonight." said Iroh.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation, He is the CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Ultimate Showdown, Zuko has been the United States Champion." said Bender.

"I wonder though how he feels about the U.S. Tilte Case situation between Danny, and El Tigre." pondered Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Riley in a Chop with Riley winning with a Thumb to the eyes of Zuko. Riley then follows it up with a DDT onto Zuko. Riley then puts Zuko in a Leg Lock. Zuko though counters out of the Hold. Zuko gets back up, and hits a Judo Kick onto Riley, Knocking him into the Ropes. Zuko then Irish Whips Riley off the Ropes, and hits a Tackle, and a flurry of Punches on the Bounce back. Zuko then puts Riley in a Sleeper Hold. Riley though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley gets up, and ducks a Clothesline from Zuko. Riley then hits a Big Boot onto Zuko. Riley then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko kicks out

Riley picks Zuko up, and tries to Finish Zuko off with a Rap Up. Zuko however counters with a Suplex onto Riley. Zuko then puts Riley in a STF Hold. Riley is in pain, but Riley Breaks out of the Hold. Riley gets back up, and hits another Thumb to the Eyes of Zuko. Riley then Irish Whips Zuko into the Ring Post. Riley then hits afew Chops onto Riley until Zuko hits a Skull Bash onto Riley. Zuko then hits afew Chops onto Riley, and then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Riley. Zuko then signals the End is coming. Zuko picks Riley up, and goes for a Death Valley Driver, but Riley Counters. Riley then hits a Rap Up on Zuko. Riley then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp.

Riley gets his hand Raised, but is attacked suddenly by El Tigre. El Tigre then knocks Riley out with the U.S. Title Case. El Tigre then gives The Case to the Ref, and asks him to Ring the Bell, but the Ref is confused.

"El Tigre is trying to Cash in Danny's U.S. Title Case." said Bender.

"I don't think that El Tigre can cash it in though." said Iroh.

Danny Phantom then runs into the Ring, and tries to go after El Tigre. El Tigre though slides out of the Ring with the Cse, and leaves thru the Crowd. Danny then follows suit.

"Danny is going after El Tigre through the Crowd here." said Bender.

"Danny wants his Case back, and El Tigre thinks he deserves it." said Iroh.

(Commerical Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen at his Desk.

"Good Evening CWF Fans. Now with what has been happening recently between El Tigre, and Danny Phantom has been an interesting focal point in CWF. I have decided that at Dark Horizon, Danny Phantom will battle El Tigre where the Winner will officially be given the United States Championship Case. I would also like to announce that to make this Match interesting, This will be a Ladder Match!" announced JC.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, From Danville: Phineas & Ferb!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Cold Blood, The Bikini Bottom Boyz defeated Team South Park to retain the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Well Phineas & Ferb could be their future opponents for the Belts." said Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib have been former Tag Champs in the past." said Bender.

"And the duo do have a history with Spongebob." added Iroh.

Ferb, and Dib start off in the Ring. Ferb ducks an attempted Clothesline from Dib, and then hits a Headbutt onto Dib. Ferb then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on a disoriented Dib. Ferb then tries to finish Dib off early with a Regal Stretch, but Dib grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Dib gets back up, and then hits a Punch to the Gut of Ferb. Dib then puts Ferb in a Sleeper Hold, but Ferb counters out of it. Ferb then Irish Whips Dib into the Ropes. Ferb then hits a Scoop Slam onto Dib on the Bounce Back. Ferb then Tags in Phineas. Phineas then waits for Dib to get back up, and then hits a Backbreaker onto Dib. Phineas then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Dib kicks out

Dib gets back up, and tires to hit a DDT onto Phineas. Phineas though counters it. Phineas then tries to finish Dib with an Epic Phin, but Dib reverses it into a Side Effect onto Phineas, Taking both Stars out. The Ref begins the Ten Count as both Superstars are down. Phineas gets up as Dib tags in Zim. Zim goes for a Big Boot, but Phineas dodges it. Phineas then puts Zim in a Headlock. Zim though Breaks out of the Hold. Zim then Irish Whips Phineas into the Ropes. Phineas though hits a Tackle on Zim on the Bounce back. Phineas then waits for Zim to get back up. Zim gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Phineas. Zim then hits an Irken Slam onto Phineas. Zim then pins Phineas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as Zim & Dib's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Zim, and Dib are the Number One Contenders for the Tag Belts." said Bender.

"Well The Bikini Bottom Boyz were most likely seeing this at the Locker Room." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF Tag Team Champions The Bikini Bottom Boyz.

"I am here with The Bikini Bottom Boyz. You guys now know that you will defend the Tag Belts against Zim & Dib. Do you guys feel that you'll have the advantage since you Spongebob have alot of knowledge of the Team?" asked Bridgette.

"Maybe Bridge. I mean, Patrick here is kinda the Wild Card since Zim & Dib haven't faced him alot. But You never know." said Spongebob.

"Uhh yeah, I could be the Edgehead." added Patrick.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is another Qualifier for the Five Man Battle at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"So far we know that Bart Simpson will defend the Belt against Rojo Bat, and Rock Lee." stated Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long, and Naruto Uzumaki have had their big Battles in the past." said Bender.

"Tonight though, One of them will have a chance to add another Championship reign." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto, and Jake in a staredown until Naruto blocks a Chop from Jake, and returns one of his own. Naruto then hits afew more Chops onto Jake, and follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Jake. Naruto then puts Jake in a STF Hold. Jake though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Jake then gets back up, and the two tie up. Jake wins with a Headlock on Naruto. Jake then converts it into a DDT onto Naruto. Jake then hits afew Stomps onto Naruto until the Ref forces him to stop. Jake picks Naruto up, and tries to finish him with a Dragon DDT, but Naruto counters it. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Jake. Naruto then picks Jake up, and hits a Curse Seal onto Jake. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake gets his Foot on the Ropes.

Naruto picks Jake up, but Jake hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Naruto. Jake then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruto. Jake then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Naruto until hits a Skull Bash on Jake. Naruto gets back up, and Irish Whips Jake into the Ring Post. Jake though hits a Big Boot to Knock Naruto away. Jake then climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Double Axe Handle onto Naruto. Jake then puts Naruto in a Boston Crab. Naruto is in pain, but Naruto refuses to give. Naruto the Crawls towards the Ropes, and Grabs them as Jake is forced to Break the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Jake. Naruto then picks Jake up, and goes for a Curse Seal, but Jake counters. Jake then hits a Dragon DDT onto Naruto. Jake then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long has won his Slot for Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Only One Slot remains." said Iroh.

Jake then continues to beat a fallen Naruto up until Rock Lee enters the Ring, and attacks Jake. Rock Lee, and Jake battle it out until suddenly, CWF Champion Bart Simpson runs into the Ring, and helps Jake Double Team Rock Lee. Bart then tells Jake to picks Rock Lee up as Bart gets ready to deck Rock Lee with the CWF Title until Rojo Bat runs into the Ring to even the odds. Rock Lee ducks Bart's Title Strike, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Bart as Rojo Bat hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Jake Long. Bart rolls out of the Ring, and heads to the Back while Rojo Bat, and Rock Lee help Naruto up as the show draws to a close.

Results

Azula def. Katara (Wins Number 1 Contendership for Women's Title)

Riley Freeman def. Zuko

Zim & Dib def. Phineas & Ferb (Wins Number 1 Contendership fo Tag Titles)

Jake Long def. Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Another Chapter of CWF done. Anyway, Brock Lesnar will be in WWE 12. In the Meantime, **Reviews** are Up.


	123. Chapter 123

Hey Guys, Here is a New Chapter of CWF up for you all. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): October week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Heya Fans. I am Bender, and Next to me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Little Rock, Arkansas where Sokka will battle Nelson Muntz in our Last Qualifier for CWF's Cold Blood's CWF Title Match." stated Iroh.

(X' Gon give it to Ya by DMX Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Two Weeks ago, Red X helped Meowth defeat Ichigo in a Non-Title Match." said Bender.

"Last week too Red X made an Open Challenge to the Hardcore Champ." added Iroh.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Karakura Town, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well JC has decided to make this Match abit more interesting. If Red X Wins, He gets to be in a Triple Threat Match for the Belt at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"So far it's Ichigo defending the Belt against Meowth." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ichigo, and Red X in a Chop Battle until Red X ducks a Chop from Ichigo. Red X then Irish Whips Ichigo into the Ropes. Ichigo though hits a Big Boot onto Red X on the Bounce back. Ichigo then hits afew Ground Punches until Red X gets his Arms up to Block the Attack. Red X gets back up, and puts Ichigo in a Sleeper Hold. Ichigo though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Ichigo then hits a Judo Flip onto Red X. Ichigo then picks Red X up, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Red X. Ichigo then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Red X gets back up, and goes for a Red X Factor, but Ichigo counters it. Ichigo then hits a Side Effect onto Red X, taking both Wrestlers down. The Ref begins a Ten Count. Ichigo, and Red X though get back up by the Fifth Count. Red X, and Ichigo then exchange afew Chops until Ichigo gains the upperhand with a Left Hook onto Red X. Ichigo then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Red X. Ichigo then waits for Red X to get back up. Ichigo goes for a Black Mist, but Red X ducks out of the way. Red X then hits a Red X Factor onto a stunned Ichigo. Red X then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Red X!" said Tripp.

"Red X has pinned the Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"That means, He'll be part of that Triple Threat Match at Dark Horizon." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is see with CWF Women's Champion Shego.

"I am here with Women's Champion Shego. Now Shego, You will defend the Women's Title at Dark Horizon against Azula. Considering that you two are the most Powerful Women in CWF, Do you think you will have an advantage?" asked John.

"John, The advantage I have against Azula is that I am the Women's Champion. And whether Azula likes it or not, I plan on staying Women's Champion." replied Shego.

(Commercial Break)

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Riley Freeman defeated Zuko in a Match." said Bender.

"Well before the Show it was announced that Riley Freeman will challenge Zuko for the U.S. Title." stated Iroh.

(El Tigre's Roar is heard as El Tigre Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre is currently in posession of Danny's U.S. Title Case." said Bender.

"Well at Dark Horizon, Danny, and El Tigre will fight for the Case in a Ladder Match." stated Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny won the Title Case back at Golden Opportunity." said Bender.

"He orginally Cashed it in at Cold Blood, but El Tigre interfered in the Match." said Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Fire Nation, He is the CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been the U.S. Champion since winning the Belt at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"Knowing my Nephew, He is proud to carry the Belt." said Iroh.

Danny, and Riley start off in the Ring. The match begins with Riley hitting afew Punches onto Danny until Danny counters a Punch from Riley. Danny then hits a Scoop Slam onto Riley. Danny then puts Riley in an Arm Lock, but Riley counters out of it. Riley then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Danny, and then follows it up with a Drop Kick onto Danny. Riley then tags in El Tigre,and the two hit afew Stomps onto Danny. El Tigre then puts Danny in a STF Hold. Danny though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Danny gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto El Tigre. Danny then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto El Tigre. Danny then pins El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... El Tigre kicks out

Danny picks El Tigre up, and tries to finish hhim off with a Specter Spike, but El Tigre counters it with a Leg Sweep. El Tigre then hits afew Stomps onto Danny. El Tigre then picks Danny up,and hits an Iron Claw onto Danny. Danny seems to be fadinf as the Ref checks to see if he is KO'd. Danny however, shows life as he Fights out of the Hold. Danny then ducks a Clothesline from El Tigre, and Tags in Zuko. Zuko then hits a Clothesline on El Tigre, and hits a Drop Kick onto Riley. Zuko then picks El Tigre up, and then goes for a Death Valley Driver. El Tigre though counters it with a Roll Up Pin with El Tigre using the Ropes for leverage without the Ref knowing.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Riley Freeman, and El Tigre!" said Tripp as El Tigre, and Riley Freeman's Arm is raised in Victory.

"El Tigre, and Riley steal a Big Victory going into Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Question is though, Will they be successful at the PPV?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Cold Blood, Rojo Bat was defeated for the CWF Title by Bart Simpson." said Bender.

"Well Rojo Bat is in the Main Event at Dark Horizon mainly because of his Rematch Clause." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Rock Lee won a Qualfying Match against Riley Freeman to earn his spot in the Title Match." said Bender.

"Rock Lee is an impressive Superstar with alot of Agility." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long is a former CWF who last Week defeated one of his oldest Rivals Naruto Uzumaki." said Bender.

"But can Jake become Champion once again at Dark Horizon?" questioned Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"For Months Bart Simpson has been a Force in CWF, Proclaiming his Bart Simpson Era." said Bender.

"Well at Cold Blood, He won the Title against Rojo Bat, and now the Bart Simpson Era is at it's highest point." said Iroh.

Bart, and Rock Lee start off in the Ring. The match begins with Bart, and Rock Lee exchanging Chops until Bart ducks a Chop from Rock Lee. Bart then hits an Arm Drag onto Rock Lee. Bart then converts it into an Arm Lock, Rock Lee however, Counters out of the Hold. Rock Lee gets back up, and ducks a Clothesline from Bart. Rock Lee then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Flying Press onto Bart. Rock Lee then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Bart. Rock Lee then waits for Bart to get up. Bart gets up, and Rock Lee goes for a Leaf Hurricane, but Bart reverses it into a DDT. Bart then tags in Jake. Jake picks Rock Lee up, and hits a Jaw Breaker onto Rock Lee. Jake then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Jake picks Rock Lee up, and goes for a Dragon DDT. Rock Lee though counters it. Rock Lee then hits afew Kicks, and then follows it up with a Judo Flip onto Jake. Rock Lee then puts Jake in an Arm Lock, but Jake Breaks out of it. Jake then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Rock Lee, and follows it up with a Scoop Slam. Jake picks Rock Lee up, and goes for a Dragon DDT, but Rock Lee counters. Rock Lee then tags in Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat, and Jake trade Punches until Jake hits an Uppercut onto Rojo Bat. Jake then follows it up with a Takedown. Jake then picks Rojo Bat up, but Rojo Bat hits a Spine Buster onto Jake. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Jake. Rojo Bat pins Jake as Bart heads up the Entrance Ramp with his CWF Title.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Rock Lee, and Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat, and Rock Lee take the Winner's share of the Purse." said Bender.

"Well Bart just left so He who fights, and runs away lives to fight anothers day apparently." stated Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Zim, and Dib are seen attacking Patrick Star. Patrick tries to fight off the duo, but Patrick falls to the Numbers Game. Zim then hits an Irken Slam onto Patrick.

"Heh, Let's see how the Tag Champs will beat us." said Dib.

"We will win the Belts." stated Zim.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF'S Dark Horizon.

Danny Phantom vs. El Tigre in a Ladder Match for the U.S. Title Case.

These two have been battling it out lately, and it is coming to ahead in this Ladder Match.

Azula vs. Shego for the Women's Championship.

Azula, and Shego are two of the Most Powerful Ladies in CWF, Somethings gotta give.

Ichigo Kurosaki will defend the Hardcore Championship against Meowth, and Red X in a Triple Threat Match.

Can Ichigo keep the Strap against Two Superstars who have beaten him?

Zim & Dib will battle The Bikini Bottom Boyz for the Tag Team Championships.

With what we just saw, Spongebob may have to defend the Belts in a Handicap Match.

Riley Freeman vs. Zuko for the United States Championship.

Riley has beaten Zuko twice, Will the Third time be the Charm?

Finally; Bart Simpson will defend his CWF Championship against Rojo Bat, Rock Lee, Jake Long, and either Sokka or Nelson Muntz.

Can the Bartman win in a Match where he only has a Twenty Percent chance at kepping the Belt.

Skillet's Monster is the official theme for Dark Horizon.

Dark Horizon is sponsored by Gamestop: Power to the Players.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka won the Belt at Dark Horizon Last Year for only afew Minutes until Mr. Eddy cashed in the CWF Title Case." said Bender.

"Sokka though has a chance to become Champion once again." added Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark "Haw Haw!" is heard as T.N.T. by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson has been on a Tour de Force for awhile." said Bender.

"He has challenged for the Hardcore, United States, and CWF Championships over the past few Months." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson hitting afew Jabs onto Sokka until Sokka ducks. Sokka then Irish Whips Nelson into the then hits a Monkey Flip onto Nelson on the Bounce Back. Sokka then puts Nelson in a Boston Crab until Nelson Breaks out of it. Nelson then gets back up, and puts Sokka in a Bearhug. Sokka however Breaks out of the Hold too. Sokka, and Nelson then tie up. Nelson wins it with a DDT onto Sokka. Nelson then hits afew Ground Punches onto Sokka until Sokka blocks Nelson. Sokka gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Nelson. Sokka then follows it up with a Back Breaker onto Nelson. Sokka then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault onto Nelson. Sokka then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Nelson gets back up, and hits a Takedown onto Sokka. Nelson then then hits afew Stomps onto Sokka until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson then picks Sokka up, and then tries to Finish Sokka off with a Haw Haw! Sokka however, Counters out of it. Sokka then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Sokka then tries to set Nelson up for an Ice Breaker, but Nelson counters out of it. Nelson then hits a Big Boot onto Sokka. Nelson then hits a Leg Drop onto Sokka. Nelson then puts Sokka in a Choke Hold. Sokka is fading, but Sokka is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson picks Sokka up, but Sokka knocks Nelson face first into the Ring Post. Sokka then sets Nelson up, and hits an Ice Breaker onto Nelson. Sokka then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka has gotten the Last Spot in the Dark Horizon Title Match." said Bender.

"Bart Simpson, Rojo Bat, Rock Lee, Jake Long, and Sokka in a Match for the CWF Title? This could be a Classic." said Iroh.

Sokka celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Red X def. Ichigo Kurosaki

Riley Freeman & El Tigre def. Danny Phantom & Zuko

Rojo Bat & Rock Lee def. Bart Simpson & Jake Long

Sokka def. Nelson Muntz

* * *

Another Chapter Done. Reviews are Up, and if I don't see ya until then... **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	124. Dark Horizon PPV 3

Ladies, & Gentlemen, Boys, & Girls, Children of All Ages: I Am Back Online! After over a Month of Isolation due to my Computer dying out on me, CWF is up, and Running Again. Here is the Newest Chapter, Enjoy. I only own my OCs, and Belts.

* * *

CWF Dark Horizon October week 4

Monster by Skillet plays as the intro to Dark Horizon, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hiya Folks, and welcome to CWF Dark Horizon, Sponsored by Gamestop: Power to the Players. I'm Bender, and sitting next to me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Quebec City, Quebec where Bart Simpson will defend the CWF Championship against Rock Lee, Sokka, Jake Long, and Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, This match is a Ladder Match. The only way to win this Match is to Climb the Ladder, and obtain the Case. This Match is to determine the Holder for the CWF United States Championship Case." announced Tripp.

(El Tigre Theme Plays)

"Making his way to the Ring, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Back at Cold Blood, El Tigre interfered in Danny's Match against Zuko with the U.S. Title on the line." said Bender.

"And afew Weeks back El Tigre stole the Case from Danny." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny won the U.S. Title Case at Golden Opportunity." stated Bender.

"It is quite Ironic that this Rivalry ends in a Ladder Match." quoted Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and El Tigre exchanging Chops until El Tigre gains the upperhand with a Thumb to the Eyes of Danny. El Tigre then hits a Scoop Slam onto Danny. El Tigre, then leaves the Ring, and grabs the Ladder from outside the Ring. El Tigre then grabs the Ladder, and heads back into the Ring. El Tigre then waits for Danny to get back up, ad decks Danny with the Ladder. El Tigre then sets the Ladder up into the center of the Ring. El Tigre then begins to Climb the Ladder. Danny though gets back up. El Tigre is about to Grab the Case, but Danny knocks the Ladder over, Sending El Tigre crashing onto the Mat.

"That's gotta hurt." said Bender.

"Well this could be an opening for Danny." said Iroh.

Danny then lays the Ladder down. Danny then picks El Tigre up, and slams El Tigre onto the Ladder. Danny then throws El Tigre over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Danny then sets the Ladder up, and begins to Climb the Ladder. El Tigre then gets back up, and slides back into the Ring. El Tigre then Cimbs up the Ladder, and confronts Danny. Danny goes for a Punch, but El Tigre Tigre then hits an Iron Claw onto Danny. Danny seems to be fading fast as El Tigre has the Hold locked in. El Tigre is about to chuck Danny off the Ladder when Danny suprises El Tigre, and hits a Specter Spike onto El Tigre off of the Ladder. Danny then gets back up, Climbs the Ladder, and Grabs the Case. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and CWF United States Championship Case Holder: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny wins back his U.S. Title Case." said Bender.

"Well this was an impressive Match, but I'm sure El Tigre will be upset by this." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Tag Team Champion Spongebob Squarepants.

"I am here with Spongebob, who along with Patrick wll defend the Tag Team Titles against Zim & Dib. Now Spongebob, What is the condition of your Tag Partner Patrick Star?" asked John.

"Well Patrick is abit roughed up, but he's okay to Wrestle tonight. It's gonna be pretty sweet when Pat & I retain the Belts yet again." said Spongebob.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Azula is a former Women's Champion, and would love another reign." said Bender.

"But she'll be against another Power Wrestler." said Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponent: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Back at Cold Blood Shego won the Belt in Triple Threat Action." said Bender.

"Well this will be Shego's first Title Defense since winning the Belt." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Azula, and Shego in a Chop Battle until Azula hits an Uppercut onto Shego. Azula then follows it up with a Suplex onto Shego. Azula then hits a series of Stomps on Shego until Shego rolls out of the Ring. Azula follows suit, but is the met with a Clothesline from Shego. Shego the picks Azula up, and Irish Whips her into the Steel Steps. Shego then throws Azula back into the Ring. Shego then waits for Azula to get back up, and then goes for a Green Choke Hold. Azula however gets her Hands onto the Ropes to force the Hold to be Broken. Azula then Irish Whips Shego into the Ropes, and hits a Scoop Slam onto Shego on the Bounce back. Azula then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shego kicks out

Azula tries to pin Shego again, But Shego abruptly kicks out. Azula picks Shego up, and then goes for the kill with a Fisherman's Suplex. Shego however counters with a DDT onto Azula. Shego then puts Azula in an Arm Lock. Azula however is able to the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Azula gets back up, and the two again begin to trade Chops. Shego though wins this one by blocking one of Azula's Chop, and then hits a Tackle, and a Flurry of Punches onto Azula. Shego then waits for Azula to get back up. Azula gets up, and Shego goes for a Geen Choke Hold, but Azula counters it. Azula goes for a Fisherman's Suplex, but Shego counters, and hits a Green Choke Hold onto Azula. Eventually, Azula Taps Out. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Shego!" said Tripp as Shego is given the Women's Title.

"Shego has retained the Women's Title in this Knock Down, Drag Out Fight." said Bender.

"Both of these Ladies gave it their all, but Shego is leaving with the Belt again." stated Iroh.

(Promo)

At Cold Blood, Bart Simpson shocked the World by winning the CWF Championship. Now, The Bart Simpson Era begins it's first Major Challenge. Bart Simpson defends the CWF Championship against Rojo Bat, Sokka, Rock Lee, and Jake Long. Tonight.

(X' Gon give it to Ya by DMX Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring: Red X!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Recently, Red X defeated Ichigo to earn a Shot against the Hardcore Champion Ichigo." said Bender.

"Red X has been a former Hardcore Champion." mentioned Iroh.

(That's Amore by Dean Martin Plays)

"Introducing Next: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This time, Meowth is none other than Little Guido aka Nunzio." said Bender.

"Nunzio was a 2 Time ECW Tag Champ, and a Cruiserweight Champion." said Iroh.

(Bleach! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Karakura Town, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Back at Cold Blood, Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Rock Lee to win the Hardcore Championship." said Bender.

"However, He has a 33 Percent chance at keeping the Belt." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth, and Red X Double Teaming Ichigo with afew Chops onto Ichigo. Ichigo though Irish Whips Red X over the Ropes, and onto the Floor below. Meowth then takes this distraction to his advantage by hitting a Leg Sweep onto Ichigo. Meowth then leaves the Ring, and grabs a Chair. Meowth tries to head back to the Ring, but Red X grabs the Chair from Meowth, and decks him with it. Red X then enters the Ring with the Chair, but Ichigo hits a Big Boot, Smacking Red X into the Chair. Ichigo then hits Red X afew times with the Chair until it Breaks. Ichigo then picks Red X up, and then hits a Reaper Slam onto Red X. Meowth though comes from behind, and hits a Sicilian Drop (Inverted double underhook facebuster) onto Ichigo. Meowth then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo just barely gets his foot onto the Ropes.

Meowth then rolls Ichigo out of the Ring, and tries to pin Red X. Red X though also rolls out of the Ring before he can get the Chance. Meowth goes outside the Ring, and tries to grab Ichigo, but Ichigo nails a Black Mist on Meowth, Blinding Meowth. Ichigo then slams Meowth into the Steel Steps. Red X gets back up, and grabs a Singapore Cane from under the Ring. Red X then hits Ichigo in the Back with the Cane. Red X then throws Ichigo back into the Ring. Red X then waits for Ichigo to get back up. Ichigo gets back up, and Red X goes for a Red X Factor. Ichigo however, counters it. Ichigo then hits a Black Mist onto Red X, Blinding Red X. Ichigo then hits a Reaper Slam onto Red X. Ichigo then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as Ichigo is given the Hardcore Title.

"Ichigo retains the Hardcore Belt with the help of the Black Mist again." said Bender.

"However, It looks like Meowth though got the worst of it." said Iroh.

Meowth is still hurt as the EMTs then put Meowth onto a Stretcher, and begin to cart him up the Ramp until...

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"What?" questioned Bender.

"What the heck is Skulker doing here?" asked Iroh.

Skulker then stops the Stretcher at the top of the Ramp, and flips it, Knocking Meowth off of it. Skulker then shoves the EMTs out of his way. Skulker then picks Meowth up, and hits a Chokeslam on Meowth. Skulker then holds the Hardcore Title Case up high.

"It looks like Skulker has just sent a Message to Ichigo." said Bender.

"Yeah, but did he really have to pummel Meowth to do so?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Jake Long.

"I am here with Jake Long. Now Jake, You take part in a Five Man Match with the CWF Title on the Line. What do think about your odds on winning this Match?" asked Bridgette.

"My Odds?, My Odds? Bridge Babe, I have been a Former CWF Champ. In fact, I beat Bart once to keep the Belt. I've done the same to Sokka, and Rock Lee too." replied Jake.

"But what about Rojo Bat?" asked Bridgette.

"Pbbt. Listen, Rojo Bat is another flash in the pan Luchadore. Tonight, The AmDrag is gonna be the ChampDrag again. Ya Heard?" replied Jake.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the Ring: Dib, ad The Invader Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Zim & Dib attacked Patrick Backstage." said Bender.

"Zim & Dib are known to use underhanded moves to gain the Belts." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Bikini Bottom, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes the Tag Champs, Patrick though is Bandaged up abit from the Attacks." noted Bender.

"Knowing Spongebob, He'll probably have Patrick stay in the Corner though. Hopefully Team 3B can retain." said Iroh.

Spongebob, and Zim start off the Ring. The match begins with Spongebob, and Dib in a Tie up until Spongebob wins it with a Suplex onto Dib. Spongebob then tries to end the Match early with a quick Roll Up Pin, but Dib kicks out before The Ref could make the Count. Dib then gets back up, and Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ring Post. Dib then tags Zim into the Match, and the two Double Team Spongebob by hitting afew Stomps onto Spongebob. Zim the drags Spongebob to the middle of the Ring, and puts Spongebob in a STF Hold. Spongebob though Grabs to the Ropes to Break the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and ducks a Clothesline from Zim. Spongebob then hits a Drop Kick onto Zim. Spongebob then follows it up with a Leg Drop onto Zim. Spongebob then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim kicks out

Spongebob grabs Zim, and tries to hit a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Zim to end the Match, but Zim counters it with a Reverse DDT. Zim then tags in Dib, and the two hit a Double Elbow Drop on Spongebob. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbackle, and goes for a Diving Headbutt, but Spongebob rolls out of the way, causing Dib to crash, and burn. The Ref begins the Ten Count as both Superstars begin to crawl to their Corners. Spongebob then tags Patrick as Dib tags in Zim. Patrick then charges thru the Ring, and Clotheslining Zim, and Dib. Patrick then hits a Battering Ram on Dib, Knocking him out of the Ring. Patrick then Irish Whips Zim into the Ring Post. Patrick then sets Zim up, and then hits a Starfish Stomp on Zim. Patrick then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp.

"Spongebob, and Patrick are still your Tag Team Champions." said Bender.

"Well Patrick got some revenge against the Duo that tried to take him out." stated Iroh.

Spongebob, and Patrick celebrate in the Ring until Dib hits Patrick in the Back with a Chair. Dib then attacks Spongebob with a couple of Punches. Zim then gets back up, and the Double Team Spongebob yet again until...

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

Mas y Menos then run down the Entrance Ramp, and enter the Ring. Mas, and Menos then turns the odds in Team 3B's favor as the three fight off Zim & Dib. Mas, and Spongebob then Knock Zim, and Dib over the Ropes, and out of the Ring as Menos helps Patrick up. Mas, and Menos then shake Spongebob, and Patrick's Hands.

"Mas y Menos have just saved The Bikini Bottom Boyz from Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"You gotta give these credit, They helped these guys in need." said Iroh.

Suddenly, Paulina suddeny makes he way thru the Crowd, and The Ref the CWF Tag Team Title Briefcase, and whispers something to the Ring Announcer.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Mas y Menos have just Cashed in their CWF Tag Team Title Case." announced Tripp to the shock of the Crowd.

The Ref calls for the Match to start as Mas hits a Knee to Spongebob with Menos doing the same to Patrick. Mas then throws Spongebob over the Ropes, and onto the Floor. Mas then Springboards himself onto Spongebob outside the Ring. Menos then hits a Spinning Head Scissors onto Patrick. Menos then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Shooting Star Press on Patrick. Menos then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and New CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as Mas y Menos are given the Tag Titles.

"Mas y Menos have just pulled the wool over Team 3B's Eyes, and are now the Tag Team Champions." said Bender.

"Yeah, But that's the way it goes with the Title Cases." said Iroh.

(Promo) Bart Simpson is one of the Most Decorated Champions in CWF History, One of the Grea... _(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

The **reEducation** Begins soon.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Illinois: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley is getting an opportunity here to dethrone Zuko as United States Champ." said Bender.

"Well we know alittle bit ago that Danny Phantom has Won back the U.S. Title Case." said Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation, He is the CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Ultimate Showdown, Zuko has been the United States Champion." said Bender.

"He has also been dealing with tough foes, but Zuko has stood strong." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Riley in a Chop Battle with Zuko winning it. Zuko then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Riley. Zuko then puts Riley in an Anaconda Vice, but Riley quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley gets back up, and then hits a Big Boot onto Zuko. Riley then hits a Tackle on a disoriented Zuko. Riley then hits afew Ground Punches onto Zuko. Riley then puts Zuko in a Headlock. Zuko however, Counters out of it. Zuko then Irish Whips Riley into the Ring Post. Zuko then hits a Suplex onto Riley. Zuko then waits for Riley to get back up. Zuko goes for a Death Valley Driver, but Riley Grabs onto the Ropes, and Pulls himself out of the Hold. Riley then ducks an attempted Punch from Zuko, and then hits a Judo Flip onto Zuko. Riley then picks Zuko up, and hits a Rap Up onto Zuko. Riley then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko gets his Foot on the Ropes.

Riley drags Zuko to the center of the Ring, and then pins him again, but Zuko quickly Kicks Out. Zuko gets back up, and then Irish Whips Riley into the Ropes. Riley however, hits a Tackle onto Zuko on the Bounce back. Riley then puts Zuko in a STF Hold. Zuko is in Pain, but Zuko crawls towards the Ropes while Riley has the Hold Locked in. Zuko finally is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Zuko gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Riley. Zuko then tries to follow it up with a Judo Kick onto Riley, but Riley grabs Zuko's Leg, and puts Zuko in a Leg Lock. Zuko though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley picks Zuko up, and goes for another Rap Up. Zuko though counters. Zuko then goes for a Death Valley Driver, but Riley counters that until Zuko puts Riley in an Anaconda Vice. Riley tries to fight out of it, but with nowhere to go Riley Taps Out. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as Zuko is given the U.S. Title.

"With an Impressive Submission Move, Zuko is yet again leaving the United States Championship." said Bender.

"This was a Back, and Forth Battle between these two, I wouldn't mind seeing these two Wrestle again." quotes Iroh.

(Backstage)

Skulker is seen assaulting Red X Backstage. Skulker then Red X, and then hits a Chokeslam onto Red X. Skulker then smiles wickedly.

"What is Skulker's Deal?" asked Bender.

"Skulker has taken Meowth out, Now Red X apparently." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Cold Blood, Rojo Bat was defeated by Bart Simpson for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat is somewhat getting his Rematch here Tonight." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The AmDrag has proclaimed that he will win the CWF Title once again here Tonight." said Bender.

"Well Jake did have a Reign as CWF Champion afew Years back." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee has been a contender for the Belt from time to time in CWF." said Bender.

"Tonight though, Rock Lee could be leaving as CWF Champion." states Iroh.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Last Year's Dark Horizon, Sokka defeated Danny Phantom to become CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Until Mr. Eddy cashed in his CWF Title Case, and defeated Sokka for the Strap." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield, He is he CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Cold Blood, Bart Simpson won the CWF by defeating Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"Now begins Bart's quest to Defend the Belt." said Iroh.

The Match begins with Rojo Bat going after Bart as Sokka, and Rock Lee get into a Chop Battle. Jake secretly slides out of the Ring. Rojo Bat meanwhile Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Bart however hits a Clothesline on the Bounce back to Rojo Bat. Bart then puts Rojo Bat in a Boston Crab, but Rojo Bat grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rock Lee meanwhile wins the Chop Battle, and hits a Judo Kick onto Sokka. Rock Lee then hits a Leg Drop onto Sokka. Rock Lee changes his attention to Bart, and hits a Bicycle Kick onto Bart,though falls to a Throwback from Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat then heads to theTop Turnbuckle, and tries to wrap the Match up early with a Frog Splash. Jake Long however pulls Rojo Bat off of the Turnbuckle, and crashing him outside the Ring. Jake then enters the Ring, and then hits a Dragon DDT onto Rock Lee. Jake then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka breaks up the Count.

Jake picks Sokka up, and goes for a Dragon DDT onto Sokka, but Sokka reverses it into a Leg Sweep. Sokka then hits afew Ground Punches until Jake hits a Skull Bash onto Sokka. Jake then Irish Whips Sokka into the Ring Post. Bart though grabs Jake, and throws Jake into Sokka. Bart then picks Rock Lee up, and goes for a BartDog, but Rock Lee pushes Bart into the Ropes, and converts it into a Roll Up Pin. Bart though Kicks Out before The Ref can make the Count. Both get back up, and see Jake coming at them. The two then hit a Double Big Boot onto Jake. Bart then hits a Tackle onto Rock Lee. Sokka though hits a Boot to the Face of Bart, and rolls him out of the Ring. Sokka then picks Rock Lee up, and Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ring Post. Sokka sets Rock Lee up, and hits an Ice Breaker onto Rock Lee. Sokka then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2, Rojo Bat comes out of nowhere, and Breaks up the Count.

Rojo Bat then grabs Sokka, and hits a Sit Out Powerbomb on Sokka. Rojo Bat then is hit from behind by Bart. Bart then puts Rojo Bat in a STF Hold. Rojo Bat though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and the two Exchange Punches until Rojo Bat gains the upperhand. Rojo Bat then hits a DDT onto Bart. Rock Lee then hits a Ninja Kick onto Rojo Bat. Rock Lee then picks Sokka up, and goes for a Leaf Hurricane, but Sokka counters. Sokka then hits a Code Breaker onto Rock Lee. Jake then sees an opening, and then hits a Dragon DDT onto Sokka. Jake is about to pin Sokka, but then sees Rojo Bat getting back up. Jake tries to hit a Dragon DDT, but Rojo Bat counters with a Sidewal Slam onto Jake. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then goes for a Frog Splash. Bart though suddenly converts it into a BartDog on Rojo Bat. Bart then grabs Jake, and Throws him out of the Ring. Bart then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the CWF Title.

"Bart just pulled an Ace out of his Sleeve with that Epic Finish." said Bender.

"A wild Bout by these Five Superstars, But in the End: Bart Simpson is still the CWF Champion." said Iroh.

Bart Grabs the CWF Title, and then looks at the Camera. Bart shouts out "The Bart Simpson Era is Still Strong!" with the Title draped on his Shoulder as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom def. El Tigre (Ladder Match for the U.S. Title Case)

Shego def. Azula (Retains Womens Title)

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Red X, and Meowth (Triple Threat Match) (Retains Hardcore Title)

The Bikini Bottom Boyz def Zim & Dib (Retain Tag Titles)

Mas y Menos def. The Bikini Bottom Boyz (Wins Tag Titles)

Zuko def. Riley Freeman (Retains United States Title)

Bart Simpson def. Rojo Bat, Jake Long, Sokka, and Rock Lee (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Well it is great to be Back, Have an Early, and Very Merry Christmas Fans, and I'll have more CWF ready to go in the New Year! P.S. Review- View! You Know It!


	125. Chapter 125

Hey there Fans, Here is a New Chapter of CWF. There are some mentions of FWC'S Fan Fiction Wrestling Awards in here to, So Props 2 FWC. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hiya Folks? Bender is here Along with my pal Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Columbus, Ohio where we are coming off the heels of Dark Horizon." stated Iroh.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Chris Griffin." said Tripp.

Chris Griffin stands on top of the Entrance Ramp where a Red Couch, and some Chairs stand.

"Hi Everybody! It's time for the A-List Aftermath, Starring Geoff & Bridgette. Tonight, Geoff & Bridgette welcomes CWF General Manager JC. And Now, Heerrreeesss Geoff, and Bridgette!" announced Chris.

(Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas)

Bridgette, and Geoff walk to the set with Geoff holding an Award, and both sit down though they quickly Kiss.

"Hey there Dudes, and Dudettes? As you can see here, Bridge & I are now Winners!" said a stoked Geoff.

Chris laughs abit.

"Umm, What are you talking about Geoff?" asked a confused Bridgette.

"Well it turns out that The A-List Aftermath Won An Award for Talk Show of the Year on The Fan Ficton Wrestling Award Show!" announced an estatic Geoff.

Chris starts Cheering wildly.

"Well since you might not have saw it, I wanna repeat my Award Speech. First, I wanna thank my Mom, and Dad, and the 3rd Honeymoon they had because I wouldn't be here without it. I also gotta Thank my Brothers, They all rock man..." said Geoff.

"Geoff..." said Bridgette.

"I also gotta give Thanks to the Folks on Total Drama, and CWF for giving me my Breaks in the Business..." continued Geoff.

"Geoff." said Bridgette again.

"And of course my Girlfriend herself..." said Geoff until...

"Geoff!" yelled Bridgette.

"What is it Bridgey-Bear?" asked Geoff.

"We didn't win an Award." said Bridgette.

"What?" asked Geoff.

"We didn't win the Award for Talk Show of the Year. We weren't even Nominated. Heck, There wasn't even an Award for Talk Show of the Year!" explained Bridgette.

Geoff looks completely stunned as Chris laughs at this.

"Well Geoff just made a Fool out of himself." said Bender.

"But I wonder how he got that Award." pondered Iroh.

"Anyway, Our Guest for Tonight is none other than the General Manager of CWF: JC!" announced Geoff.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

JC walks to the Set, Shakes Geoff's Hand, and gives Bridge a Hug.

"Welcome to the Show JC." said Geoff.

"Thanks Geoff, and Bridge." replied JC.

"I heard you have an announcement involving something big." said Geoff.

"Indeed, Since we allready had the Fan Fiction Wrestling Awards, I feel that we can add some more Entertainment. In Two Weeks, Before Full Contact, CWF will have a Supershow." announced JC.

"A Supershow?" questioned Geoff.

"What's gonna be on the Show?" asked Bridgette.

"The Supershow will feature Six Matches on the Card, and Superstars from any Companies are allowed to appear on the Show..." stated JC until...

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart suddenly walks onto the Set, and confronts JC.

"Really JC? You're gonna talk about how other Companies can walk around our Ring like a Free Salad Bar? No wonder CWF didn't win Company of the Year." said Bart.

Chris then laughs abit until Geoff & Bridgette looks at him.

"I mean heck, I just defeated Four other Superstars at the Main Event at Dark Horizon, and rather than giving me some Mic time, You give it to the Least Popular Couple of Total Drama." added Bart.

"Hey! We're actually Top Five Material!" replied Geoff.

"Yeah, And Buffy & Harry didn't win Couple of the Year." said Bart.

"You know something Bart. You're Right. I need to kinda focus abit the Superstars in this Company. And I think I'm gonna start doing so Tonight. I am Going to have Four Superstars Battle it out in a Fatal Four Way Match where the Winner will Face you at Full Contact for the CWF Title." said JC.

"Okay, So we're gonna see Rojo Bat again trying too..." said Bart until he is interrupted by JC.

"Just a Sec... The Superstars that are going to be in that Match will be Superstars who haven't been given a CWF Title Opportunity in nearly a Year. One of those I think will go to Chris there for the ill-timed Laugh Wocka- Wocka. The Other Three will be shown Later. As for you Bart, I'm giving you the Night off to rest up from your Match so See you Next Week." said JC.

JC then walks away smirking.

"Now hold on just one..." said Bart until he is interrupted by Geoff.

"Well it looks like our Time is up here." said Geoff.

"Care to sign us off Chris?" asked Bridgette.

"Uh, Goodnight Everybody?" asked a stunned Chris.

"Well what a Main Even we are gonna have here Tonight." said Bender.

"Chris Griffin, and Three Other Wrestlers are gunnin' for a Shot at the CWF Title in the Main Event." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Tag Team Champions Mas y Menos.

"I am here with the New CWF Tag Team Champions Mas y Menos. Now guys, At Dark Horizon you defeated The Bikini Bottom Boyz to become the Tag Champs, but some are considering that Cashing in the Tag Cases was a Jerk Move by you two. What do you have to say about it?" asked John.

Mas & Menos then look at each other, and shrug their Shoulders.

Paulina then walks up to John.

"Jeeze John, For a guy who has done these Interviews before, You seem to Forget alot. Listen, Mas y Menos had nothing to do with this. As thier Manager, and Image Consultant, I saw an opportunity for them to use their Tag Team Title Cases, and now they are the New CWF Tag Team Champions thanks to me." stated Paulina.

Paulina then walks away with Mas y Menos.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ron maybe in over his head as he is facing Skulker here." said Bender.

"Skulker has been taking out other Superstars in the Hardcore Divison like Meowth, and Red X." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker still has the Hardcore Title Case in his Hands." said Bender.

"With that Case, He can challenge Ichigo for the Hardocre Title at anytime." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker, and Ron in a Staredown when Ron suprisingly getting the First Crack in the Match with a Chop to the Gut of Skulker. Ron then follows it up with a DDT onto Skulker. Ron then puts Skulker in a Headlock,but Skulker Breaks out of the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and then hits a Powerful Uppercut onto the Jaw of Ron. Skulker then hits a Takedown onto Ron. Skulker then hits afew Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker then picks Ron up, and then Irish Whips Ron into the Ring Post. Skulker is about to hit a move, but Ron hits a Kick onto Skulker. Ron then takes advantage of the momentary opportunity, and then delivers a Missile Drop Kick onto Skulker.  
Ron then quickly pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out

Ron picks Skulker up, and Irish Whips Skulker into the Ropes. Ron goes for a Booyah!, but Skulker counters with a Big Boot onto Ron. Skulker then hits afew Stomps onto Ron until Ron grabs Skulker's Foot, and converts it into an Ankle Lock. Skulker however Breaks out of the Hold. Ron hits afew Chops onto Skulker, but the Chops are uneffective. Skulker then laughs as he then hits a Skull Bash onto Ron, Knocking Out the Superstar. Skulker then picks Ron up, but Ron was playing Possum, and hits a Kick to the Gut of Skulker. Ron then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Skulker. Ron then charges off the Ropes, and goes for a Booyah!, but Skulker grabs him by the Throat, and then hits a Chokeslam onto Ron. Skulker, Not satisfied with his work, picks Ron up, and hits another Chokeslam. Skulker then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Skulker!" said Tripp as Skulker stands over a fallen Ron.

"Skulker goes home with the Winners share of the Purse." said Bender.

"Ron fought valiantly, but It looks like The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter seems unstoppable." added Iroh.

Skulker then picks Ron up, and then tosses him into the Ring Post. Skulker then hits afew Punches onto Ron. Skulker then tosses Ron out of the Corner. Skulker then picks Ron up, and then hits another Chokeslam.

"By Mom! Skulker is at it again!" exclaimed Bender.

"Ron has just be Stopped." said Iroh.

Skulker then grabs Ron, and goes for yet another Chokeslam, but suddenly, Ichigo runs into the Ring, and makes the save. Ichigo then hits afew Chops onto Skulker. Skulker Grabs Ichigo by the Throat, and goes for a Chokeslam. Ichigo though shoots a Black Mist into Skulker's Face. Ichigo then hits a Reaper Slam on Skulker. Ichigo then helps Ron.

"Ichigo just saved Ron from being another Trophy for Skulker." said Bender.

"Ichigo knows that he'll have to Skulker someday, most likely against his terms." said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen chatting with on the Phone.

"Yeah, Mr. Burns. I think this will do right for our Buy-Rates when we do this Supershow." said JC.

El Tigre then walks into the Office.

"I'll talk to you later Mr. Burns." finished JC.

JC hangs up the Phone, and confronts El Tigre.

"Whats up El Tigre?" asked JC.

"Listen JC, I have been on a major tear, and I'm just gonna come out, and say it. I want a Shot against Zuko for the United States Title!" announced El Tigre.

"Well El Tigre, I can't really make the Number One Contender. Namely because Before the Show, Danny Phanom announced that he has Cashed in his U.S. Title Case for Full Contact. However, Since Bart's words spoke to me abit, I'm gonna give an opportunity to be in that Match." said JC.

"Really?" asked El Tigre.

"Yes. Tonight, You will be in a Match against the CWF U.S. Champion Zuko, and the CWF U.S. Case Holder Danny Phantom in a Two on One Handicap Match. If yo win that Match, then you're in." said JC.

"Awesome. Because after I beat them Tonight, I gonna do it again at Full Contact, and then I'll finally be the United States Champion like I should be." stated El Tigre.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Over the past few Months, Naruto has been kinda quiet in CWF." said Bender.

"Well ever since The Jump Superstars decided to go their seperate ways, Naruto hasn't been in his Prime lately." stated Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Dib!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Dark Horizon, Zim & Dib failed to win the Tag Belts against The Bikini Bottom Boyz." said Bender.

"The duo attacked Patrick a week before the PPV, and it was all for naught." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Dib, and Naruto in a Staredown until Naruto hit a Punch onto the Stomach of Dib. Naruto then follows it up with a Judo Kick onto Dib. Naruto then puts Dib in an Arm Lock. Dib though counters out of the Hold. Dib then hits afew Chops onto Naruto. Dib then goes for a DDT, but Naruto reverses it into a Scoop Slam. Naruto then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and waits for Dib to get back up. Dib begins to get up, and Naruto hits a Double Axe Handle onto Dib. Naruto then stands there for a moment to regain his composure, and then signals for the gets back up, and Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick. Dib though ducks out of the way. Dib takes the advantage, and hits a Neck Breaker onto Naruto. Dib then hits a set of Ground Punches onto Naruto until the Ref forces him to stop. Dib then picks Naruto up, and then hits a Code Breaker onto Naruto. Dib then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Dib then Stomps on Naruto the Ref forces him to stop. Dib then picks Naruto up, and then Irish Whips Naruto over the Ropes. Naruto though hangs onto the Middle Rope. Dib though hits a Drop Kick onto a vulnerable Naruto, Knocking him out of the Ring. Dib then exits the Ring as the Ref begins the Ten Count. Dib then picks Naruto up, and tries to Irish Whip Naruto into the Ring Post, but Naruto reverses it into an Irish Whip of his own, sending Dib into the Post. Naruto then grabs the disoriented Dib, and rolls him back into the Ring as The Ref gets to Five. Naruto then gets back into the Ring, and waits for Dib t get back up. Dib gets back up, and Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick. Dib though ducks again, and converts it into an Ankle Lock. Naruto is in pain, but refuses to Submit. Naruto then flips Dib off of him to Break free from the Hold. Dib regains his composure, and goes for a Clothesline. Naruto though finally connects with a Ninja Kick onto Dib. Naruto then pins Dib.

Ref Makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto wins this Match against Dib." said Bender.

"Hopefully this will ad some momentum to Naruto." added Iroh.

Naruto celebrates in the Ring, but is then jumped from behind by Zim. Zim then hits afew Stomps onto Naruto as Dib gets back up, and joins Zim. Zim then picks Naruto up, and hits an Irken Slam onto Naruto. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Naruto.

"I don't know what these two are trying to prove here, but they just took Naruto down." said Bender.

"Unfortunately Bender, I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Iroh.

Dib heads out of the Ring, and pulls a Table from under the Ring. Dib then gets the Table into the Ring. Zim then sets the Table up as Dib slides back into the Ring. Suddenly, Rojo Bat runs down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

"Check it Out, It's Rojo Bat!" exclaimed Bender.

"And it looks like the odds are shifting back." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat ducks a Clothesline from Zim, and then Clotheslines Zim over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Dib hits afew Punches onto Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat grabs Dib. Rojo Bat sets Dib up, and hits a Powerbomb, sending Dib through the Table. Rojo Bat then picks Naruto up.

"Rojo Bat helps Naruto out of what could have been a bad situation." said Bender.

"I'm sure Zim & Dib aren't gonna forget this though." said Iroh.

(Promo) In Two Weeks, CWF will be Super... CWF Supershow! Six Major Matches including Superstars from CWF, CASZ, AWE, CCW, WWT, and More. The CWF Supershow Live in Two Weeks on... _(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins soon.**

(Commercial Break)

(El Tigre Theme Plays)

"This Handicap Macth is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well for the past few Months, El Tigre has been pushing his way into the United States Title Picture." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, El Tigre maybe getting himself in the Show." added Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes Danny Phantom, Who will now apparently Cash in his U.S. Title Case at Full Contact." said Bender.

"Question is though, Can he make sure that El Tigre won't dampen it for him?" asked Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Fire Nation, He is the CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been one of CWF's Most Improved Superstar this Year." said Bender.

"Yeah, but he almost lost the Belt to Danny, and may have to deal with El Tigre." said Iroh.

Danny starts off in the Ring. The match begins with El Tigre hitting afew Chops onto Danny. El Tigre then tries to follow it up with a Suplex, but Danny hits an Elbow to the Jaw of El Tigre. Danny then hits a Leg Sweep onto El Tigre. Danny then puts El Tigre in a Boston Crab, but El Tigre reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Danny though Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Danny then Irish Whips El Tigre over the Ropes, but El Tigre holds onto the Ropes. Danny then hits a Head Scissors onto El Tigre on the Bounce back. Danny then hits afew Stomps onto El Tigre. Danny then picks El Tigre up, and goes for the kill with a Specter DDT. El Tigre though reverses it into an Arm Lock. Danny is in Pain as El Tigre has the Hold Locked in. Danny however refuses to Submit, and surprisingly converts the Arm Lock into a Roll Up Pin onto El Tigre.

Ref makes the count 1,2... El Tigre kicks out

El Tigre looks shocked by this, and tries to go after Danny. Danny though Tags in Zuko. El Tigre ducks an attempted Clothesline from Zuko, and then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Zuko. El Tigre then puts Zuko in a STF Hold. Zuko though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold.  
Zuko then gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto El Tigre. Zuko then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on El Tigre. Zuko then puts El Tigre in a STF Hold. El Tigre is in Pain, but El Tigre eventually fights out of the Hold. El Tigre then Irish Whips Zuko into the Ring Post. Zuko though hits a Big Boot onto El Tigre. Zuko then goes for a Death Valley Driver, but El Tigre reverses it into a Suplex. El Tigre then hits a Big Boot onto Danny, Knocking Danny onto the Mat below. El Tigre then ducks out of the way of a Big Boot from Zuko, and then hits an Iron Claw onto Zuko. El Tigre has the Hold locked in. The Ref picks Zuko's Arm up, and drops it. The Ref then calls for he Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: El Tigre!" said Tripp as El Tigre's Arm is raised in Victory.

"El Tigre is finally gonna get his shot at the U.S. Title after the Win here Tonight." said Bender.

"I wonder how Danny, and Zuko are gonna feel about this." pondered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Championship.  
Making their way to the Ring, From Quahog, Rhode Island: Chris Griffin!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well here we go with this Fatal Four Way Match." said Bender.

"Well Chris has never been CWF Champion, but he has beaten Bart before in the CWF Ring." stated Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Omi has been rather quiet in CWF." said Bender.

"Omi has been a former Hardcore Champion, and has gunned for the CWF Title a long while back." stated Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Bender: Chiro has been one of the unsung heroes of CWF, and was a CWF Champion too." stated Bender.

"Well Chiro can finally get back in the Title Hunt with this Win." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob has not only held the CWF Title, but has been United States, and Tag Champs as well, And he Recently won the Superstar of the Year Award." said Bender.

"However, Patrick, and Spongebob did lose the Tag Belts to Mas y Menos recently." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro hitting afew Chops onto Omi as Spongebob hits a Tackle onto Chris. Chiro then hits a Scoop Slam onto Omi. Chiro then puts Omi in an Ankle Lock. Omi though counters out. Spongebob meanwhile tries to put Chris in a STF Hold, but Chris Grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Chris hits a Punch onto Spongebob, and then Irish Whips Spongebob over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Omi meanwhile hits a Kick to the Jaw Chiro, and follows it up with a Suplex onto Chiro. Chris sees an opening, and hits a Throwback onto Omi. Chris then hits a series of Ground Punches on Omi until the Ref forces him to stop. Chris picks Omi up, and then puts Omi in a Bear Hug. Omi though, hits a Skull Bash to free himself from the Hold. Omi then hits an Ice Dragon on a disorineted Chris. Omi then pins Chris.

Ref makes the count 1,2,...Spongebob pulls Omi off Chris.

Spongebob then pulls Omi out of the Ring, and then Irish Whips Omi into the Steel Steps. Spongebob gets back into the Ring, and tries to Pin Chris, but Chiro stops him with a Tackle. Chiro then puts Spongebob in an Arm Lock. Spongebob though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Chris gets back up, and then hits a Double Clothesline onto both Chiro, and Spongebob. Chris then picks Chiro up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Chris then puts Chiro in a Tree of Woe Position. Chris then backs up, and charges at Chiro. Spongebob though hits a Tackle onto Chris before he can get to Chiro. Spongebob picks Chris up, and goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin. Chris though counters out of it. Chris then Irish Whips Spongebob into Chiro. Chris then grabs a disoriented Spongebob, and hits a Powerbomb onto Spongebob. Chris then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Omi breaks up the Count.

Omi gets up, and goes for an Ice Dragon Kick onto Chris, but Chris ducks, and converts it into an Ankle Lock. Omi is in pain, but Omi Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Chiro then gets back up, and hits a Drop Kick onto Chris. Chiro then puts Chris in a Sleeper Hold. Chris is about to Submit, but Spongebob Breaks the Hold. Spongebob then Irish Whips Chris over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Omi sees an opening, and tries to get a Roll Up Pin onto Chiro. Chiro though quickly Kicks Out. Spongebob then picks Omi up, and Irish Whips Omi into the Ropes. Omi though hits a Tackle onto Spongebob on the Bounce Back. Omi then picks Spongebob up, and then throws him over the Ropes. Omi then ducks an attempted Lightning Kick from Chiro. Omi then goes for an Ice Dragon Kick, but Chiro grabs onto Omi's Leg. Chiro then hits a Thunder Punch onto Omi. Chiro then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro scores himself a Big Win here Tonight." said Bender.

"It's been awhile, but at Full Contact, Chiro will Fight for the CWF Title." said Iroh.

Chiro climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and Celebrates as the show draws to a close.

Results

Skulker def. Ron Stoppable

Naruto Uzumaki def. Dib

El Tigre def. Danny Phantom & Zuko (Handicap Match)

Chiro def. Omi, Spongebob Squarepants, and Chris Griffin (Fatal Four Way Match) (Wins Number One Contendership)

* * *

Another Chapter Done. Anyway, Any Company like CASZ, CCW, AWE, WWE: CWA, WWT or anyone else will be allowed in it. Just send me an okay, and what Superstars you all want on the Show. In the Meantime... Review!


	126. Chapter 126

Hey CWF Fans. I got acouple of People for the Supershow, Cool. Anyway, Here is the New Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Howdy Folks? Bender is here Along with my partner Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Dallas, Texas where our Main Event will be Chiro going up against Nelson Muntz." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Please welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, JC made a huge Announcement that has been shaking up the Biz." said Bender.

"Yes, A CWF Supershow will happen Next Week. Word on the street is that multiple Wrestling Companies want to take part on this." explained Iroh.

"Good Evening Fans of Dallas. As you all may know, Next Week we will have a CWF Supershow which will not only have Six Exciting Matches on the Card, but will also Feature Superstars from multiple Companies. Now, Unlike Your current Cowboy Quarterback: Tony Romo, This Event isn't gonna be a total letdown, heh." joked JC.

The Crowd Boos at this abit.

"Looks like the Dallas Fans didn't like that Joke." said Bender.

"Well JC is from Philly." stated Iroh.

"Anyway, So far afew Companies have accepted their Invitations. Those Comapnies are..." announced JC.

JC then points to the Titantron to show afew other Wrestling Logos.

"_Cartoon Anime Society Z:_ A Company that CWF has worked with in the past, _World Wrestling Television, WWECWA:_ Who allowed us to take part in the Clash of the Titans, _Digital Championship Alliance, Animated Wrestling Entertainment,_ and _Toon Wrestling Alliance Extreme._ There still is some time for other Companies to participate if they want to. I would also like to Announce afew of the Matches that will be featured Next Week. Note: The Card is subject to Change, Take **TGAB 06** for example. Anyway the Matches will be CWF's Naruto Uzumaki vs. WWECWA's Binky Barnes. A Women's Tag Team Match which will feature CWF Womens Champion Shego. And the Main Event: A Champion Battle Royale that will include the Major Champions of each Company. Well, Seeing now that's all done, On with the Show..." said JC.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the Tag Team Championships. Making their way to he Ring, From Bikini Bottom:  
The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Spongebob, and Patrick lost the Tag Belts to Mas y Menos after they successfully defended the Belts against Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"Tonight though, Team 3B could be back in the Title Hunt again." said Iroh.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

"And their opponents from Danville: Phineas, and Ferb!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Phineas, and Ferb have just started off on their Career in CWF." said Bender.

"These Guys along with Stan Smith won the Superstar Search afew Months back." stated Iroh.

Phineas, and Patrick start off in the Ring. The match begins with Patrick hitting afew Powerful Punches onto Phineas. Patrick then follows it up with a Body Slam. Patrick then puts Phineas in a Leg Lock, but Phineas reverses it into an Arm Lock onto Patrick. Patrick however Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Patrick then gets back up, and tries to put Phineas in a Bear Hug, but Phineas counters with a Jaw Breaker onto Patrick. Phineas then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Patrick. Phineas then waits for Patrick to get back up. Patrick gets back up, and Phineas goes for an Epic Phin, but Patrick counters it. Patrick then goes for a DDT, but Phineas reverses it into a Roll Up Pin onto Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick kicks out

Phineas then tags in Ferb. Phineas, and Ferb then hit a Double Clothesline onto Patrick. Ferb then puts Patrick in a Regal Stretch to Wrap the Match up early. Patrick however, Counters out of it. Patrick then Tags in Spongebob. Spongebob ducks out of the way of a Clothesline from Ferb, and then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Ferb. Spongebob then heads to the Ropes, and goes for a Lionsault. Ferb though rolls out of the way. Spongebob lands on his feet, but is prone to a Leg Sweep from Ferb. Ferb then puts Spongebob in a Regal Stretch. Spongebob is in pain, but Spongebob is able to fight out of the Hold. Spongebob then Irish Whips Ferb into the Ropes. Spongebob then catches Ferb on the Bounce back with a Sponge Suplex Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are our winners, and The Number One Contenders: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as The Crowd Cheers.

"Team 3B have gotten themselves a Tag Team Title Rematch at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"I hope that Mas y Menos were Watching this." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Skulker.

"I am here with Skulker. Now Skulker, You have attacking Numerous Superstars in the Hardcore Divison. Meowth, Red X, Ron Stoppable, All have been beaten up by you, The question is why?" asked John.

"The answer is very simple John, I plan on Cashing in my Hardcore Championship Case at Heavy Impact. I'm just warming myself up by taking out some simple prey." replied Skulker.

Skulker then stares at John menacingly. John then quickly runs off.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring: Ember McLain, and the CWF Women's Champion: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Before the Show, It was Announced that Shego would be defending the Women's Title against her Rival Kim Possible at Full Contact." said Bender.

"Shego actually had some words for her Old Rival." said Iroh.

(Video Clip)

"I recently Found out that my Cotract had a unique Clause in it. It states that if I successfully defended a Championship, I would be able to pick my Next opponent. Now since, You and I haven't had a Match in awhile, I'm giving you a crack at the Belt Kim-Kim. Hope you bring your A-Game." stated Shego.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Sam Manson, and Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"All Four of these Ladies have been Women's Champions in the Past." said Bender.

"Well Kim also had some words for the Champ." added Iroh.

(Video Clip)

"You know Shego. I have beaten before so many times, I can barely count them all. All I can say is that you better Polish the Belt cause it's gonna be mine soon." said Kim.

Kim, and Ember start off in the Ring. The match begins with Kim, and Ember in a Staredown until Kim hits a Chop onto Ember. Kim then follows it up with a Judo Flip, and into an Arm Lock onto Ember. Ember though Grabs the Ropes, and Breaks the Hold. Ember gets back up, and Irish Whips Kim into the Ring Post. Ember hits afew Chops Kim. Ember then hits a Monkey Flip onto Kim. Ember then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Diving Elbow. Kim however rolls out of the way at he last second causing Ember to Crash, and Burn. Kim then hits afew Stomps on Ember. Kim then tags in Sam. Sam, and Kim then both hits a Double Leg Drop onto Ember. Sam then picks Ember up, and hits a Widow's Peak on Ember. Sam then pins Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember gets her Foot on the Ropes.

Sam picks Ember up, and goes for another Widow's Peak, but Ember counters it. Ember then hits a Leg Sweep onto Sam. Ember then Tags in Shego. Shego then puts Sam in an Ankle Lock. Sam is in Pain, but reverses it into an Arm Lock. Shego though Breaks out of the Hold. Sam grabs Shego, and tries to hit a Widow's Peak on Shego, but Shego reverses it. Shego then Irish Whips Sam into the Ring Post. Sam Tags Kim into the Match without Shego knowing as Shego hits a Splash onto Sam. Shego then puts Sam in a Green Choke Hold, but is told by the Ref that Sam is not the Legal Woman. Kim suddenly hits a Throwback onto an unsuspecting Shego. Kim then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Kimpossible on Shego. Kim then pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Sam Manson, and Kim Possible!" said Tripp as Kim, and Sam's Arm are Raised in Victory.

"Kim has the Gotten a Pinfall Victory on the Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Shego better be careful if she still wants to be the Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Chiro.

"I am here with Chiro. Now Chiro, At Full Contact you will face Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship. What is going thru your mind?" asked Bridgette.

"Bridge, I have been working for Years to get back on top of CWF. When I won that Fatal Four Way Last Week, I feel like this time is gonna be legit. At Heavy Impact, I feel that I will finally become CWF Champion again. Bart, You're a great Superstar, but I'm not holding anything back when we meet for the Belt." said Chiro.

(Commercial Break)

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, Being accompanied to the Ring by Dib: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last Week, Dib was defeated by Naruto in one on one action." said Bender.

"However, Dib & Zim attacked Naruto after the Match." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Lucky for Naruto, Rojo Bat made the save Last Week." said Bender.

"Naruto is not with Rojo Bat however here Tonight, Rojo might wanna keep an eye on Dib." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Rojo Bat, and Zim in a Chop Battle until Rojo Bat hits a Powerful Chop to the Gut of Zim. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Suplex on Zim. Rojo Bat suddenly sees Dib getting up onto the Apron, but Dib drops before Rojo Bat could hit him. Zim then hits a Takedown on a distracted Rojo Bat. Zim hits afew Stomps onto Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Zim then puts Rojo Bat in an Arm Lock. Rojo Bat though Breaks Out of the Hold. Rojo Bat then ducks out of the way of a Clothesline, and hits a Spinng Head Scissors onto Zim. Rojo Bat then tries to put Zim in a STF Hold, but Zim counters out of it. Zim then hits a Thumb to the Eyes to Rojo Bat. Zim follows it up by hitting a Leg Sweep onto Rojo Bat. Zim then hits a Leg Drop onto Rojo Bat. Zim then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Zim picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for an Irken Slam. Rojo Bat however counters it, and hits a Scoop Slam on Zim. Rojo Bat then puts Zim in a Leg Lock. Dib however gets on the Apron, and distracts the Ref as Zim actually Taps Out. Rojo Bat Breaks the Hold, and Knocks Dib off of the Apron, and onto the Mat below. Rojo Bat though falls prey to a Back Stabber from behind by Zim. Zim then puts Rojo Bat in a STF Hold. Rojo Bat is in pain as Zim has the Hold locked in. Rojo Bat crawls to the Ropes, and Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, but is met by a Clothesline from Zim. Zim picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for an Irken Slam. Rojo Bat though counters it. Rojo Bat then hits a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Zim. Rojo Bat then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and is about to hit a Frog Splash. Dib though pushes Rojo Bat off of the Ring Post. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp.

Dib gets into the Ring, and Stomps on Rojo Bat. Zim gets back up, and joins in attacking Rojo Bat.

"Dib, and Zim are again on the Attack." said Bender.

"This time, Rojo Bat is the Victim." said Iroh.

Suddenly, Naruto runs down the Entrance, and enters the Ring. Dib charges at Naruto, but is met by a Ninja Kick from Naruto. Rojo Bat gets back up, and throws Zim over the Ropes, and out of the Ring.

"Naruto this time has returned the Favor by saving Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"I wonder how far will this go." pondered Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

Just then, General Manager JC appears on the Titantron.

"You know, Since you guys seem to keep getting involved in these Match ups. I have decided that at Full Contact: Zim & Dib will face Rojo Bat, and Naruto Uzumaki in a Tag Team Match!" announced JC.

"Well that's gonna be an epic Match to see at Full Contact." said Bender.

"Yeah, but Naruto, and Rojo Bat aren't really Tag Stars. Can they work well?" asked Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) General Manager JC is seen talking to Danny Phantom, and Zuko.

"Okay, Now you guys know about Next Week's Supershow so I'll need you to take part in..." said JC until..._ (Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins soon.**

"Understood you guys?" asked JC.

"Yes sir." said Danny.

"Understood." added Zuko.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

Next Week CWF will be Super... CWF Supershow! Six Major Matches including Superstars from CWF, CASZ, WWT, and More. The CWF Supershow Live Next Week.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Please Welcome Your CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Bart makes his way to the Announce Table. Bart then sits Next to Bender, and Iroh.

"Hey there Bender, and Iroh." said Bart.

"Sup' Champ." said Bender.

"What are you doing here?" asked Iroh.

"Well I am here to not only judge my Competition for Full Contact, but add some more Color to the Color Commentary here." stated Bart.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Chiro won a Fatal Four Way Match to win a Shot at the Title at CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Last Time Chiro was Champ, It was afew Years ago when he Defeated Spongebob for the Belt at Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

"You know Chiro is one of those Great Superstars that has rarely been acknowledged in this Business, and I am honored to Face him at Full Contact." said Bart.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw Haw is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson has been a powerful Bruiser in CWF for awhile." said Bender.

"I'm suprised that Nelson hasn't made an attack on you Bart." said Iroh.

"You know people think that Nelson is some sort of mindless Bully, but Nelson is also an opertunist." said Bart.

The match begins with Nelson, and Chiro in a Staredown until Chiro hits afew Chops on Nelson. Nelson however is not affected and hits a Skull Bash on Chiro. Nelson then hits afew Ground Punches on Chiro until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson then hits a Stomp on Chiro's Gut. Nelson picks Chiro up, and tries to finish Chiro off early with a Haw Haw! Chiro though reverses it into a Sidewalk Slam. Chiro then puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock. Nelson though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and puts Chiro in a Torture Rack. Chiro though Breaks out of the Hold. Chiro then pushes Nelson into the Ropes with Chiro hitting a Tackle on Nelson on the Bounce back. Chiro waits for Nelson to get back up, and then goes for a Lightning Kick. Nelson though ducks out of the way. Nelson then hits a Haw Haw! onto Chiro. Nelson then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro kicks out

Nelson gets upset by this, and Argues with the Ref. Nelson then picks Chiro up, and goes for another Haw HaW! Chiro however counters out of it. Chiro then hits a Leg Sweep on Nelson. Chiro then tries to hit a Rolling Thunder, but Nelson gets his Knees up, and hurts Chiro's Chest. Chiro seems to be in pain as Nelson grabs Chiro, and puts him in a Torture Rack again. Chiro is in Pain as The Ref checks to see if Chiro wants to Submit. Chiro though refuses to Submit. Chiro does his best, and gets an Arm free. Chiro then Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Chiro hits afew Chops on Nelson, but Nelson seems unaffected. Nelson then Irish Whips Chiro into the Ropes, and hits a Battering Ram on Chiro on the Bounce back. Nelson picks Chiro up, and goes for a Haw Haw!, but Chiro counters with a Thunder Punch on Nelson. Chiro then picks Nelson up, and hits a Lightning Kick onto Nelson. Chiro then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro just pulled off an impressive Victory here Tonight against Nelson." said Bender.

"Well Bart, Chiro may just be a Tough Opponent for you." said Iroh.

"I have to say that was amazing on how Chiro got himself out of a Tough situation, and I'll be ready for Full Contact." said Bart.

"Well Thanks for stopping by." said Bender.

"No Prob." replied Bart.

"Remember Fans, Next Week is the CWF Supershow." states Iroh.

Chiro stands tall in the Ring while Bart raises the Belt as he leaves as the show draws to a close.

Results

The Bikini Bottom Boyz def. Phineas & Ferb (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Kim Possible & Sam Manson def. Shego & Ember McLain

Rojo Bat def. Zim

Chiro def. Nelson Muntz

* * *

Another Chapter Done. Next Chapter is the Supershow! I'll wait about a week for anyone to Join in. I'll also send some of the Current Authors a Tentative Card for the Show soon. In the Meantime, **REVIEWS** are Up.


	127. Chapter 127

Hey there Everybody! It's been awhile, With Sheamus winning the Rumble, and The NY Giants beating the Pats in the Super Bowl (Again), But then again this is like my Longest Chapter out there. Well here it is, Check it out, I only own myself.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): November week 3

(Promo)

Tonight, CWF goes Super... CWF Supershow! Six Epic Matches including CWF's Naruto Uzumaki vs. his WWECWA Rival Binky Barnes, and a Champion One Fall to the Finish Battle Royale. Superstars from CASZ, WWT, CAWF, TWAE, WWECWA, DCA, VGWA, XCW, and AWE will battle alongside, and against CWF.

Rise by Flobots Plays as the the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hello CWF Fans, I am Bender, and usually Iroh would be alongside me but due to The Supershow, I'm gonna have a different Announce Partner during each Match. So Let's get started with One Half of The Winner of the Announcer of The Year: Vegeta." stated Bender.

"Greetings Bender. Anyway, Tonight we are live in St. Paul, Minnesota where our Main Event will be a Champion of Champions Battle Royal." stated Vegeta.

(CWF Ring) CWF Ring Announcer Tripp Gordman is in the Middle of the Ring.

"This Match is an Over the Top Rope Battle Royal where the Winner will receive a Future Championship Match for their respective Company." announced Tripp.

(Rise by Flobots Plays)

"Introducing First, Representing CWF: Rojo Bat, Zuko, Danny Phantom, and Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Danny, Rojo Bat, Skulker, and Zuko will all be action at Full Contact. Skulker vs. Ichigo for he Hardcore Title, Danny Phantom vs. Zuko vs. El Tigre in a Triple Threat Match for United States Title, and Rojo Bat will Team with Naruto Uzumaki to Battle Zim, and Dib." said Bender.

"I see alot of Great Superstars in this Group here, but I believe Danny would be my Pick out of the Four if, and I mean if CWF were to win it." said Vegeta.

(Your Decision by Alice in Chains Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing CASZ: Red Dust, Victor, Miyokichi Nobuse, and Shinichiro Nakagami!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well we can remember how Shinichiro was able to defeat The Bullies at Clash of the Titans." said Bender.

"I hope this Kid doesn't start becoming a Tebow thing." stated Vegeta.

(Across the Nation by The Union Underground Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing WWT: Patrick Star, Dagget Beaver, Shikamaru, and Gaara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shikamaru was defeated by Sokka in the First Round of the Brand Tournament at Clash of the Titans." said Bender.

"Well Sokka isn't in this Match so this will be such a Drag for Shikamaru." joked Vegeta.

(Enemy by Green Day Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing WWECWA: Ginka Hagane!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ginka is the Cruiserweight Champion of WWECWA." said Bender.

"Hold on, Where are the other 3 Participants for WWECWA?" questioned Vegeta.

(Let the Bodies hit the Floor by Drowning Pool Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing XCW: Tai Kamiya, Tommy Vercetti, Claude Speed, and Garfield!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"XCW is a New Wrestling Company that has some bright stars." said Bender.

"And Big, I mean that Garfield I heard just ate the Catering Table before the Show." added Vegeta.

(Superstar by Saliva Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing DCA: Harry Potter, Aladdin, Scorpion, and Akuma!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well you have a Major mix of Martial Arts, and even some Magic on this Squad." said Bender.

"Harry Potter scored a FWA for Best Couple with Buffy Summers." stated Vegeta.

(Cover, and Dark by Cleph Titled Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing VGWA: Sub Zero, Little Mac, Kazuya Mishima, and Sketch Turner!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This Team is an interesting Squad here." said Bender.

"Especially Little Mac, I mean he's a Boxer not a Wrestler." stated Vegeta.

(Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing AWE: Matt, Johnny Test, Mammoth, and Ace Bunny!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here's an interesting Factoid, Matt is actually the Older Brother of CWF Superstar Mr. Eddy." stated Bender.

"Don't forget, Mr. Eddy was a Ring Leader for Power Inc. as Matt is Part of Nation of Animation." added Vegeta.

(This is Extreme by Harry, and The Slashstones Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing TWAE: Duke Nukem, Alexander Armington 2, Alexander Hedgehog, and Steve Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"TWA has now apparently embraced Hardcore Wrestling, Now adding the E for Extreme." said Bender.

"Well they still feature the Armington Dynasty which is still the same in my book." replied Vegeta.

(This is The New Hit by Marilyn Manson Plays)

"Introducing Next, Representing CAWF: Gohan, Leo, Diego Marquez and Yugi Moto!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well this odd to see a bunch of Kids in this Match." said Bender.

"Don't let their ages fool you Bender, These Guys are some of the Biggest Names in CAWF." said Vegeta.

The match begins with the 37 Superstars Battling it out in the Ring. Leo is the first to be Eliminated thanks to a Big Boot from Akuma. Scorpion, and Sub Zero meanwhile engage in a Chop Battle until Sub Zero gains the upperhand with a Judo Flip onto Scorpion. Meanwhile, Danny Phantom Irish Whips Johnny Test over the Top Rope. Danny tries to Eliminate Johnny, but is attacked from behind by Victor. Victor then hits a Head Butt, and Eliminates Johnny Test. Victor picks Danny up, and tries to throw him over, but Danny reverses it, and Victor goes over the Ropes, and onto the Floor Eliminating the Kid. Meanwhile, Alex Armington 2 & Alex Hedgehog work together and both Eliminate Skulker from the Match. They then do the same to Aladdin.

"Well Armington 2, and Hedgehog are both leveling the Playing Field." said Bender.

"That's the thing about a Battle Royal: If you wanna stay in this Match, You got to work with other Superstars." stated Vegeta.

Alex Armington 2 then suddenly hits a DDT onto Alex Hedgehog. Alex Armington 2 then however is met by a Clothesline from Harry Potter. Harry then picks Alex Armington 2 up, and throws him over the Ropes. Alex Armington 2 hangs on however until a Knockout Punch from Little Mac Eliminates Alex Armington 2 from the Match. Sub Zero meanwhile, and Scorpion cointinue to Battle it out until Scorpion throws Sub Zero over the Ropes. Scorpion tries to Eliminate Sub Zero, but Sub Zero is able to throw Scropion over the Ropes too. The Two though are quickly pushed onto the Mat, and are Eliminated by Gohan. Gohan then ducks a Clothesline from Patrick, and then Super Kicks him over the Ropes, and onto the Mat Eliminating Patrick. Gohan screams in triumph until Zuko, and Danny Phantom throw Gohan over the Ropes, and Out of the Match.

"This is getting pretty chaotic!" exclaimed Bender.

"Hard to say who's gonna win." said Vegeta.

Shikamaru, and Gaara begin to work together, and both Eliminate Tommy Verchetti. Mammoth meanwhile Bench Presses Diego, and Throws him out of the Ring, Eliminating Diego. Mammoth though is attacked from behind by Red Dust, and Rojo Bat. Red Dust, and Rojo Bat then Irish Whip Mammoth into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then hits a Spinning Head Scissors on Red Dust, Sending him out of the Ring, and out of the Match. Mammoth gets himself back together, and throws Ginka out of the Ring, Eliminating the Lone WWECWA Superstar. Garfield meanwhile grabs Dagget, and Chokeslams Dagget out of the Ring, and out of the Match. Steve Smith sees an opportunity, and tries to Eliminate Garfield. Garfield though is unmovable, and hits another Chokeslam on Steve. Harry Potter then hits a Chocolate Frogsplash onto Steve. Rojo Bat then hits a Frog Splash of his own on Steve. Sudennly...

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

"What is this?" asked a shocked Bender.

"Looks like WWECWA's Other Participants are late to the Brawl." answered Vegeta.

Dash Baxter, Brad Buttowski, and Wolfgang enter the Ring as the other Superstars change their target. The Bullies however power out of it. Wolfgang hits a Wolf Kick that knocks Zuko over the Ropes, and out of the Match. Dash then picks a fallen Steve, and Bench Presses him out of the Ring, Eliminating Steve. Brad meanwhile throws Shinichiro into the Ring Post. The hit causes Shinichiro to roll out of the Ring from the Bottom Rope. Shikamaru, and Gaara pick up the pieces by Eliminating Claude Speed, and Little Mac. Matt, and Mammoth then decide to work together, and both Eliminate Alex Hedgehog. Matt though is attacked from behind by Duke Nukem, and is Thrown out of the Ring, and the Match. Duke then ducks a Big Boot from Mammoth, and Throws Mammoth over the Ropes. Duke then hits a Drop Kick to Eliminate Mammoth. Duke however falls prey to a Wolf Kick by Wolfgang, and is then Eliminated by Wolfgang.

"By Goodness, These Bullies are relentless!" yelled Bender.

"Well with a Future Title Shot up for grabs, The Bullies want to secure it." said Vegeta.

Ace Bunny meanwhile throws Brad over the Ropes. But Brad holds on. Brad then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Ace. Brad gets back in the Ring, and Throws Ace over the Ropes, and out the Ring. Dash meanwhile counters out of an attempted Specter Spike from Danny, and hits a Varsity Victory onto Danny. Dash then picks up, and throws out of the Ring, Eliminating Danny. Shikamaru sees an opening, and pushes Dash over the Ropes, but Dash holds on. Wolfgang then hits a Wolf Kick on Shikamaru, and Dash pulls down the Rope, causing Shikamaru to be Eliminated easily. Miyokichi, and Sketch meanwhile are Eliminated by Garfield thanks to a Double Clothesline from Garfield. Yugi then sees an opening, and with help from Kazuya, The two Push Garfield over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Yugi then throws Kazuya over the Ropes. Yugi however falls victim to a Clothesline over the Ropes by Brad, Eliminating Yugi.

"The Bullies are pretty much destroying the competition here." said Bender.

"Outside the three: Only Rojo Bat, Gaara, Tai, and Harry Potter are in this Battle Royal." stated Vegeta.

Tai, and Gaara decide to Double Dash by hitting a Double Big Boot on Dash. Wolfgang meanwhile falls victim to a Clothesline from Rojo Bat. Brad engages in a Chop Battle with Harry which ends with Harry hitting a Jaw Breaker onto Brad. Harry then pushes Brad towards the Ropes. But Brad keeps himself from going over them. Harry goes for a Clothesline, but Brad pulls the Ropes down. Harry goes over the Ropes, but hangs on until Brad hits a Big Boot that Eliminates Harry. Wolfgang meanwhile is picked up by Rojo Bat, and is about to be hit by a Sit Out Powerbomb. Wolfgang however, reverses it into a DDT on Rojo Bat. Wolfgang then helps Dash out with a Clothesline onto Gaara. Dash then hits a Varsity Victory onto Tai while Wolfgang throws Gaara over the Ropes, and out of the Match. Dash then picks Tai up, and Eliminates him by Bench Pressing him out of the Ring. Rojo Bat is left, and tries to knock Brad over the Ropes, but gets hit with a Wolf Kick by Wolfgang. Wolfgang then throws Rojo Bat Over the Ropes, and Out of the Ring.

"That's it, The Bullies are the only guys left." said Bender.

"Let's see if one of these guys will stab the others in the Back." said Vegeta.

Wolfgang, Dash, and Brad stand in the middle of the Ring. Wolfgang then looks at Brad and Nods at him. He does the same to Dash. Both comply as Dash, and Brad willingly walk over to the Ropes, go over the Top Rope, and Eliminating themselves from the Match. Wolfgang smiles in triumph knowing that he will get a Future Championship Match until Shinchiro slides back into the Ring. Shinichiro then pushes an unsuspecting Wolfgang over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below. The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner of the Battle Royal: Shinichiro Nakagami!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This kid has done it again! Shinichiro has taken down The Bullies!" exclaimed an excited Bender.

"Technically, Shinichiro exited the Ring via the Bottom Rope so he wasn't Eliminated from the Match. He'll get a Future Title Bout in CASZ." stated Vegeta.

Shinichiro celebrates in the Ring while Wolfgang is stunned by this. Wolfgang then busts up the Steel Steps near him, and walks up the Entrance Ramp.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen chatting with the other General Managers via Multiple Screens.

"Sorry Ladies, and Gents about not being able to get together & Watch this like most of us did at the Awards Show, But this probably work out abit. So Jean, Bet you're stoked about Shinichiro winning the Battle Royal." said JC.

"Dang right JC, This Guy deserves his Shot for not only beating The Bullies once, but Twice now!" replied a stoked Jean.

"Even though Tsunade, and Sarutobi are not here Tonight, I can say that WWECWA dominated that Match." stated TW.

"Funny, I thought Dominated was the same as Victorious." replied Mr. TV.

"Hey, I'd watch my mouth if I was you!" yelled TW.

"Relax Gang, We just got through the First Match. Save the bickering for the Main Event." said JC.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) DCA's Ron Burgundy is seen with Spongebob Squarepants.

"Good Evening CWF Fans, I'm Ron Burgundy. Here with me at this time none other than Supestar of the Year Spongebob Squarepants. Now Spongebob, Despite being Named Supestar of the Year, You apparently don't have a Match here on the Card." stated Ron.

"Oh I'm sure there is a reason why I'm not Wrestling here Tonight. Namely because I have been the ringer lately, and I'm sure Mr. Tv & JC respect me for what I have done." replied Spongebob.

"Speaking of JC, At Full Contact you and Patrick Star will battle Mas y Menos for the CWF Tag Team Championship. What has been your take on what's been happening?" asked Ron.

"Listen, I don't care if it was Paulina who put them up to it or not. Pat, and I are gonna go to Full Contact, and Win back the Tag Titles." answered Spongebob.

"There you have it Ladies, and Gentlemen. You stay Classy San Diego. I'm Ron Burgundy." said Ron.

"Uh... We're in Saint Paul, Minnesota Ron." replied Spongebob.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Hey Folks, The Next Match will be the 10 Diva Tag Match which will feature all of the Female Champions including CWF Women's Champion Shego. Joining me on Commentary this time is WWT's Sandy Cheek." said Bender.

"Howdy Bender, Great to Announce this here Match withs Ya." greeted Sandy.

"Glad I didn't get stuck with Desire." said Bender.

"Yeah, She's annoys me like an ornery Flea." replied Sandy.

(Hallowed be thy Name by Cradle of Filth Plays)

"This 10 Diva Tag match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring: Lydia, Nic Weasel, Lara Croft, Buffy Summers, and Luna!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well this is gonna be an interesting Team Battle. These Divas were randomly put together for this Match." said Bender.

"Well Lydia is our Top Gal in WWT, and let's remember that Buffy took home Best Couple with Harry Potter." said Sandy.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"And their opponents: Haruhi Suzumiya, Sailor Moon, Lexi Bunny, Sora Takenouchi, and Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well here comes our Women's Champion Shego along with her squad." said Bender.

"Later Tonight, VGWA's Samus who won Woman of the Year will be in the Title Battle Royale." said Sandy.

Lexi, and Lydia start off in the Ring. The match begins Lydia, and Lexi in a Chop Battle until Lydia gains the upperhand with a Punch to the Gut, Followed up with a Suplex. Lydia then puts Lexi in an Arm Lock, Until Lexi breaks out of it. Lexi then Judo Flips Lydia. Lexi then Tags in Sora. Sora then picks Lydia up, and Irish Whips her into the Ring Post. Sora then hits a Windmill Kick onto Lydia. Lydia gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Sora, and hits a Takedown on Sora. Lydia then tags in Lara Croft. Lara Croft then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Axe Handle onto Sora who was getting back up. Lara then picks Sora up, and Irish Whips her into the Ropes. Lara then hits a Head Scisoors onto Sora on the Bounce back. Lara then tags Nic Weasel. Nic picks Sora up, but Sora pulls off a DDT onto Nic. Sora then tags in Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then hits a Senshi Boot (Big Boot) onto a recovering Nic. Sailor Moon then pins Nic.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Lydia Breaks up the Count.

Sailor Moon then hits a Senshi Kick onto Lydia to knock her out of the Ring. Nic meanwhile crawls to the Corner, and Tags in Luna. Luna then ducks a Senshi Kick, and hits a Flying Clothesline onto Sailor Moon. Luna the puts Sailor Moon in a Leg Lock. Sailor Moon however, Counters out of it. Sailor Moon then Tags in Haruhi. Haruhi, and Sailor Moon then hit a Double Clothesline onto Luna. Haruhi then puts Luna in a Headlock until Luna counters out of it. Luna then hits a Scoop Slam onto Haruhi. Luna picks Haruhi up, but Haruhi hits a Punch to the Gut of Luna. Haruhi then tags in Shego. Shego then hits a Tackle onto Luna. Shego then Irish Whips Luna into Luna's Corner as Sora Tags herself in. Buffy secretly Tags herself in aswell, but Shego doesn't know. Shego then hits a Green Choke Hold onto Luna until Buffy breaks the Hold. Buffy hits a Big Boot onto Shego, and hits an Slayer DDT onto Sora. Buffy then pins Sora.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Lydia, Nic Weasel, Lara Croft, Buffy Summers, and Luna!" said Tripp.

"Well I'll give it a hand to Buffy. She was able to Beat our Champ's Team, and pull off a Win for her Squad."

"I'll say." added Sandy.

(Backstage) Wolfgang is seen with both Dash, and Brad.

"Can you two tell me how that Anime Shrimp now has a Championship Shot, and I don't?" asked an angry Wolfgang.

"Well, I didn't know that Shinichiro wasn't Eliminated from the Match." said Dash.

"Yeah, I mean if we didn't Eliminate ourselves we would have saved you." followed Brad.

"First, I don't any saving. Second, Just stay out of my way for abit while I try to calm down!" said an angry Wolfgang.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Locker Room) Several Superstars are seen having some Fun, and Partying. Danny is seen talking with Starfire, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"So guys, Impressed that I've become such a Big Name in CWF?" asked Danny.

"Abit." said Robin.

"What? Come on Guys, I mean I Eliminated Cyborg in the CWF Rumble over a Year ago, then Won the CWF Title again." stated Danny.

"Relax Danny, We're just making your Leg more Pullable." replied Starfire.

"She means Pulling your Leg." explained Raven.

"Yeah." said Beast Boy.

"Definetely Impressed, Though if you ever wanna face Me one on one, Come to AWE." stated Cyborg.

Just then A-Truth walks into the Room.

"What the heck is this?" asked A- Truth.

A-Truth sees Meowth dressed as R-Truth.

"What is this Little Jimmy doin' walkin' around pretending to be Me?" questioned an annoyed A-Truth.

"What R You Talkin' About?" asked Meowth.

"I'm A-Truth, and The Truth shall set me free!" exclaimed A-Truth.

"Uhh, I'm actually K-Kwik, and I'm here Gettin' Rowdy!" stated Meowth.

"Oh... Well What's Up?" said A-Truth.

Meowth, and A-Truth then start Rapping.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Allright Meatbags, Our Next Match is gonna be the Tag Team Gauntlet. Two Teams will start the Match. Once a Team is Eliminated, Another Team will enter the Match until One Last Team is left standing. Joing me this time is CASZ's Bumblebee." stated Bender.

"Great to be Teaming up with my Fellow Bot. We haven't done this since that whole CWF CASZ Clash." stated Bumblebee.

"It is now time for the Tag Team Turmoil Match." announced Tripp.

(The Boondocks Theme Plays)

"Introducing Team Number One, accompanied by Cindy McPhearson; from Woodcrest; they are The WWECWA Toon Tag Team Champions; Huey and Riley: The Freeman Boiz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Freeman Boiz have been one of the Tougher, Grittier Tag Teams in the Business." said Bender.

"Yeah, but can these guys survive being the First Team here?" asked Bumblebee.

(The Angry Beavers Theme Plays)

"Introducing Team Number Two, from Osage County, Oklahoma, They are the CASZ Tag Team Champions The Angry Beavers!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well these Beaver Brothers have stuck it out in CASZ, and have the Belts to prove it." said Bender.

"Hey I'm glad they're representing CASZ in this Match, I think they can go the distance." stated Bumblebee.

Dagget, and Huey start off in the Ring. The match begins with Huey, and Dagget in a Chop Battle with Huey winning it witha Punch to the Gut of Dagget. Huey then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Dagget. Huey puts Dagget in an Arm Lock, but Dagget counters out of hits afew quick Kicks, Followed up with a Scoop Slam on Huey. Dagget then hits afew Stomps onto Huey until the Ref forces him to stop. Dagget then picks Huey up, but Huey counters with a Thumb to the Eyes of Dagget. Huey then tags in Riley. Huey, and Riley Double Team Dagget by hitting a Double Drop Kick on Dagget. Riley picks Dagget up, and goes for a Jaw Breaker. Dagget however, counters it. Dagget then hits a Suplex onto Riley. Dagget then sets Riley up, and Irish Whips Riley into the Ring Post. Dagget goes for the on The Muscular Savior (Saving Grace) Riley,  
but Riley counters. Riley then dagget on the Ring Post, and hits the Curb Stomp onto Dagget. Riley then pins Dagget.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"The Angry Beavers have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"The Freeman Boiz definetely showed their tenacity in that Match." said Bender.

"Well you gotta give Dag some credit for staying in the Match for so long." said Bumblbee.

(The Final Moment by The Veer Union plays)

"Introducing Team Number Three, They are the WWT Tag Team Champions: Norbert Beaver, and Sasquatch!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"I didn't know Norbert was also a Tag Champ for WWT as well!" said a shocked Bender.

"Well Dag is also part of WWT, but somehow Norbert teamed with The Missing Link." stated Bumblebee.

Norbert helps his Bro out of the Ring, and Dag stands at Ringside. The match begins with Norbert, and Riley in the Ring in a Staredown. Norbert wins the Staredown with a Punch to the Gut of Riley, followed up with a DDT. Norbert then hits afew Ground Punches onto Riley. Norbert gets up, and tries to put Riley in a Figure Four Leglock, but Riley counters. Riley gets back up, and Irish Whips Norbert into the Ropes. Norbert however hits a Cross Body on the Bounce back. Norbert then Tags in Sasquatch. Sasquatch hits a Body Splash onto Riley. Sasquatch then unleashes numerous Ground Punches onto Riley until the Ref forces him to stop. Sasquatch picks Riley up, but Riley one ups him with a Punch to the Gut. Riley then tries to hit a Neck Breaker, but Sasquatch counters with a Powerbomb. Sasquatch goes to the Top Turnbuckle, and is about to hit a Sasquatch Elbow (Diving Elbow) when Cindy gets on the Apron and distracts the Ref. Norbert is pulled off the Apron by Huey, and Clotheslines Dagget, and Norbert. Huey then knocks Sasquatch off the Turnbuckle. Huey slides into the Ring, and the Two hit a Hood Drop (Snap Shot) on Sasquatch. Riley pins Riley as the Ref sees the Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Norbert Beaver, and Sasquatch have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"Norb, and Sasquatch got conned thanks the Freeman Boiz Valet!" exclaimed Bender.

"If Sasquatch had connected with the Elbow, It defienetely would have been a different story." said Bumblebee.

("You EEEDDDIIOOTT!" is heard followed by TNA's Scott Steiner Theme Plays)

"Introducing Team Number Four, From Yugoslavia, California, They are the XCW Tag Team Champions: Ren, and Stimpy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ren, and Stimpy are XCW's First Tag Champs, but they have also been around other Companies aswell." said Bender.

"These guys are also a Team in CASZ." added Bumblebee.

Riley, and Ren start off in the Ring. The match begins with Riley ducking a Clothesline from Ren. Riley follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker on Riley. Riley then quickly makes it to his Corner, and Tags in Huey. Huey goes to a fallen Ren, and puts Ren in a Leg Lock. Ren however reverses it into an Arm Lock. Huey counters out of it however. Huey gets back up, and Irish Whips Ren into the Ring Post. Huey then hits afew Punches onto Ren, and follows it up with a Monkey Flip onto Huey. Stimpy however, Tagged himself into the Match without Huey seeing it, and hits a NFL styled Tackle on Huey. Stimpy then taunts Huey to the Excitement of the Crowd. Stimpy waits for Huey to get back up, and hits a Running Bulldog on Huey. Stimpy then put Huey in a STF Hold. Huey is in pain as Stimpy has the Hold locked in. Stimpy though eventually Fights out of the Hold. Huey gets back up, and hits a Suplex onto Stimpy. Huey then signals the end as he waits for Stimpy to get back up. Huey then hits a Blackbreaker (Mizard of Oz) onto Stimpy. Huey then pins Huey as Riley attacks Ren.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Ren, and Stimpy have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"The Freeman Boiz are on a Roll here!" said an impressed Bender.

"That's the Third Team they went through." said Bumblebee.

(New Rockers by Jim Johnson Plays)

"Introducing Team Number Five, They are the TWAE Undisputed Tag Team Champions: Nack Weasel, and Psycho Weasely, The Freelance Bounty Hunters Police!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"These guys are the Undisputed Tag Champs in TWAE." stated Bender.

"Well they defeated some sort of fusion of Beer Money, and the Armingtons." said Bumblebee.

The Match begins with Huey, and Nack in a Staredown. Huey wins it with a Punch to the Gut of Nack, followed up with a Leg Sweep onto Nack. Huey then puts Nack in an Ankle Lock. Nack however counters out of it. Nack gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Huey. Nack then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on Huey. Nack heads to his Corner, and tags in Psycho. The Two then hits afew Stomps onto Huy until the Ref tells them to Break it up. Psycho picks Huey up, and goes for a Powerbomb. Huey though reverses it into a DDT on Psycho. Huey then heads to the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault onto Psycho. Huey goes for a Pin, but Nack breaks up the Count before the Ref can make the Count. Huey ducks a Clothesline from Nack, and Drop Kicks him out of the Ring. Huey then tags in Riley, and the two hit a Double Elbow Drop onto Psycho. Riley then keeps Huey in the Ring to finish off Psycho with Huey agrreing. Huey, and Riley then pick Psycho up, and hits a Hood Drop onto Psycho. Riley pins Psycho as Huey exits the Ring, and beats up Wack.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"The Freelance Bounty Hunters Police have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"The Freeman Boiz have Eliminated another Tag Team here Tonight." said Bender.

"I don't think these guys can be stopped." added Bumblebee.

(Beavis, and Butthead Theme Plays)

"What?" asked Bender.

"What are Beavis, and Butthead doing here, They aren't Tag Champs in any Company!" stated Bumblebee.

Beavis, and Butthead stand on top of the Entrance Ramp. The Freeman Boiz see this, and starts yelling at the Duo. Beavia, and Butthead then make their way to the Announce Table, and Joins Bender, and Bumblebee.

"Hey guys, What are you guys doing here on the Announce Table." wondered Bender.

"Uh, We're here because we would to like to check out our future Opponents, Yeh." said Beavis.

"Well that like some good honor." stated Bumblebee.

"Hehuhuh, You said on her." said Butthead.

"Wow Butthead, You would actually make a good Commentator." said Beavis.

"Shut up Beavis." replied Butthead.

(New Cartoon Order Plays)

"Introducing Team Number Six, They are the CAWF Tag Team Champions, Ruff Ruffman, and Fangface: New Cartoon Order!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"These Dogs will probably be a force to be reckoned with in this Match." said Bender.

"I don't know, Huey, and Riley may just add another name to their list." replied Bumblebee.

"Heh, I bet these Dogs rub their Butts on the Rug." said Beavis.

"They probably drank from the Toilet before the Match." added Butthead.

The Match begins with Ruff, and Riley exchanging Chops until Riley gains the upperhand with a Thumb to the Eyes of Ruff. Riley follows it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker on Ruff. Riley then gets on Ruff, and hits afew Ground Punches onto Ruff until the Ref forces him to stop. Riley picks Ruff up, and Irish Whips Ruff into the Ring Post. Riley tries to finish Ruff off early with a Curb Stomp, but Ruff counters out of it. Ruff gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and Hits a Midair Tackle on Riley. Ruff then tags in Fangface. Fangface picks Riley up, and puts Riley in a Torture Rack. Riley is in pain, but Riley eventually Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley then hits a Side Effect onto Fangface. Riley crawls to his Corner, and then Tags in Huey. Meanwhile, Beavis, and Butthead then leave the Announce Table, and walks up the Entrance Ramp. Huey picks up Fangface, and hits a Black Breaker onto Fangface. Beavis, and Butthead then sees the Pyrotechnics command deck, and shoots off some of the Pyro distracting Huey. Huey then falls prey to a Roll Up Pin by Fangface as Ruff knocks Riley off the Apron.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"The Freeman Boiz have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"Beavis, and Butthead have just caused The Freeman Boiz to lose!" exclaimed Bender.

"I'm sure Beavis, and Butthead are enjoying themselves." said Bumblebee.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing Team Number Seven, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers for Mas y Menos, but Boos Paulina.

"Mas y Menos won the Tag Belts Last Month at Dark Horizon." said Bender.

"Maybe this Tag win will propel them in their mojo for the Rematch against The Bikini Bottom Boyz." said Bumblebee.

The Match begins with Mas, and Fangface in the Ring. Mas dodges Fangface's Strikes, and hits a Tackle on Fangface. Mas then tries to put Fangface in an Arm Lock, but Fangface counters out of it. Fangface gets back up, and Tags in Ruff. The two then hit a Double Clothesline onto Mas. Ruff then hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Mas. Ruff picks Mas up, and Irish Whips Mas into the Ring Post. Ruff then sets Mas up for a Banzai Drop. Mas though rolls out of the way at the last second, Causing Ruff to crash, and burn. Mas the heads to his Corner, and Tags in Menos. Ruff gets back up, but is met with a Flying Takedown from Menos. Menos then puts Ruff in a Leg Lock. Ruff though Grabs the Ropes to Break the gets back up, and hits an Uppercut onto Menos. Ruff then tries to follow it up with a Spine Buster, but Menos counters it. Menos then hits a Swinging Head Scissors onto Ruff. Fangface tries to get into the Match, but Mas hits a Clothesline onto Fangface. Mas, and Menos then both head up the Top Turnbuckle, and both hit a Shooting Star Press onto Fangface, and Ruff. Menos then pins Ruff.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"New Cartoon Order have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"Mas y Menos just beat NCO here." said Bender.

"And no Issues from Paulina either, This Team could be Legit." stated Bumblebee.

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

"Introducing Team Number Eight, From Acmetropolis, They are the AWE Tag Team Champions: Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well we've seen Lexi, and Ace on the Card here so far, Guess we're getting some more of these Guys." said Bender.

"These guys are a mix of Power, and arrogance." said Iroh.

The match begins with Slam, and Menos in the Ring. Menos tries to do a Quick Move like Mas did to Fangface, but Slam quickly hits a Punch to the Gut of Mas. Slam then follows it up with a German Suplex on Mas. Slam then puts Mas in a Leg Lock, but Mas quickly Breaks out of the Hold. Mas then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Drop Kick onto Slam to take him down. Mas then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Slam. Mas then heads to his Corner, and Tags in Menos. Menos then puts in a STF Hold, but Slam counters out of it. Slam gets back up, and connects with a Big Boot onto Menos. Slam then walks to his Corner, and Tags in Danger. Danger then Stomps on Menos until the Ref forces him to stop. Danger then shows off in front of the Crowd receiving Boos from the Audience. Danger then picks Menos up, and goes for a DDT, but Menos counters it, and converts it into an Arm Lock. Danger is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Menos however keeps the offense going with a Spinning Head Scissors onto Danger. Menos then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Shooting Star Press. Danger however, scouted it, and converts the Move into a Roll Up Pin as Slam attacks Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Mas y Menos have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"No! Mas y Menos were so close to another Win!" yelled an upset Bender.

"Well Danger Duck definetely did his homework on the Team." said Bumblebee.

(Last Night by the Mar-Keys Plays)

"Introducing Team Number Nine, From Hammersmith, London, They are the DCA Tag Team Champions: Richie Richard and Eddie Hitler: the Hammersmith Hardmen!" said Tripp as the Crowd cheers.

"Well I heard these guys are going to have defend their Belts in the near future against Venom, and Carnage." said Bender.

"Don't be fooled by these two, They didn't win the Belts in a Contest." stated Bumblebee.

The Match starts off with Richie, and Danger in the Ring. Danger hits afew Chops onto Richie, and then follows it up with an attempted Roll Up Pin on Richie. Richie however Kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Richie gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Danger. Richie then hits an Uppercut on the blinded Danger, and follows it up with a Running Takedown on Danger. Richie then gets on Danger, and hits a series of Ground Punches onto Danger before the Ref tells him to stop. Richie drags Danger to his Corner, and Tags in Eddie. Eddie, and Richie then hit a Double Body Slam onto Danger. Eddie then puts Danger in an Ankle Lock. Danger is in pain, but he refuses to Submit. Danger eventually Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Eddie then goes for the kill with a Hammersmith Haymaker, but Danger ducks, and hits a Takedown on Eddie. Danger quickly crawls to his Corner, and Tags in Slam. Slam charges at Eddie, and hits a Running Clothesline onto Eddie. Slam then hits a Big Boot onto Richie, Knocking Richie off the Ring Apron onto the Mat below. Slam then picks Eddie up, and hits a Twisted Slam onto Eddie. Slam then pins Eddie.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"The Hammersmith Hardmen have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"Slam, and Danger have one more team to go in this Match." said Bender.

"Well they are VGWA, So Let's do this." said Bumblebee.

(Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz Plays)

"Introducing Team Number Ten, From Destiny Islands, They are VGWA Tag Team Champions, Sora, and Riku: The Kings of Heart!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Kings of Heart vs. Slam & Danger in the Final Gauntlet Match." said Bender.

"This outta be good." commented Bumblebee.

The match begins with Riku ducking a Clothesline from Slam, and following it up with a Twisted Neck Breaker onto Slam. Riku then puts Slam in a Boston Crab. Slam however counters out of the Hold. Slam gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Riku. Slam then follows it up with a Body Slam on Riku. Slam heads to the Corner, and Tags in Danger. Danger showboats abit to the Crowd, but is met with Boos from the Crowd. Riku however gets back up, and hits a DDT onto Danger. Riku then tags Sora into the Match. Riku, and Sora both hit a Leg Drop onto Danger. Sora follows up the two on one with an Ankle Lock onto Danger. Danger however counters it, and then puts Sora in a Sleeper Hold. Sora seems to be Fading fast as the Ref checks to see if Sora is Out. Sora however is still conscious. Sora eventually fights out of the Hold. Sora then Irish Whips Danger into the Ropes. Danger however hits a Rough Ryder on the Bounce back. Danger picks Sora up, and goes for a Powerbomb, but Sora counters out it. Sora then bounces of the Ropes, and hits a Kick onto Danger. Sora looks to see if Danger is out, but Danger was playing possum, and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Sora as Slam goes after Riku.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Slam Tasmainian, and Danger Duck!" said Tripp as Slam, and Danger's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Slam, and Danger win this Tag Team Gauntlet Match." said Bender.

"I wonder what happened to Beavis, and Butthead." pondered Bumblebee.

(Backstage) The Freeman Boiz are seen attacking Beavis, and Butthead in the Backstage Area. Huey then hits a Black Breaker onto Beavis. Riley then grabs Butthead, and slams him into a Soda Machine, Knocking Butthead out. Riley then grabs a Soda from the Machine.

"Yo, These Punks look abit thirsty. Wanna Drink?" asked Riley.

"Douse 'em Bro." replied Huey.

Riley then dumps the Soda onto Beavis, and Butthead. Riley then chucks the Can at Butthead. Huey, and Riley laugh as they walk away.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

"Well guys, We're halfway through the Show so far. Seems pretty good huh?" asked JC.

"You know, Beavis & Butthead, and The Freeman Boiz have been getting intense lately." said TW.

"Well they did lead that Match until the two interefered." stated Space Ghost.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. AWE won that match no if, ands or butts!" said Steve Jones.

"So what, The Big Title Battle Royale is coming up soon." said Mr. Cartoon.

"Could be anybody's Match." said Ari Gold.

"Your right, but we still have afew Matches left." added JC.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Chris Griffin." said Tripp.

Chris Griffin stands on top of the Entrance Ramp where a Red Couch, and some Chairs stand.

"Hi Everybody! It's time for the A-List Aftermath, Starring Geoff & Bridgette. Tonight, Geoff & Bridgette welcomes... Any Superstar from any Company And Now, Heerrreeesss Geoff, and Bridgette!" announced Tripp.

(Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas)

Bridgette, and Geoff walk to the set with Geoff holding an Award, and both sit down though they quickly Kiss.

"Hello Fans, The One Man Party Machine is here with my Girl Bridge. First, I wanna reveal that this Award in my Hand is now Official Dudes! A-List Aftermath won Best Talk Show!" said an excited Geoff.

Bridgette Claps as Chris Cheers abit.

"Anyway, I'm stoked about this Episode since we are gonna Interview any Superstar from another Company." said Geoff.

"We wanted to have the A-List Aftermath appear on Clash of the Titans, but we're left off the Show." stated Bridgette.

"Well let's introduce our Guest then, Ladies, and Gentlemen, From XCW, The XCW Hardcore Champion: Claude Speed!" said Geoff.

(No Mercy by Pharoahe Monch plays)

Claude Speed walks onto the Stage, but is then jumped from behind by WWECWA's Deadpool who Knocks Cluade out with a Kendo Stick. Deadpool then hits a Spinebuster onto Claude. Deadpool then gets a Ref to appear as he pins Claude.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,3.

Deadpool then grabs the Belt, and makes his way to the Set as he hugs Bridgette, and Geoff. Deadpool then sits down.

"Okay then, the New XCW Hardcore Champ Deadpool everybody!" announced Geoff.

Bridgette, and Chris applaud abit uncomfortably.

"So Deadpool, What is it like to be a Hardcore Champion?" asked Geoff.

"I don't know, What is it like to be on a Short Lived ESPN Drama?" replied Deadpool.

"Huh?" asked Geoff.

"What was that?" questioned Bridgette.

"Settle down Little Bear. I actually want actually to the MCing on this Show, So I'll ask some questions to you two. Geoff, Can your Chest reflect Bullets?" asked Deadpool.

"Uh, no." answered Geoff.

"Oh, Considering that you constantly have your shirt open, I thought you could." stated Deadpool.

Chris laughs abit.

"Bridgette, Is it true that you once blew up a Meat Packing Plant?" asked Deadpool.

"That might be Duncan you're thinking about." replied Bridgette.

"Okay then, Well look at the time. Chris, Play me off Robot Chicken man!" said Deadpool.

"Uhh..." said Chris.

"Nevermind, I'll play my Theme." said Deadpool.

Deadpool then pulls out a Guitar, and starts to play. As he is about to sing. Chris grabs the Guitar, and Cracks it over Deadpool. Chris then pins Deadpool with the Ref watching.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

Chris is then given the XCW Hardcore Title.

"Goodnight Everybody!" said Chris.

Chris heads to the Back as Geoff, and Bridgette look at what had transpired.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) WWT's Bob Jones is seen with CWF Champion Bart Simpson.

"Commentator of the Year Bob Jones here with Bart Simpson. Now Bart, Not only are you taking part in the Championship Bttle Royale, but You are also going to defend the Belt against Chiro. Any thoughts on that?" asked Bob.

"Only one thing to say Bob, Actions will speak louder than Words." replied Bart.

(CWF Announce Table) "Well Folks, Here is Our Next Match between Naruto, and his WWECWA Rival Binky Barnes. Joining me is none other than VGWA's Doc Lewis." said Bender.

"Hey Bender, Great to be here though odds are we should've had Vegeta doing this Match." stated Doc.

"Hey! Do you want that Bonus or not?" asked Bender.

"Okay then, I'm cool with it." said Doc.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Naruto will team up with Rojo Bat to take on Zim, and Dib." said Bender.

"Tonight however, Naruto will face his Crossbrand Rival." stated Doc.

(Monster by Kanye West Plays)

"And his opponent, From Elwood City: Binky Barnes!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well at WWECWA' Survivor Series Naruto will Face Binky Barnes in a Match with major stipulations." said Bender.

"If Naruto wins, PBS Kids Breaks up. If Binky wins, He gets Naruto's Title Shot." explained Doc.

The match begins with Naruto, and Binky in a Tie Up with Naruto winning it with a Back Breaker onto Binky. Naruto then puts Binky in an Arm Lock, Binky however Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Binky gets up, and hits afew Powerful Punches onto Naruto. Binky then follows it up with a Double Edge Spinebuster on Naruto. Binky gets on top of Naruto, and Hits afew Ground Punches on Naruto until Naruto headbutts Binky. Naruto gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Binky. Binky however is unaffected by this. and hits a Skull Bash on Naruto. Binky then Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Naruto however hits a Tackle, and slew of Punches on the Bounce back. Naruto then puts Binky in a STF Hold. Binky is in pain, but he Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Binky gets back up, and goes for a Big Boot on Naruto, but Naruto ducks out of the way. Naruto then hits a Throwback on a disoriented Binky. Naruto then waits for Binky to get back up. Binky begins wot get back up, as Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick on Binky. Binky however ducks the Ninja Kick, Leaving Naruto open for an attack. Binky then captializes by hitting a Takedown onto Naruto. Binky roars abit as Naruto tries to get back up. Binky then hits a Tough Ending onto Naruto. Binky then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Binky gets angry, and starts arguing with the Ref. Binky picks Naruto up, and goes for another Tough Ending. Naruto however, Counters with a DDT on Binky. Naruto then hits afew Stomps onto Binky until the Ref forces him to stop. Naruto then puts Binky in an Ankle Lock. Binky is in pain, but Binky then flips Naruto off of him. Binky gets back up, and grabs Naruto. Binky Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post, but Naruto counters with an Irish Whip of his own. Binky though accidentally crashes into the Ref, and Knocks the Ref out. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Binky. Naruto tries to pin Binky, but notices the Ref Knocked Out. Naruto tries to get the Ref back up, but suddenly Zim, and Dib enter the Ring. Zim, and Dib then attack Naruto with a Double Clothesline. Zim picks Naruto up, and hits an Irken Slam onto Naruto. Suddenly, Rojo Bat runs down the Entrace Ramp, and enters the Ring with a Steel Chair. Rojo Bat then hits Dib with the Chair, Knocking Dib out of the Ring. Rojo Bat then decks Zim with the Chair as well. Binky gets back up, and tries to attack Rojo Bat, but is met with a Steel Chair to the Face. Naruto gets back up as does the Ref while Zim rolls out of the Ring. The Ref sees the carnage, and Calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: Binky Barnes!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Naruto just got conned of a Win!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well we all saw what happened, but The Ref's rule is final unfortunately." stated Doc.

Naruto is upset with Rojo Bat as Rojo Bat apologizes at what happened. Naruto calms down, and walks away. Suddenly, Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto Rojo Bat, Knocking Rojo Bat out.

"Naruto just KO'd his Future Tag Partner!" exclaimed a shocked Bender.

"I'm sure Naruto is just blowing off some steam, but that may come back to haunt him." said Doc.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

Bart Simpson has one of the Most Powerful Figures in CWF. He has dominated against numerous opponents... _(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins soon.**

(CWF Announce Table)

"Coming up in afew Minutes is or Next Match, A Lumberjack Lottery Match. Now Ten Superstars will take part in the Match, However Two Superstars will be chosen to Battle via Lottery as the other 8 will be Lumberjacks for this Match. Joining me this time is DCA's Carson Daly." said Bender.

"Well it is cool to be here for this Match Bender." said Carson.

"You know, I thought you disappeared after TRL got canned." stated Bender.

"Nope, but if Beavis, and Butthead can bounce back, I could have a shot to come back." replied Carson.

"Let's check out the Titantron to see who's gonna go at it." said Bender.

"Who's it gonna be?" asked Carson.

Numerous Photos of the Superstars flash upon the Jumbotron, and then stops to show that it will be Bugs Bunny (XCW) vs. Yang (AWE).

(What's Up, Doc?" followed by "Buggin'" by Bugs Bunny plays)

"This Lumberjack Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Burbank, California: Bugs Bunny!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"While Bugs was a Major Announcer in CWF, He is also a Big name in XCW's Ranks." said Bender.

"Don't let the Grey Hairs fool you." joked Carson.

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

"And his opponent From Los Angeles, California: Yang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Yang is pretty much one of the most arrogant, egotistical, and Nastiest Heel in AWE." said Bender.

"Yeah, but he'll pummel you until you'll Blue." again joked Carson.

"Really?" said an annoyed Bender.

"Okay, No more Color Puns." replied Carson.

(Going the Distance by Cake Plays)

"Introducing the Lumberjacks: Broly (CAWF), Chiro (CWF), Eric Cartman (WWT), Sonic the Hedgehog (VGWA), Jordan "Sting" Walker (TWAE), Asterix (CASZ), Deadpool (WWECWA), and Dennis Rodman (DCA)!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well we allready saw Deadpool alittle while back win the XCW Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Currently though, Chris Griffin is the Hardcore Champion." stated Carson.

The Lumberjacks surround the Ring as the Match begins with Bugs, and Yang in a Tie Up. Bugs wins it with a Scoop Slam onto Yang. Bugs then puts Yang in a STF Hold, but Yang Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Yang gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Bugs. Yang then follows it up by Irish Whipping Bugs over the Top Rope. Bugs though is pulled out of the Ring by Cartman, and is met with a Two on One Beatdown from Cartman, and Broly until Chiro breaks it up. Chiro then rolls Bugs back into the Ring with Yang watching eagerly. Yang then hits a flurry of Stomps onto Bugs until the Ref forces him to stop. Yang then heads to the Ropes, and goes for a Lionsault, but is messed up by Dennis Rodman pulling the Ropes, causing Yang to land awkwardly on the Mat. Bugs gets back up, and hits a Throwback on Yang. Bugs then pulls Yang to the Center of the Ring, and puts him in an Ankle Lock. Yang is in pain, but Yang suprisingly counters out of the Hold. Yang then ducks a Clothesline from Bugs, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Bugs. Yang then follows it up with a DDT onto Bugs. Yang is fired up as he signalsthe end is coming. Yang picks Bugs up, and tries to hit hit a Woo FU, but Bugs grabs the Ropes, and pulls himself off Yang. Bugs goes for a Takedown, but Yang hits a Punch to the Gut of Bugs. Yang then follows it up with a Woo FU onto Bugs. Yang then pins Bugs.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bugs barely kicks out

Yang gets frustrated, and starts arguing with the Ref. Bugs gets back up, and hits a Throwback onto Yang. Bugs then grabs Yang's Legs, and Slingshots Yang over the Ropes. Yang lands outside of the Ring, and is met with a Lightning Kick from Chiro. Yang is then picked up by Dennis Rodman, and is Irish Whipped back into the Ring. Yang gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Bugs. Yang then takes advantage by hitting a Twisted Neck Breaker onto Bugs. Yang then screams "I'm top Rabbit in the Carrot Patch!" as he puts Bugs in a STF Hold. Bugs is in pain as Yang has the Hold Locked in. Bugs however refuses to Submit as he Crawls to the Ropes. Bugs eventually Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bugs gets back up, and is met with a Thumb to the Eyes by Yang. Yang then goes for the kill by hitting another Woo FU on Bugs. Bugs however again Grabs the Ropes to Break himself out of the Hold. Bugs then hits a series of Punches onto Yang. Bugs then hits a Spinebuster onto Yang. Bugs signals for the end as he then picks Yang up, and goes for a Bunny Bomb, but Yang reverses it into a DDT onto Bugs. Yang then panders to the Crowd as the Crowd Boos him. Yang picks Bugs up, and tries to hit a Woo FU, but Bugs counters it, and hits a Bunny Bomb onto Yang. Bugs then pins Yang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bugs Bunny!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Bugs wins the Battle of the Bunnies here." said Bender.

"Well Yang had some control in the Match, but his ego got the best of him." said Carson.

Bugs is then jumped from behind by Broly, Cartman, and Asterix as the three hit afew Stomps onto Bugs. Dennis Rodman, Chiro, Sonis, Jordan, and Deadpool enter the Ring to make the save, but then it turns into an all out Brawl in the Ring. Yang meanwhile, Sneaks out of the Ring, and heads up the Entrance Ramp.

"It's an all out Brawl happening in the Ring." said Bender.

"While Yang lost this Match, He's getting out of dodge from this Warzone." said Carson.

(Backstage) Bart is seen heading to the Ring with his CWF Title over his Shoulder.

"The Champion Battle Royale is up Next, Can Bart win this Battle?" asked Bender.

"Or will it be Earl Hebner who will win the Match." said Carson.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) JC appears with Asheel.

"Hi folks, I'm JC here to allow a good buddy of mine to do some Ad timing." said JC.

"Hey there Fans, Check out Total Championship Wrestling. My Company has alot of Fresh Talent, and some great Action." explained Asheel.

"Neat, Maybe some these guys can come to CWF, and take on afew of our Names." said JC.

"Maybe, JC, Maybe." replied Asheel.

TCW: Total Championship Wrestling. No Drama Needed.

(CWF Announce Table) "Well, In a Moment we will start the Champion Battle Royale, Which is One Fall to the Finish, and will feature the World Champion of every Company. Joining me now is my CWF partner in Crime: Iroh." said Bender.

"Great to sit in my old seat for the Main Event." said Iroh.

The Official Card for CWF'S Full Contact.

Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki vs. Zim & Dib.

From what we saw Earlier Tonight, Naruto & Rojo Bat might not be on the same page.

Skulker vs. Ichigo Kurosaki for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Skulker feels that the time is now to Cash in the Case, but Ichigo isn't gonna give up the Strap.

Kim Possible vs. Shego for the CWF Women's Championship.

Who will win in this Battle between two Great Female Rivals?

The Bikini Bottom Boyz vs Mas y Menos for the CWF Tag Team Championship.

The Latino Duo stunned the Former Champs Last Month, can they keep the Belts since this is legit?

El Tigre vs. Danny Phantom vs. Zuko in a Triple Threat Match for the CWF United States Championship.

Will Zuko retain the U.S. Title or will the Belt be going home with someone new?

Finally; It will be Chiro vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship.

If Bart can win this Championship Battle Royale, It may give him some momentum.

Aedlitas Way's Invincible is the official theme for Full Contact.

Full Contact is sponsored by McDonalds.

(Soviet Union anthem plays)

"This is a Champion Battle Royale set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Moscow, Russia: He is the CASZ Champion: Omega Red!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well who would have thought that the CWF washout would be back wearing Championship Gold?" joked Bender.

"I'd be careful Bender, Omega Red is pretty dangerous in the Ring." said Iroh.

(Man in the Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Richmond, Virginia,He is the DCA World Champion: Earl Hebner!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Wait a second! Earl Hebner the Ref who was part of one of the Biggest WWE Controversies is the Champion of DCA?" asked a stunned Bender.

"Well, It's pretty odd, but CWF does have Naruto, and Naruko." replied Iroh.

(Teen Beat Ocean by Jackson and His Computer Band Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Mushroom Kingdom, He is the XCW World Champion: Mario!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Mario was a Major Name afew years back in CWF." said Bender.

"But now he is Public Enemy Number One in XCW." said Iroh.

(Master of Puppets by Metallica Plays)

"Introducing Next, He is the WWT World Champion: Kankuro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Kankuro is the Brother of Gaara, and actually defeated his Brother to win the Belt." said Bender.

"But apparently he will have to defend the Belt against another Brotherly Superstar in Dagget at WWT's Unforgiven." said Iroh.

(Ministry of Darkness Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, He is the Toon World Champion: Itachi Uchiha!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Clash of the Titans, Itachi won the Toon Title from Bart Simpson." stated Bender.

"Well Itachi will defend the Belt at Survivor Series his Brother Sasuke." said Iroh.

(God of Thunder By Kiss)

"Introducing Next, From Asgard, He is the TWAE Champion: Thor!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The God of Thunder is in CWF!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well Thor has Major Strength, but can he beat 9 other Superstars?" asked Iroh.

(Awake by Godsmack Plays)

"Introducing Next, He is the AWE Champion: Slade!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Slade has been AWE Champion since AWE's Race Against Time." said Bender.

"And he has been through alot of Young Gun opponents." added Iroh.

(Return of the Hitman by Jim Johnson Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Station Square, He is the CWAF Champion: Chris Thorndyke!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chris is the Champ of CAWF, and is like Bret Hart in the Company." stated Bender.

"I guess he's the Best there is, The Best there was, and The Best there ever will be." joked Iroh.

(Seduction by Eminem Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Planet Zebes, She is the VGWA Champion: Samus Aran!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Samus suprisingly is the only Lady here in this Match." said Bender.

"Samus is no damsel in distress, I wouldn't be suprised if she comes out the Winner here." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart Simpson has had his Age of Bart running throughout CWF for awhile now." said Bender.

"But can he conquer all of these Champions?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with the Ten Superstars brawling in the Ring. Eventually, Thor knocks Samus, and Bart over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Mario meanwhile gets into a Tie Up with Chris, and wins it with a Jaw Breaker onto Chris. Slade then hits a Skull Bash onto Mario. Slade then puts Mario in an Arm Lock. Mario however counters out it. Mario, and Itachi then hit a Double Clohtesline onto Slade. Itachi then grabs Mario by throat, and chucks him into the Ring Post. Itachi is then attacked from behind by Chris. Chris tries to end the Match early by putting Itachi in a Sharpshooter, but is Broken up by Mario. Mario then hits a Suplex onto Chris. Meanwhile, Earl Hebner is seen outside the Ring, waiting for an opening until he is met by a Big Boot from Kankuro. Kankuro then picks Earl up, and Irish Whips Earl into the Ring Post. Kankuro then slides back into the Ring, and ducks a Clothesline from Omega Red. Kankuro then hits a Face Buster onto Omega Red. Kankuro then has a Staredown with Mario until Mario hits a Punch to the Gut of Kankuro, and follows it up with a Jaw Breaker. Mario then sees Samus enter the Ring, and goes for a Tackle. Samus however, hits a Big Boot onto Mario. Samus then picks Mario up, and hits a Metroid Killer (Glam Slam) onto Mario. Samus then pins Mario.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Thor breaks up the Count.

Thor picks Samus up, and Irish Whips her into the Ropes where Bart pulls the Ropes, causing Samus to go out of the Ring again. Bart then goes for a BartDog on Thor, but Thor counters with a Spinebuster onto Bart. Omega Red then tries to hit the Carbonadium Coil Choke, but Thor counters it, and follows it up with a Body Slam onto Omega Red. Earl Hebner gets back up meanwhile, and enters the Ring. Earl then Tackles Thor, and hits afew Ground Punches onto The God of Thunder. Earl picks Thor up, but is met with a Skull Bash by Thor. Slade, and Mario double team Chris by hitting a Double DDT onto Chris. Mario though is then grabbed by Shade, and hits a Chokeslam onto Mario. Slade then mimics Benoit as he picks Mario up, and hits a Tombstone Piledriver onto Mario. Slade is about to pin Mario, but is attacked from behind by Kankuro as Mario rolls out of the Ring. Kankuro then Stomps on Slade until the Ref forces him stop. Kankuro then picks Slade up, and hits a String Pulling (Front Powerslam) on Slade. Kankuro then tries to go for The Puppet Master (Stunner) on Thor, but Thor counters it. Thor then hits an Atomic Drop onto Kankuro. Thor then follows it up with a Thor Bomb (Last Ride) onto Kankuro. Thor is about to pin Kankuro when Bart comes from out of nowhere, and then hits a BartDog onto Thor. Bart then pins Thor.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Bart has done it! Bart not only wins the Match, but he beat a God!" exclaimed an excited Bender.

"I'm sure that this will be the momentum Bart needs for Full Contact." said Iroh.

(General Manger JC's Office)

JC is seen celebrating.

"Yeah, CWF showing that they came to play man." said JC.

"Bartman got Lucky." said TW.

"Well he picked his spot, and that's how some Mathchups are won." stated Jean.

"You know, Chris Griffin is still running around with XCW's Hardcore Title." said Space Ghost.

"It is 24/7 Rules so he won't get far." stated Charles Roberts.

"Still a Cool Show we did here." said Mr. TV.

"Indeed, Maybe we should do afew more on other Companies." said Bob Jones.

"Yeah, Definetely could do good here." stated Ari Gold.

"Later Guys." said JC.

Just then, Chris is thrown into the GM Office by Claude Speed. Claude then brings a Ref into the Room and pins Chris.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,3.

Claude takes the Hardcore Belt, and leaves the Office.

"Okay then, I guess that will wrap things up." said JC.

Suddenly, Deadpool pops up infront of JC.

"That's All Folks!" quoted Deadpool.

Deadpool looks at the Camera in a Goofish manner with JC looking puzzled as the show draws to a close.

Results

Shinichiro Nakagami wins the 40 Over the Top Rope Battle Royal (Wins Future Championship Match)

Lydia, Nic Weasel, Lara Croft, Buffy Summers, and Luna def. Haruhi Suzumiya, Sailor Moon, Lexi Bunny, Sora Takenouchi, and Shego

Slam Tasmainian & Danger Duck wins the Tag Team Champion Gauntlet

Binky Barnes def. Naruto Uzumaki (Via Disqualification)

Bugs Bunny def. Yang (Lottery Lumberjack Match)

Bart Simpson wins the Champion Battle Royale

* * *

Well that is that. I wanna thank all of the Fellow Authors who supplied me their Wrestlers for the Supershow. Check out the other Shows, CASZ is pretty cool, XCW is kinda neat, WWT works pretty well with it's Roster, and the Other Shows are neat. In the Meantime, **REVIEW!**


	128. Full Contact PPV 3

Hey Guys, Well we are near a Month away from **Wrestlemania 28** & Here is a New Chapter of CWF for you all. Enjoy! I only my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF Full Contact: November week 4

Invincible by Aedlitas Way plays as the intro to Full Contact, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hello, and Welcome to CWF's Full Contact, Sponsored by McDonalds. I'm Bender, and with me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Shreveport, Louisiana where our Main Event is Chiro vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring: Dib & The Invader Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"For awhile, Zim & Dib were both attacking Naruto, and Rojo Bat." said Bender.

"Tonight however, They will have to face the duo." stated Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat, and Naruto seemed to be on the same page until just recently." said Bender.

"We'll get to that in a moment." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"It was Last Week at CWF Supershow where Rojo Bat tried to help Naruto when he was attacked by Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"The Ref however DQ'd Naruto believing that Rojo attacked Binky Barnes which led to Naruto hitting a Ninja Kick onto Rojo Bat." added Iroh.

Zim, and an assertive Rojo Bat start off in the Ring. The match begins with Rojo Bat, and Zim in a Stare down with Zim hitting a Thumb to the Eyes of Rojo Bat. Zim then follows it up with a Neck Breaker onto Rojo Bat. Zim Stomps on Rojo Bat abit until the Ref forces him to stop. Zim then puts Rojo Bat in a Sleeper Hold, but Rojo Bat counters out of the Hold. Rojo Bat Irish Whips Zim into the Ropes, and follows it up with a Judo Flip on Zim on the Bounce back. Rojo Bat sees Naruto's Hand out, and reluctantly Tags Naruto into the Match. Naruto picks Zim up, and goes for a Ninja Kick, but Zim ducks it. Zim then hits an Irken Slam on a disoriented Naruto. Zim then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat Breaks up the Count

Zim tags in Dib, and the two then hit a Double Takedown onto Naruto. Dib then puts Naruto in a Boston Crab. Naruto however reverses it into a Roll Up Pin, but Dib kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Dib gets back up, and hits a Kick onto Naruto. Dib then tries to put Naruto in an Arm lock, but Naruto counters out of it. Naruto gets back up, and hits a Side Effect, Taking Dib, and himself out. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Naruto, and Dib are down. 1,2,3... Naruto, and Dib begin to get up abit. 4,5,6... Naruto leaps himself to his Corner, and Tags in Rojo Bat as Dib Tags in Zim. Rojo Bat ducks a Clothesline from Zim, and follows it up with a Sit Out Powerbomb onto Zim. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Zim. Rojo Bat then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well these guys did it, Rojo & Naruto defeat Zim & Dib." said Bender.

"Looks like what happened Last Week was just Water under the Bridge." stated Iroh.

Rojo Bat, and Naruto then face eachother with Rojo Bat offering a Handshake to Naruto. Naruto obliges, and the two Shake Hands. Suddenly, Rojo Bat levels Naruto with a Clothesline. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash onto Naruto. Rojo Bat then leaves the Ring.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Bender.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like there is still some bad blood between the two." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Chiro.

"I am here with Chiro, Who will be facing Bart for the CWF Championship here Tonight. Now Chiro, You've been down this afew times before, Having a Chance to become the CWF Champion once again am I right?" asked John.

"Yeah, What about it?" replied Chiro.

"Well, It's just that you have had acouple of opportunities to reclaim the Belt since losing the Belt to Naruto over a Year ago, and you Lost those Matches. What makes you think that this could be your night?" asked John.

"You obviously have never been in the Ring Johnny boy." said Chiro.

Chiro then walks away.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Golden Opportunity, Skulker secured the Hardcore Championship Case and is Cashing it in Tonight." said Bender.

"He has also taken out some of the Hardcore Contenders like Red X, and Meowth to prove his worth." said Iroh.

(BLEACH! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Karakura Town, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Ichigo is no coward in the Ring, and that Hardcore Title is proof." said Bender.

"But can the Soul Reaper take out the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Ichigo, and Skulker in a Chop Battle until Ichigo hits an Uppercut onto Skulker. Ichigo then follows it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Skulker. Ichigo then hits afew Stomps onto Skulker until Skulker grabs Ichigo's Leg, and converts it into an Ankle Lock. Ichigo however, Breaks out of the Hold. Ichigo leaves the Ring, and then grabs a Chair. Skulker gets back up, and gets out of the Ring too. Skulker ducks an attmepted Chair Shot from Ichigo, and hits a Big Boot, Sending the Chair smack dab into Ichigo's Face. Skulker then grabs the Chair, and hits it afew times onto Ichigo's Chest until the Chair is bent. Skulker tosses the Chair as he picks Ichigo up, and Irish Whips Ichigo into the Steel Steps. Skulker then rolls Ichigo into the Ring, and pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo kicks out

Skulker goes to the Ring Corner, and removes the Top Turnbuckle. Ichigo sees his opening, Gets back up, and pushes Skulker face first into the Exposed Turnbuckle. Ichigo then follows it up with a Spinning DDT onto a Disoriented Skulker. Ichigo continues the assault by hitting a series of Ground Punches. Ichigo then heads out of the Ring, and Grabs a Table under the Ring. Ichigo enters the Ring, and sets the Table up. Ichigo picks Skulker up, and tires to Skulker through the Table, but Skulker counters by Tossing Ichigo over the Table. Skulker goes to Ichigo, and then hits a Big Boot onto Ichigo. Skulker signals the End as he picks Ichigo up to hit a Chokeslam. Skulker grabs Ichigo by the throat, but Ichigo hits a Black Mist onto Skulker, Blinding him. Skulker though somehow connects with the Chokeslam, Sending Ichigo through the Table. Skulker then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New CWF Hardcore Champion: Skulker!" said Tripp as Skulker is given the Hardcore Title.

"Skulker has miraculously done it, He's Beaten the Soul Reaper!" exclaimed Bender.

"Problem could be though is that The Hunter could become the Hunted." said Iroh.

(Promo) They are the Two Most Respected Names in CWF's Locker Room. They have earned their marks in the Business, and The Recognition from their Peers. But Tonight it is all about the Gold. Chiro vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship Tonight.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim, and Shego have been Rivals in CWF since their Debuts back in 2005." said Bender.

"Both Kim, and Shego have been Women's Champion before, and even have traded the Strap once or twice." said Iroh.

(Aggressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponent, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Last time these two Gals battled for the Belt was back at Golden Opportunity about 2 Years ago." said Bender.

"Kim was able to keep the Belt via DQ, But we finally get to see these two battle it out again." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Kim, and Shego in a Staredown until Kim hits a Chop on Shego. Kim then follows it up with a Series of Chops until Shego counters a Punch into the Gut of Kim. Shego follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker on Kim. Shego then Stomps on Kim until the Ref forces her to stop. Shego picks Kim up, and tries to wrap the Match up early with a Green Choke Hold. Kim however, Reverses it into an Arm Lock on Shego. Kim has the Hold locked in as Shego tries to Fight out of the Hold. Shego though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Shego gets back up, and Irish Whips Kim into the Ring Post. Shego then hits a set of Punches onto her Rival until Kim is slouched onto the Bottom Ring Post. Shego then hits a Bronco Buster onto Kim. Shego then pulls Kim into the Center of the Ring, and Pins her.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Kim kicks out

Shego picks Kim up, and again goes for the kill with the Green Choke Hold. Kim reverses it again, This time hitting a DDT onto Shego. Kim then follows it up with a Boston Crab onto Shego. Shego is in Pain, but she quickly Reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Kim however Kicks out before the Ref could make the Count. Kim, and Shego get back up, and end up in a Tie Up. Shego wins the Tie Up, and hits a Power Slam onto Kim. Shego then puts Kim in a Sleeper Hold. Kim seems to be fadin fast as the Ref checks to see if Kim wants to Submit. Kim however refuses to Give, and suprises Shego by hitting a Judo Slip onto her Rival. Kim then signals the end as she then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a KimPossible on Shego. Shego however, absorbs the Hit, and creates a Roll Up Pin. However, Both Girls Shoulders are on the Mat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"What just happened there? Both Girls had their Shoulders on the Mat." said a confused Bender.

"Is Kim the New Women's Champion or has Shego retained the Belt." wondered Iroh.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, This Match has been ruled a Draw. Therefore, Still CWF Women's Champion: Shego!" said Tripp.

"Shego retains the Belt despite the Draw." said Bender.

"Question is, What's gonna happen now?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with United States Champion Zuko.

"I am here with Zuko, who will defend the U.S. Title against Danny Phantom, and El Tigre. Any concerns about having to defend your Title against Two Hungry Contenders?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridge, I know that Danny is going to use The U.S. Title Case for this Match, and I also know that El Tigre is still pretty ticked about Danny beating him in the Ladder Match Last Month & I'm sure that El Tigre is still burned about me turning my back on him during NWO. I'm ready though for whatever those two have planned." said Zuko.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Month at Dark Horizon, Team 3B were defeated by Mas y Menos when their Manager Paulina Cashed in the Tag Title Case." said Bender.

"Spongebob recently won Superstar of the Year Award, Maybe his luck will continue if he win back the Tag Belts with Patrick." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Gurrera, From Steel City, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mas y Menos have been Tag Champs before." said Bender.

"Yeah, but question is will Paulina interefere?" asked Iroh.

Mas, and Patrick start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Mas hitting Patrick with afew Chops to no effect. Patrick hits a Headbutt onto Mas, Knocking Mas down. Patrick follows it up with a Leg Drop onto Mas. Patrick then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Mas until Mas counters out of it. Mas then Bounces off the Ropes, and Tackles Patrick. Mas then puts Patrick in a Headlock, but Patrick Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Patrick gets back up, and Knocks Mas into the Ring Post. Patrick tags Spongebob in, and the two do a Double Stomp onto Mas. Spongebob drags Mas into the middle of the Ring, and waits for Mas to get back up. Mas gets back up as Spongebob goes for the kill with a Sponge Suplex Pin. Mas however reverses it into a Leg Lock onto Spongebob. Mas has the Hold locked in, but Spongebob refuses to Give. Spongebob crawls to the Ropes, and Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Spongebob then hits a Takedown onto Mas. Spongebob then pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas kicks out

Spongebob picks Mas up, and goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin. Mas however, reverses it into a Leg Lock again. Spongebob though quickly Breaks out of the Hold. Spongebob picks Mas up, and Irish Whips him, Mas however reverses it into an Irish Whip of his own, Sending Spongebob into the Ring Post. Mas tags in Spongebob, and the two hit a Poetry in Motion onto Spongebob. Menos then heads to the Ropes, and goes for a Lionsault. Spongebob though gets his Knees up, Damaging Menos's Ribs. Spongebob takes advantage as he then puts Menos in a Boston Crab. Menos is in pain as Spongebob has the Hold locked in. Menos begins to Crawl towards the Ropes. Menos then Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Menos then ducks a Clothesline from Spongebob, Bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Missile Takedown onto Spongebob. Menos then climbs the Top Turnbuckle as Mas knocks Patrick out of the Ring. Menos then hits a Shooting Star Splash onto Spongebob. Menos pins Spongebob. Spongebob gets his foot on the Ropes, but Paulina knocks it off before the Ref could see it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as Mas y Menos are given the Tag Belts.

"Mas y Menos retain the Belts, But Paulina has again helped out her Clients!" exclaimed Bender.

"But I wonder if Menos actually saw what happened." said Iroh.

(Promo)

General Manager JC is seen at his Desk.

"CWF Would like to Thank the Fellow Wrestling Companies that took part in Last Week's CWF Supershow. It was one of the Best Show we've had out there, So Thank.." said JC until.. _(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins soon.**

(El Tigre Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"For awhile now, El Tigre has tried to get into the United States Championship Picture." said Bender.

Iroh: Afew weeks back, El Tigre defeated both Danny, and Zuko to take part in this Triple Threat Match.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Dark Horizon, Danny Phantom finally got out of his Losing Streak at the PPV & Won back his U.S. Title Case against El Tigre in a Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Danny will be Cashing it in Tonight." said Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Introducing Next, From the Fire Nation, He is the CWF United States Champion: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been taking on any comers for the U.S. Title since winning the Belt at Ultimate Showdown." said Bender.

"But can he defend the Title against two tough competitors?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with El Tigre, and Danny deciding to Double Team Zuko by hitting a Double Clothesline onto the U.S. Champ. El Tigre, and Danny then hit a Double Leg Drop onto Zuko. El Tigre then double crosses Danny by pulling off a Roll Up Pin on Danny. Danny however Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Danny gets back up, and ducks an attempted Iron Claw from El Tigre. Danny follows it up with a Swinging Neck Braker onto El Tigre. Zuko gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Zuko then changes his sights to El Tigre, and puts him in an Anaconda Vice. El Tigre is in pain, but is able to Grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Zuko picks El Tigre up, and goes for a Death Valley Driver. El Tigre however Grabs the Top Rope, and pulls himself out of the Hold. El Tigre then delievers a Kick onto Zuko to disorient the Champ. El Tigre then hits a Sunset Flip onto Zuko. El Tigre then pins Zuko as Danny gets back up from outside the Ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny Breaks up the Count by pulling El Tigre off of Zuko.

Danny pulls El Tigre out of the Ring, and Irish Whips El Tigre into the Steel Steps. Danny gets back into the Ring, and puts Zuko in a Boston Crab. Zuko is in pain, but Zuko somehow reverses it into a Roll Up Pin on Danny. Danny though Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Danny gets back up, and ducks a Chop from Zuko. Danny then hits a Throwback onto Zuko. Danny then signals the end is coming as he waits for Zuko to get back up. El Tigre however slides back into the Ring without Danny noticing. El Tigre then slaps an Iron Claw onto Danny. Danny tries to fight out of it, But El Tigre has the Hold locked in. Danny begins to fade fast as the Ref checks to see if Danny is gonna Submit. Zuko gets back up, and Breaks up the Hold. Zuko grabs El Tigre, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto El Tigre. Danny then sees an opening, and hits a Specter Spike onto Zuko. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip onto Zuko. Danny then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny is given the U.S. Title.

"Danny wins the U.S. Title in this wild Triple Threat Match!" exclaimed Bender.

"Alot of credit goes to these Three Guys, but Danny is walking home with the Strap." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Spongebob is seen holding his Superstar of the Year Award. Patrick walks up to Spongebob.

"Hey buddy, Sorry about what..." said Patrick until...

Spongebob stops Patrick as he gets up, and walks away.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew Weeks back, Chiro won his shot to take on Bart for the Belt." said Bender.

"Last Time Chiro was CWF Champion, It was back at CWF's CWF Rumble nearly Three Years ago, He lost the Belt to Naruto at Wrestleversary Two Years Ago." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Since Cold Blood, Bart has been the CWF Champion, and has been riding on his Age of Bart Simpson." said Bender.

Iroh: At Last Week's Supershow, Bart won the Champion One Fall to the Finish Battle Royale by pinning TWAE's Champ Thor.

The match begins with Bart, and Chiro in a Staredown until Chiro lands the First Punch with a Punch to the Gut of Bart. Chiro follows it up with a Takedown onto Bart. Chiro then puts Bart in an Ankle Lock. Bart however, Quickly Counters out of the Hold. Bart gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Chiro. Bart then Irish Whips Chiro into the Ring Post. Bart tries to continue his assualt, but Chiro hits a Big Boot to stop Bart. Chiro then climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Double Axe Handle onto Bart, Knocking the Champion out onto the Mat. Chiro takes a Moment to recover, and then puts Bart in a STF Hold. Bart however again Counters out of the Hold. Bart gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Chiro. Bart then follows it up with a Side Effect on Chiro. Bart then signals that the end is coming as he wait for Chiro to get back up. Chiro gets up, and Bart charges at Chiro. Bart goes for a BartDog on Chiro, but Chiro suprisingly counters it. Chiro then hits a Thunder Punch on a confused Bart. Chiro then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Chiro is stunned by this, but keeps his focus by putting Bart in a Leg Lock. Bart is in pain as Chiro has the Hold Locked in. Bart deserately Crawls to the Ropes, and Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bart seems to be abit stunned at what's happening as he slides out of the Ring for a moment. Chiro waits to see where this is going as the Ref begins wht Ten Count. Bart gets himself together, and reenters the Ring by the time the Ref gets to Five. Bart, and Chiro then get into a Tie Up with Bart winning it with a Sidewalk Slam onto Chiro. Bart then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Chiro until the Ref forces him to stop. Bart picks Chiro up, and goes for the kill with a BartDog. Chiro however, Counters it again by pushing Bart into the Ropes. Chiro then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Bart's Bounce back. Chiro waits for Bart to get back up. Bart gets up, and Chiro goes for a Thunder Punch. Bart however ducks out of the way. Bart sees his opening, and then hits a BartDog on Chiro. Bart then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro suprisingly kicks out

Bart is livid that he didn't get the Three Count, and begins to argue with the Ref. After a minute of arguing Bart picks Chiro up, and goes for another BartDog to finish Chiro off. Chiro however counters it by pushing Bart into the Ring Post. Chiro then climbs over Bart, and then hits a Ten Punch Combo onto Bart. Chiro stops as Bart falls onto the Mat. Chiro then puts Bart in an Ankle Lock. Bart is in pain as he makes a major attempt to get to the Ropes. Chiro has the Hold locked in, but Bart is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bart gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Chiro. Bart then follows it up with a Tackle, and an flurry of Punches onto Chiro. Bart then puts Chiro in a Leg Lock. Chiro however, Counters out of the Hold. Bart ducks a Punch from Chiro, and goes for the kill with another BartDog. Chiro however, is able to counter it again. Chiro then hits a Thunder Punch onto a disoriented Bart. Chiro then signals the end as he waits for Bart to get back up. Bart gets back up as Chiro goes for a Lightning Kick. Bart though ducks, and deliberately hits a Low Blow on Chiro in front of the Ref. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Disqualfication: Chiro!, However, Still CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as The Crowd Boos Heavily.

"I can't believe this! Bart got himself DQ'd so he could keep the Belt!" yelled an upset Bender.

"Well we saw Bart struggle in this match, Perhaps Chiro might have Bart's number now." stated Iroh.

Bart is given the CWF Title, and quickly walks up the Entrance Ramp. Chiro is getting back up, and is upset at what has happened while Bart continues to walk up the Ramp as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruto Uzumaki & Rojo Bat def. Zim & Dib

Skulker def. Ichigo Kurosaki (Wins Hardcore Title)

Kim Possible vs. Shego (Draw) (Shego Retains Womens Title)

Mas y Menos def. The Bikini Bottom Boyz (Retains Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom def. Zuko & El Tigre (Triple Threat Match) (Wins U.S. Title)

Chiro def. Bart Simpson (Disqualification) (Bart Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Another Chapter is Finished. Anyway,** Reviews** are Up!


	129. Chapter 129

Hey there CWF Fans. We are about afew Weeks away from Wrestlemania 28. Here is another Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wazzup Meatbags? Bender here, and along sides me this week is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Glassgow, Scotland where we are coming off a controversial Full Contact." said Iroh.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here is a Guy who many people, even I included should be the CWF Champion right now!" said an upset Bender.

"Well Chiro won the CWF Title Match at Full Contact, However it was due to a Disqualification by Bart & since the Title can only change hands via Pinfall or Submission, Bart is still the CWF Champion." explained Iroh.

Chiro gets into the Ring, and calls for a Mic. Chiro is given a Mic, and begins to speak.

"As you can see, I am not the CWF Champion. However, If you had not seen what had transpired at Full Contact: Maybe I should break it down for you all. At Full Contact, I faced Bart for the CWF Championship. Throughout the Match, I pretty much had control of the Matchup, I even countered the BartDog 4 different times during the Match. However, I was going for a Lightning Kick that odds were, If I had hit it, I would be CWF Champion right about now, Bart hit a deliberate Low Blow to get himself Disqualified." said Chiro.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Now, I noticed something in Bart's eyes when he hit the Low Blow on Me. What I saw wasn't his usual Calculating, Confident self. It was Fear, and Desperation. Bart knew that what he did was the only way he was going to leave the Ring with the Championship still in his hands. Bart won the Battle, but I won the War. I know that I have a psycological advantage over Bart, and I'm pretty sure that everyone in this Arena believes that I deserve a Rematch. So Bart, I'm calling you out for a Rematch right here, right now!" announced Chiro.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart stands at the Entrance Ramp, and is given a Mic.

"So, You think you deserve another Championship Match Chiro? The answer is simply put... No." replied Bart.

The Crowd Boos at this, and Begins to Chant "Bart's a Coward!"

"Last I checked, You weren't the one who can make Matches around here. I don't have prove my worth as a Champion to these Fans or anybody.." said Bart until...

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC appears on the Titantron.

"You know Bart, You're right: Chiro cannot make Matches. I can however, and I agree with Chiro on what he said. I mean, If had not gotten yourself DQ'd, Chiro most likely would be the CWF Champion. However, Since I'm a sporting person, I'm gonna have abit of a challenge to atleast show some support for the Champion. Bart, You pick a Superstar in the back to face Chiro tonight in the Main Event. Chiro, If you beat Bart's Choice, You will get your Rematch with Bart at Heavy Impact." announced JC.

"Wow! JC laying down the Law here for CWF." said Bender.

"Chiro could get his rematch if he can beat a Superstar of Bart's choosing." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Rojo Bat.

"I am here with Rojo Bat, Who later Tonight will team with Danny Phantom to take on The Bikini Bottom Boyz. Rojo, The question on everyone's mind is why did you attack Naruto at Full Contact?" asked Bridgette.

"Attack? Attack. I gotta say, I seem to be thrown under the Bus alot by the CWF Snarks. I mean, at the Supershow I was Ninja Kicked by Naruto even though I was trying to help him out. What you saw was abit of what I call returning the Favor. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta Tag Match to take part in." stated Rojo Bat.

(One Piece Theme Plays

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Fuschia Town: Monkey D. Luffy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Luffy's old buddy Ichigo was defeated for the Hardcore Title at Full Contact by Skulker." said Bender.

"Tonight, Luffy can avenge his pal." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker has been making it a Mission to pretty much anyone in CWF." said Bender.

"But now he has a Major Target on him with the Hardcore Championship." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker, and Luffy in a Chop Battle until Luffy wins it with an uppercut on the Jaw of Skulker. Luffy follows it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Skulker. Luffy puts Skulker in a Sleeper Hold, but Skulker grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and hits a Knee to the Gut of Luffy. Skulker then Irish Whips Luffy head first into the Ring Post. Skulker grabs Luffy, and hits a Power Slam onto Luffy. Skulker then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Luffy until Luffy Skull Bashes Skulker. Luffy gets back up, and hits afew Jabs onto Skulker. Luffy then hits a Running Knee to take the Hunter down. Luffy waits for Skulker to get back up, and then hits a Gum Gum Rocket on Skulker. Luffy then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out

Skulker hits a Punch to the Gut of Luffy, and follows it up by putting Luffy in a Torture Rack. Luffy is in Pain, but refuses to Submit. Luffy eventually gets his Arm onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Luffy hits a Leg Sweep onto Skulker. Luffy then climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and connects with a Diving Elbow on Skulker. Luffy tries to pin Skulker, but Skulker quickly Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Skulker gets back up, and hits an Uppercut on Luffy to disorient him. Skulker follows it up with a Big Boot on Luffy. The Ref checks to see if Luffy is out of it, but Skulker grabs Luffy, and hits a Chokeslam onto Luffy. The Ref sees Luffy, and calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Monkey D. Luffy is unable to Continue, Your winner via Knock Out: Skulker!" said Tripp as Skulker stands over the Fallen Luffy.

"Man, Luffy just got beaten down by the Hardcore Champ." said Bender.

"It looks like the Hunter is still on top of the Food Chain." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with Kim Possible, and CWF Women's Champion Shego.

"Okay: Kim, Shego, I have reviewed the Tape of your Match at Full Contact & In each angle, Both of you had your Shoulders pinned to the Mat. Obviously, This would result in a Draw & Shego would retain the Championship." stated JC.

"Hmm..." said Shego.

"Well I take it that you have something against it." stated Kim.

"Well yes, I would kind of brush this aside, but given the fact that you two have such a Major Rivalry in CWF, I have an idea for a rematch at Heavy Impact. It will be Kim Possible vs. Shego for the Women's Championship once again. However, to ensure that there will be a Winner, This Match will be a Ladder Match." announced JC.

"Cool." replied Kim.

"That's good, Cause I always stand over Kim kim here." said Shego.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny Phantom won a Triple Threat Match at Full Contact against Zuko, and El Tigre to be the New U.S. Champ." said Bender.

"Well it has been awhile since Danny held the U.S. Title." stated Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Full Contact, Rojo Bat & Naruto defeated Zim & Dib. Afterword, Rojo Bat took out his Tag Partner." said Bender.

"Rojo made his case Earlier Tonight, So we'll have to see what Naruto might respond with." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Bikini Bottom: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Mas y Menos retained the Belts partially thanks to their Manager Paulina." said Bender.

"Well since Spongebob won the Superstar of the Year Award, He's been abit on a slide lately." stated Iroh.

Spongebob, and Rojo Bat are in the Ring. The match begins with Spongebob hitting afew Chops onto Rojo with no effect. Rojo Bat then hits a Punch to the Gut of Spongebob, and then follows it up with a DDT on Spongebob. Rojo Bat tries to put Spongebob in an Arm Lock, but Spongebob quickly counters out of it. Spongebob hits a Swinging Neck Breaker on Rojo Bat. Spongebob then Tags in Patrick, and the duo hit a Double Leg Drop on Rojo Bat. Patrick then hits afew Ground Punches onto Rojo Bat. Patrick picks Rojo up, and puts him in a Bearhug. Rojo is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Rojo Bat hits afew Skull Bashes onto Patrick until Rojo is able to Break out of the Hold. Rojo then Bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Shoulder Tackle onto Patrick. Rojo Bat then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Parick kicks out

Rojo Bat then tags in Danny. Danny tries to put Patrick in a Boston Crab, but Patrick counters with a Roll Up Pin. Danny however is able to Kick Out before the Ref can make the Count. Danny, and Patrick get back up, and get into a Tie Up. Danny wins it by hitting a Leg Sweep on Patrick. Danny then hits afew Stomps on Patrick until the Ref forces him to stop. Danny picks Patrick up, and goes for a Specter Spike, Patrick however counters it with a Sidewalk Slam on Danny. Patrick then tags in Spongebob. Spongebob picks Danny up, and goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Danny counters it. Danny then tags Rojo Bat in. Rojo Bat ducks a Clothesline from Spongebob, and follows it up with a Sitout Powerbomb. Rojo Bat is about to head to the Top Turnbuckle when he sees Naruto at the top of the Entrance Ramp. Rojo Bat gets distracted by this, and falls prey to a Sponge Suplex Pin from Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as Patrick's, and Spongebob's Arm are raised in Victory.

"Team 3B scored an impressive win here Tonight." said Bender.

"Yeah, but it was partially due to Naruto's interefence." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room)

Bart is seen talking to El Tigre, Nelson Muntz, and Red X.

"Looks like The Champ is still searching for his pick to face Chiro." said Bender.

"Well remember Bender, If Chiro wins, He gets his Rematch, but if Bart's choice wins then Bart will have defend the Belt against his pick." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

A bland stick figure is seen walking to his Couch. He then grabs a Remote, and clicks the TV on. CWF Wrestling starts playing. Suddenly, The stick figure... _(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins in Four Weeks.**

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here comes The American Dragon Jake Long, Ready for action." said Bender.

"Well I wonder who his opponent will be." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang! said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well it has been awhile since Aang's last encounter with the AmDrag." said Bender.

"This should be good though." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Jake, and Aang in a Staredown with Jake hitting a Thumb to the Eyes of Aang, and then following up with a Suplex. Jake then hits a series of Ground Punches until Aang stops him. Aang gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Jake. Aang then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a flying Crossbody on Jake. Aang then follows it up with a Running Leg Drop on Jake. Aang tries to pin Jake, but Jake kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Aang waits for Jake to get up. Jake gets up as Aang goes for an Air Buster. Jake however ducks the Air Buster. Jake then follows it up with a Side Effect on a disoriented Aang. Jake showboats to the Crowd as they Boo Jake. Jake picks Aang up, and goes for a Dragon DDT. Aang however counters, and then hits a Roll Up Pin on Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Jake gets up, and Tackles Aang following it up with a series of Punches on Aang. Jake then puts Aang in an Arm Lock. Aang however flips Jake over, and Breaks out of the Hold. Aang heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Elbow Drop on Jake. Aang then waits for Jake to get back up. Jake gets up as Aang again goes for an Air Buster. Jake however ducks it again, and puts Aang in an Ankle Lock. Aang tries to breakaway, but Jake has the Hold locked in. Aang is in Pain as the Ref checks to see if Aang wants to Submit. Aang begins however to crawl towards the Ropes. Eventually, Aang gets his Hand on the Ropes to Break the Hold. Aang gets up, but Jake hits another Thumb to the Eyes of Aang. Jake then follows it up with a Dragon DDT. Jake Showboats to the Crowd to Boos again. Jake goes to pin Aang, but Aang suprises Jake with a Roll Up Pin on Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang pulls off a Major last second Victory here." said Bender.

"I'm sure Jake is upset by what just happened to him." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with the CWF Champion Bart Simpson. Now Bart: Coming up Next is Chiro vs. A Superstar of your choosing. Have you chosen anyone?" asked John.

"Yes I have, but I will not reveal my choice..." said Bart until...

Suddenly, Milhouse jumps into the Scene.

"Whhaaassssuuuupp!" yelled Milhouse.

"Really?" asked Bart.

Bart walks off with Milhouse.

"Looks like Milhouse is Bart's pick." said Bender.

"The Match is up next." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Chiro almost won the CWF Championship, but Bart nailed a Low Blow to keep the Belt away from Chiro." said Bender.

"Well if Chiro wins, He gets his Rematch at Heavy Impact." stated Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompanied to the Ring by Bart Simpson, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Afew Minutes ago, We learned that Milhouse was gonna be Bart's choice." said Bender.

"Well it seems abit smart. I mean if Milhouse wins, He'll face Bart so The Champ wants to pick someone he knows well." said Iroh.

The match begins with Chiro staring at Bart who is at Ringside. Chiro then changes his attention to Milhouse as the two hit a Tie Up. Milhouse wins it by hitting a Sidewalk Slam on Chiro. Milhouse follows it up with a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Chiro. Chiro gets back up, and then Irish Whips Milhouse into the Ring Post. Chiro gets on Milhouse, and hits afew Punches on Milhouse until the Ref forces him to stop. Chiro then grabs Milhouse, and throws him onto the Mat. Bart gets up on the Apron, can confronts Chiro. Chiro confronts Bart, and ducks an attempted swipe from Bart. Chiro grabs Bart, but is hit from behind by Milhouse. Milhouse then hits a series of Punches on Chiro, following it up with a Body Slam on Chiro. Milhouse waits for Chiro to get back up, and then hits a Super Kick on Chiro. Milhouse then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro kicks out

Bart yells "Hit it again!" to Milhouse as Milhouse picks Chiro up, and goes for another Super Kick. Chiro however ducks the Kick, and follows it up with a Neck Breaker on a disoriented Milhouse. Chiro then puts Milhouse in a STF Hold. Milhouse is in pain, and is about to Tap Out. Bart gets on top of the Apron, and distracts the Ref. Milhouse actually Taps out, but the Ref doesn't see it. Chiro Breaks the Hold, and again confronts Bart. This tome however, Bart nails a Thunder Punch on the Champion, Knocking him on the Outside Mat. Milhouse sees his opening, and hits a Roll Up Pin on Chiro. Chiro however Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Milhouse though hits a Clothesline onto Chiro. Milhouse hen waits for Chiro to get back up. Chiro gets back up as Milhouse goes for another Super Kick. Chiro however ducks out of the way, and hits a Lightning Kick on Milhouse. Chiro then pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro wins his Rematch against the Champion." said Bender.

"Looking at what has transpired here, It looks like Chiro may just well be the New CWF Champion." said Iroh.

Chiro climbs the Ring Post, and looks at the fallen Bart outside the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Skulker def. Monkey D. Luffy (Knock Out)

Bikini Bottom Boyz def. Rojo Bat & Danny Phantom

Aang def. Jake Long

Chiro def. Milhouse Van Houten

* * *

Another Chapter Finished. Anyway, I will be at This Week's RAW in Philly. Expect to see this Sign from me: **TEAM BRING IT'S ALTERNATE** **CAPTAIN.** In the Meantime: REVIEW!, Unless you're a Kung Pow _(Censored)._


	130. Chapter 130

Hey Guys! We are just Two Days away from **Wrestlemania 28!** What a perfect time to add another Chapter of CWF to the Slate for everybody! I only own my OCs. P.S. Team Bring It! for Life.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 2

(Before the Show)

General Manager JC is seen at his Desk.

"Good Evening Ladies, and Gentlemen. Tonight, We have an impressive Card for Tonight's Show. Our Main Event will have Aang, "The American Dragon" Jake Long, Zuko, Stan Smith, Yusuke Urameshi, and El Tigre will face off in a Six Man One Fall to the Finish Battle Royal where the Winner will face Danny Phantom at Heavy Impact for the U.S. Title. We will also have the official Contract Signing for Chiro vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship. So sit back, and Enjoy." announced JC.

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Wazzup Meatbags? Bender here, and along sides me this week is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Providence, Rhode Island where we will have the Official Contract Signing for Bart vs. Chiro." said Iroh.

(Invader Zim Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Tem Championships. Making their way to the Ring: Dib & The Invader Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"The Winner of this Tag Battle will face off against the current Tag Champs: Mas y Menos at Heavy Impact." stated Bender.

"Well Zim & Dib have beaten Mas y Menos for the Straps before, They could do it again." said Iroh.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Danville: Phineas & Ferb!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Danville Duo here are the newest Tag Team here in CWF." said Bender.

"Well if they win here Tonight, They could be on the fast track for their first Tag Title Reign." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Bikini Bottom: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob, and Patrick were defeated in the Rematch at Full Contact." said Bender.

"But it was partially due to Mas y Menos's Manager Paulina getting involved." stated Iroh.

Zim, Patrick, and Ferb start off in the Ring. The match begins with Zim, and Ferb Double Team Patrick by hitting a Double Big Boot on the Starfish. Zim then hits a Takedown on Ferb. Zim then follows it up with afew Ground Punches on Ferb until the Ref forces him to stop. Zim picks Ferb up, and goes for the kill early with an Irken Slam, but Ferb counters it. Ferb then hits a Suplex on Zim. Patrick gets up, and hits a Clothesline on Ferb. Patrick then picks Zim up, and Irish Whips Zim into the Ring Post.  
Patrick then charges, and hits a Splash on Zim. Patrick then follows it up with a Starfish Stomp on the fallen Zim. Patrick then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ferb Breaks up the Count.

Patrick grabs Ferb, and throws him across the Ring. Patrick continues to Stomp Zim as Ferb tags in Phineas. Phineas then hits a Throwback onto Patrick. Phineas then puts Patrick in a STF Hold. Zim sees an opening, and heads to his Corner to tag in Dib. Dib gets tagged in, and hits a Takedown on Phineas. Dib then hits afew Stomps on Phineas while Patrick Tags in Spongebob. Spongebob grabs Dib, and Irish Whips Dib into the Ropes, and follows it up with a Monkey Flip on Dib on the Bounce back. Spongebob then picks grabs Phineas, and hits a Suplex. Spongebob signals that the end is coming until...

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

CWF Tag Team Champions Mas y Menos, and Paulina appear at the Top of the Entrance Ramp.

"What are Mas y Menos, and Paulina doing here?" asked Bender.

"Perhaps that they are scouting the Competition." said Iroh.

Spongebob looks at the three, and starts yelling at them. Spongebob turns around, but falls prey to a Epic Phin by Phineas. Phineas then pins Spongebob as Ferb protects his Step Brother from Patrick, and Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: Phineas & Ferb!" said Tripp as Phineas, and Ferb's Arm are raised in Victory.

"Phineas, and Ferb have gotten their first Shot at the Tag Belts, but not without some controversy." said Bender.

"Mas y Menos, and Paulina have yet again conned Team 3B." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Chiro.

"I am here with Chiro, Who now has his rematch against CWF Champion Bart Simpson. Well Chiro, I am suprised that you have another shot." said John.

"Listen John John, What I did at Full Contact proved that I can be CWF Champion. Getting this Shot again will prove that, and I am willing to put everything on the Line to do so." said Chiro.

(Commercial Break)

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Mixed Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable & Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Heavy Impact, Kim & Shego will battle out once for the Women's Championship in a Ladder Match." said Bender.

"Tonight however, Kim teams with her BF Ron to Battle Shego & a Male Partner of her Choosing." said Iroh.

(Aggressive ROck Music Plays)

"And their opponents, First, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Full Contact, Another Chapter of the Famed Kim Possible/Shego Rivalry was added when the two ended their Title Match in a Draw." said Bender.

"I wonder who she decided to pick as her Male Tag Partner." pondered Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark "Haw Haw" is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And her Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson is a Former Hardcore Champion much like Ron, and Shego." said Bender.

"Nelson seems to complement Shego's aggressive abilites as well for this Match." said Iroh.

Ron, and Nelson start off in the Ring. The match begins with Nelson, and Ron in a Tie Up. Ron suprisingly wns it by hitting a Scoop Slam on Nelson. Ron gets excited abit by this, and then follows it up by putting Nelson in a Leg Lock. Nelson however is able to Grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and hits afew Jabs on Ron's Gut. Nelson then follows it up with a Knee to the Gut futhering the pain. Nelson then Flips Ron onto his Back. Nelson runs towards the Ropes, and goes for a Lionsault. Ron however gets his Knees up, and it connects to Nelson's Gut, Saving Ron from further pain. Ron gets back up, and hits a Rolling Thunder on Nelson. Ron then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Ron picks Nelson up, and tries to finish Nelson off with a Booyah!, but Nelson counters. Nelson then Tags in Shego. As per the Rules, Kim enters the Ring, and confronts her famed Rival. Kim, and Shego get into a Tie Up with both sides neither showing anysort of weakness towards the other. After about Two Minutes of this Stalemate, Kim surpises Shego with a Monkey Flip, Tossing Shego into the Ropes. Kim grabs Shego, and Irish Whips Shego off the Ropes. Shego however, Tackles her Rival, and adds afew Punches to the Mix on the Bounceback. Shego then waits for Rival to get back to go for the kill. Kim gets up, and is met by a Green Choke Hold by Shego. Kim however counters it, and then hits a Kimpossibility on Shego. Kim pins Shego as Ron hits a Clothesline to stop Nelson from stopping the Count.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Kim, and Ron score the Win in this Tag Match." said Bender.

"Yeah, but will Kim be the New CWF Women's Champion when all is said and done?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) CWF has been the Pioneering Force in all of Sports Entertainment, and for over 40 Years... _(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins in Three Weeks.**

(Naruto U.S. Season Three Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Over the past few weeks, Naruto & Rojo Bat have butted heads in the Ring." said Bender.

"Well Last week, Naruto distracted Rojo Bat enough for him to be pinned by Spongebob." stated Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Maryland: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well eversince The Gangstas broke up, Riley has been going his own way." said Bender.

"If he Beats Naruto, He could be a bigger threat in CWF." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto, and Riley in a Chop Battle until Naruto ducks a Chop from Riley. Naruto then follows it up with a Takedown on Riley. Naruto puts Riley in an Arm Lock, but Riley counters out of it. Riley then grabs Naruto, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Riley then follows it up with a Mudhole Stomp on Naruto. Riley then taunts the Crowd to Boos. Riley then drags Naruto into the center of the Ring, and puts Naruto in an Ankle Lock. Naruto though is able to stop Riley from Locking it in, and flips Riley off of him. Naruto gets back up, and waits for Riley to get up. Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick, but Riley ducks the Kick. Riley then Spears the disoriented Naruto. Riley then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Riley picks Naruto up, and goes for a Rap Up to finish Naruto off. Naruto however counters it. Naruto then gets into a Tie Up with Riley. Naruto wins it with a Leg Sweep on Riley. Naruto then puts Riley in a Spinning Toe Hold. Riley is in pain, but He is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley gets up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Naruto Bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Takedown that takes Riley, and Himself down. The Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,3... Naruto, and Riley are both down. 4,5... Naruto, and Riley begin to get back up. 6,7. Both Naruto, and Riley are officially back up, and begin to Chop Battle. Riley suprises Naruto with a Thumb to the Eyes of Naruto. Riley then tries to follow it up with a Rap Up, but Naruto counters it again. Naruto gains the upperhand by nailing a Crush Seal on Riley. Naruto then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"A Good Match here, but in the end, Naruto leaves with the Winners share of the Purse." said Bender.

"Yeah, but definetely a Good back, and forth Battle." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

Naruto looks at the Entrance Ramp to see if Rojo Bat is there, but he's not there.

"Yo, Naruto. Check out to the Audience, About Section 17, About Row 10 or 11. Basically look towards your left." said Rojo Bat.

Naruto looks towards the Crowd, and sees Rojo Bat.

"Hey Rojo, Seems like you took care of Woodcrest's Least Wanted there. Especially since hey, I could've done what you did Last Week to me. You know, It's been suprising the past few weeks on how you've been messing with me." said Rojo Bat.

"Really, What do you think about?" asked Naruto.

"I think that you've become jealous of I've beenmaking my mark here in CWF Recently while You've been kinda floating on the Midcard. Just these Fans here, There are afew of you who dislike me, but to me I don't care what you guys think. I've been doing this for years, and I'm gonna add another Milestone in my Career." said Rojo Bat.

"And what's that going to be?" asked Naruto.

"I'm calling you out for Heavy Impact. You & Me in a Two out of Three Falls Match." announced Rojo Bat.

"Two out of Three Falls? All I can say Rojo is simply put: Believe It!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well it looks like we have another epic Bout for Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Naruto, and Rojo Bat in a Two out of Three Falls Match? This might be a Show stealer." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Locker Room)

Spongebob is seen in the Locker Room depressed with Patrick.

"Hey buddy. Don't let what's been happening get to you." said Patrick.

"I guess you're tight Pat." said Spongebob.

Skulker then walks into the Locker Room.

"Heh, Superstar of the Year. More like Jobber of the Year in my Book." joked Skulker.

"Hey, Nobody talks to my friend like that." said Patrick.

"What are you gonna do about it you overgrown Gum Wod?" asked Skulker.

"Uhhhh..." said Patrick until...

Skulker decks Patrick with a Right Hook. Spongebob gets peeved, and Tackles Skulker. Spongebob then delievers a set of Punches onto Skulker until Security breaks up the Fight.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"This is a Six Man Battle Royale set for one fall, Where the Winner will be the Number One Contender for the United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Stan does embody America, and it could just be an omen if Stan wins here Win Tonight." said Bender.

"Yeah, but Stan hasn't been in the Ring much, So the odds could be against him.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko is the Former United States Champion, Recently Losing the Belt to Danny in a Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"Well I know that a Rematch between the two would be spectacular." said Iroh.

("El Tigre Roar" is heard as El Tigre Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here's the other guy that was in the Triple Threat Match Full Contact." said Bender.

"El Tigre, and Danny had abit of a Rivalry for afew Months. It could get pick up again." stated Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Yusuke has been actually Training Stan the past few Weeks from what I heard." said Bender.

"Well let's see if the Student or the Master will win this Match." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Aang defeated Jake Long in a One on One Match." said Bender.

"Can the Airbender keep the Good Luck rolling?" asked Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From New York, New York, The American Dragon: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"I wonder why Jake has been using the "American Dragon" moniker again?" asked Bender.

"I don't know, I think some Wrestler: Danny Brianson or Bryan Dannison might not be using it currently." said Iroh.

The match begins with all six Superstars Battling it out in the Ring. Aang ducks a Clothesline from Jake, and follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker on the AmDrag. Stan Smith meanwhile hits a DDT onto Yusuke as Zuko hits a Scoop Slam on El Tigre. Stan Smith tries to end the Match early by slapping an Ankle Lock onto Yusuke, but the Hold is Broken up by Zuko. Zuko picks Stan up, and Irish Whips him head first into the Ring Post. Zuko then changes his attention to Aang, and gets into a Tie Up with his Airbending Rival. Aang wins it, and hits a Spinning Takedown onto Zuko. Jake, and Yusuke get back up, and Double Team Aang with a Double Big Boot. The two then deliever a Double Leg Drop onto the Airbender. Jake then turns on Yusuke with a Thumb to the Eyes, Blinding Yusuke. Jake then follows it up with a Code Breaker onto Yusuke. Jake then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan Smith Breaks up the Count.

Stan Smith picks Jake up, and Irish Whips Jake over the Ropes. Jake however hangs onto the Middle Rope until Stan Smith connects with Boot to Jake, Knocking him onto the Mat below. Zuko gets back up, and tries to pin Aang, but Stan Smith stops him the Ref can make the Count. Stan picks Zuko up, but Zuko suprises Stan with a Jaw Breaker onto Stan. Zuko then changes his focus back to Aang. Zuko picks Aang up, and goes for a Death Valley Driver, but Aang grabs the Top Rope to save himself. Aang gets himself out of Hold, and launches himself with a Crossbody on Zuko. Aang gets up, but is met with a Spear along with a flurry of Punches from Yusuke. Yusuke signals the end as he picks Aang up, and then delievers a Spirit Breaker onto Aang. El Tigre suddenly appears from out of nowhere, and slaps an Iron Claw onto Yusuke. Yusuke is in serious Pain as El Tigre has the Hold Locked in.

"Where the heck did El Tigre come from?" asked Bender/

"He must hid himself outside of the Ring during the Fight, and now he might win this Match." said Iroh.

It looks like Yusuke is about to Tap Out, but Stan Smith again Breaks the Hold. Stan Irish Whips El Tigre into the Ropes. Stan then hits a Double Edge Spinebuster on El Tigre during the Bounce back. Stan signals the end as he puts El Tigre in an Ankle Lock. Zuko though Breaks the Hold. Stan gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Zuko. Zuko wins it with a Knee to the Jaw of Stan, and follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam. Zuko then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Aang. Zuko hits a Big Boot on Aang. Zuko then picks Aang up, and goe for a Death Valley Driver on Aang again. Aang however, Counters it again. Stan Smith gets up, and hits a Takedown on Zuko. Stan tries to do the same to Aang, but Aang reverses it into a Roll Up Pin on Stan. Stan quickly Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Aang gets back up, and hits an Air Buster onto Stan. Aang is about to pin Stan when Jake gets back into the Ring, and throws Aang over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below. Jake then pins Stan Smith.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Jake just pulled the Victory right out of Aang's grasp!" yelled Bender.

"Jake will now face Danny for the United States Championship at Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

(Backstage) United States Champion Danny Phantom is seeing what has just transpired in the Ring as Bridgette approaches him.

"I am here with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom. Danny, Anything to your Opponent?" asked Bridgette.

"Just another reason for to embaress Jake in the Middle of the Ring again." said Danny.

Danny then walks away.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Ring)

General Manager JC is seen in the Ring standing near a Table with two Chairs.

"Well Ladies, and Gentlemen. Now we have come to the Dramatic the Portion of the Show." joked JC.

The Crowd Laughs abit at the joke.

"Okay now, Right now we will have the Contract Signing for Chiro vs. Bart Simpson at Heavy Impact. Before we start the Signing, I would like to Introduce the Challenger, From Shuggazoom City, The Unsung Hero of CWF: Chiro!" announced JC.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

Chiro walks down the Entrance Ramp as the Crowd Cheers. Chiro then enters the Ring, and seats himself near the Desk.

"And now, Introducing The CWF Champion, From Springfield, He has been the CWF Champion since the Cold Blood PPV: Bart Simpson!" Announced JC.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart makes his way to the Ring with the CWF Championship draped over his Shoulder. The Crowd Boos at Bart as he enters the Ring, and raises the CWF Championship to the sky. Bart then takes a Seat.

"Okay Gentlemen, Before you is the Contract for Heavy Impact, Chiro vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship. You were told earlier about what was in the Contract. However, I will announce some of the previsions of this Match to the Fans since they might wonder what will go down at Heavy Impact. The Championship Mat at Heavy Impact will be Contested with No Disqualifications or Count Outs meaning the only way to win this Match is to Pin your Opponent, or Make your Opponent Submit. With all that being said I would like you two to Sign the Contract, and make this Match Official." said JC.

Chiro is first given the Contract. Chiro looks it over, and then signs it.

"Okay then, Now for the Champion Bart Simpson to sign the Contract." said JC.

Bart is given the Contract. Bart however, pushes the Contract aside.

"You know, I have abit of a problem with this Contract. The problem being that I am giving up alot in this Match." said Bart.

"Giving Up?" asked Bender.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Iroh.

"I mean I have to put my Championship on the line without having the Rules for Count Out and/or Disqualification being in place." said Bart.

"You did place this on yourself over what had happened at Full Contact." stated JC.

"Okay, but why doesn't Chiro put something on this Match, He did say earlier that he would be willing to put everything on the line." said Bart.

"You know something Bart, You're right. I do believe that Chiro should put something on the line. Chiro, What do have to offer for this Match?" asked JC.

"I said I would everything on the Line to prove that I can beat you. So if I am unable to Beat you for the Belt at Heavy Impact, I will Retire from Cartoon Wrestling Federation." stated Chiro.

"What?" asked Bender.

"Chiro is putting his own Career on the Line for this Match." said Iroh.

"A Title vs. Career Match, I like it. So Bart, Sign the Contract & Make it happen." said JC.

Bart is given the Contract, and Bart Signs it.

"So there you have it, At Heavy Impact: It will be Chiro vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship in a Title vs. Career Match." announced JC.

Bart gets up the Table, and flashes the CWF Championship infront of Chiro. Chiro however simply gets up, and walks out of the Ring. Bart is dumbfounded by this.

"Well we just learned about this Match, but it looks like Chiro isn't gonna go for a Cheap Shot on the Champ." said Bender.

"Remember Bender, If Chiro wins: Bart loses the Belt. If Bart wins: Chiro has to Retire." said Iroh.

Chiro heads up the Ramp as the show draws to a close.

Results

Phineas & Ferb def. Zim & Dib, and The Bikini Bottom Boyz (Triple Threat Tag) (Wins Number 1 Contendership for Tag Titles)

Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable def. Shego & Nelson Muntz

Naruto Uzumaki def. Riley Freeman

Jake Long def. Aang, Stan Smith, Yusuke Urameshi, Zuko, and El Tigre (Six Man One Fall to the Finish Battel Royale) (Wins Number 1 Contendership for U.S. Title)

* * *

And another Chapter of CWF Done. So Reviews are up, and Hope you all catch The Jabroni Beating, Pie Eating, Trail Blazing, Eyebrow Raising: The Rock Battle The Doctor of... No he doesn't go by that anymore. The Chain Gang... No not that either. I got it: The Cenation Cenator: John Cena at **Wrestlemania 28**! Unless you're a Fruity Pebble.


	131. Chapter 131

Hey dudes, Well Wrestlemania 28 was pretty wicked: Sheamus is the New World Champ (and Breaks the Rumble Curse), Taker goes 20-0, and THE ROCK BEATS JOHN CENA! Anyway, Here is a New Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): December week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey CWF Faithful! Bender here, and along sides me this week is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Chicago, Illinois were Chiro may have his Last CWF Match against Nelson Muntz." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"This is a Handicap Match set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Skulker made an enemy in Patrick Star, and Spongebob Squarepants." said Bender.

"And it got him a Beatdown from Patrick as a result." added Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his Opponents, From Bikini Bottom: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Team 3B lost out on an opportunity to face Mas y Menos for the Tag Belts." said Bender.

"Tonight however, They could take out the Hardcore Champion." said Iroh.

Spongebob, and Patrick get into the Ring. The match is about to begin until...

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC appear on top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Okay hold up a Sec. You see, I made an error while making this Match. This isn't supposed to be a Handicap Match, This is actually a Triple Threat Match." announced JC.

"What?" asked Bender.

"Well this is a shock for the Former Tag Champs." said Iroh.

"By the way, If either Spongebob or Patrick pins Skulker, One of them will face you again for the Hardcore Title at Heavy Impact. Ring the Bell Ref." said JC.

The match begins with Spongebob, and Patrick looking confused about what recently transpired as Skulker nails a Big Boot on Spongebob. Skulker then follows it up with a Clothesline onto Patrick. Skulker picks Patrick up, and throws him over the Ropes. Skulker changes his attention back to Spongebob as he picks the Superstar of the Year up. Skulker tries to go for the kill with an early Chokeslam, but Spongebob counters it. Spongebob follows it up with a Swinging DDT on Skulker. Spongebob gets excited as he waits for Skulker to get back up. Skulker gets back up, and Spongebob hits a Sponge Suplex Pin on Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick breaks up the Count

Spongebob gets up, and is suprised about what just happened. Spongebob begins to yell at Patrick for what he just did until Skulker gets back up, and hits a Suplex onto Spongebob. Patrick ducks a Clothesline from Skulker however, and follows it up with a Takedown on Skulker. Patrick then gets on Skulker, and hits afew Ground Punches until Skulker headbutts Patrick. Skulker grabs Patrick by the throat, and goes for a Chokeslam. Spongebob attacks Skulker from behind to break the Move. Spongebob goes for another Sponge Suplex Pin on Skulker. Skulker however, Counters & nails a Knock Out Punch on Spongebob. Skulker though falls victim to a Scoop Slam from Patrick. Patrick then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as Patrick's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Patrick wins this odd Triple Threat Match for a shot at the Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"I wonder how Spongebob is gonna feel about this?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with CWF Champion Bart Simpson. Well Bart, At Heavy Impact you will put the Title on the line against Chiro. If you win this Match however, Chiro will Retire from CWF. How would you feel if you ended up defeating Chiro?" asked Bridgette.

"Well, I would feel abit saddened that a Great Star like Chiro would leave CWF, but I would be happy that I ended his Career. I know this will happen at Heavy Impact." said Bart.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

"This Six Person Tag Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, The Team of: Phineas, and Ferb & Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Heavy Impact, Phineas & Ferb will get their first opportunity at Winning Tag Team Gold when they Face Mas y Menos for the Belts." said Bender.

"It was partially Mas y Menos's & and their Manager Paulina's Faults as to why they have the Shots." added Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And thier opponents, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, The Team of: CWF Tag Team Champions Mas y Menos, and CWF Women's Champion Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Also at Heavy Impact, Shego will defend her Women's Championship in a Ladder Match." said Bender.

"This is considered the Ultimate Showdown between these two Powerful Ladies of CWF." stated Iroh.

Mas, and Ferb start off in the Ring. The match begins with Ferb, and Mas in a Chop Battle until Mas wins it. Mas follows it up with a Twisted Neck Breaker on Ferb. Mas then puts Ferb in an Ankle Lock. Ferb however, Counters out of the Hold. Ferb gets back up, and Irish Whips Mas into the Ropes. Mas however Bounces back with a Clothesline on Ferb, Taking the Green Haired Brit down. Mas tags in Menos, and the two hit a Double Leg Drop on Ferb. Menos goes for the Pin, but Ferb kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Ferb gets back up, and hits afew Boxing Jabs on Menos. Ferb then follows it up with an Arm Drag on Menos. Ferb picks Menos up, and hits a Side Effect onto Menos. Ferb pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos kicks out

Ferb Tags in Phineas. Phineas continues the Offense by hitting afew Stomps on Menos. Phineas picks Menos up, and goes for an Epic Phin. Menos however reverses it, and hits a Leg Sweep onto Phineas. Menos then tags in Shego meaning Kim enters the Match. Kim, and Shego have a Staredown until Shego hits a Punch to the Gut of Kim, and follows it up with a DDT. Shego waits for Kim to get back up. Kim gets back up as Shego goes for a Green Choke Hold. Kim counters it however, and hits an Arm Drag on Shego. Kim then hits a Rolling Thunder on Shego. Kim picks Shego up, and goes for a Kimpossibility. Shego counters, and heads to her Corner for a Tag. Paulina however, Tells Mas y Menos to leave which they do. Shego is upset by this, but is then picked up by Kim. Kim then hits a Kimpossibility on Shego. Kim pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Phineas, Ferb, and Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Challengers have Beaten The Champions here Tonight." said Bender.

"Yeah, But why did Paulina pull her Team out of this Match?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Bart Simpson has been the dominating Force in CWF since Wrestleversary, and at... _(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins in Two Weeks.**

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Heavy Impact, Danny Phantom will defend the United States Championship against Jake Long." said Bender.

"Jake won a Six Man One Fall to the finish Match Last Week." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Heavy Impact, Rojo Bat will Battle Naruto Uzumaki in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match." said Bender.

"This Rivalry started up back at the CWF Supershow when Naruto hit a Ninja Kick on Rojo Bat." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Rojo Bat, and Danny Phantom in a Test of Strength with Danny winning it. Danny follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on Rojo Bat. Danny then puts Rojo Bat in a STF Hold. Rojo Bat however, Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits afew Jabs onto Danny. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Tackle. Rojo Bat gets up, and heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Rojo Bat tries to end the Match early with a Frog Slash, but Naruto gets his Knees up, Practicully injuring Rojo Bat's Rib Cage. Danny gets back up, and puts Rojo Bat in an Abdominal Stretch. Rojo Bat is in Pain, but he fights out of it. Rojo Bat grabs Danny, and tries to hit a Sit Out Powerbomb. Danny reverses it though into a DDT. Danny then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Danny decides to continue his assault on the Chest area of Rojo Bat by putting Rojo Bat in an Anaconda Vice. Rojo Bat quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Danny picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for a Specter Spike. Rojo Bat counters and puts Danny in a Boston Crab. Danny however, Reverses it into a Roll Up Pin, but Rojo Bat kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes. Danny accidentally Knocks the Ref out as he bounces back, and hits a Takedown on Rojo Bat. Danny then picks Rojo Bat up, and hits a Specter Spike on the Luchadore. Danny sees that the Ref is down, and tries to get him back up. Suddenly, Jake runs into the Ring from the Crowd, and attacks Danny from behind. Jake picks Danny up, and hits a Dragon DDT on Danny. Jake then puts Rojo Bat on Danny indicating a Pin as the Ref gets back up to see the Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as Rojo Bat's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Rojo Bat wins here Tonight, but the story behind this Match is that Jake costed Danny the Match." said Bender.

"Looks like Rojo Bat, and Jake may have the momentum going into Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Chiro is seen walking towards the Entrance Area.

"Chiro's possible Last Match on CWF is coming up next." said Bender.

"Can Chiro gain some steam by winning this Match?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Paulina is seen walking with Mas y Menos towards the Parking Lot. John Santoni catches up to the Trio.

"Paulina, Paulina. Earlier, We saw you pull your Associates Mas y Menos from their Tag Match with Shego. Why did you do it?" asked John.

"The reason why I did it was because I am protecting them from harming themselves. If you haven't noticed, They are going to defend their Tag Titles at Heavy Impact & I will be shaved Bald if Mas y Menos lose their Belts because they got hurt helping out some Loser Diva. Come on guys, Lets go!" ordered Paulina.

Paulina then directs the Tag Champs to the Parking Lot.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Well that was abit odd." said Bender.

"Indeed." added Iroh.

The Official Card for CWF's Heavy Impact.

Patrick Star vs. Skulker for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Pat got the 3 Count Earlier Tonight, But can he win the Hardcore Title?

Shego, and Kim Possible will Battle it out in a Ladder Match with the CWF Women's Championship on the line.

This will be another Chapter in their Rivalry, Who will come out on top of this one?

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rojo Bat in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match.

These two have been butting Heads for over a Month, and it will all come to a head at Heavy Impact.

Phineas & Ferb vs. Mas y Menos for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

Question is, Will Paulina be a Factor in this Match?

Jake Long vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF United States Championship.

The AmDrag made a statement earlier by taking out Danny, Can he win the Strap at Heavy Impact?

Finally, Bart Simpson vs. Chiro in a Championship vs. Career Match.

If Chiro wins, Bart loses the CWF Title. If Bart wins, Chiro will retire from CWF.

Eminem's Lose Yourself is the Official Theme for Heavy Impact.

Heavy Impact is sponsored by Game Informer.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this Match could be Chiro's Last Match on CWF here Tonight." said Bender.

"At Heavy Impact, Chiro will either become CWF Champion again or will Retire." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark "Haw Haw" is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well here comes one of Bart's fellow Madmen in Nelson Muntz." said Bender.

"Nelson was a Hardcore Champion, and could be threat to Chiro." said Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson, and Chiro in a Test of Strength until Nelson wins it by putting Chiro in a Choke Hold. Chiro counters out of it though. Chiro hits afew Chops on Nelson, and then follows it up with a Takedown on Nelson. Chiro then puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock. Nelson is in pain, but he Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and Punches Chiro in the Gut. Nelson follows it up with a Big Boot onto the Face of Chiro, Taking the Contender down. Nelson continues his Assault as he then hits a Series of Ground Punches on Chiro until the Ref forces him to Stop. Nelson picks Chiro up, and tries to finish Chiro off with a Haw Haw! Chiro however counters it. Chiro then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Nelson. Chiro then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Chiro wait for Nelson to get back up. Nelson gets up as Chiro goes for Lightning Kick. Nelson ducks it, and Tackles Chiro. Nelson unleashes another barrage of Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson picks Chiro up, and puts Chiro in a Full Nelson Hold. Chiro tries to fight out of the Hold, but Nelson has it locked in. The Ref asks to see if Chiro wants to Give Up. Chiro refuses to Give as he coninues to fight out of it. Chiro eventually Breaks out of the Hold as Chiro bounces off the Ropes, and nails a Clothesline on Nelson. Chiro then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder on Nelson. Chiro then waits for Nelson to get back up. Nelson gets as Chiro goes for the Lightning Kick again. Nelson ducks, but Chiro quickly rectifies this with a Thunder Punch on Nelson. Chiro then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Chiro wins here on what might very well be his Last Match in CWF." said Bender.

"We'll see at Heavy Impact if Chiro will still be part of CWF." said Iroh.

Nelson gets back up, and then attacks Chiro from behind. Nelson picks Chiro and is about to finish Chiro with a Haw Haw! when Bart runs down into the Ring.

"Oh boy, Chiro's Possible Last Night in CWF maybe a painful one." said Bender.

"With both Bart & Nelson in the Ring, This isn't gonna end well." added Iroh.

Nelson posistions Chiro infront of Bart so Bart can deck Chiro with the Title. Bart gets the Belt up, and then suprisingly decks Nelson with the Belt instead.

"What just happened?" asked Bender.

"I think Bart actually has some respect for the Challenger, and conned Nelson." replied Iroh.

Bart then confronts Chiro, and drapes his Belt back over his Shoulder as the Show draws to a close.

Results

Patrick Star def. Spongebob Squarepants & Skulker (Triple Threat Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership for Hardcore Title)

Kim Possible & Phineas & Ferb def. Shego & Mas y Menos

Rojo Bat def. Danny Phantom

Chiro def. Nelson Muntz

* * *

Another Chapter finished. I should mention that Brock Lesnar is back in WWE, and more importantly, I'm near 1000 Reviews! Anyway, Reviews are up!


	132. Heavy Impact PPV 3

Hey Guys, It's been awhile, but here is a Brand New Chapter of CWF. BTW, **It's The Rock's 40TH Birthday!** _Happy BirthDay Dwayne Johnson._ Anyway Enjoy, and I only my OCs, and such. P.S. I would like to thank Ivan Drago & JapanRules555 for giving me...**1,000 Reviews!** I'll talk to you guys about giving you some sort of reward soon.

* * *

CWF Heavy Impact: December week 4

(Before the Show) Chiro is seen outside the Arena along with Sparx, Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Otto, and Jinmay.

"Well guys, This is it. Tonight, I'm going to give everything I got." said Chiro.

"Yeah Chiro, With my Training, You can take the Punk down." said Nova.

"You do have a 51.545623 Percent at Winning the Belt." stated Gibson.

"Remember Chiro, Win or Lose as long as you fought with all you heart, You're a Champion." said Antauri.

"Just make sure you knock the Bart's block off though." added Sparx.

"Yeah, and If you win, I'll polish the Belt for you." said Otto.

"Good Luck Chiro." said Jinmay.

Jinmay kisses Chiro as he walks into the Arena.

Lose Yourself by Eminem plays as the intro to Heavy Impact, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Greetings and welcome to CWF's Heavy Impact, Sponsored by Game Informer." said Bender.

"Well we are live in Detroit, Michigan where in perhaps the Biggest Match in the PPV's History Chiro will Battle Bart Simpson in a Championship vs. Career Match." said Iroh.

"If Chiro wins, Chiro becomes the CWF Champion. If Bart wins, Chiro will Reitre from CWF." stated Bender.

"All I can say is this will be a Clinic." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Patrick scored a Pinfall Victory over Skulker in a Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"That Match also featured Patrick's Pal Spongebob Sqaurepants." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Month, Skulker cashed in his Hardcore Title Case to defeat Ichigo at Full Contact for the Hardcore Belt." said Bender.

"Well, Can Skulker defend the Strap for the First time?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker extending his Hand to Patrick. Patrick shakes Skulker's Hand, but it's a Trap as Skulker nails a Low Blow on Patrick. Skulker follows it up with a DDT on Patrick. Skulker exits the Ring, and Grabs a Chair. Skulker re enters the Ring with the Chair, and Smashes the Chair on the Back of Patrick. Skulker sets the Chair on the Ring Post. Skulker picks Patrick up, and Irish Whips Patrick into the Chair decked Ring Post. Skulker then Grabs Patrick, and puts him in a Torture Rack. Patrick is in Pain as the Ref checks to see if Patrick wants to Submit. Skulker surpisingly converts the Torture Rack into the Judo Flip on Patrick. Skulker grabs the Chair from the Ring Post, and sets it on the Mat. Skulker picks Patrick up, and hits a Chokeslam on Patrick, Smashing the Sea Star onto the Steel Chair. Skulker pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick shockingly Kicks Out

Skulker gets annoyed by this, and Argues with the Ref. Patrick gets back up, and Knocks Skulker over the Ropes. Patrick follows it up with a Big Boot on Skulker, Sending Skulker out of the Ring. Skulker gets up, but is met with a suprising Diving Cross Body from Patrick. Skulker however, grabs ahold of Patrick, and charges at the Ring Post, Hurting Patrick's Back. Skulker picks Patrick back up, and Irish Whips Patrick into the Steel Steps. Skulker then grabs a Sledgehammer from under the Ring. Skulker looks at Patrick with a sick smile as he raises the Sledgehammer up. Patrick however tackles Skulker before he could crush Patrick's Skull. Patrick picks Skulker up, and rolls him into the Ring. Patrick gets back into the Ring with the Sledgehammer, and hits it onto Skulker's Chest. Patrick sets Skulker up, heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Starfish Stomp onto Skulker. Patrick then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New CWF Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as Patrick is given the Hardcore Title.

"Patrick just endured Skulker's Clinic to win the Hardcore Title!" exclaimed Bender.

"This is Patrick's First Solo Championship here in CWF." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with United States Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, You will be defending the United States Championship against your Rival Jake Long. Anything you wanna say?" asked Bridgette.

"As a Matter of fact, I do have afew words Bridge. Tonight, I'll just do what I do, Win." said Danny.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This a Ladder Match for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Month at Full Contact, Kim, and her Rival Shego fought in a Good Matchup for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"The Match ended in Controversy however when both Pinned eachtoher to make the Match a Draw." said Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"And her opponent, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Shego!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Shego has been the Women's Champion for afew Months now, and This might be her biggest Title Defense." said Bender.

"Well this is the First Time that the Women's Championship will be defended in a Ladder Match so nobody wants to walk out the Loser of this Match." stated Iroh.

The Match begins with Kim, and Shego in a Tie up with Shego winning it with a suprising Green Choke Hold on her Rival. Kim however, Uses her Legs to Break out of the Hold. Kim then bounes off the Ropes, and Nails a Big Boot on Shego. Kim slides out of the Ring, and grabs the Ladder. Kim slides back into the Ring with the Ladder. Shego gets up, and hits a Big Boot onto the Ladder, Having it smack into Kim's Face. Shego grabs the Ladder, and lays it on the Ring Post. Shego picks Kim up, and Irish Whips Kim towards the Ring Post. Kim however, Turns the tables by reversing the Irish Whip which sends Shego into the Ring Post, and Slamming her on the Ladder. Kim then takes the Ladder, and lays it on the Mat. Kim picks Shego up, and Flips her on the Ladder. Kim climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a KimPossible on Shego, Futhering the Pain on Shego's Back.

"By Mom! Kim just nailed her Finisher, Adding more Pain for Shego's Back!" exclaimed Bender.

"Looks like Kim isn't pulling any Punches to make sure she can secure the Belt here Tonight." said Iroh.

Kim rolls Shego off the Ladder, and picks the Ladder up. Kim then sets the Ladder up, and starts to Climb it. Shego gets up, and Pushes the Ladder down, Sending her Rival diving off the Ladder, and suprisingly hits a Diving Tackle onto Shego. "That Was Wicked!" is Chanted by the Crowd as both Shego, and Kim are KO'd on the Mat. Kim is the first one up as stumbles, and sets the Ladder up. Shego gets up too, but her Face meets with the Front End of the Ladder thanks to Kim. Kim sets the Ladder back up, and begins to Climb it. Shego however, shows that she can still Battle as she suprisingly gets back up, and Climbs the Ladder to try, and stop her Rival from Grabbing the Belt. Eventually, Shego, and Kim meet at the Top of the Ladder. The two Girls begin to trade Chops until it looks like Kim has the advantage as she is about to push Shego off. Shego however, Grabs onto Kim, and Flips her off the Ladder, and onto the Mat below, Taking herself as well.

"Sweet Mom Almighty! Shego just took herself, and her Rival to the depths of Heck!" yelled Bender.

"Shego might have saved her Title for now, but She could have just ended her Career." said Iroh.

"OMG!, OMG!,OMG!" is being Chanted by the Crowd as again Shego, and Kim are Knocked Out on the Mat. Kim, and Shego begin to get back up, and the two then get into a Tie Up. Despite the punishment the two have suffered throughout the Match, Neither Girl shows no give to their Opponent. After afew minutes. Shego slaps on a Green Choke Hold onto Kim. Kim seems to be fading fast as Shego has the Hold locked in. Kim then falls to the ground. Shego then heads to the Ladder, and begins to Climb it. Shego is nearly at the Top of the Ladder when Kim gets back up, and Grabs Shego's Leg, preventing Shego from Grabbing the Belt. Kim tries to pull Shego off of the Ladder, but Shego holds on. Kim then Grabs Shego's other Leg as Kim gets to the Base of the Ladder. Kim hits a Powerbomb onto Shego, Slamming her foe onto the Mat. After a Minute, Kim gets up, and Climbs the Ladder. Kim is at the Top of the Ladder, but Shego knocks the Ladder off, Sending Kim out of the Ring, and onto the Outside of the Ring. "OMG!, OMG!, OMG!" is chanted as Kim is KO'd while Shego sets the Ladder up again. Shego climbs the Ladder, and Grabs the Belt. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and still Women's Champion: Shego!" said Tripp.

"Well Shego did it Folks, Shego has Retained the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"This was an epic Matchup between these Two Ladies, and They gave it all here Tonight." said Iroh.

Shego sits on top of the Ladder with the Women's Championship when someone wearing all Black runs into the Ring from the Crowd. The Figure then knocks the Ladder down, Sending the Women's Champion crashing onto the Mat outside of the Ring. The Figure then runs back into the Crowd.

"Sweet Mom almighty! Someone just took Shego out here!" exclaimed Bender.

"Someone better get some Help around here, These two Girls are both unconscious!" said a shocked Iroh.

Afew EMTs head down the Entrance Ramp with afew Stretchers as they tend to Shego, and Kim.

(Promo) He made his Debut in 2004... This young Lad Chiro is a real Blue Chipper alright. Within 3 Years he Became CWF Champion... Chiro has done it, Chiro is the New CWF Champion! Tonight however, Could be Chiro's Final Night... if I am unable to Beat you for the Belt at Heavy Impact, I will Retire from Cartoon Wrestling Federation. Chiro vs. Bart Simpson in a Championship vs. Career Match Tonight.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Well we just saw what happened here afew Moments ago with the Women's Championship Match." said Bender.

"Well both Shego, and Kim are being transported to a Local Hospital, and hopefully we will have word on their conditions soon." stated Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"This Match is a Two out of Three Falls Match. Now, I have just been informed by the General Manager of CWF that each Fall will be a different Match type. The First Fall will be a Regular One Fall Match, The Second Fall will be an Extreme Rules Match, and if needed, The Third, and Final Fall will be contested as a Steel Cage Match!" announced Tripp. The Crowd Cheers heavily when hearing this.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well over the Past 2 Months, Rojo Bat & Naruto have turned from Friends to foes." said Bender.

"Last Month at Full Contact they were able to defeat Zim, and Dib in a Tag Match, but afterwords Rojo Bat would Clothesline, and then Frog Splash Naruto." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Rojo Bat made the Challenge for this Match to Naruto which Naruto accepted." stated Bender.

"Question is, Who will gain the First Fall here between these two?" asked Iroh.

The Match begins with Rojo Bat, and Naruto in a Staredown with Naruto winning it with a Chop to the Gut of Rojo Bat. Naruto follows it up with a Judo Flip on Rojo Bat. Naruto tries to put Rojo Bat in a Leg Lock, but Rojo Bat quickly Counters out of it. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes, but Naruto hits a Ninja Kick on Rojo Bat on the Bounce back. Naruto goes for a Pin, Hoping to quickly gain the First Fall, but Rojo Bat kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Naruto picks Rojo Bat up, but Rojo Bat hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Naruto. Rojo Bat follows it up with a suprising Bulldog onto the Konoha Kid. Rojo Bat then puts Naruto in a Sleeper Hold. Naruto however, Counters out of it by slinging him into the Ring Post. Naruto hits afew Chops on Rojo Bat, and then follows it up with a Monkey Flip on the Masked Luchador. Naruto then climbs up the Turnbuckle, and to the shock of the Crowd, Hits a Frog Splash on Rojo Bat. Naruto pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Naruto picks Rojo Bat up, and tries to hit a Crush Seal on Rojo Bat, But Rojo Bat counters by Elbowing Naruto in the Gut. Rojo Bat follows it up with a Twilt a Whirl Slam on Naruto. Rojo Bat then stands at the Corner as he waits for Naruto to get back up. Naruto gets up, and is met with a Ninja Kick onto him from Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat goes for the Pin, but Naruto gets his Foot on the Ropes. Rojo Bat picks Naruto up, and puts Naruto in a Headlock. Naruto though pushes Rojo Bat into the Ropes, and goes for a Roll Up Pin on Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat reverses it into a STF Hold on Naruto. Rojo Bat has the Hold Locked in as Naruto crawls towards the Ropes. Eventually, Naruto Grabs onto the Rope to Break the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and ducks a Clothesline from Rojo Bat. Naruto then hits a Ninja Kick onto Rojo Bat. Naruto takes a second to catch his breath. After that, Naruto picks Rojo Bat up, and then hits a Crush Seal on Naruto. Naruto picks Rojo Bat up, and hits another Crush Seal on Rojo Bat to make sure Rojo Bat is down. Naruto then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"The Winner of the First Fall: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp.

"Well Naruto takes the First Fall in this Battle." said Bender.

"Remember, The Second Fall is under Extreme Rules, So Rojo Bat could even up this Series." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat rolls out of the Ring as Naruto slides out of the Ring. Naruto pulls out a Kendo Stick, and heads towards Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat gets up, and is met with a Kendo Stick to the Gut by Naruto. Rojo Bat falls over in pain as Naruto takes another shot, This time nailing the Stick on the Back of Rojo Bat. Naruto picks Rojo Bat up, and Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Steel Steps. Naruto then throws him back into the Ring along with the Kendo Stick. Naruto then throws in afew Steel Chairs, a Pipe, and a Table. Naruto gets back into the Ring, and picks up a Chair. Rojo Bat gets up, and uses the Lead Pipe to hit Naruto in the Gut, Stopping Naruto from nailing Rojo Bat with the Chair. Rojo Bat grabs the Kendo Stick, and breaks it onto the Back of Naruto. Rojo Bat then places the Chair on Naruto as Rojo Bat heads to the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Frog Splash. Rojo Bat connects with the Frog Splash, Though he is abit hurt on the Play. After about a minute, Rojo Bat pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Naruto barely kicks out

Both Rojo Bat, and Naruto get back up, and gets into a Tie Up. Naruto wins it with a Leg Sweep. Naruto grabs a Chair, and hits it onto the Chest of Rojo Bat afew times. Naruto then puts Rojo Bat in an Anaconda Vice. Rojo Bat is in pain, but he refuses to Submit. Rojo Bat begins to use his Feet to Kick at Naruto. Eventually, Rojo Bat breaks out of the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Naruto though hits a Big Boot on Rojo Bat on the Bounce back. Naruto then waits for Rojo Bat to get back up as He signals that the end is coming. Rojo Bat gets back up as Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick. Rojo Bat however, Ducks out of the way. Rojo Bat then capitalizes on it as he hits a Neck Breaker onto Naruto. Rojo Bat then grabs the Table, and sets it up. Rojo Bat picks Naruto up, but is met with a Punch to the Gut from Naruto. Naruto goes for the kill with a Crush Seal, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat then hits a Sit Out Powerbomb on Naruto. Rojo Bat picks Naruto up, and lays him on the Table. Rojo Bat then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash on Naruto, Breaking the Table in two. Rojo Bat then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"The Winner of the Second Fall: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp.

"Rojo Bat has tied this Match up." said Bender.

"Well with The Third, and Final Fall being a Cage Match, It could be anybody's Match." said Iroh.

The Cage begins to Lower as some of the Debris is cleared. The Cage is set as Naruto gets back up. Rojo Bat, and Naruto get into a Tie Up. After about a Minute, Rojo Bat gains the upperhand by hitting a German Suplex on Naruto. Rojo Bat keeps the Hold, and hits another German Suplex. Rojo Bat does it once more to complete the Three Amigos Suplex on Naruto. Rojo Bat heads to the Cage Wall, and Climbs up it. Rojo Bat is almost at the Top of the Cage Wall, but Naruto gets back up, and Grabs Rojo Bat's Legs. Naruto pulls Rojo Bat off the Wall, and crasing onto the Mat. Naruto picks Rojo Bat up, and puts Rojo Bat in a Full Nelson. Rojo Bat though fights out of it. Rojo Bat charges into the Ropes, and hits a Tackle onto Naruto on the Bounce back. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder on Naruto. Rojo Bat heads back to a Cage Wall, and Climbs up it once again. Rojo climbs up the Wall as Naruto is still down. Rojo Bat makes it to the top of the Cage Wall. Rojo Bat looks at the Fallen Naruto, and then looks at the Mat outside of the Ring. Rojo Bat takes a minute to think, and then suprisingly hits a Frog Splash from the Top of the Cage onto Naruto.

"Rojo Bat just risked his Victory by Nailing his Finisher on Naruto!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well he just made the Highlight Reel here tonight." said Iroh.

Both Naruto, and Rojo Bat are out as the Crowd Chant "That Was Epic!, That was Epic!" Rojo Bat begins to get back up while Naruto is still out of it. Rojo Bat begins to Climb up the Cage Wall. Naruto begins to get back up while Rojo Bat sees this. Rojo Bat jumps off the Wall, and goes for a Drop Kick, but Naruto beats him to the Punch with a Ninja Kick onto Rojo Bat. Naruto then picks Rojo Bat up, and then hits a Crush Seal on Rojo Bat. Naruto begins to Climb up the Cage Wall as Rojo Bat is down. Naruto gets halfway there as Rojo Bat suprisingly gets back up. Rojo Bat then grabs Naruto's Leg, and pulls him off the Cage Wall, and onto the Mat. Rojo Bat then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Frog Splash on Naruto. Naruto however, puts his Knees up that injures Rojo Bat's Ribs. Naruto gets back up, and again Climbs the Cage Wall. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Climbs up the same Cage Wall. Naruto is at the Top of the Cage, but Rojo Bat grabs Naruto's Leg to keep him from getting over. Rojo Bat, and Naruto both get at the Top of the Cage, and begin to trade Jabs. Rojo Bat gains the Upperhand, and is about to throw Naruto back into the Ring, but Naruto suprises Rojo Bat, and throws him back down on the Mat inside the Cage with a Thud. Naruto safely climbs down the Cage Wall, and onto the Outside Mat. The Ref calls for the Bell.

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto does it! Naruto wins this Powerful 2 out fo 3 Falls Match!" exclaimed Bender.

"You have to give Rojo Bat credit though, It could have anybody's Match up until the end." said Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with General Manager JC.

"I am here with the General Manager JC. Now JC, We just saw alittle while ago that both Shego, and Kim were taken out by a Woman in Black. Any details about what happened?" asked John.

"I do not know at this moment, Currently Kim & Shego are arriving at a Local Hospital to be checked upon. We will find out more as we investigate." said JC.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring, From Danville: Phineas Flynn, and Ferb Fletcher!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is Phineas, and Ferb's First Tag Title opportunity here in CWF." said Bender.

"These two guys were winners of this Year's Superstar Search back at Golden Opportunity." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Steel City, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this is odd. Mas y Menos's Manager Paulina is apparently not with her Team here." said Bender.

"Well Paulina has somewhat been behind Mas y Menos recent success in the Tag Division." said Iroh.

Phineas, and Mas start off in the Ring. The match begins with Phineas hitting afew Chops onto Mas. Phineas follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Mas. Phineas then puts Mas in an Arm Lock. Mas however, Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Mas gets back up, and Irish Whips Phineas into the Ropes. Mas then hits a Judo Flip on Phineas on the Bounce back. Mas then tags in Menos as the two then hit a Double Leg Drop on Phineas. Menos continues the assault as he puts Phineas in a STF Hold. Phineas is in Pain, but Phineas is able to Grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Phineas gets up, and hits a Big Boot on Menos. Phineas then tags in Ferb. Ferb picks Menos up, and hits afew Boxing Jabs on Menos, and then follows it up with a German Suplex onto Menos. Ferb then puts Menos in a Regal Stretch in the middle of the Ring. Menos though is able to Counters out of the Hold. Menos gets back up, and then ducks an attempted Clohesline from Ferb. Menos then follows it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker onto Ferb. Menos then hits a Rolling Thunder on Ferb. Menos then pins Ferb.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ferb kicks out

Menos picks Ferb up, and Irish Whips Ferb into the Ring Post. Menos tags in Mas as then two then peform Poetry in Motion on Ferb. Mas then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Diving Elbow Drop. Ferb though rolls out of the way as Mas crashes, and burns. The Ref begins the Ten Count when suddenly, Paulina Guerrera walks down the Entrance Ramp. Ferb gets up, and tags in His Step Bro Phineas. Phineas gets into the Ring, and puts Mas in an Arm Lock. Mas is in some Pain as Phineas has the Hold Locked in. Mas is about to Tap when Paulina jumps onto the Apron, and distracts the Ref. With the Ref distracted, Menos Breaks the Hold on his Bro from Phineas. The Two then hit another Double Leg Drop onto Phineas. Suddenly, Spongebob runs down the Entrance Ramp, and heads towards the Ring. Spongebob then gets onto the Apron, and begins to argue with Paulina. The ensuing argument between the two has the Ref distracted as Mas seems abit confused by what is happening. Phineas sees an opening, and then hits an Epic Phin onto Mas. Ferb knocks Menos out of the Ring while Phineas pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and New CWF Tag Team Champions: Phineas & Ferb!" said Tripp as Phineas, and Ferb are given the Tag Titles.

"Phineas, and Ferb just won the Tag Belts in their first Title Shot!" exclaimed Bender.

"It looks like Paulina was slightly the one that costed her Team the strap." said Iroh.

Phineas, and Ferb celebrate with the Tag Titles until...

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC appears on the Titantron.

"On hold on here folks. While I do love to see Championship changes, I have to overturn the Ref's Decision here due to the Interference between Pualina Guerrera, and Spongebob." announced JC.

The Crowd Boos at this Announcement.

"However, This Match will restart right now. This time however, Paulina, and Spongebob will be Banned from Ringside!" announced JC.

The Crowd cheers as the Ref orders Paulina, and Spongebob to the back. The restarts with Phineas trying to go for an Epic Phin, but Mas counters it. Mas then hits a Scoop Slam onto Phineas. Mas then heads to the Top Turnbuckle while Menos hits a Clothesline that knocks Ferb onto the Mat outside. Mas then hits a Shooting Star Press on Phineas. Mas then pins Phineas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and Still CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as Mas y Menos are given the Tag Titles.

"Mas y Menos yet again keep the Belts under controversial Results." said Bender.

"I'm sure Paulina is happy about the end results here though." said Iroh.

(Promo) It is a Match that is held only once a Year... (_The CWF Rumble Match is finally here_) Where_...(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins in One Week.**

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake won a Number One Contendership Six Man Battle Royale to get this opportunity here Tonight against his CWF Rival." said Bender.

"Both Danny, and Jake have been United States Champions in the Past." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Danny, and Jake have had afew Major Battles on CWF's Pay Per View Events." said Bender.

"One of their Best Matches was afew Years back at Ultimate Showdown where Danny defeated Jake to win the CWF Title." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Jake in a Tie Up with Jake winning it with a Scoop Slam on Danny. Jake then Stomps on Danny until the Ref forces him to stop. Jake then puts Danny in an Arm Lock, but Danny Breaks out of the Hold. Danny gets back up, and connects with an Uppercut on Jake, Danny then follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker on Jake. Danny tries to put Jake in an Ankle Lock, but Jake quickly counters out of the Submission Hold. Jake gets up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Danny. Jake then follows up with a Pumphandle Slam on the Blinded Danny. Jake showboats to the Crowd which responds with a Mass of Boos towards the American Dragon. Jake scoffs at the Crowd as picks Danny up, and puts the United States Champion in a Torture Rack. Danny is in Pain, but Danny reverses the Torture Rack into a Judo Flip onto Jake. Danny then hits afew Ground Punches on Jake until Jake hits a Skull Bash on Danny. Jake gets back up as Danny is disoriented from the Skull Bash. Jake then Bounces off the Ropes, and connect with a Big Boot on Danny, Nearly taking the Champ's Head off. Jake then puts his Foot on Danny, Indicating a Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Jake gets annoyed by this. Jake picks Danny up, and tries to Finish Danny off with a Dragon DDT. Jake connects with the Dragon DDT, but Danny rolls out of the Ring before Jake can pin the Champion. Jake exits the Ring to go after Danny. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Jake picks Danny up. Danny turns the Tables however as he Irish Whips Jake into the Steel Steps. Jake hits the Stairs hard, and seems to be in Pain. Danny then picks Jake up, and throws him back into the Ring. Danny puts Jake in an Anaconda Vice to increase the Pain, but Jake Grabs the Rope to Break the Hold. Jake gets up, and fights dirty as he hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Danny. Jake follows it up with a Back Breaker on Danny. Jake puts Danny in a STF Hold, but Danny quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Danny, and Jake get back up, and Danny suprises Jake with a Code Breaker on Jake. Danny then showboats to the Corwd with the Crowd Cheering in response. Danny then picks Jake up, and connects with a Specter Spike. Danny then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and Hits a Phantom Flip on Jake. Danny then pins Jake.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny is given the U.S. Title.

"Danny retains the U.S. Title in this Back, and Forth Battle." said Bender.

"This was just straight up Wrestling between two impressive Superstars Bender, Now real Gimmick needed." quoted Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Chiro is seen gearing up for his Match against Bart.

"There he is, Chiro getting ready for what may very well be his Last Match here." said Bender.

"Win, Lose, or Draw: We know Chiro is gonna bring it here Tonight." said Iroh.

Chiro exits the Locker Room when he sees the Backstage Crew, Personal, and most of the CWF Roster standing there. Inuyasha then begins to Clap as the rest follow. Chiro smiles at this as he starts walking towards the Entrance Ramp while other Superstars wish him luck.

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Shuggazoom City: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well we all know the stipulation with Chiro here: If he loses here Tonight, He retires from CWF." said Bender.

"Chiro knows that Bender, but I don't think he really needs anything to motivate him." said Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Month at Full Contact, Bart got himself DQ'd during his Title Defense against Chiro back at Full Contact." stated Bender.

"Well with this Match having No Count Outs, and No Disqualfications Bart is gonna have to dig deep to defeat Chiro." said Iroh.

The match begins as the Crowd begins to Chant "Let's Go Chiro!" while the two engage in a Staredown. After about a minute, Chiro strikes first with a Chop to the Chest of Bart. Chiro then follows it up with a Series of Chops onto Bart until Chiro connects with a Swinging Neck Breaker on the CWF Champion. Chiro then hits afew Ground Punches onto Bart until Bart connects with a Head Butt to free himself. Bart gets back up, and Irish Whips Chiro into the Ropes. Bart then connects with a Scoop Slam on Chiro on the Bounce back. Bart puts Chiro in a Figure Four Leg Lock, However Chiro reverses the Lock so it hurts Bart. Bart then Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bart gets up, and ducks a Punch from Chiro. Bart then puts Chiro in a Headlock. Chiro however, Quickly counters out of the Hold, and Flips Bart onto the Mat. Chiro heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Elbow Drop on Bart. Chiro waits for Bart to get back up. Bart gets up as Chiro goes for a Thunder Punch. Bart ducks out of the way though. Bart then takes this distraction, and connects with a BartDog on Chiro. Bart then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chiro kicks out

Bart picks Chiro up, and goes for another BartDog to finish off Chiro. Chiro counters it though, and follows it up with a Leg Sweep on Bart. Chiro puts Bart in a STF Hold in the middle of the Ring, but Bart quickly Breaks out of the Hold. Bart then gets up, and Irish Whips Chiro into the Ring Post. Bart then puts Chiro into the Tree of Woe position. Bart heads to the diagonal Corner, and charges at Chiro, Nailing a Baseball Slide to the Face of Chiro. Chiro slides out of the Ring to try, and regain his composure. Bart uncovers the Top Turnbuckle, and then steps out of the Ring to go after Chiro. Bart picks Chiro up, but Chiro was playing Possum as he Irish Whips Bart into the Steel Steps face first. Chiro grabs Bart, and then slams Bart's Face into the Steps afew times. Chiro then Irish Whips Bart back into the Ring, and gets back into the Ring aswell. Chiro then picks Bart up, and hits Lightning Kick on Bart, Nearly taking the Champ's Head off. Chiro picks Bart up, and then connects with a Thunder Punch. Chiro then suprsingly showbaots to the Crowd which reacts in Cheers as he pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart just barely kicks out

Bart gets back up, and dodges a Lightning Kick from Chiro. Bart then follows it with a Twisted Neck Breaker onto Chiro, Taking both men out. For about a Minute, Both Superstars seem out of it until Bart begins to get back up. Bart gets fully up as he picks Chiro up, and goes for a BartDog. Chiro however, pushes Bart into the Ropes, and reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Bart however, Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Chiro and Bart both get back up, and engage in a Tie Up. For nearly Two Minutes it looks like neither Superstar would give in when Bart hits a Knee to the Gut of Chiro. Bart bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Clothesline onto Chiro to take the Contender down. Bart then puts Chiro in an Ankle Lock. Chiro is in Pain, but suprisingly, Chiro is able to Counter out of the Hold. Chiro gets up, but is quickly met with a Big Boot from Bart. Bart signals that the end is coming as he picks Chiro up, and goes for another BartDog, but Chiro pushes Bart off into the Ring Post with the Exposed Turnbuckle. Bart is able to stop himself from slamming face first into the Turnbuckle. Chiro sees an opening, and goes for a Stinger Splash, but Bart moves out of the way. Chiro hits the Exposed Turnbuckle face first, Practicully KO'ing him. Bart then takes advantage as he delievers a BartDog on Chiro. Bart then pins Chiro.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the CWF Title.

"Bart Simpson has done it, Bart Simpson ends the Career of Chiro!" exclaimed Bender.

"It was a hard fought Match Bender, but Bart was just able to get the Winning Pinfall here Tonight." said Iroh.

Bart celebrates with the CWF Championship in hand when he sees Chiro weakly getting back up. Bart then confronts Chiro.

"Oh come on Bart, You won the Match here!" yelled Bender.

"Chiro doesn't deserve this, He's done in CWF." said Iroh.

Chiro tries to get fully up. Bart suddenly helps Chiro up. Bart then Shakes Chiro's Hand, and raises his Arm high as the Crowd Cheers.

"Wow, I never thought I would see that." said an astonished Bender.

"Bart maybe the Big Heel in CWF, But he does have some Respect for Chiro, and knows when to give it." said Iroh.

Bart leaves the Ring Chiro stands tall in CWF. The Crowd begins to Chant "Thank You Chiro, Thank You Chiro, Thank You Chiro!" as the show draws to a close.

Results

Patrick Star def. Skulker (Wins Hardcore Title)

Shego def. Kim Possible (Ladder Match) (Retains Women's Title)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Rojo Bat (2 out of 3 Falls)

Mas y Menos def. Phineas & Ferb (Retains Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom def. Jake Long (Retains U.S. Title)

Bart Simpson def. Chiro (Retains CWF Title) (Chiro Retires from CWF)

* * *

Well there you go CWF Fans. Another Chapter completed. Anyway, Reviews are up, and **IF YOU SMEEEELLLLL! WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN?**


	133. Chapter 133

Hey CWF Fans. Here is a New Chapter of CWF. Enjoy, I only own my OCs, and Such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 1

(Promo) Tonight on CWF... _(Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins in One Hour, Fifty Two Minutes, and Twelve Seconds, Eleven Seconds, Ten Seconds, Nine Seconds...**

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Good Evening CWF Fans, I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Wilmington, Delaware where we are gearing up for the CWF Rumble after an amazing Heavy Impact." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Pease Welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well at Heavy Impact, We saw Patrick Star win the Hardcore Belt, and Bart Simpson retaining the CWF Title, Ending the Career of Chiro." said Bender.

"Tonight however, JC is going to allow Chiro to say his Goodbyes to the Fans." said Iroh.

JC gets into the Ring, and gets a Mic.

"Good Evening Ladies, and Gentlemen. As you may know by now, At Heavy Impact, Bart Simpson retained his CWF Championship against Chiro." said JC sadly.

The Crowd Boos this as some Fans begin to Chant "We Want Chiro!"

"Well as per the Conditions of the Match, Chiro has Retired from CWF. Tonight however, I will allow Chiro to appear here to Give his Retirement Address." said JC.

The Crowd Applauds this.

"Speaking of Heavy Impact: After the Ladder Match between Kim Possible & Shego, Shego was attacked by a Mysterious Woman in Black. Now both Kim, and Shego were checked out by Doctors, and the Reports state that Kim suffered a Broken Arm while Shego suffered a Sprained Ankle, and a Cracked Rib. Now due to this Injury, I will have to Vacate the Women's Championship. Do not worry about this folks, There will be a Women's Champion come the CWF Rumble. At CWF Rumble: There will be a Ten Diva Rumble where the Winner will become the New Women's Champion!" stated JC.

The Crowd Cheers at this Announcement.

"Now as for the CWF Rumble, Last Year you can say that the Number 30 Slot was "Given" by Former GM Sideshow Bob to Bart Simpson. Now last I checked, There wasn't any Superstar on the CWF Roster that was licking my Boot. I'd bet you would love it if I had used a more Adult Analogy, but This is a** TV PG** Show. Anyway, We are going to let the Superstars fight it out. Tonight, and Next Week: There will Two Special Rumble Matches. The Winners of these Matches will take part in a Fatal Four Way Match where the Winner will receive the Number 30 Slot. Also, the Superstar who is Pinned in that Match will gain the Number One Slot. By the way, The First Match is right now!" exclaimed JC.

JC then leaves the Ring as The Crowd Cheers at this.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Heavy Impact, Jake was defeated by Danny in a U.S. Title Match." said Bender.

"It was a Good Match between these two no doubt about it." replied Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Like Jake, Rojo Bat was defeated in another CWF Classic at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Naruto defeated Rojo Bat in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake, and Rojo Bat in a Chop Battle until Rojo Bat gains the Upperhand with a Twisted Neckbreaker on Jake. Rojo Bat then puts Jake in a Sleeper Hold, but Jake quickly counters out of the Hold. Jake gets back up, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Rojo Bat. Jake follows it up with Jawbreaker onto the Luchadore. Jake showboats to the Crowd as he then receives Boos from them. Jake shirks them as he hits afew Ground Punches onto Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Jake picks Rojo Bat up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring then suprisingly hits a Dudley Dog onto Rojo Bat. Jake then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Jake puts Rojo Bat in a STF Hold, but Rojo converts it into a Roll Up Pin. Jake however, Kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Jake, and Rojo Bat then get into a Tie Up with Rojo Bat winning it with an Arm Drag. Rojo Bat then follows it up with an Arm Lock on Jake. Jake however Counters out of it. Jake gets it up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Rojo Bat. Jake tries to finish Rojo Bat off with a Dragon DDT, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat then Judo Flips Jake onto the Mat. Rojo Bat heads up the Top Turnbuckle. Rojo Bat is about to Finish Jake witha Frog Splash when Jake rolls out of the Ring, and heads up the Entrance Ramp with The Ref starting the Ten Count. 1,2,3,4... Rojo Bat gets off the Turnbuckle, and looks confused by this. 5,6,7,8,9... Jake scoffs the Ref as he walks up the Entrance Ramp. 10! The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner by Count Out: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as Rojo Bat stands in the Ring confused.

"Well Rojo Bat wins this Match, and will take part in the Fatal Four Way in Two Weeks, but What just happened?" asked Bender.

"I'm not sure, Jake did give it his all during this Match, but after failing to hit the Dragon DDT, He just walked out." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Hardcore Champion Patrick Star.

"I am here with the New Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star. Now Patrick, What do you have to say to the Fans out there after winning your First Solo Championship in CWF?" asked John.

"Uh, Uh, 24." replied Patrick.

Riley Freeman then walks up to Patrick.

"Really?" asked an annoyed Riley.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team match is set for One Fall. Making his way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado, Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well The Tag Team has been mainly controlled by Mas y Menos for the past few Months." said Bender.

"Tonight though, We have two pretty Big Teams Battling it out." added Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib and Team South Park are both former Tag Champions." said Bender.

"Tonight could have one of these Teams be possible contenders for the Belts." states Iroh.

Kenny, and Stan repsresent Team South Park. The match begins with Kenny, and Zim exchanging Punches until Kenny counters a Punch from Zim, and follows it up with an Arm Drag on Zim. Kenny tries to put Zim in an Arm Lock, but Zim counters out of it. Zim gets up, and Headbutts Kenny to keep the Hooded Superstar off of him. Zim uses his opening to deliever a Drop Kick on Kenny. Zim then hits a series of Ground Punches on Kenny until The Ref forces him to stop. Zim picks Kenny up, and Irish Whips Kenny into the Ring Post. Zim tags in Dib, and the duo hit a Double Takedown on Kenny. Dib then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 450 Splash on Kenny. Dib then pins Kenny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan breaks the Count.

The Ref forces Stan back into the Corner as Dib & Zim Double Team Kenny behind the Ref's back by nailing a Double Big Boot on Kenny. Dib then picks Kenny up, but Kenny hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Dib. Kenny follows it up with a Side Effect on Dib, Taking both Superstars out. Kenny, and Dib begin to Head to their Corners. Kenny makes the Desperate Tag to Stan first with Dib Tagging in Zim afew seconds later. Stan ducks an attempted Clothesline from Zim, and hits a barrage of Punches on Zim. Stan then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Zim. Dib tries to attack Stan, but Kenny hits a Spring Blossom Nut Squash on Dib. Stan then picks Zim up, and hits a Stanner on Zim. Stan pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winners: Team South Park!" said Tripp.

"The Boys from South Park win here in this Tag Match tonight." said Bender.

"Hopefully, Mas y Menos saw this from the Locker Rooms." noted Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen discussing things with Bridgette & Geoff.

"Okay, Now after The CWF Rumble I would like you two to conduct an Interview with the Rumble Winner. Will that work with you two?" asked JC.

"Definetely." replied Bridgette.

"Yeah Dude! We can do another A-List Aftermath on that." exclaimed Geoff.

Bridgette, and Geoff leave as CWF Champion Bart Simpson walk into the Office.

"What can I do for you Bart?" asked JC.

"Listen JC, I want some Air Time to say some things." replied Bart.

"Well on what grounds Bart?" questioned JC.

"How about the facts that I have beaten Rojo Bat, I've beaten an Eighty Percent Odds against me, I pinned a God, and I ended Chiro's Career." replied Bart.

"Hmmm. You have a good point Bart. Allright, I'll allow you some airtime then after the Main Event." said JC.

(You Don't Know Me At All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well we all know what happened at Heavy Impact between Shego, and Kim in a Ladder Match for the Women's Title." said Bender.

"After Retained the Belt, She was taken out by a Mysterious Women in Black." added Iroh.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well due to what has happened, The Belt was Vacated, and the New Champion will be decided in a Ten Diva Rumble." said Bender.

"These two Gals were both at one point Champions." said Iroh.

The match begins with Azula on the offense by hitting afew Punches on Sam. Azula then follows it up with a Tackle on Sam. Azula puts Sam in an Arm Lock, but Sam quickly counters out of it. Sam gets up, and ducks a Clohtesline from Azula. Sam bounces off the Ropes, and Delivers a Drop Kick onto The Fire Nation Princess. Sam then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder on the downed Azula. Sam picks Azula up, and tries to finish Azula off early with a Widow's Peak. Azula however, Reverses it into a Roll Up Pin, but Sam kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Sam follows it up with a Baseball Slide into the Face of Azula. Sam then puts Azula in a Headlock. Azula though Breaks out of the Hold. Azula gets back up, and hits a Powerful Battering Ram Headbutt on Sam. Azula then pins Sam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sam kicks out

Azula looks at the Ref, but decides to continue on the attack as she puts Sam in another Arm Lock. Sam is in pain, but refeuses to Submit. Sam then gets her Hand onto the Ropes to Break out of the Hold. Sam gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Azula. Sam wins it with an Irish Whip, Sending Azula into the Ring Post. Sam then hits afew Chops on Azula. Sam then follows it up with a Monkey Flip on Azula. Sam preps herself up, and sets Azula up to hit a Widow's Peak on Azula. Azula though counters it. Azula then tries to finish Sam off with a Fisherman's Suplex. Sam however, Counters out of it. Sam Irish Whips Azula into the Ropes. Azula though nails a Big Boot on Sam. Azula picks Sam up, and goes for a Fisherman's Suplex. Sam though, Reverses it into a Roll Up Pin on Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as Sam gets her Arm raised in Victory.

"Sam pulls off a Suprise Win against Azula." said Bender.

"Well these Two Girls maybe in the running to become the New Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Chiro is seen making his way to towards the Ring.

"Chiro's Farewell Address is Coming Up Next." stated Bender.

"This should be good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) The Bart Simpson Era has..._ (Static covers the Screen until a Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer)._

**The reEducation Begins in Thirty Minutes, and Forty Five Seconds, Forty Four Seconds, Forty Three Seconds...**

(SRMTHFG! Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Please Welcome: Chiro!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes Chiro, Who gave a valiant effort at Heavy Impact against Bart Simpson." stated Bender.

"Sadly, Chiro failed to win the CWF Title, but gained Bart's Respect." said Iroh.

"Chiro is now Retired, but was given a Farewell Address Tonight by JC." stated Bender.

"Chiro speaks to CWF, One last time." said Iroh.

Chiro walks down the Entrance Ramp with the Fans on their feet. Chiro gets into the Ring, and is given a Mic.

Chiro is about speak when the Fans begin to Chant "Chiro's Awesome!" multiple times. Chiro smiles at this until the fanfare dies down. Chiro then begins to speak.

"Okay wow, That's gonna be something that I'm gonna miss hearing that. Well, We all know how my Career was here in CWF. In 2004, A State away in Philadelphia, PA, I made my Debut where I defeated Eric Cartman in one on one action. It's pretty funny how it seemed like it was yesterday I walked into that Locker Room for the first time. Then I began my trek as a Superstar here. I became the United States Champion, I took on Raphael in Cage Match, and then at CWF Rumble 2007, I finally won the CWF Championship by Pinning Spongebob in the middle of this very Ring." said Chiro.

The Crowd Cheers at this.

"Then at Wrestleversary that very same year, I lost the Belt to Naruto. Now, While it sucked that I lost the Belt at the Biggest Stage of them all, I was happy that I put one of my Greatest Performaces ever. Afterwords, I got in some Pretty Good Matches, I Battled against my old sparing Partner Spongebob, Danny Phantom, Had a Great Rivalry with Jake. Heck, I even Buried The Skeleton King here in a PPV. Then recently, I went up against Bart Simpson. A Guy who I considered an equal in the Locker Room. Well, First time we met for the Strap, Bart got himself intentionally DQ'd to keep the Championship. I got my Rematch, and put everthing on the line for it, and Guess what? I lost." continued Chiro.

The Crowd Boos this as some begin to Chant "Don't Go Chiro!"

"Now, Now. I know what I was getting into there. Looking back at all what I've done, If I had chance to this all again: I wouldn't change a thing. I wanna Thank You guys for being with me since Day 1. I wanna Thank the Whole CWF Roster, The Crew Backstage, and the Higher ups like General Manager JC, and Chairman C.M. Burns for giving me the opportunity to do this Every Week. Jinmay, Sparx, Antauri, Nova, Otto, Gibson: The Big Guy is Coming Back Home. Until we meet again fans, GO!" finished Chiro.

Chiro drops the Mic, and begins to Leave the Ring. The Fans begin to Chant "Thank You Chiro!" along with the already mentioned "Don't Go Chiro!" as Chiro walks up the Entrance Ramp. Chiro stops at the Top of the Entrance Ramp, and let's the Energy of the Crowd fill him up One Last Time.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Danny Phantom, Who defended his successfully against Jake Long at Heavy Impact. Now Danny, Any plans on who might be next in your Title Defense?" asked Bridgette.

Danny is about to speak until Zuko appears. Zuko looks at the U.S. Title, and holds up what looks to be a Contract in Danny's Face.

"See you at the Rumble." said Zuko.

Zuko then walks away.

"Okay." said an oddend Danny.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Spongebob has been on a slide as of late." said Bender.

"Recently, The Superstar of the Year tried to help Phineas, and Ferb against Mas y Menos. But it was all for nothing." replied Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker was defeated by Patrick for the Hardcore Championship back at Heavy Impact." stated Bender.

"Well Skulker can get a measure of revenge if he can beat Spongebob." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob dodging a Series of Punches from Skulker. Spongebob then Irish Whips Skulker into the Ring Post. Spongebob hits afew Chops on Skulker. Spongebob tries to go for a Monkey Flip, but Skulker nails Spongebob with a Big Boot. Skulker follows it up with a Tackle on the disoriented Spongebob. Skulker then puts Spongebob in an Ankle Lock. Spongebob however, Counters out of it. Spongebob gets back up, and hits afew Chops onto Skulker. Spongebob then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Skulker. Spongebob heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Diving Elbow, but Skulker rolls out of the way, Causing Spongebob to crash, and burn. Skulker then gets the upperhand by putting Spongebob in an Arm Lock. Spongebob is in pain, but suprisingly, Spongebob reverses it into a Roll Up Pin on Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Skulker kicks out

Skulker gets back up, and puts Spongebob in a Torture Rack. Spongebob is in pain, but he refuses to Tap Out. Spongebob gets an Arm around the Ropes to Break the Hold. Spongebob bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Clothesline to take The Hunter down. Spongebob gets on Skulker, and hits afew Ground Punches onto Skulker until the Ref forces him to stop. Spongebob picks Skulker up, and goes for the kill with a Sponge Suplex Pin. Skulker however, Counters it with an Elbow to the Face of Spongebob. Skulker then follows it up with a Spinebuster onto Spongebob. Skulker then signals the End is coming as he waits for Spongebob to get back up. Spongebob gets up, and is Grabbed by Skulker. Skulker then hits a Chokeslam onto Spongebob. Skulker then picks Spongebob up, and delievers another Chokeslam on Spongebob. Skulker then pins Spongebob

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Skulker!" said Tripp as Skulker stands over Spongebob.

"The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter scores a Victory here Tonight." said Bender.

"He'll join Rojo Bat in 2 Weeks in the Fatal Four Way Match to determine the Number 30 Slot." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bart is seen heading towards the Ring.

"The Bartman is coming to the Ring." said Bender.

"What will Bart say." pondered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) It is a Match that comes only once a Year. A Match where 30 of CWF's Biggest Names Battle, and for the Winner: A Shot at the CWF Championship at Westleversary. It is the CWF Rumble! CWF Rumble is coming in 3 Weeks.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well here comes Bart Simpson, Who successfully defended his CWF Title at Heavy Impact against Chiro." said Bender.

"Well Bart has been on a roll as of late." said Iroh.

Bart gets into the Ring, and is given a Mic.

"As you may know, The CWF Rumble is coming up soon. Last Year, I was the 30th Entrant in the Rumble Match & Almost won the Match had I not been Eliminated by Rojo Bat. As you can see however, Rojo Bat merely just delayed the inevitable like how the Conners delayed Judgement Day. This Year's CWF Rumble will obviously be of importance to me as I will witness who I'll face at Wrestleversar. As for the Rumble PPV itself, I have decided that I will not be defending the CWF Championship." stated Bart.

"What?" asked Bender.

"Can Bart even do that?" added Iroh.

"Over the Past Few Months as Champion I have defeated the likes of Rojo Bat, Sokka, Rock Lee, Jake Long, I have even pinned The God of Thunder: Thor! My Biggest Moment however as Champion so far was Retiring Chiro from CWF. I have proven that the Bart..." said Bart until.

Suddenly, The Arena Lights go wonky for a Moment as _the Countdown Timer is Seen with a 3 above the Timer appears_ on the Titantron.

**The reEducation Begins in Twelve, Eleven, Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three... Three... Three.**

"Huh?" asked Bender.

"Looks like the Countdown is busted." said Iroh.

"Well, That was a Bust. Anyway," said Bart until...

_The Screen then starts up again:_ **Three, Two, One, Zero.**

The Arena goes completely Dark with everbody completely silent until.

**DON'T YOU WISH YOU WERE ME?**

(Don't You Wish You Were Me by Chris Jericho Plays)

The Crowd gets on the Feet, as Stage Fog appears from the Entrance Ramp. Just then, Mr. Eddy walks through the Fog with the Crowd Cheering.

"By Mom! Mr. Eddy is Back!" exclaimed Bender.

"The Last time we saw Mr. Eddy, Mr. Eddy was injured at the Hands of Bart back at Still Standing after losing his Rematch to Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy then grabs a Mic. Mr. Eddy let's the Crowd continue to Cheer until the Audience dies down abit.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Boys, and Girls: Raw is EDDICHO!" yelled Mr. Eddy as he parodied Chris Jericho.

The Crowd Laughs at this, and Chant "Eddicho, Eddicho!"

"It has been along wait since I have been in CWF, but I am back once again. Back to ReEducate the Masses of CWF!" yelled Mr. Eddy.

"Well tell me something Skipper, What are you trying to ReEducate the Masses about?" asked Bart.

"I am here to ReEducate the Masses of CWF Fans to show that I can conquer anyone in the Squared Circle. Whether they are from Amity Park, The South Pole, San Jose, Konoha, Bikini Bottom, Southern Air Temple or even from Springfield. I'm going to ReEducate the Crowd that anyone is on the Chopping Block when I'm around, But most importantly, I am here to ReEducate the Masses that you can be beaten." said Mr. Eddy.

"Funny. Last Time you were in this Ring with Me, The EMTs were Carting your sorry carcuss out of the Arena!" said Bart, Smirking.

Mr. Eddy begins to walks down the Entrance Ramp. Suddenly, Edd & Ed run through the Crowd, and attacks Bart from behind.

"What! It's Ed, and Edd. Mr. Eddy's old Friends!" again exclaimed Bender.

"Last time we saw these two, It was over a Year ago at Blaze of Glory!" said Iroh.

Edd, and Ed Double Team Bart by pummeling Bart with Punches. Bart though fights out the Number Game. Bart then pushes Edd into the Ropes. Bart then nails a BartDog onto Ed. Bart then does the same to Edd. Bart however momentarily forgets about Mr. Eddy. Bart pays for it as he is met with a SpearED from Mr. Eddy.

"The Eds are back in CWF!" said Bender.

"The Bart Simpson Era may have just reached a Massive Roadblock thanks to the Boys from the Cul-de-sac." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy gets Ed, and Edd back up. The trio then Pose in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Rojo Bat def. Jake Long (Count Out)

Team South Park def. Zim & Dib

Sam Manson def. Azula

Skulker def. Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

Another Chapter of CWF done. Anyway, **Reviews** are Up Fans. People... Scratch that, _AUTHOR POWER!_


	134. Chapter 134

Hey guys, Well after over 2 Months of Remodeling I can say this... **FINALLY... CWF Has Come Back To FanFiction!** Well we've had Johnny L get canned, AJ become the New GM, Raw goes 1000, Cena & Ziggler winning MITB, and afew other things. Anyway, Here is the New Chapter. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 2

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Good Evening CWF Fans, I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Kansas City, Missouri where we have 2 more CWF Rumble 30 Slot Qualifiers here Tonight." said Iroh.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes Sokka, A former CWF Champion who would love another Reign." stated Bender.

"Infact, He recently cut a Video Promo about the Rumble." said Iroh.

(Video Clip)

"The CWF Rumble is considered the Ultimate Test for any Warrior, And for me: This is my Biggest Test: Last Wrestleversary, I wasn't even on the Card compared to the Wrestling Clinic I had with Aang the Year before. At the Rumble, I will win & Become the Champion, and I will SHOW NO FEAR." announced Sokka.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Yusuke is another Superstar gunning for the 30 Slot in the Rumble." said Bender.

"Yusuke could be a Wild card in the Rumble." said Iroh.

The match begins with both Superstars in a Chop Battle until Sokka wins it. Sokka then follows it up with an Arm Drag on Yusuke, and converts it into an Arm Lock on the Spirit Detective. Yusuke however, Counters out of the Hold. Yusuke gets up, and ducks a Clothesline from Sokka. Yusuke follows it up with a Spinning Takedown on Sokka. Yusuke then Stomps on Sokka until the Ref forces him to stop. Yusuke signals the end as Sokka begins to get back up. Sokka gets up as Yusuke tries to finish Sokka off with a Spirit Breaker. Sokka counters it however, and hits a Roll Up Pin on Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yusuke kicks out

Sokka picks Yusuke up, and Irish Whips Yusuke into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to go for the kill with an Ice Breaker, but Yusuke counters it with a Big Boot to the Face on Sokka. Yusuke then gets up the Turnbuckle, and delievers with a Double Axe Handle onto the Skull of Sokka. Yusuke gets the Crowd on their feet as he then picks Sokka up, and hits a German Suplex on the Water Tribe Warrior. Yusuke picks Sokka up, and then hits another German Suplex on Sokka. Yusuke then picks Sokka up, and goes for a Third German Suplex, but Sokka counters it. Sokka then Irish Whips Yusuke into the Ring Post. Sokka sets Yusuke up, and hits an Ice Breaker on Yusuke. Sokka then pins Yusuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Sokka takes the Winners share of the Purse here by defeating Yusuke." said Bender.

"He now joins Skulker, and Rojo Bat for Next Week's Fatal Four Way." stated Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Rojo Bat.

"I am here with Rojo Bat. Now Rojo, Next Week you will take part in the Fatal Four Way Match to determine the Number 30 for the CWF Rumble Match, How stoked would you be if you won the Number 30 Slot?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridge, It would be heck of alot easier for me to Win the Rumble again at the 30 Slot rather than how I had to it Last Year." smiled Rojo Bat.

"Thing is Bridge, I shooting for it, but I gotta see who's gonna be in my way." finished Rojo Bat.

(Commercial Break)

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"This is another preview Match up for the 10 Diva Rumble at CWF Rumble." explained Bender.

"The Winner of the Match will become the New Women's Champion." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"And her opponent: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"And here comes another Chapter of the Angelica/Naruko Rivalry." said Bender.

"These two have been Women's Champion in the past, They could do it again at the Rumble." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruko, and Angelica in a Tie Up. Naruko then wins it by hitting a Suplex on Angelica. Naruko then puts Angelica in an Arm Lock, but Angelica quickly Breaks Out of the Hold. Angelica gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Naruko. Angelica then follows it up with a Takedown on Naruko. Angelica hits a series of Punches on Naruko until the Ref forces her to stop. Angelica picks Naruko up, and goes for a Diamond Cutter early, but Naruko counters it. Naruko then Irish Whips Angelica into the Ropes, with Naruko hitting a Monkey Flip on Angelica on the Bounce Back. Naruko then sets Angelica up for a Kitsune Kick. Naruko bounces off the Ropes, and goe for the Kitsune Kick, but Angelica ducks out of the way. Angelica then follows it up with a Roll Up Pin on a disoriented Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruko kicks out

Naruko hits a Punch to the Gut of Angelica to keep her from gaining Momentum as Naruko gets back up. Naruko then puts Angelica in a Headlock. Angelica however, Counters Out of the Hold by pushing Naruko into the Ropes. Angelica follows it up by hitting a Spinning Takedown on Naruko on the Bounceback. Angelica then panders to the Crowd as the reply with Boos. Angelica then puts Naruko in a Boston Crab. Naruko is in pain, but Refuses to Submit. Naruko then suprisingly reverses it the Boston Crab into a Roll Up Pin. Angelica Kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Angelica, and Naruko get into a Tie Up with Naruko winning it with a Leg Sweep onto Angelica. Naruko then sets Angelica up for the Kitsune Kick. Naruko then Bounces off the Ropes, and delivers a Kitsune Kick onto Angelica. Naruko then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruko scores another Win in this Diva Rivalry." said Bender.

"This could help Naruko going into the Diva Rumble." said Iroh.

Naruko celebrates her Victory until The Woman in Black appears in the Ring, and hits a Clothesline on Naruko.

"What the? It's The Woman in Black!" exclaimed Bender.

"She's back again in CWF!" added Iroh.

The Woman in Black picks Naruko up, and Irish Whips her over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Angelica gets back up, and hits afew Punches on The Woman in Black. The Woman in Black however seems uneffected. The Woman in Black grabs Angelica, and hits a DDT onto Angelica.

"This Woman in Black has again taken out two CWF Divas!" said a shocked Bender.

"But who is this Woman, and why is she doing this?" asked Iroh.

(CWF Parking Lot)

A Black Limo pulls into the Parking Lot, and Stops. The Car Door Opens as Bart Simpson exits the Limo.

"There he is, The CWF Champion Bart Simpson." said Bender.

"I wonder what Bart has to say about getting Punked by Mr. Eddy." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Jake walked out of a Match against Rojo Bat." stated Bender.

"Apparently, The reason why Jake walked out was that he was refused a Championship Rematch against Danny Phantom." said Iroh.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"We learned before the Show that Zuko will battle Danny Phantom for the U.S. Title at CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"I'm sure Jake isn't happy about this." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny Phantom appears at the Top of the Entrance Ramp.

"What's the U.S. Champ doing here?" asked Bender.

"Not sure Bender, but with this Match having his Opponent for CWF Rumble, I think he might be watching his competition." replied Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko slightly distracted by Danny's appearance as Jake takes advantage by nailing a Big Boot on Zuko. Jake then follows it up with some Stomps on Zuko until the Ref forces him to stop. Jake picks Zuko up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ring Post. Jake then follows it up with afew Chops onto Zuko. Jake then grabs Zuko, and hits a Suplex on Zuko. Jake tries to put Zuko in an Arm Lock, but Zuko counters out of it. Zuko gets back up, and engages in a Chop Battle with Jake until Zuko hits a Punch to the Gut of Jake. Zuko then follows it up with a Russian Leg Sweep onto Jake. Zuko then puts Jake in an Ankle Lock. Jake however rolls out of the Hold. Jake then hits a Big Boot onto Zuko. Jake then waits Zuko to get back up. Zuko gets up, and Jake goes for a Dragon DDT. Zuko counters it however, and then hits a Roll Up Pin on Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Zuko puts Jake in an Ankle Lock again, but Jake once again Counters out of the Hold. Jake gets back up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ropes. Zuko however hits a Clothesline on Jake on the Bounce back. Zuko then hits a Series of Stomps on Jake until the Ref forces him to stop. Zuko picks Jake up, and goes for a Death Valley Driver. Jake however, Grabs onto the Ropes to save himself. Jake then pulls himself over the Ropes to safety. Jake then headbutts Zuko in the Gut. Jake then follows it up with a Slingshot Tackle onto Zuko. Jake gets back up as Zuko does too. The two then get into a Tie Up with Zuko winning it with an Arm Drag. Zuko picks Jake up, but Jake then hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Zuko. Jake then takes advantage as he then hits a Dragon DDT onto Zuko. Jake picks Zuko up, and delivers another Dragon DDT, This time with Jake pointing to Danny. Jake then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Jake wins this Match here Tonight." said Bender.

"Though at the end, Jake was pointing towards Daniel, This could change the Title Picture." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Nelson Muntz is seen getting ready for his Match.

"The Last Number 30 Qualifier is Next!" exclaimed Bender.

"Nelson is in it, But who is his opponent?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) 30 Superstars... 30 Stories... 60 Eyes on the Opportunity of a Lifetime... 29 Losers... 1 Winner... CWF Rumble in 2 Weeks.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Riley Freeman.

"I am here with Riley Freeman. Now Riley, You have an announcement concerning the Hardcore Champion Patrick Star is that correct?" asked John.

"Yeah, I am officially challenging that imbred wad of Gum to a Match at CWF Rumble for the Hardcore Title." announced Riley.

"I'm gonna break u to bits ya Nimwit." added Riley.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This is Final Qualifier for Next Week's Fatal Four Way that will determine the Number 30 Slot at the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"We know that Rojo Bat, Skulker, and Sokka are gonna be in this Match. But who will be the Fourth?" asked Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes a Guy who knows a thing or two about Rumbles." said Bender.

"Well Naruto did Win the CWF Rumble afew Years back, and was in the Final Four of Last Year's Rumble." stated Iroh.

The match begins with the Two in a Staredown with Naruto winning it with a Punch to the gut of Nelson. Naruto then follow it up with a Suplex on the Bully. Naruto then puts Nelson in an Arm Lock, only fors Neslon to counter out of it. Nelson gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Naruto. Nelson then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on Naruto. Nelson then Stomps on Naruto until Naruto grabs onto Nelson's Leg. Naruto then Judo Flips Nelson, and puts Nelson in a STF Hold. Nelson is in pain as Naruto has the Hold locked in. Nelson then grabs onto the Ropes that Breaks the Hold. Nelson gets up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Nelson follows it up with a series of Punches until Naruto headbutts Nelson. Naruto then takes advantage by nailing a Ninja Kick on a disoriented Nelson. Naruto then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Naruto is stunned by this. Naruto picks Nelson up, and tries to finish Nelson off with a Crush Seal. Nelson though counters it. Nelson then headbutts Naruto. Nelson follows it up with a Clothesline onto Naruto. Nelson roars as he feels ready to finish Naruto off. Nelson picks Naruto up, and goes for the Haw-Haw!. Naruto though counters it. Naruto tries to Irish Whip Nelson into the Ring Post, but Nelson counters it with one of his own. Naruto though accidentally collides with the Ref, Knocking the Ref out. Naruto recovers from the collision, and hits a Ninja Kick onto Nelson. Naruto tries to pin Nelson, but remembers that the Ref is out. Naruto tries to get the Ref back up but Nelson nails a Low Blow on Naruto. Nelson then follows it up with The Haw-Haw! on Naruto. Nelson pins Naruto as the Ref gets back up to see the Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson pulls off a cheap shot to win here Tonight." said Bender.

"Well Nelson will join Rojo Bat, Skulker, and Sokka in Next Week's Fatal Four Way." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bart Simpson is making his way to the Ring.

"The Bartman is heading towards the Ring." said Bender.

"Well let's see what Bart's gotta say." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is seen at his Desk.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. The CWF Rumble will be in 2 Weeks, But I will now announce that at CWF Rumble, Bart Simpson will defend the CWF Championship against... Mr. Eddy.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Please Welcome CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Bart was announcing that he was going to Not Defend the CWF Championship at CWF Rumble until he was interrupted by the Returning Mr. Eddy." said Bender.

"Don't forget Bender, Ed & Edd also returned and layed the Smackdown on Bart in the Middle of the Ring.

Bart enters the Ring, and asks for a Microphone. Bart gets a Microphone as the Crowd chants "Bart got owned!" & "Mr. Eddy" Bart gets livid as the Crowd continues to mock Bart while he tries to talk. Bart then throws the Mic down, and leaves the Ring frustrated.

"Looks like Bart has had enough of this Crowd." said Bender.

"Well the question is this, Has Mr. Eddy gotten under the Champ's Skin?

(CWF Parking Lot)

After walking through the Backstage Area, Bart walks towards the Black Limo. Bart then opens the Car Door, and enters the Limo.

"Yo Driver, Get me out of this Dumpsite." said Bart rudely.

Bart doesn't hear a thing from the Limo Driver which annoys him.

"Hey, Impecile! Didn't you hear me? Get me out of this Hick Town!" yelled Bart.

Suddenly, All The Doors Lock as The Driver Window is lowered to reveal...

"Sorry sir, But I think we are gonna go for alittle Ride." said Edd.

"And it's gonna better than Disneyland!" exclaimed Mr. Eddy.

"Buckle Up Bart." said Ed as he is in the Driver's Seat.

Suddenly, The Limo drives off quickly with Bart screaming as the show draws to a close.

Results

Sokka def. Yusuke Urameshi

Naruko def. Angelica Pickles

Jake Long def. Zuko

Nelson Muntz def. Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Another Chapter done. Great to back in Business. Anyway, Reviews are **UP!**


	135. Chapter 135

Hey Fans, Here is a New Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my OCs, and Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): January week 3

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey CWF Fans, I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in New York, New York where Our Main Event is Mr. Eddy with a Partner of his choosing vs. Bart Simpson with a Partner of his choosing." said Iroh.

"Don't forget Bender, We have a Fatal Four Way Match that will determine Who will be Number 30 for the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Actually Bender, That match starts now." stated Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Match is set for one fall, and it is for The Number 30 Slot in the CWF Rumble. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California:  
Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Rojo Bat won The CWF Rumble Last year at the Number One Position." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat defeated Jake Long via Count Out 2 Weeks ago." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker defeated Spongebob Two Weeks back to get his Slot." said Bender.

"The Hunter is looking for the Big Prize here in this Match." said Iroh.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Sokka defeated Yusuke Urameshi." said Bender.

"Sokka is looking to regain the CWF Championship, and the Rumble maybe the only way to do it." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark "HAW HAW" is heard as T.N.T. by AC/DC Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Nelson Muntz defeated Naruto Uzumaki in Controversial Fashion." said Bender.

"Well The Bully is gunnin' for the Prime Number 30 Slot." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

Suddenly, General Manager JC makes his way to the top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Pardon me Guys, but I have a Special Announcement concerning this Match." said JC 619.

"Now we all know whoever wins this Match will be the Number 30 Entrant. However, Whoever is pinned in this Match: Will be the Number 1 Entrant for the CWF Rumble Match!" announced JC.

"Whoah!" said Bender.

"This is gonna be good." said Iroh.

The match begins with Rojo Bat ducking a Clothesline from Skulker while Sokka got into a Tie Up with Nelson. Nelson wins it with a Scoop Slam onto Sokka. meanwhile Rojo Bat puts Skulker in a Leg Lock, but Skulker grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and Elbows Rojo Bat on the Jaw. Skulker follows it up with a Takedown onto Rojo Bat. Meanwhile, Nelson hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Sokka until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson picks Sokka up, but Sokka Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes. Sokka follows it up with a Spinebuster on Nelson on the Bounce Back. Sokka though is met with a Chokeslam by Skulker. Skulker then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat Breaks up the Count.

Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Skulker into the Turnbuckle, and follows it up with a Missile Drop Kick on Skulker. Rojo Bat panders to the Crowd as they respond in Cheers. Rojo Bat then ducks a Clothesline from Nelson, and follows it up with a Crossbody on Nelson. Rojo Bat picks Sokka up, but Sokka counters with a Punch to the Gut of Rojo Bat. Skulker though hits a Double Clothesline that takes both Superstars down. Skulker then picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes, but accidentally KO's the Ref. Skulker then hits a Chokeslam on Nelson. Rojo Bat gets up, and dodges a Chokeslam. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Sitout Powerbomb on Skulker. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash on Skulker. Suddenly, Rojo Bat is pulled from the Ring by Bart Simpson, and hits a BartDog on Rojo Bat. Bart then enters the Ring, and hits a BartDog on Sokka too. Bart then Drags Nelson over Skulker, Indicting a Pin as the Ref gets back up.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"I can't believe this! Thanks to Bart, Nelson is now Number 30 in the CWF Rumble!" yelled an irate Bender.

"But what reason was Bart helping Nelson for?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage)

John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with CWF Champion Bart Simpson. Now Bart, Last Week you were taken for a Ride by..." said John until Bart interrupts him.

"I have nothing to say about how my life was endangered due to their antics. I can however state that I had recently spoke to JC, and Mr. Eddy will not be able to call apon his Thug Friends for the Main Event." said Bart.

Bart then walks away.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with CWF U.S. Champion Danny Phantom, Zuko, and Jake Long.

"Okay listen you guys, I have decided that at CWF Rumble it will be Danny Phantom defending the United States Championship against Zuko, and Jake Long." said JC.

"Awesome yo!" exclaimed Jake.

"Understandable." said Zuko.

"No matter, I can take these guys." said Danny.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Six Person Tag Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From South Park Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Two Weeks ago, Zim & Dib defeated Team South Park in Tag Team Action." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, They could get some revenge." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And their Tag Team Partner, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Heavy Impact, Patrick Star scored a Victory over Skulker for the Strap." said Bender.

"Well Skulker just got pinned Eariler Tonight in the Fatal Four Way, So now he'll start at Number One at the CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And their Opponents, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Maryland: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Riley made the Challenge to Patrick for the Hardcore Title at CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"Well Patrick accepted the Challenge so the two will Battle at CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner: Dib, and The Invader Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Recently announced, Zim & Dib, and Team South Park will be part of a Triple Threat Tag Team Match at CWF Rumble for the Tag Belts." said Bender.

"The Current Champs are of course Mas y Menos." stated Iroh.

Stan, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Kenny, and Riley start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Kenny, and Riley in a Chop Battle until Riley wins it with a Thumb to the Eyes of Kenny. Riley follows it up with a DDT onto Kenny. Riley gets on Kenny, and hits a series of Ground Punches until the Ref tells him to stop. Riley tries to put Kenny in a STF Hold, but Kenny breaks out of the Hold. Kenny gets back up, and hits afew Punches on the Gut of Riley. Kenny then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Riley. Kenny then hits an Leg Drop on Riley. Kenny heads to his Corner, and Tags in Stan. Stan puts Riley in a Leg Lock, but Riley Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Riley gets back up, and hits a Tackle onto Stan. Riley tags in Dib. Dib gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 450 Splash on Stan. Dib then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kenny breaks up the Count.

The Ref tells Kenny to go back to his Corner as Zim, and Dib secretly Double Team Stan from behind. Zim gets back to his Corner as the Ref sets his attention back to the Action. Dib then tags Zim into the Match. Zim picks Stan up, and goes for an Irken Slam. Stan however counters it. Stan then hits a Side Effect onto Zim, Taking both Superstars out. The Ref begins the Ten Count as the two begin to get up. Stan heads to his Corner, and Tags in Patrick as Zim Tags in Dib. Patrick charges into the Ring, and Clothesline Dib, and Knocks Zim, and Riley off the Apron. Patrick waits Dib to get back up. Dib gets up as Patrick Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Patrick sets Dib up, and then hits a Starfish Stomp on Dib. Patrick then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your Winners: Team South Park, and Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Patrick, and Team South Park win here Tonight." said Bender.

"I wonder if Mas y Menos saw this Match here Tonight." pondered Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Locker Room)

Rojo Bat is seen looking frustrated as he knocks over a Table.

"Well, I see you're taking the Loss well." said a voice from behind him.

Rojo Bat turns around to see that it is Mr. Eddy standing there.

"What do you want?" asked Rojo Bat.

"Well it looks like we both have a problem with a certain CWF Champion." said Mr. Eddy.

"Elaberate, Pipsqueak." said Rojo Bat.

"Mr. Eddy just costed you an opportunity to get the Number 30 Slot in the CWF Rumble, and He just made sure that I couldn't have my friends help me out." explained Mr. Eddy.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Rojo Bat.

"We gotta Team Up!" yelled Mr. Eddy.

"What?" asked an oddened Rojo Bat.

"You'd be my Boy Wonder. Heck, I'll be your Boy Wonder. You know what, We'll switch off the Boy Wonder Duties." said Mr. Eddy.

"Umm, Okay then." said Rojo Bat as he shook Mr. Eddy's Hand.

"Know this though, If you try & Stab me in the back during our Match: I won't be afraid to put you back on the Injured List.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

"This Six Person Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From The Park n' Flush in Peach Creek: The Kankers!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"It's been along while since The Kanker Sisters have been in CWF." said Bender.

"Well Before the Show, JC has altered the Women's Title Rumble from 10 to 15." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"And there opponents, First from The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Participating in this Match so far includes: The Kankers, Sam Manson, Azula, Naruko, Angelica Pickles, Juniper Lee, Ember McLain, and Katara." said Bender.

"With Shego, and Kim Possible out on Injury this could be a very interesting Match for the Belt." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And her Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Katara!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well we shouldn't forget about this Mysterious Woman in Black making her rounds in CWF." said Bender.

"She is the reason why we're even having this Match." responded Iroh.

(The Muppet Show Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Des Moine, Iowa: Miss Piggy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well Miss Piggy is the First CWF Women's Champion." said Bender.

"I wouldn't want to be on the Receiving end of a Chop from her." said Iroh.

Katara, and Lee Kanker start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Katara ducking a Punch from Lee. Katara then Irish Whips Lee into the Ropes, and connects with a Sleeper Hold onto Lee on the Bounce back. Lee however Breaks out of the Hold by hitting an Elbow to the Gut of Katara. Lee then connects with afew Punches, followed up by a Jaw Breaker onto Katara. Lee then hits afew Stomps on Katara until the Ref forces her to stop. Lee tags in Marie as the two then hit a Double Leg Drop onto Katara. Marie then puts Katara in a Bow, and Arrow Lock, but Katara counters out of it. Katara gets back up, and then tags in Ember. Ember delievers a Big Boot onto Marie to knock her down. Ember then puts Marie in an Arm Lock. Marie Grabs the Ropesto Break the Hold. Marie gets up, and hits a Roll Up Pin on Ember.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ember kicks out

Ember gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Marie. Ember wins it as she puts Marie in a Headlock. Marie though pushes Ember into the Ropes. Marie then follows it up with a Drop Kick onto Ember on the Bounce back as both Girls are out on the Mat. The Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,3... Both Marie, and Ember slightly begin to get back up. 4,5,6... Both Girls are barely up. 7,8... Both Ember, and Marie are up. Ember then ducks a Clothesline from Marie, and then Tags in Miss Piggy. Marie then quickly tags in May. May hits afew Punches onto Miss Piggy, but none of them seem effective. Miss Piggy then hits a Skull Bash onto May, Knocking the Girl down. Miss Piggy then picks May up, and delievers a Hi-Yah onto May. Marie, and Lee enter the Ring, but are then met by a Hi-Yah of their own courtesy of Miss Piggy. Miss Piggy then pins May.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Ember McLain, Katara, and Miss Piggy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ember, Katara, and Miss Piggy bring home the Winners share of the Purse here Tonight." said Bender.

"But remember Bender. At the Rumble, It will be every Woman for herself." said Iroh.

Ember, and Katara leave the Ring as Miss Piggy celebrates the Victory with the Fans. Suddenly, The Woman in Black runs through the Crowd, and gets into the Ring. The Woman in Black then hits a Backstabber onto Miss Piggy from behind.

"No! That's the First CWF Women's Champion you just took out!" yelled Bender.

"Don't look now Bender, but the Cavalry is coming." said Iroh.

Ember, and Katara rush back into the Ring, and confront The Woman in Black, but the Woman in Black quickly slides out of the Ring, and retreats through the Crowd.

"What a coward! Taking out one of our CWF Hall of Famers, and then running off." said Bender.

"I wonder though if she'll have some sort of impact at the Rumble." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette, and Geoff are standing there.

"Hey Dudes, and Dudettes?! In 2 Weeks, The A-List Aftermath returns to CWF!" said an excited Geoff.

"Where our Special Guest will be the Winner of the CWF Rumble." said Bridgette.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's CWF Rumble.

15 Diva Rumble for the CWF Women's Championship.

Can Katara defeat Nick World Order's Queen of Mean?

Riley Freeman vs. Patrick Star for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

Woodcrest's Most Wanted to get back the Hardcore Belt if he can beat the Bikini Bottom Behemoth.

Zim & Dib vs. Team South Park vs. Mas y Menos for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

Mas y Menos having to defend their Belts against 2 Teams, Paulina better have an ace up her sleeve.

Danny Phantom will defend his CWF United States Championship against Zuko, and Jake Long.

Can Danny keep the Strap in a Match where he has a Thirty-Three Percent of Winning?

Mr. Eddy vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship.

Mr. Eddy, and The Erupting Eds have returned to CWF, Now Mr. Eddy may have his revenge against the Bartman.

Finally; The CWF Rumble Match, Where the Winner will face the CWF Champion at Wrestleversary.

We know that Nelson Muntz has Number 30, and Skulker has Number 1 but Remember, Anything can happen at the Rumble.

Skillet's Hero is the official theme for CWF Rumble.

CWF Rumble is sponsored by Kellogg's.

(CWF Announce Table)

"You know Iroh, The CWF Rumble Match is an amazing Match." said Bender.

"Indeed Bender, But for the Fans at home, Let's give them a rundown of the Match." said Iroh.

"First off, The Match begins with 6 Superstars in the Ring." said Bender.

"Up to 30 Superstars will be part of this Match." added Iroh.

"There are no Pinfalls, Submissions, DQ's or Count Outs in this Match, The only way to be Eliminated in this Match is to Go over the Top Rope, and both Feet hit the Floor." explained Iroh.

"After a Superstar is Eliminated, A 30 Second Countdown will begin, After that, another Superstar will enter the ring." said Bender.

"The Last Man Standing in the Match will be the Winner, and will face The CWF Champion at Wrestleversary for the Belt." finished Iroh.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks Ago, Mr. Eddy made his return to CWF." said Bender.

"And he has immediately gone after the man who put him on the shelf for Months: The CWF Champion: Bart Simpson." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier Tonight, Rojo Bat had an opportunity to obtain the Number 30 Slot for the Rumble." said Bender.

"Thanks to Bart however, It will be Nelson Muntz who will have the Luxury to Enter as the Last Superstar in the CWF Rumble Match." said Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At CWF Rumble, Bart will defend the CWF Title against Mr. Eddy." stated Bender.

"Question is though, Who is Bart's Tag Partner?" asked Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark "Haw Haw" is heard as T.N.T. by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At the CWF Rumble Match Nelson Muntz will have the 30 Slot." said Bender.

"Well it was controversial Win Earlier Tonight that got him the Slot by pinning Skulker who will be starting the Match at Number 1." said Iroh.

Nelson, and Rojo Bat start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Rojo Bat taking a Punch to the Gut by Nelson, Who then follows it up with a DDT onto Rojo Bat. Nelson coinutes his assault with a series of Stomps until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson picks Rojo Bat up, but Rojo Bat had him scouted as he hits a Jaw Breaker onto Nelson. Rojo Bat capitalizes on this as he puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock. Nelson though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson gets up, and gets into a Tie Up with Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat wins it with an Arm Drag onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then waits for Nelson to get back up. Nelson gets back uo as Rojo Bat goes for the kill with a Sit Out Powerbomb on Nelson. Nelson counters it however with a DDT. Nelson then Tags in Bart. Bart picks Rojo Bat up, and hits a BartDog onto Rojo Bat. Bart then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat gets his Foot on the Ropes.

Bart pulls Rojo Bat into the Middle of the Ring, and waits for Rojo Bat to get back up again. Rojo Bat gets up as Bart goes for another BartDog on Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat however counters it by pushing Bart into the Ropes. Bart bounces off the Ropes, and is met with a Shoulder Tackle on Bart. Rojo Bat gets up, and tags in Mr. Eddy. Bart gets back up, and ducks out of the way from a Clothesline from Mr. Eddy. Bart then follows it up with a slew of Punches onto Mr. Eddy, and finishes it with a Scoop Slam. Bart puts Mr. Eddy in a STF Hold. Mr. Eddy is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Mr. Eddy crawls to the Ropes, and Grabs onto it, Forcing Bart to Break the Hold. Mr. Eddy gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Bart. Mr. Eddy signals the end as he heads to a Corner. Bart gets up, and is met with a SpearED onto Bart. Mr. Eddy pins Bart as Rojo Bat hits a Clothesline on Nelson to knock him off the Apron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Rojo Bat, and Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as Mr. Eddy, and Rojo Bat's Arms are raised in Victory.

"These two win here Tonight." said Bender.

"But will these two be successful come CWF Rumble?" asked Iroh.

Rojo Bat, and Mr. Eddy celebrate in the Ring until Mr. Eddy nails a SpearED onto Rojo Bat.

"What was that all about?" asked a stunned Bender.

"We'll Mr. Eddy didn't turn his back on Rojo Bat during the Match, But nothing was said about after the Match." said Iroh.

Mr. Eddy celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Nelson Muntz def. Rojo Bat, Sokka, and Skulker (Fatal Four Way Match) (Wins Number 30 Slot)

Patrick Star & Team South Park def. Riley Freeman & Zim & Dib

Katara, Ember, and Miss Piggy def. The Kankers

Rojo Bat & Mr. Eddy def. Nelson Muntz & Bart Simpson

* * *

Another Chapter Done. I uploaded Rojo Bat to the **WWE 12 Community Creations** if anyone wants to Download him onto their Game. Anyway, Reviews are up, and I'll have the _**CWF Rumble**_ up as soon as I can.


	136. CWF Rumble PPV 3

Hello CWF Fans. I know it has been awhile since the Last Chapter. I've been dealing with some personal family issues while making this Chapter if you all are wondering why I disappeared. Anyway, Here is the Newest Chapter of CWF for you all. I only own my Belts, and OCs.

* * *

CWF Rumble: January week 4

Hero by Skillet plays as the intro to CWF Rumble, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"The Road to Wrestleversary begins here tonight, Welcome to CWF Rumble, Sponsored by Kellogg's. I'm Bender, and next to me is Iroh." stated Bender.

"We are in Seattle, Washington where our Main Event is of course the CWF Rumble Match." stated Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

Tripp Gordman stands in the Middle of the Ring as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, This is The 15 Diva Rumble, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Rules are the simple: 3 Divas will start off in the Ring, A Diva is Eliminated if she goes over the Top Rope, and Both feet hit the Floor outside the Ring. After a 20 Second Countdown, Another Diva will enter the Match. The Last Diva Standing will become the New Women's Champion." explained Tripp.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Diva who drew Number 1: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Angelica seems to have the Bad Luck here." said Bender.

"With 15 Divas in this Match, Angelica may have better Odds though." said Iroh.

(You Just Don't Know Me At All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"Introducing the Diva who drew Number 2, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Goth vs. The Wannabe Prep are the First 2 in this Matchup." said Bender.

"Remember, Angelica defeated Sam for the Women's Title over a Year ago." said Iroh.

(Remember Plays)

"Introducing the Diva who drew Number 3, From The Ghost Zone: Ember McLain!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Oh boy, Looks like the Odds are really not in Angelica's Favor." said Bender.

"Ember defeated Angelica for the Women's Title at Wrestleversary Last Year, and Shaved her head too." said Iroh.

The match begins with Sam, and Double Teaming Angelica with a Double Big Boot. Angelica gets picked up by Sam, but Angelica hits a Skull Bash on Sam. Angelica then quickly nails a Diamond Cutter onto Ember. Angelica showboats in front of the Crowd as they respond with Boos. Sam, and Ember both get back up behind Angelica's Back. Sam, and Ember then push Angelica over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below, Eliminating Angelica from the Match. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as Angelica throws a fit outside of the Ring. Ember then tries to Eliminate Sam from the Rumble, but Sam counters with Big Boot to the Face of Ember. Sam then hits a Tackle as the Buzzer Sounds meaning a New Diva can enter the Match.

(Sonic The Hedgehog AM Theme Plays)

Number 4 Entrant: Sally Acorn! (Crowd Cheers)

"Check it out, It's Sally Acorn!" said an excited Bender.

"Sally was a 4 Time Women's Champion, and was one for the Big Names in the 90's." stated Iroh.

Sally walks down the Ramp to the Roar of the Crowd. Sally then slides into the Ring. Sally charges at Sam as she ducks a Punch from Sam, and follows it up with Flying Crossbody onto Sam on the Bounce back from the Ropes. Sally then heads to the Ropes once again, and hits her Finisher: Salvation Drop (Lionsault) onto Sam. Sally then picks Ember up, and tries to hits a Jawbreaker, but Ember counters it. Ember then hits a Rock N' Roll Cutter on Sally. Ember picks Sam up, but Sam counters. Sam Irish Whips Ember over the Top Rope, and connects with a Clothesline to Eliminate Ember. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as Sam recooperates. Sally gets back up as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

Number 5 Entrant: Lee Kanker! (Crowd Boos)

Lee Kanker charges down the Ramp, and gets into the Ring. Lee quickly Tackles Sam, and hits afew Punches onto Sam. Sally though grabs Lee Kanker, but Lee counters with a Judo Flip onto Sally. Lee then Stomps on Sally until Sam grabs Lee, and hits a Widow's Peak onto Lee Kanker. Sally gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Sam. Sally then picks Lee up, and Throws her over the Top Rope, and out of the Ring, Eliminating Lee Kanker from the Match. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as Sally heads towards the Ropes, and goes for another Salvation Drop on Sam. Sam though gets her Knees up, and Sally feels the Pain of it. Sally holds her Gut in Pain as the Buzzer Sounds.

(International Woman Plays)

Number 6 Entrant: Paulina Guerrera! (Crowd Boos)

Paulina walks down the Ramp with Confidence as Sam begins to get back up. Paulina sees this as an opening as she quickly charges into the Ring. Paulina grabs Sam, and then Irish Whips Sam over the Top Rope. Paulina tries to Eliminate Sam, but Sam hits a Headbutt onto Paulina. Sam tries to get back into the Ring, but Paulina quickly recovers, and hits a Big Boot onto Sam, Sending the Goth onto the Mat below, and Eliminating her from the Match. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as Paulina celebrates in the Ring. Paulina then waits for Sally to get back up. Paulina then hits a Latina Heat onto Sally as the Buzzer Sounds.

(The Muppet Show Theme Plays)

Number 7 Entrant: Miss. Piggy! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Miss Piggy walks down the Entrance Ramp waving to the Crowd. Paulina meanwhile, picks Sally up, Throws her over the Top Rope, and Eliminates Sally from the Match. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as Miss Piggy enters the Ring. Paulina, and Miss Piggy get into a Staredown. Miss Piggy, and Paulina then exchange Chops until Paulina gains the upperhand. Paulina then hits a Jawbreaker onto Miss Piggy. Paulina then showboats in front of the Crowd as they respond by booing the Latina. Paulina picks Miss Piggy up as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

Number 8 Entrant: Gaz! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gaz heads towards the Ring. Gaz enters the Ring as Paulina goes for another Latina Heat. Miss Piggy however, counters the Hold. Miss Piggy then hits a HI-YAH! onto Paulina. The Move then knocks Paulina into the Ropes. Miss Piggy then hits another HI-YAH!, Sending Paulina over the Top Rope, and onto the Floor. Eliminating the Latina. The Twenty Second Clock Counts Down as Gaz tries to Eliminate Miss Piggy from the Match. Miss Piggy however, Counters out of it. Miss Piggy then follows it up with a Scoop Slam. Miss Piggy tries to hit a HI-YAH! on Gaz, but Gaz ducks out of the way. Gaz goes for a Dark Bomb onto Miss Piggy, but Miss Piggy counters it as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

Number 9 Entrant: Marie Kanker! (Crowd Boos)

Marie Kanker walks down the Ramp, and gets into the Ring. Miss Piggy Irish Whips Gaz into the Ropes. Miss Piggy then follows it up with a HI-YAH! onto Gaz, Knocking her over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below, Eliminating Gaz. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as Marie attacks Miss Piggy from behind. Marie gets on Miss Piggy, and then hits afew Ground Punches onto Miss Piggy. Miss Piggy however, hits a Headbutt onto Marie to get out of the Hold. Miss Piggy then hits a Tackle onto Marie. Miss Piggy picks Marie up, and Irish Whips here into the Ring Post. Miss Piggy then hits afew Punches onto Marie as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

Number 10 Entrant: Naruko!(Crowd Cheers)

Naruko walks down the Entrance Ramp as she also shake afew Hands from the Crowd. Naruko then slides into the Ring. Miss Piggy then goes for a Clothesline on Naruko, but Naruko ducks out of the way. Naruko then hits a suprising Kitsune Kick onto Miss Piggy. Naruko then picks Miss Piggy up, and throws her over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below, Eliminating Miss Piggy. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as Naruko is jumped from behind by Marie Kanker. Marie hits afew Ground Punches onto Naruko until the Ref forces her to stop. Marie picks Naruko up, and throws her over the Top Rope. Naruko however hangs on. Marie Kanker sees this as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

Number 11 Entrant: Katara! (Crowd Cheers)

Katara heads down the Entrance Ramp, and jumps into the Ring. Marie meanwhile grabs Naruko, but Naruko pulls off a Skin the Cat Move to throw Marie over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below. Marie gets upset that she is Eliminated from the Match as the Twenty Second Clock Counts down. Naruko slides back into the Ring as she confronts Katara. Naruko, and Katara get into a Tie Up with Naruko winning it with a Judo Flip onto Katara. Naruko then Bounces off the Ropes, and then connects with the Kitsune Kick onto Katara. Naruko picks Katara up, and Irish Whips Katara into the Ropes. Naruko tries to Eliminate Katara, but Katara hits a Headbutt onto Naruko as the Buzzer Sounds.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

Number 12 Entrant: Juniper Lee! (Crowd Cheers)

June comes charging down the Entrance Ramp, and then jumps into the Ring with grace. Katara meanwhile sets Naruko up, and hits a Water Whip onto Naruko. Katara picks Naruko up, And Tosses Katara out of the Ring. Naruko is Eliminated from the Match as The Twenty Second Clock Counts down. June sees her opening, and tries to Eliminate Katara. Katara however counters it. Katara tries to hit a Water Whip, but June counters it. June then follows it up with a DDT onto Katara. June then gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Five Star Frog Splash onto Katara. June gets back up. June picks Katara up, and Irish Whips Katara into the Ring Post as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

Number 13 Entrant: Azula! (Crowd Boos)

Azula walks down the Entrance Ramp with confidence as she then gets into the Ring. June tries to suprise the Fire Nation Princess with a Clothesline, only to be met with a Tackle from Azula. Azula sees her Rival on the Ring Post, and then Eliminates Katara from the Match by Bench Pressing her out of the Ring. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as Azula roars to the Crowd. Azula picks June up, and goes for a Fisherman's Suplex, but June counters it. June then knocks Azula over the Top Rope. Azula however, hangs onto the Second Rope to keep her in the Match. June hits afew Stomps onto Azula, but Azula hangs on for dear life. Azula gets herself back into the Ring as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya opening theme plays)

Number 14 Entrant: Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers)

"What is she doing here in CWF?!" asked a perplexed Bender.

"Well Haruhi is the Current Women's Champion in CASZ, and WWECWA, Guess she must want to become Champion here to." said Iroh.

Haruhi walks down the Entrance Ramp as she stops for a moment. Haruhi shakes afew Hands from the Crowd, and then promptly enters the Ring. Haruhi kickly hits a Drop Kick onto Azula. Haruhi showboats to the Crowd as the respond with Cheers. Haruhi heads up the Top Turnbuckle, and sets up to hit a Melancholic Angel (The Money Shot) on Azula. June however sees her opening, and pushes Haruhi off of the Top Turnbuckle, and onto the Mat below, Eliminating her. The Twenty Second Clock Counts down as June picked Azula up. June tries to Irish Whip Azula into the Ropes, but Azula reverses it into an Irish Whip of her own. June goes over the Top Rope, but hangs onto the Bottom Rope as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

Number 15 Entrant: May Kanker! (Crowd Boos)

May Kanker charges into the Ring. May is then met with a Clothesline from Azula. Azula picks May up, and tries to Bench Press May out of the Ring. May however, wiggles out of the Hold, and holds onto the back of Azula for dear life. Azula though Judo Flips May as June gets back into the Ring. May rolls out of Azula's way as she then gets back up. May then knocks Azula into the Ropes. May then charges at Azula, but Azula pulls the Top Rope down, Sending May Kanker out of the Ring, and Out of the Match. Azula gets back up, and then confronts June in an epic staredown. Azula wins the Staredown with a Punch to the Jaw of June. Azula then grabs June, and tries to hit a Fisherman's Suplex on June. Azula picks June up, and tries to throw June out of the Ring, but June counters. June then Irish Whips Azula over the Top Rope. June then connects with a Drop Kick on Azula that Knocks Azula out of the Match. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as June is given the Women's Championship.

"June has done it, Juniper Lee wins the Women's Title in the Diva's Rumble." said Bender.

"Yeah, but wasn't odd that we didn't see the Woman in Black?" wondered Iroh.

(Backstage)

John Santoni is seen with Mr. Eddy.

"I am here with Mr. Eddy, Who later tonight will be Challenging the Man who put him out of action for almost 8 Months: Bart Simpson. Now Mr. Eddy, Last time you were in a CWF Title Match, It ended with you being taken out of action by the Current CWF Champion Bart Simpson." stated John.

"Your point Johnny boy?" asked Mr. Eddy

"Well, Some wonder if these Events could repeat themselves here Tonight in your Match." replied John.

"Don't worry about it. Unlike Last Week, I'll have an ace or 2 up my sleeve." replied Mr. Eddy as then snapped his Fingers.

Ed, and Edd then walk up to their Peach Creek Chum, and stand behind him.

"All I can say is, Bring it Bartholomew." said Mr. Eddy.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Maryland: Riley Freeman!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Riley Freeman is a Former Hardcore Champion, and feels rather insulted by the Current Title Holder being Patrick." quoted Bender.

"Well Tonight, Woodcrest's Most Wanted could regain the Hardcore Title." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Back at Heavy Impact, Patrick scored his First Solo Title against Skulker." said Bender.

"Well question is, Can Patrick be successful in his first Title defense?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Riley smacking Patrick mockingly. Riley then goes for an Uppercut, but Patrick grabs Riley's Fist, and crushes it causing pain to Riley. Patrick picks Riley up, and hits a Takedown onto Riley. Patrick heads out of the Ring, and grabs a Steel Chair. Patrick enters the Ring with the Chair, but is met with a Low Blow from Riley. Riley then knocks Patrick into the Ring Post. Riley grabs the Chair, and hits Patrick in the Gut with the Chair. Riley follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Patrick. Riley pulls out a Steel Chain from his Pocket, and puts Patrick in a STF Hold with the Chain. Patrick is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Patrick crawls to the Ropes, and Grabs onto them to Break the Hold. Patrick gets back up, but is instantly met with a Knockout Punch from Riley with the Steel Chain. Riley then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick kicks out

Riley picks Patrick up, and goes for the kill with a Rap Up. Patrick however counters out of it. Patrick then puts Riley in a Headlock. Riley though pushes Patrick into the Ropes. Riley goes for another Knock Out Punch on Patrick, but Patrick ducks out of the way. Patrick then hits a Suplex onto the disoriented Riley. Patrick bounces off the Ropes, and goes for a Body Splash. Riley gets his knees up however, and counters the Move. Patrick clutches his Stomach in pain as Riley begins to go for the kill. Riley waits for Patrick to get back. Patrick gets up as Riley goes for a Rap Up. Patrick however, Counters it. Patrick then pushes Riley into the Ring Post. Patrick sets Riley up for a Starfish Stomp. Patrick then hits the Starfish Stomp onto Riley. Patrick then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as Patrick is given the Hardcore Title.

"Patrick keeps the Strap here Tonight." said Bender.

"Riley had him afew times here, but Patrick is going home with the Winner's share of the purse." said Iroh.

(Promo) At Still Standing, He was taken out of the Picture... _(Mr. Eddy is seen being carted off after being attacked by Bart)_ At Cold Blood, A New Champion was Crowned... _(Bart is seen holding up his New CWF Championship)_ Now, The Champion must face his past Sins which may cost him his Championship. Mr. Eddy vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the Ring: Dib, and The Invader Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim, and Dib are Former CWF Tag Champions who want the Belts back." said Bender.

"These guys did once defeat Mas y Menos for the Belts." said Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here comes another Veteran Tag Team, Ready for a possible Tag Title run." said Bender.

"These two are some of CWF's Best Tag Teams out there today." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, Being accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers Mas y Menos, and Boos Paulina.

"Eversince Dark Horizon, Mas y Menos have been the Tag Champs." said Bender.

"Let's not forget Bender, Paulina has been this Team's Ace in the Hole." said Iroh.

Kyle, and Cartman represent Team South Park. Kyle, Mas, and Zim start off in the Ring. The match begins with Zim, and Kyle Double Team Mas with a Clothesline. Kyle, and Zim then follow it up with a Double Leg Drop onto Mas. Zim then attacks Kyle from behind. Zim then puts Kyle in a Leg Lock. Kyle quickly Breaks out of the hold. Kyle then hits afew Punches on Zim, and follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Zim. Kyle then tags in Stan. Stan gets into the Match but is met with a Drop Kick from Mas. Mas then goes for a Rolling Thunder on Stan, but Stan gets his Knees up to hurt Mas. Stan gains the advantage by hitting a Fist Drop onto Mas. Zim gets back up, and tags in Dib. Dib sees his opening, and hits a Running Knee to the jaw of Stan. Dib then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas Breaks up the Count.

Mas picks Dib up, and Irish Whips Dib over the Top Rope. Mas picks Stan up, and goes for a Head Scissors, but Stan counters it by slamming Mas onto the Mat. Stan then waits for Mas to get back up. Mas gets up as Stan then hits a Stanner onto Mas. Dib gets back into the Ring, and stops Stan from pinning Mas by hitting a Scoop Slam onto Stan. Dib tries to pin Mas, but Paulina gets onto the Apron, and argues with the Ref. While the Ref is distracted by Paulina, Kyle gets into the Match, and hits a Kyle Kutter onto Dib. Unbeknownst to them, Menos pulls his Brother to his Corner. The Ref regains his focus as Mas tags in Menos. Menos hits a Drop Kick on Kyle to Knock him off the Apron, and then does the same to Zim. Menos then throws Stan out of the Ring. Menos then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Shooting Star Press onto Dib. Menos then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as Paulina grabs the Tag Belts for her Team, and gives them to Mas y Menos.

"The Tag Champs have done it again! They leave with the Belts!" exclaimed Bender.

"With Paulina's help yet once again." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Nelson Muntz, Sokka, Rojo Bat, and Spongebob Squarepants.

"I am here with Superstars who will Participate in this Year's CWF Rumble. Now guys, Whoever wins the Rumble Tonight will Face The CWF Champion for the Title at Wrestleversary." said Bridgette.

"Now with the exception of Nelson, You Superstars do not know where you will place in this Match, Anything you all want to say to the Fans out there?" asked Bridgette.

Nelson grabs the Mic first.

"Unlike these Dinguses, I know where I'm at in the Rumble and that is Number 30 & I am going to win the Rumble." said Nelson.

Sokka is then given the Mic.

"Well, I have been trying to get back into the Title Picture for some time eversince what happened over a Year ago, and I feel the Rumble will help me finally become Champion." said Sokka.

Spongebob is then given the Mic.

"I am the Superstar of the Year: Spongebob Squarepants. Even though I have been on a Losing Streak, I will win the Rumble, and it will be the Superstar of the Year who will become CWF Champion." said Spongebob.

Rojo Bat is given the Mic.

"Unlike the three that are standing here besides me, I was the Only Superstar to win the CWF Rumble in not only in my Debut Match, but at Number 1. And I plan on Becoming a Back to Back Rumble Winner." said Rojo Bat.

The Four Superstars confront eachother as the Backstage Personal begin to break the Four up just incase.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Month at Heavy Impact, Jake Long battled Danny Phantom for the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Jake knows what it's like to be U.S. Champ, and he wants to be Champ again." said Iroh.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Full Contact, Zuko was beaten by in a Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship which also included El Tigre." said Bender.

"Well Zuko defeated Nelson Muntz for the Belt back at Ultimate Showdown." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny won the Belt at Full Contact." said Bender.

"Well this is Danny's First U.S. Title Defense here in a Triple Threat Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Zuko deciding to Double Team Jake by hitting a Double Clothesline onto Jake. Zuko then sees his opening as he then hits a Big Boot onto Danny, Knocking the Champ down. Zuko then puts Danny in a Boston Crab, but Danny counters out of the Hold. Danny gets back up, and ducks a Punch from Zuko. Danny follows it up with a Series of Punches onto Zuko, and finishes it up with an Arm Drag on Zuko. Jake however grabs Danny from behind, and hits a Back Cracker onto Danny. Jake tries to quickly Pin Danny, but Zuko Breaks up the Pin. Zuko picks Jake up, and Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes. Zuko then connects Jake with a Drop kick. Danny gets back up. Zuko sees this coming as he Grabs Danny, and then hits a Death Valley Driver onto Danny. Zuko then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake Breaks up the Count.

Jake picks Zuko up, and tries to nail a Dragon DDT. Zuko however, Counters the Hold. Zuko then hits a Scoop Slam on Jake. Danny gets up, and Tackles Zuko. Danny tehn tries to put Zuko in an Ankle Lock, but Zuko quickly Counters out of it. Zuko goes back up, and Irish Whips Zuko into the Ring Post. Danny hits afew Chops on Zuko, and follows it up with a Monkey Flip. Jake gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Danny. Jake wins it with a Jaw Breaker onto Danny. Jake signals the end is coming as he waits for Danny to get back up. Danny gets up as Jake grabs him. Jake goes for a Dragon DDT. Zuko however, Breaks it up. Zuko then grabs Jake, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Jake. Danny sees an opening as he then hits a Specter Spike onto Zuko. Danny rolls Jake out of the Ring, and then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as Danny Phantom is given the United States Title.

"Danny keeps the United States Title here Tonight." said Bender.

"This was an Epic Battle, But The Champ wins out here again." replied Iroh.

(Promo) 30 Superstars... 30 Stories... 60 Eyes on the Opportunity of a Lifetime... 29 Losers... 1 Winner... The CWF Rumble Match, Tonight.

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Being accompanied to the Ring by Ed, and Edd, From Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Three Weeks ago, Mr. Eddy made his triumphant return to CWF after being out of action for 9 Months." said Bender.

"Well he has sets his sights on the Man who took him out: The CWF Champion Bart Simpson." stated Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Since Cold Blood, Bart Simpson has been the CWF Champion of the World." said Bender.

"He's beaten Rojo Bat, Danny Phantom, The American Dragon Jake Long, Rock Lee, and more importantly: Retired Chiro." said Iroh.

The match begins with Mr. Eddy, and Bart in a Staredown with Mr. Eddy hitting a Punch to the Gut of Bart. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a Tackle, and a Series of Punches onto Bart until the Ref forces him to stop. Mr. Eddy gets off of Bart, and waits for Bart to get back up. Mr. Eddy tries to finish Bart off early with a SpearED. Bart however ducks out of the way which causes Mr. Eddy to crash into the Ring Post. Bart takes advantage by hitting afew Chops onto Mr. Eddy. Bart then follows it up with a Suplex onto Mr. Eddy. Bart then taunts Ed, and Edd who are on the outside. Ed climbs the Apron, but Edd holds him back to make sure Mr. Eddy doesn't get DQ'd. Bart turns his attention to Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Bart. Mr. Eddy then follows it up with a Spinebuster onto Bart. Mr. Eddy then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Mr. Eddy picks Bart up, and puts him in a Half Nelson. Bart is in pain, but refuses to Submit. Bart eventually Breaks out of the Hold. Bart then hits afew Chops on Mr. Eddy until Mr. Eddy counters. Mr. Eddy then Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Mr. Eddy then hits a Flying Takedown onto Bart on the Bounce back. Mr. Eddy panders to the Crowd's Cheers as Mr. Eddy heads towards the Ropes. Mr. Eddy goes for a Lionsault, but Bart rolls out of the way causing Mr. Eddy to Crash, and Burn. Bart uses this to his advantage as he then puts Mr. Eddy in a Sharpshooter ala Bret Hart. Mr. Eddy is in Pain, but like Bart before, Refuses to Tap Out. Mr. Eddy crawls to the Ropes as Bart has the Hold Locked in. Mr. Eddy then grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Mr. Eddy gets up, but is met with a Sidewalk Slam onto Mr. Eddy. Bart then pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mr. Eddy kicks out

Bart picks Mr. Eddy, and goes for a BartDog on Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy however, Counters it. Mr. Eddy then hits a Takedown onto Bart. Mr. Eddy then puts Bart in a Sleeper Hold. Bart seems to be fading fast as the Ref checks to see if Bart is KO'd. Bart however shows sign of life as he Fights out of the Hold. Bart gets into a Tie Up with Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy wins it by hitting a Scoop Slam onto Bart. Mr. Eddy then hits an Elbow Drop onto Bart. Bart gets back up, and the two trade Chops with eachother until Bart wins it. Bart follows it up with a Jaw Breaker onto Mr. Eddy. Bart then tries to put Mr. Eddy in a Hold, but Mr. Eddy sees this coming, and hits a Code Breaker onto Bart. Mr. Eddy eargerly awaits for Bart to get back up. Bart begins to get up as Mr. Eddy charges at Bart. Mr. Eddy goes for a SpearED on Bart, but Bart suddenly delievers a BartDog onto Bart. "That was Wicked!" is chanted by the Crowd as Bart pins Mr. Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as Bart is given the CWF Title.

"Bart pulls off a Successful Title Defense against Mr. Eddy." said Bender.

"Well Mr. Eddy came at the Champ hard, and fast but Bart comes out once again as Champion." said an impressed Iroh.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Up Next is our CWF Rumble Match." said Bender.

"You know Bender, There are alot of Interesting Facts, and Figures about The CWF Rumble that not alot of people know about." said Iroh.

CWF By The Numbers

1, Only Two Superstars have won the CWF Rumble in this Position: Naruto Uzumaki & Rojo Bat

30, Only One Superstar has ever won the Rumble in this Position: Bart Simpson

2.5 Seconds, That's the Shortest Amount of Time in the Rumble: Eric Cartman

75 Minutes, That's the Longest Amount of Time in the Rumble: Naruto Uzumaki

8, The Most Eliminations in a CWF Rumble Match: Fat Albert

3, The Most Times a Superstar has Won the CWF Rumble: Homer Simpson

1993, The Debut Year of the CWF Rumble which had Sonic the Hedgehog winning the Debut Bout.

80, The Percent a Superstar has successfully won the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary after Winning the Rumble.

"Well those are some interesting Facts there about the Rumble." said Bender.

"And now let's go to the Ring, and Get Ready to watch the Rumble." said Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies & Gentlemen, It is now time for the CWF Rumble Match where the winner will face the CWF Champion at CWF's Wrestleversary!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number One, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Skulker Lost a Fatal Four Way Match and by rule was given the Number One Slot." said Bender.

"Well we also know that Nelson will have the Number 30 Slot in this Match." said Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Two: Omi!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here comes Omi, His Martial Arts Skills could help him in this Match." said Bender.

"Well oddly enough, No Superstar has ever won the Rumble at Number 2." stated Iroh.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Three, From Tokyo, Japan: Yusuke Urameshi! said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Yusuke Urameshi is a Former Tag Champ who many think this Kid could be the Future of CWF." said Bender.

"Yeah, but he could get there quicker if he wins the Rumble." said Iroh.

(Megas XLR Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Four, From Jersery City, New Jersey: Coop!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Coop is a CWF Hall of Famer with Hardcore, and United States Championship Reigns to his Name." stated Bender.

"But Coop has never been CWF Champion, That could possibly change here Tonight if he wins the Rumble." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar who drew Number Five, From Bikini Bottom: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier Tonight, Patrick Star retained his Hardcore Title against Riley Freeman." said Bender.

"Well he could another Title Reign if he wins here Tonight." said Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"Introducing the Superstar that drew Number Six, From Langley Falls, Maryland: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Stan Smith along with Phineas, and Ferb won this Year's Superstar Search." said Bender.

"I've been hearing that Stan has been Training abit for this Matchup." said Iroh.

The match begins with the Six Supertstars giving eachother the Staredown until Stan gets things going with a Punch to the Gut of Skulker. Omi then sees an opening as he attacks Yusuke from behind while Coop, and Patrick decide to stand by, and watch. Skulker counters another Punch from Stan, and then follows it up with a Chokeslam onto Stan. Patrick, and Coop decide to join forces as the Duo then nail a Double Clothesline on Skulker. Omi meanwhile hits a Scoop Slam Yusuke. Omi then signals the end by going for an Ice Dragon Kick. Omi goes for the kill, but Yusuke ducks it. Yusuke then pushes a disoriented Omi into the Ropes. Yusuke sees his opening as he then hits a Big Boot onto Omi, Knocking him over the Ropes, and onto the Mat, Eliminating Omi. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Skulker gets up, and hits a Big Boot on Patrick. Stan Smith meanwhile gets back up, and puts Patrick in an Ankle Lock onto Patrick. Patrick is in pain, but he Breaks Out of the Hold. Skulker goes for a Chokeslam onto Stan, but Stan counters it. Stan then hits a Low Blow (Which is Legal) onto the Skulker as the Buzzer Sounds meaning a New Superstar can enter the Match.

(Rap Music Plays)

Number 7 Entrant: Milhouse Van Houten (Crowd Boos)

Milhouse showboats abit to the Crowd as he walks down the Entrance Ramp. Milhouse confidently gets into the Ring. Just then, Stan hits a Knock Out Punch onto Milhouse which Knocks him over the Ropes. Stan then Eliminates Milhouse with another Punch.

"Well Milhouse is Out of this Match rather quickly." said Bender.

"He actually was in the Match for about 4 Seconds, A Second & a Half longer then The Shortest Time in the Rumble Match by Eric Cartman back in 2005." said Iroh.

The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Stan is suprisingly grabbed by Coop. Coop Bench Presses Stan to the amusement of the Crowd as Coop then tosses Stan Smith out of the Ring, and onto the Mat, Eliminating Stan Smith. Skulker meanwhile gets into a Tie up with Yusuke attacks Coop from behind. Yusuke then follows it up with a series of Ground Punches onto Coop until Coop hits a Skull Bash onto Yusuke. Coop gets back up as Skulker wins the Tie Up with a Scoop Slam onto Patrick. Skulker picks Patrick up, and Irish Whips Patrick into the Ring Post. Skulker tries to Eliminate Patrick, but Patrick counters out of it. Patrick then hits a Tackle, and a flurry of Punches onto Skulker. Coop meanwhile hits a Spinebuster onto Yusuke as the Buzzer Sounds.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

Number 8 Entrant: Rock Lee! (Crowd Cheers)

Rock Lee heads into the Ring as The Thirty Second Clock Counts down. Rock Lee ducks a Clothesline from Coop, and follows it up with a Series of Chops onto the Jersey Native. Rock Lee then finishes the Move Set up with a Ninja Kick onto Coop, Knocking the Big Guy down. Skulker then grabs Rock Lee, and nails a quick Choke Slam onto Rock Lee. Skulker tosses Rock Lee to the side as he then goes after Patrick again. Patrick however counters it with a Karate Chop as Yusuke comes out of nowhere with a Lariat onto Skulker. Yusuke waits for Skulker to get back up while ducking a Clothesline from Patrick which he follows it up with a Facebuster onto the Starfish. Skulker gets back up, and Yusuke then hits a Spirit Breaker onto Skulker as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Bawitdaba by Kid Rock Plays)

Number 9 Entrant: Meowth! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Meowth is impersonating Kid Kash for the Rumble." said Bender.

"Kid Kash was an ECW Television Champion, and was a WWE Cruiserweight Champion too.

Meowth heads down the Entrance Ramp, and slides into the Ring. Meowth then hits a Dead Level (Spike Brainbuster) onto Yusuke. Coop meanwhile hits a Scoop Slam onto Yusuke. Rock Lee then picks Skulker up, and Irish Whips Skulker into the Ring Post. Skulker Rock Lee goes for a Running Knee, but Skulker grabs onto Rock Lee. Skulker sets to Eliminate Rock Lee by hitting a Chokeslam over the Top Rope. Rock Lee however, Holds onto Skulker's Arm along as keeping his own Legs onto the Ropes. Rock Lee then flips Skulker over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below, Eliminating Skulker from the Rumble. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Rock Lee rolls back into the Ring. Meowth meanwhile sees Patrick, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Patrick however hits a Tackle onto Meowth on the Bounce back. Patrick then hits a Body Splash, Flattening Meowth as the Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 10 Entrant: Stan Marsh! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Stan walks down into the Ring as he then jumps into the Ring. Stan ducks a Big Boot from Coop, and hits a Stanner onto Coop. Meanwhile, Patrick picks Meowth up, and Bench Presses Meowth out of the Ring, Eliminating him from the Match. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Patrick roars his Triumphant Elimination. Patrick though is met by a Big Boot from Yusuke. Yusuke then puts Patrick in an Ankle Lock, but Patrick Breaks out of the Hold. Yusuke then Irish Whips Patrick into the Ropes. Yusuke tries to Eliminate Patrick, but Patrick headbutts Yusuke to get out of it. Patrick goes for another a Cross Body Splash on Yusuke, but Yusuke counters. Yusuke then knocks Patrick over the Ropes. Yusuke then hits a Big Boot onto Patrick, Knocking onto the Mat below, and Eliminating Patrick. Coop meanwhile picks Rock Lee up, but Rock Lee hits a Ninja Kick to disorient Coop as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

Number 11 Entrant: Ron Stoppable! (Crowd Cheers)

Ron walks down the Entrance Ramp as The Thirty Second Clock Counts down. Ron quickly stops to sign a quick Autograph as he then enters the Ring. Ron is quickly met with a Clothesline from Yusuke. Meanwhile Stan goes for another Stanner onto Rock Lee, but Rock Lee counters. Rock Lee then follows it up with a Tilt a Whirl Slam onto Stan. Yusuke picks Ron up, and goes for another Spirit Breaker, but Ron counters it. Ron then Irish Whips Yusuke into the Ropes, and then hits a BOOYAH! onto Yusuke. Stan then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Rock Lee until Rock Lee hits a Headbutt to free himself. Coop gets back up along with Rock Lee as the two then hit a Double Clothesline onto Stan. The duo then do the same move onto Ron as The Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 12 Entrant: Kenny McCormick! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Kenny stands at the Top of the Entrance Ramp for a moment as he then charges down the Entrance Ramp. Kenny then gets into the Ring. Rock Lee meanwhile Irish Whips Coop into the Ropes. Rock Lee then charges at Coop, but Coop grabs Rock Lee. Coop chucks Rock Lee over the Top Rope, but Rock Lee holds on for dear life. Coop notices thus, and tries to finish off Rock Lee. Rock Lee however, is able to Skin the Cat, and Tossed Coop out of the Ring. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Rock Lee gets back into the Ring. Kenny meanwhile connects with a Clothesline onto Ron. Kenny then follows it up with a Leg Drop onto Ron. Stan meanwhile is in a Chop Battle with Yusuke. Yusuke wins it, and then hits a Scoop Slam onto Stan. Yusuke showboats to the Crowd as the Buzzer Sounds.

("Show No Fear!" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Number 13 Entrant: Sokka! (Crowd Cheers)

"Oh Boy, Here comes Sokka who is ready to Rumble." said Bender.

"Yeah, but look what his Entry Number was: 13." said Iroh.

Sokka charges down the Entrance Ramp with confidence, and gets into the Ring. Sokka immediately is confronted by Yusuke, and the two have a Staredown. Yusuke wins it by hitting a Punch to the Gut of Sokka. Yusuke then follows it up by hitting a Spirit Breaker onto Sokka. Yusuke gets back up, but is suddenly grabbed by Ron, and throw over the Top Rope. Yusuke hangs on only to be given a Big Boot from Ron that Eliminates the Spirit Detective. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Ron Celebrates in the Ring. Ron though is hit with a Stanner courtesy of Stan. Kenny meanwhile Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ring Post. Kenny then goes for a Spring Blossom Nut Squash on Rock Lee. Rock Lee however moves out of the way at the Last Second with Kenny hitting the Ring Post face first. Rock Lee then hits a Leaf Hurricane onto Kenny as the Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 14 Entrant: Kyle Brofloski! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Kyle heads down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring as he suprisingly hits a quick Kyle Kutter onto Rock Lee. Stan then picks Ron up as Kyle sees an opening. Stan, and Kyle then hit a Double Big Boot that sends Ron onto the Ropes. Stan, and Kyle then hit a Double Clothesline that sends Ron over the Ropes, and onto the Floor, Eliminating Ron. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Kyle, and Stan shake hands, and then check on Kenny. Rock Lee meanwhile gets back, and targets Sokka. Rock Lee picks Sokka up, and goes for a Leaf Hurricane. Sokka however counters it, and then hits a Scoop Slam onto Rock Lee. Kenny, Kyle, and Stan then attack Rock Lee from behind. Rock Lee tries to fight them off, but the Numbers Game is too much of the Leaf Village Ninja. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny then Toss Rock Lee over the Ropes. Rock Lee however grabs the Middle Rope to keep himself in the Match as the Buzzer Sounds.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Number 15 Entrant: Zuko! (Crowd Cheers)

Zuko heads down the Entrance Ramp, and then slides into the Ring. Zuko then hits a Double Clothesline on Stan, and Kyle. Kenny ducks out of the way of an attempted Big Boot, and then follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker onto Zuko. Rock Lee meanwhile slides back into the Ring, and ducks a Clothesline from Sokka. RocK Lee bounces off the Ropes, but is then met with a Running Clothesline by Sokka which knocks Rock Lee over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below. Eliminating the Leaf Ninja. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Sokka is then attacked from behind by Kenny, Stan, and Kyle. Zuko however hits a Clothesline onto Kenny. Stan, and Kyle try to hit a Double Big Boot on Zuko, but Zuko ducks out of the way. Sokka gets back up, and the two then hit a Double Tackle onto Stan, and Kyle as the Buzzer Sounds.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Number 16 Entrant: Eric Cartman! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Cartman walks down the Entrance Ramp, and then enters the Ring as Kenny gets back up. Cartman, and Kenny then hit a Double Clothesline onto Zuko, and Sokka. Kyle, and Stan then get back up to see their 4th Friend in the Ring. The Four Boys then look at the Fallen duo, and then smile. Team South Park pick Zuko up, and then Irish Whip Zuko into the Ropes. The Four then push Zuko over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below, Eliminating Zuko. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as the Boys celebrate. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny then look at Cartman in with an evil look. Suddenly, the three then grab Cartman, and throw him over the Top Rope. Cartman hangs onto the Middle Rope though. only until the three hit Cartman with a Low Blow that Knocks Cartman onto the Mat,  
Eliminating Cartman from the Match.

"The Boys from South Park just Eliminated their Big Boned Buddy!" said Bender.

"This was somewhat Revenge from when Cartman Eliminated his Pals 2 Years back." replied Iroh.

The Three Laugh in the Ring with Cartman upset about being Eliminated. Cartman yells at the Trio as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

Number 17 Entrant: Riley Freeman! (Crowd Boos)

Riley heads down the Entrance Ramp as the Thirty Second Clock Counts down. Riley gets into the Ring, and hits a Big Boot on Kyle. Sokka gets up, and then hits a Suplex onto Stan. Kenny tries to attack Sokka from behind, but Sokka counters with a Scoop Slam on Kenny. Sokka then picks Kenny up, and Bench Presses Kenny out of the Ring, and Out of the Match. Riley meanwhile picks Stan up, and goes for a Rap Up. Stan however counters it. Stan then goes for a Stanner, but Riley counters the Move aswell. Riley, and Stan then get into a Tie Up while Kyle gets back up. Sokka targets Kyle, and the two get into a Chop Battle with Sokka winning it. Sokka then hits a DDT onto Kyle while Riley wins the Staredown with a Thumb to the Eyes of Stan. Riley then follows it up with Sidewalk Slam onto Stan as the Buzzer Sounds.

(El Tigre Roar is heard a El Tigre Theme Plays)

Number 18 Entrant: El Tigre! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

El Tigre walks down the Entrance Ramp, and then slides into the Ring as the Thirty Second Clock Counts down. El Tigre ducks a Clothesline from Riley, and then hits a Crossbody on the bounce back. El Tigre picks Kyle up, and hits an Iron Claw onto Kyle. Stan meanwhile gets back up, and waits for Riley to get back up. Riley gets back up, and Stan then goes for a Stanner once again. Riley however once again Counters the Finisher. Riley then hits a Rap Up onto Stan. Kyle meanwhile is trying to fight out of El Tigre's Iron Claw, but El Tigre has the Hold Locked in. Kyle suprisingly reverses the Hold, and Judo Flips El Tigre off of him. Kyle then tries to an unsuspecting Riley with a Kyle Kutter, but Riley counters it. Riley then hits a Rap Up onto Kyle. Riley then showboats until he is met with a Big Boot from Sokka. Sokka takes a quick breather as the Buzzer Sounds.

(One Piece Theme Plays)

Number 19 Entrant: Monkey D. Luffy! (Crowd Cheers)

Luffy heads down the Ramp, and briefly stops to give afew Fans some Autographs. Luffy then enters the Ring. Riley gets back up, and connects with a Drop Kick on Luffy. Riley then picks Stan up, and Irish Whips Stan into the Ring Post. Riley then knocks Stan over the Top Ropes, and onto the Mat below. Stan is Eliminated from the Match as the Thirty Second Clock Counts down. Riley showboats a moment. Riley turns around, and is suddenly met with a Gum Gum Rocket from Luffy. Riley then falls onto the Top Rope. Luffy then sees his opening as he then tosses Riley over the Ropes, and Eliminates Woodcrest's Resident Gangsta from the Match. Sokka meanwhile ducks a Clothesline from Kyle, and hits a Dropkick onto Kyle. Sokka then Irish Whips Kyle into the Ring Post. Sokka then follows it up with an Ice Breaker onto Kyle. Sokka is then met with a Clothesline from El Tigre as the Buzzer Sounds.

(BLEACH! Theme Plays)

Number 20 Entrant: Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Ichigo walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring as the Thirty Second Clock Counts down. El Tigre sees Kyle then hits afew Stomps onto Kyle. Luffy meanwhile gets into a Staredown at Ichigo. The two continue to have a Staredown, but then hit a Double Punch onto Sokka. The two then hit afew Stomps onto Sokka. El Tigre meanwhile picks Kyle up, and Irish Whips Kyle over the Top Rope. Kyle however hits a Punch on El Tigre to keep himself from being Eliminated. Kyle gets back into the Ring, and hits a Kyle Kutter onto El Tigre. Meanwhile Luffy goes for a Gum Gum Rocket on Ichigo, but Ichigo ducks it. Ichigo then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Luffy. Ichigo then busts out his Skull Mask, and puts it on as he waits for Ichigo to get back up. Kyle however comes out of nowhere as he hits a Kyle Kutter onto Ichigo as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

Number 21 Entrant: Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Naruto shakes afew of the Crowd's hand as he then charges into the Ring. Naruto though is quickly hit with a Takedown from Sokka as Sokka then hits afew Ground Punches onto Naruto. El Tigre meanwhile gets back up, and counters another Kyle Kutter from Kyle. El Tigre then Irish Whips Kyle over the Ropes. El Tigre then ducks a Punch from Kyle as he then connects with an Iron Claw onto Kyle. Kyle is weaken, and is unable to Hold on as he then falls out of the Ring, and Out of the Match. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Naruto gets up, and Irish Whips Sokka into the Ropes. Sokka bounces back, but is then met with a Ninja Kick from Naruto. El Tigre meanwhile picks up Ichigo, and slaps an Iron Claw onto Ichigo. Ichigo however counters out of the Hold. Ichigo then hits a Reaper Slam on El Tigre. Suddenly...

(Right to Censor Theme Plays)

"What is this?" asked Bender.

Suddenly, Eek the Cat, and Dave the Barbarian appear on top of the Entrance Ramp wearing White Business Shirts, Black Ties, and Black Pants.

"It's The Morality System! A Pro Censorship Tag Team from Cartoon Anime Society Z.

"We have come to CWF to put a stop to the CWF Rumble." announced Dave as the Superstars in the Ring temporarily stop Wrestling to see what is going on.

"Now while CWF is considered by Many Fans, and Critics as "Tame, and rather PG" when it comes to the more Controversal Companies out there. Nevertheless, This Company is guilty of Promoting Violence, Inmoralities, and The Over Commercialization of Characters who lack Respectable Traits that would be deemed innappropriate for a Younger Audience." stated Eek as the Crowd Boos at this Statement.

"So Tonight we will be Officially Terminating this Match starting with the Next Superstar that comes out." said Dave.

Dave, and Eek then wait at the Top of the Entrance Ramp until the Buzzer Sounds.

(Fat Albert Theme Plays)

"Oh Boy." said Bender.

"Looks like Morality System is gonna get Buck Bucked." said Iroh.

Number 22 Entrant: Fat Albert! (Crowd Cheers)

Morality System jumps Fat Albert by Pummeling Fat Albert. The 2 on 1 Attack works as Fat Albert is downed. Eek goes for the Kill with a Knee to the Skull of Fat Albert. Fat Albert however, hits a Powerful Tackle that takes out Eek. Dave grabs Fat Albert, and goes for a Udrogoth Plunge. Fat Albert however counters it. Fat Albert then hits a HEY-HEY-HEY! (Triple Helecopter Spin into a Choke Bomb) onto Dave. Fat Albert then grabs a Mic.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! It's just not your day." said Fat Albert.

Fat Albert then walks down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring. El Tigre tries to quickly take out Fat Albert with an Iron Claw. Fat Albert however counters it. Fat Albert then follows it with Power Slam onto El Tigre. Fat Albert then knocks Sokka down with a Big Boot. Naruto ducks out of the way of a Knock Out Punch from Fat Albert, and hits afew Chops on Fat Albert. Naruto tries to hit a Curse Seal, but Fat Albert counters it with a Takedown. Fat Albert then picks El Tigre up, and throws him over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below Eliminating him. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Luffy, and Ichigo trie to push Fat Albert over the Top Rope. Fat Albert however refuses to go over the Ropes. Fat Albert then hits a Double Clothesline on Luffy, and Ichigo. Sokka gets back up, and actually Irish Whips Fat Albert into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to hit an Ice Breaker onto Fat Albert, but Fat Albert counters as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

Number 23 Entrant: Rojo Bat! (Crowd Cheers)

"Here comes Rojo Bat, He won the Rumble Last Year at Number 1." said Bender.

"From his Rumble Number, He could Repeat as Rumble Winner." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat charges down the Entrance Ramp, and slides into the Ring. Rojo Bat then bounces off the Ropes, and tries to hit a Crossbody on Fat Albert. Fat Albert however catches Rojo Bat. Fat Albert Bench Presses Rojo Bat, but is able to wiggle himself free before Fat Albert could toss him out of the Ring. Fat Albert is stunned, but is quickly hit a Gum Gum Rocket by Monkey D. Luffy. Fat Albert teeters on the Ropes as Luffy sees his opening. Luffy tries to Eliminate Fat Albert, but Fat Alber grabs onto Luffy. Fat Albert then lifts Luffy up, and throws him out of the Ring, and Eliminates Luffy. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Naruto, and Sokka try to Eliminate Fat Albert. Fat Albert however. Knocks the two off of him. Ichigo meanwhile throws Rojo Bat over the Top Rope, but Rojo Bat hangs onto the Middle Rope to keep himself in the Match as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

Number 24 Entrant: Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd Cheers)

Spongebob walks down the Entrance with a determined look on his face as he enters the Ring. Spongebob immediately ducks a Clothesline from Fat Albert, and hits a Tackle onto Sokka. Ichigo tries to hit a Reaper Slam on Fat Albert, but Fat Albert counters it. Fat Albert then hits a HEY-HEY-HEY! on Ichigo. Fat Albert then picks Ichigo up, and throws Ichigo over the Ropes. Ichigo hangs onto the Bottom Rope however. Ichigo tries to get back into the Ring, but is then met with a Knock Out Punch by Fat Albert that Eliminates the Soul Reaper. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Fat Albert stands tall in the Ring. Suddenly, Rojo Bat, Sokka, Spongebob, and Naruto join forces, and push Fat Albert over the Top Rope. The Four then hit a combined Big Boot that knocks Fat Albert onto the Mat, and Eliminating the Big Guy. Fat Albert seems shocked by this, but smiles as shakes afew Hands from the Crowd as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

Number 25 Entrant: Aang! (Crowd Cheers)

Aang runs down the Entrance Ramp, and Jumps into the Ring as the Thirty Second Clock Counts down. Aang ducks a Clothesline from Spongebob as he then bounces off the Ropes to hit a Crossbody onto Spongebob. Naruto meanwhile gets into a Staredown with his Ring Rival Rojo Bat. Naruto hits a Chop to the Chest of Rojo Bat, and follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Rojo Bat. Naruto waits for Rojo Bat to get back up. Rojo Bat gets back up as Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick. Rojo Bat though ducks out of the way. Rojo Bat then hits a Sitout Powerbomb onto Naruto. Aang meanwhile hits a Leg Drop onto Spongebob. Aang gets up, and gets into a Staredown with Sokka. the two then see Spongebob getting back up, and the two hit a Double Clothesline onto Spongebob. Rojo Bat meanwhile picks Naruto up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Rojo Bat goes for a Clothesline to knock off Naruto, but Naruto hits a Ninja Kick onto Rojo Bat as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Number 26 Entrant: Danny Phantom! (Crowd Cheers)

Danny walks down the Entrance Ramp, and Slides into the Ring. Sokka tries to quickly Eliminate Danny. Danny however counters, and hits a Specter Spike on Sokka. Danny then confronts Spongebob. Spongebob howevers hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Danny, and follows it up with a Sponge Suplex Pin on Danny. Naruto meanwhile picks Rojo Bat up, and Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Ropes. Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick to Eliminate Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat ducks it. Naruto hits a Ropes in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Rojo Bat sees his opening, and pushes Naruto out of the Ring and onto the Floor, Eliminating Naruto. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Naruto heads to the back, giving abit of a smile. Sokka gets back up, and afew Chops onto Rojo Bat. Aang then helps Sokka Double Team Rojo Bat with a Double Drop Kick on Rojo Bat. Aang then hits an Arm Drag onto Sokka. Spongebob sees an opening, and pushes Aang into the Ring Post. Spongebob tries to Eliminate Aang, but Aang hits a Big Boot on Spongebob as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

Number 27 Entrant: Chris Griffin! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Chris walks down the Ramp, and enters the Ring. Aang gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Spongebob. Aang gets back up, and ducks a Clothesline from Chris. Aang then bounces off the Ropes, and connects with an Air Buster onto Chris. Sokka sees his opening as he then picks Aang up, and throws him over the Top Rope. Aang however hangs onto the Middle Rope. Sokka tries to Eliminate Aang, but Aang hits a Headbutt on Sokka. Aang then leaps onto the Ropes, and connects with a Crossbody onto Sokka. Danny meanwhile is in Chop Battle with Spongebob with Spongebob winning it with a Punch to the gut of Danny. Spongebob then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Danny. Chris gets back up, and puts Rojo Bat in a Bearhug. Rojo Bat however, Breaks out of the Hold. Aang meanwhile waits for Sokka to get back up. Sokka gets up as Aang goes for another Air Buster. Sokka however ducks it. Sokka then grabs a confused Aang, and throws him over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below, Eliminating Aang. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Chris into the Ring Post. Chris though headbutts Rojo Bat as the Buzzer Sounds.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

Number 28 Entrant: Jake Long! (Crowd Boos)

Jake walks down the Entrance Ramp showboating to the Crowd as he entered the Ring. Meanwhile, Chris throws Rojo Bat over the Top Rope. Rojo Bat hangs on however, and gets back into the Ring. Danny gets up, and ducks a Clothesline from Spongebob. Danny then connects with a Clothesline on Chris that knocks Chris into the Ropes. Danny then pushes Chris over the Ropes, and out of the Ring, Eliminating Chris. The Thirty Second Clock Counts down as Jake tries to Eliminate his occasional Rival in Danny from the Rumble. Danny however, hits an Elbow onto Jake as Spongebob follows it up with a Running Knee to the Gut of Jake. Spongebob then finishes it with a Sidewalk Slam on Jake. Rojo Bat meanwhile is in a Tie Up with Danny. Rojo Bat goes for a Sit Out Powerbomb, but Danny reverses it with a DDT on Rojo Bat. Danny then picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for a Specter Spike, but Rojo Bat counters it. Jake gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Spongebob as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Inuyasha Theme Plays)

Number 29 Entrant: Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers)

Inuyasha runs down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring. Jake meanwhile Irish Whips Sokka Shoulder first in the Ring Post. Sokka rolls out of the Ring as Jake is met with a Enzugiri by Inuyasha. Inuyasha then Irish Whips Rojo Bat, Rojo Bat however reverses it into an Irish Whips of his own. Rojo Bat then grabs Inuyasha on the Bounce back. Rojo Bat sets up for a Sit Out Powerbomb, but then points for the outside of the Ring. Rojo Bat then charges towards the Ropes, and tosses Inuyasha out of the Ring, and out of the Match. "That Was Wicked!" is chanted by the Crowd as the Thirty Second Clock Counts down. Jake gets back up, and tries to push Rojo Bat over the Top Ropes. Rojo Bat though hangs on. Rojo Bat slides back into the Ring as Spongebob hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Jake from behind. Spongebob then puts Jake in a Leg Lock. Jake is in pain, but Jake reverses it. Jake then Irish Whips Spongebob over the Top Rope, but Spongebob hangs onto the Middle Rope as the Buzzer Sounds.

(Nelson's Trademark "Haw-Haw!" is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

Number 30 Entrant: Nelson Muntz! (Crowd Boos)

"Well here is Nelson, Walking into this Match at the confident Number 30." said Bender.

"Last Year, Bart almost won the Rumble at the 30 Position, Nelson could win it here this Year." said Iroh.

Nelson walks down the Entrance Ramp with confidence as he then gets into the Ring. Nelson then connects with a Big Boot on Rojo Bat. Nelson then follows it up with a Leg Lock onto Rojo Bat. Jake meanwhile charges at Spongebob. Spongebob however pulls down the Top Rope down. Jake goes over the Ropes, and lands on the Mat. Jake is Eliminate fomr the Match. Spongebob rolls back into the Ring as Danny, Rojo Bat, and Nelson, and Spongebob himself get into a Staredown.

"There's the Final Four Superstars left in the Rumble." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat: The Man who won Last Year's Rumble at Number 1, Spongebob Squarepants: A Rumble Winner, Danny Phantom: A fellow Rumble Winner, and Nelson Muntz: The Number 30 Entrant; Something's gotta give." said Iroh.

Spongebob makes the first attack by hitting a Clothesline on Nelson. Danny meanwhile gets into a Chop Battle with Rojo Bat. Danny wins the Chop Battle, and then follows it up with a Takedown on Rojo Bat. Spongebob meanwhile puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock. Nelson however Breaks out of the Hold. Nelson gets up, and Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ring Post. Nelson tries to Eliminate Spongebob, but Spongebob hits a Punch to the Face of Nelson. Spongebob gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Double Axe Handle. Nelson however hits a Lowblow onto Spongebob in midair. Spongebob is in pain as Nelson throws him over the Top Rope, and Eliminates him from the Match. Meanwhile Danny tries to hit a Specter Spike on Rojo Bat. Danny picks Rojo Bat up, and Irish Whips Rojo Bat over the Top Rope. Rojo Bat though hangs on to the Middle Rope. Danny then tries to Eliminate Rojo Bat, but Rojo Bat grabs Danny, and throws him over the Top Rope. Rojo Bat then knocks Danny out of the Ring, and out of the Match. Rojo Bat then slides back into the Ring, and confronts Nelson.

"Nelson, and Rojo Bat are the Final Two Superstars left in the Rumble." said an excited Bender.

"Only one of thiese Guys will be going to Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

Rojo Bat, and Nelson Muntz get into a Staredown in the Middle of the Ring. Rojo Bat points at the Wrestlversary Sign stating "I'm repeating." as Nelson points at the Sign stating "It's My Time." The two then get into a Tie Up. After about a minute, Nelson hits a Thumb to the eyes of Rojo Bat. Nelson then tries to Eliminate Rojo Bat by pushing him over the Top Rope. Rojo Bat however hangs onto the Top Rope, and then hits a Drop Kick on Nelson. Rojo Bat then connects with a Lionsault onto Nelson. Rojo Bat picks Nelson up, but Nelson counters it. Nelson then goes for the Haw-Haw! Rojo Bat however, Counters it. Rojo Bat then hits a DDT onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then climbs the Top Turnbuckle. Rojo Bat then hits a Frog Splash onto Nelson. Rojo Bat then signals the end is coming as waits for Nelson to get back up. Nelson gets up as Rojo Bat grabs him. Rojo Bat sets him up for another Power Toss. Rojo Bat points at the Wrestleversary Sign stating "He's Coming Back!". Suddenly, Nelson shoots a Black Mist into Rojo Bat's Eyes. Rojo Bat lets go of Nelson as Rojo Bat is blinded. Nelson then picks Rojo Bat up, and throws him over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below, Eliminating Last Year's Rumble Winner.

"I can't believe this, Nelson has won the CWF Rumble!" exclaimed Bender.

"Well Nelson will now Headline this Year's Wrestleversary..." said Iroh until...

Suddenly, Sokka slides back into the Ring as Nelson Celebrates his supposed Victory. The Ref however, tells Nelson that he hans't won the Rumble. Nelson turns around to be met with a Big Boot from Sokka.

"Check it out! Sokka is still in the Match!" said an excited Bender.

"Sokka was never technically Eliminated, He rolled out of the Ring." said Iroh.

Sokka hears the Crowd Cheering, and Salutes them. Sokka picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes. Nelson though bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Clothesline on Sokka. Nelson then hits a series of Stomps onto Sokka until Sokka blocks him. Nelson picks Sokka up, and then hits a Haw-Haw! onto Sokka. Nelson then picks Sokka up, and then throws him over the Top Rope. Sokka however, Grabs onto the Middle Rope to keep himself in the Match. Nelson sees this, and then charges into a Baseball Slide. Sokka however, Flips himself over the Ropes, and back into the Ring before Nelson can connect. Nelson, and Sokka then get into a Tie Up with Nelson once again using a Black Mist, Hitting it onto Sokka. Sokka is blinded as Nelson then connects with a Haw-Haw! onto Sokka. Nelson picks Sokka up, and points at the Wrestleversary Sign. Nelson then charges towards the Ropes with Sokka in tow. Nelson charges, and tosses Sokka over the Top ROpe but Sokka grabs onto the Middle Rope as he then Flips Nelson over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your Rumble Winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd is on their Feet with Cheers.

"Sokka has done it!, Sokka has won the CWF Rumble, and Will now Headline Wrestleversary!" exclaimed Bender.

"Sokka's dream of becoming the CWF Champion once again is alive." said Iroh.

Sokka stands tall in the Ring with the Crowd Cheering. Sokka then points to the Wrestleversary Sign as the show draws to a close.

Results

Juniper Lee wins Diva Rumble (Wins Women's Title)

Patrick Star def. Riley Freeman (Retains Hardcore Title)

Mas y Menos def. Zim & Dib, and Team South Park (Retains Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom def. Jake Long, and Zuko (Retains U.S. Title)

Bart Simpson def. Mr. Eddy (Retains CWF Title)

Sokka wins CWF Rumble (Wins Number One Contendership at Wrestleversary)

* * *

Finally Finished with this Chapter. Anyway, I've been thinking about possibly doing a 4th (and Most definetly Last) Year of CWF. But I wanna let you guys give me the Okay. Check the Poll on my Profile, I'll keep it on until maybe Final Hour. Anyway, **REVIEW!**


	137. Chapter 137

Hey CWF Fans! Well we've been through HurriStorm Sandy, Halloween (Dressed up as Zack Ryder), and The Election (Voted for Obama), but I have a New Chapter of CWF Ready to Roll. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hiya Fans, Bender here, and Alongsides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Honolulu, Hawaii where we are coming off the heels of an Epic CWF Rumble." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

JC walks down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring. JC gets a Mic, and begins to speak.

"Aloha CWF Universe." greeted JC as the Crowd Cheers.

"Anyway, As you may know, We just went through the First Big Stop on the Road to Wrestleversary via the CWF Rumble, and I have afew things to say." started JC.

"First, I want to congraduate Juniper Lee on Winning the Vacated Women's Championship. However, I have continued the Investigation into the Attack during the Ladder Match at Heavy Impact, and Word is that we will find out who the Culprit is at Final Hour." said JC.

"Second, Tonight we will have Sokka: The Winner of This Year's CWF Rumble appear Later Tonight in the A-List Aftermath." continued JC.

The Crowd then Chants "Sokka Rules!" for about a Minute as JC waits. JC then continues.

"Now, Speaking of Sokka; Sokka will now face Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary. However, That leaves us with our Next PPV: Final Hour. Now he Question is who will face Bart for the Possibility to Headline Wrestleversary?" asked JC.

"Well Tonight, Since we have some extra Air Time here, We are going tolet the Superstars figure that out. We will have 3 One on One Matches where the Winners of those Matches will face off in the Main Event in a Triple Threat Match. The Winner of that Match will face Bart Simpson for the Belt at Final Hour." said JC. "So let's get this Show on the Road Folks, Aloha!" finished JC.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well at CWF Rumble, Rojo Bat was one of the Final Three Superstars left in the Match before being Eliminated by Nelson." said Bender.

"Nelson thought he won the Match until he was Eliminated by Sokka." added Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this seems to be a Rematch from their Epic Two out of Three Falls Match back at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"Naruto defeated Rojo Bat in what many thought was a possible Five Star Match." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto, and Rojo Bat in a Tie Up. Naruto wins it with an Arm Drag on Rojo Bat. Naruto then puts Rojo Bat in an Arm Lock, but Rojo Bat counters out of it. Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Naruto. Rojo Bat then puts Naruto in a STF Hold. Naruto however, Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and goes for the kill early with a Ninja Kick. Rojo Bat though ducks it, as he then Bounces off the Ropes, and Connects with a Crossbody onto Naruto. Rojo Bat shrugs his shoulders as he then heads to the Top Turnbuckle,  
and hits a Frog Splash onto Naruto. Rojo Bat then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Rojo Bat picks Naruto up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then hits afew Chops onto Naruto. Rojo Bat then flips Naruto onto the Mat. Rojo Bat gets back up on the Top Turnbuckle,  
and goes for another Frog Splash on Naruto. Naruto however puts his Knees up, and damages Rojo Bat's Chest. Naruto gets back up, and then puts Rojo Bat in a Boston Crab. Rojo Bat is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Rojo Bat eventually Grabs onto the Rope to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and then hits a Side Effect on Naruto. Both Superstars are down as The Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,3... Both Stars are down. 4,5,6... Naruto, and Rojo Bat begin to get up. 7,8,9... Both Stars are up, but Naruto hits a Quick Ninja Kick onto Rojo Bat, Knocking Out Rojo Bat. Naruto then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Well another Major Battle between these two has been written, and once again it's Naruto taking home the Winner's Share of the Purse." said Bender.

"Naruto will take part in the Triple Threat Match later Tonight." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen in his Office with Julie Makimoto in a Secretary Outift.

"Wow, Thanks for the Job here Mr. JC." said an excited Julie.

"No problem Julie, Now remember, Your Job is to help out with some of my Business." stated JC.

"Understood JC. BTW, I got you a Gift." said Julie as she gave JC a Wrapped up Gift. JC then rips off the Wrapping Paper, and sees it's a CD.

"Sweet, I've been looking of this, Thanks." said JC.

"No Prob, Now what is my first Job?" asked Julie.

"Well that would be taking this Paper here, and Faxing it to the CWF Board of Directors." said JC as he gave Julie the Paper.

"Okay then." said Julie as she walked away.

JC then takes the CD, and puts it in a Stereo. JC then starts listening to the Song, and begins to Sing.

"_I see you Driving 'round town with the Girl I love, and I'm like..."_ sang JC until he is then confronted by Dave the Barbarian, and Eek! the Cat aka The Morality System.

"You better not finish that Line with one of the Dirtiest Explicit Word in the English Dictionary." said Dave.

"No, I was gonna say Forget man, but I'm sure that you two are not here to teach me Lyrical Etiqutte." stated JC.

"Listen JC, At the CWF Rumble we were viciously attacked by Fat Albert while trying to Censor the vulgarity that is in CWF." stated Eek.

"Well to be fair, You guys did try to stop the CWF Rumble from happening." retorted JC.

"Listen, We want a Handicap Match Tonight against Fat Albert." said Dave.

"Unfortunately, My Philly Brother from another Mother is not here Tonight. However, You guys will be in a Handicap Match Later Tonight so hang tight." answered JC.

(Mas y Menos Si'odemos! is heard followed by the Teen Titans theme plays)

This Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From Steel City, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers for the Champs, but Boos Paulina.

"As you guys can see, Paulina is wearing a Neckbrace here Tonight." said Bender.

"Well back at the CASZ Supershow, Paulina was given a Powerslam courtesy of D'Eon of The Full-Blooded French." stated Iroh.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Danville: Phineas Flynn, and Ferb Fletcher!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Phineas, and Ferb did have an opportunity to win the Tag Belts back at Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"They were very close Bender, They could add more Bragging Rights." said Iroh.

Mas, and Ferb start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Mas & Ferb in a Tie Up with Ferb hitting a Leg Sweep on Mas. Ferb then puts Mas in a Leg Lock, but Mas counters out of it. Mas then bounces off the Ropes, and the connects with a Drop Kick onto Ferb. Mas then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder on Ferb. Ferb gets back up, and the two get into a Tie Up. Ferb wins with an Arm Drag on Mas, and then converts it into an Arm Lock on Mas. Mas is in pain, but quickly Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Mas gets back up, and Irish Whips Ferb into the Ropes. Ferb however ducks an attempted Clothesline from Mas, and connects with a Side Effect onto Mas. Ferb then pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas kicks out

Mas gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Ferb. Mas heads to his Corner, and Tags in Menos. Menos Hits a Kick to the Side of Ferb. Menos then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam onto Ferb. Menos then heads to the Ropes, and goes for a Lionsault. Ferb however, Rolls out of the way as Menos Crashes, and Burns. Ferb takes this opportunity as he heads to his Croner, and Tags in Phineas. Phineas then puts Menos in an Ankle Lock, but Menos counters out of it. Menos gets back up, and Irish Whips Phineas into the Ring Post. Menos then hits a Judo Flip onto Phineas. Menos picks Phineas up, but Phineas hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Menos. Phineas then sets Menos up for an Epic Phin. Phineas connects with an Epic Phin. Paulina tries to get on the Apron, but trips onto the Rope as Phineas pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Phineas Fylnn, and Ferb Fletcher!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Phineas, and Ferb collect the Winner's Share of the Purse here Tonight." said Bender.

"Well with the Fact that they Pinned the Tag Champs, Phineas & Ferb may have some Bragging Rights for the Belts." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with the CWF Champion Bart Simpson. Now Bart, You defeated Eddy at the CWF Rumble." said John.

"That is true." said Bart.

"We also found out though that Sokka won the CWF Rumble, and will participate at Wrestleversary." added John.

"Your point?" asked Bart.

"The question is Bart, Do you think you will be able to make it to Wrestleversary?" asked John.

Bart looks rather offended by the Question, and then walks away without saying anything.

"Well I guess there..." said John when suddenly Bart pops back in, and hits a BartDog onto John.

"Can you make it to Wrestleversary?" mocked Bart.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From New York City, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Jake was in the CWF Rumble, but was Eliminated by Spongebob." said Bender.

"Well he could get some revenge here Bender, Winner will be added in the Triple Threat Match." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier Tonight, Naruto Uzumaki defeated Rojo Bat in the First Match." said Bender.

"The Superstar of the Year has had a string of Bad Luck as of late, But it could change with a Win here Tonight." said Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob, and Jake in a Tie Up with Jake winning it with a Suplex on Spongebob. Jake then follows it up with afew Stomps onto Spongebob. Jake picks Spongebob up, but Spongebob counters it. Spongebob Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes, and connects with a Monkey Flip onto Jake on the Bounce back. Spongebob then puts Jake in a Boston Crab. Jake however reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Spongebob though Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Both Wrestlers get back up, and get into another Tie Up. Spongebob wins this one with a Forearm to the Face of Jake. Spongebob then follows it up with an Arm Drag on Jake. Spongebob panders to the Crowd for a Moment as they respond with Cheers. Spongebob then hits a Running Leg Drop on Jake. Spongebob then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake kicks out

Spongebob picks Jake up, and goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin. Jake however counters it. Jake bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Big Boot on Spongebob. Jake panders to the Crowd, but they respond with Boos. Jake shrugs it off as he then puts Spongebob in a STF Hold. Spongebob is in Pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Spongebob eventually fights out of the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Jake. Spongebob then follows it up with a Judo Flip on Jake. Spongebob feels estatic as he then signals the end is coming. Spongebob picks Jake up, and then goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin. Jake however counters out of it. Jake sees his opening as he then hits a Kick to the Gut of Spongebob. Jake then follows it up with a Dragon DDT on Spongebob. Jake then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Jake Long!" said Tripp as Jake's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Well Jake is now added in the Triple Threat Later Tonight." said Bender.

"So far it's Naruto, and Jake, but who will be the Third Superstar?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Locker Room) United States Champion Danny Phantom is seen with Hardcore Champion Patrick Star.

"Wow Pat, Can't believe we're still Champs after the Rumble." said Danny.

"Yeah." responded Patrick.

Spongebob then walks up to the two, and then walks away disappointed.

"You think he's okay?" asked Danny.

"He'll be fine." said Patrick.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"This Match will determine the Final Superstar in the Triple Threat Match." said Bender.

"Well at CWF Rumble, Skulker was the First Entrant in the Match though wasn't the First to be Eliminated." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang was part of the CWF Rumble Match, but was Eliminated by the Eventual Rumble Winner Sokka." said Bender.

"Well these two have had a Rivalry in the Past back when Nick World Order existed." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker hitting afew Punches onto Aang. Skulker then connects with a Clothesline to take Aang down. Skulker then hits with an Elbow Drop onto Aang. Skulker then puts Aang in an Arm Lock, but Aang quickly counters out of it. Aang gets back up, and ducks a Punch from Skulker. Aang then bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Missile Drop Kick on Skulker, Taking the Hunter down. Aang then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder on Skulker. Skulker gets back up, and puts Aang in a Bearhug. Aang however, Counters out of the Hold. Aang then hits afew Chops onto Skulker. Aang then follows it up with a Windmill Kick onto Skulker. Aang tries to put Skulker in an Ankle Lock, but Skulker counters out of it. Skulker gets back up, and grabs Aang. Skulker then hits a Chokeslam onto Aang. Skulker then pins Aang.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Aang gets his Foot on the Ropes.

Skulker picks Aang up, and goes for another Chokeslam. Aang however, Counters out of it. Aang bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Body Press. Skulker though cataches him, and converts it into a Body Slam. Skulker puts Aang in a Full Nelson. Aang is in Pain but refuses to Submit. Aang begins to fight out of the Hold, and finally Breaks out of it. Aang then slides out of the Ring for a brief moment to collect himself. Skulker gets out of the Ring, and goes for a Big Boot as the Ref begins the Ten Count. Aang however ducks out of the way as Skulker hits the Steel Steps. Aang then throws Skulker back into the Ring. Aang then re-enters the Ring as the Ref gets to 7. Aang then waits for Skulker to get back up. Skulker gets back up as Aang then connects with an Air Buster onto Skulker. Aang then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well now Aang will be part of the Triple Threat Main Event." said Bender.

"Yeah, but who will: Aang, Jake Long, or Naruto?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) The Morality System is headed towards the Ring.

"The Moralrity System's Handicap Match is Next." said Bender.

"But who are they Facing?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Right to Censor Theme Plays)

"This Handicap Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, The Team of Dave the Barbarian & Eek the Cat: The Morality System!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At The CWF Rumble, The Morality System tried to stop the Rumble Match only to get powned by Fat Albert." stated Bender.

"Eventhough they aren't getting Fat Albert here Tonight, but this is still going to be a Handicap Match." said Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC stands at the Top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Okay Gentlemen, Tonight you guys will be in a Handicap Match. However, It isn't going to be a 2 on 1 Handicap Match, It's gonna be a 3 on 2 Handicap Match!" announced JC.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Erupting Eds are taking part in their First Tag Match altogether for the First Time in Years!" said an excited Bender.

"Looks like The Morality System is gonna be in trouble." said Iroh.

Ed, and Dave start off in the Ring. The match begins with Dave, and Ed in a Tie Up. Ed wins it with a Scoop Slam on Dave. Ed then puts Dave in an Arm Lock. Dave however Counters out of the Hold. Dave then gets back up, and Irish Whips Ed into the Ring Post. Dave then hits a Series of Punches onto Ed. Dave then follows it up with a Monkey Flip onto Ed. Dave puts Ed in an Arm Lock, but Ed grabs onto the Ropes to Break out of the Hold. Ed gets back up, and ducks a Right Hook from Dave. Ed then connects with afew Punches, and finishes it with a Judo Chop on Dave. Ed heads to his Corner, and then Tags in Edd. Edd gets into the Mat, and puts Dave in an Ankle Lock. Dave however, Counters out of it. Dave gets back up, and delievers an Uppercut onto Edd. Dave then follows it up with a Powerslam on Edd. Dave then pins Edd.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Edd kicks out

Dave picks Edd up, and goes for the kill with an Udrogoth Plunge. Edd however, Counters it. Edd then Irish Whips Dave into the Ropes. Dave however, hits a Big Boot onto Edd on the Bounce back. Dave then heads to his Corner, and Tags in Eek. Eek then hits a Leg Drop on Edd. Eek then puts Edd in a Leg Lock. Edd is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Edd then counters out of the Hold. Edd gets back up, and then hits a Side Effect onto Eek that takes Eek down. Edd gets back up, and gets to his Corner. Edd then tags in Eddy. Eek gets back up, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Eddy. Eek then tries to finish Eddy off with a Super KEek!. Eddy however, Ducks out of the way, and hits a Sidewalk Slam on Eek. Eddy then waits for Eek to get back up. Eek gets back up, and Eddy hits a SpearED onto Eek. Eddy then pins Eek.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp.

Just then The Eddy is attacked from behind by Dave. Edd, and Ed get into the Ring, and make the save as Edd hits a Clothesline from ED on Dave. Ed picks Eek up, and delievers a EDominator on Eek. Eddy then picks Dave up, and hits a SpearED onto Dave. The Erupting Eds then roll The Morality System out of the Ring.

"The Erupting Eds win in their Return as a Tag Team." said Bender.

"Looks like The Morality System isn't very Lucky in CWF." replied Iroh.

Suddenly, The Erupting Eds stand in the Middle of the Ring after Eddy gives Edd, Ed, and himself some Sun Glasses. Afew Seocnds later, Too Cool's Theme Plays as The Erupting Eds begin to Break Dance like the Famous Tag Team.

"Folks we've seen it all, We're gonna dance alittle while." said Bender.

"Well this is a welcome Throwback though, I like it." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is to Determine the Number One Contendership for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier Tonight, Naruto defeated his Rival Rojo Bat to earn his spot for this Match." said Bender.

"Well Naruto, and Bart have butted heads in the past, and we could be seeing this once again." replied Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Intorducing Next, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Earlier Tonight, Jake defeated Spongebob to earn his spot for this Match." said Bender.

"Well Jake is a former CWF Champion, He would love to have another Reign as Champion." said Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Earlier Tonight, Aang defeated Skulker to earn his spot for this Match." said Bender.

"Well Later on, Sokka will be our Special Guest on the A-List Aftermath." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake ducking a Clothesline from Naruto. Jake then hits a Drop Kick on Naruto. Jake then grabs Aang, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Jake then hits a Suplex onto Aang on the Bounce back. Jake then puts Aang in a STF Hold, but Aang counters out of it. Naruto gets back up, and Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes. Jake however is able to hit a Double Clothesline onto Naruto, and Aang on the Bounce back. Jake showboats to the Crowd which responds with Boos. Jake ignores them as he puts Naruto in an Ankle Lock. Naruto is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Aang gets back up, and Breaks the Hold. Aang picks Jake up, and hits a Scoop Slam on Jake. Naruto gets back up, and the two get into a Staredown. Naruto wins it by hitting afew Chops onto Aang. Naruto goes for a Crush Seal, but Aang counters. Aang then follows it up with a Roll Up Pin on Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake Breaks Up the Count.

Jake grabs Aang, and throws him over the Top Rope. Jake then picks Naruto up, and tries to finish Naruto off with a Dragon DDT. Naruto, However counters it. Naruto then connects with a Ninja Kick on Jake. Naruto tries to Pin Jake, but Jake gets his Foot on the Ropes. Naruto picks Jake up, and goes for a Ninja Kick. Jake ducks out of the way though, and then follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker on Naruto. Aang gets back in the Ring, but is met with a Big Boot onto Aang. Jake then puts Aang in a Leg Lock. Aang however, Reverses it so Jake is in Pain. Jake crawls to the Ropes, and Grabs onto it to Break the Hold. Jake gets back up as Aang goes for an Air Buster. Jake however ducks out of the way. Jake then hits a Dragon DDT on a disoriented Aang. Jake though is KO'd by a Ninja Kick by Naruto. Naruto then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and The Number One Contender: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Hand is raised in Victory.

"At Final Hour, Naruto will now face Bart Simpson for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"This should be an epic battle." added Iroh.

(Backstage)

Sokka is seen walking towards the Entrance.

"The CWF Rumble Winner Sokka is coming to the Ring." said Bender.

"The A-List Aftermath is Next!" said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome: Chris Griffin." said Tripp.

Chris Griffin stands on top of the Entrance Ramp where a Red Couch, and some Chairs stand.

"Hey Everybody!, It's time for the A-List Aftermath, Starring Geoff & Bridgette. Tonight, Geoff & Bridgette welcomes CWF Rumble Winner Sokka. And Now,  
Heeeerrrreeessss Geoff, and Bridgette!" announced Chris.

(Let's Get It Started by Black Eyed Peas Plays)

Bridgette, and Geoff walk to the set, and Kiss before they sit down.

"Aloha CWF!" Yelled Geoff.

"Well we've been having alot of fun here in Hawaii here." stated Bridgette.

"Yeah, We actually have some Slides here if you guys want to..." said Geoff.

"Geoff, Last time I checked, We only had like 10 Minutes to do this Show so we're gonna have to save the Slides for another time." said Bridgette.

"Oh, Okay then. Anyway, Our Special Guest is of course the CWF Rumble Winner: Sokka!" announced Geoff.

("SHOW NO FEAR" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Sokka walks onto the Set as the Crowd Cheers heavily. Sokka then sits down.

"Hey Sokka, Welcome to the Show." said Bridgette.

"Thanks Bridge." replied Sokka.

"Sokka Dude, With you winning the Rumble, You will now face the CWF Champion at Wrestleversary for the Belt, How do you feel?" asked Geoff.

"Well I feel pretty good about it Geoff, and Bridge. I mean, I have hit the Boards, and Paid my dues here in CWF, & Now I plan to become the CWF Champion." stated Sokka.

"Sorry to slightly rain on your parade Sokka, but last time you were CWF Champion: You were promptly defeated for the Belt by Eddy." said Bridgette.

"The difference with that fact though is Bridge is that Eddy used the CWF Championship Case on me. Last I checked, Bart used his so when I Win the Belt, I'm gonna make sure that my reign as CWF Champion will be one long ride." said Sokka.

(Nelson's Trademark Laugh is heard as T.N.T. by AC/DC Plays)

Nelson walks onto the Set.

"Well Ladies, and Gentlemen..." said Geoff until.

"Cram it Pinky!, I have something to say." said Nelson.

"Sokka, You cheated at the CWF Rumble, and it should be me that should be Headlining Wrestleversary!" announced Nelson.

"What?" asked a stunned Geoff.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Bridgette.

"I have a Video that shows Sokka's Feet hitting the Floor before mine did." stated Nelson.

Nelson then points to the Titantron as it begins playing a Tape.

The Tape shows Nelson charges, and tosses Sokka over the Top ROpe but Sokka grabs onto the Middle Rope as he then Flips Nelson over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your Rumble Winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd is on their Feet with Cheers. The Tape then ends.

"Um Nelson, That Tape pretty much shows Sokka winning the Rumble." said Bridgette.

"I know that Blondie, But this Tape I'm about to show was shot at a Different Angle by a CWF Fan." stated Nelson.

Nelson then points to the Titantron again as it begins playing a Tape.

The Tape shows the same Video albeit at a different Angle. Nelson charges, and tosses Sokka over the Top ROpe but Sokka grabs onto the Middle Rope as he then Flips Nelson over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below. However, It looks like Sokka's Feet touched the Floor before Nelson did. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your Rumble Winner: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd is on their Feet with Cheers. The Tape then ends.

"There's my proof, I should be the Winner of the Rumble." said Nelson.

Sokka stands up, and then confronts Nelson.

"Oh boy, This might get ugly." said Bridgette.

"Best you sign us off Chris man." added Geoff.

"Goodnight Everybody!" said Chris.

Sokka, and Nelson are in a Staredown as the show draws to a close.

Results

Naruto Uzumaki def. Rojo Bat

Phineas & Ferb def. Mas y Menos

Jake Long def. Spongebob Squarepants

Aang def. Skulker

The Erupting Eds def. The Morality System

Naruto Uzumaki def. Jake Long, & Aang (Triple Threat Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership for CWF Title)

* * *

Another Chapter is Finished. BTW, I haven't gotten _WWE 13_ yet due to my PS3 being repaired, but I will get it once it's fixed up. Anyway, REVIEWS are Up.


	138. Chapter 138

Hey there CWF Fans. I am here with a New Chapter of CWF. Enjoy, and I own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Sup Fans!, Bender here, and Alongsides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Brooklyn, New York where our Main Event will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Milhouse Van Houten." said Iroh.

(The Life, and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Laides, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes June, Who won the Women's Title in the Diva's Rumble back at CWF Rumble." stated Bender.

"June went through 14 other Women to win the Vacated Belt." said Iroh.

June makes her way to the Announce Table, and sits next to Bender, and Iroh.

"Hey June." said Bender.

"How are you doing there Champ?" asked Iroh.

"I'm doing great guys, With the Title on my Shoulder once again, I'm great." replied June.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Women's Championship. Introducing First, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Azula was the Lady you actually Eliminated to win the Belt." said Bender.

"Azula also was a former Women's Champion." added Iroh.

"Hey, If Azula wins I will make sure that the Title stays in my camp." said June.

(You Just Don't Know Me At All by Lillian Garcia Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park: Sam Manson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here's another Lady who was in the CWF Rumble." said Bender.

"She was one of the First Girls in the Rumble." said Iroh.

"Sam did a Good Job in the Match, She Eliminated Ember & Angelica before being Eliminated by Paulina." said June.

(All Grown Up Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica was one of the First Divas that was in the Rumble." said Bender.

"And was the First to be Eliminated from the Match." added Iroh.

"Hey, Her luck could change here Tonight." said June.

The Match begins with Azula hitting a Big Boot onto Angelica. Sam sees an opening as she tries to end the Match early with a Roll Up Pin onto Azula. Azula however quickly Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Azula gets back up, and connects with a Chop to the Gut of Sam. Azula then follows it up with Front Slam onto Sam. Angelica then tries to hit a Back Stabber onto Azula, Azula however Counters it. Azula then hits a Leg Drop onto Angelica. Azula then puts Angelica in a STF Hold. Angelica is in Pain as Azula has the Hold Locked In. Sam however Breaks the Hold up. Sam picks Azula up, and throws her over the Top Rope. Sam picks Angelica up, and then hits a Widow's Peak onto Angelica. Sam then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Azula pulls Sam off Angelica.

Azula pulls Sam out of the Ring. Azula then Irish Whips Sam, Sending the Goth slamming into the Steel Steps. Azula gets back into the Ring, but Angelica takes a page out of Sam's Book by hitting a Roll Up Pin onto Azula. Azula however Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Angelica picks Azula up, and goes for a Diamond Cutter. Azula however counters it. Azula then picks Angelica up, and Bench Presses her abit. Azula then follows it up with a Power Slam onto Angelica. Suddenly, Sam gets back into the Ring, and Tackles Azula. Azula gets up, and Grabs Sam. Azula tries to hit a Fisherman's Suplex, but Sam counters. Sam then hits a Widow's Peak onto Azula. Angelica however, grabs Sam, and throws her over the Top Rope. Angelica then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as Angelica gets her Arm is raised in Victory.

"Well there you have it June, Angelica will be your opponent at Final Hour." said Bender.

"Angelica pulls off the Win from out of nowhere." said Iroh.

"Well I will be ready for whatever Angelica has planned against me at Final Hour." said June.

(Backstage) Geoff is seen with CWF Tag Team Champions Mas y Menos.

"Hey Dudes?! Geoff here, Filling in for John Santoni." stated Geoff.

"At this time, I'm Interviewing The CWF Tag Team Champions Mas y Menos. Now guys, Last Week you were defeated by Phineas & Ferb." said Geoff.

Mas y Menos then nod to this.

"Well word is that At Final Hour, Phineas & Ferb will challenge you for the Tag Titles. What are your views on this?" asked Geoff.

Mas y Menos look confused by this as Geoff seems clueless.

"Excuse me, but obviously you don't know these two." said Paulina as she walked up to Geoff.

"As for Phineas, and Ferb, My Little Latinos will take care of those fools." added Paulina.

"But what about the fact that you.." said Geoff until suprisingly Paulina kisses him on the Lips.

Paulina then walks away. Geoff is stunned as Bridgette then walks up to Geoff. Bridgette then looks angry.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen at his Desk.

"Good Evening CWF Fans. As you may know, Last Week Nelson Muntz showed Evidence that implied Sokka was not the Official Winner of the CWF Rumble." stated JC.

"After the Show, I stated Online that I would deal with this Situation." continued JC.

"So Tonight, I will have both Sokka, and Nelson state their cases, and I will determine who deserves to go to Wrestleversary & face the CWF Champion." said JC.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Before the Show it was announced that Danny Phantom would be defending the United States Championship in a Triple Threat Match at Final Hour." said Bender.

"There will be 2 Matches to fill those Spots here Tonight." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake has been a United States Champion in the past, and has tangled with Rojo Bat as well." said Bender.

"Last Week, Jake was in a Triple Threat Number One Contendership Match for the CWF Title which was won by Naruto." said Iroh.

The match begins with Rojo Bat, and Jake Long in Chop Battle with Jake winning it. Jake then hits a Sidewalk Slam on Rojo Bat. Jake then follows it up with a Series of Ground Punches onto Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Jake picks Rojo Bat up, and tries to finish Rojo Bat off with an early Dragon DDT. Rojo Bat however counters it. Rojo Bat then connects with a German Suplex on Jake. Rojo Bat then puts Jake in an Arm Lock, but Jake counters out of the Hold. Jake gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Rojo Bat. Jake then connects with Jaw Breaker on Rojo Bat. Jake then showboats to the Crowd with the Crowd Booing in return. Jake then shrugs it off as Jake then hits a Leg Drop. Jake then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Jake picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for a Dragon DDT. Rojo Bat however counters it once again. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Jake into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then hits a series of Chops on Jake. Rojo Bat then tosses Jake into the middle of the Ring. Rojo Bat then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Frog Splash. Jake however gets his Knees up, and wounds Rojo Bat. Jake gets back up as he indicates that the end is coming. Jake picks Rojo Bat up, and finally hits a Dragon DDT onto Rojo Bat. Jake gets abit cocky as he then showboats to Crowd once again with the Crowd Booing him once again. Jake then picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for another Dragon DDT, but Rojo Bat counters. Rojo Bat then connects with a Sit Out Powerbomb. Rojo Bat then quickly pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as Rojo Bat gets his Arm raised in Victory.

"Rojo will now be part of the Triple Threat U.S. Title Match at Final Hour." said Bender.

"We'll see who will be the third shortly." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room)

Spongebob is seen holding his Superstar of the Year Trophy.

"I can't believe the Bad Luck I'ven been having eversince winning this thing." said Spongebob. Suddenly, Patrick walks into the Room.

"Hey Spongebob, How are you feeling buddy?" asked Patrick.

"Alittle bummed Patrick, Eversince winning this Award, I have nothing but bad luck in CWF." said Spongebob.

"Well Spongebob, Next Week there's gonna be a Fatal Four Way Match to determine who will face me for the Hardcore Title at Final Hour." stated Patrick.

"Really?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you can be part of it." replied Patrick.

"Thanks Patrick." said a smiling Spongebob.

(Commercial Break)

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well here come Stan Smith, He's been quiet eversince winning The Superstar Search." said Bender.

"Stan could be getting his first Opportunity at winning a Championship here in CWF if he wins Tonight." said Iroh.

(Inuyasha! Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Tokyo, Japan: Inuyahsa!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Inuyasha is also a Winner of the CWF Superstar Search." said Bender.

"So it's United States vs. Japan in this Match, Should be Interesting." said Iroh.

The match begins with Stan, and Inuyasha in a Tie Up. Stan Smith wins it with an Arm Drag on Inuyasha. Stan Smith then follows it up with an Arm Lock on Inuyasha. Inuyasha however counters out of the Hold. Inuyasha gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Stan Smith. Inuyasha then bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Crossbody on Stan Smith. Inuyasha then adds on the punishment with afew Ground Punches onto Stan until the Ref forces him to stop.  
Inuyasha picks Stan Smith up, and Irish Whips Stan into the Ring Post. Inuyasha then connects with a Ten Punch Combo. Inuyasha then hits a Ninja Move onto Stan Smith. Inuyasha then gives himself a moment to collect himself. Inuyasha then hits a Rolling Thunder onto Stan Smith. Inuyasha then pins Stan Smith.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Stan Smith kicks out

Inuyasha waits for Stan to get back up, and goes for an Enzugiri. Stan Smith however counters it. Stan Smith then connects with a German Suplex on Inuyasha. Stan Smith then puts Inuyasha in a STF Hold. Inuyasha is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Inuyasha heads to the Ropes while Stan Smith has the Hold locked in. Inuyasha eventually Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Inuyasha gets up, and hits afew Chops onto Stan. Inuyasha then finishes it up with a Drop Kick onto Stan. Inuyasha is feeling the energy as he then signals the end is coming. Stan gets back up, and Inuyasha goes for an Enzugiri on Stan. Stan however counters it. Stan Smith then connects with a Sidewalk Slam on Inuyasha. Stan Smith then puts Inuyasha in his Finisher: The Ankle Lock on Inuyasha. Inuyasha is in Pain, and eventually Taps Out. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as Stan's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Stan wins an opportunity to become United States Champion." said Bender.

"Stan Smith will now join Rojo Bat, and Danny Phantom at Final Hour." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with United States Champion Danny Phantom.

"Okay, Relaxing myself here." said Bridgette as she was overcoming what happened earlier.

"I am here with United States Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, We just saw that you will be Facing both Rojo Bat, and Stan Smith at Final Hour with your United States Championship on the line." stated Bridgette.

"Well, I have faced Rojo Bat in the past. As for Stan Smith, It's gonna be an interesting factor in the Match, but I have done pretty well in Triple Threat Matches lately." said a confident Danny.

"Okay then, Good luck in your Match at Final Hour." said Bridgette.

"And good luck with... Whatever is currently bugging you." replied Danny as he walked away.

(Commercial Break)

(Rap Music Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall, Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well we know at Final Hour, It will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Milhouse has had afew Matches with Naruto, I don't think any of them ended with Milhouse winning it though." replied Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto is a Former CWF Champion in his own right." said Bender.

"And hey, Bart & Naruto have had afew major Battles in the past." said Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto, and Milhouse in a Chop Battle with Naruto winning it. Naruto then follows it up with a Side Slam on Milhouse. Naruto then hits a series of Ground Punches on Milhouse until Milhouse nails a Skull Bash on Naruto to Break free. Milhouse gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Naruto. Milhouse then connects with a Neck Breaker on Naruto. Milhouse then follows it up with an Arm Lock on Naruto. Naruto however counters out of the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and elbows Milhouse. Naruto then bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Missile Drop Kick on Milhouse. Naruto then goes off the Ropes once more, and goes for a Lionsault. Milhouse however rolls out of the way causing Naruto to crash, and burn. Milhouse sees his opportunity, and connects with a Rolling Thunder on Naruto. Milhouse then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Milhouse then waits for Naruto to get back up. Naruto gets up as Milhouse goes for a Super Kick. Naruto ducks it though. Naruto then follows it up with Swinging Neck Breaker on a disoriented Milhouse. Suddenly, Bart is seen on top of the Entrance Ramp. Naruto doesn't notice it as he then puts Milhouse in a STF Hold. Milhouse is in Pain, but then Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Milhouse gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Naruto. Naruto wins it with a Sidewalk Slam onto Milhouse.  
Naruto then prepares for the end as Milhouse is getting back up. Suddenly Bart begins to walk down the Entrance Ramp, and gets on the Apron. Naruto's attention is diverted to Bart as he tells him to get out of here. Naruto the turns around to fall victim to a Super Kick from Milhouse. Milhouse then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Milhouse Van Houten!" said Tripp as Milhouse celebrates in the Ring.

"By Mom! We just saw the Upset of the Year! Milhouse pins Naruto!" said a shocked Bender.

"Well don't act so stunned Bender, Bart is the only reason why Milhouse is taking home the Winner's share of the Purse." said Iroh.

(Backstage) General Manager JC is seen talking with Julie.

"The Meeting between Sokka, and Nelson is Next!" said Bender.

"Will this turn ugly?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) In Six Weeks... **CWF... WRESTLEVERSARY!**

(CWF Announce Table)

"As you all may know, At CWF Rumble: Sokka apparently won the CWF Rumble Match, Allowing him to face the CWF Champion at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"However, Last Week during The A-List Aftermath, Nelson appeared, and made the case that he technically won the Rumble." stated Iroh.

"Well we have seen some Video Evidence, and General Manager JC has stated he will have both Stars state their Cases here." said Bender.

"Well Bender, The time is now, We take you to this supposed Trial." said Iroh.

(CWF Board Room) General Manager JC is seen sitting in a Chair with a Table infront of him. At the Left Side of the Table is Sokka, and on the Right Side is Nelson.

"Okay Gentlemen, You both each have a claim at Winning the CWF Rumble Match. Now, I will allow both of you to state yor Case before I make decision here." stated JC.

"But be forewarned, If anyone tries to start a Fight here, You will forfeit your opportunity to participate at Wreslteversary." warned JC.

"Sokka, I'll allow you to state your case first." said JC.

"Thank You. Listen JC, I've never took the easy way out to win a Major Match like this, That Tape Nelson had is probably a fake Video Tape anyway, I have alot of respect for CWF, and I know I won the Rumble." said Sokka.

"Okay then, Nelson, You will now state your case." stated JC.

"Listen, I didn't fake anything!, I technically won the CWF Rumble and the Tape shows it!, I should be the one Main Eventing Wrestleversary." said Nelson.

"I see. Now Sokka, Do you have any witnesses or people who saw this?" asked JC.

"I have afew Fans who believe me, and they have some Video Evidence to prove my case." said Sokka.

"Nelson, What about you?" asked JC.

"I have a Witness or two can verify my Victory." said Nelson.

"Allright then. I have heard both sides, and I have made my decision on this." said JC.

"At CWF Final Hour, We are gonna have ourselves a little Match." said JC.

"It will be Sokka going one on one against Nelson Muntz, The Winner will go on to Wrestleversary." continued JC.

"And to make sure we will have a Guaranteed Winner, This Match will be... A Last Man Standing Match!" finished JC.

Both Superstars looked abit suprised by this.

"Okay then Guys. Shake Hands, and We'll see you two at Final Hour." said JC.

Nelson, and Sokka shake Hands, but the two pull into a Staredown. They continue to have a Staredown as the Show draws to a close.

Results

Angelica Pickles def. Azula, and Sam Manson (Triple Threat Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership for Women's Title)

Rojo Bat def. Jake Long

Stan Smith def. Inuyasha

Milhouse Van Houten def. Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Another Chapter fully Completed. Anyway, **Reviews** are up Fans.


	139. Chapter 139

Hey there CWF Fans. JC 619 here with a New Chapter of CWF for everyone. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): February week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans!, Bender here, and Alongsides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada where We are supposedly going to have a Party Posse Reunion." stated Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Rojo Bat defeated Jake Long to win a Slot in the Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship at Final Hour." said Bender.

"Well right now, Rojo Bat will face the other Competitior for the Strap." said Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Langley Falls, Virgina: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Stan Smith also punched his Ticket for Final after beating Inuyasha." said Bender.

"Well Danny Phantom is of course the Champion, but it could end at Final Hour.

The match begins with Stan, and Rojo Bat in a Chop Battle with Stan Smith winning it. Stan Smith then adds afew more Chops on Rojo Bat. Stan Smith then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Rojo Bat. Stan Smith tries to finish Rojo Bat off with an early Ankle Lock, but Rojo Bat quickly counters out of it. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Bounces off the Ropes. Rojo Bat then connects with a Drop Kick onto Stan Smith. Rojo Bat goes for a Rolling Thunder, but Stan Smith gets his Knees up to hurt Rojo Bat's Ribs. Stan Smith then sees his opening, and delievers a German Suplex on Rojo Bat. Stan Smith then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Rojo Bat gets back up, and hits a Judo Flip on Stan Smith. Rojo Bat then puts Stan Smith in a STF Hold. Stan Smith however, Counters out of the Hold. Stan Smith gets back up, and hits afew Jabs on Rojo Bat. Stan then follows it up with a Back Breaker on Rojo Bat. Stan Smith then puts Rojo Bat in an Arm Lock, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat picks Stan up, and Irish Whips Stan Smith into the Ropes. Rojo Bat then hits a Scoop Slam onto Stan Smith on the Bounce back. Rojo Bat then signals the End is coming as he Climbs the Top Turnbuckle. Rojo Bat goes for a Frog Splash, but Stan Smith rolls out of the way at the Last Second. Rojo Bat crashes onto the Mat. Stan Smith sees his opening, and puts Rojo Bat in an Ankle Lock. After about Two Minutes, Rojo Bat reluctantly Taps Out. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as Stan Smith's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Woah, Stan Smith pulls off an Upset Victory here Tonight against Rojo Bat!" said a suprised Bender.

"I think it's the first time that Rojo Bat has ever Tapped Out in CWF." stated Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny is seen on top of the Entrance Ramp with the United States Championship over his shoulder. Stan Smith looks at Danny, from the Ring in a Staredown.

"Looks like Danny is keeping his eyes on his Competition." said Bender.

"Well he has a Thirty-Three Percent of Retaining the U.S. Title at Final Hour." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bart Simpson is seen with Nelson, and Milhouse as they are wearing some Robes.

"Look guys, I know that we all have some Big Fish to fry soon, but we are gonna have some fun here Tonight." said Bart.

"Yeah, but are you sure Sokka & Naruto are gonna get involved in this?" asked Milhouse.

"Don't worry, Nelson & I will ice them if they try anything funny." said Bart.

"But what about Ralph? Is he even coming Tonight?" asked Nelson.

"Yeah he is, But I also have another joining us for the Show." said Bart.

(Commercial Break)

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, The Team of: Azula, and Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Final Hour, It will be Angelica Pickles vs. Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Well before the Show, Angelica had afew words about the Champ." said Iroh.

(Video Clip) "You know June, You got lucky winning the Belt because I was Eliminated First." said Angelica. "If I was still in the Rumble, I would've taken you out, and Won the Strap. Guess I'll have to do it at Final Hour." said Angelica.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, The Team of: Sam Manson, and the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At CWF Rumble, June won the Divas Rumble to become the Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Well June has afew words of her own for Angelica." said Iroh.

(Video Clip) "Hey Angie, I'm not complaining like a brat about what happened." said Juniper. "Word is, You were the one who was the Woman in Black." said Juniper.

Sam, and Angelica start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Sam hitting a Judo Flip on Angelica. Sam then puts Angelica in an Arm Lock. Angelica however quickly Breaks out of the Hold. Angelica gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Sam. Angelica then follows it up with a Clothesline onto Sam. Angelica then Tags in Azula. Azula Stomps on Sam until the Ref forces her to stop. Azula picks Sam up, and puts Sam in a Torture Rack. Sam however Counters out of the Hold, and hits a Swinging NeckBreaker onto Azula. Sam then connects with a Rolling Thunder onto Azula. Sam then Tags in Juniper. June gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and then connects with a Five Star Frog Splash on Azula. June pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Angelica Breaks up the Count.

Angelica then Ground Punches June until the Ref forces her to stop. Angelica then heads back to her Corner as Azula gets back up. Azula then Irish Whips June into the Ropes. Azula then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on June on the Bounce back. Azula then puts June in an Arm Lock. June is in Pain, but suprisingly June is able to Counter out of the Hold. June gets back up, and connects with a Series of Chops on Azula. June then knocks Azula into her Corner. June then hits an Monkey Flip onto Azula. June then gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and connects with another Five Star Frog Splash onto Azula. Suddenly, Angelica picks June up, and hits a Diamond Cutter on June. Angelica then Clothesline Sam off the Apron. Angelica then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Azula, and Angelica Pickles!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica, and Azula winhere Tonight, but what just happened there?" asked Bender.

"It looks like Angelica made a Blind Tag that the Ref saw." stated Iroh.

(Video Clip) Azula is knocked into her Corner by June. Angelica then Tags herself into the Match as June hits a Monkey Flip on Azula.

"Well that explains that." said Bender.

"Angelica gains the Victory, But will she gain the Belt at Final Hour?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Sokka.

"I am here with Sokka. Now Sokka, At Final Hour, You will face Nelson in a Last Man Standing Match where the Winner will face the CWF Champion at Wrestleversary. Do you think you should fight this Match even though you were declared the Winner?" asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridgette, I have an opportunity to become CWF Champion once again, & It doesn't matter what kind of obstacles are in my way." stated Sokka.

"And when I get my Shot, I will.. **SHOW NO FEAR!**

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for One Fall. Making their way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park are here Tonight for some Tag Team Action." said Bender.

"They have been Champions before, and They would to knock off the Champs here Tonight." said Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers Mas y Menos, but Boo Paulina.

"Well at Final Hour, Mas y Menos will defend the Tag Belts against Phineas, and Ferb." said Bender.

"Question is, Will these guys successfully defend the Belts?" asked Iroh.

(Phineas & Ferb Theme Plays)

Phineas, and Ferb walk down the Entrance Ramp, and then sit at the Announce Table.

"Hey Phineas, and Ferb." said Bender.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Iroh.

"Well we wanted to check out the Champs in action before Final Hour." said Phineas.

"Like Sun Tzu stated: It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle." stated Ferb.

Stan, and Cartman represent Team South Park. Stan, and Mas start off in the Ring. The match begins with Stan, Irish Whipping Mas into the Ropes. Mas suprisingly Leap Frogs over Stan on the Bounce back however. Mas then hits a Tilt a Whirl Slam on Stan. Mas then adds onto the onslaught with a Leg Drop onto Stan. Mas tries to put Stan in an Arm Lock, but Stan counters out of it. Stan gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Mas. Stan then follows it up with a Judo Flip on Mas. Stan then Tags in Cartman. Cartman goes for a Body Splash, but Mas rolls out of the way. Mas sees his opening as he then puts Cartman in an Arm Lock. Cartman however Breaks out of the Hold. Cartman gets back up, and hits afew Punches to the Gut of Mas. Cartman then hits a Back Breaker on Mas. Cartman then hits a Series of Stomps on Mas until the Ref forces him to stop. Cartman picks Mas up, but Mas hits a Thumb to the eyes of Cartman. Mas then takes this opportunity to Tag in Menos. Mas y Menos then connect with a Double Drop Kick on Cartman. Menos then pins Cartman.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Cartman kicks out

Menos tries to keep Cartman down by Stomping on the Big Boy, but Cartman gets back up, and Knocks Menos down. Cartman goes for Splash, but Menos gets his Knees up with Cartman taking the Pain to the Chest. Menos gets back up, and puts Cartman in an Arm Lock. Cartman is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Cartman tries to Grab the Ropes as Menos applies Pressure. Eventually, Cartman Grabs the Rope to Break the Hold. Cartman gets back up, and the two get into a Tie Up. Menos wins by Irish Whipping Cartman into the Ring Post. Menos tries to make a move, but Cartman then hits a Big Boot on Menos. Cartman then hits a Tackle on Menos. Cartman then signals the end is coming as picks Menos up, and is abour to hit a Big Boy Splash on Menos. Suddenly, Paulina gets on top of the Apron, and then distracts Cartman. Cartman drops Menos as he almost takes a swipe at Paulina. Paulina though ducks, Leaving Cartman disoriented as Menos then hits a Roll Up Pin on Cartman as Mas charges into the Ring, and takes Stan out with a Clothesline.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your Winners: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as Mas y Menos are given the Tag Belts by Paulina.

"Well Paulina has yet again helped her Team win another Match." said Bender.

"The Tag Champs have a Good Victory going into Final Hour." said Iroh.

"Don't worry Bender, I'm pretty sure we can handle Mas y Menos at Final Hour." said Phineas.

"Indeed we will." added Ferb.

(Backstage) Spongebob is seen heading to the Ring.

"The Fatal Four Way Match to determine the Number One Contendership for the Hardcore Title is Next!" said Bender.

"Can Spongebob finally Break out of his funk?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with Julie.

"Well another Wrestling Awards Show is coming up Mr. JC, You stoked about CWF's nominations?" asked Julie.

"Indeed Julie, I feel this Year CWF will be having Awards coming their way this Year." said JC.

"What about the Matches, CWF has some prime oppoirtunities at showcasing their Talents." said Julie.

"Yeah, I have afew Ideas on who's showing up." said JC.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Fatal Four Way Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the Hadrcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes Spongebob, Hoping that he'll get an opportunity at fighting for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"Well Spongebob has been on a string of Bad Luck since Winning Superstar of the Year." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"Introducing Next, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee is a Former CWF Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"Rock Lee did have a Hardcore Title Reign from Golden Opportunity to Dark Horizon." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker won the Hardcore Title Case back at Golden Opportunity, and Cashed it in at

"Well Skulker's Reign was suprisingly short lived as it lasted a Month, From Full Contact to Heavy Impact before being Beaten by Patrick." said Iroh.

(BLEACH! Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes the Soul Reaper, Another Former Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"Ichigo was Champion from Dark Horizon to Heavy Impact." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Ichigo, and Spongebob get into a Tie Up as Skulker hits a Punch to the Gut of Rock Lee. Skulker then follows it up with a Spinebuster onto Rock Lee. Spongebob meanwhile wins the Tie Up by hitting a Leg Sweep onto Ichigo. Spongebob then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Ichigo until the Ref forces him to stop. Spongebob picks Ichigo up, and then Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Skulker meanwhile puts Rock Lee in a Leg Lock, but Rock Lee counters out of it. Rock Lee then hits afew Chops onto Skulker. Rock Lee then Irish Whips Skulker into another Ring Post. Rock Lee, and Spongebob then look at eachother, and smile. Spongebob, and Rock Lee then hit a Poetry in Motion on Skulker, and Ichigo. Spongebob then tries for a Sponge Suplex Pin, but Rock Lee counters it. Rock Lee then Judo Flips Spongebob. Rock Lee then puts Spongebob in an Arm Lock, but Spongebob Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and ducks a Ninja Kick from Rock Lee. Rock Lee however connects the Ninja Kick onto Skulker. Rock Lee then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob Breaks up the Count.

Spongebob picks Rock Lee up, and hits a DDT on Rock Lee. Spongebob then tries to pin Skulker, but Skulker gets his Shoulder up before the Ref can make the Count. Ichigo gets back into the action by hitting a Big Boot on Spongebob. Ichigo then ducks a Clothesline from Skulker as he then Bounces off the Ropes, and connect with an Uppercut on Skulker. Ichigo then grabs his Skull Mask as he plans to finish Skulker off. Ichigo picks Skulker up, and goes for a Reaper Slam, but Skulker counters. Skulker then goes for a Chokeslam on Ichigo, but Ichigo counters it. Ichigo then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Skulker. Ichigo then takes his Skull Mask off as he then picks Skulker up. Ichigo then connects with a Suplex on Skulker. Spongebob suddenly Clothesline Ichigo over the Top Rope, and out of the Ring. Spongebob then waits for Skulker to get back up, and then connects with a DDT onto Skulker. Spongebob is getting stoked as he signals that the end is coming. Spongebob is about to go for a Sponge Suplex Pin on Skulker, but is then met with a Ninja Kick from Rock Lee. Rock Lee then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as Rock Lee's Arm is Raised in Victory.

"Rock Lee has won the Number One Contendership for the Hardcore Title." said Bender.

"It was abit chaotic, but Rock Lee will now face Patrick for the Hardcore Title at Final Hour." said Iroh.

Spongebob gets back up, and slides out of the Ring in dissapointment. Spongebob then heads up the Entrance Ramp with a depressed look on his face.

"It looks like Spongebob is pretty bummed about losing a chance to win a Championship." said Bender.

"Another tough loss for the Superstar of the Year." added Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Bart, Nelson, and Milhouse are seen leaving the Locker Room with Ralph Wiggum.

"The Party Posse are in the House Next!" said Bender.

"We haven't see a Concert in awhile, What's gonna happen?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's Final Hour.

Angelica Pickles vs. Juniper Lee for the CWF Women's Championship.

June is defending the Belt for the First time since her Big Win, but we will also apparently learn who was the Woman in Black.

Rock Lee vs. Patrick Star for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

The Genin from Konoha is a Former Hardcore Champion, but can he take down Bikini Bottom's Big Boy?

Phineas & Ferb vs. Mas y Menos for the CWF Tag Team Championships.

Will Paulina once again make sure her Team keeps the Belts or will Phineas & Ferb have that Ace up their sleeve?

Danny Phantom will defend the CWF United States Championship against Danny Phantom, and Stan Smith.

Can Danny win his Second Straight Triple Threat Match to keep the Strap?

Nelson Muntz vs. Sokka in a Last Man Standing Match for the Number One Contendership at Wrestleversary.

Springfield's Most Wanted vs. The Southern Water Tribe Warrior, Only one will be at Wrestleversary.

Finally; Naruto Uzumaki vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship.

Naruto looks to become CWF Champion, but can he end the Bart Simpson Era?

P.O.D.'s Set It Off is the official theme for Final Hour.

Final Hour is sponsored by Samsung.

(CWF Ring) The CWF Ring is completely Darkened. as Four Figures are standing there.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Give it up for: Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Milhouse Van Houten, and Ralph Wiggum: The Party Posse!" said Tripp.

Suddenly, The Lights turn on as The Party Posse are seen wearing White Jumpsuits.

"What is up Winnipeg!?" said Bart.

The Crowd responds with Boos.

"Oh, You all are just jealous because The NHL hates Canada." said Nelson.

"Come on guys, Don't mock these Jet Heads." said Milhouse.

"Winnipeg is chilly." stated Ralph.

"Allright guys, Let's get this Party Started." said Bart as Special Girl begins Playing.

_Party Posse, we rule the Earth, The greatest band since music's birth. We love to sweat, and we love to sing... We're really funky but not threatening, We're the best band in the world. But we give it all up for that special girl. You're my special girl! (Special girl) You're my special girl (Only you!)_

The Crowd Boos this.

"Looks like the Crowd isn't in this Beat." said Bender.

"Well Boy Bands are kinda 2002 Bender." responded Iroh.

"Well it seems you guys aren't quite in it at the Moment." said Bart.

"But we got ourselves a Special Guest to help us with our Next Song." said Milhouse.

"I'm Special." responded Ralph.

"Cram it Ralph, Our Special Guest is none other than: The AmDrag Jake Long!" announced Nelson.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

Jake walks down the Entrance Ramp wearing the same White Jumpsuit as he then enters the Ring.

"Yo, What is up? AmDrag is in the House!" exclaimed Jake.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Whatevs, So what Song are we Singing?" asked Jake.

"Silent G, Let's do it." said Bart.

_I saw you last night at the spelling bee I knew right then that it was L-U-V I gotta spell out what you mean to me Cause I can no longer be a silent "G". I've gotta spell out what (I've gotta spell out) I've gotta spell out what you mean to me (What you mean to me.)_

The Crowd still Boos The Party Posse.

"Allright now, We're gonna rap this up with our Finale." said Bart.

"But first, Let's bring out our Female Back up Singers: The Kankers!" announced Milhouse.

(Country Rock Music Plays)

The Kankers make their way down the Entrance Ramp wearing Blue Dresses as they then enter the Ring.

"Looking great Ladies." said Nelson.

"Thanks boys." said Lee, Marie, and May.

"Okay guys... Drop Da Bomb on 3." said Nelson.

"1,2,3." said Ralph.

_Oh, say can you rock? There's trouble in a far off nation Time to get in love formation Your love's more deadly than Saddam That's why I gotta drop da bomb! Fireworks then go off in the Ring. Yvan eht nioj! Yvan eht nioj! Yvan eht nioj! Eht nioj! mean anything. This party is happening It's no mirage So sing it again -Y van eht nioj! Yvan eht nioj! Yvan eht nioj!_

More Fireworks then go off in the Ring.

The Crowd Boos at the Posse.

Jake, and The Kankers look disgusted by the Crowd reaction, and Leave the Ring.

"Whatever, These Fans are just ingreats." said Bart.

"Yeah, Believe it!" said Ralph.

"Wait, What did you just say?" asked Nelson.

"I said Be..." said Raloh when Bart suddenly delievered a BartDog on Ralph.

"What was that for?" asked Bender.

"I think Bart thinks that Naruto." said Iroh.

Nelson, and Milhouse try, and stop Bart from continuing Pummeling Ralph when Naruto, and Sokka then run down the Entrance Ramp, and enter the Ring. Naruto quickly takes Milhouse out with a Ninja Kick. Milhouse then rolls out of the Ring as Naruto, and Sokka trades Punches with Nelson, and Bart. Naruto then Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Bart though senses Naruto going for a Ninja Kick, and wisely goes over the Top Rope, and gets out of the Ring. Nelson however falls victim to a Spine Buster from Sokka.

"Well it looks like this Concert is finally getting some Pops from the Crowd." said Bender.

"Indeed, And that was a Hit." said Iroh.

Naruto, and Sokka then pick Ralph up, and check Ralph to see if he's okay.

"Well Final Hour is around the corner, Will Bart be able to keep the Belt?" asked Bender.

"And don't forget, Who'll face the Champ at Wrestleversary?" added Iroh.

Bart heads up the Entrance Ramp holding the Belt up high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Stan Smith def. Rojo Bat.

Azula, and Angelica Pickles def. Sam Manson, and Juniper Lee

Mas y Menos def. Team South Park

Rock Lee def. Skulker, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Spongebob Squarepants (Fatal Four Way) (Wins Number One Contendership for Hardcore Title)

* * *

Another Chapter Completed. Checkout The FWC Awards that's popping up here on the Site. Give your love for CWF Fans. Anyway, **Reviews** are Up!


	140. Final Hour PPV 3

Hey Guys, and Gals. I hope you all had a Good Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa, and New Years. I'm back up with the Newest Chapter of CWF. Enjoy, and I only my OCs.

* * *

CWF Final Hour: February week 4

Set It Off by P.O.D. plays as the intro to Final Hour, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Welcome to CWF's Final Hour, Sponsored by Samsung. I'm of course Bender, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are in Montreal, Quebec, Canada where our Main Event will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Title." said Iroh.

(All Grown Up! Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring: Angelica Pickles!" said Tropp as the Crowd Boos.

"Angelica thinks that if she wasn't placed at Number One Slot at The CWF Rumble, She would have won the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Well, Now she has a chance at the Belt so it's time to put up or shut up." replied Iroh.

(The Life, and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Orchid Bay, California, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At CWF Rumble, It was Juniper who won the Diva's Rumble to obtain the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"This is her first Title Defense here, Can she keep the Belt?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with June, and Angelica in a Tie Up with Angelica winning it with a Judo Flip on Juniper. Angelica then follows it up with an Arm Lock onto June. June is in pain,  
but June grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Juniper gets back up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Angelica. June then follows it up with a Drop Kick on Angelica, Taking the Blonde Diva down. June then puts Angelica in an Ankle Lock, but Angelica quickly gets out of it. Angelica hits a Punch to the gut of Juniper, and then follows it up with a Diamond Cutter on June. Angelica then pins June by placing her foot on June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... June kicks out

Angelica looks stunned as she picks June up, and tries to hit another Diamond Cutter on the Champ. June however counters by pushing Angelica into the Ropes. Angelica though hits a Drop Kick on Juniper on the Bounce Back. Angelica then hits afew Stomps on June as she yells "I'm winning the Belt!" Angelica then puts June in a STF Hold. June is in pain, but refeuses to Submit. June crawls to the Ropes while Angelica has the Hold locked in. Eventually June grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. June gets back up, and connects with a Series of Punches onto Angelica. June then connects with a Takedown on Angelica. June then climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and connects with a Five Star Frgo Splash. June then pins Angelica.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!

"June retains the Women's Title here." said Bender.

"Well it looks like it wasn't a fluke much like Angelica stated." said Iroh.

June is celebrating in the Ring as Julie Makimoto makes her way down the Ramp, and into the Ring.

"What's Julie doing here?" asked Bender.

"Well Julie is the Official Secretary to General Manager JC." stated Iroh.

Julie then grabs a Mic.

"Hey June, Congrats on retaining the Women's Championship." said Julie.

"Thanks, But what are you doing in the Ring?" asked June.

"Well General Manager JC is running late, but he told me that he has Evidence that proves who was the Woman in Black." said Julie.

"And... If I'm not mistaken... I'm looking at her right in front me." stated Julie.

"What?" asked Bender.

"June was the Woman in Black?" questioned Iroh.

"Let's go to the Tape." said Julie as she pointed to the Titantron.

(Titantron) The Video Plays as The Woman in Black runs into the Backstage Area. Suddenly, The Woman in Black checks to see if anybody is around. After about a minute of looking, The Woman in Black pulls off her Ski Mask to reveal that is none other than... Juniper Lee. June then takes off the Suit, and tosses it in the Trash as the Tape ends.

"It is June!" said a shocked Bender.

"Juniper Lee was the Woman in Black all along." said Iroh.

"So, What do you have to say to the Evidence?" asked Julie.

June looks alittle shocked at this accusation along with the Evidence provided. June suddenly floors Julie with the Women's Championship. June then climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and connects with a Five Star Frog Splash on Julie. June then leaves the Ring with the Belt over her shoulder.

"Well... That is one Mystery solved here." said Bender.

"But the question is why did June do it?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom. Now Danny, You will be facing not only The American "Dad" Stan Smith, but CWF's very own Rojo Bat in Triple Threat Action." stated John.

"Yes, As United States Champion, I am aware of this." replied Danny.

"Well, Can you tell the Masses on what might be going on in your mind?" asked John.

"Sorry there John-John, I'm just gonna do what I usually do." answered Danny.

"And what is that?" asked John.

"Win, It's as simple as that." replied Danny. Danny then walks away.

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee is a former CWF Hardcore Champion who's skill is matched with his determination." said Bender.

"Yeah, But can he topple the Bikini Bottom Big Boy?" asked Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Heavy Impact, Patrick has been the odd Champ in within CWF." stated Bender.

"But Tonight, He is going up against Konoha's Toughest Ninja." said Iroh.

The match begins with Patrick, and Rock Lee in a Tie Up. Rock Lee suprises the Tubby Champ with a Judo Flip. Rock Lee then puts Patrick in an Arm Lock. Patrick however Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Patrick gets back up, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Rock Lee. Patrick then follows it up with a Body Slam on Rock Lee. Patrick then connects with a Leg Drop on Rock Lee. Patrick slides out of the Ring, and Grabs a Steel Chair. Patrick gets back into the Ring, and tries to clobber Rock Lee. Rock Lee however ducks out of the way. Rock Lee then hits an Arm Drag on Patrick as Patrick drops the Chair. Rock Lee then gets onto the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Diving Crossbody. Patrick though gets up, and connects with a Chair right in Rock Lee's Face. Patrick then pins the fallen Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rock Lee kicks out

Rock Lee gets back up, and Irish Whips Patrick into the Ropes. Rock Lee charges at Patrick, and connects with a Crossbody on Patrick, Sending both Superstars over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Rock Lee gets back up, and then Irish Whips Patrick into the Steel Steps. Rock Lee sees an opening as he then connects with a Ninja Kick on the disoriented Patrick. Rock Lee then rolls Patrick back into the Ring, and then grabs a Table from under the Ring, and slides it into the Ring along with himself. Rock Lee then sets the Table as Patrick gets back up. Patrick hits a Scoop Slam on Rock Lee. Patrick then positions the Table near the Ring Post, and puts Rock Lee on it. Patrick then connects with a Starfish Stomp, smashing Rock Lee through the Table. Patrick then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as Patrick is given the Hardcore Title.

"Patrick again holds onto the Hardcore Championship." said an impressed Bender.

"Who can topple the Pink Giant?" asked Iroh.

(Promo) Two Superstars who have crossed paths before, and Once again they will Battle. This time, The CWF Championship, and a Main Event Slot at Wrestleversary is but between them. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(Phineas and Ferb Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the Ring, From Danville: Phieas, and Ferb!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Phineas, and Ferb have been down this road before with this Team having a Shot at the Belts against Mas y Menos." said Bender.

"Apparently, Phineas, and Ferb stated that they have an ace in the hole for this Match, But it looks like they are just coming into the Ring as they are." said Iroh.

(Mas y Menos Si'odemos! is heard followed by the Teen Titans theme plays)

"And their opponents, Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas Y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers Mas Y Menos, but Boo Paulina.

"Eversince Cashing in the CWF Tag Title Case back at Dark Horizon, Mas y Menos have been on a Successful Title Reign." said Bender.

"That is true Bender, but the key reason for their success is because of Paulina's "Managing Skills"." said Iroh as he made air quotes.

(Let's Get it Started by Black Eyed Peas Plays)

Suddenly, Bridgette, and Geoff are walking down the Entrance Ramp, get near the Ring.

"Well it looks like The A-List Aftermath are the Aces Phineas, and Ferb were talking about." said Bender.

"Paulina has been causing some problems for the Couple as of late." said Iroh.

Mas, and Phineas start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mas, and Phineas in a Tie Up with Phineas winning it with a Leg Sweep on Mas. Phineas then puts Mas in a Leg Lock, but Mas quickly Breaks out of the Hold. Mas gets back up, and connects with a Series of Chops on Phineas. Mas then follows it up with a with an Armdrag into an Arm Lock on Phineas. Phineas is in Pain, Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Mas picks Phineas up, but Phineas hits an Elbow to the jaw of Mas. Phineas then connects with a Takedown on Mas. Phineas heads to his Corner, and Tags in Ferb. Ferb quickly ducks out of the way of a Clothesline, and hits a Tackle on Mas. Ferb then puts Mas in a Regal Stretch. Paulina gets on the Apron to try, and distract the Ref, but Geoff, and Bridgette then confront her to stop her from interfering.

"Looks like Paulina's Goose is abit cooked here." said Bender.

"With Bridgette, and Geoff playing traffic control, Paulina is gonna have to hope that her Team can survive on their natural skill." stated Iroh.

Mas is in Pain, but Menos Breaks up the Hold. Paulina applauds this from outside as Menos heads back into his Corner. Mas gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Ferb. Mas then follows it up with a Jawbreaker on Ferb. Mas then Tags in Menos as the two then connect with a Double Leg Drop. Menos then heads up the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Diving Headbutt. Menos goes for it, but Ferb rolls out of the way at the last second causing Menos to crash, and burn on the Mat. Ferb sees his opening as he puts Menos in a Regal Stretch. Paulina is panicking on the outside as she sees this. Suddenly, Paulina jumps on Geoff, and begins to Kiss him much like afew weeks back. Bridgette is livid as she grabs Paulina, and argues with her.

"What the heck is Paulina doing?" asked a shocked Bender.

"This is the second time now that Paulina has used Geoff." said Iroh.

As the two argue, The Ref changes his view on the Match towards the outside as he then breaks up the parties to break it up. Back in the Ring, Menos is actually Tapping Out to the Regal Stretch, but the Ref doesn't see it. Mas Breaks up the Hold before the Ref can see it. Phineas gets into the Ring, but is then met with a Big Boot from Mas. Back on the Outside of the Ring, Paulina, and Bridgette argue while the Ref tries to stop them until Paulina slaps Bridgette. Paulina then runs off into the Crowd as a livd Bridgette follows along with Geoff. Back inside the Ring, Mas picks Phineas up, and throws him over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below. Menos then heads the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Shooting Star Press on Ferb. Menos pins Ferb as the Ref gets back into the Ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as Mas y Menos are given the Tag Belts by the Ref.

"Mas y Menos once again retain the Belts thanks to Paulina, But what in the Name of The Robot Devil was Paulina thinking?" asked a bewildered Bender.

"I have no idea, Bender. I just have no idea." replied Iroh.

(Backstage) Spongebob is seen beaten up with a Steel Chair laid out on him.

"Oh sweet Neptune!" said Patrick as he runs up to the injured Spongebob. Patrick throws the Chair off of Spongebob.

"Somebody get some help here!" yelled Patrick as he picked up Spongebob.

"Who did this to you?" asked an upset Patrick.

"Roo.. Rook.." said an injured Spongebob.

"Rock Lee? Ron Stoppable, Huhhh... The Rock did this?!" yelled an upset Patrick.

"No Pat, It was Rook..." wheezed Spongebob until he suddenly passed out.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making His way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well This is another Triple Threat Match that has the U.S. Champion Danny Phantom defending the Strap." stated Bender.

"Rojo Bat defeated to gain his slot in this Match, and this could be his first U.S. Title Victory." said Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" announced Tripp as the Cheers/Boos.

Stan walks down the Entrance Ramp wearing a White Band on his Arm that has R.R. written on them in Red.

"R.R., I wonder what that means?" questioned Bender.

"Republican Representative perhaps." answered Iroh.

"Anyway, Stan defeated to gain his spot in this Match here Tonight." said Bender.

"Plus, This is his first Major Championship opportunity, and what would be more Patriotic than winning the U.S. Title?" asked Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Full Contact, Danny Phantom has been the United States Champion in which he won the Belt in Triple Threat Action." stated Bender.

"Well like all Triple Threat Matches, Danny has a Thirty-Three Percent Chance at keeping the Belt." said Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Rojo Bat deciding to Double Team Stan Smith. Rojo Bat, and Danny Irish Whip Stan Smith into the Ropes. Stan however counters with a Double Clothesline onto Rojo Bat, and Danny. Stan then picks Rojo Bat up, and Irish Whips Rojo Bat over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below. Stan then tries to finish Danny off early with an Ankle Lock. Danny however quickly counters out of the Hold. Danny gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Stan. Danny wins it with a DDT on Stan Smith. Danny heads up the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Phantom Flip. Rojo Bat though gets onto the Apron, and pushes Danny off the Ring Post, and Crashes onto the Mat outside. Rojo Bat gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Frog Splash on Stan Smith. Rojo Bat then pins Stan Smith.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny pulls Rojo Bat out of the Pin.

Danny pulls Rojo Bat out of the Ring, and then Irish Whips him into the Steel Steps. Danny then slides back into the Ring, and then waits for Stan Smith to get back up. Stan gets up, and Danny goes for a Specter Spike to finish Stan off. Stan however, Counters it. Stan Smith then connects with an Angle Slam on Danny. Stan Smith then signals the that the end is coming as he does a Military style Salute. Stan then puts Danny in an Ankle Lock in the middle of the Ring. Danny is in pain as Stan Smith has the Hold Locked in. Danny crawls towards the Ropes, but Stan quickly pulls him back into the Middle of Ring. Danny is about to Tap Out when Rojo Bat slides back into the Ring, and Breaks up the Hold. Rojo Bat grabs Stan, and then hits a Sitout Powerbomb on Stan. Rojo Bat however falls victim to a quick Specter Spike from Danny. Danny then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3, (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as Danny is given the United States Title.

"Once again, Danny Phantom has defied the Odds as he keeps the Strap around his waist." said Bender.

"Rojo Bat made the fatal mistake in not checking Danny there, and it costed him." stated Iroh.

Danny climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and holds the U.S. Title up high when he suddenly notices two guys in the Stand.

"What is Danny is looking at in the Crowds?" asked Bender.

"Well apparently, There must someone in the Crowd that Danny knows." replied Iroh.

Just then the two Gentlemen begin to make their way down through the Crowd.

"Wait a sec, That's Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron!" said Bender.

"Both are from WWT, and CCW, But what are they doing here?" asked Iroh.

Stan Smith suddenly grabs Danny, and hits a Suplex with Danny off of the Turnbuckle. Stan Smith then sees Rojo Bat getting back up. Stan then connects with an Angle Slam onto Rojo Bat. Stan Smith then notices both Timmy, and Jimmy, and raises his Arm up in triumph. Jimmy, and Timmy do the same.

"What was that all about?" asked Bender, Still not sure what is going.

"I'm don't know Bender, but I pray this isn't another going to be another Bully Invasion." answered Iroh.

(Promo) Wrestleversary... It has been the Cornerstone of Cartoon Wrestling Federation for years. It has Excited us, Enraged us, and Entertained us...

_A Piano begins to play..._

Next Month...

_"Well Hello there..._

CWF Wrestleversary...

_"My Name is..._

Goes... Green.

Cee Lo Green appears, "You ready to Rock CWF?"

Cee Lo Green Performs Live a CWF Wrestleversary Next Month on Pay-Per-View.

(CWF Announce Table)

"Wow, Cee Lo Green is going to Perform at Wrestleversary this Year. That's epic!" said an excited Bender.

"I would agree there Bender, But up next is The Last Man Standing Match between Sokka, and Nelson where the Winner will face the CWF Champion at Wrestleversary." informed Iroh.

"At CWF Rumble, Sokka won the CWF Rumble Match to apparently gain the opportunity. However, Nelson has revealed evidence that showed that he Won the Rumble so JC decided to make this Matchup here." explained Bender.

"No Pinfalls, No Submissions, No DQ's, Count Outs, or Eliminations, Only way to win this Match is to incapasitate your Opponent so that he will be unable to answer a Ten Count." stated Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. This Match is a Last Man Standing Match!, Where the Winner will face the Champion at Wrestleversary for the CWF Championship!" announced Tripp as the Crowd is on their feet with Cheers.

("SHOW NO FEAR" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Introducing First, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"To Sokka, This is his Ultimate Opportunity to finally become the CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Remember, Sokka won the Belt over a Year ago back at Dark Horizon against Danny Phantom, Only to lose the Strap moments later to Mr. Eddy." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Laugh is heard as T.N.T. by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"As for Nelson, It would be very interesting if he were to win here Tonight, and then Bart successfully retain the Title later on." pointed out an insightful Bender.

"An Automatic Ticket to the Main Event of Wrestleversary is on the line here, Which one of these two will punch theirs in?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson, and Sokka in a Staredown. After about a Minute, Nelson hits Sokka with a Right Hook. Nelson then hits afew Punches onto Sokka until Sokka counters his Left Jab, and then Judo Flips Nelson. Sokka then gets out of the Ring, and Grabs a Steel Chair. Sokka slides back into the Ring with the Chair, and swings the Chair at Nelson only for the Bully to duck out of the way, and connect with a Punch to the Gut of Sokka. Nelson quickly slips on some Brass Knuckles he brought to the Ring in his Pocket, and decks Sokka in the Jaw. Nelson then grabs the Chair, and hits it on the back of Sokka. Nelson continues to slam the Chair on Sokka's back. Nelson then gets an idea as he then lays the Chair down on the Mat. Nelson then picks Sokka up, and then hits the Haw-Haw! on Sokka right onto the Chair.

"Oh My Sweet Mom! Sokka's Back must be shattered after that!" yelled Bender.

"This could be the end for Sokka." said Iroh.

Nelson waits in the Corner as the Ref begins the Ten Count:_** 1,2,3,4,5...** _Sokka slowly, but surely gets back up.

Nelson tries to hit another Haw-Haw!, but Sokka counters with a DDT. Sokka then hits a series of Ground Punches on Nelson. Sokka then puts Nelson in a STF Hold only for Nelson to Break out of the Hold. Nelson goes for another Punch to the Jaw of Sokka, but Sokka counters it. Sokka then connects with a Face Buster on Nelson. Sokka then rips the Brass Knuckles off of Nelson. Sokka then showboats to the Crowd as they Cheer him on. Sokka picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips him over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Sokka then slides out of the Ring as he then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Nelson. Sokka then connects with a Spinebuster on Nelson. Sokka then heads to the Announce Table, and pulls of the Cover along with afew Monitors. Sokka then picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips onto the Announce Table. Sokka runs back into the Ring, and then climbs the Top Turnbuckle. Sokka then hits a Diving Elbow on Nelson, Sending him through the Announce Table.

"Holy SuperHero In Training!, Sokka just crushed Nelson through our Announce Table!" yelled Bender.

"It looks like Nelson may just very well be done here Bender." said Iroh.

Sokka gets back up, and slides back into the Ring as The Ref begins the Ten Count: _**1,2,3,4,5,6,7**_... Nelson somehow gets back up.

Nelson slides back into the Ring, and the two begin to exchange Punches until Sokka gains the upperhand with an Uppercut. Sokka then follows it up with a Jawbreaker on Nelson. Sokka then continues the offense with a flurry of Ground Punches. Sokka then slides of out of the Ring, and then pulls out a Table. Sokka then slides the Table back into the Ring. Sokka gets back into the Ring. Sokka tries to Irish Whip Nelson into the Ring Post, but Nelson reverses it so Sokka hits the Ring Post. Nelson then hits afew Punches on Sokka. Nelson then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker on Sokka. Nelson suddenly sets up the Table up in he Middle of the Ring. Nelson then pulls out a Matchbook from his Pocket, and strikes a Match. Nelson then drops it on the Table top, Setting the Table on fire. Nelson picks Sokka up, and then Irish Whips Sokka near the Table. Nelson tries to finish Sokka off with a Haw-Haw! through the Table, but Sokka counters. Sokka suddenly grabs Nelson, and connects with the Rock Bottom on Nelson through the Burning Table.

"Sweet Mother Amighty! Nelson has once again been put through a Table, but this time: It was on Fire!" said a shocked Bender.

"Okay, If I was Nelson, I'd just let the Ten Count happen." said Iroh.

"Why would you say that Iroh?, A chance to Main Event Wrestleversary is on the Line." asked Bender.

"I know that Bender, But I think that Nelson might not be able to get back up again if he takes another powerful hit like that again." explained Iroh.

Sokka gets back up, and walks to the Corner as The Ref begins the Ten Count: _**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...** _Nelson just barely gets himself back up.

"Nelson's up!, Nelson is back up again!" said a stunned Bender.

"Like Sokka, Nelson wants to be the Champion of CWF." said Iroh.

Nelson charges at Sokka, and connects with a Clothesline on Sokka. Nelson then connects with a Series of Stomps despite the damage he has. Nelson slides out of the Ring, and tries to gather himself again. Sokka slides out of the Ring, and confronts Nelson. Nelson however Irish Whips Sokka right into the Steel Steps. Nelson then throws Sokka back into the Ring. Nelson then picks the Steel Steps up, and then throws it into the Ring. Nelson gets back into the Ring, but is then met with a Big Boot by Sokka. Sokka signals that the end is coming as he then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to set Nelson up, but Nelson counters it. Nelson then inadvertedly Knocks the Ref out with an Elbow to the Jaw. Sokka then grabs Nelson, and once again Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Sokka sets Nelson up, and connects with the Ice Breaker onto Nelson. Sokka sees that the Ref is still down, and tries to get him back up. Suddenly from out of the Crowd, Bart runs into the Ring, and attacks Sokka.

"What the, What is Bart Simpson doing in this Match?" asked a shocked Bender.

"I don't know what the reason is Bender, But it seems that he wants a piece of Sokka." replied Iroh.

Bart continues his assault on Sokka by connecting with a Series of Ground Punches on Sokka. Sokka though counters with a Skull Bash on Bart. Sokka then gets back up, and connects with a Shoulder Tackle on Bart. Sokka goes back to getting the Ref up, but is then met with met with the CWF Championship to the back of his head, Courtesy of Bart Simpson. Bart then waits for Sokka to get back up. Sokka gets back up, and ducks Bart's attack. Sokka then connects with afew Punches, but falls victim to a Low Blow from Bart. Bart then sets up the Steel Steps. Bart then grabs Sokka, and hits Sokka with a BartDog to Sokka onto the Steel Steps. Bart then slides out of the Ring, and heads to the back. Nelson then gets back up, and sees that Sokka is down. Nelson gets himself towards Sokka, and grabs him. Nelson then connects with a Haw-Haw, Having Sokka once again hitting the Steel Steps face first. Nelson then gets the Ref back up to see this.

"Oh come on! Bart just did all the dirty work, And now it looks like Nelson is going to win here." yelled Bender.

"No, Sokka you gotta get up & fight!" said Iroh.

Nelson gets to a corner as The Ref begins the Ten Count: _**1,2,3,...** _Sokka looks like he is out of it...**_ 4,5..._ **Sokka begins to get himself up..._** 6,7...** _Sokka pushes himself up..._** 8...** _It looks like Sokka might be able to beat the Ten Count... _**9...** _Sokka suddenly falls back down on the Mat..._** 10!**_  
The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner: Nelson Muntz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos Heavily.

"I can not believe this Crud! Sokka was robbed here Tonight!" yelled an upset Bender.

"Well thanks to the CWF Champion, Nelson will officially be in the Main Event of Wrestleversary." said a saddened Iroh.

Nelson showboats in the Ring as Fans even go as far as throw Garbage into the Ring.

(General Manager JC's Office) General Manager JC is seen watching the Results of the Match on his TV Set.

"I'm going to do to something about this, Aren't I?" questioned JC.

Suddenly, United States Champion Danny Phantom enters the Office.

"Evening JC, I heard afew minutes ago that you wanted to see me." said Danny.

"Yes I did. You see, apparently there is going to be another Mega Crossover PPV Event called "Best in the World"." stated JC.

"Okay then." said Danny.

"Well they are going to have a "Best in the World" Tournament in which allows afew Companies to select one of their own Superstars to represent them in the Tournament." explained JC.

"And you want me to represent CWF in the Tournament, Is that it?" asked Danny.

"It would be an honor if you would Represent CWF." replied JC.

"Allright, I'll do it then." said Danny as he then shakes JC's Hand.

"Thank You Daniel, and Good Luck in the Tournament." said JC.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well here comes Naruto, A Former CWF Champion in his own right, and he is ready to Battle with Bart." said Bender.

"Naruto, and Bart have had their Fights in the past. Now, This is another Major Chapter in their Rivalry." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

Suddenly, "You Screwed Sokka!" Chants begin to eminate from the Crowd toawrds the Bartman.

"Just afew Moments ago, Bart Simpson costed Sokka the opportunity to Main Event Wrestleversary for the CWF Championship." stated Bender.

"Sokka was robbed, and I hope Bart is proud of himself for it!" said an upset Iroh.

The match begins with Bart going for a Chop only to be countered by Naruto. Naruto connects with a Series of Punches on Bart, and then follows it up with a Judo Flip on Bart. Naruto continues his offense by putting Bart in an Arm Lock. Bart however, Quickly breaks out of the Hold. Bart gets back up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Naruto counters with an Uppercut to Bart on the Bounce back. Naruto then hits a series of Ground Punches on Bart until Bart counters it with a Skull Bash on Naruto. Bart gets back up, and then connects with a Series of Punches on Naruto. Bart then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Naruto. Bart then puts Naruto in an Ankle Lock. Naruto however Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bart picks Naruto up, and goes for the kill with a BartDog. Naruto however counters by shoving Bart into the Ropes. Bart bounces off the Ropes only to be met by a Ninja Kick, Courtesy of Naruto. Naruto picks Bart up, and hits another Ninja Kick on Bart. Naruto pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Naruto picks Bart up, and tries to finish him off with a Crush Seal. Bart however counters it. Bart then hits a Series of Punches on Naruto, and follows it up with a Lariat on Naruto. Bart then connects with a Series of Ground Punches on Naruto. Bart then goes to the Ring Post, and pulls off the Turnbuckle. Bart picks Naruto up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the exposed Ring Post, Adding more pain to Naruto. Bart then continues the Pain by hitting a Knee to the Gut of Naruto. Bart then connects with a Ninja Move on Naruto. Bart signals that the end is coming as he waits for Naruto to get back up. Naruto gets up, and suprisingly counters Bart's attempt at hitting a BartDog. Naruto then connects with a Clothesline on Bart. Naruto is getting hyped up as he gets ready to deliever another Ninja Kick onto Bart. Bart gets back up as Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick. Bart ducks out of the way, Leaving Naruto disoriented by this. Bart then takes advantage by this, and connects with a BartDog on Sokka. Bart then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Bart gets annoyed by this as he then argues with the Ref. Bart picks Naruto up, but is met with a Punch to the gut courtesy of Naruto. Naruto then follows it up with an Atomic Drop on Bart, and finishes Bart with a Windmill Kick. Naruto then puts Bart in a STF Hold. Bart is in pain as Naruto has the Hold Locked in. Bart crawls to the Ropes as Naruto continues to keep the Hold Locked. Bart eventually Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Bart gets back up, and hits a Kick to the Gut of Naruto. Bart then follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Bart signals that the end is coming as Naruto gets back up. Bart then goes for the kill with another BartDog. Naruto however counters the Finisher. Naruto then connects with a Ninja Kick on Bart. Naruto picks Bart up, and then goes for the Crush Seal. Bart however counters it, and Irish Whips Naruto back into the Exposed Ring Post. Bart then follows it up with a BartDog on Naruto. Bart smiles wickedly as he picks Naruto up, and hits another BartDog on Naruto. Bart then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Once again, Bart will leave the Arena as CWF Champion." said Bender.

"So it will now be Bart Simpson vs. Nelson Muntz at Wrestleversary with the CWF Championship on the Line." stated Iroh.

Bart stands in the Ring smiling as he holds his CWF Championship up high. "You Screwed Sokka!" Chants once eminate from the Crowd toawrds the Champ as the show draws to a close.

Results

Juniper Lee def. Angelica Pickles (Retains Women's Title)

Patrick Star def. Rock Lee (Retains Hardcore Title)

Mas y Menos def. Phineas & Ferb (Retains Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom def. Rojo Bat, and Stan Smith (Retains U.S. Title)

Nelson Muntz def. Sokka (Last Man Standing Match) (Wins Number 1 Contendership)

Bart Simpson def. Naruto Uzumaki (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Another Chapter Done. 4 More Chapters to go until Wrestleversary (I wonder if I can get it up before Wrestlemania 29?). Anyway, **REVIEWS** are up, and if your not down with CWF being **PG**, Then I have Two words for ya: _**Don't Read.**_


	141. Chapter 141

Hey Guys, Here is a NEW Chapter of CWF up, and Ready to Read for you all. This has some intel on the FWAs, and BITW here too, Enjoy. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"It's Countdown Time to Wrestleversary. Welcome to CWF, I'm Bender & joining me Tonight is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are Live in Calgary, Alberta, Canada where we are coming off a Massively Controversial Final Hour." stated Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the CWF General Manager: JC!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"If you don't know the Controversy that happened at Final Hour, We'll fill you all in to the Folks at Home." said Bender.

"At Final Hour, Sokka battled Nelson Muntz in a Last Man Standing Match with the Winner going on to Face the Champion for the Belt at Wrestleversary."  
explained Iroh.

"It seemed that Sokka had this Match won, but was then attacked by the CWF Champion Bart Simpson for no apparent reason." conintued Bender."

"And in the end, Nelson picked up the scraps & Defeated Sokka to secure his Slot for Wrestleversary." finished Iroh.

JC gets into the Ring, and is given the Mic.

"Well, I guess I have some things to say here am I right?" asked JC.

The Crowd begins to Chant "Bart Screwed Sokka!" repeatedly as JC listens.

"Before I get down to Business, I have afew things to say here." said JC.

"First, As you know, CWF took part in the FanFiction Wrestling Awards recently, and sad to say: CWF did not win an Award." stated JC.

JC then raises his Arm up, and puts up Two Fingers.

"We won Two Awards at FWA Baby!" said a stoked JC.

JC then points to the Titantron. The Titantron then shows The Erupting Eds.

"The First Award CWF Won was Stable of the Year, Which was won by The Erupting Eds!" announced JC as the Crowd Cheers.

The Titantron Screen then changes to show a Picture of Ed.

"The Second Award CWF Won was once again the Superstar of the Year, Which suprisingly was won by Ed himself!" added JC as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also, CWF will be participating in the Best in The World PPV, and Representing CWF in it's BITW Tournament will be CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said JC as the Crowd Cheers.

The Titantron changes to show Danny Phantom in the BITW Tournament along with other Wrestlers like Majin Buu, Samus, Slade, and afew others.

"And one more Detail, At CWF Wrestleversary, Cee Lo Green will perform Live in front of the CWF Universe!" said a stoked JC as the Crowd Cheers abit more.

The Titantron changes to show Cee Lo Green at Wrestlevesary.

"Okay, Now onto the Business at hand. At Final Hour, Nelson Muntz defeated Sokka to become the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary, Of course there is some Controversy surrounding it as Bart Simpson got himself involved in the Match." stated JC.

"Bart Screwed Sokka!" is Chanted once again by the Crowd.

"Like all of you, I was upset by this, This was really a Five Star Match we were seeing here that got a lousy Ending out of it." said JC.

"Now I would like to have Sokka come to the Ring at this time." said JC.

("SHOW NO FEAR" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Sokka walks down the Entrance Ramp, Limping abit from his Match, and slides into the Ring.

"Sokka, Like many Fans out in CWF, I felt you were legitimately Robbed at Final Hour. Now Unfortunately, I cannot overturn the Ref's Decision for the Match." said JC.

The Crowd Boos at this Announcement.

"Now, I could change the Match at Wrestleversary so that it would be a Triple Threat Match for the CWF Championship." stated JC.

The Crowd Cheers heavily at this Announcement.

"However... I can not since odds are I'd have to deal with Nelson, and Bart most likely trying to call the Higher ups to complain about this." said JC.

The Crowd once again Boos at this Announcement.

"Well, What are you going to do about this, or was this just to have me walk down here, and be mocked?" asked Sokka.

"Don't worry, I have a contengensy Plan." replied JC.

"You see I'm going to give you a Match Tonight. If you win this Match, You will officially be part of the Wrestleversary Main Event." said JC.

"Who am I facing?" asked Sokka.

"Your opponent for the Match will be... Nelson Muntz.." said JC.

"Okay then." said Sokka.

"Ummm, You didn't let me finish. It will be Sokka vs. Nelson Muntz... and... Bart Simpson in a Handicap Match. Good Luck." finished JC as he then walked out of the Ring.

"So our Main Event is gonna be Sokka vs. Nelson Muntz & Bart Simpson in a Handicap Match." stated Bender.

"Sokka's Wrestleversary Dream could still be alive." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Final Hour, Stan Smith was in a Triple Threat Match against Danny Phantom, and Rojo Bat with the United States Championship on the Line." stated Bender.

"Despite losing the Match, Stan stood strong as we also saw Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron in the Stands." said Iroh.

(Deadpool's MVC 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent: Meowth!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well usually Meowth is impersonating Hardcore Wrestlers, but now he's Impersonating Superstars from other Companies?" said a confused Bender.

"Meowth actually came in Second in the Award for Former Hardcore Champion of the Year, With Deadpool being the Winner." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Meowth, and Stan Smith in a Tie Up. Meowth gains the upperhand with a Leg Sweep on Stan Smith. Mewoth then hits an Elbow on the Chest of Stan Smith. Meowth does a "Bang Bang!" Pose to imitate Deadpool in front of Fans. Meowth tries to continue the offense, but is met with a Thumb to the Eyes by Stan Smith. Stan Smith gets up, and connects with a Clothesline on Mewoth. Stan Smith tries to end the Match early by putting Meowth in an Ankle Lock. Meowth however, Quickly Rolls out of the Hold. Meowth gets back up, and Irish Whips Stan Smith into the Rope, and connects with a Drop Kick onto Stan Smith. Meowth then Pins Stan Smith.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Stan Smith kicks out

Stan Smith gets up, and ducks a Punch from Meowth. Stan grabs Meowth, and then connects with an Angle Slam. Meowth rolls out of the Ring before Stan can make the Pin. Stan Smith gets annoyed by this as he slides out of the Ring. Stan Smith picks Meowth up, but Meowth suprises Stan by spraying Cheese from a Spray Can. Meowth takes advantage as he then Irish Whips Stan Smith into the Ring with Stan's head on the Apron. Meowth then connects with an Elbow on Stan's Head. Meowth then gets back into the Ring. Meowth gets stoked as he then hits a Leg Drop onto Stan Smith. Meowth then signals that the end is coming as he then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and connects with a Dead Shot on Stan. Meowth then pins Stan Smith.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Meowth!" said Tripp as Meowth's Arm is raised in Victory.

(It's A New Day by Aelita's Way Plays)

Meowth looks around to see what is going on. Suddenly, Meowth sees Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron walking down from the Crowd. Meowth waits for them to head to the Ring. Suddenly, Taiki Kudo slides into the Ring from the opposite side of the Crowd, and attacks Meowth from behind. Stan Smith then gets back up, and joins in the Beatdown. Timmy, and Jimmy then enter the Ring to add the Numbers Game.

"Oh no, The Rookie Revolution are back causing Trouble for CWF." said Bender.

"We recently found out that Stan Smith is officially part of the Rookie Revolution, and These guys laid waste to the CWF Legends at the FWA PPV." stated Iroh.

Meowth tries to fight himself free by connecting with a DDT on Timmy, and Low Blows Jimmy. However, Stan Smith grabs him, and connects with an Angle Slam on Meowth. Taiki then rips off the cover of the Turnbuckle, and tells Stan what to do. Stan then picks Meowth up, and Irish Whips Meowth into the Exposed Ring Post face first. Meowth's Face collides into the Exposed Turnbuckle with quick force, that it knocks the Former Hardcore Champion out cold. Timmy, and Jimmy get back up, and stand over Meowth's Fallen body. The four then raise their Arm's up showing off their R.R. Armbands.

"Oh man, Meowth is out cold thanks to the Rookie Revolution." said Bender.

"The EMTs better get out here quick!" said Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is seen talking things over with Julie Makimoto who is in a Neckbrace.

"Listen Julie, I'm sorry about what happened to you at Final Hour, But I'll have June explain her actions Next Week, and I'll have something planned for her too." stated JC.

"Thank You JC." said a Thankful Julie.

Suddenly, Someone Knocks on JC's Door.

"Come in." said JC.

Rojo Bat, and Naruto Uzumaki walk into the Office.

"Ahhh, Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki, Just the two Superstars I wanted to see." said JC.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Well as you may know, You two Superstars have been in the past 3 Wrestleversary Main Events. However, This Year neither of you are technically on the Card!" stated JC.

"I mean Naruto: You were in Back to Back Wrestleversary Main Events, and Rojo Bat: You won the Belt at your Wrestleversary Debut." said JC.

"Okay, Why did you bring us in here for?" asked Rojo Bat.

"Since We are getting alittle extra Screentime this Week, I have decided to put you two in Matches here tonight." answered JC.

"You each will Battle a Superstar of my choosing, and if one of you win, You will take part in the CWF Hall of Fame Match." stated JC.

"What happens if we both win?" asked Naruto.

"Well I consider that if we go down that road." replied JC.

"Now that we got that out of the Way, Rojo Bat your Match is Next." said JC.

Rojo Bat, and Naruto then leave the Office.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with the Current U.S. Champion Danny Phantom." said John.

"Now Danny, Now only are you still the United States Champion, but you will represent CWF at Best in the World Tournament at the self Titled PPV." said John.

"I know that, General Manager JC has pretty much placed myself on top of his Mantel due to this." responded Danny.

"Well afew of your opponents in the Tournament include: CASZ's Samus Aran, AWE's Slade, UWE's Majin Buu, and XCW's Claude Speed. Not only that, but Spongebob will be WWT's Rep along with Eddy being PCUW's Rep." explained John.

"While I'll admit these guys are tough, I didn't win the U.S. Championship by putting on a Gown, and Talking about my Views on Politics asked to me by some Reality Show Leech." joked Danny.

"As for the Tournament, I have a good chance at winning it all. I mean, I've beaten Spongebob, and Eddy before, and all I need to beat Buu is a Chocolate Bar. The Others I can take on wihtout hesitation." finished Danny.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat has had a hard time as of late, He failed to Win the U.S. Title at Final Hour, and was defeated by Tyson Blake at the FWA's." said Bender.

"Tonight however, Rojo Bat has the opportunity to be in Hall of Fame Match at Wrestleversary if he wins here Tonight." said Iroh.

"And his opponent..." said Tripp.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"While Rojo Bat is a Mix of Grappler, and High Flyer, Skulker is considered a straigtup Brawler." stated Bender.

"Looks like Skulker though is ready to break Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker, and Rojo Bat in a Tie Up. Skulker wins it by overpowering the Luchadore. Skulker then connects with a Scoop Slam on Rojo Bat. Skulker then hits a series of of Ground Punches on Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker picks Rojo Bat, and then Bench Presses him abit as the Crowd Boos him for it. Skulker then tosses Rojo Bat out of the Ring, and almost hits the Barricade. Skulker walks out of the Ring as the Ref begins the Ten Count. 1,2,...  
Skulker walks to Rojo Bat, and picks him up. 3,4,... Skulker then lifts Rojo Bat up, and throws him back first onto the Barricade. Skulker then Irish Whips Rojo Bat back into the Ring. Skulker gets back into the Ring as the Ref was at 5. Skulker picks Rojo Bat up, and then connects with a Spinebuster on Rojo Bat. Skulker then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,...

Skulker picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for the Kill with a Chokeslam. Rojo Bat however, Counters it, and converts it into an Armlock onto Skulker. Skulker crawls to the Ropes, and grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and hits a Punch onto the Back of Rojo Bat. Skulker then addas the assault with a series of Stomps on Rojo Bat's Back. Skulker then picks Rojo Bat, and puts him in a Torture Rack. Rojo Bat is in pain as the Ref checks to see if Rojo Bat wants to Submit. Rojo Bat however refuses to Give Up. Skulker then converts it into a Samoan Drop on Rojo Bat. Skulker signals the end as he waits for Rojo Bat to get back up. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Skulker goes for the kill with a Chokeslam. Rojo Bat however counters it again. Rojo Bat then Irish Whips Skulker into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat sets him up, and connects with the Rojo Demise. Rojo Bat pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rojo Bat!" said Tripp as Rojo Bat's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Rojo Bat wins an important match for himself here tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Can Naruto win his Match or will he be on the sidelines at Wrestleversary?" questioned Iroh.

(Backstage) Zim, Dib, and El Tigre head towards the Ring.

"Six Man Tag action is up Next." said Bender.

"The Erupting Eds are going to be in this Battle, I can't wait." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF Champion Bart Simpson.

"I am here with CWF Champion Bart Simpson. Now Bart, At Final Hour, You defeated Naruto to retain the CWF Championship. But that wasn't only thing you did at Final Hour..." said Bridgette.

"Just ask me the Question Surf Chick." interrupted Bart.

"Why did you attack Sokka?" asked Bridgette.

"That Question I'll answer in another time. All I can say is this: At Final Hour, The Fans chanted "Bart Screwed Sokka, Tonight, It will be Sokka Screwed Sokka." replied Bart.

Bart then walks away.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"This Six Man Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, The Team of Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Even though these guys weren't at Final Hour, They could be at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Word on th street is General Manager JC has an idea for a Match at Wrestleversary involving numerous CWF Tag Teams." stated Iroh.

(El Tigre Roar is heard as El Tigre Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Miracle City, Florida: El Tigre!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"El Tigre hasn't had much action lately since his Rivalry with Danny Phantom, and Zuko." said Bender.

"Well El Tigre must be bugged that Danny is in the Best in the World Tournament." said Iroh.

(Three Man Band Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this is abit of an odd trend that has been going on lately." said Bender.

"Unlike 3MB, The Eds have been doing quite well, These guys took home Stable of the Year, and Ed brought home Superstar of the Year for CWF." stated Iroh.

Eddy, and El Tigre start off in the Ring. The match begins with Eddy hitting afew Chops on El Tigre, and then following it up with an Arm Drag. Eddy then puts El Tigre in an Arm Lock, but El Tigre crawls onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. El Tigre gets back up, and hits afew Punches on Eddy. El Tigre then Irish Whips Eddy into his Corner. El Tigre tags in Zim as the two then hit a Double Dropkick onto Eddy. Zim then connects with a series of Ground Punches on Eddy until the Ref forces him to stop. Zim picks Eddy up, and puts him in a Headlock. Eddy however counters out of it. Eddy then hits a Clothesline on Zim. Eddy heads to his Corner, and Tags in Edd. Edd adds to the offense by connecting with a Leg Drop on Zim. Edd waits for Zim to get back up. Edd goes for a Clothesline from ED, but Zim ducks it. Zim then hits a Roll Up Pin on Edd, and adds insurance by putting his Feet on the Ropes without the Ref looking.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Edd kicks out

Zim decides to put Edd in a STF Hold, but Edd counters out of it. Edd gets up, and hits a Side Effect that takes both Superstars out. The Ref begins the Ten Count as both Stars are down. 1,2,... Both Superstars are down. 3,4,5... Zim, and Edd begin to get back up. 6,7...  
Both Superstars are back up, and head to their Corners. Edd tags in Ed as Zim tags in Dib. Ed, and Dib then exchange Punches until Ed gains the Upperhand with a Skull Bash onto Dib. Ed then follows it up with a Takedown onto Dib. Ed signals that the end is coming to Dib. El Tigre, and Zim get into the Ring to try, and stop Ed only for El Tigre to be meet with a SpearED from Eddy as Zim is met with a Clothesline from ED courtesy of Edd. Dib gets back up, and is then met with an EDominator from Ed. Ed then pins Dib as Eddy, and Edd throw Zim, and El Tigre out of the Ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Erupting Eds win here again." said Bender.

"These guys have been on a Role as of late." added Iroh.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy decide to Celebrate by playing Air Guitar much like 3MB in the middle of the Ring.

"The Erupting Eds are celebrating in the Ring, and they should be." stated Bender.

"Plus, These guys do it better than Three Man Band." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Final Hour, Naruto faced off against Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship with Bart scoring the Victory." said Bender.

"Earlier Tonight, Rojo Bat defeated Skulker so if Naruto loses, It will be Rojo Bat in the Hall of Fame Match." said Iroh.

"And his opponent..." announced Tripp.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Avatar is Naruto's Opponent?" questioned a stunned Bender.

"Looks like Rojo Bat might allready have his slot." said Iroh.

The match begins with Aang, and Naruto in a Chop Battle with Naruto winning it. Naruto then follows it up with a Takedown on Aang. Naruto continues the offense by putting Aang in a Leg Lock, but Aang counters it. Aang gets up, and connects with afew Punches on Naruto. Aang bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Missile Drop Kick on Naruto. Aang then hits a Rolling Thunder on Naruto. Aang then puts Naruto in a Bow, and Arrow Hold. Naruto breaks out of it however. Naruto gets back up, and Irish Whips Aang, but Aang reverses it into an Irish Whip of his own sending Naruto over the Ropes, and onto the Mat below. Aang then performs an Outside Dive onto Naruto that nearly takes the Genin's Head off. After a moment, Aang gets back up. Aang picks Naruto up, and Irish Whips Naruto back into the Ring with heads on the Apron. Aang sees his move,  
and connects with an Elbow to Naruto's Head. Aang gets back into the Ring, and pulls Naruto into the Middle of the Ring. Aang then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out.

Aang picks Naruto up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Aang bounces off the Ropes, and goes for an Air Buster. Naruto however ducks out of the way. Naruto then connects with a Takedown onto Aang. Naruto signals the end is coming. Naruto picks Aang up, and tries to hit a Crush Seal on Aang. Aang however, Counters it with a Swinging Neck Breaker on Naruto. Aang then bounces off the Ropes, and conncects with a Lionsault onto Naruto. Aang puts Naruto in another Bow, and Arrow Hold. Naruto is in Pain, but refuses to Tap Out. After about a moment, Naruto Breaks out of the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and then Irish Whips Aang into the Ropes. Aang however ducks Naruto's Punch, and connects with the Cross Body. Aang is feeling Victory as he heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Aang tries to connect with an Axe Handle, but Naruto suprisingly gets back up, and connects with a Ninja Kick onto Aang. "OMG!, OMG!, OMG!" is chanted by the Crowd as Naruto goes for the Pin on Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" said Tripp as Naruto's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Naruto scores an impressive win over an eager Aang." stated Bender.

"Yeah, But I wonder who is going to be in the Hall of Fame Match now?" pondered Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka is seen heading to the Ring.

"Our Main Event is Next!" said Bender.

"Will Sokka's Wrestleversary Dream continue?" asked Iroh.

("SHOW NO FEAR" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This Handicap Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring. From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well fate has somewhat smiled on Sokka with another opportunity to Headline Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"All Sokka has to do is win this Handicap Match." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Laugh is heard as T.N.T. by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, First, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Currently, Nelson is slated to Face Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship at Wrestleversary." stated Bender.

"That was partially because of Bart's interference at Final Hour in the Last Man Standing Match." replied Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos

"Eversince Cold Blood, Bart has held onto the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"He's beaten Luchadores, Ninjas, and even Retired a Superstar in the Ring. I doubt he wants to give up the Belt." said Iroh.

Nelson starts off against Sokka. The Match begins with Sokka hitting a Punch to the Gut of Nelson. Sokka then follows it up with a Quick DDT onto Nelson. Sokka then notices Bart, and heads to the Corner. Bart though jumps off the Apron, and Backs away from the Ring. Sokka then falls victim to a Back Breaker from Nelson from behind. Nelson then hits a series of Ground Punches onto Sokka until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson then puts Sokka in a STF Hold, but Sokka quickly counters out of the Hold. Sokka then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes, and connects with a Tacklem and a flurry of Punches onto Nelson. Sokka then picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to finish off Nelson with an Ice Breaker, but Nelson counters with a Big Boot. Nelson then hits a Tackle on Sokka. Bart gets back on the Apron, and signals for a Tag. Nelson Tags in Bart.  
Bart then picks Sokka up, and connects with a BartDog. Bart then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka suprisingly Kicks Out

Bart looks annoyed by this, and argues with the Ref. Bart then picks Sokka up, and tells him "The Dream ends Water Boy!" as he goes for another BartDog. Sokka however, Counters it by pushing Bart into the Ropes. Sokka then connects with a Spine Buster onto Bart on the Bounce back. Sokka then stands over Bart, and then looks at the Crowd with a Smirk on his Face. Sokka then goes for the People's Elbow as he bounces off the Ropes. However, He is then met with a Clothesline by Nelson who had reentered the Ring. Nelson then drags Bart to his Corner, and has Bart Tag him into the Match. Nelson then puts Sokka in a STF Hold. Sokka is in Pain, but he refuses to Tap Out. Sokka eventually Fights out of the Hold. Sokka gets back up, but is met with a Punch to the Jaw from Nelson. Nelson tries to go for the kill with a HAW-HAW!, but Sokka counters. Sokka then connects with a DDT onto Nelson. Sokka then decides to finish what he started by hitting a People's Elbow onto Nelson. Sokka then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers massively.

"Sokka did it! Sokka has won his way back into Wrestleversary!" said an excited Bender.

"Well it looks like Sokka didn't Screw Sokka, Bart." stated Bart.

"Sokka looks towards Bart, and says "The Dream is still Going Bartman." to the Champ. Bart walks up the Entrance Ramp while Sokka celebrates in the Ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Meowth def. Stan Smith

Rojo Bat def. Skulker

The Erupting Eds def. El Tigre & Zim, and Dib

Naruto def. Aang

Sokka def. Nelson Muntz & Bart Simpson (Handicap Match)

* * *

Well another Chapter done. Tomorrow Night is the WWE Royal Rumble. My Rumble Picks are either John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and if he's in it... The Rock! If not, I'd say Randy Orton. In the Meantime, **REVIEW!**


	142. Chapter 142

Hey Guys, Well, John Cena won the Rumble (Called it!), and Most Importantly...**_ FINALLY... THE ROCK HAS BECOME... WWE CHAMPION ONCE AGAIN!_ ** Anyway, Here is a New Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey there CWF Fanboys, and Fangirls. Welcome to CWF, I'm Bender & besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are Live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where in our Main Event, CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom will Team with Sokka to take on Nelson Muntz, and the CWF Champion Bart Simpson." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well if you haven't heard the Story about why June is being Booed by the Crowd is simple." started Bender.

"At Heavy Impact, Shego, and Kim were attacked by the Woman in Black which ended with Shego having to Vacate the Women's Title due to her Injury." said Iroh.

"So at CWF Rumble, A 15 Diva Rumble was made to crown a New Champion with Juniper Winning it." continued Bender.

"At Final Hour after defeating Angelica, Julie Makimoto showed the CWF World Video Evidence that showed Juniper was the Woman in Black." added Iroh.

"Well now June gets to tell her side of the Story." said Bender.

"But what is her explanation?" asked Iroh.

"So, You all want to know why I attacked Kim, and Shego right?" asked June.

The Crowd responds to it with Boos.

"Well here is what went down if you fools wanna know." said June.

"You see, I don't really have anything against Kim. Infact, I was abit bummed that she got hurt due to this." started June.

"My beef is actually with Shego. You see, Back at the PPV Event: Cold Blood, I was in a Triple Threat Match against the Former Champion Katara, and Shego. During that Match, I attempted to hit a Five Star Frog Splash on Katara. Shego however caught me in Midair. Then she basically tossed me out of the Ring, and onto the Outside. Now before you all think that I'm some sort of blowhard, My came within an Inch from hitting the Barricade." yelled June.

"Afew Doctors told me that if that had happened, I wouldn't be able to Walk again." explained June.

"I know that I would never be so reckless with my opponents like that even when I was the Women's Champion, and I would be cursed if I continued to allow Shego to Muscle her way as the Champion!" asserted June.

"Is June trying to turn Shego into a Heel with this Story?" asked Bender.

"I'm not sure Bender, but it looks like she is trying to justify her actions." said Iroh.

"So that is why I was became the Woman in Black, and that is why I took out Shego so that I could once again represent the Women's Divison as the Noble Champion that I am." said June.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC stands on top of the Entrance Ramp as the Crowd Cheers.

"First off... What is up Philadelphia?!" said JC to his Hometown as they respond with Cheers.

"JC, JC, JC!" is Chanted by the Crowd.

"Allright, That's what I wanna hear." said JC.

"Okay then, June, I have looked over this whole situation, and I have afew Holes to poke in your Story." said JC.

"First off: I talked to those Doctors you went too, and didn't say anything like you told us, and Second: If you wanted to take Shego, You could have without going after the other Divas." stated JC.

"What are you going to do about it? Strip me of the Title?" asked June.

"Not quite June, I have decided that at Wrestleversary, You will be defending your Women's Championship against...Shego!" announced JC.

The Crowd Cheers Heavily after hearing the Announcement.

"And... Kim Possible in a Triple Threat Match!" finished JC as the Crowd Cheers even more.

"Whoa!" said a stunned Bender.

"Looks like June is gonna be facing her Demons at Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen in his Office as he is Posting a Poster of Phillies Pitcher Cliff Lee.

"Great to see him back." said JC smiling. Just then, Rojo Bat, and Naruto walk into the Office.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I did." replied JC.

"As you may know, Both of you Won your matches Last Week." stated JC.

"That is true." said Rojo Bat.

"And I stated that whoever won their Match, Would be given the Spot for the Hall of Fame Match, Am I correct?" asked JC.

"Yes." answered Naruto.

"Hmmm... This is interesting, I could put you two in a sorta Rubber Match to determine who will be in the Hall of Fame Match, but that would be too easy." said JC.

"Here's what I'm gonna do. At Wrestleversary, It's going to be Naruto, and Rojo Bat joining forces once again as they take on a Tag Team of CWF Hall of Famers!" announced JC.

Naruto, and Rojo Bat look stunned by this.

"Okay guys, See you later then." said JC as the two leave.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Final Hour, Patrick successfully defended the Hardcore Championship against Rock Lee." said Bender.

"Yeah, but afterwords he saw his friend Spongebob badly beaten backstage." stated Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well it turns out that Spongebob was actually attacked by the Multi-Company Faction: The Rookie Revolution." said Bender.

"Don't forget Bender, These guys took out Meowth. Word is that Meowth suffered another Head Injury because of the attack." added Iroh.

The match begins with Stan, and Patrick in a Staredown. Patrick wins it with a Punch to the Gut of Stan. Patrick then continues with a Series of Punches on Stan until Stan counters. Stan Smith then follows it up with a Leg Sweep on Patrick. Stan Smith continues with a Series of Ground Punches on Patrick until the Ref forces him to stop. Stan Smith picks Patrick up, and goes for an Angle Slam. Patrick however reverses it into a Takedown. Patrick roars infront of the Crowd as he then hits a Leg Drop on Stan. Patrick picks Stan Smith up, and Irish Whips Stan Smith into the Ring Post. Patrick positions Stan Smith for a Starfish Stomp, but Stan counters with a Big Boot. Stan climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Double Axe Handle, but Patrick ducks out of the way. Patrick then hits a KO Punch on a disoriented Stan. Patrick then pins Stan.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Stan kicks out

Patrick picks Stan Smith up, but is met with a Thumb to the Eyes of Patrick. Stan Smith follows it up with a DDT on Patrick. Stan Smith then goes for the kill by putting Patrick in an Ankle Lock. Patrick is in pain as Stan has the Hold locked in. Patrick refuses to Tap Out, and in about a minute, He Breaks out of the Hold. Patrick slowly gets back up as Stan Smith Pummels Patrick with Punches to keep him down. Patrick however gets back up, and connects with a Chop on Stan Smith. Patirck then continues with a Series of Chops onto Stan. Patrick goes for a Clothesline, but Stan ducks out of the way. Stan then trips up Patrick, and puts him in an Ankle Lock. Patrick however counters it, and Knocks him into the Ring Post. Patrick sets Stan Smith up, and connects with a Starfish Stomp. Patrick then pins Stan Smith.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Patrick Star!" said Tripp as Patrick's Arm is raised in Victory.

(New Day by Aelita's Way Plays)

"Oh no, Not these guys again." said Bender, Knowing that it is Rookie Revolution once again.

"Last time they were in the Ring, One of our Guys was carried out in a Stretcher." replied Iroh.

Patrick sees Timmy Turner, and Shinji Ikari walking thru the Crowd, and gets near the Ring. However, Patrick is attacked from behind by Stan Smith. Shinji, and Timmy then get into the Ring, and the trio begin to Stomp Patrick. Stan picks Patrick up, and connects with an Angle Slam. Stan then directs traffic as he tells Timmy to remove the Turnbuckle. Timmy gives Stan the Thumbs Up as Stan picks Patrick up once again.

"Oh no, Don't do this to another Superstar on the Roster Stan!" pleaded Bender.

"Someone's gotta stop this!" yelled Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

Suddenly, Spongebob who is abit bandaged from the beatdown he got from Rookie Revolution back at Final Hour charges down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring. Spongebob ducks a Clothesline from Timmy, and then connects with Neck Breaker onto Shinji. Stan drops Patrick, and charges at Spongebob. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin onto Stan. Timmy picks Shinji up, leave the Ring, and retreat up the Entrance Ramp as Spongebob helps Patrick up.

"Spongebob has saved Patrick from the same fate that almost befell him." said Bender.

"I'm hoping that these guys aren't gonna be invading CWF again." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_He is a Songwriting, Music Producing Actor._

(Shows a Silouette of a Large Man walking towards a Piano)

_He has won Grammys, Soul Train, and Billboard Music Awards._

(The Man then sits at the Piano, and puts his Hands on the Keys)

_And at Wrestlerversary..._

(The Man begins to play the Piano)

_He will make the Lights shine Bright, and make the City Big..._

(The Man's Face is shown, and it is Cee Lo Green)

_**"Well Hello there..."**_

Cee Lo Green Performs Live at CWF Wrestleversary in 2 Weeks on PPV.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard as the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Being Accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers Mas y Menos, but Boo Paulina.

"At Final Hour, Mas y Menos was able to retain the Titles Successfully defend the Belts against Phineas, and Ferb." said Bender.

"But it was once again the Managerial Skills of Paulina that kept the Belts on the Team." stated Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos

"Well it was Announced before the Show that at Wrestleversary, The CWF Tag Team Championships will be on the Line in a 8 Tag Team Turmoil Match." said Bender.

"Word on the street is that CWF is even offering a Spot or 2 to some other Company Teams." stated Iroh.

Mas, and Zim start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Mas, and Zim in a Tie Up with Mas winning it with a Leg Sweep on Zim. Mas then puts Zim in a Leg Lock until Zim grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Zim gets back up, and hits a Punch on Mas, and then follows it up with a Suplex. Zim then tries to put Mas in an Arm Lock, but Mas counters it. Mas gets up, but Zim Irish Whips Mas into the Ring Post. Zim hits afew Chops on Mas, and then follows it up with a Monkey Flip on Mas. Zim heads to his Corner, and Tags in Dib. The two then hit a Double Elbow Drop onto Mas. Dib then bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Lionsault on Mas. Dib then puts Mas in a Sleeper Hold, but Mas counters out of it. Mas tries to hit a Roll Up Pin, but Diba counters it. Dib then hits a Back Breaker onto Mas. Dib then pins Mas.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mas kicks out

Dib heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and is about to Finish Mas off with a Diving Headbutt. Paulina however gets on the Apron to distract Dib. The Ref argues with Paulina to get off the Apron as this leads to abit of confusion for Dib. Dib however goes for the Headbutt, but Mas rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing Dib to crash, and burn. Mas heads to his Corner, and then Tags in Menos. Menos charges, and connects with a Drop Kick to knock Zim off of the Apron. Menos then sets his sights upon Dib who is getting back up. Dib gets up, but is quickly met with a Face Buster by Menos. Menos then tells his Brother to Climb the Top Turnbuckle. Mas then hits a Shooting Star Press onto Dib. Menos then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and connects with a Shooting Star Press of his own. Menos then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Mas y Menos!" said Tripp as Mas y Menos Arms are raised in Victory.

"Mas y Menos win here yet again." said Bender.

"But will they be lucky when Wrestleversary rolls around?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Spongebob, and CWF Hardcore Champion Patrick.

"I am here with Spongebob, and Patrick. Now Guys, You have an announcement concerning the Rookie Revolution?" asked Bridgette.

"Uhhh... Yeah we do." replied Patrick.

"We are challenging any 2 Members of the Rookie Revolution to a Tag Match for Next Week's CWF." announced Spongebob.

"Yeah, The Bikini Bottom Boyz are back!" shouted Patrick.

"Well that sounds pretty cool, and What do you think about defending the Belt Patrick?" asked Bridgette.

"Wha?" asked a confused Patrick.

"I just got from word from the Higher ups in CWF that at Wrestleversary, Patrick Star will defend the Hardcore Championship against... Spongebob Squarepants!" stated Bridgette.

"Uhhhh..." said Patrick as Spongebob looks stunned.

"I guess I better leave you two alone." said Bridgette as she then leaves.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Jake Long has another prime opportunity to become the United States Champion once again if he defeat Aang here." said Bender.

"Yeah, but you gotta wonder though, Can Jake even defeat Danny anymore?" asked Bender.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Aang was defeated in an Epic Battle between himself, and Naruto." said Bender.

"Well a Win here could be major for the Avatar." said Iroh.

The match begins with Jake hitting afew Punches on Aang. Jake follows it up with a Judo Flip on Aang. Jake then puts Aang in a STF Hold, but Aang counters out of it. Aang gets back up, and dodges a Clothesline from Jake. Aang bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Flying Shoulder Tackle on Jake. Aang then adds a Leg Drop for good measure. Aang waits for Jake to get back up. Jake gets up as Aang then Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Jake bounces off the Ropes, but ducks out of the way from Aang's Air Buster. Jake sees his opening as he then hits Leg Styled Takedown onto Aang. Jake then puts Aang in a Figure Four Leg Lock, Continuing to cause Pain on Aang's Legs. Aang is in pain, but refuses to Submit. Aang eventually Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Aang gets back up, but seems to favoring his Left Leg. Jake sees this, and hits a Leg Sweep on Aang. Jake then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Jake picks Aang up, and goes for the kill with a Dragon DDT. Aang however counters it. Aang then hits a Kick to the Gut of Jake. Aang then follows it up with a Head Scissors on Jake. Aang again favors his Leg as he tries to Pin Jake. Jake however gets his Foot on the Ropes before the Ref can make the Count. Jake gets up, and Irish Whips Aang into the Ring Post. Jake then puts Aang in a Tree of Woe Position. Jake heads to the Middle of the Ring, and charges towards Aang. Jake then hits a Baseball Slide onto Aang. Jake pulls Aang to the center of the Ring, and then puts Aang in a Leg Lock. Aang is in Pain, but Aang begins to Crawl towards the Ropes as Jake has it Locked in. Aang then Grabs on the Ropes to Break the Hold. Aang gets back up, but Jake hits a Leg Sweep, and puts Aang in another Leg Lock. Aang however hits a Roll Up Pin on Jake despite the Leg Lock is still working.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. Just as the Ref counts the Third, Aang Taps Out. (Rings Bell)

"Uhhhhh... What just happened?" asked Bender.

"It seems that Aang has Pinned Jake, but at the same time Jake made Aang Tap Out." explained a perplexed Iroh.

The Ref leaves the Ring and heads to Tripp as Jake, and Aang get back up.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, I have just been informed that The Referee has made his Decision: This Match is a Draw!" announced Tripp.

"Whoa, This isn't gonna sit well with these two." said Bender.

"But who is going to become the Number One Contender for the United States Championship?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Sokka.

"I am here with Sokka, Who moments away will team with Danny Phantom to take on the Team of Bart Simpson, and Nelson Muntz." stated John.

"That's right Johnny, That's right." replied Sokka.

"Anyway, At Wrestleversary you will be part of the Triple Threat Match for CWF Championship involving Bart Simpson, and Nelson Muntz. Are you considering any plans to keep yourself from getting injured at the hands of those two?" asked John.

"I have already beaten these two clowns Last Week John, This Week is abit more easier with Danny in my Corner." joked Sokka.

"It's good to see your Humor is back up to snuff." said John.

"Sorry if I over goofing around, But my Dream is still alive. Later Johnny" said a stoked Sokka as he left.

"Our Main Event is Next!" said Bender.

"Sokka is excited, but is he falling into a Trap?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Nelson's Trademark "Haw-Haw!" is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Final Hour, Nelson defeated Sokka in a Last Man Standing Match to secure a Shot against the Champ at Final Hour.

"Well it was partially because of this guy." added Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Last Week, Bart & Nelson failed to Defeat Sokka in a Handicap Match which now means that Sokka will take part in the Match as a Triple Threat Match for the Title." said Bender.

"Well Bart has gotten himself out of tough situations, but htis could be abit more problematic." said Iroh.

(Sokka's SHOW NO FEAR is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And their Opponents, First, From The Southern Water Tribe in The South Pole: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Sokka has been stoked about getting back into the Main Event of Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Don't forget Bender, Sokka did technically Win the CWF Rumble." replied Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Danny makes his way to the Ring wearing a Phillies Jersey.

"Earlier Tonight, Jake & Aang fought to an apparent Draw which we will hopefully find out who will face Danny for the Belt at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Other than that, I should mention that Danny Phantom won the CWF Championship here in Philadelphia." stated Iroh.

Nelson, and Danny start off in the Ring. The match begins with Danny, and Nelson exchanging Chops until Danny gains the upperhand. Danny follows with up with a Sidewalk Slam on Nelson. Danny continues the assault as he put Nelson in a STF Hold. Nelson however Breaks out of the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and connects with a Punch to the Gut of Danny. Nelson then follows it up with a Power Slam on Danny. Nelson then hits a Series of Stomps on Danny until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson picks Danny up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Nelson continues with a Barrage of Punches on Danny until Danny counters with a Big Boot. Danny follows it up with a Tackle on Nelson. Danny then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder on Nelson. Danny waits for Nelson to get up. Nelson gets up, and Danny hits a Specter Spike on Nelson. Danny pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart Breaks up the Count.

Bart picks Danny, and hits a BartDog on Danny. Bart heads back to his Corner as Nelson gets back up. Nelson goes for a Pin on Danny, but Danny gets his Foot on the Ropes before the Ref can make the Count. Nelson picks Danny up, and goes for the Haw Haw! Danny counters it, and hits a Scoop Slam. Danny then heads to his Corner, and Tags in Sokka. Sokka tries to put Nelson in a STF Hold, but Nelson counters out of it. Nelson quickly Tags in Bart. Bart then connects with a Clothesline on Sokka. Bart then hits afew Stomps on Sokka until the Ref forces him to stop. Bart picks Sokka up, and goes for a BartDog. Sokka however counters it by pushing Bart into the Ropes. Bart bounces off the Ropes, and Sokka connects with an ArmDrag. Sokka picks Bart up, and Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker on Bart. Sokka then pins Bart as Danny keeps Nelson from interfering.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Danny Phantom, and Sokka!" announced Tripp as Danny, and Sokka's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Once again, Sokka has beaten the CWF Champion in the middle of the Ring." said Bender.

"It looks like Bart's Championship Reign may just be ending come Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

Danny leaves the Ring, and heads to the Back with his U.S. Title. Suddenly, Nelson slides back into the Ring, and Attacks Sokka from behind. Nelson then picks Sokka up, and then his a HAW HAW! on Sokka. Nelson then raises his Fist in the air as the show draws to a close.

Results

Mas y Menos def. Zim & Dib

Patrick Star def. Stan Smith

Jake Long vs. Aang (Draw)

Sokka & Danny Phantom def. Nelson Muntz & Bart Simpson

* * *

Another Chapter Finished. Anyway, **Reviews** are Up, and to quote The French Nobel Prize Winning Author, Journalist, and Philosopher Albert Camus: _Do not walk behind me as I may not lead. Do not walk ahead of me as I may not follow. Just walk beside me, and be my friend. _


	143. Chapter 143

Hey Guys. Well we are about a Month away from Wrestlemania 29, and Here is a New Chpater of CWF. I only own my OC's, and Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): March week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hi Fans, Bender here alonside with Iroh." said Bender.

"We are Live in Baltimore, Maryland where Nelson, Sokka, and the CWF Champion Bart Simpson will have a Final Faceoff before their Match at Wrestleversary. said Iroh.

(The Life, and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From Orchid Bay, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week we learned why June attacked Shego, and Kim back at Heavy Impact." stated Bender.

"Now at Wrestleversary, June will defend the Women's Title against Kim, and Shego." said Iroh.

(Nine Lives by Aerosmith Plays)

"And her opponent, From Konoha: Naruko!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Naruko could have an opportunity at the Women's Title if she beats June here." said Bender.

"Naruko has a Ninja Background, So it will be interesting to see if her skills match June's." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Naruko, and June in a Tie Up with Naruko winning it with an Arm Drag. Naruko follows it up with an Arm Lock. June however Grabs the Ropes to Break Out of the Hold. June gets back up, and connects with a set of Chops on Naruko. June then Irish Whips Naruko into the Ropes, and connects with a Scoop Slam on Naruko. June showboats to the Crowd, but is given Boos in return. June brushes this off as she hits an Elbow Drop on Naruko. June signals that the end is coming as she heads up the Top Turnbuckle. June goes for a Five Star Frog Splash, but Naruko rolls out of the way at the Last Second causing June to crash onto the Mat. Naruko gets up, Bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Kitsune Kick on June. Naruko then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... June suprisingly Kicks Out

Naruko is abit stunned by this. Naruko then goes for another Kitsune Kick, but June ducks out of the way. June then connects with a Swinging Neck Breaker on a disoriented Naruko. June then puts Naruko in an Arm Lock. Naruko is in pain, but she refuses to Tap Out. Naruko suddenly reverses it into a Roll Up Pin on June. June however kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. June, and Naruko get back up, and engage inanother Tie Up. Naruko wins it again with a Takedown on June. Naruko sees her opening as she Bounces off the Ropes, and goes for another Kitsune Kick. June however ducks again. June then rolls Naruko up with a Pin. June secretly puts her Feet on the Ropes as the Ref makes the Count.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as June's Arm is raised in Victory.

"June cheats her way to win here Tonight." said Bender.

"Yeah, but can she able to keep the Belt at Wrestleversary in a Triple Threat Match?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants, and Patrick Star: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well it has been awhile since we saw The Bikini Bottom Boyz in Tag Team Action." stated Bender.

"Don't forget Bender, Patrick Star will defend the Hardcore Title against Spongebob at Wrestleversary." added Iroh.

(New Day by Aelita's Way Plays)

"And their opponents, The Team of Stan Smith, and Ben Tennyson: The Rookie Revolution!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Eversince Fan Fiction Wrestling Awards, The Rookie Revolution have been laying waste in CWF abit." said Bender.

"Let's not forget that Meowth is still out with a Head Injury thanks to the Rookie Revolution." said Iroh.

Patrick, and Stan start off in the Ring. The match begins with Stan, and Patrick in a Tie Up. Patrick wins it with a Body Slam on Stan. Patrick puts Stan in an Arm Lock, but Stan grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Stam gets back up, and hits an Uppercut on the Jaw of Patrick. Stan follows it up with a DDT. Stan goes for an early Finish with an Ankle Lock, but Patrick counters it. Patrick gets back up, and hits a Series of Chops onto Stan. Stan ducks the last one however, and hits a Drop Kick on Patrick. Stan heads to his corner, and Tags in Souichi. Ben gets into the Ring, and hits an Elbow Drop onto Patrick. Ben pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick kicks out

Ben picks Patrick up, and puts him in an Arm Lock. Patrick though hits a Judo Flip on Ben. Patrick heads to his Corner, and Tags in Spongebob. Spongebob gets into a Staredown with Ben until Spongebob hits a Punch to the Gut of Ben. Spongebob then follows it up with a Lariat on Ben. Spongebob then puts Ben in an Leg Lock. Ben however grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Ben gets back up, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Spongebob ducks Ben's attack, and hits a Suplex on Ben. Spongebob signals that the end is coming as he sets Ben up for a Sponge Suplex Pin, but is distracted when Stan Smith pulls Patrick off the Apron,  
and pummels Patrick. Ben then gets up, and hits an Intergalactic (RKO) on an unsuspecting Spongebob. Ben then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Rookie Revolution!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"The Rookie Revolution have won on CWF Soil." said a saddend Bender.

"Well I'm hoping that they won't interfere with Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) CWF Has had many Musical Moments... Michael Jackson,... Will Smith,... U2,... Pink,... Black Eyed Peas... But now, At Wrestleversary, One of the Biggest Names in Music Today will be in here... Cee Lo Green Performs at CWF Wrestleversary!

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well The Erupting Eds will be taking part in the 8 Tag Team Turmoil Match at Wrestleversary for the CWF Tag Team Championships." said Bender.

"We currently know that The Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos, The Erupting Eds, Team South Park, Zim & Dib will be part of the Match, The other 4 are up in the air." stated Iroh.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well this is another Chapter of the Famed Team South Park vs. The Erupting Eds Rivalry." said Bender.

"These two Teams are Icons in CWF, and it is allways a Big Battle when these 2 Squads collide." said Iroh.

Ed, and Eddy represent the Eds as Cartman, and Stan represent Team South Park. Ed, and Stan start off in the Ring. The match begins with Ed, and Stan in a Chop Battle with Ed gaining the upperhand with a Left Hook on Stan. Ed follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on Stan. Ed follows it up with afew Stomps until the Ref forces him to stop. Ed picks Stan up, and goes for the EDominator only for Stan to counter it. Stan follows it up with a Series of Chops on Ed, and finishes it with a Takedown. Stan waits for Ed to get back up. Ed gets up as Stan goes for a Stanner to finish Ed off. Ed however counters it by pushing him into the Ropes. Stan bounces off the Ropes however, and connects with a Drop Kick on Ed. Stan then pins Ed.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ed kicks out

Stan picks Ed up, and goes for a Stanner. Ed counters it again, and connects with a Clothesline. Ed heads to his Corner, and Tags in Eddy. Eddy charges at Stan, and tackles Stan. Eddy then hits afew Ground Punches until Stan headbutts Eddy. Stan gets back up, and Irish Whips Eddy into the Ring Post. Stan connects with a Series of Chops on Eddy. Stan follows it up with a Monkey Flip on Eddy. Stan heads to his Corner, and Tags in Cartman. Cartman gets into the Ring, and hits an Elbow Drop onto Eddy. Cartman then sets Eddy up for a Big Boy Splash. Eddy however counters it into a DDT. Eddy heads to the corner, and waits for Cartman to get back up. Eddy then hits a SpearED on Cartman. Eddy then pins Cartman.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

Eddy, and Ed Celebrate in the Ring when Kenny, and Kyle get into the Ring, and attack the two from behind. Edd get into the Ring to help his Friends. Just then, Zim & Dib run down the Entrance Ramp, and get into the Ring as Cartman, and Kenny get back up. The 3 Teams continue to Brawl in the Ring.

"It's a complete Battle Royale inside the Ring involving the Tag Divison." said Bender.

"Well with the Tag Belts on the line at Wrestleversary, These guys are gonna be firing on all cylinders." replied Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is seen with Julie.

"Man, Wrestleversary is right around the corner, and I am stoked about it!" said JC.

"No way, Me too!" responded Julie.

"You don't need to brown nose Julie." said JC.

Just then, Aang, and Jake enter the Office.

"Yo JC, You wanted to see me?" asked Jake.

"You mean us." said Aang.

"Yes I did, Now Last Week both of you fought to a Draw where the Winner would face Danny Phantom for the United States Championship at Wrestleversary." stated JC.

"Now considering that Wrestleversary is allmost here, I've decided that at Wrestleversary, Danny Phantom will defend the United States Championship against Jake Long..." said JC.

"Sweet, Now that's smart thinking there JC." said Jake as patted JC's Back.

"You didn't let me finish Jake." said JC.

"Danny Phantom will defend the United States Championship at Wrestleversary against Jake Long, and Aang in a Triple Threat Match." announced JC.

"Now That is smart thinking there JC." said Aang as Jake looks abit stunned.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Danny seems pretty confident as of late, United States Champion, and CWF's Representative for Best in the World." said Bender.

"Yeah, but I wonder how he will feel after learning about how he'll have to defend the Belt against Aang, and Jake." wondered Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Wrestleversary, Rojo Bat will be Teaming with Naruto Uzumaki to take part in the CWF Hall of Fame Match." said Bender.

"Well it is going to be interesting on which Legendary Team will face Rojo Bat, and Naruto." said Iroh.

The match begins with Rojo Bat, and Danny Phantom in a Staredown. Rojo Bat wins it with an Arm Drag on Danny. Rojo Bat continues his assault by putting Rojo Bat in a Headlock. Danny however fights out of the Hold. Danny then Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Ring Post. Danny then connects with a Series of Punches onto Rojo Bat. Danny then follows it up with a Bulldog on Rojo Bat. Danny picks Rojo Bat up, and goes for a Specter Spike. Rojo Bat counters it, and hits a Scoop Slam on Danny. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder onto Danny. Rojo Bat goes for a Pin, but Danny kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Danny gets up, but Rojo Bat ducks an attempted Clothesline. Rojo Bat then connects with a Spinebuster on Danny. Rojo Bat then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Rojo Bat picks Danny up, and tries to hit a Sitout Powerbomb on Danny. Danny counters it, and hits a DDT on Rojo Bat. Danny then puts Rojo Bat in a STF Hold. Rojo Bat is in pain, but refuses to Submit. Rojo Bat crawls towards the Ropes as Danny has the Hold Locked in. Rojo Bat then Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Tackle on Danny. Rojo Bat then waits for Danny to get back up. Danny gets up, and Rojo Bat connects witha Sitout Powerbomb on Danny. Rojo Bat signals the end as he heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Rojo Bat goes for a Frog Splash, but Danny gets his Knees up to injure Rojo Bat. Danny gets up, and then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip on Rojo Bat. Danny then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as Danny's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Danny wins an impressive Match before his Triple Threat Match at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"What about Rojo Bat, This could be abit detrimental to his Hall of Fame Match with Naruto." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka, Nelson Muntz, and CWF Champion Bart Simpson are seen via Split Screen heading to the Ring.

"These 3 Superstars are heading to Ring Next." said Bender.

"This will be the Last Time these guys will meet up before Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(CWF Locker Room) Rojo Bat enters the Locker Room, and confronts Naruto.

"Naruto, Where the heck were you!" asked an annoyed Rojo Bat.

"What, I was sitting here the Locker Room having some Ramen." replied Naruto.

"Want some?" said Naruto as he offered Rojo Bat some Ramen.

Rojo Bat quickly knocks the Ramen out of Naruto's Hands.

"Look Ninja boy, We have an opportunity to battle a Hall of Fame Tag Team at the Biggest Stage of them all, and I am not going to lose because my Tag Partner is more preoccupied with instant Noodles!" yelled Rojo Bat.

"Listen Luchadork, You don't need to act like a tool because you lost a Match." said Naruto.

Naruto, and Rojo Bat look like they are about to slug the other until...

"Look, Let's just keep ourselves in check until Wrestleversary." stated Naruto.

"Yeah, Then we'll go back to clashing with eachother again." replied Rojo Bat.

Naruto, and Rojo Bat reluctantly Shake Hands.

The Official Card for CWF's Wrestleversary.

Spongebob Squarepants vs. Patrick Star for the Hardcore Championship.

Spongebob, and Patrick have been friends for Years, but there has to be a Winner in this Battle.

Naruto Uzumaki, and Rojo Bat team up to take on Hall of Fame Tag Team in the Hall of Fame Match.

Naruto, and Rojo Bat have been butting heads as of late, and with them facing a Legendary Team, The odds might not be in the favor.

Kim Possible vs. Shego vs. Juniper Lee in a Triple Threat Match for the Women's Championship.

June may have to face her Demons in which she may Lose her Belt.

Cee Lo Green Performs Live for Wrestleversary.

Atlanta's own Music Phenom Rocks it at the Big Time.

An Eight Tag Team Turmoil Match with the Tag Team Championships on the Line.

Mas y Menos are going to have to defend their Belts against 7 other Teams, and It's not gonna be easy.

Aang vs. Jake Long vs. Danny Phantom for the United States Championship.

Danny has been holding his own as U.S. Champ for awhile now, but

Finally; Nelson Muntz vs. Sokka vs. Bart Simpson in a Triple Threat Match for the CWF Championship.

The Bart Simpson Era has faced some tough competition, but with it being the Biggest Stage of them all, Bart might be in trouble.

Cee Lo Green's Bright Lights Bigger City is the official theme for Wrestleversary.

Wrestleversary is sponsored by Hasbro.

(CWF Ring) Bender is in the Middle of the Ring with two Security Guards.

"Allright everybody, Bender here." greeted Bender. "As you all know we are but afew Days away from Wrestleversary, and in our Main Event, It will be Bart Simpson defending his CWF Championship against Sokka, and Nelson Muntz in a Triple Threat Match." stated Bender. Tonight however, We will have all three combatants in this Ring to give us their Final Words before the Match." said Bender. Introducing First, The Winner of the CWF Rumble Match: Sokka!" announced Bender.

(Sokka's SHOW NO FEAR is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Sokka walks down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring.

"Next up, Springfield's Biggest Bully: Nelson Muntz!" announced Bender.

(Nelson's Trademark "Haw-Haw!" is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

Nelson walks down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring.

"Finally, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simspson!" announced Bender.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart Simpson walks down the Entrance Ramp with the CWF Title over his Shoulder, and enters the Ring.

"Okay now, Bart the Fans would like..." said Bender until...

Bart suddenly hits a BartDog on Bender. Bart looks at Nelson, and Sokka with a smirk. Nelson then grabs a Security Guard, and connects with a HAW-HAW! Nelson then smirks at Bart, and Sokka. Sokka then Irish Whips the other Guard into the Ring Post, and hits an Ice Breaker onto the Guard. Sokka then confronts Nelson, and Bart, and smirks at them. Bart then holds his Belt up high as the show draws to a close.

Results

Juniper Lee def. Naruko

The Rookie Revolution def. The Bikini Bottom Boyz

The Erupting Eds def. Team South Park

Danny Phantom def. Rojo Bat

* * *

Another Chapter Finished. Next Chapter is Wrestleversary! Anyway, **Reviews** are Up!


	144. Wrestleversary PPV 3

Hey Guys. I was at RAW Last Week in Philadelphia, That might explain why I didn't Post this Chapter Sooner. Anyway, Here it is... _**WRESTLEVERSARY!** _Enjoy my Broskis, and Lady Broskis. I only own my OCs, and Such.

* * *

CWF Wrestleversary: March week 4

(Promo) Tonight is a Night...(Ladies, and Gentlemen, We welcome you all to Wrestleversary!) A... (Static covers the Screen until Bart Simpson is shown with the CWF Championship)

The Bart Simpson Era cannot be stopped. Tonight, The Bart Simpson Era will be Immortalized... (Static covers the Screen until Wrestleversary's Logo is shown)

This is Wrestleversary, and it begins... Now!

Bright Lights Bigger City Plays as the intro to Wrestleversary, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen we welcome you to the Big Time: CWF Wrestleversary! I'm Bender, and alongsides myself is my buddy Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Atlanta, Georgia where our Main Event is Sokka vs. Nelson Muntz vs. Bart Simpson in a Triple Threat Match for the CWF Championship." stated Bugs.

"Don't forget Iroh, We have Cee Lo Green in Concert too." said Bender.

"Well this should be Massive." replied Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well it has been a tough road for Spongebob eversince he won the Superstar of the Year Award." said Bender.

"Yeah but with Ed winning the Award, It seems his luck maybe coming back since he's in Wrestleversary." stated Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Continues)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Patrick Star!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Patrick Star won the Hardcore Title back at

"Well he's faced some tough Opponents, but this is the First time in CWF that he faces his Best Friend." said Iroh.

The match begins with Patrick, and Spongebob shaking Hands. The two then get into a Tie Up with Patrick connecting with a Scoop Slam. Patrick follows it up an Elbow Drop on Spongebob. Patrick leaves the Ring, and Grabs a Steel Chair. Patrick gets back into the Ring, and swings the Chair. Spongebob ducks it however, and connects with a Drop Kick, Smacking the Chair on Patrick. Spongebob then grabs the Chaor, and hits Patrick on the back with the Chair afew times. Spongebob then puts Patrick in an STF Hold. Patrick however Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Patrick gets up, and goes for a Clothesline, but Spongebob ducks out of the way.  
Spongebob then connects with a German Suplex. Spongebob then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Patrick kicks out

Patrick gets back up, and Punches Spongebob in the Gut. Patrick then follows it up with a Leg Sweep. Patrick hreads out of the Ring again, but this time grabs a Singapore Cane. Patrick gets back into the Ring, and hits Spongebob in Gut with the Cane. Patrick hits Spongebob again with the Cane until it Breaks. Patrick then puts Spongebob in a Leg Lock. Spongebob however, Counters out of the Hold. Spongebob gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Patrick. Spongebob follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Patrick. Spongebob picks Patrick up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Patrick though connects with a Big Boot on Spongebob. Patrick then climbs the Top Turnbuckle,  
and hits a Double Axe Handle onto Spongebob to take him down. Patrick then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Patrick seems abit stunned by this, but then removes the Turnbuckle Cover. Patrick picks Spongebob up, and tries to Irish Whip Spongebob into the Ring Post. Spongebob however reverses it having Patrick crash into the Exposed Ring Post. Spongebob takes advantage of this by connecting with a Backbreaker on Patrick. Spongebob heads out of the Ring, and sees his Superstar of the Year Trophy. Spongebob grabs it, and brings it into the Ring. Patrick is back up, and hits a Clothesline on Spongebob. Patrick picks Spongebob up, and Irish Whips Spongebob into the Ring Post. Patrick tries to set Spongebob up for a Starfish Stomp, but Spongebob counters with a Big Boot. Spongebob then grabs the Trophy, and smacks it onto Patrick's Head, Knocking Out the Champion, and Shattering the Award. Spongebob then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and New Hardcore Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" announced Tripp as Spongebob is given the Hardcore Title.

"Spongebob has done it! Spongebob has won the Hardcore Title!" said Bender.

"It's also abit symbolic that Spongebob won it by destroying his Old Trophy." stated Iroh.

Spongebob sees his friend Patrick is still down. Spongebob then picks Patrick up, and gives Patrick a Hug as the Crowd Applauds this.

"Now this is noble right here what Spongebob, and Patrick are doing." said Bender.

"Despite this Match, I'm pretty sure these guys will still be friends." said Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom." said Bridgette.

"Now Danny, Tonight you will be Defending the United States..." said Bridgette when Danny suddenly interrupts her.

"Hold up Bridge, but do you..." said Danny as he suddenly inhales with his nose.

"Smell it?" asked Danny.

"Uhh... Smell what exactly?, I mean I know we're near Catering." replied Bridgette.

"No not that, Do you smell... The Electricity that's in the air?" asked Danny again.

Bridgette just shakes her head no.

"That Electricity is Wrestleversary, and It is something I run on every year, You wanna know why?" asked Danny.

"Why?" asked Bridgette.

"Because I have never been Beaten at Wrestleversary, I'm like the Undertaker or RVD." replied a stoked Danny.

"And Tonight, I'm going to continue that Streak, Retain the U.S. Title, and Later on become the Best in the World!" finished Danny.

(CWF Ring) "Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome our Special Guest Ring Announcer for this Match: Bugs Bunny!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

(Looney Tunes Theme Plays)

Bugs Bunny appears at the Top of the Entrance Ramp. Bugs makes his way to the Announce Table as the Crowd continues to Cheer.

"Ehh, What's up Docs?" asked Bugs.

"Well Bugs, It's time for another Famed Hall of Fame Match." said Bender.

"Of course this is where a Superstar of CWF faces a CWF Hall of Famer, but this time it's gonna be Tag Match." explained Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is the Hall of Fame Match set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Over the Past few Months, Rojo Bat & Naruto have been in abit of a Rivalry." said Bender.

"Well General Manager JC has decided to put these two in this Hall of Fame Match as a Tag Team." said Iroh.

"Naruto, and Rojo Bat being in a Tag Match is about as part as leaving me in a Room with Elmer Fudd." joked Bugs.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Naruto, and Rojo Bat have both been in the Main Event of Wrestleversary for the past few Years." said Bender.

"Well question is, Who is their Opponents?" asked Iroh.

"I don't know Guys, but something tells me, It's gonna be a very cohesive Tag Team." answered Bugs.

"And their opponents..." said Tripp.

(Super Mario Bros. Theme Plays)

"Oh my Mom! They're here!" said a shocked Bender.

"One of CWF's Greatest Tag Teams have arrived!" added Iroh.

"CWF's Greatest Plumbers are in the House!" said Bugs.

"From The Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, & Luigi: The Mario Brothers!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Mario Brothers are one of the most successful Tag Teams in CWF History, Holding the Belt for almost 2 Years!" stated Bender.

"Both also held the CWF Championship for a time." added Iroh.

"Odds are now shifted to the HOFs, If they were not before." quoted Bugs.

Rojo Bat, and Mario start off in the Ring. The match begins with Rojo Bat, and Mario in a Tie Up with Mario winning it with an Arm Drag. Mario follows it up with afew Stomps on Rojo Bat. Mario continues the offense by putting Rojo Bat in an Arm Lock until Rojo Bat counters out of it. Rojo Bat gets up, and ducks an attempted Clothesline from Mario. Rojo Bat Irish Whips Mario into the Ropes, and connects with a Head Scissors onto Mario on the Bounce back. Rojo Bat then showboats to the Crowd's applause. Rojo Bat picks Mario up, but Mario counters with a Jaw Breaker on Rojo Bat. Mario then showboats to the Crowd with a larger Applause. Mario then picks Rojo Bat up, and connects with a Mushroom Mash (Samoan Drop) on Rojo Bat. Mario then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto Breaks up the Count.

Rojo Bat gets up, and ducks another Clothesline from Mario. Rojo Bat then tags in Naruto. Naruto charges at Mario, and goes for a Ninja Kick. Mario however ducks it. Mario then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker. Mario heads to his Corner, and Tags in Luigi. Luigi gets into the Ring, and puts Naruto in a STF Hold. Naruto however, Grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Naruto gets up, and Irish Whips Naruto into the Ring Post. Luigi then connects with a Series of quick Jabs on Naruto. Luigi follows it up with a Monkey Flip on Naruto. Luigi then waits for Naruto to get back up. Naruto gets up, and ducks a Big Boot from Luigi. Naruto connects with a Takedown on Luigi. Naruto waits for Luigi to get back up. Luigi gets back up as Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick. Luigi however ducks it. Luigi then connects with a Mama Mia (Code Breaker) onto Naruto. Luigi then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat Breaks up the Count.

Luigi picks up Naruto, and then drags him into their Corner. Luigi then instructs Mario to get ready. Mario gets into the Ring as Luigi Irish Whips Naruto into the Ropes. Naruto bounces off the Ropes, and then falls victim to a 1 UP (3D) by The Mario Brothers. Rojo Bat enters the Ring, and Tackles Luigi. The Ref tries to regain some order as Mario picks Naruto up. Mario goes for another Mushroom Mash, but Naruto counters it. Naruto then connects with a Ninja Kick on Mario. Naruto then tags in Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat then picks Luigi up, and hits a Sit Out Powerbomb on Luigi. Rojo Bat signals that the end is coming as he climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Frog Splash on Luigi. Naruto then rushes into the Ring and hits a Crush Seal on Mario as Rojo Bat pins Luigi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Naruto Uzumaki & Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat, and Naruto were able to Beat one of the Greatest Tag Teams here Tonight." said a suprised Bender.

"Perhaps these guys may have a future as a Tag Team." said Iroh.

"It could happen." said Bugs.

Rojo Bat, and Naruto stand in the Ring together. Rojo Bat offers Naruto a Handshake. Naruto accepts it, and Shakes Rojo Bat's Hand. Rojo Bat leaves, but Naruto pulls him back in, and gets into a Staredown.

"Looks like the Hatchet might not be fully buried yet." said Bender.

"Well it doesn't seem like we're gonna get a Brawl though." stated Iroh.

"That's fine, and dandy. I'll see you guys later." said Bugs as he left the Announce Table.

(Promo) The Bart Simpson Era has been the Driving Force in CWF for almost Year. However, He must now face two Powerful Forces with the desire in building their own Destinies. Bart Simpson defends the CWF Championship against Sokka, and Nelson Muntz in a Triple Threat Match Tonight.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with Julie as they are wearing Cee Lo Green T-Shirts.

"Well here we are at Wrestleversary, The Biggest Event of the Year." said JC.

"I know, This like the Biggest Wrestleversary in the History!" expelled an Excited Julie.

"We got the CWF Title on the Line in a Triple Threat Match still ahead which will definetely be worth the Bling the Fans paid for the PPV." said JC.

"And don't forget, Cee Lo's Gonna be Performing!" screamed Julie.

"Yeah, This is gonna be Awesome." stated JC.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From Middleton: Kim Possible!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well this Whole Rivalry somewhat started at Heavy Impact when Shego defeated Kim in a Ladder Match to retain the Belt." said Bender.

"However, A Mysterious Woman in Black knocked Shego off of the Ladder, Injuring her." said Iroh.

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next: Shego!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well after the PPV, The Belt was vacated until the CWF Rumble." continued Bender.

"At the Rumble, Juniper Lee won a 15 Diva Rumble to become the New Women's Champion." stated Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Orchid Bay, California, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"However, At Final Hour we all found out that it was Juniper Lee who was the Woman in Black." added Bender.

"Well now it looks like the past is coming back to bite her." finished Iroh.

The match begins with Kim, and Shego double teaming June by hitting a Double Clothesline on June. Kim, and Shego then follow it up with a Double Leg Drop on June. Kim then looks at Shego, and the two then get into a Tie Up. Kim wins it with a Swinging Neck Breaker on Shego. Kim then puts Shego in a STF Hold. Shego however, counters out of it. Shego gets up, and hits afew Punches on Kim. Shego then follows it up by hitting a Judo Flip on Kim. Shego is suddenly attacked from behind courtesy of June. June then connects with a German Suplex on Shego. June sets her sights on Kim as she kicks a downed Kim in the Gut as the Crowd Boos this. June picks Kim up, and then throws her over the Top Rope. June then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Shego, and hits a Double Edge Spinebuster. June then pins Shego.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Kim breaks up the Count.

June picks Kim up, and hits a Scoop Slam. June then tries to pin Shego again, but Shego kicks out before the Ref can make a Count. Shego gets back up, and Irish Whips June into the Ring Post. Shego connects with a Series of Punches until June knocks her back with a Kick. June then quickly gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Double Axe Handle on Shego to take her down. Kim however sees her opening, by tackling the prone June. Kim then puts June in a Headlock. June is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. June eventually Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. June gets back up, and ducks an attempted Big Boot from Kim. June follows it up by Bouncing off the Ropes, and hitting a Crossbody on Kim. June is about to pin Kim, but is then grabbed by Shego. Shego then hits a Chokeslam onto June. Shego then pins June.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... June barely kicks out

Shego picks June up, and puts her in a Green Chokehold. June is fading fast, but Kim breaks the Hold before June could Submit. Kim hits afew Chops on her Rival, and Irish Whips her into the Ropes. Kim then follows it up with a Head Scissors on Shego on the Bounce back. Kim sees June getting back up, and grabs June. Kim then throws June over the Top Rope, and onto the Mat below. Shego gets up, and hits a Suplex onto Kim. Shego waits for Kim to get back up. Kim gets up, and Shego slaps a Green Chokehold onto Kim. Kim looks like she is fading fast, but she is able to fight out of the Hold. Kim then Irish Whips Shego into the Ropes. Kim follows it up with a Spinebuster on Shego on the Bounce back. Kim signals that the end is coming as she heads to the Top Turnbuckle. Kim then hits a Kimpossible on Shego. Kim is about to pin Shego when June grabs Kim's Leg, and pulls her out of the Ring with a thud. June gets back into the Ring, and quickly Pins Shego.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as June is given the Women's Title, and then slides out of the Ring before Kim could confront her.

"June just the pulled the wool over her opponent's eyes to retain the Belt!" said a stunned Bender.

"Well Kim had the Match Won, But June snatched Victory from her." stated Iroh.

June stands at the Top of the Entrance Ramp, and Poses with the Women's Championship as Kim looks from the Ring with anger.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with The Erupting Eds.

"I am here with The Erupting Eds, Who will be taking part in the 8 Tag Team Turmoil Match with the Tag Team Championships on the Line." announced John.

"Now Eds, This is the First Tag Team Match you guys have been in PPV wise in over a Year. Do you guys think that you are in a Disadvantage?" asked John.

"Well listen Johnny Boy, The Erupting Eds have waited a loooonnnggg time to get back in Wrestleversary, and now we are gonna raise the Roof higher than Cee Lo's going to." said Eddy.

"While there are 7 other Tag Teams battling it out too, I feel we will come out on top once again." stated Edd.

"Uhhhhh... Oh yeah: Can You Dig That?" asked Ed.

The Erupting Eds then walk away.

"Well okay then, Fans we now..." stated John until The Erupting Eds pop back in.

"SUCKA!" yelled The Erupting Eds.

(CWF Ring) The Ring has some Green Carpet on the Canvas along with some Girls in the Ring. Sunny Bridges then stands in the Ring as the Crowd Cheers the Hometown Hero.

"First off, Thank You the Appplause guys, It is allways great to be in my Hometown." said Sunny.

"Speaking of Hometowns, I would like to Introduce to you all another Hometown Hero." continued Sunny.

"He is a Platnium, and Grammy Award Winning Artist, and he is a Judge/Coach on The Voice, Ladies, and Gentlemen: CEE LO GREEN!" announced Sunny as the Crowd Cheers.

Suddenly, The Lights go off as the Titantron then shows Cee Lo Green at a Piano as he begins to play it.

**_Well hello there! My name is... not important, And I'm often asked, what do I do for a living? And I answer, I do what I want Spontaniety is, the spice of life And I've indulged quite a bit But, I'm not above the law, And I'm certainly not lawless But when it comes to ladies... I have a license, to kill_...**

(The Lady Killer Intro by Cee Lo Green Plays)

Everyone in the Arena is looking to see where Cee Lo is at. Suddenly, Cee Lo Green is seen being Lowered down from the Rafters wearing a Silver Tuxedo. The Fans go crazy with Cheers as Cee Lo Green lands into the Ring.

"Got her!" states Cee Lo as Fireworks go off the Ring Post.

"Hello my Friends, and Fans in Hometown of Atlanta!" said an excited Cee Lo as the Crowd Respond with more Cheers to their Hometown Hero.

"Thanks for the Props, Now lets get alittle... Crazy." said Cee Lo as Crazy begins to Play.

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind. There was something so pleasant about that place. Even your emotions had an echo in so much space._

_And when you're out there, without care, yeah, I was out of touch. But it wasn't because I didn't know enough. I just knew too much..._

_Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Possibly And I hope that you are having the time of your life But think twice That's my only advice Mmm..._

_Come on now Who do you, Who do you, Who do you, Who do you think you are? Ha, ha, ha! Bless your soul! You really think you're in control?!_

_Well... I think you're crazy! I think you're crazy! I think you're crazy! Just like me!_

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb. And all I remember is thinkin' I wanna be like them._

_Mmm... Ever since I was little, Ever since I was little, it looked like fun It was no coincidence I've come And I can die when I'm done_

_But maybe I'm crazy Maybe you're crazy Maybe we're crazy Probably_

The Song ends with the Crowd Cheers.

"Allright... This Next Song is one you all know, and Love." stated Cee Lo.

"However, I don't think I can sing it despite that we are on PPV." continued Cee Lo.

The Crowd immediately Boos this.

"However, I think that I clean the Lyrics abit, I'm sure CWF will allow us to Sing." replied Cee Lo.

"Let's do it." said Cee Lo as Forget You begins to Play.

_I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you! And forget her too!_

_You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's an xbox and I'm more atari, 'Bout the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shh she's a gold digger)_

_Well (Just thought you should know)_

_Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you! And forget her too!_

_You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo _

_Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat._

_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with you a** ain't cheap._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shh she's a gold digger)_

_Well (Just thought you should know)_

_Ooooooh_

_I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate your a** right now I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you! And forget her too!_

_You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo Now baby, baby, baby Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(So bad, so bad, so bad)_

_I tried to tell my momma but she told me "This is one for your dad"_  
_(Your dad, your dad, your dad)_

_Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh!_

_I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you! And forget her too!_

_You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo._

The Song Ends with the Crowd Cheering.

"Thank You Guys, Thank You." said Cee Lo Green.

"Now this Next Song is abit of a Love..." said Cee Lo until...

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"Now what is Riley Freeman doing here?" asked Bender.

"Yeah, The Concert was getting good." stated Iroh.

Riley heads towards the Ring as the Crowd Boos. Riley enters the Ring, and confronts Cee Lo.

"Yo Cee Lo, What are you doing here?" asked an annoyed Riley.

"Well, CWF invited me to perform since Wrestleversary was going to be in my Hometown of Atlanta, Georgia!" replied Cee Lo as the Crowd Cheers wildly.

"Whatever, but CWF should have asked me sing rather than some Obese, Sissy Voiced, Wuss!" said Riley as the Crowd Boos. Others then Chant "Forget You!"

"Allright, You wanna prove yourself as the Better Rapper, Then Lay some Lyrics down then." replied Cee Lo as he gave Riley the Mic.

Riley takes the Mic, and warms up abit.

"Allright, Yo.. It's..." said Riley until he is decked with a Left Hook by Cee Lo.

"Whoah, Cee Lo just Sucker Punched Riley!" said an impressed Bender.

"Get him Cee Lo!" added Iroh.

Cee Lo Green gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and connects with a Superfly Splash on Riley, Squashing the Wannabe Rapper.

"Cee Lo Green has just flattened Riley Freeman!" stated Bender.

"Well it serves him right for trying to ruin Cee Lo Green's Concert." replied Iroh.

"Okay then Fans, I just have enough time for one more Song, and it is the Official Theme of Wrestleversary, Hit it!" announced Cee Lo as Bright Lights Bigger City Plays.

_I been livin for the weekend But no not anymore Cuz here comes that familiar feelin That fridays famous for _

_Yeah I'm lookin for some action And it's out there somewhere You can feel the electricity All in the evening air _

_And it may just be more of the same... But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name_

_ So I guess I'll have to wait and see... But I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me_

_ And it's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright._

_Bright lights and the big city... It belongs to us tonight..._

_Now Friday's cool But there's somethin about Saturday night You can't say what you won't do Cuz you know that you just might _

_I'm alive this evening It was love at first sight This Saturday And every Saturday for the rest of my life _

_And everyone's standin in line... Yeah lookin good and lookin for a real good time _

_So I'll never have to wonder if... I'll have someone to share all of it with _

_And it's alright It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright._

_Bright lights and the big city It belongs to us tonight _

_Yes I need it, Everybody does _

_Cocktails and conversation, Music and making love _

_And it's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright._

_Bright lights and the big city,,,, It belongs to us tonight Bright lights, bright lights, bright lights And the big city!_

_It belongs to us tonight_

The Song Ends with Cee Lo posing. Fireworks then go off on the Ring Posts as the Crowd Cheers massively. Other Fans then chant "Cee Lo, Cee Lo!"

"Thank You Folks, I will see you all on the Voice, Keep Watching CWF Fans!" said Cee Lo Green as he then left the Ring.

"Cee Lo Green just gave us one heck of a Show." said Bender.

"Definetely a CWF Moment we witnessed." added Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC, and Julie both just watched the Concert.

"OMG, That was Totally Awesome!" said an excited Julie.

"I gotta say, I knew I was making a smart decision on Bringing Cee Lo, Just like that new Girl I hired." said JC.

"What?" asked Julie.

"Ohhh... Nothing, You just gott deal with it." replied JC.

(CWF Ring) Tripp Goldman is in the Middle of the Ring.

"This Match is an 8 Tag Team Turmoil Match. The Rules are as Follows, Two Teams start out in the Ring, After One Team is defeated via Pinfall, Submission, DQ, or Count-Out. Another Team will enter the Match. The Last Team Standing will be the Winner, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships." announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing The Tag Team that drew Number One, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here we go, This Tag Team Turmoil Match is going to start off with one of the Biggest Tag Team in the Business." said Bender.

"Team South Park has been one of the Best Tag Teams in CWF, but in this Match, they have about 12.5 Percent of a chance at winning the Belts." stated Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"Introducing The Tag Team that drew Number Two: Dib, and the Invader: Zim!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"This ought to be good, Zim, and Dib, and Team South Park have butted heads numerous times before." said Bender.

"Don't forget, Along with the Tag Champs, and The Erupting Eds, There are 4 Mystery Teams in this Match." added Iroh.

Stan, and Kyle Represent Team South Park. Stan, and Zim start off in the Ring. The match begins with Stan Irish Whipping Zim into the Ropes. Stan then follows it up with a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam on the Bounce back. Stan then puts Zim in a Leg Lock, but Zim counters out of it. Zim gets up, and hits a Clothesline on Stan. Zim then hits a Leg Drop on Stan. Zim then Tags in Dib, and the two connect with a Double Elbow Drop. Dib puts Stan in a STF Hold, but Stan grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Stan gets up, and ducks an ttempted Clotheslien from Zim. Stan then hits a Big Boot onto Zim. Stan quickly rushes into his Corner, and Tags in Kyle. Kyle hits a Drop Kick onto Dib, and then Knocks Zim off of the Apron with a Clothesline. Kyle then waits for Dib to get back up. Dib gets back, and then Kyle connects with a Kyle Kutter. Kyle then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Zim & Dib have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"One Team Down, Six More to go." said Bender.

"Team South Park started strong, but can they go the distance?" questioned Iroh.

(Rocky & Bullwinkle Theme Plays)

"Introducing The Tag Team that drew Number Three, From Frossbite Falls, Minnesota: Rocky, and Bullwinkle!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes Rocky, and Bullwinkle, Back at Wrestleversary!" said an excited Bender.

"The Flying Squirrel, and the Moose from Wossamotta U were a Successful Tag Team back in the day." explained Iroh.

Rocky, and Kyle start off in the Ring. The match begins with Rocky hitting afew quick Chops on Kyle, and then following it up with a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam. Rocky then hits a Rolling Thunder on Kyle. Rocky puts Kyle in an Arm Lock, but Kyle quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Kyle gets back up, and hits a Clothesline on Rocky. Kyle then Tags in Stan. Stan goes for a Running Leg Drop, but Rocky rolls out of the way. Rocky then quickly Tags in Bullwinkle. Bullwinkle then connects with a Five Knuckle Shuffle on Stan. Bullwinkle showboats abit to the Crowd's Applause. Bullwinkle then picks Stan up, and Irish Whips Stan into the Ring Post. Bullwinkle, and Rocky signal that the End is coming as Bullwinke then stands on the Top Turnbuckle, Rocky then perches himself on top of Bullwinkle, and hits a Massive SuperSquirrel Splash. Stan though rolls out of the way at the Last Second, Causing Rocky to crash. Stan then grabs Bullwinkle, and hits a Stanner on Bullwinkle. Stan then pins Bullwinkle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Rocky, and Bullwinkle have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"Well you gotta give Rocky, and Bullwinkle credit, They put on a Heck of a Show." said Bender.

"Unfortunately, Team South Park advances." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"Introducing The Tag Team that drew Number Four, From Peach Creek: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"We saw The Eds Earlier talking about winning the Tag Belts again." said Bender.

"This is the First time PPV wise that we are seeing The Erupting Eds in action." stated Iroh.

Ed, and Edd represent the Eds as Ed faces off with Stan. The match begins with Stan, and Ed in a Tie up with Ed winning it with an Arm Drag. Ed then follows it up with an Arm Lock until Stan grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Stan gets up, and hits afew Punches onto Ed. Stan then follows it up with a Jaw Breaker on Ed. Stan then hits afew Stomps on Ed. Stan then picks Ed up, and tries to finish Ed off with a Stanner. Ed however counters by pushing Stan into the Ropes. Ed then connects with a Takedown on the bounce back. Ed then Tags in Eddy. Eddy then gets on Stan, and hits afew Ground Punches onto Stan. Stan gets up however, and Tags in Kyle. Kyle ducks a Clothesline from Eddy, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker. Kyle waits for Eddy to get back. Eddy gets up as Kyle goes for the Kyle Kutter, but Eddy counters by pushing him into the Ropes. Eddy then connects with a SpearED on Kyle. Eddy then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Team South Park have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"The Eds score a Win against their famed Rivals!" stated Bender.

"Well now they have to run this Tag gauntlet." added Iroh.

(Supernatural Anime Theme Plays)

"Introducing The Tag Team that drew Number Five, From Washington: Dean, and Sam Winchester!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Sam, and Dean are from WWECWA." stated Bender.

"They have been also the Toon Tag Team Champions, but I'm sure CWF doesn't want them to obtain the Belts.

Sam, and Eddy start off in the Ring. The match begins with Sam, and Eddy in a Tie Up until Eddy hits a Scoop Slam on Sam. Eddy then quickly Tags in Ed, and the two connect with a Double Leg Drop on Sam. Ed continues the Punishment by putting Sam in a STF, but Sam quickly counters out of it. Sam gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Ed. Sam then follows it up with an Irish Whip, Sending Ed into the Ring Post. Sam Tags in Dean, and the two hit a Double Drop Kick on Ed. Dean then puts Ed in a Leg Lock, but Ed grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Ed gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Dean. Ed then follows it up with a Leg Sweep on Dean. Ed then picks Dean up, and goes for th EDominator. Dean however counters it. Dean then Irish Whips Ed into the Ring Post. Dean then hits afew Punches on Ed, and then follows it up with a Monkey Flip on Ed. Dean then Tags in Sam. Sam, and Dean pick Ed up, and go for the Colt .45 (Dean hit's a Neck Punch while Sam bounces off the Ropes, and hits a Back Stabber). Ed however counters it, and connects with a Roll Up Pin on Sam while Eddy hits a SpearED on Dean.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"Sam, and Dean Winchester have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"Ed just pulled the wool over the Winchester's Eyes!" said an impressed Bender.

"The Erupting Eds wanna win this Match, and they are going to go through heck to do so." replied Iroh.

(The Rockers Theme Plays)

"Introducing The Tag Team that drew Number Six, From Republic City, Mako & Bolin: The Fire Ferrets!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Fire Ferrets are from NCW, National Championship Wrestling." stated Bender.

"These Brothers are very connected, and that could be their advantage going into this Match." said Iroh.

Mako, and Ed start off in the Ring. The match begins with Ed ducking a Clothesline from Mako. Ed then follows it up with a Suprising Throwback on Mako. Ed quickly heads to his Corner, and Tags in Eddy. Eddy sees Mako getting up, and goes for the kill early with a SpearED. Mako however, Leaps over Eddy, Leaving Eddy abit disoriented. Mako takes advantage by connecting with a Back Breaker on Eddy. Mako then puts Eddy in a Boston Crab. Eddy is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Eddy then reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Mako however Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Mako then Tags in Bolin. Bolin gets in afew Chops on Eddy, Following it up with a Spinebuster on Eddy. Bolin signals the end is Coming. Mako gets on the Top Turnbuckle with Bolin getting on top of Mako. Bolin goes for the Flying Fire Ferret (Rocket Launcher), but Eddy rolls out of the way at the Last Second. Eddy knocks Mako off the Turnbuckle, and onto the Outside Mat. Eddy sees his opening, and hits a SpearED on Bolin. Eddy then pins Bolin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

"The Fire Ferrets have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"It was close here, but The Fire Ferrets are gonna be goin home without the Belts." said Bender.

"You gotta give these guys credit, They might be a Big Name in Tag Team Wrestling soone than you think." added Iroh.

(Ren's "YOU EEEDIOT!" is heard followed by Scott Steiner's TNA Theme Plays)

"Introducing The Tag Team that drew Number Seven, From Hollywood, Yugoslavia: Ren Hoek, and Stimpy J. Cat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Ren & Stimpy are another Squad, They apparently are representing XCW." said Bender.

"They have been Tag Champs there, and don't forget that they are also part of CASZ." added Iroh.

Ren, and Eddy start off in the Ring. The match begins with a Shouting Match between Eddy, and Ren. Eventually, Ren, and Eddy get into a Tie Up. Ren wins it with an Arm Drag on Eddy. Ren then continues it with an Arm Lock on Eddy. Eddy is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Eddy eventually Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Eddy gets back up, and hits a Judo Flip on Ren. Eddy then puts Ren in a Leg Lock, but Ren quickly Counters out of it. Ren then Tags in Stimpy as Eddy quickly heads to his Corner, and Tags in Ed. Ed, and Stimpy run towards eachother, and smack into them like two Sumos. Stimpy takes advantage as he then hits a German Suplex on Ed. Stimpy then picks Ed up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Ren gets into the Ring, and the two go for a R&S Death Drop (3-D Dudley Death Drop). Eddy though charges, and hits a SpearED on Ren before the duo can connect the R&S Death Drop. Stimpy is abit disoriented, and Ed sees his opening. Ed then hits a EDominator on Stimpy. Ed then Tags in Eddy as he then Pins Stimpy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Ren & Stimpy have been Eliminated." announced Tripp.

"The Erupting Eds just burned through Ren, and Stimpy too." said Bender.

"One Team is left, And they are the Tag Champs." stated Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"Introducing The Tag Team that drew Number Eight, Being accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Mas y Menos!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well it's The Erupting Eds vs. The Tag Champs in the Final Battle for the Belts." said Bender.

"For awhile now, Paulina has been the x-Factor. Question is, Will she be again?" asked Iroh.

Eddy, and Menos start off in the Ring. The match begins with Menos hitting a series of Chops of Eddy, and follows it up with a Takedown on Eddy. Menos then puts Eddy in a STF Hold. Eddy is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Eddy though is able to crawl to the Ropes, and Break the Hold. Eddy gets back up, and Irish Whips Menos into the Ring Post. Eddy then Tags in Ed, and the two hit afew Stomps on Menos. Ed picks Menos up, and goes for an EDominator, but Paulina gets onto the Apron, and distracts Ed. Ed is distracted abit which Menos is able to Tag in Mas. Mas then hits a Drop Kick on Ed. Eddy gets in the Ring to help Ed, but is tackled by Menos. Mas, and Menos go up the Top Turnbuckle, and both go for a Shooting Star Press, but Ed, and Eddy roll out of the way at the last second causing them crash, and burn. Paulina meanwhile grabs a Tag Title Belt after seeing what happened, and throws it into the Ring. The Ref sees this, and grabs the Belt to put it out of the Ring Paulina however has the second one, and tries to hit Ed with it. Ed howevr ducks, and Paulina accidentally KO's Mas with the Belt. Ed then pins Mas as The Ref is focused on the Match again.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as The Erupting Eds are given the Tag Titles.

"The Erupting Eds are the Tag Champs once again!" said an ecstatic Bender.

"Yeah, but it was Paulina who accidentally conned her own Team.

The Eds celebrate their Tag Team Victory as Paulina is sulking on the Outside of the Ring.

(Promo) Inside a rather large City, A Street Corner is shown as numerous People walk around, and Cars pass by. Suddenly, A Man wearing a White Hooded Sweater places a Crate on the Corner, and gets upon it. He then grabs a Megaphone, and Turns it on as he positions it towards his covered Face.

"Attention, Attention to all of the Bland, Unaccounted Sheople that flock towards their eventual Slaughter." began the Man.

"You are all being corrupted by the Demons you are willing to call Heroes, They are the ones that have made you weak, and immoral." continued the Man.

"I am talking about the Ones who Demonize the Brilliant Minds, but Posterize the Beautiful Faces!" added the Man.

"However, There is a way out of this fate. Just believe in me, and I will show you the Light!" finished the Man as he shut off the Megaphone.

**HE WILL SHOW YOU THE LIGHT**

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew weeks back, Aang & Jake fought to a Draw to determine who will face Danny at Wrestleversary for the U.S. Title." stated Bender.

"Well it was decided that Jake, Aang, and Danny would be in a Triple Threat Match for the Belt." added Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Along with Danny, Jake, and Aang have been United States Champions." informed Bender.

"This could be an epic Battle between these three." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announnced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny has been the United States Champion since CWF Heavy Impact." said Bender.

"This is the Third time Danny has been in a Triple Threat Match with the U.S. Title on the line." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Danny, and Aang Double Teaming Jake with a Double Drop Kick. Aang, and Danny then connect with a Double Fist Drop on Jake. Danny sees his opening, and hits a Roll Up Pin on Aang. Aang however kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Aang gets up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ropes. Danny Bounces off the Ropes, Aang connects with a Monkey flip on the Bounce back. Aang then hits a Rolling Thunder on Danny. Jake sees an opening, and hits a Roll Up Pin on Aang. Aang however Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Aang gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Jake. Aang follows it up with a Clothesline on Jake. Aang then Bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Lionsault on Jake. Danny gets back up though, and puts Aang in an Ankle Lock. Aang however counters it, and sends Danny into the Ropes. Aang waits for about a Second, and smiles at his situation as Aang run towards the Ropes, and connects with a 619 on Danny. Aang then adds a West Coast Pop to take Danny down. Aang pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Jake Breaks up the Count.

Jake picks Aang up, and throws him out of the Ring. Jake then puts Danny in a STF Hold. Danny is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Danny crawls to the Ropes as Jake has the Hold locked in. Eventually, Danny is able to grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Jake picks Danny up, and goes for a Dragon DDT. Danny however counters it. Danny then Irish Whips Jake into the Ring Post. Danny then does the Ten Punch Combo on Jake. Danny then pulls Jake into the Center of the Ring, and goes for the Specter Spike. Jake however, Counters it. Jake then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Danny. Jake then waits for Danny to get back up. Aang though gets back in the Ring, and Tackles Jake from behind. Aang then picks Jake, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Aang then goes for an Air Buster to Jake on the Bounce back. Jake though ducks the Air Buster. Jake then sees his opening as he then grabs Aang, and connects with a Dragon DDT on Aang. Jake then pins Aang.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny Breaks up the Count.

Danny picks Jake up, and nails a Clothesline on Jake. Danny then puts Aang in a Sharpshooter much like did to defeat Naruto at Wrestleversary two years ago. Aang is in pain as Danny has the Hold locked in. Aang is about to Tap Out when Jake gets up, and Breaks the Hold. Jake then hits a Series of Chops on Danny, and then follows it up with a Knee to the Jaw of Danny. Jake then finishes the Assault by connecting with a Face Buster on Danny. Jake then changes his focus on Aang. Jake picks Aang up, and goes for another Dragon DDT on Aang. Aang however counters out of it. Aang then hits afew Chops on Jake. Aang then Irish Whips Jake into the Ring Post. Aang then goes for a Stinger Splash, but Jake gets out of the way at the Last Second, Causing Aang to crash into the Ring Post. Jake then sees his opening as he then hits another Dragon DDT on Aang. Before Jake can pin Aang however, Danny grabs Jake, and hits a Specter Spike on Jake. Danny then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip on Jake. Danny then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as Danny is given the United States Title.

"Danny has done it again! Danny is still the United States Champion!" said an excited Bender.

"Once again, Danny is leaving Wrestleversary as the Victor, Perhaps he really is CWF's Version of the Undertaker." said Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Sokka, Nelson, and CWF Champion Bart Simpson are all seen via split screen.

"In just afew Minutes, These 3 will be Battling it out for the Top Prize in CWF." said Bender.

"This is going to be Epic." stated Iroh.

Sokka, Nelson, and Bart then leave their respective Rooms, and head towards the Ring.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw! is heard followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"This Triple Threat Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At CWF Rumble, Sokka was able to outlast 29 other Superstars to win the Rumble, and Won the Right to Main Event Wrestleversary." started Bender.

"However, Nelson defeated Sokka with some help from Bart to take Sokka's Title Shot at Final Hour in a Last Man Standing Match." added Iroh.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well a Week Later, JC allowed Sokka to regain his Right to be in the Main Event by Beating Bart, and Nelson in a Handicap Match." said Bender.

"But you know that like the Champ, and Fellow Challenger, He only has a 33 Percent Chance at leaving with the Belt." stated Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Eversince Cold Blood, Bart Simpson has been the CWF Champion, and has taken on the Likes of Rojo Bat, Danny Phantom, and Chiro to name afew." said Bender.

"Well you are talking about a Superstar who is the Grandson of Gorgeous Godfrey, and the Legendary Homer Simpson." added Iroh.

The match begins with Bart looking at Nelson, and smirking as the two then Double Team Sokka with a Takedown. Nelson, and Bart then Stomp on Sokka until the Ref forces them to stop. Bart, and Nelson continue with the Double Team as they both Irish Whip Sokka into the Ropes. Sokka however counters by hitting a Double Clothesline on Bart, and Nelson on the Bounce back. Sokka picks Nelson up, and connects with a Series of Punches on the Bully. Sokka then follows it up with a Spinebuster on Nelson. Sokka then picks Bart up, and Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to finish off Bart with an Ice Breaker,  
but Bart hits a Big Boot to get himself out of it. Bart then gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Missile Drop Kick on Sokka. Bart then gets back up, and waits for Sokka to get up. Bart is then jumped from behind by Nelson. Nelson then Stomps on Bart until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson then picks Bart up, and hits a Haw-Haw! on Bart. Nelson then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka breaks up the Count.

Sokka picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to finish Nelson off with the Ice Breaker. Nelson however counters out it. Nelson then hits a Knee to the gut of Sokka. Nelson follows it up with a Takedown on Sokka. Nelson then sets his sights on Bart. Nelson picks Bart up, but Bart hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Nelson. Bart then follows it up with a Scoop Slam. Bart then puts Nelson in an Ankle Lock. Nelson is in pain as Bart has the Hold locked in. Nelson crawls towards the Ropes as Bart continues to have the Hold locked in. Eventually, Nelson Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson gets himself back up, and hits a Clothesline on Bart. Sokka gets back up, and then hits a Running Knee on Nelson. Sokka then follows it up with a Scoop Slam onto Nelson. Bart gets up, but is met with a Clothesline from Sokka. Sokka then picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Nelson tries to counter,  
but Sokka is able to connect with an Ice Breaker on Nelson. Sokka then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart breaks up the Count.

Bart picks Sokka up, and goes for a BartDog. Sokka however counters it by pushing Bart into the Ropes, and hitting a Roll Up Pin on Bart. Bart Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Bart gets up, and then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Sokka. Sokka though quickly capitalizes with a Big Boot onto the Bartman.  
Nelson gets up, and sees his opening as he Tackles Sokka from behind. Nelson then hits a Series of Ground Punches on Sokka until Sokka headbutts Nelson to break free. Sokka gets back up, and connects with a Series of Jabs on Nelson. Sokka then follows it up with a Horse Collar styled Tackle on Nelson. Sokka then picks Nelson up, but Nelson hits a Punch to the Throat of Sokka. Nelson goes for a Haw-Haw! on Sokka, but Sokka counters it. Sokka then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post once again. Sokka then sets Nelson up, and then connects with another Ice Breaker on Nelson. The Crowd is Cheering, Knowing that Sokka is going to Win the Belt. Sokka is about to pin Nelson when suddenly, Bart comes out of nowhere, and hits a BartDog on Sokka. Bart then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as Bart is given the CWF Title.

"By Mom, Bart has done it again, He is still the CWF Champion." said Bender.

"Last Year at Wrestleversary, The Bart Simpson Era Began. This Year, It's Eclipsed CWF." stated Iroh.

Bart Simpson gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and Poses with The Belt ala Randy Orton while Fireworks Go off. Bart continues to Pose as the Show draws to a close.

Results

Spongebob Squarepants def. Patrick Star (Wins Hardcore Title)

Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki def. The Mario Brothers (Hall of Fame Match)

Juniper Lee def. Shego, and Kim Possible (Retains Women's Title)

The Erupting Eds win the 8 Tag Team Turmoil Match (Wins Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom def. Aang, and Jake Long (Retains U.S. Title)

Bart Simpson def. Nelson Muntz, and Sokka (Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Well Guys, It's the End of another CWF Year. And as the Polls State... **85 Percent** of you all want CWF to have One More Year!, And I NEVER, and The Rock Means EVER!.. Disappoints his Fans so I will be making a 4th, and Most Definetly Final Year of CWF! I'll just be taking 3 Months off for myself like usual. So **REVIEWS ARE UP!**, And Enjoy Wrestlemania! this Sunday! **(GO TEAM BRING IT ONCE AGAIN!)**


	145. Chapter 145

Well Fans, It has been awhile since CWF was running (Cena's the WWE Champ, Dolph cashed in MITB, Sandow & Orton winning MITB which I was at BTW.), But now I am back to doing CWF for One More Year Baby! I only my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 1

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Bender, and next to me is none other than Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Richmond, Virginia where we are coming off one heck of a Wrestleversary." replied Iroh.

(CWF Ring)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Please Welcome, The CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart walks down the Entrance Ramp with the CWF Championship on his shoulder as the Crowd Boos him.

"Well here comes the Bartman, Who is still the CWF Champion despite having to face Nelson Muntz, and Sokka at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"It has nearly been five years since the Belt stayed with the Champion at Wrestleversary, but Bart was able to keep the Bart Simpson Era going." said Iroh.

Bart gets into the Ring, and gets a Mic.

"Once again I stand before all of you here as your CWF Champion!" announced Bart.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Since my victory at Cold Blood, I have proven time, and time again that the Bart Simpson Era cannot be stopped." said Bart.

"And once again at the Biggest Event of the Year: Wrestleversary, I defied what all of you wanted to see happen, and was Victorious." said Bart.

"Well that is true, Bart defeated Nelson Muntz, & Sokka in a Triple Threat Match." stated Bender.

"It looked like at the end, Sokka was going to win the Belt, but Bart was able to pick his spot to retain the Belt." said Iroh.

"You people were fooled once more into believing in some sort of goofish happy ending!" yelled Bart as the Crowd Boos him.

"Hey Bart, Bartman, Right here man." said General Manager JC as he appeared on the Titantron. Bart then turns around to see JC.

"Well I will give you credit on successfully defending the Belt at Wrestleversary. I mean it has been about 5 years since the Champ retained the Title at Wrestleversary, So props to you Bart." said JC as he applauded Bart.

"Now, I am currenlty considering on who you will defending your Championship against at Still Standing. However, Tonight I am giving you a Match in the Main Event. Your opponent will be... Rock Lee!" announced JC as the Crowd Cheers.

"Oh boy, Bart faces off against Rock Lee later tonight." said Bender.

"This should be good." replied Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" said Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Danny has had a Good Week/Bad Week as of late." said Bender.

"Danny was able to successfully defend the U.S. Title in Triple Action at Wrestleversary, but failed to win the Best in the World Tournament." explained Iroh.

(Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Boondocks in Woodcrest, Maryland: Riley Freeman!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Wrestleversary, Riley tried to interupt the Cee Lo Green Concert." said Bender.

"And that ended with Cee Lo smashing Riley like a Grape." said Iroh.

The match begins with Riley hitting a series of Chops on Danny, and then follows it up with an Arm Drag on Danny. Riley then puts Danny in an Arm Lock, but Danny counters out of it. Danny gets back up, and hits afew Punches on Riley. Danny then Irish Whips Riley into the Ring Post. Danny then hits a series of Chops onto Riley. Danny then connects with a Judo Flip on Riley. Danny tries to put Riley in a Leg Lock, but Riley counters out of it. Riley then hits a Thumb to the eyes of Danny, and hits a Knee to the Jaws of Danny. Riley follows it up with a Neck Breaker onto Danny. Riley then hits a series of Stomps on Danny until the Ref forces him to stop. Riley then picks Danny up, and connects with a Spinebuster on Danny. Riley then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out.

Riley picks Danny up, and goes for a Rap Up. Danny however counters it. Danny connects with a series of Punches on Riley, and then connects with a Clothesline on Riley. Danny then goes for a STF Hold, but Riley quickly grabs the Ropes to break the hold. Riley gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Danny. Riley wins it with a Takedown on Danny. Riley then hits afew Ground Punches on Danny until Danny headbutts Riley. Danny gets back up, and connects with a Drop Kick on Riley. Danny then signals that the end is coming as he then picks Riley up, and hits a Specter Spike on Riley. Danny then heads to the Turnbuckle, and then connects with the Phantom Flip. Danny then pins Riley.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny once again wins here tonight." said Bender.

"This should hopefully ease the pain of not winning the Best in the World Tournament." added Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with Women's Champion Juniper Lee.

"I am here with Juniper Lee, Who was able to retain the Women's Championship at Wrestleversary against Shego, and Kim. Now June..." said John until June takes the Mic from John.

"Listen here Johnny. I know everybody is gonna get on my back about me being the Women's Champion after what happened, but All I can say is shut it." said June rather quickly.

"But... What are plans considering you defeated two of the toughest Women in CWF?" asked John.

"You'll know in good time." replied June as she then walked away.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office)

General Manager JC is seen with Rojo Bat, and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Okay then you guys. You two were able to successfully defeat the Legendary Tag Team of Mario & Luigi at Wrestleversary which was pretty impressive." said JC.

"Yeah, Well when got the Konoha Kid at Wrestleversary, You know he's gonna deliever." said Naruto.

"Um, Hold up. I was the one who made the Pin." stated Rojo Bat.

"Now hold up you two. From what I saw, I believe we could have a New Tag Team on the horizon, But I want to test this theory." said JC 619.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Simple, Tonight Rojo Bat will go up against Eric Cartman. Naruto, You will be in Rojo's Corner to see if you two can respectfully co-exist." explained JC.

"Ok then." replied Rojo Bat.

The two then leave.

(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From Peach Creek, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes the Erupting Eds, It is great to see these guys back again!" said a stoked Bender.

"At Wrestleversary, The Erupting Eds won the Tag Team Titles once again in the Tag Team Turmoil Match." said Iroh.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"And their opponents: Dib, and the Invader: Zim!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Zim & Dib were also part of the Tag Team Turmoil Match at Wrestleversary." stated Bender.

"Along with Team South Park, and the Former CWF Tag Team Champions Mas y Menos." added Iroh.

Ed, and Edd represent The Erupting Eds. Ed, and Zim start off in the Ring. The match begins with Zim, and Ed in a tie up with Ed winning it with an Armdrag on Zim. Ed then follows it up with an Arm Lock on Zim. Zim however counters out of the Hold. Zim then connects with a Series of Punches on Ed. Zim then hits a Jaw Breaker on Ed. Zim tries to go for a quick Pin, but Ed quickly kicks out before the Ref can make the count. Ed gets back up, and Irish WHips Zim into the Ropes. Ed then connects with a Takedown on Zim on the bounce back. Ed then tags in Edd, and the two hit a Double Leg Drop. Edd then puts Zim in an Arm Lock, but Zim counters out of it. Zim picks Ed, and then connects with a Scoop Slam on Edd. Zim then pins Edd.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Edd kicks out

Zim picks Edd up, and goes fro an Irken Slam, but Edd counters it. Edd then hits a Drop Kick on Zim. Edd then puts Zim in an Ankle Lock. Zim is in pain, but he is able to crawl to the ropes to break the hold. Zim makes it to his corner, and Tags in Dib. Dib then hits a series of Stomps on Edd. Dib then follows it up with a Leg Drop on Edd. Dib panders infront of the Crowd. Edd gets back up, and hits a Big Boot on Dib. Edd then hits a series of Ground Punches on Dib until hits a Skull Bash on Edd. Dib gets back up, and hits a Shoulder Tackle on Edd. Dib then signals for the end as he heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a 450 Splash on Edd. Edd however, Rolls out of the way causing Dib to crash and burn. Edd waits for Dib to get back up, and then hits a Clothesline from ED on Dib. Edd then pins Dib.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as Eddy slides into the Ring with the Tag Belts to celebrate with his Team.

"The Erupting Eds win here once again." said Bender.

"These guys still got it." states Bender.

(CWF Locker Room) Paulina, and Mas y Menos are watching The Erupting Eds' Celebration on a TV.

"And there are the former CWF Tag Team Champions along with their Manager: Paulina Guerrera." informed Bender.

"I'm sure these guys are going to mandate a Rematch." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Eric Cartman!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park took part in the Tag Team Turmoil Match back at Wrestleversary." stated Bender.

"Tonight however, Cartman is going to have to go at it alone against Rojo Bat." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompanied to the Ring by Naruto Uzumaki, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki took part in the Hall of Fame Match, and defeated The Mario Brothers in Tag Team Action." said Bender.

"Yeah, But tonight Rojo Bat will be the one battling as Naruto will be in Rojo's corner." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Cartman shoving Rojo Bat abit until Rojo Bat hits a punch to the gut of Cartman. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a DDT. Rojo Bat then hits a series of Stomps on Cartman. Cartman gets back up, and hits afew Punches onto Rojo Bat. Cartman then follows it up with a Crossbody on Rojo Bat. Cartman then hits a series of Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Cartman picks Rojo Bat up, and Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Ring Post. Cartman charges at Rojo Bat, and connects with a Splash on Rojo Bat. Cartman then flips Rojo Bat onto the Mat as Cartman has something planned. Cartman climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Splash, but Rojo Bat gets his knees up to hurt Cartman. Rojo Bat gets back up, and stands over Cartman. Cartman however is playing possum, and hits a Roll Up Pin on Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat kicks out

Rojo Bat, and Cartman gets back up, and the two get into a Tie up. Rojo Bat wins it by hitting an Arm Drag on Cartman. Rojo Bat then follows it up with a Leg Drop on Cartman. Rojo Bat then climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for the kill with a Frog Splash. Cartman though gets his knees up, and injures Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat is clutching his gut in pain as Cartman gets back up. Cartman then heads to the Corner, and removes the Top Turnbuckle Padding. The Ref sees this, and pushes Cartman aside as he becomes focused to putting the Padding back on the Turnbuckle. Suddenly, Naruto sneaks into the Ring, and hits a Ninja Kick on Cartman with the Ref not noticing it. Rojo Bat gets back up to see a fallen Cartman, and signals the end is coming as he climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash on Cartman. Rojo Bat then pins Cartman as the Ref regains focus.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rojo Bat wins here with alittle help from Naruto." said Bender.

"It looks like this Experiment JC is making is working abit well." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Bart Simpson, and Rock Lee are seen via split screen heading to the Ring.

"The Main Event is Next." said Bender.

"Can the Champ prevail after his Battle at Wrestleversary?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Kohoha: Rock Lee!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee is Bart's opponent here Tonight in the Main Event." said Bender.

"Imagine what would happen if Rock Lee defeated Bart." said Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Bart still has General Manager JC considering who will challenge him for the CWF Title as well." said Iroh.

"Question is, Who is JC going to choose?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Bart, and Rock Lee in a Chop Battle with Rock Lee winning it. Rock Lee then follows it up with an Arm Drag on Bart. Rock Lee then continues the assault by putting Bart in an Arm Lock, but Bart is able to Grab onto the Ropes to break the hold. Bart gets back up, and hits a Thumb to the eyes of Rock Lee. Bart then follows it up with a Takedown on Rock Lee. Bart then hits a series of Stomps on Rock Lee until Rock Lee grabs Bart's Leg, and converts it into an Ankle Lock. Bart however grabs the ropes to break the hold. Bart gets up, and Irish Whips Rock Lee into the Ropes. Rock Lee however hits a Crossbody on Bart on the bounce back. Rock Lee then connects with a Rolling Thunder on Bart. Rock Lee then waits for Bart to get back up. Bart gets up, and Rock Lee hits a Leaf Hurricane on Bart. Rock Lee then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Rock Lee picks Bart up, and goes for another Leaf Hurricane, but Bart counters it. Bart then goes for a BartDog, but Rock Lee pushes him into the Ropes. Bart then connects with a Big Boot on Rock Lee on the bounce back. Bart then puts Rock Lee in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref checks to see if Rock Lee wants to Submit. Rock Lee refuses however, and eventually fights out of it. Rock Lee, and Bart get into a Tie Up with Bart winning it as he hits a DDT on Rock Lee. Bart the hits afew Ground Punches onto Rock Lee. Rock Lee however hits a Skullbash on Bart to knock him off. Rock Lee gets back up, and hits a series of Chops on Bart. Rock Lee then connects it with a Scoop Slam on Bart. Rock Lee waits for Bart to get back up, and goes for another Leaf Hurricane on Bart. Bart counters however, and then hits a BartDog on Rock Lee. Bart then pins Rock Lee.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as Bart is given the CWF Title.

"Bart once again wins here Tonight." said Bender.

"The Bartman seems unstoppable, Who can defeat him?" asked Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC makes his way to the top of the Entrance Ramp, and stops.

"Hey there Bart, Did you forget about me?" asked JC.

"Well I have been thinking it over on who should face you for the CWF Championship at Still Standing, and I have come down to 4 Superstars who would make very worthy opponents for the Belt." said JC.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"First, The Avatart himself: Aang!" announced JC as Aang made his way to the top of the ramp.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Next, The American Dragon: Jake Long!" announced JC as Jake made his way to the top of the ramp.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"Next, Springfield's Biggest Bully: Nelson Muntz!" announced JC as Nelson made his way to the top of the ramp.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by the Nick World Order Theme Plays)

"Finally, The Water Tribe Warrior: Sokka!" announced JC as Sokka made his way to the top of the ramp.

"Next week, These four will battle it out in a Fatal Four Way Match." said JC.

"Oh boy, That's gonna be good." said Bender.

"Yeah, but not for Bart." added Iroh.

The Four Superstars staredown at Bart as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom def. Riley Freeman

The Erupting Eds def. Zim & Dib

Rojo Bat def. Eric Cartman

Bart Simpson def. Rock Lee

* * *

Well there you go Folks. It's great to be back again. Anyway, _**Reviews**_ are Up!


	146. Chapter 146

Hey Guys, It's been abit since the Last Chapters. You Know, Orton Cashing in, HHH Flexing more power, Bryan becoming this Era's Austin etc. Anyway, Here is a New Chapter of CWF fans. I only my OCs, and Belts.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 2

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to CWF. I'm Bender, and next to me is none other than Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Seattle, Washington where in our Main Event: Sokka, Jake Long, Aang, and Nelson Muntz will fight in a Fatal Four Way Match to face the CWF Champion Bart Simpson at Still Standing replied Iroh.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Being accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos! (Crowd Cheers Mas y Menos, but Boos Paulina)

"At Wrestleversary, Mas y Menos lost their Tag Belts to the Erupting Eds." said Bender.

"Well Before the Show, It was announced that Mas y Menos have used their Rematch Clause, and it will be The Erupting Eds defending their Tag Titles against Mas y Menos." stated Iroh.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been a Tag Team Veteran when he Teamed with Skulker afew Years back." said Bender.

"Well Tonight, Zuko is teaming with another Martial Artist." said Iroh.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha: Rock Lee!" annonced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Rock Lee is an impressive fighter, and has been a Tag Team Champion too." said Bender.

"These two could be an interesting Team up." added Iroh.

Mas, and Rock Lee start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Mas, and Rock Lee in a Chop Battle with Mas winning it. Mas then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Rock Lee. Mas then puts Rock Lee in an Ankle Lock,but Rock Lee grabs the Ropes to break the hold. Rock Lee gets back up, and hits a series of Chops on Mas, and wraps it up with a Judo Flip on Mas. Rock Lee then hits a Running Leg Drop on Mas. Mas gets back up, and then Tags in Menos. The duo then connect with a Dropkick on Rock Lee. Menos then follows it up with a Boton Crab. Rock Lee however counters it. Rock Lee then Irish Whips Menos into the Ropes, and then hits a Spinebuster on Menos on the bounce back. Rock Lee then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Menos kicks out

Menos gets back up, and hits afew Punches on Rock Lee, and then follows it up a Takedown on Rock Lee. Menos then hits a Rolling Thunder on Rock Lee. Rock Lee gets back up, and hits a Clothesline on Menos. Rock Lee then heads to his Corner, and Tags in Zuko. Zuko hits afew Chops on Menos, and follows it up with a Suplex on Menos. Zuko then hits a series of Ground Punches on Menos until the Ref forces him to stop. Zuko picks Menos up, and goes for a Death Valley Driver, but Menos Grabs the Top Rope to save him. Menos pulls himself off of Zuko, and hits with a Lariat onto Zuko. Rock Lee gets into the Ring, but is then met with a Tackle from Mas. Mas, and Menos then head to the Top Turnbuckle, and both hit a Shooting Star Press. Menos then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Mas y Menos!" announced Tripp as the duo's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Well these guys win the Match here tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Will they win back the Belts at Still Standing?" asked Iroh.

Paulina gets into the Ring, and gets a Mic.

"This is what will happen to The Erupting Eds at Still Standing." said Paulina as she instructed something in spanish to Mas y Menos.

Mas y Menos then get back on the Top Turnbuckle, and hit another Shooting Star Press on Rock Lee, and Zuko.

"Well how needed that was, but that message was sent to the Eds." said Bender.

"Paulina maybe trying to compensate for what happened at Wrestleversary." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Hardcore Champion Spongebob Squarepants.

"I am here with Spongebob, Who was successful in capturing the CWF Hardcore Championship. Now Spongebob, It was announced before the show that you would be defending the Hardcore Championship at Still Standing against Rookie Revolution Member: Stan Smith, What are your thoughts on this announcement?" asked John.

"You know, If I had it my way, I would be facing all of these Rookie Revolution jerkwads." replied Spongebob.

"Anyway, I'm going to beat Stan until he is Red, White, Black, and Blue." said Spongebob.

(Dark Orchestral Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Azula!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here comes the Princess of the Fire Nation, and a Former Women's Champion." stated Bender.

"I know she is my Niece, She is not exactly the kindest face on the roster." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Katara!"

"Well Katara has also been a Women's Champion, and her Rivalry with Azula has been documented." said Bender.

"Well this is another Chapter in their Feud." said Iroh.

(The Life, and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

Suddenly, Juniper Lee walks down the Entrance Ramp, and joins Bender, and Iroh on the Announce Table.

"Hey June, What are you doing out here?" asked Bender.

"I am here to see which one of these fools will doom herself to failure come Still Standing." replied June.

"I don't know June, These two have been gunning for the belt." said Iroh.

The match begins with Katara ducking a Clothesline from Azula, and then follows it up with a Takedown on Azula. Katara then puts Azula in a Boston Crab, but Azula quickly counters out of it. Azula gets back up, and Irish Whips Katara into the Ring Post. Azula then connects with a Series of Punches on Katara. Azula then hits a Judo Flip on Katara. Azula then hits a series of Stomps on Katara until the Ref forces her to stop. Azula picks Katara up, and tries to finish her off with a Fisherman's Suplex, but Katara counters. Katara then hits a Scoop Slam on Azula. Katara then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder on Azula. Katara tries to pin Azula, but Azula gets her foot on the Ropes before the Ref can make the Count. Katara pulls Azula to the center of the Ring, but Azula hits a Roll Up Pin on Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Katara kicks out

Azula picks Katara up, and puts her in a Bearhug. Katara is in pain, but refuses to Submit. Katara eventually Breaks out of the Hold by hitting a Skull Bash on Azula. Katara then bounces off the Ropes, and follows it up with a Drop Kick on Azula. Katara then puts Azula in a Leg Lock, but Azula grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Azula gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Katara. Katara however Irish Whips Azula into the Ropes, and connects with a Crossbody on Azula on the bounce back. Katara then waits for Azula to get back up. Azula gets up, and Katara goes for the Water Whip. Azula counters it however. Azula then hits a Backbreaker on Katara. Azula picks Katara up, but Katara hits a Punch to the gut of Azula. Katara then hits a Water Whip on Azula. Katara then pins Azula.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and Number One Contender: Katara!" announced Tripp.

"Katara will now be facing you June for the Women's Title at Still Standing." said Bender.

"Best becareful, Katara is a worthy opponent." added Iroh.

"I'll make a note of it, Just don't be shocked to see me still being Champion after Still Standing." said a cocky June as she left the Table.

(Commercial Break)

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen with Rojo Bat, and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well congradulations, It seems that step one of my little experiment was a complete success." boasted JC as he shook Naruto's, and Rojo Bat's Hands.

"Okay then, Any reason you brought us into your office for the second straight week?" asked Naruto.

"This leads up to the next step of my experiment with you two." said JC.

"And that is?" asked Rojo Bat.

"I've decided that at Still Standing, It will be Team South Park going up against the Team of Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki." announced JC.

"Really?" asked an unamused Naruto.

"Yep." answered JC.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Number One Contendership for the United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here comes Skulker, The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter." said Bender.

"He's been a former Hardcore Champion too." added Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom: Patrick Star!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Patrick was defeated by his friend Spongebob for the Hardcore Title." stated Bender.

"Don't forget that Patrick beat Skulker for the Strap." continued Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker, and Patrick in a Tie-Up with Skulker overpowering Patrick. Skulker then connects with a Spinebuster on Patrick. Skulker then puts Patrick in an STF Hold, but Patrick grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Patrick gets back up, and hits afew Punches on Skulker. Patrick follows it up with a Takedown on Skulker. Patrick then bounces off the Ropes, and connects with a Body Splash on Skulker. Patrick goes for a Pin, but Skulker kicks out before the Ref can make the count. Patrick tries to continue the offense by connecting with a Series of Punches on Skulker, but Skulker hits a Punch to the gut of Patrick, Shifting the momentum to Skulker.  
Skulker then follows it up with a DDT. Skulker then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick kicks out

Patrick gets back up, and headbutts Skulker. Patrick then follows it up with a Neckbreaker on Skulker. Patrick then panders to the Crowd as they respond with Cheers. Patrick then grabs Skulker, and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Skulker is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Skulker eventually Breaks out of the Hold. Skulker Irish Whips Patrick into the Ropes, and connects with a Big Boot on Patrick. Skulker then hits afew Stomps on Patrick until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker then picks Patrick up, and goes for a Chokeslam. Patrick however, Counters it, and hits an Arm Drag on Skulker. Patrick waits for to Skulker to get back, and then charges at Skulker. Skulker however grabs Patrick, and hits a Chokeslam on Patrick. Skulker then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Skulker!" announced Tripp as Skulker has his hand raised in Victory.

"Well there you have it, Danny vs. Skulker with the U.S. Title on the line at Still Standing." said Bender.

"Another chapter between the Ghost Boy, and the Hunter.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny appears at the top of the Entrance Ramp, and raises up his United States Championship as Skulker yells "The Belt is gonna be mine!"

(Backstage) Aang, Sokka, Nelson Muntz, and Jake Long are seen via split screen as they head to the Ring.

"The Fatal Four Way Match is Next!" announced an excited Bender.

"The Winner faces Bart at Still Standing for the Belt, This should be good." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

Inside a Large Park, Numerous People are walking around, having Picnics, and/or Playing Games. Suddenly, A Man wearing a White Hooded Sweater places a Crate near a Fountain, and gets upon it. He then grabs a Megaphone, and Turns it on as he positions it towards his covered Face.

"Once again, I call upon you to release the Nooses that surround your Necks." said the Man.

"You depend on the higherups to constantly keep yourselves alive when they are the ones that are secretly sending you to the Slaughter." said the Man.

"You have allowed yourselves to to be engorged by these Puppet Masters until your Strings snap apart." continued the Man.

"Once more I offer this to you: Just believe in me, and I will show you the Light!" finished the Man as he shut off the Megaphone.

**HE WILL SHOW YOU THE LIGHT**

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"This is a Fatal Four Way Match, Where the Winner will be the Number One Contender for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Aang & Jake Long took part in a Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship." informed Bender.

"However, It was the Current Champ Danny Phantom that retained his Title." said Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well tonight, Jake, and Aang have a chance along with Sokka, and Nelson to face Bart Simpson for the CWF Title at Still Standing." said Bender.

"Jake is a Former CWF Champion along with Sokka." stated Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark "HAW-HAW!" is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Also at Wrestleversary, Nelson Muntz & Sokka were fighting against Bart Simpson in a Triple Threat Match for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"However, Much like the U.S. Title Match, It was the Champ that Retained the Title." added Iroh.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Souhern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Sokka almost had the Win at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"Yeah, but he could get another opportunity to face the Champion again with a Win here." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka hitting afew Chops on Nelson while Aang dropkicks Jake. Sokka then follows it up with a Takedown on Nelson. Sokka then puts Nelson in a STF Hold, but Nelson grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Meanwhile, Aang connects with a Rolling Thunder on Jake. Aang goes for a quick Pin, but Jake kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Jake gets up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Aang. Jaken then follows it up with a Big Boot to Aang. Meanwhile, Nelson gets back up, and hits afew Punches to Sokka. Nelson follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam. Nelson then works with Jake to Double Team Aang with a Double Knee Drop. Nelson suddenly levels Jake with a Clothesline. Nelson picks Jake up,  
and connects with a HAW-HAW! Nelson then pins Jake.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Sokka Breaks up the Count.

Sokka picks Nelson up, and Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Sokka then puts Nelson in a Tree of Woe Position. Sokka then hits a Dropkick on Nelson. Jake gets back up, and then hits a Throwback on a unsuspecting Sokka. Jake tries to go for a Pin, but Aang suprisingly pulls Jake off of Sokka. Aang goes for a Roll Up Pin, but Jake reverses it into a Roll Up Pin of his own. Aang however Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Aang, and Jake both get up, and get into a Tie Up with Aang hitting an Arm Drag on Jake. Aang then follows it up with a Boom Drop on Jake. Nelson gets back up, and then Tackles Aang from behind. Nelson waits for Aang to get back up, and then hits a HAW-HAW! Suddenly, Sokka Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post, and hits an Ice Breaker on Nelson. Sokka then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender: Sokka!" announced Tripp as Sokka's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Sokka has yet another opportunity to become the CWF Champion." said Bender.

"You know Bart is going to have a say in this." said Iroh.

Suddenly, Bart sneaks into the Ring, and goes for a BartDog on an unsuspecting Sokka, but Sokka counters it. Sokka then hits a DDT, Knocking Bart out.

"By Mom!, Sokka just outplayed Bart!" said a suprised Bender.

"It looks like Bart might have met his match." said Iroh.

Sokka pulls the CWF Title off Bart, and raises it up while standing over Bart as the show draws to a close.

Results

Mas y Menos def. Zuko & Rock Lee

Katara def. Azula (Wins Number One Contendership for Women's Title)

Skulker def. Patrick Star (Wins Number One Contendership for United States Title)

Sokka def. Aang, Jake Long, and Nelson Muntz (Fatal Four Way Match) (Wins Number One Contendership for CWF Title)

* * *

Well there you all go. I'll have the Next Chapter made abit quicker. Anyway, **REVIEWS** are Up!


	147. Chapter 147

Hey Guys. Here is another Chapter of CWF ready for you all. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation): April week 3

Rise by Flobots plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

"Hey Meatos welcome to CWF. I'm Bender, and next to me is none other than Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Green Bay, Wisconsin where in our Main Event Sokka will face off against Nelson Muntz." said Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing, Danny will be defending the U.S. Title against Skulker." said Bender.

"Well Danny, and Skulker have clashed in the Past including being part of an I Quit Match so it will be interesting." added Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Langley Falls, Viginia: Stan Smith!" said Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Stan Smith will be facing Spongebob for the Hardcore Title also at Still Standing." said Bender.

"Stan is part of the Rookie Revolution who has been terrorizing CWF for abit." said Iroh.

The match begins with Stan, and Danny in a Chop Battle with Danny winning it with an Armdrag. Danny then follows it up with an Arm Lock on Stan, but Stan grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Stan gets back up, and hits afew Punches on Danny. Stan Smith then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Danny. Stan continues the assault with a series of Stomps until the Ref forces Stan to stop. Stan Smith then puts Danny in an Ankle Lock, but Danny reverses himself out of the Hold. Danny gets back up, and goes for a Clothesline, but Stan ducks out of the way. Stan then hits an Angle Slam on Danny. Stan Smith then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Stan picks Danny up, and goes for it again. Danny however counters it. Danny then bounces off the Ropes, and connects with an Uppercut on Stan Smith. Danny then tries to put Stan Smith in a Sleeper Hold, but Stan counters it. Stan Smith then Irish Whips Danny over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Stan slides out of the Ring, and goes after Danny as the Ref begins the 10 Count. Stan picks Danny up, and then Irish Whips Stan into the Steel Steps. Stan then throws Danny back into the Ring, and gets back in by the time the Ref makes it to Seven. Stan sets Danny up for another Angle Slam, but Danny suprisingly Counters. Danny then hits a Specter Spike on Stan Smith. Danny then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny takes home the Winner's Share of the Purse here tonight." said Bender.

"Question is, Will he be leaving with the U.S. Title at Still Standing?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Mas y Menos along with Paulina Guerrera.

"I am here with Mas y Menos, Who will be facing The Erupting Eds for the Tag Titles at Still Standing." said Bridgette.

"Excuse me?" asked Paulina.

"Yes." replied Bridgette.

"What about me?!" said an annoyed Paulina.

"Okay then, Along with Paulina as their Manager/Consultant. Anyway, Do you guys have any issues with Paulina being in your corner considering she did cost you the Titles?" asked Bridgette.

Paulina looks steamed by the question, and then promptly tells Mas y Menos to leave.

"Boy, Tough crowd." said Bridgette.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car)

"This Mixed Tag match is set for one fall. Making her way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Katara!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing, Katara will battle Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Tonight, She'll have a chance to take to one up the Champion." said Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And her Tag Team Partner, From Peach Creek: Ed!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Still Standing, The Erupting Eds will be defending the Tag Titles against Mas y Menos." stated Bender.

"This is the First Time in a long while that The Eds will be defending the Belts." said Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And thier opponents. First, From Orchid Bay, California, She is the Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Remember, Mixed Tag Matches work with Males vs. Males, and Females vs. Females." stated Iroh.

"Anyway, June could show dominance in this Match." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"And her Tag Team Partner, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Earlier Tonight, Danny defeated Stan Smith in one on one action." said Bender.

"Skulker was checking that Match out to see if his prey is injured." added Iroh.

June, and Katara start off in the Ring. The match begins with Katara hitting afew Chops on June. Katara then Irish Whips June into the Ring Post. Katara continues the offense by hitting a Drop Kick on June. Katara picks June up, but June hits a Thumb to the eyes of Katara. June then follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Katara. June puts Katara in a STF Hold. Katara however, Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Katara gets back up, and hits a Takedown on June. Katara then signals that the end is coming as she picks June up, and goes for a Water Whip. June counters it however, and hits a DDT on Katara.  
June then pins Katara.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Katara kicks out

June picks Katara up, but Katara kicks her into the Ring Post. Katara then Tags in Ed meaning that Skulker can enter the Match. Skulker gets into a Tie Up with Ed with Skulker winning it by connecting with a Spinebuster on Ed. Skulker then gets on Ed, and hits afew Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker picks Ed up, and tries to finish him off quickly with a Chokeslam, but Ed hits a Knee to the gut of Skulker. Ed then follows it up with a Clothesline. Ed then waits for Skulker to get back up. Skulker gets back up, and ducks a Clothesline from Ed. Skulker then goes for a Chokeslam. Ed however counters it. Ed then connects with an EDominator. Ed then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Ed, and Katara!" announced Tripp as The Crowd Cheers.

"Ed, and Katara pull off an impressive win." said Bender.

"But I'm sure alot of these parties will have alot that will come to ahead at Still Standing." mentioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Kyle Brofloski!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"At Still Standing, Team South Park will battle against the team of Rojo Bat, and Naruto." said Bender.

"Well this is of course JC's experiment involving Rojo Bat teaming up with Naruto Uzumaki." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompanied to the Ring by Rojo Bat, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"2 Weeks ago, Naruto was in Rojo's Corner for his Match so now it looks like Rojo is returning the favor." said Bender.

"Will Rojo be a help or a hinder to Naruto." wondered Iroh.

The match begins with Naruto, and Kyle in a Tie Up. Naruto wins it with a Judo Flip on Kyle. Naruto then puts Kyle in an Arm Lock, but Kyle quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Kyle gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Naruto. Kyle follows it up with Leg Sweep on Naruto. Kyle continues the offense with a Leg Lock on Naruto. Naruto though fights out of the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and Irish Whips Kyle into the Ring Post, and then hits a Ninja Attack on Kyle. Naruto then waits for Kyle to get back up. Kyle gets up, and Naruto goes for a Ninja Kick. Kyle ducks it however, and then grabs Naruto's Leg. Kyle then converts it into a Roll Up Pin on Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out

Kyle, and Naruto get back up with Kyle grabbing Naruto, and going for a Kyle Kutter. Naruto however pushes Kyle into the Ropes, and then connects with a Bulldog. Naruto then puts Kyle in a STF Hold. Kyle however counters out of it. Kyle then gets into a Tie Up with Naruto, and wins it by hitting a Takedown on Naruto. Kyle then hits afew Ground Punches on Naruto until Naruto hits a Skull Bash on Kyle to knock himself free. Naruto gets up, and goes for the Ninja Kick again, but Kyle ducks it once again. Kyle then goes for the kill with the Kyle Kutter once again, but Naruto counters it. Naruto then goes for a Curse Seal, and suprisingly hits it on Kyle. Naruto then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp.

Suddenly, Stan Marsh runs into the Ring, and attacks Naruto from behind.

"Wait a minute, Stan is taking out Naruto!" said Bender.

"Not for long." replied Iroh.

Rojo Bat gets into the Ring, and ducks a Clothesline from Stan. Rojo Bat then connects with a Sitout Powerbomb. Cartman, and Kenny then enter the Ring, and hit a Double Takedown on Rojo Bat. Naruto though gets back up, and takes out Kenny with a Ninja Kick. Rojo Bat gets back up, and the two Irish Whip Cartman into the Ropes. Naruto then hits another a Ninja Kick this time on Cartman as Rojo Bat climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash on Cartman. Rojo Bat, and Naruto then stand tall over the fallen Superstars.

"Rojo Bat, and Naruto just took out Team South Park!" said an impressed Bender.

"Question is, Will this be the same scene at Still Standing?" asked Iroh.

(Backstage) Nelson, and Sokka are seen via split screen heading to the Ring.

"Our Main Event is next!" said Bender.

"Will Sokka trump Nelson, Or will The Champion have a weakened Contender come Still Standing?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF Still Standing.

Katara vs. Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship.

Katara beat June in Mixed Tag Action Earlier Tonight, Can she do it again for the Belt?

Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki vs. Team South Park.

Will this Experiment as JC puts it be successful?

Stan Smith vs. Spongebob Squarepants for the CWF Hardcore Championship.

The CWF Rep of the Rookie Revolution gets a Title Shot against the Veteran of this Business, This should be good.

Mas y Menos vs. The Erupting Eds for the CWF Tag Team Championship.

Will Paulina be a help to her team or will The Erupting Eds retain the Belts?

Skulker vs. Danny Phantom for the CWF United States Championship.

Two young guns ready to rumble in this match.

Finally; Sokka vs. Bart Simpson for CWF Championship.

Sokka once again goes for the CWF Championship, but this time it's mano a mano.

Children Collide's Skeleton Dance is the offical theme to Still Standing.

Still Standing is sponsored by 2K Sports.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing, Sokka will battle Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"Sokka was able to win Last Week's Fatal Four Way Match to gain his Title shot once again." said Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw followed by TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last time these two faced off, Nelson defeated Sokka at Final Hour in a Last Man Standing Match." said Bender.

"These two are clashing once again." added Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Nelson in a Staredown with Sokka winning it with a punch to the gut of Nelson. Sokka then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on Nelson. Sokka grabs Nelson, and puts him in an Ankle Lock. Nelson though Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and hits a Knee to the jaw of Sokka. Nelson follows it up with a Takedown on Sokka. Nelson panders to the Crowd, but they respond with Boos. Nelson picks Sokka up, and tries to end the match early with a HAW-HAW! Sokka however counters it. Sokka then puts Nelson in a Crossface. Nelson though quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson gets back up, and then hits a Tackle on Sokka. Nelson then hits a Leg Drop on Sokka. Nelson pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Nelson picks Sokka up, and then puts Sokka in a Sleeper Hold. Sokka seems to be out of it as the Ref checks to see if Sokka is able to continue. The Ref raises Sokka's Arm up, and drops it. The Ref does it again. The Ref tries to do it a third time to signal a KO, but Sokka gets his Arm up. Sokka gets back up, and Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Sokka then connects with a Scopion Splash on Nelson. Sokka the sets Nelson up for an Ice Breaker, but Nelson hits an Eye Poke on Sokka. Nelson then climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and connects with a Double Axe Handle. Nelson picks Sokka up, and goes for the HAW-HAW!, but Sokka once again counters the Finisher. Sokka then tries to Irish Whip Nelson into the Ring Post, But Nelson suprisingly Low Blows Sokka. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Your Winner via Disqualification: Sokka!" announced Tripp as Nelson continues to beat up Sokka.

"I can't believe this, Nelson got himself DQ'd." said an irate Bender.

"And he's still attacking Sokka." added Iroh.

Suddenly, Bart runs into the Ring, and joins Nelson in the beatdown of Sokka by hitting a Double Takedown on Sokka. Bart lies the Title on the Mat, and orders Nelson to picks Sokka up. Nelson picks Sokka up, and Bart hits a BartDog on Sokka, slamming here face front on the Belt.

"Nelson, and Bart just totaled the Challenger." said Bender.

"Will this be Sokka's future come Still Standing?" asked Iroh.

Bart stands over the fallen Sokka, and pulls the CWF Title from under Sokka. Bart then kicks Sokka in the gut as the show draws to a close.

Results

Danny Phantom def. Stan Smith

Ed & Katara def. Skulker & Juniper Lee

Naruto Uzumaki def. Kyle Brofloski

Sokka def. Nelson Muntz (Disqualification)

* * *

Another Chapter is finished. Next Chapter, is Still Standing. In the meantime: REVIEW!, and maybe the Platypus Bear will poop out some Money.


	148. Still Standing PPV 4

Heya Folks. Here is a New Chapter of CWF, aka the Still Standing PPV Chapter, Enjoy. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF Still Standing: April week 4

Skeleton Dance by Children Collide plays as the intro to Still Standing, Fireworks go off top of the Titantron.

"Lads, and Lasses. Welcome to CWF's Still Standing, sponsored by 2K Sports. I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in San Francisco, California were in our Main Event Sokka vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship." said Iroh.

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boyhitscar Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Katara!"  
announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Katara defeated Azula to become the Number One Contender to the Women's Championship." said Bender.

"Last week, She defeated June in Mixed Tag Action." added Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Orchid Bay, California, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Since CWF Rumble, June has been the Women's Champion." said Bender.

"Well she was the reason why the Title was vacated." said Iroh.

The match begins with June, and Katara in a Tie Up with June hitting an Arm Drag on Katara. June then follows it up with an Arm Lock, but Katara Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Katara gets up, and Irish Whips June into the Ropes. June however connects with a Drop Kick on the bounce back. June heads to the ToP Turnbuckle, and tries to end the match early with a 5 Star Frog Splash. Katar though rolls out of the way at the last second, and June crashes on the mat. Katara then sees her opening as she puts June in a STF Hold. June however Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. June gets up, but Katara hits a Back Breaker on June. Katara then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... June kicks out

Katara picks June up, and goes for the kill with a Water Whip. June however counters it, and hits afew Chops on Katara. June then follows it up with a Suplex on Katara. June puts Katara in a Boston Crab, but Katara reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. June though kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. June, and Katara get up, and get into a Tie Up again. Katara wins it by connecting with a Jawbreaker on June. Katara picks June up, and then goes for a Water Whip. June though fights out of the Hold. June then hits a Roll Up Pin on Katara along with her grabbing the Ropes for leverage without the Ref seeing it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as she slides out of the Ring, and is given the Women's Title.

"June just pulled the Wool over Katara's Eyes!" said a stunned Bender.

"While that was cheap, June is leaving Still Standing with her Championship Belt." replied Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with The CWF Tag Champs The Erupting Eds.

"I am here with The Erupting Eds who will defend the Tag Team Titles against Mas y Menos. Now guys, Both you & your opponents will have an even playing field giving that Paulina will be in the Corner of Mas y Menos. Do you feel that you can deal with this?" asked Bridgette.

Edd is given the Mic by John.

"Well, While Paulina has proven to be an asset to her Team, She has been abit of an jynx as of late." said Edd.

Eddy then grabbed the Mic.

"Us Eds have been together since day one, and we will win this Match!" yelled Eddy.

Ed is then given the Mic.

"And we'll do it without Seat covers." finished Ed.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Team South Park took part in Wretleversary's Tag Team Turmoil Match at Wrestleversary." said Bender.

"This is of course Multi-time Tag Champs in their own right." said Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Naruto & Rojo Bat were able to work together to defeat the Legendary Mario Brothers." said Bender.

"Tonight, These two will once again take on another Veteran Tag Team." added Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"For awhile, These 2 have been in a Rivalry." said Bender.

"Don't forget, They both face off in a 2 out of 3 Falls Specialty Match with Naruto winning it." added Iroh.

Cartman, and Kyle represent Team South Park. Naruto, and Kyle start off in the Ring. The match begins with Naruto, and Kyle in a Chop Battle with Naruto winning it. Naruto follows it up with a Big Boot on Kyle. Naruto puts Kyle in a Boston Crab, but Kyle reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Naruto kicks out before the Ref can make the count. Naruto gets up, and Irish Whips Kyle into his Corner. Naruto tags in Rojo Bat, and the two hit a Double Dropkick on Kyle. Rojo Bat continues the offense by hitting a Five Knuckle Shuffle on Kyle. Rojo Bat goes for a STF Hold, but Kyle counters out of it. Kyle gets back up, and goes for a Kyle Kutter. Rojo Bat counters, and then connects with a Sitout Powerbomb on Kyle. Rojo Bat then pins Kyle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kyle kicks out

Kyle gets up, and hits an Uppercut on Rojo Bat, and follows it up with a Neckbreaker. Kyle then Tags in Cartman. Cartman then gets into a Tie Up with Rojo Bat with Cartman winning it with a Sidewalk Slam. Cartman then hits afew Stomps on Rojo Bat until the Ref forces him to stop. Cartman then goes for a Big Boy Splash, but Rojo Bat counters it. Rojo Bat then hits a Spinebuster on Cartman. Rojo Bat goes to the Top Turnbuckle, but is then Tagged out by Naruto. Rojo Bat looked stunned as Naruto gets into the Match. Naruto waits for Cartman to get up, and then goes for a Ninja Kick. Cartman however counters it, and then hits a Big Boy Splash on Naruto. Cartman then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Team South Park!" announced Tripp as Cartman, and Kyle's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Team South Park pulls off an impressive Victory against the New Squad." said Bender.

"Yeah, but it seemed like Rojo Bat had things wrapped up until Naruto tagged himself in." responded Iroh.

Team South Park leave the Ring. Naruto gets up, and confronts Rojo Bat. The two begin to argue over who's fault it is.

"Looks like these two are butting heads here." said Bender.

"Well Rojo Bat did have the Match wrapped up, but he also could have stopped the Pin from happening." explained Iroh.

The two continue to argue until Rojo Bat decides to walk away. Naruto however then stops him to apologize. Both superstars seemed to have cooled down until Naruto hit a Ninja Kick on Rojo Bat, Knocking him out. Naruto then left the Ring.

"Naruto just KO'd his Tag Partner!" said a shocked Bender.

"Well it looks like JC's experiment is a failure." commented Iroh.

(Promo) At Wrestleversary, Destiny was Denied as an Era Continued... "Here is your winner, and Still CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!"... However, The Dream of one Superstar will not be crushed. Sokka vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship. Tonight.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Harcore Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" annouced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well for awhile, The Rookie Revolution has been invading numerous Companies." said Bender.

"Tonight, There CWF Rep could win the Hardcore Title against Spongebob." added Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Spongebob defeated his friend Patrick to win the Hardcore Championship." informed Bender.

"And this is of course the First Title Defense for Spongebob here tonight." added Iroh.

The match begins with Spongebob taking a Big Boot to the face from Stan Smith. Stan then leaves the Ring, and picks up a Crow Bar. Stan gets back into the Ring, but Spongebob suddenly pulls out Pepper Spray, and temporarily blinds Stan Smith. Spongebob follows it up with a DDT on Stan Smith. Spongebob leaves the Ring, and then grabs a Chair. Spongebob gets back in the Ring, and hits Stan Smith in the back with the Chair until it breaks. Spongebob then picks Stan up, and goes for a Sponge Suplex Pin. Stan however counters out of it. Stan Smith then hits a Back Breaker on Spongebob. Stan then grabs the Crow Bar, and waits for Spongebob to get back up. Spongebob gets up, and is hits by the Crow Bar. Stan Smith then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Stan picks Spongebob up, and Irish Whips him out of the Ring. Stan Smith then leaves the Ring. Stan then grabs Spongebob, and Irish Whips him into the Steel Steps. Stan then picks Spongebob up again, but Spongebob hits a Headbutt on Stan Smith. Spongebob then follows it up with a Tackle on Stan Smith. Spongebob then begins to strip off the top of the Announce Table. Stan Smith gets up, and charges at Spongebob. Spongebob ducks out of the way, and Stan crashes into the Announce Table, Breaking through it. "OMG!, OMG!" is chanted by the Crowd as Spongebob picks Stan up, and Irish Whips him back into the Ring. Spongebob gets back into the Ring as well. Spongebob picks Stan up, and hits a Sponge Suplex Pin on Stan Smith.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF Hardcore Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" announced Tripp as Spongebob is given the Hardcore Title.

"Spongebob gets a Successful Title Defense against the Rookie Revolution Member." said Bender.

"Indeed, The Rookie Revolution will not be happy with this." replied Iroh.

Spongebob celebrates with the Belt until he is then jumped from behind by Shinji Ikari from behind.

"The Rookie Revolution's Shinji is attacking Spongebob!" said a shocked Bender.

"And now Stan Smith is getting back up, and joining in." added Iroh.

Stan Smith then removes the Turnbuckle, Exposing it as Shinji sets up to Irish Whip Spongebob into the Ring Post until...

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

Patrick runs down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring.

"Patrick is here to save his Friend!" said Bender.

"Looks like the odds have been evened out here." added Iroh.

Stan Smith, and Shinji drop Spongebob, and then just oddly leave the Ring.

"Well this is rather odd, The Rookie Revolution just left the Ring." commented Bender.

"Looks like they didn't wanna fight here." replied Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF Champion Bart Simpson.

"Bridgette here, With the CWF Champion Bart Simpson. Now Bart, Tonight you defend the CWF Champion against the Warrior of the Souther Water Tribe, Do you think you will get lucky, and...

Bart immediately grabs the Mic from Bridgette.

"Lucky?, I did not get lucky by pinning Sokka to retain the Title at Wrestleversary. I chose my spot correctly, and of course planned my Victory from the start. Tonight, I will do it once again." said Bart as he then left.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Being accompanied to the Ring by Paulina Guerrera, From Steel City: Mas y Menos!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers Mas y Menos but Boos Paulina.

"At Wrestleversary, Mas y Menos were defeated for the Tag Team Championships against The Erupting Eds in a Tag Team Turmoil Match." said Bender.

"Well they decided to enact their Rematch Clause for this Match." stated Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well the past few Months have been pretty good for the Eds." said Bender.

"Reforming before the CWF Rumble, and Becoming the Tag Champions once more at Wrestleversary is pretty good in my view." replied Iroh.

Ed, and Eddy represent The Erupting Eds. Ed, and Mas start off in the Ring. The match begins with Mas, and Ed in a Staredown with Mas hitting afew Chops on Ed. Mas then follows it up with a Leg Sweep on Ed. Mas puts Ed in a Leg Lock, Ed Grabs onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Ed gets up, and hits a Skull Bash on Mas. Ed follows it up with a Takedown. Ed then Tags in Eddy, and the two then hit a Double Leg Drop on Mas. Eddy picks Mas up, and goes for a Spinebuster.  
Mas however counters it, and hits a Drop Kick on Eddy. Mas puts Eddy in a Boston Crab. Eddy is in pain, but he is able to reverse it into a Roll Up Pin. Mas kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Mas gets up, and then connects with a Sidewalk Slam on Eddy. Mas then pins Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Eddy kicks out

Eddy gets back up, but is met with a Big Boot from Mas. Mas then Tags in Menos. Menos, and Mas then both Irish Whip Eddy into the Ropes. Paulina then pulls the Top Rope down, causing Eddy to fall out of the Ring. The Ref begins the Ten Count as Menos gets out of the Ring. Menos picks Eddy up, and Irish Whips Eddy back into the Ring. Menos then gets back into the Ring as the Ref was at 5. Menos picks Eddy up, and then hits a Suplex on Eddy. Menos, and Mas then head up the Top Turnbuckle. Edd gets onto the Apron to distract them. Paulina does the same to stop Edd, but accidentally knocks Menos off the Turnbuckle. Mas gets off the Turnbuckle to check on his Brother. Paulina tells Mas to focus on the match, but Eddy hits a Dropkick to knock Mas out of the Ring. Eddy then hits a SpearED on Menos. Eddy then pins Menos.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and still CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Eds are given the Tag Titles.

"The Eds retain the Tag Belts here Tonight!" said Bender.

"But once again, It was Paulina who costed her Team the win." said Iroh.

The Eds celebrate their Victory as Paulina looks on upset.

(Promo) Inside a Small Warehouse, A bunch of People are standing there while some chained Hooks are hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly, A Man wearing a White Hooded Sweater stands on a Podium, and gets upon it. He then grabs a Megaphone, and Turns it on as he positions it towards his covered Face.

"The Chains have been lowered downward to grab the true hearted from the pond of the feeble minded." said the Man.

"For those who do not take this opportunity are the ones who are forever cursed to be coevered in the shadows." continued the Man.

"The Time for being a saviour however is growing rather short." continued the Man.

"The end is coming quickly: Just believe in me, and I will show you the Light!" finished the Man as he shut off the Megaphone.

**HE WILL SHOW YOU THE LIGHT AT BLAZE OF GLORY**

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Skulker won a Number One Contendership Match against Patrick afew weeks ago." said Bender.

"But can he defeat the Danny for the U.S. Title?" asked Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well these two have had afew bouts in the past from One on One Fights to I Quit Matches." said Bender.

"Tonight is another notch in their Rivalry." added Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker hitting a Series of Punches on Danny, and then follows it up with a Takedown. Skulker then hits a set of Ground Punches on Danny until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker picks Danny up, but Danny hits a Skull Bash on Skulker. Danny follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Skulker. Danny then continues the offense by putting Skulker in a Boston Crab. Skulker however grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Skulker gets up, and connects with a Clothesline on Danny. Skulker then picks Danny up, and goes for a Chokeslam, but Danny counters it, and puts Skulker in an Arm Lock. Skulker however fights out of the Hold. Skulker gets back up, and then hits an Uppercut on Danny. Skulker then connects with a Chokeslam onto Danny. Skulker then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Skulker is angered by this, and begins to argue with the Ref. Danny then hits a Throwback onto Skulker from behind. Danny then puts Skulker in a Sleeper Hold. Skulker however, Breaks out of the Hold by Judo Flipping Danny onto the mat. Skulker then follows it up with a Leg Drop on Danny. Skulker then once again hits a Series of Ground Punches on Danny. Danny this time however hits a Skull Bash on Skulker. Danny gets back up, and gets into a Tie Up with Skulker. Danny wins it with an Arm Drag. Danny then waits for Skulker to get back up. Skulker gets back up, and goes for a Chokeslam. Danny however counters it. Danny then hits a Specter Spike on Skulker. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and then connects with a Phantom Flip on Skulker.  
Danny then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and Still CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as Danny is given the U.S. Title.

"Danny once again leaves with the Title in his hands." said Bender.

"Another Victory for Amity Park's favorite son." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Paulina is seen walking up to Mas y Menos.

"Guys, I'm sorry for what happened." said Paulina as she caught up with the Team.

"Look, It was an accident & I was only to help out!" continued Paulina.

Mas y Menos then look at Paulina.

"Paulina..." said Mas y Menos.

"Yes?" asked Paulina.

"You're Fired!" replied the duo as they then leave.

Paulina looks shocked by this, and then begins to sob.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Sokka along with Nelson battled Bart Simpson in a Triple Threat Match for the CWF Championship." said Bender.

"In the end however, Bart got the winning pin on Sokka." explained Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Bart has been the CWF Champion since Cold Blood." stated Bender.

"Tonight, Can he keep the Belt, or will Sokka become the CWF Champion?" questioned Iroh.

The match begins with Sokka, and Bart in a Tie Up, with Bart winning it with a SidewalK Slam. Bart then follows it up by putting Sokka in an Anaconda Vice suprisingly. Sokka though is able to Grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Sokka gets up, and hits a Punch to the Gut of Bart. Sokka then connects with a Takedown on Bart. Sokka continues the Offense with a Series of Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Sokka waits for Bart to get back up. Sokka grabs Bart, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka goes for the kill with an Ice Breaker, but Bart counters it by kicking Sokka away. Bart gets on the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Double Axe Handle on Sokka. Bart then waits for Sokka to get back up. Sokka gets up, and Bart goes for a BartDog. Sokka counters, and Connects with an Unprettier on Bart. Sokka then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Bart gets up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Sokka. Bart follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker on Sokka. Bart then puts Sokka in a Leg Lock, but Sokka counters out of it easily. Sokka then connects with a Big Boot on Bart. Sokka then follows it up with a Rolling Thunder on Bart. Sokka tries to put Bart in a STF Hold, but Bart counters out of it. Bart gets up, and goes for the BartDog. Sokka however pushes Bart off of him, and sends Bart out of the Ring. Sokka gets out of the Ring as the Ref then begins the 10 Count. "1,2..." Sokka picks Bart up, but Bart Irish Whips Sokka into the Steel Steps. "3,4,5..." Bart picks Sokka up, and goes for a BartDog, but Sokka counters it. "6,7..." Sokka then connects with a Legsweep on Bart, and then slides back into the Ring. "8,9..."  
Bart gets back up, and is about to head back into the Ring, but then just stands there. "10!" The Ref then calls for the Bell to be Rung.

"Here is your winner, Via Count out: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd begins to Boo what happened.

"However, Still CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos Heavily.

"Bart just punked out so he can keep the Title!" yelled an irate Bender.

"I'm sure General Manager JC is going to have to deal with this controversy." said Iroh.

Bart grabs the CWF Title, and head up the Entrance Ramp while Sokka looks irate as the show draws to a close.

Results

Juniper Lee def. Katara (Retains Women's Title)

Team South Park def. Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki

SpongeBob Squarepants def. Stan Smith (Retains Hardcore Title)

The Erupting Eds def. Mas y Menos (Retains Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom def. Skulker (Retains U.S. Title)

Sokka def. Bart Simpson (Count Out) (Bart Retains CWF Title)

* * *

Another Chapter finished. What will happen next, Well Review, and Watch out for the Next Chapter, _**Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel!**_


	149. Chapter 149

Hello Fans, Here is another Chapter of CWF. I only own my OCs, and such.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation) May Week 1

Rise by Flobots Plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Heya fanboys, and girls? Bender here, and besides me is Iroh." greeted Bender.

"We are live in Cleveland, Ohio where we are coming off Still Standing." added Iroh.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the Genereal Manager of CWF: JC!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well JC has been dealing with some issues coming from Still Standing." said Bender.

"Yeah, Bart getting himself counted out in the Title Match, and his Tag Team Experiment blowing up in his face." replied Iroh.

"First things first, How is everybody doing here Tonight in Cleveland?" asked JC as the Crowd gives a mixed reaction.

"Okay, As you all may know, at the end of Still Standing Sokka defeated Bart Simpson in the Main Event." explained JC.

"However, Bart was Counted Out of the Match, and as the Rules state: A Championship Belt cannot change hands via Disqualification or Count Out. So Bart is still the CWF Champion." explained JC as the Crowd Boos this.

"Now I can agree there about how you all feel, I mean this was the biggest jerk move since Lebron decided to take his talents to South Beach." replied JC.

"Anyway, I have decided that at the Next PPV: Blaze of Glory, Bart Simpson will once again defend the CWF Championship against Sokka." said JC as the Crowd Cheers.

"However, I wanna make sure that this match goes off without a hitch." said JC.

"I want this to be the Rubber Match, The Final Showdown between these two guys, So later tonight I'll make an announement about what their Match will be." said JC.

"So we're getting a Rematch at Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"Yeah, but what Match is he thinking of?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom: Patrick Star!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Still Standing, Spongebob was successful in defending the Hardcore Title against Stan Smith." said Bender.

"Then Shinji from the Rookie Revolution got involved." added Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Thankfully, Patrick made the save for his old buddy Spongebob." said Bender.

"Tonight, Stan will get his chance to face Patrick.

The match begins with Patrick, and Stan in a Tie Up with Stan winning it with a German Suplex. Stan then stomps on Patrick until the Ref forces him to stop. Stan picks Patrick up, and hits a DDT on Patrick. Stan tries to pin Patrick, but Patrick gets his Foot on the Ropes before the Ref can make the Count. Patrick gets back up, and hits afew Punches on Stan Smith. Patrick follows it up with a Samoan Drop on Stan Smith. Patrick puts Stan Smith in a Boston Crab, but Stan grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Stan Smith gets back up, and then hits a Spinebuster on Patrick. Stan Smith then pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Patrick kicks out

Stan picks Patrick up, and once again goes for a Spinebuster. Patrick however counters it. Patrick follows it up with a Body Slam on Stan Smith. Patrick showboats to the Crowd as they respond with Cheers. Patrick then puts Stan Smith in a STF Hold. Stan is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Stan Smith eventually fights out of the Hold. Stan Smith gets up, and Irish Whips Patrick into the Ropes. Stan then connects with a Powerbomb on Patrick on the Bounce back. Stan Smith goes for an Ankle Lock on Patrick, but Patrick knocks Stan Smith off of him. Patrick gets up, and Irish Whips Stan into the Ring Post. Patrick sets Stan up, and hits a Starfish Stomp on Stan. Patrick then pins Stan.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Patrick Star!" announced Tripp as Patrick's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Patrick scores the win here Tonight." said Bender.

"He could be putting himself back in the Hardcore Title Hunt with that win too." added Iroh.

(General Manager JC's Office) JC is seen looking over some Papers as Julie then appears with Rojo Bat, and Naruto.

"I got them like you asked JC." said Julie.

"Thanks Julie." said JC.

"Okay then you two, What happened at Still Standing?" asked JC.

"Well, Bart retained on a technicality, Danny, June, Spongebob, and The Eds retained their Belts, Paulina got canned and..." said Naruto until JC interrupted him.

"I mean in your Match, You know, The one where you guys lost to Team South Park." replied JC.

"Hey, It wasn't my fault. I mean Naruto here Ninja Kicked me after the Match." said Rojo Bat.

"You should have stopped the Pin!" argued Naruto.

"I had the Match won if you didn't Tag yourself in!" said Rojo Bat back.

"Enough you two!" yelled JC.

"Listen, I'm going to give you two another shot at proving that you can be a Tag Team." said JC.

"Tonight, There will be a Fatal Four Way Match to determine the Number One Contenders for the Tag Titles, and you guys are going to be in that Match." announced JC.

"But.." said Rojo Bat, and Naruto in unison.

"No buts, Now if you two try to quarrel again like at Still Standing, I will have you buried deeper then HHH was after The MSG Incident." retorted JC.

"Yes sir." said Rojo Bat, and Naruto as they left the Office.

(Commercial Break)

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Jake Long hasn't been having great couple of Months." said Bender.

"Well he failed in winning the United States Championship at Wrestleversary, and was unable to get a CWF Title Shot." explained Iroh.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko is looking to get back into the Title hunt again." said Bender.

"Well beating Jake will be a step in the right direction." stated Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Jake in a Chop Battle with Jake winning it with a Thumb to the eyes of Zuko. Jake follows it up with a Leg Sweep on Zuko. Jake then puts Zuko in a Boston Crab, but Zuko reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Jake kicks out before the Ref can make the Count however. Jake gets up, and goes for another Thumb to the Eyes. Zuko however counters it, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam on Jake. Zuko gets on Jake, and hits afew Ground Punches on Jake until the Ref forces him to stop. Zuko picks Jake up, and goes for the early with a Death Valley Driver on Jake. Jake however counters it with a DDT. Jake then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count: 1,2,... Zuko kicks out.

Jake picks Zuko up, and goes for a Dragon DDT. Zuko counters this, and Irish Whips Jake into the Ring Post. Zuko then hits afew Chops on Jake. Zuko follows it up with a Judo Flip on Jake. Zuko tries to put Jake in a Leg Lock, but Jake counters it. Jake gets back up, and connects with a Knee to the jaw of Zuko. Jake follows it up with a Swinging Neck Breaker on Zuko. Jake waits for Zuko to get back up as Jake signals that the end is coming. Zuko gets back up, and Jake goes for a Dragon DDT. Zuko counters it however, and Irish Whips Jake into the Ropes. Jake goes for a Big Boot on the bounce back, but Zuko ducks out of the way. Zuko then hits a Death Valley Driver on a disoriented Jake. Zuko then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Zuko!" announced Tripp as Zuko's arm is raised in Victory.

"Zuko takes the winners share of the purse here tonight." said Bender.

"It was a hard fought victory for Zuko." added Iroh.

(CWF Locker Room) Danny Phantom is watching Zuko celebrate his win as he is polishing his U.S. Title.

"Looks like Danny might be interested in Zuko's win." said Bender.

"Danny might want to be careful who he is dealing with." replied Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Women's Champion Juniper Lee.

"I am here with the Women's Champion: Juniper Lee. Now June, You have an announcement for everyone in CWF is that correct?" asked John.

"Yes, Next Week I will have a special announcement that will concern the CWF Roster." said June as she then walks away.

"Well that will be interesting." replied John despite June already leaving.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Still Standing, Skulker was unable to defeat Danny Phantom for the United States Championship." said Bender.

"Tonight, Skulker is going to look to vent some steam." replied Iroh.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"And his opponent, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well it's been awhile since we have seen Ron, but it's great to see him back." said Bender.

"I hope this won't be a short return." said Iroh.

The match begins with Skulker hitting a Sucker Punch on Ron, and then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam on Ron. Skulker then hits a series of Ground Punches until the Ref forces him to stop. Skulker picks Ron up, and Irish Whips Ron into the Ropes. Ron bounces off the Ropes, and suprisingly connects with a Drop Kick on Skulker to take him down. Ron then tries to pin Skulker, but Skulker kicks out before the Ref can make the count. Skulker gets back up, and Bench Presses Ron for a moment, and then connects with a Body Slam. Skulker roars massively as the Crowd Boos. Skulker then puts Ron in a STF Hold. Ron however Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Skulker grabs Ron though, and hits a Suplex on Ron. Skulker pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ron barely kicks out

Skulker picks Ron up, and goes for a Chokeslam. Ron counters it however, and then hits an Arm Lock on Skulker. Skulker quickly counters out of it. Skulker then hits a Big Boot on Ron. Skulker then puts Ron in a Sleeper Hold. Ron is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. The Ref checks to see if Ron can continue. Ron shows signs of life as he begins to fight. Eventually, Ron fights out of the Hold. Ron then gets into a Tie Up with Skulker, and suprisingly connects with a Judo Flip on the Hunter. Ron then waits for Skulker to get back up as he then signals that the end is coming. Skulker gets back up, and goes for a Chokeslam on Ron, but Ron counters. Ron then Irish Whips Skulker into the Ropes, and hits a BOOYAH! on Skulker. Ron then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ron Stoppable!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ron scores an impressive Victory here tonight." said Bender.

"I wonder how will translate for Ron in the near future?" questioned Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

The Erupting Eds then head down the Entrance Ramp, and go to the Announce Table.

"Hey Eds, What are you guys doing here?" asked Bender.

"We're here to scout the competition for the Tag Team Titles." replied Eddy.

"Though there is one thing we'd like to do." said Edd.

"What's that?" asked Iroh.

"We'd like to announce this Match." answered Ed.

"Okay then." said Bender.

"We'll let you Announce this Match then." added Iroh as the duo left the Table.

The Erupting Eds then sit at the Table.

(CWF Ring)

"This Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match is set for one is set for one fall, and it for the Number One Contendership for the CWF Tag Team Championships." announced Tripp as the Crowd gets on their feet.

(Phineas n' Ferb Theme Plays)

"Introducing First, From Danville: Phineas, and Ferb!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"So here comes these two new guys, Triangle Guy, and Silent Britman." said Eddy.

"Umm, That's Phineas, and Ferb Eddy. These two are rather up & comers here in CWF." stated Edd.

"And they have a Platypus, Platypusses are so cool." said an excited Ed.

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, Dib, and The Invader: Zim!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Oh boy these guys again, How many times have we faced these two dorks?" pondered Eddy.

"I'm not sure Eddy, but I'm sure they will give us a run for the Belts if they win here Tonight." answered Edd.

"I like Aliens you guys." said Ed.

(South Park Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From South Park, Colorado: Team South Park!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Here comes our Rivals in the Tag Division." stated Eddy.

"Well they did just socre a big victory at Still Standing." stated Edd.

"I hope we face them again." said Ed.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"Introducing Next, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ohh boy, This guy & I have butted heads in the past." said a bugged Eddy.

"Well you two fought for the CWF Championship over a Year ago." stated Edd.

"That's correct Edd, and then you got beaten up by Bart Simpson." added Ed.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Suprised to see these two joining forces." said Eddy.

"Question is, Can these two co-exist?" asked Edd.

"Hello? Echo... My name is Ed!" said Ed.

Stan, and Kenny represent Team South Park. Stan, Rojo, Zim, and Ferb start off in the Ring. The match begins with Rojo Bat hitting an uppercut on Stan while Zim puts Ferb in a Headlock. Rojo Bat follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Stan. Rojo Bat tries to put Stan in a Leg Lock, but Stan counters it. Meanwhile Zim Irish Whips Ferb into the Ropes, but Ferb hits a Drop Kick on Zim on the bounce back. Ferb then goes for the quick kill with a Regal Stretch, but Rojo Bat Breaks it up. Rojo Bat then connects with a Sitout Powerbomb on Ferb. Stan then Tags in Kyle, and the duo hit a Double Dropkick from behind on Rojo Bat. Kyle picks Rojo Bat up, and then hits a Kyle Kutter on Rojo Bat. Kyle then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zim Breaks up the Count.

Zim then hits a Back Breaker on Kyle. Zim then Tags in Dib as Ferb Tags in Phineas. Phineas ducks an attempted Clothesline from Dib. Phineas follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker on Dib. Kyle grabs Phineas, and goes for another Kyle Kutter, but Phineas counters. Rojo Bat meanwhile Tags in Naruto. Naruto gets psyched up, and takes out the competitors in the Ring with a Series of Uppercuts. Naruto then waits for Dib to get back up. Phineas however goes for a Roll Up Pin on Naruto. Naruto however kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Naruto gets up, and hits a Ninja Kick on Phineas. Dib gets up, and also gets a Ninja Kick from Naruto. Kyle gets up, and is met with a Ninja Kick too. Naruto then pins Kyle as Rojo Bat got into the Ring for protection.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders: Naruto Uzumaki & Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as their Arms are raised in Victory.

"Well there you go, Rojo Bat, and Naruto will be our opponents." stated Eddy.

"This should be pretty good." replied Edd.

"I can't wait to see that." added Ed.

(Backstage) General Manager JC is seen talking on the Phone to someone.

"So, Can this thing happen at Blaze of Glory?" asked JC.

JC listens to the prompts from the Phone.

"Okay then, I will make the Announcements. Thank you." said JC as he hung up the Phone.

JC then made his way to the Ring.

(Commercial Break)

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the General Manager of CWF: JC!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

General Manager JC walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring. JC then asks for a Mic.

"Okay Ladies, and Gentlemen. Before we can begin I would like Bart Simpson, and Sokka to come to the Ring right now." said JC.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Sokka heads down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring as the Crowd Cheers.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart Simpson heads down the Entrance Ramp with the CWF Title over his shoulder. Bart then enters the Ring as the Crowd Boos.

"Gentlemen, As you know from earlier tonight, The Main Event of Blaze of Glory will be Bart Simpson defending the CWF Championship against Sokka." stated JC.

"Now I have been discussing it with the higherups in CWF, Including the Owner, and CEO of CWF Mr. Burns about this Matchup." said JC.

"As I see it here, Both of you have a Victory over eachother." said JC.

"Hold up there, I pinned Sokka, Sokka never pinned..." argued Bart until...

"SHUT UP!" roared JC.

"Now, Considering what happened at Still Standing, I want this Match to be the Final Showdown between you two." said JC.

"This Match will be a Match that will have No Count Outs, No Disqualification, No Intereference, and will basically break you." stated JC.

"I am talking about of course a Match that has only been seen twice, A Match that has broken bigger men, and a Match that you know alittle bit about Bart." said JC.

"Is he talking about?" asked Bender.

"Is it gonna happen?" questioned Iroh.

"Ofcourse I am talking about the Main Event of Blaze of Glory, Bart Simpson defend the CWF Championship against Sokka in... THE CELL!" announced JC as the Crowd Roars heavily at this announcement.

"Oh my Gosh! The Cell is coming back!" said a shocked Bender.

"We've only seen this thing twice, Now we are going to see it for a third time." said Iroh.

Bart, and Sokka give each other a Staredown while JC looks on as the show draws to a close.

Results

Patrick Star def. Stan Smith

Zuko def. Jake Long

Ron Stoppable def. Skulker

Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki def. Phineas & Ferb, Team South Park, and Zim & Dib (Fatal Four Way Match) (Wins Number One Contendership for Tag Titles)

* * *

Another Chapter of CWF is finished. Hope you all Enjoy, and REVIEW!


	150. Chapter 150

Heya Folks. Here is the 150th Chapter of CWF Ladies, and Gentlemen. I hope you all Enjoy. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation) May Week 2

Rise by Flobots Plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Good Evening CWF Fans, I am Bender, and once again besides me is Iroh." announced Bender.

"We are live in St. Louis, Missouri where in our Main Event, Sokka & Bart will be in Tag Team Action." states Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Bikini Bottom: Spongebob & Patrick: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"The Bikini Bottom Boyz are back in action here Tonight." said Bender.

"These two are back to face a common threat here." stated Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, First, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Stan Smith was defeated by Patrick Star." said Bender.

"Don't forget, Stan was also defeated by Spongebob at Still Standing with the Hardcore Title on the line." added Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark laugh is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Nelson hasn't been having any luck as of late." said Bender.

"It started back at Wrestleversary when Bart defeated Sokka, and Nelson to retain the CWF Title." said Iroh.

Stan Smith, and Spongebob start off in the Ring. The Match begins with Spongebob hitting an Arm Drag on Stan, and follows it up with an Arm Lock on Stan. Stan Smith however fights out of the Hold. Stan Smith then hits a flurry of Punches on Spongebob, and then follows it up with a Knee to the jaw of Spongebob. Stan then puts Spongebob in a STF Hold. Spongebob though is able to Grab the Ropes to Break the Hold. Stan heads to his Corner, and Tags in Nelson. Nelson picks Spongebob up, and hits a Strong Clothesline on Spongebob. Nelson then connects with a Leg Drop on Spongebob Nelson then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Nelson picks Spongebob up, but Spongebob hits a Code Breaker on Nelson. Spongebob quickly heads to his Corner, and then Tags in Patrick. Patrick gets into the Ring, and hits a Punch on Nelson. Patrick follows it up with a Scoop Slam on Nelson. Patrick puts Nelson in a Boston Crab, but Nelson counters out of it. Nelson gets back up, and hits a Sucker Punch on Patrick. Nelson then signals that the end is coming as he picks Patrick up. Nelson goes for the HAW-HAW!, but Patrick counters it. Patrick then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post. Patrick sets him up, and then hits a Starfish Stomp on Nelson. Patrick then pins Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: The Bikini Bottom Boyz!" announced Tripp as The Bikini Bottom Boyz have their Arms raised in Victory.

"The Bikini Bottom Boyz are successful here Tonight." said Bender.

"Great to see these guys back in action once more." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Juniper Lee is heading to the Ring.

"June is making her way to the Ring." said Bender.

"She had a big Announcement, But what is it?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please welcome the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"At Still Standing, Juniper Lee defeated Katara to retain the Women's Championship." stated Bender.

"And Last Week, She said she had a Major Announcement." added Iroh.

June got into the Ring, and is given a Mic.

"As you all know, I have been in CWF for afew Years now, and I have been the Women's Champion currently since CWF Rumble." said June.

"For awhile now, I have been wondering about my role here in CWF." continued June.

"Her role?" asked Bender.

"What is she talking about?" added Iroh.

"Now, I can no longer what I must do now. As of this moment, I, Juniper Lee... am Retiring from CWF." announced June as the Crowd looks stunned.

"What?!" asked a stunned Bender.

"June's Retiring, But she is the Current Women's Champion!" explained Iroh.

"It's been a Great run for me here in CWF, but it's time for me go out with my head held high and..." said June until.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

General Manager JC appears at the Top of the Entrance Ramp.

"Now hold on there a Second June." said JC.

"Now I don't have anything against someone retiring or anything, but I have one question to ask you." said JC.

"And what is that question?" asked June.

"Who do you think you are, Wendi Richter?" asked JC.

"You think you can just leave CWF with the Women's Title, Then go on some other show, and make a big statement by dumping the Title in a Garbage Can?" continued JC.

"In the words of a Great Entertainer: I don't think so, Homey don't play that!" said JC.

"At Blaze of Glory, You are going to be in a Match with the Women's Championship on the Line." said JC.

"Against whom?, I've defeated Sam, Kim, Shego, and practicully Woman on the Roster." said June.

"Oh, Not everyone. You see I have been in negociations with one of the Biggest Names in Wrestling at the Moment, and as of Last Night, She is now an Official CWF Superstar." stated JC.

"So, At Blaze of Glory, You will be Defending the Women's Championship against this Lady." said JC.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnson Plays)

Just then, Korra appears at the top of the Ramp.

"Mom Allmighty!, Korra is now in CWF!" said a shocked Bender.

"The Next Avatar is going to be June's opponent at Blaze of Glory." said Iroh.

Korra walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring. Korra extends her hand for a Handshake, but Junes smacks her hand. June then goes for a Punch, but Korra stops her. Korra then hits a Tsunami Slam (Spinning Spinebuster) on June.

"Korra just layed out the Women's Champion!" said Bender.

"Something tells me June is going to have to retire after Blaze of Glory." added Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Zuko defeated Jake Long in a one on one Match." said Bender.

"Well here comes the Rematch." replied Iroh.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From New York, New York: Jake Long!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well word on the street is that Danny Phantom has been scouting his next opponent for Blaze of Glory." said Bender.

"This could be good." states Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Jake in a Tie up with Jake winning it with a Front Slam. Jake then puts Zuko in a Leg Lock, but Zuko grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Zuko gets back up, and Irish Whips Jake into the Ring Post. Zuko then follows it up with a Series of Chops on Jake. Zuko finishes it up with an impressive Ninja Flip on Jake. Zuko then puts Jake in a STF Hold. Jake however fights out of the Hold. Jake gets up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Zuko. Jake then follows it up with a German Suplex on Zuko. Jake panders to the Crowd as they respond with Boos. Jake picks Zuko up, and then hits a Dragon DDT on Zuko. Jake then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Zuko gets his foot on the Ropes.

Jake looks angered as he pulls Zuko to the center of the Ring, and Pins him again, but Zuko kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Jake picks Zuko up, and goes for another Dragon DDT, but Zuko counters out of it. Zuko then hits a Sidewalk Slam on Jake. Zuko then hits afew Ground Punches on Jake until Jake hits a Skull Bash on Zuko. Jake gets back up, and hits afew Punches to the Gut of Zuko. Jake then follows it up with a Back Breaker on Zuko. Jake signals that the end is coming as Zuko begins to get back up. Zuko gets up, and Jake goes for the Dragon DDT once more. Zuko counters it however, and suprisingly hits a Death Valley Driver on Jake. Zuko then pins Jake.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Zuko!" announced Tripp as Zuko stands tall in the Ring.

"Zuko takes home the winner's share of the purse yet again." said Bender.

"That's 2 for 2 for my Nephew." stated Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny appears at the Top of the Entrance Ramp with the U.S. Title on his Shoulder.

"Well congraduations are in order Zuko." said Danny.

"Not only have you defeated Jake Long, Which is about as simple as opening a Door. But I have decided along with the higher ups that you will be my opponent at Blaze of Glory." announced Danny.

"Whoa, That's gonna be epic." said an excited Bender.

"Zuko has been doing well." replied Iroh.

"Just make sure you're up for it." replied Danny as he then headed Backstage.

(Backstage)

Bridgette is seen with Naruto Uzumaki, and Rojo Bat.

"I am here with Rojo Bat, and Naruto Uzumaki." stated Bridgette.

"Now you guys are going to face The Erupting Eds for the Tag Team Championship at Blaze of Glory. How do plan on defeating a Team that has been together for Years when you two have only been in 3 Tag Matches together?" asked Bridgette.

Rojo Bat is given the Mic.

"Well Bridge, I have been known to pull off massive successes in quick times." boasted Rojo Bat.

"So I believe that if..." said Rojo Bat until Naruto takes the Mic.

"Now hold on there. Last time I checked, I was the one who actaully held a Tag Team Championship here." argued Naruto.

"Now in my view, the Best way to defeat..." said Naruto until Rojo Bat interrupted him.

"Excuse there Naruto, But I'm also the one that Pinned Eddy in back to back PPVs with the CWF Title on the line." said Rojo Bat.

"I've had more Championship Reigns than you Rojo Bat." argued Naruto.

"Ummm, Nevermind then, I don't wanna start some sort of Backstage Warzone." said Bridgette as she walked away.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) Inside a Large Building, Numerous People are standing together all wearing Hooded Ropes. Suddenly, A Man wearing a White Hooded Sweater stands on a Podium, and gets upon it. He then grabs a Megaphone, and Turns it on as he positions it towards his covered Face.

"I stand before you all as the Shepard of this misguided flock." began the Hooded Man.

"The Time continues to whane downwards on you all as the shadows begin to envelope the mass populace." continued the Hooded Man.

"The end is nigh, and the New Era will be upon us all." continued the Hooded Man.

"I tell you all this one final time: Just believe in me, and I will show you the Light!" finished the Man as he shut off the Megaphone. The People then cheer their Leader.

**HE WILL SHOW YOU THE LIGHT AT BLAZE OF GLORY**

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Last Week, Ron defeated Skulker in an epic one on one Match." said Bender.

"It seems that Ron is getting himself stoked as of late." added Iroh.

(Xiolian Showdown Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next: Omi!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers/Boos.

"Well along with Skulker, and Ron, Omi is a former Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"And he has training for awhile, and now is back for some action." said Iroh.

(Punk Rock Music Plays)

"Introducing Next, From The Ghost Zone: Skulker!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Skulker was defeated by Ron." said Bender.

"I'm sure he wants revenge here." added Iroh.

The match begins with Ron ducking an attempted Clothesline from Skulker in which he hits Omi. Ron tries to score a quick Roll Up Pin on Skulker, But Skulker kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Skulker gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Ron. Skulker then picks up Omi, and puts him in a Torture Rack. Omi however, Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Omi get then gets back up, and Irish Whips Skulker into the Ropes. Omi then hits a Judo Flip on Skulker on the bounce back. Omi then hits a Knee Drop on Skulker. Omi goes for a Boston Crab, but Skulker reverses it into a Roll Up Pin. Omi however Kicks Out before the Ref can make the Count. Skulker gets up, and hits a Clothesline on Omi. Skulker then pins Omi.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ron Breaks up the Count.

Skulker gets up, and Punches Ron in the Gut. Ron then goes for a Chokeslam on Ron. Ron however escapes out of the Hold. Ron then hits a Drop Kick on Skulker. Omi then hits a Takedown on Ron from behind. Omi then hits a Series of Ground Punches on Ron until the Ref forces him to stop. Omi picks Ron up, and goes an Ice Dragon Kick. Ron suprisingly ducks it, and connects with a Spinning Neck Breaker on Omi. Ron is about to pin Omi, but Skulker grabs Ron, and hits a Spinebuster on Ron. Skulker signals the end as he picks Ron up, and goes for a Chokeslam. Ron suprisingly coutners it. Ron then connects it with a BOOYAH! on Skulker. Ron then pins Skulker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ron Stoppable!" announced Tripp as Ron Celebrates his Victory.

"Ron has done it again!" said an impressed Bender.

"I gotta say, Ron is having a pretty good Winning Streak here." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka, and Bart Simpson are seen via Split Screen heading towards the Ring.

"The Tag Team Match is up next." said Bender.

"But who will be theri Tag Partners?" asked Iroh.

(CWF Announce Table)

"As you all know Last Week, General Manager JC announced that at Blaze of Glory, Sokka will battle Bart for the CWF Championship inside The Cell." said Bender.

"Now for those who don't know this Matchup it is like this." said Iroh.

"The Cell is much like WWE's HIAC Match, but is 24 Feet Tall rather then 20." explained Bender.

"That can be a pretty dangerous fall, Am I right Bender?" asked Iroh.

"Oh yeah, Don't remind me." responded Bender.

"There has only 2 Matches that took place in the Cell." said Iroh.

"The First had Homer Simpson defeating Peter Griffin to win the CWF Title." said Bender.

"The other was Danny Phantom defeating Jake Long, Naruto Uzumaki, and Omi in a Fatal Four Way Match to retain the Belt." added Iroh.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well at Blaze of Glory, Sokka will Battle Bart inside the Cell for the CWF Title." said Bender.

"Will Sokka finally win the CWF Title again?" asked Iroh.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From The Southern Air Temple: Aang!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Aang is of course one of Sokka's Friends, and a Rival as well." said Bender.

"These two should do well here." said Iroh.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And their Opponents, First, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Well Bart was able to survive as Champion despite being defeated by Sokka at Still Standing." said Bender.

"Yeah, but it was via Count Out. I doubt that it will save him this time at Blaze of Glory." replied Iroh.

(Rap Music Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Springfield: Milhouse Van Houten!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Milhouse is of Bart's best friend." said Bender.

"Milhouse, and Bart have been Tag Champs." added Iroh.

Milhouse, and Aang start off in the Ring. The match begins with Aang hitting a Judo Flip on Milhouse. Aang then puts Milhouse in an Arm Lock, but Milhouse quickly counters out of it. Milhouse hits a Series of Punches on Aang, and follows it up with a Facebuster on Aang. Milhouse goes for a quick pin, but Aang kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Aang gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Milhouse. Aang then follows it up with a Samoan Drop on Milhouse. Aang then Tags in Sokka, and the two connect with a Double Drop Kick on Milhouse. Sokka picks Milhouse up, and Irish Whips Milhouse into the Ring Post. Sokka tries to set Milhouse up for an Ice Breaker, but Milhouse counters it. Milhouse goes for a Super Kick, but Sokka ducks it. Sokka then hits a Spinebuster on a confused Milhouse. Sokka pins Milhouse.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Milhouse kicks out

Sokka picks Milhouse up, and Irish Whips Milhouse into the Ropes. Milhouse however hits a Flying Press on Sokka on the Bounce back. Milhouse puts Sokka in a Double Arm Lock. Sokka is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Sokka eventually fights out of the Hold. Sokka gets up, and connects with a Series of Punches on Milhouse. Sokka then hits a powerful Skull Bash on Milhouse. Sokka then puts Milhouse in an Ankle Lock. Milhouse is in pain, but he is able to Grab the Ropes to Break out of the Hold. Milhouse gets back up, and goes for a Super Kick, but Sokka once again counters it. Sokka then Irish Whips Milhouse into the Ring Post near Bart. Sokka sets up Milhouse, and hits an Ice Breaker on Milhouse. Suddenly, Bart comes out of nowhere, and hits a BartDog on Sokka. Bart then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners: Milhouse Van Houten, and Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as Bart's & Milhouse's Arms are raised in Victory.

"Bart just pulled the wool over Sokka's Eyes for the 3 Count." said Bender.

"Wait a second, How did Bart become the Legal man?" asked Iroh.

Video Clip shows Bart Tagging himself into the Match as Milhouse is about to be hits by Sokka's Ice Breaker.

"Well there is your answer." said Bender.

"Okay then, But is this going to be what will happen at Blaze of Glory?" asked Iroh.

Bart stands over the fallen Sokka while Milhouse presents the CWF Title to Bart as the show draws to a close.

Results

The Bikini Bottom Boyz def. Stan Smith & Nelson Muntz

Zuko def. Jake Long

Ron Stoppable def. Omi, and Skulker (Triple Threat Match)

Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten def. Sokka & Aang

* * *

Well Another Chapter is Completed. **Reviews** are Up!


	151. Chapter 151

Heya Fans. Here is a New Chapter of CWF up for you all, Enjoy. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation) May Week 3

Rise by Flobots Plays as the intro to CWF, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

"Hola CWF Fans, I am Bender, and besides me is Iroh." announced Bender.

"We are live in Mexico City, Mexico where Sokka, and Bart will take part in a Cell Press Conference." stated Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"This Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Before the Show, It was announced that Spongebob Squarepants will defend the Hardcore Championship against Patrick, Stan Smith, and Nelson in a Fatal Four Way Match." said Bender.

"The Champ will have a 25 Percent chance at Retaining the Championship.

(Nelson's Trademark Laugh is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" announed Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Last Week, Nelson teamed with Stan Smith in a Losing Effort to The Bikini Bottom Boyz." said Bender.

"Well it's going to be everyman for himself at Blaze of Glory." added Iroh.

The match begins with Nelson putting Spongebob in a Headlock. Nelson follows it up with a Body Slam on Spongebob. Nelson then continues the offense by Stomping on Spongebob until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson picks Spongebob up, but Spongebob counters with a Punch to the gut of Nelson. Spongebob Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes, and hits a Samoan Slam on Nelson on the bounce back. Spongebob then puts Nelson in a Leg Lock, but Nelson Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Nelson gets up, and ducks a Clothesline from Spongebob. Nelson follows it up with an Atomic Drop on Spongebob. Nelson picks Spongebob up, and goes for a HAW-HAW!, but Spongebob counters it. Spongebob then hits a Roll Up Pin on Nelson.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Nelson kicks out

Spongebob, and Nelson both get up, and get into a Tie Up. Nelson wins it with a DDT on Spongebob. Nelson then gets on Spongebob, and hits a series of Ground Punches on Spongebob until the Ref forces him to stop. Nelson picks Bart up, and connects with a Strong Lariat on Spongebob. Nelson roars massively as the Crowd Boos. Nelson picks Spongebob up, and puts him in a Half Nelson Hold. Spongebob is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Spongebob then fights out of the Hold. Spongebob hits an Uppercut on Nelson. Spongebob then Irish Whips Nelson into the Ropes. Nelson bounces off the Ropes, and goes for a Takedown, but Spongebob counters it. Spongebob then hits a Sponge Suplex Pin on Nelson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Spongebob Squarepants!" announced Tripp.

Spongebob has his Arm raised in Victory, but is then jumped from behind by Stan Smith. Nelson then gets back up, and joins in the Beatdown.

"I can't beleive this, Stan & Nelson are double teaming the Hardcore Champion!" said Bender.

"Well not for long." replied Iroh.

Suddenly, Patrick runs into the Ring, and goes after Nelson, Evening the odds. Patrick Irish Whips Nelson into the Ring Post, and connects with a Body Splash. Patrick then follows it up with a Starfish Stomp on Nelson. Spongebob meanwhile gets up, and connects with a DDT on Stan.

"The Bikini Bottom Boyz just helped eachother out here." said Bender.

"But at Blaze of Glory, It will be everyman for themself." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with Korra.

"I am here with CWF's Newest Superstar: Korra, Who will make her in Ring Debut next." said Bridgette.

"That's correct Bridge." said Korra.

"Alot of people want to know how you actaully signed with CWF?" asked Bridgette.

"Well, I met with JC afew Months back during Clash of the Titan, and he offered me a very lucrative Contract." replied Korra.

"And I know I'm taking this abit out of context, but I've always been a CWF kind of Gal." finished Korra.

(Commercial Break)

(Country Rock Music Plays)

"This is a Handicap Match set for one fall. Making their way to the Ring, From The Park N' Flush Trailer Park in Peach Creek: The Kankers!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Even though The Kankers haven't been in the Ring for awhile, But they were then Women's Champion at one point." said Bender.

"Remember, These Girls have it in the Numbers game." said Iroh.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnson Plays)

"And their opponent, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Korra!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Here comes Korra, CWF's Newest Girl." said Bender.

"This is her Debut Match, and I'm sure this one is going to be a doozy." commented Iroh.

Lee starts off in the Ring. The Match begins with Korra, and Lee in a Tie Up. Korra wins it with an Arm Drag, and then follows it up with an Arm Lock on Lee. Lee however grabs the Ropes to break the Hold. Lee gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Korra. Lee then follows it up with a Back Breaker on Korra. Lee then Tags in Marie, and the two hit a Double Elbow Drop on Korra. Marie puts Korra in a STF Hold, but Korra counters out of it. Korra gets up, and Irish Whips Marie into the Ropes. Korra then connects with a Big Boot on Marie. Korra picks Marie up, but Marie hits Korra with a Thumb to the Eyes. Marie then follows it up with a Sidewalk Slam. Marie then pins Korra.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Korra kicks out

Marie picks Korra up, and puts her in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref checks to see if Korra can still wrestle. Korra shows signs of life as she then fights out of the Hold. Marie tries to continue the offense, but Korra counters it. Marie then heads to her Corner, and then Tags in May. May gets into a Tie Up with Korra, but Korra wins it with a Body Slam on May. Korra is then jumped from behind by Marie, and Lee. The May gets up, and the girls then try to hit the Triple Threat on Korra. Korra however counters them all. Korra then connects with a Powerful Clothesline on Lee, and nails a Spinebuster on Marie. May gets up, and goes for a Clothesline on Korra. Korra however ducks it, and then hits a Tsunami Slam on May. Korra then pins May.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Korra!" announced Tripp.

"Korra wins in her Debut Match!" said an impressed Bender.

"Is this a sign of things to come at Blaze of Glory?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Well Ron has been on a roll as of late." said Bender.

"Before the Show, It was announced that Ron Stoppable would have a Match at Blaze of Glory against the Debuting Light." said Iroh.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Also at Blaze of Glory, Zuko will battle Danny Phantom for the United States Championship." stated Bender.

"Zuko has been a U.S. Champion, and I'm sure he wants to be one again." said Iroh.

The match begins with Zuko, and Ron in a Chop Battle with Zuko winning it. Zuko then connects with a Kick on Ron to knock him down. Zuko continues the Offense by putting Ron in an Anaconda Vice, but Ron quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Ron gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Zuko. Ron then follows it up with a Judo Flip on Zuko. Ron then puts Zuko in a Boston Crab, but Zuko reverse it into a Roll Up Pin. Ron however kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. Zuko, and Ron then get back up, and get into a Tie Up. Ron suprisingly wins it with another Judo Flip on Zuko. Ron then tries to Zuko in a Sharpshooter, but Zuko counters it. Zuko gets back up, and hits afew Chops on Ron, and then connects with a Back Breaker on Ron. Zuko then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ron kicks out

Zuko picks Ron up, and goes for the kill with a Death Valley Driver. Ron however is able to Grab onto the Ropes to keep himself alive in the Match. Ron pulls himself onto the Ropes, and hits a Cross Body on Zuko. Ron looks stunned, and excited as the Crowd Cheers. Ron picks Zuko up, and goes for a BOOYAH!. Zuko however counters it with a Spinning Neck Breaker. Zuko grabs Ron, and once again puts him in an Anaconda Vice. Ron is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Eventually, Ron is able to Crawl towards the Ropes, and Grab them, Forcing Zuko to Break the Hold. Zuko picks Ron back up, and goes for the Death Valley Driver. Ron again counters it. Ron then sets Zuko up, and connects with a BOOYAH! on Zuko. Ron then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Ron Stoppable!" announced Tripp as Ron's Arm is raised in Victory.

"Ron continues this impressive winning streak!" exclaimed Bender.

"But can he defeat the Debuting Light at Blaze of Glory?" asked Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Being Accompanied to the Ring by Ed, and Edd, From Peach Creek: Eddy!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Blaze of Glory, The Erupting Eds will be defending the CWF Tag Team Championships against Rojo Bat, and Naruto Uzumaki." said Bender.

"Tonight though, It's just one on one action." said Iroh.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, Being accompanied to the Ring by Naruto Uzumaki, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Mentioned by The Erupting Eds Last Week, Rojo Bat and Eddy had abit of a Rivalry Last Year." said Bender.

"Well they both had the Main Event of Wrestleversary, and Still Standing under their Belt." responded Iroh.

The match begins with a Staredown until Rojo Bat ducks a Sucker Punch from Eddy. Rojo Bat follows it up with a Spinning Neck Breaker on Eddy. Rojo Bat continues the offense by putting Eddy in an Arm Lock, but Eddy quickly counters out of the Hold. Eddy gets back up, and connects with afew Punches on Rojo Bat. Eddy follows it up with a Suplex on Rojo Bat. Eddy then connects with afew Stomps until the Ref forces him to stop. Eddy picks Rojo Bat up, and Irish Whips him into the Ropes. Rojo Bat however connects with a Flying Cross Body on the Bounce back. Rojo Bat signals that the end is coming as he picks Eddy up, and then connects with a Sit Out Powerbomb on Eddy. Rojo Bat then hits an Elbow Drop,  
and then pins Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Eddy kicks out

Rojo Bat picks Eddy up, and goes for another Sit Out Powerbomb, but Eddy counters it with a DDT. Eddy then puts Rojo Bat in a Spinning Toe Hold. Rojo Bat is in pain, but refuses to Tap out. Rojo Bat eventually Grasb the Ropes to Break the Hold. Rojo Bat, and Eddy get back up, and get into a Tie Up with Eddy winning it with an Arm Drag on Rojo Bat. Eddy waits for Rojo Bat to get back up, and then charges at him as he goes for the SpearED. Rojo Bat however dodges it, and Eddy crashes into the Ring Post. Rojo Bat then connects with a Samoan Drop on Eddy. Rojo Bat then climbs up the Turnbuckle, and gets ready to hit the Frog Splash. Ed, and Edd get on the apron to distract Rojo Bat, but Naruto does the same, and hits a Ninja Kick on Ed, and Edd. Naruto however, accidentally, Knocks Rojo Bat off the Turnbuckle, and crashes onto the Mat. Eddy waits for Rojo Bat to get up, and then hits a SpearED on Rojo Bat. Eddy then pins Rojo Bat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Eddy!" announced Tripp as Eddy celebrates his Victory.

"Eddy takes home the Winner's share of the purse tonight." said Bender.

"Considering what Naruto did, The Erupting Eds may have the odds in their favor going to Blaze of Glory." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Sokka, and Bart Simpson are seen via Splitscreen heading to the Ring.

"The Press Conference is next!" said Bender.

"They better keep themselves calm here, because The Cell will take everything out of them." said Iroh.

(Commercial Break)

The Official Card for CWF's Blaze of Glory

Spongebob Squarepants defend the Hardcore Title in a Fatal Four Way Match against Stan Smith, Patrick Star, and Nelson Muntz

Spongebob has a 25 percent chance at leaving with the Title, Will that happen at Blaze of Glory?

Ron Stoppable will battle against the Debuting Light

Who is this Light, and can Ron extend this winning streak he's been having?

Korra vs. Juniper Lee for the Women's Championship.

Will Korra become the New Champ or will June be leaving CWF with the Women's Championship.

Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki vs. The Erupting Eds for the Tag Team Championships.

The Erupting Eds have the experience over the Challengers, but I'm sure Rojo Bat & Naruto aren't interested in the facts.

Zuko vs. Danny Phantom for the United States Championship.

Danny has been the Champion since Full Contact, Will he add Blaze of Glory as another successful defense?

Finally; Bart Simpson defends the CWF Championship against Sokka inside The Cell

The 24 Foot Structure of Destruction will either cement or destory the Bart Simpson Era.

Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven is the official theme of Blaze of Glory.

Blaze of Glory is sponsored by LEGO.

(CWF Ring)

General Manager JC is in the middle of the Ring with a Table, and 2 Podiums.

"Hello CWF Fans. How are you all doing Tonight?" greeted JC.

The Crowd Cheers heavily.

"As you all may know, At Blaze of Glory, Sokka will battle Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship inside the ever famous The Cell." explained JC.

"Tonight we are going to have a Press Conference regarding our two Superstars." said JC.

"Introducing First, The Challenger: Sokka!" announced JC.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Sokka walks down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring.

"And now, Introducing the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced JC.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Bart walks down the Entrance Ramp, and gets into the Ring.

"Okay you two, Get to your Podiums." instructed JC.

"And now I have 4 Special Guests that will be asking Questions here." said JC.

"First, He is a Former CWF Champion, and the Winner of the First Cell Match: Homer Simpson!" announced JC.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

Homer Simpson walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

"Next, He is a Former CWF Champion, and He also participated in the First Cell Match: Peter Griffin!" announced JC.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

Peter Griffin walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

"Next, He is the Current U.S. Champion, and Won the Second Cell Match in a Fatal Four Way: Danny Phantom!" announced JC.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Danny Phantom walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

"Finally, He was a Participant in the Second Cell Match, and was once defeated by yours truly in a Loser leaves CWF Match: Jake Long!" announced JC.

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

Jake Long walks down the Entrance Ramp, and enters the Ring.

The Four Superstars along with JC sit at the Table.

"Okay, Here is how we are going to do this. You guys will just be asking questions to these two here, and you guys respond to them." instructed JC.

"Danny, I'll let you go first." said JC.

"My Question is for Sokka, Now Sokka: You have been going after the Championship since your Defeat at Dark Horizon over a year ago. How have you been able to keep this whole dream alive?" asked Danny.

"Simple Danny, By remembering all the times how I was knocked down, and how I always got myself back up. That is how I keep my dream of becoming CWF Champion once more." said Sokka.

"I have the Next Question." said Jake.

"This one goes to Bart, Who do you attribute your success too?" asked Jake.

"Well certainly not to my Father. All my success to myself." replied Bart in a confident manner.

"I'll take the Next Question." said Peter.

"This one goes to Sokka, This is your third straight attempt at going for the CWF Title. If you fail to win it this time around, Is it time to give up?" asked Peter.

"I will only say this, I will never give up my in my pursuit of becoming Champion, No matter how long it will take." replied Sokka.

"I guess the last question goes to me." said Homer.

"My Question id for Bart, Now Bart: You are going into a Match that your own Father had to retire from the Ring full time because of it. And while you have accomplished more than I have in your own view, Do you think you can prove me wrong by winning in The Cell?" asked Homer.

Bart stares at Homer for a minute until he speaks from his Podium.

"I don't need to answer to your pitiful questions, I will retain my Championship at Blaze of Glory, and no one will stand in my way." answered Bart.

"Okay then, That's the end of the Press Conference then, We..." said JC until Bart interrupts him.

"And no one is going to take the Belt from Me! Not this inbecile GM, Not this Southern Water Hick, And certainly Not You OLD MAN!" roared Bart.

"Why you little!" said Homer as he then charged from the Table towards Bart.

Bart however is too quick for Homer, as he dodges Homer, and connects with a BartDog on Homer. Bart then slides out of the Ring before Sokka can gets his hands on him. Bart raises the CWF Title up high as he walks to the back as the show draws to a close.

Results

SpongeBob Squarepants def. Nelson Muntz

Korra def. The Kankers (3 on 1 Handicap Match)

Ron Stoppable def. Zuko

Eddy def. Rojo Bat

* * *

Another Chapter finished. Next Chapter is Blaze of Glory which I will get up soon (In the same week as WWE 2K14, and Halloween). Anyway, **Reviews** Are Up.


	152. Blaze of Glory PPV 4

Hey Guys, Happy Halloween, and for your Treats: A New Chapter of CWF, and it's the Still Standing PPV. Enjoy! I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF Blaze of Glory: May week 4

Not in My House by Finger Eleven plays as the intro to Blaze of Glory, Fireworks go off top of the Titantron.

"Hey Fans. Welcome to CWF's Still Standing, sponsored by LEGO. I'm Bender, and besides me is Iroh." said Bender.

"We are live in Denver, Colorado were our Main Event is Sokka vs. Bart Simpson for the CWF Championship inside The Cell." said Iroh.

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"This is a Fatal Four Way Match, and it is for the CWF Hardcore Championship. Introducing First, From Langley Falls, Virginia: Stan Smith!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Here comes CWF's Male Rep of the Rookie Revolution." said Bender.

"Angelica Pickles is the Female Rep." added Iroh.

(Nelson's Trademark Haw-Haw is heard as TNT by AC/DC Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Springfield: Nelson Muntz!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"Nelson is a Former Hardcore Champion." said Bender.

"The Bully of Springfield Elementary is ready for another reign as the Champion." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Introducing Next, From Bikini Bottom: Patrick Star!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Patrick was the Former Hardcore Champion before Wrestleversary before Spongebob defeated him for the Title." said Bender.

"It was a pretty good Match too." said Iroh.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Continues)

"Introducing Next, From Bikini Bottom, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!" announed Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Spongebob is one of only afew Superstars to ever hold the Hardcore, United States, Tag Team, and CWF Championship in their Career." said Bender.

"Another one is of course Bart Simpson, Who we will see later tonight in the Cell against Sokka.

The match begins with all four Superstars sliding out of the Ring, and grabbing a weapon. Spongebob holds a Chair, Stan Smith a Kendo Stick, Nelson a Pipe, and Patrick a Clown Doll. All Four re-enter the Ring, and Spongebob connects with a Chair to the gut of Nelson as Stan Smith hits Patrick in the chest with the Kendo Stick. Stan then snaps the Kendo Stick in half by smashing it on Patrick's Back. Spongebob meanwhile hits a Suplex on Nelson. Spongebob then positions the Chair on Nelson, and connects with a Rolling Thunder on Nelson. Stan Smith sees his opening, and then connects with a Sidewalk Slam on Spongebob. Stan Smith then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Spongebob kicks out

Stan is then attacked from behind with a Chair from behind by Patrick. Patrick picks Stan Smith up, and Irish Whips him out of the Ring. Patrick picks Nelson up, but Nelson hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Patrick, and then follows it up with a HAW-HAW! Nelson is about to pin Patrick, but Spongebob grabs Nelson, and hits a Leg Sweep on Nelson. Spongebob then grabs a Trash Can from under the Ring, and sets it up on the Ring Post. Spongebob picks Nelson up, and then Irish Whips Nelson into the Trash Can. Spongebob then connects with a Stinger Splash on Nelson. Spongebob is about to finish Nelson off, but Stan Smith gets back into the Ring, and hits an Angle Slam on Spongebob. Stan Smith then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Hardcore Champion: Stan Smith!" announced Tripp as Stan is given the Hardcore Title.

"Stan Smith wins his First Championship." said Bender.

"And now this adds another Championship to the Rookie Revolution." added Iroh.

(Backstage) Bridgette is seen with CWF United States Champion Danny Phantom.

"I am here with Danny Phantom, Who will be defending the U.S. Title against Zuko. Now Danny, While your Match is important, I'd like to get your thoughts on Tonight's Main Event given that you won the Second Cell Match." stated Bridgette.

"Now that's pretty interesting." replied Danny.

"Anyway, I believe these two are going to give one heck of a Show here Tonight." stated Danny.

"Any predictions on who's going to win?" asked Bridgette.

"Sorry, But I think I'm keeping that a Champion's secret." replied Danny.

"You have no idea on who's going to win, Do you?" asked Bridgette.

"Not a clue." replied Danny.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Ron has been on a Roll as of late." said Bender.

"Tonight however, He will face the Debuting Light." said Iroh.

Suddenly, The Arena darkens as the Titantron shows the Hooded Man.

"Now is the Time, That I show you the Light." said the Hooded Man as he then pulled off his Hood to reveal his face.

(Death Note Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Tokyo, Japan, He is The Light: Kira Yagami!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"What!? CWF let this nutjob have an actual job in CWF?" yelled Bender.

"Well Kira was part of Last Year's Superstar Search, but failed to win." said Iroh.

The match begins with Ron hitting afew Chops on Kira, and then following it up with a Judo Kick. Ron continues the offense by putting Kira in a Boston Crab, but Kira grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Kira gets back up, and connects with an Uppercut on Ron. Kira then follows it up with a Face Buster on Ron. Kira then gets on Ron, and hits a Series of Ground Punches on Ron until the Ref forces him to stop. Kira then gets off Ron, and waits for him to get back up. Ron gets up, and suprisingly ducks an attempted Clothesline from Kira. Ron then his a Drop Kick on Kira. Ron waits for Kira to get back up, and goes for a Booyah! Kira however counters it, and connects with a Spinebuster on Ron. Kira then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ron kicks out

Kira picks Ron up, and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Ron is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Ron eventually is able to fight out of the Hold. Ron then gets into a Tie Up with Kira, and wins by hitting a Judo Flip on Kira. Ron showboats to the Crowd as they respond with Cheers as Ron then puts Kira in a STF Hold. Kira however quickly Breaks out of the Hold. Kira gets back up, and Irish Whips Ron into the Ropes. Kira then hits a Tackle, and a flurry onto Ron on the Bounce back. Kira then smiles sinisterly as he waits for Ron to get back up. Ron gets back up, and tries to hit a Booyah! on Kira, but Kira counters. Kira then hits a Book End on Ron. Kira then pins Ron.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner: Kira Yagami!" announced Tripp as Kira's Arm is raised in Victory.

"The Light is Victorious over Ron here Tonight." said Bender.

"This could be the start of something big." replied Iroh. June

(Overhead) The Cell is seen hovering over the Ring.

"There it is, The Cell. Never thought we'd see this Match again." said Bender.

"Well this is going to be my first Cell Match Bender." added Iroh.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnson Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Women's Championship. Making her way to the Ring, From the Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Korra!"  
announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Two Weeks ago, Korra made her Debut, Revealing the "Mysterious New Girl" CWF had signed recently." stated Bender.

"And Last Week, She defeated the Kankers in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match." added Iroh.

(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, From Orchid Bay City, California, She is the CWF Women's Champion: Juniper Lee!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"June apparently was going to Retire from CWF, and possibly leave with the Championship in tow." said Bender.

"Well General Manager JC was going to have none of that, and is Making June defend her Championship here." added Iroh.

The match begins with Korra, and June in a Test of Sterngth with Korra easily winning it. Korra then follows it up with a Side Slam. Korra then quickly goes for a Pin, but June kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. June gets up, and hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Korra. June then follows it up with a DDT on Korra. June tries for a Quick Pin as well, but Korra kicks out before the Ref can make the Count. June picks Korra up, and Irish Whips Korra into the Ring Post. June charges at Korra, but Korra gets her feet up to hit a Double Stomp on June. Korra then climbs up the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Double Axe Handle on June. Korra is about to Pin June, but June pulls out a Possum Pin on Korra.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Korra kicks out

June begins to Argue with the Ref, but then calms down, and picks Korra back up. June hits afew Chops on Korra, and then follows it up with an Arm Drag on Korra. June then puts Korra in an Arm Lock. Korra however is able to Break out of the Hold. Korra gets back up, and gets into a Chop Battle with June. June wins it, and then hits a Takedown on Korra. June signals that the end is coming as she climbs the Top Turnbuckle, and goes for a Five Star Frog Splash. Korra however gets her Knees up, Causing June some Pain on landing. Korra gets herself back up, and then waits for June to get back up. June gets back up, and then Korra connects with a Tsunami Slam on June. Korra then pins June.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Women's Champion: Korra!" announced Tripp as Korra is handed the Women's Championship.

"Korra has done it, She is the New Women's Champion!" said a stoked Bender.

"The Next Gen Avatar in my view is going to be Champion quite possibly for a long time." added Iroh.

(Promo)

It is a Match designed to Break Bones, Bodies, and even Wills... A Match that has ended Championship Reigns, Careers, and maybe even an Age... Bart Simpson Defends the CWF Championship against Sokka inside The Cell Tonight.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Tag Team Championships. Making his way to the Ring, From San Jose, California: Rojo Bat!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"At Wrestleversary, Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki were forced to team up, and successfully defeated The Mario Brothers." stated Bender.

"However, At Still Standing Rojo Bat & Naruto were defeated by Team South Park." added Iroh.

(Naruto U.S. Season 3 Theme Plays)

"And his Tag Team Partner, From Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Afew weeks ago, Rojo Bat, and Naruto were able to win a Fatal Four Way Match to become the Number One Contendership for the Tag Titles." said Bender.

"Question is, Can these two be able to defeat the Champs?" asked Iroh.

(Ed, Edd n' Eddy Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Peach Creek, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: The Erupting Eds!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since Wrestleversary, The Erupting Eds have been the Tag Team Champions." said Bender.

"Th Erupting Eds have been Champions before, but will they retain here again tonight?" asked Iroh.

Ed, and Eddy represent The Erupting Eds. Naruto, and Eddy start off in the Ring. The match begins with Eddy, and Naruto in a Chop Battle until Naruto wins it. Naruto follows it up with a Suplex on Eddy. Naruto then Stomps on Eddy until the Ref forces him to stop. Naruto picks Eddy up, and goes for a Quick Ninja Kick, but Eddy dodges it. Eddy then follows it up with a Side Effect on Naruto. Eddy then heads to his Corner, and Tags in Ed. The duo then hits a Double Knee Drop on Naruto. Ed then puts Naruto in a Headlock, but Naruto quickly Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Naruto gets back up, and goes for a Ninja Kick. Ed however counters it. Ed then connects with a Back Breaker on Naruto. Ed then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Rojo Bat Breaks up the Count.

Rojo Bat heads back to his Corner as Naruto gets back up. Naruto then connects with afew Chops on Ed. Naruto follows it up with a Body Slam on Ed. Naruto then heads to his Corner, and Tags in Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat then hits a Running Leg Drop on Ed. Rojo Bat then puts Ed in a Bow, and Aroow Lock, but Ed is able to Break out of it. Ed Irish Whips Rojo Bat into the Ropes, and connects with a Drop Kick on Rojo Bat on the Bounce Back. Ed then heads to his Corner, and Tags in Eddy. Eddy picks Rojo Bat up, and then connects with a Lariat on Rojo Bat. Eddy then signals the end as he then charges at Rojo Bat. Eddy goes for a SpearED, but suddenly, Naruto connects with a Ninja Kick on Eddy, KOing the Superstar. Rojo Bat gets up, and climbs the Turnbuckle, and hits a Frog Splash. Rojo Bat then pins Eddy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here are your winners, and new CWF Tag Team Champions: Rojo Bat, and Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Tripp as the team are given the Tag Team Titles.

"This is amazing, These guys actually defeated the Tag Champs!" said an impressed Bender.

"Well I gotta hand it to them, They kept their cool, and now they are the New Tag Champs." added Iroh.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF Women's Champion Korra.

"I am here with the New Women's Champion Korra. Now Korra, How does it feel to be Women's Champion in just your second match in CWF?" asked John.

"It feels great John. I mean this is pretty epic, and I never really thought that I could become Champion so quickly." said Korra.

"Well I'm going to grab a Bottled Water if you don't mind, So long." said Korra.

Korra then walks away, but then sees Aang.

"Congrats on winning the Women's Championship." said Aang.

"Thanks." replied Korra.

Korra, and Aang then shake hands as suddenly, The Lights flicker on, and off, and the Camera shakes abit. Both then go their seperate ways.

"Hey Ferb, Did you suddenly feel a weird shift in reality, and the space/time continum?" asked Phineas while wearing a Pirate Outfit.

"I believe so Phineas." said Ferb who now looked like Wade Barrett.

(This Fire Still Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF United States Championship. Making his way to the Ring, From The Fire Nation: Zuko!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Zuko has been a U.S. Champion before, but tonight he can regain the Championship." said Bender.

"Along with the fact that he has tangled Danny on afew occasions." added Iroh.

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announnced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Danny Phantom has been the CWF U.S. Champion for the past few Months." said Bender.

"Well earlier tonight, We've had the Hardcore, Women's, and Tag Team Titles change hands, Will the U.S. Title suffer the same fate?" asked Iroh.

The match begins with Danny hitting a Punch to the gut of Zuko. Danny then follows it up with a Judo Flip on Zuko. Danny then puts Zuko in an Arm Lock, but Zuko counters out of it. Zuko gets back up, and Irish Whips Danny into the Ring Post. Zuko then hits a Series of Chops on Danny, and follows it up with a Monkey Flip. Zuko then climbs to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Elbow Drop on Danny. Zuko then puts Danny in an Anaconda Vice. Danny is in pain, but he is able to Grab onto the Ropes to Break the Hold. Danny gets up, and hits a Knee to the Jaw of Zuko. Danny then goes for a Specter Spike, but Zuko counters it. Zuko then hits a Power Slam on Danny. Zuko signals the end is coming as he picks Danny up, and then hits a Death Valley Driver on Danny. Zuko then pins Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Zuko looks suprised by this, but shakes it off. Zuko picks Danny up, and goes for another Death Valley Dirver. Danny grabs the Ropes however, to keep himself alive. Danny pulls himself off of Zuko. Danny goes for a Super Kick, but Zuko ducks out of the way, and then hits a German Suplex on a disoriented Danny. Zuko puts Danny in an Anaconda Vice once again. Danny is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Danny crawls towards the Ropes as Zuko applies pressure to the Hold. Danny then Grabs the Ropes to Break the Hold. Zuko, and Danny then get back into a Tie Up with Danny hitting a Side Effect on Zuko. Danny then waits for Zuko to get back up. Zuko gets back up, and Danny hits a Specter Spike. Danny then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Phantom Flip. Danny then pins Zuko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Danny Phantom!" announced Tripp as Danny is given the U.S. Title.

"Danny has done it again, Still United States Champion." said Bender.

"I don't think there is anyone who can stop Danny." replied Iroh.

(Overhead)

"Well, It's now time for our Main Event." said Bender.

"The Cell is back once more." said Iroh.

"This is The Cell Match, There are no Count-Outs, or Disqualifications. The only way to win is to pin your opponent, or make said opponent submit. This match is set for one fall, and it is for the CWF Championship." announced Tripp as the Crowd gets on their Feet.

("SHOW NO FEAR!" is heard as Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Making his way to the Ring, From The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole: Sokka!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Cheers.

"Since CWF Rumble, Sokka has made it his quest to win the CWF Championship once again." said Bender.

"He's had 2 opportunities to win the Title, Will the Third time be the Charm?" asked Iroh.

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

"And his opponent, From Springfield, He is the CWF Champion: Bart Simpson!" announced Tripp as the Crowd Boos.

"It's been over a Year since The Bart Simpson Era has made it's presense in CWF." said Bender.

"Bart may have defeated numerous Big Names, Won Championships, and even ended a Career. He has never took part in The Cell." stated Iroh.

The Cell is now being lowered down from the Rafters, and is finally landed on the Floor casing the Ring.

The match begins with Sokka, and Bart having a massive Staredown. Sokka wins it by dodging a Thumb to the Eyes of Bart. Sokka then connects with a Drop Kick. Sokka then hits afew Ground Punches onto Bart until Bart counters with a Skull Bash on Sokka. Bart gets back up, and Irish Whips Sokka over the Ropes, and out of the Ring. Bart slides out of the Ring, and confronts Sokka. Bart picks Sokka up, and repeatedly slams Sokka's Face into the Cell Wall. Bart then picks Sokka up again, and rams him into the Cell Wall for good measure. Bart then pulls out a Steel Chair from the bottom of the Ring, and hits it on the back of Sokka before busting it. Bart then picks Sokka up, and rolls him back into the Ring. Bart then slides back into the Ring, and waits for Sokka to get back up. Sokka gets up, and then Bart hits a BartDog on Sokka. Bart then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Bart is shocked that Sokka kicked out after that assault, but keeps the momentum going by Irish Whipping Sokka out of the Ring again. Bart slides out of the Ring, but is met with an Uppercut from Sokka. Sokka then slams Bart face first into the Cell Wall in retaliation. Sokka then Irish Whips Bart into another Cell Wall. Sokka then grabs Bart, and slams him onto the Steel Steps. Sokka picks up the Steps, and tries to clobber Bart with it. Bart counters by sliding back into the Ring. Sokka ditches the Steel Steps, and gets back into the Ring. Bart grabs Sokka, and goes for another BartDog, but Sokka counters it. Sokka then Irish Whips Bart into the Ropes. Sokka then connects with a Samoan Drop on Bart on the Bounce back. Sokka picks Bart up, and then Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Sokka sets Bart up, and then hits an Ice Breaker on Bart. Sokka then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart kicks out

Sokka picks Bart up, but Bart counters with a Leg Sweep. Bart then slides out of the Ring. Bart then opens the Cell Door, and exits the Cell. Sokka sees this, and follows suit. Sokka gets out of the Cell, and then hits a Tackle, and a flurry of Punches on Bart. Sokka picks Bart up, and Irish Whips Bart into the Announce Table. Sokka pulls rips off the cover, and the Monitors on the Announce Table, and places Bart on it. Sokka gets on the Announce Table, and hits a Suplex, Breaking the Table. Sokka gets back up, and tries to pick Bart up, but Bart hits a Punch to the Gut of Sokka. Bart heads to the Cell Wall, and waits for Sokka to get back up. Sokka gets back up, and charges at Sokka. Bart however dodges him. Sokka then grabs Sokka, and slams him into the Cell Wall. Bart then follows it up with another BartDog on Sokka. Bart then pins Sokka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sokka kicks out

Bart gets annoyed by this as he picks Sokka up, and goes for the BartDog once more. Sokka however counters it. Sokka then hits a Swinging Neck Breaker on Bart. Sokka then decides to Climb up to the Top of the Cell. Bart sees this, and then climbs up as well. Bart, and Sokka both are now at the top of the Cell, and yet again get into another Staredown as the Crowd is going nuts. "This is Awesome!" is chanted by the Crowd as Sokka hits a Haymaker on Bart. Sokka then follows it up with an Arm Drag on Bart. Sokka picks Bart up, but Bart again hits a Thumb to the Eyes of Sokka. Bart Irish Whips Sokka to the edge of the Cell. Bart goes for a Super Kick to take out Sokka, but Sokka stops him. Sokka then pushes Bart back to the center of the Cell. Sokka, and Bart then exchange Punches until Bart gains the upperhand. Bart once again goes for the BartDog, but Sokka counters it. Sokka then suddenly hits a Rock Bottom that sends both of them through the Roof, and onto the Ring Mat below.

"Sweet Mom allmighty!, They just crashed through 24 Feet!" said a shocked Bender.

"I think these guys are done Bender." said Iroh.

After about 2 Minutes, Sokka, and Bart begin to stir. Afew Minutes later, Both Superstars get fully back up, and embrace in a Tie Up. Sokka wins it with a Suplex on Bart. Sokka then puts Bart in a Leg Lock. Bart is in pain, but he is able to Counter out of the Hold. Bart gets back up, and hits a afew Chops on Sokka. Bart then hits a Jaw Breaker on Sokka. Bart then follows it up with a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Sokka. Bart signals that the end is coming as he waits for Sokka to get back up. Sokka gets back up, and Bart goes for a BartDog. Sokka however, Counters it once again. Bart hits a Leg Sweep on Sokka. Bart looks desperate as waits for Sokka to get back up. Sokka gets up, and Bart suprisingly hits a Simpson Choke Hold on Sokka. Sokka is in pain, but refuses to Tap Out. Sokka suprisingly Breaks out of the Hold, Stunning Bart. Sokka Irish Whips Bart into the Ring Post. Sokka then hits an Ice Breaker on Bart. Sokka then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

"Here is your winner, and new CWF Champion: Sokka!" announced Tripp as Sokka is given the CWF Championship.

"Sokka has done it! He is Finally the CWF Champion once again!" said an exstatic Bender.

"He has been through alot, but After over a Year: Sokka is your CWF Champion." said Iroh.

Sokka holds the CWF Championship up high while he and the Crowd Celebrate his Victory as the show draws to a close.

Results

Stan Smith def. SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, and Nelson Muntz (Fatal Four Way) (Wins Hardcore Title)

"The Light" Kira Yagami def. Ron Stoppable

Korra def. Juniper Lee (Wins Women's Title)

Rojo Bat & Naruto Uzumaki def. The Erupting Eds (Wins Tag Titles)

Danny Phantom def. Zuko (Retains U.S. Title)

Sokka def. Bart Simpson (The Cell) (Wins CWF Title)

* * *

All done. Now if you all excuse me, I got some _WWE_ _2K14_ to play. Anyway, **Reviews** are up!


End file.
